L'Horizon des jours cléments
by L'Arche de Devonis
Summary: Entre les stigmates d'un passé aux idées restrictives et l'apparition d'une époque aux allures plus clémentes, Rayan oublie parfois que le présent n'est pas fait que du passé, mais qu'on apprend beaucoup de lui. Accroché à une promesse qui le pousse à la désillusion, croiser le chemin de cette jeune femme lui ouvrira les portes de meilleurs lendemains. [RayanxSucrette]
1. Chapter 1

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour tout le monde ! Et merci de prendre le temps de vous intéresser à cette fanfic d'une sucrette à la poursuite d'un Rayan perdu ! Sachez d'abord que je reprends plus ou moins la ligne de Campus Life, en modifiant beaucoup d'éléments d'où le fait que les trois voir quatre premiers chapitres risqueront d'être longs à faire démarrer l'histoire mais je me dois de poser comme je peux les bases de ma fanfic haha :) Ensuite, je reprends le cours de l'histoire quelques jours après que Su' ait vu la photo de la jeune femme sur le portable de Rayan soit après l'épisode 6. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfic, c'était après l'épisode 7, à la plage, et je me doutai de qui était la jeune femme, et j'ai bien évidemment eu confirmation à l'épisode 8 ! Cependant, désirant suivre un autre aspect, l'identité de la jeune femme sera différente dans ma fic, je vous laisse, petits curieux, découvrir à quel point cela le sera ;)

Je précise aussi que je ne m'impose pas de limite de temps pour la publication des chapitres, j'avance au rythme que me vient mon inspiration et j'écris avant tout pour le plaisir, et je souhaite simplement partager cette idée, comme simple divertissement. Cela plaît, tant mieux, cela ne plaît pas, tant pis, tout ce que je demande, c'est, si commentaire il doit y avoir (vous faites ce que vous voulez) restez respectueux envers le point de vue que j'ai vis à vis des perso. Vous avez votre concept de ses perso, et j'ai le mien. Que vous trouviez ça étrange est un fait, et je serai prompte à partager avec vous vos façons de voir les perso, mais que vous n'acceptiez pas et me disiez que je suis loin d'avoir saisi l'idée que Beemoov veut faire du personnage, ça non. Pas dans les commentaires.

Pour l'histoire, même chose, si vous aimez, étoffez un peu si vous choisissez de poster un commentaire, si vous n'aimez pas, même chose, ne restez pas de l'irrespect en disant j'aime pas car c'est nul ! Étoffez un peu. Puis, je le répète, j'écris pour le plaisir, et je partage simplement pour celles et ceux qui sauront apprécier un moment de lecture léger.

Je ne cache pas non plus que ma fanfic risque de transpirer la romance. Je ne vais pas traiter de sujet trop "durs", peut-être parfois mais sans tomber dans le mélodrame, et, beaucoup d'autres fois, je vais simplement m'inspirer de passages de ma propre vie.

Voilà pour la présentation générale :) Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

-T'as vu le prix de celui-là… C'est aberrant quand même, on n'est pas à Paris non plus, soupirai-je.

-La nouvelle Maire est du genre gourmande en taxes, rit Alexy en tournant la page du catalogue.

-Oh m…ferme-moi ça, je vais trouver un autre bouquin.

Mon ami se mit à rire aux éclats en reposant le magazine immobilier que nous feuilletions depuis quelques minutes déjà. Nous nous trouvions au supermarché près de la fac, venus dans l'optique de trouver de quoi manger rapidement ce midi entre nos cours, nous finîmes par nous arrêter au secteur libraire, dans le rayon des magazines d'agences immobilières. En effet, depuis quelques temps, je ressentais l'urgence de quitter le dortoir. En revenant en ville, je m'étais d'abord dite que cela me suffirait, après avoir passé trois ans chez mes parents, puis une année en colocation avec une amie de mon ancienne fac, pour ma dernière année, je ne pensais pas que vivre en dortoir me saperait autant le moral.

-Mais si tu quittes le dortoir, tu vas devoir faire une demande de bourse, non ? Enfin, tu l'as peut-être déjà faite pour le dortoir d'ailleurs, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Je secouai la tête en lui souriant.

-Oui, j'en ai déjà discuté en privé avec Miss Paltry, elle m'a dégotée un numéro de téléphone que je dois rapidement contacter pour formuler ma demande avant la fin du semestre. Après quoi, cela risque de traîner et je n'aurais aucune aide avant mars prochain.

-Ah ouais…il ne te reste pas vraiment beaucoup de temps, souligna Alexy avec une petite mine.

-Comme tu dis Henry ! C'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que je me trouve un logement rapidement…

-Tu ne peux pas faire ta demande avec l'adresse du dortoir ? Je veux dire…Morgan a une aide lui, déjà.

-Je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps avec le changement d'adresse. Je préfère d'abord trouver quelque chose, et même si je les ai déjà assurés que je pouvais payer le premier loyer avec ce que j'ai mis de côté de mon travail au café, mes parents vont se charger de payer une partie de mon loyer jusqu'à ce que le dossier soit validé et que je perçoive le premier versement, rétorquai-je en faisant glisser mon ongle vernis sur le rebord de l'étalage des magazines, tout en vérifiant les cotes.

Alexy s'était arrêté à quelques mètres, et cherchait de son côté. Nous dûmes arrêter lorsque Morgan lui envoya un message pour lui demander ce que nous faisions avec les casse-croûtes. Ah oui, nous avions plus que nos propres bouches à nourrir. Rosalya n'avait pas cours cet après-midi, donc était rentrée chez elle, mais Morgan est Hyun nous attendaient toujours à la fac. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre.

-Bon sang, le prochain cours commence dans trente-cinq minutes, le temps de payer et de revenir à la fac on va perdre déjà un bon quart d'heure.

-Pas si tu bouges ton cul !

Il me donna une tape sur ledit « cul » et riant comme un grand gamin, il courut vers le rayon alimentaire. Je ris malgré moi et pris au hasard des catalogues que je lirai tranquillement après les cours. Je retrouvai mon grand escogriffe devant l'étalage de snacks frais. Je m'occupai de mettre les articles qu'il choisissait dans le panier.

-Pourquoi t'as pas fait de demande de bourse avant ? me demanda subitement Alexy.

-Et toi, pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait ?

-Parce que je suis toujours à la charge de mes parents et vu de ce qu'ils touchent avec leurs deux salaires je ne peux rien percevoir, il faudrait que je…il se tut et me toisa du coin de l'œil. Je l'observai d'un air amusé. Il reprit : Toi aussi ?

-Toujours, mes parents s'en occupent à l'heure actuelle, c'est pour ça, (répétai-je en agitant un des magazines), que je dois vite trouver quelque chose ! Parce qu'une fois détachée d'eux, tout va aller vite, je ne veux pas embêter mes parents jusqu'au semestre prochain…

-Tu paries combien qu'ils vont débarquer chez toi une fois que tu seras installée, gloussa mon ami alors que nous nous rendions aux caisses rapides.

-Pff…m'en parle-pas, quand j'en ai informé ma mère, elle n'a pas été longtemps réticente, crois-moi qu'elle a vite compris qu'on ferait une crémaillère.

Le rire d'Alexy se fit plus bruyant et il vint aussitôt plaquer sa main libre contre sa bouche. Nous reçûmes quelques regards intrigués. Pinçant mes lèvres pour contenir mon rire, je le poussais vers une caisse libre où nous scannâmes nos articles, sous le regard peu vigilant de la gérante qui feuilletait un catalogue de bricolage.

-Au revoir, nous lui dîmes, mais un simple grognement sortit de sa bouche. Alexy et moi n'en fîmes pas plus de cas et trottâmes jusqu'à la sortie. Un peu avant d'atteindre les portes automatiques, mon regard fut attiré par le panneau de petites annonces en tout genre.

-Attends, attends ! Juste une seconde ! prévins-je mon ami qui glissa sur quelques centimètres lorsqu'il freina sa foulé. Revenant à reculons vers moi, Alexy posa son menton sur mon épaule droite et fixa le panneau.

-Quoi ? T'as trouvé le numéro d'un gigolo ?

-Mais non ! pouffai-je en examinant du regard et d'un geste de la main les annonces de locations. J'arrachai celle d'un certain « Monsieur Castillon » qui louait un appartement de 45m² à un prix qui nous fit tomber des nues.

-C'est vraiment…commença Alexy en prenant l'autre partie du papier dans ses mains comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne tombe.

-…pas cher, terminai-je en sentant mes épaules tomber. Même sans la bourse, avec le salaire que je touche et l'aide au logement c'est largement vivable.

-« Appartement 40 à 45m², 1 salle de bain, 1 toilette séparée, cuisine rénovée, séjour, 1 chambre + une pièce pouvant être refaite pour chambre d'ami ou un bureau. Bon pour un couple ou personne seule ».

Alexy avait relut l'annonce d'une voix sourde, presque lointaine tant il n'y croyait pas non plus. Jusqu'à ce que nous voyions en même temps, les petits écrits en bas de l'annonce, non loin du numéro et adresse du propriétaire. « D'autres rénovations seront sûrement nécessaires, à constater sur place. »

-Houlà, ça sent l'arnaque ma bichette.

-Attends, je peux toujours essayer de visiter ? Il n'y a pas de frais…c'est un particulier.

Mon grand ami renifla bruyamment non sans me lancer un regard sceptique.

-« D'autres rénovations seront sûrement nécessaires », ça veut tout dire ! Doit être un vieux grippe-sou qui veut simplement profiter de la crédulité d'une étudiante en art, désespérément à la recherche d'un toit avant la fin du semestre !

-Alex'…pestai-je en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Quoi !? s'offusqua-t-il d'une voix suraigüe, je te jure que Rosa te dira la même ! (Il prit en photo l'annonce et pianota sur son portable) Je lui envoie par mms.

-Pff…

Bien que je comprisse les inquiétudes de mon ami, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce petit bout d'annonce qui signifierait pourtant beaucoup pour moi, si rien de tout cela n'était une arnaque. Je le froissai et le glissai dans la poche de ma veste et fis signe à Alexy de reprendre notre route. De retour à la fac, nous fûmes impatiemment accueillis par un Hyun et un Morgan, affamés ; le premier assis sur un banc en tapotant nerveusement du pied en fixant sa montre et le second, assis sur le sol, la tête reposant sur le l'assise du banc. Après nous avoir demandé pourquoi nous prîmes tant de temps pour quatre sandwichs et des boissons, nous en vînmes à parler de ma petite annonce, aux allures fortes aguicheuses.

-Je rejoins l'avis d'Alexy, me fit doucement Hyun entre deux bouchées, c'est à la fois trop beau et évidemment louche. Tu crois qu'il aurait parlé des rénovations s'il avait désiré les faires à ses frais ? Non, à tous les coups c'en est un qui va accepter tous les changements que tu voudras chez lui, mais ça devra être payé de ta poche ! D'accord le loyer est bas, mais les rénovations…

Hyun me rendit mon annonce, que je toisai un peu tristement.

-M-Mais rien ne te coûte de lui téléphoner et d'en savoir plus ! se reprit-il en bafouillant légèrement en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

Même si je ne trouvais rien de dérangeant dans notre relation, je voyais bien que Hyun avait des vues sur moi. Tant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, je ne préférai pas lui poser de questions et le mettre inutilement dans l'embarras. Je tenais à notre amitié naissante, et je préférai conserver les choses tel quel plutôt que de tout perdre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Rosalya, Alexy, Priya, Melody, Leigh, Nathaniel et Castiel, mais je devais avouer que mes nouvelles rencontres m'étaient tout aussi précieuses, notamment Chani et Hyun.

-Chani…

Ma petite camarade m'avait récemment parlée de sa recherche d'emploi. Je me souvins l'avoir entendu rire aux éclats lorsque je lui eus annoncées que je comptais quitter le dortoir et que je faisais toutes les agences du coin pour trouver un nouveau toit. « Déjà le divorce entre Yeleen et toi ? Trop de mauvaises ondes ? » m'eut-elle dit. Quant à elle, ces envies de faire de l'urbex avaient pris le dessus sur son porte-monnaie, et pour pouvoir continuer ses loisirs, elle s'était mise en tête de décrocher un emploi, tout comme moi. _Je me demande ce que son entretien a donné…_ Pour que Chani sèche un cours, c'était qu'elle était vraiment motivée à trouver de quoi se faire de l'argent de poche !

La voix de Morgan me sortit de transe.

-C'est bien beau la demande de bourse, mais t'es au courant que ton détachement du fisc familial ne sera pris en compte par l'organisme que l'an prochain…Genre, après tes études sauf si tu veux viser encore plus haut que le Master. (Il eut une petite moue) Ou que tu redoubles.

Tous, posâmes des yeux ronds sur sa personne, tandis qu'il croquait goulument dans son sandwich.

-T'es sérieux ?

Morgan mâcha rapidement sa bouchée, avala et me répondit :

-Miss Paltry t'a pas prévenue ? Genre, il fallait te détacher plus tôt pour que tu puisses toucher quoi que ce soit. Dans mon cas, ça fait depuis le début de mes études que je suis détaché, j'ai un an de plus que vous, j'ai redoublé ma première au lycée, donc j'étais majeur en terminal, et mes parents avait déjà prévu le coup, compte tenu du fait que, leurs salaires ne suffiraient pas à payer mes études, mais qu'ils seraient de trop pour toucher la bourse. Morgan eut dit cela d'une traite en agitant son sandwich d'un bout invisible à un autre comme pour faire le lien entre tout ce qu'il disait.

Hyun soupira : « j'aurai pu te prévenir également, ça ne fait que deux ans que je touche la bourse, je n'ai pas capté lorsque tu m'as parlé de ton projet l'autre jour. »

Je le rassurai en glissant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

-C'est gentil, mais c'est principalement ma faute, je me suis précipitée et je n'ai pas posé suffisamment de question à Miss Paltry.

-N'empêche, ça pourrait être un bon sujet pour le cours de développement personnel, renchérit Hyun en époussetant son pantalon recouvert de miettes de pain.

Je haussai les sourcils pour appuyer la perspicacité de ces dires, quand Morgan reprit :

-En revanche, je pense qu'entre ton aide au logement et ton salaire du Cosy Bear Café tu devrais pouvoir gérer si tu te trouves un coloc'.

-Donc, t'es en train de l'encourager à visiter cet appart' ? rétorqua aussitôt son petit copain d'un air fort surpris : Si c'était une arnaque ?

-« Si ceci, si cela… » Si j'n'étais pas le coloc' de Hyun on n'sortirait peut-être pas ensemble ! On refait tout un monde avec des si, Alex', fit remarquer Morgan et jetant un coup d'œil à mon ami qui était assis sur le bord du dossier du banc, les pieds de part et d'autre, l'encadrant de ses genoux. Moi je suis prêt à l'accompagner si elle ne veut pas s'y rendre toute seule, termina-t-il.

-Oh, c'est gentil Morgan mais ça devrait aller, lui souris-je en me levant du banc. Je ramassai nos emballages de sandwich et les jetai dans la poubelle juste à côté : Par contre, ton idée de coloc' me tente moins. Certes ça diviserait le loyer en deux, et là… (je m'étouffais presque) ça reviendrait _vraiment_ pas cher. Mais je n'ai clairement pas envie de me retrouver avec une Yeleen bis ou un gars aussi aimable que le responsable administratif.

Alexy manqua de s'étrangler dans un rire étouffé par sa dernière bouchée de sandwich.

-Imagine qu'il tombe sur l'annonce et décide de faire une coloc' avec toi ! V'là les rumeurs qui vont pourrir ta dernière année !

Je manquai de décéder juste en imaginant la scène. Morgan le suivit dans son fou rire tandis que Hyun me demanda si cela ne me dérangeait pas de faire une colocation avec un garçon.

-Pas plus que ça, tant qu'il est sympa, franchement ça me va ! (Je tiquai aussitôt) Pourquoi, tu voudrais qu'on se fasse une coloc' ?

-Ouais, on s'appellerait les Cosy Bear Coloc ! s'enjoua-t-il en levant les points comme un cheerleader.

Il m'arracha des éclats de rire.

-Clémence me tuerait sur place…mieux vaut ne pas tenter. Je tiens à mon job et à ma vie, surtout à ma vie ! Plus sérieusement, fis-je en me positionnant debout devant eux trois : Je crois que je vais tenter un coup de fil. Puis, si je me rends compte que ça ne vaut pas le coup (je désignai les catalogues qui dépassaient de mon sac de cours) je continuerai les recherches.

Alexy remit les pieds sur terre, et me montra l'heure d'affichée sur son portable.

-T'as pas le temps d'appeler, les cours vont reprendre, me dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue : Tu me tiens au jus ?

Morgan prit Alexy par la main, nous salua Hyun et moi, et ensemble, ils partirent en cours sous l'engouement d'Alexy qui semblait avoir hâte d'être à ce week-end. _Je crois qu'ils ont prévu un ciné…_ tentai-je de me souvenir en rassemblant mes affaires en compagnie de mon collègue.

-Cela a l'air de vraiment te tenir à cœur cette histoire de logement, souleva Hyun qui regardait ses pieds tandis que nous marchions en direction du bâtiment d'art. C'était le plus proche par rapport au sien qui se trouvait derrière.

-Normal, non ?

-Eh bien, t'as déjà ta chambre au dortoir. Je sais que les relations entre Yeleen et toi ne sont pas toutes roses, mais…on n'est qu'en novembre, tu devrais laisser le temps se faire non ?

-Il n'y pas que cela…l'an dernier, j'étais déjà en appartement avec une camarade et on avait des chambres séparées par la pièce de vie. C'est vraiment autre chose que de vivre dans une petite chambre où tu n'as pas vraiment de vie privée.

-Je crois que je peux comprendre, rit-il subitement : Mes sœurs sont de grandes fouineuses, mêmes si ma chambre est loin des leurs, rares sont les choses que je peux cacher, haha ! La chambre du dortoir, c'est un véritable paradis comparé à ça !

-Haha, à ce point ? Je suis fille unique, je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. En tout cas, tu crois que Clémence accepterait de m'ajouter quelques heures de boulot ?

-Elle l'a bien fait pour moi, ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème, après je peux lui en parler ce soir.

-Ce soir, c'est moi qui suis de fermeture Hyun, lui rappelai-je. Nous atteignîmes le bâtiment d'art, duquel je gravis les premières marches tandis qu'il restait en contre-bas.

-Pas faux ! Mais j'aurais le temps de lui en parler en début de services, je commence avant toi. Je lui expliquerai aussi pour la cafetière, avant qu'elle ne se fasse des films.

-T'es gentil, assurai-je en lui souriant. (Je fixai l'heure sur ma montre, et le troupeau d'étudiant qui se ruait vers les amphis) Bon, je te laisse. A tout à l'heure au café ?

-Ouais, bon courage.

Nous nous fîmes de derniers signes de la main avant de définitivement se séparer. En slalomant parmi les étudiants éparpillés dans le hall, je finis par être bousculées et par réflex, je m'agrippai au premier venu.

-Pardon ! Je ne voulais te faire mal, ça va ? je levais le nez pour croiser le regard de l'étudiant de qui je venais d'agripper la veste. Oh m…Je ne voulais pas vous t-…enfin je croyais que c'était…

Monsieur Zaidi se tenait pile devant moi, l'air parfaitement stupéfait. Nos yeux se posèrent sur ma main froissant sa veste. Je lâchai aussitôt prise, et tapotai les pliures pour essayer de lisser le tissu. Je l'entendis rire aux éclats avant de m'assurer que ce n'était trois fois rien.

-Il n'y a pas de mal de mon côté, et vous ?

-Oh, heu…(je m'éloignai de quelques pas), votre veste m'a évitée une belle chute je pense, merci.

Le sourire de mon professeur s'étira de plus bel, tandis que j'essayai de reprendre contenance. _Je n'ai pas fait exprès non plus, je dois me détendre !_ Me hurlai-je. J'allais m'excusai de devoir le laisser ainsi pour que je rejoigne le cours de Monsieur Lebarde, quand d'autres étudiants me poussèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Oh, faut se calmer maintenant ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de pester en cherchant du regard ceux qui venaient de me bousculer.

-Pour une fois qu'on est pressé de venir à mon cours Lilian, fit subitement Monsieur Zaidi d'une voix portante. Le groupe d'étudiants se retournèrent et l'interpellé se mit à rougir. Tous s'excusèrent de m'avoir poussée avant de s'engouffrer dans l'amphi. Mon aîné avait toujours le regard rivé sur les portes qu'ils avaient passés, l'air sévère.

Ce fut idiot, mais un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il le remarqua et m'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil. Je secouai la tête et désignai la porte de l'autre amphi, là où le cours d'Art antique et médiéval allait commencer. Le hall était désormais vide de monde, il ne restait plus que nous deux qui nous dirigions vers deux cours bien distincts. Lui, celui qu'il allait enseigner, et moi celui que j'allais apprendre. Je stoppai ma main pile devant un des deux battants de porte, et glissai rapidement avant qu'il n'entre à son tour dans sa salle, et d'une voix tout juste audible pour lui :

-J'aurai peut-être dû utiliser la bombe au poivre, ça aurait été bien plus simple de passer.

Je l'entendis pouffer tout en rétorquant :

-Ils ont déjà du mal à ouvrir les oreilles, il ne faudrait pas abîmer leurs yeux.

Secouant la tête une dernière fois avec un air sincèrement amusé et tendre, j'ouvris la porte avec la ferme attention d'entrer. Mais une fois de plus, mon geste se stoppa. Monsieur Zaidi m'interpella encore, quoi que d'un ton plus soucieux :

-Tallulah…

Ma tête se tourna par automatisme en sa direction. Sa voix guidait mon attention…

-Avez-vous eu besoin de vous en servir ?

Je compris qu'il parlait de la bombe au poivre. Je sortis cette dernière de la poche avant de mon sac, et l'agitait doucement.

-Toujours pleine, le rassurai-je en souriant timidement.

Il m'en adressa un tout aussi fugace, mais ajouta :

-Tant mieux.

Puis, sa silhouette disparut derrière les battants de son amphi. Je restais quelques secondes à me souvenir de sa posture, avant de m'installer discrètement dans celui où Monsieur Lebarde avait déjà entamé son cours. J'aperçus Chani, tout devant, complètement entourées d'étudiants. Les seules places de libres se trouvaient au cœur de la rangée centrale, et je me maudissais de devoir déranger les élèves pour me laisser m'asseoir. J'avais horreur de ça.

-Soit on vient à l'heure soit on reste dehors mademoiselle ! me réprimanda le professeur qui me remarqua finalement. Que vous soyez là ou non m'importe peu, ce n'est pas moi qui ai des examens en fin d'année. Mais ne dérangez pas tout le monde je vous prie.

-O-oui…veuillez m'excuser.

Je me fis la plus discrète possible jusqu'à la fin du cours, en prenant bien soin de tout noter. C'était l'un des cours qui m'emballait peut-être le moins, je devais donc redoubler d'efforts pour ne rien mettre de côté. A la fin du cours, je rejoignis Chani qui m'eut repérée grâce à mon entrée très remarquée de plus tôt, et ce fut accompagnée d'un grand sourire qu'elle agita une feuille sous mon nez. Je reconnus assez vite les allures d'un contrat et pus en déduire que son entretient s'était très bien passé.

-Oh, viens là !

Je l'étreignis avec force et elle me le rendit bien ! Nous rejoignîmes la salle de repos, ayant une petite pause avant le cours d'Anglais, celui qui clôturait notre journée.

-Une boutique d'antiquité ? répétai-je avec curiosité en détaillant le flyer de la boutique dans laquelle elle venait de se faire embaucher.

-Tu traverses toute une frise historique de rayon en rayon, t'as même des articles vintages ! Je sais que c'est un style que tu aimes, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi tout le long de l'entretien ! J'étais là, « si je parviens à grapiller des réduc' pour Tal', c'est bon, elle m'épouse sur le champ ! »

-Hé, méfies-toi je suis capable de te prendre aux mots !

Nous rîmes aux éclats, couvrant l'entrechoquement des queues sur les boules de billard, découvert de son drap de protection par d'autres étudiants en pause.

-Non, mais vraiment, il y a une de ces ambiances dans cette boutique ! Tous ces objets chargés d'un voire plusieurs passifs, après être passés de propriétaire en propriétaire puis retapés pour être vendus à une nouvelle génération. Je trouve ça presque poétique… Ça dégage un parfum à la fois de mystère et d'exploration. (Elle sirota son thé chaud, pris au distributeur) Conquise, je te promets.

-Vu ton engouement je veux bien te croire, haha !

Chani posa sa cup sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur sur l'un des poufs, essayant de me faire face correctement.

-Et toi, tes recherches pour ton logement ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mêlé d'une grimace incertaine.

-Bah écoute, moi aussi j'ai trouvé quelque chose de mystérieux à explorer !

Je lui tendis l'annonce froissée qu'elle lut en détails non sans hausser des sourcils d'un air choqué tandis que je lui racontai tout notre débat avec les garçons.

-Ah oui…pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur ce genre d'annonce. 40 à 45m² à ce prix-là ? (Elle soupira d'admiration) hé, fonce ma fille. Tu peux possiblement avoir deux chambres en plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut davantage pour l'appeler, là.

-Bah, déjà je sais que je n'aurais pas de bourse, je m'y suis prise trop tard pour me détacher de mes parents.

-T'as pas mal d'économies à ce que tu m'as dit, et ton salaire plus l'aide au logement ça devrait suffire non ? Après, si tu veux jouer la sécurité, comme a dit Morgan, une colocation ne serait pas trop mal. C'est juste un conseil, hein !

-Oui, oui, et c'est vraiment gentil, assurai-je avec un sourire qui l'était un peu moins.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Chani vint attraper mes mains pour attirer mon attention.

-Bon, plutôt que de t'imaginer le pire et t'inquiéter si tu risques d'être arnaquée ou non, dis-toi que tu y vas pour visiter, inspecter les lieux et t'es pas obligée de lui donner une réponse aussitôt tu sais. (Elle sortit son téléphone) Si tu ne l'appelles pas pendant la pause, je te vole cette opportunité sans vergogne !

-Hé ! ris-je, en me montrant faussement outrée. Je sortis mon portable et examinai l'annonce avant de reporter mon attention sur mon amie : Merci Chani.

Elle me répondit par un clin d'œil, et m'incita à ce que je passe ce satané coup de fil en désignant mon portable d'un geste concis du menton. M'éloignant du brouhaha, je m'exécutai avec un peu moins d'inquiétude qu'auparavant. Après une longue attente qui me poussa à penser que je tomberai sur le répondeur de ce Monsieur Castillon, ce dernier se décida à décrocher. Le timbre de sa voix m'informa qu'il semblait d'un certain âge. Un vieux grippe-sou ! » Les paroles d'Alexy me revinrent en mémoire et mes doutes refirent aussitôt surface.

Je lui expliquai ma situation, lui assurai également que mes parents se portaient garants. Nous discutâmes un moment, il semblait vraiment gentil ! Il m'eut expliquée qu'après le décès de sa Dame, il n'avait pas gardé l'appartement qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble et qu'il préférait le louer. Se situant dans un immeuble plutôt ancien, il dut remettre aux normes certaines choses, telle que l'électricité, les conduits d'eau et en eut profité pour remettre un coup de neuf à la cuisine et les toilettes. Le reste, il m'avoua qu'un bon coup de peinture, de nettoyage pour retirer la moisissure et lustrer le vieux parquet massif du couloir ne serait pas de refus. L'isolation semblait également précaire, de ce que je compris, l'humidité et le froid entraient rapidement mais qu'il avait prévu des rénovations pour le début du mois de décembre. Le reste, il préférait voir avec les locataires. _Pour le moment, je ne trouve rien d'anormal._

-Des problèmes de voisinage ? Le trafic dérange-t-il ? essayai-je, car la pollution sonore pouvait bien être une raison pour baisser le prix d'un loyer.

Mais il m'affirma que je ne serai pas entourée de voisin, son appartement se trouvait au cinquième étage, soit le dernier, et que sans ascenseur, ce vieil immeuble n'intéressait pas grand monde, seuls le rez-de-chaussée le premier et second étage semblaient réellement habités. L'entrain que j'eus en découvrant l'annonce revint au triple galop ! Bon, l'idée de gravir plusieurs étages ne me réjouissait que moyennement, mais n'ayant jamais été une fan des ascenseurs, je pensais pouvoir m'y faire. _Kim sera contente, je ferai ma dose de sport matin et soir !_

Chani me fit signe que le cours allait bientôt commencer, j'essayer d'écourter la conversation, mais le Monsieur semblait vraiment partant pour la poursuivre. Il sembla retrouver ses esprits lorsque je lui demandai s'il était possible de venir visiter l'appartement. Il m'assura qu'il serait en ville ce week-end. Nous donnâmes donc rendez-vous pour dix-sept heures, ce samedi qui arrivait.

Lorsque je raccrochai, je pivotai sur moi-même sur le bout de mes pieds avec un sourire aussi large que mon visage.

-Alors, alors… ? Louche à cent pour cent, ou bien, il y a moyen à ce que ce soit une offre honnête ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui, ce samedi à dix-sept heures ! Bon, si j'ai bien compris ce n'est pas un appartement flambant neuf, maiiiis….il y a moyen à ce que ce soit mon futur chez-moi !

Tout en nous dirigeant vers notre salle de classe, j'expliquai à Chani tout ce que Monsieur Castillon m'eut décrit au sujet de l'appartement. Et cela sembla la charmer.

-Si ça ce n'est pas toucher le gros-lot, sérieux joue au loto ce soir, haha ! J'ai bien envie de t'accompagner, j'aime beaucoup l'architecture des immeubles du siècle dernier, je pourrai en profiter pour le croquer le temps que tu passes ta visite.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, ça me donnera un peu d'assurance de te savoir avec moi, dis-je sans hésitation.

Tandis que nous entrions dans la petite salle de classe, je reçus un message de la part de Rosa. Tout en m'installant avec Chani, je l'ouvris : _« Alors, Alexy dit vrai, t'as trouvé un appart' ? Tu as eu un rendez-vous pour la visite ? On pourra peut-être le faire tous les trois, j'aimerais bien vous parler Alexy et toi… »_

Le concert de Castiel était passé depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, et depuis, je trouvais mon amie vraiment étrange. J'avais l'impression de ne l'avoir que peu croisée en cours, de même pour Alexy qui avait tenté de la ramener au parc avant-hier pour que l'on puisse se promener avec Chani, Morgan et Priya, mais rien du tout…Rosalya avait refusé, prétextent ne pas avoir le temps. _Elle qui trouve toujours le temps de faire une virée shopping entre les cours, c'est étonnant…_

Je lui répondis rapidement, indiquant également que je passai ma visite en compagnie de Chani mais que je ne voyais aucun problème à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne avec Alexy. Je reçus sa réponse dix-minutes avant la fin du cours ou me demandait de l'appeler. Avant de me rendre au Cosy Bear Café, je saluai Chani chaudement, lui souhaitai une bonne soirée tandis que je me dirigeai vers le portail. En chemin, j'en profitai pour passer un coup de fil à Rosa. Cette dernière ne mit que quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

« Enfin je peux te parler ! »

-Woh… ! T'es plus vivace qu'un asticot ! ris-je avant de reprendre : Bon, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir visiter l'appart' avec moi ? (Je haussai les épaules et pris une petite voix hésitante) Je ne sais pas, est-ce parce-que Chani y sera ?

« C'est…rah, oui, c'est en parti pour ça, mais pas pour les raisons que tu penses ! J'aime beaucoup Chani, tout comme j'apprécie beaucoup Morgan et nos autres potes, mais j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de vous parler en privé Alex' et toi. »

Son ton presque désespéré m'inquiéta grandement. Pour qu'elle tienne à ce point à ce qu'on s'isole des autres pour discuter c'était que le sujet devait vraiment être sérieux pour elle.

-Bon, tu sais quoi, ce soir je suis de fermeture. Passe vers 22h – 22h30 avec Alexy, ça marche ?

« Super ! (Elle soupira, semblant soulagée) Merci Tal', vraiment, j'ai besoin de vous voir ! A ce soir, bisou. »

-Bisou.

Je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres et accélérai le pas pour ne pas arriver au retard au café. Sur place, je vis la terrasse déjà bien surpeuplée. Des tables avaient été rapprochées pour que les clients venus en groupe important soient les uns à côtés des autres. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Hyun soupirer en me voyant arriver. Le pauvre avait les bras chargés de trois plateaux. Je filai à l'intérieur pour déposer mon sac sous le comptoir et mettre ma tenue de serveuse. Clémence qui s'occupait des repas pour le service du soir, m'ordonna de tenir le bar à sa place. Heureusement que Hyun m'eut bien coachée ces dernières semaines et que les boissons que nous proposions n'étaient pas trop compliquées. Même si aucun client ne s'était encore plaint, j'avais toujours l'impression de rater leur préparation.

J'ignorai si je m'étais habituée à son caractère, où si Clémence n'avait effectivement pas eu le temps de s'occuper de mon cas, mais je n'eus pas vraiment l'impression de m'être faite beaucoup sermonner. Comme convenu, Rosa et Alexy s'étaient pointés au café à vingt-deux heures. Le café commençait à se vider, je savais que certains clients aimaient essayer de pousser notre heure de fermeture. Hyun s'apprêtait à partir lorsque nos amis s'installèrent à une table nettoyée et rangée.

-Oh, salut Rosa, j'ai l'impression que ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, fit Hyun : Tout va bien ? J'ai un peu de temps, je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Oui, merci Hyun, lui sourit mon amie : Un thé chaud au citron, s'il te plaît.

-Je veux bien une mascotte s'il en reste, et un thé chaud comme Rosa, suivit Alexy.

-Très bien, je donne tout ça à Tallulah.

Mes amis me firent un petit « coucou » de la main tandis que je servais une bière pression à un client installé au bar. Hyun me donna la commande, et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour me parler tout bas :

-J'y vais, ça va aller pour le reste ?

-Oui, par contre, je vais un peu traîner avec Rosalya et Alexy après la fermeture. Mais promis, on ne dérangera rien !

-Clémence est déjà partie, je n'lui dirais rien ! m'assura-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Je me penchai pour lui faire la bise, puis, après avoir servi nos amis, il déposa son tablier et sa casquette. Hyun s'habilla de son manteau et de son écharpe avant de combattre le froid de fin d'automne. Lorsque je prévins que le café allait fermer ses portes, la plupart des clients demandèrent l'addition, payèrent promptement et partirent sans demander leur reste. Rosa me donna un coup de main à rassembler les verres et assiettes vides laissés sur les tables, tandis qu'Alexy nettoyait celles-ci.

Après que j'eus terminé la plonge, rangé la cuisine, nettoyé les sols et le comptoir, placé la vaisselle essuyée, je pus m'installer à la seule table que nous avions laissée tel quel pour discuter calmement. Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures, et je sentais la fatigue m'assaillir.

-J'te jure, Morgan ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas de retour au dortoir. Pourquoi tu fais tant de mystère, tu aurais pu me le dire pendant qu'on mangeait ! signala Alexy en pianotant rapidement sur son portable. Sûrement un message pour l'élu de son cœur.

-Roh, Morgan ne va pas s'envoler ! se plaignit Rosa en lui arrachant son portable des mains.

Vu son air outré, Alexy sembla vouloir rétorquer mais j'intervins après avoir rapproché ma chaise de celle notre amie.

-Rosa, que se passe-t-il, tu t'es faite bien discrète cette semaine…dis-je, d'une voix qui se voulait douce : on s'inquiète tu sais.

Rosa eut un sourire en coin, puis après avoir longuement soupiré, elle se redressa, sortit une feuille de son sac à main qu'elle déplia et posa sur la table. Nous ne comprîmes pas pourquoi au premier abord, mais Rosalya se mit à pleurer tout en affichant un sourire rayonnant.

-Appelez-moi « Mama Rosa », lâcha-t-elle avec un semblant d'accent espagnol.

Si Alexy ne put faire autrement que de rester silencieux et figé sur son siège, le regard fixé sur Rosa, je parvins, d'une main un peu tremblante, à prendre la feuille qu'elle nous avait tendue et lire son contenu. Je redressai ma tête vivement, les yeux écarquillés au point d'en amuser Rosalya qui séchait ses larmes, et je murmurai tout à fait abasourdie :

-T'es…enceinte ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle en reprenant ses résultats de prise de sang. Depuis trois semaines… mais je ne l'ai su que la semaine dernière, après le concert de Castoche. (Elle posa lourdement ses coudes sur la table avant de prendre avec lassitude sa tête dans ses mains) bon sang…j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de mal à ce petit être avec mes bêtises.

De mon côté, je ne savais par où commencer, ni quoi lui dire. Pourtant, en me rappelant de ce tendre sourire qu'elle afficha en nous annonçant qu'elle était enceinte, je compris que les seuls mots qu'elle pouvait attendre de nous n'étaient autre que…

-Mes félicitations, Mama Rosa ! ris-je tout en me levant de ma chaise pour venir derrière son dossier, et la serrer fort par les épaules. Elle éclata de rire à son tour en se lovant contre ma poitrine : Mes félicitation ma puce ! renchéris-je en embrassant ses cheveux. Et Rosalya, surtout ne te fais pas trop de mourrons pour cette soirée, tu crois que t'es la première dans ce cas-là ? Ma mère faisait de l'escalade avec mon père pour des vacances en amoureux à la montagne avant qu'elle n'apprenne qu'elle avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Et regarde ! J'suis pas cassée !

Versant pourtant d'autres larmes, que je sus être de soulagement, elle se remit à rire à gorge déployée.

-T'es pas toute neuve non plus, ajouta-t-elle entre deux rires.

-Alors ça, ça va se payer ma vieille !

Nous sentant étrangement seules dans notre délire, nous posâmes des regards curieux sur Alexy toujours figé sur sa chaise, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

-Regardes donc ! repris-je en me postant derrière Alexy : c'est lui qu'est tout cassé.

-Alex' ? Chaton ? tenta Rosa en caressant sa joue.

J'ignorai si ce fut ce contact ou bien nos voix appelant son prénom qui le ramenèrent à lui, mais il secoua légèrement la tête avant de grimacer drôlement. Puis, cachant son visage d'une main, nous l'entendîmes renifler bruyamment avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Oh, mon bébé chat pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta Rosa en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Alexy m'attrapa par la taille pour me rapprocher d'eux et serra notre amie fort contre lui.

-J-je…, commença-t-il en bafouillant : je vais être tonton… !

Dans une exclamation attendrie, Rosa et moi l'embrassâmes sur le crâne d'un geste bienveillant. Ce ne fut qu'après une très grosse étreinte qu'Alexy reprit ses esprits. Nous retrouvâmes nos places respectives et Rosalysa nous expliqua en long en large et en travers comment elle en était venue à faire ses analyses.

Malade après le concert, elle pensait s'être mal remise de cette soirée. Puis, Leigh fit le rapprochement entre son important retard sur ses menstruations et la baisse de régime de sa compagne. Un soir, en rentrant du boulot, il lui avait acheté un test de grosses qui s'avérait être positif. Rosalya prit aussitôt rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour faire sa prise de sang, et cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'elle tentait de nous révéler ce qui était pour elle, une véritable merveille.

Elle admit néanmoins, que sur le moment, la crise de panique l'eut prise d'assaut. Mais elle ajouta que cela ne semblait nullement dû au fait d'être enceinte par « surprise », comme elle aima dire en formant des guillemets avec ses doigts. Mais que justement, elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'elle le soit vraiment. Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait voulu opter, tout comme moi, d'un stérilet plutôt que de continuer à prendre la pilule qui ne lui convenait plus.

Cependant… elle fit traîner en longueur la prise de rendez-vous avec son gynécologue, et nous avoua qu'avec Leigh, ils avaient par moment amené l'idée d'agrandir leur couple d'une personne, pour fonder une famille bien à eux. Rosalya remarqua que son compagnon ne se souciait plus aussi souvent de l'achat de préservatifs, et elle-même, ne lui rappelait plus tellement d'en racheter. Sans vraiment se l'avouer, ils s'étaient déjà mis d'accord sur le fait d'avoir un enfant.

-Peut-être ne m'attendais-je simplement pas à ce que je tombe enceinte si vite. Je veux dire, je connais des personnes qui essaient depuis plus d'un an d'avoir un enfant et ça ne fonctionne pas. Comme quoi, nous sommes bien tous uniques.

-Et le futur papa, comment il a réagi ? demandai-je, à la fois curieuse et euphorique.

-Tu prends la même réaction qu'Alex', mais tu changes le « je vais être tonton ! » par, « j'suis papa ! Papa ! » ajouté à ça un affaissement direct sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. A quelques jours de son anniversaire en plus…Je suis tellement heureuse de le savoir si impatient par l'arrivée de ce bébé. Et vous voir ainsi en rajoute une couche, j'appréhendai un peu de vous en parler…

-Oh bah tu sais, repris-je avec une pointe d'humour : au moins tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que nous !

-Haha ! C'est ça en fait, elle s'entraînait à faire la maman relou avec nous ! m'accompagna Alexy.

-Oh, bande de saletés ! J'suis pas prête de l'oublier celle-là ! bouda faussement Rosalya en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Nous continuâmes à discuter jusqu'à minuit passé, de tout ce que Rosalya se sentait apte à gérer avec la grossesse. Pour elle, sa dernière année en psycho n'était pas une entrave et que sa détermination et son entêtement à aboutir les projets qu'elle entreprenait, en plus de la présence de Leigh et nous autres, serait plus que suffisant à aller jusqu'au bout de son année. Elle n'omettait cependant pas la possibilité d'une mauvaise passe durant la grossesse, mais touchait du bois pour que tout aille pour le mieux.

Alexy et moi accompagnâmes Rosa jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendîmes avec elle son arrivée. Une fois sûrs et certains qu'elle était en route pour chez elle, nous prîmes le chemin inverse jusqu'au campus. Nous hésitâmes à prendre l'autre ligne, je fis remarquer qu'attendre le prochain bus mettrait plus de temps que de rejoindre les dortoirs à pied. Si j'eus été fatiguée après avoir fermé le café, la conversation de ce soir me redonna de l'énergie. Alexy et moi sentîmes la nuit agitée arriver à plein nez.

Puis, il y avait cet appartement que je visiterai bientôt. _Après-demain,_ me répétai-je au fond de mon lit, en discutant sans sérieux avec Alexy sur notre conversation à trois avec Rosa. Sûrement endormie, elle ne donnait plus de réponse.

Le réveil fut rude, mon portable sonnait à tue-tête et, le brouillard collé à mes yeux, je décrochai accompagnée d'une voix groggy.

-Hmm…allô ?

« Eh bien, on sèche les cours ? L'amphi est presque plein, je t'ai gardée une place pour éviter que tu galères comme hier mais Monsieur Zaidi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. »

 _Quoi … ? Mais il est quelle heure ?_ me dis-je en attrapant ma montre posée sur le bord de mon bureau près de mon lit. _L'heure de bouger mon gras !_

-Oh bon sang ! Chani t'es un amour, je te jure que je te paie un japonais très bientôt !

« Haha, je retiens et crois-moi j'ai bonne mémoire ! Allez, à tout de suite, mais cours vite ! »

Elle raccrocha. Je fonçai dans la salle de bain, brossai mes cheveux et encore, pour aller plus vite je fis un horrible chignon à tête de champignon atomique qui s'écrasait sur le haut de mon crâne. La brossa à dents d'une main et le tube de dentifrice dans l'autre je fis en sorte d'avoir au moins une haleine fraîche et les dents propres tout en cherchant des vêtements rapides à enfiler. Un jean skinny, trop chiant ! Un short troué, trop froid ! Une jupe longue, merde… pas repassée ! Une robe pull à grosses mailles arrivant aux genoux, PARFAIT !

Je jetai la robe couleur café sur le lit tandis que j'enfilai des bas en laines, des bottes montantes à bas talons et une petite culotte propre. Ce fut dans cette tenue que je rinçai ma bouche, terminai de me rafraichir en nettoyant mon visage, mes oreilles et mon cou. Puis après m'être séchée, j'enfilai ma robe en ne prenant pas vraiment la peine de mettre un soutien-gorge en dessous. Je devais avouer que je me sentais plus à l'aise ainsi.

-Sauf pour courir ! Rah bordel de… !

Mon sac de cours sur l'épaule et ma veste sous le bras (je me demandai bien pourquoi je l'avais prise, je ne l'avais pas enfilée !) je courais aussi vite que mes pauvres capacités sportives me le permettaient.

-Kim ! Donne-moi ta force ! me plaignis-je en gravissant les marches.

Heureusement que je m'étais dite en arrivant que c'était pratique d'avoir le dortoir près du bâtiment d'art et que j'aurai peu de chance d'arriver en retard. _He bien, je suis décidément chanceuse !_ Le hall était vide, les cours avaient commencé. Seul le brouhaha venant de la salle de repos créait un voile d'ambiance. Je poussais la porte de l'amphi en essayant de ne pas faire bruit…

Monsieur Zaidi était dos aux élèves, en train d'inscrire quelques notes au tableau. J'en profitai pour chercher Chani du regard quand je vis la porte se rabattre à toute vitesse. Je me précipitai pour la retenir et la fermer très doucement afin qu'elle ne claque pas. Le professeur écrivait toujours tout en énonçant le déroulement de ce cours ci. Je vis enfin Chani, qui me remarqua également. _Elle est vraiment tout devant !_ Je rasai le mur en me courbant pour que le prof ne me voie pas.

Techniquement, je gérai mon emploi du temps comme je le voulais, mais j'étais d'accord sur un point que souligna, la veille, Monsieur Lebarde : On vient à l'heure ou pas du tout. Et je ne voulais décemment plus gêner mes camarades, et puis ça donnerait un élément de plus à Yeleen pour me critiquer. Même s'il fallait que Chani choisisse le premier rang de tables, elle eut la bonne idée de me garder la place proche des escaliers. Personnes n'avaient donc à se lever pour Miss Tallulah, pro du retard !

-J'y croyais plus, me sourit Chani.

-J'suis morte…j'ai perdu un poumon en chemin, chuchotai-je en sortant mes affaires. Soit un porte-mine et un mini carnet de note ligné. Je notai la problématique du jour : « Qui de la contrainte ou de l'inspiration fait naître en l'artiste l'imagination ? »

Pensante, je m'adossai au fond de ma chaise et fronçai les sourcils en essayant de déterminer ce que pouvait bien chercher Monsieur Zaidi avec cette problématique. Puis, plutôt que de chercher ce qu'il avait en tête, je me dis qu'il fallait plutôt que je trouve que cela m'évoquait. Je vins annoter quelques mots comme : besoin quotidien – brainstorming – conceptualité – incohérence scénaristique – déformation de réalité…

-Pfff… j'écris que des conneries, murmurai-je en m'apprêtant à gommer mes idées. Mais une main plus grande, et plus rapide, m'ôta le carnet dessus la table. Monsieur Zaidi semblait piocher parmi différents élèves ayant, tout comme moi, apposé leurs idées par écrit, et une fois sa récolte faite il revint sur l'estrade et commença par écrire sans grand lien au premier abord, certaines de nos idées.

-« Besoin quotidien, nouvelles technologies, incohérence scénaristique, développement audio/visuel, sources historiques », cita-t-il tout en époussetant ses mains salies par la craie. Qui peut me dire, en quoi ces groupes de mots, sont en lien avec notre problématique, mais aussi, notre sujet d'étude, Game of Thrones ?

Je me ratatinai sur mon siège. Certes, deux de mes idées se trouvaient au tableau, mais je ne me sentais pas capable de prendre la parole en première. Un garçon au fond de la salle s'exprima, en ne voyant pas le lien entre les nouvelles technologies et Game of Thrones dont l'histoire se déroulait clairement dans un univers médiéval.

Une fille rétorqua que c'était un lien indirect, puisque cela pouvait répondre à la problématique.

-Très bien, mais comment les nouvelles technologies peuvent-elles apporter une aide à cette problématique ? insista le professeur en s'appuyant sur son bureau. _Bon sang, lance-toi Tal' !_

Prenant une grande inspiration, je levais une main hésitante et attendis l'approbation de mon aîné.

-Oui ?

-« Les nouvelles technologies » sont le fruit de recherches basées sur le « déjà-vu », la plupart du temps sur une contrainte qui touche tout le monde, nos besoins constants qui évoluent au fil des années. Si on part du principe que le consommateur va pousser le producteur à inventer, lui, va pousser le consommateur à consommer plus, et va créer de nouveaux besoins qui le pousseront à devoir vendre un produit encore mieux. A partir de là, on sort du chemin de l'invention pour entrer dans celui de l'innovation. Prendre du « déjà-vu » pour le vendre en « mieux ». Mais ce « déjà-vu » crée de la contrainte chez le producteur. Par exemple, il ne pourra pas se permettre de vendre le même produit qu'un concurrent. Enfin, il pourra, mais ça n'apportera aucune « innovation ». Il va donc devoir utiliser cette contrainte pour imaginer un produit « déjà-vu » bien « mieux » que celui de son concurrent.

Monsieur Zaidi voulu rétorquer, mais le garçon de tantôt me répondit du tac au tac.

-D'accord, merci, tu nous fais un cours de techno, mais le rapport avec Game of Thrones il est où ? L'auteur n'a jamais eu le culot de vouloir proposer un « produit » déjà-vu, « mieux » que ses concurrents. Il a créé un univers d'une richesse aussi déconcertante que celui de J.R Tolkien !

-Sans parler du côté télé/commercial de la série, on peut débattre sur sa conceptualisation ! Tu dis qu'il a créé un univers, mais dans le fond, n'a-t-il pas fait qu'innover des idées et des thèmes préconçus ? Sa première contrainte, était justement de savoir employer le « déjà-vu » pour le moderniser, et ce, tout en intégrant paradoxalement des thèmes médiévaux présents dans notre chronologie historique ! Un simple exemple : les complots pour obtenir le trône de Fer sont nettement inspirés du conflit entre la maison royale de Lancastre et celle d'York. Mais ça, ce n'est que pour l'histoire de la série, les personnages et leurs rôles quant à eux, ont un côté plus proche de notre modernité, de notre actualité, déjà en débridant le stéréotype féminin au cinéma. A nos jours, les femmes ont plus de pouvoir qu'au siècle dernier, leurs rôles dans les films vont donc prendre une ampleur plus réaliste aux vues de sociétés plus développées.

Mon camarade semblait prompt à répondre mais ce fut le professeur qui nous interrompit cette-fois ci.

-Je vous arrête tous les deux, on va débriefer sur ce qui a déjà été dit ! Intervint notre aîné en riant d'un air enthousiasmé : je vois qu'il y en a au moins deux qui ont de l'énergie ce matin. Déjà, je pense que Tallulah nous a clairement démontré que le réel est un aliment principal à l'imagination. C'est un fait que vous deviez savoir, mais une piqûre de rappel semble de mise par moment. L'art n'a pas que l'Abstrait pour ami, si l'on donne des titres aux courants historiques c'est justement parce-que l'art est véritablement érigé par le Concret. De nombreuses œuvres engagées ne font qu'accentuer ce fait.

-J'ai frôlé le hors-sujet, dis-je à Chani en massant mes joues en feu. Rares furent les fois où je me fus montrée si éloquente.

-Pour quelqu'un à peine réveillée, j'avoue que je te trouve plutôt en forme, haha. T'es une fausse timide en fait, j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu te forces à te taire pour éviter de faire des « hors sujets », mais finalement, tout le monde passe à côté de ta spontanéité et de tes idées, c'est bête… T'as capté le reste de l'amphi. Même Yeleen a acquiescé de la tête sur certains de tes dires. Quant à Monsieur Zaidi, lui, buvait tes paroles.

Ma tentative de calmer les rougeurs sur mes joues échoua, j'étais presque sûre qu'on pouvait faire cuire un œuf sur ma tête tant mon visage bouillait. Monsieur Zaidi m'intriguait, c'était un sentiment que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas refouler. Et sa réciprocité avoué ce soir-là, où je revenais du concert de Castiel avec Chani, puis cette autre fois dans l'amphi quand le cours fut repoussé, n'arrangeait en rien mon intérêt pour lui. Je voulais tellement le voir comme un prof banal, juste le voir comme un professeur déjà… Mais à mes yeux, il sortait du lot, et je ne le voyais que trop souvent comme un « simple homme ».

-J-je n'aime pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention, c'est tout, baragouinai-je.

-Va dire ça à Monsieur Lebarde, il te dira d'arriver à l'heure ! se moqua mon amie en essayant de réduire le débit de son rire.

Je fis mine de pleurer face à sa cruauté. Une élève demanda à récupérer ses notes, et je réagis aussitôt, me souvenant que je faisais parti des élèves qui furent séparés de leurs fiches.

-Vous semblez plus productifs sans, vous pouvez toujours prendre en photo le débrief inscrit au tableau. Vous viendrez les chercher à la fin de l'heure.

-Je te passerai mes notes, me glissa Chani.

-Merci.

Je lui souris. La suite du cours se poursuivit avec la même énergie que précédemment. Plus nous décortiquions la problématique, et plus nous entrions dans le vif du sujet, Game of Thrones. Monsieur Zaidi se fit huer pour avoir confondus deux personnages de la série.

-Mea culpa ! J'ai encore des choses à revoir sur la série, je l'avoue ! rit-il avec nous les mains mises en évidence comme pour soulever son innocence. Allez, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on empiète sur la fin du cours, filez vite et laissez-moi terminer mon visionnage !

-On a trente minutes de pause avant le prochain cours ! lança une étudiante, on peut rester.

-Ah non, je veux prendre l'air, insista un étudiant déjà aux portes de sortie.

-Personne ne te retient, lança sa camarade.

-On continuera Lundi, mais merci pour votre engouement je veux exactement la même ambiance la semaine prochaine ! Bon week-end, clôtura pour de bon le professeur.

L'Amphi se vida, et Chani me prévint qu'elle m'attendait dehors, une envie pressante l'appelait depuis quelques minutes.

-Va, je te rejoins en salle de repos ?

-Ça marche !

Et elle fila à toute allure tout en faisant s'entrechoquer des breloques accrochées à son sac de cours. Comme d'autres de mes camarades, je faisais la queue pour récupérer mon carnet de notes. Monsieur Zaidi passa à côté de moi et glissa :

-Je ne pensais qu'il n'y avait qu'au cours de Monsieur Lebarde que vous arriviez en retard.

-Oh non, j'ai fait du bruit… m'alarmai-je en grimaçant.

-Haha, non du tout. Mais je sais que la place était vide avant votre arrivée. Difficile de ne pas le voir au premier rang.

-Chani…je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, marmonnai-je en cachant une partie de mon visage honteux d'une main. De l'autre, je récupérai mon carnet.

-Votre amie semblait désespérée de ne pas vous voir arriver. Elle se retournait sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je n'écrive la problématique au tableau.

-C'est un amour, lâchai-je sans demi-mesure dans mon admiration pour Chani. Cela dû se sentir, vu le sourire attendrit que mon aîné arborât : gentille est passionnée, c'est une jeune femme vraiment adorable.

Je le vis entrouvrir les lèvres comme pour parler, mais il resta muet, et m'incita à me diriger vers la sortie. Sa mallette en main, il nous imita, mes camarades et moi, et quitta l'amphi.

-C'est toujours bon d'avoir un soutien en cette période de votre dernière année. Quoi que, comptez-vous viser plus haut ?

-Non, dis-je honnêtement en souriant en coin. Je sens que j'arrive à mes limites vis-à-vis des études, mais je n'ai pas encore de réel projet comme ma colocataire, où d'autres personnes de mon entourage qui entament également leur dernière année de Master.

-Concentrez-vous sur le présent, votre mémoire doit déjà bien accaparer votre esprit, laissez le temps au temps. (Il rougit, et se massa l'arrière de la nuque d'un air gêné) Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil, v-vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Merci, vos conseils sont comme un soutien à mes yeux, lui assurai-je avec peut-être plus de suavité que je ne le voulais.

Nous stoppâmes notre marche en plein milieu du hall de nouveau bondé de monde. Nos yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'autre, tandis que la foule recouvrait par vague d'ombres et de corps nos silhouettes. Je me remémorai cette fin de journée où il m'aida à ranger les tables du café. La caresse de son pouce sur mes lèvres ne me revenait qu'en mirage. Mais l'attitude de Hyun me rappela à l'ordre…un rien pouvait faire basculer les choses... _Je ne veux pas lui causer de tort._ Souriant face à mon sentiment d'abandon à mes désirs, je saluai mon professeur avant de partir de mon côté. Je crus, l'espace d'un instant, l'entendre prononcer mon prénom, mais je ne le vis plus lorsque je me retournai.

En salle de repos, je vis Chani en attente de son café chaud que semblait peiner à faire couler le distributeur. Je l'ai rejointe et donnée un petit coup de pied à la machine.

-Tu ferais mieux de venir au café, je t'en servirai de meilleurs ! m'exclamai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Mon ventre, qui n'avait reçu aucune nourriture depuis hier soir, gronda subitement, tel un ours enragé incapable de pécher son saumon. Chani récupéra son café en riant, puis me proposa d'aller faire un tour au réfectoire avant le début du prochain cours. Cours, qui se déroula aussi bien que le premier, et le reste de la journée resta tout aussi agréable. En revanche, je ne vis ni Rosa, ni Alexy et je décidai de lui envoyer un message pour savoir s'il était libre et désirait faire un coucou à Rosa et Leigh, et en profiter pour féliciter le futur papa par la même occasion.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Un peu que je veux ! Je dois passer à la BU, et on se rejoint devant le portail ? »

J'acquiesçai dans ma réponse et raccompagnai Chani jusqu'à sa chambre Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'on soit si proche l'une de l'autre.

-Mais pourquoi c'est pas toi ma coloc' ! râlai-je en la serrant dans mes bras et nous faisant basculer de droite à gauche en plein milieu du couloir. Mon amie ricana en m'étreignant à son tour.

-Allez, bientôt ton calvaire sera terminé ! Toujours ok pour demain ?

-Of course ! J'ai une espèce de boule au ventre, j'te dis pas…J'aimerai tellement que ça ne soit pas un taudis. Mais avec la poisse que j'ai, pas sûre que tout tourne à mon avantage.

-Tu as toujours la pierre que je t'ai donnée ? me demandai-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de notre étreinte.

Je réagis aussitôt, et sortis un pochon bleu en suédine duquel je vins déverser dans ma main libre sa pierre d'aventurine.

-Toujours ! Je me dis que plus je ferais confiance en ses vertus et plus elle me portera chance, avouai-je timidement.

J'ignorai quelle effet mes paroles eurent sur Chani, mais elle se mit à sourire avec une infinie douceur. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans mes bras. Vraiment, Chani faisait partie de mes plus belles rencontres cette année. Et je me promis de faire plus attention à elle et essayer de l'intégrer au groupe. Les autres l'appréciaient déjà après le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé en sa compagnie. Je ne savais pas si ça existait, mais pour moi, Chani était dotée des ondes de l'amitié.

-Tout ira bien demain, j'en suis certaine, reprit-elle en me faisant ranger le pochon. A demain ?

-Oui, bonne soirée Chani.

-Merci, toi aussi passe une bonne soirée Tallulah.

Nous nous échangeâmes un dernier au revoir de la main, puis je partis déposer mon sac de cours dans ma chambre, ne prenant avec moi que mon portefeuille, ma clé et mon portable. Passant ma veste autour de mes épaules sans pour autant introduire mes bras dans les manches, je trottai jusqu'au portail en espérant ne pas avoir fait attendre longtemps mon ami.

-Ah bah, il n'y a personne…

Je prévins Alexy par message de mon arrivée au point de rendez-vous, puis, nonchalamment, je m'adossai au mur en fixant mes bottes. _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis jamais venu chez Rosa._ En même temps, cela ne faisait que peu de temps que j'étais revenue, et quatre années nous avaient tout de même éloignées. Même si nous pûmes passer quelques week-ends ensemble, ce fut à l'époque où Rosa vivait encore chez ses parents, et de même pour Alexy. Puis, lors de ma dernière année de licence et première année de Master, nous ne nous vîmes quasiment pas, seuls nos messages maintinrent cette amitié, laquelle je pouvais enfin pleinement profiter.

Mon option se trouvait dans d'autres villes, mais apprendre que je pouvais revenir ici me mit en joie, et quitte à quitter les amis de mon ancienne Fac, autant retrouver mes anciens du Lycée. _Je dois répondre à Stéphan d'ailleurs, j'ai reçu un courriel de lui cette semaine._

Stéphan…il fut mon premier ami à la faculté, de même pour moi envers lui. Notre cercle d'amis s'agrandit assez rapidement, mais nous avions eu la chance de nous retrouver dans les mêmes groupes lorsque notre emploi du temps eut divisé notre classe. Finalement, nous étions toujours les premiers à se retrouver mais les derniers à se séparer. _Avoir un appartement me permettra de l'inviter pendant les vacances._

Une brise glacée me sortit de ma rêverie. Je décidai de porter plus chaudement ma veste en simili cuir et je soupirai, commençant à être agacée d'attendre dans le froid et sous la nuit qu'Alexy daigne me rejoindre. _S'il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas à se forcer non plus…_ Je m'approchai du Portail pour inspecter la cour en espérant le voir, mais ma vue fut cachée par un buste que je commençai à très bien connaître.

Je levais le nez pour croiser une nouvelle fois depuis ce matin, le regard de Monsieur Zaidi. Confus, il papillonna des yeux en me fixant drôlement. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, trouvant un peu comique les façons que nous avions de nous retrouver à chaque fois en dehors des cours. Il se mit à ricaner en regardant vaguement ailleurs.

-Décidemment…pour une étudiante vivant dans le dortoir, vous êtes souvent dehors.

-Faut s'aérer l'esprit de temps en temps !

-Je suis bien d'accord, je suis jaloux de vous d'ailleurs. Vous pouvez sécher les cours de temps en temps, personne ne vous dira rien, me dit-il non sans ajouter un léger soupir.

Il avait les traits tirés, et aux vues des feuilles qui dépassaient de sa mallette mal zippée, je compris qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de travail pour ce week-end. En cette période de l'année, les contrôles continus commençaient, ma promo était également concernée. Soucieuse, mes pensées s'échappèrent de mes lèvres.

-Vous me semblez vraiment tendus, vous devriez passer au café je m'occuperai de vous.

-H-hein ? fit-il dans un souffle surpris.

-E-enfin je veux dire, ce soir je ne bosse pas…donc non ! Mais je vous offrirai volontiers un verre le prochain soir que je travaille au café, tentai-je tant bien que mal de me rattraper.

-Haha, vous n'offrez des verres que pendants votre service ?

-Euh…

Ce fut à son tour de se reprendre, il passa une main sur son visage et détourna le regard.

-P-pas que je veuille boire un verre dans d'autre condition que pendant votre service.

-Vous n'accepteriez pas si je vous invitai dans un autre contexte ?

-Ça ne serait pas convenable, Tallulah, me fit-il avec un air pourtant désolé. Sa voix rauque et sourde accentua sa fatigue.

Reprenant mon calme, je dis avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

-Vous demander d'annuler votre cours pour sortir avec moi faire un tour, ça c'est inconvenable. Savoir si vous seriez intéressé de passer un moment avec moi après le travail, ça c'est ce que font la plupart des gens.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Le front dégagé de cette manière, il semblait être une autre personne. Je le vis observer autour de nous, et je compris aussitôt ses raisons. Nous étions encore proches de la fac, et il pouvait sortir un étudiant ou un membre du personnel à tout moment.

-Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile, vous savez…chuchota-t-il en croisant à nouveau mon regard. Je lui souris en coin. J'eus l'impression de le revoir aussi hésitant que cette fois-là, dans l'amphi où il me confia que Hyun avait des raisons de devoir me méfier de ses approches. _Tout comme les miens, chacun de ses propos à mon égard n'étaient pas sans sous-entendus._

Mais combien de temps cela pourra-t-il durer ? Je me répétai sans cesse que je ne voulais pas lui faire du tort, cependant mes pensées venaient de m'échapper ce soir. Difficile de revenir en arrière. Lui non plus, ne parvenait jamais à éloigner cet intérêt commun que nous éprouvions envers l'un l'autre.

-Je veux bien commencer par un simple service au café, me confirma-t-il enfin : Mais uniquement pendant vos heures de travail, je ne veux pas vous en donner plus ! reprit-il avec un franc sérieux.

-Va pour ça dans ce cas, lui dis-je alors que je sentais mon sourire s'agrandir sous la joie. Je serais votre serveuse attitrée ! plaisantai-je en prenant une expression snobinarde.

Mon aîné se mit à rire à gorge déployée. La pression semblait être légèrement descendue, j'étais plutôt fière de mon coup.

-Tal' ! Vraiment désolé de t'avoir faite attendre, j-je… ! Bonsoir Monsieur !

-Bonsoir jeune homme.

Alexy venait de débarquer en trombe et semblait tout étonné de nous voir, mon professeur et moi. Je pouvais comprendre, et pour le coup je regrettai qu'il n'ait pas plus de retard. Avec ce qu'il avait sorti l'autre jour, après que Hyun s'était confié à Morgan, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour sauver les apparences. Mais cela pouvait également apporter la suspicion… Dans ce cas, plutôt que lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, je pris les devants :

-T'abuses ! Trente minutes de retard et je parie que c'était à cause de Morgan, boudai-je faussement en lui tournant le dos.

-Tal', j'suis vraiment désolé ! I-il voulait qu'on se voie rapidement mais…on n'a pas fait gaffe à l'heure.

-Bah voyons, si je connaissais l'adresse de Rosa, je serais partie mon vieux !

-Et te laisser féliciter le futur papa Leigh toute seule ? Rêve ma fille ! Allez, on est parti !

Je fis les gros yeux à Alexy et désignai notre aîné qui était toujours à côté de nous. Mon ami se masqua la bouche d'une main, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, dit que ce n'était pas trop grave d'avoir dit cela en face de Monsieur Zaidi. « C'est un prof, c'est bon… »

Le tact et Alexy…

-Je vais vous laisser, intervint le professeur en s'éloignant doucement.

-Oh bien sûr, bonne soirée Monsieur.

Il nous salua poliment tous les deux, puis partit de son côté. Alexy semblait bien trop excité de rendre visite au futur papa Leigh et Mama Rosa, et ne fit aucun commentaire au sujet de ma rencontre avec Monsieur Zaidi.

Rosa sembla surprise de nous voir débarquer chez elle, mais évidemment heureuse au point de nous étreindre avec force. Elle nous fit ensuite visiter, enfin, surtout à moi qui n'avais jamais mis un pied dans sa demeure. Et…il y eut une pièce, dont je fus certaine de connaître l'ancien occupant. Nous passâmes devant l'entrebâillement de la porte qui laissa entrevoir une chemise posée sur le dossier d'une chaise de bureau.

-Haha, je vais finir par croire qu'il ne l'aime pas cette chemise.

-Pardon ? m'interrogea Rosa en ouvrant en grand la porte : Ah ! Oui, Lysandre l'a oubliée la dernière fois qu'il est venu dormir ici. (Elle alla la chercher et me la montra) C'est ton père qui lui avait offerte, c'est ça ?

-Oui, pour s'excuser d'avoir renverser de l'huile sur l'une des siennes, rétorquai-je avec un sentiment de douce nostalgie dans la poitrine. Mon père avait tapé juste au niveau de ses goûts, Lysandre aimait beaucoup le jabot. Mais Dieu sait qu'il l'eut souvent oubliée chez mes parents !

-Comme quoi, il la porte trop souvent, renchérit mon amie en reposant la chemise sur le lit fait et froid : On lui a gardé cette chambre pour les fois où il est de passage. Mais les affaires ont vite repris à la ferme, il a moins de temps.

Rosalya referma la porte et se pencha comme s'assurer qu'Alexy était toujours occupé à regarder les nouvelles créations de Leigh.

-En parlant de Lysandre, je me suis toujours demandé…reprit-elle non sans une pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix. Pour l'encourager, et lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien, je passai mon bras autour du sien et l'incitai à poursuivre autant sa visite que sa phrase : Eh bien, Lysandre n'a pas été surpris lorsque je lui ai annoncé que tu étais de retour en ville. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il pouvait savoir ça, il m'a simplement répondue que tu lui avais déjà dit…du coup je voulais savoir si vous étiez de nouveau…

Comprenant où elle voulait en venir, je secouai néanmoins la tête pour réfuter ses suppositions.

-On a mis du temps pour réellement mettre un terme à notre relation, mais c'est définitif, il ne peut plus rien y avoir entre nous. Tu dois déjà savoir, que pour chaque vacance je me rendais à la ferme pour rester avec lui, et qu'il rendait visite à mes parents aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, mais j'étais celle qui pouvait faire plus souvent les déplacements.

-Oui…je me souviens de cette soirée qu'on a faite tous les cinq, avec Castiel, dans la grange avec les lapins, j'ai cru que Lysandre allait devenir fou lorsque tu as essayé de grimper sur une poutre pour récupérer ce fichu gilet.

Son rire fut communicatif, et alors qu'elle me montrait sa salle de bain elle nous fit s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa baignoire.

-Après ça, je n'ai plus jamais pris une goutte de vin rouge de ma vie ! Je ne supporte vraiment pas ça ! ris-je en repensant de bon cœur à ce souvenir. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même plus comment mon gilet s'est trouvé là-haut ! avouai-je en posant ma tête contre son épaule. Après un petit soupire, je repris : Les sms n'étaient pas tellement son truc, on s'est vite mis à s'envoyer des lettres. Ça a refait vivre le romantisme qui nous avait tant rapproché.

-Des lettres ? Son âme de poète a dû nager dans le bonheur ! (Elle tourna la tête pour croiser mon regard) Je sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais vous deux…pourquoi vous deux ? Tu sais que Leigh a du mal à ne plus t'appeler belle-sœur ! Il est là : « alors, t'as vu la belle-sœur aujourd'hui ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas passé au magasin, j'ai des tenues à lui proposer. »

-A ce point ? fis-je d'un rire nerveux. C'était notre délire de s'appeler beau-frère et belle-sœur.

-Et vos lettres ? Vous avez continué ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Après deux ans et demi, on a senti du changement. Je pouvais encore venir le voir pendant les vacances, sans délaisser mes cours, mais il était si occupé…il ne voulait pas de mon aide à chaque fois que je lui demandai, je voyais bien qu'il avait déjà son train de vie à lui. Alors tu sais…faire l'amour c'est bien hein, mais si on doit passer nos journées à ne se parler que pour se dire « bonjour, je t'aime à ce soir ». Mais nos lettres, bon sang nos lettre nous liaient encore tellement. Et lorsqu'on a compris, que seules nos lettres ne retenaient notre couple en nous faisant souffrir à chaque fois qu'on se voyait, on a fini par en parler et pour notre bien on a préféré se séparer.

Ma voix diminua au point de n'être qu'un murmure au fur et à mesure que j'eus révélé cela. Rosalya avait les yeux brillants et me toisait avec une intense attention. Sûre qu'elle ne put contenir ses pensées, elle lâcha telle une bombe :

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

Je crois que c'était ce qu'on appelait « rester sans voix ». Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, mais avant même que je dise quoi que ce soit, on vint frapper trois coups à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Les filles ? Tout va bien ? Alexy m'a dit que vous étiez enfermées là-dedans…

-Leigh ! m'écriai-je en me levant du rebord de la baignoire. J'ouvris la porte et accueillis le futur papa que je pus enfin féliciter : Hé bien, je vois qu'on ne chôme pas ! On dépasse la trentaine et on conçoit un petit bambin ! Mes félicitations !

Mon ami rit avec légèreté tout en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci beaucoup, Tallulah. Je suis content de te voir.

-Et moi ? Moi non plus j'ai pas chômé, et j'ai encore neuf mois devant moi ! s'exclama Rosa, faussement outrée.

Leigh arbora un sourire aimant et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de sa compagne qui aurait pu ronronner si elle avait pu tant elle semblait heureuse. Mon cœur se serra, leur complicité était touchante mais aussi privée. Je m'en allais retrouver Alexy qui était accoudé à la table du salon, les dessins de Leigh sous les yeux.

-Ah bah ça c'était de la visite, vu le temps que vous avez mis j'espère que t'es au point sur la pose des canalisations !

-Hmm, comment tu m'as dit tout à l'heure ? Que tu devais discuter avec Morgan et que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer ?

Alexy me regarda en coin, me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un air suspicieux qui me fit glousser.

-Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, hein ?

-Tss, bon ça va. Sans rancune, fit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil. Il ouvrit un bras pour m'inciter à me blottir contre lui et me montra les dessins : Je te vois bien dans cette robe, un blanc cassé légèrement satiné, ça irait bien avec tes cheveux chocolat.

-Moui, c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

Je feuilletai les pages, mais mes pensées étaient restées à ma conversation avec Rosalya. Et sa question me restait particulièrement dans mon esprit. _« Tu l'aimes encore ? »_ Si j'aimais encore Lysandre ? Ce n'était pas facile de répondre à cela…

Nous restâmes encore quelques temps, mais après sa journée de travail, Leigh manifestait des signes de fatigue et en ce moment, Rosalya et lui avaient sûrement besoin de rester aussi souvent que possible en tête à tête. Alexy et moi rentrâmes donc au dortoir. Je m'endormis la tête pleine de préoccupations et de visages qui s'embrouillaient.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour ! :)

Dans ce chapitre on attaque le point de vue de Rayan ! Je vais alterner, chapitre par chapitre, ou parfois, tous les deux chapitres, entre son point de vue et celui de Tallulah vis à vis de leur relation naissante et de leurs quotidiens distinctifs qui influenceront leurs états d'âme !

Bonne lecture à vous ~~

* * *

Rayan

Je rangeai des documents dans mon casier en salle des professeurs, lorsque je surpris une conversation entre mes collègues. Ils discutaient du remue-ménage que provoqua le retour du groupe Crowstorm en ville. Apparemment, les racines de leur groupe se trouvaient ici, et le fait que certains membres étudiaient à Anteros n'améliorait pas la concentration des fans.

-Attends, la compétition de surf arrive, je ne t'explique même pas le raffut dans les amphis. Encore en TD, dans les classes, on parvient plus facilement à gérer l'ambiance, mais quand deux-cents voire cinq-cents élèves ont décidé de foutre en l'air le cours magistral, t'as plus vraiment la main.

-Et encore, on s'en sort plutôt bien en Art, les élèves ne sont pas aussi nombreux qu'en LEA et LC. J'ai croisé Maria l'autre jour, elle venait de clôturer son cours un bon quart d'heure avant la fin tant les élèves étudiants étaient ingérables. Beaucoup réclamaient le silence mais beaucoup d'autres étaient simplement là pour grapiller des points…

-Ouais, mais là tu parles de ses premières années, c'est normal ils sont en pleine transition entre le lycée où c'est au prof de calmer le jeu et la fac où là t'es confronté à des élèves plus vieux que toi, même s'ils sont aussi en première année, et qui sont plus rudes envers leurs camarades afin d'étudier au calme. C'est ça que j'aime aussi en fac, les élèves ont leur responsabilité quant au bon déroulement du cours. Comme ils doivent travailler beaucoup plus par eux même qu'au lycée, ils ne peuvent pas se permettre d'avoir un cours entrecoupé. Après, t'auras toujours deux trois petits malins, mais ceux-là partent vite en général.

-C'est sûr, intervint Monsieur Lebarde. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, les élèves sont attentifs, mais alors, j'ai une sainte horreur des retardataires ! Et il y'en a une qui m'agace particulièrement ces temps-ci.

-Oh ! T'es plutôt laxiste habituellement, que se passe-t-il ? Si ce n'est qu'une seule élève, tu devrais être en mesure de la virer de ton cours.

Toujours dans mon coin, je déglutis en me demande de qui mon collègue pouvait bien parler. _Même si j'ai ma petite idée… Il s'en est déjà plaint l'autre jour._ J'eus un petit sourire crispé en coin, en repensant à ma rencontre avec mon élève, plus tôt dans la journée. _Si c'est d'elle dont il parle, c'est un peu ma faute si elle est arrivée en retard…_ me dis-je en refermant mon casier.

-Bah, ça reste une bonne élève, ses comptes rendus sont étoffés et au dernier contrôle continu elle a eu une excellente note, mais elle dérange tout le monde avec ses retards ! (Il but son café d'une traite) Tallulah Loss n'est pas une mauvaise personne, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tolérer un retard de plus.

 _Donc, il parlait bien d'elle…_ Je me sentais coupable dans un sens. Je savais qu'elle avait cours, et mon collègue était du genre à être là bien avant ses étudiants, il commençait sa leçon rapidement.

-Elle est dans ton cours aussi, non ?

Personne ne répondit, j'ignorai à qui il venait de s'adresser.

-Rayan ?

Je posai aussitôt mon attention sur lui, l'air curieux.

-Tallulah est bien dans ton cours aussi, non ? Elle a beau avoir un bon potentiel, son attitude est un peu dérangeante je trouve, pas toi ?

Je haussai un sourcil, mais tentai au mieux de ne pas paraître trop impliqué dans cet échange.

-De mon côté, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Une participation un peu timide, mais une fois lancée elle sait défendre sa position par de solides arguments.

-Elle n'a donc jamais interrompu ton cours inutilement ?

 _Inutilement…_ Je trouvais qu'il y allait fort. Un retard ça arrivait à tout le monde, à croire qu'il avait oublié ses années fac. Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse et replongeai mon nez dans mes cours, penché au-dessus d'une petite table près de la fenêtre. J'entendis Monsieur Lebarde dire qu'il demanderait aux autres professeurs de ce qu'ils feraient des retardataires indésirables. Du coup, ils se mirent tous à lister les élèves qu'ils avaient dans le collimateur. Finalement, professeurs et étudiants étaient très similaires quant à la critique qu'ils se portaient les uns envers les autres.

En contrebas, à travers la fenêtre, mon regard fut hâtivement attiré par la silhouette d'une femme trottinant dans la cour, un portable plaqué contre son oreille. Mon cœur fut enserré par un sentiment chaudement affectueux et je souris, sûrement l'air béat. Talullah s'en allait hors de la fac, et je me demandai bien où elle pouvait se rendre avec tant d'empressement. _Au café ?_ A cette idée, je ne pus faire autrement que me remémorer ce soir, où je l'eus aidé à ranger les tables. _Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite…Le geste que j'ai eu._

Il fallait que je fasse attention. La savoir si accessible envers moi me troublait, je ne faisais qu'être tirailler entre les limites que je m'imposais et mon attirance pour elle. Franche dans ses mots, franche dans son regard. Une timidité qu'elle enfouissait en elle une fois sa spontanéité farouche évadée. _« On ne fait rien de mal… »_ m'eut-elle dit.

Dans un sens, c'était vrai, rien ne nous interdisait de discuter plus intimement. _Mais les esprits ne sont pas si ouverts que cela dès qu'un amour sort du lot._ Je risquai mon poste autant qu'elle risquait de passer l'année la plus exécrable de sa vie si nous décidions de ne pas faire abstraction de notre fascination mutuelle. Puis, cet air égaré qu'elle pouvait arborer en regardant dans le lointain de ses pensées. Que pouvait-elle y voir ? A qui pouvait-elle songer ?

Mon portable vibra et mon écran s'illumina en affichant le début d'un message. Mon regard se posa sur l'arrière-plan. _Tu devrais pourtant m'avoir servi de leçon…_ Je m'efforçai de chasser mes sombres pensées avant de lire le message que je venais de recevoir. _Leigh ?_

 _« Bonjour Rayan ! Ta commande est bien arrivée, il faudrait cependant que tu passes me voir pour effectuer des retouches. J'ai bien l'impression que les manches seront un peu grandes. Préviens-moi quand tu seras dispo'. Leigh. »_

Je lui prévins aussitôt que je ne pouvais passer qu'en soirée.

 _« Ce n'est pas un problème, je pars de la boutique vers 21h, tu peux toujours passer samedi, mais ce sera mon employé qui s'occupera des retouches… »_

-Hm, je vais plutôt passer ce soir.

Je lui répondis aussitôt, puis m'installais plus confortablement à la table pour avancer dans mon travail. Je me mis à vérifier l'heure une fois que le soleil se couchait, la nuit tombait de plus en plus tôt, je ne voulais pas passer voir Leigh trop tard. Je terminai par envoyer les notes que me réclamaient les élèves au sujet du cours que j'eus annulé au dernier moment. Plutôt que de prendre du retard dans le programme, j'eus volontiers accepté leur demande en envoyant le cours en plusieurs partis.

Une fois cela fait, je rangeai mes affaires et constatai que j'étais le seul encore présent en salle des professeurs de ce bâtiment. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux départs de mes collègues. _Je vais essayer de faire plus d'efforts pour échanger avec eux…_ me dis-je en fermant la lumière puis la porte. Certaines salles diffusaient de la lumière à travers les fenêtres. Notamment à la BU, où quelques élèves restaient tard pour réviser.

Cela m'était arrivé de la voir, penchée sur ses fiches, se balançant distraitement de droite à gauche sur sa chaise. Cela suffisait à me faire sourire tout le long du chemin jusqu'à ce que je n'entre chez moi. Me ce soir ce n'était pas le cas. Je me demandai si elle était au café…J'avais envie d'y passer, mais je ne voulais pas faire attendre Leigh plus que de raison.

Depuis mon retour dans cette ville en fin Juin, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment senti à mon aise. Tout avait tant changé ! Je reconnaissais certains commerçants qui avaient parfois mal vieillit, ainsi que leurs enfants qui étaient désormais de mon âge. Mais nous étions redevenus des étrangers pour les uns et les autres, et mon seul véritable lien vers une vie social était ce modiste, Leigh, un homme de deux ans mon cadet, mais qui dégageait une sagesse déconcertante que je n'avais nullement. Et une incroyable sympathie !

Sans non plus acheter des centaines de magazines de mode ou d'accessoires, j'aimais les beaux habits et je choisissais minutieusement les boutiques où je comptais faire des achats aussi fréquemment que possible. Sa boutique n'existait pas du temps où j'allais au collège et lycée ici, mais je n'eus de cesse d'en entendre parler. Curieux, je me décidai un soir à m'y rendre et je fus agréablement conquis pas ses créations et autres collections qu'il semblait ramener de loin, de ce qu'il m'eut dit.

De visite en visite, et à force d'échanger allègrement avec lui, nous finîmes par échanger nos numéros et prendre un café pendant notre temps libre. Une sympathie mutuelle naquît très rapidement.

Il était vingt heures trente quand j'arrivai dans son établissement. Il ne restait que peu de clients et la plupart patientaient en caisse. Je cherchai Leigh du regard mais ce dernier sembla m'avoir vu arriver aux vues des grands signes qu'il me faisait depuis l'entrebâillement d'une porte qui menait à une salle réservée aux personnels. Je l'y rejoignis, sous les regards curieux des clients et employés. Après une poignée de main et une bise il m'incita à venir avec lui dans l'atelier du fond de sa boutique.

-J'ai bien reçu la chemise que tu as commandée, mais j'ai eu beau leur avoir envoyé tes mensurations, rien n'y fait, j'ai l'impression que ça va bailler au niveau des manches ! Comme c'est du surmesure, je préfère te la faire essayer et faire des retouches moi-même.

-Pas de problème, lui souris-je en posant mes affaires dans un coin. Je me mis torse nu, tandis qu'il me demandait comment s'était déroulé ma journée tout en repassant les micro plis dessus ladite chemise. Avoir autant de passion pour un tel art était admirable, doublé à cela sa bienveillance, je ne doutais pas du bonheur de sa compagne. _Quoi qu'avec ses voyages, ça ne doit pas être facile non plus…_ Me dis-je avant de me recentrer sur sa question.

-On est tous en alerte, profs comme étudiants, les contrôles continues sont en marches, et les partiels de fin d'année approchent. Décembre et Janvier ne vont pas être de tout repos !

-J'ai cru comprendre oui, Rosalya reste tard le nez dans ses bouquins. Elle dort mal, et au lieu de se rendormir, elle profite de ses insomnies pour réviser.

-Elle va se rendre malade, j'ai eu une période comme ça, et le résultat n'était pas très concluent.

Leigh m'aida à enfiler la chemise et commença à examiner les manches.

-Ah, oui…même au deuxième cran ça ne me tient pas les poignets, dis-je en constatant la largeur des manchettes.

-Rah, pas vrai ça, pesta-t-il en pinçant des épingles à des endroits précis sur les manches et épaulettes : Je suis rassuré, ce soir elle m'a promis de lâcher ses fiches et d'aller voir sa meilleure amie à son lieu de travail. Faut qu'elle s'aère l'esprit…

J'allais répliquer lorsque je vis ses mains trembler légèrement, mais suffisamment pour en faire tomber une éguille. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, je le trouvai très anxieux.

-On peut faire ça une autre fois, Leigh. C'est bientôt l'heure de fermer la boutique, tu veux sûrement rentrer chez toi.

-O-oh, non, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas…(il désigna la chemise avant de croiser mon regard, soucieux) Je peux te poser une question plutôt indiscrète ?

Pris au dépourvu, je restai un moment silencieux puis, accompagné d'une certaine hésitation je lui accordai sa question. Je voyais bien que ça n'allait pas, et même si cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'on se côtoyait, j'appréciai beaucoup mon cadet.

-T'as déjà eu des enfants ?

Autant je ne trouvais pas la question si indiscrète que cela, mais il était clair pour moi que je ne m'y étais pas du tout attendu. Reprenant contenance, je rétorquai enfin :

-Non, pour tout te dire je suis célibataire.

-Ah…

Ma réponse n'eut pas le don de le détendre. Je passai outre mes doutes et demandai finalement :

-Pourquoi cette question… ? Rosalya et toi avez des projets ? Si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas être le meilleur conseiller, vu ma situation amoureuse du moment !

Je terminai avec une pointe de légèreté et cela eut pour mérite de le faire ricaner. Après nous être adressé un mutuel sourire sincère, il se remit à la tâche en me demandant de ne pas bouger et de garder pour moi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Aussitôt, je compris ce qui allait suivre.

-Rosalya est enceinte de trois semaines. Les insomnies qu'elle a en ce moment, le médecin pense que c'est à la fois dû à son début de grossesse mais aussi aux partiels à venir. Elle doit l'annoncer à ses meilleurs amis ce soir, de mon côté, je ne savais pas à qui en parler…j'ai cru que j'allais exploser ! (Il se râcla la gorge) J'espère juste, ne pas t'avoir mis dans l'embarras.

-Bien sûr que non, Leigh. Je vais sortir une phrase un peu clichée, mais c'est la vie. Certes, elle est parfois pleine de rebondissement !

-Haha, crois-moi, des rebondissements dans ma vie j'en ai connu et mon petit frère aussi. Je sentis son rire jaune à travers ses paroles.

-Lysandre, c'est ça ?

Il opina du chef.

-Je n'sais pas comment je vais lui annoncer ça. Je ne sais même pas comment il va prendre le fait d'être oncle …

Je l'incitai à se stopper dans les retouches de ma chemise et l'obligeai à me regarder.

-Déjà, comment toi tu prends la nouvelle ? le questionnai-je, d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

-Oulà ! fit-il en haussant les sourcils : Je suis…(il pouffa, le regard perdu dans le vague) confus, perdu…mais en même temps tellement heureux. Je veux dire… Rosalya c'est toute ma vie, notre relation n'a pas été toute rose au début, pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis quand même plus âgé qu'elle ! Mais c'est une femme tellement forte, et déterminée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, si courageuse face à ce que la vie lui réserve ! Et savoir que c'est cette même femme, Rosalya, qui va porter en elle pendant neuf mois une partie de mon être j-j'suis…

Il s'interrompit lorsque sa voix se mit à trembler d'émotions. Les manches chargées de pinces et d'éguilles m'empêchaient d'étreindre mon ami aux bords des larmes. _Puis zut !_ Je m'extirpai tant bien que mal du vêtement épineux et passa un bras autour des épaules de Leigh en les frictionnant vigoureusement.

-T'as intérêt à préparer une collection enfant avant l'été prochain ! plaisantai-je. Je parvins à le faire rire sincèrement. Je sentais ses muscles se détendre d'un coup, j'étais certain qu'il venait de se soulager d'un poids. Même si cela ne semblait pas une mauvaise nouvelle à ses yeux, garder tout ça pour lui semblait être trop imposant. Cela me toucha d'avoir été son confident. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas une légère révélation. _Cela va être un grand changement dans sa vie._

-Je vous souhaite du bonheur à tous les trois, déclarai-je avec enthousiasme et franchise.

-Merci de tout cœur, Rayan.

Finalement, nous passâmes un peu plus de temps que prévu ensemble et quittâmes sa boutique tous les deux, ses employés déjà rentrés.

-Bon, les clés sont là, les lumières sont éteintes, la caisse vide, la réserve et le bureau fermés, les stores baissés, l'alarme mise. On peut y aller ! J'ai reçu un message de Rosalya, elle va rentrer tard, j'aimerai t'inviter à boire un verre, tu as encore un peu de temps ?

Je me voyais mal refuser son offre après ce que nous venions de partager, et je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie. Nous trouvâmes un bar de nuit, et terminâmes notre soirée autour d'un cocktail. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas quitter le nez de mon travail, c'était agréable, notamment de passer ce moment avec une personne comme Leigh.

Néanmoins, je ne fus pas mécontent de retrouver mon lit. Je pris soin de ranger ma nouvelle chemise avant de me déshabiller et me lover sous mes couettes. J'ignorai si les confidences de Leigh avaient un lien avec ça, mais je rêvais de faire un cours à trois-cents bébés assis sur des chaises hautes en plein amphi. A mon réveil, il ne me fallut pas moins d'une seconde pour aller me faire couler un café avant de prendre une douche revigorante.

-Trois-cents bébés…c'est fini les verres avec Leigh après le boulot !

Après avoir petit déjeuné, je terminai de me préparer et rassembler mes cours. _Deux heures avec elle…_ Je me trouvai ridicule, je n'avais pas encore posé mes yeux sur Tallulah qu'elle accaparait déjà mes pensées. J'espérai la savoir enthousiaste vis-à-vis du sujet d'étude que j'avais concocté. Du moins, je passais vite par la déception et l'inquiétude. J'étais arrivé plutôt avance, certains étudiants étaient déjà là, mais pas celle avec qui je m'impatientai à débattre en cours.

Son amie Chani semblait également nerveuse, elle se tournait sur sa chaise en regardant les portes du fond. Mais Tallulah ne se montra toujours pas. Quand l'heure de démarrer mon cours arriva, je réclamai le silence général et obtins l'attention de tout le monde. Enfin, de toutes celles et tous ceux qui étaient présents. Tout en demandant si tout le monde avait bien pu récupérer les parties du cours annulé, je resongeai à la discussion qu'eurent mes collègues la veille au sujet des retardataires. _Je préfèrerai qu'elle soit en retard qu'absente._ J'ignorai si le destin en avait décidé ainsi, mais mon vœu fut exaucé. Clairement, je n'entendis absolument rien. Debout face au tableau j'écrivais quelques notes en lien avec mon cours et de la problématique du jour.

Quand je refis face à mon auditoire, je la vis. J'eus tellement envie de rire, la voir si essoufflée et embarrassée, j'en déduis qu'elle avait dû courir pour arriver le plus vite possible ici. Mon cœur s'emballait de joie, et je me sentis plus en forme que jamais pour tenir mon cours. Bien vite, les étudiants se mirent à réfléchir de leur côté. Bien que j'eusse préféré qu'ils me partagent leur idée à haute voix, ils s'entêtaient à les rédiger sur les blocs notes et autres post-it que je leur avais autorisés à prendre avec eux.

Le visage encore rougi par sa course, et ses cheveux chocolat négligemment attachés qui retombaient sur sa nuque parsemée de sombres tâches de rousseurs, Tallulah semblait absorbée dans ce qu'elle écrivait. _Aujourd'hui, je veux vous entendre débattre._ Sautant de mon perchoir, je déambulais dans les rangés en prenant au hasard le carnet de mes élèves. Quoique le sien, je devais bien avouer que ce fut plus volontaire qu'autre chose…

Je les feuilletai tous en silence, sous les yeux ahuris de mes victimes. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Tallulah qui me reluquai d'un air tétanisé. _Ça va bien se passer, prenez confiance en vous bon sang !_ Voulus-je lui dire, mais je me contentai de noter les idées les plus pertinentes et qui pouvaient avoir un lien avec la problématique. _Bien développé, ils peuvent comprendre._

Maintenant je leur demandai en quoi toutes ces idées pouvaient nous être utile. Les étudiants chuchotèrent entre eux, puis, deux élèves commencèrent à débattre à haute voix, l'un ne comprenant pas la présence des nouvelles technologies et l'autre expliquant que ce n'était qu'un lien indirect pour relier le tout à notre problématique.

Puis, la main de celle dont j'attendais le plus la participation, réclama la parole. Si ce fut une intervention timide au premier abord, le fait que le jeune homme insiste sur « l'inutilité » de l'idée sembla avoir échauffer son esprit. Sans que je puisse en placer une, Talullah démontra qu'à travers cette idée on pouvait en ressortir le fait qu'un artiste qui se retrouve face à des contraintes, doit se creuser d'avantage les méninges pour alimenter son imagination, que seule l'inspiration venue du saint esprit et les muses n'étaient pas suffisantes.

Lorsque je la sentis s'enflammer sur un autre sujet, je décidais d'intervenir pour passer au débrief. Après quoi, les élèves furent bien plus disposés à débattre tous ensemble en reliant chacune des idées inscrites au tableau avec les démarches de l'auteur de Game of Thrones dans la réalisation de son œuvre. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse folle, et je fus plutôt fier de voir les trois quarts des élèves déçus de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre le cours. J'étais vraiment satisfait de leur performance ce matin-là !

Seuls les étudiants à qui j'eus pris les carnets de notes vinrent à mon bureau les récupérer. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je vins glisser quelques mots au creux de son oreille. Je fis une plaisanterie au sujet de son retard, mais elle ne s'en amusa que peu et s'affola. Je la rassurai d'une part elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de retard, et d'autre part, elle n'avait dérangé personne. Je repensai une nouvelle fois à ce que disait Monsieur Lebarde au sujet de ne plus l'accepter en cours au prochain retard. Tout comme lui, je m'occupai de beaucoup de classe, et il fallait tout de même faire preuve d'objectivité : il y avait des élèves pires que Tallulah. _J'ignore si je suis réellement objectif, mais je ne soutiens pas sa véhémence._

-Votre amie semblait désespérée de ne pas vous voir arriver. Elle se retournait sans cesse jusqu'à ce que je n'écrive la problématique au tableau, l'informai-je tandis que nous nous éloignâmes de la file.

-C'est un amour, déclara-t-elle sans demi-mesure, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Mon cœur bondit à nouveau. Le timbre si chaleureux de sa voix me charmait. Attendri et conquis, je ne pus retenir mon propre sourire de s'étirer : gentille est passionnée, c'est une jeune femme vraiment adorable, termina-t-elle les yeux remplis d'admiration à l'encontre de son amie.

Elancé par mes émois, je m'apprêtai à lâcher le fond de mes pensées qui risquaient de dévoiler certaines choses que les étudiants encore autour de nous ne devaient en aucun cas savoir. « Vous l'êtes tout autant à mes yeux. » Je déglutis difficilement et changeai rapidement le tournant de ma phrase.

-C'est toujours bon d'avoir un soutien en cette période de votre dernière année. Quoi que, comptez-vous viser plus haut ?

J'essayai de garder une voix la plus posée possible.

Ma cadette m'avoua avec une moue soucieuse qu'elle n'avait pas encore de projet. Au fond de moi, je sentis que mon rôle de professeur était de la rassurer sur ce point. Elle devait loin d'être la seule dans ce cas.

-Concentrez-vous sur le présent, votre mémoire doit déjà bien accaparer votre esprit, laissez le temps au temps. Ne voulant pas paraître trop intrusif, j'ajoutai, non sans rougir un tantinet embarrassé : Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil, v-vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Elle eut un petit rire mais m'adressa un regard, vraisemblablement touchée par mes mots.

-Merci, vos conseils sont comme un soutien à mes yeux.

Sa voix chaude et grave sembla me couvrir avec sensualité. Je retins mon souffle alors que nos yeux se croisaient. Ce regard atypique… la couleur brune dominait mais deux tâches nuançaient son iris gauche. Une tâche grise et l'autre bleue qui se trouvaient juste sous la pupille et le reste était marron, comme l'entièreté de l'autre iris. Les teintes restaient sombres, ce qui accentuait la force de son regard qui me captivait.

Tallulah fut celle qui interrompit cet échange aussi intense que silencieux. Je crus voir une ombre voiler son regard et j'eus l'impression de la sentir désenchantée, pourtant elle me sourit et me souhaita une bonne journée.

Dans un souffle, je l'appelai d'une voix aussi sourde que fébrile. Mais la foule fit disparaître sa silhouette, et je décidai d'en faire autant. Une fois seul, perdu dans la cour, je sortis mon portable et me mis à fixer mon fond d'écran dont la vue ne put que faire se serrer mon cœur… _On le sait, nous deux, que ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'essayer d'aller plus loin._

Il fallait à tout prix que j'étouffe l'intérêt que je portais à ma cadette avant que je ne me remette à jouer à un jeu dangereux pour elle. Voilà ce que je me répétai avec fermeté toute la journée, ce qui m'étais facile à faire tant que je ne la croisai pas. _Et justement…_ Un soir de plus, nous tombâmes de nouveau sur l'un l'autre. Presque littéralement d'ailleurs, pressé de rentrer chez moi après cette journée éreintante, nous nous fonçâmes dessus, tandis que je sortais de la cour et qu'elle y entrait.

Tallulah parut aussi surprise que moi, mais m'adressa un sourire rayonnant quoi qu'un peu gêné. Celui-ci suffit à me désarmer et je lâchai un ricanement.

-Décidemment ! fis-je, en me mettant sur le côté. Pour une étudiante vivant dans le dortoir vous êtes souvent dehors.

J'eus préféré voiler mes profondes inquiétudes à la savoir de nouveau dans les rues en pleine nuit et surtout seule, par une touche de sarcasme. Les fois précédentes, elle m'eut clairement fait comprendre qu'elle était à même de gérer cela. Pas que je doutais d'elle, mais ce fut surtout en ce qui pouvait lui arriver, dont je me méfiai…

De fil en éguille nous vînmes à discuter avec légèreté, peut-être trop, au point que je gouttai à nouveau à sa spontanéité déconcertante. Tallulah venait clairement de m'inviter à prendre un verre avec elle, et je ne sus quoi répondre si ce n'était que ce n'était pas convenable. _J'essaie juste de faire bonne figure face à mes résolutions…_ Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en face de moi, mes barrières tombaient et il m'était bien difficile de réfréner mes envies de passer plus de temps avec elle. _C'est moi-même qui voulait discuter plus amplement avec elle sans interruption l'autre fois dans l'amphi…_ Il semblait que mes mots n'étaient pas tomber dans l'oreille d'une sourde ! Je souris, non sans me mordre les lèvres, aimant à croire qu'elle désirait également passer plus de temps en tête à tête avec moi.

Finalement, ce fut plus fort que moi mais je cédais autant à son invitation qu'à mes envies. Je lui promis d'aller la voir à son travail pour me faire offrir ce verre et discuter avec elle. On s'était mis d'accord pour attendre encore un peu, avant de se voir dans un autre contexte.

Soudain, un de ses amis nous interrompit. Tallulah se raidit autant que moi, mais à l'inverse de ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois que nous fûmes surpris ensemble, elle ne laissa pas le temps au nouveau venu de poser une quelconque question. Je sentis bien qu'elle jouait la comédie, mais cela sembla tout de même fonctionner et son ami s'excusa platement pour son retard. Il était temps pour moi de prendre la poudre d'escampette ! Je voulus les saluer, lorsqu'une remarque faite par le jeune homme m'interpella et me coupa net dans mon action.

-Bah voyons, si je connaissais l'adresse de Rosa, je serais partie mon vieux !

-Et te laisser féliciter le futur papa Leigh toute seule ? Rêve ma fille ! Allez, on est parti !

 _Le futur papa Leigh ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas…_

Je restai quelques secondes à les observer se chamailler, jusqu'à ce que Tallulah ne lance un regard plein de reproches à son ami qui venait visiblement de gaffer. Sentant clairement que j'étais de trop, je préférai partir pour de bon. Je les saluai et pris le chemin du retour. Néanmoins, je ne pus que très difficilement mettre de côté mon hypothèse que Tallulah et Leigh se connaissaient.

Si c'était le cas, alors je sentais qu'il allait être difficile pour moi de respecter les résolutions que je peinais déjà à honorer.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Tallulah

Je me réveillai de bonne heure, bien avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Je pouvais toujours entendre Yeleen dormir profondément alors je me préparai sans faire de bruit. Une fois dehors, je me dirigeai vers mon lieu de travail. Clémence n'arriverait que dans l'après-midi, nous nous retrouvions donc seuls avec Hyun pour tenir le café.

-Wah, t'es matinale dis-moi, s'enjoua mon ami qui vint me faire la bise.

-Bonjour Hyun ! Oh…je n'ai pas cessé de me retourner dans mon lit. Je pense à mon rendez-vous, j'ai appelé le propriétaire de l'annonce, tu sais.

-Morgan m'a dit, oui. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te contacter j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à réviser.

-Pas de souci…fis-je, peu sûre de moi. J'enfilai mon uniforme.

-Euh, tout va bien ?

-Disons que j'essaie de me souvenir quand est-ce que j'en ai parlé à Morgan, avouai-je en comprenant peu à peu qu'Alexy avait dû lui en parler. Je commençai à préparer les tables.

-Oh…t-tu ne voulais pas en parler ?

-Justement, si, mais j'aimerai bien qu'on me laisse le TEMPS de parler, rétorquai-je d'une voix enrobée d'un rire nerveux. Je soupirai avant de reprendre : Enfin bon, du coup, je vais visiter l'appartement avec Chani. Comme ça, si l'annonce s'avère être la plaisanterie du diable, elle saura quoi faire !

-Q-quoi !?

Hyun stoppa son geste tandis qu'il préparait l'écriteau à l'entrée. Je ris face à son air ahuri.

-Haha ! Désolée, une blague entre elle et moi !

-J'aurais bien voulu t'accompagner, mais je suis de service toute la journée. Tu me tiendras au courant pour la réponse ?

-Bien sûr ! En espérant qu'Alexy ne joue pas la commère haha !

Nous continuâmes à discuter dans la cuisine, le temps de préparer les pâtisseries et autres collations que proposait notre enseigne. Nous dérivâmes sur nos inquiétudes au sujet des partiels qui arrivaient à grand pas. Hyun préparait un oral pour le début du mois de décembre, et semblait en stress.

-Je devrais être habitué depuis le temps, mais c'est plus fort que moi, peut-être que si ça s'appelait autrement qu'un « oral », je ne sais pas…

-On ne croirait pas en te voyant si à l'aise au café, avec les clients, que tu balises à l'idée de passer un oral.

-Ma prestation au café n'a pas de répercussion sur mes crédits ! s'agita-t-il en tirant désespérément sur les bretelles de son tablier.

Je ris aux éclats tout en apportant les pâtisseries en salle de service. J'examinai l'heure sur ma montre, les clients n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Même si je m'habituai au sale caractère de Clémence, je devais bien avouer que je me sentais vraiment plus à mon aise sans l'avoir sur mon dos. Mon service se passa sans encombre, je reconnaissais même les clients familiers avec l'établissement tout comme eux qui m'appelaient par mon prénom. Hyun se sentait moins seul et cela donnait un côté un peu famille. Ça me plaisait bien !

-Ma serveuse préférée ! entendis-je tandis que je préparai un chocolat chaud.

-Priya ! Comment vas-tu ? m'enjouais-je en voyant mon amie prendre place au comptoir.

-Mais très bien merci, et toi ? Je pourrai avoir un cappuccino à la vanille ?

-Tout de suite ! (Je sortis une tasse que je posai à côté de moi avant d'aller servir mon autre client) Bah écoute, ça va, je suis sur un coup pour m'évader de prison !

-Haha ! Toujours à la recherche d'un autre logement ? J'ai des contacts si tu veux, je peux toujours demander.

-Figure-toi que j'ai trouvé un appartement qui semble valoir le coup, (je parlais plus fort) mais comme je me fais traiter de naïve… !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! intervint Hyun presque outré qui s'en aller servir des clients en terrasse : Je te dis juste que tu ne te méfies pas suffisamment des gens…

Sa silhouette disparut.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? osa demander Priya. Je lui servis son cappuccino : Merci ma belle.

-Tiens, attends…On a trouvé cette annonce au supermarché avec Alexy.

Priya s'accorda quelques instants pour la lire en silence.

-Il n'y a pas de photo ? Juste ce papier ? Hmm…j'veux pas faire mon Hyun, mais essaie de poser un maximum de question, histoire d'être sûre et certaine dans quoi tu t'engages.

-C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais oui je vais tout passer au peigne fin. Et puis c'est juste une visite, je n'ai encore pris aucune décision.

Priya me sourit, les lèvres pincées sur le rebord de sa tasse. Mon service se termina à quinze heures, et après avoir salué Hyun je décidai de passer un coup de fil à mes parents à qui je n'avais pas pris le temps de parler de mon rendez-vous. Je conversai, tout en me rendant à la fac, ma main libre dans la poche de ma veste en similicuir. Le froid mordait de plus en plus, et le vent avait décidé de se lever aujourd'hui. Mon crâne frissonnait sous Les parties tondues très coutes de mes cheveux, même voilées sous le reste de ceux bien plus longs. _Je ne vais peut-être pas retourner arranger ma coupe tout de suite,_ me dis-je en écoutant mes parents se disputer sur qui viendrait m'aider pour le déménagement si je trouvai un appartement.

-Mais ne vous dérangez pas, je peux toujours louer un camion pour la journée.

« Ah oui ? Et ta voiture, tu comptes la laisser chez nous encore longtemps ? Là t'étais au dortoir, donc j'étais d'accord pour que tu la laisses ici et que tu utilises les bus pour tes courses et les trains pour revenir nous voir. Mais bichette…imagine que tu te trouves un studio trop loin des bus ? Puis avec les manifestations, on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais ne pas pouvoir prendre de train pour les vacances ! Non, ton père et moi te ramenons ta voiture ! Pourquoi t'être payée le permis sinon ? »

-Ouais…ta raison Moune…Mais et vous ?

« Il faudra bien qu'on te ramène tes affaires, le garage commence à être petit depuis que tu as ramené ce qu'il y avait dans ton ancien studio. Du coup, ton père hésite à prendre les deux voitures plutôt de repartir en train. »

-Je vous referais un plein. Sinon, t'as lu mon message au sujet de la bourse ?

« Ouiiii ! Rah, bah oui on s'y est pris tard, va falloir que tu gères avec tes économies des deux dernières années et ton salaire ma puce…Bon, t'as été sérieuse l'année dernière, je sais que ça va bien se passer. (Elle renifla bruyamment, un peu agacée) Mais je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu rester au dortoir cette année ! Ecoute ta mère ! »

-Oui moumoune…marmonnai-je d'une moue penaude.

Nous restâmes à discuter ensemble jusqu'à ce que je passe le portail de la fac.

-Bon, je vais bosser mon mémoire, je te recontacte après le rendez-vous, d'accord ?

« Avec plaisir ma chérie, allez, ton père et moi on t'embrasse ! »

Je pus entendre au loin la voix de mon père qui m'embrassait. Le sourire aux lèvres, je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac et me rendis dans ma chambre récupérer mes cours.

-Tu quittes la chambre ? me lança subitement Yeleen, laquelle je pensais être occupée à lire son manuel.

-Je vais réviser à la BU, pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? demandai-je, sincèrement surprise de la voir s'intéresser à moi autrement que pour me faire un reproche.

-Mais non…(elle désigna la pile de catalogues sur ma table de chevet) Tu t'en vas ? Sa voix se fit étrangement mielleuse. Un peu comme la fois où elle s'était mise en tête de décaper notre chambre ! Méfiance Tallulah, méfiance…

Je croisai son regard un instant sans rien dire. Je répondis avec prudence, pour le coup, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle ressentait l'envie d'entamer un nouveau conflit.

-Je vie mal la transition entre mon indépendance de l'an dernier et cette année. Je pensais que le dortoir me suffirait mais j'ai besoin de mon espace…

-Dis tout de suite que je prends trop de place !

 _Ça y est, les conclusions hâtives ! Et elle se dit être ouverte d'esprit ?_ Je terminai de rassembler mes affaires et ouvris la porte pour m'en aller. Avant de partir définitivement, je lui dis :

-Non, mais tu fais trop de bruit avec tes commentaires intempestifs !

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, et partis en direction de la BU. Ma démarche énervée raisonnait dans tout le couloir. _Jusqu'au bout on ne parviendra pas à s'entendre !_ me dis-je en bourrinant le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Je me demandais vraiment comment Yeleen ne pouvait pas comprendre que je décide de partir. _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de toute façon ? Elle qui répète chaque jour que ma présence est indésirable !_

-Tallulah, attends !

Je fis volte-face et bloquai les portes sans même savoir qui venait de m'appeler. Jusqu'à ce que je voie sa frimousse !

-C-Chani ?

-Je t'ai appelée mais tu semblais sacrément remontée, encore une dispute avec ta futur ex' colocataire ?

-Noon, fis-je en prenant un air détaché : Mais on arrive au bout de notre début de relation.

 _Dire que j'ai quand même pris sa défense devant sa mère l'autre jour !_ Pas que j'eus fait cela pour attendre quoi que ce soit en retour, mais elle qui ne cesse de clamer qu'elle sait faire preuve de bon sens, elle en manque cruellement ! Je chassai Yeleen de mon esprit et reportait mon attention sur mon amie.

-Alors alors, bientôt l'heure fatidique ! Je comptai réviser à la BU, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Haha, nous étions faites pour nous rencontrer dans ce cas !

Je souris, comprenant qu'elle s'y rendait également. Mes tracas avec Yeleen se volatilisèrent en moins de deux grâce à Chani. Nous nous posâmes sur une table dans le fond. Je sortis mon ordinateur portable afin de poursuivre l'avancée dans l'organisation de mes recherches.

-Je dois absolument me trouver un superviseur…marmonnai-je pensivement.

-La même, mais il faudrait déjà que je me décide.

-Tu hésites encore sur ton sujet, c'est ça ?

-Oui…(Elle se pencha vers mon écran) Je peux voir tes recherches ?

-Oui vas-y, je vais trier mes fiches en attendant… dis-je, le nez déjà plongé dans mon sac : Mince ! J'ai oublié mon manuel. Je vais voir s'ils en ont un en stock dans les rayons.

-Il y a beaucoup de couleurs dans tes cours, j'aime bien ! me fit mon amie qui se remit à lire ses propres cours. T'as déjà vu tous les documentaires là ? Chani désigna les vidéos que j'avais stockées sur mon ordi pour consolider ma thèse.

-Oui, j'en ai besoin pour mes fiches, ris-je doucement en m'éloignant de notre table. Et non, pas toutes encore, il m'en reste trois je crois et leur analyse à faire.

Les bras croisés, je jetai un coup d'œil dans la section d'art moderne. _Allez, juste un seul !_ Je passai ma tête entre les rayons pour chuchoter à Chani.

-T'as pas le tiens par hasard ?!

Elle me sourit d'une mine désolée en secouant la tête. Je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était rien et me remis à chercher.

-Pff…bon bah je vais faire sans.

-Un souci ?

Surprise, mes épaules tressautèrent et je plaquai ma main contre ma bouche pour atténuer mon couinement. Ce fut nerveux, mais je me mis à glousser en levant les yeux sur Castiel qui me regardait étrangement.

-T'es pas possible.

-Oh ça va ! râlai-je un chouïa trop fort. Nous entendîmes quelqu'un demander le silence. Je rougis, mais mon sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je fis la bise à mon ami et lui demandai s'il était venu réviser lui aussi.

-Oui et non, je cherchai un livret de références musicales pour m'aider à compléter un cours, mais je ne comptai pas non plus attaquer tout de suite. Puis j'ai reconnu ta silhouette. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Oh, rien de grave, j'ai oublié mon manuel je voulais simplement voir s'il leur en restait. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.

Nous sortîmes du rayon et mon regard vint aussitôt se poser sur la carrure d'un homme qui se tenait dos à nous. Posté debout face à notre table, Monsieur Zaidi discutait avec Chani. Mes yeux restaient fixés sur lui. Peu importe où il se trouvait, j'avais l'impression que c'était tout bonnement impossible pour moi de l'éviter ou l'ignorer. J'étais tellement tiraillée entre le désire d'aller lui parler et celui de mettre bien plus de distance…

Bon sang, nous avions beau être tous les deux des adultes nos statuts parvenaient à introduire le doute et l'hésitation en nous. _En tout cas, j'ai beau me dire qu'on ne fait rien de mal, je sais qu'il risque beaucoup si je commettais un faux pas dans l'enceinte de la fac._ Et je lui avais peut-être demandé qu'on se voit en dehors des cours…mais ce n'était pas comme si nous pouvions également aisément se rencontrer. Pas de numéro, pas d'adresse… _Mais je déraille !_ Agacée par mon comportement, je fis mine de chercher dans un autre rayon sans même regarder où j'allais. _Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie._ Non, la vérité était que je ne voulais pas lui parler, de peur d'aller trop loin.

-Tu joues à quoi ?

-Hein ?

Castiel faisait des allers-retours du regard entre moi et la table où se trouvaient Chani et Monsieur Zaidi.

-C'est quoi le souci, ça fait peut-être quelques années qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais t'as toujours les mêmes mimiques quand t'as un pépin.

Je souris, malgré moi. M'adossant contre le mur, je croisai les jambes et fixai mes pieds.

-T'es déjà tombé amoureux d'une personne inaccessible ? demandai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

-C'est quoi cette question ? fit-il, confus. Il prit ensuite un air amusé : On a le petit cœur brisé ? En fait ton histoire de manuel c'est du bidon.

-Mais non, j'ai vraiment oublié mon livre ! Laisse tomber, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai posé cette question, excuse…

Je lui souris gentiment et pris un roman au hasard. Je le feuilletai et me rendis compte que c'était écrit en Russe ! _Je suis bilingue mais faut pas pousser…_

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ce n'est pas en restant là que tes révisions vont avancer.

-Castiel ? T'as de la fièvre ? me moquai-je en posant une main sur son front. Il me pinça les côtes.

-Hé, tu m'as dit que t'étais là pour bosser, je te le rappelai simplement fillette.

Je levais les yeux au ciel en le contournant.

-T'as raison, t'as qu'à te poser avec nous ?

-Nous ?

-Je suis avec une amie, viens je vais te présenter.

-Euh, attends…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Chani n'est pas du genre à créer un scandale. Elle aime bien ce que tu fais mais elle a du savoir-vivre.

-Toi, t'as vraiment pas peur de te faire mordre.

-Quoi ? Par une hyène aux hormones échauffées ? J'ai connu pire au lycée… dis-je en me souvenant du comportement exécrable d'Ambre.

-Haha, pas faux ! Au fait, t'as retrouvé tes marques ?

Je haussai une épaule.

-Pour être franche, pas vraiment. Je ne suis restée qu'un an et demi finalement, et revenir ici quatre ans après… Je me sens un peu paumée par moment. Et toi, tu t'en sors entre les tournées et les révisions ?

-J'ai parfois l'impression de manquer d'espace, entre mes devoirs de chanteur et ceux d'étudiants mais je parviens à gérer pour l'instant.

Je lui souris avec tendresse en ayant une petite pensée pour Lysandre. _Je ne préfère pas parler de lui devant Castiel…_ Je savais que ce fut tout aussi dur pour lui de le voir quitter la ville. Je me souvins qu'ils avaient gardé contact, et que Castiel était parfois venu voir son meilleur ami à la ferme, mais le manque de temps avait fini par prendre le dessus. _Se parlent-ils encore ?_

Lorsque nous rejoignîmes Chani, je fis les présentations entre eux deux. Castiel resta un peu froid, tiré entre l'indifférence et la fascination. Chani joua de son charme naturel avec sa répartie propre à elle et je crois que cela intrigua un tantinet notre Rockeur ! Je revins à ma place en constatant que notre professeur n'était plus dans les parages. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine quand je sentis les effluves de son parfum qui flottaient encore sur son passage. Je me raidis sur mon siège en voyant un manuel d'art moderne et contemporain…

-Ah ! Monsieur Zaidi passait par là, et on est venu à discuter du fait que je révisai avec toi mais tu cherchais un manuel. Il a bien voulu laisser le sien, il doit repasser bientôt, il est parti faire des photocopies.

Le cœur amouraché, j'effleurai le livre du bout des doigts. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais sa bienveillance me toucha. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je me le sortirai de la tête._ Tous les trois nous poursuivîmes nos révisions. Ma problématique avançait pas à pas, mais je n'étais jamais satisfaite de mes formules. Je m'éparpillai par moment, entamant la rédaction d'autres paragraphes pour lesquels je me sentais plus inspirées. Puis ma concentration s'égarait parfois. Mon regard se posait en direction de l'arrière pièce où se trouvait les imprimantes. _Il ne revient pas._ Et ça allait bientôt être l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Castillon.

-J-je reviens, les prévins-je en me levant sous leurs regards curieux.

Le manuel de Monsieur Zaidi en main, je me rendis dans l'arrière salle. La porte était entrouverte mais personne ne s'y trouvait. _Il est parti ?_ Mal à l'aise, je glissai une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et observait le reste de la salle. _Pas là. Je ne peux pas garder son livre quand même !_ Je revins vers Chani qui rangeait ses affaires en parlant avec Castiel.

-On va y aller ? Je vois que c'est bientôt l'heure, le temps qu'on trouve l'adresse…

-O-oui, justement tu ne saurais pas où Monsieur Zaidi est passé ?

-Euh, non, enfin je sais qu'il devait faire des photocopies mais…(elle regarda le manuel entre mes mains) Tu lui rendras Lundi. S'il en avait vraiment besoin, il ne te l'aurait pas prêté.

J'inspirai en pesant le pour et le contre. Je devais vraiment y aller si je ne voulais pas rater une chance de trouver un nouveau logement. Mais je ne voulais bloquer mon aîné dans la préparation de son cours…

-Respire fillette, c'est un prof, il va savoir se débrouiller sans ce genre de manuel, intervint Castiel en refermant son classeur : C'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous ?

-Oh, je compte quitter le dortoir, et j'ai une visite à passer bientôt.

-Bah vas-y, c'est quand même plus important que de rendre un livre. (Il se leva) Moi je vous laisse, à plus.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, lui dis-je en le saluant d'une main.

Avant de passer les portes, il me sourit en coin.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, allez, t'as autre chose à faire que de penser à Monsieur Zaidi. Go, go !

Chani me poussa vers l'extérieur tout en portant mes affaires. Je ris avec légèreté en récupérant mon sac. Je rangeai précautionneusement le manuel de mon professeur dans mon sac, et ressortis l'adresse de l'immeuble. _Je lui rendrai Lundi._

-Bon, on va prendre la ligne B, ce bus dessert l'arrêt le plus proche de l'immeuble. Par contre on va devoir marcher longtemps après.

-Un peu de sport ça ne va pas nous tuer, me sourit Chani. Quoi que, j'ai des petites quilles, des petits poumons et une petite endurance…(Elle me fit des yeux de chiens battus) Tu me porteras ?

-Invoque un démon ou deux, j'ai déjà du mal à traîner ma couenne ! ris-je en m'asseyant sur le banc dessous le porche de l'arrêt de bus.

J'ignorai si mon amie s'en doutait mais j'étais vraiment contente de la savoir avec moi pour la visite. Bon, pas que je paniquai vraiment pour ce rendez-vous, -même si je redoutai de plus en plus que ça ne soit une arnaque- mais le simple fait qu'elle soit là pour partager cela avec moi, ça me comblait !

Pendant le trajet du bus, Chani me montra des photos de l'endroit où elle avait prévu de s'aventurer. Je lui eus dit que je trouvai l'espèce de « cabane » assez glauque et elle rit avec une pointe de moquerie. « L'urbex, ce n'est pas visiter le salon du chocolat ! » Certes, mais je la trouvai bien courageuse quand même…j'étais également très curieuse, et nous nous promîmes de planifier cela ensemble une autre fois.

Une fois que le bus nous déposâmes au bon arrêt, j'inscris l'adresse de l'immeuble sur le GPS de mon téléphone et je pris la marche en tête.

-Ça à l'air d'être plutôt loin de la fac quand même.

-Mes parents doivent me ramener ma voiture, et puis l'arrêt de bus n'est qu'à 5 minutes à pieds. (Je fis mine de réfléchir) J'ai juste à installer trente réveils autour de moi !

-Haha ! Je t'appellerai tous les matins à cinq heures, comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne seras pas en retard, plaisanta mon amie.

-Houlà, c'est rude cinq-heures ! Et sinon, à quand ta première journée de boulot ? Pas trop angoissée ?

-Angoissée ? Surexcitée surtout ! Je commence mardi prochain, je n'ai pas les mêmes options que toi, et je n'ai rien l'après-midi. Ensuite, c'est le jeudi après-midi, le samedi toute la journée et le dimanche matin. La boutique est fermée le lundi et n'ouvre pas de bonne heure les autres jours.

-J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre ! Et tu m'as bien aguichée avec tes articles vintages.

-Je m'en doutai tellement, haha !

« Vous êtes arrivées à destination. »

Chani et moi nous stoppâmes net en plein milieu du trottoir, et fixâmes mon portable qui venait d'annoncer notre arrivée. Nos regards se croisèrent dubitativement, puis, lentement, nous les levâmes sur l'immeuble à côté de nous. _C'est là…_ Je regardai autour de nous plus attentivement, et remarquai que nous étions proches de la grande place de la ville où se dressait le marché de Noël et les autres événements festifs. Trois autres immeubles entouraient celui-ci, mais finalement, l'aire restait vaste et pas trop envahie par le trafic.

-Il est magnifique… murmurai-je dans un souffle, tout bonnement stupéfaite.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, renchérit Chani sur le même ton.

L'immeuble arborait une architecture assez classique des façades en pierre blanche mais se mêlait à une touche de gothique avec ses hauts vitraux fenêtres. Elles semblaient toutes représenter quelques choses de différents. Le toit était plat, et l'on semblait pouvoir y accéder par un escalier de secours. Des gravures ressortaient timidement de la pierre, disposées sur chaque balcon, et représentaient un héron en pleine envolée. Ma fascination se ternit un peu lorsque je constatai, vers les appartements plus en hauteur, que deux fenêtres étaient cassées et que des plaques abîmées avaient été disposées.

Mon amie et moi échangeâmes un regard suspicieux, puis, nous nous décidâmes à entrer. Quelques marches étaient à gravir pour atteindre le porche d'entrée. A l'instar de dessus les balcons, un héron était gravé sur les deux battants de portes et il se scindait en leur milieu.

-L'Architect de cet immeuble devait avoir une sacrée passion pour cet oiseau !

-J'ai cru comprendre, (je désignai le carrelage marbré en vert d'eau strié de liserés blancs) j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que le bas loyer vaut la beauté des lieux.

-L'immeuble ne semble pas tout jeune non plus, la façade est salle et marquée par le temps. Puis, le plafond semble d'époque, regarde les craquelures.

-En effet, tout comme l'escalier en pierre. Les rambardes ne semblent pas très solides non plus…

Pour confirmer mon hypothèse, je m'appuyai un peu sur la plus proche barrière, faite de bois, qui grinçait et remuait légèrement sous ma poigne.

-Ce n'est pas du tout adapté pour les personnes handicapées. Ni même pour une personne âgée.

-Ça peut jouer sur le loyer, et puis, t'as vu les fenêtres des étages supérieurs ? me demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension.

J'opinai. Nous avions beau parler à voix basse, le silence presque religieux qui régnait dans le hall, le haut plafond et l'espace peu occupé par des installations diverses exposaient librement l'écho de nos voix.

-Nous sommes un peu en avance, je vais appeler le propriétaire pour le prévenir.

Monsieur Castillon me prévint qu'il était déjà arrivé depuis quinze minutes et qu'il m'attendait dans l'appartement. Je fis signe à Chani de me suivre, je ris en la voyant soupirer face à cette ribambelle de marches que nous devions gravir ! Quoi que, une fois arrivées au troisième étage, je fus la première à m'asseoir sur le palier en lâchant un long soupire.

-Allez, allez ! m'encouragea-t-elle, hilare.

-Ah oui, je commence à comprendre pourquoi le loyer est bas ! râlai-je en me relevant comme un vieux robot rouillé.

-C'est quel numéro ?

-Le 21…mais ça ne rapprochera pas l'étage, tu sais ?

J'entendis Chani glousser avec une voix complètement désespérée.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes le bon étage, nous soufflâmes un bon coup avant de nous engager sur le palier.

-Une porte est grande ouverte, c'est là-bas.

J'arrivai devant l'appartement 21 quand je ne sentis plus la présence de Chani près de moi. Je fis volteface et la retrouvai devant la porte de l'appartement d'en face.

-Chani ?

-J-j'arrive !

Je lui souris en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas mais elle ne fit que secouer la tête en m'incitant à entrer. _Bon, c'est l'heure !_ Je frappai quelques coups à la porte grande ouverte et osai un premier pas à l'intérieur. L'entrée était séparée par un mur de plus ou moins deux mètres trente de long de ce qui devait être le séjour. La fraîcheur des lieux nous assaillit et je tapotai mes mains pour les réchauffer un peu. Timidement, je passai l'arche qui menait au séjour, et un autre s'ouvrait directement sur notre droite sur un long couloir qui devait mener aux chambres.

-Monsieur Castillon ? hélai-je. Ma voix se répercuta entre les cloisons. Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et manquai de faire une véritable syncope lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur…

-Une cheminée ! Chani regarde, regarde il y a une cheminée !

-Tu n'as pas fait attention aux évacuations qui dépassaient du toit ?

-Mais pas du tout ! Oh m…une cheminée…

-Vous devez être Tallulah Loss ?

Une voix sage et aimable m'interpella. Tressautant, je refis demi-tour pour me retrouver face à un homme d'un grand âge, qui se tenait à deux mains sur le pommeau d'une canne en bois lustré. Il était aussi grand que moi, mais se tenait légèrement voûté sur lui-même. Malgré son âge, il gardait une belle toison blanche sur son crâne ! _Tallulah, t'as pas autre chose à faire que de regarder ses cheveux !?_

-Ahem, oui ! Bonjour, Monsieur Castillon c'est ça ? (Je tendis une main pour le saluer) Enchantée ! Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

Il me serra la main avec autant de force qu'il pouvait tandis que son sourire dégageait beaucoup de chaleur.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle, et ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes pile à l'heure ! Mais comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, nous sommes au dernier étage et les marches sont rudes pour mes vieilles jambes. Je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt pour prendre le temps de monter l'escalier.

 _Oh, bon sang…j'aurai dû proposer un lieu de rendez-vous !_

-Nous redescendrons ensemble si vous le voulez bien, dis-je d'une voix rassurante.

-Avec nous deux vous serez bien entouré, renchérit Chani qui se présenta au propriétaire.

-J'ai proposé à mon amie de m'accompagner, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, pas du tout ! Et puis, cet appartement et idéal pour deux personnes.

-Oh, je ne suis pas là pour visiter, assura Chani avec douceur.

-Je vois, (Il me sourit) donc tout repose sur vous ? Haha ! Bon, si nous commencions ?

J'acquiesçai d'un timide hochement de tête.

-Bon, en soit cet appartement n'est pas très vaste. D'autant plus qu'en refaisant l'électricité, nous avons dû doubler le plafond et l'abaisser. A cet étage, le froid et l'humidité sont plus ressentis, mais grâce à l'isolation refaite il y aura une petite amélioration. Vous avez vu l'entrée ? Vous avez de la place pour installer un meuble à chaussures, le mur est simplement là pour séparer le seuil avec le séjour. (Il se tourna vers un carré de pièce situé entre le mur de l'entrée et la cheminée, je vis une bibliothèque encastrée) Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais il y a déjà quelques meubles dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas très pratique de tout transporter en dehors. Je ne voulais pas les jeter non plus, je préfère laisser les locataires voir sur place.

-Oui, j'ai vu la table et les chaises là-bas.

Dans un angle de la pièce, derrière un demi mur assez haut, se trouvait une table en bois massif entourée de quatre grosses chaises assorties à son design. Sur notre gauche, au fond de la vaste pièce, une grande porte fenêtre donnait sur le petit balcon. La lumière qui s'infiltrait à l'intérieur faisait se refléter sur le parquet laqués les couleurs du vitrail dont les lignes représentaient une immense carpe koï colorée. Cela jurait un peu avec le bois gris perle des cloisons haussmanniennes. Mais ce mélange décalé s'harmonisait avec le concept de l'immeuble. Puis cette cheminée… _Tallulah, concentration !_

-La cheminée est d'époque, mais elle est toujours aussi vaillante ! s'exclama-t-il en tapotant fièrement la pierre légèrement couverte de suie. Son regard se fit plus tendre et j'eus l'impression qu'il se laissait submerger pas ses pensées. _Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il me décrit les pièces…_ Cet endroit devait abriter de bien précieux souvenirs.

Nous continuâmes la visite et Monsieur Castillon me montra la cuisine, pour laquelle j'eus un véritable coup de cœur ! Elle n'était vraiment pas large, mais tout en longueur. Il y avait une gazinière et même un réfrigérateur en plus des autres équipements. Les comptoirs au plan de travail blanc et aux meubles laqués de couleur émeraude ressortaient parfaitement bien avec le mur du fond briqué ! Les trois autres murs étaient peints en un jaune très pâle. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, juste deux gros néons plafonniers qui s'épousaient parfaitement avec le style rétro de la pièce en guise d'éclairage.

Toute en joie, je tirai sur la manche de mon amie en sautillant à côté d'elle.

-J'ai vu, j'ai vu ! rit-elle.

-La pièce vous plaît ? Ce n'est pas du tout d'époque, on a refait la déco il y a quelques années maintenant en plus de la tuyauterie récemment. Vos prédécesseurs n'étaient pas très attirés, la cuisine et très petite et le fait de devoir acheter une bouteille de gaz n'intéresse plus personne de nos jours.

-Pourtant l'espace est bien utilisé, fit remarquer Chani qui découvrait avec moi les lieux, ouvrant les placards, inspectant la gazinière et le reste des équipements.

-Et vous laissez un réfrigérateur, renchéris-je abasourdi par les dires de mon aîné : L'appartement est bien équipé pour le loyer que vous proposez ! (Je croisai le regard de Chani) Je vois nos chambres au dortoir, c'est quasiment ce prix-là et on n'a pas le même espace.

-Ah pas du tout ! rit mon amie.

-Vous êtes toutes deux étudiantes, c'est ça ? A Antéros ?

-Oui, en Art, et on peut vous assurer que le bâtiment nous a charmé !

-Je suis content de l'apprendre, j'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie ici, et je sais à quel point c'est atypique mais ça n'a fait qu'égailler davantage nos vis à ma défunte épouse et moi.

J'allais répliquer, mais je restai sans voix à l'entente de cela. Chani sembla aussi troublée que moi et se frotta nerveusement le bras en fixant le sol. Monsieur Castillon remarqua notre malaise et nous adressa un sourire bienveillant en nous assurant qu'il allait bien.

-Cela fait des années maintenant, ma Dame n'aurait pas aimé vous voir faire ces tristes mines. Elle adorait cet appartement et regrettait ne pas pouvoir y passer plus de temps. Son travail de journaliste lui demandait de faire beaucoup de voyages. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à la retraite qu'elle s'est entièrement investie à la copropriété. Quant à moi, je suis bien trop vieux pour ces escaliers, je ne peux plus me déplacer si vivement qu'autrefois. J'ai déménagé il y a peu, mais je me refuse de vendre l'appartement. Comme je sais qu'il n'est pas facile pour des jeunes gens comme vous de trouver des logements, j'ai préféré le mettre en location en espérant qu'il fasse le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre…

Bon sang, c'était fichu, je sentais mon émotivité m'assaillir au grand galop. Plus la visite avançait, moins j'eus l'impression que ceci était une arnaque. Les pièces n'étaient pas grandes, mais comme l'eut fait remarquer Chani, tout l'espace était très bien utilisé, et cela donnait l'impression que tout était spacieux. Le couloir avait effectivement besoin d'un coup de peinture, tout comme la pièce qui servait de bureau. Au fond du couloir, une penderie était incorporée au mur, seulement, les portes ne fermaient plus et des traces d'humidité noircissaient les plaques et les étagères.

-Vous pouvez toujours installer un petit radiateur dans le couloir, vous avez une prise ici (il pointa son doigt plus loin) et une autre là-bas. En revanche, elles se trouvent près du sol. Vous avez des enfants ? me demanda-t-il subitement.

-Oh là ! N-non…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Rosalya. Même si j'étais très heureuse pour ma meilleure amie, de mon côté, je me voyais très mal être maman à cet âge-là. Nous terminâmes par les toilettes, la salle de bain et la chambre.

-Oh ce lit ! s'époustoufla Chani qui fonça la première à l'intérieure de la pièce : Et la coiffeuse assortie !

Quand je pus enfin entrer dans la pièce, je compris aussitôt d'où provenait l'émerveillement de ma petite camarade. Trois meubles se trouvaient dans la pièce, et tous étaient assortis aux autres. Le lit, bien trop lourd à déplacer -et compliqué à démonter d'après les dires de Monsieur Castillon-, arborait une tête de lit capitonné, entouré d'un cadre au bois épais aux gravures baroques. Les pieds formaient des pattes de lion. _Lysandre aurait adoré lui aussi,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de me dire. La table de chevet à sa droite et la coiffeuse en face étaient du même aspect. Le tout, peint en un noir profond et laqué.

On pouvait tout de même voir quelques marques d'usure, des écorchures, dues au temps et au manque d'entretien. La pièce avait été repeinte en blanc, mais la moisissure s'était installée également ici. Tout comme pour le bureau et le couloir, le parquet était abîmé. Ici, les courbes sur la fenêtre représentaient le profil d'un papillon nuancé de mauve et de bleu sombre.

Voir Monsieur Castillon et Chani échanger énergiquement et joyeusement au sujet du mobilier me donna une idée qui mec contredirait sûrement vis-à-vis de la conversation que j'eus avec Morgan, Alexy et Hyun…Ne restait plus qu'à trouver le bon moment pour en faire part à mon amie. Nous finîmes notre visite et nous retrouvâmes tous les trois au séjour. Chani continua son éloge au sujet de la chambre ainsi que la salle de bain qui avait également eue raison d'elle. _Elle est mignonne…_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de me dire en souriant.

-Vous vous entendez vraiment bien ! Bien mieux que les précédents visiteurs que j'ai pu avoir. Ils n'ont pas cessé de se plaindre de tout et même d'eux même, haha. Je sais que cet appartement a ses défauts, mais en tant que propriétaire, je suis prêt à voir avec vous ce que vous désirez changer. Tout ce que je demande c'est que vous y preniez soin et animiez cet endroit isolé des autres logements.

 _J'ai tellement envie de lui faire un câlin !_ me hurlai-je intérieurement. Chani et moi nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Puis, la voyant se pincer soucieusement les lèvres, je l'interrogeai.

-Tu veux rentrer au dortoir peut-être ?

Il était tard, la nuit pointait déjà le bout de son nez et je me dis qu'elle voulait peut-être se mettre au chaud sous sa couette avec un bon livre.

-Après avoir vu un tel endroit, difficile de vouloir rentrer dans un tel box que le dortoir, marmonna-t-elle en balayant de nouveau des yeux le séjour.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite…Je me demandai si ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire part de mon idée.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire une colocation mesdemoiselles ?

-Hein ? fîmes-nous en cœur en portant notre attention vers notre aîné. _Ah, il a été plus rapide._

Si au début Chani avait précisé qu'elle ne faisait que m'accompagner, cette fois-ci, je la sentis hésitante. Curieuse, elle m'adressa un regard.

-Honnêtement, j'y ai songé lorsqu'on a vu la chambre, avouai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. La partie longue recouvrit la partie tondue : Après, s-si tu ne me veux pas comme colocataire, j-je peux comprendre…baragouinai-je en triturant nerveusement la pointe d'une mèche. Je m'adressai ensuite à Monsieur Castillon : Pour ma part, l'appartement me plaît beaucoup et pour en avoir parlé avec eux, mes parents sont prêts à se porter garants.

-Je dois passer trois autres visites la semaine prochaine. Je vais être honnête, le courant passe bien entre nous, je serais prêt à vous dire oui si je n'avais pas déjà ces rendez-vous. Cela pourra laisser le temps à votre amie de…

-C'est ok.

Monsieur Castillon et moi fixâmes étrangement Chani qui rougissait.

-Franchement, je serais bête de refuser une telle proposition. Certes, je n'ai pas les mêmes soucis que toi par rapport à nos coloc' au dortoir, mais je commençai à me demander si on ne pouvait se faire un arrangement entre nous, changer de chambre tu vois. Mais là…se partager un tel loyer, et avec toi, c'est clairement notre bonne étoile qui nous envoie un signe où j'vois pas ce que c'est !

-A-Alors…tu accepterais d'emménager avec moi si Monsieur Castillon venait à dire oui ?

Avec bien plus de confiance, mon amie hocha la tête et nous sourit à notre aîné et moi. Cette fois, mon trop plein d'émotions prit le dessus sur le peu de calme qu'il me restait et je me jetais sur elle pour l'enlacer avec force. Elle rit aux éclats en répondant aussi vigoureusement à mon embrassade, puis, nous ouvrîmes nos bras pour enlacer également le propriétaire qui ricana gaiement. Nous fîmes tout de même attention à ne pas trop le brusquer…

Après avoir tous repris contenance, Chani et moi vînmes à poser d'autres questions à Monsieur Castillon. Au sujet de la caution, des charges, des règles de la copropriété… Nous sûmes que les charges étaient prises en compte dans le loyer, et que, bien évidemment, il y aura une première avancée de loyer. Mais avant de nous inquiéter de tout ça, nous devions attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir sa réponse. _On ne sait jamais, il pourrait rencontrer des locataires avec des finances plus importantes que nous deux…_ Je ne pourrai que comprendre son choix s'il changeait d'avis pour cela.

-Et les voisins ? demanda Chani tandis que nous aidions notre aîné à refermer les volets.

-Oh, votre étage n'est pas habité, les autres appartements sont à vendre ou à l'abandon.

Chani oscilla un coup de tête, l'air entendu, et je poursuivis :

-On a vu des fenêtres cassées…

-Au quatrième ? Oui, il y a eu du grabuge, ces appartements aussi sont vides. Lors d'une réunion, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour améliorer la sécurité, d'ici le mois de Janvier, un boitier devrait être installé pour entrer dans l'immeuble avec un code… là…(il agita sa main déductivement en cherchant le mot) mince…

-Un digicode ? tentai-je.

-Oui ! Ah…fichue mémoire.

-Vous allez bientôt vous reposer, vous habitez loin ?

-Des amis m'hébergent le temps de finir mes visites. Ensuite, je repartirai chez ma petite fille.

J'espérai sincèrement que les prochains locataires potentiels aient l'idée d'aider notre aîné à descendre les marches. Après quelques pauses, nous parvînmes à rejoindre la sortie. Chani et moi restâmes avec Monsieur Castillon, le temps que le taxi qu'il eut appelé vienne le chercher. Après quoi, j'explosai au milieu du trottoir.

-Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus ! Oh, bon sang Chani j'ai tellement hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine !

Sautillant sur place, mon amie vint agripper mon bras et m'entraîna avec elle pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

-Je dois avouer que l'idée de quitter le dortoir m'emballe de plus en plus. J'espère juste que tu ne m'as pas trouvé trop envahissante…

-Hein, pourquoi ça ? demandai-je, sincèrement étonnée par ses propos.

-C'est quand même toi qui as trouvé l'annonce. De base, je ne faisais qu'accompagner.

-Et alors ? Je te l'ai dit, j'y ai pensé pendant la visite. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet, j-je crois que moi aussi…j'avais peur d'être envahissante avec mon caprice.

-Haha, tu parles ! (Elle soupira de bien être) Quelle journée… Tu comptes l'annoncer aux autres ?

-Bien sûr, en fait on va le faire toutes les deux. On va se poser en salle de repos et appeler tout le monde un par un ! Enfin, on va d'abord appeler nos parents je crois…

-Bonne idée oui, les miens ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi et je profitai du trajet pour expliquer à mes parents comment la visite s'était déroulée. Chani en fit de même, mais sa conversation dura plus longtemps que la mienne. En même temps, quitter le dortoir n'était pas dans ses projets avant ce jour. Nous passâmes devant mon lieu de travail, où je vis Hyun nettoyer quelques tables sur la terrasse presque vide de monde. Je le désignai du doigt, sans dire un mot pour ne pas déranger Chani qui comprit où je voulais en venir.

Nous avançâmes vers le café, et nous installâmes à l'intérieur. Hyun nous vit une fois de retour au comptoir. Tout sourire, il trottina à notre table.

-Le boulot te manque à ce point ? plaisanta-t-il en sortant son carnet : Bonjour, Chani je suppose ?

Mon amie sourit, acquiesça du menton. Hyun s'excusa presque aussitôt tandis qu'elle raccrochait enfin.

-J-je n'avais pas vu, désolé…

-Pas de souci. Donc oui, je suis bien Chani. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se rencontrer mais Tallulah m'a déjà parlé de toi. Hyun ?

Il opina à son tour, semblant intimidé.

-Je vous sers quelque chose ?

-Oh que oui ! m'exclamai-je en tapotant sur la table : mais on va y aller doucement ce soir, en espérant pouvoir se lâcher la semaine prochaine ! Hiii !

-Haha, j'ai comme l'impression que ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé.

Je nous désignai Chani et moi en étirant un petit sourire malicieux. J'expliquai ensuite que « mon rendez-vous » avez fini en « notre » et que, tout déprendrait de la réponse de Monsieur Castillon la semaine prochaine, Chani et moi avions de fortes de chances de devenir colocataire.

-Honnêtement, même s'il venait à changer d'avis et à donner les clés à d'autres personnes, je parlerai à ma coloc' actuelle de ma proposition de changer de chambre, pour que Yeleen soit avec elle, et toi avec moi. Elle peut toujours refuser bien sûr, mais ça ne coûte rien de demander.

Les mots de Chani me touchèrent plus qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir. Nous commandâmes deux cappuccinos à mon collègue qui s'empressa de nous les ramener. Clémence passa dans le coin en me demandant en quoi s'était productif de rendre mon salaire en consommant ici pour le récupérer à la fin du mois. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle repartit en cuisine.

-C'était qui ? osa demander Chani avec une pointe de méfiance dans le regard qu'elle eut posé en la direction que venait de prendre Clémence.

-Ma patronne ! Maintenant tu connais tout le monde au café.

-Décidément, tu sais comment t'entourer toi ! rit-elle.

Pendant que nous buvions nos boissons, Chani m'informa du fait que ses parents pourraient venir nous aider à transporter nos affaires du dortoir jusqu'à l'appartement si les choses se concrétisaient. Elle n'entra pas plus dans les détails de leur conversation, mais cela me suffit de savoir que cette idée un peu soudaine ne soit pas une source de conflit entre elle et sa famille.

Après quoi, nous saluâmes Hyun et prîmes la direction de la sortie. Au même moment, un client voulut entrer. Par reflexe je me glissai sur le côté et ouvris la porte en grand, afin de l'accueillir comme il se devait et ce, avec le sourire.

-Bienvenu Monsieur, merci d'avoir choisi le Cosy Bear Café pou-…Oh…

 _Il est donc venu…_ Souriant d'un air charmé, Monsieur Zaidi passa le seuil en me remerciant.

-Quel accueil ! (Il vit Chani) Re-bonsoir.

-Re-bonsoir, oui.

 _C'est vrai qu'ils se sont vus à la bibliothèque._ Je réagis aussitôt, tandis qu'il allait prendre la parole, je l'interrompis.

-Bonsoir à vous Ta-

-Merci pour votre livre ! m'empressai-je, d'une voix sûrement trop forte, puisque tous les clients présents à l'intérieure détournèrent leur attention sur nous. Reprenant un ton normal, je fis comme si de rien n'était et le saluai aussi calmement que possible : Bonsoir Monsieur.

Le portable de Chani se mit à sonner. Pour ne pas déranger les clients, elle sortit en me disant qu'elle m'attendrait devant la terrasse.

-Q-quoi ? mais…

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil dont je ne compris pas vraiment le sous-entendu, mais j'eus l'impression que ça avait un lien avec notre aîné qui se tenait toujours debout devant la porte. Je me décalai un peu plus, puis, machinalement je lui demandai où il désirait s'installer.

-Au comptoir, ça sera très bien.

-Bien…

Alors que je n'étais absolument pas de service, voilà que je me retrouvai à tenir le comptoir. Mais je n'osais lui dire, j'avais presque envie que Clémence me hurle qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide pour ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Monsieur ?

-Un café serré, avec un sucre s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite.

Je ne l'avais même pas regardé en répondant. Mes bras et mes mains bougeaient tous seuls et je ne parvenais absolument pas à rester calme face à lui. _Il m'a prise au dépourvu, j'aurai tant voulu être de service et lui offrir ce verre que je lui ai promis !_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de me dire à regret. Je désirai tant passer un moment avec lui.

-De rien, pour le manuel, me dit-il soudainement.

Je relevai le nez de ce que je faisais, et repris d'une voix que lui seul put entendre :

-Pardonnez-moi d'être partie avec, mais j'avais un rendez-vous important et comme je ne vous trouvai nulle part… (je m'accroupis pour fouiller dans mon sac et sortir le manuel) Tenez. Et encore merci.

Il le rangea dans sa mallette. _Il doit tout juste quitter la fac._

-J'aurai bien voulu vous accorder plus de temps à bibliothèque, tout à l'heure, me confia-t-il : Je dois avouer que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos recherches, je pourrai peut-être vous aiguiller. Non, en fait c'est mon rôle de vous aider, mais seulement si vous le désirez. En tout cas, ça me semble très engagé…

-Tous vos conseils seront les bienvenus. (Je sortis une tasse) Pour être honnête, j'aimerai interviewer l'artiste qui m'a inspirée pour ce sujet. Dans son pays, la liberté des artistes est bridée au point qu'elle a dû fuir sa propre patrie pour s'exiler au Québec. Et sans entrer dans la comparaison pompeuse, j'aimerai établir un lien avec nos propres artistes du 19e et de leurs œuvres engagées qui ont résulté sur un bon nombre de procès qui apporteront finalement la gloire qu'ils ne connurent qu'après leur mort.

-Ahh, j'ai peut-être de quoi v-

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Hyun se tenait au milieu de la salle, un plateau vide dans les mains alors qu'il venait déposer une commande en cuisine. Enfin prêt, j'allais pour servir son café à Monsieur Zaidi mais Hyun fit rapidement le tour du comptoir pour me rejoindre. Mon professeur porta aussitôt son attention sur lui. Mon ami le remarqua également et je le vis arborer la même expression défiante que l'autre nuit. Doucement, il me bouscula d'un coup de hanche et chuchota :

-Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Clémence pour tes heures sup', rentre chez toi avant qu'elle ne te voie.

-M-mais je dois encore lui servir son ca-

Hyun versa le breuvage chaud dans la tasse que j'eus sortie et la déposa sous le nez de Monsieur Zaidi qui me toisait en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait et c'était normal. _Il devait croire que je travaillai…_

-Puis-je avoir un sucre avec mon café s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Hyun aussi poliment qu'à son habitude. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi : On se voit Lundi ?

-O-Oui, bien sûr.

Mon ami repartit en cuisine non sans fustiger des yeux mon professeur. Tandis que je récupérai mes affaires d'une mine penaude, ce dernier m'interpella doucement.

-Tallulah, je vous avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas vous ajouter plus d'heures que vous n'en avez. (Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air agacé) J'aurai pu m'en douter aussi, vous ne portiez pas d'uniforme…

-Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser et j-j'ai…

-Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligée, coupa-t-il un peu froidement.

Si mon sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'écoute de ses paroles, mes mains elles, devinrent moites et ma gorge nouée. Je soupirai, ne sachant que dire de plus.

-Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Zaidi.

Je n'ajoutai rien d'autre qu'un sourire forcé et partis. _Me sentir obligée ?_ Je retrouvai Chani, encore au téléphone qui m'accueillit par un regard curieux. Peut-être était-ce l'expression de mon visage qui l'inquiétait. Honnêtement, je ne savais même pas quelle tête je pouvais tirer, mais ça ne devait pas être très guilleret… _Il me croit si influençable que ça ? Il n'a vraiment pas compris ?_

Désabusée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je reconnus avoir besoin de réconfort. Tandis que Chani était au téléphone, nous reprîmes notre chemin en direction de la fac. Le nez fourré dans le col de mon pull, je me demandai qu'elles eussent bien pu être les intentions de mon aîné à me dire cela. Et plus j'y repensai, plus je me trouvais ridicule d'essayer de le comprendre. Mon comportement avait dû le déstabiliser, mais finalement, il ne me voyait que comme une étudiante lambda. _En même temps, c'est ce que tu es ma petite Tallulah !_

Ça y est, je sentais que la déprime allait me rendre visite. Je sus que pour éviter cela, je devais m'efforcer de faire comme tous mes autres camarades, et ne le voir comme un professeur. Oh pire, je pouvais toujours agir aussi vulgairement que certaines filles de ma classe, qui lâchai parfois deux-trois commentaires libidineux en cours en reliant son physique attrayant à la problématique abordée. _Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi…_ Mais il était peut-être temps pour moi et mes faux espoirs d'être moins naturels avec lui.

Soudain, une petite main glacée vint enserrer la mienne. Tressautant sous le contact, je posai de grands yeux tout étonnés sur mon ami qui s'apprêter à raccrocher. Une fois cela fait, elle m'adressa un sourire plein de chaleur qui gonfla ma poitrine d'affection.

-T'es bien morose depuis qu'on a quitté le café. Le prof t'en a voulu d'avoir kidnappé son manuel ?

-C'est ça…pouffai-je en ne regardant pas vraiment le route.

Chani serra plus fort ma main. Ce que je pouvais apprécier, la faculté qu'elle avait de savoir quoi faire ou dire pour me sortir de mes sombres pensées sans pour autant imposer sa curiosité. Là-dessus, je devais admettre que Rosalya était parfois épuisante. Mais je ne tenais pas non plus à imposer mes soucis à Chani pour le moment…

Une fois de retour au dortoir, nous nous séparâmes un peu à contre cœur, mais l'épuisement de la journée riche en émotions appelait nos lits. De retour dans ma chambre, je saluai Yeleen qui était penchée sur un catalogue. Elle me salua d'abord brièvement, puis, après quelques minutes de silences, elle m'interpella :

-On peut discuter ?

Assise à mon bureau, je stoppai mon activité pour croiser son regard. Elle s'était retournée entièrement dans ma direction, mais son regard me fuyait.

-Alors, on peut parler ou pas ? reprit-elle un peu sèchement. Mais j'eus l'impression que ce fut son embarras qui l'eut poussée à paraître ainsi. Un peu fatiguée, je lui demandai de quoi elle voulait qu'on discute : Eh bien, ces catalogues d'agences immobilières je suppose que ce n'est pas pour ton mémoire…(Elle croisa enfin mon regard) Tu quittes vraiment le dortoir ?

Pour une fois que je ne la sentais pas mesquine, je ne me sentis pas le cœur à dresser des barrières. Calmement, je lui expliquai donc la vérité.

-L'an dernier, j'étais dans un studio avec une amie. En venant ici, j'ai pensé qu'une chambre de dortoir me suffirait mais…pas vraiment, non. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà eu un studio, mais clairement l'intimité y est différente.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, j'ai fait toutes mes années fac ici, ma mère…(sa voix vrilla un peu) n'a pas jugé utile que j'ai mon un chez moi, à proprement parler.

Je grimaçai un sourire désolé, en repensant à sa mère et l'attitude presque acerbe qu'elle eut avec sa fille l'autre jour.

-Mais t'as déjà trouvé quelque chose ? reprit-elle, semblant à la fois soucieuse et intriguée.

-Peut-être. A vrai dire, j'ai passé une visite aujourd'hui, je dois avoir une réponse la semaine prochaine. Ne t'en fais pas, si jamais c'est positif, tu seras la première au courant et le responsable administratif aussi. (J'eus un rire sarcastique) Tu pourras fêter ça dignement.

-J-je ne m'inquiète pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et je ne vois pas en quoi je m'en réjouirai, hein.

 _Elle est sérieuse ?_ Haussant les sourcils d'une mine stupéfaite, je dévisageai Yeleen longuement en me demandant ce qui avait changé chez elle. Désinvolte, je haussai une épaule et repris :

-J'sais pas, tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu serais mieux sans m'avoir dans tes pattes. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sautes au plafond.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais sa voix resta coincée. Détournant à nouveau les yeux, je la vis secouer la tête, l'air désabusée, et se retourna face à son bureau. Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous et dura le reste du week-end.

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Tallulah

Lundi matin, je me levai de bonne heure pour commencer mon service au café. Mon premier cours de la journée était avec Monsieur Zaidi, mais ne commençait qu'à neuf heure et demie. Le café, lui, ouvrait à six-heures trente. Cela me faisait une bonne matinée remplie quand même ! _J'appréhende quand même de revoir Hyun._ J'eus bien compris que de me voir avec Monsieur Zaidi l'eut alerté l'autre soir, au point d'en faire part à Morgan. En revanche, samedi, c'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami adresser un regard si glacial à un quelqu'un, et cela me surprit d'autant plus que ce fut envers un client.

Quand je posai un pied au café, je saluai Clémence et celle-ci le fit à sa manière. Toujours un peu brusquement et sans joie de me voir. Hyun n'était pas encore arrivé. Tandis que je préparai les tables et que Clémence arrangeait la vitrine avec nos produits, je lui touchai deux mots au sujet de ma demande d'heures supplémentaires. Apparemment, Hyun ne lui avait rien dit mais étrangement elle ne parut pas réticente face à cette suggestion.

-Je ne peux nier que ça me soulagera un peu. Je dis bien, _un peu_ , t'as encore beaucoup à apprendre mais les clients sont plutôt satisfaits de tes performances. (Elle prit un ton plus sec) J'espère que ce sont bien tes services et non l'ourlet de ta jupe qui les impressionnent.

 _Là elle va trop loin._ Je me redressai pour croiser son regard. Nous nous jaugeâmes un moment, et je vis un sourire amusé apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Comprenant son petit jeu, je lui fis un de mes sourires les plus éclatants et me remis à préparer les tables après avoir rétorquer posément :

-Eh bien nous verrons bien ce matin ! Je porte un jean et un adorable col roulé pour protéger ma gorge de ce froid hivernal. (Je fis mine de m'inquiéter pour elle) Faites attentions à vos bronches, je sais que le café est chauffé, mais tout de même.

Alors que j'allais en terrasse, je pus l'entendre gronder dans sa barbe mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Je refermai la porte pour ne pas laisser le froid entrer, et je pus en profiter pour libérer ce semblant de colère qui m'eut envahie plus tôt. Je fis tout de même attention à ne pas trop élever la voix.

-Mais quelle pétasse celle-là ! Va falloir qu'elle se détende un peu l'oignon…

-Quelle vocabulaire fleurie !

Piquant à fard à l'idée que l'on eut pu m'entendre jurer contre ma patronne, je me dressai vivement et lâchai un profond soupir de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que mon ami qui arrivait enfin.

-Hyun…tu m'as fichue une de ces trouilles !

-Haha ! J'ai comme l'impression que tu as essuyé une nouvelle dispute avec Clémence ?

Je fis le tour de la table que je nettoyai pour lui faire la bise.

-Boh, pas vraiment, mais ses remarques deviennent de plus en plus déplacées…avouai-je en me remettant au travail. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Clémence à travers la fenêtre. Elle repartait en cuisine.

-Hé, m'appela-t-il d'une voix douce tout en s'accroupissant à côté de moi, les bras posés au bord de la table : Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-Tu l'as suffisamment fait, Hyun. Assurai-je en posant mes yeux sur lui : Maintenant, elle profite de tes absences pour me descendre…Elle trouvera toujours un moyen de me rabaisser. (Je pris une profonde inspiration) M'enfin, elle a quand même admis que mes performances la soulageaient un peu. A tel point qu'elle a accepté de m'ajouter des heures sur mon emploi du temps.

-A-ah oui ? J'ai oublié de lui en parler, désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant c'est fait, lui souris-je : Vas-y avant qu'elle ne me saute à la gorge en pensant que je t'aguiche avec l'ourlet de mon jean !

-Q-Quoi ?

Je ris, oubliant un instant ma colère de tantôt à l'encontre de Clémence.

-Rien oublie, haha !

Lorsque les premiers clients arrivèrent, nous fûmes tous sur le qui-vive. Hyun trouva tout de même le temps me sortir quelques blagues entre deux de mes passages au comptoir pour lui déposer des commandes. Comme tous les lundi matin, je croisai le responsable administratif qui réclamait toujours le même café avec sa goutte de lait ainsi que d'autres professeurs d'Antéros. Hyun en reconnut deux de son bâtiment.

-Tu vois celle avec la veste moumoute ? C'est un tyran ! pesta-t-il en prenant un faux air mauvais.

Je pouvais dire que c'était de la comédie pour l'avoir maintenant vu deux fois avec une véritable expression dure et défiante. Peut-être l'eussè-je dévisagé trop longtemps alors que j'attendais qu'il me prépare les commandes, mais il me demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, je te trouve plus souriante d'habitude…

Ne voulant pas remettre sur le tapis ce qu'il s'était samedi soir, je détournai le regard en lui assurant que tout allait bien. Ce fut à son tour de me dévisager longuement, avec une expression assez suspicieuse. Il déposa la tasse de thé sur le comptoir, et au moment où je voulus la prendre pour la poser sur mon plateau, Hyun glissa timidement sa main sur mon poignet comme pour attirer mon attention.

-Tu me parles quand ça ne va pas d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui a changé Tallulah ? s'inquiéta-t-il sérieusement.

Mon cœur rata un battement…Je me voyais mal lui dire que je ne comprenais pas sa méfiance envers mon professeur. Si la première fois je parvins à faire semblant de ne pas être intéressée par Monsieur Zaidi, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, et je ne me sentais plus aussi sûre et certaine de pouvoir mentir à mon ami.

Redressant le menton, je lui souris aussi sincèrement que possible et pris sa main dans la mienne.

-Tout va bien, Hyun.

Il sourit en coin, pas très convaincu de ce que je pus voir, mais il n'insista pas. Mon collègue termina de préparer les commandes et je pus les apporter en terrasse. Les heures passèrent et il était bientôt l'heure pour Hyun et moi d'aller en cours. J'essayai de garder bonne figure jusqu'au bout même si je me sentais un peu fatiguée. De nouveaux clients vinrent s'installer à l'intérieur, et je souris de toutes mes dents, retrouvant un regain d'énergie en voyant Rosalya et Leigh.

-Bienvenu à vous ! les accueillis-je en leur donnant une rapide étreinte : T'as fini t'es cours ? demandai-je à Rosa en les guidant jusqu'à une table libre et propre.

-Mon cours est reporté, comme Leigh ne travaille pas le lundi matin, on en a profité pour sortir un peu.

-Très bien, dans ce cas qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Ooh, une grande cup de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve et un croissant aux amandes s'il te plaît. (Elle me regarda de haut en bas) Je ne m'y ferais jamais à ce tablier.

-Haha, mais si, regarde j'y arrive bien moi ! Leigh, que prendras-tu ?

-Un thé vert avec un sucre et un croissant comme Rosa. Au fait, mes félicitations, Rosalya m'a dit pour le studio.

-Attends, ne me félicite pas trop tôt je n'ai pas la confirmation encore !

Je leur fis un clin d'œil et filais donner la commande à Hyun. Depuis le comptoir, je pus entendre les bribes de leur conversation.

-J'espère que ça ne te pose vraiment pas de souci…

-Mais non chéri, toi aussi t'avais besoin d'évacuer ! Tout le monde à le droit à un confident. Et je te l'ai dit, je suis même rassurée que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature, mais être trop réservé n'est pas bon à ton âge.

-A mon… ? Peu importe, haha ! J'avoue que le courant passe très bien avec Rayan. Depuis Juillet maintenant qu'on se côtoie, j'ai bien envie de l'inviter à dîner un soir.

-Bien sûr, on fera ça quand vous on aura tous un soir de libre. Mais déjà, il vient avec nous Samedi, histoire de fêter avec nous la nouvelle !

Hyun déposa tout ce qu'il fallait sur un plateau et me prévint qu'il partait se changer et qu'il m'attendrait dehors. J'opinai d'un hochement de tête et apportai ma commande à mes amis.

-Voilà pour vous ! Et en plus je clôture ma matinée avec les meilleurs clients qu'on puisse souhaiter.

-Ah, la belle-sœur nous quitte déjà, plaisanta Leigh en remuant son thé.

-Leigh… rouspéta gentiment Rosalya mais cela me fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

-Pas de problème Rosa.

Je les embrassai tous les deux et partis à l'arrière-boutique prévenir Clémence que je m'en allais. Puis, une fois mon uniforme rangé dans mon sac de cours, je filai rejoindre Hyun qui sautillait sur place pour se réchauffer. Le bousculant gentiment, je courus devant lui en criant qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour me rattraper. S'entama une course poursuite jusqu'à la fac que Hyun perdit de peu. Une fois dans la cour, je le vis foncer sur moi pour me chatouiller et me punir d'avoir triché. Je lâchai un cri alors qu'il me portait sur son épaule en me secouant comme un prunier. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait autant de force, j'étais plutôt lourde…

-Haha ! H-Hyun Haha, arrête ! Repose-moi haha !

-C'est ta punition pour avoir triché, mwahaha !

-M-mais non ! ris-je : C'est toi qu'est nul !

Entre la course et mes rires, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Hyun décida enfin à me poser sur un banc alors que tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux étranges, parfois amusés, moqueurs ou attendris. Me tenant les côtes, je soupirai d'aise maintenant que j'étais libérée de son emprise. Je ressentis une petite douleur à mon bas ventre et me dis qu'il me secoua peut-être un peu trop fort.

-J'te jure…j'ai perdu cinq kilos !

-Oh bah oui, au moins ! se moqua mon ami en s'installant à mes côtés. Il passa son bras derrière moi tandis que je répondais à un message que Chani m'eut envoyée à l'instant. Apparemment, elle n'avait rien loupé du spectacle et se trouvait sur les marches du bâtiment d'art. Curieuse et empressée de retrouver mon amie, je tournai la tête et la cherchai des yeux tout m'avançant vers le bâtiment. Mon sourire se fana aussitôt que je croisai les yeux perçant de Monsieur Zaidi qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle et du Directeur.

-Quelle fougue ! Il y a des jours où j'aimerai avoir la même énergie, fit le Directeur en s'adressant à Hyun et moi. Lui non plus, n'avait rien raté de notre entrée.

-Surtout avec une matinée de boulot au café, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la même énergie quand j'irai bosser demain, souligna Chani à qui je fis la bise.

Je saluai poliment le Directeur ainsi que mon professeur qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux.

-Ah oui ? En voilà des jeunes gens courageux. Vous êtes également en Art ? demanda le directeur à mon collègue. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Monsieur Zaidi le fit à sa place.

-Non, il n'est dans aucun de mes cours.

Hyun plissa un œil, comme agacé et ajouta :

-Je suis en info. Com. En M2, comme Tal'.

Il sourit au Directeur, mais n'omit pas de lancer un lourd regard à mon professeur qui arqua un sourcil. Je vis les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper… _Qu'est-ce qu'il leurs prend !?_ Chani ressentit visiblement le malaise et m'interrogea en silence. Souriant à mes aînés, je me tournai vers Hyun qui avait gravi une marche supplémentaire pour arriver à ma hauteur.

-D'ailleurs, tu vas être en retard Hyun… Chuchotai-je : C'est toujours toi qui m'accompagne, la prochaine fois ce sera mon tour, promis.

Son visage se radoucit et j'en fus soulagée. Alors que je me penchai pour lui faire la bise, Hyun prit mon visage en coupe et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour déposer un baiser, aussi léger qu'une brise, sur mon front qu'il eut avec douceur dégagé dessous mes cheveux. Cela lui fut déjà arrivé de m'embrasser à cet endroit, tout comme moi, comme je le faisais un peu à tous mes amis…mais je sentis une différence dans celui-ci qui me surprit à un point que j'eus un certain temps de latence avant de retrouver mes esprits. Déjà au loin, je vis mon ami trotter jusqu'à sa section et nous saluait Chani et moi d'un signe de la main.

-Ah, l'amour…un soutien indéniable en cette période difficile de vos études.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie rougir aussi nettement qu'à ce moment-là. Le Directeur ne pensait bien évidemment pas à mal, et semblait même fier de sa remarque. Pour ma part, les mots me manquaient, et le courage de croiser leurs regards respectifs aussi. En baissant les yeux, je remarquai alors la main de Monsieur Zaidi, serrer avec force l'anse de sa mallette avec tant de force que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Si le Directeur et Chani reprirent à converser allègrement tout en se dirigeant vers l'amphi, le silence fut palpable entre Monsieur Zaidi et moi qui marchions en retrait. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil furtif, son regard restait fixe, porté droit devant lui. Une fois dans l'Amphi, Chani et moi nous installâmes aux mêmes places que la semaine dernière, bien que j'eusses peut-être préféré être cachée dans le fond de la salle. Il fallait avouer que l'on entendait bien mieux devant, d'autant plus que Monsieur Zaidi n'utilisait pas de micro, comme la plupart des autres profs lors d'un cours magistral.

Les élèves entrèrent petit à petit tandis que le Directeur et lui continuaient vivement à discuter. Le plus âgé donna une enveloppe assez épaisse à l'autre, puis repartit. Le professeur n'eut même pas besoin de réclamer le silence que tout le monde se tut.

-Je vais distribuer le planning des examens. Nous les avons reçus ce week-end, malheureusement la plateforme informatique est en maintenance pour quelques temps, nous vous fournissons donc des polycopiés. Attention, il n'y a qu'un seul exemplaire par étudiant d'autant plus que c'est nominatif. Merci de prendre pour les absents.

Nom par nom, Monsieur Zaidi commença donc à distribuer les feuilles. Les élèves les plus éloignés descendaient en toute hâte pour ne pas faire déplacer le professeur à chaque fois. Me trouvant à une extrémité, je fis de même et alors que j'attrapai mon planning, il ne le lâcha pas aussitôt et murmura au plus bas : « J'aimerai vous parler ». Comprendre : Pouvez-vous rester à la fin du cours ?

Cette fois-là, je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Pas après ce qu'il m'avait dit samedi. _« Fallait pas se sentir obligée »_ Vraiment, je ne savais pas pour qui il se prenait… Je retournai à ma place, le cœur serré en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à mon planning. Après que tous reçurent leur emploi du temps personnel des examens, un brouhaha général s'initia dans l'amphi, mais notre aîné parvint malgré tout à faire retrouver son calme à tout le monde. Sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il nous invita à profiter des festivités qui se déroulaient à la plage, ce week-end, car elles risquaient d'être nos dernières avant la prochaine ligne droite.

Je m'efforçai de maintenir ma concentration à son paroxysme, mais la fatigue de tantôt revint au galop avec un mal de crâne qui ne donna le tournis, même en étant assise. Plus d'une fois, je pris ma tête entre mes mains en essayant de comprendre ce que racontaient mes camarades en plein débat autour de la problématique de la semaine dernière, que nous devions approfondir, pour la conclure ensuite au prochain cours.

-Tout va bien ? me murmura Chani qui posa une main réconfortante sur mon genou. Je me redressai et lui souris.

-Cela va passer, juste un coup de fatigue.

Mes notes furent très brouillonnes… Mes camarades avaient encore plus de peps que vendredi et leurs voix semblaient raisonner dans mon crâne. Puis, un élan de panique me prit lorsqu'une une vive douleur s'enclencha au plus bas de mon ventre, et cette fois je sus que ce n'était pas à cause de Hyun. _Oh non…_ Je priai pour que je me fasse de fausses idées, mais en réalisant que nous étions en fin de mois je me frappai intérieurement de ne pas avoir était plus prévoyante.

Entre les cours, le boulots et mes recherches pour un nouveau logement, j'eus complètement oublié l'arrivée de mes règles qui étaient pourtant du genre à se pointer à date fixe. Par automatisme, je serrai les jambes alors que je sentais mon visage s'enflammer d'embarras. Si ma mère vivait très bien ses menstruations, pour ma part, c'était une véritable torture. Les crampes étaient insupportables et je sentais déjà mes jambes trembler. Je comprenais mieux d'où venait cette subite fatigue et atroce migraine…

Monsieur Zaidi me lança plusieurs coups d'œil en coin, et je priai pour qu'il ne m'interroge pas. Ma concentration était aux abonnées absentes, et mes camarades semblaient avoir plus d'aplomb que moi de toutes façons. Le reste du cours fut des plus stressants, et une fois la fin annoncée, Chani se tourna vivement vers moi et me sonda sérieusement.

-T'es pâle comme jamais…tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Je t'en prie, dis-moi que dans ton sac t'as des-

Je m'interrompis en voyant des élèves derrière mon amie qui essayaient de sortir de la rangée. Je m'écartai avec précaution, vins coller mon dos au mur des escaliers et les laissais tous passer. Monsieur Zaidi choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers moi. _Oh non, allez-vous-en !_ Voulus-je lui hurler.

Chani l'interrogea du regard et notre aîné s'excusa auprès d'elle, lui informant qu'il aimerait discuter un moment avec moi. Il semblait attendre une réponse et je compris que ce qui s'était passé Samedi devait beaucoup le tracasser. Préférant mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour tout, j'acquiesçai en espérant que ça ne s'éternise pas non plus. _Je n'ose pas me retourner de toute façon…_

-Je t'attends en salle de repos ? me demanda Chani, toujours aussi soucieuse.

J'eus tellement envie de la rejoindre, mais clairement je n'osai plus bouger. En me mettant debout, j'eus senti la catastrophe vaginale arriver. Ne voulant pas pénaliser mon amie d'aller déjeuner, je lui souris en lui assurant que ça ne serait pas long -car non, je n'avais pas le temps pour lui en cet instant- et que je la rejoindrai directement à la cafétéria.

Elle salua notre professeur qui s'excusa une nouvelle fois. _Ah là mon pote tu peux t'excuser !_ Rageai-je, prise d'une bouffée de chaleur. La douleur au bas de mon ventre persistait et ça en devenait insoutenable…

Monsieur Zaidi allait pour retourner à son bureau, mais, ne me voyant pas bouger il prit appui sur le bord de la table où je fus précédemment installée et soupira.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant mais il serait peut-être temps que l'on discute sérieusement de ce qu'il se passe entre nous en ce moment.

 _Et moi j'ai sérieusement besoin d'aller aux toilettes !_ me retins-je de lui balancer. Mais je restai d'accord avec lui, nous avions réellement besoin de dialoguer.

-D'accord, dis-je simplement en essayant de calmer les tremblements dans mes jambes.

Monsieur Zaidi arqua un sourcil tout en me dévisageant longuement. Puis, semblant excédé, il me sortit les mêmes mots que samedi…

-Bon, ne vous sentez pas obligée de discuter si vous ne le voulez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis votre professeur que-

-Ok, là je vous arrête de suite ! lâchai-je un peu sèchement. Mais l'urgence du moment et son attitude un brin prétentieuse me hérissaient le poil : Certes vous êtes plus âgé, vous êtes mon professeur, en sommes vous avez tous les statuts de la personne proclamant « l'autorité ». Mais je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je veux sans qu'on me prenne par la main. Vous vouliez parler, j'ai accepté car j'estime qu'il est également temps de le faire. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, alors parlons.

 _Et faisons vite, pitié !_ J'essayai vraiment de faire abstraction de mes vertiges mais mes jambes flagellaient de plus en plus sous la douleur des crampes. Mon aîné se redressa en m'adressant un regard fort surpris. Ne sachant que faire de ses mains, il en glissa une derrière sa nuque et l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon. _C'est bien la première fois que je le sens vraiment déstabilisé._

-J-je…je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, si mes mots vous ont paru présomptueux. Pour dire vrai, quand j'ai compris que vous ne travailliez pas samedi soir, je me suis dit que vous aviez simplement voulu faire bonne figure et j-je…

-Bonne figure ?

Ce fut plutôt en cet instant que j'essayai de le faire, mais pour de toutes autres raisons.

-Si la subtilité ne fonctionne pas, alors autant être claire : ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, et ce n'était certainement pas pour faire bonne figure que j'ai accepté de vous servir un café samedi. J-je voulais simplement… ah !

N'y tenant plus, mes jambes se coupèrent sous la douleur des crampes.

-Hé ! Tallulah, que se passe-t-il !?

 _Oh non…_ Monsieur Zaidi s'était précipité pour me relever tandis que l'inquiétude se peignait sur son visage.

-Ça va passer, ne vous en faites pas… marmonnai-je en serrant les dents. Les mains tremblantes sous la crainte qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit, je rassemblai le reste de mes affaires et m'excusai auprès de lui. Mais je n'osai pas non plus traverser le hall ni la cour… _Et si j'avais une tâche ?_

J'ignorai ce qui m'agaçait le plus dans cette situation, le fait de me retrouver ainsi devant Monsieur Zaidi, ou simplement que je me morfonde autant pour quelque chose de naturel et inévitable pour la femme que j'étais. _J'aurai dû y penser ! J'aurai dû !_ me répétai-je en m'en voulant tellement pour cet oubli. Je n'avais rien sur moi, tout était dans ma chambre…

Me saisissant fermement par le bras, mais sans aucune brusquerie, mon aîné m'aida à marcher jusqu'en haut de l'amphi où se trouvait la sortie.

-Pardon de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, vous étiez bien silencieuse en cours, je pensai que ça avait un rapport avec nous mais c'était parce que vous étiez malade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment…je-

D'instinct, je vins placer mes mains derrière moi afin de camoufler d'éventuelles tâches de sang. Ce fut à ce moment que Monsieur Zaidi, semblant comprendre, me demanda avec hésitation :

-Vous avez de quoi vous changer ?

Penaude, je secouai la tête sans pouvoir le regarder. Soudain, il retira hâtivement sa veste qu'il enroula autour de mon bassin. Paniquée, je commençai à la retirer en lui expliquant que je ne voulais pas la salir. D'un geste bienveillant, il attrapa mes mains et renoua les manches autour de ma taille.

-Ce n'est qu'un vêtement, Tallulah. Et puis, ça m'embête de ne pouvoir rien faire… Si ce n'est vous accompagner au dortoir.

-J-je vais appeler Chani. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien que ça risque de jazzer si jamais l'on vous voit entrer au dortoir avec une étudiante.

Mon aîné serra plus fort mes mains qu'il eut gardées dans les siennes. Mes doigts glacés se réchauffaient contre les siens. Cependant, consciente du lieu où nous nous trouvions, je les retirai à contre cœur bien qu'il usât de la même pression jusqu'au bout des doigts.

-Comme vous voudrez. Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle : Je vais rassembler mes affaires et attendre avec vous l'arrivée de votre amie. Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes et je n'aimerai pas que vous vous retrouviez au sol une fois parti. (Il me guida jusqu'à un siège qu'il déplia) Installez-vous là en attendant.

Il dévala les escaliers sous mon regard attendri. J'en profitai pour appeler Chani qui décrocha bien rapidement.

« Hé bien ? Pourquoi il s'excuse cette fois, pour ne pas t'avoir assez interrogée ? »

Je ris malgré moi, et souris.

-Non, il voulait simplement me voir pour mon mémoire, mentis-je en me souvenant que mon aîné avait jeté un coup d'œil à mes recherches, samedi à la BU. Alors qu'il remontait les marches je l'entendis me souffler qu'il eût quelque chose pour moi à ce sujet-là. Je lui souris : En fait je t'appel car j'ai un petit souci d'ordre féminin.

« Oh… C'est pour ça que t'étais patraque tout à l'heure. Je me disais bien que tu avais un souci »

-Je mal géré ce mois-ci, d'habitude je prépare toujours de quoi me protéger, ainsi qu'une boîte de médicaments mais entre le boulot, les cours et l'appart'…(je pouffai d'exaspération) J'ai oublié le débarquement de Normandie !

J'entendis Monsieur Zaidi étouffer un rire. Me pinçant les lèvres, je me trouvai bête d'avoir sorti ça devant lui.

« T'es où ? Je t'apporte de quoi te sauver ! »

-J'aurai surtout besoin de revenir dans ma chambre, mais j'ai les jambes en coton à cause des crampes… Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? demandai-je, un peu gênée de déranger tant de monde.

« Je suis déjà dans la cour, tu me vois dans quelques secondes. Ne bouge-pas, je connais ça aussi ! »

-Merci, t'es un amour Chani.

Nous raccrochâmes. _Vive la solidarité féminine !_ me hurlai-je en mon for intérieur. Assis à côté de moi, Monsieur Zaidi, recouvert de son long manteau noir, examinai un petit paquet de feuilles en souriant en coin.

-Pourquoi vous souriez ? osai-je demander.

-« Le débarquement de Normandie », bien la première fois que j'entends une telle expression pour parler des règles !

Achevée, je cachai mon visage entre mes bras croisés sur la table et gloussai nerveusement. Je repris contenance, relevai la tête bien que je sus d'avance que mon visage devait être rouge comme une tomate.

-Ma mère répétait ça à chaque fois que j'avais mes règles et que la douleur me clouait au lit. (Je soupirai) Bon sang que c'est gênant…

-Pourquoi ? Parce-que je suis un homme ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

-Oui et non, avouai-je : la situation en elle-même est gênante, pas le fait que j'ai mes règles, ça je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas été assez prévoyante.

-Un oubli, peu importe pour quoi, ça arrive à tout le monde Tallulah. Et surtout, ne soyez pas gêné par ça parce que je suis un homme. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas fait comme vous que je suis ignare sur le sujet. (Il se massa la joue) Je me sens juste idiot de vous avoir retenue alors que vous vous sentiez si mal. Je n'ai fait qu'empirer la situation…

-Même sans être ignare, il était difficile pour vous de deviner ce qu'il m'arrivait. Et puis…ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose pour vous, mais c'est vraiment gentil, dis-je en triturant sa veste autour de ma taille.

Nous échangeâmes un sourire complice. Puis, prenant une moue hésitante mon aîné demanda :

-V-vous travaillez quand, au juste ? Au café je veux dire…précisa-t-il.

Si la question pouvait paraître bien banale aux yeux d'autres personnes, les sous-entendus que Monsieur Zaidi y enfouit me touchèrent bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

-Le lundi matin, déjà ! ris-je en repensant à notre échange en compagnie du Directeur.

-Oui, déjà…, sourit-il, mi- amusé mi- amer. Je me demandai à quoi il pouvait bien songer en cet instant. Passant outre, je lui donnai mes autres horaires mais en précisant : Le Mardi soir et le Jeudi soir, je suis de fermeture. J'ai demandé des heures supplémentaires aussi, peut-être aurai-je d'autre soir de fermeture.

Il sa racla la gorge, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Vous repasserez ?

Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux, attendant sa réponse avec patience et sérieux. Mon aîné se mit à rire nerveusement, et croisa à nouveau mon regard avec un air évident. Dans un murmure, il avoua :

-Pourquoi vous demander vos horaires, si ce n'est pas pour venir vous voir ?

Si je n'avais pas ces crampes qui tordaient mon bas ventre, j'aurai pu croire que je flottai sur un petit nuage. _En même temps, avec mes jambes en coton j'n'en suis pas loin !_ Me fis-je remarquer. Chani arriva enfin et se précipita vers moi, armée d'une petite boîte en métal que beaucoup de femmes devaient connaître !

-Désolée, j'ai dû repasser dans ma chambre je n'avais aucune protection, moi non plus… (elle eut un air surpris) Oh ! Vous étiez là ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas osé la laisser seule.

Monsieur Zaidi se leva de son siège et me tendit le petit paquet de feuilles qu'il triturait depuis tout à l'heure.

-C'est pour vos recherches. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait vous être utile.

-Merci Monsieur, dis-je sincèrement en croisant son regard : Pour tout.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de nous ouvrir la porte et nous laisser sortir de l'amphi.

-Prenez-soin de vous, Tallulah.

Nous le saluâmes une fois pour toute tandis qu'il refermait l'amphithéâtre derrière lui. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, et le hall était désert. Ma démarche n'était pas très confortable, même en sachant que la veste de mon aîné me cachait. Malgré sa petite taille, Chani me soutenait avec beaucoup de force et m'accompagna jusqu'aux toilettes où je pus constater les dégâts.

-Rah, c'est pas vrai…

-Ça a tâché ? demanda-t-elle derrière la porte.

-Pas qu'un peu… Tu vas pouvoir garder tes serviettes, je vais me changer dans ma chambre. (Je grimaçai) Bon sang, ce que je peux avoir mal… me plaignis-je dans un murmure.

Même si je n'étais pas très friande des ascenseurs, je devais bien avouer que dans ces moments-là c'était très utiles.

-Imagine si ça nous arrive et qu'on doit monter toutes les marches de l'immeuble de Monsieur Castillon ? ironisa Chani.

-Je ne suis pas prête de refaire un nouvel oubli ! ris-je avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je proposai à Chani de s'installer sur mon lit ou à mon bureau le temps pour moi de faire un tour dans ma salle de bain.

-Je peux te piquer des gâteaux ? me demanda-t-elle depuis l'autre côté.

-Vas-y, fini-les même. Je parie que je t'ai coupé pendant ton repas… soulevai-je, l'air coupable.

-J'ai eu le temps d'engloutir mon omelette et ma salade de tomates ! Il n'y a que le dessert que j'ai dû reposer.

-T'as reposé le dessert ? J'ai pensé que tu l'aurais amené avec toi, haha !

-C'était une compote, j'aime bien mais sans plus. (Je l'entendis croquer dans un gâteau) Je préfère tes gâteaux !

Revenant dans ma chambre, propre et enfin protégée de toute catastrophe vaginale, je sortis une plaquette de comprimés de ma trousse de produits de beauté posée sur mon bureau et en avalais deux. Après quoi, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en serrant un oreiller tout contre mon ventre. Chani me proposa un gâteau mais je ne pouvais rien avaler.

-A quelle heure commence le prochain cours ?

-Dans quarante minutes. Tu te sens capable d'y aller ? Je peux te passer mes notes tu sais.

-Je sais, lui-souris-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne : mais je vais essayer d'y aller. Je vais bien voir si les crampes passent un minimum.

Soudain, Chani fit le tour pour se positionner derrière-moi. Se blottissant contre mon dos, elle passa ensuite ses mains sous mon sweat à capuche (que j'eus troqué avec mon pull de ce matin) et se mit à masser mon ventre. _« Je ne peux faire que ça ma chérie… »_ me disait Lysandre.

-Je ne peux faire que ça, j'espère que ça ne va pas te torturer toute la journée.

Ma gorge se noua. _Lysandre faisait la même chose…_ songeai-je avec une douloureusement nostalgie autour de mon cœur. Il s'allongeait derrière moi, ses bras autour des miens, et une serviette chaude en main il massait mon ventre jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'apaise. « Tu l'aimes encore ? » Les paroles de Rosa firent écho dans mon esprit jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et la migraine aient le dessus sur moi et me plongent dans un profond sommeil. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon portable qui me réveilla, ainsi que Chani qui s'était également endormie. Je dus bouger dans mon sommeil, car je m'étais retrouvée face à elle, l'étouffant presque contre ma poitrine.

L'esprit dans la brume, je décrochai sans regarder le nom affiché sur l'écran.

-Allô ?

« Eh bien, on sèche ? »

-Priya ? questionnai-je d'une voix endormie.

« Houlà, je te réveille ? »

-Hm…grognai-je : ça va ?

« Haha, moi très bien, mais toi ? Comme je ne t'ai pas vu au cours de développement personnel, je me suis demandé si tu avais finalement succombé à l'envie de sécher. »

-Non, pas du tout, j'ai juste eu un coup fatigue. Chani et moi, on s'est allongées sur mon lit entre midi et deux et on a fini par s'endormir. Ton coup de fil nous a servi de réveil.

-Ça veut dire qu'on a raté le premier cours de l'après midi en plus de DP, me murmura Chani qui se frottait les yeux.

« Ah… pardon d'avoir dérangé votre sieste alors ! »

-Je te remercie surtout, grâce à toi on va pouvoir aller au dernier cours quand-même. C'était quoi le sujet en DP aujourd'hui ?

Je mis le haut-parleur afin d'entendre ce que Priya me racontait tandis que je me rafraichissais le visage. Mes jambes étaient encore très faibles, un peu comme le reste de mon corps, mais la migraine et les crampes avaient finalement plié bagage. Lorsque nous fûmes prêtes toutes les deux, je laissai mon amie sortir la première pour fermer à clé derrière elle, le portable toujours en main. Mais avant cela, je posai un regard affectueux sur la veste de Monsieur Zaidi que j'eus posée sur le dossier de ma chaise. Je me promis de l'amener au pressing avant de lui rendre.

En chemin, je terminai ma conversation avec Priya sur les explications du déroulement de mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Castillon, et notre projet de se mettre en colocation avec Chani si tout se passait bien. Le dernier cours dura une heure et demi mais passa plus rapidement que nous ne le pensâmes. Sûrement parce-que nous nous étions permis deux heures de sieste juste avant…

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsque nous quittâmes le bâtiment d'art. N'allant pas au café ce soir, je proposai à Chani de réviser à la BU avant de prendre notre repas à la cafet'. En chemin, je pensai à la veste de Monsieur Zaidi.

-Te casse pas la tête avec le pressing, ça met trop de temps et tu risques de te retrouver avec un vêtement abîmé.

-Oh, ça sent le vécu !

-Haha ! Oui, et crois-moi, mieux vaut que tu la laves toi-même. T'as de la lessive dans ta chambre ?

-Oui, pour des lessives à la main au cas où je n'aurai pas le temps d'aller au lavomatique.

Une fois au chaud à la BU, nous nous trouvâmes un coin tranquille où nous pûmes réviser comme il se devait. J'en profitai pour lire les documents que mon professeur m'eut donnée pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

 _Il a réussi à dégoter des informations exclusives sur l'artiste dont on parlait samedi !_ Emportée par l'enthousiasme et l'inspiration, je sortis des surligneurs de différentes couleurs pour récolter les informations qui me semblaient les plus pertinentes. Quand l'estomac de Chani cria famine, nous jugeâmes qu'il était l'heure de nous arrêter et d'aller manger. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart des étudiants mangeaient soit, plus tôt ou dehors. Chani et moi fûmes rejointes par des étudiants de notre classe qui nous reconnurent. Enfin, surtout la retardataire des deux. Mon amie sympathisa grandement avec l'un des garçons qui semblait en connaître un rayon sur les bars à ambiance Rock/Métal de la ville.

-Vous allez à la compétition de surf samedi ? demanda une des filles.

Chani et moi nous regardâmes avec un petit air confus, et secouâmes la tête en chœur. Nous en avions entendu parler, mais comme le surf n'était pas non plus ce que je préférai dans la vie…Et Chani non plus si j'eus bien compris.

-La compétition a commencé en octobre et se termine en février. Sa touche plusieurs villes, et chaque année depuis trois ans maintenant, notre ville prépare la deuxième partie de la compétition, nous expliqua-t-elle en sortant son téléphone.

-J'ai toujours cru que c'était un sport d'été…avouai-je sans vraiment trop savoir de quoi je parlais.

-Haha, t'es mignonne toi ! Le surf, c'est un sport de toute l'année, mais les meilleurs vagues sont en automne jusqu'au printemps. On pense souvent à tors que c'est un sport d'été car ça se fait sur les plages et qu'on relie la plage à la période estivale, mais ce n'est pas notre faute si la mer se trouve le plus clair du temps au bord des plages, expliqua un autre garçon.

-En fait, l'été les vagues ont même tendance à être plates. Du coup, le fun n'y est pas vraiment, renchérit la fille.

-Je vois qu'on fait face à des connaisseurs, souligna Chani.

-On fait parti du club de surf d'Antéros. Kelly a déjà fini deuxième il y a deux ans de cela !

-Woh, et tu participes encore cette année ?

Bien qu'on eût tous fini de manger depuis un moment, l'ambiance était si agréable que l'on resta jusqu'à la fermeture, à discuter autour de la table. Quand nous fûmes « chassés » de la cafet', certains proposèrent de terminer la soirée dans le salon du dortoir, ouvert 24h/24. Il arrivait qu'on nous propose des soirées films par moment, jeux vidéo ou jeux de société, organisées par l'association évènementielle liée au dortoir. Chani sembla hésiter entre aller se coucher ou continuer sa conversation avec ce fameux garçon, prénommé Charly, qui semblait lui avoir grandement tapé dans l'œil. Elle me lança un regard interrogateur et je ris en la poussant vers le groupe.

-Vas-y, moi je vais me coucher, mes crampes reviennent…

-Tu m'abandonnes ? plaisanta-t-elle tandis que nous échangions une étreinte.

-Moui…fatiguée.

-Bonne nuit dans ce cas, à demain.

-Merci, passe une bonne soirée.

Croisant les bras autour de mon buste et mon sac suspendu à mon bras, je me dirigeai vers l'escalier lorsqu'une voix m'interpella dans le couloir.

-Attends !

Je reconnus l'un des garçons du groupe. _Camille, je crois…_ me dis-je en redescendant les quelques marches gravies pour m'avancer vers lui. Il était un tout petit peu plus petit que moi, une peau assez halée et tout aussi parsemée de taches de rousseurs que moi. Ces cheveux cendrés étaient courts mais sa frange était épaisse et coiffée un peu en pétard sur sa tête. Cela lui donnait un air assez décontracté et s'accordait très bien à ses yeux gris sombre emplis de malice. _J'ai du mal à l'imaginer sur un terrain de rugby…_ me dis-je en me souvenant qu'il était capitaine du club de Rugby d'Antéros.

Je mis mon doigt devant mon sourire, pour l'inciter à parler moins fort, étant donné que des chambres se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouais…euh, désolé. T-Tu ne viens pas avec nous au salon ?

-Désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée… dis-je en toute sincérité.

-T'excuse pas ! C'est juste dommage, j'aurai bien aimé parler un peu plus avec toi. (Il haussa une épaule en se massant la nuque) Du coup, je me demandai si c'était possible qu'on s'échange nos numéros ?

Je baissai la tête pour cacher mon sourire gêné. _Pas très subtil…_ Mais je trouvais ça flatteur, et mignon dans la façon de faire. Il remarqua sûrement mon rictus, car je le vis s'agiter et demander :

-Trop direct ? essaya-t-il en fermant un œil sceptique et m'adressant un sourire inquiet.

Je ris de bon cœur, attendrie. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en attendant ma réponse. Son visage s'éclaira avec un large sourire lorsque je sortis mon portable. De mon côté, je voulais simplement apprendre à le connaître en toute amitié, je n'étais jamais contre de nouvelles rencontres. Même si je sentis son approche enjôleuse, cela ne mènerait pas forcément à de l'amour. Je me souviens très bien d'amis que je connus en licence que j'eus abordés de la même façon mais d'où absolument rien d'autre qu'une très bonne amitié n'eut abouti.

-Vas-y, donne ton numéro Camille.

Il me regarda, surpris. _Merde, je me suis trompée ?_

-T'as bonne mémoire dis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement avant de me dicter son numéro.

 _Ouf !_ J'aurai eu l'air bien bête sinon. Et ça suffisait pour la journée que j'eus passée. Une fois enregistré, je lui envoyai un smiley pour qu'il ait bien mon numéro.

-Par contre, tu peux m'épeler ton prénom s'il te plaît ?

-Ha ha ! Déjà, voyons si t'as bonne mémoire, plaisantai-je en le poussant gentiment avec mon pied.

-Talula ! il me sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de lui.

-C'est bien, fis-je en hochant la tête, faussement impressionnée : T-A-L-L-U-L-A-H, terminai-je tout en remettant mon portable dans mon sac.

-Ah, ouais, dans ma tête c'était plus simple quand même…pouffa-t-il en pianotant sur son portable.

Mes crampes devenaient à nouveau douloureuses, et je lui fis comprendre que je voulais aller me coucher.

-On se voit demain en cours ?

-Bien sûr ! Bonne nuit Tallulah, chantonna-t-il presque en courant rejoindre les autres au salon.

Amusée, je gravis les marches jusqu'à ma chambre. _Je m'entraîne pour mon nouvel immeuble !_ J'ouvris doucement la porte, et éclairai l'intérieur avec la lumière de mon portable. Lorsque je vis que Yeleen n'était pas là, j'ouvris la lumière et m'installai à mon bureau. Je préparai mes cours pour demain, lorsque mon portable se mit à vibrer. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant déjà un message de Camille.

« Il y a une soirée jungle-speed mercredi, tu y seras ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et terminai de préparer mes cours. En me tournant pour reposer mon sac, ma main effleura la manche de la veste de Monsieur Zaidi. Fermant les yeux, je vins coller mon front contre le dossier sa ma chaise, et humai le parfum qui imprégnait le vêtement. _Notre conversation m'a tout de même laissée un goût d'inachevé…_

Je me sentais si mal sur le moment, que j'ai du paraître plus bornée et capricieuse qu'autre chose. J'avais honte de la façon dont je m'étais adressée à lui. _Pourtant, c'était ce que j'avais sur le cœur…_ J'avais tant voulu lui dire que mon attitude de samedi n'avait rien à voir avec un geste poli d'une serveuse aimable prête à faire « bonne figure » pour le service quitte à s'ajouter quelques minutes de boulot. Non, derrière ce geste, je voulais…

 _Je voulais simplement rester avec vous._

Lavée à la main avec délicatesse pour ne pas abîmer le tissu, je posai la veste sur un cintre que j'accrochai sur le porte serviette de la salle de bain. Le lendemain, je profitai de commencer les cours tard pour repasser le vêtement. J'inspectai le moindre centimètre carré de tissu, à la recherche d'un accro ou d'une tâche oubliée. Mais rien, la veste était nickel et après l'avoir pliée je la glissai dans un sac en papier qui provenait de la boutique de Leigh. J'étais du genre à les accumuler, peu importe de quelle boutique je sortais, pour y ranger des bibelots qui traînaient.

J'ignorai si Yeleen était rentrée cette nuit, en tout cas, son lit était intact. Je profitai du temps qu'il me restait pour nettoyer la chambre et la salle de bain. Avant de quitter définitivement la chambre, je vérifiai si j'eus bien mis mes protèges slips et mes médicaments au fond de mon sac. _C'est bon !_ Je n'avais pas cours avec Monsieur Zaidi aujourd'hui, mais je pris quand même sa veste avec moi au cas où je le croiserai. _Je peux toujours aller en salle des profs, ce n'est pas comme si les élèves ne pouvaient pas y aller._ Comme je voulais également lui demander comment il avait pu avoir autant d'information au sujet de l'artiste qui inspirait mon mémoire, cela ferait une bonne excuse pour le voir et lui rendre sa veste en catimini.

Je me sentais vraiment de bien meilleure humeur qu'hier ! Mon portable vibra, je crus alors que c'était un message de Chani qui m'attendais pour le petit déjeuner.

-Mince ! J'ai oublié de répondre à Camille !

« Coucou toi ! Toujours au lit ? Chani est à la cafétéria avec nous, tu nous rejoins bientôt ? »

Je lui répondis que j'étais en chemin, et que je réfléchissais encore pour la soirée jeu de société de demain soir.

« On te garde une place. »

J'allais pour ranger mon portable dans mon sac, lorsque je reçus un appel. _Décidemment…_

-Hyun ? fis-je d'une voix guillerette.

« Oh, j'en connais une qui a bien dormi ! Tu vas bien ? T'es au dortoir là ? »

-Alors, oui j'ai bien dormi, oui je vais bien mais non je ne suis pas au dortoir j'allais au réfectoire pour petite déjeuner. Et toi ? Ça va ?

« Très bien merci, par contre on peut déjeuner ensemble ? Je dois te donner ton nouvel emploi du temps, Clémence me l'a transmis hier soir, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te l'envoyer je devais réviser mon oral… »

-Oh, pas de souci je t'attends dans la cour. (Je soupirai) Elle aurait pu me l'envoyer au lieu de t'embêter, sérieux…

« Haha, ce n'est rien va ! Allez, à toute' ! »

Nous raccrochâmes et je me retrouvai à l'attendre dans le froid. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, ça me faisait toujours étrange d'aller en cours les matins hivernaux. Heureusement, Hyun ne tarda pas tellement à arriver. Je le vis courir sous les lampadaires qui éclairaient la cour. M'avançant vers lui avec le sourire, nous nous fîmes la bise mais cela eut pour réflexe de le faire frissonner.

-Brr, t'es gelée !

-Oui, bah… fait pas chaud très cher !

-Viens-là, (il passa un bras autour de moi et me frictionna vigoureusement) Go manger !

-Chani et les autres nous attendent, dis-je alors que nous passions les portes.

-Les autres ? répéta Hyun, curieux.

Je désignai une table assez peuplée depuis laquelle Camille et Chani nous firent un coucou de la main.

-Ce sont des étudiants de ma classe, on les a rencontrés hier soir avec Chani et je crois qu'il y a du coup de foudre dans l'air, souris-je en prenant un plateau.

-Ah oui ?

Je lui racontai notre soirée avant de lui demander comment se passer les révisions pour son oral.

-J'ai demandé à Morgan de m'aider pour mes révisions, mais il n'avait absolument pas la tête pour ! pesta-t-il : Il ne prenait rien au sérieux hier soir, j'te jure ! Il m'a presque conseillé de réviser tout nu devant un miroir, ça me décomplexerait paraît-il…

-Haha !

-Et ça te fait rire ? Quelle femme cruelle tu es…plaisanta-t-il en prenant un faux air blessé.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris que je n'étais pas fréquentable ? Oh, Hyun…écoute un peu Clémence, voyons !

Mon ami rit aux éclats alors que nous étions en train de rejoindre la table de Chani et cie. « Je ne vais pas déranger ? » me chuchota Hyun. Un peu brusquement, je le poussai vers la table, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour.

-Je vous présente Hyun, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il vienne manger avec nous ?

J'avouai ne pas leur avoir donné trop le choix. Chani s'en amusa alors qu'elle se décalait pour que je puisse ajouter une chaise à Hyun. Mon ami semblait un peu embarrassé, mais son sourire m'assura qu'il me remerciait de ne pas l'avoir rejeté.

-Merci, murmura-t-il avant de s'assoir.

-Je te connais depuis longtemps qu'eux, s'ils avaient refusé je serais partie… répondis-je sur le même ton.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous deux assis, nous fîmes de rapide présentation avant de commencer à manger. Les autres avaient déjà bien entamé, un peu normal vu le temps que nous mîmes à les rejoindre. La plupart s'étaient remis à parler de la compétition de surf et de la soirée dansante qu'organisait le restaurant de plage juste après. Pendant le repas, Hyun en profita pour me donner mon nouvel emploi du temps.

-Il prend en compte quand ?

-La semaine prochaine, pour que tu puisses t'organiser.

Je croquai dans ma clémentine.

-Hm, c'est toi qui lui a proposé où ça vient d'elle ?

-Ne soit pas si méfiante ! rit-il en reposant son portable.

Je vins poser mon menton sur son épaule et le défiai du regard.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que je ne méfiai pas assez justement ?

Il approcha son visage dans l'espoir de confronter également mon regard, mais ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il capitula et baissa les yeux sur ses céréales. Un peu chipie, je lui tirai la langue avant de me remettre à manger. Ce que je partageai avec Hyun me rappelait beaucoup ce que je vécus avec Stéphan, dans mon ancienne fac. Ce dernier sembla en joie lorsque je lui eus parlé de l'appartement que je venais de visiter avec Chani. « On se voit bientôt, hein ! » Me fit-il promettre.

Nous discutâmes avec tout le monde mais fûmes tout de même les derniers à rester à table. Chani avait proposé à Charly de retourner au salon en attendant le début des cours, et les autres s'étaient éparpillés. Je regardai mon amie partir du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais que tu fais peur avec cette tête-là ?

-Oh, avoue qu'ils sont mignons.

Hyun tourna la tête dans la direction des portes. Le petit « couple » avait déjà disparu de notre vue.

-Il n'y avait pas que pour eux que ça sentait le coup de foudre, souligna-t-il sans pourtant comprendre de quoi, ou plutôt à qui il faisait allusion.

-Une fille t'a tapé dans l'œil ? essayai-je, et il se mit à froncer les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

-Non, je pensai plutôt à celui qui n'arrêtait pas de nous regarder de travers. Ou plutôt, _me_ regarder de travers…

-Lequel ? Je vais lui parler moi, il va voir qu-

-Tal', rit Hyun un air désabusé : S'il me regardait ainsi ce n'était pas pour me provoquer, mais il devait peut-être me voir comme une gêne. Enfin, je l'ai senti comme ça.

-C'était peut-être quelqu'un de timide qui préfère observer dans son coin…T'as retenu son nom ?

Il se massa la nuque d'un air pensif.

-J'veux pas dire de bêtise comme je sais que c'est un prénom de fille… Mais Camille, je crois…

 _Oh…_

J'avalais ma bouchée de tartine beurrée, puis repris :

-Ah, oui, lui. (Je hochai la tête) C'est bien son prénom oui, mais c'est unisexe. Je n'ai pas fait gaffe s'il te regardait étrangement.

Hyun haussa les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Pourtant j'ai bien senti son relent de testostérones s'abattre sur moi.

-Oui bon, je crois savoir pourquoi il t'a regardé comme ça, rétorquai-je en repensant à hier soir. Je poursuivis en reprenant d'une voix plus basse : On a échangé nos numéros. Bon, même s'il ne m'intéresse pas au premier abord, je veux bien apprendre à le connaître, je n'ai pas de souci avec ça. Mais là, ce que tu me dis confirme mes doutes : il avait bien des petites intentions cachées en me demandant mon numéro.

-En même temps, qui n'a pas « d'intentions cachées » en demandant le numéro à quelqu'un ? lâcha-t-il, un peu acerbe.

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui dis :

-Pardon, je ne pensai pas que tu voulais coucher avec tous les contacts de ton répertoire !

-Mais non, soupira-t-il en rougissant : Mais dans sa façon de demander, t'as bien du voir quelque chose, non ?

Je haussai une épaule :

-J'avais bien un doute, mais je n'allais pas non plus me faire des films. Si je dois m'inquiéter des arrières pensés de toutes les personnes qui me demandent mon numéro je n'ai pas fini. Je ne le donne pas à n'importe qui non plus, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…

Sans vraiment le vouloir, je pris une moue renfrognée. Hyun se montrait de plus en plus sec avec moi ces temps-ci.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Tal', c'est juste que…(Il soupira) Oublie.

Il se remit à manger, et un silence un peu lourd s'installa entre nous. Je n'aimai pas ça du tout, Hyun et moi avions pris l'habitude de parler ouvertement, mais j'eus l'impression que depuis ce fameux soir au café où me trouva en compagnie de Monsieur Zaidi, Hyun avait dévoilé un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Jamais je ne lui demanderai de changer, je voulais simplement savoir si c'était bien qu'il s'ouvrait justement de plus en plus à moi et se décidait à me montrer son côté soupe au lait, ou bien si ce n'était qu'une passade due à quelque chose que j'eus dite ou faite…

Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était que ça s'arrange.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Rayan

Ce que j'aimais le samedi matin en salle des professeurs, c'était qu'il n'y avait jamais trop de monde. Je devais assurer trois heures de cours ce matin, et savoir que la première heure était souvent la plus exécrable, j'appréciai ne pas avoir à supporter les commérages de mes collègues. _Dis comme ça, je ressemble à un ours…_ Vraiment, j'avais du mal à les cerner dans cet établissement. Je me demandai comment cela se passait dans la salle des professeurs des autres bâtiments, mais ici, ils étaient soit tous pompeux, soit pet-sec. Cela ne faisait pas d'eux de mauvaises personnes, mais j'avais simplement beaucoup de mal à dialoguer avec.

Soudain, l'on vint frapper trois coups à notre porte. Un élève demanda l'accès à la salle pour pouvoir déposer un document dans le casier d'un de ses professeurs. Derrière lui, se trouva une de mes collègues qui patientait pour entrer. Intimidé, l'étudiant se décala pour la laisser entrer.

-Faut pas avoir peur, on ne va pas vous manger ! rit-elle en incitant l'étudiant à faire ce pourquoi il était venu ici.

-On lui a dit, renchérit un autre collègue, installé à une table dans le fond de la salle.

-Ah, ces premières années ! soupira l'autre en refaisant son chignon : là-dessus, c'est plus facile d'interagir avec les Masters, quoi que, dès la L3 ils ont un peu plus de personnalité.

-Il faut laisser le temps au temps, Marine !

Du coin de l'œil, j'examinai l'étudiant qui peinait à trouver le bon casier parmi tous ceux encastrés au mur. Sûrement à cause des commentaires de mes collègues, il s'était mis à rougir comme une pivoine et ses gestes parurent bien nerveux. _Ils savent qu'il doit tout juste sortir du lycée…_ me dis-je en m'approchant de l'étudiant. Je vins tapoter sur la porte du bon casier pour lui indiquer où il devait déposer ses documents. Il me remercia, et ne perdit pas de temps pour tout déposer et s'en aller à la hâte !

-Ce n'est pas en leur tenant la main qu'ils vont grandir, hein ! pesta ma collègue qui prit en main sa cup de thé. Je reconnus le logo sur le carton. _C'est le café où travail Tallulah…_

-T'as jamais eu besoin d'un coup de main ? rétorquai-je, dans un soupir excédé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Marine me sourit narquoisement avant d'ajouter :

-Chacun sa manière de procéder. Ils sont en faculté, ils doivent apprendre à se débrouiller. S'ils ne sont déjà pas capables de venir en salle des profs pour déposer un devoir ou n'importe quoi d'autre, qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour un rendez-vous administratif !

-Si chez toi l'organisation et l'assurance sont innées, tant mieux, pour d'autres, il leurs faut de l'expérience et du temps. Nous sommes leurs professeurs, on doit autant être présents pour eux par rapport à l'enseignement pour les soucis qu'ils peuvent rencontrer pendant leur scolarité. PPE ça te parle ?

-Ah, Rayan marque un point ! pouffa l'autre en se retournant vers nous : on doit les accompagner du mieux qu'on peut dans leur vie au sein de la fac.

-Oh, bah excusez-moi, la prochaine fois je prendrai rendez-vous pour savoir à quelle heure je dois les border ! s'indigna ma collègue en jetant sa cup vide à la poubelle.

-T'exagères pas un peu là ? Surtout ne songe pas à superviser un étudiant de Master pour son mémoire, c'est bien trop de temps à lui consacrer qui l'empêcher de murir ! lâchai-je un peu avec dédain avant de quitter la salle.

Je soupirai avec le désagréable sentiment que ce samedi n'allait pas être terrible. Repensant à la cup en carton, je remarquai que beaucoup de mes collègues s'arrêtaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner là-bas. Puis, ma conversation de la veille au soir avec ma cadette et sa proposition de m'offrir un verre. Le soir où je l'eus aidé à ranger le café, c'était également un samedi. Peut-être pourrai-je y aller de nouveau ce soir, mais plus tôt, afin de ne pas tomber à l'heure de fermeture ? Cette idée me redonna un brin de sourire et ce fut avec cette idée réconfortante que j'assurai mes cours.

Même si ma collègue Marine et moi nous étions évités tout le long du repas, l'ambiance resta agréable en salle des profs du réfectoire, et les discutions furent plus légères que ce matin. Certains semblaient aussi emballés que les étudiants vis-à-vis de la compétition de surf qui approchait.

-Nos élèves se sont bien classés au premier tour, on en quatre encore en lice ! s'enjoua l'un des coachs qui participait à l'organisation du tournoi.

-Ce qui intéresse surtout les étudiants, c'est la soirée au bungalow juste après, haha !

-J'irai sûrement y faire un tour moi aussi, tiens. (Ma collègue me toisa) Et toi Rayan, tu vas y aller ?

Avalant ma bouchée, je secouai la tête puis dis :

-Honnêtement je ne sais pas encore. Les examens approchent, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à préparer…

Elle me donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Détends-toi un peu, t'es le plus jeune d'entre nous, ça doit bien te chatouiller un peu d'aller à ce genre d'évènement !

Mes collègues se mirent à rire et j'esquissai un sourire en coin. Miss Paltry, qui venait d'arriver ajouta :

-Ah parce que nous autres on est trop vieux pour aimer faire la fête ? railla-t-elle avec sarcasme : Meh, je prends les paris qu'il y en aura plus d'un autour de cette table qui auront la gueule de bois le dimanche qui suit la soirée !

-On est démasqué…honte sur nous !

Le fou rire fut général et tout le monde profita de cette bonne humeur pour s'inviter les uns les autres à la soirée du week-end prochain. Je préférai refuser les invitations pour le moment, n'étant même pas certain d'avoir le temps d'y aller, d'autant plus je n'étais pas très friand des plages… _Quoi qu'aller danser me tente bien,_ m'avouai-je en mon for intérieur. M'installant dans un amphithéâtre inoccupé, je me remis à organiser mes cours en plus de la planification d'un prochain contrôle continu. _Avec les prochains débats qui vont s'enchaîner ils devront être prêts pour cette date._ Les heures passèrent et je me retrouvai prêt à imprimer le sujet du prochain devoir. Je ne pris que ma mallette où j'eus mis ordinateur portable et quelques manuels et laissai le reste de mes affaires sur le bureau dans l'intention d'y revenir plus tard et je me rendis à la BU.

Je passai devant la table où se trouvait une de mes étudiantes. _Oh mais c'est…_

-Bonjour Monsieur, me sourit Chani tandis que je m'approchai d'elle.

-Bonjour à vous, je vois qu'on révise dur.

-C'est-à-dire qu'avec le mémoire et les examens qui approchent, faut trouver le temps de s'organiser pour ne pas décrocher d'un coup. (Elle secoua la tête, presque stupéfaite) Je me demande comment Tallulah fait pour gérer entre les cours et son job.

-Vous travailliez ensemble ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Oh, oui elle est…

Chani se tourna sur son siège en cherchant son amie du regard.

-… volatilisée ! Je sais qu'elle avait besoin d'un manuel d'art moderne et contemporain, elle était partie en chercher un comme elle a oublié le sien.

-Ah, eh bien si ça peut l'aider…(Je sortis mon propre manuel) Dites-lui qu'elle peut l'utiliser, je dois faire des photocopies je serais juste dans l'arrière salle.

Je posai le livre et remarquai une page _word_ ouverte sur l'écran d'un ordinateur allumé sur la table. Curieux par les travaux de mes élèves, je commençai à y jeter un coup d'œil et demandai si c'étaient les recherches de Chani.

-Pas du tout, ce sont celles de Tallulah. (Elle désigna les classeurs ouverts autour de l'ordi) C'est sacrément lourd comme recherches, mais on sent que ça lui tient à cœur. Je ne me serais jamais douté, elle qui est si réservée, de s'intéresser autant aux droits et à la protection des artistes dans le monde entier.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je me mis à scruter les différentes pages de recherches que je défilai sur l'écran. Je vis différentes problématiques qui comportaient des annotations écrites en différentes couleurs, critiquant ce qui fonctionnait ou non dans la formulation ou l'analyse. _« Est-ce seulement possible d'imposer des limites à l'Art ? » « L'Art peut-il être jugé ? » « L'Art est-il affranchi de toute loi ? » « L'Art, coupable de révolter les esprits ? » « La société peut-elle punir l'Artiste ? » « L'Art, victime ou coupable d'obscurantisme moderne ? »_

Je remarquai un bon nombre de documentations au sujet de procès de grands auteurs des deux derniers siècles à nos jours. Puis, je vis la photo d'une vieille dame, une auteure, exilée de son pays et réfugiée au Québec depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant. Je compris, au fil de ma lecture, que son mémoire était construit autour de l'expérience de cette artiste.

-Curieux ? souligna Chani qui me toisait du coin de l'œil.

Me rendant compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me redressai vivement en sentant mes joues prendre feu.

-Si je peux me permettre, reprit-elle un peu hésitante : Tallulah appréciera plus en parler avec vous plutôt de savoir que vous lisez ses recherches dans son dos…

-B-Bien sûr, je suis entièrement de votre avis et je m'excuserai auprès d'elle lorsque nous nous verrons.

-Oh, je peux aller voir ce qu'elle fait si vous voulez ?

Je refusai poliment. Je me souvenais encore de ma conversation de la veille avec elle, et je ne sus si j'allais être capable d'agir calmement en la voyant maintenant. _Surtout pas après avoir épié ses recherches…_

Saluant mon étudiante, je partis donc faire mes photocopies dans l'arrière salle. Mon portable se mit à sonner alors que je n'avais pas encore branché mon ordi à l'imprimante. _Leigh ?_

-Allô ?

« Bonjour Rayan, tout va bien, je te dérange pas ? »

Je fixai l'imprimante.

-Hmm, non, je faisais des photocopies pour mon prochain cours, rien de bien passionnant. Et toi ça va ? Un souci ?

« Oh ! Non, non je vais très bien ! (J'entendis une voix féminine derrière lui) On…va très bien. »

-Haha, bonjour à Rosalya, souris-je en enclenchant les premières vagues d'impression.

« Voilà, Rosa et moi, on aimerait t'inviter à la soirée qui se déroule au Bungalow après la compétition de surf, samedi prochain. T'es libre ? On va fêter la grossesse de Rosalya d'abord en privé, avec toi et deux autres amis à nous. Pour l'instant vous êtes les seuls au courant. D'autres personnes risquent de nous rejoindre plus tard, mais on aura largement le temps de passer un moment entre nous cinq. »

Si les propositions de mes collègues ne m'eurent guère emballé, je me sentais bien plus d'attaque à faire la fête avec Leigh. Je songeai à mon travail… _Si je gère bien la semaine prochaine, je peux me permettre une soirée quand même !_

-Rosalya sait que je suis un professeur de sa fac, m'inquiétai-je subitement : t-tu lui as dit que j'étais au courant pour vous ?

« Oui, m'assura-t-il d'une voix plutôt réconfortante : ne t'en fais pas, elle ne l'a pas mal pris elle était même plutôt rassurée que j'ai quelqu'un à qui en parler. »

-Je garde ça pour moi, ne vous en faites pas…

« Haha, je me doute bien ! Mais tu sais, dans quelques mois tout le monde le saura ! Mais je te remercie pour tout Rayan »

Je souris. Enfin, il se fana lorsque je constatai qu'il me manquait un document à imprimer. Le portable d'une main, et mes copies dans l'autre, je me dépatouillai comme je pus pour tout rassembler et repartir en direction de l'amphi où j'eus laissé le reste de mes affaires.

-Je viens. Rétorquai-je enfin à mon ami : donne-moi juste l'heure et notre point de rendez-vous.

« On aimerait s'installer au Bungalow pour dix-huit heures, on se rejoint tous là-bas, ça te convient ? »

-C'est parfait, Leigh. Merci pour l'invitation ! m'enjouai-je sincèrement.

« Mais c'est qu'on va se reconvertir fleuristes à force de se lancer des fleurs ! On se voit dans la semaine quand même ? »

-Bien sûr, allez, à plus.

« A plus tard. »

Bon, ce Samedi n'était pas si mauvais que ça finalement. Et ce fabuleux regain de bonne humeur m'incita d'autant plus à prendre les devants et passer faire un tour au café pour passer du temps avec Tallulah. Le rapport dans tout cela était mince, mais passer du temps avec un personne qu'on appréciait était toujours agréable… Pour une fois, je regardai l'écran de mon téléphone sans regretter de ne pas vouloir tenir ma promesse. _Je n'y peux rien Dana, c'est plus fort que moi j'ai envie de voir Tallulah._ J'espérai juste que cela ne termine pas comme à l'époque.

Dans un élan de courage, je voulus changer mon fond d'écran mais l'on m'interpella depuis l'entrée de l'amphi. Je stoppai mon geste et rangeai mon portable dans ma mallette pour voir mon assistante dévaler les marches

-Mélody ? Que faites-vous là ? l'interrogeai-je, réellement surpris.

-Je passai en salle des professeurs pour savoir si vous aviez besoin d'un coup de main dans l'organisation de votre planning aux vues des examens qui approchent, et justement, le responsable administratif m'a chargé de vous donner ça. (Elle me tendit deux feuilles agrafées en coin l'une à l'autre) ça y est, le planning des examens est tombé.

-Je vous remercie, c'est très gentil de me l'avoir apporté. M-mais comment saviez-vous où j'étais ?

-Oh, j'ai l'habitude de vous voir travailler dans cet amphi, alors…

Hochant la tête d'un air entendu, je préférai ne pas relever ceci. J'examinai en silence les dates pour lesquelles j'allais être de surveillance, ou de juge pour les oraux. _Ah, je suis également de correction pour cette matière…_

-Ah, je vois que travailliez sur nos prochains contrôles ! Un coup de main pour les polycopiés ?

Je fis volteface et l'arrêtai tout de suite.

-Mélody, reposez ça s'il vous plaît, dis-je en essayant de ne pas me montrer trop sec. _Je l'ai assez houspillée pour sa conduite de la dernière fois._

-P-pardon, je ne voulais rien déranger.

Je secouai la tête, et sourit gentiment.

-Vous ne dérangez rien, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez vous occuper de ça. Ce sont des contrôles pour toute votre classe, y compris vous Mélody. Je dois me montrer impartial, et même si j'ai confiance en votre bonne foi, je ne peux vous laisser organiser les contrôles continues au risque que vous ayez de l'avance sur vos camarades vis-à-vis du sujet.

-O-oui, je n'y avais pas songé… répliqua-t-elle, semblant nerveuse. Elle se tordit les doigts en abaissant son visage rougit.

 _Ai-je été trop dur ?_ Je ne savais plus vraiment comment parler avec mon assistante. Soit elle en faisait beaucoup trop, au point de me remplacer en tant que professeur, soit elle s'effaçait en se braquant subitement. Cela me laissait toujours confus. _Je devrais peut-être en parler avec Tallulah, elle connait Melody depuis plus longtemps que moi…_ me dis-je en me massant la nuque.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté cela, mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de votre week-end pour vous reposer un peu ?

-Et l'organisation de votre planning ? Ça, je peux m'en occuper, je peux-

-Je veux vous voir vous détendre, Mélody. (Je ris) Vous, on ne pourra jamais vous reprocher de mal assister un professeur.

Elle me sourit en lissant les plis de son manteau.

-Bon d'accord, je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail en cas de besoin.

J'opinai du chef, et la saluai poliment. Une fois seul, je soupirai longuement avant de me retourner vers tout le travail qui me restait à faire. Après avoir organisé mon planning avec celui des examens je me remis à trier les contrôles que j'eus préparé et me souvins qu'il me manquait un document pour terminer les photocopies. Je pris tout dans ma mallette cette fois et repartis à la BU. Le temps que les impressions ne sortent, je jetai un coup dans la salle d'étude où j'eus croisé Chani avec une Tallulah cachée dans les rayons, mais je constatai qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Je restai un moment à la fac pour terminer mon travail et envoyer des mails pour prévenir de la date du prochain contrôle. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et je décidai que j'avais suffisamment travailler en ce Samedi.

 _Bon, je vais la voir ou pas ?_ Tapotant nerveusement sur la table, je pris une profonde inspiration en entamant un compte à rebours silencieux dans ma tête…Il fallait que je me décide. Etais-je prêt à jouer cartes sur table avec Tallulah, ou bien devais-je poursuivre de jouer celle de la prudence et nous éviter une éventuelle catastrophe émotionnelle ? _Je ne veux pas qu'elle rate son année à cause de mes conneries…_

Je resongeai à son sourire. Après quoi, je bufflai d'exaspération face à ma faiblesse et pris le chemin pour le Cosy Bear Café. Et il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Je reconnus même quelques collègues enseignant dans les bâtiments voisins. Trouvant qu'il faisait un peu trop froid en terrasse je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. Mais je n'eus à peine le temps de pousser la porte qu'on me l'ouvrit en grand pour me laisser entrer et me saluer avec entrain et chaleur.

-Bonsoir Monsieur ! Merci d'avoir choisi le Cosy Bear Café p- Oh…

Visiblement surprise de me voir, Tallulah se tut mais ne perdit pas pour autant son éclatant sourire. Peut-être disait-elle au revoir à son amie, car je vis Chani qui semblait sur le point de quitter le café.

-Re-bonsoir Mademoiselle, lui dis-je avec le sourire. Elle me répondit tout pareil et lorsque je voulus saluer mon autre cadette, je fus interrompu par des remerciements qui me rendirent très confus. _Oh, elle parle du manuel._

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine alors que son visage s'illuminait. Ses tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient tout son visage et sûrement le reste de son corps… semblaient plus sombres sous la lumière artificielle du café, tout comme ses yeux bruns qui frôlaient le noir. Seules les petites tâches bleue et grise à son iris gauche scintillaient sous le jour.

Chani chuchota quelques mots à son amie avant de sortir. Tallulah sembla soudainement plus tendue et je l'interrogeai du regard avant qu'elle ne me demande où je désirai m'installer. _Aurai-je dû lui prévenir que je passai la voir ? Mais comment… ?_ Mettant son semblant de malaise sur le compte de la surprise, je lui indiquai qu'au comptoir, je serai très bien.

Aussitôt, elle me demanda ce que je désirai boire sans même me regarder. Mon engouement de tantôt redescendait peu à peu, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas chez ma cadette et j'ignorai complètement ce que c'était. _Je n'ai quand même pas mal compris, elle voulait bien qu'on se voit au café, non ?_ J'essayai de taire mon début d'anxiété et lui commandai un café serré avec un sucre. Pour essayer de la détendre un peu, j'engageai la conversation :

-De rien pour le manuel, dis-je en réponse à ses précédents remerciements.

Je la vis tressauter avant de croiser mon regard. Elle le soutint d'une moue chagrinée et me chuchota presque, qu'elle était désolée d'être partie avec.

-J'avais un rendez vous important, et comme je ne vous trouvai pas…(Elle le sortit de son sac, sûrement posée derrière le comptoir) Tenez. Et encore merci…

Je le pris avec moi et le rangeai dans ma mallette. Espérant qu'elle se détende un peu plus encore, j'avouai avoir souhaité l'aider pour ses recherches après que j'y eus jeté un coup d'œil. Une teinte pêche enroba le coin de ses pommettes, se mariant allègrement avec le chocolat de ses cheveux et le beige naturel de ses lèvres, légèrement gercées par le froid. J'ajoutai que si elle le désirait, j'accepterai volontiers de l'aiguiller dans ses prochaines recherches.

-Tous vos conseils seront les bienvenus, me dit-elle dans un souffle chaud alors qu'elle faisait couler mon café. Je fis mine de m'intéresser à la déco du café, afin de cacher au mieux mon propre embarras.

De son côté, Tallulah sembla plus prompt à converser et je fus ravi de la voir un peu plus détendue. Elle m'expliqua un peu comment cette idée de sujet pour son mémoire, que je trouvai engagé, lui était venue et ce qu'elle désirait faire pour la suite. Alors que je m'apprêtai à lui répondre que je pourrai sûrement l'aider, la voix d'un homme que je retins plutôt bien, m'interrompit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je tournai ma tête à demi pour croiser le regard du jeune serveur que j'eus rencontré l'autre soir. Autant il fut surpris lors de notre première rencontre, autant je le sentis très hostile en cet instant. Il fit de gros yeux à Tallulah que je vis littéralement virer à un rouge vif. Je fronçai un sourcil et arquai l'autre avec incompréhensions. Pourquoi j'eus l'impression qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal… ?

Son collègue vint prendre sa place en la poussant doucement avec sa hanche, et lui demanda de s'en aller. « Je n'ai pas encore parlé à Clémence pour tes heures sup', rentre chez toi avant qu'elle ne te voie » Entendis-je de leur conversation. Je devais avouer que pour le coup, je ne faisais aucun effort pour me boucher les oreilles. J'eus senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude ma cadette, et je commençai à comprendre ce que c'était… _Elle n'était pas de service._ Mon regard jongla entre elle et lui, et je remarquai que seul le serveur portait un uniforme. _Bon sang, mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Elle aurait très bien pu me demander de repasser la voir un autre jour, j'aurai compris quand même…_

A moins que j'eusse alors bien mal saisi sa demande de l'autre fois et qu'elle ne fit qu'une invitation au professeur que j'étais et non à l'homme que je crus qu'elle voyait. Peut-être n'avait-elle simplement pas osé m'informer qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer de temps avec moi, pour faire bonne figure devant sa patronne et servir le client que j'étais ? Un peu déboussolé, je regardai le café que venait de me servir le jeune homme, et demandai :

-Puis-je avoir un sucre avec mon café ?

-Bien sûr.

Il me le donna très poliment, mais sa froideur était palpable. Il se tourna vivement vers Tallulah qui ne me regardait plus du tout et dit :

-On se voit Lundi ?

Après quoi, il s'en alla et nous laissa seuls au comptoir, non sans me mitrailler d'un regard assassin. J'espérai pour lui qu'il ne regardait tous ses clients ainsi, au risque de se faire du mal ! De son côté, j'entendis Tallulah soupirer en rassemblant ses affaires.

-Tallulah, je vous avais pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas vous ajouter plus d'heures que vous n'en avez, repris-je d'une voix qu'elle seule put entendre. Puis, exaspéré, je me passai une main dans les cheveux et renchéris : J'aurai pu m'en douter aussi, vous ne portiez pas d'uniforme…

-Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser et j-j'ai…

-Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligée, l'interrompis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu. Quand je le remarquai ce fut trop tard. Son visage venait de se fermer de toute émotion, et sans que je puisse me rattraper, elle me tourna le dos.

-Passez une bonne soirée Monsieur Zaidi.

L'air glacé s'engouffra dans la salle lorsqu'elle ouvrit les battants de porte qu'elle relâcha une fois le seuil passé. Je vis sa silhouette se fondre dans l'obscurité des rues, accompagnée de Chani qui l'avait donc attendue. _Elle n'était absolument pas de service…_

Si elle me considérait vraiment sur un pied d'égalité, elle ne se serait pas forcée. Je bus mon café avec amertume, et je fus dans cet état d'esprit tout le week-end. Même si j'eus pris la résolution d'avoir une discussion claire avec Tallulah, je ne parvenais pas à faire abstraction de mes sentiments, et j'avais peur de me montrer trop émotif et de sortir des mots qu'il était encore trop tôt de prononcer.

Lundi, habillé dans un chaud manteau trench qui m'arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux, j'arrivai au travail la tête légèrement ailleurs. En chemin, j'étais passé devant le café, où je la vis, affublée de son tablier, faire des allers-retours entre la salle principale et la terrasse. _Elle travaille vraiment tôt…_ Me dis-je en tournant au coin de la rue sans m'arrêter. Une fois dans la cour, je fus interpellé par le Directeur qui se trouvait en présence de la petite camarade de Tallulah. _Tiens ?_ Je m'approchai d'eux en essayant d'afficher un sourire polit qui ne se croisait pas trop avec de la grimace. Je serrai la main à mon supérieur et adressa un hochement de tête à mon élève qui me le rendit avec un sourire bien moins faux que le mien. Je compris qu'ils partageaient une même passion et qu'ils conversaient sur un livre qu'ils eurent tous deux lu. C'était étrange, je les enviai un peu…Rien de bien affectueux ne se dégageait de leur conversation, pourtant ils semblaient si détendus qu'on aurait dit des amis de longues dates. _Pourquoi n'est-ce pas aussi simple avec vous ?_ songeai-je en pensant à Tallulah.

Me sentant de trop dans ce dynamisme qui ne m'habitait guère, je voulus prendre congé, mais mon supérieur m'arrêta.

-Attendez Rayan, j'ai les plannings des étudiants à vous donner. La plateforme informatique a été en maintenance tout le week-end et ça risque de perdurer jusqu'à demain.

-Encore des fraudes ? m'inquiétai-je, sachant que certains étudiants avaient la fâcheuse manie de pirater le système pour obtenir d'avance les sujets des contrôles. _J'ai vécu ça dans mon ancien lieu de travail._

Soudain, des éclats de rires attirèrent notre attention à nous trois. Mon cœur se serra à la vue de cette jeune femme pour qui je compris mon cœur s'être amouraché d'elle trop vite pour que je puisse l'ignorer désormais. Elle semblait bien moins morose que moi, dans les bras de son collègue qui chahutait avec elle. _Les regards qu'il lui lance…_ Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait. Et je compris aussi, en le voyant muni d'un sac de cours, qu'il était étudiant à Antéros, tout comme elle. _Je l'envie…_ me dis-je subitement. _Il travaille auprès d'elle, étudie auprès d'elle…_

Et ils pouvaient s'étreindre ainsi, personne n'irait les sermonner. Au contraire, j'entendis plusieurs étudiants qui passaient près de nous et qui eurent vu la scène, se demander s'ils sortaient ensemble. Je sentis l'agacement m'assaillir à nouveau… Ils s'installèrent sur un banc tandis que je vis Chani pianoter sur son portable.

-Ils sont en formes ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant dans leur direction.

-Ah, des camarades à vous ? lui demanda le Directeur.

-Tallulah est une bonne amie, mais je ne connais pas très bien Hyun.

Au loin, je vis Tallulah dresser la tête en direction de Chani qui lui fit un signe de la main. Tous deux se joignirent à nous. Ce fut idiot, mais je me sentis un peu vexé de la voir perdre son sourire en me remarquant. Ma cadette fit la bise à son amie et nous salua très simplement et poliment mon supérieur et moi. De même que ledit Hyun, à qui je ne fis qu'un hochement de tête. Son regard ne se baissait pas, et je ne fus pas d'humeur à le détourner non plus.

Je me souvins avoir dit à Tallulah que son collègue faisait bien de s'inquiéter de mes intentions envers elle. Et en ce jour, mes paroles prenaient de plus en plus de sens…

-Quelle fougue ! Il y a des jours ou j'aimerai avoir la même énergie, s'exclama mon supérieur en riant.

-Surtout avec une matinée de boulot au café, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la même énergie quand j'irai bosser demain, souleva Chani.

-Ah oui ? En voilà des jeunes gens courageux. Vous êtes également en Art ? s'interrogea le Directeur au sujet du jeune serveur. Sûr et certain que je me serais souvenu de lui si ça avait été le cas, je répondis pour lui :

-Non, il n'est dans aucun de mes cours.

Mon cadet m'adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendus et renchérit :

-Je suis en info. Com. En M2, comme Tal'.

 _Tal'…_ Il prononça avec plus d'appui le surnom de ma cadette, envers qui je devais me contenter de l'appeler « Mademoiselle » et la vouvoyer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je fis mine d'avoir froid et cachai le bas de mon visage sous le col de mon manteau, non sans serrer les dents. _Il ne fallait surtout pas que je fasse d'accro aujourd'hui, pas après avoir annulé le cours l'autre jour._ Mes états d'âmes attendraient la fin des cours.

Subitement, Tallulah se tourna vers son ami, qui se rapprochait d'elle en gravissant les marches qui les séparaient. Elle baissa le ton, ce qui rendit leur proximité plus intime encore, mais non pûmes entendre :

-D'ailleurs, tu vas être en retard Hyun… C'est toujours toi qui m'accompagne, la prochaine fois ce sera mon tour, promis.

Et l'instant d'après, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et je sentis le reste de mon corps se tendre. Avec délicatesse, et une affection loin d'être amicale, ce Hyun aux privilèges que je n'avais guère, déposa un baiser tendre sur le front de Tallulah. Après quoi, il s'en alla en saluant les deux jeunes femmes d'un signe de la main. Mais s'il pensait que je n'eus pas remarqué son regard en coin, c'était raté…

-Ah, l'amour…un soutien indéniable en cette période difficile de vos études.

Lâcha le Directeur avec entrain. Pour ma part, je fis mine de regarder ailleurs en restant muet. _Et si…s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble ?_ J'eus un peu de mal à le croire. Pourtant, Tallulah ne démentit pas non plus les mots de notre supérieur. Elle fixait le sol, peut-être pour tenter de voiler au mieux son visage empourpré.

Nous prîmes tous les quatre le chemin en direction de l'amphithéâtre où j'assurerai mon cours. Si devant, Chani et le Directeur eurent repris leur précédente conversation, ce fut plutôt le silence religieux entre ma cadette et moi. En revanche dans ma tête, c'était l'apothéose. _Aurai-je un jour la liberté d'avoir de telle geste envers elle ? Me le rendra-t-elle ? A quel point puis-je encore tenir sans lui parler ? C'est trop tard…on doit éclaircir la situation maintenant._

Nous nous séparâmes, moi partant vers l'estrade en compagnie de mon supérieur, et Tallulah, en compagnie de son amie, partit s'asseoir à la même place que vendredi dernier.

-Tenez, surtout dites leur bien que c'est nominatif, et qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir de doublon !

-Bien entendu, je vais leur distribuer attentivement, assurai-je en prenant l'enveloppe qui contenait le planning des examens de mes élèves. Il repartit après de derniers mots et je pus débuter mon cours.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réclamer le silence que les élèves se montraient déjà fort attentifs. _Une chose de moins à régler._ J'en profitai pour les saluer et leur informer que je détenais leur planning nominatif pour les examens de décembre à janvier, hors contrôles continus qui eux se déroulaient toute l'année.

Les appelant un par un, je finis par tomber sur le planning de Tallulah qui se déplaça vers moi tout comme je m'avançai vers elle. Elle me remercia avant même qu'elle n'obtienne son planning, et lorsqu'elle le pinça de ses doigts fins, je baissai volontairement le ton, le dos tourné au reste de l'amphi pour que personne ne me voit lui parler.

-J'aimerai vous parler…

J'enchaînai aussitôt avec l'étudiant suivant. Tallulah ne m'accorda aucune parole ni un regard alors je l'eus cherché du mien. Un peu troublé, je terminai de distribuer les fiches et grimpai à nouveau sur l'estrade pour véritablement entamer mon cours. Enfin, ce fut après avoir calmé un peu mes étudiants qui s'excitaient devant leur planning. Je repensai à l'invitation de Leigh à la soirée qui se déroulerait après la compétition de surf.

-Allez, reprenez votre calme ! Si j'étais vous, je profiterais du week-end prochain pour me détendre une dernière fois avant la dernière ligne droite !

L'Anxiété se changea peu à peu en une ambiance plus légère et une élève demanda si nous allions reprendre directement le débat de la semaine dernière ou si nous passions à une autre problématique.

-On creuse encore celle de vendredi ! Elle vous est primordiale pour comprendre l'insertion de l'œuvre de George Raymond Richard Martin comme une œuvre d'Art moderne à part entière du XXIe siècle malgré son aspect médiéval.

Mon attention fut bien souvent portée vers Tallulah qui n'eut presque rien dit de tout le cours. Je ne m'étais pas senti le cœur à l'interroger, me questionnant silencieusement si ce qui s'était passé Samedi y était pour quelque chose ou non. Chani aussi détournai parfois ses yeux de l'estrade pour observer sa voisine qui devenait étrangement pâle. _Si cette situation la dérange à ce point, autant y mettre un terme maintenant…_ m'étais-je dit, le cœur lourd.

Les deux heures furent aussi dynamiques que ceux de vendredi, bien que nous n'ayons absolument pas eu le droit à la spontanéité de celle envers qui je m'étais langui d'entendre le point de vue. Lorsque j'annonçai la fin du cours, je me précipitai peut-être avec trop de hâte, au point de me recevoir des regards curieux de certains élèves qui sortaient, pour obtenir une réponse de la part de Tallullah. _Elle veut parler ou pas … ?_

Je la trouvai plaquer contre le mur de l'escalier, laissant ses camarades quitter la rangée, en compagnie de Chani à qui j'adressai d'avances mes excuses. Je m'adressai ensuite à Tallulah.

-Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

Elle acquiesça. Toutes deux s'arrangèrent aussitôt, se promettant de se rejoindre au réfectoire plus tard. J'eus un brin d'espoir que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas encore catastrophiques lorsque je la vis accepter ma demande, mais je désenchantai bien vite en la voyant si fermer à me parler.

Ma cadette n'avait pas bougé d'un iota alors que j'eus pris la direction de l'estrade, pensant que nous serions plus à l'aise pour converser.

-Ecoutez, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant mais il serait peut-être temps que l'on discute sérieusement de ce qu'il se passe entre nous en ce moment, commençai-je en revenant vers elle.

Elle soutint mon regard par le sien fort troublé par un sentiment presque agacé que je crus être provoqué par ma faute. _Finalement, il n'en est rien, elle ne veut absolument pas que l'on parle…_ Désabusé par l'attitude de Tallulah, qui, je crus plus honnête que cela, je pris un ton plutôt désinvolte et lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de rester si elle ne désirait pas parler avec moi. Je voulus ajouter que mon statut de professeur n'aurait dû en aucun cas la faire se sentir obligée de rester…mais elle m'interrompit avec une véhémence que je ne lui connaissais pas encore. Rien de bien violent, mais je retrouvai sa spontanéité et son naturel qui m'eut charmé dès le premier jour.

-Ok, là je vous arrête de suite !

Bon nombre de professeurs lui auraient sûrement rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'une étudiante, adulte certes, mais qu'en aucun elle n'avait le droit de prendre un tel ton avec une personne de mon « statut ». De mon côté, ça me rassura un peu qu'elle se montre ainsi en cet instant où je voulais discuter de tout sauf de nos différents échelons au sein de cet établissement : Certes vous êtes plus âgé, vous êtes mon professeur, en sommes vous avez tous les statuts de la personne proclamant « l'autorité ». (Je sentis son sarcasme) Mais je suis encore capable de savoir ce que je veux sans qu'on me prenne par la main. Vous vouliez parler, j'ai accepté car j'estime qu'il est également temps de le faire. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai un peu de mal à vous suivre, alors parlons.

Me laissant littéralement sans voix, je la détaillai des pieds à la tête et mes yeux se firent emprisonner par les siens, dont la profondeur du brun sembla noyer la lumière autour de nous. Ce qui m'inquiéta, était cette tension qui semblait l'entourait, et alors que je me fus dit plus tôt que nos affaires auraient pu la tarauder ainsi, je commençai à me demander s'il n'y avait pas une autre raison à ce malaise palpable. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je détournai le regard à la recherche d'un point qui me permettrait de faire redescendre la pression qu'elle me mettait en me toisant ainsi.

-J-je…je ne voulais pas vous blesser, dis-je alors d'une voix qui chevrota. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, si mes mots vous ont paru présomptueux. Pour dire vrai, quand j'ai compris que vous ne travailliez pas samedi soir, je me suis dit que vous aviez simplement voulu faire bonne figure et j-je…

-Bonne figure ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton aussi tranchant que son air fut outré, elle reprit, et la suite de ses paroles me rendra bien plus troublé encore : Si la subtilité ne fonctionne pas, alors autant être claire : ça me fait plaisir de vous voir, et ce n'était certainement pas pour faire bonne figure que j'ai accepté de vous servir un café samedi. J-je voulais simplement… ah !

-Tallulah ! m'exclamai-je, totalement alarmé de la voir s'effondrer au sol. Hé ! Tallulah, que se passe-t-il ?

Je sentis son corps trembler alors que je l'aidai à se relever. Presque aussitôt, elle vint se maintenir le bas de son ventre en se pliant vers l'avant en grimaçant de douleur. Elle me repoussa gentiment, m'assura que ce n'était rien et se mit à rassembler le reste de ses affaires. Bien trop inquiet pour elle, mais en même temps très déconcerté, je restai à côté d'elle au cas où elle referait une chute.

-Pardon de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, vous étiez bien silencieuse en cours, je pensai que ça avait un rapport avec nous mais c'était parce que vous étiez malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Visiblement pressée de s'en aller, je vins la maintenir par le bras pour l'aider à gravir les marches menant à la sortie. _Je me sens si stupide, et très égoïste !_ Ma cadette était en détresse, je l'eus vu tout le long du cours, et je n'eus rien fait d'autre que de penser à discuter de ce qui me « chagrinait » depuis Samedi.

-Pas vraiment…je-

Tallulah se tourna subitement, les jambes tremblantes et les mains plaquées derrière elle comme pour me dissimuler quelque chose. Il me vint alors une explication à son embarras si virulent, sans pour autant que je sois sûr, je demandai :

-Vous avez de quoi vous changer… ?

Sa mine affligée et son regard fuyant vinrent confirmer mes doutes, et d'instinct, je retirai ma veste afin de l'enrouler de sa taille et dissimuler ce qui la rendait si anxieuse. Je me souvins alors d'une camarade du collège, qui vécut une journée ignoble sous les moqueries, à cause d'une tâche à l'arrière de son pantalon qu'elle ne put absolument pas éviter. Si je ne fus pas participant aux moqueries, je ne fis pas non plus d'efforts pour que cela cesse. J'eus observé, impuissant, la détresse de cette jeune fille qui subissait déjà les métamorphoses de son corps, et le regard abruti des autres, de tous genres et sexes confondus.

En revanche, ce qui me marqua, fut le geste qu'eut cet élève de troisième qui revenait d'un entraînement de l'UNSS. Il avait sorti son sweat de sport et l'eut enroulé autour de la taille de cette petite fille qui l'eut remercié par des larmes de soulagement. Cet élève, me fit alors réaliser, que malgré ma différence, je n'étais pas si impuissant que cela et que j'aurai tout à fait pu aider cette fille à surmonter son embarras. _Aujourd'hui, je peux le faire._

Tallulah se montra réticente, mais j'insistai, en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était qu'un vêtement et que son confort à elle m'importait bien plus que la propreté d'un morceau de tissu. Tête basse, elle me remercia alors que je prenais ses mains dans les miennes. Ses doigts étaient glacés, et je me fis violence pour ne pas la prendre dans mes bras. Je songeai alors à son collègue, ce Hyun, pour qui ce genre de geste n'avait rien de contraignant tant que Tallulah le consentait. _L'aime-t-elle ?_ me mis-je à me demander sans la quitter des yeux.

-Cela m'embête de ne pouvoir rien faire, murmurai-je sincèrement désolé : Si ce n'est vous raccompagner au dortoir, proposai-je sans aucune arrière-pensée. Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était l'aider à se sentir mieux.

Ma cadette choisit ce moment pour retirer ses mains des miennes desquelles je ne desserrai pas l'étreinte, en espérant qu'elle comprenne que j'étais là pour elle.

-J-je vais appeler Chani. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien que ça risque de jazzer si jamais l'on vous voit entrer au dortoir avec une étudiante, me dit-elle alors.

 _Comment fait-elle pour penser à moi dans un moment pareil ?_ Je n'insistai pas, refusant de la rendre plus anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était.

-D'accord, fis-je dans un souffle de capitulation : Je vais rassembler mes affaires et attendre avec vous l'arrivée de votre amie. Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes et je n'aimerai pas que vous vous retrouviez au sol une fois parti. Installez-vous là en attendant.

Après l'avoir aidée à s'asseoir sur un siège du dernier rang, au plus près de la sortie, je dévalai les marches avec hâte pour récupérer ma mallette et mon manteau que j'enfilai par-dessus ma chemise maintenant séparée de son veston. J'entendis, par écho, des bribes de sa conversation en n'ayant bien évidement que sa propre répartie. Je remontai en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à l'écoute d'une expression bien singulière pour parler de ses règles. _« Le débarquement de Normandie…Pas sûr que les profs d'Histoire soient très friands de la comparaison. »_ Pour ma part j'appréciai son humour face à cette situation.

En rien, cela n'aurait dû être une gêne de m'en parler, mais les mentalités faisaient que je comprenais enfin son hésitation de plus tôt ainsi que ce malaise qui ne l'eut pas quitté pendant que nous parlions.

Lorsque je l'entendis mentionner son mémoire, je sortis avec précipitation de la documentation que j'eus faite de mon côté pour étoffer ses recherches.

-J'ai quelque chose pour vous ! chuchotai-je suffisamment fort pour que Tallulah m'entende.

La laissant terminer sa conversation, je vins m'installer à côté d'elle et triturai les recoins de mes feuilles distraitement. Elle coupa rapidement, avant de soupirer longuement. Remarquant mon sourire, elle me demandait ce qui me prenait…

-« Le débarquement de Normandie », hein ?

Ma cadette partit dans un rire nerveux et tenta de se cacher dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Nous pûmes noter que l'ambiance entre nous s'était légèrement détendue, mais le fait était que je me sentais toujours aussi coupable de l'avoir coincée alors qu'elle se sentait si mal. Nous échangeâmes sur le fait qu'elle aurait pu m'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, peu importe que je sois un homme ou son professeur.

Puis, alors que nous échangions un sourire complice, je profitai du fait que nous fûmes encore seuls pour lui demander, un peu timidement :

-V-vous travaillez quand, au juste ? Au café je veux dire…

 _« Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir ! »_ au moins maintenant j'étais fixé. Nous profitions mutuellement de la présence de l'autre. Même si je ne pus entendre jusqu'au bout ce qu'elle voulut me dire, je me dis que nous aurions désormais bien d'autres occasions de discuter plus intimement. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera sans bavure, m'eussé-je promis. Mais je n'osai plus croiser son regard pour l'instant…

-Le lundi matin, déjà ! rit-elle. Je me souvins de l'échange de ce matin.

-Oui, déjà…, Le Mardi soir et le Jeudi soir, je suis de fermeture. J'ai demandé des heures supplémentaires aussi, peut-être aurai-je d'autres soirs de fermeture, m'expliqua-t-elle comme pour me faire comprendre que j'étais libre de venir la voir quand je voulais à ces heures-là. _Et plus encore si elle avait des heures sup'…_

-Vous repasserez ?

Bon sang, ce qu'il devenait difficile pour moi de garder un soupçon de bienséance en la sachant si rentre-dedans et impatiente.

-Pourquoi vous demander vos horaires, si ce n'est pas pour venir vous voir ? rétorquai-je alors en oubliant un moment la subtilité.

Tallulah me sourit, non sans rougir et je sentis ma poitrine se gonfler de tendresse. Finalement, je m'étais pris la tête pour peu et il n'y eu aucun malentendu dans ce qu'elle m'eut proposé l'autre soir. Elle aussi, désirait bien me revoir…

Chani arriva, et nous nous séparâmes non sans qu'une pointe d'inquiétude ne m'accompagne tandis que je les regardai s'éloigner. Néanmoins, l'esprit plus serein que ce matin, je partis prendre un déjeuner. Je n'avais pas de cours à assurer juste après, je pris donc mon temps pour manger en relisant certaines recherches pour mon travail. _Je pourrai utiliser ça pour le prochain cours, tiens…_ l'après midi passa plutôt calmement, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Lebarde ne revienne de son cours avec une mine agacée, accompagné de Marine, une autre de mes collègues avec qui j'avais vraiment du mal à m'entendre.

-Je sais bien qu'ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils font, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'une forte tête entraîne de bons éléments dans leurs bêtises ! Si Mademoiselle Loss veut rater sa dernière année, qu'elle le fasse sans entraîner sa camarade avec elle !

Je tiquai aussitôt avoir entendu le nom de famille de ma cadette. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reproche encore ?_ Me dis-je en faisant mine de ne pas écouter leur conversation.

-Haha, tu te fais du mal André ! Je sais que tu es superviseur pour le mémoire d'un de tes élèves mais tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé d'être derrière tous les autres. Laisse-les donc apprendre de leurs erreurs.

-Je suis là pour essayer de leur faire éviter d'en faire, justement ! Et je trouve ça scandaleux, de voir cette étudiante entraîner une personne aussi sérieuse et curieuse que Chani dans sa déchéance.

Marine rit aux éclats tandis que je redressai la tête pour croiser le regard de mon collègue qui touillait rageusement sa cup de café.

-La déchéance, à ce point … ? fis-je, quelque peu abasourdi. C'était sorti tout seul, mais je trouvai bien grossier la manière dont il parlait de Tallulah.

-Tiens, le preux chevalier qui vient au secours de ses chers étudiants sur son cheval blanc ! pesta Marine en ouvrant l'un de ses manuels de cours. Je passai outre sa remarque et attendis que Monsieur Lebarde me réponde.

-C'est vrai quoi, à un moment il va bien falloir intervenir ! Chani porte beaucoup d'attention au cours d'art antique et médiéval, elle m'a déjà posé beaucoup de questions pour l'aider dans son mémoire, on voit qu'elle veut réussir, elle ! (Il grogna) Tallulah…hein, ce n'est pas pareil.

Sachant au combien ma cadette se donnait avec passion pour sa thèse, je ne me sentis pas le cœur à ignorer la remarque de mon aîné et dit :

-Parce qu'elle ne vous pose pas de question à la fin du cours et qu'elle n'a pas choisi d'introduire vos cours à son mémoire ferait d'elle une étudiante ne visant pas la réussite ? Sans vous offenser, Tallulah se donne beaucoup de mal dans l'aboutissement de ses recherches. Pas plus tard que ce matin, nous avons échangé à ce sujet.

-Oh, elle a donc commencé à chercher ? rit-il dans une toux étouffée.

-Avec toute la documentation qu'elle détient, cela doit faire un long moment qu'elle bosse dessus, vous savez.

-Et sur quoi porte-t-il ? Non parce que pour le moment elle ne donne pas l'impression de travailler beaucoup et je vais finir par la soupçonner de tricher lors des contrôles continus.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai le poing sous la table en essayant de contenir la colère qui m'envahissait.

-La protection des artistes est un sujet qui lui tient beaucoup à cœur. Elle a-

Il rit de plus belle en m'interrompant sans aucune gêne.

-« La protection des artistes ! » s'esclaffa-t-il avec un soupçon de dédain : Voilà un sujet bien engagée pour une personne ne respectant pas son emploi du temps !

-Mais que diable a-t-elle fait pour que vous parliez ainsi d'elle !? Un retard n'est pas si terrible, vous savez que certains étudiants bossent à côté de la fac !? m'exprimai-je pour de bon, le ton un peu haut.

-Sauf qu'un job étudiant ne doit pas interrompre ses études et n'excuse en rien ses retards, le règlement est le même pour tous ! Et encore, un retard de plus de sa part, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné mais là c'est d'une absence de deux heures dont on parle ! Deux heures ! En M2, on ne se permet pas de sécher les cours, Rayan ! Pas pour un cours d'un si lourd coefficient ! Et comme disait Marine, les étudiants font ce qu'ils veulent avec leurs études, mais je ne tolèrerai pas qu'elle incite sa camarade à tomber avec elle, pas en sachant que son mémoire porte sur mon cours !

Je compris alors que Tallulah et Chani ne s'étaient pas montrées au cours de mon collègue après le déjeuner. _Elle devait se sentir trop fatiguée…_ me dis-je, en me demandant si son amie n'était pas restée avec elle pour ça. _Peut-être va-t-elle plus mal que cela ?_ La voix de Monsieur Lebarde me sortit de mes inquiétudes, lorsqu'il ajouta à mon propos :

-Vous comprendrez vraiment ce que c'est de s'investir pour le bien des étudiants lorsque vous serez plus vieux. Je ne peux vous en vouloir de vous exprimer ainsi, votre manque d'expérience fait que vous êtes encore trop dans la peau d'un étudiant. Laissez le temps se faire, et vous verrez que votre façon de penser changera et qu'il faut avant tout écarter les mauvais éléments des bons !

-Mon manque de…balbutiai-je effaré par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Ça, c'est dit, pouffa ma collègue sans détacher ses yeux de son manuel.

-Ne soyez pas choqué par mes paroles, Rayan. Reconnaissez que votre petite crise de l'autre fois ne vous fait pas honneur ! Qu'un étudiant quitte un cours ne concerne que lui, mais un professeur excusez-moi c'est un peu…

-Je reconnais avoir fait un faux pas, mais oserez-vous me regarder droit dans les yeux en me disant que cela ne vous ait jamais arrivé de ne pas vous sentir capable d'assurer un cours ? Si c'est le cas, grand bien vous fasse, André !

Sur ces mots, j'attendis qu'il me réponde mais il ne fit que me détourner le regard. _Évidemment, on a tous déjà annulé un cours pour des raisons personnelles !_ hurlai-je au fond de moi, mais il n'y en avait que peu qui l'assumait à ce que je voyais.

Agacé, je pris mes affaires et quittai la salle des professeurs en leur adressant de polies salutations mais de très brèves également. Je savais que ce n'était pas en explosant ainsi à chaque fois que quelque me contrariait qui m'aiderait à créer des liens avec mes collègues. Mais ils semblaient tous être munis d'une insensibilité qui me révoltait ! Et la manière dont ils parlaient des étudiants comme s'ils les connaissaient au point de les avoir faits… _Non mais j'vous jure !_

Et la manière dont il voyait Chani se faire manipuler par Tallulah. Bonjour l'estime qu'il portait envers cette jeune femme dont il semblait pourtant admirer le sérieux et l'investissement dans son cours ! Bien sûr, je connaissais les raisons qui eurent sûrement poussées les deux jeunes femmes à sécher, mais comment expliquer cela à mon collègue ? Cela ne le concernait en rien, et ce n'était sûrement pas à moi d'apporter de telles explications. Mais que cela était rageant de ne pouvoir défendre dignement quelqu'un que l'on appréciait.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

Tallulah

Chani et moi fûmes très souvent rejointes par nos camarades de classe, rencontrés la veille, pendant presque pour tous les cours sauf pour lesquels nous n'étions pas dans le même groupe. Nous apprîmes qu'ils se côtoyaient tous plus ou moins depuis le début de leurs études d'Art, mais que d'autres étaient arrivés en cours de route à Anteros, comme Chani et moi.

Si Charly, le petit coup de cœur de mon amie, était un garçon assez calme et posé, Camille était plutôt son contraire et avait un besoin constant de parler. Il savait tout de même se modérer lorsqu'on lui disait de se calmer un peu pour ne pas déranger le cours. Quand Chani dut nous quitter pour aller à son travail, elle me prit à part avant que je ne gagne mon prochain cours :

-Bon, c'est l'heure ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance, je ne m'y attendais pas mais j'angoisse un peu…

-J'ai cru que j'allais me liquéfier pour mon premier jour de boulot, mais honnêtement, une fois dans le bain tout va bien. Et puis, vu la passion que tu dégages pour cette boutique, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi, je suis persuadée que tu sauras exprimer toute la valeur de ces objets au point de tous les vendre en moins de deux !

-N'exagère pas, haha ! Puis, je me sens surtout capable de troquer ma paie pour quelques articles…

-Pas avant d'avoir la réponse de Monsieur Castillon ! prévins-je en agitant mon portable : d'ailleurs, je encore pas eu de nouvelle…

-Il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait d'autres visites ? Attends un peu, on l'aura notre réponse, me dit Chani en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Faites qu'elle soit positive, geignis-je en faisant semblant de prier.

Nous discutâmes encore un petit instant, puis elle me salua une dernière fois avant de partir à son travail. Des pas approchèrent et je tournai la tête pour voir qui arrivait. Camille, qui fut armé de son sac de sport depuis le déjeuner, me sourit en me demandant si j'avais du temps devant moi.

-Hé bien, j'ai bien une heure de trou avant mon prochain cours, puis je pars au café.

-Le Cosy Bear c'est ça ? J'y suis passé au début de l'année, je n'avais fait le rapprochement que notre retardataire nationale était la serveuse de l'établissement. (Il rit) J'espère que tu arrives à l'heure chez ta patronne !

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule, vexée par ses allusions.

-Hé, on n'frappe pas les plus petits ! pouffa-t-il en se couvrant avec son bras libre.

-Boh, trois centimètres de moins, ce n'est rien hein ! Puis, je suis pas si souvent en retard que ça… boudai-je en faisant mine de fouiller dans mon sac. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la veste de Monsieur Zaidi. _Je dois absolument lui rendre !_ Alors que Camille se faisait appeler par ses amis, il me demanda rapidement :

-Dis, ça ne te dirait pas d'assister au début de l'entrainement du club de Rugby ? A moins que tu aies déjà quelque chose de prévu ?

-En fait, oui, je dois voir un prof au sujet de mon mémoire, lui dis-je avec une mine désolée.

-Ok, une autre fois alors ? On se voit demain en cours ?

-Bien sûr ! Et demain soir, c'est bon pour le jungle-speed, je ne suis pas encore de fermeture au café.

Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux pétillèrent d'une joie contagieuse.

-Super ! Je vais sûrement ramener deux-trois amis qui ne sont pas dans le dortoir, tu verras ils sont sympas, me sourit-il sincèrement avant de me saluer de la main. Je repartis vers Kelly et les autres pour les saluer à mon tour, et leur dire que je les retrouverai en cours tout à l'heure, comme nous avions la même option.

Je vérifiai l'heure sur ma montre, il me restait au total cinquante cinq minutes de libre, à travers lesquelles je tenais vraiment en profiter pour discuter de mes recherches avec mon professeur mais aussi et surtout lui rendre son vêtement, or j'ignorai totalement s'il allait se trouver en salle des professeurs ou non. _Je peux toujours demander…_

Gravissant les escaliers menant à l'étage où se trouvait la salle des professeurs du bâtiments d'art, je maudissais les semelles durcies de mes derbies de faire autant de bruit dans ce couloir vide et calme. Aucun son ne sortait de salle, quoique j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la salle des profs, de laquelle je me rapprochai.

Je me présentai au seuil, frappai quelques coups pour signaler ma présence et demandai si Monsieur Zaidi se trouvait parmi eux après les avoir tous salués avec le sourire. Une dame que je n'avais dans aucun de mes cours, des cheveux blonds coupés en un carré plongeant et des yeux d'un bleu translucide m'adressa un regard plutôt moqueur et balaya le geste de la main la salle.

-Ouvrez les yeux et constatez par vous-même Mademoiselle.

-Marine…soupira un autre professeur sans pour autant cacher son sourire amusé : Attendez que je regarde son planning, je vais vous dire où vous pourrez le trouver. (Il prit appui sur une table, placé sous un tableau où étaient épinglés plusieurs emplois du temps.) Rayan…Rayan…

 _C'est vrai qu'il s'appelle comme ça…_ me dis-je en attendant la réponse du professeur.

-Ah ! Bah, son cours s'est terminé il y a dix-minutes. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, il ne va pas-(Il s'interrompit et regarda au-dessus de moi) On te désire, fit-il, mais ça ne m'était nullement adressé.

-Tallulah ?

Me trouvant sur le seuil, je bloquai le passage à mon aîné qui se trouvait donc derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et m'écartai d'un pas pour le laisser entrer en m'excusant. Monsieur Zaidi m'adressa un regard curieux et un sourire tout en me saluant.

-Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir ?

Je repensai aux termes employés par l'autre professeur : « On te désire ». _Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il utilise ces mots-là !?_ Hurlai-je en mon for intérieur. Des idées complètements mal placées me vinrent à l'esprit et je sentis mes joues prendre feu. _Merde, Tal', parle-lui sans bavure !_

-O-oui, je voulais vous voir au s-sujet des documents que vous m'aviez donnés hier…

-Très bien, je dois me rendre à la BU, accompagnez-moi nous en parlerons en chemin.

J'acquiesçais avant de saluer et remercier l'autre prof pour son « aide » et sortis avec Monsieur Zaidi, après qu'il eut déposé une grosse enveloppe dans son casier.

-J'espère que les documents vous ont été utiles, vous désirez peut-être qu'on voie ensemble comment on peut associer tout cela avec les procès sur lesquels vous appuyez vos recherches ?

-Bonjour…baragouinai-je subitement.

Monsieur Zaidi se stoppa dans sa marche et tourna vivement la tête en ma direction pour me regarder avec des yeux écarquillés comme deux ronds de flan. Je m'arrêtai donc, et expliquai avec un train de retard :

-J'ai oublié de vous répondre tout à l'heure lorsque vous m'avez saluée…

Un ange passa. Monsieur Zaidi se mit à rire comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un sourire crispé se dessina sur mes lèvres, alors que je ne comprenais pas les raisons de ce fou rire.

-On pourra vous reprocher vos retards mais pas votre politesse inébranlable ! Haha !

-Il me faut bien une qualité pour combler tous mes défauts, dis-je en souriant plus sereinement.

-Vous brillez de bien plus d'une qualité, vous savez…renchérit-il d'un ton plus calme et rauque.

Ses yeux anis s'illuminèrent d'un sentiment chaleureux qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort dans ma poitrine. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment avant de reprendre notre route dans les couloirs déserts. Il passa sa tête derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que nous étions seuls et me demanda comment je me sentais depuis hier.

-Beaucoup mieux…merci de vous en soucier.

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est normal, je sais que si les places avaient été inversées vous auriez agi pareil.

Je baissai ma voix, et avouai :

-Je dois dire que mon mémoire est une petite excuse pour surtout vous voir et…(Je lui tendis le sac contenant sa veste propre)…vous redonnez votre veste.

Nous nous trouvions dans les escaliers, sur un palier de transition de niveau, et je me tenais à une marche de plus que lui, pourtant je peinai à le rattraper tant il était plus grand. Mon aîné jeta un coup d'œil au sac et sourit.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir finalement jeté un coup d'œil à vos recherches…chuchota-t-il en prenant le sac. Nos doigts s'effleurèrent dans le mouvement et un frisson m'électrisa jusqu'à l'échine. L'eut-il également ressenti ?

-Si cela peut vous donner une raison de venir me chercher en salle des professeurs, alors j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas m'y évader trop souvent.

J'étouffai mon rire contre mon poing. Nous reprîmes notre descente.

-Vous évader ? Vous avez fait une première tentative lors de la pause déjeuner il y a quelques mois je me souviens.

-Oui ! Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai plutôt été surpris par les sujets de conversation que peuvent avoir les étudiants entre eux lors d'une pause…ça a bien changé depuis l'époque où j'y était encore.

-Mais non, assurai-je tandis que nous nous trouvions enfin dans le hall du bâtiment : Chani a paniqué et moi aussi… On ne savait absolument pas quoi vous dire, vous nous avez clairement pris au dépourvu !

-Est-ce pour ça que vous n'avez strictement rien dit du repas et m'avez laissé me dépatouiller comme je pouvais avec les innombrables questions de votre amie sur un sujet que je maîtrise sans pour autant être un expert ? Je suis professeur d'Art moderne et contemporain, pas antique et médiéval !

Ayant dit tout cela d'une traite, je pus sentir un reste de sa détresse qu'il dut ressentir pendant ce repas. Je ris aux éclats en me remémorant la scène.

-Cela vous fait rire en plus ? renchérit-il en ricanant aussi.

-Si je peux vous rassurer, vos explications étaient aussi rasoirs que celles de Monsieur Lebarde ! m'esclaffai-je en essayant de calmer au mieux mon rire.

Le sien s'éleva à nouveau, tiraillé entre l'amusement et la stupéfaction.

-Quelle mauvaise langue vous avez-là ! me fit-il remarquer tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la BU.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il me guida jusqu'à une table où il me demanda de l'attendre un moment. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à un rayon, et j'en profitai pour sortir mon portefolio où se trouvai mes nouvelles documentations. Il revint rapidement armé d'un livre qu'il déposa sur le coin de la table avant de sortir son ordinateur. Nous nous installâmes l'un à côté de l'autre et mon aîné commença à m'aiguiller vers des sites universitaires dont les travaux sur certains auteurs victimes de procès et de censure voire d'exile, étaient posté. Bien que certains travaux demandassent tout de même une autorisation spéciale de la part de l'établissement, nous pûmes nous débrouiller avec ce que nous avions déjà sous les yeux pour que je puisse étoffer au mieux ma documentation.

La légèreté de notre conversation précédente tomba dans un franc sérieux, du fait que je portai beaucoup d'intérêts et de reconnaissance face à l'aide que me fournissait mon professeur. Nous fûmes aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre, quoi que je m'enflammasse sur certains points que nous abordions. A tel point…que je manquai de rater le début de mon prochain cours.

Scandalisée à la vue de l'heure qu'affichait ma montre, je me levai si brusquement que la chaise manqua se renverser. Heureusement pour les oreilles des autres personnes présentes en salle d'étude, Monsieur Zaidi rattrapa la chaise par son dossier d'une seule main, et l'éloigna de moi pour me laisser passer.

-Je vous ai trop longtemps retenue, pardonnez-moi…commença mon aîné d'une mine aussi alertée que moi mais je l'interrompis promptement alors que je rassemblai mes recherches.

-C'est moi qui suis venue quémander votre aide, c'était à moi de gérer mon temps, je suis la seule fautive dans cette histoire…

Je sentais mon visage bouillonner tant j'avais honte de moi. Encore un cours pour lequel un prof aurait une raison de me faire une remarque. J'avais tout intérêt à me faire petite en entrant en salle…C'était un cours de méthodologie, normalement, les salles étaient petites et comportaient deux entrées dont une toujours plus au fond. _Je n'ai qu'à passer par celle-là en espérant que le prof ne me voie pas !_ me dis-je.

Une fois prête je me tournai vers Monsieur Zaidi, le saluai rapidement en le remerciement sincèrement d'avoir accepter de prendre sur son temps pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

-M-mais je vous-

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'il me dit et fonçai en direction de mon cours. Je courais dans ces fichus couloirs, gravissais quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier tout en me sentant trembler. J'avais plus d'un quart d'heure de retard et le professeur était largement en droit de…

-Désolé Mademoiselle, vous êtes la deuxième à qui je dis ça mais je ne peux vous autoriser à entrer. Le cours à commencer sans vous et votre camarade et se terminera sans vous deux.

Sur ces mots, Madame Klamis referma la porte plutôt sèchement en me laissant moi et mon air sûrement benêt dans le couloir. Mes mains tremblaient sous l'anxiété qui ne m'eut pas quitté le long de ma course. J'étais essoufflée et un peu désabusée par moi-même. _Bien fait pour toi Tallulah…_ Me dis-je alors que je me laissai glisser le long du mur derrière moi.

-Ah, je vois que je ne suis pas tout seul !

Je tournai mon attention en direction de la voix de l'homme qui venait de dire ça.

-C-Camille ?

-Hé oui !

Son sac de cours et de sport dans une main et un café dans l'autre, je vis mon camarade venir s'installer à côté de moi. Il me tendit le gobelet coloré dont le contenu fumait.

-Tiens, ça va te faire du bien.

-M-mais et toi ?

-J'irai m'en chercher un autre, allez prends-le.

-Merci…(Je pris la petite cup et fixai le café) Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans ce cours, ça me fait bizarre de te voir là.

-En même temps, je n'ai encore jamais passé la porte d'entrée ! Mon club se trouve juste avant ce cours, le temps de faire le chemin inverse, le cours est débuté. (Il haussa une épaule) Mme Klamis est connue pour sa sévérité et son manque d'indulgence. Un quart d'heure et c'est mort ! Du coup… c'est sûr et certain que tu n'as jamais dû voir ma frimousse ici ! rit-il avec un profond amusement.

Cela me surpris de le voir réagir ainsi mais cela m'arracha un sourire en coin. _Alors on était bien dans la même option._ Qui fut vite remplacer par un profond soupire de lassitude…

-Ne fais pas cette tête, va ! Tu rates rien, juste un contrôle super important pour ce semestre !

Mon cœur, lui, rata un battement et je me remis à trembler. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me secoua énergiquement.

-Je déconne ! Haha !

-Abruti, il est dans deux semaines le contrôle, ne me fais pas paniquer comme ça !

-Bon bah je vais devoir sécher l'entraînement alors…ou alors que je parte plus tôt mais la coach ne va pas apprécier.

-Vous avez eu le temps de faire beaucoup de chose en une heure ?

-On en profite pour entraîner les nouveaux et de faire des ateliers avec eux. Comme nous sommes séparés pas niveau, on a rarement l'occasion d'être avec eux. Et en tant que capitaine, je me dois de les soutenir au mieux avant l'annonce de la liste des titulaires.

Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il parlait de son équipe. Camille m'expliqua comment se déroulaient ses entrainements, comment il en était venu à devenir capitaine et surtout, comment il taquinait les nouveaux à peine sortis du lycée, notamment ceux qui n'avaient jamais fait de Rugby de leur vie.

-C'est touchant de t'entendre parler ainsi…dis-je, la tête reposant sur mes genoux pliés : On sent que c'est très important pour toi.

Semblant gêné, il écrasa sa frange sur ses yeux en ricanant :

-Haha, o-ouais…hum.

-Il est quand ton prochain entraînement ?

-Jeudi matin et Samedi soir on fait des matchs amicaux. Enfin, une semaine sur deux… On squatte souvent le terrain de notre côté également quand la coach nous l'autorise.

Je sortis l'emploi du temps que m'eut donné Hyun, et remarquai que je n'étais toujours pas de fermeture le Samedi, sauf exception.

-Tu crois que je pourrais venir te voir jouer un Samedi ?

-Mais quand tu veux, s'enjoua-t-il. On manque de pompom-girls, haha !

Nous décidâmes de quitter l'établissement, comme nous n'avions plus rien à y faire. Camille enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et de ses cheveux mouillés par la douche qu'il dut prendre après son entraînement.

-Je suis content que tu viennes avec nous au salon demain, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix étouffée dans son écharpe : Charly aussi est content, je crois que Chani lui a tapé dans l'œil.

-Haha, je crois que c'est réciproque. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Chani si mignonne, on sent que le courant passe bien entre eux.

Je croisai son regard en disant cela et je sentis le sien être insistant. J'inclinai la tête en l'interrogeant silencieusement. A l'aide de son index, il baissa son écharpe pour dévoiler sa bouche.

-T-T'es libre Sam-

-Tal' ! m'interpella une voix que je connaissais que trop bien !

Nous détournâmes nos yeux sur une Rosalya qui traversai la cour comme une furie. Elle se jeta dans mes bras avant de saluer Camille qui écarquillai de grands yeux tout surpris face à une telle entrée.

-Bonjour ! Rosalya, meilleure amie de Tallulah !

-Euh…bonjour, Camille…(Il me regarda étrangement) Juste Camille.

-T'es bête, ris-je en le poussant gentiment : On est dans la même classe, mais on s'est réellement rencontré qu'hier soir, expliquai-je à mon amie.

-D'accord, et nous n'aviez pas cours ? T'es libre tout de suite me demanda-t-elle l'air pressée :

-Comme je me suis faite virée de cours, oui je suis plus ou moins libre mais je vais devoir aller au café dans une heure trente.

-Virée ? (Elle croisa le regard de Camille) Toi aussi ?

-A force d'arriver en retard, il fallait que ça t'arrive Tal', me dit-il en prenant un air faussement moralisateur.

-Hé ! T'es pas mieux que moi si j'ai bien compris ! beuglai-je en le menaçant avec la cup de café que je n'avais pas encore finie.

-Hii ! Je vais appeler SOS homme battu ! rit-il avant de s'éloigner à reculons : Bon, je vous laisse ! On se voit demain en cours ? Tu sais, celui de Monsieur Lebarde !

-Si t'es charitable, tu me gardes une place ! rétorquai-je, emportée par sa bonne humeur. Il adressa un signe de main à Rosalya puis se mit à courir vers le dortoir.

-Hé bien, plein d'énergie ce petit monsieur ! fit-elle : Il t'aime bien, rajouta-t-elle, comme ça.

-Oui, moi aussi ! m'exclamai-je avec le sourire, mais cela sembla dépiter mon amie qui soupira en secouant la tête : Bah quoi ?

-Rien, ma puce, rien. Bon ! Je suis contente de te croiser, je voulais te demander si tu étais libre Samedi qui vient ?

-Clémence ferme le café, car elle souhaiterait profiter de la compétition, donc oui je suis totalement libre.

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapotant dans ses mains : Leigh et moi voulions vous inviter avec Alexy, pour que l'on puisse fêter la nouvelle…(elle désigna son ventre) tous ensemble, tranquillement et comme il se doit. Du coup, on voulait profiter de la soirée qui a lieu après la compétition, on sera en petit comité ! Alors, tu viens ?

-Haha, c'est adorable…Bien sûr que je viens ! Je serais quoi comme amie sinon ? hein ? fis-je en venant chatouiller sa joue du bout de mon nez.

-Niih, c'est quand même mieux de t'avoir en vraie que par téléphone, toi ! Je levai les yeux au ciel et haussai les sourcils avant de prendre un air faussement médisant :

-Bah, évidemment très chère, on parle de moi là !

Nous partîmes dans des éclats de rires légers. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle avait encore trente minutes devant elle avant son prochain cours. Nous les passâmes ensemble, à discuter énergiquement de beaucoup de choses, partant des cours, jusqu'à la soirée de Samedi en passant par mon attente d'une réponse pour l'appartement.

-Je n'ose pas faire d'autres visites, j'ai peur que le karma ne se retourne contre moi si je fais des infidélités à Monsieur Castillon !

-Haha, patience Tal', on n'est que Mardi ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une urgence, t'as toujours le dortoir.

-Je sais, mais ces derniers jours j'ai de moins en moins envie d'y aller. D'accord, on est clairement parti du mauvais pieds Yeleen et moi, et ça n'a pas été en s'arrangeant, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si lourd. C'est compliqué, après une journée de cours plutôt pénible, des heures de taf au café avec une patronne qui te reproche tout et n'importe quoi, de rentrer chez soi et ne pas vraiment être la bienvenue. Je ne demande pas qu'elle me saute au cou, et de son côté, j'ai bien compris que c'était loin d'être facile aussi, mais si elle ne veut rien faire pour arranger ça, je ne vais pas être la seule à faire des efforts de sociabilisation, là je craque, j'ai besoin d'un endroit où je me sente bien.

J'eus dit cela si rapidement que mon souffle se coupa net une fois le tout extériorisé. En face de moi, mon amie me toisait en silence avec des yeux ronds en papillonnant légèrement.

-P-pardon…je ne voulais pas me défouler sur toi, Rosa.

Secouant la tête en me souriant d'un air bienveillant, elle vint se placer à côté de moi, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je viens de réaliser que j'avais fait un peu les choses de travers et que je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point ce début d'année a été brusque en changement pour toi. C'est vrai, Alexy, Priya et moi sommes toujours dans notre bulle finalement, enfin, elle autant qu'elle peut… (sa voix se fit lointaine avant de reprendre de l'assurance) je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était si pénible pour toi d'être ainsi avec ta colocataire. D'autant plus…enfin, on n'a bien sympathisé avec elle lors de la soirée.

Je pouffai avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Oui, vous… ! Bon, parlons d'autre chose, comment vous envisagez la suite avec Leigh ?

Rosalya pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Vous comptez garder le même appartement ? Je veux dire…(je balayai la salle de repos des yeux avant de reprendre plus bas) par rapport au bébé.

-Ah ! Bah tu sais, on a déjà une chambre en plus, enfin, pour le moment on ne sait pas si on ne le mettra pas avec nous pour les premières semaines. En tout cas, on ne parle pas de déménagement pour l'instant, tu sais ça ne fera bientôt qu'un mois, on va attendre un peu avant d'entamer les grands changements d'avant l'arrivée du bébé !

Je haussai les sourcils du fait de l'entendre parler si ouvertement de sa grossesse, et d'une voix si portante bien que l'on soit entourées.

-Haha, ne t'en fais pas je doute qu'ils s'intéressent à notre conversation et de toutes façons, ça se saura bien d'ici un mois et demi, si je prends un peu du ventre ! me dit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil. Puis, se pinçant les lèvres dans une moue hésitante, elle me glissa : Tu ne m'as pas répondue l'autre soir…

Je fis mine de réfléchir, ne saisissant pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

-Lysandre…ajouta-t-elle simplement.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? » Aussitôt, je me remémorai sa question. Portant mon regard sur un point invisible de la salle, je laissai mes pensées s'entremêler. Plutôt que de dire que je l'aimai encore…je m'obstinai à me dire que je n'avais pas oublié ce que nous avions ressenti. D'autant plus…que nous nous étions presque quittés sur une déclaration d'amour. Nous nous étions séparés plus par pragmatisme vis-à-vis de la relation à distance que nous ne supportions que très difficilement, et de sa nouvelle vie qu'il désirait prendre en main, seul. Donc, pour moi…me demander si je l'aimais encore était un peu ironique du fait que je n'étais jamais parvenue à ne plus l'aimer. _Après, elle ne me demande pas si je veux me remettre avec lui… ce qui ne serait plus possible aujourd'hui de toutes façons._ Pas avec les vies que nous avions choisies de suivre.

-Ce n'est pas possible d'oublier un homme comme Lysandre, Rosalya…avouai-je dans un souffle qui semblait m'avoir libérée d'un poids.

-Ce n'est pas bon, ça ma puce, me fit-elle d'une mine attristée. D'autant plus que, de ce que tu m'as raconté quand tu étais encore dans ton ancienne fac, tu n'as eu que des conquêtes, jamais de relation stable...

-Je me sens bien pour le moment, Rosa ! assurai-je en souriant.

-J'ai du mal à te croire, m'enfin…

-T'as pas cours ? lui demandai-je en essayant de mettre de côté la pointe d'agacement qui me montait.

-Hm, (elle regarda l'heure sur ma montre) t'as de la chance que je doive y aller, mais crois-moi t'es pas prête de te débarrasser de moi !

Déposant un baiser sur ma tempe, elle prit ses affaires et trotta jusqu'à la sortie. Pour ma part, je préférai me rendre au café, après avoir récupérée mon uniforme dans ma chambre. En chemin, je prévins Clémence que je serais de service plus tôt. Nous nous trouvâmes toutes les deux pendant deux bonnes heures où nos échanges se limitèrent uniquement aux commandes des clients. Je ne reçus littéralement aucun commentaire désagréable, et ça m'arrangeait, mon humeur n'était pas terrible depuis m'être faite refusée l'accès au cours de cet après-midi. _Je me demande comment s'en sort Chani,_ me demandai-je entre deux services.

-Tallulah, je ne serais pas contre un autre petit café s'il te plaît ! me signala un client régulier qui prit vite l'habitude de ma présence ici. Il s'adressait également ainsi avec Hyun et Clémence.

-Tout de suite !

Je m'activai derrière le comptoir quand Hyun, sortant de ses cours, fit son entrée.

-Bonsoir ! Oh, Tallulah t'es déjà là ?

-Oui, lui souris-je : je t'expliquerai plus tard.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir Clémence qu'elle peut partir et je te rejoins en salle.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et partis servir son café à mon client. L'heure qui suivit fut des plus chargées, beaucoup de gens débauchaient et passaient en coup de vent commander des boissons et un casse-croûte à emporter. Hyun lui, se chargeaient de ceux qui s'agglutinaient en salle puisqu'il faisait de plus en plus froid dehors.

-On va bientôt devoir fermer la terrasse je crois, il annonce un pic de froid pour le reste de la semaine et de la pluie. On ne sera pas en mesure de servir dehors, fis-je à mon collègue en recevant l'argent d'une cliente à qui j'adressai un radieux sourire tout en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

-Je vais appeler Clémence après le boulot pour voir ce qu'elle a prévu.

Plus tard, lorsqu'à la nuit s'était bel et bien installée et qu'il était presque l'heure pour hyun de me laisser, un groupe de clients à peu près de nos âges vinrent s'installer sur la terrasse malgré le froid.

-Rah, ils pouvaient choisir la salle ! râla mon ami qui nettoyer les tables inoccupées à l'intérieur.

Comme il n'y avait aucune commande à s'occuper ici, je décidai de prendre le relais et aller voir nos nouveaux clients à l'extérieur.

-Mesdames messieurs, bonsoir ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Ils avaient rassemblé des tables et étaient fort nombreux. _Bon, ça va m'occuper au moins !_ Les soirs d'hivers étaient plutôt calmes au café, et c'était parfois long d'être de fermeture sans client. Un seul me répondit en questionnant tout le monde.

-T'avais pas mieux qu'ici sérieux ?

-Pas ma faute si le bar a privatisé la salle pour cette nuit, moi…

Ce n'étaient que des messes basses, mais la voix d'un de ceux qui venaient de s'exprimer me laissa un sentiment étrange. _Je le connais ?_ Une fois que je pris tout en note je leur demandai de patienter le temps que je ne prépare tout. Soucieuse, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en coin pour vérifier s'il y avait un visage que je reconnaissais. _Lui…_ Mon cœur se mit à pulser si fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il avait atteint mes tempes. Un acouphène me rendit sourde le temps pour moi de gagner le comptoir dans une démarche fébrile par le manque d'oxygène. _C'est le type avec qui a parlé Nathaniel l'autre nuit…Celui qui m'a…_

Alors que je crus cela derrière moi, je me pris avec violence la réalité des faits. Tout ce que je crus avoir oublié, tout ce que je me fus efforcée de ne plus ressentir revinrent détremper mon corps tremblant comme après avoir essuyé le retour d'une vague glacée.

-Hé, tu m'écou-

-Lâche-moi ! hurlai-je presque en frappant du revers de la main le bras de Hyun qui avait tenté de poser la sienne sur mon épaule.

Le regard écarquillé d'incompréhension mais surtout de surprise, mon ami resta planté devant moi un moment avant de fondre en excuse, s'imaginant qu'il venait de me faire mal où quelque chose du genre. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je tentai d'étirer un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Pardonne-moi, Hyun, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher j-j'ai…j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, tu m'as surprise.

Je pris mon calepin où j'eus noté la commande et commençais à sortir le shaker afin de préparer les cocktails des… clients. Avec plus de prudence, Hyun arrêta mon geste en posant sa main sur le dos de la mienne et m'adressa un regard insistant.

-Tallulah, qu'est-ce que tu as ? chuchota-t-il avec sérieux.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher des choses à Hyun. Il était plutôt clairvoyant quand il s'agissait de son entourage. Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui parler maintenant… ressentir à nouveau ces désagréables frissons et cette vulnérabilité qui me dégoûtait me rendaient muette. Cependant, je parvins à lui demander à demi-mots de bien vouloir s'occuper de la commande des clients sur la terrasse, le temps pour moi de faire un tour aux toilettes. Il n'y avait que quatre clients en salle et tous étaient déjà servis. Il opina du chef avant de se mettre en action.

Je m'éclipsai, sentant que j'étais au bord de l'implosion et m'enfermai dans les toilettes. Aussitôt, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et la laissai couler sans même y toucher. Je fixai juste le siphon engloutir le liquide translucide. Cet horrible acouphène revint et je vins plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles en gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Car une fois clos, le noir dessous mes paupières me dévoilait ces images par lesquelles je refusai d'être hantée.

Lorsque je parvins à retrouver mes esprits ainsi qu'une respiration plus calme, je retournai en salle et je me fis aussitôt assaillir par les salutations de deux clients qui me connaissaient bien maintenant et qui s'en allaient.

-Bonne soirée à vous, vous reviendrez demain, hein ? fis-je d'une voix aussi guillerette possible.

-Tu pousses les clients à la consommation Tallulah, ce n'est pas bien !

Je ricanai alors qu'un autre client faisait son entrée. Je le saluai sans même le voir et retournai au comptoir pour prendre une éponge et nettoyer la table libérée.

-Je suis à vous dans un instant, installez-vous où vous le souhaitez.

-Merci et, prenez votre temps.

D'abord penchée au-dessus de ma table, je me dressai vivement avec un rictus aux lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise que j'eus en reconnaissant cette fois-ci, une voix dès plus agréable à entendre. A demi- tournée en ma direction sur son tabouret de bar, Monsieur Zaidi me toisait en coin, un coude sur le comptoir, la main ballante et l'autre dans sa poche gauche de pantalon.

-Bonsoir, me fit-il avec une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Je secouai la tête en riant, avant de tirer le torchon accroché sous la ceinture de mon tablier et essuyer la table. Une fois cela fait, je revins derrière le comptoir, tandis qu'il eut suivi mon geste jusqu'à se mettre face à moi.

-Vous avez fini votre journée, enfin ? demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait ma montre.

Monsieur Zaidi soupira profondément en se passant une main dans les cheveux qu'il dépeigna par ce geste.

-Oui, enfin comme vous dites…Il n'y a pas que les étudiants qui galèrent à l'approche des examens.

Je souris avec compassion.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? (Je désignai mon uniforme d'un geste de la main) Je suis de service !

-Je sais, je m'en suis souvenu, dit-il en tapotant son doigt contre le côté de son crâne.

 _C'est vrai qu'il m'a demandé mes horaires hier…_ Je lui souris, en lançant un regard furtif à la table de l'extérieur qui était plutôt bruyante. _J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas rester longtemps._ Mon cœur se remit à s'emballer sous l'anxiété, mais j'essayai de me concentrer sur Monsieur Zaidi envers qui j'allais pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

-Je ne dirai pas non à un verre de rosé bien frais s'il te plaît, dit-il en examinant distraitement la carte.

J'allais m'exécuter lorsque l'information fit trois fois le tour de mon cerveau jusqu'à ce que je percute comment mon professeur venait de s'adresser à moi. Interdite, je papillonnai un moment en le fixant silencieusement. Il le remarqua et croisa avec incrédulité mon regard avant de devenir livide.

-B-bon sang, je suis sincèrement désolé c'est sorti tout seul je ne voulais pas… !

Levant les mains en signe de paix, je lui fis comprendre que personne n'était blessé et que, bien que cela m'eut beaucoup surprise, j'étais tellement habituée maintenant à ce qu'on me tutoie au café que je manquai ne pas le remarquer.

-M-mais vous l'avez remarqué, ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas…normal, rétorqua-t-il l'air sincèrement peiné.

Je préparai son verre dans lequel je commençai à introduite les glaçons avant de reprendre :

-Pas vraiment, ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait réagir, souris-je en ouvrant le mini frigo sous le comptoir pour prendre la bouteille de rosé.

-Qu-quoi alors ?

Il avait tellement de mal à articuler que s'en était comique.

-Eh bien, vous mettez un tel point donneur à rester dans le politiquement correct que ça m'a interpellée, voilà tout. (Je tournai le tire-bouchon en coinçant la bouteille entre mes jambes) Hyun…je te hais tu l'as encore trop serrée ! pestai-je en tirant de toutes mes forces.

Je vis Monsieur Zaidi avoir un geste de recul comme pour éviter un éventuel projectile et je perdis toute mes forces dans un fou rire nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, hein…ricana-t-il en se remettant bien en place.

-Oh, ça va ! ris-je en allant chercher Hyun toujours dehors : Laisses tomber les tables, je m'en chargerai en fermant, j'ai besoin de ta force !

-Hm ?

Hyun enroula son chiffon autour de la ceinture de son tablier et me rejoignit derrière le comptoir. Alors que je lui présentai la bouteille, je me tus en le voyant échanger un regard méfiant avec mon aîné. Il le salua tout de même très poliment puis se tourna vers moi.

-La bouteille, tu serres trop le liège quand tu le remets…dis-je doucement.

-Pardon.

D'un coup sec il dégagea le bouchon qui sauta dans un petit bruit qui attira l'attention des deux autres clientes encore à table.

-Ah, on se prend un petit rosé ? proposa la jeune femme à sa compagne assise en face d'elle.

-Boh, pourquoi pas ! Un dernier avant de rentrer. Tallulah, c'est ça ?

-Oui mesdames, (je présentai la bouteille) Un petit verre ?

Elles acquiescèrent et je leur demandai de patienter. Trois autres clients entrèrent au même moment, des papys qui connaissaient bien Hyun et qui adoraient nous taquiner pendant le service.

-Tenez, et santé ! fis-je à mon professeur qui me souris en me remerciant.

-Ah ! Mais ce n'serait pas le petit Hyun ? T'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu n'étais de fermeture que demain !

-« Le petit Hyun », soupira l'un des trois veilles hommes : Lui mets pas la honte devant sa copine !

-C-c'est pas ma… ! bégaya mon collègue rouge comme une tomate.

Je ris tout en servant leurs verres aux clientes.

-C'est vrai, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? s'interrogea l'une d'elle semblant réellement surprise.

-Euh, eh bien non, rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

-Ahah c'est drôle, mais beaucoup de clients pensent le contraire comme on vous voit souvent arriver et partir du café ensemble le matin.

-Ah ! En fait nous étudions dans la même fac, et lorsque notre emploi du temps nous le permet, on va en cours ensemble oui.

Je revins au comptoir où Hyun s'était fait piéger par nos trois papys qui étaient visiblement en forme malgré l'heure tardive.

-Il y a de l'ambiance dites-moi, souris Monsieur Zaidi : Vous fermez bientôt ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'écriteau…

-Dans un peu moins de deux heures, vous pouvez prendre votre temps n'ayez crainte ! assurai-je en m'accoudant face à lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il me répondit par un autre tout en sirotant son verre.

-C'est plutôt curieux de voir des personnes de cet âge côtoyer ce café…je veux dire, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils ont l'habitude des bistrots et bar-tabac.

-Haha, je me suis fait la même réflexion la première fois, mais je sais que ce café n'était pas là lorsque j'étais au lycée ici, ils étaient des clients réguliers et ils n'ont pas eu le cœur et même si ce n'est pas la même patronne, ils aiment l'ambiance légère du café !

-Oui, je peux comprendre. Et maintenant qu'on en parle, c'est vrai que j'ai de vague souvenir d'un café plutôt sobre en couleur, avec des sièges en osier…Le patron s'appelait…rah, mince…François je crois ?

-C'est ça ! Ah donc l'ancien café était si vieux que ça ? dis-je sans arrière-pensée alors que je galérai à remettre le bouchon dans le culot de la bouteille : Mais j'ai une force de craquinette !

-Comment ça si vieux !? s'outra presque mon professeur d'une mine décomposée qui m'arracha des éclats de rire.

Hyun choisit ce moment pour me rejoindre et m'aider à fermer la bouteille.

-Pas trop serrer sinon je vais galérer demain !

-Haha, t'aimes pas demander de l'aide, hein ? me charia-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude amicale.

-Clémence aura surtout de quoi me casser du sucre sur le dos…marmonnai-je en remettant la bouteille au frais.

-Hm, elle t'a encore faite une remarque déplacée aujourd'hui ? me questionna-t-il, soucieux.

-Non, et j'en ai été contente ! (Je le regardai avec suspicion et taquinerie) Hyun… ? ma voix laissait planer le sous-entendu.

-Q-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, chafouin et les joues couleur pêche.

Je vins cacher mon rire derrière ma main. _Il n'a pas pus s'empêcher d'aller lui parler._ Remarquant de la vaisselle salle derrière le comptoir, je dis à Hyun que j'apportai ça en cuisine et lui laissai le servir un instant.

-Vas-y, tout est calme ce soir.

J'en profitai pour remplir le lave vaisselles, mais ne trouvant plus de poudre, je dus explorer la réserve. Déjà, avant de trouver de la poudre pour la machine, je devais trouver l'interrupteur. Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans la réserve à la nuit tombée, déjà que j'y allais que très rarement en journée. Clémence ne me faisait pas suffisamment confiance apparemment.

-Bon, il l'est où cet interrupteur ?

Ayant laissé mon portable dans mon sac, je n'avais rien de plus que la lumière de la cuisine pour m'aider mais le mur du couloir la bloquait en partie. Je m'aventurai à tâtons, une main sur le mur de gauche près de moi, me souvenant que le bouton était de ce côté. _Enfin…je crois._ N'y voyant vraiment rien, je ne fis pas attention où je mis les pieds et me pris une gamelle épique que mon genou gauche allait se souvenir pendant longtemps ainsi que mon épaule droite qui se reçut quelque chose de très lourd.

-Ah !

Un peu sonnée, j'essayai de repousser ce machin ultra lourd que je compris être un cageot mais dont je ne parvenais toujours pas à identifier le contenu. J'entendis Hyun crier mon prénom avec affolement et à l'écoute des bruits de pas, je compris qu'il venait ici.

-H-Hyun, allume la lumière s'il te plaît… geignis-je en me mettant sur les genoux : Aïe…

La lumière blanche du néon m'éblouit un peu. Mon ami se précipita pour dégager le désordre autour de moi et m'aida à me relever. _Entre hier matin et ce soir…j'ai mon quota de douleur pour l'année !_

-Comment t'as fait ton coup ? Rien de cassé ?

-Ma fierté…pleurai-je faussement tiraillée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

-Hh…Je te jure.

Hyun soupira profondément en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol à côté de moi. Inquiète qu'il ne soit énervé, je me sentis rougir et lui demandai pardon pour tout le bordel que j'avais fichu.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, vraiment…fit-il en posant son front contre mon bras. Sa casquette glissa de ses cheveux et tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a soudainement ?_

-Tu t'es faite mal ? me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête. Il prit mon visage entre les bouts de ses doigts et m'examina.

-Un peu à l'épaule… le cageot m'est tombé dessus.

-Hein !? Mais il y avait des sacs de farine là-dedans, fais-voir ton épaule !

Il commença à défaire mon tablier mais je retins hâtivement ses mains.

-H-Hyun, s'il te plaît je le ferai moi-même…fis-je en le repoussant gentiment.

-Je…(Il secoua la tête) Pardon, je ne voulais pas avoir de gestes déplacés, ce n'était pas-

-N-non, non ! Je le sais, mais juste je vais le faire d'accord ? Sortons, on ne peut pas laisser les clients seuls et toi tu devrais déjà être parti.

-Comme si j'allais te laisser seule avec une épaule en moins !

-Mais non, regarde (je la bougeai en serrant les dents) Je vais pouvoir faire la soirée, Hyun. J'ai juste besoin de la poudre pour le lave-vaisselle, ça ! c'est essentiel pour le bien de ma soirée, haha !

Je me levai en essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur qui entourait mon genoux et partis chercher la poudre. J'entendis Hyun qui rangeait mon bazar.

-Hyun, je le ferai en-

-Je peux quand même faire ça où tu comptes me virer du café pour de bon ?

J'eus un geste de recul sous le ton rude qu'il venait de prendre. Un peu agacée et surtout ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui prenait, je haussai les sourcils et le laissai dans son coin. Une fois la poudre trouvée, je partis en cuisine finir ce que j'avais commencé puis je revins en salle en essayant de reprendre un sourire serein mais ma contrariété et mon incompréhension me le tordaient un peu.

-Ah, elle va bien ! s'exclama l'un des papys.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Il y a eu un de ces boucans !

-Une petite chute, mais rien de cassé ! fis-je alors que les clientes attendaient au comptoir : Mesdames ?

-On vient régler la note.

-Bien sûr, ça vous fera trente-deux euros s'il vous plaît.

Tandis que je m'occupai de mes clients, je pouvais sentir le regard curieux de mon professeur qui semblait m'examiner de la tête aux pieds. Je rendis la monnaie aux deux femmes et l'interrogeai des yeux.

-Tout va bien ?

Je hochai la tête, mais mes lèvres restèrent pincées.

-Bonne soirée !

-A vous aussi, au revoir.

N'entendant plus le raffut de la bande qui se trouvait en terrasse, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif et constatait que tout était vide.

-Excusez-moi, mais les personnes qui étaient dehors, vous les avez vu partir ? demandai-je à mon professeur.

-Oui, l'un d'eux est venu payer auprès de votre collègue, n'ayez crainte.

-Merci.

Habillé de son manteau et son écharpe, Hyun sortit de la cuisine, son sac de cours sous le coude et salua tout le monde dans la salle sans même m'adresser un regard ni même fait la bise.

-A demain, dis-je quand même.

-A demain.

Le carillon sonna lorsqu'il ouvrit et ferma la porte sur lui. Fatiguée par ce sentiment de conflit qui s'immisçait entre mon ami et moi, je soupirai profondément en essuyant un verre posé sur le comptoir.

-Bah alors, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

-Mais tu vas te faire, Gérard !

-Ça y est, il s'est déclaré ?

-Haha, de quoi tu parles ? Aujourd'hui les jeunes ça couche avant de se déclarer !

-J'étais sacrément moderne pour mon temps alors ! Haha !

J'ouvris de grands yeux face aux insinuations qu'ils faisaient au sujet de Hyun et moi, bien que j'eusse compris qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal. _Ça reste gênant…_

J'entendis mon professeur se racler bruyamment la gorge en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-J-je suis désolée s'ils vous dérangent, nous on est habitué mais-

-Haha, ça va, en fait je me faisais plutôt du souci pour vous… (il examina du coin de l'œil les trois vieilles hommes partis dans leur fou rire) c'est vraiment toujours comme ça avec eux ? me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Prenant appui sur le comptoir, je rétorquai du même ton :

-Ils sont plus déchaînés que les autres soirs j'ai l'impression. J'ai raté quelque chose pendant que je semai la pagaille de mon côté ?

J'eus dit cela avec légèreté et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon aîné se plonge dans un subit mutisme en prenant la même couleur que son breuvage. Déglutissant bruyamment, il secoua la tête :

-Non, ils ont juste continué à embêter votre ami.

 _Hm, ça je me doute bien oui…_ Je me demandai si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le changement d'humeur de Hyun.

-Il ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier… fit soudainement remarquer mon professeur qui examinait le fond de son verre.

-Pardon ?

-Votre collègue, Hyun c'est ça ? J'ai eu comme l'impression que ça dérangeait vraiment que je sois ici.

Le blanc qui s'installa entre nous fut camouflé par la discussion animée des trois autres clients qui me demandaient de les servir à nouveau. Je le fis sans lâcher Monsieur Zaidi du regard, qui en fit de même jusqu'à ce que je revienne face à lui.

-Soyez sûr que vous ne dérangez pas, dis-je finalement dans un murmure ferme : Peut-être s'est-il montré défiant et je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce fameux soir où il nous a rencontré devant le café. Mais il sait que vous êtes un client, au même titre que ces trois messieurs ici.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait prêt à me refuser l'accès en me considérant en tant que simple client, mais s'il me considère autrement ça risque d'être plus délicat, fit-il en poussant son verre vide devant lui.

Je le pris avec moi pour le rincer tout en osant demander comment Hyun pouvait-il le considérer si ce n'était pas comme un client. Il rétorqua simplement que c'était à mon ami de me le dire. Je n'insistai donc pas, car moi-même je sus, après le froid qui naquit entre mon collègue et moi ce soir, que je me devais d'avoir un sérieuse conversation avec lui afin d'éclaircir certains points obscurs.

-Un autre ? lui proposai-je en posant un regard chaud sur mon aîné.

Il me sourit en coin et acquiesça en silence. Je songeai à ce que nous nous étions rapidement dit hier midi, avant que mon malaise de nous interrompe. _Avec vous aussi, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il reste des choses à éclaircir,_ songai-je alors que je lui servais son verre qui fut le dernier après une longue discussion remplie de banalités qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fermeture n'arrive. J'inspectai l'au dehors, il faisait nuit noire et l'on pouvait entendre les bar de nuits qui s'animaient peu à peu.

-Allez, à Jeudi Tallulah ! me firent les trois papys fort joyeux qui se recouvraient chaudement de leurs écharpes, manteau et couvre-chef de saison.

-A Jeudi, ris-je sous leur bonne humeur : C'est le genre de grand-mère que j'aimerai bien être ! dis-je en partant nettoyer les dernières tables.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna mon professeur qui remettait son manteau : je plains les serveurs qui s'occuperont de vous alors, vous avez déjà un tel franc parler pour votre âge ! Haha !

-Hé ! m'outrai-je en levant mon chiffon dans sa direction.

-Je me souviens m'être fait traité de vieux, hein…plaisanta-t-il en faisant un pas dans ma direction.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je lui avouai que la première fois que je le vis le jour de la rentrée, je l'eus trouvé bien jeune pour un professeur.

-Je n'ai que trente-trois ans, ça me rassure dans un sens que vous me trouviez jeune, rit-il en fouillant dans sa mallette : je vous dois combien pour les verres ?

-Rien, assurai-je en prenant appui sur le bord de la table : j'ai payé pour vous. (je levai la main en signe paix )Et avant que ne protestiez, ça m'a fait plaisir, sincèrement…

Il eut un rictus amusé.

-Vous tenez vos promesses, vous.

Je haussai les sourcils d'un geste évident et dit d'une petite voix :

-Mais oui…

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il détourna le regard et remua le nez comme s'il hésitait à poursuivre.

-J'aimerai vous donner un coup de main, mais aux vues de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, je ne voudrai pas que ça soit gênant pour vous.

-Et je n'aimerai pas que ça le devienne pour vous également. Tout ira bien, Hyun m'a déjà bien trop aidé, je n'ai presque rien à faire, dis-je en balayant la salle du regard.

-Cela vous dérangerez presque ? osa me demander Monsieur Zaidi en plissant les yeux avec curiosité. Ses cils épais et longs ombraient le vert de ses iris.

-Disons que j'aime bien faire les choses par moi-même, au moins ça prouve que j'en suis capable. Mais j'ai l'impression que Hyun n'a pas confiance en moi, avouai-je en me massant la nuque. Ce geste provoqua une vive douleur au niveau de mon épaule qui n'avait pas été examinée. _J'espère que ce n'est pas énorme non plus…_ Je m'attendais tout de même à avoir un hématome.

-Et moi, quand je vous ai aidé dans vos recherches cet après-midi…comment l'avez-vous pris ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, puis dis en tout honnêteté :

-Vous avez su me guider dans la recherche de procès d'auteurs contemporains, c'était une aide des plus précieuses, enfin-

-Je ne vous demande si je vous ai été utile, m'interrompit-il doucement : Mais si ça vous a gêné ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, je garde en tête que vous faite parti du corps enseignant, ça ne m'a pas gêné de recevoir votre aide pour mes recherches, expliquai-je en triturant le pan de mon chiffon : C'est votre rôle dans un sens…Mais Hyun-

-Il est votre ami et collègue avant tout, son « rôle » et de vous épauler autant que vous le faites, Tallulah. (Il se tut en crispant la mâchoire avant de reprendre) V-vous…enfin, une belle complicité se dégage entre vous, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il serait dommage de tout gâcher parce que vous rester sur votre position, vous ne pensez pas ?

La fin de sa phrase évolua d'une voix très discrète que je ne lui connaissais pas. Aussitôt, je vins poser une main sur mon épaule endolorie que je caressai doucement tout en me remémorant avec amertume la dureté avec laquelle Hyun s'était adressé à moi. _Se serait-il braqué pour ça ? Parce-que je ne voulais pas qu'il en fasse plus ?_ Je m'inquiétai peut-être trop pour lui que je finis par imaginer des soucis à sa place…

-Il compte beaucoup pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? me sourit mon aîné.

Je rétorquai aussitôt avec une franchise presque outrée tant la réponse était évidente à mes yeux.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'aime Hyun, il a toujours eu les mots justes pour me réconforter et je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi faire pour lui rendre la pareille. J-je ne veux simplement pas…abuser de lui.

Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je réalisai avec qui je venais de m'épancher de la sorte. _Tal', ça reste ton professeur, il a sûrement mieux à faire que de t'écouter geindre !_ Reprenant une attitude plus formelle, je lui souris poliment en me remettant au travail.

-D-désolé Monsieur Zaidi, il est tard vous avez sûrement de la route à faire et moi je vous retiens…

-Personne ne m'a retenu, c'est moi qui vous ai posé une question. Mais je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaiteriez pas en parler avec moi, je vais vous laisser finir votre travail.

Après avoir rassemblé toutes ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la sortie et, la poignée en main, il se détourna une dernière fois en m'interpellant d'une voix chaude qui me fit frissonner :

-Tallulah… j'ai été content de passer un moment avec vous. Merci.

Je restai là le regarder, un peu hébétée, tandis qu'il me sourit avec douceur avant de quitter définitivement l'établissement. A travers la fenêtre, je le vis resserrer le col de son manteau et sa silhouette se fit engloutir par celui de la nuit. Seule avec moi-même, je passai ma soirée à me remémorer chaque évènement de la journée tout en nettoyant le café…

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

Rayan

Ce qui était bien lorsque l'on surveillait un contrôle, était que l'on avait suffisamment de temps pour continuer son travail sans pour autant s'époumoner à faire un cours pendant deux heures dans un amphi gigantesque. Un de mes collègues était tombé malade et m'avait envoyé un mail de dernière minute pour me demander de surveiller sa classe le temps d'un contrôle prévu depuis deux semaines. Il se permit de me demander, d'une part car on s'entendait plutôt bien et qu'il voulait éviter les remarques désobligeantes des autres, mais aussi parce que je n'avais aucun cours à assurer pour cette heure-ci. Après trente minutes, j'autorisai les étudiants -ayant terminé leur devoir- à sortir sans faire de bruit après avoir signé la fiche de présence et m'avoir rendu leurs copies. Quand je vins à annoncer la fin définitive, j'entendis plusieurs soupirs et protestations.

-Terminez votre phrase et venez signer ! Vous déposerez votre copie après.

-Dix-minutes ! Juste dix-minutes ! réclama une jeune femme.

-J'ai un cours, et une heure c'est soixante-minutes, pas soixante-dix.

Elle murmura un juron mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende. Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne préférant pas chercher la petite bête avec des râleurs de ce genre. _Je sais, c'est chiant mais c'est comme ça !_ me dis-je en me rappelant le nombre de fois où j'eus maudit le temps de s'écouler trop vite.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt rapidement, pourtant, j'eus profondément envie d'un café pour me donner un coup de fouet. J'avais plutôt mal dormi la nuit dernière, entre la préparation de mon planning et de la documentation pour mes cours de la semaine prochaine, je veillai tard non sans perdre constamment ma concentration… _Je me demande comment Tallulah se sent aujourd'hui…Mieux j'espère._ Je n'eus de cesse repenser à notre conversation inachevée. Pourtant, je ne me sentis pas déçu, car un sentiment confiant en était ressorti lorsqu'elle m'eut avouée que cela lui faisait plaisir à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. _« Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux sans qu'on me prenne la main ! »_ Elle tenait à me voir, et c'était réciproque.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui nous n'avions pas cours ensemble, impossible pour moi d'échanger un moment en sa compagnie à sa fin de l'heure donc… Pendant le déjeuner, une petite dispute éclata Miss Paltry et un professeur de l'UFR des langues étrangères.

-Désolé, mais elle n'avait absolument pas à accepter ! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux rivés sur assiettes en agitant les mains expressivement, agacé.

-Mais en quoi cela te regarde ? D'accord, tu étais là quand cet étudiant l'a invitée, mais ce n'est pas à toi qu'il a demandé c'est à Véro' ! Il est où le problème là, t'es jaloux ?

-Jaloux ? De ne pas pouvoir sortir avec un mec qui pourrait être mon fils ? Elle a quarante deux ans, et lui tout juste dix-neuf, ça ne choque personne ici ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette remarque tout droit propulsée du siècle dernier !? Elle l'a forcée ? Elle le menaçait de mort pour qu'il l'invite à boire un verre avec lui ? Non parce que là, d'accord (elle le va main en signe de résignation, doublée de sarcasme), je vois pourquoi tu fais un scandale !

-Attends, attends…je peux quand même avoir mon avis sur le sujet non ?

-Si ça n'avait été qu'un avis j'aurais pu passer outre, mais t'es allé jusqu'à faire une leçon de morale à Véronique, là je me sens obligée de te rappeler que ça ne regarde qu'elle ! Et est ce que t'iras voir ce jeune homme aussi ?

-Roh, mais lui il est jeune, il ne voit pas encore le problème !

-Hé, il est en âge de savoir ce qu'il fait, il va falloir atténuer un peu cette ambiance je-comprends-mieux-que-mes-étudiants-car-je-suis-le-prof-et-plus-agé ! Chacun ses expériences de vie ! Et je rajouterai que ce jeune homme ne « voit pas le problème » sûrement parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! C'est si surprenant que ça que deux êtres humains consentent à se côtoyer ?

-Je le répète, c'est mon avis et si tu crois que c'est en montant sur tes grands chevaux que tu me le feras changer, détrompes-toi !

-Très bien, ça ne regarde que toi ! Alors ait l'obligeance de garder tes opinions pour toi, Véronique ne doit rien à personne et cet étudiant non plus !

Déjà que je n'étais que peu à l'aise pour le moment avec la plupart de mes collègues, je crus que j'allais me liquéfier sur ma chaise en comprenant peu à peu le sujet de leur dispute. Finalement, un peu tout le monde mit les pieds dans le plat -quoi que je l'eusse mise en sourdine- certains avouant ouvertement qu'ils avaient déjà eut des rapports avec des étudiants sans lendemain et que ça n'avait jamais entaché leur travail ni même la réputation de l'établissement.

-Il y a un gros manque de professionnalisme, réitéra l'autre, visiblement déçu par certains de ses collègues.

-Ah bon, en quoi ? On en parle des deux profs que se sont envoyés en l'air dans l'arrière salle d'un amphi ? Ça leur a valu leur place au sein d'Anteros, et ça, j'appelle ça un manque de professionnalisme. Tu prends Caroline et Martin, tous deux assurant leurs cours en Droit, ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont mariés, ils travaillent dans le même bâtiment, il n'y a jamais aucune bavure !

-T'as toujours des exceptions ! Mais là je te demande de me trouver un couple étudiant/prof, officiellement connu du public ici ? Non parce que c'est bien beau de me dire que vous vous envoyez en l'air avec vos étudiants, mais osez me dire que vous avez le courage d'aller plus loin et de vous engager avec ?

-Tu confonds tout là ! Il y a une différence entre : boire un apéro en toute amitié avec un étudiant, avoir un plan avec un étudiant et enfin tomber amoureux ! Ne mélange pas tout, là.

-Donc il n'y a vraiment personne autour de cette table, je veux dire, parmi ceux qui sortent amicalement, pour le cul…-ce que vous voulez- avec les étudiants qui n'a tenté une vraie relation sérieuse avec l'un deux ?

Attentif, bien que fébrile, je zieutai tour à tour mes collègues qui avaient fait leurs aveux vis-à-vis de leurs histoires nocturnes avec nos étudiants. Aucun, n'était engagé sérieusement avec l'un d'eux…

-Merci ! déclara enfin notre véhément collègue qui se leva, quitta la table pour déposer son plateau vide avant de quitter définitivement la salle à manger des professeurs.

Un peu agacé, une collègue soupira et lança :

-Ouais, mais il est marrant lui… Personnellement, j'ai bien eu un fort coup de cœur pour l'un de mes étudiants il y a deux ans, mais je préférai quand même ma place.

-Personne ne t'empêchait de sortir avec lui, tu sais, rétorqua Miss Paltry qui haussait des sourcils avec outrance : On n'est pas au collège ni au lycée hein, pas de souci au niveau des lois tant qu'on se tient bien, tout va bien !

-Avoue que c'est bien plus délicat Hélène… Bon, autant les différences d'âge, moi ça me passe au-dessus, mais t'es moins dans le collimateur de ton supérieur en sortant avec un de tes collègues que ton élève. On aurait très bien pu me soupçonner de l'aider, le favoriser, pour ensuite proclamer triche et que le pauvre se retrouve suspendu de passer tout examen et moi de perdre ma place ! Mes coups d'un soir me suffisent, hein…

Je vis Miss Paltry secouer la tête, l'air désabusé, avant d'imiter notre collègue fraîchement parti de la salle et de nous laisser.

L'atmosphère devint plus lourde après son départ, et personne ne relança le sujet. Quand je replongeai le nez dans mon assiette à moitié pleine, la boule à l'estomac m'empêcha de prendre une autre bouchée. Je frottai ma barbe avec anxiété avant de sortir discrètement mon portable sous la table et jeter un coup d'œil à mon fond d'écran. _Les mentalités ont beau avoir évoluées, ça reste toujours tendu Dana…_

 _« Il n'a que dix-neuf ans ! »_ Les mots de mon collègue se répétèrent sans fin, apportant avec eux des souvenirs que je n'eus jamais vraiment enfoui. _J'avais le même âge quand c'est arrivé. Et c'était bien plus compliqué à cette époque._ Ce fut avec un état d'esprit morose que je poursuivis mes heures de cours. _J'ai hâte d'être à ce week-end…_ Je n'avais besoin que d'une chose, me changer les idées. Alors que j'étais en route pour rejoindre la salle des profs du bâtiments d'Art, je pris l'initiative d'envoyer un message à Leigh afin de lui demander s'il était disponible et partant pour aller boire un verre avec moi après le boulot, mais je fus coupé dans mon geste lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette familière.

Sans même que je puisse retenir les muscles de mon visage, un sourire illumina mon visage autrement moins sombre que plus tôt.

-On te désire ! fit mon collègue en désignant mon étudiante qui me barrait la route sans le vouloir.

-Tallulah ?

Ses épaules tressautèrent sous la surprise et, faisant volte-face elle s'écarta pour me laisser passer. Marine pouffa en se replongeant dans son travail. _Alors elle, je n'peux plus me la voir !_ Je remarquai que Tallulah lui avait lancé un regard en coin, un tantinet méprisant avant de se recentrer sur ma personne. _Il n'y pas que moi, haha…_ Curieux de connaître les raisons de sa venue, je l'interrogeai d'un regard en la saluant :

-Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir ?

Je ne sus ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mais clairement, elle se liquéfiait sur place comme si j'étais à deux doigts de la sermonner. Je repensai à notre échange de la veille, et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter au sujet de ses crampes. Reprenant contenance, ma cadette délia enfin sa langue alors que je me soulageai de quelques documents en les rangeant dans mon casier. Apparemment, elle tenait à me voir au sujet des recherches que j'eus faites pour l'aider un peu dans son mémoire. Comme je devais me rendre à la Bibliothèque Universitaire pour emprunter un livre, je lui proposai de m'accompagner afin d'en discuter ensemble sur le chemin. Elle acquiesça, avant de saluer mes collègues et de me suivre dans le couloir.

-J'espère que les documents vous ont été utiles, vous désirez peut-être qu'on voie ensemble comment on peut associer tout cela avec les procès sur lesquels vous appuyez vos recherches ? m'enquis-je tandis que nous marchions côte à côte.

Ce qui suivi restera à jamais mémorable, mais jamais je ne pus le prédire.

-Bonjour…l'entendis alors me répondre.

Un peu confus, je m'arrêtai en essayant de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. _Oui… ?_ Tallulah, arborant une jolie couleur pêche au niveau de ses pommettes, m'expliqua donc qu'elle avait omis de me saluer tout à l'heure, lorsque je le fis. Un long moment passa sans que nous fassions quoi que ce soit, et ce fut suffisamment long pour l'absurdité de la scène me percute avant que je ne parte dans un sincère fou rire. J'eus l'impression que toute la tension accumulée depuis le début de la journée venait de se volatiliser par cet échange si simple au premier abord mais me fut à jamais précieux à partir de ce moment. Je remarquai alors l'incroyable politesse dont faisait preuve chaque fois, peu importe envers qui, ma cadette qui me toisait curieusement, sûrement hébétée de me voir dans cet état.

-On pourra vous reprocher vos retards mais pas votre politesse inébranlable ! Haha ! déclarai-je en repensant aux immondes reproches que fit Monsieur Lebarde dans son dos.

-Il me faut bien une qualité pour combler tous mes défauts, sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous brillez de bien plus d'une qualité, vous savez…rétorquai-je sans temps de réflexion. Mon cœur parla pour ma conscience, et malgré la conversation houleuse de ce midi entre mes collègues au sujet des relations que pouvaient entretenir un professeur à l'université avec ses étudiants, tout ceci me passa au-dessus.

Mon regard se fit plus doux, ma voix plus chaude et mes mots plus intenses mais tant pis, c'était ainsi que j'étais. Expressif, pour certains, trop. Avec d'autres je le cachais sans mal, en face d'elle je perdais tous mes moyens…

Même si je ne faisais que me l'avouer à demi-mots, je comprenais peu à peu la nature de ce sentiment et pour une fois je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte.

Cet intermède allégea l'ambiance entre nous, et la suite de notre échange fut plus naturelle. Voulant m'assurer de sa bonne forme, je lui demandai comment elle se sentait depuis son malaise de la veille.

-Bien mieux…merci de vous en soucier.

-C'est normal, je sais que si les places avaient été inversées vous auriez agi pareil. Dis-je sincèrement.

Baissant le ton, ma cadette m'avoua :

-Je dois dire que mon mémoire est une petite excuse pour surtout vous voir et vous redonner votre veste.

Ajoutant le geste à la parole, Tallulah avança le sac en papier -dont je reconnus aussitôt sa provenance- m'incitant alors à le prendre avec moi. Elle me surplombait d'une marche, pourtant nos yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Les siens brillaient tant que je pouvais apercevoir mon reflet en eux. Je me rendis compte que mon bras s'était mis à bouger seul dans la direction du sac, lorsqu'un intense frisson traversa mes doigts jusqu'à se répandre dans tout mon corps. Nos doigts s'étaient frôlés, peut-être trop longtemps pour que ce soit naturel, mais trop maladroitement pour que ce soit guidé d'une conscience.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent d'avoir finalement jeté un coup d'œil à vos recherches… lui partageai-je dans un murmure plus malicieux que je ne l'avais voulu. Reprenant mon sang froid, je maîtrisai ma voix sans pour autant cesser mes plaisanteries : Si cela peut vous donner une raison de venir me chercher en salle des professeurs, alors j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas m'y évader trop souvent.

-Vous évader ? rit-elle avec curiosité : Vous avez fait une première tentative lors de la pause déjeuner il y a quelques mois je me souviens.

-Oui ! Et je dois bien avouer que j'ai plutôt été surpris par les sujets de conversation que peuvent avoir les étudiants entre eux lors d'une pause…ça a bien changé depuis l'époque où j'y était encore.

-Mais non, Chani a paniqué et moi aussi… On ne savait absolument pas quoi vous dire, vous nous avez clairement pris au dépourvu !

-Est-ce pour ça que vous n'avez strictement rien dit du repas et m'avez laissé me dépatouiller comme je pouvais avec les innombrables questions de votre amie sur un sujet que je maîtrise sans pour autant être un expert ? Je suis professeur d'Art moderne et contemporain, pas antique et médiéval !

Chani était une étudiante tout à fait adorable et très investie dans ses passions, si je compris le Directeur qui semblait partager la même, mais il était parfois difficile de la suivre tant elle allait trop loin. Pour ma part ce fut le cas ce jour-là… Tallulah partit dans un fou rire qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort encore, tant j'affectionnai la voir ainsi et l'entendre échanger si librement avec moi.

-Cela vous fait rire en plus ?

-Si je peux vous rassurer, vos explications étaient aussi rasoirs que celles de Monsieur Lebarde !

Aussi choquante furent ses paroles, je ne m'offusquai pas pour autant. _Il ne l'a pas volé !_

-Quelle mauvaise langue vous avez-là ! fis-je, sarcastique.

Une fois à la BU, je lui proposai de s'installer à une table le temps pour moi de récupérer le livre qui m'avait fait venir ici en premier lieu. Puis, après l'avoir rejointe, je sortis mon ordinateur portable afin de la guider vers des sites universitaires dont les recherches étaient en lien avec sa propre thèse. Plus d'une fois, elle se pencha vers moi afin de se rapprocher de l'écran et annoter les liens sur son carnet. Et à chaque fois, nos épaules se pressaient l'une contre l'autre, et je pouvais aisément respirer la douce fragrance qui émanait d'elle. Je reconnus le parfum des fleurs d'acacia sous couvert d'un zeste d'orange. Cela rappelait l'été en ce froid hivernal. Mon corps en frissonna, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas passer mon bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. Peut-être quand d'autres lieux j'aurai pu tenter, mais là…dans l'enceinte même de la fac, impossible pour moi de trouver le courage. _Pas après ce midi…_ Au moins j'étais fixé, les mentalités avaient changé, la plupart comprenaient qu'il n'y avait rien d'illégale tant consentement entre les deux il y avait. Mais je crois que ce statut exprimant « l'autorité » et inculquant une certaine « éducation » dérangeait les plus puristes qui oubliaient qu'ils n'avaient plus affaire à des enfants. Je n'omettais pas non plus que cela restait délicat. Entre deux étudiants, si un manque de bienséance avait lieu, difficile de jeter la pierre sur l'autre en cas de renvoi. Pareils entre deux collègues… _Mais entre un professeur et un étudiant…_ Comment ne pas se sentir coupable d'avoir fait renvoyer son professeur par excès d'amour et inversement pour lui de ne pas regretter avoir mis un frein à leur relation avant de gâcher une année à son étudiant ?

Tandis que ma cadette réagissait sur ce qu'un site universitaire eu publié, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, je laissai les miens se perdre sur sa personne. _Quand je pense qu'elle m'a ouvertement avoué qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec moi…je suis censé faire quoi moi ?_

Écouter mon cœur ou mon professionnalisme ?

Soudain, je la vis pâlir et son visage se décomposer alors qu'elle examinait l'heure sur sa montre. J'en fis de même sur mon écran d'ordinateur et me giflai intérieurement en remarquant qu'elle avait plus d'un quart d'heure de retard pour son prochain cours.

-Je suis navré, je vous ai retenu beaucoup trop longtemps et-

D'un ton aussi calme que possible, elle réfuta mes paroles en insistant sur le fait que c'était à elle de gérer son emploi du temps et pas aux autres. Je ne la connaissais que peu, mais ce qui ressortait presque à chacune de nos rencontres était son franc parlé et sa capacité à assumer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, autant dans le bon que dans le mauvais. _Elle assume son intérêt envers moi bien plus que je ne m'en sens capable pour l'instant…_ me dis-je en rattrapant la chaise qu'elle manqua de faire tomber.

Ses mains tremblaient en rassemblant ses affaires, son visage, rougit par l'embarras et sûrement une colère qu'elle devait s'infliger. Je voulus l'aider mais elle refuse promptement avant de tout fourrer dans son sac de cours, de me remercier avec une politesse infaillible auquel je ne pus rétorquer en bon et due forme comme elle s'en allait déjà…

 _J'espère que tout ira bien._

Je me rendis compte que les regards de tout ceux présents dans la salle d'étude étaient rivés, soit sur la porte de sortie par laquelle Tallulah était passée, soit sur moi, qui tenait encore le dossier de la chaise que failli renverser mon étudiante. Ils ne semblaient n'avoir rien loupé de la scène, et les messes basses s'élevèrent aussitôt que je me remis face à mon ordi.

-Il s'est pris un vent ?

-J'sais pas, mais elle avait l'air sacrément remontrée, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ou alors c'est elle qui s'est faite jetée ? Il est con ou quoi ? Une nana comme ça, on l'a jette pas !

Un rire gras s'en suivit et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel sous la bêtise de ses deux jeunes hommes. A en juger par leurs manuels ils étaient en première année d'art appliquée. Les autres avaient détourné les yeux et s'étaient normalement remis à leurs occupations. _Comme moi, ça ne choque pas vraiment grand monde…_ Même si la scène, hors de son contexte paraissait un peu suspecte, la plupart des étudiants ne semblaient guère s'en soucier. _Il y a vraiment un faussé entre eux et certains de mes collègues._

-Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour elle ? entendis-je depuis les rayons à l'angle du mur qui cachait ma place.

-Ça va, il est loin d'avoir l'âge d'être son père hein !

-Hm…j'sais pas, moi je pourrai pas…

 _Mais ce n'est pas toi !_ voulus-je hurler, mais je m'abstins, préférant faire mine de ne rien entendre et poursuivre mon travail.

J'eus d'autres cours dans l'après-midi en plus d'une réunion afin de se préparer à l'organisation des examens avec mes collègues et le directeur. Cela dura un moment, d'autant plus que le responsable administratif du bâtiment d'art ne cessait d'interrompre tout le monde pour protester chacune de nos demandes. Une pause fut réclamée, et je discutai avec Miss Paltry au sujet d'un sujet qu'elle aimerait traiter avec ses étudiants dans le prochain cours de développement personnel.

-J'ai beaucoup d'élèves qui m'envoient des mails pour savoir si on ne pouvait pas faire un cours qui réunissait quelques profs disponibles afin d'échanger avec eux de la vie au sein de la fac. Beaucoup s'inquiète pour le déroulement de l'entretien avec un superviseur de mémoire. J'ai déjà demandé à André, il est partant il faut juste trouver un créneau qui arrange tout le monde, quitte à ce que je déplace mon cours ou que je fasse une séance exceptionnelle dans un amphi de deux cent cinquante places. Marine, Marc, Victoire et Corine doivent me donner une réponse ce soir. Tu te joindrais à nous ?

-Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait toujours être utile d'apaiser un peu le stresse des élèves en leur parlant de nos expériences.

-Voilà, et puis on ne ferait ça qu'une fois après ce sera à eux de prendre les choses en mains pour d'autres questions, mais je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas du temps perdu quand je vois toutes les demandes que je reçois à ce sujet !

-Vas-y, inscrit moi sur ta liste, souris-je avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon café, apporté par une collègue qui avait fait le tour des tables pour nous en proposer.

-Moi ça ne m'étonne pas tu sais, entendis-je glousser Monsieur Lebarde à Mme Klamis qui semblait un peu dépitée.

-Bah, elle n'était encore jamais arrivée en retard dans mon cours…(Elle grimaça) ça m'a embêter de la renvoyer, je sais que mon cours l'aide pour ses recherches, on en a discuté ensemble un soir et elle m'en avait déjà partagé une vue d'ensemble.

-Ça lui fera les pieds, attends ! Si ton cours était vraiment important pour son mémoire elle ferait en sorte de se pointer à l'heure ! Elle a eu du culot d'essayer d'y entrer avec plus d'un quart d'heure de cours, t'en en retard, t'assume bon sang !

-Roh, tu n'as jamais essayé d'aller un cours même avec du retard, toi ? s'amusa, avec cynisme Madame Klamis.

-Non ! Je suis soit absent, soit à l'heure ! Les retards c'est non, pour ma part ! Et puis si tu l'as renvoyé c'est bien parce que tu penses comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais je ne peux lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé.

 _Est-ce qu'elle ne parlerait pas…_

-Enfin, tu vois, j'ai été trop gentil avec elle ! Demain matin, si elle arrive en retard je ne vais plus me gêner pour la mettre dehors et les autres avec.

-Je demanderai à Tallulah la prochaine fois pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était en retard… Et il va falloir que je demande à ce jeune aussi, haha ! Alors, lui je ne sais pas comment il se débrouille mais il n'a jamais réussi à mettre à pieds dans ma salle ! Toujours en retard lui aussi.

-Camille tu dis ? Un peu bruyant lui aussi dans mes cours…à surveiller.

-Haha, voyons André, j'ai l'impression que tu passes ta vie à fliquer les étudiants !

-Pour un cours stable il le faut bien, grogna-t-il avant de boire son café.

 _Alors elle s'est finalement fait renvoyer…_ me dis-je en me sentant un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été plus attentif que cela à l'heure.

-Ce qu'il peut être grincheux ! me glissa Miss Platry en toisant en coin notre collègue d'art antique et médiévale : C'est comme ça chaque année, il prend un élève en grippe et ne le lâche plus !

-Oui, enfin là il nous fait un peu une chasse aux retardataires…Maugréai-je en faisant tourner le fond de mon café dans mon gobelet.

-Il doit penser qu'en s'acharnant ainsi les élèves se montreront plus studieux et assidus, pesta mon aînée avant de se remettre correctement sur son siège.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, je fus l'un des premiers à déguerpir avant de me faire retenir par le responsable administratif qui commençait à nous prendre un par un pour reprocher de lui « donner » trop de travail à l'approche des examens. Il n'était pas loin de vingt et une heure… le ciel dégagé offrait une vue splendide sur les étoiles qui scintillaient vraiment avec intensité. Après avoir rassemblé mes affaires en salle des professeurs, je me tâtai à faire un détour au Cosy Bear Café avant de rejoindre mon appartement. _Elle est de fermeture…_ songeai-je en examinant toujours l'heure sur l'écran de mon portable. « C'était une erreur, Rayan… » _Comment fais-tu pour encore me blesser après tout ce temps ?_

Secouant la tête, je rangeai mon portable dans ma mallette et pris finalement la route pour le café. Lorsque j'arrivai sur la terrasse, le serveur, Hyun, était occupé à ranger les tables et les parasols et ne me vis nullement. J'entrai donc à l'intérieur, après avoir laissé passer des clients qui eux, s'en allaient. Il n'y avait que deux autres clientes à l'intérieure, alors qu'un groupe discutaient plutôt bruyamment en terrasse. Et elle se tenait là, légèrement penchée sur la table qu'elle s'activait à nettoyer avec un air si sérieux. Le même qu'elle eut arboré lorsque nous fûmes en train d'inspecter les sites universitaires à la BU. _Je me demande où elle trouve toute cette énergie…_ N'ayant entendu que la clochette pour signaler la venue d'un nouveau client, Tallulah ne se détourna pas lorsqu'elle me salua en m'incitant à m'installer où je le voulais. J'en profitai pour saluer les deux dames qui m'eurent souri, alors qu'elles étaient visiblement en rendez-vous.

Un peu taquin, je pris une voix volontairement suave pour interpeller ma cadette qui fut surprise de me trouver ici. Néanmoins, en voyant le sourire qu'elle affichait, je pus en déduire que ce fut une bonne surprise. La couleur pêche sur le haut des pommettes m'intriguèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me poser mille et unes questions à propos des raisons qui la mirent dans cet état.

D'un geste plutôt lent mais assuré, comme pour se faire désirer, elle revint au comptoir tout en examinant sa montre.

-Vous avez fini votre journée, enfin ? me demanda-t-elle en s'accoudant en face de moi. Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas et je me sentis avoir un peu chaud.

J'appréciai tout de même qu'elle souligne l'heure tardive à laquelle j'eus fini ma journée, même si elle se trouvait dans le même cas à ce moment-là.

-Oui, enfin comme vous dites…Il n'y a pas que les étudiants qui galèrent à l'approche des examens.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Je suis de service ! déclara-t-elle en désignant fièrement son uniforme.

-Je sais, je m'en suis souvenu, avouai-je en examinant la carte des boissons. J'aimai la simplicité de nos échanges et la légèreté qui s'en dégageait. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie toujours disponible et bienveillante avec ses proches. Mais peut-être fus-je un peu trop détendu, tant et si bien que ma langue fourcha : Je ne dirai pas non à un verre de rosé bien frais s'il te plaît…

Comme elle restait dans sa position et que j'eus l'impression que son regard se faisait insistant sur ma personne, je relevai le mien avec curiosité avant de me rendre compte de la familiarité avec laquelle je venais de m'adresser à mon étudiante.

-B-bon sang, je suis sincèrement désolé c'est sorti tout seul je ne voulais pas… ! Pris de panique, je fondis en excuses.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, et puis je suis habitée avec les clients, je n'avais presque pas remarqué.

-M-mais vous l'avez remarqué, ça prouve bien que ce n'est pas…normal, rétorquai-je en ne pouvant chasser de mon esprit l'échange de ce midi avec mes collègues.

Tallulah m'avoua que ça n'avait rien à voir avec cela et c'était tout autre chose qu'il l'eut fait remarquer mon lapsus. Un peu confus, je l'interrogeai sur cela entre deux balbutiements.

-Eh bien, vous mettez un tel point donneur à rester dans le politiquement correct que ça m'a interpellée, voilà tout, me sourit-elle avec chaleur alors qu'elle essayait de retirer le bouchon de sa bouteille de rosé : Hyun…je te hais, tu l'as encore trop serré !

Inquiet de me recevoir un projectile, je me penchai sur un côté de sorte que, si le bouchon venait à sauter, je ne risquai pas de me le prendre. Tallulah en parut quelque peu vexée bien qu'elle ne pût contenir son rire nerveux et je fis mon mea culpa.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, hein…essayai-je, en ricanant aussi.

-Oh, ça va ! me lança-t-elle, faussement agacée avant d'aller trouver son collègue : Laisses tomber les tables, je m'en chargerai en fermant, j'ai besoin de ta force !

Son ami et collègue vint alors à sa rescousse non sans m'accorder de bien sèches salutations. _Clairement, je ne suis pas le bienvenu…_ Aux yeux de beaucoup cela paraîtrait puéril, mais je ne fis pas beaucoup d'efforts pour me montrer plus chaleureux à son encontre. Cela resta poli, mais extrêmement sous tension. Une fois la bouteille débouchée, il la rendit à ma cadette qui proposa de ce rosé aux clientes qui semblaient commencer à connaître leur serveuse.

Tandis que Tallulah terminait de servir mon verre, un trio du troisième âge à l'esprit encore bien frais fit son entrée non sans prendre le jeune Hyun par les épaules.

-Ah ! Mais ce n'serait pas le petit Hyun ? T'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu n'étais de fermeture que demain !

-« Le petit Hyun », soupira l'un des trois veilles hommes : Lui mets pas la honte devant sa copine !

 _Sa copine ?_ mes yeux jonglèrent de Tallulah à Hyun, ce dernier vrillant au rouge pivoine à une vitesse fulgurante.

-C-c'est pas ma… !

Ne semblant que peu s'en soucier, Tallulah s'en alla servir les clientes qui parurent surprise d'entendre le jeune serveur réfuter les dires de nos trois acolytes.

-C'est vrai, vous ne sortez pas ensemble ?

-Euh, eh bien non, fit ma cadette, hébétée.

-Ahah c'est drôle, mais beaucoup de clients pensent le contraire comme on vous voit souvent arriver et partir du café ensemble le matin.

-Ah ! En fait nous étudions dans la même fac, et lorsque notre emploi du temps nous le permet, on va en cours ensemble oui.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Hyun qui s'était fait entraîner par les trois papys, qui semblaient bien décidés à s'acharner sur lui. L'Ambiance restait légère et c'était plutôt agréable de terminer sa soirée ainsi. Je m'inquiétai tout de même de l'heure de fermeture que je n'eus nullement retenue.

-Vous fermez bientôt ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'écriteau…

-Dans un peu moins de deux heures, vous pouvez prendre votre temps n'ayez crainte ! me rassura-t-elle en se penchant devant moi, les coudes posés sur le comptoir.

Nous vînmes à discuter du café et de son ancien propriétaire, qui, semblerait-il, était le même que celui que j'eus connus quand j'étais au lycée et que Tallulah connut également avant de quitter la ville.

-Ah donc l'ancien café était si vieux que ça ? lâcha-t-elle sans mâcher ses mots, avec sa franchise qui ne laissait pourtant passer aucun sous-entendu. Pourtant, je m'offusquai même en sachant cela…

-Comment ça si vieux !? m'outrai-je en faisant le lien entre mon âge et l'époque où le café de l'ancien propriétaire fut ouvert.

Tallulah laissa s'échapper des éclats de rire qui me charmaient encore et toujours. Remarquant sûrement qu'elle galérait à refermer la bouteille, Hyun vint l'aider, sous le regard un peu chafouin de son amie.

-Pas trop serrer sinon je vais galérer demain !

Elle eut du mal à lui céder la bouteille.

-Haha, t'aimes pas demander de l'aide, hein ?

Je souris en coin alors que j'eus exactement remarqué la même chose chez elle, plus tôt dans la journée.

-Clémence aura surtout de quoi me casser du sucre sur le dos…

-Hm, elle t'a encore faite une remarque déplacée aujourd'hui ? entendis-je le jeune homme s'inquiéter.

 _Des remarques déplacées ? Sa patronne ?_

-Non, et j'en ai été contente ! avoua-t-elle avant de lancer un regard suspicieux mais complice à son collègue. Hyun… ?

-Q-Quoi ?

Le petit rire qu'elle eut fut des plus adorables et je me mordis la joue en me disant que c'était lui qui lui arracha. Bien que, d'après ce que j'eus compris, aucune connexion intime de les reliait, une indéniable et touchante complicité se dégageait d'eux. Détournant le regard, je pris une gorgée de mon rosé en essayant de taire en moi cette stupide jalousie qui me rongeait. Personne n'entendit le fin mot de l'histoire, seuls leurs yeux se répondaient…

Soudain, elle lui demanda de surveiller la salle un petit moment, juste le temps de rapporter quelque chose en cuisine.

-Vas-y, tout est calme ce soir, dit-il en s'occupant de replacer des verres propres sur les étagères derrière lui, avec les bouteilles d'alcool.

La porte de la cuisine se referma derrière Tallulah, et ce fut comme un signal pour les clientes et les trois papys pour jouer les commères.

-Elle a du mérite quand même, j'ai l'impression que Clémence s'acharne souvent sur Tallulah, fit une des deux dames en s'adressant à Hyun.

Il haussa une épaule, semblant hésiter à répondre.

-C'est quand, fit mine de réfléchir l'autre : Lundi ou mardi dernier, mais j'ai clairement entendu la patronne lui demander si elle ne connaissait pas des étudiants à la recherche d'un job pour qu'elle la remplace !

J'écarquillai les yeux avec stupeur et je remarquai que j'avais porté toute mon attention sur ce qu'elles disaient à Hyun.

-Ça la fout mal pour une patronne de dire ça à ses employés, non ?

-Je pense surtout à Tallulah, la pauvre se démène comme pas possible, elle est souriante, pleine de vie et on sent qu'elle prend plaisir à côtoyer ses clients et entendre ça…(elle haussa les épaules avec effarement et agacement) elle aurait manger mon plateau depuis longtemps.

-Elle a du tempérament la petite, renchérit l'un des papys qui commanda un autre verre à Hyun qui, tout comme moi, semblait étonné par les dires de la cliente : si au début elle ne disait rien, boh ! croyez-moi ma petite dame qu'elle a vite compris comment clouer le bec à la Clémence, haha !

De son côté, je vis Hyun sourire en coin avec fierté. Mais il ajouta :

-Elle encaisse beaucoup, et je n'étais pas au courant au sujet de cette remarque… (Il soupira en jetant un regard sombre en direction de la cuisine) Clémence profite vraiment de mes absences, dit-il à voix basse, sûrement plus pour lui-même que pour nous autres.

Un client, provenant sûrement du groupe de jeune sur la terrasse, fit son entrée et s'avança jusqu'au comptoir d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches de son jean élimé et sale au bas des jambières.

-L'est pas là la serveuse ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à tout le monde, en glissant une cigarette aux bords de ses lèvres.

-Pas dans l'établissement, s'il vous plaît, prévint Hyun en venant vers lui : vous désirez quelque chose ?

-Ça va, l'est pas allumée…(il dévisagea le serveur sans grand intérêt) Je viens régler la note.

-Très bien, c'est par là.

Hyun le guida jusqu'à la caisse où le jeune homme présenta sa carte.

-Tu pourras me chercher la serveuse, railla-t-il avec un sourire plus que vicieux : s'il te plaît, rajouta-t-il tout de même.

-Ma collègue est occupée, si vous avez besoin d'autre chose adressez-vous à moi.

 _Ce regard…_ Enfin je rencontrai quelqu'un d'autre recevoir les foudres du jeune serveur. Quoi que dans le cas présent, je n'étais pas mieux.

-Haha, t'es drôle toi… A moins que tu puisses me file le « 06 » de la petite demoiselle, je ne vois pas en quoi tu me serais utile.

-Ce n'est pas au menu, le coupa Hyun, d'un ton défiait tout amabilité, en présentant le ticket de caisse.

-Eh bah rajoute-je, ça rapporterait pas mal de clients si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Il est temps pour vous de partir, je crois.

Ne supportant plus ce genre de remarques désobligeantes, je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je tentai pourtant de garder bonne figure, sans me montrer trop véhément, ne tenant pas vraiment à enclencher un scandale ici.

-Il a quoi, l'acteur commercial ?

Mes bonnes résolutions s'effondrèrent après qu'il m'eut agrippé l'épaule. Je me dressai sans provocation mais je vins me tenir droit devant lui, son poignet dans ma main serrée tout autour pour la lui faire retirer.

-Oh hé, m'touche pas ! pesta-t-il en se dégageant.

-Pas ici, intervint Hyun en nous écartant avec une force qui me surprit beaucoup.

-Qu'il me touche encore et il- commença à menacer mon vis-à-vis, coupé par l'intervention des grands pères qui me tiraient loin de lui.

-Ça va mon petit monsieur, fit l'un deux en me faisant me rasseoir.

-Laisse-le donc ! ça lui apprendra à l'autre petit con ! grogna son compère qui aidait Hyun à faire sortir le « client ».

Ce dernier se dégagea, jeta le ticket sur le sol et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant de partir il ajouta avec un air de défi :

-Dis-lui que je repasserai, histoire que j'obtienne ma réponse.

-Ouh, casse-toi de là avant que ma botte ne rencontre ton cul ! vociféra le même vieil homme en levant rageusement son poing.

L'autre claqua la porte en faisant retentir la clochette du café. L'homme m'ayant contenu, vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et tapota sympathiquement contre l'épaule qu'eut agrippée l'autre garçon.

-Eh bien, en voilà un qui a du mordant !

-T'aurais dû le laisser, j'te dis !

-Même si je comprends votre agacement, vous êtes prié de vous tenir à minimum, me lança Hyun qui jetait à la poubelle le ticket de caisse laissait au sol. Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement agacé par sa remontrance mais je devais bien admettre que ça avait failli aller plus loin que ça n'aurait dû. _C'est un mur…ce mec est un véritable mur !_ me dis-je, en saluant en mon for intérieur le calme dont il avait fait preuve en nous séparant le client et moi.

Il partit voir les clientes qui avaient dû éloigner leurs chaises, légèrement apeurées par l'altercation, s'excusant platement pour le dérangement et assura qu'il leur offrait un café pour clôturer leur repas. Je devais bien reconnaître, que j'avais eu honte de m'être laissé emporter ainsi. Je m'excusai auprès de tout le monde pour cela.

-T'en fais pas mon brave ! s'enjoua le papy à mes côtés : si ça n'avait pas été toi, c'est Dédé qui s'en serait chargé !

-Oh hé, j'ai plus vingt-ans !

-Bah alors ? T'étais pourtant partant pour laisser faire la castagne il n'y a pas deux minutes !

-Mais lui ! (Il me désigna en levant son verre) Il a de la ressource, moi j'ai tout juste huit dents ! Mais dis-moi, t'es nouveau ici, non ? Ta tête me dit rien.

Je hochai « ma tête » pour appuyer ses dires et ajoutai que je venais de revenir en ville il y a peu.

-Je vois…Mais c'est bien que vous ayez soutenu la petite ! C'est connu, dans ce métier, les dames se font souvent harcelées.

-Oh, mais Roméo n'était pas loin non plus de lâcher prise ! haha ! railla son compère en se penchant au dessus du comptoir pour pincer les côtes du jeune serveur qui se tordit sur le côté, non sans rougir.

-C-c'est justement pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas harceler que je préfère intervenir rapidement, se justifia-t-il en passant un coup de chiffon sur le comptoir pourtant impeccable.

-Oh, c'est mignon ! s'exclama avec un surplus de tendresse l'une des clientes : A quand la déclaration d'amour ?

-M-Mais non ! s'emporta Hyun en ne pouvant contrôler le feu de ses joues.

-Haha, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! C'est un beau brin de femme quand même la Tallulah, n'est-ce pas ? fit le vieil homme en me donnant un coup de coude comme pour obtenir une réponse de ma part.

Le regard perdu dans le fond de mon verre, j'aperçus par mirage le silhouette de ma cadette qui s'approchait vers moi pour finaliser son inscription. Puis, frottant mon pouce contre l'index, j'essayai de me souvenir la texture de sa lèvre inférieure, le soir où je l'eus aidée à ranger les tables au café. Puis…son parfum emporta mes pensées jusqu'à mon cœur dans un tourbillon estival qui me réchauffa. La façon si suave qu'elle avait de m'appeler « Monsieur » …ce regard qu'elle me lançait lorsque nos conversations déviaient loin des études. Ce sourire qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle me voyait… Le sérieux qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle étudiait, cette passion qui l'emportait lorsqu'elle s'exprimait, son humour face aux imprévus difficiles, cette franchise qui me déstabilisait lorsqu'elle se fâchait ou s'enjouait…

Je vins serrer mon verre plus fort pour cacher mes tremblements, mais ils remontèrent jusqu'à mes lèvres qui libérèrent le fond de mes pensées :

-Elle me plaît beaucoup…

Quand je réalisai l'ampleur de mes mots, il était trop tard, Hyun s'enflamma et tapa du poing contre le comptoir.

-Je savais que vous n-

Un ramdam cacophonique nous fit tous sursauter et tourner la tête en direction de la cuisine.

-Tal' ! s'alarma Hyun avant d'accourir en cuisine tandis que je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité de le faire.

-Oh, cauchemar en cuisine ? plaisanta une des clientes en buvant son café.

-Rodrigue est parti sauver Chimène ! renchérit l'un des grands pères.

Pour ma part, je me fis tout petit sur mon tabouret de bar. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris !?_ me hurlai-je en mon for intérieur. Après quelques minutes, ce fut Tallulah, les joues empourprés et le visage un peu sombre qui revint la première en salle. Je remarquai l'esquisse d'un sourire mais il ne me semblait que peu naturel, ce qui m'inquiéta doublement après le remue ménage de plus tôt. Elle nous rassura tous en assurant que rien n'était cassé bien qu'elle eut renversé quelque chose en réserve…Je plissai les yeux alors que je la vis boiter légèrement jusqu'aux clientes qui s'étaient levées pour demander l'addition.

Remarquant sûrement mon regard posé sur elle, Tallulah m'interrogea en silence et je lui demandai à voix basse si tout allait bien. Elle me sourit promptement en hochant simplement la tête. _Bon, ça ne va pas fort…_ compris-je malgré son attitude qui se voulut rassurante.

Après avoir salué le couple qui s'en allait combattre le froid au dehors, ma cadette y jeta un coup par la fenêtre et vint me demander si j'avais vu partir la bande qui était installée sur la terrasse. _Alors ça pour les avoir vu partir…_

Cette fois, je préférai vraiment prendre sur moi pour ne pas alarmer Tallulah plus que de raison dont je compris l'esprit être déjà bien tourmenté. Hyun revint en salle, habillé normalement après avoir retiré son uniforme et sembla prêt à quitter le café. Il nous salua tous, mais ne vint pas vers son amie -ce qui me surpris après l'avoir vu avoir un geste pourtant tendre pour lui dire au revoir la fois dernière- qui le dévisagea longuement. Elle prit la parole avant qu'il ne dépasse la porte :

-A demain…

-A demain.

Dans un claquement plutôt sec, il referma la porte derrière lui ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un silence pesant ambiancé par le tintement des clochettes de l'entrée. Cela ne m'étonna guère maintenant, mais les papys ne purent s'empêcher de faire un petit commentaire.

-Bah alors, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

-Mais tu vas te faire, Gérard !

-Ça y est, il s'est déclaré ?

-Haha, de quoi tu parles ? Aujourd'hui les jeunes ça couchent avant de se déclarer !

-J'étais sacrément moderne pour mon temps alors ! Haha !

Je pus voir ma cadette écarquiller des yeux en étirant un sourire gêné. Comme pour détourner son attention de ce genre de remarques, je me raclai la gorge bruyamment en buvant une gorgée de mon verre.

-J-je suis désolée s'ils vous dérangent, nous on est habitué mais-

-Haha, ça va, en fait je me faisais plutôt du souci pour vous… avouai-je : c'est vraiment toujours comme ça avec eux ?

-Ils sont plus déchaînés que les autres soirs j'ai l'impression. J'ai raté quelque chose pendant que je semai la pagaille de mon côté ?

Elle me demanda cela en toute innocence et cela me déconcerta bien plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. _« Elle me plaît beaucoup… »_ Je détournai le regard en sentant mon visage prendre feu, puis, peu convaincu je secouai la tête pour réfuter ses inquiétudes :

-Non, ils ont juste continué à embêter votre ami.

Restant silencieuse, je la vis se perdre dans ses songes alors que j'osai lui dire :

-Il ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier…

-Pardon ?

-Votre collègue, Hyun c'est ça ? J'ai eu comme l'impression que ça dérangeait vraiment que je sois ici.

Tout le reste de la conversation et de nos sous-entendus se fit à travers nos yeux qui s'étaient trouvés et pour qui il était difficile de se séparer. Puis ma cadette m'assura d'une voix aussi chaude que je la sentis sincère.

-Soyez sûr que vous ne dérangez pas. Peut-être s'est-il montré défiant et je pense que ça a un rapport avec ce fameux soir où il nous a rencontré devant le café. Mais il sait que vous êtes un client, au même titre que ces trois messieurs ici.

J'étais d'accord sur un fait, cette rencontre ce soir là devant le café a dû enclencher cette palpable méfiance qu'il dégageait en ma présence. _Mes ses sentiments…et les miens n'étaient pas à mettre de côté._ Et soit Tallulah ne voyait vraiment rien, soit elle préférait ne rien voir. _Et après tout ce qu'elle a su me dévoiler à mi-mots, je penche plus pour la seconde option._ Je tentai de lui faire comprendre, en gardant un brin de subtilité.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il serait prêt à me refuser l'accès en me considérant en tant que simple client, mais s'il me considère autrement ça risque d'être plus délicat…

Dans un geste lent, je poussai mon verre vide dans sa direction et laissai ma phrase en suspens, la laissant décider de poursuivre ou non. Elle sembla me lancer un défi lorsqu'elle me demanda tout en prenant mon verre avec elle :

-Comment vous considère-t-il dans ce cas ?

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de le dire mais à lui…

Après un dernier silence, elle me sourit et me proposa un autre verre qui me fut également le dernier après un long échange qui ne fut pas une seule fois interrompu. Nous en apprîmes plus sur l'un l'autre, échangeâmes des anecdotes personnelles sur nos années lycée, comme nous fûmes dans le même malgré la génération qui nous séparait. Je lui demandai aussi pourquoi avoir décidé de prendre des heures supplémentaires au café alors que -cela restait mon avis- je trouvai qu'elle travaillait déjà beaucoup pour une étudiante. Tallulah m'avoua que c'était par sûreté, comme elle cherchait un logement afin de quitter le dortoir mais ne donna pas les raisons de ce subit choix. Nous pûmes sentir que nous gardions malgré notre curiosité, une certaine retenue dans notre échange et pour ma part ça me frustrait beaucoup. Cependant, je m'avouai passer un très bon moment en sa compagnie et il me fut facile de me promettre de passer la voir jeudi soir, pour son autre soirée de fermeture.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci arriva plus vite que nous ne la vîmes arriver. Les papys saluèrent ma cadette joyeusement qui, eux aussi, promirent de passer la voir jeudi. Quoique je compris qu'ils étaient là presque tous les soirs.

Semblant également de meilleure humeur que plus tôt, elle avoua vouloir devenir le même genre de grand-mère ! Cela me fit rire, et me toucha de la voir se soucier de sa vieillesse alors qu'elle n'était encore que dans la fleur de l'âge. Cela ne semblait pas l'effrayer tant elle en parlait avec légèreté.

-Je plains les serveurs qui s'occuperont de vous alors, vous avez déjà un tel franc-parler pour votre âge ! Haha !

Ma cadette me menaça avec son chiffon duquel je vins me protéger avec mon avant-bras.

-Hé ! Je me souviens m'être fait traité de vieux, hein… rétorquai-je en m'approchant d'elle, taquin.

Elle m'avoua timidement qu'elle me trouva plutôt jeune pour être professeur la première fois qu'elle me vit, le jour des inscriptions.

-Je n'ai que trente-trois ans, ça me rassure dans un sens que vous me trouviez jeune, fis-je en cherchant mon porte-monnaie : je vous dois combien pour les verres ?

-Rien, j'ai payé pour vous.

J'allais protester mais elle me devança :

-Et avant que vous ne protestiez, ça m'a fait plaisir, sincèrement…

 _Celle-là je vous jure…_ mon cœur s'emporta dans ma poitrine.

-Vous tenez vos promesses, vous.

-Mais oui… souffla-t-elle chaudement avec évidence charme.

La voir jouer les enjôleuses n'atténua vraiment pas ma bonne humeur et mon envie de rester plus longtemps. Cependant, je compris qu'il n'était peut-être judicieux d'en faire davantage si c'était pour m'attirer les foudres du serveur, et elle, d'essuyer une dispute avec lui. Je lui avouai que je ne voulais pas que cela soit gênant de son côté…

-Et je n'aimerai pas que ça le devienne pour vous également. Tout ira bien, Hyun m'a déjà bien trop aidé, je n'ai presque rien à faire, soupira-t-elle quelque peu dépitée.

-Cela vous dérangerez presque ? fis-je, vraiment surpris face à une telle attitude. _D'habitude, les gens sont plutôt reconnaissants de ne pas avoir beaucoup de boulot…_

-Disons que j'aime bien faire les choses par moi-même, au moins ça prouve que j'en suis capable. Mais j'ai l'impression que Hyun n'a pas confiance en moi, fit-elle en se massant l'épaule. Je la vis grimacer et me demandai si elle ne s'était finalement pas faite mal pendant le chahut de tout à l'heure.

-Et moi, quand je vous ai aidé dans vos recherches cet après-midi…comment l'avez-vous pris ? repris-je en essayant de comprendre son raisonnement.

-Vous avez su me guider dans la recherche de procès d'auteurs contemporains, c'était une aide des plus précieuses, enfin-

-Je ne vous demande si je vous ai été utile, l'interrompis sans véhémence aucune : Mais si ça vous a gêné ?

-Non, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile, je garde en tête que vous faite parti du corps enseignant, ça ne m'a pas gêné de recevoir votre aide pour mes recherches, m'expliqua-t-elle avec sincérité : C'est votre rôle dans un sens…Mais Hyun-

Mes doutes se confirmèrent. Comme l'eut fait remarquer le jeune homme plus tôt, Tallulah n'était le genre de personne à réclamer l'aide des autres. En revanche, la savoir si inquiète au sujet de son ami, voire, juste pour moi vis-à-vis de l'embarras que cela pouvait occasionner qu'on me voit l'aider au café, cela me fit comprendre qu'elle était du genre à se soucier plus des autres que d'elle-même. C'était difficilement un tort, autant fallait-t-il savoir doser entre rejeter l'aide des autres et savoir l'accepter. Dans son cas, c'était plutôt difficile.

-Il est votre ami et collègue avant tout, son « rôle » et de vous épauler autant que vous le faites, Tallulah, tentai-je de lui expliquer avec bienveillance : -vous…enfin, une belle complicité se dégage entre vous, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il serait dommage de tout gâcher parce que vous restez sur votre position, vous ne pensez pas ? lui dis-je, en ressentant ma précédente jalousie refaire surface à une vitesse, telle que je dus taire peu à peu ma voix afin que ça ne s'entende pas.

Ne la voyant pas réagir alors qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, que je compris être tournées vers son ami, je demandai, comme un gamin essayant de faire passer un caprice pour une normalité :

-Il compte beaucoup pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Si j'eus l'habitude d'apprécier sa franchise, cette fois-ci, elle me brisa un peu le cœur.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'aime Hyun, il a toujours eu les mots justes pour me réconforter et je ne sais jamais vraiment quoi faire pour lui rendre la pareille. J-je ne veux simplement pas…abuser de lui.

« J'aime Hyun ! » Cela m'énervait réellement de me sentir agacé par ces mots. Je baissai les yeux et inspirai profondément comme si ce geste calmerait ma frustration. Ma cadette fondit soudainement en excuses pour m'avoir ainsi retenu.

-Personne ne m'a retenu, c'est moi qui vous ai posé une question. Mais je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaiteriez pas en parler avec moi, je vais vous laisser finir votre travail, dis-je aussi promptement que je pus, afin de faire oublier à mon cœur cet élan de chagrin qui le transportait.

Avant que je ne passe le seuil et me laisse engloutir par la nuit, je m'apaisai d'un poids, tentant sûrement une veine approche :

-Tallulah… j'ai été content de passer un moment avec vous, lui avouai-je, le cœur cependant toujours aussi lourd : Merci.

Ma mallette sous le coude, je l'abandonnai sur ce dernier salut et partis me glisser sous le manteau de la nuit.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** A partir de ce chapitre on se rapproche de plus en plus du vif de la relation entre Tallulah et Rayan. Le point de vue de Rayan arrive prochainement, et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir les mésaventures émotionnelles de notre professeur d'art moderne préféré ;) ! Bonne lecture à tous~~ ]

* * *

Tallulah

Le mercredi matin fut des plus rudes. Mon genou gauche m'eut lancée toute la nuit, ainsi que mon épaule droite sur laquelle je ne parvenais pas à m'appuyer. Assise au bord de mon lit avant que mon réveil ne sonne, je décidai de prendre ma douche profitant d'avoir encore du temps pour me laver les cheveux et me faire un masque de soin. Le temps d'attente pour la pose, je choisis mes vêtements à l'aide de la lumière de mon portable pour ne pas déranger Yeleen qui dormait toujours. Je choisis un pull à grosses mailles blanc moucheté de gris qui dévoilait mes épaules, par-dessus un maillot de corps sans manche et à col roulé noir uni. Puis je m'emparai d'un jegging biker noir avec de fausses fermetures éclaires le long des cuisses, en dessous des véritables poches avant.

Je pris des sous-vêtements sans regarder à quoi ils ressemblaient et partis poser tout ça sur le bord du comptoir de la salle de bain, après m'y être à nouveau enfermée. Je détachai mes cheveux enduit du masque et remarquai le vilain bleu qui entourait mon épaule.

-Ouais, je n'ai peut-être pas choisi le meilleur pull… me dis-je en retournant sous la douche pour me rincer les cheveux.

Même si j'eus très mal dormi, j'appréciai pouvoir prendre du temps pour moi ce matin. Je pus me faire un brushing impeccable, laissant mes cheveux les plus longs ondulés d'un côté et laisser la partie tondue dévoilée. J'arrangeai mes sourcils, mais ne me maquillai pas. J'aimai mettre du rouge à lèvres foncés et mat de temps en temps mais le fond de teint, blush, crayon machin truc chouette n'étaient pas vraiment mon fort. Je devais avoir un eyeliner et un masquera qui datait du lycée et qui commençait à sécher… Mais les rouges à lèvres, ça j'en étais folle et quelques vernis du même ton. Bon, je les collectionnai plus que je n'en revêtais vraiment. Quoi qu'aujourd'hui j'optai pour un bâton de couleur cerise noire, puis je ressortis pour changer de pull. _Un truc qui cache mon hématome…_ Je choisi finalement une chemise denim épaisse, longue et aux manches bouffantes que je resserrai à fond au niveau des poignets. Une fois la salle de bain nettoyée, mon lit fait et mon sac de cours prêt, je sortis sans faire de bruit et rejoignis le réfectoire. Il était encore tôt mais quelques élèves profitèrent de ce calme pour petit-déjeuner. Parmi eux, je vis Hyun, Morgan et Alexy, ce dernier me fit de grands signes pour que je vienne manger avec eux. J'hésitai un peu, mais ça ne servait à rien de rajouter un froid en évitant tout le monde à cause d'un conflit qui ne regardait que Hyun et moi.

Je fis la bise à tout le monde, puis vins m'asseoir à côté d'Alexy qui tira une chaise pour moi.

-Rare de te voir levée si tôt, souligna-t-il : puis t'es toute mignonne dis-moi ! C'est pour le café ?

-Je ne bosse pas le mercredi matin. Enfin pas encore, j'ai plus d'heures la semaine prochaine… dis-je en touillant mon chocolat chaud.

Je posai mon regard sur mon collègue mais ce dernier était plongé dans un mutisme solide, le nez dans son café, assis de biais sur sa chaise pour éviter de se trouver face à moi. Morgan nous jeta des coups d'œil inquiet et m'interrogea en silence. Je baissai les yeux, et me remis à manger sans grand appétit. Je n'aimais vraiment pas le savoir contrarié ainsi. Tout le monde ressentit le malaise et ne voulant pas gâcher plus longtemps leur précédente bonne humeur, je fis mine de devoir faire un tour à la BU, et emportai avec ce que je pus pour grignoter en chemin. En voulant lever le bras pour poser mon plateau sur le mobilier de fonction, une vive douleur enserra mon épaule et me fis grimacer. _Je vais faire un tour à la clinique du campus je crois…_ Vérifiant l'heure sur ma montre, je soupirai d'aise en remarquant que j'avais largement le temps avant le début du cours de Monsieur Lebarde. J'envoyai un message à ma Chani d'amour pour la prévenir que j'eus déjà pris mon petit déjeuner et que je la rejoindrai directement en Amphi. Puis, un autre à Camille en lui lançant que je prenais le pari que je serais à l'heure pour le cours de ce matin ! J'eus instantanément la réponse de l'un et de l'autre…qui fut la même et je m'en vexai !

« T'es tombée du lit !? Va faire beau dis-moi ! »

 _Les saletés !_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Je te garde une place ? Tout devant ça ira ? » me demanda Chani. Quant à Camille, il me proposa presque la même chose : « Je te garde une place avec nous au fond ? »

-Euh…je me coupe en deux ?

Je leur répondis qu'ils devaient voir ensemble, pour trouver un arrangement, mais que je restai avec Chani. Camille comprit, et ma petite chérie m'envoya l'émoji d'un diable avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

Une fois devant la secrétaire médicale, je présentai ma carte étudiante et demandai si le médecin était disponible tout de suite.

-Je l'appelle tout de suite attendez un instant.

Ce fut rapide, et le médecin vint me chercher lui-même après que la secrétaire lui eut expliqué mon cas. Il me conduisit jusqu' à son cabinet et demanda que je retire ma chemise pour examiner de plus prêt mon épaule.

-Bouh…comme c'est vilain ! s'exclama-t-il en tirant son tabouret roulant jusqu'au lit médical où j'étais assise : Et le genou aussi c'est ça ? Je t'ai vu boiter un peu, ça doit pas mal te lancer non ?

-On peut dire ça, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis là si tôt. Le retard est mon meilleur ami à défaut de mon réveil, mais avec la douleur je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, avouai-je sur le ton de l'humour. Il sembla apprécier et demanda ensuite que je remonte la jambière de mon pantalon.

Un geste peu simple, il me proposa alors de dénuder seulement ma jambe gauche si je ne tenais pas à retirer complètement mon bas.

-Hmm…essaie de marcher un peu.

Je m'exécutai puis revins m'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Je serai bien tenté de te faire passer un scanner et une radio quand même, m'avoua-t-il en remuant mon genou, une main derrière le mollet et l'autre sur ma cuisse.

-Et l'épaule ?

-Tu peines à lever les bras, on va passer une IRM. Ça peut-être autant le contre-coup, qu'un nerf ou un muscle de touché. J'ai besoin de voir en détails pour avoir un diagnostic complet. Je te fais une ordonnance et un arrêt médical d'une semaine pour le boulot. Ton épaule a besoin de repos et toi aussi j'ai l'impression… ta tension est trop élevée. Comme c'est la première fois que je te vois, on va aussi compléter ton dossier médical avec ton poids et ta taille. On va faire une petite prise de sang aussi, pour s'assurer que tu n'aies aucune carence. Par contre, je te demanderai de venir me voir Lundi prochain, pour vérifier à nouveau ta tension et d'ici là il faudrait que tu aies pris tes rendez-vous. Si cela se fait attendre pour le mois prochain, appelle-moi, je pourrai toujours faire pression pour t'avoir un rendez-vous rapidement, il faut absolument que je voie si je dois te prescrire des séances de kiné. Les fourmillements dans le bras, ce n'est pas anodin et il va bien falloir que tu parviennes à le lever correctement.

 _Fait beaucoup de choses-là !_ Le médecin me demanda de patienter le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi me faire une prise de sang. J'en profitai pour remettre mon pantalon mais laissai ma veste de côté afin de garder les bras nus et faciliter la piqûre. _J'ai tout gagné, une prise de sang…_ J'avais horreur de ça. Quand je le vis revenir avec l'aiguille, je fis les gros yeux et je retirai instinctivement mon bras. _Vade retro satanas !_

-Haha ! On dirait un chat sur le point de me cracher à la figure ! rit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix : Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ailles bien, d'accord ?

-Hm, grognai-je en tendant fébrilement mon bras.

Il me fit un garrot, tâta pour trouver ma veine puis enfonça l'aiguille avec une grande délicatesse. Je me sentis trembler, j'avais vraiment une sainte horreur des piqûres… _Et de la vue de mon sang…_

-Oh m…

Je détournai le regard et serrai les dents au point d'en faire crisper ma mâchoire. Quand ce fut terminé, il vint apposer une compresse et du ruban pour faire stopper le saignement.

-Tu recevras un message de la secrétaire quand j'aurais les résultats. Normalement d'ici ce soir ou demain ce sera bon. Je te file ton ordonnance et je te relâche pour aller en cours !

J'eus trois ordonnances, une pour chaque examen et une quatrième pour les anti-inflammatoires, un baume et leur posologie.

Après m'avoir aidée à enfiler ma chemise et mon manteau, nous nous saluâmes puis je fonçai -aussi vite que me le permis mon genou endolori- rejoindre le cours de Monsieur Lebarde qui allait commencer dans un bon quart d'heure. _Ça a pris plus de temps que prévu !_ La clinique du campus n'était pas loin d'Antéros, heureusement pour moi, et je pus couper en passant par le chemin qui menait au café. Au passage, j'aperçus Hyun qui s'activait à l'intérieur. _C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas cours le mercredi matin… et ce soir il est de fermeture._ Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé lui parler.

Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'y arrêter, craignant trop arriver en retard malgré m'être finalement levée très tôt. Mais à mon plus grand soulagement ce ne fut pas le cas, et je retrouvai Chani en compagnie de Charly, Kelly et Camille qui me firent des grands signes pour m'indiquer leurs places.

Ils se trouvaient vers l'avant, pas non plus au premier rang, mais suffisamment proche pour entendre la voix nasillarde et monotone de notre professeur. Les garçons se mirent juste derrière nos places à Chani et moi tandis que Kelly se tenait à mes côtés. Notre petite surfeuse nous partagea son impatience d'être à la compétition. Si elle se qualifiait, elle partirait une semaine au mois de Janvier pour la finale qui se déroulait dans une autre ville.

-Croisons-les doigts pour toi !

Entra Monsieur Lebarde qui attendit un silence qui se fit rapidement obtenir. Il n'avait pas la prestance de Monsieur Zaidi, mais savait quoi dire pour blesser les élèves un peu trop perturbateurs. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais il m'adressa un regard étrange, puis à Chani, avant de nous saluer et entamer le cours.

Mon amie et moi nous échangeâmes un regard curieux, et nous sûmes que nous en reparlerions dans la journée. Après les deux heures en art antique et médiéval, nous dûmes rejoindre le cours de géographie, dans lequel Chani en profita pour me questionner au sujet des feuilles que j'eus ramené avec moi en cours. Lui expliquant ma mésaventure jusqu'au passage à la clinique du Campus, nous ne suivîmes pas beaucoup le cours de géo, pour lequel Camille sembla pourtant se donner à fond, tandis que Charly et Kelly avaient rendu l'âme dans les places du fond, juste derrière nous. Camille s'était installé à mes côtés pour ce cours.

-T'as pas honte de te blesser alors qu'on déménage ! me charia mon amie en prenant quelques notes.

-Haha, arrête j'ai peur, on est déjà mercredi et on n'a toujours rien…

-Tal', sérieux tu stresses trop ! Tu m'étonnes que ta tension soit élevée, tu devrais lever le pied un peu… s'inquiéta-t-elle sérieusement en me frictionnant le dos. Je souris tout en surlignant les éléments que je trouvai important à mettre en fiche de révision, parmi les notes que je venais de prendre : On pourra passer à la BU avant de déjeuner ? J'aimerai compléter mes fiches…

-Tu vois, c'est de ça que je te parle ! Tes fiches attendront, on vient de te pomper du sang, tu vas manger avant de réviser, pesta-t-elle en interpellant Camille qui s'était mis à nous écouter.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Chani, au pire tes fiches je te les fais moi, j'aime bien la géo, proposa-t-il sérieusement.

-Quoi ? Mais non, je peux le faire…

-Moi je veux bien, intervint Charly qui émit un signe de vie.

-Plus opportuniste que toi, on meurt ! le charia Chani qui s'était retourné pour le pincer.

Il lui adressa un regard doux et un sourire rayonnant qui en disait long sur la complicité qu'ils partageaient déjà. _Coup de foudre, quand tu nous tiens !_ Aussitôt, mes pensées se tournèrent vers mon professeur principal, d'art moderne et contemporain. Je songeai avec bonheur à cette soirée au café, malgré les moments épineux rencontrés. Mais alors que je me remémorai ces dernières paroles avant de sortir du café, ce fut la voix de mon agresseur qui camoufla la sienne. Un frisson d'effroi me prit, et un élan de panique entrecoupa ma respiration. _Non…s'il revenait là-bas !?_ J'eus chaud, et tellement froid en même temps. Cela m'agaça de me sentir ainsi fébrile en repensant à lui. J'essayai pourtant de me persuader que rien ne s'était passé. Nathaniel était intervenu au bon moment, alors pourquoi me sentais-je ainsi ?

-…lah… ! Tallulah !

Réagissant à l'entente de mon prénom, je sursautai et regardai tout autour de moi, alertée. Notre professeure de géo avait monté les marches jusqu'à notre rangé, et elle me regardait avait inquiétude.

-Mademoiselle, reprenez votre calme, tout va bien…(Elle s'adressa aux étudiants au bord de rangé) Levez-vous, laissez-là passer on va lui faire prendre l'air.

Ma poitrine me faisait mal, mes membres tremblaient et je n'eus pas remarqué que ma respiration s'était bruyamment affolée. _Mais c'est quoi cette semaine de merde !?_ hurlai-je en mon for intérieur, en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

Camille me soutenait avec force, tout comme la prof qui m'aida à gravir les marches de l'amphi pour me faire sortir. Nous nous trouvâmes juste devant la BU et un espace vert, non loin d'un banc sur lequel Camille me fit m'asseoir tandis que mon aînée s'était accroupie en face de moi en me serrant les mains qu'elle plaqua contre mon visage.

-Respirez à l'intérieur de vos mains, aussi profondément que possible et fermez les yeux en vous concentrant sur votre respiration.

Je m'exécutai en essayant de me convaincre que je ne risquai rien ici, que ce pauvre type n'était pas près de moi.

-On appelle les pompiers ? s'enquit Camille mais je secouai la tête après avoir retrouvé un semblant de calme.

Nous vîmes arriver Chani, son sac et le mien en mains qui me proposa ensuite de me reposer un moment dans ma chambre.

-Le médecin te l'a dit, t'as besoin de repos, Tal'…soupira Chani qui vint caresser mes cheveux.

-Le médecin ? s'inquiéta ma professeure : vous êtes malade ?

-Un peu, avouai-je… : c'est surtout de la fatigue et une tension un peu haute.

-Hé bien j'ignore si vous comptez retourner en cours cet après-midi, mais si c'est le cas, allez vous reposer tout de suite, oui. Ne vous en faites pas, je mets toujours un bilan de mon cours en ligne pendant une semaine, pour les absents. (Elle s'adressa à mes camarades) Je ne peux quitter ma salle trop longtemps, je vous la confie. (Elle me sourit) Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle, à l'approche des partiels c'est primordial de se reposer !

-Merci pour tout madame, et désolée pour le dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, assura-t-elle avant de trotter en direction de l'amphi.

Je fermai les yeux une dernière fois en prenant une profonde inspiration que j'expirai plus calmement. Ma poitrine me faisait toujours mal, mais au moins j'avais repris le contrôle sur ma respiration.

-Bah dis-moi, c'est une semaine mouvementée pour toi ! souligna Chani qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Je me décalai pour faire de la place à Camille qui se mit en tailleur sur l'assise.

-Comment ça ?

-Erh… disons que j'ai déjà eu des complications en début de semaine, mais ça réfère à un souci féminin.

-Ça va, tu peux me parler de tes règles, j'ai des sœurs, rit-il avec nonchalance.

-C'est souvent comme ça, fit Chani : Les hommes ayant des sœurs sont plus décomplexés sur ce sujet…

-Sœur ou pas, je pars du principe où c'est naturel, et que si on n'est pas gêné pour tripoter le sexe d'une femme rien d'elle ne doit nous déranger, lâcha-t-il avec une aisance et un sérieux déconcertant.

J'en ris nerveusement, ne m'attendant pas à une telle comparaison et Chani non plus visiblement. Néanmoins, j'étais d'accord avec ses dires, et aussi, cela me permit d'alléger mon esprit précédemment plombé de sombres images. Cela me coûtait de me l'avouer mais cette mésaventure lors de mon retour en ville me marqua plus que je ne voulus y croire. _J'ai tellement perdu confiance en moi…_ Je m'étais noyée dans les révisions, dans le travail, m'étais investie pour mes amis sans prendre le temps de me poser les bonnes questions. _Tu vas bien Tallulah… ?_

-Hé, ça va ?

La voix chaude de Camille me sortit de ma transe. Un peu hébétée, je croisai ses yeux, d'habitude si rieurs, soucieux dans lesquels mon visage se reflétait. _Non, ça ne va pas…_ Ces mots restèrent coincés. Seul un sourire qui se voulait rassurant se peignit sur mes lèvres et je hochai la tête.

-J-je ne me sens pas spécialement fatiguée, mais j'ai vraiment faim ! mentis-je en les regardant tour à tour : Vous aviez raison, je vais lâcher mes bouquins une journée, et je vais surtout profiter du calme du réfectoire pour manger comme un ogre.

-En voilà des paroles réjouissantes ! s'exclama Camille en sautant à pieds joints sur le sol : Le cours se termine bientôt, je vais venir avec vous, juste au cas où tu trouverais sympathique de refaire une crise et t'écrouler sur la pauvre Chani.

-Mes petits bras la porteront ! s'offusqua faussement mon amie qui eut posé sa tête contre mon épaule. Elle se redressa aussitôt en s'excusant : Mince, c'est celle où t'as mal ?

-Ça va, je peux encore te faire des câlins ! ris-je en la serrant fort dans mes bras. Elle me répondit avec la même vigueur, et, jaloux, Camille s'ajouta au câlin en nous prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi j'aime les câlins !

-Chacun son tour ! râla Chani en le repoussant sans violence.

Ils me firent rire de bon cœur, et ce fut peut-être petit aux yeux des autres, mais cela me suffit pour me sentir mieux. Une fois que je me sentis à même de pouvoir marcher, nous partîmes au réfectoire et pour le coup, mon appétit vint en mangeant. Plus je grignotai, plus je vins à engloutir tout ce qu'il se trouvait autour de moi au point de piquer du pain à Camille.

-Ah ouais, t'avais la dalle !

Je haussai les sourcils avec un pointe de surprise, tout en balayant la salle des yeux. Je me demandai si Hyun était là où s'il était toujours en cours. _J'aimerai bien lui parler._ Mais je vis la tête de mon ami nulle part. Comme je devais déposer mon arrêt de travail, je me dis que je pouvais profiter de ses heures de fermeture pour le rejoindre et discuter lorsqu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde.

-T'es sûre de te sentir d'attaque pour le prochain cours ?

-Certaine ! Ce n'est pas comme lundi, je ne ressens pas une forte fatigue…mais promis je me couche tôt ce soir ! Enfin…après une partie ou deux de jungle speed, souris-je avec malice.

-Ne te force pas si tu ne le sens pas, hein, me rassura Camille en me proposant son dessert.

-Je peux ?

Il me sourit et posa sa tarte aux pommes sur mon plateau. Je l'embrassai sur la joue pour le remercier et vint croquer avec gourmandise la part de tarte. J'entendis Chani rire, et je levai les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. A côté de moi, Camille s'écrasait la frange contre le front et les yeux en détournant le visage.

-Camille ?

-Laisse-le tu vas nous l'achever ! haha ! s'esclaffa mon ami qui manqua de s'étrangler avec sa crème à la vanille.

Je préférai passer outre et assurer à mon ami que j'étais déterminée à lui choper le totem !

-Roh ! J-je m'en vais ! pesta-t-il les joues rouges et les cheveux en pétards.

Devant moi, Chani s'était écroulée sur la table en hurlant de rire au point d'attirer les regards des étudiants qui déjeunaient aussi. Je fis un gros effort pour comprendre ce qui, dans ma phrase, aurait pu amuser autant mon amie qui essuyait des larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux. « Je te choperai le totem…le totem…le… »

-OOOOH ! m'exclamai-je en sentant mon visage prendre feu : Imbécile ! Je n'parlais pas de ça !

-C'est ça qu'est drôle ! rit-elle d'une voix étouffée et suraiguë.

Je partis dans un rire nerveux en essayant de cacher au mieux mon visage cramoisi. _Pauvre Camille…_ Comme quoi, il pouvait jouer les dragueurs sans pour autant en être vraiment un ! Nous terminâmes de manger sur cette note hilarante, ce qui me fit un bien fou après le cours de géographie.

Kelly et Charly nous rejoignirent avec les affaires que Camille avait laissées en cours. Tous deux s'étonnèrent de ne pas trouver le rugbyman avec nous. Chani eut du mal à camoufler son amusement et je secouai la tête, un peu désabusée.

-Tu vas mieux ? Tu nous as fichu une de ses frousses tout à l'heure ! s'inquiéta Kelly qui glissait son plateau à côté de moi.

-Oh, désolée…mais oui, ça va bien mieux maintenant que j'ai dévoré un peu tout et n'importe quoi !

Nous discutâmes avec eux le temps de leur repas, quoi que nous devions partir plus tôt afin de laisser de la place aux étudiants qui se pressaient pour en avoir une et manger.

-On vous rejoint en Art moderne et contemporain ! nous assura Charly, après avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de mon amie qui me suivait pour remettre nos plateaux sur la table de fonction.

-Tallulah, m'interpella-t-elle les joues aussi roses que sa coloration : J-Je sais que t'as pas trop la forme mais…o-on peut discuter en privé avant de rejoindre Camille en Amphi ?

Je souris, touchée par sa timidité voilée sous sa bienveillance à mon égard. Je pris sa main, et nous traversâmes d'une marche lente, traînant presque nos pieds que nous nous étions mises à fixer, la cour en prenant la direction du bâtiment d'Art.

-J-je ne vous rejoindrai pas au salon ce soir, ce n'est pas trop grave ?

-Hein ? Eh bien…non, enfin, bien sûr que j'aurais aimé jouer au jungle speed avec toi, mais personne ne t'oblige ma puce.

-Je sais, mais c'était juste pour te dire que… enfin ce n'était pas contre vous ou…rah !

-Hm, laisse-moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec Charly ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel non sans rougir de plus belle.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel coup de foudre, m'avoua-t-elle, serrant plus fort ma main dans la sienne.

Mon cœur s'emballa de joie pour elle… Elle poursuivit en m'expliquant qu'ils étaient partant pour prendre le temps de se connaître, afin de s'assurer que ça ne vire pas en un coup d'un soir illusoire. Ils eurent espéré passer un moment tous les deux au moins cette semaine, et Charly proposa de faire ça le mercredi soir, n'étant pas plus emballé que cela par la soirée jeux de société au dortoir.

-Bon, moi c'était surtout le fait de passer du temps avec vous qui me plaisait, mais cet homme m'intrigue, c'est plus fort que moi, me sourit-elle alors que nous atteignîmes l'amphi.

-Je te comprends, Chani…cours ! Fonce si tu le sens bien !

-Haha, merci de m'avoir écoutée en tout cas Tallulah.

Je l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête en guise de réponse, puis, lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait samedi soir.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'on va passer un moment ensemble avec Rosa et Alexy, mais je me dis que si tu nous rejoignais ça ne devrait pas les déranger, et j'ai vraiment envie de passer une petite soirée avec toi, lui dis-je alors que nous poussions les portes.

-Aïe…en fait, il se peut qu'on prévoie une autre sortie avec Charly, tout dépendra de ce soir en fait.

-Oh oh ! Mais c'est que Monsieur prend les devants !

-Héhé, en fait pour samedi c'est moi, avoua-t-elle en tirant la langue, taquine. Mais si ça se fait, on pourra passer vous faire un coucou, on ne sera pas si loin de la plage normalement. Mais merci pour ton invitation, ça me touche, tu sais.

Toujours main dans la main, nous descendîmes les marches de l'amphi jusqu'à nos places habituelles.

-Ah non, les filles pas tout devant pitié ! entendîmes-nous geindre Camille qui se trouvait dans la colonne opposée, vers le centre.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne mors pas, elles pourront vous le confirmer jeune homme… cette fois la voix provint derrière nous.

Avec mon amie nous tournâmes d'un geste synchronisé notre tête afin d'apercevoir Monsieur Zaidi, la mallette sous le coude qui descendait également les marches pour rejoindre l'estrade depuis lequel il tiendrait son cours.

-Bonjour, souris-je en me mettant plus près de mon amie afin de laisser passer mon aîné.

-Bonjour, nous fit-il en répondant à mon sourire par un autre très chaleureux : votre ami n'a pas l'air d'accord avec le choix de vos places.

-Mais non, c'est juste que si Tallulah refait un malaise, ce sera plus simple de quitter l'amphi si on est au fond ! rétorqua Camille. Je ne sus s'il l'avait fait exprès ou non, je ne ressentis aucune moquerie dans sa voix, et peut-être que ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin l'eut marqué d'une certaine manière. Tout de même, je trouvai déplacé qu'il en parle ainsi devant notre professeur. _Ou plutôt, j'aurais préféré que lui ne le sache pas…_ _Il s'est suffisamment inquiété cette semaine,_ me dis-je en repensant à Lundi et hier soir.

-Vous avez fait un malaise !? s'alarma-t-il en s'arrêtant à la marche juste en dessous de celle où l'on se trouvait Chani et moi, non loin de nos places.

Il n'y avait même pas dix étudiants déjà présents dans l'amphi, mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour que je me sente à l'aise d'en parler ainsi. Chani fit les gros yeux à Camille qui s'était rapproché de nous. Elle lâcha ma main et repoussa notre ami un peu foufou au loin et me dit qu'elle m'attendrait avec lui. Je lui souris…j'avais comme l'impression qu'elle saisissait l'existence de cette fine connexion entre notre aîné et moi. Monsieur Zaidi revint à ma hauteur, semblant inquiet et me fit m'asseoir sur un siège tout près.

-Ah…je vais bien, soupirai-je en le voyant insister pour que je reste assise.

-Pas de ce que j'ai entendu, chuchota-t-il en gardant une certaine distance comme pour ne pas rendre notre échange trop intime.

-Je n'ai pas fait de « malaise », monsieur, juste une crise d'hyperventilation.

-« Juste »…répéta-t-il dans un soupire quelque peu agacé. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avant de reprendre en fronçant les sourcils : Écoutez, je n'osai pas vous le dire hier au café, mais vous me paraissez très fatiguée cette semaine. (Il baissa le ton en regardant autour de nous) Le…débarquement de Normandie y est sûrement pour beaucoup, renchérit-il avant de reprendre sur un ton normal : mais entre le café et la fac ça ne doit pas arranger la situation.

Bien sûr, je cachai mon ricanement derrière mon poing en l'entendant reprendre mon expression, mais il ne dura que peu en voyant l'inquiétude qui s'emparait à nouveau de son visage. Je m'humectai les lèvres, fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac et repris :

-Je vais pouvoir me requinquer la semaine prochaine, j'ai un arrêt de travail qui prend compte aujourd'hui, dis-je en sortant la photocopie d'une image prise sur le net qui représentait un tableau engagé d'un artiste, condamné à mort pour blasphème. Monsieur Zaidi comprit aussitôt ce que j'essayai de faire, et il se pencha pour examiner l'image. Notre échange paraitrait bien moins louche aux yeux des étudiants ainsi, surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de l'interrompre tout de suite. Et tant que je ne le vis pas terminer sa descente, j'en déduisis qu'il en était de même pour lui.

-Un arrêt ? Serait-ce en rapport avec le boucan d'hier, en cuisine ? Vous n'avez toujours rien de cassé je présume…souffla-t-il en prenant un stylo dans ma trousse pour inscrire quelques annotations sur ma feuille en rapport avec mon mémoire. _Il a compris…_

-En quelque sorte oui…mais non, je n'ai rien de cassé ! Enfin, les examens me le diront, le médecin veut s'assurer que tout soit en ordre.

-Un bon médecin, sourit-il. Il baissa les yeux et s'arrêta d'écrire un moment avant de baisser à nouveau le ton : d-du coup demain soir…v-vous…enfin…

-Je ne serai pas de fermeture, non…Mais rien ne vous empêche de passer vous détendre au café.

Il ricana.

-Pas facile de se détendre avec votre collègue qui me fusille du regard…

-Mais n-

Nous avions détourné en même temps nos visages qui se retrouvèrent si près de l'un l'autre que nos lèvres s'effleurèrent ainsi que nos souffles respectifs. Nous eûmes un geste de recul et nous nous tûmes aussitôt, se dévisageant avec stupéfaction. Le visage de mon aîné était aussi rouge que sa chemise satinée, et je sus sans mal que je ne devais pas être mieux, tant je me sentais entourée par la chaleur.

-V-vous devriez écouter votre ami, mieux vaut être prudent au cas où vous vous sentirez de nouveau mal…Il serait peut-être préférable pour vous d'aller au fond pour aujourd'hui, bafouilla-t-il en se redressant mécaniquement.

-J-je suis d'accord, on va rester prudent… marmonnai-je, la voix chevrotante alors que je rassemblai mes affaires.

Nous nous échangeâmes un dernier regard qui sembla nous amuser malgré l'embarras du moment, avant de partir chacun de son côté. Lorsqu'il se trouva à son bureau, des étudiants virent le voir pour lui poser des questions. Pour ma part, je rejoignis mes amis en étant encore entourée du parfum de mon aîné et du souvenir de la caresse de son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je me les pinçai, comme pour garder ceci secret, et m'installai à côté de Chani qui m'adressa un regard interrogateur en plus d'un sourire taquin.

-Quoi… ? fis-je, un peu bougonne. J'étalai mes affaires, sans vraiment me rendre compte que je tenais toujours la photocopie dans les mains.

-Je ne sais pas si ça va beaucoup t'aider pour le mémoire, ça…me murmura-t-elle en cachant la feuille. Elle me sourit, et pointa une note que je n'avais pas remarqué. « Peut-être pouvons-nous tout de même nous y croiser ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec excitation. C'était bien plus qu'un sous-entendu…Je pliai ma photocopie et la glissai dans mon agenda non sans jeter une œillade chaude à mon aîné qui releva furtivement la tête en notre direction, avant de reporter son attention sur nos camarades.

-T'as pas des choses à dire, toi ? me charia Chani.

 _Oh que si !_ voulus-je lui dire, mais est-ce que je pouvais seulement le faire ? Est-ce que déjà, il y avait réellement des choses à dire, ou bien n'était-ce que le fruit de mon imagination ? _Peut-être devrais-en parler à Alexy et Rosa… ?_ m'eussé-je dit en sortant mon portable. J'envoyai un rapide texto à mes amis, et le premier à me répondre fut Alexy :

« Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec Rosa, haha ! Si c'est pour m'annoncer que toi aussi t'es enceinte, fais-le maintenant, j'ai ma soirée de prise avec Morgan ! »

-Sympa…soupirai-je avec un pincement au cœur. Je me doutai bien qu'il faisait de l'humour, mais j'eus la net impression que ces réponses étaient toujours très nonchalantes lorsque je lui demandai quelques choses et à la longue, ça commençait à me peser…En quatre ans, Alexy et Rosa étaient ceux avec qui j'avais réellement gardé contact, en ajoutant Castiel puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Lysandre et que nous étions toujours très bien entendu. Mais maintenant que nous étions réunis, je faisais face à leur personnalité de plein fouet, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir soit beaucoup changé, ou bien pas suffisamment pour les suivre par moment.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse de Rosa, je supposai qu'elle était en cours, et je n'étais pas à une heure près de toute façon, cependant, le message d'Alexy suffit à me faire perdre mon envie de leur révéler quoi que ce soit sur mes rencontres avec mon professeur d'art moderne et contemporain.

-J-Je ne sais pas si…si… commençai-je, le feu aux joues : C'est compliqué, je ne voudrai pas t'embêter avec ça, e-et il se peut que ça ne soit rien…

Chani vint poser sa tête contre mon bras, en faisant attention de ne pas trop toucher ma blessure, et murmura avec douceur :

-Tu m'as bien écoutée pour Charly, et comme je te l'ai dit, il se peut que ça ne soit rien non plus !

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je me sentis soudainement très émotive. Mes yeux me brulèrent mais je retins mes larmes pour garder un semblant de tact, bien que je déposasse un énorme baiser sur le front de mon amie avec qui il était si facile d'être apaisée. _On s'est beaucoup soutenue mutuellement depuis le début de l'année…_ Aussitôt, je repensai à Hyun. _Il m'est précieux lui aussi._ Je devais lui parler ! Le cours commença dans les minutes qui suivirent la naissance de cette détermination nouvelle. Chani et moi gardâmes les mains jointes sous la table -heureusement, j'étais gauchère et elle droitière- mais nous ne prîmes que peu de notes, tant nous fûmes d'aplomb à débattre avec nos camarades et clôturer notre problématique. Le professeur s'attendait à devoir la poursuivre vendredi matin, mais il nous assura que nous aurions la possibilité de nous préparer ensemble, au contrôle de la semaine prochaine.

Si la première heure se passa plutôt bien, la seconde commença à me peser un peu…non pas que la suite du débat ne m'intéressait plus, mais les douleurs à la poitrine m'eurent reprise et je me fus sentie moins à même d'écouter avec attention. Je pris sur moi, participai moins, mais je me concentrai de mon mieux pour assimiler ce qu'il se disait et je pris un peu plus de notes qu'avant.

Mes mains devinrent moites, et tenant l'une des miennes Chani le ressentit et m'interrogea d'un regard curieux. Je lui avouais que ma poitrine se compressait à nouveau mais lui assurai qu'en restant aussi calme que possible, je pouvais finir l'heure. Camille, qui s'était installé derrière moi, à côté de Charly et Kelly, derrière Chani, déposa le dos de sa main glacée contre ma joue et me fit tressauter. Je rougis sous la tendresse du geste et me retournai pour croiser son sourire.

-Le froid, ça aide…dit-il en venant glisser sa main contre ma nuque, sous mes cheveux.

Mon cœur s'emballa un peu, je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il me touche me fasse un tel effet. J'étais du genre tactile, avec un peu tous mes proches, notamment Rosa, Chani, Alexy, Hyun et Stéphan de mon ancienne fac, mais jamais aucun d'eux me fit rater un battement comme Camille. _Il a les mains douces…_ songeai-je en le laissant faire. Quand je vins reporter mon attention sur le professeur, ce dernier se tenait de biais, comme s'il faisait face à l'étudiante qui eut pris la parole tout en nous fixant. Une main dans la poche, l'autre tenant sa craie, il restait là, à écouter et lorsque nous attendîmes sa réponse face à l'argument de la jeune femme, il mit du temps à réagir et je compris vite qu'il n'avait qu'écouté que d'une oreille… _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Je repensai fugacement à cette matinée où il annula le cours en prétextant ne pas être d'humeur. J'effleurai ma lèvre inférieure en imaginant son pouce à la place.

Une chose est sûre, ce que j'ai ressenti à l'instant avec Camille, et ce que j'ai ressenti ce soir là sont deux sentiments très différents. Lorsque le cours se clôtura, le professeur nous informa que nous aurions besoin de notre manuel vendredi matin. Nous quittâmes l'amphi, non sans que je sente un regard insistant sur ma personne. J'osai poser le mien en contre-bas, et cette fois j'en fus certaine, mais Monsieur Zaidi regardait bien dans notre direction. J'ignorai si je devais rester ou non…nous n'avions plus aucun cours de notre côté, Chani allait partir travailler et je devais également voir Clémence pour lui donner mon arrêt de travail.

Quand je le vis faire le tour de son bureau pour récupérer, très lentement, son manteau et sa mallette sans me quitter des yeux, je fus prise d'un élan et voulus le rejoindre. Quand les premiers pas s'enclenchèrent, mon aîné reposa aussitôt son manteau puis la mallette alors que je descendais d'autres marches.

-Hé !

Interloquée par la voix de Camille, je sursautai avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Tu sors pas ?

-J-je…

Lorsque je toisai à nouveau Monsieur Zaidi, ce dernier enfilai son manteau. _Pas cette fois…_ me dis-je, un peu déçue.

Nous retrouvâmes dans la cour, et, la tête un peu ailleurs je ne fis que peu attention à ce qu'ils se racontaient tous. _J'avais vraiment envie de lui parler…_ Quand Chani me salua avant de rejoindre son job, elle me confia qu'elle était là si jamais je venais à avoir envie de discuter de ce message sur la feuille de tantôt. Je détournai le regard en me mordant la lèvre avec envie et lui assurai que je n'hésiterai pas.

-Tu ne vas pas au café du coup ? me demanda Camille.

-Je vais faire un coucou à Hyun et déposer mon arrêt, si. J'étais censée travailler aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas encore prévenue ma patronne, ça risque de chauffer à mon arrivée.

-On va squatter le terrain de rugby avec mon équipe, tu serais partante pour nous rejoindre où on ne se verra que ce soir au salon ?

-Au salon, plutôt..dis-je en lui souriant d'une moue désolée : Je vais essayer de dormir un peu.

Camille hocha vigoureusement la tête en me rétorquant qu'il comprenait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses mains, dont le contact me restait encore sur la peau…Puis mon regard s'attarda sur le reste du corps. Camille avait beau faire quelques centimètres de moins que moi, il restait large d'épaules sans pour autant faire videur de nightclub. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, mais son cou était plutôt large aussi, et les angles de sa mâchoire étaient assez tentatrices.

Prise en flagrant délit, Camille s'était tu en me toisant en coin non sans m'adresser un sourire charmeur.

-Tu mâtes qui comme ça … ? glissa-t-il à voix basse pour que les autres, un peu plus loin, ne l'entendent pas.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis, je vins le taquiner en me souvenant de sa réaction embarrassée de ce midi.

-Tu reprends drôlement vite de l'assurance, alors que j'ai cru comprendre que te faire choper le totem te faisait peur…rétorquai-je du même ton.

Il haussa un sourcil en riant avec amusement avant de s'approcher d'un pas.

-J'essaie de voir ce qui te fait réagir, m'avoua-t-il en portant une main jusqu' à la pointe de mes cheveux qu'il tritura distraitement : t'aimes pas les hommes timides ?

-Pas quand ils font semblant, dis-je en le défiant du regard.

-Dans ce cas je vais rester naturel ! s'enjoua-t-il subitement avant de m'embrasser sur la joue avec une vivacité que je n'avais vraiment pas du tout depuis ce matin. Il courut vers les dortoirs en me hurlant que j'avais intérêt d'être à l'heure pour ce soir.

Secouant la tête, mi- amusée, mi- désabusée, je rejoignis Charly et Kelly pour les saluer avant de prendre la route pour le café. En chemin, je reçus un message de Rosalya qui s'excusait de ne pouvoir me rejoindre ce soir, comme elle devait aider Leigh à la boutique. Je lui dis simplement que ce n'était pas grave et qu'on se verrait samedi.

Je passai devant une pharmacie sur ma route et je récupérai les médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Je fourrai le tout dans mon sac avant d'inspecter l'heure sur ma montre. _Hyun doit déjà y être…_ Ma pensée se confirma une fois que j'arrivai en terrasse. Mon collègue me remarqua, esquissa un sourire prompt, presque incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, tandis que je restai planté là à le regarder, espérant qu'il vienne me saluer, à l'inverse de la veille où il faillit partir sans le faire. Finalement, nous fîmes le premier pas ensemble, et alors qu'il se penchait pour me faire la bise je me mis sur pointe des pieds pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-T-Tallulah ? bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains.

-J-je suis désolée pour hier, Hyun, murmurai-je en me souvenant des mots de Monsieur Zaidi : O-on a des choses à se dire, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais j'aimerai bien qu'on prenne le temps de se parler ! demandai-je en serrant plus fort mon étreinte.

Enfin, mon ami y répondit en lâchant un profond soupire qui me rappelait celui d'hier, lorsqu'il vint coller son front contre moi.

-J-je fermerai dès qu'il n'y aura plus de client, j'espère que tu ne seras pas couchée, me dit-il tout contre mon oreille.

-Je t'attendrai, non, je viendrai te chercher même !

-Haha, pas besoin Tal', ricana-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'éloignant de moi.

Soucieuse, je capturai son regard du mien à la recherche d'une once de rancœur à mon égard ou d'un autre ressentiment.

-Je te rejoindrai au salon, je sais que tu y seras, dit-il.

Il se massa la nuque en détourant les yeux que je vins chercher à nouveau.

-Tu promets ? insistai-je, une main toujours agrippée à lui. Il me serra à nouveau contre lui en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, assura-t-il d'une voix étouffée contre ma veste.

Mon cœur sembla s'alléger d'un poids.

-Tallulah ! C'est quoi ce comportement !? Tu te crois où, là, hein !?

Tressautant, je fus alertée par les cris de Clémence qui s'était pontée en terrasse. D'une poigne ferme, elle agrippa mon épaule blessée en me tirant à une bonne distance de Hyun. Je retins un cri de douleur alors qu'elle me hurlai une énième fois dessus, mais pour le coup, je ne fis attention à rien d'autre qu'à l'inflammation de mon épaule.

-Clémence ! entendis-je Hyun la couper avec une fermeté qui nous surprit toutes les deux : Elle n'a rien fait de mal, vous en revanche veillez faire attention, reprit-il, un peu plus doux mais le regard toujours aussi sévère : Tallulah s'est blessée à l'épaule hier soir, et la manière dont vous venez de la repousser était brusque, Clémence, si je peux me permettre.

Notre patronne changea du tout au tout, mielleuse, sans détourner son regard de Hyun elle balbutia des excuses en soulignant que mon manque de « décence » l'eut sidéré. _Elle est sérieuse ?_ Hyun se fit appeler par un client qui avait vu toute la scène et qui demanda l'addition. Clémence en profita pour me lancer un regard plein de reproches que je ne supportai vraiment plus. _C'est vraiment parce que j'ai un loyer un payer…_ me dis-je en soutenant son regard.

-Si t'es venue, c'est que tu te sens mieux non ? D'ailleurs, t'as de l'avance, ce n'est pas plus mal j'avais une petite course à faire, tu vas pouvoir prendre le relais-

-Je suis venue plus tôt pour vous apporter mon arrêt de travail, l'interrompis-je en sortant la feuille du médecin : cela prend compte aujourd'hui et inclus la semaine suivante jusqu'au prochain lundi non inclus.

-P-Pardon !? Et tes heures sup-

-Tallulah n'a pas demandé à se blesser, Clémence soupira Hyun qui nettoyait la table libérée.

-M-Mais j'avais rétabli nos emplois du temps en fonction de ses nouvelles heures !

-On a qu'à garder les anciens une semaine de plus, je ne vois pas où est le problème ? assura-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

Clémence prit une profonde inspiration, semblant prendre sur elle avant de se tourner vers moi et m'arracher la feuille des mains. Elle l'a lue, puis me demanda de la suivre dans son bureau un instant. Je jetai un coup d'œil inquiet à mon collègue qui ne lâchait pas notre aînée du regard. Un silence pensant s'installa entre Clémence et moi tandis qu'elle s'installa à son bureau afin de compléter une feuille d'arrêt maladie qu'elle fit entrer ensuite dans mon dossier où se trouvait mon contrat.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mon épaule droite.

-J'étais parti chercher de la poudre pour le lave-vaisselle dans la réserve et-

-Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles ! Hyun la range d'une façon très ordonnée et il hors de question que tu ailles y mettre la pagaille ! Mais dis-moi, les deux sacs de farines percés, ça ne serait pas de ton fait par hasard ?

-Q-Quoi !? N-Non, enfin, je ne sais pas ! C'est justement en faisant tomber le cageot que je me suis bless-

-Ah ! Donc c'est toi… gronda-t-elle en sortant ensuite un long ticket où elle surligna le prix des sacs de farines : ça, c'est déduit de ta paye ! Tu m'abimes mes réserves, tu me fais changer mon emploi du temps, encore un coup comme celui-là et t'es pas prête de remettre un pied dans ce café ! J'ai besoin de personne compétente, je t'ai fait confiance hein ! C'est vraiment parce que les clients notent très bien tes performances que je te garde ! Je n'ai pas oublié que tu m'as cassé une cafetière aussi !

-Mais je n'ai absolument pas cassé la cafetière ! m'emportai-je, complétement stupéfaite de tous les reproches que me lançait ma patronne sans me laisser le temps de rétorquer, ou d'infiltrer quoi que ce soit.

-Ahah, quoi ? C'est Hyun peut-être, malade comme il était ?

-Bon, laissez tomber…lâchai-je, trop épuisée pour me battre avec elle : Besoin d'autre chose ou je peux y aller ?

-Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Je suis là pour te faire progresser hein, te montrer où sa cloche dans ton comportement ! Mais oui, file je t'ai assez vu. Et si tu restes prendre un café, t'évite de tenir la jambe à ton collègue tu seras mignonne, me prévint-elle en ouvrant la porte en grand afin de me laisser partir.

Je la saluai sans vigueur aucune, et partis au pas de charge en direction de la sortie.

-Tallu-

Les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas que mon ami me voie dans cet état, je quittai le café en lui disant que je l'attendrai ce soir, le tout en contenant au mieux l'émoi dans ma voix et en gardant le regard fixé droit devant moi. Du revers de la main, j'essuyai rageusement mes larmes en prenant le route en direction du dortoir. Mon épaule me faisait vraiment mal, je comptai la masser un moment avec le baume que je venais de récupérer en pharmacie. Mais surtout, j'allais dormir. Merde Yeleen, merde le mémoire, merde le café, merde Monsieur Castillon qui ne donnait aucune nouvelle…Non pas lui, il était gentil. Mais merde tout ce qui me faisait chier aujourd'hui !

Mon téléphone choisit ce moment de contrariété intense pour sonner. Je décrochai sans regarder le nom du contact.

-Quoi ? aboyai-je, en sanglot.

« E-euh… bichette ? »

-Stéphan ! m'exclamai-je en sentant mon cœur s'emballer avec joie. Cependant, mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle, et, non loin d'un arrêt de bus, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le banc, mon sac de cours posé à côté de moi et les épaules tombantes avec épuisement.

« Hé, bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça ne fait même pas cinq mois que tu me quittes et t'es déjà sur les rotules ? Rien ne va plus… »

-J-Je suis contente de t'entendre ! Les courriels c'est bien hein, mais ta voix c'est mieux ! pleurai-je à chaudes larmes. Je l'entendis rire avec tendresse avant de rependre.

« Je me disais la même chose, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenté un coup de fil. Je pensai tomber sur ta messagerie, car tu m'as dit que tu bossais normalement à cette heure-ci, mais on aurait pu se rappeler tu vois. Mais là… je vois que j'appelle pile au bon moment ! »

-Tu n'imagines même pas, oui…

« Bon, alors…nom, prénom, âge, sexe, numéro de téléphone et adresse si tu connais ? Que j'aille lui casser la gueule ! »

-Haha, andouille ! ris-je entre deux sanglots : C'est un surplus de beaucoup de choses si tu veux par là…commençai-je avant de déballer mon sac. C'était tellement simple avec lui. Nous nous étions toujours tout confié, je connaissais le moindre de ses secrets et inversement. En quatre ans, un lien s'était tissé si fort, que l'on sentait toujours si l'autre se sentait mal ou bien, même de loin. Et j'étais persuadée, qu'une fois encore, ce lien eut un rôle à jouer sur cette hasardeuse envie de m'appeler plutôt que de m'écrire un courriel comme nous prîmes l'habitude de le faire.

Quand j'eus évacué tout ce qui me pesait, je pris une profonde inspiration alors que je sentais ma poitrine se faire à nouveau douloureuse. Un ange passe. Stéphan sembla analyser de son côté toutes les informations et j'en profitai pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

« Attends ma chérie, avant de te soucier de moi, on va débriefer hein ! Mais sinon, oui, je te rassure, j'n'ai rien d'aussi « palpitant » de mon côté haha ! Enfin, plus sérieusement…euh…ta patronne là, tu te rends compte qu'elle frôle le harcèlement quand même ? Ton collègue il en pense quoi ? »

-Hyun me répète souvent qu'elle me teste, mais je sais qu'il discute avec elle pour lui demander de se calmer…disons qu'il a une sorte d'influence émotionnel sur elle.

« Ah ouais, elle est en craque sur lui ? »

-Ah bah je suis certaine que c'est les chutes du Niagara dans la culotte quand elle le voit, hein…Fis-je d'une voix emplie de sous-entendus.

Mon ami rit à l'autre bout du téléphone, et me fit promettre de faire plus attention aux remarques de Clémence, avant que ça ne dégénère de trop et que dans le pire des cas, je pouvais essayer de chercher un autre emploi, même si en plein milieu de l'année ça allait être difficile.

« Bon, maintenant parlons peu parlons cul, t'as besoin de te détendre Tallulah ! Sors en boîte, trouve un minet ou une minette et lâche-toi bon sang ! »

-Haha ! m'étonnait aussi qu'on n'en vienne pas à parler de ça ! ris-je de bon cœur. Ce n'est pas tant ça qui me manque, avouai-je : mais j'aimerai bien un peu de tendresse en ce moment…

« Et on petit professeur ? Il n'est pas prêt à t'en donner ? » s'amusa-t-il.

-J-je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne à un coup d'un soir avec lui, dis-je en me mordant la lèvre avec pourtant beaucoup d'envie : il m'intrigue…m'attire, tout simplement. Mais je veux discuter avec lui, je veux me rapprocher, j'en n'ai…(j'agitai ma main libre expressivement) tellement rien à foutre qu'il y ait douze ans d'écarts entre nous, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti une telle attirance pour quelqu'un que je ne veux rien lâcher ! M-Mais…

« T'as peur des répercussions au sujet de son poste à la fac, hn ? » termina pour moi mon ami dont la voix se fit chaude et empathique.

-Oui…

« T'es au courant qu'il n'y a rien d'illégal ? Puis, t'es consentante à chaque fois que vous vous parlez en dehors des cours ? »

-Bien sûr ! assurai-je en tapant mon petit poing contre ma cuisse.

« Alors fonce, j'sais pas, à ta place je me ficherai de ce que pensent les autres ! Tant que vous restez correcte à la fac, ce qu'il se passe en dehors ne regard que vous, merde ! » s'emporta-t-il avec une touchante émotivité. « Tu te souviens de Doris ? »

-O-oui, c'est qu'elle sort avec le professeur de géographie…c'est toujours d'actualité ?

« Toujours ! Ils ont emménagé ensemble le mois dernier, après un an et demi, il fallait bien que ça arrive haha ! »

-Ah oui, c'est du sérieux donc !

« Et toi ? tu n'aimerais pas que ça le soit avec ton prof ? »

-P-pour l'instant je déjà en apprendre plus sur lui, de façon tout à fait amicale.

Je l'entendis sourire.

« T'as l'air de vraiment le vouloir celui-là. »

Je vins sécher mes dernières larmes et sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un doux sourire. Distraitement, je jouai avec les lanières de mon sac et mon regard s'attarda sur mon agenda où j'eus caché la photocopie de l'œuvre, sur laquelle Monsieur Zaidi m'eut proposé d'aller voir un café en sa compagnie. _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre…_

-Tallulah ?

Je levai le nez pour apercevoir Alexy et Morgan qui passait devant l'arrêt de bus, se rendant sûrement dans la fac, vu la direction qu'ils prenaient. Joyeux, Alexy s'était avancé vers moi et commença à me parler. Sûrement un peu sèchement, je lui dis que j'étais au téléphone et que je le verrai plus tard.

-A-Attends, mais tu pleures !? se scandalisa-t-il en venant vers moi.

« J'entends des voix, ça va ? » me fit Stephan.

-Ne quitte pas, lui murmurai-je en éloigne le téléphone de mes lèvres : ça va Alex', dis-je un peu bougonne, (Je souris à Morgan) Salut, tu vas bien ?

-M-Merci, oui…mais toi ça n'a pas l'air, se soucia-t-il en massant sa nuque.

-C'est en lien avec ton message? fit Alexy en sortant un mouchoir de son sac. Je le refusai en secouant la tête. Il m'interrogea du regard, perplexe.

-Je suis au téléphone, je t'ai dit…insistai-je en fuyant du regard.

-Euh…ok, finit-il : M-mais on se voit plus tard si tu veux ?

Je lui souris rapidement avant de reprendre ma conversation avec Stephan. Je sentis le regard de Morgan poser sur moi et je le saluai poliment avant qu'il ne reprenne la route avec Alexy.

« Ça va bichette ? »

-O-oui, marmonnai-je en soupirant : fatiguée, voilà tout.

Peut-être fus-je puérile d'agir ainsi, mais j'avais du mal avec le précédent manque d'intérêt dont fit preuve Alexy à mon égard, pour ensuite venir culpabiliser dès que je me mets à pleurer. Je n'avais pas envie que mes amis soient là uniquement que j'allais mal. Bien sûr, que c'était le genre de moment où c'était le plus réconfortant d'être auprès d'eux, mais ils n'étaient pas mes mouchoirs, ils étaient mes amis, et je voulais tout leur partager, comme plus tôt pour mon attirance envers Monsieur Zaidi…

Cependant, lorsque je sentais que ça les ennuyait…je trouvai plus judicieux de m'effacer.

Je restai un moment, assise sous l'abris bus, faisant s'arrêter ces derniers qui n'avaient aucun passager à faire descendre mais dont les chauffeurs pensaient que je les attendais.

-Le sixième arrive, ricanai-je.

«T'as pas honte ? » rit mon ami que je commençai à entendre s'essouffler.

-Tu cours ?

« Oui, parce que moi je vais rater le mien, de bus ! Je me suis posé sur une murette pour te parler, je n'ai pas fait gaffe à l'heure ! »

-On se rappelle plus tard si tu veux ? Tu ne dois pas rencontrer ton superviseur ?

« Demain ! Mais oui, on va se rappeler plus tard, il y a l'air d'avoir du people dans le bus, je n'vais pas encore ta voix de crécelle ! »

-Ma voix de … !? Ouh, prochaines vacances, on se voit, j'te botte le popotin avec des escarpins de huit centimètres !

« Haha, ça va j'ai le temps ! »

-C'est bientôt les vacances quand même, en plus avec les examens ça va passer super vite !

« Non, je parle du talon de huit centimètres, comme t'as déjà du mal à marcher avec trois…j'ai le temps de fuir, haha ! »

-Ok, je crois qu'il est temps de couper court à cette conversation, plaisantai-je en prenant une fausse voix dédaigneuse.

« Je suis en route, je te fais des bisous bichette ! »

-Bisou-bisou~ chantonnai-je en mimant le bruit d'une embrassade. Merci Stephan…ajoutai-je, le cœur sincère.

Je l'entendis sourire.

« C'est normal, Tallulah. »

Nous nous saluâmes une fois pour toute avant que je ne raccroche à contre cœur. Soupirant d'un air plus serein, je levai le nez au ciel et constatai que la nuit tombait. Le bout de mes doigts étaient congelés, mes orteils aussi… A n'avoir rien fait d'autre qu'être assise, je crus que mon genou allait céder sous mon poids lorsque je me relevai, les jambes pleines de fourmis.

-Brr…pommade, au chaud, dodo ! me dis-je en retournant au dortoir. Quoi-qu'après avoir autant discuté avec mon ami, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de dormir.

Après une bonne douche chaude, je me trouvai un pyjama confortable, soit un leggings épais gris avec des motifs géométriques beige et marron imprimés dessus et un sweat à capuche bleu pastel avec « Not this night » brodé en grosses lettres noirs sur la poitrine et une poche kangourou au niveau du ventre. Sans oublier les chaussettes avec des rennes de noël imprimés dessus, aux pieds pour tenir chaud. Lorsque Yeleen me vit sortir dans cette tenue, elle me demanda si j'allais draguer.

-Ah, qui sait j'aurais peut-être plus de succès comme ça ! ris-je avant de m'installer à mon bureau.

Comme les choses semblaient plus légères cette semaine avec elle, je ne préférai pas ignorer ses efforts de communication. Puis, après le coup de téléphone de Stephan, je me sentais vraiment de bonne humeur.

Je fixai l'heure sur ma montre, il était encore loin d'être l'heure de rejoindre les autres au salon, mais j'eus bien envie de parler un peu avec Camille. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'humecter les lèvres en repensant au contact de ses moins sur ma nuque… Je lui demandai s'il était toujours sur le terrain de rugby.

Attendant sa réponse, j'en profitai pour copier au propre mes notes des cours d'aujourd'hui. Yeleen me demanda ce que je pensai de la conclusion au sujet du cours d'art moderne et contemporain et nous finîmes par travailler ensemble et échanger nos idées avec légèreté. Aussi surprenant cela fusse-t-il, nous partageâmes beaucoup d'idées en commun et cela rendit la conversation encore plus accessible. Camille finit par me répondre : « Excuse-moi, j'avais coupé mon portable le temps de terminer mes fiches. On n'est pas resté longtemps finalement, beaucoup devaient réviser…Tu vas mieux toi ? »

Je lui répondis : « Pas de souci, je comprends ! Et c'est dommage pour l'entraînement, en même temps avec les exam' qui approchent… Merci, je vais mieux. Je suis allée chercher mes médicaments, les anti-douleurs font déjà leur effet ! » J'ajoutai, dans un autre message : « Merci pour aujourd'hui… »

Il me répondit bien plus rapidement que tantôt : « Tu t'en sors d'ailleurs avec la géo ? J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas ton point fort, on peut réviser ensemble quand t'as un souci. Tant mieux, t'avais vraiment l'air mal tout à l'heure… » Un autre suivit : « Mais de rien, puis j'ai eu le droit à un bisou ! Héhé… »

Je passai outre la géo et répondit aussitôt au dernier message : « Que tu m'as volée ! Shame on you ! »

« Tu peux toujours venir le récupérer… »

 _Il me cherche…il est moins timide tout à coup !_ me dis-je, amusée par la situation. Soudain, les lèvres de Monsieur Zaidi me revint entre mémoire. _Il était si proche de moi…_ Le simple mirage de son parfum et de son souffle m'électrisa, faisant frémir mon corps et contracter mon bas ventre emporter par de délicieux fourmillement. _Ce n'est pas avec lui que je pourrai avoir ce genre de conversation…_ me dis-je, avec une pointe de déception dans le cœur. _Déjà je n'ai pas son numéro…_ Et surtout, je voulais y aller doucement, m'assurant que ce terrain inconnu n'était pas dangereux pour lui. Si je ressentais sa réciprocité, il y avait toujours cette distance qu'il ne semblait pas parvenir combler. Plus je faisais de pas vers lui, plus il rétrécissait les siens. _Quoiqu'aujourd'hui…_ Je songeai à ses notes sur ma photocopie. _Comment lui répondre ?_

-Au fait, t'as trouvé un superviseur de mémoire ? Je ne sais pas encore à qui demander…

 _Mais oui !_

-Yeleen t'es un génie ! m'écriai-je avant d'ouvrir la boîte mail de l'université. Je saisis l'adresse de mon professeur et lui proposai que l'on se rencontre quelque part pour éventuellement échanger au sujet de mon mémoire.

-Euh…d'accord ? T'es sûre qu'il n'y a qu'à l'épaule que t'es blessée ?

« Monsieur,

J'attire votre attention à travers cette demande sûrement prématurée, étant donné que nous sommes encore un bon nombre d'étudiants à ne pas être sûrs de nous. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas meilleur que vous dans la supervision de mon mémoire.

M'ayant déjà guidée vers plusieurs pistes qui m'ont été, jusqu'à lors, des plus utiles, j'ai dans l'espoir de poursuivre ce projet à vos côtés.

Si votre intérêt pour mes recherches tient toujours, je vous propose un entretien Mardi prochain, à une heure qui vous conviendra le mieux.

Merci de votre assistance, cordialement.

Tallulah Loss. »

Les lèvres pincées et légèrement sèches, je fixai l'écran de mon ordinateur, relisant chaque ligne afin de m'assurer que je me montrai suffisamment subtile. Mon portable se mit à nouveau à vibrer, Camille me demandait si je voulais dîner avec lui au réfectoire. Refermant mon ordi portable, je prévins Yeleen qu'il y avait une soirée jeux de société ce soir. Ne sachant absolument pas si elle était intéressée par ce genre d'évènement, je lui proposai tout de même de nous rejoindre au salon.

-Oh, eh bien…ce n'est pas vraiment mon…

-On sera surtout là-bas pour discuter les uns avec les autres. Après, rien ne t'empêche de t'en aller si tu vois que tu t'ennuies.

-Je verrai, mais merci de proposer, dit-elle en esquissant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Enfouissant mon portable dans la poche kangourou de mon sweat, j'enfilai une paire de chaussures en toile et rejoignit Camille au réfectoire. Il m'attendait dans le hall, les mains dans les poches de son jogging gris à cordon blanc, d'une marque de sport bien connue. Il portait un débardeur -vraiment moulant- noir et un cardigan en laine blanche. Je fronçai du nez en essayant de bloquer mon sourire taquin lorsque je constatai que ses tétons pointaient sous son marcel. _Il est vraiment bien foutu ce con…_

Je me souvenais avoir dit à Hyun qu'il ne risquait de ne rien y avoir d'autre que de l'amitié entre Camille et moi…sans parler d'amour, il était possible que je désire un petit plus, rien qu'une nuit.

-Alors l'épaule ?

-Ça va, tant que les anti-douleurs font leur effet. Par contre je n'ai pas pris le temps d'appeler pour mes examens.

-Ta journée a été pas mal tourmentée aussi, pas étonnant ! Tu as pu dormir un peu ? En forme pour ce soir ?

-Je n'ai pas dormi, non, mais je me sens mieux, assurai-je en déposant un plat de riz cantonnais sur mon plateau.

Camille pointa une table, à l'écart dans l'angle de la salle sous une fenêtre pour que nous soyons tranquilles. Je lui demandai si Kelly et les autres -hormis Chani et Charly- nous rejoindraient pour le dîner. Il me sourit en coin en me demandant si, exceptionnellement on pouvait ne pas les prévenir qu'on soit déjà au réfectoire.

-Je n'vais pas te mentir, ajouta-t-il après s'être éclairci la voix : ça fait un moment que je m'intéresse à toi, je ne trouvai jamais le bon prétexte pour venir t'aborder et comme tu ne traînai avec personne d'autre que Chani en cours, j'avais l'impression que tu n'étais du genre à aimer sociabiliser.

Je haussai les sourcils, très surprise d'entendre ça. Il le remarqua et rit.

-T'en fais pas, maintenant je me rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout le cas…Sans être extravertie à l'extrême, on sent que tu aimes les gens. En tout cas, ça ne fait que trois jours que l'on se parle, mais tu t'es montrée très avenante avec tout le monde, tu prends le temps de t'intéresser à tout le groupe et crois-moi, Kelly, qui est du genre solitaire à ne faire confiance qu'à nous, t'aime beaucoup !

-Haha, j'ai cru comprendre oui, qu'elle était un peu méfiante.

-Mais dès qu'elle aime quelqu'un, c'est à fond ! Elle peut être très passionnée pour ses proches mais tout en restant pragmatique ! Par exemple, elle va nous aider spontanément si on a un pépin, mais elle part du principe que c'est donnant donnant. Si elle voit qu'on ne fait rien pour elle en retour, elle ne va pas être rancunière au point d'en foutre plein la tronche à la personne, mais elle peut vite te tourner le dos…

-Je peux comprendre, fis-je en pensant à Alexy. _Il y a quelquefois où c'est difficile d'être une bonne poire, hein._

-Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'aime beaucoup mes potes, mais ça fait longtemps que je voulais parler avec toi, termina-t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris sombre avec intensité dans les miens : seulement avec toi, Tallulah.

Je tournai la tête, un peu gênée, mais très flattée…

-Puis, on va pas se le cacher, tu m'attires beaucoup !

-Bon stop, maintenant ! fis-je en le poussant gentiment.

Il rit en croquant dans son quignon de pain. Puis, après l'avoir vu si honnête, je ne me sentis pas le cœur de ne pas l'être à mon tour.

-Je vais franche à mon tour, au début, même si j'ai bien ressenti…ton intérêt, commençai-je en prenant tout de même des pincettes : Je n'étais uniquement intéressée par créer une nouvelle amitié, voilà, tu m'avais l'air sympa et je ne suis jamais contre de nouvelles rencontres. Mais…(je me mordis la lèvre inférieure) cet après midi j'ai compris que s'il devait se passer quelque chose, je serais loin d'être contre, fis-je d'un ton aussi sérieux qu'enjôleur.

Camilla suspendit son geste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre une fourchette de son riz, haussa un sourcil, semblant surpris mais emballé, avant de prendre sa bouchée en ricanant. Cette-fois, je le vis rougir et je sentis son embarras être bien plus authentique que ce midi.

-Comment ça, cet après-midi ? qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre que je t'attirai un tant soit peu ?

Ce fut à mon tour de virer au rouge. Taquine, je lui dis :

-T'as la soirée pour deviner, sinon, ton totem ne rencontrera jamais ma jungle !

Il rit aux éclats, en relevant le défi.

-J'ai le droit de tester des trucs ? Te poser des questions… ? J-je ne sais pas moi !

-Indice, je suis très tactile…par contre pas le droit de me tripoter n'importe où, hein ! prévins-je tout de même.

-Si tu m'autorises le contact physique, je te promets de respecter tes limites ! De même pour toi, t'as le droit de toucher à tout, sauf le totem !

-C'est bête, c'est le but du jeu ce soir…plaisantai-je avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

-On se fera notre propre partie, renchérit-il en terminant son assiette.

Nos sous-entendus poursuivirent un temps avant de parler avec légèreté de nous-mêmes. Il était évident que le courant passait très bien entre nous, et ce que j'appréciai était qu'il ne semblait pas trop prise-de-tête. Il prenait les évènements comme ils venaient à lui, et les vivait avec passion et sans aucun regret. Et son amour pour le rugby lui collait à la peau, autant que celui envers l'art contemporain.

-Si tu as la possibilité de te rendre à Amsterdam un jour dans ta vie, vraiment, prend le temps de visiter la ville mais surtout le musée Stedelijk ! (Il tira la langue après avoir écorché la prononciation) Je ne suis pas un grand explorateur de musée, rien que notre pays j'ai dû en visiter seulement trois, et hors frontières, deux, dont à Amsterdam. Mais vraiment, celui-là, j'y vais une fois tous les ans pendant l'été. Beaucoup préfère se retrouver dans leur bull lorsqu'ils contemplent une œuvre, ce que j'aime en cette période de l'année, c'est que le musée est bondé, que ce soit par des connaisseurs, des galeristes, des amateurs ou juste des touristes venus compléter leurs albums souvenirs…Il y a cet échange d'avis, de connaissance, de culture aussi, on peut-être amener à comparer une œuvre avec un fait de notre société ! Pour moi, l'art, c'est comme l'amour, on le vit à plusieurs !

Nos chaises tournées l'un face à l'autre, Camille s'exprima avec une telle énergie, celle avec laquelle il vivait son quotidien et qu'il nous partageait involontairement sûrement, qui me touche profondément, je le revoyais, dans le couloir, me parlant de son équipe les yeux qui brillaient avec fierté ! Il arborait cette même expression, et on sentait pour lui que partager avec les autres étaient essentiel dans sa vie.

-Tu devrais prendre plus souvent la parole, pendant les débats du cours de Monsieur Zaidi, dis-je en dégageant sa mèche dessus son front. Ma main, recouverte de tâches de rousseurs ne faisait qu'un avec sa peau jumelle à le mienne. Il pencha sa tête en avant, me faisant comprendre qu'il aimait bien les papouilles… Je continuai donc à promener mes doigts dans ses cheveux mal peignés.

-O-Ouais, Charly m'a dit la même…mais je ne sais pas, en cours, j'ai l'impression de me sentir obligé de parler, de m'obliger à avoir un avis sur quelque chose, et ça me bloque. Je repense à ce qu'à dit le prof, le jour où il a pété un plomb et s'est barré de l'amphi : il y a des jours parlers d'art et des jours non…

Je stoppai mon geste, en me remémorant la détresse sur le visage de mon aîné après son échange avec le directeur à la BU. J'avais préféré le laisser seule, n'ayant nullement aucun poids pour lui remonter le moral d'autant plus que j'ignorai totalement ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

-Puis je vais être franc, je ne suis pas un grand fan de séries fantastiques… Je me sens un peu con et perdu dans ce cours, je n'ai jamais vu la série ni lu les livres.

-Je peux toujours t'aider, te faire un bilan des saisons si tu veux, proposai-je sérieusement. Tu regardes quoi habituellement ?

-Des films historiques, policier ou des drames mais toujours quand c'est basé sur des faits réels. Je ne sais pas, ça me touche énormément. Les séries qui relatent la mythologie gréco-romaine, j'aime beaucoup aussi. _Troie_ , c'est la dernière en date que j'ai regardée. Les acteurs jouent bien malgré les critiques que l'on peut trouver sur cette série.

-Paris et Hélène…

-Aah, connaisseuse je vois !

Il releva la tête et nous nous sourîmes. Je regardai ensuite l'heure sur ma montre, et lui proposai de nous rendre au salon.

-Je crois que j'ai reçu un sms des autres de toute façon fit-il en prenant son plateau avec lui. Il lut son message à haute voix : « Arrête de draguer, tu choperas personne avec tes cheveux, bouge-toi on a déjà commencé à jouer ! » la petite garce, marmonna -t-il en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

J'eus un petit rire qu'il me fit payer en me pinçant les côtes une fois que nous fûmes dehors. Je me tordis en lâchant un cri plus qu'étrange et il recommença de plus belle.

-On dirait une truie ! rit-il.

-Tu me le paieras, ça…le maudis-je, amusée, tout en entrant dans le salon. Il y avait plus de monde que je ne l'eus pensé.

Des groupes s'étaient installés un peu partout en regroupant des poufs, des tables basses, des caisses, enfin de quoi séparer les pôles et avoir un semblant d'intimité, quoi que le groupe où se trouvaient nos amis était incroyablement bondés et je ne connaissais pas la moitié des étudiants qui jouaient.

Je me sentis un peu confuse, et n'osai pas tellement m'approcher. Camille me tendit la main en nous faisant une place à côté de Kelly, sur un siège en mousse. J'aimai faire de nouvelles rencontres, mais là ça faisait beaucoup quand même, et je me sentais un peu trop à l'étroite. _Je ne me doutai pas que les jeux de société avaient encore autant de succès !_

A peine installés que nous fûmes pris dans le jeu. Première manche, je ratai le totem mais me reçus une griffure monumentale sur la main. _Ok, là c'est la guerre._ Les manches suivantes furent de plus en serrés entre une étudiante en LEA Espagnol, du nom de Cordélia, deux étudiants de Lettres, et Camille et moi qui étions prêts à gagner, quitte à blesser les ennemis. Oui, oui, les ennemis.

Camille tenta de faire quelques feintes et je finis par lui frapper le dos de la main pour qu'il se calme. Il me glissa à l'oreille.

-Tu seras plus douce avec mon totem, je t'en prie…

-Tant que tu ne trouveras pas ce qui m'a fait changer d'avis sur l'avenir de notre relation naissante, je n'toucherai rien du tout, rétorquai-je non sans frôler son oreille du bout de mon nez.

Je le vis ricaner avec agacement avant de se frictionner l'arrière du crâne. Soudain, il se me m'asseoir entièrement sur le siège, et se plaça derrière moi, les jambes et les bras écartés qui m'entouraient.

-Voilà, comme ça j'ai le jeu sous les yeux et ma main libre peu explorer. Un indice pour que je ne dérape pas non plus ?

On eut beau chuchoter, on savait que, même en parlant plus fort personne ne nous entendrait, tant les rires et les cris autour du jeu nous camouflaient. Évitant de trop presser mon épaule, je me collai contre son torse et vint poser ma tête contre lui.

-C'est au niveau de la tête…des épaules…. Du dos…

Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres effleurer l'angle de ma mâchoire. Je secouai la tête, même si ça me fit frissonner avec beaucoup de plaisir.

-La main, seulement la main ! rectifiai-je avant de me jeter sur le totem : A moi ! ris-je.

Et enfin, sa main vint se glisser délicieusement contre ma nuque, tout en se perdant dans mes cheveux. Je vins serrer le totem plus fort dans ma main tandis que je vins chercher son regard qui en disait long sur sa fierté à avoir trouvé.

-Je vais rester derrière toi en cours, dorénavant, déclara-t-il en me faisant lâcher l'objet que me réclamait.

-Interdiction de me déconcentrer pendant les cours ! réclamai-je en venant attraper se main qui me massait toujours pour la poser sur ma hanche.

-Oh…même ceux de Monsieur Lebarde ?

-Surtout ! précisai-je.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je crus d'abord à la réception d'un message mais ce fut Rosalya qui m'appelait. _Si tard ?_ Je me sortis des bras de Camille pour rejoindre le couloir afin de bien entendre sa voix.

-Rosa ? Tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je, ne sachant absolument pas pourquoi elle m'appelait à une heure si tardive.

« Eh bien, moi très bien mais…Alex m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé en larmes sous un abri bus tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas pu t'appeler plus tôt ma puce, pardon. Mais tout va bien ? »

 _Oh…_

-Ça…ça va mieux, dis-je en m'adossant au mur. Seule dans les couloirs vides, ma voix, aussi faible était-elle, raisonnait.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleurais ? Cela remonte loin la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en larmes ! C'est loin de me rassurer de me dire que « ça va mieux ! » » me fit-elle, soucieuse et ferme.

Je soupirai, en lui expliquant le bordel de ma journée. Voire, de ma semaine tout court…

-Et là…les paroles de Clémence ce fut juste de trop.

« Tal'…n'importe qui péterait un plomb après avoir entendu ça. D'autant plus que ça à l'air d'être souvent, de ce que me dit Hyun. »

-H-Hyun te parle du café ? m'étonnai-je.

« On parle de beaucoup de choses, haha ! Il est très avenant, surtout dès qu'il s'agit de toi. I-Il m'a avoué craindre que tu ne quittes le café, et ça le contrarie beaucoup. Bien plus qu'une collègue, il s'est fait une véritable amie, et ça le dépasse un peu le comportement qu'arbore votre patronne à ton égard. »

Un sentiment de tendresse m'étreignit…J'avais de plus en plus hâte, de retrouver Hyun afin d'éclaircir notre querelle.

« A propos de ta santé…Tallulah, je n'osai pas tellement te le dire, mais je trouve que tu as pas mal maigri quand même depuis le début de l'année. » reprit subitement mon amie, avec un grand sérieux et une voix grave. « Je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Alex aussi…e-et on s'inquiète tu sais… »

-J-je n'avais pas remarqué…que j'avais perdu du poids, avouai-je en m'attardant sur l'élastique de mon leggings. Je reconnaissais qu'il me tenait bien moins qu'avant.

Là où je m'en rendis compte, fut en examinant ma montre. Un geste tellement banal pour moi, j'avais cette montre depuis le début de mes études supérieure. Un cadeau de mes parents…Et en effet, en tournant mon poignet, je remarquai qu'elle ne me serrait plus du tout. Hésitante, je vins la serrer, et je dus constater avec un peu d'inquiétude que je n'avais pas assez de cran pour la refermer et qu'elle m'aille correctement.

« Tal ? Tu manges tous les jours au moins ? »

-J-je, j'ai dû sauter quelques repas quand je travaillais au café.

Je me souvins de la façon dont j'eus dévoré mon repas ce midi. Je me dépensai beaucoup dans mes journées, et je me rendis compte que je ne mangeai peut-être pas suffisamment pour compenser.

« Tu vois, quand on te dit que tu bosses trop et que tu nous tiens tête que c'est faux ! On ne te demande pas grand-chose, ma puce, juste que tu prennes soin de toi ! »

-D'accord, mais dernièrement j'ai du pas mal m'occuper des autres, rétorquai-je un peu sèchement. Plus que je ne j'avais voulu. Je portai une main à ma bouche et m'excusai : d-désolée, je n'avais pas à-

« T'as tout à fait raison… » soupira tristement Rosa : « C-c'est un peu pour ça que je t'appelle aussi…j'avais voulu te le dire en face, mais la boutique était pleine à craquer de monde ce soir. Quand Alexy m'a dit pour toi, je lui ai demandé si tu lui avais finalement dit pourquoi, et il m'a répondu que tu l'avais un peu rejeté. »

-Je ne l'ai pas rejeté, rectifiai-je calmement : Mais j'n'avais pas envie de lui parler sur le moment. Pas après sa remarque assez déplaisante de cet après-midi…

« J-Je lui en ai parlé… » fit-elle.

Un petit silence s'installa. Je fixai mes chaussures que je remuai distraitement l'une contre l'autre. Rosa reprit : « Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi vous ne vous étiez pas vu alors que lui n'avait rien de spécial à faire, il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas donné suite à votre conversation. Et quand il m'a montré son portable pour me prouver que tu n'avais effectivement rien répondu, j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a envoyé et…bon, j'ai compris le malaise. »

-J-je demandais pas grand-chose non plus, Rosa, soupirai-je, en me trouvant de plus en plus puérile : J'adore Morgan, et je suis prête à apprendre à le connaître, tout le monde veut le connaître ! Mais Alexy ne décroche plus…quand on lui demande quelque chose, tout se recentre sur un Morgan qu'on ne voit presque jamais ! Il m'a déjà fait poireauter quarante minutes sous le froid à cause de Morgan. Là, j'avais besoin de vous parler, ça le faisait clairement chier !

« T-Tal', je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai la même impression depuis quelques temps. Regarde, quand je cherchai à vous voir pour vous annoncer ma grossesse. »

-Il m'a tué ce jour-là…

« Haha, oui, et j'ai fait comme toi j'ai pris sur moi jusqu'à ce que j'explose et vous accapare au café pour vous parler ! Mais voilà, lui et moi nous sommes montrés trop égoïstes et on n'a pas songé un instant que ça te pèserait…Moi la première ! Je viens de réaliser que je t'ai demandé plus d'une fois de sécher les cours pour moi, je me disais que tu t'en sortirais, et ç'a été le cas ! Mais t'as mis les bouchées doubles, et aujourd'hui…bah tu craques et nous on n'a rien vu. (Elle se racla la gorge) Il m'a dit que tu l'avais envoyé « bouler » pour ton téléphone… Tu parlais à Stephan pas vrai ? »

Bien sûr que j'eus parlé de Stephan à mes meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient même vu une fois, pas longtemps, car Stephan devait repartir de son côté, mais je fus tellement heureuse de leur présenter le rayon de soleil de ma nouvelle vie dans cette nouvelle ville qui est maintenant derrière moi.

-Oui…

« Et tant mieux. Mais j'ai honte… il se trouva à des kilomètres de toi et parvient à savoir que tu ne vas pas bien, alors que nous, on n'est pas fichu de traverser une cour pour te demander comment tu vas…J-Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir ainsi réclamée sans jamais te rendre ton soutien. »

Je l'entendis pleurer et ça me fendit le cœur. Rosalya n'était pas du genre à s'épancher de la sorte, et cela eut d'autant plus d'impact de le savoir. Je vins essuyer une larme qui menaçait de couler. Hyun choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée, son sac de cours sous le coude et le sourire aux lèvres en me voyant.

Je lui souris en retour, en me laissant être accueillie par ses bras, desquels, il m'entoura pour me serrer fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as attendu…

-Bien sûr…

« Hyun ? » s'étonna mon amie en ravalant ses larmes bruyamment.

-Il vient de débaucher, je l'attendais.

« Oh ? hm…je vais vous laisser dans ce cas. » s'enjoua-t-elle soudainement, bien que je l'eusse entendu sangloter un peu. « On se voit samedi, hein !? Pas de faux plan ! Et je veux que tu manges, sinon je te jure que je vais te préparer de quoi t'engraisser pour l'année ! »

-Haha ! Je sais que t'en es capable, toi qui adores cuisiner ! Tu pourrais faire des tests culinaires !

« Je ferai exprès de faire des trucs dégueulasses, rien que pour te punir ! »

-Merci ma Rosa, fis-je avec sincérité une fois nos rires calmés.

« Merci à toi, d'être toujours là pour tout le monde. »

Nous nous embrassâmes si fort au téléphone que je raccrochai avec ma joue sans le vouloir.

-Oups…

Hyun ricana sourdement en venant nicher son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

-Fatigué ?

-Hm, grogna-t-il avant de s'éloigner. Il avait les traits tirés et le teint un peu pâle : Morgan et Alexy sont de sortie, j'aimerai bien filer prendre une douche…tu veux venir ?

Je haussai les sourcils avec stupeur.

-D-d-d-dans ma chambre ! J-j-juste la chambre ! Pas la douche, hein ! se rectifia-t-il : Ah moins que tu veuilles prendre une douche, dans quel cas j-je ne serai pas là ! Enfin p-pas en même temps !

-Haha ! J'ai compris Hyun ! m'esclaffai-je en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Je lui expliquai, qu'avant de le rejoindre, je devais prévenir les autres de mon départ pour ne pas les inquiéter. Camille, en me voyant revenir, voulut me tirer de nouveau contre lui, mais je refusai gentiment :

-Désolée, je vais devoir m'en aller, je dois vraiment discuter avec mon ami c'est très sérieux, lui avouai-je sans entrer dans les détails. Camille se pencha pour remarquer alors Hyun qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-Dommage, fit-il sans cacher sa déception : Mais je comprends… On se voit demain en cours ?

Je lui souris avant d'embrasser rapidement sa joue. Il me regarda, l'air un peu surpris mais fort amusé.

-Quoi ? J'ai récupéré mon dû !

Je saluai Kelly puis tous les autres d'un geste de la main avant de rejoindre Hyun qui prit la marche en tête. Une fois devant sa porte, je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il m'y invitait. Il frissonna, en remarquant l'air frais de la pièce, et monta un peu la température du chauffage. Je retirai mes chaussures, et alors qu'il ouvrait enfin la lumière, j'eus le droit à une petite remarque amusée de sa part.

-Esprit de Noël ?

-Quoi ? Sont pas chouettes mes rennes ?

Il m'autorisa à m'installer où je le voulais, en indiquant tout de même où se trouvait son coin et celui de Morgan…et d'Alexy. Je remarquai un tas de fringues qui appartenaient à mon ami, posés le long du bureau de son petit ami.

-Il vient souvent ? demandai-je en grimpant l'échelle du lit mezzanine de Hyun, afin de m'y installer. Au passage, je vis toutes ses photos de famille collées sur le mur derrière son propre bureau.

-Pratiquement un soir sur deux, dit-il en cherchant des vêtements dans son placard : Je vais me doucher, je fais au plus vite.

Je lui souris en le regardant rejoindre sa salle de bain. Quelques minutes après, j'entendis l'eau couler et la porte de la cabine se refermer. Distraitement, je vins jouer avec les plis de la couverture de mon ami et finis par rencontrer quelque chose de dur sous son oreiller. Je le soulevai et y vis un carnet noir enroulé d'une lanière de la même couleur. Il était un peu corné en coin et la cordeétait usée sûrement à trop souvent l'ouvrir et la refermer. Je reposai le coussin, n'ayant pas à regarder les affaires personnelles de Hyun…bien que ça m'eut intriguée, ça ne regardait que lui.

Un peu fatiguée, je m'allongeai sur le côté en pliant mes jambes. Lorsque je l'entendis sortir de la salle de bain, je fis semblant de me cacher en mettant la couverture sur moi. Hyun monta l'échelle et gloussa face à cette masse que je devais former sur son lit. D'un doigt, il souleva la couverture mais je la tirai pour rester cachée.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Je me décalai jusqu'au mur pour lui laisser le reste du lit. Une fois sous la couette, il la replaça sur nos corps et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir. Une fois que mes yeux s'y habituèrent, je pouvais distinguer la silhouette de Hyun qui regardait dans ma direction.

-Dis-le que je suis têtue…chuchotai-je comme pour ne pas briser cette sérénité qui planait entre nous.

-Tu le sais déjà…

-Mais dis-le, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es têtue, Tallulah… mais ce n'est pas un défaut quand ton obstination est employée à bon escient. Comme beaucoup d'autres traits de personnalités. Mais quand tu refuses l'aide des autres, ça devient blessant, m'avoua-t-il en venant glisser sa main dans la mienne, posée près de mon visage.

-Je te prie de me pardonner, Hyun… Au début, je pensai bien faire, tu en faisais déjà tant pour moi, tu me soutiens tellement ! J-J'avais peur d'être un poids…de m'imposer…

-Ce n'est pas à toi de juger, Tal', me fit-il avec une profonde douceur. Et puis, t'es loin de t'imposer dans la vie des autres. Tu t'intéresses aux autres, prends le temps de les écouter, de les soutenir mais tu ne forces personne à faire quoi que ce soit ! (Il repoussa la couverture et la lumière de la chambre nous éblouit) Désolé, j'ai chaud là, rit-il avant de fermer la lumière à l'aide de l'interrupteur juste derrière moi.

Je lui souris avant de me redresser, coude en appui, et la tête posée au creux de ma main.

-J'ai compris que Clémence agissait véritablement différemment avec toi, alors que je pensai qu'elle te testait. Bon…maintenant je sais pourquoi ! Mais je trouve ça d'autant plus révoltant, avant même d'être mon amie, tu es ma collègue et je me dois de te soutenir au boulot autant que tu me soutiens ! Et encore, je me dois…répéta-t-il avec sarcasme : Je veux te soutenir. Et si…ma relation « privilégiée » avec Clémence, peut m'aider à la calmer et t'aider à te sentir bien au café, alors, laisse-moi faire. Laisse-moi intervenir, Tal'.

Tendrement, je serrai sa main plus fort dans la mienne et me rapprochai de lui.

-J-Je ne veux pas que tu démissionnes… ce serait une demande légitime, surtout après ce qu'elle a essayé de faire cet-après midi, mais…

-De quoi ? fis-je un peu confuse.

Il se mit sur le dos, ouvrit un bras et me proposa de me rapprocher. _J'ai vraiment l'impression de revoir Stephan !_ m'enjouai-je en m'installant confortablement. L'odeur citronné de son savon chatouilla mes narines.

-J'ai appris pour ce qu'elle voulait te déduire de ta paye. Je me suis emporté, en lui disant qu'on recevait toujours les sacs de farine troué et que tu ne les avais pas plus abîmés que les livreurs…Je lui ai aussi demandé pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas déduit les dégâts de la machine à café, alors que ça, oui, c'était vraiment important !

-Elle pense que c'est moi qui ai cassé la machine…

-J'ai bien compris, oui, et je lui ai expliqué comment j'en avais été venu à te filer un coup de main et à casser la machine par ma maladresse. Elle a dit que ce n'était qu'un accident, je lui ai expliqué que c'était pareil pour les sacs de farine. Finalement, elle a laissé tomber son idée…

-Hyun ! Président ! m'exclamai-je dans un fort chuchotement en levant nos mains jointes en un poing de révolte.

Mon ami rit aux éclats avant de venir embrasser mon front.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu réclameras un peu plus l'aide des autres ? Et que tu joueras moins la kamikaze dans l'inventaire ?

-Haha, promis oui ! Je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi…

-Moi non plus. Mais je dois reconnaître que d'autres facteurs se sont ajoutés à ma contrariété, m'avoua-t-il en se mettant à fixer le plafond, uniquement éclairé par les éclats de la lune qui traversaient les stores mal fermés.

Je déglutis, en repensant aux regards lourds que Monsieur Zaidi et lui n'eurent cessé de s'échanger. Ayant tout fait pour éviter cette conversation, je jugeai qu'il était sûrement temps de mettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Hyun…commençai-je d'une voix hésitante : Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as demandé si…si mon professeur me plaisait ?

Il resta muet, attendant sûrement que je poursuive.

-J-je ne sais pas encore si c'est de l'amour, si c'est un coup de foudre ou non…mais il m'intéresse beaucoup et-

-Je t'aime.

Ma voix et mon souffle se coupèrent, alors que la sienne, de voix, se fit plus rauque et son souffle profond.

-T'as pas à te justifier, sur les sentiments que tu portes à cet homme…Cela te regarde. Et ces derniers jours, j'ai bien compris, qu'aussi subtil soit-il, il se trame quelque chose entre vous. (Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi) Ce genre d'alchimie, c'en est presque palpable et ça m'a rendu jaloux. Parce que j'avais beau être plus proche de toi qu'il ne peut l'être dans l'instant, tu lui portais des regards que jamais tu ne m'adressais. (Il sourit en baissant les yeux) Et je sais que tu ne me regarderas jamais ainsi.

-Hyun…

-Ce genre de sentiment, ça ne se décide pas. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Non, c'est justement parce que je me trouve où je suis que je l'ai compris. Les sentiments viennent tels qu'ils sont, peuvent changer parfois, et ça non plus personne ne le choisi. Mais tu sais…de t'avoir vu insister pour que l'on se parle de cette manière, à cœur ouvert, me conforte dans l'idée que je suis important à tes yeux. Et même si mon amour n'est pas réciproque, le lien que l'on partage m'est sincèrement précieux Tallulah. Voilà pourquoi, je préfère que tu saches ce que je ressens…

Le visage collé au creux de nos mains noués, je versai quelques larmes en soupirant que je l'aimais. Hyun se mit alors sur le côté pour venir m'étreindre chaudement, avant de glisser son menton au-dessus de ma tête avant tendresse. Il savait que les sentiments que je mettais dans ces mots n'étaient pas similaires à ceux qu'il me partageait.

-Cela me suffit…Cet amour là me suffit, ma Tallulah, souffla-t-il contre mes cheveux.

Alors je lui dirai. Je lui dirai encore et toujours. Et ce fut bercés l'un contre l'autre que nous nous endormîmes jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'une porte qui claque nous fasse sursauter. Hyun fut le premier à réagir et à allumer la lumière tandis que je grognai de mécontentement d'avoir été ainsi réveillée.

-Morgan ! pesta Alexy qui fit les gros yeux à son petit ami qui verrouillait la porte.

-D-Désolé, la poignée m'a glissé des mains… (Il porta un regard sur nous, penchés par-dessus le lit) Tallulah ? fit-il l'air hébété.

-Hm…grognai-je, la tête dans le brouillard.

-B-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Alexy qui retirait sa veste. Il me toisa longuement avec inquiétude et surprise.

-Je…(je me frottai les yeux) Je me suis endormie, je crois.

-On parlait, reprit Hyun, et on a fini par dormir. Et très bien même, jusqu'à ce que vous claquiez la porte comme des sagouins, sermonna Hyun qui se rallongeait sur le dos.

-Discuter, hein ? fit Morgan d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller…termina-t-il, très gêné.

-Tu te débrouilles avec Hyun, moi je suis trop crevée pour t'en vouloir, plaisantai-je avant de me blottir de nouveau contre mon ami qui repassa son bras autour de moi. La pression me fit réaliser que la douleur à mon épaule était revenue. _Du coup, je n'ai pas pris mes médicaments du coucher…_

M'extirpant de son étreinte, mon ami m'interrogea du regard avant de dire que je pouvais rester.

-J'ai mal à l'épaule…je n'ai pas pris mon comprimé pour le coucher.

-T-Ton épaule ? fit Alexy qui s'était alors tut jusque-là. Je descendais l'échelle avant de répondre.

-Oui…hum…j'ai fait mon héroïne dans la réserve mais sans les projecteurs pour m'éclairer, je me suis cassé la gueule de la scène.

Sur la mezzanine, Hyun éclata de rire sous les regards mi- amusés, mi- incrédules de Morgan et Alexy.

-C'est grave ? demanda-t-il : C'est pour ça q-que…tout à l'heure, à l'arrêt de bus… ?

Je souris, en secouant la tête.

-Non…fis-je simplement en triturant la pointe d'une mèche de cheveux : Je vous laisse, bonne nuit les garçons.

Hyun se pencha pour me tendre sa joue que j'embrassai avec force et il me le rendit bien sur le front. Je fis la bise et une étreinte à Morgan et Alexy avant de leur souhaiter la bonne nuit une dernière fois et quitter la chambre.

A mi-chemin pour quitter le couloir desservant les chambres des garçons, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui courraient puis un chuchotement crier mon prénom. Je me détournai et vis alors Alexy qui courait droit sur moi.

-Al- !

N'ayant pas eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, mon ami se jeta dans mes bras en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je suis désolé pour le message, je ne pensai pas à mal je te jure…je sais que tu te prends trop la tête parfois, mais…j'ai réalisé, que je peux aller trop loin parfois et je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée. Tu devrais savoir, pourtant, que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi ! Regarde ! Je le fais bien avec toi, moi ! fit-il en m'arrachant un petit rire.

-O-oui, je le sais maintenant…

-Tu sais, Armin et moi n'avons jamais oublié tout le soutien que tu nous as apporté dans les moments compliqués de nos vies. J'n'ai jamais su comment te rendre la pareille, et dans un sens, ça m'a toujours frustré mais je crois que j'ai fini par en profiter, en ne cherchant pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Mais n'hésite pas à me dire les choses, comme la fois où tu m'as rouspété de t'avoir fait sécher un cours par exemple ! haha !

-Oui bon, je n'avais pas un couteau sous la gorge non plus !

-Non, mais je sais que tes études comptent beaucoup pour toi, et crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas montré car je n'ai pas cette démonstration si ouverte que tu as, mais ça m'a beaucoup touché de te savoir avec moi. Je t'aime Tallulah, Rosa et toi êtes mes meilleures amies, jamais je ne pourrais le supporter si l'on venait un jour à se fâcher. Encore moins si tout est ma faute…

-Alexy…murmurai-je dans un souffle tendre en venant le serrer plus fort contre moi : Ma réaction a été puéril tout à l'heure, moi aussi je m'excuse, j'aurais dû te parler au lieu de bouder comme je l'ai fait.

-T'es toute pardonnée, t'es toute pardonnée ! répéta-t-il en caressant mes cheveux : Mais du coup…de quoi tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation. Puis, un peu taquine je lui dis :

-Je vous en parlerai Samedi soir avec Rosa, ça sera plus simple !

-Grrr, tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre ! pesta-t-il en me chatouillant les côtes.

-Bon, je file avant que tu ne te mettes à faire ta Rosa, haha !

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser comme une grand-mère sur la joue.

-Beurk ! Tu m'as bavé d'ssus ! geignit-il en s'essuyant la joue.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de me mettre à trottiner dans le couloir. « Je t'aime ! » lui hurlai-je dans un chuchotement. « Moi aussi ! » rétorqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Épuisée par une journée si riche en émotions, je rejoignis ma propre chambre en évitant d'imiter Morgan et de réveiller ma colocataire qui ronflait profondément. _Une autre de fatiguée !_ A l'aide de la LED de mon portable, je rejoignis la salle de bain pour prendre mes médicaments avant d'aller me coucher. Puis, glissée sous mes draps, je soupirai de bien être, contente de savoir que cette journée qui avait plutôt mal débuté, se terminait si affectueusement. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'endormis rapidement et passai une bonne nuit d'une seule traite ! Et une nuit animée de rêves mettant en scène une discussion légère avec mon professeur d'art moderne et contemporain, autour d'un verre et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais sa voix se changea en une alarme tonitruante qui me fit sursauter. Il s'agissait sur réveil de Yeleen, qui sembla l'avoir également surprise.

-Wah, je l'avais mis si fort ? grogna-t-elle, les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Désolée, hein…

-Bah…je me souviens avoir claqué la porte l'autre matin ! ris-je d'une voix encore endormie.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre, mon réveil n'allait pas tarder à sonner non plus…Je préférai prendre les devants et l'éteindre avant de me blottir au chaud sous la couette.

-Debout, fit-elle en allant dans la salle de bain.

-Hmmmmm…

Je l'entendis ricaner avant d'entrer dans la cabine. Jugeant qu'il était temps pour moi de sortir de ma tanière, je poussai les couvertures au pied de mon lit avant de le secouer et tout plier correctement. Me souvenant avec une délicieuse nostalgie, le rêve que j'eus fait, je me mis à mon bureau en espérant avoir reçu une réponse -positive si possible- de Monsieur Zaidi. _Surtout, est-ce qu'il a bien compris… ?_

Peut-être, oui, semblait-il qu'il eut saisi mes sous-entendus, à moins que je ne m'en fis seule en lisant son message…Mais déjà, mon aîné m'eut répondu :

« Mademoiselle,

D'emblée, sachez que je suis touché de voir votre choix se tourner en ma faveur. Gardez tout de même en tête ceci : Je n'ai que peu d'expérience en matière de supervision de recherches, mais je suis d'ores et déjà prêt à avancer avec vous. Mon intérêt n'en étant que plus profond à chacune des avancées que vous acceptez de me partager, ma curiosité m'empêche de refuser.

Néanmoins, j'avais dans l'espoir que nous nous rencontrions plus tôt… Je vous propose Vendredi de cette semaine, aux alentours de seize-heures, à confirmer de votre côté si cela vous convient ou non. En quel cas, votre date me convient très bien, à une heure, je le crains néanmoins, plus tardive vis-à-vis de mon emploi du temps.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse prochaine de votre part, je reste à votre disposition. Sincèrement vôtre.

Pr. Rayan Zaidi. »

-Sincèrement vôtre, répétai-je en jubilant sur mon siège comme une collégienne. _Tallulah je t'ai connue plus sage !_ me fis-je remarquer en serrant mes genoux pliés contre ma poitrine à l'intérieur de laquelle, bondissait mon cœur avec gaieté.

Je remarquai l'heure à laquelle il m'eut répondu : 3h45.

-Mais il se couche super tard ! m'écriai-je, sidérée.

Je finis par relire encore et encore le message, en espérant du plus profond de mon être que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde à propos de la véritable nature de cette rencontre prochaine.

A suivre…


	9. Chapter 9

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, notre Rayan va prendre les choses en main, enfin ! Non sans passer par une multitudes d'émotions et de doutes, mais poussé par les avances de sa cadette, la confiance reviendra enfin en lui ! ;) Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

Rayan

« Elle me plaît » Mais comment ai-je pu dire cela en face de son collègue ? Et encore, si ça n'avait été qu'un collègue neutre de toute émotion, mais il avait fallu que ce soit devant « ce » collègue en particulier. Cela crevait les yeux qu'il était amoureux de Tallulah, et les jours passaient et moins je me montrai discret de mon côté… Et de la voir agir ainsi en ma présence, tellement sereine et invitante pour chacune de nos rencontres. _Réalise-t-elle seulement qu'elle me plaît ?_ Que voyait-elle réellement en moi ? Qu'attendait-elle de moi ? J'en avais assez de me torturer ainsi l'esprit chaque soir en rentrant chez moi, à ressasser une promesse que je ne voulais plus tenir. Surtout quand je voyais dans quelle génération nous vivions. Moins de tabou, et pourtant tellement de non-dits mais bien plus de nonchalance à propos de ce genre de relations. _Du moins, pour les aventures…_

Était-ce, ce dont Tallulah voulait de moi ? Une aventure ? Si elle venait à franchir le pas, -audacieuse comme elle l'était cela ne m'étonnerait guère ! – étais-je prêt à répondre présent pour une simple nuit suffisante ? Je craignais bien que non…Pas avec elle. Elle m'intriguait trop. Elle m'attirait trop. Je n'étais pourtant pas mal entouré, et j'eus quelques avances de la part de trois étudiants et deux collègues déjà, mais non, cela ne m'attirait pas. Ils ne m'attiraient pas, ne m'intéressaient nullement… Ils avaient ce côté que je trouvai vulgaire -grand bien leur fasse s'ils se complaisaient là-dedans- à approcher sans politesse ce qu'ils convoitaient. Rien de bien flatteur.

Malgré son franc parler, Tallulah dégageait une bienséance qu'elle savait atténuer subtilement par une délicate provocation qui me déboussolait. Et à trop me poser de questions…

-…j'ai mal au crâne, me plaignis-je en me faisant violence pour me lever de mon lit.

Je rejoignis ma salle de bain pour y prendre une aspirine dans la boîte à pharmacie avant de me détendre sous une douche bien chaude. _« J'aime Hyun, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »_ La vigueur et la sincérité qu'elle mit dans ses mots imposèrent le doute dans mon esprit. Si jusqu'avant ce soir, je pensai qu'il n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux, ce soir… _L'aimerait-elle ?_ Si c'était le cas, était-il judicieux d'espérer quoi que ce soit de plus intime avec elle ? Nous pouvions toujours nous voir sans arrières pensées, cela ne me dérangerait nullement. Mais cela jurerait avec toutes ces pincettes que nous prîmes jusqu'à présent pour nous rencontrer en dehors des cours…

-Douche-toi et arrête de penser, me dis-je en me lavant les cheveux.

Une fois en tenue plus confortable, je me mis au lit sans prendre la peine de relire mes documents. Je n'avais absolument plus la tête à travailler et je voulais profiter d'embaucher un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour bien dormir. Si seulement mes rêves n'avaient pas ressassé mes échanges de la veille avec ma cadette, peut-être me serais-je senti plus reposé à mon réveil. Quoi qu'il en soit, je préparai ma mallette tout en me faisant couler un café. J'inspectai l'heure sur mon portable et commençai à ne plus supporter mon propre écran. _Dana…j'ai besoin de savoir._

Si tout ceci me prenait autant la tête, je préférai éclaircir au plus vite la situation. Tallulah était de fermeture Jeudi soir, je ferai en sorte de lui en parler à ce moment-là. A trop vouloir mettre de la distance, j'eus fini par céder le premier et désirer un véritable rapprochement et apprendre à la connaître plus encore.

Guidé par une détermination nouvelle, je partis en direction de la fac après un bon petit déjeuner. Avoir un cours à dix-heures trente jusqu'à midi était plutôt plaisant. Mais alors…on sentait que le week-end de la compétition de surf arrivait. Etudiants comme professeurs s'impatientaient tous dans leur coin. Je songeai à Leigh qui m'eut redemandé confirmation dans la matinée. J'en eus profité pour lui demander s'il était libre ce midi pour que l'on déjeune ensemble. Les prises de bec de mes collègues et les remarques de Marine et Monsieur Lebarde commençaient à me tanner. C'était plus agréable de passer un bon repas avec une personne que l'on appréciait sincèrement.

Leigh fut le premier arrivé au restaurant que nous choisîmes pour notre repas. Je me hâtai de le rejoindre et il me salua chaleureusement.

-Je viens d'arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il en tirant une chaise pour que je m'assoie.

-Merci. (Je pris place après avoir posé mon manteau sur le dossier de ma chaise) Tout se passe comme tu veux à la boutique ? Avec la compétition, il y a dû y avoir quelques touristes et spectateurs de passage en plus des clients de la ville, non ?

Mon ami soupira profondément en hochant la tête pour appuyer mes dires.

-C'est sûr que mon commerce se porte très très bien ces jours-ci, mais alors les clients ont du mal à comprendre que 21h, c'est l'heure de fermeture. « Mais pourquoi pas 21h30 ? » fit-il en prenant une voix nasillarde : Ils ne veulent pas que je rentre chez moi à trois heures du matin non plus ?

C'était rare de voir Leigh si véhément. Son visage n'était pas des plus expressifs, mais son regard sombre en disait long sur la fatigue qui le pesait. Je portai une main à son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant et il me remercia d'un sourire à la fois épuisé mais reconnaissant.

-Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi pour ce midi, ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu de ma boutique. Les cours de Rosalya lui prennent beaucoup de temps et même si je sais qu'elle risque d'être épuisée ce soir, je suis content qu'elle me rejoigne à la boutique cet après-midi. Elle coach bien les nouveaux employés, qui sont un peu mollassons…

-Ça me fait plaisir, lui rétorquai-je sincèrement : on se voit souvent tard le soir, ce n'est pas pratique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre après une journée chargée, pénible ou non. (Un serveur vint prendre notre commande puis, je repris) Mais ton petit frère, Lysandre, il ne pourrait venir te voir ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez plutôt proches, ça te ferait peut-être du bien de le voir, non ?

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais avec la ferme qu'il doit gérer, c'est compliqué pour lui de se déplacer longtemps, m'expliqua Leigh en nous servant de l'eau : Lui c'est pareil, il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé…

-Comment ça ?

-Après le décès de notre mère, nous avions trouvé deux acheteurs pour la ferme, que Lysandre à refoulé. Il a eu du mal avec le fait que notre mère ne soit pas là pour déterminer si ces personnes étaient compétentes pour reprendre le corps de ferme. Et comme il connaissait la façon dont nos parents géraient la ferme, il a décidé de tout reprendre tout seul. Sauf que nous sommes des producteurs agricoles, on a des partenariats avec de grandes enseignes et Lysandre a dû tout apprendre sur le tas. Quand ma belle sœur était avec lui, ça allait, elle l'épaulait énormément, mais…(il soupira en se massant le visage) Il est borné quand il veut. « C'est ma décision, c'est mon fardeau ! » Ma belle sœur est partie et il gère tout complètement seul depuis.

-Oh je… je suis désolé pour lui, fis-je, touché par cette histoire.

-J'ai bon espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Je sais qu'ils ont gardé contact. Qui sait ? Après ses études rien ne l'empêchera de retrouver Lysandre. J'espère juste qu'il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur de la mettre de côté.

-Haha, t'y tiens à ta belle-sœur dis-moi ! Enfin, ex belle-sœur du coup…

-Disons qu'elle a été d'une grande force pour toute la famille quand c'est devenu compliqué. Mon frère est têtu, mais elle ! C'est un sacré numéro…mais elle a le cœur sur la main et je sais que Rosalya a toujours pu compter sur elle et moi avec. (Il fit un signe concis du menton en buvant une gorgée de son eau) Tu vas la rencontrer Samedi, avec son meilleur ami.

Je hochai la tête d'un air entendu et souris. Je sentis que mon ami en avait gros sur le cœur aujourd'hui. Cela me fit plaisir de l'entendre se confier ainsi sur tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Nous finîmes notre conversation sur un ton plus léger au sujet d'anecdotes de nos années lycée puis fac pour moi et BTS pour lui.

-Je n'avais absolument rien demandé pour ce défilé ! s'esclaffa-t-il : ce fut un cauchemar, tout le monde était dans l'esprit de compétition, personne n'aidait personne s'était juste un carnage, haha !

-T'as des photos du défilé ?

-Je dois en avoir oui, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir : j'te retrouve ça bientôt. Mais bon sang, ça ne rajeunit pas tout ça…

-C'est dans la tête tout ça ! Puis te plains pas, t'auras toujours deux ans de moins que moi !

-Oui… ! M'enfin, de me dire que je vais être papa ça met une claque quand même.

Je haussai un sourcil avec évidence avant de terminer mon verre d'eau et repousser mon assiette vide.

-Rosalya va bien ? Elle était fatiguée dernièrement…

-Ça va mieux, merci, m'assura-t-il avec le sourire : Je crois qu'avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte et les questions autour l'ont un peu perturbé, mais depuis que ses amis sont au courant et qu'ils sont là pour elle, Rosa dort mieux. Bon, ses cours lui prennent beaucoup d'énergie, mais elle se fait suivre par son médecin et je veille à ce qu'elle ne s'acharne pas non plus dans les révisions.

-Qu'elle essaie de se garder au moins un soir ou deux à ne rien faire. Ça ne sert à rien de se bourrer le crâne tous les soirs, elle va péter un plomb et à quelques semaines des examens ce serait dommage, conseillai-je en demandant l'addition au serveur.

-Je lui ferai passer le mot ! Déjà Samedi soir, pas de bouquin !

Je ris et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Leigh commença à sortir sa carte mais je lui assurai que je l'invitai pour cette fois.

-Merci Rayan.

-Ça me fait plaisir, t'inquiète.

Après avoir remis nos manteaux, nous sortîmes du restaurant et fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble. Nous nous séparâmes à un coin de rue, l'autre sentier me menait plus rapidement à la fac.

-A Samedi ?

-Oui, et bon courage à Rosalya et toi !

Nous échangeâmes un signe de main puis, examinant l'heure sur mon portable je souris en voyant que j'avais un peu d'avance sur le début du cours. Je réalisai ensuite que j'allais revoir ma cadette… _Je vais lui demander si cela la dérange que je passe la voir demain soir au café…_ Sur cette pensée, je gravis les marches du bâtiment d'art, et, devant moi, je vis les silhouettes de Chani et Tallulah, qui, main dans la main, se rendaient à l'amphi où se tiendrait mon cours. Je souris, très attendri par la scène. _C'est palpable la complicité qu'elles dégagent !_

Une fois à l'intérieur, je constatai qu'une poignée d'élèves étaient déjà présents et installés. Chani et Tallulah s'en allaient vers leurs places habituelles, au-devant de la colonne, lorsqu'elles se firent héler par un jeune homme de l'autre colonne, plus au fond.

-Ah non, les filles pas tout devant pitié !

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut lui ?_ me demandai-je en arquant un sourcil sceptique avant de lancer sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne mors pas, elles pourront vous le confirmer jeune homme…

Descendant du même côté que mes cadettes, je finis par les croiser alors qu'elles s'étaient interrompues sur une marche. Je vis Tallulah tressauter avant de se tourner, comme Chani, vers moi. M'adressant un sourire aussi chaleureux que ceux qu'elle eut porté la veille au café, Tallulah me salua la première, et ce fut le cœur battant que je lui répondis, peut-être un peu trop mielleusement. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à l'étudiant qui nous fixait étrangement depuis sa place : votre ami n'a pas l'air d'accord avec le choix de vos places.

-Mais non, c'est juste que si Tallulah refait un malaise, ce sera plus simple de quitter l'amphi si on est au fond ! s'alarma le jeune homme. _Un malaise ?_ Les ayant dépassés d'une marche, je fis volteface si rapidement que le talon de mes chaussures crissa sur le linoléum des marches.

Tallulah sembla jeter un regard noir à son ami qui s'approchait d'elles tandis que je l'observai avec inquiétude. _Comment ça, un malaise ?_ J'examinai tous les traits de son visage, et hormis les cernes sous ses yeux je ne vis rien de bien anormal. Mais je commençai à comprendre comment elle était, et porter des masques de neutralité quand il s'agissait de sa propre douleur semblait être un tic chez elle. Cela ne me rassura que moins…

Chani m'adressa un regard plutôt curieux avant de repousser leur camarade plein de vie, au loin, nous laissant seuls avec Tallulah. Aussitôt, je vins la faire s'asseoir, un peu comme un réflexe, surtout depuis les évènements de Lundi. Puis, je songeai à sa flagrante fatigue de la veille puis du ramdam qu'on eut entendu depuis les cuisines. _Je l'ai vu boîter…_

-Ah…je vais bien, soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Je croisai les bras, et secouai la tête en fronçant les sourcils :

-Pas de ce que j'ai entendu, dis-je, attendant qu'elle m'en dise plus.

Elle m'expliqua donc qu'au lieu d'avoir fait un malaise, c'était une crise d'hyperventilation qu'elle eut. Le ton plutôt nonchalant qu'elle employa démontra fortement mes doutes. Elle ne prenait que peu au sérieux son état de santé, et je commençai à trouver cela des plus inquiétants. Je la revoyais, la semaine dernière, se faire du souci pour moi car elle me trouvait éreinté et tendu. Comment lui faire comprendre que je me souciai tout autant d'elle ? Je n'étais pas aussi spontané qu'elle, mais mon émotivité n'aidait pas non plus à me contrôler. Las de me prendre la tête tout seul, je dis avec honnêteté :

-« Juste »…(je soupirai en pinçant l'arête du nez) Ecoutez, je n'osai pas vous le dire hier au café, mais vous me paraissez très fatiguée cette semaine, commençai-je avant de regarder autour de nous et baisser le ton : Le…débarquement de Normandie y est sûrement pour beaucoup, mais entre le café et la fac ça ne doit pas arranger la situation.

-Je vais pouvoir me requinquer la semaine prochaine, j'ai un arrêt de travail qui prend compte aujourd'hui, m'expliqua-t-elle avant de subitement sortir de son sac, la photocopie d'un tableau qui ne me laissa pas indifférent. _Je connais ça…_ Me souvenant de cette sordide histoire au sujet de ce peintre, fusillé pour avoir soi-disant voulu faire passer un message blasphématoire, je fis aussitôt le rapprochement avec son mémoire, et compris ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Je me rapprochai de sa table, me penchai au-dessus d'elle pour lui parler au plus près et je commençai à faire semblent d'examiner le tableau en continuant notre véritable conversation.

-Un arrêt ? Serait-ce en rapport avec le boucan d'hier, en cuisine ? Vous n'avez toujours rien de cassé je présume… osai-je demander en attrapant un stylo dans sa trousse. Je commençai à écrire tout ce qui me passait par la tête au sujet du tableau.

-En quelque sorte oui…mais non, je n'ai rien de cassé ! Enfin, les examens me le diront, le médecin veut s'assurer que tout soit en ordre.

 _Un médecin ? donc c'était plus grave qu'elle ne veut bien l'admettre…_ Je plaignis ce jeune Hyun qui avait quitté son lieu de travail un tantinet contrarié. A trop aimer une femme aussi bornée, c'était compréhensible. En revanche, je sentis ma gorge se serrer sous la nervosité… _Cela veut dire que je ne pourrai absolument pas lui parler demain soir._ Que devais-je faire ? Arrêtant la pointe de mon stylo, j'eus un semblant d'idée, mais me dis que c'était un peu trop osé. _Oui, enfin avec Tallulah…_ Je me jetai à l'eau et écrivis, à demi-mots, une demande pour un possible rendez-vous avec moi.

\- D-du coup demain soir…v-vous…enfin…

-Je ne serai pas de fermeture, non…Mais rien ne vous empêche de passer vous détendre au café.

Je pouffai nerveusement.

-Pas facile de se détendre avec votre collègue qui me fusille du regard…

J'eus un moment de latence tandis que je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Nous avions détourné notre visage en même temps et la proximité avait fait que le bout de notre nez et de nos lèvres s'étaient caressés. Je n'eus jamais senti mon visage s'échauffer de la sorte. Son souffle croisa le mien un court instant, ça ne dura qu'une seconde à peine pourtant se fut si intense que je m'en souvenais aussi clairement que si ça avait duré des heures. Une vague de frisson s'étendit de ma gorge jusqu'à mon bas ventre et je compris qu'il était temps pour nous de s'éloigner de l'autre.

Je me dressai vivement en abandonnant son stylo sur la table.

-V-vous devriez écouter votre ami, mieux vaut être prudent au cas où vous vous sentiriez de nouveau mal…Il serait peut-être préférable pour vous d'aller au fond pour aujourd'hui, parvins-je avec beaucoup de mal à lui dire.

 _Si elle reste pile en face de moi pendant deux heures, je ne suis pas sûr de rester calme !_ hurlai-je en mon for intérieur en descendant une marche. Ma cadette acquiesça mes propos en fourrant rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de se lever. Rapidement, nous échangeâmes un regard qui devint un peu trop complice et ni elle ni moi pûmes nous retenir de rire. Je secouai la tête en dévalant le reste des marches et rejoindre l'estrade.

Comme pour me remémorer ce si furtif contact d'échange involontaire de tendresse intime, je me pinçai les lèvres et une sensation étrange me resta. Je portai le bout de mes doigts à ma bouche pour l'essuyer rapidement et en retirant ma main je constatai qu'un reste de son rouge à lèvres s'y trouva. Ma langue passa sur le bord de ma lèvre alors que mes yeux se tournèrent vers Tallulah qui conversait avec ses camarades, ses pommettes aussi pourpres que son rouge à lèvres… _Je dois penser à autre chose_ , me dis-je en sentant mon ventre se contracter sous la pression d'un désir qui n'avait pas sa place en ce lieu.

Grâce au Ciel ! Des étudiants vinrent me poser certaines questions pour les aider dans leurs révisions. Mon esprit restait un peu distrait, et ma posture me prouvait encore que j'avais du mal à me détourner de ma cadette, mais au moins, je pouvais tenter d'amadouer ma concentration afin qu'elle ne me quitte pas pendant ces deux prochaines heures.

D'ailleurs, lorsque ce fut celle d'entamer le cours, je fus vraiment heureux de voir mes étudiants si enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre notre problématique. La première heure fut si constructive que nous bouclèrent la conclusion tous ensemble et je me sentais vraiment fier. En revanche, si Tallulah eut un certain aplomb au début de l'heure, peu à peu, je crus remarquer un semblant de baisse de régime et une élévation de nervosité. Elle regardait autour d'elle, se passait la main sur le visage en tirant plusieurs fois sur son haut. N'ayant pas prévu d'enchaîner si vite avec la suite du programme, je profitai de la fin du cours pour échanger avec les élèves au sujet de leurs révisions pour les examens, comme beaucoup semblaient avoir besoin de conseil.

Seulement, je me fus demandé si je ne devais pas monter la voir, au cas où elle se forcerait à rester jusqu'au bout tandis qu'elle était en détresse. Il était clair qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, j'allais interrompre l'étudiante en train de parler pour faire sortir Tallulah, lorsque je vis le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, assis juste derrière elle, glisser sa main contre son visage puis sur sa nuque pour venir la masser.

Je la vis fermer les yeux et soupirer longuement. Il se pencha pour lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille, et la fit sourire tendrement. Ce sourire…je commençai à le connaître. Même si je me fus posé des questions au sujet de la nature de leur relation avec son collègue, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne l'eus jamais vu lui adresser une telle sensualité à travers un sourire. Naïvement, j'eus fini par penser que cela m'était réservé. Ce regard qu'ils s'échangèrent…

La mâchoire serrée, j'écoutai d'une oreille distraite mon élève sans avoir la force de décrocher mes yeux d'eux deux. Quand j'annonçai la fin du cours, je vins me poster derrière mon bureau, en commençant à ranger sans entrain mes affaires. Toujours perdu dans le brouillard de mes doutes, je finis par sérieusement m'agacer et me dire qu'il était temps pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux. Je voulais être plus proche d'elle. Je n'eus jamais éprouvé un tel intérêt depuis longtemps, et bien que je n'eusse pas choisi que cela tombe sur une mes étudiantes, je ne me sentais plus à même de réprimer tout cela. Ce n'était pas moi, du moins, ce n'était plus dans mes cordes depuis que j'eus rencontré Tallulah. _Autant être franc avec elle au plus vite…_

Je la cherchai des yeux, restant à mon bureau dans l'espoir qu'elle désire me voir pour répondre à ma suggestion, écrite sur sa photocopie. Je n'eus pas osé la faire rester, pas après l'avoir vu si mal plus tôt. Et il était légitime qu'elle veuille prendre l'air, mais j'espérai tout de même qu'elle m'accorde un instant… Mon cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle croisait enfin mon regard, et je vis, dans sa démarche hésitante, qu'elle s'apprêtai à faire demi-tour pour me rejoindre. Je posai donc mes affaires pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais disponible dans l'immédiat. Mais encore une fois, ce jeune homme l'attira à lui pour la guider vers l'extérieur.

Résigné, je déblayai mon bureau, enfilai mon manteau et pris la direction de la sortie une fois tous les étudiants dehors. Je ressassai mon échec de ne pas avoir été plus direct avec elle. Quand je voyais mes collègues, rencontrer, pour une nuit, et sans vergognes certains de leurs élèves, je me demandai ce qui n'allait pas rond chez moi. Je ne pensai pourtant pas que ce soit si déplacé que cela de sortir avec une étudiante, tant qu'elle restait consentante… Mais j'avais toujours cette petite crainte d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle, sans que je ne cherche à en avoir une quelconque. _Mais qu'est-ce que je dis… ?_ Un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, je songeai aux évènements de Lundi et à la véhémence dont fut prise ma cadette lorsque j'eus tenté d'éclaircir le résultat de notre rencontre au café, le samedi précédent.

-Elle est loin d'être influençable…

Je sortis mon portable afin de regarder l'écran avec amertume.

Le reste de la journée fut bien plus calme émotionnellement pour moi que le début d'après-midi. Vraiment, je n'aimais pas la plage, mais j'avais tout de même hâte de retrouver Leigh Samedi soir ! Je décidai de rentrer de bonne heure chez moi, m'accordant le temps de faire quelques courses pour le repas de ce soir, et surtout, prendre le temps de cuisiner. Cela faisait un moment que je me contentai de plats faits, tandis que j'appréciai beaucoup cuisiner des plats-maison.

Pendant la cuisson, je dus tout de même prendre le temps de mettre en ligne la conclusion de notre cours pour les M2 qui devaient préparer le contrôler de la semaine prochaine. Le nez dans mes cours, je pris le temps de dîner avec une certaine tranquillité. A tel point que je fus d'humeur à m'accorder deux heures à ne rien faire si ce ne fut regarder la télévision, après avoir ranger ma cuisine et pris une douche relaxante. Non, vraiment, je me sentais bien ce soir. Puis, ayant soif, je me sortis une bouteille de thé du frigo et passait devant la table où j'eus laissé mon ordinateur allumé et grand ouvert.

-Allez, la batterie qui va prendre tarif ! pestai-je en m'apprêtant à tout éteindre.

 _Q-quoi ?_ Bien que ce fût des plus anodins que de recevoir un courriel de la part de nos étudiants, ce fut bien la première fois que je me sentis un peu perdu face à l'un d'eux. _C'est le mail universitaire de Tallulah ?_ Je déglutis et ouvris avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension le mail que je lus jusqu'au bout une fois, puis une autre, puis encore jusqu'à ce que je perde le compte…

J'étais accroupis devant la table, les coudes sur le rebord et la tête reposant sur le dos de mes bras croisés. _C'est bien ce que je pense, non ?_ Comme si cela m'aiderait à confirmer mes doutes, je me mis à lire à haute-voix et surtout à moi-même, le mail de ma cadette.

-« Monsieur,

J'attire votre attention à travers cette demande sûrement prématurée, étant donné que nous sommes encore un bon nombre d'étudiants à ne pas être sûrs de nous. Pour ma part, je ne vois pas meilleur que vous dans la supervision de mon mémoire.

M'ayant déjà guidée vers plusieurs pistes qui m'ont été, jusqu'à lors, des plus utiles, j'ai dans l'espoir de poursuivre ce projet à vos côtés.

Si votre intérêt pour mes recherches tient toujours, je vous propose un entretien Mardi prochain, à une heure qui vous conviendra le mieux.

Merci de votre assistance, cordialement.

Tallulah Loss. », ma voix fut très hésitante, comme-si j'essayai de poser un autre sens à chaque mot que je prononçai et qu'à force, ils me devenaient tous étrangers.

Ce mail était étonnamment formel et j'eus du mal à saisir s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un message subtil pour m'accorder un rendez-vous, à la suite du mot que je lui eus laissé, ou si elle désirait vraiment s'entretenir avec moi pour son mémoire. Dans les deux cas, j'étais très intéressé, autant de la voir plus intimement que de soutenir sa thèse. Mais j'eus tout de même bien plus envie d'un rendez-vous informel avec elle que trop…Je devais lui répondre. Je devais lui faire comprendre que je désirai ardemment la rencontrer en dehors de la fac. _Je dois lui répondre !_ Voilà ce que je me hurlai pendant des heures, perdu au fond de mon lit avec mon ordinateur branché et posé sur le côté.

D'un bond, je me dressai, les cheveux en pagaille et déterminé à en finir avec ce stress inutile ! J'attrapai mon ordi afin de rédiger une réponse peut-être moins subtile que sa demande, en espérant qu'elle comprenne ce que je désirai vraiment à travers cette rencontre.

« Mademoiselle,

D'emblée, sachez que je suis touché de voir votre choix se tourner en ma faveur. Gardez tout de même en tête ceci : Je n'ai que peu d'expérience en matière de supervision de recherches, mais je suis d'ores et déjà prêt à avancer avec vous. Mon intérêt n'en étant que plus profond à chacune des avancées que vous acceptez de me partager, ma curiosité m'empêche de refuser.

Néanmoins, j'avais dans l'espoir que nous nous rencontrions plus tôt… Je vous propose Vendredi de cette semaine, aux alentours de seize-heures, à confirmer de votre côté si cela vous convient ou non. En quel cas, votre date me convient très bien, à une heure, je le crains néanmoins, plus tardive vis-à-vis de mon emploi du temps.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse prochaine de votre part, je reste à votre disposition. Sincèrement vôtre.

Pr. Rayan Zaidi. »

Je soupirai longuement en tirant mes cheveux en arrière comme-si ce geste m'aiderait à arracher le doute dans mon esprit. A trente trois ans, je n'aurais jamais cru être de nouveau si angoissé par un rendez-vous. Sûrement parce que je prenais vraiment au sérieux ce lien que nous nous complaisions à consolider comme on le pouvait. Je partis dans un rire nerveux en relisant le mail de Tallulah.

-Si c'est vraiment ça, alors elle a eu une idée de génie quand même…

Et cela signifierait qu'elle aussi, pense à poursuivre cette relation à l'intérêt commun. Je me surpris à attendre une réponse alors qu'il était bientôt quatre-heure du matin quand j'eus envoyé la mienne.

-Rayan…t'es sérieux ?

Nos échanges électroniques en tête, je m'endormis avec difficulté mais parvins pourtant à dormir profondément. Sûrement trop. Je n'entendis pas mon réveil et je ne mis aucun rappel. Avec trente minutes pour me préparer je sortis les premières fringues qui me tombaient sous la main avant de partir me doucher et brosser les dents. Je ne bus qu'un café pour petit déjeuner tout en vérifiant si j'eus reçu une quelconque réponse de la part de ma cadette. _Rien…_ En même temps, vu l'heure à laquelle je lui avais répondu cette nuit, il se pouvait qu'elle n'eût pas encore lu mon mail.

J'enfilai mon pull noir à coll roulé avec mon fuseau gris, et en me tournant vers le miroir, j'eus nettement l'impression de veiller les morts. _Sérieux, je ne pouvais pas prendre plus coloré ?_ Mais je n'avais plus le temps de faire mon Leigh, et fonçai à ma voiture. Je n'habitai guère loin de la fac, mais suffisamment pour que je sois en retard ce matin. Mon ventre cria famine alors que j'étais bloqué à un feu rouge. _Rien ne veut que je sois à l'heure !_ Quand le feu passa au vert, je me précipitai un peu trop en appuyant sur l'accélérateur et finis par caler.

-Merde ! Pestai-je en redémarrant le moteur.

La voiture de derrière me klaxonna.

-Ça ne va pas faire démarrer ma bagnole plus vite, ducon ! jurai-je en sentant que cette journée n'allait pas être fantastique.

Une fois sur le parking de la fac, mon ventre me sermonna une fois de plus. _Il me reste dix minutes…_ La cafétéria se trouvait juste en face du bâtiment d'art, je pouvais foncer récupérer de quoi manger sur le pouce rapidement. Enfin, ça c'était ce que je m'étais dit avant de tomber face à face avec une file d'attente monstre au réfectoire… _Mais bordel ! Ils se sont tous donnés le mot._

J'allais faire demi-tour, lorsque mes yeux repérèrent Tallulah, qui, habillée dans une tenue que je soupçonnai être son pyjama, s'apprêtai à s'asseoir à une table occupée par son collègue et deux autres jeunes hommes dont j'en reconnus un sur les deux. _C'est l'ami qu'elle attendait l'autre soir devant la fac,_ me dis-je remarquant autre chose.

Devant elle, son ordinateur… _Est-ce qu'elle serait en train de me donner sa réponse ?_ N'ayant même pas fait attention que je gênai le passage, un étudiant me demanda de bien vouloir m'écarter et je m'excusai platement pour le dérangement. Après quoi, Tallulah tourna aussitôt son attention sur moi, l'air stupéfait. Elle referma rapidement son ordi avant de se lever et trotter jusqu'à moi. Plus elle s'approchait, plus son sourire s'agrandissait et je sentis le mien se faire bien niais…

-Ahem, bonjour…toussai-je en ayant du mal à trouver ma voix.

-Bonjour, rétorqua-t-elle doucement. Je la vis prendre une profonde inspiration tandis que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire : P-pour demain…

 _Alors elle l'a lu… Elle a bien lu mon mail._

-Oui, demain...je…hum !

-Je suis contente que votre intérêt soit encore d'actualité.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! m'emportai-je un peu trop émotivement. Les étudiants affamés s'agglutinaient dans la file, et ne firent absolument pas attention à nous.

Son regard se fit doux et son sourire aussi tendre que le sentiment qui étreignait mon cœur.

-Où devrons-nous nous rejoindre ? chuchota-t-elle.

 _Ah oui tiens…bonne question !_ Je la fixai dubitativement, ne sachant pas où nous rendre pour ce rendez-vous. Je lui proposai son lieu de travail mais…

-…Un lieu peut-être plus neutre serait mieux, vous ne pensez pas ? me dit-elle en plissant un œil sceptique et étirant un sourire timide : Je connais un café lecture très sympathique. Cela vous ira ?

-Parfait, acquiesçai-je quelque peu rassuré de savoir ce rendez-vous enfin confirmé.

Oubliant un instant où je me trouvai, je m'avançai plus proche de la rambarde qui nous séparait, et posai une main tout près de sienne qui s'agrippaient à un barreau. Je me noyai dans ses yeux chocolat où une touche de gris-azuré venait se perdre sur l'iris gauche. Son regard brillait d'un sentiment affectueux qui emportait mon cœur dans une course folle.

-V-vous…vous avez un cours à assurer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bon sang, oui ! J-je venais prendre quelque chose à manger mais tant pis…

-Attendez une seconde ! fit-elle en s'éclipsant en faisant voler ses cheveux les plus longs par-dessus ses épaules. Je la vis prendre quelque chose sur la table où se trouvait ses amis et revint en trottinant.

-Prenez-ça… Si vous êtes passé par ici si tard, je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de manger.

-E-Effectivement, balbutiai-je en prenant la mandarine et le paquet de biscuits aux céréales qu'elle me tendait : J-Je…merci. Mais vous ?

-J'avais pris ça en plus de mon pain beurré, je n'ai pas le ventre vide, moi, m'assura-t-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Je souris avec amusement tandis qu'elle repartait rejoindre ses amis. Le jeune Hyun, qui n'avait, semblait-il, rien loupé de notre échange, m'adressa un hochement de tête poli, auquel je répondis par un autre avant de m'en aller.

Faisant un peu rire mes étudiants, je mangeai ma mandarine devant eux en plaisantant sur le fait que malgré mon salaire de fonctionnaire, voilà tout ce que je pouvais manger le matin ! Finalement cette journée ne se passa pas si mal que cela, malgré la façon dont elle avait commencé. Dans l'après-midi, je profitai de deux heures à n'avoir aucun cours à assurer pour reprendre certaines de mes recherches en lien avec mon cadre d'enseignant chercheur en art moderne et contemporain. Melody, assise non loin de moi me proposa de m'aider à classer celles que j'eus imprimées.

-Ce n'est pas à classer mais merci, fis-je en lui souriant poliment : ça m'aide comme support. Je relève directement les éléments les plus pertinents dans tout ce que j'ai déjà rédigé afin de construire mon résumé.

-Vous comptez publier vos recherches ?

-Cela reste pour le moment une simple analyse. Si je parviens à rendre le tout construit et cohérent avec mes précédentes recherches, oui pourquoi pas…

-Votre dernier livre était vraiment intéressant ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en prenant mes documents en mains pour les feuilleter : Vous avez mis le doigt sur ce dont notre société ne parvient plus à différencier entre art moderne et art contemporain.

-J'espère bien ! ris-je : Je ne voudrais pas avoir faire tout ça pour me trouver à côté de la plaque, haha ! Enfin, après je ne peux pas m'introduire dans la tête de gens.

-Ce serait bien idiot de ne pas faire l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux ! Dire que certains se disent connaisseurs et font encore l'amalgame !

Un peu confus par les dires de mon assistante que je trouvai bien catégorique, je fronçai les sourcils et levai le nez de mes écrits pour la toiser en coin. Elle poursuivit en prenant pour exemple les écrits de certains collègues cherchant et enseignant dans d'autres universités et commença à les comparer avec mes propres recherches, en citant telle ou telle partie dont elle jugea le contenu absurde et peu correspondant avec l'art moderne. Tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à me citer le texte d'une nouvelle œuvre, je l'interrompis en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec :

-Je suis flatté que vous soyez si… enthousiasmée par mes recherches, mais si je peux me permettre, la manière dont vous démonter les textes de mes collègues universitaires semble dépourvue d'objectivité et ne s'appuie que sur mon livre. Même si je suis persuadée que ce sujet vous passionne vraiment et que vous tentiez de donner votre point de vue, c'est exprimé très maladroitement et cela dévalorise le travail des chercheurs. Si cela est leur interprétation de l'art moderne, qui sommes-nous pour les traiter d'idiots ?

Mélody vira au rouge en un temps record. Je préférai passer outre et me penchai à nouveau sur mes écrits.

Si je ne savais pas mon assistante être soupe-au-lait, peut-être me serais-je enfoncé avec plus de véhémence de ce débat, mais je me fis violence pour rester calme malgré l'agacement qui m'eut étreint à l'écoute des propos irrespectueux de Mélody.

J'eus une pensée aux recherches de Tallulah, qui, de son côté rassemblaient mille et unes informations qui démontraient des artistes en tout genre, terrés aux quatre coins du monde, êtres victimes de censures, d'injures voire complètement d'injustices et de barbaries pour exprimer leurs idées, pour exposer leurs œuvres modernes, obscurcies par une politique restrictive et intolérante. _Peut-on parler d'obscurantisme de l'art moderne et contemporain ?_

Emporté par une soudaine inspiration, j'arrachai une page d'un de mes cahiers et commençai à écrire tout ce qu'il me passait par la tête en lien avec la thèse de ma cadette. _Est-ce que ça l'aidera ?_ Je me souvins la savoir perdue dans la formulation de sa problématique. Mais l'obscurantisme ressortait dans ses idées…

-Excusez-moi Mélody mais savez-vous où je peux trouver Tallulah Loss à cette heure ? Vous n'avez pas cours n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, après le cours de Monsieur Lebarde, Tallulah à Anglais avec Miss Connor en B 108. Mon groupe s'y rend juste après.

-Oh…euh, pardon de vous déranger avec cela mais lorsque vous vous y rendrez, pourriez-vous lui demander de me rejoindre en salle des professeurs, j'ai des éléments à lui proposer pour son mémoire.

-Ah, vous êtes son superviseur… ? Je ne savais pas… fit remarquer mon assistante. J'allais répondre lorsque je sentis son regard très méfiant me détailler avec intensité. J'eus l'impression qu'elle me demandait de me justifier et ça me déplut fortement.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas, dites-le-moi simplement j'irai la rejoindre moi-même, fis-je en rassemblant mes affaires.

-N-Non, je peux lui faire passer le message, enfin, elle ne pourra sûrement pas faire suite à votre demande, renchérit-elle en laissant les sous-entendus en suspens.

-Cela ne coûte rien de demander…je le répète, si vous y voyez un inconvénient je-

-Mais non, je dis ça parce qu'elle travaille au Cosy Bear Café et qu'elle est de fermeture le Jeudi. Elle partira sûrement travailler aussitôt la classe terminée !

-Elle est en congé maladie pour le restant de la semaine, expliquai-je avec un brin d'agacement dans la voix. Je finis de rassembler mes affaires pour me rendre en salle des professeurs quand je réalisai mon erreur. _Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis censé avoir connaissance !_

-Elle ne m'en a pas parlé…

-Ecoutez, je ne sais pas Mélody ! Oubliez ma requête, je lui enverrai un mail dans sa boîte universitaire. Je vous prie de m'excusez mais je dois rejoindre mes collègues.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Bonne journée.

-Vous de même, Mélody.

Ma mallette sous le coude je quittai la salle dans laquelle nous nous étions installés pour travailler, la gorge nouée en plus d'une migraine qui frôlait de m'assaillir. Ma courte nuit commençait à se faire ressentir en plus de cette stupide pression que je me m'étais depuis la réception du mail de Tallulah. _Comment le vit-elle de son côté ?_

En salle des professeurs, je surpris Monsieur Lebarde en grande lecture, paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez. Ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, qui aimait revendiquer sa bonne vue malgré son âge. Je le saluai, mais tellement pris dans sa lecture il ne remarqua même pas ma présence.

-Il est comma ça depuis son arrivée, me fit Miss Platry qui me proposa un café tout en me saluant.

-C'est sérieux ce qu'il lit, on dirait, soulignai-je, un petit sourire en coin tout en acceptant l'offre de mon aînée.

-Ce serait les travaux d'une étudiante je crois, j'ai jeté un petit coup d'œil, ça transpire le mémoire à plein nez !

-Ah…une fan d'art antique ?

-Vu ses retards je ne crois pas non, marmonna soudain André qui retira ses lunettes, semblant avoir fini sa lecture : M'enfin…

 _Encore une étudiante qu'il a pris en grippe !?_ m'étonnai-je en déposant des documents dans mon casier.

-Je l'ai peut-être jugée un peu trop vite, renchérit-il. Elle organise mal son temps, mais reste une bosseuse acharnée.

 _Attends…il n'est quand même pas en de parler de…_

-Tu as déjà lu ses travaux, c'est ça ?

Je croisai le regard de Miss Paltry, légèrement incrédule, avant de le reposer sur André.

-J-je vous demande pardon ?

-Mais, les recherches de Tallulah Loss, pardi ! (Il soupira) Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle viendrait solliciter mon aide un jour pour son travail ? Je la pensai insensible à mes cours, peut-être était-elle juste timide ?

 _Non, elle n'aime vraiment pas votre cours…_ eussé-je envie de lui dire, mais je m'abstins de le faire tout en essayant de retenir mon rictus crispé. Ce qui m'intriguait fortement, était que ma cadette en vienne à réclamer l'aide de Monsieur Lebarde pour ses recherches. C'était étrange mais…j'eus espéré de n'être que le seul. Ce fut alors que je compris que mon intérêt pour elle commençaient sûrement à empiéter son ma neutralité professionnelle.

-Mme Klamis me disait que son mémoire collait avec de la sociologie et de l'art moderne mais en soit, il y a plus d'une matière qui peut lui être utile.

J'ouvris la bouche pour prendre la parole, puis, me souvins qu'effectivement, Mme Klamis eut dit avoir déjà eu affaire avec les recherches de Tallulah. Ma… _jalousie_ ne fit que s'accroître un peu plus.

-Q-Que vous a-t-elle demandé exactement ?

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux feuillets sous plastiques.

-Elle tenait à ce que certifie si les informations qu'elle a trouvées au sujet d'œuvres et d'artistes stigmatisés par la censure et victimes d'injustice, se référant au Moyen-âge, pouvaient être un bon appui pour introduire l'obscurantisme dont sont accablés des artistes d'art moderne, m'expliqua-t-il en accompagnant une gestuelle expressive. Puis, après s'être frotté le menton, l'air dubitatif, il haussa une épaule et reprit : Il serait plus judicieux de partir dès l'antiquité. Faire une comparaison sur la politique étonnamment moderne pour l'ère concernée et ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui dans certains pays. L'Art et la philosophie étant les points centraux de cette époque…

-Vous parlez bien tous les deux de cette élève qui te sort par les yeux, André ? ricana Miss Paltry, son café fumant en main.

-Tout à fait ! Bon… je dois reconnaître qu'une fois en cours, elle reste correcte…D'autres arrivent à l'heure mais se permettre de chahuter tout le long du cours. C'est problématique !

 _Tiens ! Maintenant qu'elle vient réclamer ton savoir, elle devient « correcte » !_ Mais quel hypocrite j'avais sous les yeux.

-Certains étudiants ont déjà leurs superviseurs, d'autres vont bientôt se voir être affublés d'un enseignant qu'ils ne désirent sûrement pas et qui ne s'intéresseront pas du tout à leurs travaux ! Je vais en toucher deux mots à l'administration. Je vais également envoyer un mail à Tallulah, pour la rassurer que je serais prêt à superviser son travail si cela lui convenait.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, je le vis sortir son mac de sa sacoche tout en agitant les feuillets.

-Ce n'est sûrement qu'un dixième de son travail, je suis assez curieux de voir ce qu'il en est du reste, avoua-t-il en commençant à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

 _Il est sérieux ? Il pense vraiment pouvoir la faire avancer ?_

-Haha…M-mais enfin, commençai-je dans un rire nerveux : Peut-être que son travail touche plusieurs matières mais ce n'est absolument pas centré sur l'antiquité !

-J'espère que Mme Klamis lui fera une proposition aussi, mais il me semble qu'elle supervise déjà quelqu'un... marmonna-t-il devant son écran sans même relever ce que je venais de lui dire.

 _Bah qu'elle s'en tienne à ça !_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur. Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant contenir mon agacement que très difficilement avec cette fichue migraine. Puis, me sentant observé, je fis volte-face et constatai que Miss Paltry me lançait un regard intrigué tout en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qui ne semblait pas dévoiler ses véritables pensées. Je pris une gorgée de mon café et baissant les yeux.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Monsieur Lebarde leva le nez de son écran et s'étira.

-Voilà, envoyé ! J'ai pu lui donner quelques conseils en même temps, ça ne pourra que lui être bénéfique, au moins pour l'ouverture du corps de texte.

Je haussai un sourcil avec un soupçon de mépris qui je me gardai bien de partager. _Bon sang, il veut simplement l'aider Rayan…_ Si c'était pour les recherches de Tallulah, je devais vraiment faire le point sur moi-même et ne pas mélanger tous mes sentiments et ressentiments qui me traversaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser, je m'en vais me battre avec le rétroprojecteur de l'amphi F 500.

-Haha, tu as le temps quand même, ton cours ne commence que dans trente minutes, non ? fit Miss Paltry.

-Justement ! en trente minutes, j'ai tout juste le temps de faire fonctionner ce machin…

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte que nous avions l'habitude de laisser grande ouverte la journée, mon aîné se stoppa dans sa marche en s'exclamant avec satisfaction et surprise.

-Ah ! Je suis content de vous voir !

-Plus que tout à l'heure je présume ! entendis-je rétorquer une voix rieuse que je reconnus sans peine.

-Bon…c'est mérité, je n'ai pas été très accueillant, fit Monsieur Lebarde qui sembla faire demi-tour : Vous rendriez-vous en salle des professeurs par hasard ? Venez avec moi, je dois vous parler un instant si je peux abuser de votre temps.

Accompagné de ma cadette -qui nous adressa un grand sourire à Miss Platry et moi- Monsieur Lebarde reposa ses affaires en y prenant les feuillets qu'il lui rendit.

-Je sais que j'ai fait preuve d'une profonde mauvaise foi tout à l'heure et avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. C'était déplacé, et un tel discours ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'un professeur ayant une ancienneté comme la mienne.

Tallulah haussa en premier lieu les sourcils avec un fort étonnement avant de sourire avec une profonde bienveillance qui sembla charmer notre aîné qui afficha un sourire sincère. _Comment ça ? Que lui a-t-il dit encore ?_

-Je sais que je n'ai pas fait forte impression avec mes retards… « intempestifs », répliqua-t-elle en agitant ses doigts en guillemets.

-C'est sûr ! M'enfin…mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, et pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous dire, sachez que vos recherches et votre raisonnement sont curieusement intéressants. Et si je dis « curieusement », ce n'est pas en mal, comprenez juste que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais vu de thèse si engagée et surtout, étoffée si sérieusement. (Il croisa les bras et la toisa avec intérêt) qu'en est-il de votre projet professionnel ? Savez-vous où vous tourner après le Master ?

Le visage de Tallulah s'empourpra intensément. Je crus l'avoir compris la dernière fois, mais ses projets d'avenir semblaient être un sujet sensible pour elle.

-J-Je…c'est-à-dire que je n-

-Ne vous mettez autant de pression, ce n'est qu'une question Mademoiselle, intervint gentiment Miss Paltry : Il est bourru et rentre dedans, mais Monsieur Lebarde n'est pas un mauvais bougre !

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment…grogna notre aîné, ce qui arracha un petit rire cristallin à notre cadette.

Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort en moi à l'entente de ce son si doux et enchanteur. Plus sereine, elle reprit :

-Honnêtement, je n'y pense pas… Mon mémoire me passionne beaucoup, me préoccupe beaucoup, je crois que j'ai mis de côté la réflexion sur le « après » mes études.

-Je vois… Sachez tout de même, qu'une fois abouti, et s'il reste sur le chemin du sérieux, votre mémoire pourra vous ouvrir des portes d'extraordinaires opportunités, ça je vous le garanti. Et comme je n'ai toujours pas d'étudiant à superviser, je me porte garant pour vous si cela vous intéresse. Au moins, je serai sûr de me donner à fond dans les recherches, soyons honnêtes, parfois il est dur d'être objectif sur un sujet qui nous dépasse…

-Oh, eh bien…

 _Elle ne va pas accepter, si ?_ Voici la question qui ma trotta durant ce lapse de temps où Tallulah resta muette, semblant chercher ses mots avec soin avant de répondre.

-Prenez votre temps, vous êtes loin de la date limite pour faire votre choix, intervint une nouvelle fois Miss Paltry dans l'espoir de la calmer un peu, mais notre cadette ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle m'adressa un coup d'œil furtif, avant de reprendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire…que je lui sus malicieux.

-Pour tout dire, j'ai déjà porté mon choix sur quelqu'un, j'attends juste une réponse claire et définitive.

-Bon, au moins j'aurais essayé ! rit Monsieur Lebarde avant de reprendre ses affaires : Je vous laisse, vous deviez sûrement avoir des choses à faire et j'ai un rétroprojecteur qui m'attend ! Gardez en tête que je vous aiderai de mon mieux pour vos recherches, et je vous ai envoyé un mail, prenez le temps de bien lire mes notes à tête reposée. Bonne fin de semaine et bon week-end à vous Tallulah.

-Merci, vous de même Monsieur, lui sourit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Un silence aplanit l'atmosphère et il y eut un moment de latence avant que l'un de nous trois prenne la parole.

-Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, avant que mon collègue de vous interpelle ? sourit Miss Paltry.

-Oh ! O-oui, je… (Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air soucieuse) Mélody m'a informée que vous désiriez me voir ?

-C'est exact ! m'exclamai-je en me levant de mon siège, rassemblant nerveusement mes affaires sans trop savoir pourquoi je le faisais : J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour votre mé-

Ma voix mourut au bord de mes lèvres lorsque je vis de nouveau ma collègue me scruter avec un farouche amusement plaqué sur le visage. Bon sang…je commençai à avoir chaud et mon mal de tête n'arrangeait rien à ma subite agitation. Me raclant la gorge, je demandai à ma cadette si elle avait du temps à m'accorder. Même en sachant qu'elle ne travaillait pas cet après-midi, peut-être avait-elle prévu autre chose…

-Rien dans l'immédiat, m'assura-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie, comme pour m'inviter à la suivre.

-Très bien, a-attendez-moi dans le couloir je vous rejoins tout de suite !

Tallulah salua poliment notre aînée qui en fit de même, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage, puis s'en alla. J'entendis ses talons raisonner dans le couloir, semblant aller assez loin de la salle des profs. Une fois toutes mes affaires rassemblées, je finis le reste de mon café d'une traite et m'apprêtai à partir quand Miss Paltry proposa à ce que nous nous installions ici-même pour travailler.

-Pas sûr qu'elle se sente à l'aise ici, fis-je, l'air sûrement pressé en m'appuyant à l'encadrement.

-Elle ? Ou bien toi ? tenta-t-elle de rectifier avec une fausse incertitude dans la voix. J'ignorai si sa provocation était malsaine ou innocente. En tous les cas, je compris qu'il était tard d'essayer feindre une quelconque ignorance avec elle. Si peu eut-elle compris, elle le comprit très bien et suffisamment…

-B-Bon après-midi à vous, dis-je avant de partir.

-Mais toi de même, Rayan !

J'entendis son rire amusé, nullement moqueur, depuis le couloir dans lequel je me pressai pour m'éloigner au plus vite. Tallulah m'attendait devant la cage d'escaliers, adossée au mur, les jambes croisées et son sac de cours tenu dans son dos. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, au loin, en direction du couloir opposé. Lorsqu'elle me remarqua, ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur sourire délicat et son regard scintilla avec charme.

-Vous détestez tant que cela être en salle des professeurs que vous me faites chercher par Mélody pour discuter mémoire ?

Je pouffai en étirant un petit sourire en coin avant de secouer la tête. _Elle n'en rate pas une…_

-Je peux toujours prévenir Monsieur Lebarde que vous désirez le voir à la fin de son cours ? rétorquai-je en m'arrêtant pile en face d'elle.

Dans la posture ou nous étions, et les regards que nous nous adressions, il était difficile d'imaginer que nous échangions sérieusement, d'un professeur à son étudiante, d'un point de vue externe. Fort heureusement, ce couloir était toujours vide.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me conseillez d'accepter sa proposition ? m'interrogea-t-elle en ne décrochant pas de mon regard.

Je haussai un sourcil, comme pour lui demander si cela était sérieux ou non. A force de laisser parler mes émotions, je devenais de plus en plus confus face à sa subtilité.

-S-Seulement si vous jugez qu'il est inutile de collaborer avec moi…murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant posément avant de soupirer et de prendre une posture plus stricte.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? reprit-elle en s'en allant dans la direction de l'escalier.

Je lui emboîtai le pas tout en sortant mes notes pour les lui donner. Elle se mit à les lire, ralentissant le pas. Elle vint se mordre le pouce avec une pointe d'agacement. _Cela ne va pas ?_

-Bon sang, ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier…je me prends trop la tête, je tourne en rond et vous en, je suis sûre, même pas dix minutes vous me formuler correctement ma problématique !

Le visage rouge, de colère aux vues de son ton aigri, elle soupira longuement en me redonnant mes notes. Je lui dis de les garder, en souriant avec bienveillance :

-Tallulah, voilà pourquoi il est important que vous trouviez rapidement un directeur de recherches. Vous avez du mal à prendre du recul, et comme vos idées se consolident de plus en plus, le doute va finir par s'installer si personne ne supervise votre avancée. Vous vous devez de partager votre pression avec quelqu'un qui comprendra votre point de vue. (Je pris une profonde inspiration en me massant la nuque) V-vous en plaisantiez, mais en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible, je ne peux que vous conseiller de choisir un professeur qui s'intéresse sincèrement à votre travail. Les entretiens ne se dérouleront que mieux… Monsieur Lebarde, Madame Klamis et moi-même sommes déjà investis, il ne tient qu'à vous de venir chercher l'un d'entre nous pour réellement débuter la rédaction de votre mémoire.

-Et comme je l'ai sérieusement dit tout à l'heure, mon choix est déjà tourné sur vous, assura-t-elle. Lorsque nous touchâmes le sol du rez-de-chaussée, elle vint se planter devant moi, droite, semblant attendre avec patience que je rétorque quoi que ce soit.

Je papillonnai…détaillai les traits de son visage. J'eus l'impression de nous revoir, ce fameux soir où elle m'invita à prendre un verre au café. Confus, et sentant que j'allais franchir une limite qui ne serait plus jamais imposable suivant sa réponse.

-V-Vous parlez toujours du mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? soufflai-je, hésitant, apeuré de savoir tout en étant impatient.

Je la vis déglutir, se pincer les lèvres, les mêmes que j'eus effleurées par mégarde la veille. Vérifiant autour de nous, nous remarquâmes que des élèves passaient dans le hall sans vraiment faire attention à nous. Néanmoins, je lui indiquai un couloir dans lequel nous devrions pouvoir trouver une salle inoccupée. Je la guidai, sortis mon trousseau de clés et lui proposa de s'installer où elle voulait pendant que je refermai la porte sur nous.

Presqu'aussitôt, elle dit clairement.

-Remettez-moi à place si vous jugez que je vais trop loin, mais demain, ce n'est pas un simple entretien transpirant le professionnalisme que je souhaite passer avec vous.

Tressautant un peu, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre si brutalement, je fus au moins éclairci sur ce point. _Cela la taraudait aussi…_ Presque malgré moi, je soupirai d'aise en me sentant soulagé d'un poids.

-J-Je ne savais plus quoi penser de tout cela. Votre mémoire compte tant pour vous, et je prends plaisir à vous aider, mais hier quand je vous ai écrit ce mot… Je dois me montrer honnête au risque d'outrepasser mes fonctions mais je brûle d'envie de passer plus de temps avec vous, sans devoir forcément passer par l'excuse de nous rencontrer pour votre mémoire.

Elle cacha un rire derrière sa main.

-Avouez que c'était bien trouvé !

Mon sérieux chuta en un rire nerveux, me faisant crouler le menton sur ma clavicule tant ma tête s'affaissa de mes épaules lâches.

-J'vous jure…mais comment faites vous pour rester si naturelle ?

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je me cache beaucoup derrière la dérision…m'avoua-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle ramena en arrière, les faisant s'effiler entre ses doigts fins et parsemés de tâches de rousseur : Mais je n'ai jamais rien autant pris au sérieux que l'intérêt que je vous porte. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de prendre un repas, de passer une soirée en compagnie de mes professeurs de mon ancienne fac, mais cela ne se faisait jamais de mon plein gré. C'était souvent un concours de circonstances, un peu comme la plupart de nos rencontres ces derniers temps…Mais voilà, pour une fois, j'attends plus qu'un coup du hasard et je préfère vous avouer vouloir en apprendre plus sur vous, que de passer à côté de quelque chose, sûrement, d'exceptionnelle.

Un ange passa. Dans l'instant, j'ignorai ce qui m'impressionnait le plus : qu'elle ait dit tout cela d'une traite ou qu'elle le fasse sans détourner une seule seconde ses yeux. La bouche entrouverte sous la fascination, je finis par abandonner mes doutes pour retrouver une confiance qui m'eut manquée toute la journée :

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi reformuler plus clairement ma proposition d'hier, par des paroles audibles et non des mots gribouillés sous la nervosité : Voudriez-vous prendre un café avec moi demain ? En tout bien tout honneur !

Tallulah s'apprêta à me répondre lorsqu'elle vint arquer un sourcil sceptique en m'adressant un sourire narquois. Muette, elle attendait de moi une toute autre formulation et je le compris bien.

-…En toute amitié, repris-je alors en souriant tendrement.

Elle me rendit mon sourire avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Sur une page de son agenda qu'elle arracha d'un geste vif, elle écrivit l'adresse du café dans lequel nous devions nous retrouver.

-Le premier attend l'autre à l'intérieur, proposa-t-elle alors que je glissai la note dans mon propre carnet.

Opinant du chef, je lui proposai ensuite de nous intéresser à nouveau à ses recherches, et à la manière dont nous pourrions procéder dans l'organisation de nos prochains entretiens. Finalement, la date qu'elle m'eut proposée par mail servirait de point de départ dans notre collaboration. Au fil du temps, nous en vînmes à examiner plus en détails l'ensemble de ses recherches, de ses analyses vidéo et d'articles, tout en essayant d'incruster les conseils que notre aîné Lebarde lui eut envoyés.

-Je comprends que vous vouliez intégrer cela comme ouverture et une comparaison, mais inutile de plonger dans le détail politique non plus, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes en histoire de l'art, pas à science po.

-Mais si on retire ça (elle pointa du doigt la partie que j'eus trouvée de trop), comment je peux faire le lien avec les dogmes du Classicisme, et plus antérieurement, de l'Art Antique ?

Je glissai devant elle les trois bilans des documentaires qu'elle eut regardés.

-Aidez-vous de ça ! Il n'y a pas plus transitoire que cette partie ! Faire une comparaison, d'accord, mais ne vous éloignez trop de votre problématique au risque de partir sur « l'influence de l'obscurantisme Antique ».

Tallulah se colla au dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et le regard fixé sur les documents et les notes que nous avions brouillonnées ensemble. Une ride de lion se forma et je ne sus guère si cela était dû à de la contrariété ou une profonde réflexion. _Merde…je m'impose peut-être un peu trop alors que ce n'est que le début,_ me dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec anxiété.

La laissant réfléchir dans son coin, je pris ma tête entre mes mains, ne supportant plus cette fichue migraine qui me tuait les yeux et semblant à deux doigts de faire exploser mes sinus. Je l'entendis griffonner sur une feuille.

-D'autres idées vous viennent ? demandai-je alors que je massai mes yeux.

-Vite fait, pour ne pas oublier ce que vous venez de dire… le reste, je verrai ce week-end pour éclaircir tout ça. Je n'ai pas assez de recule sur mon travail pour être tout à fait d'accord, et je ne veux pas entrer dans un conflit inutile juste parce que je n'ai pas su faire preuve de bon sens.

Je reniflai un rire, avant de coucher ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur la table. Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, je lui dis qu'elle était dure avec elle-même. Mes paupières devinrent incroyablement lourdes et je luttai pour parvenir à la regarder encore.

-Je suis têtue…ça m'aide de temps en temps mais le plus souvent ça me porte préjudice.

-C'est vrai… vous êtes un véritable mulet même, raillai-je en sentant mes yeux se fermer.

-Il prend ses aises le prof, dites-moi ! grogna-t-elle en reposant son stylo.

-C'est agréable de passer du temps avec vous…marmonnai-je, n'ayant plus que le noir comme écran : Vous êtes têtue…vous êtes…

Mon esprit se fit emporter par un tourbillon onirique inévitable qui apporta avec lui un parfum d'huiles essentielles. Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Je me sentais plus serein bien que toujours fatigué. Je baillai à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. En m'étirant comme un chat sur la table, je sentis quelque chose alourdir mes épaules. _Mon manteau ?_ En me redressant sur mon siège je réalisai alors que je m'étais endormi alors que nous travaillions ensemble, Tallulah et moi. Un peu paniqué, je croisai son regard taquin qui reflétait la lumière bleue de son écran d'ordinateur.

-Bien dormi ?

-J-Je…je vous prie de m'excuser, je-

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Monsieur. J'avais bien remarqué que vous étiez fatigué, mais je ne pensai pas que c'était à ce point…Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, dit-elle en refermant son ordi.

Je remarquai que les lumières artificielles qui éclairaient le campus étaient allumées. J'ignorai combien de temps j'eus dormi, mais ce fut suffisamment longtemps.

-Vous excuser ? Pour ? souris-je, encore groggy.

-Eh bien, de vous avoir accaparé si longtemps pour mon mémoire… Vous vouliez seulement me montrer vos notes et je vous ai entraîné dans-

-Tallulah… l'appelais-je d'une voix profonde.

Elle se tut, et malgré l'ombre qu'étendait la lumière sur son profil, j'aperçus de la curiosité dans son regard.

-Vous m'avez dit, Lundi, que vous aimiez me voir.

Gênée, elle sourit en détournant les yeux. Levant une main jusqu'à son visage, je replaçai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tandis que d'autres vinrent chuter et s'effiler entre mes doigts. En dessous, la partie tondue de ses cheveux était aussi douce que du duvet.

-Le sentiment est partagé, sincèrement partagé. Alors ne vous excusez pas lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Semblant attendrie, je vis son sourire s'élargir bien qu'elle ne dit plus un seul mot. Dans un calme agréable, nous rangeâmes nos affaires, puis, je refermai à clé la porte derrière nous une fois dans le couloir. Le détecteur de mouvement fit allumer les néons qui éclairèrent, partie par partie, l'étendue du couloir vide est sans bruit.

-Fait froid et c'est carrément glauque ici… marmonna ma cadette qui resserrait ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Massacre à Anteros Academy ! m'écriai-je en la bousculant gentiment avec le coude.

Je m'en reçus un coup trois fois plus fort que le mien.

-Aïe !

-Je deviens violente quand j'ai peur…réflexe.

-Oui, eh bien rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous inviter à aller voir un film d'horreur avec moi ! pestai-je en massant mon bras endolori.

-Ah, est-ce que ça laisse sous-entendre que vous seriez apte à m'inviter aller voir un autre genre de film avec vous ? tenta-t-elle.

Je souris en coin, légèrement grillé dans mes intentions. Faisant mine d'être incertain, je haussai une épaule.

-Pourquoi pas… ? Vous aimez les comédies romantiques, ça peut se tenter, un soir… non ?

Comme je ne recevais aucune réponse de sa part, je vins la regarder du coin de l'œil et je croisai son regard malicieux qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle essayait de me faire cracher.

-Roh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! grondai-je dans un rire nerveux : Dites ce que vous avez à dire ou fichez-moi la paix…

Tallulah partit dans un rire léger qui raisonna allègrement contre les murs du couloir complètement vide de monde, ne pouvant guère combler tout l'espace à nous deux. Une fois dehors, je refermai les portes en utilisant la digicard que seuls les enseignant et le personnel technique et d'entretien possédaient. Le froid du couloir était dérangeant mais celui du dehors était juste insoutenable. Des ronds de buée s'échappaient de nos bouches lorsque nous parlions. Du moins, lorsqu'on y parvenait au lieu de claquer des dents. Je pensai alors à Samedi soir.

-Bon sang, quelle idée de faire une compétition de surf en pleine hiver…

-D'après Kelly, les vagues sont meilleures en cette saison !

-Kelly ? C'est bien une des étudiantes de votre classe, non ?

-Oui…Mais pourquoi vous parliez de la compétition ? Vous y allez ?

-Hm, un ami m'y a invité, j'espère juste qu'on ne sera pas dehors.

-Normalement, il y a le bar d'extérieur l'été et le bungalow l'hiver. C'est une sorte de bar/restaurant ambiancé.

-Ça va alors…, soupirai-je. Je tiltai : Vous y allez aussi ?

-Oui ! Ma meilleure amie veut que l'on s'y rende avec Alex'. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis un pied sur cette plage, je me demande à quel point ça a changé.

-Et moi dont…

Nous marchâmes quelques pas avant que je ne me remémore le visage du garçon qu'elle venait de nommer. Je me stoppai net, tandis que leur échange me revenait en mémoire, telle une brise glacée qui fouettait mes joues. _« Papa Leigh… »_ Puis…lors de mon repas avec mon ami : « Tu la rencontreras Samedi, avec son meilleur ami ! ».

-C'est vous…soufflai-je, un peu désarçonné.

Ayant un peu plus d'avance que moi, ma cadette s'arrêta avant de se tourner à demi dans ma direction et de m'interroger du regard.

-Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Rosalya, la compagne de Leigh, n'est-ce pas ?

Son visage stupéfait suffit à me faire ma réponse. Incrédule, elle me pointa du doigt.

-L-L'ami de Leigh ?

Sans voix, je ne pus qu'hocher la tête.

-Bah ça, fit-elle, si on me l'avait dit…

-I-Ils ne vous avez pas dit que-

-Mais non ! Rien du tout ! (Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant) Enfin…avec ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment, je suppose que ça leur a passé au-dessus du casque !

-Haha, c'est plausible en effet, acquiesçai-je.

-Du coup… si c'est avec vous que l'on débute la soirée avant l'arrivée des autres (elle marmonna) -eux c'est pareil, je ne sais toujours pas qui doit nous rejoindre- je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour eux deux, non ?

Comprenant de quoi elle faisait référence, je hochai la tête simplement en lui adressa un sourire.

-Oui, Leigh m'en a informé.

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à n'avoir que quelques centimètres de distance entre nous, les pans de nos manteaux se frôlaient presque. Nous nous sourîmes, et je pus sentir cette enjôleuse ambiance nous envelopper. Je fus le premier à l'employer.

-J'étais impatient d'être à Samedi pour décompresser de ces dures semaines, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être plus encore…

-Devrons-nous jouer les innocents ? Faire comme si nous ne savions rien ? demanda-t-elle en souriant avec malice.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela peut être amusant, mais il sera difficile de me montrer convainquant après notre rendez-vous de demain, je dois être honnête que je vous attendrai sûrement avec impatience…

-Dans ce cas, doit-on annuler le rendez-vous demain ?

Tallulah arqua un sourcil, semblant m'interroger avec sérieux bien qu'elle eût conserver son petit sourire. Un peu porté par la crainte de voir tous nos efforts s'envoler, je vins prendre sa main comme si ce geste l'éloignerait de cette idée saugrenue.

-N'annule-pas…lui dis-je dans un murmure suppliant.

Je me rendis compte du rapprochement verbal, mais ne m'en excusai pas cette fois-ci. Ce ne fut pas plus volontaire que cela, mais il fut bien rude pour moi de conserver mon masque d'enseignant plus longtemps. Je n'étais qu'un homme après tout… Je la vis baisser les yeux sur nos doigts joints. Lundi…elle avait brisé le contact. Tout comme je l'eus fait le soir où elle revenait de ce concert que tout le monde eut tant attendu. Ce soir, l'un comme l'autre, nous attendîmes de voir qui irait faire le premier pas qui briserait ce rapprochement. Ce ne fut pas moi. Et elle n'en fit rien.

-Dans ce cas à demain, chuchota-t-elle en croisant à nouveau mon regard.

-Seize-heures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plutôt huit-heures, rit-elle en prenant de la distance. Marchant à reculons, elle se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Nos doigts finirent par se démêler.

-Hein ? ne fus-je capable de souffler, hébété.

-Votre cours, il est annulé ?

 _Mais je suis vraiment…_ Secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, je me dis qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller dormir. Elle me sourit par-dessus son épaule, ses cheveux se balançant sous la secousse de sa démarche et me fit un signe de main en guise d'au revoir. J'y répondis par un autre, avant de plonger mes mains dans les poches, la mallette coincée sous le bras, et la tête dans les étoiles. Une fois dans ma voiture, je fis chauffer le moteur mais avant de prendre la route, je sortis mon portable, posa une dernière fois mon regard sur mon fond d'écran que je changeai, enfin, après des années à avoir passé et repassé les contours de son visage des yeux, pour le remplacer avec une photo de groupe, datant de cet été passé avec des amis.

 _On n'est plus à cette époque._ Le monde changeait et moi avec. Le cœur battant d'un nouvel espoir, je pris la route de chez moi.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

Tallulah

Malgré m'être présentée à lui dans mon pyjama, voir Monsieur Zaidi de bon matin me fit un bien fou ! Je l'eus trouvé bien épuisé en revanche et il n'était pas loin d'arriver en retard à son propre cours. _J'espère qu'il n'a rien eu de grave…_ m'étais-je inquiétée en retournant finir mon petit déjeuner avec Hyun, Alexy et Morgan. Mon meilleur ami me passa sous interrogatoire mais je fis le sourde oreille en lui répondant à chaque fois que c'était en rapport avec mon mémoire.

-Et la mandarine et les gâteaux ? C'était pour le mémoire ?

-Quoi, il était en retard et n'avait rien mangé ! me justifiai-je tandis que nous marchions dans les couloirs des dortoirs. Hyun et moi commencions les cours plus tard le jeudi matin. Tandis qu'Alexy et Morgan avaient décidé de sécher la première heure. Ou plutôt, ils avaient oublié de mettre leur réveil et ce fut celui du Hyun -une heure plus tard- qui les réveilla en même temps que lui.

Morgan soupira, en demandant à Alexy de me laisser tranquille, sur le ton de l'amusement. Le couple prit la tête de la marche tandis que Hyun traînait un peu les pieds, les mains dans son jogging, et un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il fixait droit devant lui. Curieuse, je lui demandai ce qui le faisait sourire ainsi.

-Je suis plutôt fier… Même si je me suis pris un râteau, j'ai quand même eu le droit de passer la nuit avec toi ! (Il me regarda en coin, taquin) Ton prof peut en dire autant ?

-Ah, c'est malin ça… ! pouffai-je en le bousculant doucement. Il rit avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules et me ramener contre lui.

J'étais contente, car malgré ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, nous ne perdîmes pas nos gestes affectueux, ce qui m'eut effrayée un tant soit peu. Hyun semblait même moins hésitant.

-Pff, c'était qu'une partie de la nuit, d'abord…rectifiai-je sur un ton enfantin : Mais je dormais bien, je dois bien l'avouer !

-Toi aussi, tu vas venir squatter ma chambre ? Oh non… soupira-t-il avec un air faussement agacé sur le visage.

Nous nous séparâmes pour retourner dans nos chambres respectives. Du moins, Alexy les suivit quand même, puisqu'il avait plus ou moins élu domicile chez eux. Yeleen avait quitté la chambre depuis un moment, et je pus prendre mon temps pour me doucher et me passer de la pommade sur mon genou et mon épaule avant de m'habiller. La bretelle de mon soutien-gorge me faisait tellement mal, qu'une fois de plus, je laissai cet instrument de torture à poitrine au placard. Je remis ma robe pull, des bas en laines avec des chaussures montantes en suédine noire, à lacets.

Le médecin m'eut également prévenue qu'il avait mes résultats sanguins, je passai donc le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en était. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et me demanda comment ça allait depuis la veille.

-Pas trop de changement, je ne boîte plus grâce à la pommade et les anti-douleurs font leur boulot, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à remuer mon épaule.

-Oui, il va falloir la laisser se reposer un moment encore. T'as pris tes rendez-vous ?

-J'ai du temps ce matin, je vais m'en occuper.

Il opina du chef avant de me donner les résultats de ma prise de sang. Je l'inspectai en même temps qu'il parlait.

-Bon, il y a une importante carence en fer et en magnésium… va falloir surveiller tout ça. Je sais que c'est ta période de menstruations, mais je t'ai tout de même prescrit de quoi t'aider à stabiliser tout ça. On va reprendre ta tension, viens là.

Il fit le tour de son bureau tandis que je le suivais jusqu'au lit médicalisé sur lequel il m'installa. Une fois la tension prise, il grogna dans sa gorge en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux qu'hier. On va rester vigilant et on reprendra ta tension la semaine prochaine. Il se peut que ce soit dû à une mauvaise alimentation ou une gestion stressante du quotidien. Tes menstruations durent combien de temps en général, la perte de sang surtout ?

-Quatre jours. Les deux premières journées sont les plus abondantes, mais les deux dernières, très faibles. Cela peut aller jusqu'à cinq jours, mais c'est rare.

-T'est-il déjà arrivé d'avoir plusieurs fois tes règles en un mois ?

Je secouai la tête pour réfuter.

-Non, là-dessus je suis vraiment réglée comme une pendule.

-On a prit ton poids hier, mais je n'ai pas comparé avec la dernière fois que tu as mesuré ta masse…(Il plissa un œil) Tu n'aurais pas perdu deux-trois kilos ?

-Un peu, d'après des amis, avouai-je en détournant le regard. Puis, je sortis mon carnet de santé : La dernière fois que je me suis pesée chez mon médecin traitant, c'était en Juin.

-Oui, il y a quand même six kilos de différence, souligna-t-il en arquant un sourcil : Les examens sont pour bientôt, non ? Essaie de garder quelque chose à manger sur toi, riche en protéine et magnésium si possible. Certaines eaux minérales le sont, le chocolat aussi ! fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil, puis il reprit avec sérieux : les céréales complètes, les fruits secs…tout ça tu peux le manger sur le pouce entre deux cours. Penses-y.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Raphaël ! Monsieur ça me vieillit…

-Haha, d'accord Raphaël.

-Tu fais du sport à côté de tes études et de ton boulot ?

-Je suis inscrite à la salle, pas loin de la fac, mais ça fait un moment que je n'y ai pas mis les pieds.

-Bon, on va éviter d'y aller pour le moment, hein, mais une fois l'épaule et le genou guéris, je te donne mon feu vert ! Mais essaie d'y aller pour gérer ton stresse, te défouler évacuer la nervosité, pas pour maigrir et ressembler aux sacs d'os des magasines people. Je ne critique pas ces gens-là, car dans un sens ce n'est pas entièrement de leur faute, mais pas un kilo de moins, je te préviens je vais me fâcher sinon !

-Ma meilleure amie a dans l'intention de ma gaver comme une oie, donc ça devrait aller.

-Bon, ça va alors, haha ! Plus sérieusement, tu n'es pas loin d'être en dessous de ton IMC, fais attention les conséquences peuvent être graves. On peut te faire entrer à l'hôpital et là ce n'est pas un jour de cours que tu vas rater mais plusieurs semaines.

Je pris très au sérieux ses recommandations et opinai vigoureusement du chef. Nous discutâmes un moment, puis, il me prévint qu'un radiologiste se trouvait dans la clinique du campus. C'était un centre de soins universitaire, mais on y trouvait quand même des pôles importants comme la gynécologie, un dentiste, une psychologue, un radiologiste, un centre de repos, et une pédiatrie pour les étudiants ayant des enfants. Ainsi que des salles de discutions contre les agressions sexuelles, physiques, et verbales et une aide contre les addictions telles que le tabagisme et l'alcoolisme en plus des quatre médecins. Ils étaient en voie d'accueillir des kinésithérapeutes d'ici le début de l'année prochaine.

Il me restait une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant le début de mon premier cours, et j'en profitai pour demander un rendez-vous avec le radiologiste de la clinique avant de retourner dans ma chambre et m'occuper du scanner et de l'IRM. Si le scanner fut tôt, je dus demander à Raphaël de forcer un peu pour l'IRM, pour que l'hôpital de la ville accepte de me prendre plus rapidement. « Je m'en charge ! Ils vont t'en trouver de la place, ne t'en fais pas ! » Je reçus un message de la secrétaire sur ma boîte vocale, pendant mon heure de cours, m'expliquant que mon rendez-vous pour l'IRM était pour la semaine prochaine. _Ah oui ! convainquant le toubib…_

Accompagnée de Chani, Camille, Kelly et Charly, je me rendis au réfectoire pour que nous prenions tous ensemble un repas digne de ce nom. J'optai pour une salade de tomates, un panini tout chaud, et un fromage blanc en dessert.

-Au fait votre soirée jungle speed ? demanda Charly qui tentait de nous trouver une place.

-T'as eu le totem ? me fit Chani en jetant un coup d'œil à Camille qui se disputait le dernier panini au chèvre-miel avec Kelly. Elle gagna, et fière, nous rejoignit. Derrière elle, notre ami semblait médusé, et sa tignasse mal peignée accentuait le comique de la situation.

-Pas celui que tu penses, coquine, ris-je en lui faisant comprendre que j'allais voir Camille : Hé ! Prends le mien, j'aime bien l'autre aussi.

-C-c'est vrai ?

-Mais oui, tiens ! (Je lui mis mon panini sur son plateau tandis qu'il me donna l'autre) Je suis encore désolée pour hier soir, je suis partie comme une voleuse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on aura quand même passé une bonne soirée ensemble, m'assura-t-il en prenant un dessert : J'ai bien compris que c'était important pour toi.

Touchée, je lui souris avant de rejoindre les autres qui avaient pu trouver des places libres.

-Bon, je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas mais…vous sortez ensemble ? Je veux dire, toi et ton pote serveur. Hyun, c'est ça ?

-Hyun oui. Mais non, on ne sort pas ensemble…pas sûre que je me serais permise une telle conversation, comme hier, avec toi si je sortais avec quelqu'un, ou alors je suis une infidèle mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas !

-Haha, ne t'en fais, c'était juste par curiosité que je demandai ça...

Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne poursuivit pas le sujet. La déclaration de Hyun était encore fraîche dans mon esprit et bien que tout se soit calmé entre nous, j'avais l'impression que ce serait manquer de respect que de déblatérer au premier venu nos histoires. Même si j'appréciai Camille et que j'avais bien conscience du désir charnelle que nous ressentions l'un envers l'autre, nous avions encore beaucoup à apprendre de l'un l'autre pour vraiment prétendre à une solide amitié.

Je m'assis à côté de Chani qui lançait quelques œillades à Charly. Celui-ci mangeait calmement, en relisant ses fiches de cours. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je donnai un coup de coude à mon amie pour attirer son attention. M'adressant un regard curieux, je vins désigner le jeune homme d'un coup d'œil, comme pour lui demander : « Alors, alors ? » Chani ricana non sans rougir mais secoua la tête qu'elle vint ensuite pencher vers moi pur me murmurer :

-J'ai trop de choses à te dire, pas tout de suite, fit-elle avant de se remettre correctement sur son siège.

J'enrageai intérieurement. Puis, en repensant à Monsieur Zaidi, je ris en me penchant vers elle aussi :

-Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te raconter !

-Nah ! Tu dis ça uniquement pour que je me dépêche de manger et te raconter ma soirée, fit-elle en me toisant avec impatience : Le…prof ? essaya-t-elle en voyant que j'étais très sérieuse malgré le sourire amusé plaqué sur mes lèvres.

Je haussai les sourcils avec provocation et je la vis fourrer ses gâteaux dans son sac, et prendre son panini avec elle.

-Prends-le tien ! m'ordonna-t-elle en attrapant son plateau d'une main.

Je m'exécutai en comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Nos trois acolytes nous observèrent avec des yeux ronds remplis d'incompréhension.

-On file, on doit passer à la BU ! mentit-elle tandis que je tenais mon panini entre mes dents.

-A fout'a l'heure ! baragouinai-je à tous en ébouriffant les cheveux de Camille.

Il rit en voulant m'agripper le poignet. Je m'éloignai en lui lançant un clin d'œil et il lâcha son emprise tandis que nos doigts glissaient les uns contre les autres. Je bloquai une profonde inspiration pour calmer les frissons que me procura ce geste. _Pas permis d'avoir les mains si douces._ Une fois nos plateaux rendus aux personnels, nous nous rendîmes dans la cour avec nos paninis en bouche et nos desserts en mains. Chani avait des gâteaux dans un sachet fraîcheur, pour ma part, je me retrouvai en train de me balader avec mon fromage blanc dans un pot, et sans cuillère…

-Alors, repris-je en avalant une bouchée de mon panini : votre rencard ?

-Ça n'a pas super bien commencé, haha ! Charly voulait me montrer un bar rock qui se trouve à la sortie Sud de la ville. Le souci est que le proprio a exceptionnellement fermé le bar, et on n'avait absolument par vérifié l'info sur le net…

-Ah merde…

-Comme tu dis, oui, rit-elle avant de croquer dans son panini. Nous trouvâmes une table de pique-nique libre sur la pelouse, et nous nous y installâmes pour finir, et notre repas, et notre discussion. Mon amie m'expliqua que Charly et elle durent improviser la suite de la soirée, et qu'aux vues des bons moments qu'ils passèrent, elle ne regrettait rien ! Et c'était tout ce qui comptait dans le fond…même si le lieu avait changé, ils purent discuter une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, et le sentiment d'appréciation était réellement partagé, à tel point que le rendez-vous de Samedi était confirmé.

-J-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-T'en vouloir ? Chani ! On aura d'autres occasion de se faire des soirées, ne t'en fais pas, et puis c'était déjà prévu pour vous deux, haha !

Elle sourit avec beaucoup de tendresse en époussetant son haut sur lequel étaient tombée des miettes de pain.

-Interrogatoire suivant, s'amusa-t-elle en s'accoudant sur la table et en posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains aux doigts joints.

-Héhé, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours, et puis tu sais…commençais-je pour la taquiner.

-Je vais te faire manger ton fromage blanc par les trous de nez si tu n'ouvres pas ton bec ! me menaça-t-elle : Mieux, je trace un cercle d'invocation avec et je fais appel à un démon qui fera en sorte que tu tombes malade dès que tu mangeras un aliment qui contient du lait !

-Haha, c'est possible ça ? ris-je en écarquillant les yeux avec étonnement. Elle rit en haussant les épaules ma faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus : Bon, j'ai…comme qui dirait usé d'un subterfuge pour inviter Monsieur Zaidi à un rendez-vous.

-Non… ? T'as vraiment fait ça !?

-Attends, attends…tu te souviens du mot sur ma feuille, hier ? (Elle hocha la tête) On est d'accord que ça ressemble _beaucoup_ à une invitation ?

-Ah ! Si c'en n'est pas une j'me fais nonne ! prévint-elle en tapant le plat de main sur la table, tel un juge.

-Eh bien, le soir-même, un peu avant que je ne rejoigne Camille pour manger, j'ai envoyé un mail au prof. Un mail qui, à première vue, fait croire que je veux le rencontrer pour un entretien au sujet de mon mémoire, mais…

-Mais qui est en fait un bon gros mytho pour le pécho ?

-Roh ! Dis pas ça comme ça ! Il m'intéresse, d'accord, mais pour l'instant je ne veux rien de sexuel…

-Ah, Camille serait une exception ? hm ?

Je baissai la tête sur ma clavicule, désabusée par ses propos.

-Mais t'as le feu, haha ! Disons qu'ils sont une exception à leur manière, mais pour en revenir à Monsieur Zaidi, j'ai vraiment _envie_ d'en savoir plus sur lui.

-Et vu qu'il a le premier, fait une telle suggestion sur ton papier, hier, c'est que ça m'a tout l'air d'être réciproque, qu'en penses-tu ? Sourit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil taquin.

-Bah…j'en ai bien l'impression. Et puis…

Je finis par raconter à Chani toutes mes rencontres un peu insolites avec notre aîné, que ce soit en pleine rue, dans les couloirs, ou encore à mon lieu de travail. Petit à petit, en faisant le bilan de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi depuis le début de l'année, je constatai que les coups du hasard s'étaient changés en rencontres plus ou moins planifiées. Sa veste…mon mémoire…le café…

Repensant à mon ancienne fac et aux profs avec lesquels j'eus passé quelques soirées sans que cela ne soit de mon bon vouloir, je réalisai, qu'avec Monsieur Zaidi, j'eus bien plus envie d'être maîtresse des évènements et de prendre le contrôle sur ce que nous vivions. Sans lui imposer mes envies tels des caprices, mais plutôt en lui faisant de plus honnêtes propositions et ne plus craindre de le voir en dehors des cours. Ce n'était pas le premier prof avec qui je parlais librement, mais bien le premier que je voulais revoir encore et encore… Et ce matin, je compris que ça se confirmait de plus en plus. Lui aussi, tenait à ce que nous entretenions ce lien qui nous attirait l'un vers l'autre.

Un long soupire m'échappa, tandis que mes pensées se tournaient vers mon aîné…

-Sinon, pardon de changer de sujet si brusquement mais…Monsieur Castillon ne t'a toujours pas appelé ? Perso', je n'ai rien eu de mon côté.

Brisant ma bulle de pensées niaises, je papillonnai, hébétée, en me rendant compte que nous étions déjà Jeudi, et que je n'eus, effectivement, aucun retour de la part du propriétaire de notre peut-être futur appartement. Nous secouâmes la tête et toutes deux nous semblâmes avoir perdu espoir vis-à-vis de cette si belle opportunité.

-Je l'appellerai Samedi, assurai-je en mangeant comme je pouvais mon fromage blanc avec mon doigt.

Chani se fit couler un café et récupéra une touillette pour que je puisse racler mon pot. Après quoi, nous rejoignîmes nos amis dans l'amphi où se déroulerait le cours de Monsieur Lebarde. Je lui adressai un grand sourire, fière d'être enfin à l'heure à son cours. Il me grogna une « bonjour » auquel je répondis avec plus d'entrain pour lui prouver que sa mauvaise tête ne m'impressionnait pas. Un peu avant la fin du cours, Chani me demanda si j'avais pris sur moi, mes nouvelles recherches que j'eus poussées, pour introduire l'obscurantisme du Moyen-Age sur l'expression de l'Art de cette époque. _Ah oui, je voulais poser des questions à Monsieur Lebarde._ Lorsque ce dernier annonça la fin de son cours, Chani dut voir que j'hésitai un peu à m'avancer et montrer une partie de mon travail à notre professeur. Exposer son travail à l'œil critique d'un enseignant chercheur était toujours très stressant…d'autant plus que je n'étais pas une étudiante des plus fans de Monsieur Lebarde, mais je passai outre mon ressentiment, et me jetai l'eau…avec Chani comme bouée de sauvetage.

-M-Monsieur, pardon de vous déranger alors que le cours est fini, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser…

 _C'est bien Tal' !_ m'encourageai-je.

-Ah oui ? Pour une élève qui arrive en retard ou ne vient pas du tout à mes cours, pardonnez que je ne puisse cacher mon étonnement…rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Mes épaules en tombèrent. Je me souvins du cours de Lundi, auquel je ne pus venir à cause de mes règles qui m'eurent vidé de mon énergie. Je vis rouge, pour qui il se prenait ? Cela ne regardait que moi, je trouvai injuste qu'il me traite ainsi pour une seule et unique absence alors que trois autres de mes camarades entrecoupaient l'heure de cours avec leurs commentaires irrespectueux !

-Si c'est pour savoir de quoi parlait le dernier cours, il fallait venir Mademoiselle. Je ne suis pas payé pour me rabâcher.

Sur ces mots, il me tourna le dos et fit mine de rassembler ses affaires. Frustrée, j'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Chani intervint.

-Si je peux me permettre Monsieur, Tallulah avait une excellente raison de ne pouvoir aller en cours…Une raison que, malheureusement, vous ne pourrez jamais totalement comprendre puisque vous êtes un homme et que la nature ne vous demande pas d'être préparé à une éventuelle fécondation !

Aussitôt, notre aîné se détourna en affichant un air aussi confus que honteux tout en détaillant ma petite camarade de la tête aux pieds, puis, se raclant la gorge, il s'adressa à nouveau à moi.

-Bon, outre le fait que ceci ne me regardait pas…J-je vous dois des excuses, je l'admets.

Si je pus sentir mon cœur rater un battement face à la subtile véhémence de mon amie, je ne fus pas si gênée que cela par son intervention. Je repensai aux paroles de Camille, qui disait que rien ne devait être tabou au sujet du sexe féminin, si l'homme prenait plaisir à l'explorer charnellement. Comme il nous eut déjà parlé d'un de ses voyages qui devait l'aider dans ses recherches, et qu'il fit avec son épouse et ses enfants, je savais d'emblée qu'il avait dû donc, plus d'une fois y être confronté…

Le visage déconfit de notre aîné m'amusa et je dus me faire violence pour contenir mes gloussements.

-Que vouliez-vous me demander ?

Oubliant ma précédente colère, je levai mes documents sous plastique vers lui et lui posais toutes les questions qui m'eurent taraudées. Nous discutâmes le temps de notre pause à Chani et moi avant notre prochain cours.

-Je dois rejoindre la salle des professeurs, sachez, Mademoiselle, que je vais jeter un œil attentif à vos travaux.

-Merci pour tout, Monsieur, lui-souris, sincèrement heureuse d'avoir pu me libérer d'un poids, quoi que j'espérasse obtenir une lumière sur le reste de mes questions.

Une fois cela fait, nous nous rendîmes en cours d'Anglais. J'ignorai si le fait de s'être confiée l'une à l'autre eut un quelconque effet sur nous, ni même notre échange avec Monsieur Lebarde, mais mon amie et moi eûmes une patate d'enfer en cours ! La prof en fut très satisfaite, tant et si bien qu'elle nous garda un peu à la fin du cours, faisant attendre l'autre groupe qui s'installait après avoir laissé les autres élèves sortir de la salle. Nous discutâmes en anglais avec un réel engouement, toutes les trois. Puis, nous nous fîmes interrompre par Melody qui s'excusa pour son intervention. J'allais m'écarter, pensant qu'elle voulait s'adressa à la prof quand elle me retint :

-Il faudrait que tu passes en salle des professeurs, Monsieur Zaidi voulait te parler de ton mémoire…dit-elle non sans me détailler de la tête aux pieds. _Houlà, qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant ?_ me dis-je en plissant un œil, sceptique.

J'acquiesçai en la remerciant d'avoir porté le message, puis je saluai notre professeure et mon amie qui me prévint qu'elle ne pouvait m'accompagner, car elle se devait de rejoindre son lieu de travail.

-Bien sûr ma puce, on se voit ce soir au dortoir, dis-je en lui souriant.

Chani me fit un petit signe de la main tandis que j'allais sortir. Une fois de plus, Melody me retint, un peu plus discrètement.

-O-oui ?

-Depuis quand Ra-…Monsieur Zaidi supervise ton mémoire ? Je suis son assistante, et on n'en a jamais parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'elle attendait vraiment des explications.

Je me dégageai de sa poigne d'un geste brusque et fronçai les sourcils.

-T'es que son assistante, lui dis-je : Ce qu'il fait pour mon travail ne te concerne pas, Melody.

Elle haussa un sourcil en me lançant un regard vraiment méprisant. Elle était loin la Melo du début d'année, complètement sur les rotules, qui s'était incrustée à ma soirée !

-Miss Loss, can you, please, leave… the class we'll begin ! me demanda gentiment notre aînée avec sourire un peu gêné.

-I will ! Sorry for disturbing your lesson.

-See you next week !

Je quittai la salle après avoir salué une dernière fois ma prof, puis, pris le chemin pour le couloir qui desservait la salle des professeurs. Je n'entendais pas un bruit… Lorsque j'arrivai enfin à la porte, je manquai percuter Monsieur Lebarde qui s'en allait. Visiblement, bien qu'il ne s'attendît pas à me rencontrer, il n'en fut pas déçu ! Il m'invita rapidement à le suivre et mon regard croisa celui de Monsieur Zaidi qui semblait fort étonné. Je lui souris pour le saluer, tout comme Miss Paltry qui se tenait près de nous.

Monsieur Lebarde sortit les feuillets que je lui avais précédemment confié pour qu'il puisse les lire tranquillement et examiner ce qui n'allait pas. _Ou ce qui allait ! Ne pars pas défaitiste Tallulah, voyons !_ Chani déteignait sur moi, ça pouvait avoir du bon pour gérer mon stress.

-Je sais que j'ai fait preuve d'une profonde mauvaise foi tout à l'heure et avant toute chose je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit. C'était déplacé, et un tel discours ne devrait pas sortir de la bouche d'un professeur ayant une ancienneté comme la mienne.

 _Wouah !_ Mon aîné s'était déjà excusé, mais cette fois-ci, je pus sentir le remord faire trembler sa voix. Trop sensible pour lui en vouloir plus que nécessaire, je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas fait forte impression avec mes retards… « intempestifs », dis-je non sans rire avec légèreté.

Mon professeur appuya mes dires, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais vous dire, sachez que vos recherches et votre raisonnement sont curieusement intéressants. Et si je dis « curieusement », ce n'est pas en mal, comprenez juste que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais vu de thèse si engagée et surtout, étoffée si sérieusement. Qu'en est-il de votre projet professionnel ? Savez-vous où vous tourner après le Master ?

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des billes de loto. Je me sentis pâlir même…voilà un sujet pour lequel je n'étais pas prête à creuser pour l'instant. Miss Paltry dut ressentir ma panique, et me prévint que malgré l'ours mal léché qu'aimait paraître Monsieur Lebarde, il n'était rien de plus qu'un petit ourson.

-Honnêtement, je n'y pense pas… Mon mémoire me passionne beaucoup, me préoccupe beaucoup, je crois que j'ai mis de côté la réflexion sur le « après » mes études.

-Je vois… Sachez tout de même, qu'une fois abouti, et s'il reste sur le chemin du sérieux, votre mémoire pourra vous ouvrir des portes d'extraordinaires opportunités, ça je vous le garanti. Et comme je n'ai toujours pas d'étudiant à superviser, je me porte garant pour vous si cela vous intéresse. Au moins, je serai sûr de me donner à fond dans les recherches, soyons honnêtes, parfois il est dur d'être objectif sur un sujet qui nous dépasse…

-Oh, eh bien…

Alors là, je ne m'y étais guère attendue ! Monsieur Lebarde qui voulait superviser mon mémoire, j'ignorai si c'était une chance ou une sentence prématurée. Je restai néanmoins très flattée, sans pour autant être capable d'exprimer ma reconnaissance envers sa proposition tant j'étais confuse. Tandis que Miss Paltry m'assura que j'avais encore du temps pour me décider, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Monsieur Zaidi, à qui j'eus fait cette demande, à la fois subtilement mensongère mais sérieuse. Sa tête était impayable… La bouche entrouverte, il semblait tenu en haleine sous l'attente d'une réponse de ma part. _Cela l'inquiète tant que ça ?_

-Pour tout dire, j'ai déjà porté mon choix sur quelqu'un, j'attends juste une réponse claire et définitive, dis-je en mêlant sincérité et sous-entendus.

Monsieur Zaidi sembla s'agiter sur son siège. Par la suite, Monsieur Lebarde m'expliqua qu'il était malgré tout prêt à me conseiller pour mon mémoire au besoin. Il m'invita à lire le mail qu'il m'eut envoyée, à tête reposée. Puis, nous saluant pour de bon, il quitta la salle des professeurs. Un ange passa. Miss Paltry fut celle qui mit un terme à cet étrange blanc…

-Vous aviez besoin de quelque chose, avant que mon collègue de vous interpelle ?

-Oh ! O-oui, je… (Je m'adressai à Monsieur Zaidi) Melody m'a informée que vous désiriez me voir ?

-C'est exact ! confirma-t-il en se levant d'un bond de son siège. Il ramassa ses affaires, les mains un peu tremblantes et me dit : J'ai pensé à quelque chose pour votre mé-

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il se tut en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et vit Miss Paltry qui soutenait le sien, avec un sourire étrange plaqué sur les lèvres. Soudain, mon aîné me demanda si j'avais quelque chose de prévu et après midi.

-Rien dans l'immédiat, avouai-je, un peu confuse.

-Très bien, a-attendez-moi dans le couloir je vous rejoins tout de suite !

J'opinai, avant de saluer Miss Paltry qui me rendit mon salut avec un sourire rayonnant. _Enfin une prof qui se parfume à la positivité !_ me dis-je en m'éloignant de la salle. Lissant les plis de ma robe pull et décrochant le collier qui s'était noué à la laine, je vins m'adosser contre le mur de la cage d'escalier. _Je l'ai trouvé vraiment fatigué…_ me dis-je en songeant à Monsieur Zaidi qui se faisait attendre. _Puis, nerveux aussi._ Est-ce que tout cela aurait un rapport avec ma réponse à sa proposition ? Je n'aimais pas avoir ce genre de pensées, il devait avoir autres choses en tête de son côté que ce rendez-vous qui ne signifiait peut-être rien pour lui… Ou bien il avait mal compris ? Après tout, c'était bien pour mon mémoire qu'il m'avait fait appeler…

-En même temps, Tal', il ne va pas ouvertement te faire appeler pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps au beau milieu des cours ! me lançai-je sarcastique.

Mais ce fut plus fort que moi, tout ceci me trottait sérieusement dans la tête. Si je m'étais montrée subtile dans ce mail, c'était avant tout pour préserver cette bienséance qui nous liait autant que notre attirance, et qui me plaisait. Mais aussi et surtout… _Parce que je le sens très hésitant._ Un peu amère, je me souvins de la photo de cette femme en guise de fond d'écran. _On ne met pas n'importe qui sur son fond d'écran, elle doit compter pour lui…_

Si nous parvenions à franchir le pas et à commencer à se voir plus sérieusement en dehors de la fac, j'étais prompt à lier une réelle amitié avec lui. Tant que je ne savais rien de l'identité de cette femme, il était préférable de rester le plus neutre possible vis-à-vis de certains de mes désirs que j'éprouvais à l'encontre de Monsieur Zaidi. Bien que je ne me voie pas me satisfaire d'une simple nuit sans lendemain avec lui…Amitié ou amour, je voulais du concret quant à son sujet. _Pourtant, il a parfois ces gestes si tendres qui me bouleverse._ Oserait-il agir ainsi en ayant déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie ? _Cela…me décevrait,_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'avouer.

Lorsque j'entendis des pas venir dans ma direction, je tournai la tête sans quitter ma posture, et, sans pouvoir me contenir, mon sourire s'étira de plus belle et mes yeux suivirent son avancée jusqu'à moi. Taquine, je demandai :

-Vous détestez tant que cela être en salle des professeurs que vous me faites chercher par Melody pour discuter mémoire ?

Je le vis sourire en coin en posant un regard chaud et brillant d'un sentiment que je n'osai décrire, de peur d'être emportée par des illusions, sur ma personne avant de se stopper en face de moi. Sa proximité, et sa posture n'avait rien d'un professeur tenant à garder toute bonne distance avec son étudiante. Et cela me troubla… _Il peut vraiment se montrer ainsi en ayant quelqu'un ?_ Je le voyais tellement mal jouer les enjôleurs dans le dos de sa compagne. Les étudiants pouvaient lancer autant de remarques sexistes et libidineuses à son sujet, je ne trouvai rien de provocateur chez lui. Si ce n'était dans ce genre de moment, mais la différence était sensible. S'ils nous voyaient, ils sauraient.

-Je peux toujours prévenir Monsieur Lebarde que vous désirez le voir à la fin de son cours ? tenta-t-il dans l'intention de me chercher sûrement.

Il faisait le malin, mais je me souvenais parfaitement de son agitation lorsque Monsieur Lebarde me fit cette sérieuse proposition. _Il veut jouer ? On va jouer !_

-Dois-je comprendre que vous me conseillez d'accepter sa proposition ?

Sans grand mal, je l'entendis déglutir avec difficulté. _Perdu…_ Penaud, je le vis baisser les yeux tout comme le ton de sa voix fébrile.

-S-Seulement si vous jugez qu'il est inutile de collaborer avec moi…

 _Ok, on arrête de jouer là,_ déclarai-je en mon for intérieur en trouvant pénible de le voir ainsi mêler chaud et froid. Je lui fis comprendre que je voulais rejoindre l'escalier, non sans lâcher un long soupire et demandai :

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?

Aussitôt, il m'emboîta le pas et nous descendîmes côte à côte les marches. Il me donna une feuille avec des notes brouillonnes, et mes yeux captèrent aussitôt _la_ formulation que je peinai depuis des semaines à sortir de mon esprit. _Pourtant…il n'y a rien de farfelu !_ Je me maudissais… j'eus tourné en rond si longtemps, au point d'accumuler mes recherches sans ne plus savoir qu'en faire et à me rendre malade pour cette putain de problématique ! Je savais que beaucoup de mes camarades trouvaient leur problématique au fur et à mesure qu'ils rédigeaient leur thèse, pour ma part, j'avais besoin d'une base sûre et solide, pour ne pas partir dans tous les sens avec mes recherches, et sélectionner les parties qui me serviraient le plus dans ce que je tenais à exprimer. Je me sentais nulle tout à coup… je serrai le poing autour de la lanière de mon sac de cours, alors que je m'efforçai de garder mon calme, et que ma poitrine se compressait sous la tension. _Va falloir te détendre ce week-end ma fille !_

-Tallulah, voilà pourquoi il est important que vous trouviez rapidement un directeur de recherches, rétorqua mon aîné face à ma contrariété : Vous avez du mal à prendre du recul, et comme vos idées se consolident de plus en plus, le doute va finir par s'installer si personne ne supervise votre avancée. Vous vous devez de partager votre pression avec quelqu'un qui comprendra votre point de vue.

Monsieur Zaidi s'accorda une pause, semblant chercher ses mots :

-V-vous en plaisantiez, mais en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible, je ne peux que vous conseiller de choisir un professeur qui s'intéresse sincèrement à votre travail. Les entretiens ne se dérouleront que mieux… Monsieur Lebarde, Madame Klamis et moi-même sommes déjà investis, il ne tient qu'à vous de venir chercher l'un d'entre nous pour réellement débuter la rédaction de votre mémoire.

 _Et après c'est moi la fille bornée !_

-Et comme je l'ai sérieusement dit tout à l'heure, mon choix est déjà tourné sur vous, m'emportai-je en essayant de calmer ma voix pour ne pas paraître agressive.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je vins tout de même lui faire comprendre, d'un croisement de regard, que j'attendais de lui une réellement confirmation. Que ce soit pour le mémoire que pour cette relation que nous ne parvenions plus à faire avancer par nos non-dits. Puis, pris d'une fébrilité qui me toucha, il souffla sans pouvoir se comprendre lui-même tant il paraissait perdu :

-V-Vous parlez toujours du mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon cœur se brisa…Alors il était bel et bien touché par tout ce qu'il nous arrivait. Me pinçant les lèvres j'étais prête à oublier mon statut d'élève pour lui parler de femme à homme, mais je ne pouvais l'embarrasser sur son lieu de travail. Soudain, son regard scintilla d'une détermination que je ne lui connaissais pas et il m'invita à le suivre dans une salle de classe inoccupée pour le restant de la journée.

Une fois la porte close, je fis tomber les gants et les pincettes et dis :

-Remettez-moi à place si vous jugez que je vais trop loin, mais demain, ce n'est pas un simple entretien transpirant le professionnalisme que je souhaite passer avec vous.

 _Ça y est, tu l'as dit ma grande… Tu ne peux plus reculer._ Monsieur Zaidi laissa les clés sur la porte en faisant volte-face dans ma direction. Il semblait à cours de souffle, et le trouble évident sur son visage accentua sa fatigue. Puis, il finit par m'avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi comprendre de mes mots. Mémoire ? Rencard ? Tout ça pour se perdre dans son émoi et m'avouer qu'il ne parvenait plus à taire son intérêt pour moi. D'autant plus…qu'il semblait déceler de la réciprocité dans chacune de mes approches.

Je ne pus faire autrement que de le trouver adorable devant sa propre défaillance. Douze ans d'écart ne voulaient vraiment rien dire, les relations humaines nous touchaient tous, nous intriguaient tous, tant dans l'indifférence que dans l'intérêt commun.

Je vins détendre un peu l'atmosphère en plaisantant sur le fait que mon idée de mêler mémoire et rencard dans mon mail était une bonne idée ! Dépassé, il laissa ses épaules et ses bras tomber les longes de son grand corps épuisé, tout comme sa tête dont le menton toucha sa clavicule.

-J'vous jure…mais comment faites-vous pour rester si naturelle ? me demanda-t-il en étirant un sourire intrigué.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, je me cache beaucoup derrière la dérision…dis-je d'un ton lointain en me souvenant de souvenirs peu joyeux qui me poussèrent à adopter une telle attitude pour ne rien laisser paraître et ne plus me sentir vulnérable : Mais je n'ai jamais rien autant pris au sérieux que l'intérêt que je vous porte. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de prendre un repas, de passer une soirée en compagnie de mes professeurs de mon ancienne fac, mais cela ne se faisait jamais de mon plein gré. C'était souvent un concours de circonstances, un peu comme la plupart de nos rencontres ces derniers temps…Mais voilà, pour une fois, j'attends plus qu'un coup du hasard et je préfère vous avouer vouloir en apprendre plus sur vous, que de passer à côté de quelque chose, sûrement, d'exceptionnelle.

J'eus dit tout cela d'une traite au point que ma voix dérailla sur la fin par manque de souffle mais pas l'intensité de mes sincères sentiments à son égard. Ses yeux anis me détaillaient sans pouvoir se détacher de mon visage, comme s'il s'assurait que je ne plaisantai pas.

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi reformuler plus clairement ma proposition d'hier, par des paroles audibles et non des mots gribouillés sous la nervosité : Voudriez-vous prendre un café avec moi demain ? Me demanda-t-il en bon et due forme. J'allais laisser mon cœur lui répondre par l'affirmation lorsqu'il osa ajouter : En tout bien tout honneur !

Je grimaçai un sourire mécontent et lui lançai un regard qui en disait long au sujet de ma contrariété. _Il était bien parti pourtant !_

-…En toute amitié, rectifia-t-il en souriant un adorable embarras.

Le mien, de sourire, afficha ma joie explosive qui faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Après quoi, je lui notai correctement l'adresse sur café lecture dans lequel je nous proposai de nous rendre en ajoutant que le premier devrait attendre l'autre. Il acquiesça, puis, dans une ambiance plus sereine, nous nous plongeâmes sérieusement au travail. Nous vîmes ensemble, la manière dont je pouvais intégrer mes dernières recherches ainsi que les conseils envoyés par Monsieur Lebarde. Il y eut des désaccords…pas trop virulents, mais j'avais un peu de mal avec le fait de devoir supprimer certaines de mes parties. Je ne trouvai pas cela superflus, et plus Monsieur Zaidi insistait sur ce fait, et plus je trouvai de raisons de garder mes textes.

Puis, me souvenant de ses précédentes paroles dans la cage d'escalier, j'essayai de prendre sur moi en n'oubliant pas que nous étions là pour collaborer, voir ensemble ce qui allait et…n'allait pas pour que je puisse prendre du recul vis-à-vis de mon propre travail. _Je ne peux pas être entièrement objective, pas avec les heures de recherches que j'ai passées,_ me dis-je en me plongeant dans une intense réflexion après qu'il m'eut une énième fois conseillée de changer telle partie pour une autre.

De son côté, je le vis se masser le front et l'arête du nez tout en lâchant un bruyant bâillement. _Il s'est plaint d'un mal de crâne tout à l'heure…_ me fis-je remarquer en me dépêchant de prendre en notes ces derniers conseils. _On ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus, il est bien trop épuisé…_

-D'autres idées vous viennent ? l'entendis-je me demander dans un marmonnant groggy.

-Vite fait, pour ne pas oublier ce que vous venez de dire… le reste, je verrai ce week-end pour éclaircir tout ça. Je n'ai pas assez de recul sur mon travail pour être tout à fait d'accord, et je ne veux pas entrer dans un conflit inutile juste parce que je n'ai pas su faire preuve de bon sens, assurai-je avec sérieux tout en griffonnant sur ma feuille.

Je l'entendis lâcher un petit rire essoufflé avant de venir reposer sa tête sur ses bras croisés. C'était la première fois que je le voyais arborer une telle posture, lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à se tenir droit et garder son attitude d'enseignant, j'avais là, affaire à un homme tout à fait ordinaire qui réclamait sûrement en son for intérieur le confort de son lit.

-Vous êtes plutôt dure avec vous-même, je trouve…

-Je suis têtue…ça m'aide de temps en temps mais le plus souvent ça me porte préjudice.

-C'est vrai… vous êtes un véritable mulet même, renchérit-il, sa voix se faisant plus lointaine encore. Je levai les yeux en faisant mine de réfléchir tandis que je le trouvai particulièrement détendu pour parler ainsi.

-Il prend ses aises le prof, dites-moi ! pestai-je en reposant mon stylo.

-C'est agréable de passer du temps avec vous…me glissa-t-il subitement. Posant des yeux tout étonnés sur lui, je le vis marmonner dans son sommeil : Vous êtes têtue…vous êtes…

-…Crevé, voilà ce que vous êtes, soupirai-je en éloignant mes documents pour faire de la place.

 _Je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?_ me questionnai-je soucieusement en posant mon sac sur la table à la recherche d'un baume contre les migraines aux huiles essentielles, que j'eus trouvé en pharmacie en allant récupérer ce que le médecin m'eut prescrite.

-Monsieur Zaidi… ? tentai-je d'une voix assez forte afin de m'assurer qu'il soit endormi ou non.

Une inspiration profonde me répondit. _Bon…_

-Je vais devoir le faire moi-même, dis-je en enduisant un peu de baume sur son front que je vins masser avec mon pouce, tandis que mes autres doigts étaient posés légèrement sur le côté de sa tête comme appui.

Puis, distraitement, je laissai ma main se perdre dans ses cheveux que je vins tirer en doucement pour dégager son visage. _Il boucle drôlement !_ Prenant son manteau dessus le dossier de son siège, je vins le déposer sur ses épaules pour le protéger au mieux du froid de la pièce. Après quoi, je sortis mon ordinateur et me perdis dans les méandres d'internet en connectant mon réseau mobile à mon pc. Je suivis les liens que m'eut donnée Monsieur Lebarde pour m'aider dans mon mémoire, essayai de regarder plus objectivement les changements que voulait apporter Monsieur Zaidi -qui marmonnait Dieu sut quoi dans son sommeil- et ce jusqu'à ce que le nuit tombe définitivement. Plongée dans la lecture de mon article, j'entendis mon aîné grogner avant de s'étirer le long de la table. Confus, il regarda autour de lui en se frottant le visage comme pour l'aider à se réveiller puis, croisa mon regard en coin.

-Bien dormi ?

-J-Je…je vous prie de m'excuser, je-

-Il n'y a pas de mal, Monsieur. J'avais bien remarqué que vous étiez fatigué, mais je ne pensai pas que c'était à ce point…Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, déclarai-je en refermant l'écran de mon ordi.

-Vous excuser ? Pour ? son sourire éclaira sa mine ensommeillée.

-Eh bien, de vous avoir accaparé si longtemps pour mon mémoire… Vous vouliez seulement me montrer vos notes et je vous ai entraîné dans-

-Tallulah…

Sa voix rauque et encore emprunte de sommeil m'arracha un frisson qui me fit rougir. Intriguée, je l'interrogeai en silence.

-Vous m'avez dit, Lundi, que vous aimiez me voir.

 _Bon sang, oui… Oui, j'aime passer du temps avec vous,_ voulus-je lui dire en laissant exploser un virulent émoi. Mais je m'abstins, craignant dévoiler des pensées qu'il était encore trop tôt de libérer. Alors que je détournai le regard pour combattre mon trouble, il vint me faire rater un battement dans une simple caresse qui m'attendrit. Glissant ses doigts contre ma joue, il replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Sa peau…n'était pas aussi douce que celle de Camille, mais la longueur de ses doigts et la largeur de sa paume semblaient accueillir ma joue avec affection et chaleur. Bien que j'eusse l'irrésistible envie de venir caler mon visage contre elle, j'étais trop surprise pour remuer le moindre cil.

-Le sentiment est partagé, sincèrement partagé. Alors ne vous excusez pas lorsque nous sommes ensemble.

Sincèrement touchée par ses mots, j'acquiesçai en silence avant de nous mettre à ranger nos affaires. Le froid du couloir me fit grogner et m'obligea à fourrer mon nez dans le col de ma robe pull. Le couloir se fit éclairer de néon en néon, d'ombre en ombre…comme pour accentuer sa longueur presque interminable. On n'entendait rien d'autre que le cliquetis des clés de mon aîné qui refermait la porte de la salle où nous eûmes travaillé.

-Fait froid et c'est carrément glauque ici…

-Massacre à Anteros Academy ! s'écria-t-il d'un coup en se montrant joueur. _Eh bah la sieste lui a fait du bien !_ Mais bien que j'appréciasse un bon film d'horreur de temps en temps, je ne restai pas moins très parano lorsque je me retrouvai seule dans un établissement scolaire. Je me souvins avoir fini enfermée avec mon ami Kentin au lycée…je crois que ça m'eut nettement traumatisée. Pour le punir, et surtout parce que mon bras bougea tout seul, je cognai mon coude contre son bras.

-Aïe !

-Je deviens violente quand j'ai peur…réflexe.

-Oui, eh bien rappelez-moi de ne jamais vous inviter à aller voir un film d'horreur avec moi ! râla-t-il en se massant le bras.

Tiens, tiens…message subliminal ou bien… ?

-Ah, est-ce que ça laisse sous-entendre que vous seriez apte à m'inviter aller voir un autre genre de film avec vous ?

Je souris taquinement.

-Pourquoi pas… ? Vous aimez les comédies romantiques, ça peut se tenter, un soir… non ?

 _Il avoue !_ ris-je en mon for intérieure. Presque stupéfaite, je le détaillai malicieusement tandis qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Puis, se lorsqu'il me sonda du coin de l'œil, je le vis virer au rouge à la vitesse de la lumière, m'arrachant un éclat de rire.

-Roh, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Dites ce que vous avez à dire ou fichez-moi la paix…

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la cour, nous en vinrent à discuter de la compétition de surf, enfin, surtout de la soirée qui avait lieu au bungalow. Au fil de notre discussion, nous comprîmes que nous nous y rendions tous les deux avec nos groupes d'amis respectifs…du moins…

-C'est vous… s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur. Ayant avancée quelques pas de plus que lui, je me tournai vers lui pour croiser son regard, attendant qu'il m'en dise plus car je ne saisissais pas tout.

-Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Rosalya, la compagne de Leigh, n'est-ce pas ?

Aussitôt, je me souvins d'une discussion entre Rosalya et Leigh, au sujet d'inviter une personne pour la soirée de samedi. C'était avant qu'elle ne m'invite, et j'étais persuadé qu'elle ne m'eut pas donné plus d'information sur l'invité mystère.

-L-L'ami de Leigh ? (Il hoche simplement la tête) Bah ça, si on me l'avait dit…

-I-Ils ne vous avez pas dit que-

-Mais non ! Rien du tout ! Enfin…avec ce qu'ils vivent en ce moment, je suppose que ça leur a passé au-dessus du casque !

-Haha, c'est plausible en effet, renchérit-il en se passant une main dans ses boucles brunes.

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour eux deux, non ? osai-je demander.

-Oui, Leigh m'en a informé, m'assura-t-il tandis que nous revînmes l'un vers l'autre. Il était si grand comparé à ma taille plutôt moyenne, que lui devait baisser la tête pour plonger dans mon regard tandis que je devais lever la mienne pour m'agripper à ses yeux.

Le charme ambiant sembla opérer sur lui, car, d'une voix mielleuse et chaude il m'avoua :

-J'étais impatient d'être à Samedi pour décompresser de ces dures semaines, je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'être plus encore…

-Devrons-nous jouer les innocents ? Faire comme si nous ne savions rien ? suggérai-je sur le ton de la taquinerie.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela peut être amusant, mais il sera difficile de me montrer convainquant après notre rendez-vous de demain, je dois être honnête que je vous attendrai sûrement avec impatience…

-Dans ce cas, doit-on annuler le rendez-vous demain ?

Je restai dans la provocation légère, mais une ombre vint voiler ses yeux anis empreints d'une fébrilité qu'il me partagea en un souffle suppliant.

-N'annule-pas…

A l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé Lundi, Monsieur Zaidi vint chercher une de mes mains pour la ramener entre nous. Nos vêtements se pressaient contre ceux de l'autre, et la buée que formait nos souffles à travers la chaleur de nos corps qui défiaient le froid, se caressaient comme nos doigts qui se nouaient plus fermement. _Rien qu'un instant, je veux oublier cette photo..._ Me dis-je en portant un regard aimant sur nos mains jointes.

-Dans ce cas à demain, fis-je en commençant à m'éloigner. Je le vis amorcer un pas comme pour me retenir, et voulut s'assurer :

-Seize-heures, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plutôt huit-heures, pouffai-je en pensant à son cours de demain matin. Bras tendus, je me séparai de lui pour rejoindre le dortoir. Dans une dernière caresse, nos doigts se détachèrent et nos bras retombèrent le long de nos corps.

Comprenant qu'il était un peu perdu parce que je venais de dire, j'ajoutai :

-Votre cours, il est annulé ?

Il eut un hoquet de surprise avant de lever les yeux au ciel et grogner quelque chose dans sa barbe. _C'est l'heure d'aller se coucher !_ me dis-je en le saluant. Il fit de même avant de prendre la direction opposée. Heureusement pour moi, le réfectoire ne fermait pas tout de suite, j'envoyai un message à Chani pour lui partager que j'avais du nouveau à lui confier. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je débauche à l'instant, on se rejoint au salon ? J'n'ai pas cessé de me poser des questions depuis que ton amie est venue te chercher haha ! »

Je souris comme une bien heureuse tout en mangeant, et je lui répondis que j'étais d'accord pour le salon. Lorsque nous retrouvâmes, Chani m'assura qu'elle avait mangé avec sa patronne et qu'elle était tout ouïe. Sans omettre aucun détail, je lui racontai mon après midi avec Monsieur Zaidi, ainsi que la façon dont nous nous étions séparés à contre cœur, pour ma part.

-Bon, eh bien je ne suis plus la seule à trépigner comme une gamine qui attend Noël ! rit-elle : N'empêche, ça doit sacrément le toucher aussi, s'il en est venu à oublier son cours de demain !

-Il m'a tuée, j'te jure… Mais bon, il avait l'air aussi épuisé, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

-J'espère pour toi qu'il aura meilleure forme demain soir, pas cool s'il s'endort au café, haha !

Je hurlai de rire en imaginant la scène et me reçus des regards excédés de la part des autres étudiants qui étaient au calme autour de nous. Je rougis en bloquant ma voix avec mes deux mains, face à une Chani qui se rongeait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire. « On va se coucher ? » mimai-je avec ma bouche. Elle acquiesça volontiers et nous nous rendîmes à notre étage. Après une chaude étreinte nous retrouvâmes nos chambres. Je fus accueillie par une Yeleen en pleine lecture, ses écouteurs vissées aux oreilles, elle en retira une en me demandant ce que venait faire là un sourire si béat.

-Hm ? Vois-pas de quoi tu parles…ris-je en feignant l'ignorance.

Je posai mes affaires de cours sur mon lit, et partis me doucher. Quand je revins dans la chambre, j'ouvris mon placard en grand en cherchant quoi me mettre pour demain. Enfin…pour demain après midi surtout. J'eus beau me dire que mon aîné s'en fichait sûrement royalement de la façon dont j'allais me saper, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais ce besoin de choisir _la_ tenue idéale pour ce genre de rendez-vous, autant pour la situation que pour la saison et mon confort !

-Je ne vais pas remettre une robe…si ?

Mes robes ne me disaient rien du tout. Du moins pas celle à jupon, encore un long pull ou un long t-shirt… Puis, mon regard se posa sur un short suédine de la même couleur que mes cheveux.

-Avec un collant épais et des boots ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sors ce soir ?

-Hm ? Non, dis-je en sortant un collant noir.

Yeleen rampa jusqu'au bout de son lit mezzanine pour me regarder faire.

-Genre…je suis une fille, je sais lorsqu'on choisi une tenue pour une occasion spéciale, hein.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

-Bon, c'est pour aller où ?

-B-Boire un café, mais ce n'est pas pour ce soir…

-T'as naturellement du style, c'est déjà un bon point, mais vous prévoyez plus que boire un café ou bien…

-Houlà, houlà ! Non ! fis-je en secouant mes mains pour réfuter avec virulence ses sous-entendus libidineux.

-Ok, ok ! haha ! T'as une idée déjà de ce que tu veux mettre ?

-Je pensai à un short (je lui montrai le vêtement en question) et un épais collant mais pour le haut je sèche…

-Enfile ça pour voir, on triera au fur et mesure en superposant le haut.

-Pas bête, dis-je en partant dans la salle de bain. Je revins, habillée du collant et du short et un t-shirt de nuit pour cacher ma poitrine. Yeleen sortit quelques-uns de mes hauts, sûrement ceux qu'elle jugeait les plus adaptés.

J'essayai chemises longues rayées, à carreaux, en passant ensuite par les sous-pulls moulants à coll remontée, puis les pulls en laines et les sweat-shirt unis. Elle opta pour un pull pêche, aux manches larges qui se resserraient sur mes poignets. Mais ça ne me convaincu point…Puis, je tombai sur un haut chauve-sourit couleur moutarde que je portai soit en tunique longue soit rentré dans le pantalon comme je le fis avec le short.

-Ah oui, ça ressort bien avec tes cheveux. Mais le short…perso je pencherai plus sur un legging, j'aime les shorts, j'en porte tout le temps, mais t'es plus grande que moi, un petit legging noir…proposa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mon placard.

-Regarde sur la deuxième étagère ! Je dois en avoir un qui devrait faire l'affaire !

-Je l'ai !

Elle sortit le vêtement qu'elle secoua d'une traite pour le déplier et me le tendre. En ayant un peu mare de faire des allers et retours depuis la salle de bain, je retirai le short et le collant pour essayer directement le legging et voir devant notre miroir ce que ça donnait.

-Ouais… ! m'enjouai-je en tournant sur moi-même enfin de me mater dans tous les détails : Une ceinture pour harmoniser et hop !

En plusieurs soirs, je devais bien avouer que Yelenn et moi avions franchi quelques étapes. Ce fut une bonne soirée que nous passâmes à nous raconter quelques anecdotes sur nos relations amoureuses. Puis, tombant de sommeil nous conclûmes qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je dormis vraiment bien et profondément…Tant et si bien que ce fut ma colocataire qui éteignit mon réveil et me bouscula gentiment pour que j'ouvre mes yeux.

-Allez, tu vas arriver en retard encore ! Je dois rejoindre des amis, tu te lèves hein ?

-Hmmm….grognai-je, la tête sous les draps.

-Rah, t'es pas possible, soupira-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Je me lève… marmonnai-je en sentant mes yeux se refermer. Je pensai avoir simplement grignoter cinq minutes, mais c'était un peu moins du temps qu'il me restait si je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à mon premier cours.

-Oh bordel de… ! Tallulah tu fais vraiment chier ! Bouge ta graisse ! me hurlai-je dessus en virant les couvertures au pied de mon lit. Tant pis, je le ferai plus tard, là je n'avais plus le temps du tout de faire un quelconque brin de ménage.

J'avalais mes comprimés rapidement et pris au moins le temps de m'occuper de mon épaule endolorie. Dents propres, cheveux tressés à l'arrache et habillée je pris mes cours et courus aussi vite que mon pauvre genou me le permis pour arriver au cours de…

-M-Monsieur Zaidi ! Fermez-pas la porte ! hurlai-je dans le hall en le voyant laisser la porte se refermer derrière lui.

D'un geste, il retint le bas de la porte avec son pied et m'observa courir jusqu'à l'amphi où tout le monde était déjà installé.

-Heureusement que j'avais oublié des documents en salle des professeurs, glissa-t-il à voix basse.

Essoufflée comme jamais, je lui souris en secouant la tête, lui faisant comprendre que je manquai d'air pour lui répondre. Il rit, en laissant cette fois-ci la porte se refermer. Un frisson me parcourut et je frictionnai mes bras en cherchant Chani des yeux. Elle me fit un petit signe de la main, l'air désolée, désignant la place prise à côté d'elle par un étudiant. Camille me fit comprendre qu'il pouvait le virer si je voulais mais je secouai la tête et descendis au premier rang, fui d'un peu tout le monde, où j'eus l'habitude de m'installer avec Chani durant les précédents cours. _J'ai oublié de prendre un manteau…_ me fis-je remarquer. J'étais tellement retard, que je mis simplement ma tenue choisie avec Yeleen la veille au soir, et ne pris ni veste ni rien pour me recouvrir.

Une fois à ma place, je me sentis drôlement seule. Il y avait d'autres camarades mais je ne m'étais spécialement rapprochée d'eux.

-Bon, comme prévu, aujourd'hui on va se préparer aux examens qui approchent. J'espère pour vous que vous avez vos manuels, comme je l'ai demandé Mercredi.

 _Ça, j'ai !_ me félicitai-je pour avoir préparé mon sac la veille. Toute contente, je sortis mon manuel en me disant qu'au moins, même seule, je pouvais étudier sans souci. Un léger brouhaha s'installa tandis que tout le monde terminait de sortir ses affaires. Je levai les yeux en direction de l'estrade où se tenait Monsieur Zaidi. Il croisa mon regard et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je me fis violence pour retenir mon rire nerveux, et, baissai la tête afin de camoufler mes joues rouges. Bien vite, nous nous mîmes tous à réfléchir sur un sujet tombé il y a trois ans. Nous travaillâmes l'intro ensemble, puis, nous dûmes faire le corps de texte de notre côté, sans entrer dans les détails, juste apposer les idées générales que nous devrions ensuite partager avec tout le monde.

Ayant clairement mon cours en tête, ainsi que mes propres réflexions qui venaient s'ajouter, je sortis rapidement une seconde page et me perdis dans une rédaction interminable d'idées et segmentations de plan. Je ne fis pas vraiment attention, mais le prof demanda à poser les stylos pour que l'on puisse passer au partage d'idées. Mais trop absorbée par mes écrits, je laissai les autres parler et continuai dans mon coin. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que mon aîné vienne m'arracher la feuille…

-Cinq fois que je vous appelle, j'ai pourtant été clair, on pose les stylos ! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me ratatinai sur mon siège, et, soutenant son regard je m'excusai. Discrètement, il m'adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire tandis qu'il s'en allait avec mes deux feuilles.

-Voilà typiquement ce qu'il faut éviter de faire lors d'un examen. Que vous couchiez vos idées, c'est un fait, mais que vous tombiez dans la rédaction automatique sans joindre les bouts, c'est un risque de faire du hors sujet. Je sais que pour certain et…(il me regarda avec taquinerie) certaine ! c'est quelque chose de compliquer que de former un plan avant la rédaction. Même en M2, je dirai même, que c'est de pire en pire plus on va loin dans les études. On vous demande de rédiger tellement de choses dans le courant de votre scolarité que ça devient un toc. Mais veillez à ne pas vous éparpiller. De ce qui a été dit à l'oral, on a dû retirer beaucoup d'éléments car, même s'il y avait un micro lien avec la problématique, ça nous faisait ensuite partir sur du hors sujet. Il n'y a pas qu'un seul plan juste, attention, mais ça doit coller d'un bout à l'autre et rester centré sur la problématique. (Il zieuta mes plans) Là, je vois beaucoup de juste, mais aussi beaucoup de hors sujet ! On sent que vous maîtrisez votre cours et que vos propres connaissances s'accordent parfaitement avec ce que vous avez appris, mais vous voulez en dire de trop ! Apprenez à lire votre plan à l'envers, ça peut-être une bonne méthode pour voir qu'il manque une transition, ou bien qu'il y ait de l'incohérence avec vos précédentes idées. (Il posa mes feuilles sur son bureau) Confisqué ! On va faire la conclusion à l'oral, et votre punition sera de commencer ! me dit-il en me prenant clairement au dépourvu.

Je voyais à lui qu'il jubilait de me voir rager sur mon siège. _Il sait que je n'aime pas ça…_ Cependant, comme j'eus brouillonné une partie de conclusion sur mes fiches et que mes idées fusaient encore, à l'aide de l'intervention de Chani, à l'autre bout de l'amphi, nous lui pondîmes, à nous deux, une conclusion pour laquelle nous fûmes très fières de nous ! Les élèves se mirent à rire autour de nous, en nous voyant nous emballer toutes les deux, et se congratulant l'une l'autre malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

-C'est bon, je m'incline ! déclara-t-il dans un rire sincèrement amusé et d'une expression admirative : On va terminer le cours là-dessus. Je vous laisse descendre pour prendre en photo le tableau pour celles et ceux qui pensent en avoir besoin, et oust ! Du balais et bon week-end à tous !

Chani dévala les marches, accompagnée de Charly, Kelly et Camille qui nous firent remarquer qu'on était deux sacrés numéros toutes les deux.

-Ah, il m'a cherchée ! me défendis-je : Et puis Chani est mon garde-fou, quand je m'emporte, elle sait doser mes réflexions pour que j'évite le hors sujet.

-Tu balances les idées, moi je fais le plan ! renchérit-elle en secouant la tête avec une fausse prétention : Cela s'appelle le talent !

Nous partîmes dans un rire clair et sincère tandis que je terminai de rassembler mes affaires. Puis, tandis que je suivais Camille qui remontait les marches, Chani m'attrapa le poignet. Curieuse, je l'interrogeai d'un regard et elle me fit un signe concis du menton en direction de l'estrade où se trouvait Monsieur Zaidi. Il se tenait à côté de son bureau et vint se masser la joue d'un air gêné alors que je croisai son regard.

-T'as pas oublié tes feuilles ? me glissa-t-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil complice : Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne se fasse retenir par des sauvages assoiffés de questions pour le contrôle de la semaine prochaine !

-Haha, d'accord, je vous rejoins vite !

-Mais prends ton temps, on a trente minutes avant le prochain cours de toute façon !

Chani prit la main de Charly pour le tirer, lui et les autres, hors de l'amphi. Camille m'adressa un regard confus, et je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était rien et qu'on se rejoindrait plus tard. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui me demandait de rester à la fin du cours, je le fis moi-même ! Il sembla apprécier, vu le petit sourire charmé qu'il arbora lorsque j'atteignis l'estrade. Cependant, d'autres élèves se tenaient également là, et je ne voulais pas passer pour une privilégiée malgré l'amitié qui naissait entre nous. A cette heure-ci, je restai son élève comme tant d'autres. Une élève lui posa une question, et il sembla hésiter à répondre, me lançant un coup d'œil furtif. Je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, et que j'attendrai mon tour.

Je m'assis sur le rebord de l'estrade en frictionnant mes bras qui réclamaient la chaleur d'une veste au moins. Les amphis étaient plutôt mal chauffés… Un étudiant assis à côté de moi, prit ses affaires et suivit son ami qu'il sembla avoir attendu. Puis, quand je vis tout le monde partir, je compris que je pouvais à mon tour poser ma « question » au professeur qui me tendait la main pour m'aider à monter sans passer par les marches.

-Bon sang, je n'ai pas osé vous retenir, je l'ai souvent fait, j'avais peur que ça ne vous gêne… avoua-t-il en me rendant mes copies.

-Ç'aurait été pour une bonne cause ! J'ai failli oublier mes copies, fis-je remarquer en les rangeant dans mon trieur.

-Oui, enfin je vous les aurais rendues tout à l'heure.

Je souris, détournai le regard un instant avant de les lever et croiser les siens, pétillants et charmeurs.

-Je comptai partir en avance, mais si vous faites comme pour les cours, je peux partir à l'heure de notre rendez-vous, non ?

-Hé ! m'outrai-je en me retenant de lui donner un coup de trieur.

Il rit en faisait mine de s'écarter, avant de glisser ses mains dans les poches et prendre appui sur son bureau.

-Pourtant comme ça, je serai sûr qu'on arrivera ensemble, renchérit-il en me suivant du regard tandis que je me plaçai face à lui.

Je levai un sourcil, mi- amusée mi- vexée, lui demandant s'il était sérieux. Mon aîné ricana à en faire secouer ses épaules alors qui soutenait mon regard.

-Bon, j'avoue je n'ai pas assuré ce matin, avouai-je en me raclant la gorge pour chasser ma gêne.

Je frictionnai mes bras en regardant ailleurs.

-Oui…même pas eu le temps de prendre de quoi vous couvrir plus chaudement, dit-il sérieusement en glissant une main ferme le long de mon bras pour ensuite enserrer ma main : Vous êtes gelée…Je ne veux pas remplacer votre père, mais ce serait idiot de se rendre malade à l'approche des partiels.

-Vous êtes trop jeune pour remplacer mon père, il n'y a pas de risque que je vous confonde cet après-midi, plaisantai-je en acquiesçant avec humour.

Il rit avec légèreté tandis que nous brisions le contact entre nos mains.

-Ce serait bizarre, ajouta-t-il en reniflant, sceptique.

Je souris, avant de le demander soucieusement :

-A mon tour de ne pas vouloir faire votre mère, mais vous sentez vous mieux ? Hier, vous…

-Je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper, mais je vais mieux oui. Je n'ai pas fait de vieux os en rentrant chez moi. Disons que je suis suffisamment reposé pour ne pas piquer un somme pendant notre rendez-vous, rétorqua-t-il en fixant ses chaussures.

Mon rire s'échappa tout seul, peut-être plus moqueusement que je ne le voulus. Intrigué, il m'interrogea en silence et je lui avouai que je m'étais déjà imaginé la scène.

-Mais que vous êtes mauvaise langue, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement outré.

Mon portable vibra, et je m'excusai avant de voir de qui provenait le message et ce qu'il disait. C'était Chani : « Le cours ne va pas tarder à commencer, on part devant, lâche-le, vous vous verrez tout à l'heure ! »

-Bon sang ! J-je suis navrée mais je dois filer mon cours va bientôt commencer.

-Je comprends tout à fait, allez-y, vite.

Son ton était très sérieux mais aussi très doux. Sa bienveillance se lut sur son visage et je lui adressai un sourire tendre avant de descendre de l'estrade. Je m'assis sur le rebord pour ensuite me laisser glisser et je sentis les mains de Monsieur Zaidi se poser sur ma taille alors qu'il me disait de faire attention à mon genou. Il m'aida à descendre, et je le remerciai avant de vite quitter l'amphi. Arrivée, en haut, je m'écriai :

-Promis, je serai à l'heure !

-Je compte sur vous, rit-il avant de mettre son manteau.

Chani m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Discrètement, pendant le cours, j'envoyai des messages à Alexy et Rosa afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles et éventuellement, leur demander s'ils étaient disponibles pour prendre un brunch demain. J'envoyai aussi un gros message de courage et d'amour à Hyun qui devait s'occuper du café sans moi. Je lâchai un rire surpris alors qu'ils me répondirent tous les trois en même temps, à la minute près !

« Un brunch ? T'as cru qu'on avait 40 ans ? » plaisanta Alexy, sur notre conversation à trois. « Oh mais trop, on se rejoint où ? » dit Rosa, avant d'ajouter : « Dis celui qui se couche à 21h quand on part en soirée ! Fais gaffe, Samedi tu restes jusqu'au bout mon coco, je t'attends ! » Alexy ajouta : « Depuis que j'ai rencontré Morgan, je me couche bien plus tard… » non sans oublier un petit smiley qui regardait en coin en souriant malicieusement, laissant planer bon nombre de sous-entendus.

-Y sont mignons ces deux-là…gloussai-je en lisant ensuite le message de Hyun : « T'es trop chou ! Mais tout va bien, le temps n'est pas terrible aujourd'hui, les clients ne sortent pas beaucoup. Je sens que je la soirée va être longue, pff… »

Le cours sembla s'éterniser, ainsi que les suivants jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Ou bien était-ce dû à mon impatience d'être enfin à mon rendez-vous avec Monsieur Zaidi, j'ignorai si je pouvais me montrer très objective aujourd'hui. Mon ventre, lui, l'était bien plus que moi et m'eut ramenée plusieurs fois à la réalité en grondant comme un ogre, frustré de n'avoir pas été nourri ce matin à cause de mon réveil plutôt… retardé !

-Tu vas t'étouffer ! s'écria Kelly qui me voyait engloutir ma cup de soupe. Le réfectoire essayait d'autre façon de présenter les plats, je trouvai ça sympathique ! Le design des cups de soupe était provisoire, et des élèves d'art appliqué devaient se charger de les façonner à l'image de l'Academy.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin ! fis-je remarquer une fois ma soupe terminée.

-Jolie moustache, se moqua Camille qui me tendit une serviette en papier. Je le remerciai en m'essuyant la bouche.

Tous ensemble, nous discutâmes de la soirée de Samedi. Kelly me demanda si j'allais venir l'encourager pendant la compétition, et je lui dis que j'essaierai de venir la voir avant la soirée à laquelle je me rendais avec mes meilleurs amis.

-Ta prestation est à quelle heure ?

-Quinze heures, tu as autre chose de prévue ?

-Nope ! J'essaiera d'amener mes amis, on t'encouragera ensemble, souris-je avant de m'adresser à Camille : Tu iras la voir ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai la chance de ne pas avoir mon match en même temps cette année, avec des membres de mon équipe on va encourager notre future championne, héhé !

-Houlà, pas de pression inutile, l'interrompit Kelly : J'ai déjà la coach sur le dos, ne vas pas t'y mettre.

Quand le repas fut terminé, nous partîmes ensemble suivre nos prochains cours. Et enfin, quinze heures…Nos cours étaient terminés, hormis pour les sportifs qui partaient squatter les gymnases et les terrains. Chani partit travailler, accompagnée de Charly qui n'avait plus rien non plus. Je me retrouvai seule et excitée comme une puce. N'ayant pas pris le temps de récupérer un vêtement chaud à ajouter à ma tenue, je retournai à ma chambre pour, d'une, déposer mes affaires de cours qui me seraient plus encombrantes qu'autre chose ! Me réchauffer avec une douche chaude et enfin, trouver une veste. Un cardigan en laine noire fit l'affaire.

-J'ai encore une peu de temps, me dis-je en m'installant à mon bureau. J'essayai de calmer mon impatience en traînant sur les réseaux sociaux. J'envoyai également un message à Hyun pour savoir s'il était disponible Samedi après-midi. Devant sûrement travailler, il ne me répondit pas. J'en profitai donc pour proposer à Alexy et Rosa d'aller encourager Kelly avec moi. Rosa passa son tour, mais Alexy semblait avoir déjà prévu d'y aller et était d'accord pour qu'on s'y rende ensemble après notre brunch. Nouant un chignon, j'ajoutai un peu de rouge à lèvres avant de prendre la route pour le café lecture où j'espérai retrouver Monsieur Zaidi. _Pourquoi il ne viendrait pas … ?_ Mon sac de ville sur le dos, je pris le bus en espérant déjà le pire. _Bon sang, mais calme-toi !_ J'étais surtout si impatiente de le retrouver que j'avais peur qu'il ne soit retenu par la fac ou bien pour une toute autre raison… _Cette femme…_ Je repensai à notre proximité d'hier soir, et de ce matin après le cours. _Il serait vraiment capable d'agir ainsi en étant déjà avec quelqu'un ?_

Arrivée à mon arrêt, je chassai ce genre de pensée nuisible à ma sérénité et suivis le chemin jusqu'au café, non sans garder ma montre sous les yeux. _Dix minutes…j'ai, dix-minutes d'avance !_ hurlai-je en mon for intérieure avec une fierté incommensurable. Ah bah oui, il m'en fallait peu, mais pour moi c'était un exploit. _Enfin…_

-M-Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! entendis-je venir du coin de la rue.

-Lâche-ça la vieille !

Mon cœur s'emballa sous l'angoisse que me faisait ressentir l'entente de ces cris. Mes jambes tremblèrent, et aussitôt, les images de cette…horrible fin de soirée me revinrent en mémoire. Ne voulant pas qu'il arrive la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre, je sortis de mon sac, le spray au poivre que j'emportai partout avec moi et je parvins tant bien que mal à rejoindre le coin de rue où je tombai sur une dame d'un certain âge qui tenait avec force son sac à main qu'essayait de lui arracher un type pas plus grand que moi, mais d'une carrure assez imposante.

-Allez, dégage ! cria-t-il en poussant violemment la grand-mère que je vins réceptionner dans mes bras. Dans le feu de l'action, la lanière du sac céda, et le type tomba à la renverse. D'autres passants nous virent et accoururent en hurlant sur l'agresseur qui finit par prendre ses jambes à son cou, tandis qu'une dame avec son enfant appelait la gendarmerie.

-M-madame, bon sang, Madame ! Comment allez-vous !? paniquai-je en l'entourant toujours de mes bras tremblant d'émois.

-Je…oh…

Sous le choc, la dame fondit en larmes en avouant qu'elle venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie. La sentant défaillir, je la fis s'asseoir sur le sol afin qu'elle ne se fracasse pas le crâne sur le sol en cas de malaise.

-Les secours arrivent ! prévint la mère qui s'approcha de nous avec son enfant : Comment va-t-elle ? Et vous mademoiselle, rien de cassé ?

-N-non, j'ai juste eu le temps de la rattraper, j-je…

Les souvenirs de mon agression et de celui de cette vieille dame s'entremêlèrent et je sentis mon souffle se faire plus difficile. Dans mon poing, je serrai toujours le spray que je ne fus pas en mesure d'utiliser. Je le serrai plus fort, en essayant de calmer mes tremblements. La gendarmerie arriva rapidement et prit en charge la vieille dame qui semblait encore prise par l'émotion. On nous posa à tous des questions, et lorsque ce fut mon tour, la confusion ne m'aida nullement à me souvenir du visage de l'agresseur. Je ne me souvenais que de son bonnet bleu marine et de son bombers kaki. Le reste, tout était arrivé trop vite pour que je fasse attention aux détails.

-Vous serez prochainement contacté, on va joindre la famille de la victime pour qu'on la prenne en charge.

Je donnai mon numéro, tout en présentant ma carte d'identité. Après quoi, ils me demandèrent si je n'avais rien, je répondis que je me portai très bien en omettant de parler de ce trouble émotif qui enserrait ma poitrine. Ils raccompagnèrent la dame chez elle, et petit à petit, les autres repartir là d'où ils venaient sans que je sache quoi faire.

Confuse, je parvins à me souvenir du café lecture, où je devais me rendre. Ce que je fis sans vraiment faire attention où je marchai. Le carillon de l'établissement raisonna comme un réveil, et je me souvenais de Monsieur Zaidi qui devait m'attendre. Hébétée, j'eus un temps de latence avant de répondre aux salutations du gérant derrière son comptoir.

-B-bonjour…soufflai-je en essuyant mes chaussures sur le tapis de l'entrée.

Je regardai autour de moi, vis le rayon de livres sans vraiment les voir, l'escalier sans pouvoir vraiment le distinguer et un bourdonnement me donna le vertige.

-…lah… ? …ous allez bien ? Tallulah !

-Hhh !

Tressautant, je repris mes esprits en papillonnant des yeux alors que je retrouvai la vue et l'ouïe. En face de moi, se tenait mon aîné qui me détaillait avec un air vraiment inquiet sur le visage.

-Hé, m'appela-t-il avec douceur, vous êtes pâle… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

-Un souci ? s'enquit le barista qui nous proposa un verre d'eau.

-Je veux bien oui, je vais la faire s'asseoir là-bas.

-Je vous apporte ça, assura-t-il tandis que nous traversions l'allée qui menait aux tables.

Dans un coin de la salle, une banquette en velours bleu canard entourait une table carrée, et Monsieur Zaidi m'installa à la place de l'angle. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je m'excusai pour mon retard, finalement je ne parvenus absolument pas à prendre de l'avance sur notre rendez-vous.

-Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas plus surpris, et que je m'en fiche à l'heure actuelle ! Il vous est arrivé quelque chose… ? S-si vous ne pouviez pas veni-

Il s'interrompit sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Puis, lorsque sa main se passa sur mon poing tremblant, il força mes doigts à s'écarter pour laisser apparaître le spray au poivre. Son regard resta fixe sur la petite bouteille, les sourcils froncés. Ce fut à son tour de pâlir, et lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau mon regard, le barista vint nous servir deux grands verres d'eau.

Monsieur Zaidi fut celui capable de le remercier, tandis que je resserrai mon poing autour du spray. De nouveau seuls, il me demanda avec sérieux :

-Tallulah…dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête avant de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'une voix entrecoupée tant ma gorge était serrée.

-J-je me sens si bête… je n'ai même pas était capable de…Mon bras tremblait, mes doigts aussi…Si les autres n'étaient pas-

D'un bras, mon aîné vint entourer sans force ma tête qu'il vint ensuite déposer contre son cou. Son menton se posa sur le haut de mon crâne, à côté de mon chignon. Il m'assura que je n'avais rien à me reprocher, et que le simple fait d'avoir eu le courage de ne pas ignorer la détresse de cette vieille dame, était bien plus que ce que n'importe qui aurait pu faire à ma place. Tout comme le fait que je me portai garante pour témoigner si poursuite il y avait de la part de cette dame.

-Pour le reste… Personne n'a le droit de te jeter la pierre parce-que tu n'as pas su presser sur le bouton du spray. Déjà, tu as évité à cette dame de se blesser ! (Il s'éloigna pour ensuite examiner mon visage) Et toi ? Avec toutes les blessures que tu t'es faites cette semaine, ce serait bien que-

-Je n'ai rien, assurai-je en rangeant dans mon sac le spray au poivre.

-Oh moins, tu l'as toujours sur toi, sourit-il en faisant tomber son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, juste derrière moi.

-Oui, j-je…(Je tiltai sa manière de s'adresser à moi)… « toi » ?

-D-désolé, mais sur le moment, j'ai…angoissé. Cela m'a échappé, mais je dois t'avouer que je commence à m'habituer.

-J'ai vu ça, ris-je un peu en sentant ma pression redescendre d'un cran.

Je n'étais plus seule, plus dehors, et loin de tout ce raffut… Je repensai à Nathaniel, le soir où il vint me sauver des griffes de ce pauvre type avec qui il semblait encore traîner. Je réalisai ensuite, qu'il n'avait pas appelé la gendarmerie… _Moi non plus…_ me fis-je remarquer en baissant les yeux. _Mais…mais il ne s'est rien passé ?_ tentai-je de me convaincre.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, au contraire…Au café déjà, j'avais trouvé ça plus naturel de t'entendre me parler ainsi, avouai-je en tentant également une approche plus impersonnelle.

Mon aîné me sourit de toutes ces dents, avant de me faire signe qu'un des verres était pour moi, qu'un peu d'eau me rafraîchirait un peu. Quand j'eus retrouvé entièrement mon sang froid, ma précédente joie d'arriver à notre rendez-vous refaisait doucement surface mais j'étais bien moins angoissé qu'auparavant. Au contraire, Rayan fit tout pour me mettre à l'aise et lui-même semblait plutôt serein.

-Ce café n'existait pas à mon époque, me dit-il : c'est hallucinant de voir à quel point cette ville a évolué !

-Il s'est installé deux ans avant mon arrivée au lycée sweet amoris, si je me souviens bien. Je venais souvenant ici avec mes parents, mon père et moi étions fous des expositions à l'étage.

-Une expo ? s'étonna mon aîné.

-Chaque année, le gérant faisait découvrir les œuvres d'artistes débutants pour les aider à se faire un nom et à attirer l'œil de maisons d'éditions. Mais attention, il ne dit pas oui à tout le monde, il détaille les œuvres avec soin, et possède une critique assez tranchante, haha !

-Wah, et ça porte ses fruits ?

Je lui fis signe de me suivre tandis que je le guidai à nouveau jusqu'au rayonnage des livres. Il y avait d'un côté, ceux que nous pouvions emprunter librement et ceux vendus par le gérant en partenariat avec des maisons d'éditions. Il y avait même des auteurs indépendants.

-Je me souviens d'un jeune écrivain…(j'effleurai le bord de l'étagère du bout du doigt) Ah ! ici… J'ai pu assister à sa première exposition.

Sortant le recueil de nouvelles, je lis un passage à Rayan qui resta attentif.

-C'est avec cette nouvelle qu'il s'est fait connaître.

-Tu me lis la suite ? proposa-t-il en souriant, charmeur. Je vins mordre le bout de ma langue en grimaçant un sourire taquin.

-J'en ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre au dortoir, je pourrai toujours te le prêter, il n'est pas long à lire. (Je fis mine de réfléchir) Enfin, je sais que les cours te prennent pas mal de temps…

-Je vais être obligé de te l'emprunter, comme tu ne veux plus me faire la lecture, déclara-t-il en haussant le sourcil d'un air faussement vexé.

-Tu peux toujours l'acheter, lui-fis remarquer en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-C'est moins drôle, termina-t-il en feuilletant le recueil.

Son regard se perdit sur une page, et je vis son regard s'allumer d'intérêt. Je le laissai à sa lecture, contemplant son visage serein et souriant aux yeux qui se mouvait de gauche à droite en parcourant les lignes de l'imagination de l'auteur. _Il est beau…_ songeai-je en me disant qu'on pouvait avoir du mal à croire qu'il était enseignant chercheur à l'université, avec un visage exprimant la jeunesse et la curiosité. Et par moment, il pouvait déployer de si sages paroles que l'on ressentait l'écart d'âge.

-Ça y est, je me souviens de toi ! s'écria le barista derrière-nous : T'es la petite copine de ce jeune chanteur, qui aimait bien composer à l'étage ! Rah…comment c'était son prénom déjà…

Ma voix sortit d'elle-même, ne pouvant la retenir tout comme mon cœur dont le pouls s'était emballé.

-Lysandre.

-Voilà ! Fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu traîner dans le coin, que devient-il ? Je sais qu'il écrivait des poèmes aussi, je lui avais proposé de participer à une de mes expositions mais il s'est toujours entêté à refuser.

 _Il s'entêtait pour beaucoup de choses…_ me dis-je, en tournant le dos au barista pour faire mine d'examiner un autre livre.

-Il a quitté la ville pour des raisons personnelles, et il ne reviendra sûrement jamais ici, expliquai-je en ne lisant que distraitement l'ouvrage que j'avais en mains.

-Ah, c'est bien dommage…Il est doux comme garçon. Il restait discuter tard avec moi, avant de rentrer chez son frère. Belle boutique de vêtements d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, tu veux ?

-J-je…c'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je n'aurais sûrement jamais l'occasion de le revoir pour le moment…

-En voilà une triste histoire…Dieu que vous étiez amoureux pourtant !

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des choses à voir à l'étage ? intervint subitement Rayan qui prit une voix claire et portante.

-Oh, s-si… vous exposez toujours les planches des illustrateurs là-haut ?

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui attire le plus les clients et les éditeurs ces temps-ci ! Je vous prépare quelque chose pendant votre observation ?

-Volontiers, un mocca long, et un de vos muffins à la myrtille pour moi s'il vous plaît, demanda mon aîné.

-Une part de cheesecake avec un coulis de framboise, et un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve pour moi…et de la cannelle dans le chocolat s'il vous plaît !

-Haha, je vous appelle quand c'est prêt.

Après quoi, Rayan me tendit la main dans laquelle je vins glisser la mienne et il me guida jusqu'à l'étage en prenant la marche en tête. Cette odeur de vernis et papier jaunît nous sauta en plein visage. Nous fûmes entourés de toiles et d'aquarelles, parfois accrochées aux murs, et par moment au sol, dans des bacs et placées sous plastiques pour ne pas se faire ronger par la poussière.

Juste à côté, se trouvait une petite pièce réservée à l'achat des BD, surveillée par une caméra plafonnière.

-Je ne me serai pas douté qu'il soit si…adepte de commérage ! ricana nerveusement Rayan en marchant à pas feutré sur la moquette de l'étage, tout en évitant de cogner les bacs où se trouvaient les dessins. Tout était exposé sur le pallier étroit, éclairé par la lumière naturelle que filtrait les grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue et fast-food d'en face.

-Et moi j'avais oublié qu'il était comme ça…soupirai-je en triant les illustrations à la fois nouvelles et d'autres plus anciennes qui me revinrent en mémoire : Merci, glissai-je timidement.

-J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas à l'aise, je n'allais pas te laisser te décomposer sur le parquet…

-Haha, oui c'est vrai, ris-je en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Il écarta mes doigts pour entremêler les siens. Si débutante était notre relation, il n'y avait que ce contact qui s'imposa entre nous. Ce fut plus fort que nous, je le ressentais, et je ne faisais rien pour le briser, tactile comme j'étais… _Et j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu pareil._ Rayan avait le geste tendre facile. En tout cas, avec moi…restait à savoir si, comme moi il était comme ça avec tous ceux qu'il appréciait, ou si cela avait une toute autre signification pour lui. Dans tous les cas, je me sentais bien ainsi et tant que cela lui convenait, c'était l'essentiel.

Tandis que nous examinions les illustrations d'auteurs de bandes dessinées, mangas et comics, du plus connu à l'amateur fraîchement découvert, nos échangeâmes avec légèreté nos points de vue sur la place de la pop culture aujourd'hui. De l'extérieur, peut-être que ça ressemblait à un sérieux débat, surtout sorti de son contexte…pourtant…

-Tout le monde se plaint de la sexualisation des femmes dans les comics, mais franchement…quand on sait avec quoi sont habillés Superman, Batman et Spiderman, j'vois pas de quoi je dois me plaindre, ris-je en ouvrant un comics de spiderman où se trouvaient des croquis exclusifs que l'auteur dessina pour l'exposition de l'année dernière, pendant l'un de ses déplacement chez nous : c'est juste que c'est moins porté sur le détail ! (Je montrai l'entre-jambe du héros) Si on veut vraiment être réaliste…, repris-je en laissant le reste de ma phrase en suspens.

Rayan laissa s'échapper un rire étranglé avant de me faire fermer la bd.

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Si tu veux, on essaiera d'en parler en cours mais j'ai peur que ça s'enflamme un peu.

-Hm, pas faux…

Le gérant vint nous trouver, un plateau garni de notre commande en nous demandant de bien rejoindre la salle de service. Nous nous exécutâmes et reprîmes place sur notre banquette, heureux qu'aucun des nouveaux clients ne l'eurent accaparée.

-Cheesecake et son coulis, avec un chocolat chaud aux guimauves et sa cannelle pour la demoiselle ! (Il déposa mon encas avant de se tourner vers Rayan) un mocca long et son muffin à la myrtille pour monsieur ! Bon appétit ! Sourit-il avant de prendre la commande de clients à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de ce choix pour notre rendez-vous, dit mon aîné en balayant l'espace d'un regard, un sourire charmé sur les lèvres.

-C'est à la fois populaire et tranquille. Mais le mercredi après-midi c'est bondé de monde, le week-end aussi, comme les collégiens et les lycéens n'ont pas cours et qu'ils forment sa principale clientèle. Je me demande si beaucoup d'étudiants y viennent…

-Tu y allais souvent au lycée ? Je veux dire, hormis avec tes parents.

J'opinai en prenant une gorgée de mon chocolat.

-Pendant les heures de permes, ou bien après les cours quand le CDI était trop bondé, j'y passai pour commencer mes devoirs. Et pour lire surtout…le gérant possède des œuvres que je ne trouvai pas forcément ailleurs.

-Oui, je comprends.

Le nez plongé dans sa tasse, un sourire distrait au coin des lèvres et le regard dans le vague, je me demandai à quoi pouvait bien songer mon aîné. Puis, il entrouvrit la bouche, qu'il referma aussitôt, comme pour s'abstenir de prononcer quoi que ce soit et continua à chercher ses mots.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante, espérant que sa l'encouragerait à poursuivre.

-Est-ce que… (il retint un soupire, ferma les yeux en serrant ses doigts autour de la tasse) Tu serais d'accord pour que l'on se retrouve ici le vendredi ? me demanda-t-il finalement dans un murmure rauque et ses yeux anis posée sur moi avec une intense inquiétude me firent comprendre qu'il redoutait vraiment ma réponse.

Cela me toucha, et, si l'on oubliait son statut d'enseignant à l'université et le mien, d'étudiante, nous nous trouvâmes en cet instant sur un même pied d'égalité, confrontés à nos doutes et nos espérances.

-Disons que cela sera possible tant je ne reprendrai pas le travail, mais après… Le vendredi, je-

-Une autre date, m'interrompit-il doucement : Quand on a le temps, quand on veut se voir…nous n'aurons qu'à revenir là, proposa-t-il en reposant son regard troublé dans le fond de sa tasse.

Comblée de le voir ainsi prendre l'initiative de multiplier nos rencontres, je souris en me pinçant les lèvres dans l'espoir de dissimuler mon trop plein de joie qui m'émoustillait. Finalement, nous convînmes de nous revoir vendredi prochain après mon IRM. Et pour Mardi, nous jugeâmes tous deux plus sages de faire se dérouler notre entretient au sujet de mon mémoire dans une des salles de classe du bâtiment d'art, comme nous nous trouvions dans la même Academy. Et cela nous aiderait un peu plus à garder un semblant de professionnalisme. Pour le moment nous nous sentîmes convaincus de pouvoir gérer notre amitié et nos devoirs.

Je sentais Rayan être d'ailleurs moins angoissé, le simple fait qu'il demandait qu'on continue à se voir dans ce café le prouvait bien. Cela me rassurait… Nous restâmes longuement à discuter ensemble, il me parla de ses voyages d'études pour lesquels il ressentait une certaine nostalgie.

-Tu m'as dit vouloir interviewer cette auteure exilée au Québec, tu penses t'y rendre dans le courant de l'année ?

Je secouai la tête en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense avant tout à mon budget…

-Si c'est pour tes études, l'Academy est disposée à te verser des fonds, m'assura-t-il en se tournant un peu plus sur son siège pour me faire face : d'autant plus que nous sommes reliés à trois universités québécoises, tu serais disposée à te faire héberger par un étudiant, voire un professeur.

-Comme pour un stage à l'étranger ?

-C'est ça ! Faudrait voir les conditions exactes d'obtention de cette aide avec l'administration.

-Buh… je vais devoir me coltiner l'amabilité du responsable administratif ?

-Haha, j'en ai peur oui ! (Il haussa une épaule) Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, je crois qu'il a raté sa vocation…

-C'est bien dommage pour nous ! ris-je en examinant l'heure sur ma montre. _19h53, déjà !?_

Je vis Rayan se pencher par-dessus la table pour voir l'état du ciel à travers la vitrine.

-Il fait déjà nuit… on va se rentrer peut-être.

J'opinai du chef, en ne voulant pas tellement traîner dans les rues la nuit. Je regardai sur mon calepin à quelle heure mon bus passerait, tout en sortant ma carte bancaire de mon porte-monnaie. Rayan se tenait déjà au comptoir et je vins à ses côtés pour payer avec lui.

-Bonne soirée à vous et revenez quand vous voulez ! salua le barista alors que je lui tendais ma carte.

A côté de moi, mon aîné me sourit et me fit signe de le suivre dehors. Je compris qu'il eut payé pour nous deux. Resserrant mon manteau et mon cardigan que je coinçai dans le croisement de mes bras plaqués contre ma poitrine, je me tournai face à lui pour le remercier de cet agréable après-midi.

-Encore navrée pour mon retard…soupirai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Même si ce n'est pas de ton fait, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois arrivée en retard, me partagea-t-il soudainement. J'arquai un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de précision : être à l'heure, ce n'est pas naturel chez toi ! plaisanta-t-il.

-T'as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne pas aux personnes âgées ! répliquai-je, avec une pointe de sarcasme qui le fit exploser de rire, non sans serrer les dents.

-Ok, j'lai pas volé… (Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son manteau) Pour demain, on fait toujours semblant de ne rien savoir ?

-Hmm, j'hésite… je ne sais pas si je vais savoir jouer la comédie toute la soirée, haha !

-Je ne vais pas être très fort à ce jeu là non plus, encore en cours, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas me montrer trop amicale, mais demain ce sera une toute autre ambiance. Après, ça nous fera un bon exercice, admit-il en commençant à marcher dans la direction opposée de mon arrêt de bus.

-O-oh, je vais te laisser, je dois passer par là pour le bus, dis-je en pointant du doigt le sentier.

-Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, déclara-t-il sérieusement : Je me sentirai mieux si je te savais dans une voiture que seule dans la rue. Je ne vais pas t'obliger non plus, mais j'insiste, je te ramène.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je trouvai cela tout particulièrement touchant de le voir s'inquiéter pour ma sécurité. D'autant plus, que cela lui parut aussi naturel de me proposer cela que de respirer et boire de l'eau. Il me laissait le choix, ne s'imposait pas, mais resta sérieux dans ses propos. Je parvins à sentir son pragmatisme et sa bienveillance. Il ne me proposait pas de me raccompagner juste parce qu'il était d'usage de le faire lors d'un rendez-vous le plus clair du temps. D'autres auraient sûrement trouvé cela galant, pour ma part, j'aurais trouvé cela de trop si cela ne fut que pour le paraître. _Mais pas lui…_ Sans hésitation, je fis un pas vers lui, et ce fut côte à côte que nous traversâmes la rue.

Nous pûmes ainsi continuer à converser allègrement jusqu'à ce que nous atteignissions sa voiture au parking souterrain de la grande place où allait être installée la patinoire ouverte ainsi que le marché de Noël. Je réalisai alors…

-Mais, en fait ce n'est pas loin…

-Quoi donc ? s'étonna Rayan.

-Je t'ai parlé de notre projet de colocation avec Chani, et l'immeuble où se trouve l'appartement qu'on a visité se trouve juste en face de la place. On passera sûrement devant comme la voie est à sens unique.

-Vous avez eu des nouvelles ? (Il monta dans le véhicule et je l'imitai) Vous ne deviez pas avoir une réponse cette semaine ?

-Si, dis-je en bouclant ma ceinture : Mais non, toujours rien. Demain matin je vais essayer de le joindre.

Rayan fit chauffer le moteur et laissa le temps à la buée de partir pour une meilleure visibilité. Je voulus poser mon sac entre mes pieds, mais je sentis quelque chose se froisser.

-Oh m… ! (Je soulevai un sac en papier qui venait de la boutique de Leigh) Haha, je sais où tu t'habilles maintenant !

-Grillé ! Enfin, d'autres boutiques sont sympas, mais quand on est ami avec le patron c'est mieux, plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

J'eus un éclat de rire.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Rosa !

Lorsque nous passâmes devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Monsieur Castillon, je dis à Rayan de regarder sur sa gauche et il ralentit, ouvrit la fenêtre pour mieux voir. Il libéra un sifflement d'admiration et pencha sa tête.

-J'ai un coup de cœur pour les fenêtres et les gravures sur les balcons !

-Je crois que c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, et encore, il fait trop noir, mais la porte est impressionnante à elle seule.

Mon aîné reprit une posture correcte sur son siège et referma la fenêtre. Sur la route, il me posa des questions sur l'appartement. Il craqua quand je lui eus parlé de la cheminée.

-Rah, ça y est, je regrette d'avoir sauté sur le premier logement venu ! Je voulais quelque chose pas trop loin de la fac, pour éviter de prendre la voiture mais si j'avais su qu'un tel immeuble existait…

Nous arrivâmes non loin du campus, et je lui indiquai de s'arrêter un peu avant. Il s'exécuta, semblant comprendre mes raisons.

-Jamais à l'abri des regards indiscrets, murmura-t-il en posant sur moi ses yeux illuminés par les phares de sa voiture.

Je détaillai son visage tout en retirant la ceinture qui s'enroula d'une traite. Louchant sur ses lèvres, je me remémorai avec amusement la manière dont nos bouches s'étaient effleurées Mercredi, avant le début de son cours. Détournant la tête, je chassai ces pensées tentatrices et ouvris la portière.

-A demain soir ?

-Hm ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…ricana-t-il en me donnant mon manteau que j'eus retiré avant de monter en voiture.

-C'est malin, souris-je en me sentant un peu bête.

Rayan me fit un clin d'œil avant que je ne referme la portière. Je ne fis que poser mon manteau sur mes épaules, m'éloignai et le regardai s'en aller. Ses vitres étaient teintées, je ne pouvais absolument rien apercevoir de lui depuis l'extérieur. La tête chargée d'allégresse et de douceur, un brin nostalgique, je rentrai au dortoir pour me changer avant d'aller manger seule et me coucher seule, Yeleen n'étant pas là…J'ignorai si ce fut ce rendez-vous avec Rayan qui me mit dans cet état, au fond de mon lit, un sourire tendre mais amer plaqué sur les lèvres, j'eus envie d'être bercée et enroulée dans des bras chauds et aimants. Cette nuit, mes rêves repassèrent en boucle cette fin d'après-midi.

A suivre…

* * *

[Prochain chapitre, la soirée au bungalow vue par notre professeur favori ! ;) Leur relation va drastiquement bouger, déjà avec le rapprochement pendant leur premier rendez-vous, nous avons eu le droit à du contact, le prochain c'est danse endiablée ! A très vite :) ]


	11. Chapter 11

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour ! :D Aujourd'hui, C'est à travers les yeux de Rayan que l'on va revivre leur premier rendez-vous mais surtout, découvrir la soirée du Bungalow. Et comme la soirée est quand même longue, je ne compte pas donner l'avis de Tallulah, ou plutôt, dans le prochain chapitre, on reprendra dès le lendemain de la soirée. D'ici là, je vous laisse avec cette lecture là en espérant qu'elle soit bonne :) ]

* * *

Rayan

Je ne savais pas où tout cela allait m'amener. Ne plus suivre cette promesse… _« Ne commets plus une telle erreur, Rayan… »_ c'était nouveau pour moi. D'autant plus, que je l'eus suivie toutes ces années à travers des relations qui n'avaient nullement besoin de cette restrictive, et au moment où j'aurais dû la maintenir, je décidai de la laisser derrière moi. _Parce qu'elle est différente…_ Amie, amante, je ne savais ce qu'elle deviendrait pour moi, mais tout ce dont j'étais certain… _Je ne veux pas passer à côté de ce que nous vivons._

Et ce fut avec cette détermination ancrée en moi que je prenais la route pour mon rendez-vous avec Tallulah. _On parie combien qu'elle sera en retard ?_ me dis-je en trouvant une place libre au parking souterrain qui se trouvait non loin de la rue de notre point de rendez-vous.

-J'espère qu'elle ne se prend pas trop la tête, après si dans une heure elle n'est pas là…me dis-je en trouvant enfin une place : Ah ! Parfait.

Une fois garé, je pris mon portefeuille, mon portable et mes clés et sortis du véhicule que je fermai avant de prendre le chemin vers le café. Pire qu'un ado, j'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée. Enfin, j'étais certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour apprécier se rendre à un rendez-vous.

-Bonjour, m'exclamai-je en entrant dans l'établissement.

-Bien le bonjour, ça fait plaisir de voir un nouveau visage ! s'enjoua le barista que je soupçonnai être le gérant : Vous connaissez le concept du café ? Ici, vous consommez lecture et petits plaisirs gustatifs. L'établissement est petit, nous sommes deux à le faire tourner mais aujourd'hui je suis tout seul pour gérer le café et la vente des livres. Désolé d'avance si vos commandes mettent du temps.

-Pas de souci, j'attends quelqu'un pour le moment, donc niveau commande, ce ne sera pas tout de suite.

-Très bien, installez-vous où vous voulez, proposa-t-il avec le sourire. Je lui répondis par un autre et traversai la petite allée qui menait à la salle.

-Wow, j'ai l'embarras du choix…me dis-je en examinant la salle vide. Cela ne me déplaisait pas que le café soit calme, je me demandai aussi pourquoi Tallulah avait choisi cet endroit tout particulièrement. _Après, je paniquai tellement qu'elle a sûrement pris la première idée qui lui venait !_

Je m'installai sur une banquette d'angle qui encadrait une table plus éloignée des autres. Nous serions plus tranquilles si jamais plus de clients arrivaient. Sans grande surprise, les minutes passèrent et Tallulah ne se pointa pas à l'heure. Cela me fit plus sourire qu'autre chose, je l'imaginai déjà tout agitée et en panique comme à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait en retard en cours. On sentait qu'elle faisait de son mieux mais…ce n'était pas encore ça ! Cependant, lorsque moins le quart arriva, et que j'eus le temps de lire la moitié d'un petit roman, mon impatience se transforma en inquiétude. Si jamais elle n'avait pas pu venir ? Nous n'avions aucun moyen de nous contacter en dehors de la boîte mails de la fac, et après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé cette semaine, j'eus peur qu'une énième catastrophe ne lui soit tombée dessus. _J'espère que c'est juste un retard du bus…_ Je me levai pour replacer le roman qui ne m'intéressait plus vraiment, lorsque la clochette annonçant la venue d'un client retentit.

-Bonjour à vous ! s'exclama le barista.

 _Tallulah !?_

Mon sourire me revint enfin alors qu'elle m'apparaissait sous les yeux. Je m'approchai d'elle pour la saluer alors qu'elle répondait fébrilement au « bonjour » du gérant. Ralentissant la cadence, je n'osai la toucher pour ne pas l'effrayer et l'appelai doucement.

-Tallulah ? Hé, vous allez bien ? Comme elle ne réagissait pas et, blanche comme un linge, je craignais qu'elle ne fasse un malaise je l'appelai plus fort : Tallulah !

Ma cadette tressauta avant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle détailla chacun des traits de mon visage comme si c'était là notre première rencontre.

-Hé, soufflai-je en penchant ma tête vers elle pour l'examiner : vous êtes pâle… Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? lui demandai-je en me doutant que ça n'allait visiblement pas.

Le barista s'en inquiéta également, et proposa de nous apporter de l'eau pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions. J'ignorai totalement ce qu'elle avait, mais j'acquiesçai auprès de lui en lui signalant que j'allais l'aider à s'asseoir. Délicatement, je posai ma main sur son bras et l'attirai vers la salle où je la fis s'asseoir sur la banquette où je m'étais précédemment installé. Aussitôt, elle se confondit en excuses, balbutiant ses mots et ne regardant qu'un point imaginaire devant elle.

-Je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas plus surpris que ça, et que je m'en fiche à l'heure actuelle ! m'emportai-je un peu tant j'étais inquiet de la voir si émotive : Il vous est arrivé quelque chose… ? S-si vous ne pouviez pas veni-

Ma voix mourut en même temps que mes yeux se posèrent sur son poing serré entre nous deux. Ou plutôt, sur l'objet qu'elle tenait avec une force qui faisait blanchir ses phalanges. Mon sang se glaça. Était-ce bien ce dont je pensai ? Sans violence mais fermeté, je vins écarter ses doigts pour découvrir le petit spay au poivre que je lui eus offert il y a déjà deux mois et demi de cela maintenant. Je déglutis… _Ma crainte de tantôt était-elle donc fondée ?_ Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je n'osai formuler le moindre mot et lorsque j'en trouvai le courage, ma voix s'érailla entre chacun d'entre eux.

-Tallulah…dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ?

Secouant la tête avec virulence, ma cadette me raconta dans les détails sa mésaventure. Ses mains tremblaient sous la table, alors qu'elle tirait sur les plis de son legging avec nervosité. Son visage vira au rouge alors qu'elle me faisait part de la honte qu'elle ressentait de n'avoir pas eu la force d'utiliser le spray qu'elle avait pourtant gardé auprès d'elle.

-J-je me sens si bête… je n'ai même pas était capable de…Mon bras tremblait, mes doigts aussi…Si les autres n'étaient pas-

Je me sentais horrible de ressentir un tel soulagement après avoir su que ce ne fut pas elle la cible de l'agression. Ne trouvant rien à dire sur le moment, je vins la prendre dans mes bras et la serrai avec force en évitant soigneusement de presser son épaule endolorie. Avant de trouver les mots qui me paraissaient les plus justes à l'encontre de mon point de vue, je profitai de la chaleur de notre étreinte, dans laquelle, je l'entendis soupirer faiblement avant de sentir ses muscles se relâcher. Je posai mon menton sur le haut de sa tête et dis :

-Tu as eu le courage de lui venir en aide ! Beaucoup seraient passés devant en faisant mine de ne rien voir ou ils auraient fait demi-tour sous prétexte que ça ne les concerne pas…Mais toi, tu l'as fait, tu as épaulé cette dame en détresse et tu as assumé ton devoir de témoin, assurai-je en caressant ses cheveux : Pour le reste… Personne n'a le droit de te jeter la pierre parce-que tu n'as pas su presser sur le bouton du spray. Déjà, tu as évité à cette dame de se blesser !

J'eus un geste de recul avant de prendre son visage en coupe du bout des doigts :

-Et toi ? Avec toutes les blessures que tu t'es faites cette semaine, ce serait bien que-

-Je n'ai rien, m'assura-t-elle en rangeant son spray dans son sac, le visage un peu rouge.

-Oh moins tu l'as toujours sur toi, souris-je d'un air plus rassuré en venant poser mon bras sur le dossier de la banquette.

Puis, d'un air étrange elle vint me dévisager en répétant : « Toi ? ». _Oh m…_ Réalisant avec quelle familiarité je venais de lui parler tout du long, je m'excusai avant de lui expliquer que l'inquiétude m'eut fait perdre mes moyens, et …que depuis ces derniers jours où je l'eus tutoyée plus d'une fois, je commençai à m'habituer.

Tallulah me sourit avec douceur alors que je lui demandai si elle désirait que j'arrête. J'ignorai à quoi elle eut pensé avant cela, mais son visage s'était assombri. Le choc de l'agression devait être encore bien présent en elle, même si ce ne fut pas la cible de cet individu.

-Non, au contraire…Au café déjà, j'avais trouvé ça plus naturel de t'entendre me parler ainsi, m'assura-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante alors qu'elle se permettait à son tour de briser les barrières de cette trop imposante formalité qui ne nous seyait guère.

J'en fus ravis et mes lèvres s'exprimèrent en un large sourire qui dévoila mes dents. Je lui proposai de boire nos verres que le barista eut apporté, afin qu'elle se remettre un peu et se rafraichisse. Je restai près d'elle, installant mieux nos affaires sur un coin de la banquette pour lui faire de la place, puis, petit à petit, nous commençâmes enfin notre rendez-vous avec plus d'aisance. Du moins, je fis tout pour qu'elle cesse de se tracasser pour son retard. Tallulah m'expliqua l'origine de ce café et ce que le gérant y faisait réellement après servir du café, des encas et proposer de la lecture.

Faire découvrir des artistes en herbe, je trouvai cela charitable mais aussi très encourageant pour ces jeunes artistes. Cela allait du peintre à l'illustrateur/auteur de bd jusqu'au romancier et poète. Me guidant jusqu'à la bibliothèque où j'eus précédemment pris un livre, Tallulah en sortit un quel semblait affectionner tout particulièrement. M'expliquant que non seulement elle eut participé à la première exposition de ce jeune écrivain, elle me lut ensuite un passage de la nouvelle grâce à laquelle il se fit connaître. Sa voix se fit plus chaude et profonde et son débit fluide entraîna les mots et ses sentiments dans une lecture légère qui me berça. Son regard pétillait, son sourire s'étirait tandis que ses mains caressaient les lignes pour ne pas perdre le fil. Mon pouls s'emballa légèrement alors que j'appréciai l'écoute et la vision du bonheur que dégageait son visage. _Elle est magnifique…_ J'ignorai vraiment ce qu'elle espérait au bout de notre relation, une fois celle-ci surélevée par une solide confiance qui grandissait chaque fois que nous nous rencontrions, mais pour ma part, si je ne pus mettre un mot sur mon ressentis auparavant, aujourd'hui, je commençai à comprendre et j'étais à la fois effrayé et curieux.

-C'est avec cette nouvelle qu'il s'est fait connaître.

-Tu me lis la suite ? tentai-je, en prenant appui sur mon épaule contre le rayonnage. Ma voix se fit plus sensuelle, sûrement emportée par mes secrètes pensées.

-J'en ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre au dortoir, je pourrai toujours te le prêter, il n'est pas long à lire. (Elle marqua une pause) Enfin, je sais que les cours te prennent pas mal de temps…

-Je vais être obligé de te l'emprunter, comme tu ne veux plus me faire la lecture, fis-je en prenant un air boudeur.

-Tu peux toujours l'acheter, souligna-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

-C'est moins drôle, déclarai-je en souriant en coin, puis, je me laissai emporter par la lecture du recueil de nouvelles.

Soudain, le barista s'écria avec tant d'entrain qu'il me fit sursauter. Il déclara se souvenir de Tallulah, et d'un jeune homme aussi, qu'il identifia être son petit ami et avec qui il se demandait si elle était toujours… La conviction avec laquelle il eut annoncé cela m'étonna, il fallait vraiment qu'ils furent des clients réguliers pour qu'il se souvienne d'eux.

-Rah…C'était comment son nom !

-Lysandre.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Puis, me prenant une gifle, je me traitai d'idiot en n'ayant pas compris plus tôt…surtout avec notre conversation de la veille au soir. _Mais oui, l'ex belle-sœur de Leigh ! La meilleure amie de Rosalya !_ C'était une seule et même personne…C'était Tallulah. « J'ai bon espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble ! Je sais qu'ils ont gardé contact. » m'eut dit mon ami. J'avalais ma salive de travers et détournai le regard afin de calmer ma jalousie loin des yeux de ma cadette. Je fis mine de reprendre ma lecture, mais il était difficile de ne pas s'intéresser à leur conversation, du moins, de l'entendre…

-Voilà ! Fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu traîner dans le coin, que devient-il ? Je sais qu'il écrivait des poèmes aussi, je lui avais proposé de participer à une de mes expositions mais il s'est toujours entêté à refuser.

-Il a quitté la ville pour des raisons personnelles, et il ne reviendra sûrement jamais ici, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix à la fois calme mais sourde, comme s'il lui était difficile de la laisser sortir clairement. Comme si elle l'atténuait volontairement pour taire son émoi…Elle venait de se tourner face aux livres et je l'examinai du coin de l'œil. _Elle n'est pas à l'aise…clairement pas._

-Ah, c'est bien dommage…Il est doux comme garçon. Il restait discuter tard avec moi, avant de rentrer chez son frère. Belle boutique de vêtements d'ailleurs ! Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, tu veux ?

-J-je…c'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et je n'aurais sûrement jamais l'occasion de le revoir pour le moment…

-En voilà une triste histoire…Dieu que vous étiez amoureux pourtant !

Le barista alla poursuivre aux grands damnes de ma cadette et de mes oreilles lorsque l'agacement de le savoir si insistant et curieux me poussa à couper court à la conversation.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait des choses à voir à l'étage ?

-Oh, s-si… vous exposez toujours les planches des illustrateurs là-haut ?

-Mais bien sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui attire le plus les clients et les éditeurs ces temps-ci ! Je vous prépare quelque chose pendant votre observation ?

Nous commandâmes de quoi nous sustenter avant que je ne lui propose de me prendre la main, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais bien présent, peu importe la façon dont elle le voulait. J'aurais compris si elle avait refusé ce contact, pourtant, elle l'accepta avec douceur et ensemble, nous gravîmes les marches qui nous menèrent à un pallier et une petite salle où étaient exposées des œuvres d'auteurs/illustrateurs à la fois connus et débutants.

-Je ne me serais pas douté qu'il soit si…adepte de commérage ! dis-je à voix basse tout en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds. Certains tableaux se trouvaient à même le sol, et l'espace était plutôt étroit.

Ma cadette m'avoua qu'elle eut oublié ce côté de lui, avant de me remercier avec une sincérité qui me toucha alors qu'elle resserrait l'étreinte de nos mains. Elle me rendit confiant, et je vins entrelacer nos doigts pour créer une proximité plus intime. Semblant charmée, elle se rapprocha en venant effleurer mon bras, puis, ensemble non continuâmes notre observation.

Nous tombâmes sur des esquisses d'illustrateurs connus, ayant participé au chara-design des premiers films d'animation de Spiderman et autres histoires de super-héros. Tallulah fit dévier la discussion à première vue très engagée, de façon très libidineuse. Elle désigna l'entre-jambe du héros en laissant sous-entendre qu'il manquait un petit détail réaliste que tout homme craignait de voir ressortir en portant ce genre de costume moulant.

-J'ai compris, j'ai compris ! Si tu veux, on essaiera d'en parler en cours mais j'ai peur que ça s'enflamme un peu.

-Hm, pas faux…

Le gérant choisit ce moment pour nous faire descendre en salle afin de déguster nos encas. Nous nous exécutâmes, lâchant nos mains lorsque nous voulûmes prendre nos places d'à notre arrivée. Notre aîné nous servit avec le sourire et nous le remerciâmes avec le même, peut-être même plus satisfait encore. Pour ma part, je le fus tellement que je me sentais d'humeur à partager mon ressentit, en expliquant à Tallulah que j'étais plus que ravi du choix de ce café pour notre rendez-vous. Calme, à ambiance très conviviale et quelque peu intime avec cette banquette cachée à l'angle de la salle mais ça, je le gardai pour moi… Mais finalement, je lui confiai que j'eus envie de revenir ici en sa compagnie. J'eus envie d'un autre rendez-vous, non, de plusieurs même, cette fois-ci, je tenais à répondre à la disponibilité dont elle fit preuve jusqu'à présent avec moi, pour lui prouver que j'étais tout aussi impliqué dans l'intérêt que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre. Et surtout…je ne voulais plus réfréner mes sentiments, pas temps qu'elle ne me repoussait pas.

-Quand on a le temps, quand on veut se voir…nous n'aurons qu'à revenir là, terminai-je en essayant de noyer mon trouble dans le fond de ma tasse.

Par la suite, nous convînmes de se revoir vendredi prochain après son IRM, et pour ce qui était de notre entretient de Mardi, une atmosphère plus professionnelle nous aiderait sûrement à ne pas oublier nos statuts d'étudiante et de professeur. Nous restâmes encore un moment, à discuter vivement de nous-mêmes, apprenant toujours plus à savoir qui était l'autre mais surtout à établir un lien, une confiance plus à même de nous rapprocher davantage.

-Je n'y suis resté que trois semaines, mais bon sang, j'en garde un souvenir impérissable et je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir profité plus intensément de mon séjour ! m'enthousiasmai-je au sujet d'un voyage d'étude que j'eus fait à l'Australie pour mes premières recherches en tant qu'enseignant chercheur : Tu m'as dit vouloir interviewer cette auteure exilée au Québec, tu penses t'y rendre dans le courant de l'année ?

Beaucoup pensait qu'études et voyages ne pouvaient pas se mêler et pourtant, être à l'université était le meilleur moment pour voyager, ne ce serait-ce en période de césure, pour des stages ou encore des recherches ! Tallulah semblait tellement passionnée dans son mémoire que je me demandai encore comment elle n'avait pas pris la décision de partir pour assouvir sa curiosité et accroître ses connaissances.

-Je ne sais pas, je pense avant tout à mon budget…

-Si c'est pour tes études, l'Academy est disposée à te verser des fonds, lui assurai-je en comprenant parfaitement ce frein financier : d'autant plus que nous sommes reliés à trois universités québécoises, tu serais disposée à te faire héberger par un étudiant, voire un professeur.

-Comme pour un stage à l'étranger ?

-C'est ça ! Faudrait voir les conditions exactes d'obtention de cette aide avec l'administration.

-Buh… je vais devoir me coltiner l'amabilité du responsable administratif ?

-Haha, j'en ai peur oui ! Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, je crois qu'il a raté sa vocation…

-C'est bien dommage pour nous ! s'esclaffa-t-elle avant d'examiner sa montre.

En la voyant faire les gros yeux, je me penchai pour tenter d'apercevoir la vitrine et ainsi, l'extérieure. Il faisait nuit et les lumières artificielles éclairaient les rues.

-Il fait déjà nuit… on va se rentrer peut-être, proposai-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

Profitant qu'elle rassemble ses affaires, je partis régler notre note auprès du barista. Lorsqu'elle me rejoignit, il nous salua et je lui fis signe de me suivre alors qu'elle présentait sa carte bancaire. _Elle est mignonne…_ me dis-je en la voyant sincèrement troublée de devoir partir sans n'avoir rien à payer. Sans vouloir jouer au chevalier servant sa Dame, j'estimai que nous nous devions de partager. Elle m'invita une fois, et cela me fit plaisir de le faire aujourd'hui. Et les prochaines fois, notre regard complice nous confirma que nous aviserions. Chaudement vêtus de nos manteaux, nous nous perdîmes un moment dans les yeux de l'autre, et pour ma part, je songeai encore avec délice à ce rendez-vous qui se déroula bien mieux qu'il n'eut commencé. Soudain, je réalisai que Tallulah devrait refaire le chemin inverse, et attendre seule son prochain bus. Je déglutis…Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Ce soir-là, sous la pluie, déjà elle m'eut assurée fébrilement qu'elle pouvait rentrer seule, et je fus angoissé tout le long du chemin en me demandant si elle était arrivée à bon port. Bon sang, je ne pouvais m'imposer, mais j'aimerais lui faire comprendre que le choix le plus judicieux pour elle était que je la raccompagne en voiture jusqu'au campus. Elle serait en sécurité et mon cœur aussi…

-Encore navrée pour mon retard…

-Même si ce n'est pas de ton fait, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois arrivée en retard, lui confiai-je : être à l'heure, ce n'est pas naturel chez toi !

-T'as de la chance que je ne m'en prenne pas aux personnes âgées ! dit-elle sous un faux air menaçant.

-Ok, j'lai pas volé… ris-je en baissant la tête : demain, on fait toujours semblant de ne rien savoir ?

-Hmm, j'hésite… je ne sais pas si je vais savoir jouer la comédie toute la soirée, haha !

-Je ne vais pas être très fort à ce jeu-là non plus, encore en cours, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas me montrer trop amicale, mais demain ce sera une toute autre ambiance. Après, ça nous fera un bon exercice, déclarai-je en commençant à nous guider en direction du parking souterrain.

-O-oh, je vais te laisser, je dois passer par là pour le bus, se précipita-t-elle.

Je me lançai. Ma cadette pouvait toujours refuser, mais au moins je voulais qu'elle sache que j'étais prêt à la raccompagner si elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

-Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. Je me sentirais mieux si je te savais dans une voiture que seule dans la rue. Je ne vais pas t'obliger non plus, mais j'insiste, je te ramène.

Droit face à elle, et la tête légèrement inclinée en avant pour que je plonge mon regard sérieux dans les siens, confus, j'attendais patiemment sa réponse. Et il était hors de question que je ne bouge avant de l'avoir eue. Quand son sourire illumina son visage semblant comblé, mon cœur rata un battement, et, en la voyant venir se tenir à mes côtés, je compris que nous prenions donc la même direction. En chemin elle me montra où se trouvait l'immeuble qu'elle eut visité avec Chani la semaine dernière, comme nous passions juste devant. _Sérieux ? Cela existe un immeuble comme ça ? Mais je vais porter plainte contre mon agent immobilier !_ m'emportai-je en mon for intérieure en voyant les belles factures mélangeant Asie de l'est et culture nordique et française en un seul et unique bâtiment. Je posai des questions sur l'intérieur de l'appartement qu'elles eurent choisi et je crus mon cœur se briser en apprenant qu'il y avait une cheminée. _Une cheminée…_ Étrangement, je ne voulais plus renter chez moi.

Arrivé non loin du campus, Tallulah me proposa de m'arrêter, en m'affirmant que le peu de route qu'il lui restait, n'était pas un inconvénient et qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela me pose problèmes d'être vu avec une étudiante dans ma voiture. Bon, mes vitres étant teintées, je doutai fort que quelqu'un puisse voir nos visages, surtout la nuit. Mais en ce début de relation, il était préférable de rester prudent.

Je lâchai un soupire en la regardant rassembler ses affaires. Tout le long du trajet notre complicité nouée en ce fabuleux rendez-vous ne s'était pas fragilisée, et il m'était difficile de la laisser partir. Et…voyant qu'elle hésitait plusieurs fois à ouvrir la portière, je compris que c'était réciproque. Ses yeux vairons me détaillaient avec intensité. C'était dangereux de repenser à cela maintenant, mais le toucher de ses lèvres firent trembler les miennes qui se sentirent férocement attirées par les siennes. Tallulah se les mordit, et j'eus l'impression…ou plutôt j'espérai sincèrement qu'elle était en train de penser à la même chose.

-A demain soir ? me fit-elle timidement.

-Hm ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…rétorquai-je en feignant l'innocence. Il fallait bien que je joue le jeu !

-C'est malin, grogna-t-elle en faisant mine d'être accablée mais son sourire amusé prouvait tout le contraire.

Nous nous saluâmes une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne quitte définitivement ma voiture, et se mette sur le côté pour me laisser démarrer à nouveau. Je vérifiai dans mon rétroviseur qu'elle rentre bien, tout en m'éloignant. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire attendri, en la voyant regarder dans ma direction. Une fois chez moi, c'était l'esprit en joie et le corps détendu que je partais me coucher. Demain, promettait d'être mémorable…

Aucun réveil pour me rappeler que je devais me lever tôt, je pus profiter de ma matinée pour dormir et ne sortir du lit qu'à dix-heures trente. _C'est bien d'avoir un samedi de libre une fois sur deux quand même…_

Cela me rassurait de voir que j'étais encore capable de faire des grâces matinées. Quand j'entendais certains collègues, à peine plus âgés que moi, qui semblaient avoir un réveil intégré en eux et se réveillaient tous les jours à la même heure...

Alors que je me faisais couler un café, mon portable sonna. Encore groggy, je décrochai sans faire attention au numéro qui s'était affiché.

-Hmm, allô ?

« Rayan ? Je te réveille ? »

-Leigh ? Euh, non…je viens de me réveiller, c'est tout. Tu vas bien ?

« Haha, on procrastine dès le début du week-end ? » plaisanta mon ami. Je pris place sur mon canapé en regardant distraitement la télé. « Je vais bien et toi ? Je t'appelle pour te demander si tout est toujours d'actualité pour ce soir, Rosa a insisté pour que je te rappelle l'heure de notre rendez-vous, elle est têtue quand il s'agit de soirée…haha… »

J'imaginai parfaitement la mine affligée de mon ami qui ne parvenait que rarement à dire non à sa compagne. Avec le sourire je lui confirmai que j'attendais cette soirée avec impatience et que je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde. _D'autant plus que Tallulah sera là…_ me dis-je, en repensant à hier. Soudain, je songeai au fait que nous n'arriverions pas tous en même temps… _Fera-t-elle le chemin seule ?_ Déglutissant, je demandai à Leigh si nous devions convenir d'un point de rendez-vous avant de nous rendre au bungalow.

« Euh…ce n'était pas prévu. Tout le monde était d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve là-bas à l'heure convenue, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas te déplacer ? Un souci avec la voiture ? »

-N-non, je ne pensai pas spécialement à moi, mais si certains partent tous seuls et qu'ils préfèrent qu'on vienne les chercher, bon bah…dis-leur que je suis dispo'…, proposai-je en essayant de paraître le plus innocent possible. Si Tallulah et moi tenions à jouer le jeu des surpris à notre rencontre de ce soir, -d'autant plus que Leigh ne semblait toujours pas déterminé à me donner les noms des autres invités- il ne fallait pas que je montre le moindre signe qui prouvait que nous étions déjà au courant.

« Oh ! C'est drôlement gentil, je n'y avais pas pensé d'ailleurs…attends je vais voir avec Rosa. »

Je patientai le temps d'une publicité pour une plaquette de beurre, puis j'entendis à nouveau la voix de mon cadet : « Inutile pour les déplacements, ses amis seront déjà sur place, ils vont regarder une partie de la compétition de surf avant de nous rejoindre ! Avec Rosa, nous partirons de notre côté ensemble, on passe te chercher ? »

-Non, ça ira, je dois passer vite-fait à la fac, j'irai à la plage directement après.

« Pas de souci, on se dit à ce soir alors ! Bonne journée Rayan. »

-Merci, toi aussi, souris-je avant de raccrocher : Bon, au moins elle ne sera pas seule, soupirai-je en me sentant plus serein.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, je m'occupai un peu de mon chez-moi puis, dans l'après midi je décidai d'aller faire un tour à Anteros pour m'assurer de l'organisation du contrôle de Mercredi, et ne pas avoir à baliser à la dernière minute au cas où il me manquerait un document. Une fois mes paquets prêts, je les déposai dans mon casier puis me rendis à la BU où je croisai deux étudiants qui désiraient m'interviewer au sujet de leur PPE. J'avais déjà reçu des demandes sur ma boîtes mails, et avais déjà pris des rendez-vous pour les mêmes thèmes. Finalement, je proposai de tous les réunir le même jour et de faire une rencontre groupée.

-Je vous enverrai à tous un mail, laissez-moi vos noms ici et je vous retrouverai sur l'annuaire virtuel, dis-je en leur ouvrant mon agenda sur une table.

-Oh, bonjour Monsieur ! entendis-je venir de derrière moi.

-Melody ? Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? demandai-je par pure politesse.

-Très bien merci ! Vous venez travailler ?

-Trois fois rien, je terminai juste de préparer le contrôle de mercredi. (Je récupérai mon carnet avant de saluer les deux étudiants qui me remercièrent avant de partir) Et vous ? Je vous vois avec l'ordi sous le coude.

-Oh, je ne faisais que m'avancer sur mon mémoire.

-Je vois, souris-je, mais prenez du temps pour vous j'ai l'impression de toujours vous voir le nez dans vos livres. Ce n'est pas un tort, mais il ne faudrait que vous vous surmeniez.

-Vous êtes vraiment gentil, merci. Mais je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant, je préfère que mon temps libre soit productif.

-C'est vous qui voyez, assurai-je en rangeant mes affaires dans ma mallette : Sur ce, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse.

-Oh, euh…

Remarquant qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre, je l'encourageai d'un regard bienveillant. Triturant le bout de ses doigts, Melody me demanda si j'avais du temps à lui consacrer. Mon travail était bouclé, j'avais encore du temps avant de retrouver Leigh, je me voyais mal lui refuser. Et pour une fois que c'était elle qui demandait de l'aide et non l'inverse, il était bien normal que je l'accompagne dans ses recherches.

Bon, le sujet de Melody aurait bien plus passionné Monsieur Lebarde que moi, et je me sentais un peu acculé dans mon ignorance tant le sujet était vraiment précis. Mes connaissances en art antique et médiéval étaient assez limitées, je ne m'étais absolument pas spécialisé dans ce domaine. Dans un collège ou un lycée, mon savoir aurait suffi, mais pour un mémoire de ce type…

-Je peux vous référer une université qui propose des descriptifs et des recherches sur cette époque-là, mais je crains ne pouvoir vous être plus utile, m'excusai-je sincèrement.

-Vous m'avez déjà bien aidé pour ces parties-là, je verrai avec Monsieur Lebarde pour les autres.

-Il pourrait même vous superviser, il serait plus à même de vous porter une écoute attentive.

-O-oui, sûrement…murmura-t-elle en laissant égarer son regard.

 _Si ça se trouve elle lui a demandé et il a refusé ?_ me dis-je en essayant de comprendre ce que j'eus pu dire de mal pour qu'elle soit ainsi chagrinée. Regardant l'heure sur l'écran de son ordi, je vis qu'il me restait une heure pour me préparer pour la soirée et m'y rendre, autant rentrer tout de suite.

-Aviez-vous besoin d'autre chose Melody ? lui demandai-je tout de même, m'inquiétant de la voir ainsi troublée.

-Hé bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, je me demandai si v-vous…enfin, si vous n'étiez pas intéressé par la supervision de mon mémoire. Pas besoin que cela colle avec votre matière, vos conseils pour la répartition de mon plan étaient déjà beaucoup, je me disais que…

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, je la détail un instant avant de retrouver ma voix :

-Écoutez, bien sûr qu'il est important que ma matière colle avec votre mémoire. Superviser un mémoire n'est pas qu'une question d'aider l'étudiant dans la gestion de son temps ! Il faut que je sois apte à vous suivre dans vos recherches et en l'occurrence, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé.

-O-Oui, je comprends veuillez m'excuser c'était déplacé, dit-elle en refermant sèchement son ordi. J'eus un geste de recul en la voyant se lever si promptement.

-J-je ne refuse pas gaité de cœur Melody, ajoutai-je alors que je la sentais être vraiment contrariée. _Bon sang, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dialoguer avec elle._ Il y aurait déjà eu longtemps que j'aurais abandonné si ça avait été quelqu'un de plus malveillant, mais je voyais que Melody voulait seulement bien faire les choses mais par moment… _Son attitude reste assez complexe…_

-Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour vous changer les idées, comme je vous l'ai suggéré la dernière fois ? lui demandai-je, vraiment très inquiet pour son moral.

-Euh, pas vraiment non.

-A quand remonte votre dernière soirée ? Je ne dis pas que tous les étudiants sont des adeptes de la fête mais ça vous fera sûrement le plus grand bien ! Vous êtes au courant pour la soirée au bungalow après la compétition de surf ? Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Tout le monde y va on dirait, haha !

-Oh, v-vous comptiez y aller ?

-Je m'y rend avec un ami en effet, après ces dernières semaines c'est mérité pour tout le monde, souris-je tandis que nous marchions en dehors de la BU.

-Et vous me proposez d'y aller ?

Je haussai une épaule.

-Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que cela vous coûte ? Après, ce n'est qu'une proposition, vous en faites ce que vous voulez, assurai-je gentiment.

Mon assistante m'adressa un grand sourire tout en me remerciant.

-A plus tard dans ce cas, me salua-t-elle en partant de son côté.

Je hochai poliment la tête avant de prendre le chemin de la maison. Une fois chez moi, je pris une douche et en profitai pour me raser un peu.

-Il y a eu du laisser-aller cette semaine, Rayan… me réprimandai-je en faisant attention à ne pas me couper.

Mes boucles humides gouttaient le long de mon visage et emportaient la mousse à raser sur leurs sillons. Une fois mon visage et mes cheveux essuyés, je pris la tondeuse pour tailler plus proprement le contour de barbe que je gardai, afin de la désépaissir. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, je choisis ma tenue avec soin. Déjà, la chemise commandée chez Leigh allait être de sortie…Grise, mousseline et fluide, parfaite pour une soirée dansante -et Dieu sait que j'aimais danser- Un pantalon en jean assez flexible, noir, serrés aux chevilles et une paire de tennis basses, en cuir marron foncé. Une veste de couleur gris foncé pour faire ressortir ma chemise en dessous et j'étais bon.

Je me coiffai et parfumai en dernier en décrochant à l'énième appel de Leigh.

-J'arrive ! prévins-je en riant.

« Rosa… » expliqua-t-il simplement dans un rire nerveux. « On est en chemin, dans le bus, elle est en train de prévenir ses amis de prendre le chemin jusqu'au bungalow. »

-Très bien, je file à ma voiture. Mais la prochaine soirée qu'on s'organise, dis à Rosa de ne pas paniquer ainsi, pas sûr que le bébé apprécie haha !

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle m'a répondu que- (il se fit interrompre par sa compagne qui cria : Je ne panique pas ! Je suis juste impatiente de vous voir, tous !) que…voilà. T'as entendu ? » rit-il.

-Difficile de ne pas entendre, pouffai-je en prenant soin de tout fermer derrière-moi. Bon, je vais rejoindre ma voiture, à tout de suite !

« Oui, à plus ! »

Nous raccrochâmes et ce fut avec un sourire amusé sur le visage que je pris la route de la plage. _Pff…va trouver une place dans tout ça !_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur en faisant trois fois le tour du parking à la recherche d'une place libre. Ce ne fut pas une mince à faire mais j'en trouvai enfin une.

-Prochaine fois, je prends le bus, me promis-je en prenant mes affaires avant de verrouiller mon véhicule.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi et me sentais soudainement très perdu. La plage que j'eus connue, les alentours que j'eus connus…avaient tous beaucoup changé. Mais c'était magnifique. Même pour un amoureux de la montagne tel que moi, je devais bien avouer, que cette plage avait évolué de façon fantastique. Le soleil brillait de son dernier rayon rougeâtre qui fusionnait avec l'océan. Les embruns du vent glacé sur ma peau me firent frissonner tandis que je descendais lentement l'escalier qui me menait à la plage. Je resserrais les pans de mon manteau et me mis à chercher le bungalow. J'entendais encore le présentateur de la compétition hurler dans son micro, annonçant le programme de la soirée…soirée pour laquelle j'allais finir par être en retard tant je ne reconnaissais rien. Au bout de dix minutes, je décidai d'appeler Leigh pour lui expliquer ma situation.

« Ah ! T'as pas pris la bonne entrée, là tu te diriges vers la compétition, mais le bungalow est de l'autre côté. Si tu veux, retourne au parking, et depuis ta place, cherche les points de repère de la plage, t'en as trois : un dauphin, une tortue et une étoile de mer ! Dirige-toi vers l'étoile, tu vas tomber sur une pancarte et un sentier en bois qui mène directement au bungalow. »

-D'accord j'te remercie, on se voit tout-

« Attends ! Si tu croises Tallulah en chemin, guide là aussi, elle a été séparée d'Alexy et elle ne connait pas le sentier pour aller au bungalow…Rosalya se fait un sang d'encre, et Alexy ne la trouve pas non plus on lui a dit de revenir vers nous. »

D'instinct, je me mis à tourner la tête dans tous les sens en la cherchant des yeux. A croire que mes inquiétudes de tantôt étaient autant fondées que celles de la veille, et que je pressentais lorsque les choses tournaient mal pour ma cadette… Comme je ne répondais pas, Leigh précisa enfin :

« Ah oui ! Là que Rosalya m'y fait penser, mais nous avons oublié de te dire que c'était une de tes élèves ! Apparemment, elle t'a comme professeur principal. Tu vois qui c'est ? »

-Oui, oui, je vois très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, si je la trouve je la ramène avec moi au bungalow.

« Super ! On vous attend, et d'après le message qu'elle vient d'envoyer, elle remonte le chemin pour gagner le parking, comme on te l'a conseillé aussi. »

-Très bien, j'y file alors.

Nous raccrochâmes et je gravis les marches deux par deux en faisant voler les pans de mon long manteau. Une fois à l'entrée du parking, je trottai en cherchant du regard la silhouette de Tallulah, contre qui je finis par rentrer alors qu'elle sortait d'un passage entre deux voitures.

-Ah !

-Attention ! m'écriai-je en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre un rétroviseur.

Par réflexe, elle s'agrippa à mon manteau et enfouit la tête dans ses épaules en fermant les yeux sous la surprise sûrement.

-T-Tu n'as rien ? balbutiai-je, le cœur battant sous la peur que j'eus ressenti de la voir tomber.

-N-non, merci encore, je ne- (elle posa enfin ses yeux sur moi, l'air tout étonnée) Rayan ?

Je lui souris en dévoilant toutes mes dents, l'air tout à fait enchanté de l'entendre me tutoyer à nouveau. _J'eus peur que son comportement ne change…_ Tallulah se redressa et relâcha mon habit en lissant les plis d'une main. Cela me rappela cette fois-là dans le hall où elle se fit bousculer par un troupeau d'étudiants.

-Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en me souriant.

Secouant la tête, je lui demandai si elle ne s'était pas perdue.

-S-si, j'étais avec Alexy pour regarder la compétition, puis on a fini par se perdre de vue, je ne sais pas trop comment. On a tous deux retrouvés des personnes que l'on connaissait, et quand on a voulu rejoindre l'autre…bah…

-Haha, je vois le genre. Bon, Leigh m'a prévenu que je risquai de te croiser et qu'il fallait que je te guide jusqu'au bungalow si c'était le cas.

-Hé, moi ils ne m'ont toujours rien dit pour toi ! souligna-t-elle, presque outrée.

-Je pense surtout qu'ils ont fait le rapprochement car on était tous les deux perdus.

Tallulah me jeta un regard rieur.

-Oui, bon, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans cette ville ! me défendis-je en prenant la marche en tête. Elle m'emboîta le pas en trottinant jusqu'à mon niveau.

Côte à côte, moi baissant la tête pour entendre sa voix et elle regardant droit devant elle, nous profitâmes du calme du parking pour échanger un peu au sujet de notre journée et de l'impatience partagée à l'idée de nous retrouver.

-J'ai un peu honte d'avouer que j'avais plus hâte de te revoir que de vraiment venir ici, me partagea-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre : Je veux passer cette soirée avec ma Rosa et mon Alex', mais savoir que tu y serais…

-On aura honte ensemble, ris-je en la poussant gentiment avec mon coude, d'un geste complice.

Ses yeux brillèrent sous les lumières artificielles du parking. Il faisait nuit maintenant, et nous avions bien vingt-minutes de retard avec nos mésaventures respectives. Approchant du bungalow, nous nous mîmes d'accord de faire en sorte de rester le plus neutre possible, afin de voir si nous étions capables d'aborder le masque de l'innocence quant à notre amitié naissante.

-S'ils se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, au pire des cas, cela ne me dérange pas qu'ils apprennent qu'on se voit en dehors de la fac, avouai-je pour la rassurer.

-On sera forcément amené à se revoir de toutes façons, me sourit-elle en poussant la porte du bungalow en me faisant entrer le premier.

-Galante en plus ! Merci, dis-je en entrant.

-Mais de rien !

Le sourire aux lèvres, nous cherchâmes des yeux nos amis parmi le monde déjà attablé aux quatre coins du bungalow. En arrière salle, ouverte par un immense porche, nous vîmes un DJ en train d'installer son matériel, tandis que d'autres personnes installaient le reste de la piste de danse qui s'étendait jusqu'au cœur de la salle de service.

-Wow, fait chaud ici ! souligna ma cadette qui retira son manteau, et je l'imitai.

-Euh, oui ! Et je n'imagine même pas ce que ça va être quand tout le monde va se mettre à danser, dis-je en posant mes yeux sur elle.

Ce qu'elle était belle ce soir…habillée d'un combishort fluide en dentelle, à manches longues et larges qui retombaient comme un voile sur ses bras dont la nudité était visible entre les mailles. Une doublure en soie, couleur crème, recouvrait le tronc du vêtement, qui se décolletait de la gorge jusqu'au-dessous de la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi que sa peau lisse et parsemée de tâches de rousseurs qui semblaient s'étendre plus bas encore. Une peau nue caressée par le pendant d'une chaîne en argent provenant de son bijou de corps qui entourait la base de son cou. Les épaules étaient presque découvertes, et je me pinçais les lèvres avec empathie à la vue de cette énorme ecchymose qui s'étendait sur celle de droite, jusqu'à sa clavicule. Ses cheveux étaient relevés un peu négligemment, et quelques mèches ondulaient çà et là contre sa nuque.

-Ils sont là ! Tal' ! Rayan ! A gauche, à gauche ! nous héla Rosalya qui s'était levée de son siège en faisant des grands signes.

Leigh nous fit également un signe de main, mais d'une façon plus discrète qui lui ressemblait bien. Je me sentis soudainement intimidé, autant je voyais souvent Leigh en dehors du travail et de la boutique, et j'eus maintes fois l'occasion de parler avec Rosalya, mais me retrouver ainsi entouré de leurs amis de longue date… Comme si elle lut dans mes pensées, Tallulah passa une main dans mon dos en m'incitant à marcher plus promptement et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Secouant la tête pour chasser cette gêne stupide, je vins saluer tout le monde à l'instar de Tallulah qui se fit étreindre chaudement par ses amis.

-Grouiii ! T'es retrouvée ! s'exclama donc Alexy, qui semblait vraiment soulagé de la savoir parmi eux.

-Heureusement que le téléphone portable existe, j'sais pas comment j'aurais fait sinon !

-Tu aurais fait comme pour la course d'orientation, tu aurais erré, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent, haha! rit Rosalya en mettant sur le tapis une anecdote qui ne semblait pas vraiment enjouer Tallulah.

-Hé ! J'n'étais pas toute seule, ok ?

-Non, mais en même temps choisir mon frère comme partenaire, c'était pire que de te mettre une chaîne et un boulet à la cheville, renchérit Leigh qui vint lui faire la bise avant de l'étreindre chaudement : J'ai appris pour ton…(Il désigna l'épaule endolorie) ça va ?

-Oui, oui, les anti-douleurs sont vraiment efficaces, je vais juste éviter l'alcool pour ce soir !

-Sage décision, chuchotai-je en lui souriant en coin. Elle me répondit par un large sourire et un haussement de sourcils taquin.

-Doit-on faire les présentations ? intervint Alexy, qui nous désignait Tallulah et moi.

Nous nous adressâmes un regard complice avant de nous serrer la main avec assurance.

-Rayan Zaidi, enchanté, mais il me semble vous avoir déjà vu à mes cours, me trompe-je ?

-Tallulah Loss, sentiment partagé ! Eh oui, je…je suis celle qui arrive constamment en retard, difficile de me rater, rit-elle.

-Mais ils nous prennent pour des idiots, ils se sont croisés en chemin ! souligne-t-il sous nos rires amusés.

-Pour ce soir, tout le monde au même niveau, Rayan pour tout le monde ! intervint Rosalya qui revint s'asseoir entre son ami et Leigh. Ce dernier me proposa la place à côté de lui, tandis que Tallulah prit celle juste en face de nous.

Bien que nous fussions seulement cinq pour le moment, ils prirent l'une des tables les plus longues, sûrement pour accueillir leurs autres amis qui devaient nous rejoindre pendant la soirée. De notre côté, de moi jusqu'à Alexy, nous avions le droit à une banquette d'angle qui encadrait deux côtés de table et pour l'autre moitié, il s'agissait d'un banc avec un siège pour la place du bout, en face d'Alexy installé à l'autre bout de la banquette.

-On peut peut-être se serrer sur la banquette…fit le jeune homme qui semblait soucieux de savoir son amie sur le banc.

-Non, mais ça va, je n'suis pas sur le carrelage non plus, s'esclaffa-t-elle en demandant juste de prendre son manteau et son sac entre nous : Bon, Leigh un discours ! lança-t-elle joyeusement.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire un discours ? geignit timidement mon ami l'air outré.

-Attends ! Les verres avant ! renchérit Alexy qui bondit de son siège pour prendre tour à tour nos commandes : J'vous écoute, qui prend quoi ?

-Déjà, sans alcool pour tout le monde à la première tournée, prévins-je en me penchant pour faire un clin d'œil à Rosalya.

-Woh, c'est mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air attendri : Un cocktail bora bora sans alcool pour moi mon chat.

-Une virgin piña colada, fit Leigh : Rayan ?

-Un mojito sans alcool, souris-je avant que nos regards se posent sur Tallulah.

Cette façon qu'elle avait de rougir en gardant un visage neutre tandis qu'elle était clairement mal à l'aise d'attirer ainsi l'attention. _Surtout pour ça…_

-Un jus de banane.

Vu nos réactions à tous les quatre, nous nous attendions à tout sauf à ça.

-T'es sérieuse ? ricana son ami : Un jus de banane ?

-Bah quoi c'est sans alcool…baragouina-t-elle en s'agitant sur le banc.

Rosalya et moi avions du mal à calmer nos gloussements qui ne se voulaient pas méchants.

-Tu n'veux pas un cocktail ? proposa Leigh en essayant de ne pas trop montrer son sourire en coin.

-Non, mais donnez-moi ma banane, je serai très bien avec.

-Oh merde, lâcha Rosa en explosant de rire. Elle tenta d'atténuer sa voix en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche.

Emporté par l'ambiance, je lui demandai si nous devions comprendre un message subliminal dans sa remarque. Ma cadette vira au rouge en ouvrant de grands yeux choqués avant d'agiter ses mains en signe de négation devant elle :

-Q-Quoi !? Mais non ! Je parle du jus ! Enfin de la banane ! D-d-de banane ! DU FRUIT !

Même pour Leigh cela sembla trop dur, et il finit par libérer un ricanement nerveux avant de se pincer les lèvres.

-Bon, Tal', ma chérie, comme j'ai l'air très con debout devant toi à t'entendre déblatérer des obscénités, tu prendras la même chose que moi, hein !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alexy fit mine de s'en aller avant que Leigh ne le retienne en lui donnant un billet.

-J'invite la première tournée, comme je fais un discours apparemment !

-Oh, tu t'entraînes à donner de l'argent de poche, c'est mignon…plaisanta le jeune homme en prenant le billet avec lui avant d'aller chercher nos commandes.

Rosalya et moi nous lançâmes un regard complice avant de le déporter sur notre amie qui faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passer dehors.

-Oh, boude-pas Tal' ! intervint-elle en se penchant pour frictionner chaudement le bras de son amie.

-Hm…j'sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être ma fête ce soir, grogna-t-elle en arborant malgré elle un petit sourire.

-Vu comment c'est parti, il y a des chances, renchérit Leigh : ça me rappelle l'anniversaire de Lysandre : « Viens mon chéri ! Je t'allume la bougie ! »

Rosalya et moi repartîmes dans un fou rire qui nous fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Tallulah rit également non sans cacher son visage entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge ainsi que la base de son cou.

-Mais y'avait qu'une seule bougie aussi ! se justifia-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée par ses rires.

-Non mais t'es la seule personne au monde à dire ça, Tal' ! Normalement, on dit : « viens souffler la bougie ! », reprit Rosalya en essuyant les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

-Ouais, enfin là pour la banane (elle me fusilla du regard en cachant très mal son sourire gêné) Il n'y avait rien de libidineux dans mes propos…

-Dans ta franchise et ton innocence, ça l'est ! me justifiai-je et nos deux acolytes furent d'accord avec moi.

-Pff…je t'en mettrai de l'innocence, pesta-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses fines bagues argentées qui habillaient ses doigts.

Mon sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle revint me lancer une œillade malicieuse. Puis, remarquant le responsable administratif qui s'avançait vers moi, je pris les devants pour qu'il ne vienne pas tous les embarrasser de -j'en étais sûr malgré la bonne ambiance du bungalow- sa mauvaise humeur naturelle !

-Je vois le responsable administratif, je vais le saluer, excusez-moi un instant.

-Je t'en prie, me sourit Leigh.

Je fis en sorte que le responsable administratif soit dos à notre table, afin de détourner son attention des trois étudiants qui, sûrement, ne voulaient pas être interpellés par lui, au cas où il en reconnaitrait un des trois. Et le connaissant, j'étais certain qu'il le ferait s'il avait le malheur de reconnaitre une tête… _Comme maintenant en voulant s'approcher de nous après m'avoir vu !_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur.

-Bonsoir, je n'aurais pas cru vous trouver ici, les collègues avaient dit que vous aviez refusé leur invitation !

 _Mais quelle bande de commères ceux-là !_

-Bonsoir, oui…à vrai dire je suis avec un ami, dis-je simplement. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

-Hmpf…moui, enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas mettre la musique trop tôt, j'ai horreur de me faire bousculer quand je suis assis et vu comment se présente la piste… Et vous ? Vous prenez un peu de bon temps avec l'approche des contrôles et des examens ? Cela va être dure pour vous Lundi. Bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte de votre jeune âge, votre organisation passe après votre plaisir !

 _Il me fatigue…_ soupirai-je en silence en pensant alors à mes heures supplémentaires que je faisais tous les jours en plus des week-ends alors que _Monsieur_ dégageait hors de son bureau les étudiants en détresse à 16h59 car il fermait à 17h00 et pas une minute après ! Parce contre, ouvrir son bureau à 9h30 au lieu de 9h00, ça ! Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi...

Mais je savais, qu'il ne servait strictement à rien de se lancer dans ce genre de débat avec lui, au risque de nous créer un mélodrame italien devant un public qui n'a rien demandé. Et j'étais de trop bonne humeur pour qu'il me gâche ma soirée. J'écourtai au plus vite cet échange déjà bien trop long et repartis là d'où je venais. Alexy revenait en même et je l'aidai à déposer les cocktails.

-Et un blue lagon sans alcool pour mademoiselle en carence sexuelle ! un !

Tallulah lança un regard noir à son ami en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'était pas marqué sur sa prise de sang.

-Et c'est quoi ton machin bleu là ?

-Du pamplemousse, du tonic et du sirop de menthe. Ça te va ?

Ma cadette opina du chef en remerciant son ami qui lui sourit avec bienveillance malgré toute les bêtises qu'il eut pues lui sortir. C'était touchant. Je relançai la proposition de notre petite boudeuse, afin de pousser mon ami à faire son discours.

-Ohlàlà…qu'est-ce que bébé ne m'aura pas fait faire !

-Et il n'est pas encore là ! rit sa compagne en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Si mon frère me voyait…soupira-t-il non sans sourire pourtant avec tendresse. Puis prenant son courage dans une inspiration profonde, il se lança : Déjà, merci à tous…d'être là, ce n'est pas grand-chose aux yeux des autres, mais pour moi votre présence m'est vraiment, mais alors très importante. On sait qui sera des oncles et des tantes volontaires pour garder le bébé quand on voudra partir en week-end en amoureux ! Non parce qu'en venant ici, vous avez signé jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans !

-Houlà, mon chéri fait de l'humour ! Alexy on avait dit pas d'alcool ! plaisanta Rosa qui arracha un gloussement nerveux à son compagnon qui peina à cacher ses joues rouges.

-…Ensuite, Rosa…ma chérie, merci, mais alors merci de prendre cette surprise avec tellement d'humour et de bienveillance spontanée. Aussi heureux suis-je aujourd'hui, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Le monde s'est arrêté avant qu'il me fasse ouvrir les yeux sur un nouveau qui promet d'être plus beau.

-Que d'émotions, fit Alexy en reniflant bruyamment. Le pauvre était déjà en larmes mais les cachait derrière son humour : Imaginez le jour de son mariage ! Il sort les violons…

-Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! rougit Leigh : Vous avez demandé un discours maintenant vous me laissez finir ! (Il renifla à son tour, au bord des larmes) C-C'est important aussi que vous soyez là, parce que l'on sait, Rosalya et moi, que vous avez partagé cette nouvelle, ce changement, en premier lieu avec nous deux et c'est réconfortant de se sentir ainsi entouré, je crois que ces derniers temps c'est qu'il nous manquait… avoua-t-il, d'une voix plus triste qui me toucha tant qu'il me fallut me faire violence pour ravaler ce semblant d'émoi qui brûlait mes yeux. De son côté, Rosalya ne se retint pas et rejoignit Alexy, tête contre tête, en partageant leurs larmes. Je jetai un regard discret à Tallulah qui écoutait Leigh avec attention, les yeux brillants et les lèvres pincées.

-J-je crois que j'aurais voulu que mon petit frère soit là, lui a qui je confiai toujours tout lorsque l'on vivait ensemble, j'ai été…confus, après son départ et je crois…(il tourna son regard sur moi et je le sentis partager son émoi) Je crois que je n'imaginai pas possible de renouer confiance avec quelqu'un extérieur à la famille. Je suis content d'avoir croisé ton chemin Rayan et encore plus de te savoir ici ce soir.

Je voulus lui répondre, mais ma gorge resta serrée par le flot d'émotions qui me gagnait, et je ne pus qu'agiter la tête en baissant mes yeux humides. Il rit avant de m'entourer les épaules avec affection, puis reprit : Alexy, grâce à toi et tes achats, nous ne manquerons pas de biberons !

-Tu pourras t'entraîner pour le vôtre avec Morgan ! murmura bruyamment Rosalya, ce qui fit rire tout le monde, dont le jeune homme qui avoua que c'était encore tôt pour lui d'être père, mais qu'il acceptait la proposition, juste pour le plaisir de voir le bébé vomir sur ses parents quand il leur rendra !

-Je sais que Rosalya s'appuie sur toi, autant que tu le fais, et de voir qu'elle aura toujours ta force et ton dévouement derrière elle me rassure à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Je sais que les amis proches de Rosa se comptent sur les doigts de la main, mais ton amitié seule écrase les autres. Enfin, sauf une…

Avec une reconnaissance démesurée, Rosalya et Leigh s'adressèrent à Tallulah qui haussa les sourcils l'air légèrement surprise.

-Merci. Pas uniquement d'être là Tallulah, mais…nous n'avons encore jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire en toute franchise, avec des mots, comme ce soir…mais…

Un flot de larmes roula sur les joues de Leigh et si Alexy et moi en fûmes attendris, de son côté Tallulah sembla afficher de la compassion.

-Je vais reprendre, susurra Rosa avant de s'éclaircir la voix : le discours dévie un peu, mais c'est nécessaire. Pour nous deux en tout cas. Tal', ma puce… d'amie, tu es devenue belle-sœur, et une de celle qui est présente pour ses deux familles. La sienne, et celle de son compagnon. Je pense que Lysandre ne pouvait rêver mieux que toi comme première petite amie, et Leigh comme première belle-sœur, et pour moi tu en es une, de sœur…Du moins, en tant que fille unique, je ne peux que m'imaginer le sentiment. Et vous aimer Alexy et toi, est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais pu ressentir après avoir aimé Leigh, et enfin, ce petit qui viendra bien assez tôt ! Alors, avec Leigh on tenait à te demander…parce que ça nous semble le plus naturel vis-à-vis de nos sentiments, mais est-ce que tu accepterais…je sais que c'est encore tôt d'y songer, et pour le moment on ne fait qu'en parler mais…

-Rosa, le disque commence à rayer, intervint Alexy sûrement pour détendre son amie qui semblait de plus en plus nerveuse. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre, Tallulah hocha déjà la tête, avant même d'avoir entendu la suite et déclara fébrilement.

-Oui…peu importe si vous allez au bout de votre idée ou non, mais sachez que j'accepte d'être la marraine si vous baptisez l'enfant.

-C-comment est-ce…soufflai-je, incrédule, et retrouvant ma voix, bien qu'éraillée.

-Haha, c'est ça que j'admire chez elle, reprit Leigh qui reprenait contenance : Elle a une telle empathie, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle te sonde d'un regard et parvient à trouver les mots justes qu'on a besoin d'entendre.

Je me souvins de la compassion qu'elle arbora tantôt…je compris alors, qu'Alexy et moi avions sûrement tout faux, dans ce qu'essayait de partager Leigh. Et sans l'avoir exactement prononcé, Tallulah sut d'emblée ce dont il s'agissait et la douleur que dut ressentir mon ami. Car si ce n'était pas du bonheur…je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'inverse.

-Merci, lui murmura-t-il et Tallulah lui répondit par un sourire radieux : Tu sais, il est borné mais il est capable d'entendre raison si on le brusque un peu.

Elle rit en secouant la tête d'une mine désabusée, avant de dire :

-Laisse ton frère tranquille, nous avons fait un choix et c'est mieux ainsi…sourit-elle non sans libérer un soupire.

-On ne se quitte pas en disant qu'on s'aime, Tal', reprit Leigh, un peu plus sérieusement : On en est venu à en parler au téléphone, quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle pour Rosa, et il-

Un grésillement sila et fit grimacer tout le monde dans la salle. Puis, une voix féminine s'excusa en utilisant un micro. Nous comprîmes qu'ils faisaient les tests du son, et que la soirée allait bientôt commencer.

-Leigh, finit ton discours avant que les baffles ne couvrent ta voix !

L'interpellé se pinça les lèvres en lançant un regard affectueux à Tallulah qui le lui rendit avec une sincérité palpable. _« J'ai bon espoir qu'ils se remettent ensemble »_. Oui…il l'espérait vraiment plus que ce que je ne pus m'imaginer.

Amoureusement, Leigh vint étreindre sa compagne qui rit contre son cou.

-Rosalya, tout ce que je peux te dire de plus c'est que je t'aime. Merci à vous tous.

-Oh, allez on lève le coude maintenant ! s'enjoua Alexy en levant son verre le premier et tous, nous le suivîmes en venant les entrechoquer bruyamment, et tant pis si des gouttes tombaient sur la table.

Ceci marqua le début d'une riche soirée.

Dans l'agitation, une sonnerie attira notre attention, et nous nous regardâmes tous en sortant nos portables pour savoir d'où cela provenait. Il s'agissait de Tallulah qui s'excusa platement.

-Je vais l'étein…OH ! OH !

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se leva, s'excusa une nouvelle fois, avant de sortir du bungalow sans même prendre sa veste. Depuis la vitre, nous pûmes la voir décrocher en s'agitant nerveusement.

-Euh, on peut m'expliquer ? fit le jeune homme.

-Je dois avouer que je suis aussi perdue que toi, glissa Rosa…

-Elle était prête à éteindre avant de voir le numéro, ce doit être important, laissons-là, fit Leigh en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

-Oh, mon chéri, tu ne fais pas des discours souvent mais alors celui-là on s'en souviendra ! s'exclama Rosalya en lui dérobant de chastes baisers qui fit sourire son compagnon : Mais de quoi tu parlais avec Tal ? Pas de Lysandre j'espère !

-Si, je voulais lui dire que Lysandre espérait pouvoir trouver le temps pour venir nous voir, mais aussi pour revoir Tallulah. Il a des choses à lui dire apparemment.

-Vraiment ? Tu sais chéri, c'est bien que tu te soucies à ce point de Lysandre, mais je le connais, il préfère gérer ça seul. Et ce n'est pas ton genre d'être si insistant, d'autant plus que c'est de leur vie privée qu'il s'agit.

-Houlà-là…Leigh, sort de ce corps et toi Rosa, revient dans celui de ma pote ! rit Alexy.

-Quand je sais que mon frère n'est pas heureux, forcément que j'insiste. Il a changé depuis qu'ils se sont séparés, et je ne peux pas croire que Tallulah ait pu tourner la page.

-Lysandre a rencontré d'autres femmes, bien sûr qu'il a tourné la page aussi !

-Cela n'a jamais duré, et de ce que j'ai compris, pour Tallulah non plus. Si ça ce n'est pas vouloir dire qu'ils doivent se revoir…

-Et si ça les blessait plus qu'autre chose ? Leigh, ne joue pas les cupidons, ça, c'est mon domaine. Et mes flèches me disent qu'ils ne se planteront plus pour faire tomber Tallulah dans les bras de Lyschou !

Avec Alexy, nous nous lançâmes un regard qui en disait long sur notre malaise.

-Tu passes un bon début de soirée ? me souciai-je.

-Merveilleux ! Et toi ? Tu verras, on est de bons vivants ! Et puis je vois que tu sais comment taquiner Tallulah, sa langue à tendance à fourcher sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-C'est assez comique en effet !

-Excusez-nous, fit Leigh en promettant de ne plus mettre sur la table des sujets privés.

-Ouais…et moi je le soupçonne d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le dit, fit Rosalya en me jetant un regard en coin, lourd de sous-entendus.

Mon sourire s'étira malgré moi.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Leigh en lançant un regard confus à Alexy qui l'était tout autant.

-Ouais, tu fais genre t'es tout calme tout sage, mais tu crois que je ne te vois pas mater ma meilleure amie du coin de l'œil ? hm ?

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, marmonnai-je en prenant une gorgée de mon cocktail. Ma gorge semblait sèche tout à coup.

-Mais t'as fait la même remarque à Tal', quand Rayan s'est levé saluer le responsable administratif.

-Je voulais voir sa réaction, mais Tal' parvient mieux à cacher ce genre de chose, Rayan me semble un peu plus expressif, renchérit-elle en me souriant avec malice : Ils sont trop complices…trop rapidement pour une première soirée en tout cas.

-Après, c'est le feeling ça ! rétorqua Alexy.

Mais je ne pouvais lui dire à quel point son amie avait raison. Enfin, avec ma cadette nous nous étions mis d'accord de tout avouer s'ils venaient à se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Cependant, je préférai qu'elle soit présente, au cas où je commettais une bourde. _Et j'aimerais qu'elle fasse vite !_ me hurlai-je en mon for intérieur, commençant à manquer de cocktail.

Essoufflée, souriante, pressée, elle nous rejoignit enfin en agitant son portable comme un trophée.

-Bon alors, qui était-ce de si important pour que tu t'en ailles comme une voleuse ?

-Ouf ! soupira-t-elle en prenant place sur le banc. Attends, j'ai besoin de m'hydrater…(elle bus son cocktail cul sec) C'était Monsieur Castillon ! s'écria-t-elle en joie. Mais personne ne réagit aussi expressivement qu'elle…nous étions même un peu perdus.

-Et ? On doit savoir qui c'est ? fit Alexy, en arquant un sourcil d'un air sceptique.

-Bah quand même ! Je-

 _Mais oui !_ Je l'interrompis alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

-C'est ton proprio ! m'exclamai-je en tapant le plat de ma main sur la table : Il t'a enfin donnée une réponse ? Tu l'as ?

Un long silence survint autour de la table et mon engouement redescendit d'un cran quand je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. Caressant ma barbe en croisant le regard stupéfait de Tallulah, je lui adressai un petit « désolé… » étouffé dans ma main.

-Si eux…étaient au courant, toi t'étais pas censé l'être…marmonna-t-elle en me chipant mon cocktail pour boire la fin, comme son verre était déjà vide.

Rosalya, les bras croisés, et l'air toujours taquin, se pencha pour me regarder :

-Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je veux parler ? s'amusa-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme, avant que je ne m'enfonce dans mon siège, sûrement plus rouge que jamais.

Tallulah se redressa, puis posa les mains sur la table en triturant le bijou accroché à son portable. Nous comprîmes qu'il était peine perdu de continuer notre petit jeu.

-Je dis ou…tu ?

-T'as indirectement commencé, je vais poursuivre, histoire que je te soutienne ! rit-elle.

-Oh merde ils sortent ensemble, dramatisa Alexy en cachant l'exclamation que formait sa bouche.

-Non, non, mais on se voit en dehors des cours, expliqua calmement Tallulah : ça s'est fait naturellement, mais comme on ignore jusqu'où les choses peuvent aller, on essaie d'être discrets. Enfin (elle me sourit en coin) le plus possible.

Je ris en m'excusant une énième fois.

-Je trouvai bizarre, que vous soyez si à l'aise à vous tutoyer, je veux dire…même quand je te vois en boutique avec Leigh, ma langue arrive à fourcher alors que je ne t'ai même en professeur ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ?

-C'était pour un pari, repris-je en souriant. La vérité est qu'on a fini par deviner que nous serions tous deux présents à cette soirée, et on n'a juste pas compris pourquoi vous ne nous aviez rien dit. Du coup, on s'est mis au défi de rester le plus neutre possible, mais j'ai foiré en beauté, haha !

-Hein, alors comme ça, ça ne me dit même pas que mon prof principal sera des nôtres ? se vexa faussement Tallulah en les provoquant d'un signe de tête.

-Haha, maintenant que tu le dis, on n'a même pas fait le rapprochement ! intervint Leigh : Je vois Rayan plusieurs fois dans la semaine, on va manger ensemble, on sort boire un verre…et c'est devenu tellement usuel de se côtoyer que je retire son statut de prof et lui, mon statut de modiste. Et comme on ne parle pas trop des étudiants quand on se voit… !

-Oui, j'me doute, rit ma cadette à qui je posai un regard tendre alors qu'elle me souriait.

-Bon alors ? Tu l'as cet appart' de rêve ? fis-je.

Un petit cri empli de joie et d'excitation s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle s'agitait à nouveau sur le banc.

-Je l'ai, je l'ai, je l'ai ! Je l'ai contacté tout à l'heure, tu te souviens Alex' ? (Ce dernier opina vigoureusement) Et il attendait un client à ce moment-là, qui a annulé au dernier moment, il devait en faire visiter un autre dans la soirée, mais de colère, il lui a dit de ne pas venir car l'appartement était loué, puis là il vient de m'annoncer que Chani et moi on va avoir les clé la semaine prochaine après la signature ! Hiiiiii !

-Bon sang, mais c'est super ça ! Roh là-là, la crémaillère de malade qu'on va faire ! s'enjoua Rosalya en poussant Alexy pour rejoindre Tallulah qui l'attira dans ses bras avant de la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux : On aurait dû inviter Chani…

-Je lui avais proposé mais…(elle eut un sourire taquin) disons qu'elle est prise ce soir.

-Hé, pas besoin d'étaler sa vie sexuelle comme ça ! la charia Rosalya.

-Q-Quoi !? Mais non ! Mais hé, ho, vous n'allez pas vous exciter sur chaque mot que je prononce, si ?

Un fou rire général la fit lever les yeux au ciel, avant de nous rejoindre.

-Il faut quand même que je la prévienne, je vais lui envoyer un message, on ne sait jamais si…(elle se tut et fit mine de réfléchir) ouais, oubliez, je lui envoie juste un message !

-Tu as pressenti la bourde ? demandai-je. Elle tira le bout de sa langue en terminant d'envoyer son texto.

-Morgan ! s'écria soudainement Alexy, dont la voix perçait à peine à travers la musique qui ambiançait le bungalow depuis quelques minutes.

Nos regards se posèrent sur un homme assez grand qui faisait signe à Alexy, accompagné de Hyun que je reconnus aussitôt, -et qui, au vu de son regard perçant, m'eut également reconnu- ainsi que deux autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Tallulah, typée, avec de grands yeux clairs et un jeune homme dont le visage ne m'était pas si inconnu que cela. _On dirait ce type sur les affiches de ce groupe-là…Crowstorm ?_

-Ah ! Bah même Castoche est venu !

-Haha, Castoche, je vais retenir ! rit la jeune femme qui s'approchait de Tallulah : Hé, mais qui vois-je ? Ma Tallulah !

L'interpellée se leva pour venir embrasser chaudement son amie qui me remarqua par-dessus leur étreinte.

-Oh ! Un invité surprise ? sourit-elle avant de venir me saluer d'une simple bise que je lui rendis poliment.

Tallulah me sourit avant de poser un regard sur Leigh qui me présenta à tous comme étant son ami.

-J'ai déjà vu votre tête, vous ne seriez pas le fameux nouveau professeur dont tout le monde parle ?

-Oh, euh…j-je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas si célèbre en tout cas.

-C'est bien ton professeur ? questionna-t-elle ensuite à ma cadette qui opina simplement d'un hochement de tête : Ah ! Donc c'est vous ! Vous êtes connu à Anteros.

Je ne fis pas d'autre remarque, suffisamment embarrassé par la situation. Seulement, j'ajoutai qu'ils pouvaient oublier mon titre de professeur pour au moins cette soirée.

-Ça marche pour moi, de toute façon ta tête me dit rien, donc t'es tranquille, annonça le jeune homme roux qui, je finis par l'apprendre, était bien le chanteur du groupe Crowstorm.

Nous nous serrâmes la main avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Tallulah à qui il fit une étreinte affectueuse.

-Fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas pris un verre ensemble depuis que Lysandre et toi êtes séparés, l'entendis-je lui dire en lui souriant.

-On s'est bien vu après, rappelle-toi, t'as même dormi chez mes parents !

-C'est vrai, puis j'ai commencé mes tournées. Bon, il n'empêche qu'on a beaucoup de verres à rattraper, rit-il avant de s'asseoir à sa place. Il ne le savait pas bien sûr, mais Tallulah finit par se retrouver sans place à force de se décaler pour laisser passer les autres.

Un jeune homme, que je compris être le petit ami d'Alexy me serra la main puis, se fut autour du jeune serveur qui sembla quelque peu contrarié. Je haussai un sourcil, alors que je lui tendais la main qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre. Ayant remarqué le malaise, Tallulah se glissa derrière lui, enroula sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule, par-dessus le pull gris anthracite à col en V, qu'il portait, avant de dire :

-Hé, pas ici...

Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que j'eus retiré ma main pour croiser mes bras dans une posture fermée. Soupirant, je la tendis à nouveau et Hyun vint enfin la serrer rapidement en m'adressant un hochement de tête. Puis, se tournant vers Tallulah, cette dernière lui adressa un sourire tendre et un regard affectueux qu'il lui rendit avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Fallait vraiment que tu l'amènes avec nous ? l'entendis-je alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Je détournai le regard en essayant de me concentrer sur ce que les autres disaient, non sans serrer la mâchoire. Quelque chose avait changé, et cela se sentait. Déjà, ils s'étaient réconciliés…mais à quel point ?

-Hé, premièrement je ne l'ai pas amené, et deuxièmement, même si je l'avais invité de mon plein gré cela changerait quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-elle, soucieuse et attentive à ses réactions.

-Pas vraiment, je ne m'attendais juste pas le voir, c'est tout. Il te colle ou quoi ?

-Haha, c'est plutôt l'inverse, je suis aussi pénible que de la glue !

Je souris en coin en l'entendant prendre cette situation avec humour, bien qu'elle semblât fort inquiète pour son ami.

-Bon les amoureux, vous prenez place ou bien … ? commença Alexy en laissant sa phrase en suspens, laissant libre cours à notre imagination afin de comprendre ses sous-entendus.

-Ah, il y a des potins qu'on ne m'a pas dit ! fit Priya qui se décalait pour laisser une place entre Morgan et elle afin de laisser Hyun s'asseoir. Je vis Tallulah chercher une place des yeux…

 _Ils sont sérieux ?_ M'outrai-je un peu en regardant autour de nous. _Plus une seule place et ils discutent comme ça ?_

-Il ne s'est rien passé, renchérit Hyun.

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit ! rit Rosa.

-Non, mais, si vous voulez prendre votre temps pour nous le dire…pas de souci ! les charia son acolyte qui se reçut un regard désabusé de la part du serveur.

-B-Bon, on ne va pas rester sans rien dans les mains ! Je paie la prochaine tournée, fit Tallulah en se recevant la gratitude de ses petits camarades.

Je secouai la tête en me levant de mon siège pour la rejoindre alors qu'elle prenait les commandes de tout le monde.

-Je vais te chercher une chaise, lui glissai-je.

-Oh, je l'aurais fait en revenant…m'assura-t-elle en prenant ma main pour me retenir. Se rendant compte de son geste, elle alla se reculer mais je gardai ses doigts entre les miens et lui souris.

-Occupe-toi déjà de ta tournée.

-D'accord, je te prends quoi ?

-Même chose que toi, je ne suis pas difficile, assurai-je en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

-Alors ce sera deux Lynchburg Lemonade !

-Hé, t'avais pas dit pas d'alcool pour toi ce soir ? lui rappelai-je mi-soucieux mi-taquin.

-Bon, ce sera le seul.

Elle me sourit avant de reculer jusqu'au bar, et je pris la direction d'une table pas encore totalement remplie.

-Bonsoir, fis-je en souriant poliment : Il nous manque une chaise, c'est possible de vous en prendre une ou vous attendez quelqu'un ?

L'un d'eux me tira une chaise et me la laissa avec plaisir. Je les remerciai et revins auprès des autres sous le regard curieux de Leigh.

-Il manquait une place ?

-Pour Tallulah, oui, fis-je en plaçant la chaise au bout de la table, notre précédent siège pris par d'autres clients à la table d'à côté, avant que les autres ne nous rejoignent.

Leigh me sourit en ajoutant qu'il me trouvait drôlement attentif. Il se pencha vers moi, les bras croisés avec sérieux mais semblant ouvert à une discussion légère.

-Je suis d'accord avec Rosa, vous semblez plutôt complices quand même.

-Disons que le courant passe bien…avouai-je en me massant la nuque : Mais de ce que je vois, ça a l'air d'être difficile de ne pas l'apprécier.

-Haha, Tallulah est ce qu'on appelle une perle rare, s'enjoua Priya qui nous eut entendu et qui se trouvait juste en face de moi : Enfin, je pense que nous le sommes tous aux yeux des autres, mais dans son cas, si parmi tous mes amis, je devais désigner celle ou celui qui sort le plus du lot, je dirais sans aucun doute que c'est elle.

-J'suis bien d'accord, renchérit Alexy, assis sur les genoux de son compagnon : Elle est parvenue à faire lever les yeux de mon frère de sa console plus d'une fois, rit-il : Moi-même j'ai encore du mal aujourd'hui.

-Armin ? fit Rosa.

-Bah oui ! Evan à d'autres choses en tête que les jeux-vidéo haha !

-Hm, ça va ce n'est pas incroyable non plus, souligna le chanteur : Moi ce qui m'a toujours surpris, c'est sa capacité à se fourrer dans des emmerdes pas possibles !

-Haha, tellement vrai ! Mais bon sang, ce qu'elle a pu en aider des gens, sourit Rosalya avec une infinie tendresse sur le visage.

Hyun, Morgan et moi étions les plus attentifs du lot, écoutant les récits des autres au sujet de leurs anecdotes communes passées au Lycée sweet amoris. Nous en apprîmes plus sur Tallulah, et même si je n'étais qu'un public dans toute cette conversation, cela m'enchanta, car j'eus la réelle impression de la connaître et la comprendre un peu plus. J'étais certain, que la suite de notre relation aboutirait à des révélations de ce type, hier encore nous en partagions, mais elle eut passé plus de temps à m'écouter qu'à me parler d'elle, et je compris, que ce trait de caractère ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

Revenant enfin avec deux plateaux chargés de boissons et tout genre d'encas, je lui adressai un sourire qu'elle me rendit en m'interrogeant du regard. Nous l'aidâmes tous à poser les affaires, avant qu'elle ne prenne place au bout de la table, non sans rapprocher sa chaise du coin de la banquette où j'étais assis.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? murmura-t-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres peintes en un rouge au cœur foncé, telle une rose pourpre aux pétales de velours.

-Tu disais quoi tout à l'heure ? Que ça allait être ta soirée ?

-Roh là là, vous parliez de moi dans mon dos … grogna-t-elle en rougissant.

-Hm (je pris une gorgée de mon verre) on a dit de ces horreurs ! plaisantai-je.

-C'est bête, je n'ai rien à entendre sur toi, moi…Et ce n'est pas Leigh qui irait partager des « dossiers » sur ton compte.

-Haha, chaque chose en son temps, lui assurai-je : en tout cas, tu comptes beaucoup pour tes amis, c'est vraiment touchant.

-Et ils me sont très précieux, souligna-t-elle dans une sincère douceur.

-Je sais, je le vois à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble Chani et toi. Tu prends soin d'elle autant qu'elle prend soin de toi.

Elle sourit, en fixant nos verres posés l'un à côté de l'autre sur lesquels se formait de la buée, qui s'égouttait jusque sur les dessous de verre, tant leur fraîcheur jurait avec la chaleur ambiante du bungalow.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'elle d'ailleurs ? Tu lui as bien dit pour l'appartement ?

Ma cadette hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Mais je n'ai encore rien reçu, je suppose que sa soirée se passe bien, on aura le temps de se voir demain.

Nous continuâmes à discuter un peu tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'un débat général sur les musiques que passait le DJ n'éclate.

-Je suis très vieux jeu, mais les années 80 à 2000, sont les meilleurs tubes ! fis-je en levant les mains avec un air innocent.

-Les remix d'accord ! Mais pas les beats originaux ! se scandalisa Alexy.

-Ce n'est pas en fin de soirée qu'on passe des anciens tubes en règle générale ? s'étonna Priya.

-Non, non, en fin de soirée, on a le droit à du Patrick Sébastien, rit Tallulah.

-Quoi ? T'aimes pas les sardines ? plaisanta Castiel.

-Ce n'est pas mon délire…avoua-t-elle en haussant une épaule.

-Tu faisais de la danse avec Stéphan dans ton ancienne fac, non ? Pourquoi t'as pas repris en venant à Anteros ? s'enflamma soudainement Rosalya, très curieuse.

 _Stéphan ?_ Je compris qu'il devait être un ami de son ancienne fac… Hyun parut aussi perdu que moi.

-Oui on en a fait, il y a même eu des clips vidéo pour l'évaluation finale sur présentation libre. Je crois qu'on peut en trouver sur le site de la fac, je te montrerai ça la prochaine fois. Et pour répondre à ta question, si je n'ai pas repris la danse c'est simplement parce que je tenais à me trouver un travail pour me payer ma chambre et que le café me prend beaucoup de temps, comme le mémoire d'ailleurs… et le reste des cours…Merde, j'ai une organisation vraiment pourrie !

Tout le monde s'esclaffa face à sa moue à la fois choquée et sérieuse comme si elle venait de faire la découverte du siècle.

-Donc il n'y a aucun remède pour tes retards ? renchéris-je, ce qui me valut de recevoir une petite tape sur le bras.

-Mais tu vas bien nous montrer tes talents ce soir, non ? s'agita Priya qui secouait déjà les épaules.

-Mes talents, houlà…c'est un peu fort ! En vrai, j'ai honte de l'avouer mais je suis allée dans ce club uniquement parce que Stephan qui lui, danse depuis tout petit, et fait partit d'une troupe de music all, m'a promis de m'aider à gratter des points supplémentaires, ricana-t-elle en cachant sa gêne d'une main : Mais ! J'ai bien appris deux trois pas…enfin, j'en ai appris plus que ça, mais j'en ai retenu deux trois.

-Bah bien, on sent que tu étais investie ! railla le chanteur en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

-T'as pas idée, haha !

-Hyun aussi danse bien, s'exclama Alexy en secouant gentiment son camarade.

-Euh…non, rougit-il.

-Pourtant, à la soirée de Tal', tes pieds glissaient bien sur le sol ! renchérit Rosalya.

Je me souvins alors de ce soir, où nous nous étions croisés à la supérette près de la fac. « Vous organisez une soirée sur le campus ? », « Euh…oui, dans ma chambre, je sais que c'est interdit mais on n'a pas trouvé d'autre endroit où la faire, désolée… », « Haha, avec moi vous ne risquez rien ! ». _Ils parlent de ce soir-là ?_

-Si tu veux, prochaine musique, tu danses avec nous ! proposa la jeune indienne qui s'était penchée pour croiser le regard du serveur.

-Et me payer la honte devant les autres ? P-Pas question, baragouina-t-il avant de taire sa voix dans une gorgée de son verre.

-C'est ça, picole, tu danses mieux ! souligna Morgan dont les paroles manquèrent faire s'étouffer le jeune homme.

-Mais fichez-lui la paix, soupira Tallulah, un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? On ne va tout de même pas rester assis toute la soirée ? Allez, la prochaine on va danser !

-Priya a le feu !

-Tu viendras ? tenta tout de même ma cadette à son collègue qui haussa une épaule en soupirant : Je conduirais, tu n'auras qu'à suivre et faire la même chose. Et oublie les autres, on s'en fiche, et eux n'en ont rien à faire de nous. S'il y en a qui te matte, dis-toi que c'est parce que t'as un joli cul !

-Hé !

-Quoi ? Je suis certaine que Clémence serait d'accord avec moi, haha !

Au même moment, une « tic tic tac » de Carrapicho vint ambiancer la piste. Plusieurs clients, de tous les âges se levèrent précipitamment de leurs sièges pour grossir les rangs des danseurs. Tallulah se leva, prit la main de Priya qui sautilla de joie alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers Hyun qui secouait les mains dans un refus catégorique, et pourtant, pris par les deux jeunes femmes, il se fit traîner jusqu'à la piste.

-Ça promet d'être intéressant, pouffa Morgan qui s'était placé de façon à ne rien manquer, tandis que Rosalya avait sorti son portable pour tout filmer.

-Là, ça sent le dossier, ris-je.

-Hein ? Il va en entendre parler toute sa vie de ce moment ! renchérit Leigh : Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre ?

-Je veux voir ce que ça va donner, avouai-je, un peu taquin.

-Pourtant elle te fait signe.

-Hm ?

Me penchant sur le côté, ma vue un peu bloquée par la tête de Castiel qui regardait également la scène, je vis Tallulah qui me faisait signe du doigt, me demandant de la rejoindre. Je secouai la tête, vraiment curieux de voir comment elles allaient décoincer ce jeune serveur à la posture aussi parfaite qu'il avait un sale caractère dissimulé sous un sourire d'ange.

Elle haussa un sourcil, et secoua son doigt d'un air menaçant, me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en avait pas terminé avec moi. Puis, son amie et elle se mirent de chaque côté de Hyun qui les regardaient nerveusement en train de se placer. Tallulah fut la première à lui montrer le pas, qui, pour le connaître, était relativement simple, puisqu'à cette époque, les chorégraphies étaient principalement centrées sur le refrain et donc, se répétaient sans cesse.

Après quelques essaies, Hyun finit par se décrisper, ce qui l'empêchait sérieusement de se mouvoir jusque-là. Tallulah sembla lui répéter de plier les genoux plus bas, mais il ne s'exécutait pas. D'un pincement derrière la jambe, il plia un genou qui tomba à terre, sous les rires de Priya qui finit par danser avec Tallulah dans une chorégraphie parfaitement synchronisée.

-Le pauvre, elles l'ont achevé ! gloussa Rosalya qui reposait son portable.

Les filles partirent dans une danse improvisée avant de se faire embarquer par d'autres cavaliers qui les firent tournoyer, puis d'autres suivirent jusqu'à la fin de la chanson qui s'enchaîna avec une lambada. Celle-là…c'était pour moi.

-Bon, je vous laisse mes affaires dis-je avant de rejoindre Tallulah qui avait quitté sa cavalière inconnue pour me tendre les mains. Dans un tournoiement rapide, je la plaquai tout contre moi, comme se voulait la « danse interdite » et ses éclats de rires rythmèrent nos pas.

-Attends ! me fit-elle soudainement avant de retirer ses chaussures qu'elle lança à Priya qui les récupéra au vol. Elle repartait s'asseoir avec un Hyun au dos courbé : C'est mieux, déclara-t-elle avant de replonger dans mes bras.

Jambes mêlées, bassins collés, regards croisés, nous parcourûmes toute la piste au rythme de la mélodie. Au moment du double renversé, nous et deux autres couples de danseurs, eûmes le droit à des exclamations impressionnées tandis qu'un cercle s'était formé autour de nous.

-Je pensai que tu ne voulais pas danser, me glissa-t-elle.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça, ris-je avant de la faire tournoyer une fois à gauche, puis à droite, avant de la ramener contre moi.

-Verdict ?

-Tu te sous-estimes ! rétorquai-je avant de lui faire un énième renversé sur lequel je vins m'attarder pour, je l'avouai, profiter de la vue qu'offrait sa gorge nue et dégagée.

Quand je la redressai, nos fronts se collèrent presque et je vis ses yeux vairons caresser ma bouche d'un regard furtif. Lorsqu'elle les releva pour croiser les miens, elle se mit à sourire avec bonheur et cela fut contagieux. Riant comme des biens heureux, nous finîmes la chorégraphie jusqu'au bout de la chanson, avant d'enchaîner avec un tube d'été plus récent. Nos corps se décollèrent un peu pour faciliter nos mouvements mais nos mains, elles, semblaient impossible à dénouer. Et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce que Rosalya vienne nous chercher, pour nous signaler que Leigh et elle s'en allaient.

Guidé par Tallulah qui nous ramenait à la table où se trouvaient toujours Castiel, Morgan et Hyun. Nous vîmes Leigh qui rassemblait ses affaires, tout en nous rendant les nôtres qu'il eut précédemment coincé avec.

-Ça va aller pour le retour ? Vous allez avoir un bus ? Vu ce que j'ai bu je ne prendrai pas la voiture, mais je peux passer les clés à Rosalya si elle ne se sent pas trop fatiguée, m'inquiétai-je.

-Il n'est que minuit trente, il y a des bus toutes les demi-heures le week-end de la compétition, jusqu'à deux heures. Mais c'est vraiment gentil comme proposition, Rayan. Je la garde pour la prochaine soirée ! rit mon ami avant de me donner une accolade affectueuse.

Tallulah lâcha ma main pour aller embrasser Rosalya qui avait fini par retrouver Alexy et Priya. Leigh s'éloigna et me demanda soucieusement :

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà prévu, mais bon…je te demande ça parce-que je vois que vous vous entendez bien…Tu pourrais la raccompagner ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps t'as prévu de rester encore ici ma-

Je l'interrompis gentiment en frictionnant son bras d'un geste bienveillant.

-Elle rentrera entière au dortoir, je te le promets.

-Merci, sembla se soulager Leigh : Avec Rosa, on ne savait pas trop comment ça allait se passer. On voulait la ramener mais elle semble passer une bien trop bonne soirée pour qu'on la freine maintenant, haha !

Sa compagne nous rejoignit pour me saluer chaudement avant de secouer son portable.

-J'ai des choses à t'envoyer ! plaisanta-t-elle en me faisant comprendre qu'elle avait des dossiers sur moi. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ m'inquiétai-je non sans amusement.

Un bras vint enrouler ma taille en me tirant vers l'arrière. Après avoir embrassé Leigh et les remercier, Rosalya et lui, pour cette soirée, Tallulah m'entraîna avec elle au bar, où elle commanda deux autres verres. Elle se prit un simple jus de fruits et je la suivis après qu'elle eut demandé ce que je voulais boire. Elle en profita pour se chausser.

-Tu danses pieds-nus, toi ? m'étonnai-je.

-J'ai voulu mettre des talons pour faire ma belle, mais penses-tu, je n'ai pas envie de finir avec des ampoules partout haha !

-Haha, au moins t'es honnête, ris-je en remerciant le serveur qui venait de déposer nos verres.

-T'en doutes encore ? fit-elle en se redressant sur son tabouret.

Je secouai la tête en souriant en coin.

-Non…soufflai-je.

Il y eut un petit silence que nous comblions par des œillades complices. Puis, se tournant à demi pour me faire face, Tallulah me demanda :

-Tu te n'es pas trop ennuyé j'espère… ?

Vraiment étonné par cette question, je haussai les sourcils et lui demandai pourquoi me serais-je ennuyé.

-Avec tout ce monde autour de toi, je craignais que tu ne sois pas trop à ton aise.

 _Elle fait vraiment attention à tout le monde,_ me dis-je, en sentant mon cœur être bercé de tendresse. Puis, venant demander son autorisation pour un nouveau contact, je glissai ma main près de la sienne et vins caresser le dos de sa main avec mon auriculaire. Aussitôt, elle renversa sa main pour ouvrir sa paume, me faisant comprendre que je pouvais venir entrelacer mes doigts aux siens. Ce que je fis en rapprochant mon siège du sien.

-Je passe une merveilleuse soirée, Tallulah… Mais j'ai peut-être un peu honte de t'accaparer comme je le fais, alors que tes amis sont là.

-Hé, fit-elle doucement : je te semble contrariée d'être avec toi ?

-Haha, non, ou alors tu caches bien ton jeu !

-Mes amis, je les vois tous les jours à la fac, en dehors des cours, pendant nos soirées chez les uns et les autres. Je les aime, et je pense que tu l'as compris ce soir…

J'opinai du chef.

-Mais là, j'ai l'occasion de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, sans t'entendre me rabâcher que ce n'est pas « convenable » (elle leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une voix nasillarde, et je ris) je veux en profiter à fond, Rayan.

Mon cœur rata un battement en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom avec tellement de chaleur et de profondeur dans sa voix. Je l'eus sentie fébrile, craignant sûrement mon retour, mais avec mes nouvelles résolutions, ma cadette n'avait rien à redouter de ma part. D'autant plus avec nos révélations de jeudi soir, dans cette salle où nous eûmes travaillés. _A nous de savoir maintenir l'équilibre entre notre amitié et notre professionnalisme, en cours._ La semaine prochaine serait un peu plus déterminante que ce soir, où je tenais à ne pas y penser pour le moment.

-Je te promets de ne plus jamais sortir une telle bêtise, souris-je en me levant de mon tabouret pour venir l'étreindre chaudement.

Je l'entendis sourire également, alors qu'elle enroulait mon cou de ses bras. J'étais loin de me sentir ivre, mais il était clair que les boissons me désinhibèrent un peu. Tout comme l'ambiance de la soirée en plus de notre complicité palpable à travers nos gestes, nos paroles et nos regards. Du bout du nez, elle vint câliner la barbe contre l'angle de ma mâchoire, ce qui me fit ricaner tant elle me chatouillait. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, ne nous éloignant juste ce qu'il fallait pour discuter convenablement. Une heure passa et nous discutions toujours, puis, prise d'une envie pressante elle s'excusa, quitta mes bras et partit à la recherche des toilettes du bungalow. Le serveur me demanda si je voulais un autre verre, je refusai, commençant également à ressentir un besoin urgent compresser mon bas ventre. _On alternera à son retour._

Posant un regard sur notre table à laquelle il ne restait plus que Castiel, entourée de filles que je ne connaissais pas, je fis attention à ce que nos affaires soient toujours sur la banquette. Soudain, sentant une présence à côté de moi, je tournai la tête en pensant joyeusement qu'il s'agissait de Tallulah. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris…

-M-Melody ? Oh, vous êtes venue finalement ?

Je m'attardai du regard sur le siège qu'elle eut pris pour place, en me demandant si elle resterait longtemps. Je n'avais rien contre mon assistante, mais vraiment, ce soir, je n'avais pas la tête à essayer de déchiffrer ses humeurs changeantes.

-Oui, je viens de vous voir, je me suis dis que je pouvais vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier de m'avoir poussée à venir.

-Oh euh, mais je n'ai fait qu'une proposition…vous aviez l'air si tendue…fis-je alors qu'elle appelait le serveur. J'allais protester mais elle insista avec un grand sourire et prit les commandes sans même concerter mes goûts.

Passant discrètement une main sur mon visage pour essayer de chasser mon agacement, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à me remercier. Quand Melody m'avoua que cela lui faisait plaisir, je ne sus pas quoi répondre, ne voulant pas non plus la froisser alors qu'elle essayait d'être sympathique. J'eus l'impression de voir l'attitude qu'elle abordait en cours, à vouloir trop en faire pour me contenter. Mais ce soir, je trouvai cela embarrassant. Soupirant, je me dis qu'il n'était pas juste de lui faire croire le contraire.

-Écoutez Melody, j'apprécie votre geste mais je pense-

-Oh, Tal' ? Tu es là aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle subitement en tournant la tête de l'autre côté de son épaule. Je me penchai pour voir alors Tallulah qui nous dévisageait avec un sourire peu serein au coin des lèvres et un regard qui exprimait de la confusion.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à Melody, je le vis bien. Tout comme elle ne sut comment agir en face de moi, en la présence de mon assistante.

-O-Oui…Je suis venue avec Rosa et Alexy, dit-elle simplement en commençant à s'écarter du bar.

Mon cœur se mit battre plus vite sous l'anxiété qui l'écrasait. _Elle ne va pas partir quand même ?_

-J'ai vu Alexy et Morgan oui. Mais où est Rosa ?

-Elle se sentait fatiguée, expliqua simplement ma cadette comme pour écourter au plus vite cet échange. Tout comme Melody qui dit d'une voix mielleuse et suraiguë, d'un air assez détaché :

-Bon, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, j'ai vu Castiel là-bas aussi, je sais que vous vous entendez bien comme il était le meilleur ami de Lysandre. Tu le salueras de ma part si tu vas le voir ? Enfin, tu ne traînes peut-être plus avec lui maintenant que Lysandre t'a quittée...

Je posai un regard vraiment outré sur Melody qui venait littéralement d'envoyer paitre son amie. _Quoi que…le sont-elles vraiment ?_ Plus les jours passaient, et plus je me posai la question. Riant d'un air aussi désabusé que moi, Tallulah lâcha :

-Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, ne t'en fais pas. Mais la prochaine fois que je te vois pleurer dans un couloir, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'inviter à une de mes soirées pour te réconforter ! (Elle m'adressa un hochement tête) Bonne soirée Monsieur Zaidi, à Lundi.

Sur ces mots, Tallulah ne nous laissa même pas le temps de répliquer et s'en alla en direction de notre table dont la vue se faisait de plus en plus cacher par les danseurs autour de nous qui s'étaient étendus au-delà de la piste de danse. N'étant pas très grande, je ne vis plus du tout ma cadette, noyée dans cette marée d'ombres et de bras qui se levaient.

-Houlà, j'en connais une qui est tendue, fit Melody en reprenant une posture droite, face au comptoir : Désolée pour ça, elle a toujours été un peu aigrie dans son genre, ricana-t-elle.

 _Aigrie dans son genre ?_ On ne devait pas parler de la même Tallulah.

Là je ne pus garder mon sang froid.

-Écoutez, je dois y aller…(je sortis un billet pour lui rembourser le verre) prenez-ça et gardez la monnaie Melody.

-M-mais attendez, je pensai que vous seriez mal à l'aise par sa présence, alors j-

-Vous pensiez mal ! Je ne prendrai aucun plaisir à partager un verre avec une personne aussi odieuse que vous, pardonnez ma colère, mais je ne pensai simplement pas ça de vous. Comme quoi il est facile de se tromper sur les apparences. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

N'attendant pas plus d'elle et ayant fini de prendre des gants d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas à la fac, je rejoignis la table où je retrouvai Hyun, Alexy, Morgan et Castiel, abandonnés de Priya et Tallulah. Pris de panique, je les cherchai des yeux, en espérant les voir danser ensemble, mais je ne vis que la jeune indienne se trémoussant avec une énergie endiablée avec une autre femme. _Ce n'est pas elle…_ me dis-je en ne reconnaissant pas la silhouette de ma cadette.

Je vis ma veste et mon manteau, que je soulevai pour voir si celui de Tallulah s'y trouvait toujours, et c'était le cas.

-Tallulah n'est pas avec vous ? m'enquis-je : il y a son manteau mais…

-Ah non, avoua Castiel un peu surpris par ma question.

-On l'a croisée quand on revenait à la table, intervint Morgan : elle voulait prendre l'air, elle s'est posée en terrasse je crois.

-Merci, dis-je en me précipitant à l'extérieur, en relançant nos habits sur la banquette.

Je fis le tour du bungalow en passant par le couloir externe, non sans soupirer d'aise en sentant cette bouffée de fraîcheur, refroidir mon corps qui étouffait dans cette fournaise qui humait l'alcool et la transpiration. Tournant à l'angle, j'atteignis la terrasse vide de monde, qui donnait sur la mer et un superbe clair de lune. Puis, ses chaussures au sol, assise sur la rambarde de l'autre côté, dos à moi, les mains en appuie de chaque côté d'elle, Tallulah fixait le ciel en se balançant lentement de droite à gauche, distraite.

Elle chantonnait, la musique du film « Léon - Le professionnel », que je reconnus assez facilement pour l'avoir vu maintes fois. _Shape of my heart._ Soulagé de ne pas la savoir partie, mon cœur reprit un rythme normal et un soupire m'échappa. M'entendant, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule, d'abord surprise, puis, éclairée par la laiteuse lumière de la lune, je la vis sourire avec malice avant de reporter son attention sur notre satellite naturel.

-Si vous cherchez le bar, il se trouve à l'intérieur juste au fond à gauche, fit-elle d'une voix que je sentis bien taquine.

-Ah oui ? A vrai dire je ne venais pas ici pour le bar, mais si vous m'en dites du bien, peut-être irai-je faire un tour… rétorquai-je en m'approchant d'une démarche un peu charmeuse.

-Hm…les cocktails sont bons, les serveurs souriants et efficaces. Je ne vois rien d'autre à dire, (elle fit mine de réfléchir) Oh si ! Faites attention si vous allez aux toilettes, les gens on la fâcheuse manie de vous prendre vos places et de monopoliser vos amis !

-Tallulah… soupirai-je en venant m'appuyer à côté d'elle sur la rambarde mais en restant sur mon côté, en posant mon regard affligé sur son profil qui ne trahissait aucune émotion. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se fermer, difficile de savoir à quoi elle pensait.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu es venu demander. Je suis agacée, mais pas idiote. (Elle baissa la tête et cette fois-ci, parut soucieuse) C-c'est juste…Hhh, c'est puéril, mais j'ai mal pris la remarque de Melody, je-

Je l'interrompis gentiment en lui disant que je comprenais tout à fait, avant de lui expliquer comment je m'étais retrouvé installé au bar avec mon assistante. A la fin, Tallulah finit par rire aux éclats.

-Et après c'est moi qui ne manque pas de culot ! Haha !

-Ris pas, je me suis senti très con ! soupirai-je, tiraillé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération : j'aurais dû être plus clair, et lui dire que je t'attendais.

-Rayan, tu as essayé de lui faire comprendre…et tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle ne nous a pas vu ? Quand tu lui as fait cette proposition, tu lui as bien précisé qu'un ami t'avais invité, de ce que tu m'as dit. Melody savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Je suis une femme, ne l'oublie pas, je sais comment on peut être pour approcher quelqu'un en soirée.

 _Je dois bien avouer…que je commence à me poser des questions au sujet des réelles intentions de Melody à agir ainsi avec moi,_ me dis-je en repensant à toutes nos interactions depuis mon arrivée à Anteros. Puis, je les comparais à celles que j'eus partagées avec Tallulah. _Elle n'est pas si garce…_

-Et pas si superficielle…

-Pardon ?

-J-je disais que tu n'étais pas si superficielle…Je veux dire, si, comme tu le sous-entends, Melody a agi ainsi uniquement pour attirer mon attention sur elle, enfin, de manière plus enjôleuse, eh bien ce genre de comportement ne m'attire pas. Si elle joue les parfaites, uniquement pour moi, ce n'est pas la peine, ça n'a rien d'attirant. Enfin, dans mon cas en tout cas. Je préfère une femme qui approche les autres en apportant avec elle ses défauts. Il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrai apprendre à la connaître.

-Tu sais…dans le cas de Melody, je pense surtout qu'elle s'est faite des films à ton sujet.

-C'est à dire ?

-Elle ne voit que le professeur qui est en toi, celui qui prend son travail au sérieux, qui s'exprime sur l'art avec passion et qui s'intéresse aux avis de ses étudiants avec intérêt. Elle ne voit pas… le jeune homme curieux que tu peux être lorsque tu découvres les pages d'un livre, ou le cœur d'artichaut qui fond devant Love Actually !

Ma tête manqua de se décrocher de mes épaules tandis que je la baissai avec une pointe de gêne. J'étais le premier à dire que j'aimais les petits péchés mignons des autres mais entendre les siens sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre était déstabilisant. Mais dans la bouche de Tallulah, c'était proprement adorable et cela me toucha de voir à quel point elle se souciait de moi au point de faire attention et de retenir ce genre de détails qui pouvaient paraître purement insignifiants aux yeux de beaucoup d'autres. _Elle ne juge personne…_ _Elle les observe et tente de les comprendre._

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vois d'autre ? repris-je dans un souffle amusé mais fort intrigué.

Soudain, elle eut ce regard qui me troubla tantôt…ce même regard qu'elle eut adressé à Leigh, empli de compassion et d'affection. Je haussai un sourcil, soucieux. D'une main hésitante, elle approcha mon visage du bout des doigts. Comme pour l'inciter à poursuivre son geste, je vins caresser son poignet, et nous partageâmes un frisson qui s'agrandit lorsqu'elle cala ma joue contre la paume de sa main. Je me redressai, passai mon bras libre autour de sa taille avant de plonger mon regard aimant dans le sien.

-Je me demande si elle voit cette solitude qui ombre ton visage parfois…

Mon souffle se coupa d'un coup et ma poitrine se serra. _« Pardonne-moi si je ne parviens pas toujours à saisir ce que tu veux…Mais t'es trop sensible Rayan, et personne ne comprends les gens comme-toi. Ça n'existe simplement pas… Beaucoup te diront qu'ils pensent te connaître, uniquement par des faux semblants, tout ça pour apaiser partiellement ton chagrin, et tu verras, tu t'habitueras à eux. On se sent seul au début, mais ça aussi, on s'habitue. »_

C'était faux, tout ce que me disait Dana… _« C'est ça que j'admire chez Tallulah ! Elle a une telle empathie, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle te sonde d'un regard et parvient à trouver les mots justes qu'on a besoin d'entendre. »_ Les mots de Leigh faisaient sens dans mon esprit…dans mon cœur… _« Je ne veux pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'exceptionnelle ! »_ m'eut dit Tallulah en parlant de nous. Mais c'était moi…c'était moi qui faillit bien passer à côté de ça, si j'avais continué à réprimer mes sentiments.

Mon corps bougea de lui-même. Mes bras enroulèrent ses épaules et sa nuque, et dans un geste infiniment tendre, je plaquai son buste contre moi. Une main remonta le long de son cou pour atteindre ses cheveux qui vinrent se défaire de leur coiffe et chuter en une cascade ondulée sur mes doigts et mon avant-bras. La gorge serrée, je parvins à sortir ma voix uniquement pour l'appeler dans un murmure de détresse.

-Tallulah…Tallulah…répétai-je, la voix étouffée dans le creux de son cou.

Ma cadette vint m'étreindre avec toute sa force, en venant caresser la base de mes cheveux sur ma nuque, d'un geste réconfortant et tendre.

-Je suis là…murmura-t-elle.

Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais certain qu'elle pouvait l'entendre tout comme je pus percevoir le sien. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant que le froid ne nous force à rentrer au chaud. Échangeant un regard fatigué, nous comprîmes qu'il était l'heure pour nous de rentrer. Je pris nos manteaux, tandis qu'elle saluait Priya qui avait fini par faire une pause auprès de Castiel. Notre trio s'était encore volatilisé, et Tallulah demanda à son amie de bien vouloir les embrasser pour nous avant de déposer un baiser sur son front avec affection.

-On se voit Lundi ma puce ? Je te contacte plus tard Castiel ?

Tous deux acquiescèrent en nous souhaitant de bien rentrer. Priya retint son amie une dernière fois pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, qui sembla faire sourire ma cadette.

-Tu sais que toi…rit-elle avant de me rejoindre.

Nous regagnâmes la plage et surtout le sentier qui menait au parking, laissant derrière nous les vrombissements des baffles au son étouffé entre les murs du bungalow. Tallulah enroula mon bras alors que j'eus plongé mes mains dans mes poches pour me les réchauffer. Avoir passé du temps dehors, à ne pas beaucoup bouger nous eut tous deux refroidis.

-Merci de me ramener au campus, glissa-t-elle tandis que nous marchions assez lentement, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

-De rien, et puis je n'aurais pas eu la conscience tranquille, tu le sais. Et aussi, j'ai l'impression que la soirée n'est pas totalement terminée comme ça.

Elle sourit, puis nous replongeâmes dans un silence paisible. Je m'arrêtai à ma voiture pour récupérer mes papiers et la reverrouillai juste après. Entre la fatigue et l'alcool, autant être prudent et prendre le bus.

-Je récupérai ma voiture demain, viens on va devoir attendre le prochain bus.

-J'ai regardé sur mon portable, il est là dans un quart d'heure.

-Bon, au moins on n'aura pas à patienter longtemps sous le froid. (Je regardais ces jambes uniquement recouvertes d'un collant) Tu dois te geler habillée comme ça !

-Haha, un peu ! Mais j'avais prévu la tenue pour le bungalow, pas pour passer ma soirée dehors.

Je passai un bras derrière elle pour la rapprocher de moi, tandis que nous atteignîmes l'arrêt de bus. Il n'y avait personne, ainsi que dans le bus, si ce ne fut que deux guignoles complètement ivres qui déblatéraient des horreurs sur des sujets en tout genre. Tallulah se raidit sur son siège alors qu'ils s'installaient derrière nous. Son visage en revanche, même pâle, se détachait de toute émotion. Soucieux, je vins tendre ma main pour qu'elle vienne la serrer si elle le voulait. Ce qu'elle fit, sans hésiter, et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à notre arrêt.

Quand nous descendîmes de nos sièges pour nous préparer à descendre, nous n'eûmes pas d'autres choix que d'entendre les remarques désobligeantes de ces poivrots. « Elle a pas froid aux g'noux la petite… », « Il y en a un qui va bien se faire plaisir en rentrant ! » « Toi aussi t'aimerais bien la serrer ! » suivit d'un rire gras qui me fit grincer des dents. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je vins croiser leurs regards et voulus rétorquer cinglement, mais Tallulah me tira par la main et nous fit descendre du bus en me disant que ça ne servait à rien de dialoguer avec ces gens-là.

-T'as pas à t'habituer à ce genre de remarques, lui dis-je, sincèrement soucieux par sa subite fébrilité. _Est-ce que l'incident d'hier y est pour quelque chose ?_ me dis-je sans oser remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Tallulah ne fit que hausser une épaule sans rien ajouter.

-Puis, de toutes façons ils disent n'importe quoi. T'as pas arrêté de te plaindre d'avoir froid aux jambes et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à rentrer chez soi pour décuver !

Enfin, je lui arrachai un sourire sincère et un petit gloussement amusé. Nous arrivâmes fac à la cour de la fac, vide de monde est éteinte de tout éclairage.

-Ça va aller de ton côté ? s'enquit-elle en se postant face à moi. Ce coin de rue n'était pas éclairé, personne ne pouvait nous reconnaitre si quelqu'un passait par là.

J'en profitai donc pour me pencher et la serrer une fois de plus dans mes bras, la faisant rire avec légèreté. _Ça craint, je deviens trop câlin,_ me rendis-je compte alors qu'elle me rendait chaudement mon étreinte. J'eus même le droit à des baisers papillons sur la joue et quand cela devint difficile de résister, je me fis violence pour mettre un terme à notre embrassade. Elle me sourit, marcha à reculons tout en me souhaitant un bon retour.

-Soyez-prudent…Monsieur. Et bonne nuit.

Je souris, le cœur serré par nos aurevoirs.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi…Tallulah.

Pressant le pas, je regagnai mon immeuble non sans repenser à cette soirée inoubliable dans son entièreté. Une fois chez moi, je constatai l'heure sur l'horloge du salon qui indiquait déjà 3h15 du matin. Avant de déposer mon manteau sur le rebord de mon canapé, je fis mes poches pour sortir mon portefeuille, mon étui où se trouvaient mes papiers pour la voiture et enfin mon portable qui n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie. En ressortant ma main, un papier tomba sur le tapis.

-Hm ? Un ticket de caisse … ?

Je le ramassai, m'apprêtant à le jeter lorsque je sentis un parfum qui ne m'était pas inconnu émaner du papier. Je l'amenai à mon nez pour le fleurer plus encore, et l'image de Tallulah s'ancra dans mon esprit. Puis, une tâche rouge attira mes yeux. Dépliant finalement le ticket, je trouvai un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'une courte note : « Fais-en ce que tu veux. T. » Je souris en constatant qu'elle eut usé son rouge à lèvres pour écrire cela.

Avec un brin d'hésitation, j'entrai son numéro dans mon portable sans parvenir à lui envoyer quoi que ce soit. Puis, notre complicité encore fraîchement tapie dans ma mémoire, je jetai mes doutes et lui écrivis : « Ton rouge à lèvres va bien ? En cas contraire, je décline toute responsabilité ! »

J'étais parti pour recevoir la réponse tard dans la matinée, mais Tallulah me répondit seulement quelques minutes après. « Je l'ai oublié dans les toilettes du bungalow, je comptai sur toi pour m'en acheter un neuf… »

Je ris en me déshabillant. Une fois dans mon lit, je lui répondis, sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Je pensais que les femmes gardaient précieusement leur maquillage en sureté dans leur sac ? T'écris souvent avec tes rouges à lèvres ?»

« Cli-ché ! Assez souvent pour que tu te retrouves à corriger un QCM rempli au make-up !»

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme profondément.

A suivre…

* * *

[Les prochains chapitres, arriveront la semaine prochaine, le 12 et 13 sont déjà écrits, mais, j'essaie de prendre l'avance pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre entre les chapitres ;) Parfois, ils seront plus longs ou plus courts que d'autres, tout dépendra ce sur quoi je veux faire tourner l'histoire dans tel ou tel chapitre et quelle importance j'y apporte. Je vous embrasse tous, merci de vous intéresser à cette fic et à bientôt ~~ ]


	12. Chapter 12

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Coucou tout le monde ! A l'approche de l'épisode 9, je vous publie un nouveau chapitre héhé ;) Je ne vais pas vous cacher que ce chapitre, et le prochain seront des chapitres "transition", sur le moment, ils ne feront pas tant avancer la relation Tallulah et Rayan vis à vis des leurs échanges, mais plutôt, suite à une évènement marquant qu'ils auront en commun. Cela ne se fera pas sans douleur et chagrin pour eux. Clairement, ce chapitre-ci et le suivant, ne transpirent pas la joie ! Mais le 14eme rattrapera la donne, je vous le promet ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture :) ]

* * *

Tallulah

Dimanche matin…fut des plus agréables. Mon esprit s'éveillait plus rapidement que mes yeux, et presque dès les premières secondes, les images de cette soirée, de cette nuit me revinrent en mémoire et, le sourire aux lèvres je m'étirai dans mon lit.

-Ah…mon bras~ chouinai-je en sentant une vive douleur entourer mon épaule et descendre jusque dans mon poignet. Dès que les effets des anti-douleurs se dissipaient, ça devenait compliqué pour moi de supporter cette blessure.

-Yeleen… ? T'es réveillée ? demandai-je, hésitante, en dressant ma tête.

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre et encore moins dans son lit. _Quand je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne non plus…_ me souvins-je en poussant mes couvertures avec mes pieds. Je sentis une désagréable douleur s'acharner sur mon genou gauche au moment de plier la jambe.

-Merde…J'ai trop dansé cette nuit, baillai-je. En poussant encore un peu les draps, je fis tomber quelque chose au sol : Oh, bah qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lit toi ? fis-je en ramassant mon portable écran contre moquette.

 _Mais oui c'est vrai…_ Je m'étais endormie en discutant avec Rayan.

-M'endormir…au téléphone avec le professeur Zaidi. J'en vois déjà plus d'une dans la classe qui s'arracheraient les cheveux en apprenant ça ! Mais je vais leur épargner une douleur capillaire et garder tout ça pour moi.

Cette nuit…mon cœur avait battu plus d'une fois la chamade. Tout était encore trop intense en moi pour que je puisse taire mon euphorie. Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre, 10h47. Pour quelqu'un ayant fait une bonne et longue soirée je trouvai ça tôt ! Ce qui était bien en revanche, comme je n'avais bu qu'un seul verre d'alcool parmi tous mes autres cocktails vierges, était que je m'étais épargnée une gueule de bois horrible. En revanche, je me demandai comment s'en sortait Rayan… Il marchait bien encore hier soir, et fut bien plus à même de stopper notre dernière étreinte tandis que son état de sobriété laissait désirer. Si j'étais tactile, il semblait n'être guère mieux que moi, mais j'ignorai si tout ceci fut dû à l'alcool ou si c'était purement usuel chez lui. _Nous ne nous sommes pas lâché la main pendant notre rencard, vendredi après-midi,_ me dis-je en chassant mes stupides problématiques matinales.

J'avais bien envie d'embêter Hyun, mais si je frappai à sa porte, j'allais réveiller Morgan et, probablement Alexy. J'oubliai donc mon idée et partis me doucher. _Je me demande comment s'est passé la soirée de Chani…Et est-ce qu'elle a eu mon message ?_ Bon sang, nous allions avoir notre appartement rien qu'à nous ! Ce dimanche allait se dérouler dans une impatience extrême.

Une fois douchée et séchée des cheveux aux orteils, je vins soigner mon épaule et mon genou avant de filer m'habiller dans un pull chaud de couleur café, avec des lacets noirs qui se croisaient le long des bras, partant des épaules aux poignets où ils se terminaient par un petit nœud. J'enfilai un jean bleu, une paire de chaussettes rayées et des baskets basses, blanches, avant de filer prendre un petit déjeuner au réfectoire.

J'ignorai si la soirée à la plage y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'y avait strictement personne. Les repas étaient là, mais le personnel manquait à l'appel ainsi que les étudiants. C'était vide de monde…et légèrement flippant.

Point positif, pas besoin de faire la queue, ni de se battre pour trouver une place. Par contre, pour mon chocolat chaud, j'ignorai comment j'allais faire pour l'obtenir.

-Excusez-moi ! hélai-je, dans le néant du silence.

Personne. Je déposai mes tartines et mon beure sur mon plateau, tout en chopant une mandarine au passage avant d'aller me presser un jus de fruit à la machine disposée à une utilisation libre-service. Mais pas mon chocolat…

-Euh…est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

-J'arrive ! entendis-je depuis l'arrière salle.

Traînant des savates, un homme vint à moi en me demandant ce que je voulais.

-Bonjour, un chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît. (Je lui tendis ma carte étudiante) Tenez.

Il scanna ma carte puis me la déposa sur le plateau avant de m'informer que mon chocolat arrivait et qu'il préparait la marmite pour la première tournée. J'acquiesçais d'un sourire avant de prendre une place près d'une fenêtre, pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui se faisait rare en ce début de décembre. _Déjà décembre…_ Je songeai à beaucoup de choses qui survenaient en ce mois. Déjà, les partiels, en même temps que la Géminide, que je ne ratai jamais avec Stéphan ! Et si nous nous débrouillions bien avec Chani, nous serions emménagées avant la pluie d'étoiles filantes, et je pourrais inviter mon ami pour que nous puissions, cette année encore, les voir ensemble.

-Votre chocolat !

-Merci ! m'écriai-je en partant chercher ma cup fumante.

Sans plus tarder, l'homme repartit à l'arrière salle, en laissant cette fois-ci la porte entrouverte, sûrement pour voir arriver les prochains étudiants. A peine fus-je sur mon siège que mon portable vibra sur mon plateau. Ce fut un message de Chani, suivit très rapidement par un appel auquel je décrochai sans tarder.

-Ch-

« OUIIIIII ! »

Le hurlement de joie de mon amie me perça les tympans ainsi que le cœur avec engouement. Je ris en sautillant sur mon siège, comprenant, d'après sa réaction, qu'elle eut bien reçu mon message.

« Bon sang ! Mon…grrr ! Ma saleté de batterie m'a lâchée hier soir, je n'ai pas fait attention mais je ne l'avais pas suffisamment chargée avant de partir avec Charly, résultat, je viens tout juste d'avoir ton message ! Mais à quelle heure il t'a contacté !? »

-Haha, du calme ! Respire Chani, tout va bien se passer. Alors, il m'a appelé vers 19h20, on était en pleine soirée quand mon portable a sonné, mais comme j'avais essayé de le contacter dans l'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles, et qu'il n'avait pas décroché, il m'a jointe au plus vite pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle !

J'annonçai à Chani tout ce qui poussa Monsieur Castillon à prendre sa décision si promptement -ses mésaventures avec ses locataires potentiels qui n'étaient pas venus- et la sympathie qu'il éprouvait à notre égard.

-Du coup, il doit me recontacter dans la journée par mail, pour m'envoyer notre dossier de location, il ne sera pas nominatif, c'est plus avantageux pour lui et dans notre cas, comme on est étudiantes, on peut cumuler assurance en cas d'impayé et garant. Le seul bémol, c'est au cas où l'une de nous n'a pas payé sa part, il peut demander à n'importe qui, garant de l'une ou de l'autre, voire, à l'autre locataire pour payer la part manquante…

« Oui, bon, au moins on peut avoir l'assurance et franchement, je ne vois pas comment un tel cas pourrait survenir. On a l'aide au logement, le reste est séparé en deux et ça ne revient pas énormément cher ! (Elle rit) A moins qu'on se trouve une passion soudaine pour les dépenses inutiles de chaînes de vélo alors qu'on n'a pas de vélo, je ne vois pas comment on peut se louper haha ! »

Je ricanai en cachant ma bouche pour ne pas mettre des miettes de pains partout au cas où… Nous continuâmes à jubiler au sujet de l'appartement, jusqu'à ce que je vienne à lui demander si elle voulait venir me rejoindre au réfectoire.

-J'arrive dans une petite demi-heure, je suis encore au lit, ma colocataire est sous la douche j'irai après. Au pire, la BU et ouverte jusqu'à 17h le dimanche, on peut toujours se rejoindre là-bas ? Même si on ne bossera pas beaucoup… proposa-t-elle et j'acceptai sans hésiter.

Nous raccrochâmes, et je terminai mon petit déjeuner au calme. Après avoir récupéré mes cours, mon ordinateur portable et un plaid pour recouvrir mes jambes car je savais la BU plutôt fraiche (à croire qu'ils étaient radins du le chauffage dans cette fac) je m'installai à une table éloignée des autres étudiants déjà présents. C'est-à-dire, quatre en tout. Je commençai à relire mes cours avec un thé chaud dans les mains, pris au distributeur dans le hall. Cependant, mon portable me distrayait constamment. Entre Hyun qui s'amusait à m'envoyer mille et un selfie de lui en train de se remettre de sa gueule de bois, de Morgan en train de dormir la bouche ouverte et d'Alexy qui se faisait un masque pour les cheveux, j'étais loin de parvenir à me concentrer. S'ajouta timidement…Rayan, qui semblait tout juste réveillé. Enfin…

« Je te vois réviser, t'as pas autre chose à faire ? »

Ecarquillant les yeux et étirant un sourire intrigué en coin, je levai la tête pour jeter mon regard par la fenêtre. Mais je ne vis personne…

« T'es à la BU ? » lui demandai-je.

Je reçus un smiley qui pleurait de rire avant un prochain texto : « Je plaisante, je me réveille à peine. Mais je n'sais pas, comme cette nuit tu m'as parlé de tes fiches de révision, je te voyais bien être déjà en train de réviser. Et j'avais raison ! »

Attendrie qu'il se souvienne de notre échange, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lui répondis que je me sentais d'humeur studieuse ! Et que le dimanche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon.

« Si, je peux te faire une liste : petit 1 – se remettre d'une grosse soirée (crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle) »

-Haha !

Je vins plaquer ma main devant ma bouche pour taire ma voix après m'être reçue des regards curieux de la part des étudiants autour de moi.

« Petit 2 – Rester au lit sous la couette avec une série sur l'ordi. Je ne sais pas…en ce moment, beaucoup de personnes me parlent de Game of Thrones ! »

Je répondis : « C'est vrai qu'après la confusion de l'autre jour, t'as bien besoin de t'y mettre si tu ne veux pas que je fasse cours à ta place, héhé ! »

« Petit 3 – Se gaver de saloperies puisque tu auras la flemme de te faire à manger… »

Il ajouta : « Je serais curieux de voir comment tu te débrouillerais. Le premier qui te contredit, tu le bouffes ou comment ça se passe ? »

J'envoyai : « Mais tu parles de TA liste, moi je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer à manger, j'ai le réfectoire nou-nouille ! » Puis j'ajoutai : « Noon, mais comment tu me vois en vrai ? J'suis pas une ogresse ! Je ne t'ai pas mangé tout cru encore ! »

« Hé ! T'as besoin de sortir de ta chambre, c'est faire un effort quand même, et c'est compliqué après une telle nuit, regarde-moi, je suis toujours au fond de mon lit ! Pourtant j'aurais bien envie d'un café… » suivi de : « Pas encore ? ça sous-entend que tu as pour objectif de faire de moi ton quatre-heures ? Dois-je y voir une signification libidineuse ou bien… ? » suivit d'un clin d'œil.

« Ow, je te l'apporte, moi, ton café tout chaud ! Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'être plus vaillante que toi ce matin. La vieillesse sûrement ?» envoyai-je avant de lire le message qui suivait. _Oh le con…_ ris-je en mon for intérieure : « Oublie ton café, tu peux te déshydrater au fond de ton lit, je ne te parle plus ! » suivit d'un smiley qui tirait la langue pour accentuer l'humour de mon message…Puis, m'ayant cherché j'ajoutai rapidement : « Profites-en pour te soulager un peu tout seul, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait une certaine urgence depuis hier soir ! »

Sa réponse se fit attendre, avais-je été trop loin ? _En même temps il l'a cherché !_ me défendis-je en silence. Puis, un long texte qui me fit un peu peur au premier abord s'afficha sur l'écran.

« Ok, donc je reprends ma liste dans le bon ordre : petit 1 – Je me soulage « tout seul ». Comme quoi il y avait bien des sous-entendus licencieux dans ta proposition, tu t'es grillée toute seule ! (Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas hurler de rire). Petit 2 – Je prends une douche pour me réveiller… Petit – 3 Café ! Oui, oui tu m'as motivé ! Petit – 4 J'hésite entre soit manger seul, ou te proposer un déjeuner dans le premier resto' ouvert qu'on trouvera en ce dimanche très ensoleillé. Mais si tu révises, je te laisse travailler. Petit – 5 La suite ne dépend que de toi, Tallulah… »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite au fur et à mesure que je poursuivais ma lecture. Je lui répondis en toute honnêteté : « Aussi alléchante soit ta proposition, comme tu l'as deviné, je vais réviser tant que je m'en sens d'humeur. Je te rappelle que tu nous as allègrement préparé un contrôle pour Mercredi après-midi. (J'ajoutai un clin d'œil) Puis, avec Chani on doit discuter de notre dossier locatif que notre proprio doit m'envoyer par mail cet après-midi. Mais pourquoi ne pas transformer ce déjeuner en un dîner vendredi soir à la place de notre rendez-vous ? »

Rayan répondit peu de temps après : « Je comprends parfaitement pour les révisions (suivit un smiley qui sourit simplement) Désolé pour le contrôle, mais j'ai un programme à respecter…En revanche, pourquoi ne pas ajouter le dîner à notre rendez-vous plutôt que tout décaler ? On se voit, on se ballade et on dîne juste après ? Je peux même passer te chercher à l'hôpital après ton IRM. »

« T'es sûr de toi ? »

« Je ne te le proposerai pas » m'assura-t-il et je souris, le trouvant de plus en plus entreprenant. J'ignorai ce qui put lui faire oublier ses doutes qui eurent tant freiné notre amitié ces derniers mois, mais j'aimais le voir si détendu dans nos échanges.

« Dans ce cas je t'attendrai. Mon rendez-vous est à 16h40, le temps de patienter pour les résultats, je ne sais pas si je sortirai de bonne heure… »

« Pas de souci, je roulerai doucement et au pire je t'attendrai sur le parking. »

« Merci, c'est adorable. On fait comme ça alors. Je m'occupe de nous trouver un resto pour vendredi. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Chani qui arrivait. Je lui adressai un grand sourire tandis qu'elle me rejoignait. Rayan me répondit en même temps : « Je chercherai aussi de mon côté, on va voir si je connais toujours aussi bien cette ville ! »

« Ne confonds pas ta génération avec celle de maintenant haha ! Bon, je te laisse te soulager, j'ai du boulot qui m'attend » fis-je en ajoutant un smiley qui tire la langue.

-Houlà, avec qui tu te marres comme ça ? chuchota mon amie en sortant ses affaires.

-J'ai trop de choses à te dire ! couinai-je en fronçant du nez d'un air taquin et excité.

« Petite maligne…Dois-je préparer un cours sur la place du sexe dans l'art contemporain ? »

« Haha, vu l'étroitesse d'esprit de la France à ce sujet, les nombreux procès qui pèsent sur certains artistes, et certaines performeuses, cela risquerait d'être intéressant ».

-Attends, me glissa Chani…ne me dis pas que tu parles avec qui je pense là ?

Je lui lançai une œillade amusée tandis que j'attendais la réponse de mon aîné. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je lui avouai avoir donné mon numéro à notre professeur pendant la soirée.

-Wah, plus audacieuse, tu meurs ! rit-elle en ouvrant un énorme bouquin sur l'ésotérisme.

-Tu te tâtes encore sur ton sujet de mémoire ? m'enquis-je.

-Ne change pas de sujet, coquine ! prévint-elle : Mais je pense m'être décidée, j'ai fait suffisamment de recherches à mon goût, je compte envoyer un mail au directeur pour avoir son avis sur le sujet.

-Houlà, ce doit être encore un truc farfelu, haha !

Mon portable vibra : « Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse si sérieuse, et j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas parler de Deborah de Robertis dans ton mémoire, je me trompe ? »

-Haha, on peut dire ça comme ça ! Je vais chercher un livre, je reviens vite mais après…(elle fit les gros yeux sur le portable que je tenais) Je veux tout savoir !

Je ris avant de répondre à Rayan :

« Très peu comme ce n'est pas sur elle que mon mémoire s'appuie. Mais je compte en parler pendant la soutenance, plus en conclusion, pour ouvrir sur le puritanisme moderne qui survole notre société. Tu vois comment on peut redevenir sérieux ! Allez, Lundi je te mets au défi de nous introduire « l'Origine de la Guerre » d'Orlan avec Game of Thrones ! »

« Hé ! Mais c'est que ça pourrait donner quelque chose d'intéressant ! Voilà, t'as trouvé mon occupation de dimanche. »

« Avec une projection de la représentation du photomontage sur vidéoprojecteur, bien sûr… » avec un smiley qui regardait en coin d'un air taquin.

« Faudra bien avoir l'image en tête pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'œuvre, haha. »

« Et puis, ça pourrait ouvrir sur l'interrogation de la place du corps masculin dans l'art ? Après tout, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit si souvent que ça exposé. A tort, en mon sens et ça donne une impression d'inégalité. » Je précisai : « Sans sous-entendu ! »

Il me répondit presque aussitôt : « C'est ce que j'allais te dire ! Le débat pourrait être intéressant, et puis dans ta classe, les étudiants sont assez prompts aux échanges d'idées, je vais sérieusement y songer. », suivit de : « Promis, je ne te taquine plus avec tes « lapsus », même si c'est tentant… »

Je souris et rangeai finalement mon portable pour me remettre définitivement au boulot. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Chani revienne avec une pile de bouquins de toutes tailles, mais au thème commun.

-Comment tu fais pour avoir le temps de lire autant, entre tes recherches pour le mémoire, les cours, les livres qu'on doit déjà lire dans le courant de l'année et maintenant le boulot et Charly ?

Mon amie gloussa non sans rougir et je compris que j'eus bien fait de mentionner Charly.

-Ne te défile pas comme ça, pour moi, se retrouver à la BU n'était qu'une excuse, et cette fois-ci, à toi l'honneur de me raconter en détail ta soirée. Pour que tu en viennes à donner ton numéro… (elle baissa le ton) à Monsieur Zaidi c'est que ça a dû plutôt bien se passer.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec émerveillement, je lui contai en long en large et en travers le déroulement de notre soirée, en omettant volontairement de parler de la grossesse de Rosa. Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Je gardai quelques détails pour moi, tel que notre échange très intime sur la terrasse du bungalow. Mais cela sembla suffire à Chani pour qu'elle m'avoue avoir ressenti depuis un moment, cette complicité qui nous liait, et qu'elle était même surprise qu'on ne se soit pas invité mutuellement plus tôt, à prendre un verre ensemble lui et moi.

-Je dois t'avouer…qu'on ne s'est pas toujours montrés si « ouverts » l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait toujours ce doute, déjà, au sujet de la réciprocité de l'intérêt que nous portions envers l'autre. Et ça a souvent porté à confusion. Mais depuis qu'on a réussi à mettre les choses à plat, je sens qu'on a enfin franchi la ligne de départ. Et il m'a avouée être soulagé d'avoir pu éclaircir cela avec moi.

Chani s'offusqua soudainement.

-Oh, mais…ça ne va pas le déranger que je sois au courant ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Tu sais, Rosa, Alexy et Hyun sont déjà bien au courant, avec Ra- (je l'eus mise en sourdine avant de baisser ma voix) avec Rayan on en a discuté ensemble pendant la soirée. On restera neutre à la fac, mais en dehors des cours, ça ne sert à rien de duper nos proches, ça embarrassera tout le monde et nous deux les premiers. Juste, on vous demande de rester discrets à la fac… Nous ne faisons que nous côtoyer en toute amitié, mais qui sait… dis-je en baissant les yeux alors que je sentais mes joues s'empourprer.

-Je comprends Tal', je comprends parfaitement. Tu ne veux pas brûler les étapes même s'il est clair qu'il te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle avec affection. Elle posa une main sur la mienne, d'un geste soucieux.

Ma lèvre inférieure prenait tarif aujourd'hui à force de la mordre, je l'imaginai déjà pourpre comme du vin. _Si Rayan me plaisait ?_

-Beaucoup oui… lui avouai-je en tournant ma main pour étreindre ses doigts.

Nous nous sourîmes avec complicité, puis, tout en reprenant ses cours, Chani me conta sa soirée avec Charly. Les choses semblaient avancer doucement mais sûrement entre eux, ce qui accentuait l'entendement commun sur nos tracas relationnels.

-Un tour à moto ? Wah… La nuit, j'ai toujours trouvé ça romantique.

-Tellement d'accord avec toi ! s'exclama Chani avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix : J-je suis contente d'avoir pu le rencontrer. (Elle haussa une épaule) Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de manquer de place au réfectoire !

-Haha, on devrait proposer l'idée d'organiser des speed dating à la fac pour le prochain cours de DP !

-Hé ! vas-y on marque ça Lundi !

Je tendis ma main qu'elle vint claquer avec sa paume pour conclure notre accord.

-On fait ça !

Sur cette note légère, nous reprîmes nos révisions avec sérieux. Plus tard, nous fûmes rejointes, un peu par hasard, par Hyun qui avait besoin de faire des photocopies pour ses cours.

-Alors, ta gueule de bois ? m'enquis-je une fois qu'il eut fait la bise à Chani et qu'il prit place à côté de moi.

-Pff, j'ai des courbatures aux cheveux et des migraines dans les genoux…pas sûr que ce soit bon signe, cheffe ! plaisanta t-il.

-Ow, attends pour ta migraine j'ai quelque chose. (Je sortis mon baume aux huiles essentielles) Tiens, pose ta tête sur la table.

-Hm ?

Je soupirai en le faisant se tourner face à moi à la place. D'une main, je dégageai son front, et fit une adorable couette avec sa frange à l'aide d'un élastique perdu au fond de mon sac.

-Charmant, très charmant…fit-il, blasé.

-Quoi ? ça doit te rappeler tes sœurs non ?

-Justement ! rit-il finalement.

-Attends ! Je sortis mon portable et vins me placer derrière lui, ma tête par-dessus son épaule pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Je nous pris en photo à l'aide du mode selfie. Hyun en eut profité pour faire sa « queen beauté » dans une pose absurdement kawaii.

Chani retint à gloussement avec le dos de sa main avant d'ajouter qu'on était adorables. Hyun me demanda de lui envoyer la photo, et si cela me dérangeait qu'il la montre à sa famille.

-Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seule sur la photo…là ça aurait pu être embarrassant. Des photos de groupe ça passe, lui assurai-je en ajoutant un clin d'œil. Mon ami me sourit avec bonheur avant de me questionner sur le baume que je tenais toujours.

-Oui, c'est pour ton mal de tête. C'est super efficace, tu vas voir ! Allez, penche ta tête vers moi.

Hyun s'exécuta et se laissa faire non sans pousser un long grognement de satisfaction.

-Hmm…je ne sais pas si c'est efficace ton machin mais ça sent bon et ton massage est vraiment, _vraiment_ agréable !

-T'as vu, t'as vu !

Soudain, la sonnette de notification qui indiquait que j'avais reçu un nouveau mail se fit entendre et je reposai mon attention sur l'écran. Je prévins Chani que Monsieur Castillon venait de nous envoyer le dossier Locatif. D'un commun accord, nous mîmes un terme à nos révisions et contactâmes nos parents chacune de notre côté. J'étais de retour dans ma chambre, Hyun m'avait accompagnée d'autant plus que Yeleen n'était toujours pas rentrée. Mais le pauvre dut assister à toute ma conversation téléphonique avec mes parents, qui m'envoyaient au fur et à mesure par mail, les documents qui valideraient leur part en tant que garants. Encore épuisé, bien qu'il m'eût fait part de l'efficacité de mon baume, il me demanda si ça me dérangeait qu'il dorme un peu sur mon lit et que je n'aurais qu'à le réveiller une fois que j'aurais terminé de compléter le dossier. J'acquiesçai d'un clin d'œil et il se roula dans ma couette. Ma mère jubilait à l'idée de pouvoir me revoir, comme mon père qui demanda si nous aurions besoin d'un coup de main également pour refaire la peinture.

-Je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller pour ça. Mais pour monter les meubles ça…

« Ne t'en fais pas, on vient pour ça ta mère et moi. Mais du coup, si Chani prend la chambre, toi tu vas devoir aménager le bureau ? T'as un lit ? »

-J'ai vu des sommiers très simples et des matelas pas chers, en plus c'est la période des fêtes, il y a pas de mal de réductions.

« Non, mais… (il soupira) Fille, si t'as besoin d'un lit, on peut t'en payer un avec ta mère. (J'entendis ma mère acquiescer vigoureusement). Au pire ça te fera ton cadeau de Noël, comme on ne pourra pas se voir en plus cette année. »

-Et ce n'est pas faisable d'apporter simplement celui que j'ai chez vous ?

« Et tu dors où quand tu viendras nous voir ? Petite tête ! »

-Ah oui…Mais oui, fis-je un peu sceptique : Oui, ça peut être une idée, mais dans ce cas vous me laisser verser la première part de loyer. Je ne veux pas que vous dépensiez des cent et des mille non plus…, insistai-je avec sérieux.

Mon père comprit, tout comme ma mère qui accepta ce geste, mais qui m'interdit formellement de protester pour le choix du lit !

-Pas un truc gigantesque non plus hein, faites dans le pratique, la chambre n'est pas immense, un peu moins de dix mètres carrés.

« Bon, au moins on a des repères ! Ta chambre, tu vas la repeindre en quelle couleur ? »

-Je pars sur quelque chose de très épuré, comme il n'y a qu'une seule fenêtre, je ne voudrais me sentir comprimée par le manque de clarté. Seul le pan de mur où se trouvera mon lit sera peint je pense, peut-être celui d'en face, sinon, les trois autres murs seront blancs.

« Et le mur peint ? »

-J'hésite, avec du vert d'eau ou du vert amande…

« Hm, pas trop de différence… » dit ma mère.

-Ah si ! Le vert amande fait plus estival tandis que le vert d'eau fait plus hivernal/printanier !

« Haha ! je te crois, je te crois ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle non sans recevoir un commentaire de mon père qui était d'accord avec moi. La déco chez nous, s'était sacrée !

En même temps, je reçus un mail de Chani qui eut elle aussi reçu les papiers de ses parents qu'elle m'envoya par la suite pour compléter notre dossier. J'entendis frapper à la porte, me doutant que c'était elle je l'autorisai à entrer.

-T'as reçu le mail ? s'enquit-elle en fermant la porte doucement alors qu'elle vit Hyun se reposer sur mon lit.

-Oui, murmurai-je.

« Bon, ma fille ! Tu nous recontactes quand vous avez signé les papiers et que vous avez les clés ? Histoire qu'on planifie notre monté chez toi avec ta voiture et tes affaires ? »

-Pas de souci, je vous préviens aussitôt ! Bisou, bisou~ !

Nous nous embrassâmes chaudement avant de raccrocher. Puis, surexcitée, je me tournai vers Chani à qui j'ouvris les bras pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

-Alors c'est vrai ? On quitte notre prison ?

-Haha, t'es pas croyable avec « ta prison », rit-elle : Mais je dois avouer que ça va quand même nous procurer une sacré sensation de liberté.

-Un peu ma vieille ! Et d'intimité aussi, ajoutai-je en haussant les sourcils avec malice : A quand la première visite de Charly.

-Roh, j'te jure ! Mais c'est pratique que les chambres soient séparées par la salle de bain.

-Une salle de bain isolée, rectifiai-je.

Nous rîmes un peu trop fort, car Hyun grogna dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller.

-Chani ? T'es là, vous avez appelé vos parents ?

-Tout est prêt, oui, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant ma chaise alors que je venais m'installer au bord du lit, devant Hyun qui était toujours allongé : Au fait, mes parents vont nous apporter un canapé ! Ma belle-mère fait du bénévolat pour une assos' de mobilier où ils récupèrent et retapent tout à neuf pour revendre à des prix vraiment très bas. Et il arrive parfois qu'elle récupère des trucs, elle propose de nous amener un canapé, comme ça, il y aura ce souci là en moins ! Elle peut également emprunter un camion, donc, si tes parents veulent faire du covoit', ils pourront s'arranger entre eux.

-Ah bah attends, je préviens tout de suite mes parents, dis-je en leur envoyant un sms.

Aussitôt, ma mère répondit avec engouement, et approuva grandement l'idée. Elle m'autorisa ensuite à passer son numéro de fix et de portable aux parents de Chani. Mon ami informa donc sa famille qu'un arrangement pour le déménagement serait largement possible.

-En plus, c'est sur leur route, ils pourront redéposer tes parents chez eux !

-Il n'y a pas de trop grand détour ?

-Juste vingt-minutes, mais c'est quoi quand on peut leur éviter de faire plusieurs tours ?

-Pas faux…

Derrière-moi, Hyun demandait comment on allait se débrouiller pour les peintures à faire.

-Je peux me libérer un soir et venir vous aider, à plusieurs ça ira plus vite, assura-t-il en jouant avec les plis de mes draps.

-Ah c'est gentil, perso je dis oui pour son aide, acceptai-je, sincèrement touchée et reconnaissante.

Chani opina également en disant qu'on ne serait pas trop de trois pour porter des pots de peinture au cinquième étage. Mon collègue sembla se dépiter un peu, mais assura qu'il userait de ses muscles pour nous porter main forte ! Sous nos rires, je demandai à Chani de vérifier à son tour notre dossier locatif, avant de l'envoyer à Monsieur Castillon. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur la touche fatidique, nous sûmes, qu'une nouvelle vie -en quelque sorte- allait s'ouvrir à nous. Et j'étais plus qu'heureuse, de partager cela avec elle…

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour prévenir Rosalya, Alexy et Stephan que les démarches étaient faites et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à déposer le chèque de caution. Ne m'y attendant pas vraiment, je reçus un message de Leigh : « Encore félicitation pour ton nouvel appartement ! Compte sur nous pour t'aider pour les cartons, je peux toujours venir t'aider mes jours de congés pour porter tes affaires, du dortoir jusqu'à l'immeuble. »

 _Oh, ils sont trop gentils…_

Tous les trois, passâmes finalement le reste de la journée dans ma chambre, pelotonnés dans mon lit. De temps en temps, il arriva que Rayan et moi échangeâmes quelques messages. Et cela redevint constant, comme ce midi, lorsque mes amis regagnèrent leur chambre. A tel point que nous hésitions à s'appeler. Ce qu'il fit…

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te répondre…, souris-je en me posant dans la salle de bain pour faire un brin de ménage, mais je fus distraite.

« Je sais, mais pourquoi attendre ? »

Mon sourire s'agrandit sous son impatience. Je ressentis presque…de la sensualité dans sa voix qui s'était faite profonde.

« Tu craignais quoi ? T'es seule non ? »

-Yeleen peut débarquer d'un moment à un autre, dis-je en jetant justement un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui donnait sur la chambre.

« Tu couperas sans formalité, je comprendrai », assura-t-il.

-Pour une fois qu'on me demande de raccrocher au nez ! ris-je.

« Question de bon sens, haha ! On ne va pas faire dans la dentelle non plus, on a dit de rester neutre à la fac, pas qu'on ne pouvait plus se parler non plus par téléphone… »

-Non, mais entre tes bourdes d'hier et mes lapsus…

« Oui…, bon, on va se la jouer finement demain. »

-Je crois qu'on est encore dans l'euphorie de la soirée, dis-je en nettoyant le miroir.

« Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas, on a tellement pris de gants pour se parler en dehors des cours jusqu'à cette semaine que j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Quatre mois quand même à jouer notre petit jeu… »

-Je te rappelle à cause de qui ? dis-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. Je l'entendis pouffer mais j'ajoutai, sincèrement compréhensive : je n'oublie pas…que les mentalités ne sont pas toutes ouvertes, et que beaucoup risquent de s'imaginer déjà des choses, s'ils nous voyaient proches comme on l'est. Mais on n'a pas à avoir honte de s'apprécier.

« Tout à fait, mais je pense que c'est beaucoup grâce à ta spontanéité qu'on en est là… si ça avait été avec une femme plus timide, je ne suis pas certain que je me serais montré si ouvert. »

-Timidité sur timidité, sa tue la relation, mais faut pas croire, je ne suis pas extravertie non plus !

« Non, mais t'as pas froid aux yeux. Enfin t'es clairement moins craintives que moi et sûrement plus ouverte d'esprit. Tu sais, j'ai grandi avec ces idées-là : Un professeur est un tuteur et se doit de montrer l'exemple ! Mais bon, je n'étais sûrement pas fait pour ça… »

-Quoi ? Parce que tu te lies d'amitié avec une étudiante, t'es pas fait pour être prof ? Non-sens ! pestai-je.

« Haha, mais non ! Mais merci de faire preuve d'une telle véhémence, au moins je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas me dévaloriser ! Non, je parlais de ces idées-là…J'ai du mal à concevoir que le fait d'être un tuteur doit me détacher de tout lien sociale avec mes étudiants. Je ne me montre pas vulgaire, si ? »

-Je n'ai pas se ressenti-là, puis tu sais, t'es loin d'avoir sympathisé avec tout le monde non plus, mais t'auras toujours des extrêmes pour venir te contredire. Tout ce que je veux éviter, c'est de te nuire…Si jamais tu sens que j'envahie trop ton professionnalisme, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Il ne faut pas toujours admirer ma spontanéité, le prévins-je avec sérieux.

Je l'entendis sourire, presque avec attendrissement. Il marmonna quelque chose du style « elle a la tête sur les épaules », semblant plus s'adresser à lui-même qu'à moi.

-Tu parles tout seul ? Trente-trois ans et déjà sénile ?

« Méfie-toi, je suis de correction pour les partiels, je peux faire exprès de chercher ton numéro de candidate pour trouver ta copie et faire exprès de te mettre une salle note ! »

-Tu vois ce que je disais ? Tu perds déjà ton professionnalisme à cause de moi ! (Je m'éclaircis la voix bruyamment) Ecoutez Monsieur le professeur, je crains que nous ne puissions continuer ainsi. (Je l'entendis ricaner et me traiter d'imbécile) J'ai pour projet de quitter l'établissement et-

« Hein ? Hé, déconne-pas… » m'interrompit-il sérieusement avec une pointe de chagrin dans la voix.

-Hé, l'appelai-je doucement : Je parle du dortoir…, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Tu n'as quand même pas cru que j'allais changer de fac ?

« T-Tu l'as bien fait avec ton ancienne… »

-Pour mon option…(Je haussai une épaule) Pour toi, indirectement. Et pour en revenir au dortoir, je voulais simplement dire que ce sera plus simple pour nous de se voir maintenant qu'on a notre appartement avec Chani. Rien ne t'empêchera de venir...

« Déjà, Rosalya m'a prévenu pour les peintures et le transport de vos affaires. Bon, je ne viendrai pas les chercher dans ta chambre mais je pourrai toujours les monter chez toi. »

-Cinq étages, le coupai-je.

« Je sais, sans ascenseur. Et toi avec un genou et une épaule de blessés… »

Je me grattai le front avec embarras. _Il marque un point…_

« Je t'entends chercher une excuse pour que je ne vienne pas t'aider. » rit-il.

-N-non ! m'outrai-je : Au contraire j-je…(Je raclai doucement la gorge) Q-quand la date du déménagement sera confirmée…est-ce que…enfin, si t'as pas trop de boulot…tu crois que tu pourrais…

« C'est dur hein ? » s'amusa-t-il à souligner. Je me sentis rougir. « Je vais t'épargner une souffrance inutile » railla-t-il avant de reprendre : « Appel-moi quand vous posez une date, maintenant que je sais où est l'immeuble en plus, on se rejoindra là-bas. »

Je souris timidement et le remerciai, sincèrement touchée.

-Merci, Rayan…

« Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir Tallulah »

Un petit silence serein s'installa, seuls nos sourires -car j'étais sûre qu'il souriait- faisaient la conversation. Puis, avec hésitation, mon aîné reprit :

« Tallulah… ? »

-Oui ?

Ma voix était sourde, mais curieuse, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Dis-moi, en ce moment est-ce que tu vois quel-»

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une Yeleen quelque peu épuisée.

-Yeleen ! murmurai-je assez fort pour que Rayan entende avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Aussitôt, je tapai un texto d'excuse : « Pardon, pardon ! Mais Yeleen est rentrée… » suivit d'un smiley qui priait pour se faire excuser.

« Pas de souci, j'ai bien compris. Je te laisse je vais finir mon boulot. On se voit Lundi, en cours ? »

Je souris et acquiesçai en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Ma colocataire semblait avoir clairement la tête dans le brouillard, et cela m'amusa un peu de la voir traîner les pieds pour se vautrer sur son lit.

-Ne me parlez plus _jamais_ de champagne ! geignit-elle.

-Haha, on se remet mal de sa soirée ?

-M'en parle pas, j'étais avec tout le gratin des artistes modernes pour me dégotter un stage, mais alors…ils tournent tous au champagne !

-Toi aussi ? Tu voulais les suivre ?

-Tu me prends pour un mouton où quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle, sans surprise. Je levai les yeux au ciel : On n'est pas tous à la recherche d'une personnalité, hein.

-Non, bien sûr ! rétorquai-je d'un ton rempli de sarcasme. _Bon sang, c'est tout noir ou tout blanc avec elle,_ me dis-je en repensant aux soirées sympathiques que nous eûmes passées ensemble cette semaine.

 _Dire que j'ai raccroché au nez de Rayan pour ça…_ soupirai-je en mon for intérieur avant de venir m'installer à mon bureau pour ma regarder un film sur Netflix. Après un bon repas, je pris mes médicaments et je filai au lit de bonne heure. En plus de mon réveil, j'eus le droit à Chani qui me souillait notre conversation de textos puérils et en tout genre. « Allez, ma belle aux bois dormants ! Debout~ », « Je m'en vais prendre un petit déj', je te garde une place ou tu manges avec Camille ? Il n'est pas levé encore », « Tu dodos encore ? », « On a pris les paris avec Charly et Kelly : 1 t'arrives à l'heure, contre 2 que tu arrives en retard ! »

-Je vais leur prouver que je sais arriver à l'heure ! grognai-je en me coiffant. Yeleen était encore au lit, elle sembla avoir du mal de se remettre de sa fête prolongée.

Je me fis un chignon vraiment propre, qui tenait bien sans faire dépasser un seul petit cheveu et j'étais vraiment fière de moi. Un peu moins, en voyant le temps que j'eus mis pour le faire. Déboulant dans la chambre, je secouai Yeleen qui dormait comme une masse.

-Yeleen, tu ne vas pas en cours ?

-Hm ?

-Je t'ai appelé déjà, tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Et ton réveil, tu ne l'as pas mis ?

-Laisse-moi dormir…grogna-t-elle.

-Oh, puis fait ce que tu veux, soupirai-je en partant me prendre une paire de tennis. Aujourd'hui, short taille haute bleu jean, et collants noirs épais avec un pull tricot à gros col qui me cachait le menton, rayé à l'horizontale par de larges bandes de différentes couleurs. Col rouge, épaules moutarde, poitrine orange et rouge, ventre rose puis bleu roi, et on terminait sur un kaki au niveau de la taille. Un peu de couleur en cette journée qui transpirait la neige. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et je n'aurais pas dit non à des gants et une écharpe. Je pris mon blouson, mon sac et filai au réfectoire où je tombai sur un Camille assez joyeux mais un peu crevé.

-Hé, ça va ma belle ? me sourit-il alors qu'il me tirait une chaise à ses côtés.

Je saluai les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Ce sont des membres de mon équipe, m'informa-t-il : les gars, je vous présente Tallulah, une amie dans ma classe.

-Bah, je me suis trompé de filière, rit l'un d'eux. Je préférai ne pas soulever et commençai à petit déjeuner.

-C'est rare de te voir levé si tard, dis-je à mon ami qui lançait un étrange regard à celui qui avait parlé.

-Hn ?

-Je te demandai ce qui t'avait poussé à te lever si tard.

-Haha, on a fait la fête ce week-end, mais nous l'avons un peu trop prolongée. Mon colocataire n'était pas là, j'en ai fait dormir quelques-uns dans ma chambre. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a mis son réveil. Heureusement que Charly m'a appelé, j'allais bien rater le cours de Monsieur Zaidi.

-Il fait toujours un bilan qu'il poste en ligne, ajouté à mes cours, tu t'en serais sorti, lui assurai-je. Mais ça aurait été dommage, vu ton amour pour l'art moderne et contemporain !

-T'es gentille, au moins je sais que je peux compter sur toi, haha ! Et n'hésite pas pour la géo', hein, me fit-il remarquer avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat.

-On va sûrement s'organiser une grosse séance de révision avec Chani, si tu n'as pas d'entraînement à ce moment-là, tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre, on pense en parler à Kelly, Charly et d'autres amis à nous.

-Et moi, je peux m'incruster à votre séance de révision ? Il y a peut-être des choses sur lesquelles tu pourras me conseiller ? fit l'homme de toute à l'heure.

-Euh, je ne sais pas, on ne va pas non plus rameuter tous les étudiants…dis-je un peu froidement.

-Puis c'est pas en L2 qu'on s'incruste à des révision de M2 gamin, lança Camille avec une pointe d'autorité qui sembla calmer son acolyte.

Je le sentis un peu tendu, et pour l'aider un peu à se calmer je lui pinçai discrètement les côtes et cela eut le don de le faire sourire. Nous terminâmes nos repas et pour ne pas être en retard, nous partîmes les premiers sans attendre que ses amis eussent fini. La plupart comprirent, mais un resta très insistant sur l'envie de nous suivre.

-Mais t'es même pas en histoire de l'art, qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre dans un cours magistral de M2 art moderne et contemporain ? soupira Camille qui semblait prendre sur lui. Tu vas rien capter !

-J'ai le droit de découvrir non ? On ne sait jamais, si ça me plaît, je peux toujours changer de filière au second semestre et partir en histoire de l'art pour faire du contemporain quand je serais en M2, rétorqua l'autre avec un faux sérieux qui m'exaspéra un peu. _C'est quoi son but ?_

Le souci étant que les cours magistraux accueillaient tout le monde, notamment les « curieux » en soif de changer de filière comme il le laissait entendre.

-Et toi, pourquoi l'histoire de l'art ? fit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Sa lourde carrure et son manque de délicatesse provoquèrent la douleur à mon épaule.

-Hé ! bas les pattes ! pestai-je en me dégageant avec virulence.

-Fais gaffe, elle est blessée, intervint Camille qui se rapprocha de moi : Allez, retourne-voir les autres sérieux. T'as rien à faire là ! commença-t-il à s'énerver alors qu'on atteignait l'amphi.

-Laisse-le, il se fera bien virer, murmurai-je à mon ami en le tirant à l'intérieur.

-Hé, mais c'est que c'est ta meuf pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ? beugla presque l'autre au point de faire se retourner quelques élèves présents dans l'amphi.

Je repérai Rayan du coin de l'œil, installé à son bureau qui fronça les sourcils en nous voyant entrer. Je lui fis signe de monter. Mon aîné sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas et se leva de son siège.

-Hé, ça va, désolé pour l'épaule, je te ferais un massage après le cours pour me faire pardonner, commença l'importun en voulant à nouveau me toucher.

-Mais dégage ! J't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me toucher !

-Oh, laisse-toi faire deux sec-

Camille lui agrippa le poignet et commença à le torde dangereusement.

-Camille, arrête ! s'écria Charly qui courut nous rejoindre.

-Hé !

La voix portante de notre professeur fit sursauter tout le monde.

-Oh ça va, Camille détends-toi ! s'énerva l'autre en essayant de se retirer de la poigne de mon ami mais ce dernier ne céda pas. Leur différence de taille était flagrante, pourtant, Camille semblait avoir le dessus.

-Jeune homme, calmez-vous, essaya Rayan non sans me pousser avec prudence vers l'arrière. Il me lança un regard alarmé et me fit comprendre qu'il voulait que je m'éloigne. _Mais Camille !_

-Toi tu peux dire adieu à ta place de titulaire, grogna Camille.

-Quoi !? Mais pour quel motif ? s'indigna notre cadet.

-On ne harcèle pas les gens de la sorte, Jordan ! Notre équipe se doit de garder une certaine image, et plus encore, je ne tolère de tels comportements de la part de mes coéquipiers ! Je suis le capitaine, c'est moi qui pose les ordres ici, et la coach sera d'accord avec moi quand je relaterai ce fait ! Maintenant dégage-moi le plancher, t'as déjà dépassé les bornes ce week-end je serais toi je ferais profil bas ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais de Tallulah, t'as compris ?

Un silence plat survola l'amphi. Rayan parvint à séparer les deux hommes non sans peine. Timidement, je vins effleurer la main de Camille qui détourna la tête vers moi.

-Hé…

En face, ledit « Jordan » me lança un regard qui me glaça le sang.

-Sortez de ma salle, ordonna notre aîné qui s'interposa entre nous deux : maintenant !

Hochant plusieurs fois la tête d'un geste entendu, tout en gardant ce regard noir qui m'était destiné, Jordan s'en alla, les mains dans les poches.

-T'auras pas les couilles de me mettre sur le banc, lança-t-il avant de passer les portes.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes tant elles tremblaient. Presqu'aussitôt, Camille se détourna et prit mon visage en coupe.

-T'as rien ?

-N-non ! Je n'ai rien, et merci…mais, toi ? L'équipe ? me souciai-je, sans contrôler les tressaillements dans ma voix.

Mon regard jonglait de Camille puis à la porte.

-C'était quoi ça ? nous demanda Rayan qui était revenu vers nous.

-Tu trembles, murmura Camille avec anxiété : T'es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas fait mal.

Je secouai la tête avant de répondre à notre professeur :

-Un indésirable qui essayait de s'incruster dans notre cours…J-je suis vraiment navrée pour tout le bruit, expliquai-je, un peu confuse par cette altercation mais surtout… _C-C'était pour quoi ce regard ?_

-Il ne reviendra plus, assura mon ami qui s'excusa également envers notre aîné.

-Si personne n'a rien c'est l'essentiel. En revanche vous connaissez l'identité de cette personne ?

Rayan tourna la tête vers le reste de l'amphi, et les autres étudiants firent mine de reprendre leur occupation. Il nous fit signe de le suivre à son bureau et nous reprîmes notre échange. Charly était retourné auprès de Chani qui était quelque peu alarmée et attendait que je la rejoigne.

-C'est un étudiant d'ici ?

-Oui, assura Camille : il est en L2 LEA Anglais/Espagnol, mais je me charge de lui. Il craint plus de se faire virer de l'équipe que de recevoir une remontrance de la part d'un prof.

-Une remontrance ? S'il y a eu agression, ce n'est pas une simple remontrance qu'il va se recevoir si vous voulez mon avis…, menaça Rayan qui soutint mon regard avec inquiétude.

-Tal' ? s'enquit le rugbyman qui avait glissé sa main dans mon dos d'un geste affectueux. Je lui souris alors que mes tremblements se calmaient.

-C'était de la bêtise, on ne pourra même pas appeler ça une agression…

-Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois, ce week-end il a été aussi pénible pendant la soirée. Heureusement, les filles étaient toujours accompagnées. Après, je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment les couilles d'aller plus loin.

-Pardon mais je n'appelle pas ça « avoir des couilles » de harceler les femmes comme ça, rétorqua Rayan sans prendre de pincette : Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas un comportement à banaliser. J'en informerai mes supérieurs et l'administration. Ce n'est pas en fermant les yeux ou en le traitant d'idiot qui ça le fera changer. Maintenant, si vous avez une quelconque influence pour le calmer, faites ce qu'il faut de votre côté également.

Camille opina du chef.

-Comptez sur moi…je n'veux pas de ça dans mon équipe.

Souriant malgré moi, je revis le capitaine amoureux de sport et soucieux du bienêtre de son équipe. Il remarqua que je le toisai, et m'adressa un sourire radieux qui me fit rire.

-Bah voilà, t'es quand même plus belle quand tu souris !

-Roh, allez, allons-nous asseoir, pestai-je non sans rougir en le poussant hors de l'estrade.

Le professeur me retint un instant.

-A-Attendez, vous êtes sûre de vous sentir bien, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix chaude : Tallulah ?

Je croisai son regard. Je savais…que prononcer mon prénom de la sorte, n'avez rien à voir avec le professeur qu'il se devait d'être ce matin. D'un hochement de tête rassurant, je confirmai mes précédents dires.

-Tout va bien, plus de peur que de mal. Je souris avant de me reculer pour rejoindre mon ami au bas des marches.

-Bien, conclut-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

Après tout ça, nous fûmes bien calme Camille et moi. Nous expliquâmes notre mésaventure à nos amis qui méprisèrent ouvertement l'attitude déplacée du jeune second année. Le cours reprit sur Game of Thrones mais notre professeur nous fit comprendre que nous allions essayer de faire une transition avec le prochain sujet, et avec beaucoup d'adresse linguistique et d'intelligence, il parvint à introduire la place du corps masculin dans l'art. Non sans nous dévoiler quelques œuvres, dont la plus marquante…

 _Il l'a fait…_ Je réprimai un gloussement en baissant la tête. Au pire, je n'étais pas la seule, personne n'allait me toiser avec un regard suspicieux. Quoi que pour ma part, ce n'était pas cette exposition de phallus en érection qui m'amusait, mais plutôt que mon ami parvienne à relever le défi haut la main. Peut-être fusse-t-il idiot de ressentir cela, mais j'étais étonnamment fière de Rayan. Ras le bol de ce politiquement correct qui n'avait pas sa place dans le monde de l'art !

Nos regards se croisèrent indéniablement avec complicité, et s'attardèrent un moment avant qu'il ne tente de calmer les commentaires intempestifs. Si, à force d'y être exposé, nous étions plus ou moins avec les idées que pouvaient faire émerger la place de la représentation du sexe féminin dans l'art, il était encore nouveau de penser à celle de la représentation du sexe masculin.

Cela m'étonna mais Chani comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants de ma classe, ignoraient totalement l'existence de cette œuvre « l'origine de la guerre » d'Orlan qui se confrontait à « l'origine du monde » de Courbet.

-Tiens, on va commencer par ça, comment expliquez-vous, qu'une œuvre qui semble pourtant vous marquer en ce jour, ne soit pas connue de tous ici ?

J'entendis Camille marmonner dans sa barbe : « Bah p't'être parce que l'art contemporain n'est qu'à amas de buzz… »

-Mais dis-le ! chuchotai-je en lui donnant un coup de coude amical.

-H-hein ? Non !

-Camille…soupirai-je : Je sais, je suis la première à être intimidée, mais l'art contemporain c'est vraiment ton plaisir, alors vas-y !

-Mais s'il me prend pour un con ? Il va penser que c'est négatif, alors que je ne fais que souligner un-

-Un fait ! Il est prof d'art et contemporain, tu penses peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas ?

Notre aîné nous interrompit.

-Cela papote beaucoup là-haut, mademoiselle, jeune homme ! Plutôt que de faire des messes-basses, faites-nous partager votre débat qui semble plus prenant que le cours…

Il y eut des gloussements, sûrement pensaient-ils tous que nous discutions pour passer le temps, or ce n'était pas le cas. Un peu revêche, je pris la parole :

-Mon ami soulignait simplement le fait que l'œuvre était méconnue uniquement dû au buzz éphémère des œuvres contemporaines.

-Ha ! Premier point, et est-ce que votre ami est disposé à nous étoffer un peu sa pensée ? Déjà, connait-il ce photomontage « l'origine de la guerre » ?

-Oui, je le connais monsieur, j'étais présent lors de son exposition à Orsay en 2014 dans le cadre de l'exposition « Masculin organisé ». Et outre le fait que l'artiste ait confirmé l'intention féministe derrière cette toile, on peut toujours évoquer le fait que le sexe masculin est rarement exposé, sûrement de moins en moins plus on avance dans le temps…

-C'est bien, l'encourageai-je.

Il me sourit, l'air sensiblement attendri et gêné d'avoir autant parlé.

-On reviendra sur cela plus tard, dites-nous pourquoi cette œuvre est méconnue à cause de son « buzz » ?

Je savais que Rayan avait volontairement déformé les propos de Camille. Cela avait toujours tendance à nous provoquer et à nous pousser à débattre. En revanche, cela ne sembla que moyennement fonctionner sur mon ami qui opta pour sa nonchalance naturelle.

-C'est très réducteur comme avant-propos mais pourquoi pas…(Je vis Rayan hausser la tête avec stupeur) j'aime autant dire que c'est le risque de l'art contemporain et c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme et ce pourquoi il se démarque autant des autres courants. Ici, presque personne n'a entendu parler de cette œuvre, pourtant ils connaissent tous Orlan pour ces œuvres aux pendants féministes. Mais voilà, comme toutes causes qui se doit d'être défendues, il faut marquer les esprits sur un seul évènement et pas sur du long terme au risque de lasser l'œil qui observe. Pourquoi tout le monde a ri ou a détourné le regard ? Je suis certain que personne n'aurait eu cette réaction face au sexe féminin. La cause ? Banaliser la sexualisation chez les femmes dans le monde commercial et audiovisuel et la cause. La résultante est qu'aujourd'hui on s'offusque devant la nudité masculine en la trouvant grossière et vulgaire si ce n'est de laid. Le corps féminin est exposé, à nu, depuis des siècles et fascine encore, tandis que le sexe masculin dégoûte de plus en plus et perd de sa « valeur » artistique. Même l'art contemporain le montre peu. D'une part, il n'a aucun poids dans le monde du commerce. Vous prenez les web-séries, ou simplement les films, on est habitué à voir une paire de seins alors qu'une poitrine féminine reste un « objet » désirable érotiquement parlant. Elle se devrait d'être cachée au même titre qu'un pénis s'il l'on devait suivre toutes les mœurs religieuses, politiques et sociales. Il n'est pas rare non plus d'entrevoir le vagin d'une femme sans pour autant interdire le film au moins de 16 ou 18, non, cela restera du moins de 13 ans. C'est une exposition commerciale qui est banalisée. Et l'art contemporain est confronté à ça. Certaines œuvres la dénoncent justement, cette surexposition du corps de la femme à toutes les sauces, tandis que d'autres, revendiquent ce droit d'exposition, car la femme est libre d'exposer ou de conserver sa nudité. Et je reviens à cet emploi de buzz commercial. L'Art contemporain n'est plus qu'un amas de chiffres monétaires, si l'artiste veut choquer, il va choquer, par derrière, cette provocation donnera de la valeur à son œuvre et les musées utilisent également ces procédés, pour attirer l'œil contemplatif du touriste. Ils vont être choqués, surpris, effrayés, fascinés mais est-ce qu'ils le seront longtemps ? Non. Tout le monde ici, même sans l'avoir vu, savent de quoi je parle si je prononce « Mona Lisa », pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a rien d'un buzz éphémère, c'est une fascination qui touche tout le monde, toutes les bouches, qu'on aime l'art ou non, c'est une œuvre que les gens connaissent parce qu'on a parlé, qu'on parle et que l'on parlera encore longtemps d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, pourquoi fascine-t-elle ? Parce que l'œuvre est fascinante ? Ou parce que sa popularité la rend fascinante ? « L'origine de la guerre », n'est fascinante que lorsqu'on si confronte. Une fois cela fait, on se dit qu'on a vu un sexe masculin, comme celui de notre conjoint au lit ou de la première vidéo qu'on trouvera sur _youporn_.

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite de forcer les gloussements chez certains, tandis que pour nous, ses amis, et notre professeur, nous étions encore subjugués par sa prise de parole.

-Justement, reprit sérieusement Rayan : Est-ce que le fait de lier pornographie au sexe masculin ne serait pas la cause de se refoulement à vouloir l'exposer.

-Sûrement ou sûrement pas, le sexe féminin aussi est confronté à ce lien pornographique. Beaucoup de facteur peuvent en être la cause en mon sens.

-Lesquelles ?

-Déjà, le fait qu'on a encore du mal à dissocier sexe avec genre. On parle bien de la guerre des sexes, sûrement à tort mais aussi à raison, puisque qu'il y a des inégalités, notamment salariales, aussi faibles soient-elles dans notre pays, qui restent présentes, uniquement parce qu'une femme est une femme. L'œuvre d'Orlan dénonce les précédents torts que le sexe masculin a causés au sexe féminin pendant des siècles. Mais à nos jours, le sexe masculin lui cause encore du tort. Ici, ce sexe en érection représente indéniablement le désir, mais est-ce que ce désir se doit d'être forcément partagé ?

-Non, répondis-je sans pouvoir me contenir.

-Tallulah, un commentaire ?

Je rougis, en me rendant compte que j'avais parlé sans réfléchir. Puis, laissant parler certains ressentiments qui refirent surface tantôt, pendant l'altercation entre Camille et Jordan, je dis :

-Il représente le désir mais n'est pas forcément désirable. On ne parlerait pas de viol…

Un lourd silence survola l'amphi et si des regards étaient restés sur nous, beaucoup d'autres s'étaient détournés.

-C'est exact. Il faut sortir les mots comme ils viennent et c'est justement ce qui choque notre société actuelle. Le désir, s'il n'est pas partagé, n'est pas agréable. Et, même si ce genre d'abomination est commise par les deux genres, les deux sexes, force est de constater que le fautif le plus récurant est porteur du sexe masculin et que la victime, est plus souvent porteuse du sexe féminin. Je ne mets pas de côté les viols à l'encontre des hommes, ce délit, peu importe l'auteur, est une horreur ! L'art n'est pas insensible à cela, et s'en sert parfois pour dénoncer l'inaction, la banalisation de ces faits. Mais comme, dans le politiquement correcte, exhiber sa nudité est interdite…

-Beaucoup d'artistes se font poursuivre en justice. A leurs yeux c'est faire de l'art et pour les puristes, c'est commettre un délit, terminai-je, en faisant référence à mon mémoire.

Un débat sur la pression des mœurs religieuses, la pression politique ou encore sociale éclata entre les élèves. C'était ce que nous craignions avec Rayan, la veille par téléphone, mais dans un sens, du moment que les esprits ne s'échauffaient pas violemment, ça restait constructif et cela fit même réagir certains sur la place de la liberté d'expression et de son usage.

Lorsque la fin du cours survint, beaucoup se ruèrent pour poser des questions à notre professeur. J'eus bien désiré aller le voir également, d'autant plus que nous n'avions que la pause déjeuner, mais je ne savais comment me l'accaparer. Et à mon grand étonnement…

-Monsieur Zaidi ! S'écria Camille depuis notre place, tandis que nous rangions nos affaires : Vous mangez où ?

Mes amis et moi scrutions notre camarade avec des yeux ronds, un peu comme le reste des élèves encore présents qui semblaient curieux de voir où allait mener cette interpellation.

-P-Pardon ? s'offusqua notre aîné.

-Venez manger à notre table, ça pourrait être sympa ! rit mon camarade qui m'arracha un ricanement nerveux.

-D'autres profs le font, et vous l'avez déjà fait aussi au début d'année, renchérit Kelly.

Me pinçant les lèvres avec un pointe d'envie, je croisai le regard de Rayan qui nous dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés comme deux ronds de flan. Chani et moi nous échangeâmes un regard complice en nous rappelant nettement ce repas très gênant. Aujourd'hui, les choses risquaient d'être différentes.

-Eh bien, si vos camarades n'y voient pas d'inconvénient…fit-il non sans sourire avec malice au coin des lèvres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il s'attardait sur ma réaction. Lui tournant le dos pour répondre à sa petite provocation, je dis à Camille que je partais devant.

-Tu nous gardes une place ?

-Je ne sais pas… si le prof ne met pas trois plombes à se ramener je peux éventuellement nous garder une table oui. Sinon je mange avant vous !

-Oh, vilaine !

Ne m'attardant nullement sur la remarque de Kelly, j'attendais surtout de voir ce qu'allait rétorquer Rayan à cela. Passant ma tête par-dessus mon épaule pour le regard s'affairer, il ne me lâchait pas des yeux et ça m'amusait beaucoup. _Il veut jouer, il va encore perdre !_ me dis-je en gravissant les marches pour rejoindre la sortie.

Intérieurement, je jubilai comme une enfant pendant un anniversaire, entourée des gens que j'aime et prête à recevoir ma surprise ! Je me fis interpeller par Kelly et Chani qui m'avaient rejointe, tandis que Charly et Camille étaient restés encore un peu dans l'amphi.

-Tu sais qu'il aura tout osé dans sa vie celui-là, doit être les cheveux qui lui étouffent le cerveau ! soupira Kelly en se passant une main dans les siens de cheveux, courts.

-Haha, en même temps, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, d'autres profs mangent déjà avec leurs élèves, souligna Chani.

-Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit sous la demande démonstrative d'un étudiant, haha !

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle, renchéris-je tandis que nous passions faire un tour aux toilettes.

Kelly s'enferma dans une cabine et Chani se glissa à côté de moi tandis que je me passai de l'eau sur le visage.

-Bah alors, on dirait que le karma est de ton côté, voilà qu'il vient manger avec toi.

-Nous, rectifiai-je, avec nous !

-Oui, à d'autres ! (Elle baissa le ton) Tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué vos œillades ? Deux gamins !

J'étouffai un rire puis partis m'essuyer les mains. Une fois nos affaires terminées aux toilettes nous partîmes au réfectoire où nous trouvâmes les garçons faire la queue. _Ils se sont téléportés ou quoi ?_ Je remarquai certains profs dans la file, mais ne vis pas Rayan… _Il a finalement refusé ?_ me souciai-je avec un pincement au cœur.

-Hé, fit doucement Chani en me donnant un coup de coude. Puis, d'un geste concis du menton elle désigna une grande silhouette avec laquelle mes yeux étaient familiarisés.

Rayan se trouvait bien en compagnie des deux garçons mais fut dissimulé par le pilier qui coupait la file. Camille semblait en grande conversation avec lui, et tous deux riaient pendant leur échange. Nous les observâmes s'avancer vers une table avant de se faire interpeller par Mme Klamis. Très vite, nous comprîmes qu'elle se joignait à nous.

-C'est pas vrai, bientôt c'est nous qui allons manger en salle des profs ! rit Kelly qui faisait glisser son plateau tout en le garnissant.

-J'avoue ! Enfin bon, moi tant que je mange…dis-je en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Seulement, mon pas se fit un peu hésitant lorsque nous devions les rejoindre. Charly nous fit de grands signes pour s'assurer que nous les voyions bien. Camille, Rayan et Mme Klamis posèrent leur attention sur nous trois, puis Camille se leva pour dégager la place entre lui et notre professeur d'art moderne et contemporain. A peine fus-je assise qu'Alexy, Morgan, Rosalya et Hyun firent irruption.

-Hé, on peut se joindre à vous ? souris ma meilleure à qui je vins déposer un énorme bisou sur la joue. Alexy, faussement jaloux, tendit sa joue en attendant son dû que je lui offris avec joie. Morgan et Hyun firent les idiots en nous imitant et en se faisant des bisous de façons très maniérées.

-Oh ça va, jaloux ! pestai-je en prenant place : Je vous présente mes meilleurs amis, ça ne vous dérange qu'ils s'installent avec nous ?

-Mais non, plus on est de fous plus on rit ! assura Charly qui aida Morgan à rapprocher une table.

-Et je vous présente Charly, Kelly et Camille, des amis de notre classe à Chani et moi.

-Bon bah nous on sent le fromage, n'est-ce pas Rayan ?

-Haha, je crois bien oui ! plaisantèrent nos professeurs.

-M-Mais non, j'y viens…rougis-je en évitant le regard de Rayan. Quoique je ne susse pas vraiment comment m'y prendre pour les présenter.

-On suppose que vous êtes leurs professeurs ? sourit Rosalya : Vous enseignez quelle matière ?

Alexy lui lança un regard intrigué et je sentais la bourde arriver. Morgan lui pinça les côtes au même moment. _Merci Morgan !_ Hyun sourit en coin en secouant la tête avec un désabusement certain avant de croiser mon regard avec amusement. Je lui tirai la langue et il me répondit par une grimace qui fit rire Mme Klamis qui proposa d'échanger sa place avec celle de mon ami pour qu'il se trouve face à moi.

-Oh, ça ira ne vous en faites pas, sourit-il avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

-Bon, comme vous voudrez jeune homme ! Pour répondre à votre question mademoiselle, je suis professeur de sociologie, notamment l'art et science, en option pour la classe de Rayan.

Rosalya renifla un rire en baissant les yeux. De son côté, mon aîné tenta de rectifier.

-Monsieur Zaidi…

-Oh, oui ! excusez-moi, c'est l'habitude ! gloussa sa collègue : et donc, parle nous un peu de ta matière, tiens !

Mon aîné, le nez dans son assiette haussa une épaule et expliqua qu'il était simplement notre prof principal en plus d'enseigner l'art moderne et contemporain.

-Vous donniez plus envie de participer à vos cours en début d'année, il se passe quoi là ? plaisanta Camille qui sembla un peu surpris par l'attitude si renfermée de notre professeur d'habitude si ouvert et prompt à la discussion.

-C'était bien ce dont on a parlé ce matin, lança Kelly en se penchant pour s'adresser à Camille et Rayan : je ne t'ai jamais vu si sérieux Camille. Et ce n'est pas tous les profs qui présenteraient une telle image.

-C'est de l'art, rétorquèrent en chœur les deux hommes comme si c'était l'évidence la plus pertinente du monde avant de se lancer un regard stupéfait. Au milieu, je réprimai un rire mais laissai s'agrandir mon sourire amusé.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? glissa mon ami avec un sourire taquin en ayant remarqué mon agitation : c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pris la parole ce matin.

-Comment ça ? demanda Rayan du tac au tac bien que très intrigué.

Chani expliqua comment Camille en était venu à se lancer.

-Je comprends mieux votre intervention…fit-il en se souvenant comment j'eus lancé le sujet sur la place des buzz dans l'art contemporain.

-T'as une bonne influence sur Camille, renchérit Charly : On se connait depuis la L1, et ce n'est pas franchement un grand timide, mais en cours, prendre la parole c'est encore compliqué pour lui, alors qu'on est forcément habitué surtout dans notre cursus.

-Il parle, hein, mais pas pour faire avancer le cours, charia Kelly faisant ricaner le concerné : Mais je dois avouer que même pour ça il est plus sérieux. Il la met plus souvent en sourdine depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée.

Kelly et Charly se lancèrent un regard complice et railleurs avant de chantonner : « Notre petit Camille devient un homme ! »

-Roh, mais fichez-moi la paix tic et tac !

-C'est ce qu'on appelle l'effet Tallulah, rirent Alexy, Rosalya et Hyun ensemble.

-Ah non hein ! J'ai eu ma part samedi soir, maintenant on me laisse tranquille ! m'emportai-je d'une voix chevrotante par l'embarras.

-Haha, ça me rappelle mes années fac, s'enjoua Mme Klamis qui commença à nous raconter quelques anecdotes. Rosalya osa mettre le sujet des rencontres amoureuses et cela emballa encore plus notre aînée qui lâcha quelques dossiers croustillants sur ses années où elle était encore étudiante : L'amour est à double tranchant : si c'est toxique ça va te pourrir ton année, sinon, et la plupart du temps même, ça peut te redresser vers le haut, et c'est encore mieux si la personne qu'on aime est dans notre cursus ! Un peu comme ces deux tourtereaux en fait ! lança-t-elle en jetant un coup de menton concis dans notre direction à Camille et moi.

Nos échangeâmes un regard surpris, nous ne parûmes pas gênés, ayant conscience de notre attirance physique mais nous savions d'emblée que ça n'avait rien de romantique.

-On ne sort pas ensemble, réfuta mon ami avec un simplicité qui étonna beaucoup autour de la table.

-Il ne rougit même pas, rit Rosalya : Je pensai pourtant que…

-Rosa ! m'exaspérai-je un peu.

-Tallulah me plaît, elle le sait je ne lui ai jamais caché. Mais non, on ne sort pas ensemble, reprit-il avec son éternelle nonchalance.

-Ah, bah t'avais raison Chani, fit Charly en posant un regard presque hébété sur mon amie qui regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin. Je lui adressai un regard affectueux et complice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je connais ma futur coloc' !

Je ris, en baissant les yeux sur mon assiette.

-Je reste curieuse quand même, lança Kelly : Il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît dans cette fac ? Ou ailleurs…tu vois peut-être quelqu'un ?

-Ah oui tiens ! Dis-nous tout ! entendis-je renchérir Alexy avec malice.

N'ayant pas fait attention à qui s'adressait mes amis, je ne relevai pas tout de suite la tête. Ce fut le regard en coin de Rayan, posé fixement sur moi qui attira mon attention. Je sentis mes pommettes s'empourprer et, d'un regard confus je balayai la table en passant tour à tour sur le visage de tous ceux qui attendaient que je réponde.

-H-hein ? fus-je seulement capable de souffler.

Rosalya s'esclaffa avec Mme Klamis qui poussèrent un soupir d'attendrissement.

-Si ça ce n'est pas le regard d'une jeune femme amoureuse, je change de métier !

-Entièrement d'accord avec vous !

Même Hyun semblait attendre la réponse, et il m'encourageait même d'un sourire tiraillé entre la compassion et la tendresse. Pour lui, je finis par hocher la tête et répondre :

-Je crois que oui…

-Hé, mais tu nous l'as caché ça samedi soir ! se scandalisa presque Alexy.

-Oh, chaton laisse-là ! rit Rosalya.

-Mais je veux un nom !

-Non, pas de prénom ni de nom, ni de classe, rien ! Je sais comment vous êtes, vous allez le stalker pour savoir si c'est quelqu'un de bien !

-Haha, on voit que ce sont tes meilleurs amis, s'esclaffa Morgan qui commençait à comprendre notre trio infernal.

-Ow, Rayan ça doit te rappeler de bons souvenirs non ? Cela ne remonta pas si loin tes années fac !

-Oui, c'est vrai…sourit simplement son collègue qui s'était remis à manger en silence.

 _« Dis-moi, en ce moment est-ce que tu vois quel-»_ Tel un éclair qui abattait sa lumière dans un espace sombre, je me souvins de notre conversation téléphonique de la veille. Sa voix enjôleuse, mes sourires charmés…Et ces mots qu'il ne put entièrement me prononcer. J'essayai, timidement, avec un semblant d'espoir qui étreignait mon cœur, d'imaginer la fin de sa phrase…de sa question…de sa demande voilée. _« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? »_ A l'instar de l'interrogation de Kelly, les sous-entendus romantiques étaient inévitables. Et parce que je nous sus éprouver un intérêt commun l'un envers l'autre, je me demandai subitement si ma prise de conscience au sujet de la nature de mes sentiments à son égard, ne l'eut pas touchée aussi. _Essayait-il de savoir…s'il avait une chance ?_

Laissant les autres converser entre eux, je profitai du brouhaha pour glisser mon pied sous la table, espérant que personne ne ferait attention au frottement de ma semelle sur le carrelage. Hésitante, car je savais que trop bien où nous nous trouvions, je fis mine de chercher quelque chose dans mon sac de cours pour le rapprocher de nos chaises, à Rayan et moi. Lui était en bout de table, et moi juste à l'angle sur sa gauche. Il sembla remarquer mon agitation, et m'interrogea du coin de l'œil, une mèche de cheveux dissimulant son regard. Je continuai mon avancée sous la table, jusqu'à atteindre son talon. Sa jambe tressauta, et j'eus un geste de recul qu'il retint rapidement en entourant ma cheville derrière la sienne. Si nos visages restèrent aussi neutres que possible, nos regards eux, en disaient long sur l'impatience que nous ressentions. Ce n'était plus seulement l'euphorie de la soirée, nous en avions bien conscience.

Le repas finis, nous dûmes rejoindre nos salles respectives. Mme Klamis et Rayan prirent la direction de la cage d'escalier, tandis que nous autres, nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos différents cours. Art antique pour nous ! Rosa et les garçons repartirent de leur côté, bien que mon amie me glissât au creux de l'oreille, pendant notre étreinte :

-Attends-toi à ce que je t'appelle ce soir, vilaine !

-Roh, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué, ris-je en m'éloignant d'elle pour croiser son regard taquin.

-Un petit instant papotage s'impose quand même, insista-t-elle avant de m'embrasser la joue.

Après de derniers aurevoirs, nous nous rendîmes en cours avec de l'avance. Puis nous enchaînâmes avec le cours de Miss Paltry avant de finir avec une heure et demi de méthodologie. Le soleil partait lorsque l'on quittait le cours. Camille s'excusa de devoir nous abandonner, mais une urgence l'appelait ailleurs. Nous nous étreignîmes un moment avant que je ne le laisse partir.

-Hé, tu sais pour ce matin…je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. J'aurais dû être plus direct et lui dire de nous foutre la paix et il n'aur-

-Camille, Camille ! fis-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante tout en prenant son visage en coupe : Il n'y a rien eu, l'essentiel c'est qu'il ne recommence pas, ni avec moi ni avec d'autres…

-Ce week-end…(il soupira) On a été à la soirée du bungalow avec l'équipe et la coach, et il a été un véritable enfoiré. Et penses-tu, un type de sa carrure, ça impressionne, si nous n'avions pas été là pour le calmer un peu, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui auraient fait en sorte de l'éloigner de ces filles.

-A-Attends, t'es quand même pas en train de me dire qu'il a agressé des clientes ?

-N-non, mais il insistait lourdement. Vraiment lourdement…ça aurait été légitime pour l'une d'elles de porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais on a fini par partir et il a suivi. C'est un bon joueur, mais un véritable mouton, il tient à l'équipe et je suis persuadé que ça le calmera de se retrouver sur le banc.

Je réprimai un frisson de dégoût en repensant à ses mains sur moi. C'était difficile de ne pas lier ce petit incident avec mon agression…Puis cette grand-mère. La poitrine serrée, je fis une bise à mon ami qui s'en alla finalement. _J'ai besoin de m'asseoir,_ me dis-je en faisant un tour sur moi-même à la recherche d'un siège. Mais nous étions dans les couloirs, mes amis marchaient devant et je dus presser le pas pour être à leur niveau.

L'air frais de la nuit me fit du bien, bien que cela dérangeât les autres qui préférèrent s'engouffrer au chaud dans le dortoir. Chani me demanda si je les suivais. Je baissai les yeux sur sa main liée à celle de Charly qui pianotait sur son portable pour montrer quelque chose à Kelly.

-Je vais passer à la BU pour récupérer un bouquin, dis-je. Chani comprit surtout que je voulais rester au calme et je la vis lever les yeux au ciel avant de venir m'étreindre.

-Idiote, on ne t'en voudra pas si tu ne veux pas toujours être avec nous.

-Haha, c'est compris. Je vais me poser de mon côté, je te sms ce soir.

-Ça marche ! me sourit-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Quelques élèves quittaient la fac, mais en soit les alentours étaient vide de monde. Les premières étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel et cela me fit penser à la geminide…J'envoyai un texto à Stephan pour lui demander si on ne pouvait s'organiser chacun de notre côté pour se voir et contempler la geminide comme nous eûmes coutumes de le faire en quatre ans. Mais cela allait être bien difficile, puisque ça tombait une semaine avant celle des partiels… « Tu sais que j'y ai pensé hier soir…mais je n'osai pas te demander, après tout, tu veux qu'on s'organise comment bichette ? Va être dur cette année…Mélanie et moi on pourra toujours les regarder par la fenêtre de notre studio, et on aura qu'à s'appeler pour faire genre t'es avec nous ? »

Je reniflai un rire attendri, avant de lui répondre que nous n'aurions qu'à faire cela. Un petit chagrin au cœur, je traînai les pieds en direction de la BU. En passant la porte, je tombai sur Melody qui allait sortir.

-Oh pardon, dis-je en m'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Ne la voyant pas bouger, je posai mes yeux sur elle et j'allais lui demander de faire vite quand je constatai son regard dédaigneux me détailler de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est quoi le problème ? lâchai-je non sans agacement dans la voix.

-C'était quoi ton cinéma de samedi soir ? fit-elle d'une petite voix à la fois mielleuse et pleine de mépris.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, dit-elle en s'avançant vers moi en pensant me faire reculer. Mais non, je restai droite devant elle en ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, hein, mais me faire passer pour une idiote devant R-…Monsieur Zaidi, t'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Je pouffai en levant les yeux au ciel et me souvins de notre conversation, Rayan et moi, sur la terrasse du bungalow qui eut suivi notre rencontre avec Melody. _Si tu savais à quel point il t'a trouvée envahissante…_ me retins-je dire ne servant à rien d'envenimer la situation. Soudain, je me rendis compte à quel point ma camarade n'avait pas évolué en quatre ans. Au lycée déjà, elle ne supportait pas me voir bien m'entendre avec Nathaniel et ses simagrées m'eurent bien agacée alors que je n'étais absolument pas intéressée par notre cher délégué… _Que je n'ai pas croisé récemment,_ songeai-je en repensant au concert de Castiel où je vis Nathaniel discuter avec le type qui m'eut agressée.

-C'est pour t'assurer qu'il va s'intéresser à ton mémoire ?

La voix de Melody me sortit de ma transe. _Hein ? Mais elle me fait quoi là ?_

-Ou bien…(elle eut un sourire en coin et elle plissa un œil l'air sceptique) Il t'intéresse ?

Son petit jeu de jalouse commençait à m'exaspérer et je n'avais nullement à me justifier devant elle. _Elle ne vaut pas le coup que tu t'énerves, Tal'_. Si perdre l'amitié de Melody m'inquiétait ? Pas du tout, nous n'avions jamais été les meilleures amies du monde, et plus les mois passaient et plus je constatai que nous ne dépasserions jamais le stade de vieilles camarades de classe.

-Je-

Elle m'interrompit sur le tas.

-Laisse-moi t'épargner une déception inutile, je suis son assistante et il y a des informations que j'ai à son sujet…Et je serais toi j'éviterai de tourner autour de lui. Pas sûr que sa plaise à sa compagne.

 _Sa compagne ?_ Melody partit dans un monologue que je n'entendis que d'une oreille à peine… Un acouphène me rendit presque sourde et je sentis mes yeux se perdre dans le tréfond de mes pensées. _La photo sur l'écran de son portable…_ Je m'étais déjà posé la question sans parvenir à considérer Rayan comme un salaud. Peut-être m'étais-je voilé la face pour rendre notre relation moins dramatique, mais en soit, même pour une simple amitié il n'aurait pas pris autant de gants avec moi. Non, je l'intéressai sûrement autant qu'il m'intéressait aussi. Et ce n'était pas de façon amicale. Mais m'approcher avec de telles intentions en ayant quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il en était vraiment capable ? Il était ce genre de personne lâche ? _J'ai du mal à le croire…_

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce genre de pensées stériles, je défiai Melody du regard et la coupai net dans sa lancé.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-P-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que…mot pour mot, Monsieur Zaidi t'a annoncé qu'il était engagé avec quelqu'un ?

-Attends, on ne planque des photos de soit en train d'embrasser une femme dans son bureau si on n'est pas engagé, non ?

 _Une photo… ? …embrasser une femme ?_ Je commençai à perdre de ma superbe, mais me fis violence pour garder contenance.

-Réponds à ma question Melody, c'est quand même grave ce que tu déblatères. Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'un homme engagé comme Monsieur Zaidi s'adonnerait au flirt avec des étudiantes comme toi ou moi !

-M-Moi ? fit-elle offusquée.

-Oh je t'en prie, ton petit manège de samedi soir, on me l'a fait pas à moi ! Mais passons, tout ce que j'entends moi, c'est la gravité de ton geste, de tes sous-entendus. D'autant plus…mais attends, planquer des photos ? Melody, t'as fouillé dans les affaires du prof ? l'interrogeai-je en baissant le ton d'un air complètement sidéré. _Mais elle a du culot !_

-J-je devais simplement déposer un…je n'ai pas…(elle secoua la tête) Ne me fais pas passer pour la méchante, encore une fois ! C'est ça ton petit plaisir en fait, manipuler les gens et tu fais pareil avec lui ! Tu étais pareil au lycée, à croire que Lysandre ne te suffisait pas, t'aimais ça sentir les regards sur toi ! Et le type de ce matin ? Oser faire un scandale pareil au cours de Monsieur Zaidi…Tout ça pour quoi ? Montrer que tu chauffes plus de mecs que tu ne sais en garder ! Ne t'étonne pas que des hommes t'emmerdent après !

Mon geste partit de lui-même…Je giflai Melody dans un bruit sec qui résonna dans toute la cour. Tour à tour…je repensai à Jordan et sa main pressant mon épaule endolorie…Cette grand-mère qui se fit brutaliser par ce voleur des rues…Et enfin…ces deux types. Je revoyais le blond m'attraper et ce contact vint pincer ma peau en mirage. Aussitôt, j'enserrai mon poignet dans ma main libre et le plaquai contre mon giron, le cœur battant avec anxiété.

-Va-t'en, vociférai-je, les dents serrées et les larmes de colères ruisselant sur mes joues : T'es vraiment qu'une sale conne…dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi en début d'année. Va te faire voir Melody ! sanglotai-je en la défiant du regard.

Mon interlocutrice semblait des plus déstabilisées. La main contre sa joue rougie par le contact cinglant de ma main, elle me toisa avant horreur avant de trotter vers les dortoirs. Pour ma part, je n'avais plus envie d'y aller…je ne voulais pas me retrouver confronter à une Yeleen lunatique…Je voulais être seule, avec un endroit où me réfugier sans que l'on vienne me troubler. Mais je ne savais pas où aller…Je finis par me laisser tomber contre un mur derrière la BU, glissant tout le long pour finir assise sur le bitume et je vins pleurer longuement entre mes bras posés sur le haut de mes genoux pliés. Silencieuse et seule, je pleurai longtemps…Je pleurai ma colère, ma frustration et ma douleur…mais je pleurai. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible migraine ne m'épuise…

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Salutations ! Dans ce chapitre, petite nouveauté, vous n'aurez pas seulement un point de vue, mais bien deux ! Je reprends le point de vue de Tallulah, ou plutôt, je le poursuis encore un peu, pour ensuite le faire dévier sur Rayan avec qui on clôturera ! Pardonnez-moi d'avance si un passage dans ce chapitre vous heurte, je ne l'écris pas que pour l'histoire, mais bien pour apporter un sujet qui m'a touchée quand j'étais étudiante, et qui, peut-être vous a touché également dans une autre situation que la mienne. Mais il n'y a rien de malveillant dans mon geste, vraiment.

J'espère malgré tout, que votre lecture restera plaisante ! =) ]

* * *

Tallulah

Ma nuit fut plutôt courte…M'étant endormie derrière la BU, le froid me réveilla ainsi que la faim comme je n'avais pas dîné. J'avais regagné ma chambre en toute discrétion pour ne pas réveiller ma colocataire, mais je l'eus fait à reculons. Ma dispute avec Melody me hanta le restant de la nuit, jusqu'au petit déjeuner ou je me fis violence pour manger. J'avais faim tout en ayant l'estomac noué. J'avais l'horrible impression que je risquai à tout moment rejeter ce que j'ingurgitai. De plus, mon épaule me faisait vraiment mal aujourd'hui et cette fichue migraine ne passait pas, ni avec des comprimés ni avec mon baume. Une énième fois, je soupirai devant mon plateau…

-Hé bien, en voilà une qui a mal dormi, s'inquiéta Camille qui passa sa main sur mon front : T'es chaude…t'as le visage tout rouge. Tu ne veux pas sécher ce matin ?

Je secouai la tête en lui souriant en coin.

-Le mardi n'est pas une grosse journée… je dormirai après le cours de Madame Klamis.

-Haha, tu seras à l'heure cette fois ? plaisanta Chani.

-J'espère bien, rétorquai-je en forçant un ricanement. _Ce soir, on doit se voir avec Rayan pour mon mémoire…je vais essayer de dormir avant ça,_ songeai-je en sortant mon portable pour y mettre un réveil pour me rappeler l'heure à laquelle je devais retrouver mon aîné.

Distraitement, je balayai la salle du regard en croquant dans mon pain beurré. Un homme à large carrure passa près de ma place non sans me lancer un regard des plus noirs. Je le reconnus sans peine… _J-Jordan ?_ S'arrêtant pile devant notre table, un plateau à la main, il survola ma silhouette avec dédain avant de se faire interpeller par Camille.

-Trouve-toi une autre table, je te préviens je ne serais pas aussi patient qu'hier, prévint-il d'une voix vraiment calme malgré la fermeté qu'il usait.

-J'ai vu la coach…dit-il simplement.

-Alors ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-Tu le sais très bien…je suis sur le banc et c'est Christian qui me remplace en titulaire. Christian ? Vraiment ? Il est sec comme une queue de cerise !

-Ce n'est pas la taille des muscles qui compte, se moqua son aîné assis à côté de moi : Quand on ne sait les utiliser que pour frimer ça ne sert à rien. On a besoin d'un cerveau pour se mouvoir sur le terrain et remettre en place nos adversaires. Un cerveau en dessous de la ceinture, ça n'a rien à faire sur le terrain.

-Tss…

Après m'avoir jetée un dernier regard plein de colère, il rejoignit une table où des étudiants semblaient l'attendre. _« T'aimais ça sentir les regards sur toi ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Montrer que tu chauffes plus de mecs que tu ne sais en garder ! Ne t'étonne pas que des hommes t'emmerdent après ! »_ l'agressivité de paroles de Melody semblaient faire des aller-retours entre ma tête et mon estomac me tranchant de l'intérieur d'un coup de migraine et de nausée. _M-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ En boucle, je songeai encore à ces deux types qui m'eurent bloquée dans cette ruelle avant que Nathaniel n'intervienne…Puis, au petit numéro de Jordan sur le chemin pour aller en cours. Je cherchai, sans cesse, à savoir ce que j'eus pu faire qui auraient pu les pousser à agir ainsi, comme le prétendait Melody.

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de ma transe. Rayan venait de m'envoyer un sms, me signalant que nous aurions la possibilité de nous rencontrer une heure plus tôt pour passer notre premier entretien au sujet de mon mémoire. « N'oublie pas ton dossier, avec CV et toute la paperasse qui va avec… C'est pénible mais je me dois de garder une trace de mon côté. »

« Ok. » fis-je simplement, peu à même d'étoffer une réponse. Je constatai aussi…que j'eus manqué trois appels de Rosa passés la veille, et que Hyun, Rayan et Chani m'eurent envoyé des textos auxquels je n'avais pas encore répondu. _Sûrement quand je me suis endormie derrière la BU…_ me dis-je.

-Désolé pour hier soir Chani, j'étais crevée, je viens de voir ton message là.

-Oh, t'inquiète pas, et quand je vois ta tête ce matin, je peux comprendre tu sais…Tu as déjà dit que ça irait, mais…

Je lui souris, touchée par sa bienveillance.

-Je dormirai mieux ce soir ! assurai-je en me promettant de me coucher tôt. _Demain on a un contrôle au cours de Rayan…_ J'appréhendai un peu, mais j'avais suffisamment révisé ces dernières semaines pour être au point.

La matinée fut vraiment longue, je n'eus jamais autant joué avec ma montre en trois heures et demi de temps. J'eus même fini par coller mon front contre mon bureau, cachée derrière Kelly et Charly devant moi, fermant les yeux et j'eus prié que mes maux s'envolent. Une sensation douce et fraiche contre ma nuque me fit frissonner. Et sourire… A côté de moi, Camille suivait le cours non sans prendre le temps de me faire des papouilles et ça…bon sang que c'était agréable. Il murmura :

-Mon coloc' n'est pas là ce soir, me glissa-t-il sans rien ajouter.

Je souris en coin… _J'ai dit que je me coucherai de bonne heure…_ songeai-je en comprenant parfaitement la proposition de mon ami. J'allais répondre quand mon portable vibra à nouveau.

« Je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien, mais…j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » m'envoya Rayan.

En coin, je jetai un regard à Melody qui était à deux rangées devant moi, sur la colonne du côté droit, le nez dans son manuel. Elle triturait ses cheveux distraitement du bout des doigts sans me remarquer. _Elle ne m'a pas répondu…il lui a clairement dit qu'il avait quelqu'un ?_ Je déglutis, en me disant que je ne pouvais espérer rien de plus que de l'amitié avec mon aîné. Après avoir pris conscience de cette douce et tendre attirance que j'éprouvai pour lui, c'était douloureux de se dire ça, d'autant plus que j'eus fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me rapprocher de lui. _Mais voilà…_ pour le moment, c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Je ne regrettai pas mon geste de la veille, sous la table, mais je me promis de ne plus recommencer tant que toute cette histoire n'était pas mise au clair.

Soupirant, je répondis : « Non, désolée si je n'ai rien répondu hier, je me suis endormie assez tôt, j'étais malade et je le suis encore. » j'ajoutai : « Vous n'avez rien fait, Monsieur le professeur ! » en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

« Je vois, on peut repousser l'entretient si tu ne vas pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien pour nous joindre. » proposa-t-il. « D'accord, et puis je pense que tu me le dirais, haha »

Je souris. _Il commence à me connaître._ Puis, je me dis que je pouvais sûrement lui demander la véracité des dires de Melody…Mais non, autant si ce fut une dispute entre lui et moi qui me taraudait, je lui en aurais parlé sans tarder, comme je l'eus fait avec Hyun, car ça nous concernait tous les deux. En revanche, ici… _Cela ne me concerne pas._ Comment lui dire ça sans passer pour une fouineuse ou une colporteuse de ragots ? Mon cœur se serra, et capitulant une énième fois je répondis :

« Non, pas la peine de repousser je t'assure ! Je vous laisse, on se voit ce soir. » Je relis mon message seulement une fois celui-ci envoyé. _Houlà…tu ou vous… ?_

Rayan me fit la même remarque : « Haha, error 404 du vouvoiement au tutoiement ? »

Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je ris avec tendresse. Comme simple réponse, je lui envoyai un smiley contrarié qui tirait la langue.

A la pause déjeuner, je ne fis que grignoter, l'estomac trop en vrac et la fatigue semblait m'alimenter lourdement. Nous n'avions qu'une heure de cours après, puis Chani nous embrassa tous pour gagner sa boutique. Pour ma part, j'avais une heure de libre avant le cours de Madame Klamis, tout comme Camille qui eut cherché son sac de sport pendant la pause du midi. _Cela me ferait peut-être du bien, de changer mes habitudes…_ Ne voulant pas me terrer seule à la BU, je demandai à mon ami si je pouvais me joindre à lui.

-Mais carrément ! Par contre, couvre-toi bien, tu seras sur les gradins comme il y a un peu de vent aujourd'hui, je n'aimerais que tu attrapes du mal… (Il reposa sa main sur mon front) T'es toujours chaude j'ai l'impression.

Kelly m'examina à son tour, collant son front contre le mien.

-Hm, je suis d'accord avec Camille, et t'es pâlotte quand même.

-Mon manteau tient quand même chaud, c'est quoi, une heure ? Quand je suis au café et je sers en terrasse, pas le droit à la doudoune !

-Haha, dis comme ça. Camille me sourit avant de me faire signe de le suivre. J'embrassai Kelly et Charly qui partirent hiberner au salon du dortoir. Seul endroit réellement chauffé dans cette fac, j'eus l'impression !

Camille était vraiment adorable, vraiment bavard, mais tellement bienveillant. Clairement, même en ne ressentant rien de romantique pour l'un l'autre, il était facile de dire qu'on s'entendait bien. Il plaisanta tout le long du chemin, m'arrachant plusieurs sincères éclats de rire qui me firent un bien fou. Cela me donna également le tournis, je commençai à penser que mes amis avaient raison, je devais avoir un peu de fièvre. Mais tant pis, depuis hier soir j'avais le cafard, et pour un moment dans la journée, je me sentais bien.

-Pour ce soir, l'interrompis-je gentiment, mon regard dirigé vers mes pas.

-Haha, oublie Tal', t'as besoin de passer une soirée au calme et au chaud ! (Il fit une pause) Après, rien ne nous empêche de se câliner gentiment sous la couette ! rit-il en me poussant doucement avec son coude.

-Petit malin, pouffai-je en souriant.

-Bah quoi je tente, gloussa-t-il avant de passer un bras autour de mon épaule.

 _C'est envisageable…_ me dis-je en le gardant pour moi pour l'instant. Mon envie de sexe n'était pas aussi ardente que ma migraine et tout ce qui me tourmentait. Mais un peu de tendresse, même innocente…ça sonnait bien dans ma tête.

Nous arrivâmes au terrain de rugby dont l'immensité me stupéfia quelque peu. Des garçons étaient déjà sur le terrain à faire quelques tours de piste, tandis que d'autre longeaient le terrain…sur le ventre.

-Euh…ils font quoi ceux-là ?

-On entraîne les débutants à se jeter dans l'herbe et la boue. Beaucoup veulent faire du rubgy, mais ont du mal avec les plongeons, les mêlées, les plaquages et surtout, ils ont peur de tomber. La peur est un véritable frein. Tu veux faire la mêlée, tu sais que la terre salie, mais tu sais surtout que tomber fait mal. Et on leur apprend comment se protéger face au bloc adverse. En se protégeant les bras, et les parties fragiles, comme le nez, les arcades sourcilières, les phalanges, etc…

-Donc là, il n'y a que des débutants ?

-Oui, cela doit faire une heure déjà qu'ils sont là.

-Mais…ils n'ont pas de casque ? demandai-je, très inquiète pour la tête de mon ami qui me fit de gros yeux scandalisés.

-Malheureuse ! Tu confonds avec le football américain !

-Pardon, pardon ! ris-je nerveusement en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Je m'abstins de lui demander quelle était la différence, je pouvais toujours me renseigner plus tard sur le web. Camille m'adressa un sourire et un clin d'œil tandis qu'il me fit signe en direction du local où ils se changeaient tous.

-J'y vais, derrière le local, tu as le passage pour rejoindre les gradins, place-toi tout devant, tu me verras mieux. Moi je dois passer par là-bas pour rejoindre la coach (il désigna un chemin plus loin) A plus tard !

-Qui te dis que viens pour toi ? le taquinai-je.

-Petite maligne, fit-il en tirant la langue.

Mon ami trottina jusqu'au local que je m'apprêtai à contourner. Une fois encore, mon portable vibra mais cette fois c'était surtout pour m'annoncer qu'il ne lui restait que 15% de batterie. _Mince…_

-Il faut vraiment que j'investisse dans un chargeur portable…

Remettant mon portable dans mon sac que je gardai autour de mon coude, je pris le petit sentier comme me l'eut conseillé Camille. Mais en face…Un petit groupe de joueurs coupaient à travers champ pour gagner le terrain. Ils me regardèrent distraitement, en ne faisant pas plus de cas, sauf un, qui avait prévenu qu'il les rejoignait. _Oh non…_ me plaignis-je intérieurement en sentant mes jambes se flageller.

-Eh bien, t'es pas à ton « moment révision » entre M2 ?

Je ne répondis rien et passa à côté de lui en préférant l'ignorer.

-Oh, j'te parle !

Jordan me retint par l'intérieur du bras, et je me dégageai vivement en m'écartant de trois pas loin de lui et des gradins.

-Ne me touche pas !

-Ça va, je veux juste discuter, fit-il en levant les mains. C'est faisable ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton hautain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboyai-je en restant à bonne distance de lui.

Mon cœur cognait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je sentis ma respiration se faire plus saccadée aussi…Je n'avais pas envie de refaire une crise d'hyperventilation, surtout pas ici, pas devant lui.

-T'es contente de toi ? fit-il en s'avançant vers moi, de sa carrure qui devait bien doubler la mienne. Et encore, si cela n'avait été que sa carrure, j'étais habituée avec Stephan ainsi que Rayan dont les épaules étaient assez larges, mais là…son aura n'avait rien de sympathique.

-D-de quoi tu parles ?

Il pouffa avec mépris.

-Tu n'es pas une futée toi…, de quoi je parle ? Tu le sais très bien, grogna-t-il en poussant d'une main contre mon thorax. Je failli chuter, mais je parvins à garder l'équilibre.

La secousse refit naître la douleur à mon épaule et je grimaçai.

-Ah mais oui, gueule de pétasse a mal à sa petite épaule ! railla-t-il en voulant m'empoigner l'épaule mais je le giflai. Depuis hier, ma main partait toute seule… Dans le geste, mes ongles le griffèrent à la joue et du sang perla d'une des fines coupures : Petite… !

Son visage se déforma sous la colère, et, paralysée par la peur, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que rentrer ma tête dans les épaules alors qu'il me faisait violemment reculer.

-A-arrête ! m'écriai-je, la voix étouffée dans le bloc que formait sa masse et ses bras autour de moi : Lâche-moi, merde !

Je finis par réussir à me débattre mais sans grand succès.

-Dégage de ce terrain ! me hurla-t-il : J'ai perdu ma place par ta faute, petite emmerdeuse !

-J'ai rien fait ! me mis-je à pleurer alors qu'il me secouait contre le mur. Je voulus le frapper à l'aide de mon sac de cours, mais il bloqua mon coude dans le mouvement. Aussitôt, je plongeai ma main libre pour venir récupérer mon spray au poivre.

Cette fois, je fus en mesure de presser sur le bouton. Mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde… à peine sorti, Jordan m'arracha le spray des mains et vint l'éclater contre le mur derrière moi. Il continua de me hurler dessus, répétant que je n'avais rien à faire sur ce terrain tout en me secouant brusquement. Un brin de lucidité me fit remarquer que nous étions derrière le local. J'essayai d'appeler Camille, en espérant qu'il m'entende et surtout qu'il soit encore à l'intérieur. Ou quelqu'un d'autre, peu importe…j'eus beau me débattre comme un beau diable, il devait bien faire 15 kilos de plus que moi si ce n'était plus. _Et j'ai tellement peur !_ Apeurée par le violence dont il faisait preuve, apeurée par une véhémence que je ne lui expliquai pas, apeurée par l'incompréhension qui m'entourait…Lui, n'avait peut-être pas de poing américain comme l'un des deux types qui m'avaient également emmerdée mais sa poigne seule suffisait à me blesser. J'usai mes jambes, dans l'espoir de le tacler, de le repousser de l'éloigner au moins mais il restait toujours de biais, les pieds semblant fixés au sol et les genoux légèrement pliés pour alourdir sa posture. _« On leur apprend comment se protéger..._ _»_

Je tirai sur mes bras, espérant qu'il relâche sa poigne tout en reculant du côté du terrain. _« Ne t'étonne pas que des mecs viennent t'emmerder ! »_

-M-Mais je n'ai rien fait… soupirai-je en pleurant, fatiguée et n'ayant plus de force. Ma gorge me devenait douloureuse tant elle était nouée et j'étais à deux doigts de vomir. La fièvre… cette fois je pouvais confirmer que mes amis avaient vu juste. Mon esprit se troublait, la terre tournait si vite…J'avais si chaud, je sentais la sueur perler sur ma peau et coller mes vêtements.

-Tu m'as fait perdre ma place !

Une secousse plus violente que les autres me fit chuter et il choisit ce moment pour me lâcher, arrachant ma montre au passage. Ma tête heurta le coin de la poubelle du local. Secouée, prise de vertige, je me retrouvai au sol, la bouche ouverte en une exclamation de surprise et le regard brouillé par les larmes.

-M-merde…hé, t'es tombée toute seule ! l'entendis-je crier, tiraillé entre colère et panique.

Je sentis à nouveau ses mains sur moi et je lâchai prise. Je lui crachai au visage en me défaisant de mon manteau pour m'extirper de son emprise avant de me mettre à courir loin du terrain. J'eus l'impression qu'il me poursuivait et sans plus réfléchir je montai dans le premier bus qui s'arrêtait à côté des clubs du campus. Mon sac, mes affaires loin derrière moi, je me retrouvai sans carte de bus. Cependant, petite comme j'étais et me fondant dans l'attroupement des joueuses d'un club qui descendaient, personne ne me remarqua, sauf celles que je bousculai sur mon passage.

Essoufflée, sanglotant et tremblant de toute part, je restai dans le bus en essayant de calmer mes spasmes nerveux. Mon regard se posa sur mes poignets, bleuis par sa poigne. Dans mon reflet, je vis aussi le sang sur ma tempe ainsi que la bosse qui gonflait à vu d'œil. Je déglutis puis, vins cacher mon visage avec mes cheveux en gardant la tête baissée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? répétai-je d'une voix sourde par l'émois et la fatigue. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Confuse, je restai dans le bus sans faire attention de quelle ligne il s'agissait.

Puis, je reconnus la rue qui menait à la grande place de la ville, où le marché de Noël prenait peu à peu forme. Il devait s'ouvrir la semaine prochaine… Je décidai de m'arrêter là, bien que je ne susse pas vraiment où aller. Machinalement, je voulus récupérer mon portable qui -comme le reste de mes affaires- était tombé quand j'eus retiré mon manteau. Une fois dehors, justement, je ressentis le froid mordant de l'hiver qui traversait mon pull asymétrique. Les bras contre ma poitrine, je déambulai dans les rues en repensant aux paroles de Melody. _J-j'ai vraiment cherché ça ?_ Plus je me posai la question, plus je me mettais à pleurer et ça ne m'aidait nullement à trouver la réponse. Je me trouvai ridicule… _Pleurer ne m'aidera pas._ Mais je n'arrivai plus à m'arrêter.

Une heure dut passer, je ne savais pas vraiment et je ne me fiais qu'à la course du soleil. J'étais loin de l'horloge de ville, et je n'osai m'approcher de personne. Et je ne laissai personne m'approcher. Lorsque j'allai croiser quelqu'un ou un groupe de gens sur le même trottoir, je faisais, soit demi-tour, soit je traversai la rue, au risque de me faire klaxonner par les voitures devant lesquelles je coupai.

A regret, je me remémorai la nuit de samedi. Elle était loin la Tallulah joyeuse et pleine de vie qui souriait sous les lumières colorées du bungalow. Sûrement à trop y penser, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à la plage où nous eûmes, mes amis et moi, passé cette si superbe soirée. _Il n'y a personne ici…_ L'hiver, et surtout l'après-midi, il n'y avait que peu de monde, vraiment, juste deux trois personnes qui se promenaient avec leurs chiens en évitant l'eau gelée de la mer. Le vent faisait s'envoler mes cheveux qui coupaient ma vue en s'effilant devant mes yeux. Le vent me poussa à chercher un coin isolé et je finis par me retrouver sur cette terrasse, derrière le bungalow, où je dus avoir passé le plus tendre moment jamais vécu depuis longtemps, en compagnie de Rayan. _C'est là…que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais pour lui_.

Ou plutôt, ce dut être ici que je tombai amoureuse. Ici, que ma curiosité passa à l'envie d'être avec lui, plus seulement comme amie. Comme un coup de foudre retardé…mais tellement vivifiant !

-Aïe…soupirai-je en sentant ma tempe me lancer. Je vins tâter du bout des doigts, le sang commençait à sécher.

Un instant, l'idée de retourner au campus me traversa…mais la peur me pétrifia sur place, et, assise sur le parquet de la terrasse, je vins glisser mes jambes entre les barres de la rambarde, et calai mon front contre l'une d'elle. J'avais sommeil. J'avais mal à la tête. Et j'avais peur de recroiser quelqu'un. Alors, laissant le vent effiler mes cheveux, je profitai de ce moment de solitude, pour enfouir en moi ma peur, oublier tout cela rien qu'un instant, et m'accordai juste quelques minutes de répit.

Je rêvai de la soirée…puis, la voix de ma mère me borda à travers un conte de fée qu'elle et mon père m'eurent souvent partagée lorsque j'étais enfant. Cette Cendrillon, qui, rien qu'une nuit trouva l'amour, le grand, le vrai, avant de faire face de nouveau à son calvaire du quotidien. _« La peur freine »_ la voix de Camille enveloppa mes songes…

Rayan

Ce fut en compagnie de l'agacement que je rentrai chez moi Lundi soir. A l'approche des examens, l'administration se sentait dans l'urgence de faire une réunion. Qui dura deux bonnes heures en plus de mon travail qui me fit rester tard sur la fac.

-Comme si on ne faisait pas assez d'heures supplémentaires comme ça ! pestai-je en jetant ma mallette sur mon canapé, comme mon manteau. Puis, éreinté, je me laissai choir à l'autre bout en étendant mes jambes : Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la voir ce soir…me dis-je, le bras couvrant mes yeux.

 _Je ne suis pas fou…ce geste sous table…_ Repensant à ce repas passé en compagnie de ma collègue et des amies de Tallulah, le fantôme de nos caresses échangées du bout de nos pieds, du creux de nos chevilles…me revint non sans me faire frissonner avec délice. Prenant une profonde inspiration que je vins bloquer, j'entamai un compte à rebours silencieux dans mon esprit pour calmer la vague de chaleur qui descendait en mon bas ventre. Une fois passé, je me mis sur le ventre, bras tendu pour attraper ma mallette et je pris possession de mon portable dans l'idée de passer un coup de fil à celle qui hantait mes pensées. _Elle m'a fait du pied…après avoir avoué être attiré par quelqu'un._

Je me plaisais à croire qu'il s'agissait de moi. Et j'espérai beaucoup que ce soit moi… _Ou alors, elle voulait seulement étendre la jambe et j'ai mal compris ?_

-Si c'est ça j'ai pas l'air con…me dis-je alors que j'étais celui qui avait fini par lui enrouler la cheville.

N'y tenant plus, j'envoyai un texto à Tallulah pour lui demander si elle avait un peu de temps à m'accorder ce soir. J'attendais quelques minutes, puis, ne la voyant pas répondre, je me dis qu'elle devait réviser sérieusement. Prenant mon mal en patience, je partis me doucher et me préparer de quoi manger. Une heure et demi passa, mais je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part. Je décidai de lui en envoyer un dernier « Je ne te dérange pas plus, mais demain, avant notre entretien, penses-tu avoir le temps de me retrouver quelque part ? Histoire de discuter… Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Claqué par ma journée, je partis au lit et sans grande surprise je dormis profondément. Je fis une nuit sans rêve et le lendemain, c'était en forme que je partis travailler. Je marchai plutôt que d'utiliser ma voiture, et au passage, je m'arrêtai au cosy bear café pour me prendre une cup de cappuccino. Ce fut la patronne qui m'accueillit, je ne vis ni le jeune Hyun, ni Tallulah, mais j'en connaissais la raison. En sortant, je croisai Monsieur Lebarde qui y entrait pour lui aussi, se prendre de quoi grignoter sur le pouce.

-Bonjour Rayan, alors, remis de ton week-end ? Le responsable administratif m'a dit t'avoir croisé au bungalow !

-Bonjour André, souris-je en lui serrant la main : Oui, je suis remis, on est Mardi tout de même !

-Haha, Marine a eu du mal à dessoûler elle, rit-il en faisant un pas vers le comptoir : On se voit en salle des profs, hein !

J'opinai du chef, puis me rendit à la fac. En chemin, je vérifiai si j'eus reçu une réponse de ma cadette mais, je constatai avec un petit pincement au cœur que ce ne fut pas le cas. Libérant un profond soupir, je rejoignis mes collègues et récupérai des documents pour mon prochain cours.

-Ah, il est là…entendis-je venir de la part d'une collègue qui entrait en salle. Je la saluai, tout comme les autres : Je te cherchai ! me dit-elle.

-Oui ?

-Désolée pour ce changement de dernière minute, mais j'ai besoin de l'amphi A 200 pour ce soir de 18h à 20h. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que je repousse mon cours, mais là, le seul amphi qui peut caler tous ceux qui viennent c'est celui-là.

-Quoi ? Mais je vais faire cours où moi ?

Elle eut un rictus navré.

-Faut voir ça avec l'administration.

 _Bah tiens !_

-Bon, je suppose que t'as déjà réservé ?

-Oui…

Non sans lâcher un grognement sourd, je pris mes affaires et partis à l'accueil du bâtiment d'art pour voir si un amphi était disponible à 19h pour mon dernier cours. Cependant, nous n'en trouvâmes aucun, et je dus faire reporter mon cours à Samedi après-midi.

-Vous me réservez cet amphi s'il vous plaît, prévins-je avant de me poser dans une salle vide pour écrire un mail d'excuse à mes étudiants tout en leur prévenant de vérifier leur emploi du temps qui risquait de subir des modifications prochaines.

 _Une minute…_ Je réalisai subitement que je pouvais avancer d'une heure mon entretient avec Tallulah. Rapidement, je lui envoyai un texto, non sans espérer qu'elle me réponde cette fois. J'eus une réponse…courte, mais une réponse.

« Ok. »

-Bon…on va pas se plaindre, elle répond ! essayai-je de me rassurer.

Néanmoins, cela me tarauda le restant de la matinée, tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé durant le repas hier midi. Aujourd'hui, j'eus préféré déjeuner dans mon coin en salle des profs, et, curieux et très soucieux, sûrement trop, j'envoyai de nouveau un message à Tallulah, de qui, je m'étais habituée à la voir surgir en salle des profs pour me voir. Mais pas là…

Je savais qu'il lui restait encore un cours avant sa propre pause déjeuner. Mais comme elle n'était pas très réactive aujourd'hui, autant prendre l'avance. Et étrangement, elle me répondit bien vite, je soupçonnai alors un cruel manque de concentration en cette dernière heure de cours de la matinée. _Pas bien !_

« Non, désolée si je n'ai rien répondu hier, je me suis endormie assez tôt, j'étais malade et je le suis encore. » elle ajouta « Vous n'avez rien fait, Monsieur le professeur ! » suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Je souris tout en répondant : « Je vois, on peut repousser l'entretient si tu ne vas pas bien. Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions rien pour nous joindre. » Puis : « D'accord, et puis je pense que tu me le dirais, haha »

Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entretenir une relation, j'eus bien compris, entre nos interactions et ce que j'eus appris sur elle Samedi soir, que Tallulah était loin d'être du genre à faire passer ses amis de côté. _Mais comme elle a du mal à faire part de son propre mal être…_ Peut-être était-elle juste malade comme elle me le disait. Cependant, au fond de moi, je pressentis qu'elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Je la trouvai bien trop fermée pour me dire que tout allait bien…

« Non, pas la peine de repousser je t'assure ! Je vous laisse, on se voit ce soir. »

Je reniflai avec amusement en constant qu'elle s'était mélangée les pinceaux.

« Haha, error 404 du vouvoiement au tutoiement ? »

Comme réponse, j'eus le droit à un smiley très contrarié qui tirait la langue.

-Oui, je peux aller me faire voir, c'est ça ? ris-je de bon cœur en remettant mon portable dans ma mallette.

Mes autres cours se suivirent normalement, et je profitai de ma dernière heure de pause avant le rush final de ce Mardi après-midi, pour faire un tour à la BU afin de rendre le livre que j'eus emprunté la semaine dernière. En descendant les marches du hall, je croisai deux étudiants de ma classe de M2, avec qui j'eus mangé la veille.

-Oh, bonjour Monsieur Zaidi, me salua la jeune femme qui me surprenait toujours par sa grande taille. Cela lui allait bien, surtout avec les épaules de surfeuse qu'elle avait.

-Ah, notre petite championne, souris-je en les saluant tous les deux : Bonjour Charly.

Prompt à la sympathie, il me serra la main et je lui répondis avec plaisir.

-La bande n'est pas au complet, remarquai-je alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

-Chani travaille et Camille a une heure d'entrainement, répondit le jeune homme. Il était presque aussi grand que Kelly, mais d'une carrure un peu moindre, si ce n'était maigrichon. Il avait le teint halé, et des cheveux longs, bruns, attachés négligemment en un chignon lâche.

-Et Tal' est partie avec lui, ils ont cours ensemble après, alors bon…expliqua la surfeuse en souriant en coin.

-Haha, vont arriver en retard encore, railla Charly.

-Mais non, encouragez-les voyons ! ris-je avec eux.

-Enfin, ce ne serait pas plus mal qu'elle n'aille pas en cours notre petite Tallulah… marmonna Kelly, soucieuse.

-J'avoue qu'elle était loin d'avoir la pêche aujourd'hui ! (Il croisa mon regard) on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose qui cours à Anteros.

-Ah, malade ? demandai-je en feignant l'innocence.

-Un peu, on a trouvé qu'elle avait de la fièvre mais bon, elle veut finir sa journée, expliqua la jeune femme.

-Ouais, mais je l'ai surtout trouvé morose…renchérit Charly en m'oubliant un peu : J'sais pas, même malade, elle déconne plus que ça d'habitude. (Il haussa une épaule) Enfin bon on verra bien…On vous laisse, désolé de vous avoir retenu Monsieur.

-Pas de souci, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous parler. Bonne fin de journée à vous deux.

-Merci, vous aussi !

Je les laissai passer tandis que je repris mon petit bonhomme de chemin. _Hm, je ne suis pas le seul à la trouver patraque…_ J'eus bien tenté la joindre, mais je me fus ravisé aussitôt en me disant qu'elle avait sûrement besoin de se changer les idées. Et ça lui ferait du bien de rester avec son ami. De mon côté, je fis ce pour quoi j'étais venu à la BU, puis, je me préparai pour mes prochains cours qui s'enchaînèrent sans une seule pause.

-Allez, oust ! Sortez de là, j'veux plus vous voir ! dis-je aux premières années que j'avais et qui furent exécrable durant les 20 dernières minutes de cours.

Me laissant lourdement choir sur mon siège, je n'étais finalement pas mécontent de pouvoir arrêter une heure plus tôt.

-Excusez-moi, entendis-je m'appeler.

Posant mon regard sur l'étudiante qui semblait attendre de moi une réponse, je lui fis un signe concis de la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-J'ai une question au sujet des partiels, je voulais savoir si-

-Ah, désolé mais pas maintenant, m'excusai-je avec douceur : Je vais avoir un entretient dans quelques minutes, si vous pouviez me poser votre question par mail, j'y répondrai dans les plus brefs délais.

-Oh, d'accord dans ce cas je-

-Rayan ! me hêla-t-on depuis le haut de l'amphi.

Toutes deux affolées, Mme Klamis et Miss Paltry dévalèrent les escaliers en s'écriant sans cesse « dis-moi que tu l'as vu ! Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu l'as vu ! » Derrière elles, une brochette de trois étudiants que je connaissais très bien descendirent à leur tour les marches au pas de course.

-Bon Dieu, mais que se passe-t-il !? m'enquis-je en me levant pour descendre de l'estrade en un saut.

-Ta collaboratrice de recherche, ton élève ! C'est bien Mademoiselle Loss ? s'écria Mme Klamis.

-Vous deviez bien rencontrer Tal' pour un entretient ce soir, non ? renchérit Camille, qui, rouge et essoufflé, semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Holà, on se calme ! Oui je dois la rencontrer dans quelques minutes, pourquoi ?

-Elle n'est toujours pas là ? Tu ne l'as pas vu ? questionna Hélène Paltry.

-Pas encore, non ! m'agaçai-je enfin : Est-ce qu'on va me dire ce qu'il se passe avec mon élève oui ou non !

Comme toute réponse, Camille leva son bras gauche, me dévoilant au bout de sa main, un sac et un manteau que je connaissais bien. Surtout… _Sa montre !?_

-C'est tout ce qui reste d'elle, on ne sait pas où elle est, son portable est au fond de son sac, j'ai fait trois fois le tour du campus sans mettre la main sur elle, ni à la BU, ni au dortoir, sa coloc' n'est même pas là, en tout cas personne n'a ouvert la porte ! (Il sortit un trousseau de clés) Et Tal' ne risque pas de pouvoir rentrer chez elle, tout est là !

-J'ai appelé Chani, elle bosse, mais on s'est dit que Tallulah avait pu aller la voir mais non…Puis, pourquoi elle aurait laissé ses affaires…, poursuivit Charly.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur se mit à battre comme un dératé. J'eus presque l'impression que mon sous pull se resserrait autour de moi à tel point j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Laisser ses affaires !? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi !? hurla presque la surfeuse qui arracha des mains de Camille la montre de ma cadette : Elle est toute pétée et l'attache est déchirée ! Tu veux pas comprendre ou quoi !?

-O-on se calme mademoise-

-Non, j'me calme pas ! Y'a ma pote dans la rue qui vient de se faire agresser j'vous dis ! Et personne veut que j'appelle les flics !

-Mais elle est peut-être toujours à la fac, on n'sait p-

-STOP ! m'époumonai-je, faisant résonner ma voix entre les murs de l'amphi : Ce n'est pas en parlant comme des sourds qu'on va avancer, m'énervai-je, tremblant de toutes parts. Je m'adressai à l'étudiante : Vous, rentrez chez vous, maintenant !

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans broncher. Quant aux autres…

-Miss Paltry, il faut appeler la gendarmerie, et prévenir le directeur du bâtiment ou au moins quelqu'un de l'administration s'ils sont encore là. Vous trois…Vous conduisez-moi au dortoir.

-Je vais refaire un tour sur le campus, prévint Mme Klamis.

D'un commun accord nous nous exécutâmes tous. Au pas de course, nous déambulèrent dans les couloirs du dortoir en direction de la chambre de Tallulah et Yeleen. Cette dernière, se trouvait justement devant nous.

-Yeleen !

La faisant tressauter, elle fit volteface et nous regarda tous les quatre avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-M-Monsieur Zaidi !? J-je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans les dortoirs, et surtout dans le couloir des-

-Yeleen, est-ce que vous avez vu Tallulah aujourd'hui ?

-N-non, honnêtement, entre hier soir où je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, et ce matin où je ne l'ai pas vu se lever…En cours elle était là, mais-

-Pas cet après-midi, pas au cours de Madame Klamis, intervint Camille.

-J-j'n'en sais rien, s'agaça-t-elle, elle est sûrement dans la chambre.

-Impossible, ses clés sont là ! intervint Camille sous le regard interloqué de Yeleen. Je la vis lever les yeux au ciel l'air plus agacé qu'alarmé.

Aussitôt, elle termina sa route jusqu'à la chambre, d'un pas que je trouvai bien trop lent, ou bien fus-ce mon anxiété qui me rendait ainsi. En ouvrant la porte, ce fut le noir de la nuit et le silence qui l'accueillirent. Ouvrant la lumière, ce fut au tour du vide total de nous envoyer paître.

-J-je… Tallulah ? (Elle courut dans la salle de bain) Hé-…elle n'est pas…

-Merde ! jurai-je en refaisant le chemin inverse : Laissez-moi cette porte ouverte ! Elle n'a pas ses clés hurlai-je avant d'appeler l'ascenseur : Magne-toi !

Une fois dehors, je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et je fis toutes les rues alentours en espérant la trouver. _Tallulah, je t'en prie montre-toi !_ Son manteau…son sac…cette montre qu'elle chérissait… _Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait !?_ Ne parcourant pas assez vite les environs, je pris le chemin de mon immeuble afin de récupérer ma voiture. Dans l'agitation, je fis tomber mes clés, et je cognai contre la carrosserie sous l'agacement. _Calme-toi, ça n'te mène à rien !_ essayai-je de me persuader. Au volant, je me fis violence pour ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse…Par contre, un feu rouge ou deux, ça j'ai dû en griller. Utilisant l'option d'appel de ma voiture, je composai le numéro de Leigh qui me répondit aussitôt. « Rayan ? Hé, comment tu- »

-Leigh, est-ce que tu as vu Tallulah cet après-midi ? J-je ne sais pas ! Tu l'as croisée, elle est chez toi ? l'interrompis-je, passant outre toute formalité.

« Euh…non, pour être franc on ne s'est pas vu du tout aujourd'hui…Pourquoi ? J'aurais dû ? »

-Mais putain ! Elle est où !? criai-je en tapant nerveusement sur le volant. J'en oublia mon ami au bout du fil.

« Hé ! Il se passe quoi, là, où est Tal' !? »

-J-je… (je soupirai) Leigh, si tu la vois, je t'en prie appel sur mon portable. Pareil pour Rosa et Alexy, qu'ils te préviennent s'ils la voient.

« Attends ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !? Rayan ! »

-Ecoute, elle est introuvable depuis cet après-midi et…et je crois qu'elle s'est fait agresser, on n'a seulement retrouvé son manteau et son sac de cours avec toutes ses affaires dedans…impossible de la joindre, son portable est dans le sac !

Mon ami ne me répondit pas aussitôt, seule un souffle court se fit entendre.

-L-Leigh, t'es toujours là ?

« Je viens de prévenir Rosalya, on va appeler la po- »

-C'est fait, c'est fait ! repris-je en essayant de reprendre contenance : Une collègue à moi s'en charge en ce moment, moi je suis parti la chercher en ville. Elle n'est pas sur le campus, personne ne l'a vue.

« Je vais rester plus tard à la boutique en espérant…qu'elle y passe, même si… »

-Si ça se trouve elle va bien ! J-je ne sais pas, j'aimerais qu'elle aille bien…soupirai-je péniblement : Je te laisse, je continue à rouler et à la chercher.

« On se tient au courant ! »

J'acquiesçai fébrilement et raccrochai d'un geste sec. Je dus rouler une bonne demi-heure avant de partir en direction des sorties de la ville. Je surplombai la plage qui semblait déserte, vu l'heure et la température dehors, c'était un peu normal…J'allais passer ma route en prenant un embranchement opposé, lorsque mes phares éclairèrent la place du bungalow, en contre-bas. Je crus voir une ombre…Incertain, je ralentis au point de m'arrêter sur le bas-côté pour ensuite faire marche arrière en faisant attention à ne pas être suivi et ne crocheter aucun autre véhicule. Dans un petit crissement de frein, j'arrêtai ma voiture devant le bungalow et plissai les yeux pour essayer de rendre ma vue plus perçante. Dans un soupir de soulagement, je pus voir que cette ombre n'était autre que celle que je cherchai. Mon cœur failli sortir de ma poitrine, tandis que je me pressai de rejoindre le parking. Sans faire attention si j'étais bien garé, je sortis de ma voiture en appelant ma cadette d'une voix complètement essoufflée par le soulagement de l'avoir enfin retrouvée.

Je courus, ça pour courir, je le fis sans ménagement jusqu'à atteindre la terrasse du bungalow. Cette terrasse, sur laquelle, quelques jours auparavant, nous nous retrouvâmes seuls pour partager un doux moment de complicité.

-Tallulah ! soufflai-je en me laissant tomber à côté d'elle alors qu'elle était assise entre les barres de la rambarde en bois, à même le sol : Je t'en prie parle-moi !

Doucement, je tournai son visage vers le mien et réprimai un cri d'horreur en voyant la plaie sur sa tempe. Elle avait les lèvres violettes, son corps était glacé pourtant de la sueur perlait sur son front. Je me souvins des paroles de Charly et Kelly qui crurent que leur amie faisait de la fièvre. Aussi délicatement que mon empressement me le permettait, je la soulevai dans mes bras et la ramena jusqu'à l'arrière de ma voiture ou je la fis s'asseoir et l'attachai par sécurité. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et fonçai aux urgences pour la faire examiner.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite, bien qu'au début, on faillit me renvoyer paitre alors que je demandai un brancard pour m'aider à transporter mon amie souffrante. Je dus la descendre moi-même, pour leur montrer l'ampleur de mes dires et qu'il la prenne en charge. Je pouvais passer pour un égoïste, mais je ne ressentis aucune peine pour les autres patients qui attendaient sûrement depuis longtemps pour une autre urgence. Une médecin me dit qu'elle allait lui faire passer une batterie d'examens, mais qu'au pire des cas, ils la garderaient en observation au moins une nuit à cause de la fièvre et de l'hypothermie qu'elle eut frôlée.

Une dame à l'accueil vint ensuite me chercher pour remplir un formulaire.

-J-je ne suis pas de la famille.

-Tant pis, pour le moment on besoin que vous remplissiez ça, me sourit-elle.

Quand tout cela fut fait, je retournai à ma voiture pour récupérer mon portable. Je prévins d'abord la fac, pour leur dire que j'avais mis la main sur notre petite recherchée. Hélène me prévint que les gendarmes arrivaient, en me disant qu'elle s'était bien fait agresser, et que les caméras à l'extérieur du local du club de rugby eurent filmé tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ajouta qu'elle eut mit le directeur du bâtiment d'art au courant et qu'une réunion sur ce qu'il s'était passé risquait d'être nécessaire. Pour le coup, je ne demandai que cela, qu'on en parle de se manque de sécurité qui planait sur la fac. Il n'y avait pas de caméras partout et certaines rues n'étaient pas éclairées. Il serait possiblement nécessaire de contacter la maire de la ville pour envisager des aménagements de sécurités…restait à voir si cela allait nous être accordé. _Enfin, pour le moment on n'y est pas,_ me dis-je en appelant mon ami.

Vautré sur mon siège de copilote, portable sur la cuisse avec le haut-parleur d'enclenché, j'attendais que Leigh décroche. Cependant, ce fut une voix féminine qui me répondit.

« Dis-moi que tu l'as trouvée ! »

-Euh…Rosa ?

« Oui c'est moi, alors, t'as des nouvelles de Tallulah !? »

-Désolé, je n'ai pas reconnu ta voix…Oui, soupirai-je profondément non sans être soulagé : Oui, je l'ai retrouvé, mais j'ai dû l'amener aux urgences. El-

« On arrive ! »

Elle me raccrocha aux nez sans plus de formalité. _Ah d'accord…_ Confus, je toisai mon portable que je vins remettre dans la poche de mon pantalon. Un instant, je fermai les yeux en ayant un moment de latence. Quand je les rouvris, je badai le toit de ma voiture, la bouche entrouverte, en me remémorant cette heure qui me parut interminable. Entre la recherche de Tallulah, l'angoisse que j'eus ressenti tout du long, puis le soulagement pour finir en attente de ses nouvelles…Je me sentais vidé. Le froid de l'hiver pénétrait ma voiture et, n'ayant pas pris mes affaires avec moi, mon sous-pull seul ne suffit nullement à me réchauffer. Je revins en salle d'attente où je pris un café et vins demander des nouvelles de mon amie à une infirmière.

-Nous sommes encore en train de l'examiner, quand nous lui auront désigné une chambre, vous serez le premier prévenu. En revanche, elle sera transportée dans l'autre branche de l'hôpital, ici, nous ne prenons que les urgences.

-Je vois, où dois-je attendre dans ce cas ?

-En sortant, vous contournerez le parking et vous ferez face à un grand bâtiment blanc aux fenêtres colorées. Un parking souterrain s'y trouve, vous n'aurez plus qu'à suivre les plans.

-Je vois, merci.

-Mais restez ici en attendant, nous vous préviendrons lorsqu'elle sera transportée.

Je la remerciai une fois de plus et m'installai sur un siège. Un bon quart d'heure après, les gendarmes arrivèrent et interrogèrent l'hôtesse avant que je n'aille les interpeller. Je m'assurai qu'ils venaient bien ici pour Tallulah. Après confirmation, je leur contai où je l'eus trouvé, dans quel état puis ma décision de l'avoir amenée aux urgences, qu'ils comprirent parfaitement. De leur côté, ils m'expliquèrent que la personne qui s'en était pris à elle, était un étudiant de deuxième année faisant partie de l'équipe de Rugby…il ne m'en fut pas plus pour avoir le visage de ce « Jordan » plaqué dans mon esprit, et les dires des gendarmes confirmèrent mes doutes.

-Les caméras sont formelles et confirment les dires du jeune homme qui avait accompagné la victime avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Les affaires ont été trouvées au même endroit où elle les a laissées, et le jeune homme n'a même pas chercher à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Par contre, il reste introuvable pour le moment, il ne vit pas au dortoir de la fac, nous avons pris contact avec ses parents, avec qui il vit encore, mais eux non plus ne l'ont pas vu rentrer, soi-disant qu'il passait la nuit chez un ami. Une équipe a pris l'adresse du domicile et est partie confirmer les dires des parents.

-Vous savez pourquoi il s'en est pris à elle ? j'eus demandé cela d'une voix rauque, entre mes dents serrées d'un paraître calme tandis que je bouillonnai intérieurement.

-Les caméras montrent les images mais n'enregistraient pas le son. Mais nous avons interrogé le capitaine de l'équipe de rugby, qui se trouvait toujours sur le campus et qui attendait vos nouvelles. Apparemment, Jordan aurait tenté une approche intrusive après plusieurs refus de la victime, vous confirmez ? C'était bien dans votre cours ?

-Cela a commencé un peu avant mon cours et s'est poursuit dans ma salle, oui, j'étais là pour les séparer. J'ai fait remonter l'incident à mon supérieur.

-Suite à cela, le capitaine a fait part d'une demande d'exclusion de la liste des titulaires du joueur qui a agressé l'étudiante. La coach aurait accepté promptement, ajoutant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait remarquer de la sorte. Le capitaine soupçonne un éclat de colère.

-De folie, oui…maugréai-je avec dédain, en secouant la tête avec dégoût.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir interroger la victime pour avoir sa version des faits. Une fois l'agresseur retrouvé, nous devrons également l'interroger. Est-ce que vous avez pris contact avec la famille de l'étudiante ?

-Pas encore, je-

-Rayan !

Derrière nous, Rosalya et Leigh accouraient dans notre direction. Les gendarmes les firent s'arrêter en demandant leur identité.

-Se sont des amis, à moi et à Tallulah, leur assurai-je.

-Où est-elle ? T'as eu des nouvelles ?

Penaud, je secouai la tête et lui expliquai tout ce que l'infirmière m'eut déjà dit. Ils reçurent à leur tour, les explications de la part des gendarmes qui, plus tard, nous informèrent qu'ils ne tenaient qu'à nous d'informer la famille de l'étudiante et que de leur côté, ils attendaient des retours du médecin pour revenir interroger Tallulah. Ils confirmèrent ensuite, qu'ils contacteraient l'université, une fois le jeune homme retrouvé et interrogé. Sur de dernières salutations, ils repartirent là d'où ils venaient.

Commençant à sentir la tension se transformer en fatigue, je me laissai lourdement tomber sur un siège non sans lâcher un long soupir.

-Je vais appeler les parents de Tallulah, dit subitement Leigh qui sortait son portable : Ils sont en droit de savoir.

-Tu as leur numéro ? m'enquis-je.

-Elle a été ma belle-sœur, rétorqua-t-il seulement avant de sortir pour passer son coup de fil.

 _Oui, c'est vrai…_ me dis-je intérieurement. A côté de moi, Rosa vint prendre place, et passa une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

-Merci Rayan, me glissa-t-elle, les yeux humides : Merci de l'avoir trouvée.

-J'aurais cherché toute la nuit si ce n'avait pas été le cas… murmurai-je, le cœur lourd.

 _Jamais plus je veux revivre une telle frayeur…Jamais plus._ Reniflant, je compris que Rosalya s'était mise à pleurer. A mon tour, je vins l'étreindre chaudement alors qu'elle se confia avec amertume.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû prendre soin d'elle…

-Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, soufflai-je doucement :Il n'y a qu'un seul fautif et il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça…j-je…(elle soupira) Ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, mais elle s'est déjà fait agressé au début de l'année.

Un geste de recule me fit arrêter mon étreinte, et, déconcerté, je détaillai Rosalya comme s'il s'agissait de notre première rencontre. _Quoi… ?_

-On venait de célébrer son retour en ville, poursuivit-elle face à mon silence : P-personne n'avait voulu la raccompagner, à dire vrai, c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas tant dans nos habitudes, e-et nous avions tous plus ou moins d'autres choses à faire.

-Attends, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui rentrait au campus non ?

-N-non, je te l'ai dit, nous avions tous d'autres projets. Alors voilà, on l'a laissée s'en aller seule sans faire plus de cas. Apparemment, ça s'est passé dans la ruelle juste en face de la fac…

 _Celle qui n'est pas du tout éclairée…_ pestai-je en mon for intérieure. _Et c'est aussi là, qu'on s'est rencontré sous la pluie._ Me souvenant de l'horreur qui s'était peint sur le visage de Tallulah ce soir-là, je compris que ce ne fut pas tant me rencontrer qui l'eut effrayé, mais plutôt la crainte de devoir à nouveau se confronter à une agression. Puis, je songeai à notre premier rendez-vous et de ce qui était survenu à cette vieille dame. Et enfin…la tension permanente qui dégagea d'elle lorsque nous eûmes pris le bus après la soirée au bungalow. _Forcément qu'elle a été marquée…_

-Heureusement pour elle, un ancien camarade du lycée passait par là…enfin, d'après elle, c'est Nath' qui l'a sauvée, mais personnellement, je pencherai plus sur l'idée qu'il aurait pu prendre part à l'agression…m'enfin…

-Et, elle n'avait rien ?

-De ce qu'elle m'en a dit, non, rien du tout. Mais…j'aurais dû faire plus attention, on n'a jamais pris le temps de réellement en parler elle et moi.

-Bon, arrête de te torturer. De toute façon, soirée ou pas soirée, si un con veut s'en prendre à nous il le fera, la preuve encore aujourd'hui… Mais il va falloir qu'on s'organise mieux que ça pour nos prochaines sorties. Personne ne doit rentrer seul.

-J-justement, Samedi soir, si Leigh et moi voulions que tu la ramènes c'est justement parce que je m'étais souvenue de ça. On n'avait songé à Castiel, mais comme…(elle sécha ses larmes et gloussa) comme vous étiez inséparables on s'est dit que tu accepterais.

Je souris malgré moi, non sans me sentir un tantinet gêné. Leigh revint, nous signalant qu'il avait pu joindre le père de Tallulah et qu'ils avaient discuté longuement de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire dans l'instant.

-Ils descendent en ville demain. Ils doivent s'organiser tous deux avec leurs boulots, mais ils veulent voir leur fille.

-C'est compréhensible, dis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Nous restâmes ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement et prenant notre mal en patience jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière que j'eus vu plutôt, nous informe, qu'enfin, notre amie avaient été assignée à une chambre de l'hôpital. Mais qu'en revanche…

-Les heures de visites sont terminées, vous devrez revenir demain si vous désirez la voir.

Je m'énervai un peu, lui rappelant que cela faisait des heures que nous attentions des nouvelles et qu'il m'était, dans l'état actuel des choses, difficile de patienter plus pour parler à Tallulah.

-Elle dort de toutes façons, je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous. Tout ce que je peux ajouter, c'est qu'elle n'a rien de grave. On a dû lui faire trois points pour refermer la plaie à sa tempe, le reste est superficiel. Seule la fièvre reste inquiétante mais elle a surtout besoin de repos.

-Mais j-

-Rayan, allez, viens…intervint Leigh en me tirant gentiment vers la sortie : Ils savent ce qu'ils font, et je comprends ta nervosité, crois-moi…j'ai vécu ça.

Sachant de quoi il parlait, je finis par la mettre en sourdine et suivre mes amis hors des urgences. Moi non plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que je vivais cela…Mais cela faisait longtemps, et pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'aujourd'hui, bien qu'une fois de plus je me retrouvasse à être celui qui avait le cœur gonflé de chagrin, piégé dans l'attente d'une longue nuit avant de pouvoir voir celle que j'aimais. Il n'était plus possible pour moi…de faire semblent de ne rien voir. J'étais amoureux de Tallulah. Et mes sentiments ne faisaient que s'accroître de jour en jour. Nous avions certes encore beaucoup à apprendre de l'un l'autre, mais ne passions-nous pas notre vie à le faire qu'il s'agisse d'amour ou pas ? Les sentiments eux, étaient déjà là et l'alchimie nous avait devancé.

Nous promettant de rester en contact le plus souvent possible demain, mes amis et moi nous saluâmes chaudement et montâmes chacun dans nos voitures respectives. Je retournai à la fac afin de récupérer mes affaires et échanger quelques mots sur l'état de santé de Tallulah avec Miss Paltry qui était toujours en salle des profs. Elle me promit de se charger de prévenir le responsable du dortoir pour prévenir la colocataire de Tallulah qu'elle pouvait désormais fermer sa porte et qu'elle serait seule quelques temps.

-Si vous croisez les trois jeunes gens, aussi…

-Si je les croise, je leur donne des nouvelles de leur amie.

-Merci, sinon je m'en chargerai demain s'ils viennent en cours. Qu'avez-vous fait des affaires de Tallulah ?

-Elles sont là, je ne sais pas quoi en faire…Tu veux les prendre ?

Haussant un sourcil, je l'interrogeai du regard. Puis, elle me sourit en me tendant les affaires.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça…mais tu connais mon point de vue sur ce genre de relation. Ce n'est pas moi qui viendra te critiquer Rayan.

Me souvenant de ses allusions l'autre jour lorsque ma cadette m'eut rejoint en salle des profs, je compris qu'il ne servait vraiment à rien de feindre l'ignorance avec Hélène. Nous étions seuls, et parmi tous mes collègues, elle était bien la seule que je pouvais qualifier d'amie. Je pris donc les affaires de Tallulah avec moi.

-Merci. Je lui adressai un sourire amical : Bon, je vais vous laisser, rentrez chez vous également, vous avez besoin de repos.

Après de dernières salutations, je regagnai ma voiture et pris la route de chez moi. L'estomac encore noué par l'angoisse ressentie ces deux dernières heures, je partis au lit sans manger. Une douche aurait pu me faire du bien, mais j'était bien trop éreinter pour me relever. Ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir mes vêtements de nuit, je dormis en sous-vêtement en essayant d'apaiser mon esprit par des images plus attrayantes. Je songeai, avec tendresse à notre premier rendez-vous…à la soirée au bungalow. Nos mains jointes pour se guider…nos jambes entremêlées pour danser… nos fronts collés pour se parler…nos bras noués pour se sentir… _Elle était glacée…_ avec effrois, je me souvins de son corps dans mes bras alors que je l'eus retrouvée inconsciente sur la terrasse du bungalow, ce soir. Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, je me dis, que c'était bien là la seconde nuit la plus pénible de toute ma vie.

Le lendemain, je partis assurer mes cours sans entrain. J'eus tout de même profité d'une pause entre deux heures pour appeler l'hôpital et avoir des nouvelles de ma cadette qui s'était enfin réveillée. Les gendarmes n'étaient toujours pas passé la voir, et risqueraient de le faire plus tard dans la journée. A l'heure où je devais avoir, justement, la classe de Tallulah, à l'instar des autres classes ayant eu vent de la nouvelle qui semblait s'être répendue comme une traînée de poudre, tous les M2 semblaient vouloir savoir le vrai du faux de tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu au sujet de l'agression d'une étudiante de leur classe. Le directeur m'avait chargé de faire l'annonce, comme j'étais leur professeur principal. Mais cela ne m'enchantait guère d'afficher les soucis de mon amie, même si je savais qu'ici, c'était surtout pour un geste préventif.

-Avant de commencer le contrôle, accordez-moi dix minutes de votre attention, dis-je après les avoir salués : Vous en avez sûrement déjà entendu parler, mais je me dois de vous informer qu'une de vos camarades ne sera pas présente cette semaine, après avoir…été victime d'une agression hier, dans l'après-midi. Son état est stable, mais nous n'avons pas de retour sur son état psychologique. Nous savons, qu'après cet évènement, une vague d'insécurité plane sur notre établissement et une réunion est prévue, ce week-end, à cet effet.

-C'est vrai qu'il s'agit bien d'un étudiant l'agresseur ? demanda timidement une étudiante du second rang.

Je déglutis, ne sachant si j'étais disposé à divulguer ce genre d'information. Puis, n'ayant pas reçu plus d'instruction de la part du directeur je poursuivis :

-Oui, la gendarmerie l'a appréhendé cette nuit et je tiens à préciser que cet acte ne sera pas impuni. Il s'agit d'un délit grave, et je doute fort que nous revoyons cet individu à Anteros. Je tiens à préciser, que ce qu'il s'est passé hier est intolérable et je m'adresse à vous tous assis devant moi : Rien n'excuse un tel comportement. Rien. Homme ou femme, nous n'avons pas à agir de la sorte les uns envers les autres. Aussi, pour votre propre sécurité, je vous conseillerai de ne jamais rester seul le soir et la journée également. Si vous avez un trajet à faire, faites-le accompagné de quelqu'un. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à accompagner vos amis ou d'autres personnes prenant le même chemin que vous. Dites vous qu'avec ce geste, vous sauverez peut-être quelqu'un, ou vous rassurerez au moins quelqu'un qui n'ose se rendre à tel endroit, seul.

-On n'arrête pas de faire remonter le manque de sécurité des allées du campus ! s'écria un jeune homme : Ce n'est pas éclairé partout, même a plusieurs on n'est pas à l'abri de se faire interpeller par un individu complètement taré !

-Nous allons en discuter durant la réunion. Maintenant reprenez votre calme, si vous avez des choses à dire, allez voir Miss Paltry, elle a dans l'intention de préparer un cours pour mettre au point avec vous ce que nous jugeons tous de nécessaire à faire dans un cas comme celui-ci. (Je tapai dans mes mains pour clôturer cet aparté et commencer le cours) Sortez de quoi écrire et venez poser vos sacs devant l'estrade. On éteint les portables, je ne veux aucune feuille devant soit, c'est moi qui les distribues ! (Je fixai l'heure sur l'horloge de l'amphi) vous avez jusqu'à 15h05, dis-je en notant en gros la durée du contrôle. Vous n'aurez le droit de sortir qu'au bout de la première heure et pas avant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je fis passer les copies de rédaction que les étudiants se firent passer rangé par rangé, colonne par colonne. Puis, je vins distribuer le sujet, recto contre table pour que tout le monde le découvre en même temps. Une fois de retour à l'estrade, je leur signalai qu'ils pouvaient commencer et ce, dans le silence le plus total au risque de se voir recevoir un zéro d'un coefficient important. Je profitai de ces deux heures pour me calmer les nerfs à mon bureau, mon ordi sous les yeux dans l'attention des répondre à des mails d'étudiants dans la galère avant les partiels. Mais en toute franchise, je ne parvenais pas à me sentir investi pour eux.

Distrait, je posai un regard sur la brochette habituelle que formaient Chani, Charly, Kelly et Camille qui, le nez sur leur feuille, rédigeaient aussi sérieusement que possible. Pourtant, je voyais bien à leur tête que ça n'allait pas. Surtout la petite Chani qui faisait tressauter nerveusement sa jambe sous le bureau. C'était bien la première fois que je la voyais ainsi. Elle d'habitude si posée et toujours prompt à calmer Tallulah qui était naturellement anxieuse. _Mais le pire…_ C'était bien Camille. L'air sombre et épuisé, il fixait sa feuille sans bouger sa main qui était suspendue devant son brouillon sans rien rédiger. Il n'avait pas la tête d'un étudiant en pleine réflexion à propos de son sujet, non, il avait la même expression que moi, hier, assis dans ma voiture à ressasser les recherches de Tallulah. J'imaginai très bien sa douleur, et sûrement sa colère. Déjà, hier soir, lorsqu'il eut raconté les faits, il se jugeait coupable d'avoir laissé Tallulah toute seule. _Mais il n'y est pour rien…_

Une heure passa, et Camille fut le premier à me rendre sa copie… quasiment blanche. Je le pris à part pour lui parler, loin des tables où composaient encore les autres étudiants.

-Hé, ils vous restent encore une heure, jamais encore vous ne m'avez rendu de copie si vide…m'enquis-je, sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

-Désolé, mais si Kelly n'avait pas été là, je ne serais même pas venu. Je n'ai pas la tête pour un quelconque contrôle là… lâcha-t-il froidement en fixant autour de lui, agité.

-Je me doute bien, assurai-je, sincère : Mais dites-vous que Tallulah ne pourra pas le passer, ce contrôle, et je n'aurais pas le plaisir de corriger ses idées entremêlées de passion !

Il sourit en coin, le regard tendre.

-Vous, si. Et vous pourrez toujours la briefer lorsque vous la reverrez. (Je lui tendis sa copie) Une heure de plus…Vous n'avez pas signé encore, vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le rugbyman me sonda avec une détermination nouvelle avant de récupérer sa copie et foncer se rasseoir à sa place. S'humectant les lèvres, il reprit son brouillon et je le vis, cette fois-ci, se mettre plus attentivement au travail. Je vis Chani poser un regard presque reconnaissant sur moi, et m'adresser un signe de tête. Je lui répondis par un sourire avant de, à mon tour, me remettre au travail. Je répondis à tous les mails en ciblant les soucis de chacun de mes élèves. L'heure passa plus rapidement ainsi, et petit à petit, les élèves me rendaient leurs copies au compte-goutte. Entre temps, Chani et Camille m'eurent réclamé une autre feuille de rédaction. Ce qui donnait du baume au cœur, vu l'anxiété qui les taraudait. Quand les dernières secondes s'écoulèrent, j'annonçai la fin officielle du contrôle et réclamai leurs copies aux étudiants restants.

Sans grande surprise, les quatre amis voulurent rester plus tardivement pour me parler. N'ayant rien d'autre après eux, j'acceptai avec plus ou moins plaisir, sachant d'emblée ce dont ils voulaient que l'on discute.

Une fois seuls, ils s'approchèrent de mon bureau où j'étais installé pour rassembler les copies. Je souris à Camille :

-Oh moins vous n'aurez pas zéro.

-O-ouais…merci m'sieur, baragouina-t-il, non sans gêne, se passant une main dans son épaisse tignasse dépeignée.

-Vous avez des nouvelles Tal' ? s'enquit Chani : J'ai tout appris cette nuit, par mes amis, mais c'est Alexy qui m'a prévenue que vous étiez celui qui avec retrouvé Tallulah.

Hochant la tête, j'expliquai à Chani les évènements de la veille pour ensuite terminer sur le fait, que Tallulah se retrouvait hors de danger, à l'hôpital de la ville.

-Elle sort quand ? s'empressa Kelly.

-Je l'ignore…je suis en contact avec les médecins, je suis comme vous j'attends de ses nouvelles.

-Et pour Jordan ? Ils vont lui faire quoi à votre avis ?

Je vis Camille crisper la mâchoire en regardant sur le côté, l'air sombre.

-La police s'occupe de lui. Il n'est plus mineur, il risque de se retrouver avec au moins une amande voire plus si les blessures de Tallulah sont plus graves que ce que l'on pense.

-Une amende ? s'offusqua Camille.

Je levai les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Les lois sont faites ainsi ! Déjà, il est en garde à vue, et je le redis, mais je doute fort qu'il remette les pieds ici. Et il sera forcément surveillé par les autorités. Si, comme le dit votre coach, ce n'est pas la première personne à qui il s'en prend, des mesures seront prises.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant que je ne leur demande de partir. J'avais encore des cours à assurer, et cela me fut pénible de me montrer droit et impassible jusqu'au bout. Néanmoins, je ne fis pas d'heures supplémentaires. Je n'avais nullement la tête à cela, et je voulais surtout rendre visite à ma cadette.

J'allais monter dans ma voiture, lorsque je me fis interpeller.

-Rayan !

Je fis volteface, en reconnaissant la voix de Rosalya. Semblant remarquer avec quelle familiarité elle m'eut appelé, elle plaqua se main sur sa bouche en faisant attention s'il n'y avait eu personne autour.

-Laisse tomber, je m'en fiche un peu là…lui assurai-je avant de lui faire la bise.

-Tu vas voir Tallulah ?

J'opinai du chef et je lui demandai si elle avait pu lui rendre visite.

-J'ai eu le temps oui, mais ses parents sont arrivés. Je n'ai pas osé m'imposer, même si j'étais morte d'inquiétude… Je compte repasser demain matin, j'ai un cours d'annulé.

-Oh, s-ses parents sont là ?

-Oui, mais va la voir, ça lui fera plaisir. J'ai eu le temps de parler un peu en priver avec elle, je lui ai expliqué que c'était toi qui l'avait trouvée. Elle s'est demandé comment tu allais, vraiment, n'hésite pas et va la voir.

-T'es mignonne, mais autant devant vous notre relation passe, mais devant ses parents ?

-Roh, arrête de te prendre la tête, tu crois qu'elle y pense en ce moment ? Regarde, il n'y a pas deux secondes, tu te fichais bien que je te tutoie ! (Elle marqua une pause en haussa un sourcil sceptique) A moins que…vous ne nous ayez pas tout dit ?

Je fronçai curieusement les sourcils.

-Vous sortez vraiment ensemble ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de précaution dans la voix.

-Non, fis-je calmement avant de baisser les yeux, un peu penaud : Mais…si je dois me montrer tout à fait franc…j-je…

Posant une main amicale sur mon bras, Rosalya me força à croiser son regard.

-Écoute, il n'y a rien d'illégale là-dedans. Et puis, pour le moment tu te présentes comme un ami ! Oublie deux secondes ton statut de prof et va voir Tallulah. Et vas-y en tant que Rayan, notre ami, pas comme le prof super beau gosse qui fait craquer ses amphis en rameutant tous les étudiants excités de la fac !

-Hé ! m'outrai-je non sans lâcher un rire nerveux.

Me claquant les fesses pour m'inciter à monter dans ma voiture, Rosalya me fit un clin d'œil complice avant de repartir là d'où elle venait. L'esprit un peu plus serein, je pris la route en direction de l'hôpital. Malgré mon échange avec Rosa, je restai un peu nerveux quant à l'idée de croiser les parents de ma cadette. Mais la psychologue en herbe avait raison sur un point, je restai l'ami de Tallulah, peu importait mon titre d'enseignant chercheur.

-Bon, une place maintenant…grognai-je en faisant tourner ma voiture encore et encore à la recherche d'une place libre près de l'entrée. Je dus finalement me rendre au parking souterrain, payer ma place et je me rendis sans plus tarder à l'accueil où je demandai à voir Tallulah.

-Chambre 109, deuxième étage, me dit-on.

Je remerciai l'hôtesse et pris l'ascenseur qui me déposa au bon étage. Un peu confus, je déambulais dans les couloirs, les affaires de Tallulah en main, tout en regardant à droite et à gauche les numéros de chambre sur les portes. Puis, j'entendis des voix sortir d'une chambre à la porte entrouverte. Ne voyant ma le numéro, je dus m'avancer et je fus repérer par un homme d'un certain âge qui se tenait près de la porte. Il la poussa pour mieux me voir et j'eus un geste de recul.

-Je peux vous aider, demanda-t-il dans un murmure tandis qu'un médecin semblait discuter à l'intérieur.

-B-Bonjour, pardon de vous déranger mais je…(Je regardai le numéro sur la porte) Tallulah Loss est bien ici ?

-Vous connaissez ma fille ?

 _Déjà !?_ Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur ses parents si vite ? Aussitôt, une nouvelle tête apparut et ce fut celle d'une femme que je doutai donc fortement être la maman de Tallulah, surtout avec le grain de peau qu'elles avaient en commun.

-Bonjour jeune homme, un souci ?

-Il prétend connaître Crachouille…chuchota l'homme.

 _Crachouille ?_ Ne connaissant personne de ne ce nom là je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait du surnom de ma cadette. Je réprimai un sourire, puis finis par me présenter discrètement.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Rayan, je suis un ami de-

-Oh, c'est vous !

Me poussant gentiment dans le couloir, mes deux aînés s'excusèrent auprès du médecin et de Tallulah, puis, refermant la porte sur eux ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-Vous êtes bien la personne ayant retrouvé notre fille ? Leigh nous a parlé de vous, vous êtes amis avec notre fille ? (Elle me tendit la main et je la serrai poliment) Enchantée, Lucia Loss, vous l'aurez compris mais je suis la mère de Tallulah.

-Et moi son père, Philippe Loss. Enchanté également et surtout…plus que reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait… soupira-t-il, l'air sombre. Également, nous nous serrâmes la main et je hochai la tête d'un air entendu et compatissant.

-C'était…tout à fait normal, dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. J'hésitai à poursuivre ma pensée, puis finalement, mettant de côté mon anxiété, j'avouai : Ecoutez, c'est vrai je suis ami avec Leigh mais je suis aussi le professeur principal de Tallulah.

-Oh…souffla la mère en haussant les sourcils avec stupéfaction. Le père, lui, arqua seulement un sourcil et attendit que je poursuive.

-Je supervise également son mémoire, et nous devions passer un entretient hier soir. Comme…l'incident s'est produit à la fac, c'est remonté finalement jusqu'à moi, et je suis parti à sa recherche.

-Je vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi Leigh nous a parlé de vous avec autant de familiarité, répliqua Lucia non sans plisser un petit œil. Je crus…ressentir du scepticisme comme si elle eut compris que je ne disais pas l'entière vérité. Mais comme je n'avais toujours pas discuté de cette situation avec Tallulah, je préférai prendre quelques précautions : Merci en tout cas… quand on a su ce qu'il lui était arrivée…

Mon aînée se tut, déglutit difficilement en baissant les yeux. Aussitôt, son époux vint la serrer dans ses bras et voir cette dame trembler me remua l'estomac. Je revis ma propre mère, dans tous ses états face à ma propre agression lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Depuis, cela me fendait toujours le cœur des voir des parents pleurer pour leurs enfants et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que c'était d'apprendre que la chair de sa chair était dans une profonde détresse.

Me sentant de trop, je détournai le regard. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et la médecin que j'eus rencontrée la veille aux urgences, me reconnut.

-Oh, notre petit impatient ! dit-elle avec le sourire : Pas que nous ne sommes pas habitués, mais j'ai appris vous aviez fait un peu de grabuge hier, bon…je peux comprendre, mais sachez que votre amie va bien. Elle est tirée d'affaire, vous avez eu les bons gestes. Les gendarmes sont également passés tout à l'heure, j'ignorai qu'il s'agissait d'une agression.

-Je l'ai pourtant bien précisé quand je vous l'ai amenée ! grondai-je un peu.

-Les informations ont dû mal remontrer, mais c'est fini. (Elle s'adressa ensuite aux parents) Je peux vous voir un instant, nous devons parler de sa sortie et savoir si quelqu'un la prendra tout de même en charge où si nous devrons faire appeler un taxi. Son état reste un peu…

-Bien sûr, nous arrivons, signala la mère qui séchait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux : Rayan c'est bien ça ? (J'opinai) Vous vouliez voir ma fille ? Ce sont ses affaires que vous avez là ?

-Les gendarmes ont précisé que…commença la médecin.

-Qu'il s'agit de son sauveur et qu'il est en droit de savoir comment va Tallulah, reprit calmement le père : Mais sachez que nous revenons très vite la voir, termina-t-il non sans me jeter un regard intrigué avant de suivre la médecin qui les conduisait autre part.

La poitrine gonflée d'un sentiment étrange, à la fois stressé et impatient, je vins frapper quelques coups contre le panneau de porte avant d'entendre ma cadette m'autoriser à entrer. Je ne vis personne…Puis, remarquant la porte de ce que je jugeai être la salle d'eau, ouverte, je déglutis en me demandant si je pouvais me permettre de jeter un coup d'œil.

-Maman c'est toi ? A qui vous parliez Papa et toi tout à l'heure ? l'entendis-je demander d'une voix que je trouvai très éraillée, si ce n'était fatiguée.

-C-c'est pas maman… glissai-je en restant derrière la porte.

Des bruits des pas, de pieds nus, sur un carrelage, se firent entendre et une tête dépassa de l'entrebâillement, aussi surprise que soulagée. Une serviette dans la main, les cheveux détachés sur ses épaules, Tallulah me détailla longuement avant de laisser tomber le morceau de tissus et de s'avancer avec hésitation vers moi. Mon cœur rata un battement et mon émoi prit le dessus. Soulagé de la savoir enfin réveillée, je posai ses affaires au sol, j'ouvris mes bras dans lesquels elle se jeta et je vins la serrer avec force et tendresse.

-Je me demandai si j'allais te voir…l'entendis-je soupirer dans un sanglot épuisé : Merci pour tout…

-Je suis là, chut… murmurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

Nous restâmes ainsi un petit moment avant que je ne m'éloigne à contre cœur, dans l'espoir d'examiner son visage qui m'eut tant manqué l'espace d'un jour et d'une pénible nuit. Ses yeux humides brillaient avec tant de sentiments qui traversaient son regard que j'eus du mal à tous les saisir. Mais la confusion qu'elle dégageait était palpable. D'un geste rapide je ramassai sa serviette et lui demandai si elle voulait s'asseoir.

-J-Je voulais me changer, mes parents m'ont apportée des vêtements pour les jours restants de mon hospitalisation et les chemises médicales ne sont pas très chaudes… elle tira sur le vêtement bleu peu épais.

-O-Oui… Attends, où sont tes affaires je te les apporte. Je t'ai apporté celles-ci aussi, fis-je en désignant son sac de cours et son manteau.

-Derrière le lit, dit-elle en retournant dans la salle de bain. Et merci… C'est toi qui les a retrouvées ?

-Non, c'est Camille…avouai-je.

Je fis le tour et en effet, un petit sac de sport que je lui apportai. Elle me remercia avant de fermer la porte qu'elle rouvrit aussitôt, soucieuse.

-Tu t'en vas pas tout de suite hein ? Sinon je me change plus tard…

Je reniflai un rire attendri en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait en ce reste d'après-midi. Tallulah me sourit rapidement, non sans me regarder jusqu'à ce que la porte soit entièrement fermée, comme pour s'assurer que je ne me volatiliserai pas. La dernière vision que j'eus d'elle, fut la large compresse sur sa tempe gauche qui était en sang quand je l'eus retrouvée hier soir. Attendant qu'elle sorte, je balayai la chambre du coup d'œil désintéressé. Un cliquetis me sortis de mon observation et je vis ma cadette revenir habillée d'une robe t-shirt bleu pastel avec un numéro inscrit sur sa poitrine, en blanc, un peu à l'américaine, et un legging noir et une paire de chaussons gris. Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint plutôt pâle bien qu'elle semblât pouvoir rester debout.

-Je suis contente de te voir, murmura-t-elle, le dos plaqué contre le panneau de porte et la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas comme pour fuir mon regard.

Me levant de la chaise qui se trouvait à l'angle de la pièce, je la rejoignis pour la faire s'asseoir sur son lit. Je pris place à côté d'elle, et, à demi tournés pour nous faire face, nos cuisses se touchaient et, un peu hésitant, je vins caresser son avant-bras nu du dos de ma main. Je m'arrêtai pile au-dessus du bandage autour de son poignet.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle haussa une épaule mais ne répondit rien, ses yeux toujours baissés et cela me peina. De son autre main, également entourée d'un bandage qui descendait jusqu'à ses doigts, elle essuya des larmes qui restaient coincées entre ses cils. Puis, renfilant pour ravaler son chagrin, elle étira un sourire bien trop faux à mon goût et me demanda comment s'était passé ma journée. Je compris parfaitement, qu'elle désirait parler d'autre chose que de son agression… Mais pour une fois, j'avais souhaité qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus sur sa douleur. _Peut-être était-ce encore un peu tôt après tout…_

-Bah écoute, le contrôle sembla avoir inspiré Chani, souris-je du mieux que je pus : huit pages ! je sens que je vais en avoir de la lecture. Les L1 ont été un peu pénibles…mais rien de bien anormal quand on est en première année, rajoutai-je.

Elle força un glousse qui me brisa plus le cœur qu'autre chose. Surtout en voyant ses larmes de douleur se mêler à ce masque d'amusement.

-Tallulah, l'appelai-je dans un souffle qui se voulait bienveillant : Je peux comprendre que tu sois enc-

-J'essaie de comprendre tu sais, pleura-t-elle en croisant enfin mon regard : Je te jure que j'essaie !

Déconcerté, je papillonnai un moment avant de lui demander de quoi elle parlait.

-Melody pense que c'est ma faute, e-et…comme ça fait deux fois…je me dis qu'il doit y avoir une part de vrai…, se confia-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Secouant la tête avec incompréhension, le regard écarquillé dans le vide, ma cadette reprit : Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal ! s'écria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage contre ses mains : J-je n'voulais pas moi, qu'il se fasse virer de l'équipe…j-j'n'ai pas compris pourquoi il était si en colère contre moi… !

Alarmé à l'écoute de tels propos, je vins la plaquer contre moi et sentant mon pouls s'affoler sous la pression de l'outrance qui m'envahissait. Outré, et surtout en colère de l'entendre se culpabiliser de la sorte alors que dans l'histoire, la seule victime c'était bien elle. Repensant à ma propre mésaventure d'il y a maintenant des années, je sentis ma gorge se nouer. Je me fis violence pour garder une voix calme alors que la colère chatouillait mes nerfs. _Melody ? Dire de telles horreurs ?_

-Tallulah, je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Vraiment soit bien attentive… : Aucune excuse n'est trouvable dans cette situation. Aucune. J'ignore comment Melody en est venue à te dire ça, mais vraiment, il n'y a absolument aucune vérité là-dedans. (Je m'éloignai un peu pour croiser son regard embué de larmes) Elle est venue te voir exprès pour te sortir une telle connerie ? m'offusquai-je avec décontenance.

-N-non…Lundi soir on s'est croisé et… m'a reprochée le chahut au début de ton cours…

Tallulah m'expliqua dans le détail son échange avec mon assistante. Petit à petit, elle se confia également au sujet de sa première agression, la même que m'eut fait part Rosalya la veille tandis que nous attentions aux urgences.

-J-je voulais simplement rentrer au dortoir, je ne les connaissais même pas, pareil pour Jordan, j-je n'ai rien fait ou dit qui aurait pu-

Je l'interrompis un peu sèchement.

-Qui aurait pu quoi ? Que tu les connaissais ou non, que vous vous soyez côtoyés ou pas, rien ne justifie un tel comportement, Tallulah.

Par la suite je lui demandai pourquoi elle n'avait pas porté plainte la première fois. Je compris, qu'elle eut minimisé les faits pour se rassurer mais que cela eut un impact sur sa santé, d'où la fatigue, le stresse et la perte de poids analysés par le médecin de la clinique du campus. _Et que tout le monde avait remarqué…_ Il n'était pas dur de s'imaginer à quel point elle dut se ronger les sangs à chaque fois qu'elle sortait pour se rendre au café, ou pour faire de simples emplettes seules. Elle me confia enfin toutes ces craintes qui l'eurent usé tous les jours au point de perdre peu à peu confiance en elle. Je me souvins ce moment dans le bus avec ces deux ivrognes. _Même ça, c'était de la torture pour elle…_

-Et…je ne voulais pas…que tu penses de moi que je te manipulais… termina-t-elle alors que je lui apportai de quoi sécher ses pleures : J-je sais que ce ne sont que des mots, mais je ne me suis pas rapprochée de toi pour mon mémoire o-ou que sais-je encore ! Rayan je-

-Chut, soufflai-je en venant m'agenouiller devant elle, le visage relevé pour croiser son regard rougi et épuisé.

 _Elle a besoin de dormir et de calme…_ me dis-je alors qu'elle était tendue.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tallulah, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais penser que je me fais manipuler, pas avec l'effronterie dont tu as fait preuve jeudi soir dans cette salle de classe pour m'avouer que tu attendais de nous une sincère amitié, ris-je.

Cela eut pour effet de l'apaiser un peu et ce fut un véritable sourire amusé qui étira ses lèvres légèrement gercées.

-Et toi tu ne vas pas fouiller dans mes affaires pour apprendre à me connaître, soulignai-je en sentant de nouveau l'agacement monter en moi en repensant aux dires de Melody. _Il est grand temps de clarifier certaines choses…_

-Oui, souffla ma cadette en haussant les sourcils avec évidence. Je la vis quelque peu mal à l'aise et je compris aisément pourquoi. J'allais reprendre notre conversation lorsqu'elle me demanda : Tu t'en rends compte pas vrai… ?

-Quoi donc ? chuchotai-je pour ne pas briser cette bulle d'intimité qui nous enveloppait. Mains jointes à celles de l'autre, je caressai le dos des siennes avec mes pouces.

-Bah que tu me plais… ! gloussa-t-elle timidement en haussant une épaule comme si cela coulait de source.

Nerveux, je vins ricaner non sans sentir mes propres épaules s'affaisser autour de moi. Ma tête ballottait contre ma clavicule avec une pointe d'exaspération, tandis qu'une fois de plus, ma jeune amie eut pris les devants. _Cela fait son charme en même temps !_ Bien sûr que j'eus des doutes, notamment ces derniers jours et plus encore après avoir fini de me voiler la face avec mes propres sentiments. Notre intérêt était plus romantique que nous n'avions bien voulu le laisser croire à l'autre pour finalement se laisser tomber dans notre propre bêtise.

Les coups de foudre ne restaient jamais longtemps cachés à l'instar de la vérité, du soleil et de la lune. Je sentis l'imminent sourire niais s'étirer doucement au coin de ma bouche tandis que je relevai la tête pour m'agripper à ses yeux vairons qui me dévisageaient avec affection et désarrois.

-Mais si tu as quelqu'un…alors…je promets de ne plus avoir de geste qui-

-Je n'ai personne, la coupai-je avec sérieux mais douceur : Il y a une explication pour les photos, et crois-moi, tu l'auras. Mais pas ici. (J'embrassai le dos de ses mains toujours jointes aux miennes) Tu me fais confiance ?

Un éblouissant sourire, celui-là même qui m'eut temps manqué, éclaira son visage avec allégresse. Et presque pour mettre un terme à son chagrin, je vis une dernière larme se décrocher des cils de son œil gauche, celui où sa petite tâche bleu et grise jurait avec le brun autour et aussi de son œil droit. Un hochement de tête et un petit « oui » conclut notre échange à ce sujet. Elle m'ouvrit ses bras dans lesquelles je vins me blottir en relâchant un profond soupire de bien être. Me tête contre son ventre, ses mains dans mes cheveux, je lui murmurai à quel point j'étais heureux de la savoir seine et sauve. Puis, revenant sur l'anxiété qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule dans un lieu public, je lui dis :

-Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que j'avais déjà subi des violences de rue…(Elle acquiesça) Par la suite, j'étais comme toi, j'ai même fini par changer mes habitudes. Et à l'époque, je donnais des cours particuliers à des collégiens et des élèves de primaire pour me faire de l'argent de poche. Je prenais souvent le bus et je sortais souvent tard de chez mes élèves. Mais après mon agression tout ça…je ne pouvais plus le faire, tout comme les cours d'athlétisme que je prenais après les cours, et que je voulais arrêter pour ne pas traîner dans les rues le soir.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avec une compréhension qu'elle sembla partager. _Et encore, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle a changé son train de vie après ça…_ me dis-je en pensant à tous ces soirs où elle débauchait tard du café ou encore ceux où elle restait à la BU jusqu'à la fermeture. _Cela lui était pénible mais elle a tenu à continuer sans prendre soin de son traumatisme…_ Le cœur serré, je repris :

-Mon entraîneur ne voulait pas que j'arrête et ne comprenait pas mes raisons. (Je haussai une épaule) Je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais je lui avais raconter un bobard si énorme que je ne m'en souviens même plus !

-Il ne savait pas pour ton agression ?

-Non, peu de gens le savaient d'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit…(Je me raclai la gorge) Bref, il a fini par contacter mes parents, qui eux, savaient la vérité, et il a fini par me proposer de prendre des cours de self-defense.

Ma cadette m'adressa un regard stupéfait et je ris sans joie.

-Oui, oui, tu m'as bien entendu. On n'en parle pas assez souvent et à tort ! Déjà, à mon époque, ce n'était pas très répandu comme technique de combat, parce que, justement, ce n'était pas pris au sérieux et les agressions de rues étaient, mais alors, banalisées à un point de je-m'en-foutisme absolu ! Aujourd'hui, les langues se délient, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, pourtant il y a des mesures de sécurités à notre disposition. Le souci, vois-tu, c'est le manque d'information, c'est le manque de prise en charge et encore beaucoup de laxisme vis-à-vis de la gravité des séquelles psychologiques. Je suis presque certain que les gendarmes et les médecins t'ont conseillée d'aller voir un psychologue ? m'enquis-je sans paraître très curieux.

-J'ai un rendez-vous pour une première séance oui…

-Voilà, soupirai-je : Attention, je n'ai rien contre les psys, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec Rosa ! repris-je en secouant les mains d'un signe de paix : Au contraire, parler, se confier à quelqu'un ça a toujours du bon, et on critique trop souvent les psys pour des raisons absurdes car, comme je le dis, on ne prend pas assez au sérieux les séquelles psychologiques. Mais voilà, est-ce qu'ils t'ont parlé du self-defense ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont même parlé d'une technique de défense personnelle consacrée aux femmes ?

Un peu confuse, Tallulah secoua la tête d'un signe de négation.

-Eh bien ça, c'est le plus gros manque de prise en charge que je puisse leur reprocher. Ils sont de la sécurité, ils sont au courant de ce genre de chose, parce que ces techniques, ils les connaissent eux ! Mais pas des victimes comme toi et moi…(Je levai les yeux au ciel) De mon côté, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un entraîneur adepte de ce genre de technique de combat, et c'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu reprendre mon train-train quotidien sans avoir l'estomac…noué de peur à l'idée que des cons me retombent dessus !

-Et tu crois qu'il y'en a dans cette ville ? Déjà qu'il n'y a qu'une seule salle de sport…

-On cherchera ensemble ! S'il faut, je t'apprendrai les bases ! Mais il est hors de question qu'on te laisse baigner dans la peur comme ça. Et surtout, si cela devait -j'espère de tout cœur que c'était la dernière fois- à nouveau t'arriver, tu dois être en mesure de te défendre. Pas pour blesser l'autre, mais pour te protéger toi !

Un ange passa. J'eus dit cela avec une pointe de véhémence, me rendant compte qu'on ne guidait pas suffisamment les victimes d'agression de rue. Pas à nos jours, cela ne devait plus traîner ainsi. Et je savais ce dont j'allais parler ce week-end pendant la réunion avec mes collègues au sujet de cet incident. _L'information doit tourner !_ Après ce qu'il se fut dit ce tantôt avec mes élèves de M2, beaucoup de jeunes gens ne se sentaient que peu serein. Et le campus, ne devait pas être un endroit d'insécurité pour eux.

Tallulah m'assura qu'elle se renseignerait au plus vite. Elle fut trop longtemps envahie par l'angoisse pour se sentir à même de reprendre le boulot au café sereinement. Elle voulait se sentir à même de pouvoir se défendre seule, et surtout, retrouver cette confiance en elle, perdue. Puis, elle m'avoua même craindre de servir certains clients, comme ce fameux soir, où ce pauvre type avait cherché à avoir son numéro.

-Il était là…l'un des types qui m'a emmerdée. Il faisait parti de la bande. Je n'ai pas supporté…je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il me reconnaisse et j'ai demandé à Hyun de les servir pour moi.

-C'est compréhensible, Tal', lui dis-je en frictionnant vigoureusement son épaule neutre de toute blessure : Mais ça, tu vois, ça ne doit plus t'arriver. Et tu verras, ça prendra du temps, le temps qu'il faudra, mais tu vas surmonter tout ça, et tu n'auras plus à craindre de retourner au travail.

Elle pouffa avant de lancer sur le ton du sarcasme :

-Cela m'aidera à supporter ma patronne ?

-Haha ! Je te parle de self-defense, pas de miracle !

Jetant sa tête en arrière, elle libéra un éclat de rire qui me charma et fit battre mon cœur avec allégresse. Finalement, deux heures passèrent et ce fut le temps que mirent ses parents à revenir. Tallulah voulut marcher un peu, je l'eus donc accompagnée tout en discutant avec plus de légèreté pour lui changer les idées. Dans le couloir, nous croisâmes ses parents qui furent surpris de nous voir hors de sa chambre.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour te promener ? s'enquit son père, l'air soucieux.

-J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes, rétorqua Tallulah : ça va Papa.

-Fais attention quand même ma chérie, renchérit sa mère : Tu nous excuseras le petit contre-temps, mais nous avons filé chez ma sœur pour savoir si elle était d'accord que tu passes le week-end chez elle. Les médecins veulent te faire sortir vendredi matin mais…chérie, on n'a pas la conscience tranquille. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison à cause des partiels, on comprend, mais ne nous en veut pas de douter un peu de la sécurité du dortoir…

 _Comment leur en vouloir ?_ me dis-je en posant un regard attentif sur Tallulah qui sourit avec amour à ses parents.

-Tata est d'accord ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle l'est ! rit son père : Tu connais ta tante, elle n'a qu'une poupette d'amour haha !

-Stop…gronda-t-elle. Les surnoms c'est entre nous, renchérit-elle non sans rougir.

Nos rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs et nous décidâmes de retourner dans sa chambre. En chemin, son père ne cessait pas de me lancer d'étranges regards et cela m'inquiéta un peu. Tout à l'heure déjà, son regard s'était fait assez insistant. _J'ai l'air si louche que ça ?_ Puis, ressentant un subi sentiment de déjà-vu, je fouillai au fond de ma mémoire à la cherche d'un souvenir dont je ne saisissais pas l'importance. Ni même dans quel contexte il se trouvait… Et enfin, nous toisant avec ahurissement, joie et un brin de nostalgie, Philippe et moi nous reconnûmes.

-Ça y est j'me souviens ! s'écria-t-il en me pointant du doigt alors qu'il refermait la porte sur nous : Bon sang ! ça me taraudait depuis que je t'ai vu à la porte tout à l'heure !

-Vous étiez bien…au concert des Deep Purple il y a cinq ans ? osai-je demander avec excitation et hésitation, craignant me tromper mais j'en doutai fort vu sa réaction.

-Oui ! On était à côté dans la fausse ! Et nous sommes parti voire un verre juste après en chantant « Smoke on the water » dans le bus !

Incrédule et quelque peu dépitée, Tallulah me jeta un regard en coin, la bouche entrouverte en espérant de moi que j'explique un peu plus cette situation quelque peu…absurde et inattendue.

-Oui bah le monde est p'tit ! ha ! me justifiai-je comme un gamin pris la main dans la boîte à biscuits.

-Haha, ta tête est impayable ma chérie ! s'esclaffa Lucia qui embrassa le haut du crâne de sa fille qui gloussai nerveusement, non sans montrer son épuisement.

-C'est bien vrai ! s'enjoua Philippe : mais bon, j'aurais tout de même préféré te revoir dans d'autres circonstances.

-Bah pourquoi ? s'offusqua presque sa fille : ça prouve que c'est un homme bien ! déclara-t-elle avec un naturel qui lui ressemblait bien mais surtout une évidence déconcertante comme si elle venait de prouver que la Terre tournait.

Sa mère se mit à rire de plus belle non sans me lancer un regard qui me rappeler un peu trop celui de Rosalya et de Miss Paltry.

-C'est bien vrai, déclara son père qui me serra une fois encore la main : Merci, vraiment, merci pour tout ce que t'as fait pour ma fille.

 _Oh… arrêtez…_ voulus-je lui supplier en me sentant de plus en plus embarrassé bien que touché par sa sincère reconnaissance. Nous discutâmes ensembles encore quelques minutes avant qu'un infirmier vienne prévenir Tallulah que son repas et ses médicaments n'allaient pas tarder à lui être apportés.

-On va te laisser ma chérie. Leigh nous attend, nous voulions le voir pour le remercier également de nous avoir tenu au courant.

-Lysandre est dans le coin ? Il a téléphoné pour prendre de nos nouvelles récemment, c'était gentil ! Tu savais qu'il avait décidé d'employé quelqu'un pour l'aider à la ferme ? Enfin, il se décide !

-Ah oui ? Tallulah sembla surprise. N-non, je ne savais pas. C'était il y a longtemps ?

-Oh, on dit récemment mais tu connais Lysandre ! Deux ou trois semaines je crois, informa son père, l'air pensif : Enfin bon, on va passer la nuit chez ta tante, si jamais tu as un souci, tu nous contactes ma fille, hein ?

-Oui…sourit-elle.

-Ah et, on n'a aussi eu un appel de ton proprio au sujet des garants. Il voulait une confirmation et il aura besoin de notre signature. On le voit demain matin ! Il voulait te faire signer également, comme il a eu la confirmation de Chani déjà, mais on lui a expliqué ta situation. Il a compris, et nous avons dit de voir avec toi quand tu voudrais signer le contrat.

-Vendredi, assura ma cadette avec vigueur : Le plus tôt possible, et comme je sors vendredi matin…

-Très bien, on lui dira, rétorqua son père avant de s'adresser à moi : Tu fais un bout de chemin avec nous ? Qu'on se remémore ce fabuleux concert, haha !

Un peu surpris, mais plutôt ravi, j'acceptai de partir avec eux, au moins jusqu'à rejoindre nos voitures respectives. Tallulah nous sonda avec un brin de bienveillance et d'affection, et il me fut bien difficile de garder mes bras le long de mon corps. Cela était un crève-cœur de devoir la quitter maintenant, surtout après cet ascenseur émotionnel vécu en presque 48h. Ses parents l'étreignirent avec beaucoup d'amour et je vis son père hésiter un moment avant de s'éloigner. La main sur la poignée, il se pinça les lèvres avant de demander à sa fille si tout irait bien pour cette nuit. Elle opina du chef en souriant simplement, avant de nous faire un petit signe de la main. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit. Je lus sur ses lèvres un : « bonne nuit à toi aussi » qui me fit sourire avec tendresse. Je crois qu'elle hésitait un peu à me tutoyer devant ses parents et pour le moment ce n'était pas des plus urgents. Nous verrons plus tard, dans l'instant, elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Sur le chemin en direction du parking, je fus encadré par les parents de mon amie. Si l'un me demanda comment je me portais depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'était vu, l'autre me demanda comment j'en étais venu à nouer une amitié avec sa fille.

Philippe regarda son épouse avec étonnement tandis que cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, consternée.

-Je t'en prie, Philippe, un prof ne passerait pas deux heures en compagnie de son élève, même en étant son superviseur de mémoire !

Clairement, je me sentis rougir. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, la mère avait compris la véritable nature de ma relation avec Tallulah.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais, il lui a sauvé la vie donc je…

-Tu étais surtout obnubilé sur le fait que son visage te rappelait quelqu'un que tu n'as même pas fait attention aux explications du médecin ! rit-elle : « Votre amie va bien ! »ou encore, « L'ami de votre fille a eu les bons gestes ! » « Dites à son ami de ne plus faire autant de grabuge ! » Tu vois l'idée ? (Elle me toisa en coin) Dis quelque chose bon sang !

Je déglutis avant de m'éclaircir la voix et de m'adresser à Philippe.

-E-en fait…C'est vrai, votre épouse-

-Lucia ! me sourit-elle.

-L-Lucia…a raison.

-Donc tu n'es pas le prof de ma fille ? s'enquit mon aîné.

-Hein ? Ha ! Si, si, et je supervise bien son mémoire…mais ça…c'est ainsi lorsque nous sommes en cours. En dehors on est un peu plus…disons…amicaux.

-Mais comment en êtes-vous venus à devenir ami ? se soucia-t-il, perplexe.

Ok, là je voulais clairement retourner parler à Tallulah pour lui demander conseil. Comment pouvais-je étaler toutes nos magouilles et les pincettes prises pour nous voir en dehors de la fac. Puis, comment expliquer à son père cette sympathie que j'eus éprouvée pour elle…ou plutôt, le coup de foudre qui nous eut frappé.

-Sérieusement, chéri ? Leigh nous a dit qu'ils étaient amis. Tu oublies qu'il était le beau frère de Crachouille, mais avant tout son ami depuis le lycée. Forcément, je pense qu'elle et Rayan ont dû finir par se rencontrer en dehors des cours !

-Aah…s'exclama le père qui hochait la tête avec entendement : Oui, je n'avais clairement pas fait le rapprochement. (Il se tourna vers moi) Excuse-moi, j'ai dû te paraître un peu froid, mais je ne comprenais pas bien, haha ! Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui…renchérit-il en se passant une main sur son visage comme pour chasser sa fatigue.

Lucia fit le tour pour se poster à côté de lui et prendre sa main. Ils se sourirent, avec une complicité que je trouvai une fois de plus, très touchante mais gênante, plus par rapport à eux qui subissaient ma présence.

-Enfin, c'est chouette dans un sens, reprit-il en m'adressant un petit sourire : A l'époque, j'avais trouvé dommage que nous n'ayons pas passé plus de temps ensemble, je te trouvai pourtant sympa !

-Haha, merci, le sentiment était partagé aussi !

-Hé, mais ! réagit soudainement Lucia : Pourquoi ne pas venir voir Leigh avec nous ? Tu es venu en voiture ? En bus ?

-J'ai ma voiture, au parking sous terrain.

-Alors c'est réglé, tu viens avec nous ! s'enjoua Philippe en me donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

C'était bien difficile de refuser, d'autant plus si c'était pour voir Leigh et Rosalya. Sur la route, nous nous suivîmes, eux me guidant jusqu'à chez mes amis et ils me firent même découvrir un raccourci. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'immeuble où vivaient Rosalya et Leigh, puis, nous rejoignant, nous nous rendîmes devant l'interphone. C'était la première fois que je venais chez eux, et je compris que cela était pareil pour les parents de Tallulah. Une voix féminine nous répondit.

« Oui ? »

-Ma petite Rosa ! s'écria la mère de Tallulah : On revient de l'hôpital ma puce !

« Oh, Lucia ! Venez, entrez ! »

Les portes se déverrouillèrent et nous pûmes entrer dans l'immeuble. Une fois devant la bonne porte, nous n'eûmes le temps de frapper deux fois seulement et la porte s'ouvrit promptement sur une Rosalya semblant en joie et un Leigh très souriant. Il haussa les sourcils en me voyant avec eux.

-Rayan ! Tu es venu aussi ?

-Nous nous sommes croisés à l'hôpital et disons que nous avons appris des choses, rit Philippe qui serrait la main à mon ami qui vint par la suite m'étreindre chaudement.

-Oh, bah ça ! C'est la grande réunion aujourd'hui, s'exclama Rosa qui nous guidait jusqu'au salon.

-Comment ça ? s'enquit Lucia.

-Une surprise vous attend !

-Quoi ? gloussa-t-elle, aussi perdue que son époux et moi.

Puis, arrivés dans le salon, eux semblèrent comprendre tandis que de mon côté, les choses s'embrouillaient encore plus. Assis sur un canapé, nous vîmes Alexy, Castiel et un autre jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Pourtant, son visage m'était bien familier… _Cette mâchoire allongée…ce sourire discret…_ Je posai mes yeux sur Leigh qui s'approchait de lui. Ce jeune homme inconnu se leva de son siège, et une fois côte à côte, je compris… _C'est son frère._

A suivre…

[Oui, j'ai repris le passage entre le père de su' et Rayan, mais j'ai trouvé cela tellement fun que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher x) Désolée si de votre côté vous aviez trouvé cela too much, moi j'ai bien trop ri pour ne pas l'introduire dans ma fic ;) ]


	14. Chapter 14

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Coucou ! A l'approche du week-end, je viens poster deux nouveaux chapitres (enfin, au moment où je publie ça c'est bientôt le week-end haha !) Dans ce nouveau chapitre, Rayan fait enfin la connaissance de Lysandre. Mais surtout, c'est Tallulah qui va le revoir après un long moment. Je vous laisse découvrir leurs réactions à tous, et surtout, ce qui en ressortira ;) Bonne lecture à tous !]

* * *

Rayan

Les parents de Tallulah semblaient sous le charme de revoir ce jeune homme qui sourit avec douceur tout en leur rendant leur accolade affectueuse. Il était bien plus grand qu'eux. Je soupçonnai même qu'il le soit un peu plus que moi. Distraitement, je portai mon attention sur un cadre photo posé sur une commode non loin du mur d'entrée du salon. Il y avait une photo de lui, en compagnie de Rosalya et de son frère. Le jeune homme et Rosa avaient les cheveux plus longs, cela datait peut-être du lycée… En ce jour, il les portait plus courts sur l'arrière mais sa frange était encore là, bien qu'il semblât la tirer souvent avec sa main. Un geste qu'il ne cessait de faire depuis tout à l'heure en tout cas…

Puis, me remarquant, il haussa des sourcils curieux, me sourit et s'approcha amicalement de moi en me tendant la main.

-Lysandre, enchanté.

Sa voix était vraiment grave mais extrêmement posée et profonde. Je me souvins des paroles du barista, « C'est un garçon si doux ». Oui…il dégageait beaucoup de douceur, c'était indéniable.

-Rayan, enchanté également, souris-je d'un air sûrement peu serein. Et j'ignorai pourquoi d'ailleurs, il semblait sympathique.

-Ah bah, t'es partout toi ! entendis-je. Castiel se leva à son tour pour me saluer : Alors, remis de la soirée ?

-Haha, oui merci. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu quitté la table.

-Il était trop bien entouré, renchérit Alexy, qui, je vins saluer également.

-Ah oui, vous connaissez tout le monde en fait, réagit Philippe.

-Il est des nôtres ! s'enjoua le jeune homme qui vint embrasser les parents de Tallulah : Alors, dites-nous tout, comment elle va ? Bon sang…mes cours ont fini si tard, je suppose que les visites sont terminées ? Demain matin je m'en vais la voir…

Lucia vint rassurer Alexy en le faisant s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Leigh me proposa également de prendre place. Tous très attentifs, les parents expliquèrent tour à tour la situation, venant parfois me concerter, comme j'étais celui qui avait retrouvé leur fille et amenée aux urgences. J'expliquai ensuite la partie concernant ce qui avait été filmé par les caméras de surveillances et vu par les gendarmes.

-Ils ont interrogé Tallulah aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on aura bientôt la sentence au sujet de Jordan.

-Et la fac ? Tes supérieurs en pensent quoi ? demanda Castiel.

A côté de lui, Lysandre me toisait avec attention. Assis à côté de son frère, penché en avant et accoudé sur ses cuisses, il eut joint ses mains suspendues à l'écart de ses genoux. Il avait…ce même genre de regard, aussi perçant que Tallulah, mais plus tranchant et cela jurait avec la douceur qui émanait de lui. Lui aussi avait les yeux vairons, mais son hétérochromie était différente. Lui, avait bel et bien un iris d'une autre teinte que l'autre. L'un vert d'eau et l'autre ambré.

-Hé, ça va pas ?

Ne m'ayant pas rendu compte que j'étais resté bloqué sur Lysandre, je papillonnai des yeux après que la voix du chanteur m'eut fait sortir de ma transe. Reprenant contenant, je lui dis qu'il était peu probable que Jordan reste dans l'établissement, d'autant plus que Tallulah et sa famille avaient porté plainte contre lui, et que ce point risquait d'entacher la réputation de la fac. Vraiment, rien n'y personne n'allait être du côté de ce petit con.

-Et si on allait tous la voir demain matin ? Proposa Alexy : Lysandre, tu voulais la voir aussi non ?

-Oui, rétorqua-t-il simplement.

Pas très éloquent comme jeune homme. Cela était étrange de me dire qu'il était l'ex petit ami de Tallulah, une jeune femme si pétillante et loin de tenir sa langue. _Les opposés s'attirent dit-on…_ Oui, enfin, je ne devais pas partir dans ce genre de théorie farfelue, puisqu'on disait également « qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ! » Je soupirai, commençant à en avoir assez de mes propres sottises ! J'étais si troublé ce soir…

Nous continuâmes à discuter de Tallulah un petit moment avant que cela ne dévie sur le retour de Lysandre chez son frère et sa belle-sœur. Apparemment, sa première raison était de leur faire une surprise, la seconde s'ajouta après avoir appris la nouvelle au sujet de l'agression de Tallulah, dès qu'il eut posé un pied dans l'appartement.

-J'étais venu apporter des cadeaux pour le bébé et la maman et-

-Le bébé !? s'offusqua Lucia : Quel bébé ? A qui ?

-Ouais, c'est quoi cette histoire ? renchérit Castiel, tout aussi perdu.

Rosalya lança un regard de détresse à son chéri qui n'en menait pas large. Quant à Lysandre, il regarda tour à tour, les parents de Tallulah et Castiel, puis Alexy et moi qui nous fîmes tout petit.

-Ah…tout le monde ne savait pas, comprit-il enfin.

-Bon, bah j'ai tout intérêt à appeler mes parents demain ! ricana Rosalya qui ne pouvait retenir son amusement : Quelle histoire, Lyschou t'en rate pas une toi !

-Il fallait me le dire aussi…enfin désolé.

-Non…, s'exclama Philippe avec stupeur : Tu…vous… ? Un bébé ?

Leigh rit nerveusement, tandis que Castiel en avait la bouche ouverte.

-Cette semaine, ça fait un mois complet, confirma mon ami avant d'embrasser la joue de sa bien aimée qui souriait avec bonheur.

-Oh, viens là ma belle ! s'enjoua Lucia en se levant de sa place pour étreindre la futur jeune maman. Philippe et Castiel se levèrent à leur tour pour l'embrasser puis faire une accolade au futur papa qui rougissait un peu.

-Wah ! C'est pas ma fille mais ça fout une claque quand même, lâcha Philippe en se rasseyant.

-Bah pourquoi ? s'enquit son épouse vraisemblablement incrédule. Philippe s'agita un peu.

-Eh bien parce qu'elle est jeune quand même ! J'veux dire…elle a l'âge de notre fille ! (Il se tourna vers Rosa) T'as bien 21 ans ?

-Oui, 22 en octobre prochain. Mais ce n'est pas un souci de mon point de vue, c'est même le meilleur âge pour avoir un enfant selon moi. Bon, je vous avoue que cela n'était pas tant prévu que cela, mais ce n'était pas involontaire non plus…

-Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire ma puce, assura Lucia en serrant la main de sa cadette qui souriait avec tellement de joie : Tu sais, j'ai su tardivement que j'étais enceinte, avant cela, ce n'était pas mon conjoint que je grimpai mais les parois d'une montagne !

Alexy recracha bruyamment toute l'eau qu'il buvait et Castiel toussa un rire qui manqua de l'étrangler. _Bon, au moins je sais de qui elle tient son franc parler et son tempérament !_ me dis-je non sans glousser. Philippe reluqua son épouse, hébété, coupé dans son élan alors qu'il fut sur le point de prendre la parole. Rosalya avait atténué son rire en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche, tandis que les deux frères avaient la tête qui décrochait de leurs épaules sous l'ahurissement des paroles de la mère de famille.

-Oh, si vous vous offusquez pour ça, vous n'avez pas fini ! rit-elle : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une nouvelle qui réchauffe le cœur, surtout après une journée aussi horrible que celle-ci ! Félicitation à tous les deux ! leur dit-elle avec beaucoup de chaleur et un sourire semblable à ceux qu'avait l'habitude d'offrir Tallulah.

-Ce n'était pas une critique, hein, reprit Philippe un peu penaud : C'est juste…bon, Leigh, je comprends un peu plus, il est plus âgé, c'est moins « perturbant » d'apprendre qu'il va être père. Mais Rosa… enfin je la revois encore aller au lycée avec Tal' quoi…leur soirée pyjama avec Alexy, leur pique-nique dans le parc en face de notre ancien loft !

Son menton se mit à trembler et, d'un geste émotif, il retira ses lunettes avant de venir cacher ses yeux humides.

-Je vais être grand-père !

Des exclamations attendries s'élevèrent dans le salon et Rosa vint secouer avec affection les épaules de Philippe.

-J'espère que le véritable grand-père aura la même réaction que vous, haha !

-C'est dingue, il nous a toujours couvé ! souligna Alexy à l'attention de Lucia.

-Ah bah, vous êtes comme nos deux enfants adoptifs, toujours à la maison, toujours avec notre fille ! renchérit-elle en venant embrasser Alexy qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ouais, et personne ne prévient tonton Castoche…soupira Castiel en secouant la tête d'un air faussement dépité.

-Haha, tonton Castoche ! Je retiens, rit Rosalya avant de taper dans la main du chanteur qui rit à son tour.

C'était touchant. On s'entait que la pression avait besoin d'être relâchée, et ce moment d'émotions tendres fut le meilleur moyen de le faire.

-Et toi Rayan ?

-Hn ? grognai-je, très curieux de ce que voulais me demander Philippe qui se remettait de son émoi avant de reposer ses lunettes sur le nez.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Une compagne, des enfants ? Oh…un compagnon peut-être ?

 _Ils savent que je suis ami avec Tallulah…_ Mais je me dis qu'il n'était sûrement pas nécessaire que je leur dévoile mes sentiments à son égard. D'autant plus, qu'on avait encore des choses à se dire ma cadette et moi. En tout cas, j'étais tout de même conforté vis-à-vis de la réciprocité de cet amour encore fragile. _Trop fragile…_ me dis-je en croisant le regard vairon de Lysandre qui me soutenait avec une curieuse intensité. _Comment réagira-t-elle en le voyant ?_ Je regrettai presque d'avoir quitté l'hôpital en compagnie de ses parents. Non, je regrettai encore plus d'avoir mis si longtemps à me rapprocher d'elle. Mes collègues ne se gênaient pas…L'emprise de Dana m'eut trop freiné…ma vie fut trop longtemps vécue dans la restriction… Aujourd'hui, j'osai vouloir aimer librement. Mais un passé, qui n'était pas le mien, semblait pourtant bien me rattraper et venir m'imposer un nouvel obstacle.

Je ne savais comment réagir. Même en sachant ce que Tallulah ressentait pour moi. Mon souffle s'était fait court, ma voix sourde, et… mes lèvres bougèrent d'elles-mêmes. Lysandre plissa un œil, et ce fut la seule réaction tangible de sa part.

-Je vois quelqu'un…(Je tournai mon regard sur Philippe et lui souris simplement) Mais non, je n'ai pas d'enfant.

-Tu y penses ? Tu dois avoir quoi…le même âge que Leigh non ?

-J'ai deux ans de plus, mais…

-Roh, mais l'âge ne fait pas tout Philippe, le coupa Lucia en lui donnant une petite tape sur le genou : Mais je suis curieuse, Lysandre, qu'as-tu apporté à la maman ? C'est rare ! D'habitude on pense souvent uniquement au bébé en oubliant la mère !

-Et le père on n'en parle ? s'offusqua son conjoint.

-Tu as porté Crachouille neuf mois ? gronda-t-elle.

-Non, mais je t'ai _sup_ porté pendant neuf mois !

-Oh ! Mais quel salaud !

Philippe gloussa en me jetant un regard taquin qui me fit pouffer de rire. Profitant de la bonne ambiance, Lysandre alla chercher ses présents. Trois pour le bébé, un pour son frère et un pour Rosalya.

-Ah, tu vois…il a pensé au papa ! souligna le père de famille en souriant à Leigh qui riait en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

-Merci petit frère, glissa-t-il en faisant pencher la tête de son frère, debout derrière lui malgré avoir donné les cadeaux, tandis qu'il était toujours aussi sur le canapé, pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rosalya fit de même puis demanda quelle était l'annonce que voulait faire le jeune homme. Il insista sur le fait que cela pouvait attendre plus tard, mais, trop curieuse, sa belle sœur lui arracha les vers du nez.

-Haha, bon très bien…Voilà, j'ai fini par écouter Tallulah. Je ne pouvais décemment par gérer cette ferme seul, surtout plus depuis son départ. J'ai trouvé cinq employés qui, après leur mois d'essai, m'ont prouvé qu'ils m'avaient enlevé une belle épine du pied en m'assistant comme ils l'ont fait. Cela explique aussi que je puisse descendre vous voir, plutôt que ce soit vous qui montiez à la ferme.

-Q-Quoi ? Tu t'es enfin décidé ? répéta Leigh dont l'incrédulité se mêlait au soulagement.

-Il fallait bien, les recettes commençaient à baisser, et pour le moment, je n'ai pas dans l'idée de vendre la ferme, même si…

Lysandre se tut, baissa les yeux avant de se mordre les lèvres. D'un bon, son frère se mit à genoux sur sa place, se retournant face à son cadet, qu'il vint étreindre avec force.

-Je suis content Lysandre…Enfin tu penses à toi.

-J-Je…c'est vous qui aviez raison.

-Cinq employés ? Wah, l'autre jour tu nous as seulement parlé d'un seul ! renchérit Lucia qui partit étreindre Lysandre qui s'enjoua face au geste.

-Oui, parce que c'était confirmé pour lui. Mais les autres, ça s'est fait la semaine dernière.

-Tu vois Lysandre, une chose à retenir, les femmes ont toujours raison ! prévint Rosalya avec humour.

-Dans ce cas là c'est bien vrai, haha ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Tu comptes lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Leigh : Dis-moi que tu comptes prévenir Tallulah.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il aurait fait tout ce chemin, railla Castiel : Bien sûr qu'il va la prévenir. Je suis persuadé que les cadeaux du bébé, c'était une excuse !

-Mais non, assura le jeune homme qui revint s'asseoir à ses côtés : Mais c'était bien une des raisons…

-T'as dans l'idée de reconquérir le cœur de ma fille ? s'enquit Philippe.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je vins serrer les dents au point d'en faire crisper ma mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez-tous là, sourit Rosalya d'un air calme, qui obtint l'attention de tout le monde : Laissez Tallulah se reposer. Lysandre, les émotions fortes on va éviter, d'accord ? Nous n'irons pas demain matin, ce sera sûrement un peu tôt et ils s'occuperont sûrement de ses soins. Le début d'après-midi serait sûrement plus approprié. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

A ces mots, elle m'adressa un regard fort curieux mais aussi très complice. Elle attendait une réaction de ma part et je ne pus que me sentir reconnaissant de la voir essayer de me donner une chance de voir Tallulah en tête à tête.

-C'est vrai qu'elle dormira sûrement, renchérit Lucia : Laissons là se reposer. Et puis, demain matin nous avons un rendez-vous avec Philippe, ce sera tout de même plus agréable que nous partions tous ensemble.

-Bonne idée, nous n'aurons qu'à nous donner rendez-vous à une heure au parking de l'hôpital, ajouta Philippe : Rayan tu seras des nôtres ?

Poliment, je secouai la tête. Je n'irai pas lui dire que j'irai voir sa fille après eux, plus tard dans la soirée. Tout ce que j'espérai, était que ses retrouvailles avec Lysandre ne la rendent pas confuse, vis-à-vis de notre relation… Je ne voulais plus me dire, que nous ne serions que des amis.

Tallulah

-T'as pris cher toi… marmonnai-je, penaude, en tenant ma montre cassée dans mes mains alors que je l'examinai sous tous les angles.

Cela me faisait drôle de ne plus la porter à mon poignet. Je me sentais presque nue…Cela m'attristait beaucoup aussi. Je n'étais pas très matérialiste, mais cette monte, je l'eus reçue pour mon entrée à la fac et je comptai bien la porter à ma sortie. Elle s'était détruite avant, était-ce un mauvais présage ?

-Voilà que je me mets à raisonner comme Chani ! maugréai-je en reposant ma montre cassée sur la table de chevet.

Les infirmiers m'avaient réveillée de bonne heure pour la prise de mes médicaments avec mon petit déjeuner. Aussi, ils m'avaient prévenue qu'ils avaient avancé mon rendez-vous pour mon IRM et mon scanner, après avoir consulté mon dossier médical. Dans une heure, on allait venir me chercher pour me faire passer l'examen. _Oh moins, tout ça sera fait !_ En revanche, je risquai d'annuler la radio à la clinique de la fac. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je me trouvai à l'hôpital, mais entre tout ce qu'on me fit passer à mon entrée aux urgences, et maintenant pour mon épaule et mon genou, je commençai à être bien gavée par les petits bonhommes et petites bonnes femmes en blouse blanche.

-Dire que je sors vendredi… Genre je dois vraiment passer une nuit de plus ici ? râlai-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

Même en m'ayant rapportée toutes mes affaires, mon portable lui, restait sans batterie. J'eus bien demandé à quelqu'un s'il pouvait me trouver un chargeur, mais personne n'était revenu depuis. Je voulais tant contacter mes parents, mes amis… _Lui…_

Oui, je voulais parler à Rayan. Je désirai le voir avec tant d'ardeur, sa présence hier, couplée à celle de mes parents chéris, me fit un bien fou ! Bien que je me sentisse toujours décontenancée par les paroles de Melody qui se mariaient à mes sombres souvenirs encore très frais dans mon esprit, les mots de Rayan m'eurent apaisée. Il me fit comprendre que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable de mes agressions… _« Ne t'étonne pas si des hommes t'emmerdent ! »_ Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas à me dire ce genre d'idiotie.

Ayant un roman dans mon sac, à lire pour le cours de Monsieur Lebarde, je profitai de ma convalescence pour terminer les chapitres qu'ils me restaient. Puis, je partis enfin passer mon IRM et mon scanner. Autant les examens se firent plus ou moins rapidement, mais le temps d'attente pour les résultats était plutôt long. Ayant récupéré mon portefeuille, je partis boire un café à la cafétéria où une infirmière vint me trouver.

-Mademoiselle, vos résultats vous ont été apportés dans votre chambre.

-Oh, m-merci ! dis-je en buvant rapidement mon café -non sans me brûler la langue- avant de regagner ma chambre.

Je croisai la médecin, qui me fit un bilan de mes résultats. Finalement, j'avais une luxation légère à l'épaule et un mail avait été envoyé au médecin de la clinique du campus, qui était en charge de mon dossier médical, pour qu'il me prescrive le bon nombre de séances à prendre avec un kiné.

-On voit que l'inflammation s'est étendue (elle pointa son doigt sur les images à des endroits précis, mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose tant je n'y connaissais rien) avoir été brutalisée y est sûrement pour beaucoup. Mais par chance, il n'y a aucun déchirement. Pour le genou, tout est bon. Les douleurs sont simplement dû au traumatisme, mais vous m'aviez déjà dit que ça commençait à passer.

-Oui, le baume est efficace et le bleu disparaît peu à peu.

-Bon, un peu de rééducation et tout redeviendra comme neuf ! Prévoyez quand même beaucoup de repos, il ne faudrait pas votre traumatisme se fasse nerveux. Ce sera plus long pour la guérison… Votre tension est toujours un peu haute, essayez de rester dans votre chambre le plus possible. Vous n'êtes pas en cours, profitez-en et dormez !

Après m'avoir adressée un sourire et un clin d'œil, la femme s'en alla et referma la porte de ma chambre derrière elle. Oubliant de lui demander où je pouvais me procurer un chargeur de portable, je me frappai intérieurement avant d'examiner une dernière fois mes résultats, puis, je les glissai dans mon sac de cours, posé au pied du lit. J'en profitai pour trier mes cours et je m'inquiétai au sujet de tout ce que j'allais devoir rattraper… _Dire qu'il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les partiels…_ Je me sentais dépassée. Mais ne voulant pas me laisser submerger par l'anxiété, j'écoutai le conseil du médecin et partis faire une sieste. Je tournai un moment dans mon lit, en pensant à demain matin, quand je sortirai avant de pouvoir m'endormir. Une fois de plus, ce furent les infirmiers qui me réveillèrent pour m'apporter mon repas et mon traitement. _Au moins, je suis sûre de n'avoir loupé aucun repas._ Après avoir fait un tour à la salle de bain, j'étendis ma serviette sur le bord de mon lit puis, vraiment soucieuse de savoir comment se porter Chani et les autres, je décidai de partir à la recherche de quelqu'un susceptible de pouvoir recharger mon portable.

Les couloirs étaient interminables dans ma tête…et ce silence trop calme…cette odeur trop propre…je n'aimais pas cela du tout. J'allais prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'accueil, lorsque mon œil fut attiré par le mouvement d'une silhouette que mon esprit sembla reconnaître à l'instar de mon cœur qui rata un battement. _Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être là…_ Les portes s'ouvrirent mais je n'entrai pas dans la cabine. Guidée par le mirage de ce corps élancé, de cette chevelure argentée, je tournai les talons et pris la direction du couloir opposé à celui qui menait à ma chambre. Mes pas traînèrent d'abord un peu au départ, puis, plus vite battait mon cœur, plus vite je m'avançai au point de me mettre à courir. Lorsque j'arrivai à l'angle, je me retins en agrippant le mur pour tourner, et criai :

-Lysandre !

Aussitôt, dans un crissement de semelles qui résonna autant que ma voix, il se pivota d'un geste en ma direction. Le regard ahuri, les bras légèrement écartés sous la surprise tout comme ses lèvres qui s'étaient entrouvertes. Ne papillonnant pas d'un cil, il s'avança d'un pas…puis d'un autre avant de foncer vers moi et me prendre dans ses bras avec une fougue qui me fit reculer des trois pas avant de me faire décoller du sol. Seul la pointe de mon pied gauche resta en contact avec mon chausson tandis que l'autre s'était déjà glissé et retiré.

-Un an et demi…déjà…

Les bras ballotant le long de mon corps, je ne me sentais plus à même de réagir. Mes souvenirs affluaient en moi, tous mes sens étaient en éveil. La chaleur de son corps m'eut tant manqué, ces dernières semaines je l'eus tant réclamé dans mon inconscient. Me retrouvant seule dans mon lit, je n'eus de cesse de penser à lui. Prise de maux, je cherchai son apport de réconfort. Étreinte de joie, je m'imaginai son sourire.

Sa fragrance… le musc de sa peau, et ses cheveux fleuraient bon le santal blanc. Je ne comptai plus, le nombre de fois, où j'eus laissé mes doigts se perdre dans cette superbe chevelure lisse qu'il eut fini par couper un peu afin de faciliter son travail à la ferme. Par la suite, j'eus pris l'habitude de lui couper les pointes à chaque quoi qu'elles poussassent d'une certaine longueur.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais comme paralysée. Je ne parvenais pas à répondre à son étreinte. Moi pourtant si câline, mon esprit semblait confus et ne répondait plus. Hébétée lorsqu'il me reposa au sol, je m'agrippai à ses yeux qui tremblaient d'émois et lui demandait ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Je suis venu pour toi, murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque : Puis j'ai appris pour…(Il souleva mon menton avec délicatesse et tourna mon visage pour l'examiner) Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait…

Je reculai d'un pas comme pour mieux le détailler. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, pourtant…pourtant, sans comprendre pourquoi, il me semblait différent. Ou était-ce moi qui avais changée ? Comment me trouvait-il ? Toujours semblable à nos jours passés ensemble ?

-Ah ! Il est là ! entendîmes-nous provenir derrière lui. Je penchai ma tête tandis qu'il se tournait à demi, le sourire aux lèvres, pour voir Rosalya, Leigh, Alexy, Castiel, Hyun et mes parents, s'avancer vers nous.

-Heureusement qu'on t'a dit de nous suivre ! soupira Leigh qui, une fois de plus dut faire face au mauvais sens d'orientation de Lysandre.

-Tu t'es perdu ? lui demandai-je, un peu amusée de voir que sur ce point, il n'avait pas évolué.

-Plus maintenant, et encore grâce à toi.

Une fois de plus, mon regard se perdit dans le sien qui ne me lâchait plus.

-Mais laisse-là nous ! se plaignit Alexy qui vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh mon Alex'…soupirai-je d'aise en venant répondre à son étreinte.

Mon meilleur ami était là. Tous étaient là, du moins, une bonne partie, et mon cœur en fut comblé. Finalement, nous rejoignîmes ma chambre et mon père me prêta son chargeur portable.

-J'ai voulu t'envoyer un message de bonne nuit, mais je me suis souvenu que tu n'avais rien pour recharger ton téléphone.

-Tu n'en n'auras pas besoin ?

-Mais non, prends-le ma puce, insista-t-il.

Je lui souris et remis aussitôt mon portable en charge.

-Je vais pouvoir contacter Chani et les autres, soupirai-je, rassurée.

-On les a cherchés, mais impossible de les croiser, s'enquit Hyun vers qui je revins pour quémander un câlin : Hé bien, hé bien ! rit-il.

-Clémence n'a rien dit pour le café ?

-Non, en fait disons que…on a dû fermer.

-Hein ?

Hyun gloussa nerveusement avant de m'avouer que la tuyauterie du lave-vaisselle avait explosé et avait inondé toute la cuisine. Par la suite, elles avaient fait appel à des réparateurs et le devis était plutôt conséquent aux vues des réparations à faire et du temps que cela prendrait.

-Il semblerait que certaines choses ne soient plus aux normes, on va devoir songer à faire quelques rénovations. Cela ne devrait pas prendre non plus des semaines, surtout avec le caractère de Clémence qui s'est déjà dégotée le summum des rénovateurs d'enseignes !

-Haha, elle y tient à sa réputation !

-T'es sûre qu'elle a bien fait de t'embaucher ? plaisanta Castiel.

Je lui jetai un regard noir tandis que Lysandre et lui rirent de bon cœur.

-Moi, c'est cet uniforme qui m'horripile, pesta Rosa en levant les yeux au ciel : C'est d'un mauvais goût !

-J'aurais vu plus de volants et de dentelles, je te l'accorde, renchérit Leigh, légèrement pensif.

-Hé ho, on se calme…se méfia Hyun qui nous éloignâmes d'eux en me gardant dans ses bras.

Nous rîmes tous de bon cœur, et ce, je pus le certifier. Après ces derniers jours très rudes, je me sentais si bien entourée et c'était bien là le meilleur des soins. Je voyais, qu'ils faisaient tous, beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas revenir sur le sujet de mon agression, et les plaisanteries allaient de bon train. Recevoir autant de bienveillance mettait du baume au cœur. Mes parents semblaient au courant pour la grossesse de Rosa, et Hyun finit par le savoir aussi. Rosa et Leigh ne semblaient pas plus gênés que cela, et ils me confièrent que les parents de mon amie étaient enfin mis dans la confidence et qu'ils passeraient les voir ce week-end.

-Si t'avais vu la tête de ton père, j'te jure ! rit ma mère : Le jour que tu lui annonces que tu es enceinte, essaie de me prévenir avant lui, histoire que je le prépare psychologiquement.

-Depuis hier soir, je m'y prépare figure-toi ! J'ai bien compris que je pouvais devenir grand-père à n'importe quel moment de ma vie ! répliqua mon père sur un ton très sérieux et émotif qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Je te rassure, ce n'est pas dans mes projets…et puis, qui te dit que je n'adopterai pas ?

-C'est vrai ça ! me soutint Alexy bien plus concerné que tout le monde ici par ma remarque : Tu songes à adopter ?

-Si je n'ai pas pour projet immédiat d'avoir un enfant, cela m'a déjà traversé l'esprit de me demander comment j'allais être maman. Grossesse ? Adoption ?

-Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, souligna Lysandre qui haussait les sourcils avec curiosité.

-Je ne devais pas encore y penser. Ma réflexion est assez récente, à ce sujet…

Il hocha la tête avec entendement. Mon père lui demanda s'il avait songé à avoir des enfants avec moi. Je m'offusquai un peu, lui demandant si nous ne pouvions pas changer de sujet.

-Philippe laisse-les avec ça, soupira ma mère.

-Bah quoi, il aurait pu non ? Tu sais, depuis hier soir…

-Haha, j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé, la ferme me préoccupait déjà beaucoup lorsque je sortais avec Tal', mais je ne pense pas…que l'idée m'aurait déplu.

-Dis pas de bêtise, l'interrompis-je un peu sèchement : Je n'ai pas la carrure de Rosalya à ce sujet-là, mêler études et maternité ? Ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. On se voyait à peine même lorsque je vivais avec toi, et on passait notre temps à redresser les comptes de la ferme. Où aurions-nous trouvé le temps de nous occuper d'un bébé ?

-Ça va, je disais ça comme ça ! se braqua Lysandre qui eut un geste de recule non sans écarquiller les yeux, confus.

-On ne dit pas ça comme ça, terminai-je en détournant le regard.

Un lourd silence s'étendit sur nos têtes. Je m'en voulais d'avoir créer un tel froid…ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais pour des raisons que je ne saisissais pas complètement, ma réaction fut plus forte que moi. Certains remords, et certains reproches rejaillirent en moi. L'entendre parler ainsi avec légèreté de projet sûrement plus grand que lui, pour ça non plus il n'avait pas changé.

-On va faire un tour à la cafétéria, tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ? fit soudainement ma mère.

Je secouai la tête mais la remerciai pour sa proposition. Lysandre prévint qu'il allait rester là, et presque tout le monde comprit qu'il voulait qu'ils nous laissent seuls. J'entendis Alexy se plaindre en disant qu'il n'avait pu me voir hier et qu'il voulait profiter encore du peu de temps libre pour rester avec moi. Cela me toucha, mais je compris que Lysandre en avait gros sur le cœur. J'étreignis mon Alex' et le rassurai en disant que je sortais bientôt, et qu'il n'avait qu'à pas tarder à la cafet' ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lysandre qui lui sourit gentiment.

Finalement, ils sortirent au compte-goutte et Lysandre et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls. Le silence semblait plus profond encore, et pour m'excuser, je fus celle qui le brisa.

-Je ne voulais pas m'emporter. Je suis nerveuse, excuse-moi.

-Ne t'en fais. Rosalya m'avait bien prévenu de ne pas faire jouer l'émotion, et je n'ai pas été très subtil. Pardonne-moi également.

Il se leva. Je posai mon regard soucieux sur lui tandis qu'il vint prendre place à mes côtés sur le bord du lit.

-Cet échange de tout à l'heure, m'a fait comprendre à quel point on n'a pas beaucoup évolué toi et moi. Je veux dire, au niveau de notre relation. (Il porta ses yeux vers le paysage à travers la fenêtre) Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'on soit séparés.

 _Moi non plus…_ me dis-je. _« On ne se sépare pas en disant qu'on s'aime ! »_ m'eut dit Leigh et je craignais qu'il eût raison.

-Mais c'était pourtant la seule solution pour qu'on avance.

-Non, c'était la solution pour que je comprenne que…que j'ai souvent parlé bien trop vite. Toi, tu parvenais à avancer tout en me soutenant alors que je faisais tout pour te mettre à l'écart. Je regrette certaines paroles, vraiment. Je ne réalisai pas à quel point tu avais raison…

-Lysandre, écoute tu-

Lysandre voulut prendre une de mes mains, mais je la retirai doucement. Chagriné, il m'interrogea du regard.

-On s'est mal séparé. Mais je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant.

-Elles ne le seront pas ! m'assura-t-il par sa familière voix douce : J'ai suivi tes conseils, et aujourd'hui je me retrouve à superviser cinq employés, rit-il.

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'entente de cela. _Il s'est décidé ?_ Mon expression dut indéniablement le surprendre, car il haussa les sourcils avant de rire nerveusement.

-Ne soit pas si choquée, je suis têtu mais pas idiot !

-Mais tu refusais catégoriquement d'engager du monde ! lui fis-je remarquer en secouant la tête avec incrédulité : « C'est mon fardeau, c'est ma responsabilité ! » Quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai su qu'on ne pourrait plus s'entendre, et tu-

-Et je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma décision, parce-que j'étais bien trop fier. La mort de maman…(il baissa les yeux) m'a changée. Je me suis inventé des responsabilités, que j'assume entièrement aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai longtemps mal fait les choses, et la ferme a bien failli être saisie. Les factures s'accumulaient, je perdais des partenariats importants et les soins des bêtes commençaient à en pâtir. (Il les releva sur moi, larmoyant) Je n'ai même pas été capable de te garder, toi.

Un flot de larmes me monta aux yeux, mais je me fis violence pour ne pas les laisser jaillir.

-Tu étais ma meilleure amie, Tallulah, susurra-t-il en venant replacer une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille : Ma confidente et mon amour. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Et si je suis revenu ici, c'était pour te dire tout cela.

J'allais parler mais il poursuivit en m'interrompant gentiment :

-Je sais…que c'est loin d'être le moment pour toi, surtout après…(Il grimaça avec dégoût) après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je t'en prie. Penses-y.

Incrédule, je fronçai les sourcils en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Penser à quoi ? osai-je demandai-je.

Sans détourner son regard intense du mien, Lysandre se pinça les lèvres avant de souffler chaudement :

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on réessaie ? Toi et moi, encore une fois.

Sans trop savoir comment, je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive. Paniqué, Lysandre courut me remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Accompagnant son geste d'un rire, il me confia le verre que je bus doucement. Il ajouta qu'il me laisserait le temps qu'il faut pour répondre et que, si pour les vacances, je tenais à me reposer à la ferme avec lui en toute amitié, il n'y avait aucun souci de son côté. Pour ma part, je ne fis qu'opiner du chef, encore trop abasourdie par toutes ses révélations. Cependant, je restai trop soucieuse pour mettre ainsi un terme à notre échange, et je lui demandai de me donner des nouvelles de la ferme. Finalement, les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre.

Vu comment il me dépeignait ses employés, il en semblait plutôt satisfait, voire, très fier d'eux et du nouveau départ qu'ils lui permirent d'obtenir. Et enfin je compris ce qui avait tout de même changé chez lui, dans son regard, il avait muri. Il l'était déjà beaucoup à l'époque, mais restait aussi un adolescent avec ses soucis et son caractère bien trempé. Le décès de sa mère, lui fit entrer dans la vie active sûrement trop tôt. Mais aujourd'hui, je sentais qu'il s'était enfin donné les moyens de concrétiser tous ces projets qu'il m'eut longtemps partagés. Enfin, je sentais de lui, qu'il ne se sentait plus obligé de garder la ferme de ses parents, et qu'au vu des changements qu'il allait opérer dans les mois avenirs, ce n'était plus vraiment la ferme de ses parents, mais bien son propre domaine.

Nous discutâmes longuement, et j'étais persuadée que les autres faisaient exprès de tarder autant. Cependant, sur le moment, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Alexy revint le premier dans la chambre, suivit par Hyun et tous deux m'annoncèrent qu'ils voulaient profiter du peu de temps qu'ils leur restaient avant de retourner sur la fac. Ils avaient des révisions, et, à l'approche des partiels, je comprenais parfaitement. Pourtant, je sentis Alexy très soucieux, et surtout se faire très hésitant sur le fait de devoir s'en aller maintenant. Je compris qu'il y avait surtout autre chose derrière tout ça…

-Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls un moment, demandai-je à Lysandre et Hyun.

Tous deux opinèrent, et me dirent qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller. Une fois seul, Alexy ne se retint plus et fondit en larmes en se jetant dans mes bras.

-Chut…calme-toi je suis là…

-J'suis désolé ! J'suis tellement désolé ! J'aurais dû te raccompagner ce soir-là ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de te reprocher ton départ toute la soirée et je n'ai même pas été fichu de te raccompagner après la soirée ! pleura-t-il et je compris ce qui le taraudait autant. _Rosalya a dû lui dire…_

J'eus le cœur brisé de voir mon ami si affligé. La dernière fois que je le vis dans cet état, c'était à cause de son frère Armin. Puis, en quatre ans, même en nous voyant pendant les vacances et les longs week-ends, je ne souvenais pas d'avoir eu affaire à un Alexy si dépité. J'ignorai depuis quand il était au courant, mais il était clair qu'il dut se ronger les sangs pendant tout ce temps sans avoir pu me voir. Ses épaules tressautèrent sous le soubresaut de ses sanglots. Me mettant la larme à l'œil, je souris pourtant avec tendresse tout en lui soufflant avec affection que je l'aimais. Cet amour qui suffisait à Hyun. Cet amour que me partageait Rosalya. Cet amour qui nous amusait avec Castiel. Cet amour que nous bénissions avec Chani.

 _Cet amour…_

Un instant, je fermai les yeux. Et le visage de Rayan surplomba celui de Lysandre une fraction de seconde. Quand je les rouvris, je n'avais plus que lui en tête. Ses chemises mal boutonnées, qu'il hésitait parfois à rentrer dans le pantalon ou non. Son long manteau trench au col qui remontait toujours pour protéger son nez de la bise glaciale.

 _Cet amour…_

 _« Tu ne veux pas qu'on réessaie ? Toi et moi, encore une fois. »_ Plus tard, tout le monde revint dans ma chambre avec de bonnes choses à manger bien que leur eusse assuré que je ne voulais rien. Néanmoins, ce grand partage d'émotions me creusa, et ce fut avec appétit que j'engloutis un croissant parmi toutes les viennoiseries posées sur la table, une fois qu'ils furent tous partis. Un peu morose, je m'installai au bord de la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait peu, sûrement pour la sécurité des patients, et, grignotant, je contemplai le ciel de cette fin de soirée, bleu profond, avec la première étoile du soir qui scintillait avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

Soudain, l'on vint frapper à la porte. Je prévins que c'était ouvert et qu'il ou elle pouvait entrer. M'attendant à entendre un infirmier pousser une charrette pour, une fois encore, la prise de mes médicaments, je n'eus pas préparé mon cœur à l'entente de sa voix ce soir encore.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?

Faisant volteface, le croissant entre les dents, je croisai le regard à la fois intrigué et soucieux de Rayan qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas si tu avais pu recharger ton portable, je ne savais pas si c'était bien nécessaire de t'envoyer un message si tu ne-

 _Cet amour qui convenait à mes amis._

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus que de raison, j'engloutis le reste de mon croissant et accourus, le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à mon aîné qui écarquilla de grands yeux tout en se préparant à me réceptionner alors que je me jetai dans ses bras.

-Ouf ! Quel accueil, haha !

-Je ne pensai pas que tu reviendrais…

Je l'entendis sourire, tandis que nos joues étaient collées, l'une contre l'autre. Sa barbe était douce…et me chatouillait un peu.

-Dois-je en conclure que c'est une surprise ? Une bonne ?

 _Cet amour-là, j'espérai de Rayan, qu'il n'en soit pas satisfait. Et qu'il espérait bien plus de nous deux…_

-Une superbe…murmurai-je, en me plaquant tout contre lui, tandis qu'il se laissait coller contre le panneau de porte avant de venir me caller plus confortablement dans ses bras.

-Alors tout va bien…me souffla-t-il.

Ce n'était pas tant Lysandre ou moi qui avions changés. Il fut un temps, où je m'étais sentie heureuse et épanouie dans ses bras. Mais tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il m'eut étreinte, même avec beaucoup d'affection, la confusion m'eut bloquée tout mouvement. Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que je ressentais encore pour lui. Puis, maintenant que nous nous étions revus après un an et demi de séparation…après l'avoir senti enfin confiant vis-à-vis de la reprise de sa ferme…le savoir muri…je compris. Je compris, que ce qui m'eut freinée à renouer une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un, n'était pas tant mes sentiments à l'égard de Lysandre, mais surtout l'inquiétude que j'eus conservée après notre rupture. C'était sûrement à cause de cela, que j'eus vraiment du mal à savoir si je l'aimais toujours ou non. Je m'inquiétai pour lui, parce que je l'eus sincèrement aimé. Sincèrement chéri. Mais c'était le voir se laisser aller ainsi, s'isoler ainsi qui changea tout. Mon amour, était devenu anxiété. Aujourd'hui… _« Toi et moi, encore une fois »_

J'étais certaine qu'il n'y aurait plus de nous, pour Lysandre et moi. Et la prochaine fois que nous devrions nous voir, aussi pénible cela sera-t-il, il sera à même de tourner la page. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à rester ainsi. Je l'eus trop aimé pour le faire chanter, pour le faire espérer en vain.

 _Car peu importe le temps que cela doit prendre…_

Rayan et moi, nous éloignâmes de l'un l'autre, non sans nous sourire avec chaleur.

 _Mon avenir, je voulais savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller avec lui._

Il était dix-huit heures trente, mais Rayan me promit qu'il resterait aussi longtemps que je le désirai. Inquiète pour son travail, je lui demandai si cela irait. Il m'assura que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire sur ce point.

-De toute façon, je n'ai pas une grande concentration depuis deux jours, m'avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à califourchon sur la chaise qu'il plaça près du bord du lit où je vins m'asseoir.

-Oh, toi aussi les examens te poursuivent ?

-Mais non, pouffa-t-il avec une pointe de désespoir dans son rire.

-Haha, je plaisante ne t'en fais pas…

Posant son menton sur ses bras croisés, il me jaugea d'un regard curieux. Je souris en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-A part les miettes de croissant tu veux dire ?

Pestant dans ma barbe, je vins essuyer ma bouche avec la serviette étendue au pied de mon lit.

-Alors, t'as dû voir du monde aujourd'hui, non ?

-Hein ? Comment tu sais ?

-Hier soir, tes parents m'ont proposé de rendre visite à Leigh et Rosalya avec eux. Ils ont organisé ensemble une visite groupée.

Attendrie, je souris en baissant la tête. Je jouai avec les plis que formaient les bandages autour de mes poignets, à défaut de triturer ma montre, et réalisai alors, que Rayan avait dû rencontrer Lysandre. Aussitôt, je levai la tête sur lui, l'air intrigué et dis :

-Alors, ils étaient tous là ?

Rayan sourit en coin, semblant comprendre où je voulais en venir.

-Oui. (Il haussa les sourcils) Malgré la couleur de cheveux, ils se ressemblent quand même beaucoup les frangins !

-Haha, oui, mais ils nous tiennent tête que c'est faux. Je demandai, curieuse : Et toi ? T'as des frères et sœurs ?

-J'ai un demi-frère de sept ans mon aîné. Mais on ne s'entend pas aussi bien que Lysandre et Leigh.

Mon cœur se serra, venais-je d'ouvrir un sujet sensible ?

-Haha, ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas monstrueux non plus ! s'amusa-t-il en tendant la main vers moi pour venir me caresser furtivement la joue avec ses phalanges : Sans trop entrer dans les détails car c'est plus long que vraiment gênant, mon père s'est marié deux fois, et a eu un premier enfant de sa première union, puis, il y a eu le divorce, vraiment très peu de temps après la naissance de Dimitri. Un an ou deux années après (Il leva les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir) je ne sais plus trop…(Il haussa ensuite une épaule et reprit) , il a rencontré ma mère, Sherine. Ils se sont mariés et en un magnifique huit Janvier, un petit Rayan est né ! termina-t-il non sans humour. Mon frère a toujours eu l'impression que je lui volais _son_ père, et ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, même aujourd'hui.

-« petit », ris-je en agitant mes doigts en forme de guillemets : Tu t'es bien rattrapé ! Mais bon, c'est triste ce que tu me dis au sujet de ton frère…

-Tu sais, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Mais c'est aussi notre premier lien social et notre premier apprentissage vers les relations humaines. Ce n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc.

-Je suppose, oui…(Je souris) Un huit Janvier ? retins-je. Rayan sourit : C'est bientôt dis-moi !

-Un peu moins d'un mois, oui. Et toi ?

-Ha-ha ! Mon anniversaire n'est pas marqué sur le calendrier, dis-je en faisant planer le mystère.

-Quoi ? souffla mon aîné avec une tête impayable : Tu me dis quoi ? C'est les médicaments qui commencent à te déboussoler ?

-Mais non, nou-nouille ! pouffai-je : Si je te dis que ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas vraiment souhaité mon anniversaire parce que le calendrier ne l'affiche pas, ça t'aide un peu ? Et l'an prochain non plus, je ne le fêterai toujours pas aux yeux du monde !

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, Rayan sembla enfin comprendre.

-Oh ! T'es née un 29 Février ?

J'opinai du chef.

-C'est triste non ? Maintenant qu'on en parle, je ne suis jamais posé la question…je ne sais pas, comme si c'était impossible de naître à cette date-là. Mais si, c'est juste que je l'oublie.

-T'es pas le seul tu sais. Je crois qu'il faut vraiment être né le 29 Février pour se rendre compte que c'est bien une date à part entière. (Je soupire) Même les ordinateurs, oublient ! Rien que pour mon inscription lorsque l'étudiant, qui s'occupait bénévolement des dossiers, a dû entrer ma date de naissance dans son registre informatique, le logiciel refusait catégoriquement d'admettre que j'étais né le 29 Février, haha !

-Ah mince ! Cela ne doit pas toujours être évident, oui…Mais c'est dommage…comment tes parents faisaient ?

-Boh, penses-tu, on fêtait ça la nuit du 28 au 1er Mars. Mais mon père avait pour coutume de noter sur tous les calendriers de la maison, un 29, pour « compléter l'année » comme il disait.

-C'est adorable, sourit Rayan sincèrement attendri : Attends…

Un instant, je le vis fouiller sa mallette qu'il eut descendu avec lui.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer le calendrier électronique de mon portable mais…ça…

Un post-it bleu en main et son agenda pour la nouvelle année de l'autre, Rayan fit défiler les pages, dont quelques-unes étaient déjà bien rempli, sûrement à cause du programme du second semestre, et s'arrêta net entre deux. Puis, sortant un marqueur dont il arracha le capuchon avec ses dents, il griffonna quelque chose, puis, vint coller le post-it entre les deux pages et referma sèchement l'agenda. L'air se brassa, et ses mèches de cheveux volèrent sur son front.

-Voilà…déclara-t-il d'une voix chaude en rouvrant le carnet : Maintenant c'est complet.

Sous mes yeux, le post-it plié et coincé dans la séparation de deux pages, dévoilait la note noire qui n'était autre que ma date d'anniversaire : « 29 Février : Tallulah ». Mon cœur se serra, mais sans douleur. Ou du moins, celle-ci était agréable, et je ne me lassai pas de la ressentir. Elle me rendait vivante, et chassait ma mélancolie et me faisait frissonner avec délice.

-C'est dur de ne pas t'aimer quand tu fais ce genre de chose…murmurai-je en effleurant la note du bout des doigts.

Soudain, sa main vint agripper mon avant-bras. J'en lâchai le carnet de surprise, tandis que je sentais mon corps basculer en avant. Ayant glissé la chaise tout contre le bord du lit, Rayan me tira ensuite jusqu'à lui, alors que j'étais à genoux sur le matelas, et vins me plaquer contre lui. Le dos légèrement voûté, son visage contre mon ventre, il plaqua ses grandes mains contre mes reins, et me maintint avec fermeté mais tendresse. Mon aîné fit rouler mon t-shirt sous ses mains, alors qu'il se mit à caresser mes hanches et le creux de mon dos. Mon visage s'enflamma. Un peu hésitante au début, je vins glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure bouclée, puis, me mis à la caresser avec affection, faisant s'effiler chacune de ses mèches qui se torsadaient autour de mes phalanges.

-J'ai peut-être fait une bourde, hier soir, commença-t-il, les yeux clos, et la voix étouffée contre mon ventre.

-Ah oui ? souris-je en l'incitant à poursuivre.

-On est venu à discuter de nos projets « familiaux », de chronologie biologique, descendance tout ça tout ça…

-J'ai cru comprendre oui, j'y ai eu le droit aussi.

-Ah oui ? (Il pouffa) Ton père risque de faire un arrêt cardiaque si tu décides d'avoir un enfant.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer avec absurdité, mais me ravisai en remarquant une chose. _« Si tu décides… »_ c'était bien le premier que j'entendais parler ainsi, en ne laissant pas supposer que j'allais forcément avoir un enfant un jour. Non, lui, se demandait quand même si j'étais intéressée par le fait d'avoir un enfant. La différence était fine pour certains, pourtant… Secouant la tête, je passai outre ce sujet et lui demandait où il voulait en venir.

-Oui…hum…comment dire, ton père a fini par me poser la question si j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie et si je songeai à avoir des enfants…

-Mais oh, qu'il se mêle de ses affaires ! râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Haha, ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'il était simplement curieux d'en apprendre plus sur moi, mais ça n'avait rien de malveillant. Mais ce n'est pas tant sa question le problème mais plus ce que j'ai répondu.

Je me pinçai les lèvres non sans repenser aux photos que vit Melody dans le bureau de Rayan. Un instant, je… _« T'as confiance en moi ? »_ Chassant ses stupides doutes, je me raccrochai à la sincérité de Rayan qui s'ouvrait chaque jour, toujours plus à moi. Vraiment, depuis le début de l'année scolaire, depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, nous en avions parcouru du chemin.

-Mais pourquoi ? demandai-je dans un murmure. Jouant toujours avec ses cheveux, je vins dégager son front et il me paraissait si fatigué. Je pouvais voir ses cernes, alors qu'il eut tourné la tête pour parler plus aisément.

-J'ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un, avoua-t-il finalement.

Je haussai une épaule.

-Et c'est ça ta bourde ? Samedi dernier, ça, c'en était une ! ris-je en me remémorant sa gaffe au sujet de mon proprio.

Rayan rit nerveusement et sa voix résonna contre mon ventre.

-Dans ma tête, ça sonnait comme une bourde…

-Plus qu'une bourde, je suis un peu confuse je dois te l'avouer, rétorquai-je : Hier soir tu m'as pourtant dit…

-Je n'ai personne, non, assura-t-il avec calme : Mais je n'ai pas menti aux autres non plus… Si tu veux, mes pensées étaient différentes et la situation aussi.

-Tu me perds Rayan… Je ne suis pas trop en état de faire un quelconque raisonnement très profond en ce moment, lui partageai-je en glissant ma main contre sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de lui faire relever doucement sa tête et ses yeux vers les miens. Il me sonda, en silence et ce pendant quelques secondes avant de rétorquer :

-A toi je t'ai dit que je n'avais personne et c'est vrai, et je ne pensai à personne. Aux autres, je leur ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un parce que c'est également vrai, et j'ai pensé à toi.

Ma bouche forma une exclamation stupéfaite tandis que ma voix resta coincée. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue…

-Dis quelque chose je t'en prie, paniqua mon aîné en enfouissant à nouveau son visage contre mon ventre.

Je ris. Rayan resserra son étreinte et pour enfouir un peu plus son embarras, je vins cacher sa tête sous mon t-shirt non sans oublier un détail.

-Euh…Tallulah…T'es sûre de toi là ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, entrecoupée par ses rires nerveux.

-Je t'aide à cacher ta honte, un problème ?

-Ah bah si tout est d'accord de ton côté… On va dire qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

Jetant un coup d'œil depuis le col de mon t-shirt, je le vis lever les yeux sur moi à travers le tissu et surtout, je réalisai alors que je n'avais pas de soutien-gorge.

-NO-ON ! hurlai-je presque en virant au rouge pivoine alors que je dégageai dessous mon t-shirt le visage de mon aîné à la chevelure ébouriffée et aux yeux anis grand écarquillés par l'ahurissement.

Le pauvre était aussi rouge que le rouge à lèvres que j'eus perdu au Bungalow en écrivant mon numéro de portable sur un ticket de caisse. Je m'affalai sur le lit, face contre matelas en enroulant ma poitrine de mes bras.

-Non, non, non, non, non ! répétai-je, la voix atténuée par les couvertures.

A côté de moi, je pouvais l'entendre rire à en perdre son souffle. De grands gémissements poussifs lui donnèrent finalement une quinte de toux. Il rouvrit la fenêtre qu'on n'eut précédemment fermée à cause du froid, et prit l'air en essayant de calmer ses spasmes.

-Bon sang, haha ! T'en rates vraiment pas une ! haha ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Ferme-là ! beuglai-je en lui jetant un coussin derrière la tête.

Rayan le réceptionna d'une main et, une fois ses rires plus ou moins calmés, il vint me redonner le coussin. Essuyant les larmes de rires aux coins de ses yeux, il m'avoua dans un gloussement qu'il avait mal aux zygomatiques. Voulant oublier ce moment de gêne intense, je remis le sien sur le tapis :

-P-Pour en revenir à ta « bourde », dis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux alors que je venais m'asseoir avec sérieux sur le bord du lit.

Il gloussa moins soudainement, adossé contre la fenêtre qu'il eut refermée.

-Tu leur as dit que c'était moi que tu voyais ?

-Q-Quoi ? Sois-pas folle, le cœur de ton père aurait lâché…

-Mais non ! pouffai-je en levant les yeux au ciel : Mais c'est la vérité non ?

-Hé bien…on se voit, oui. Mais la manière dont on traitait le sujet hier était loin d'être amicale, enfin…

-Merci, j'ai compris, assurai-je en posant mes yeux sur lui. Il détourna les siens en se massant la nuque : Mais…c'est bien la vérité quand même, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un geste vif, il tourna le visage face à moi et plongea ses yeux presque interdits, dans les miens. D'abord confus, il sembla chercher si je ressentais un quelconque apriori vis-à-vis de mes paroles, mais je restai surtout soucieuse de savoir sa réponse. C'était dans ses moments d'attentes, que je regrettai qu'il ne soit pas un peu plus spontané. Mais ce côté prude lui allait tellement comme un gant, que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir.

-Avec toi, oui, dit-il enfin, dans un souffle et d'une voix profonde : C'est à toi que je pensai après tout.

Je reniflai un rire avant de me pincer les lèvres. Puis, taquine je dis :

-La situation de tout à l'heure devient moins gênante pour le coup…

Rayan gloussa à son tour, faisant tressauter légèrement ses épaules, puis il me tendit une main que je pris, avant de me faire descendre du lit et m'attirer contre lui. Chastement, il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et nous nous laissâmes aller à quelques caresses le long de nos bras et épaules. Il évita soigneusement celle qui était blessée, glissant alors sa main contre ma nuque et remonta dans mes cheveux.

-Demain soir, pour le dîner…repris-je en pensant à notre rendez-vous de demain.

-On fait comme tu le sens, m'assura-t-il : Si tu es trop épuisée ou si tu n'as pas envie de sortir, tu me le dis et on remet ça à plus tard.

-Au contraire, avouai-je en levant ma tête, le menton posé contre son pectoral gauche : J'ai besoin de me vider la tête avant de retourner en cours. Mais je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais.

Mon aîné me sourit avec tendresse, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il avait deux petites fossettes aux coins de son sourire, qui creusaient un peu plus ses joues.

-Moi aussi, j'en aurais bien besoin, murmura-t-il, rauque et quelque peu suave.

D'une main, il vint étirer doucement mes cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant mon front et mes tempes. Je vis ma blessure se refléter dans ses yeux clairs. Puis, une ombre passa dans son regard avant qu'un sentiment chaud ne l'allume. Ses lèvres captèrent mon attention une micro seconde, et je revins m'agripper à son regard. Son souffle était serein, mais son cœur lui, prit un rythme plus effréné. Dans un bruit humide j'entrouvris mes lèvres et osai approcher mon visage du sien. Son étreinte se fit plus pressante, et je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poursuivre mon trajet. Rayan inclina légèrement la tête, et à l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'amphi, nos souffles se croisèrent, mais cette fois, de façon plus volontaire. Mon cœur, calqua son pouls avec le sien et une main vint désespérément s'agripper à son pull noir en grosses mailles. Nous fermâmes les yeux alors que nos lèvres inférieures se pressèrent contre l'une l'autre.

Trois coups frappés à la porte nous firent tressauter, non sans douleur pour mon épaule qui ne supportait que moyennement les réactions de ce genre. L'infirmier n'attendit même pas que je l'autorise à entrer qu'il ouvrit la porte en faisant couiner un chariot où était disposé mon repas et mes médicaments.

-Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voici votre repas et vos-

-Médicaments, terminai-je pour lui alors que Rayan et moi nous étions promptement éloignés de l'autre, non sans gêne : Avouez que vous voulez me droguer avant ma sortie de l'hôpital, pour que je sois dépendante de vous ! plaisantai-je, plus pour me calmer que pour vraiment vouloir faire de l'humour.

Mais cela amusa tout de même mes aînés. L'infirmier me prévint également qu'il reviendrait changer mes bandages demain matin, ainsi que la compresse à ma tempe. Partant me chercher de l'eau dans la salle de bain, Rayan en profita pour me dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et rassemblait déjà ses affaires. J'opinai, en lui souriant avec affection. Il me répondit sans retenu dans sa tendresse, puis, se penchant sur le lit alors que je venais de m'y asseoir, il déposa un long baiser dans mon cou qui me fit froncer du nez alors que je tentai de réprimer un gloussement tant sa barbe me chatouillait.

-A demain, bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, et passe une bonne nuit toi aussi…rentre-bien.

Son sourire ne le quitta pas, même en passant la porte de ma chambre. Il salua l'infirmier qui revenait avec la carafe pleine d'eau, puis disparut derrière le mur où il tournait pour longer le couloir. Le cœur bondissant, je lâchai un long soupire de bien être qui sembla écraser tous les tourments de ces derniers jours.

L'amour battait à lui seul n'importe quelle thérapie.

A suivre…

[Chapitre un peu court comparé aux derniers, mais je me concentrai uniquement sur la dernière journée de Tallulah à l'hôpital et de ses retrouvailles avec Lysandre qui auront apporté une assurance au sujet de ses sentiments ! Je vous laisse avec le prochaine chapitre :) ]


	15. Chapter 15

Rayan

Mon premier cours se déroulait avec la classe de Tallulah. Chani semblait plus rayonnante que les autres jours passés loin de son amie hospitalisée, et, sachant que Tallulah avait pu recharger son téléphone portable, je me doutai qu'elles eurent pu enfin entrer en contact. Je profitai du temps qu'il nous restait avant le début de cours pour discuter avec elle. Elle me sourit et se leva de son siège mais je lui assurai qu'elle pouvait rester à sa place.

-Bonjour Monsieur, me dit-elle.

-Bonjour Chani, vous semblez avoir meilleure mine aujourd'hui.

Elle renifla un rire amusé tout en hochant la tête pour accentuer mes dires.

-C'est vrai, Tallulah sort ce matin, et même si je n'ai pas pu me rendre à son chevet nous avons pu nous téléphoner jusqu'à tard hier soir. Enfin, aussi tard qu'elle put en feintant les infirmiers de gardes !

 _Cela lui ressemble bien oui !_ ris-je en mon for intérieur. Je regardai autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas accompagnée du trio habituel.

-Et les autres ? Comment vont-ils ? Comment va Camille ? me souciai-je, me souvenant dans quel état se trouvait le jeune homme ces jours-ci.

-Ils ne devraient plus tarder, je sais que Charly essaie de convaincre Camille de ne pas sécher ce matin.

-Oh… il ne va pas mieux ?

Chani haussa une épaule.

-Quelque chose le tracasse beaucoup, et, il garde ça pour lui tandis qu'il est plutôt bavard d'habitude. Il voulait voir Tallulah à sa sortie je crois, mais on a essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait sûrement en présence de sa famille, mais ça lui importe peu.

-Il ne devrait pas, je pense que ça inquiéterait Tallulah plus qu'autre chose…dis-je, avant de me reprendre, sentant que j'allais partir trop loin : J-je veux dire, elle risquerait de se demander ce qu'il fait là-bas…

Mon élève gloussa non sans me lancer un regard intense, et un sourire presque aussi malicieux que celui de Rosalya, lors de la soirée au bungalow. _Si ça se trouve, elle est au courant…_ et cela ne m'étonnerait pas, après tout, elles vont devenir colocataires. Je regardai autour de nous, puis baissai le ton :

-Vous le savez qu'on se voie, n'est-ce pas ?

Son air bienveillant suffit à me répondre.

-Il n'y a que moi, les autres ignorent la nature de votre relation, m'assura-t-elle avec sérieux : Mais n'en voulez pas à Tallulah, c'est juste qu'on a pris l'habitude de tout se dire et-

Je secouai la tête et l'interrompis gentiment.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Vraiment, souris-je simplement.

D'autres élèves arrivèrent en masse tandis que le début du cours approchait dangereusement. Je souris en voyant notre trio préféré à Chani et moi, entrer et s'installer à côté d'elle. J'entendis le jeune Camille pester dans sa barbe, un peu bougon. Sûrement vexé d'avoir finalement été convaincu par ses amis de rester à la fac.

Mais s'il savait à quel point je le comprenais. Et encore, pour ma part, j'allais avoir la chance de revoir Tallulah ce soir. Vraiment, mon impatience était à son comble. _Et hier soir…_ Mes sens étaient en ébullitions. Je ne suis pas facile à choquer, mais l'image de ses seins nus et chauds ne me laissèrent pas indifférent, et encore moins ce baiser inachevé…

Ce fut en compagnie de la Frustration que j'eus regagné mon appartement et ma nuit fut quelque peu agitée par des vagues de désirs que je commençai à avoir du mal à réfréner. Ce soir, je ne nous avais encore trouvé aucun restaurant, et j'ignorai si nous allions toujours rejoindre le café lecture. J'étais sûr que nous aviserions, l'essentiel pour nous était de nous trouver et passer un moment, seul à seul.

Melody entra dans mon champ de vision et un sentiment de colère me gagna. Je n'avais toujours pas eu l'occasion de m'entretenir avec elle, pourtant, l'urgence se faisait ressentir. Tallulah reviendrait en cours la semaine prochaine d'après ses propres dires -bien que je trouvasse cela tôt-, je ne tenais pas à ce que mon assistante se permette à nouveau de lui tenir un tel discours. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

-Melody, l'appelai-je depuis l'estrade et d'une voix portante. Comme si j'eus réclamé le silence pour annoncer le début du cours, tout le monde se tut en me jetant un coup d'œil curieux. L'interpellée également, qui alla sourire avant de ne sûrement remarquer mon air contrarié.

-O-oui Monsieur Zaidi ?

-Nous avons des choses à voir ensemble, au sujet de la réunion de demain, sur l'insécurité que ressentent les étudiants au sein du campus et du harcèlement qu'ils subissent. Les assistants seront présents, je sais que vous m'avez déjà donné votre réponse, mais je tenais à m'assurer que vous seriez bien présente également.

Trouvant sûrement l'information inintéressante pour eux, la plupart des élèves se remirent à papoter allègrement.

-Oh, euh…

Allant certainement me rejoindre, je lui fis comprendre qu'elle pouvait me répondre depuis sa place où elle resta donc. Puis, me souvenant des photos qu'elle eut trouvées, je tiquai, et lui dit de venir me voir à la fin de l'heure.

-Nous en discuterons mieux.

-Bien Monsieur, fit-elle en me souriant.

Mais je ne pouvais apprécier cela. Je ne pouvais apprécier le sentiment satisfait qui vint la prendre. Le cours se déroula sans bavure et Chany parvint même à pousser Camille à prendre la parole, je le vis bien depuis ma position. Ce jeune homme semblait avoir un intérêt avec l'art contemporain vraiment très poussé et ses réflexions, soulignant le gros défaut de ce domaine, restaient sans malveillance ni ressentiment gratuit. Là-dessus, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup avec Tallulah, c'était agréable d'avoir des élèves qui savaient déjà se montrer impartiales, tout en conservant leur propre avis personnel qu'ils dévoilaient avec pondération pour ne pas trop jouer sur l'engagement ni le hors sujet. Cela leur permettait de comprendre et d'apprécier l'opinion de tout le monde non sans défendre le leur, mais ce, en toute cordialité.

Un trait de caractère qui faisait défaut à d'autres élèves, notamment Melody qui ne cessait de s'enflammer en soutenant chacune des propositions que je faisais dans l'unique but d'attiser l'esprit de contradiction de mes élèves, et faire élever leurs arguments, tandis qu'elle les prenait comme des vérités absolues. Bien que cela n'était qu'un moyen d'étoffer le débat et que ce n'était pas constamment mon véritable avis, il pouvait arriver que certains soient d'accord avec ce que je disais, ce qui était normal, la contradiction n'était pas toujours de mise. Mais dans le cas de mon assistante, force était de constater qu'elle n'était même jamais en désaccord avec mes arguments qu'elle n'étoffait que moyennement par des exemples tous droits sortis des livres et non de son cœur. Des arguments sans passion… ça ne me faisait pas vibrer ma critique.

Jamais je ne fus réellement capable de dialoguer avec Melody, aujourd'hui je comprenais pourquoi.

L'heure du cours arriva et comme demandé, elle me rejoignit à mon bureau. Je me fis violence pour ne pas paraître trop fermé, bien que cela me fut bien difficile. Je fouillai dans ma mallette alors qu'elle me demandait ce que l'on réservait pour la réunion.

-Si je peux préparer quoi que ce soit, je-

D'un geste sec, je posai un petit album photo sur le bureau. Melody se tut, et fixait l'album d'un air interdit et son visage devint livide. Je levai les yeux vers le haut de l'amphi, où les derniers étudiants sortaient enfin. Une fois seul avec elle, je fis tomber le masque.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

Les lèvres pincées, elle leva ses yeux sur moi et son visage se mit à s'enflammer. Elle secoua la tête, feignant ne pas comprendre et marmonna simplement d'une voix lointaine :

-Un album… ?

-Ceci, est ma vie privée. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que, nous autres professeurs, avons de vraiment personnel dans une université. Il n'y pas de salle attitrée et encore moins d'amphi à nos noms. En revanche, nous avons le droit à un casier, disponible également à l'utilisation des élèves pour déposer des devoirs ou récupérer des documents, mais surtout, nous avons notre bureau. Et ça, personne ni touche, hormis le professeur titulaire. Même vous, avec votre titre d'assistante, n'avez nullement le droit de fourrer votre nez là-dedans.

-M-Monsieur, jamais je n-…(Elle marqua une pause, et reprit d'un air défiant) C'est Tallulah qui vous a soufflé ses bêtises ?

-Maintenant cela suffit, votre petit jeu ne tient plus et je vous conseille de jouer franc jeu si vous voulez que ça continua à bien se passer entre nous. Vous m'avez été désignée pour assistante, mais il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

-Et je ne les dépasse pas ! s'offusqua ma cadette dont le visage s'enflamma de plus en plus : Je ne fais que vous soulager de votre trop plein de travail comme se doit le faire tout assistant !

-Non, mon travail, reste mon travail ! Mais il y a des choses que vous pouvez faire pour votre propre classe ! Pour vos camarades, pas pour moi ! (Je repris l'album et l'agitait devant elle) Et fouiller dans mes effets personnels n'en fait pas parti ! Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà demandé de vous approcher de mon bureau ! m'emportai-je en faisant monter le ton.

-J-je cherchai les documents pour votre-

-Tous les documents nécessaires aux cours sont dans mon casier, Melody…vous le savez très bien.

Un silence s'immisça et ma cadette détourna le regard, non sans arquer un sourcil agacé. Puis, du coin de l'œil, elle regarda l'album.

-Vous ne parlez jamais de vous…Je voulais simplement…je ne sais pas ce que j'espérai trouver en tirant votre tiroir, mais comme vous ne faisiez aucun effort…

-Aucun effort ? répétai-je, incrédule : Des efforts pour quoi, Melody ? m'impatientai-je.

-V-vous…c'est votre faute aussi ! Vous jouez les soucieux, m'invitez même à boire un verre pour me laisser en plan ! Depuis votre arrivée, je suis celle vers qui vous vous tourniez sans cesse, vous me demandiez mon aide et je prenais plaisir à vous l'apporter parce que votre travail vous tient vraiment à cœur !

-Vous inviter à… ? De quoi !? m'offusquai-je mais elle m'interrompit.

-Puis, vous me demandiez de faire de moins en moins de choses pour vous, trouvant que j'en faisais trop, j'ai d'abord pensé que vous ne me voyez plus comme une assistante mais bien plus encore…Je voulais simplement que mon travail soit à la hauteur du vôtre et que vous me parliez d'égale à égale !

-Parce que je ne suis pas en train de le faire à l'heure qui l'est ? lui demandai-je, rhétoriquement : Melody, mon travail est à la hauteur de mon titre d'enseignant chercheur, voilà tout ! Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce que je suis, bon sang ! La preuve avec cet album que vous avez allègrement épié !

-Vous ne me disiez rien…gronda-t-elle.

-Parce que je n'ai rien à vous dire, à vous !

-Mais elle, oui !? Qu'est-ce que Tallulah a de plus pour que vous vous permettiez d'outrepasser vos droits en vous pavanant avec elle au beau milieu d'un bar !?

J'eus un geste de recul, et songeai aux paroles de Tallulah qui soupçonnait Melody d'avoir agi en connaissance de cause après nous avoir vu ensemble. _Mais jusqu'où allait-elle aller comme ça !?_ m'écriai-je, ahuri, en mon for intérieur. Cela frôlait la malsanité et me fit rebondir sur les horreurs qu'elle eut prononcées à Tallulah.

-Outrepasser mes droits ? En quoi j'outrepasse mes droits à danser avec une jeune femme ?

-Une étudiante !

-Oui, comme vous, mais osez me dire maintenant que vos actions étaient innocentes… lâchai-je en triturant distraitement les recoins de mon album. Ma voix fut plate, et mon regard ne se détournait pas d'elle.

Peut-être ressentait-elle de la pression, c'était sûrement le cas, mais il était temps de calme le jeu avant que ça n'aille plus loin encore.

-Vous saviez que j'allais au bar, je vous l'avais dit.

-Bien sûr ! Vous m'aviez invité !

-Jamais de la vie je vous ai invité à faire quoi que ce soit nulle part avec vous, Melody ! m'outrai-je en écarquillant les yeux : Vous sembliez simplement avoir besoin de vous détendre, je vous ai recommandé quelque chose, libre a vous par la suite de faire ce que vous vouliez de ça ! Mais sûrement pas de vous imaginer un mélodrame !

-Donc vous l'invitez elle ?

-Je n'ai pas invité Tallulah et je n'ai certainement pas à me justifier devant vous, et devant personne d'ailleurs ! Cela relève de ma vie privée !

-A-Alors quoi ? Elle vous fait du charme ? insista-t-elle en haussant curieusement les sourcils : Elle n'a pas changé…, pouffa-t-elle avec dédain.

Je tiquai. Je n'étais pas de nature méchante, mais il arrivait parfois où je lâchai prise. Comme maintenant.

-Visiblement vous avez un problème avec votre camarade… qui, pourtant, se faisait beaucoup de souci pour vous il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Melody baissa les yeux avant de les lever au ciel de façon excédé.

-Vous êtes vraiment un ingrat, pesta-t-elle : Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous…me parler de cette façon…

Des larmes roulèrent au coin de ses yeux, pourtant je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde.

-N'espérez plus de moi que je m'apitoie sur votre sort. Vous jouez les fouineuses pour satisfaire vos désirs personnels. C'est un délit ! Puis, vous harcelez votre camarade qui vous a pourtant soutenu ces dernières semaines. S'il y a une personne ingrate dans cet amphi, ce n'est certainement pas moi.

-H-Harceler ? Elle vous a raconté quoi comme mensonge en plus ?

-Des mensonges ? Lui avoir dit que c'était normal qu'elle se fasse violenter par les hommes, vous expliquez ça comment ?

-Elle dérangeait tout le monde dans avec ses manières !

-Ce n'était pas Tallulah le problème, mais bien ce jeune homme abusif !

Soudain, Melody leva les mains au ciel, excédé, et sembla vouloir partir.

-Je n'ai pas terminé ! m'écriai-je au point de lui faire tressauter les épaules de surprise : Vous fuyez à chaque fois que cela devient sensible pour vous ! Tallulah a-t-elle fui lorsque vous lui avez sorti de telles atrocités !? Vous me…décevez, pour ne pas dire, dégoutez, Melody. Il y a des choses à garder pour soi, sauf si votre intention est de blesser votre vis-à-vis. Vous n'imaginez pas les dégâts psychologiques que cela peut engendrer de dire de telles conneries ! fis-je sans retenu : C'est du harcèlement ! C'est de l'agression verbale ! C'est de la violence psychologique ! Tout ce dont nous allons essayer de nous battre demain pendant la réunion, vous le représentez ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser de vous et de votre assiduité en tant qu'assistante ! Cet album n'aurait jamais dû sortir de mon bureau, en tout cas certainement pas entre vos mains. J'ignore ce que j'ai pu faire ou dire, pour que vous pensiez que je m'intéressai à vous de façon intime, et peu importe ce que c'est, j'ai ma part d'erreur et je m'en excuse ! Mais je ne peux plus vous faire confiance quant à votre travail, je me passerai de vos services dès à présent bien que je reste reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait jusque-là.

J'ignorai depuis combien de temps nous étions là à argumenter, mais le silence qui s'installa à nouveau sembla faire éterniser le moment. J'allais ranger mes affaires et partir, lorsque Melody reprit.

-Vous ne valez pas mieux que ces profs qui couchent avec le premier élève venu. Mais bon, Tallulah semble du genre facile, pas étonnant que vous tentiez votre chance, elle n'a rien d'un défi.

Sur ces mots, je me retournai face à elle, et, la sondant un moment, je finis par m'avancer lentement vers elle, tendit qu'elle m'eut dit cela de dos. Faisant crisser mes semelles sur le plancher de l'estrade, je la surplombai de mon regard froncé. La voix sourde, je lui demandai de me répéter cela en me regardant dans les yeux.

Melody ne fit rien d'autre que de détourner les siens, plus secs qu'auparavant. _Du cinéma…_

-A la fac, je reste votre professeur. En dehors, sachez d'emblée que vous pouvez me croiser dans la première supérette venue, vous serez gentille de rester à bonne distance de moi. (J'ajoutai en haussant les sourcils avec évidence) Et d'autant plus si je suis en présence de Tallulah.

-Donc vous avouez.

-Il n'y a que ça qui vous intéresse, pas vrai ? pouffai-je avec dédain : Prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai ? La vérité vous la voulez, vous allez l'avoir : Oui, Tallulah et moi nous côtoyons. Mais comme je ne vaux pas mieux que mes collègues qui sont aussi humains que moi et qui apprécient la compagnie des personnalités en tout genre en les traitant d'égal à égal, cela ne doit pas vous surprendre.

-Cela sous-entend quoi ? Que je n'aime pas la compagnie des autres ?

-Pas celle des personnes qui contrarient vos caprices on dirait. (Je me reculai d'un pas et repris un ton normal) Pour en revenir à la réunion. Vous restez officiellement mon assistante, donc votre présence est désirée, mais si nous venez simplement pour expliquer que les jeunes femmes se doivent de se soumettre aux caprices de ces messieurs en rut, oubliez, Miss Paltry sera bien moins patiente que moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui demandai de partir pour que je puisse refermer l'amphi. Ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste ni même présenter d'excuse. Si elle s'en portait bien ainsi, cela la regardait. Pour ma part, j'avais vidé mon sac, voire, un peu trop… J'espérai simplement que Tallulah ne m'en voudrait pas pour cela…

Terminant mon travail de bonne heure le vendredi, et surtout, ne me sentant pas d'humeur à faire des heures supplémentaires, je prévins mes collègues de m'envoyer un mail s'ils avaient d'autres informations à me partager pour la réunion de demain. Au passage, Hélène me prit à part et me demanda des nouvelles de Tallulah. Elle me demanda si je pouvais lui parler de son prochain cours qui porterait sur le harcèlement et les violences de rues et si, elle se sentirait apte à apporter son témoignage.

-Un témoignage ?

-C'est une idée d'un élève qui…enfin, n'a pas non plus vécu le meilleur moment de sa vie il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Il est prêt à témoigner sur ce qu'il lui ait arrivé, et il s'est dit que cela serait peut-être une bonne idée d'avoir d'autres témoignages. Pas pour se la faire à la « confession intime » mais plus pour prévenir les autres du danger potentiel en soirée, et quelle attitude adopter dans ses moments-là quand on est témoin ou pendant, afin d'éviter le pire.

Je hochai la tête avec entendement, puis, regardai autour de nous.

-Je dois la voir, je lui en parlerai mais ça reste encore délicat, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Mon amie hocha vigoureusement la tête en agitant les mains expressivement.

-Bien sûr ! C'est juste au cas où !

Je souris, la remerciai pour sa bienveillance puis la saluai avant de prendre le chemin de chez moi. Ce fut en lâchant un soupir d'aise que je vins m'asseoir à la table du salon, mon album photos sous les yeux. Il y avait que peu de clichés de Dana…Et seulement un seul de nous deux ensembles. _« Le souvenir se doit d'être emporté par le temps et être oublié. La mémoire est aussi fragile que nous…les photos ne sont pas représentatifs de nos souvenirs. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Le reflet d'un vécu que notre mémoire ne se souviendra pas. »_ Balayant mon appartement d'un coup d'œil, je me dis qu'il n'était peut-être pas nécessaire d'aller loin pour prendre un bon repas et discuter en toute intimité.

-Je vais voir ce qu'elle en pense…

Sortant mon portable, je composai le numéro de Tallulah qui décrocha plutôt rapidement.

« Bonjour. » l'entendis-je souffler avec tendresse. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-La plupart des gens ont tendance à dire, « allô ? », soulignai-je, taquin.

« La plupart oui ! Mais avoue que je fais tâche parmi eux… »

-Haha, donc tu fais tâches à côté de moi ?

« Ah non, dès que je t'ai entendu faire ton discours au début de l'année, j'ai compris que tu étais la plus grosse tâche que le Campus pouvait dévoiler ! »

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, gloussai-je en secouant la tête, désabusé. _Elle m'a manquée…_ me dis-je en repensant à cette journée sans l'avoir encore vue : Je te dérange ? repris-je, plus sérieusement.

« Un peu, tu viens de faire fuir mon ennui… »

-Idiote, soupirai-je tendrement.

Je l'entendis sourire.

« Chani et moi, on vient de signer officiellement notre contrat. Mes parents aussi, et comme nous avons déjà des garants, les parents de Chani pourront envoyer leur propre lettre, signée, plus tard. (J'entendis un cliquetis métallique) J'ai mes clés ! » s'enjoua-t-elle et je pouvais l'imaginer trépigner sur place. Sa bonne humeur fut contagieuse.

-Alors ça y est, tu t'évades enfin ?

« Ouiii ! Demain, on s'est mise d'accord pour aller acheter les pots de peinture que le proprio nous déduira de nos factures. Il savait que des peintures seraient à refaire, tout comme la pose d'un linoléum qu'il fera faire la semaine prochaine. Normalement, on va pouvoir s'installer après les partiels. Sauf si on veut se retrouver entourées de bricoleurs torse-nu en salopette ! »

-Ah...j'ai le torse nu mais pas la salopette, plaisantai-je.

« Bah toi aussi, t'oublie les codes vestimentaires ! » se plaignit-elle faussement. « Bon, bah au moins t'en as un sur les deux ! »

Nous rîmes de bon cœur avant d'en venir à parler de notre soirée.

« Cela se fait toujours, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas trop pris le temps de regarder pour un restaurant… »

-Ce n'est pas grave…oublie le restaurant, tentai-je de la rassurer : Je me disais qu'on pouvait faire ça chez moi, si tu es partante.

« Oh… »

Je déglutis tout en me montrant patient alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir.

« D'accord, mais on prépare le repas ensemble ! »

Je haussai les sourcils, ne m'attendant pas à cette condition qui me séduit pourtant beaucoup.

-Ça marche, je passe te chercher vers 18h, ça ira ? Tu es chez ta tante ?

« Oui, je t'envoie l'adresse par texto. Je dois aller acheter quelque chose ? »

-Non, on fera simple ne t'en fais pas. Juste…(Je souris) J'ai juste besoin de toi.

Un petit silence reprit notre échange. De son côté, je l'entendais respirer doucement. Puis, timidement :

« Tu m'as manquée » m'avoua-t-elle et mon cœur se serra.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Tallulah, rétorquai-je avec sincérité dans un souffle chaud : Je vais voir ce que j'ai dans mon frigo. On ne sait jamais, si ça se trouve on va faire plus que du « simple » !

« Haha, d'accord je te laisse ! A ce soir. »

-A ce soir…

Avec hésitation et lenteur, nous raccrochâmes. Posant mon portable sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, attendant qu'elle m'envoie l'adresse du domicile de sa tante, je vérifiai mes placards et mon frigo.

-Hm, je vais peut-être faire quelques courses quand même…songeai-je en lisant le sms que je venais de recevoir. C'était l'adresse.

Avant cela, je filai me doucher histoire de m'aider à me relaxer un peu. Ce n'était pas tant notre dîner qui me rendait nerveux, mais plus… _Comment elle réagira quand elle apprendra la vérité ? Me fuira-t-elle ?_ Nous étions parvenus à établir une confiance réciproque mais qui était encore fragile. Nous nous devions de la préserver, de la consolider. J'espérai que ce dîner n'allait pas avoir l'effet inverse.

J'optai pour un pull beige en laine à col roulé et un fuseau noir comme tenue pour ce soir. C'était confortable et c'était idéal pour ce genre de soirée. Je partis faire mes courses une bonne demie heure avant d'aller chercher Tallulah, profitant que cela soit sur le chemin pour la récupérer au passage. J'entrai l'adresse dans mon gps, et je finis par tomber sur un pâté de maisons. Il y avait un parking commun, je me garai, laissai le moteur tourner et appelai Tallulah afin de savoir où elle se trouvait.

« Je vois ta voiture ! » me dit-elle alors que je vis passer une petite tête derrière un rideau de fenêtre, à la maison juste en face de là où je m'étais garé. Je coupai le moteur, et descendis pour toquer à la porte. Enfin, j'eus dans l'idée de le faire, mais ma cadette me devança. Sortant de chez sa tante, elle referma la porte derrière elle, puis, dévalant les quelques marches elle trotta vers moi avec le sourire et cela me fit chaud au cœur. D'abord les mains dans les poches, je les sortis rapidement lorsque je la sentis sur le point de me prendre dans les bras.

Ce qui fut le cas, et sans retenu, je répondis à son étreinte, non sans déposer un long baiser sur sa tempe neutre de toute blessure. Un profond soupire m'échappa tandis que je profitai encore un peu de la chaleur réconfortante de son corps. Ses mains sous mon manteau, elle s'agrippa à mon pull et me rapprocha d'elle. Je souris, comprenant que je n'étais pas le seul à en profiter également. Eloignant nos visages afin de croiser nos regards aimants, nous nous sourîmes et, d'un commun accord, gagnâmes ma voiture afin de nous rendre chez moi.

En chemin, je demandai des nouvelles de ses parents et j'appris qu'ils étaient retournés chez eux afin de préparer son déménagement à venir et aussi, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'absenter de leurs travails respectifs plus longtemps. Puis, je lui demandai comment elle se sentait…

-Honnêtement ? Soulagée d'être enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Je sais, des personnes y restent plus longtemps, mais vraiment, je n'étais pas à l'aise là-bas.

-Haha, trop glauque pour toi ?

Elle grogna dans sa gorge en jouant avec les plis de son pantalon qui se serrait à ses chevilles, au paterne quadrillé à l'écossaise, mêlant teinte beige, écrue, et marron. Une large ceinture caramel unissait son bas avec son pull ivoire qui se croisait dans son dos, dénudant le creux de ses omoplates et sa nuque, dégagée de tous cheveux qu'elle eut relevés en un chignon doublé d'une tresse qui l'enroulait.

Soudain, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et remarqua les sacs de courses posés au pied des sièges arrière.

-Je croyais qu'on ferait simple, s'enquit-elle d'une voix intriguée et chuchotant.

-Il me manquait de trois condiments, et je me suis dit, qu'avec tes médicaments on éviterait l'alcool. Ils faisaient des cocktails vierges, j'en ai profité.

Mon regard était porté sur la route, mais je la sentais m'observer. Je souris en coin, tendis une main qu'elle vint nouer à la sienne et je laissai l'autre sur le volant. Même pour changer de vitesse, nous restions ainsi, sa paume contre le levier que je guidai par ma poigne avant de reposer nos mains jointes sur ma cuisse.

Arrivé à bon port, nous descendîmes les courses ensembles et je guidai donc ma cadette jusqu'à chez moi. Je lui proposai des pantoufles pour qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise puis, nous rejoignîmes la cuisine pour y déposer nos courses. Elle s'arrêta devant un cadre photo, posé sur le meuble collé au mur qui séparait ma cuisine du salon et sourit.

-C'est ta mère ?

Je la rejoignis et souris avec elle.

-Oui. Je sais, on ne ressemble pas beaucoup…pouffai-je en désignant un autre cadre où nous étions au complet : Je tiens plus de mon père, et encore, je n'ai pas de photo de lui jeune à te montrer.

-Boh, au pire, t'as qu'à attendre d'avoir quelques cheveux gris supplémentaire et ça devrait être bon ! plaisanta-t-elle non sans me faire lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tu vas me le payer, ça, grondai-je, taquin.

Tallulah sourit de plus belle, sans décrocher son regard de la photo.

-C'est ton frère, Dimitri ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un homme aussi grand que moi, posté à côté de mon père qui se tenait entre lui et ma mère qui me tenait par les épaules alors que j'étais assis dans l'herbe.

Je hochai la tête. _C'est bien l'une des rares photos où nous sommes tous les quatre…_ songeai-je en repartant dans la cuisine. Ma cadette m'emboîta le pas, et commença à déballer les sacs.

-C'est ça que tu appelles des condiments ? questionna-t-elle en sortant une barquette de filets de blanc de poulet.

-Oui, bon…regarde mon frigo et tu comprendras ! fis-je simplement en rangeant le reste.

Non sans rire, Tallulah ouvrit le réfrigérateur et me demanda :

-T'as prévu quelques choses avec tes courgettes ?

-Non. Pas dans l'immédiat, pourquoi tu penses à quelque chose ?

-Eh bien, si tu as du riz et des oignons, un riz pilaf aux courgettes avec le poulet ça pourrait être pas mal, t'en dis quoi ?

Mon estomac qui avait déjà grogné dans la voiture répondit plus expressivement que des mots.

-T'as ta réponse ?

Riant aux éclats, Tallulah sortit de quoi préparer notre repas de ce soir. Je nous servis deux coupes d'un des cocktails sans alcool que je nous eus achetés, et, tout en faisant chauffer une cocote, nous discutâmes allègrement.

-Ah mais tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à 100% ! expliqua-t-elle en parlant de son père qui n'eut de cesse de demander de mes nouvelles.

-Ta mère n'est pas trop jalouse ?

-Elle est comme moi, ça la fait rire ! Mais je dois avouer que ça m'a bien…(elle fit mine de chercher ses mots) surprise ? Calmée ? Décontenancée ?

Je ris à gorge déployée en me souvenant de sa tête d'ahurie face à nos retrouvailles avec Philippe.

-Si ça se trouve c'était juste un gros coup monté et je suis l'amant de ton père.

-Tu sais que ma mère m'a dit la même chose, pouffa-t-elle en faisant dorer les oignons avec l'huile d'olive chaude dans la cocote.

M'occupant de laver et couper les courgettes, je lui dis qu'on ne pourrait pas tout mettre.

-Au pire, le reste on le fait en salade, me dit-elle simplement en croquant dans une rondelle crue de courgette.

Je haussai les sourcils, un peu confus.

-Tu manges ça cru ?

Interdite, elle papillonna un moment avant de me dire.

-Bah oui…pas toi ?

-Non ! gloussai-je en secouant énergiquement la tête : A vrai dire je n'ai jamais pensé à manger ça cru, c'est tout.

Piquant une autre rondelle alors que j'essuyai mes mains à un chiffon, elle me la présenta devant la bouche et je croquai du bout des dents, un peu hésitant.

-Mais quel gamin ! Ça n'va pas te tuer ! se moqua-t-elle en fronça un sourcil.

Un peu sceptique au départ, je mâchonnai le légume cru, ne trouvant pas spécialement de goût à cela.

-Moui… mais avec quoi d'autre ? Parce que là c'est un peu…fade…

Tallulah improvisa une salade avec des cubes de chèvres qu'il me restait et des tomates que j'eus achetées. Ajoutant un peu de sauce, ça passait nettement mieux.

-Ok, là je valide ! assurai-je avec engouement en prenant une bonne fourchette de salade que je mâchai goulument.

Ses éclats de rire me bercèrent le cœur. La voir si détendue tandis que nous faisions une tâche des plus commune, me mit en joie. D'autant plus que nous le faisions ensemble, et ça…ça rendait tout bien plus précieux. Son portable sonna, mais pas de sa sonnerie habituelle, cela ressemblait plus à une alarme.

-Ta pilule ? questionnai-je, curieux.

Elle haussa les sourcils, presque stupéfaite.

-Q-Quoi ? ça te gêne que je te demande ça ?

-Non ! Au contraire, c'est juste rare de voir un homme penser à la pilule ! Je n'en ai pas connu beaucoup qui réagissait comme toi, dit-elle en coupant le son du téléphone : Mais non, je ne prends pas la pilule, j'ai un stérilet, avoua-t-elle avant de fouiller dans son sac : par-contre j'ai des médicaments à prendre pour mon épaule.

Je hochai la tête avec entendement tandis que je l'observai revenir prendre son verre et avaler ses comprimés avec son cocktail sans alcool. Tendrement, je vins caresser le dessous de sa tempe blessée et couvert d'une compresse qui protégeait les points de suture. Câline, elle me prit la main et caressa sa joue avec. Sachant que j'allais alourdir l'ambiance…j'entamai un sujet que je n'espérai pas trop houleux.

-J'ai parlé à Melody aujourd'hui…

Ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle rauque et Tallulah vint poser un regard interrogateur sur moi.

-Pour les photos ?

J'opinai. Je la vis baisser les yeux sur la cocote dont elle surveilla la cuisson. _Cela l'inquiète…évidemment,_ soulignai-je en mon for intérieur, pris d'un pincement au cœur à la savoir soucieuse et peut-être, douteuse à l'encontre de ma sincérité. J'espérai que cette discussion allait nous faire avancer plus encore.

Je commençai donc à lui expliquer mon échange tendu avec mon assistante, que j'eus plus ou moins remise à sa place, bien que j'ignore comment les choses allaient se dérouler désormais. Tallulah m'écouta sans m'interrompre, et n'eut pas beaucoup de réaction au niveau du faciès. Ce que ne me rassura que peu… Je n'avais pas son don pour décrypter les gens avec aisance. Puis, me demanda de remplir un grand verre d'eau, qu'elle versa ensuite dans la cocote avant de mettre le riz, elle dit enfin :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de lui avoir parlé de nous deux. Tu as fait comme tu le sentais, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place. Mais je pense que tu as bien fait de lui rappeler que ta vie privée ne regardait que toi. Même si elle venait à colporter des rumeurs, cela n'aurait peut-être pas beaucoup de poids. Une amie de mon ancienne fac est en couple avec mon ancien professeur de géographie depuis un an et demi et j'ai appris récemment qu'ils avaient enfin emménagé ensemble.

Haussant les sourcils avec surprise, je la laissai finir :

-Tout le monde savait pour eux. Cela a fait du bruit au début, mais rien de bien méchant et par la suite, ils sont plus devenus le couple phare de la fac qu'autre chose, renchérit-elle en riant avec tendresse : cela faisait parler les plus curieux et les plus puristes mais penses-tu, les gens ont d'autres chats à fouetter, et comme leur couple n'a jamais commis aucune bavure, tout le monde s'est vite lassé, un peu comme n'importe quel couple qu'ils croisent dans la rue ou dans les bus.

-Mais ils doivent tout de même avoir une certaine pression. Je veux dire, maintenant qu'ils vivent ensemble, ils vont être confrontés à des dilemmes amoureux qui peuvent sûrement affecter leurs comportements à la fac…

-Ils en ont conscience…mais doivent-ils s'arrêter de vivre pour autant ? Si chacun d'eux se sent vraiment impliqué dans leur couple, le reste, c'est à eux de voir et pas aux autres de leur dicter quoi faire et encore moins comment le faire. (Elle baissa le feu et remit le couvercle sur la cocote tandis que je déballai les filets de poulet) Si on doit continuer à se voir, alors je vais forcément empiéter sur ta vie privée, autant que tu prendras de la place dans la mienne, Rayan. On n'a pas à dévoiler non plus au monde entier, tel le message du Général de Gaulle que nous sommes proches, déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme qui me fit rire : Mais on n'a pas à faire semblant de ne pas se connaître plus que cela. Nous sommes responsables de nos actes, pas de ce que les gens voient et pensent de nous, termina-t-elle en venant suspendre ses yeux vairons dans les miens. Sincère, et soucieuse.

Hochant la tête, je lui confirmai que c'était bien pour ça, que j'eus dit la vérité à Melody.

-Au moins, elle évitera de se faire des films au scénario plus grotesques qu'elle ! pestai-je en buvant le fond de mon verre : Tromper ma compagne ! Tss…

Un peu agacé, je partis chercher mon album photos, prêt à en finir avec ce passé que je parvenais bien plus à assumer.

-Et le poulet ! l'entendis-je s'écrier alors que je n'eus pas fini de couper la viande.

Je ris en jetant ma tête en arrière, alors qu'elle grondait à voix haute dans la cuisine.

-Tu sais qu'on ferait presque un cliché du couple de vieux, mariés depuis 40 ans !

-Bah t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse abandonner le navire si rapidement !

L'album en main, je revins en cuisine pour terminer la préparation de notre dîner. Elle me lança un regard désabusé, non sans sourire comme une bien heureuse au coin des lèvres. Lorsque tout fut enfin cuit, je dressai la table mais nous préférâmes rester manger autour de celle de la cuisine. J'en profitai pour lui parler de la proposition de Miss Paltry.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle après avoir avalé sa bouchée : Cela aura lieu quand ?

-Lundi, pendant ton heure habituelle.

Le regard perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées, Tallulah se pinça les lèvres qu'elle ne remua pas pendant un moment. Me raclant la gorge, je lui dis qu'elle n'aurait qu'à aviser le moment venu et qu'elle avait le week-end encore pour y réfléchir.

-N'oublie pas, on fait à ton rythme. Pareil pour les cours de self-defense, on commence quand tu veux.

-Le plus tôt, trancha-t-elle en croisant sérieusement mon regard : Vraiment, maintenant que je sais que je peux recroiser l'autre type à tout moment au café, j-je…

Posant ma fourchette, je vins poser une main réconfortante sur son genoux droit, que je vins caresser du pouce.

-Je vais essayer de retrouver le numéro de mon entraîneur d'athlétisme, dis-je en me mettant à réfléchir : En espérant qu'il soit encore en vie…

-C'est glauque ce que tu dis…

-Bah, il avait déjà un certain âge quand je l'ai connu, donc…la vie fait que…(Je chassai cela) Enfin, je verrai bien. Mais ne t'en occupe pas pour l'instant. Toi, tu as tes partiels et ton déménagement.

-Mais cela me concerne quand même beaucoup, je ne peux pas te laisser tout gérer.

-Bien sûr que non. Tes révisions, ça te regarde. Ton déménagement, c'est Chani et toi qui voyez pour la date et pour l'organisation. Ton travail, tu vois ça avec Hyun et ta patronne. Mais pour le self-defense…c'était mon idée et je tiens à l'assumer jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, c'est à toi de me dire si tu es partante ou non. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais faire ça au plus tôt, et je ferais en sorte que tu commences d'ici la fin de tes partiels.

J'eus dit cela d'un ton très solennel, ayant également repris à manger, les yeux rivés dans mon assiette mais le cœur ouvert rien que pour elle. J'allais lui proposer un autre verre lorsque je la vis me détailler avec une pointe de fascination. Les yeux doux, un sourire discret sur les lèvres et une aguichante couleur pêche sur ses pommettes saillantes, je réprimais un profond désir de l'embrasser. Un frisson atteignit mon bas ventre et je m'agitai sur ma chaise. Détournant le regard avec lenteur, Tallulah se remit à manger. Mais elle ajouta :

-Merci Rayan…

Elle sourit, et je sentis indéniablement mon corps se réchauffer. Nous terminâmes notre repas avec des échanges plus légers, mais d'une complicité qui perdura encore et encore, même au moment de faire la vaisselle. Tallulah avait tenu à m'aider jusqu'au bout mais il me devenait difficile de ne pas réclamer plus de contact. Hier soir déjà, j'étais resté sur ma faim, et le moment que nous passions en cet instant, nous confortait de plus en plus dans une ambiance enjôleuse qui ne la laissait pas indifférente.

Derrière moi, posé sur une chaise de la table de la cuisine, se trouvait l'album photos. Secouant la tête, je nous fis arrêter notre activité.

-Tal', ça attendra…dis-je calmement en épongeant mes mains avec le chiffon qu'elle tenait pour essuyer les plats : Viens.

Prenant sa main je la guidai jusqu'au canapé du salon, où nous nous installâmes, après que j'eus récupéré mes photos. Ma cadette sembla soudainement soucieuse. Et d'un baiser dans le cou, je vins la rassurer et finis même par lui faire étendre un délicieux sourire. J'éternisai le baiser, et, l'entendant grogner dans sa gorge avec plaisir, je vins la rapprocher de moi, la soulevant par les cuisses. Comprenant ce que je voulais, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, alors que je m'étais allongé de tout mon long sur le canapé, un coussin surélevait ma nuque.

-C'est le poulet qui te donne des ailes ? railla-t-elle à m'en faire glousser stupidement.

Puis, jetant un signe concis du menton en direction de l'album posé sur la table basse, elle comprit qu'elle pouvait s'en emparer. D'abord hésitante, ma cadette se pencha, et je la maintins par les hanches pour lui éviter une chute, puis, prit l'album avec elle pour me le donner.

-Ouvre-le, dis-je simplement en câlinant les courbes de sa taille : Vas-y ! l'incitai-je tandis qu'elle m'interrogeait avec scepticisme.

S'exécutant, Tallulah fit défiler les pages et, au vu de son expression fermée, je ne parvenais toujours pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

-Mais elle est vraiment conne…

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, je lui demandai de qui elle parlait.

-Melody, nou-nouille !

 _Nou-nouille…_ répétai-je en mon for intérieur non sans échapper un gloussement amusé. J'eus bien compris que c'était devenu son petit mot d'amour vache officiel !

-C'est ton assistante, elle te voit disons…presque tous les jours, et depuis plus longtemps que moi, et elle n'est même pas fichu de différencier un homme d'âge mûr, à un -le prend pas mal- mais à un gamin ! T'as quel âge sur la photo ?

-J'ai 19 ans, souris-je en la détaillant avec un désir non dissimulé peint sur les lèvres.

Je la vis jongler du regard entre la photo et moi. Puis, fronçant les sourcils elle se mit à sourire en essayant de taire une bêtise, j'en étais certain.

-Dis la, ta connerie ! soupirai-je en m'aidant de mes coudes pour me redresser et venir enrouler sa taille.

-Je ne suis pas mécontente de t'avoir connu à l'âge que tu as aujourd'hui.

-Haha, ça veut dire quoi ? Je n'étais pas à ton goût à 19 ans ?

Elle haussa une épaule.

-Je dois être trop habitué au toi d'aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle simplement. En revanche…cette femme, aussi jeune fait elle, semble tout de même plus âgée que toi, non ?

-Oui, affirmai-je tandis qu'elle croisait mon regard. Je vis à elle, que malgré la flamme de son désir dans ses yeux, elle attendait que je poursuive. Ma cadette se fit très attentive, et ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois le long de mon récit.

J'avouai à Tallulah, que l'histoire que nous étions en train de vivre ensemble, était un peu le reflet de mon passé. J'espérai simplement une fin différente. J'avouai ouvertement m'intéresser à elle plus que je ne l'eus voulu le croire jusqu'à récemment, et que, de tous points de vue, notre relation n'avait rien d'amicale. Son air évident me confirma, une fois de plus, sa réciprocité.

-Je n'ai pas demandé…à ce que cet amour tombe sur toi. Peut-être n'ai-je pas non plus été très malin en acceptant toutes tes avances. Et en t'en faisant également…mais cela faisait bien des années que je n'étais pas tombé amoureux. Je veux dire, sincèrement, au point d'être ainsi déboussolé à l'encontre de chacun de tes gestes et à l'entente de chacun de tes mots. (Je marquai une pause, elle, posa l'album sur la table avant de venir enrouler mes épaules avec tendresse) Dana était professeur d'art moderne. Comme moi aujourd'hui. J'étais déjà bien entouré par ça, entre ma famille et ma curiosité vis-à-vis des histoires qui étaient souvent plus incroyables que les œuvres en elles-mêmes. Mais voilà, en deuxième année, j'ai eu une phase de doute. Mes notes n'étaient pas excellentes, mon organisation non plus et des soucis familiaux s'ajoutaient à tout ça. Je me demandai ce que l'art allait pouvoir m'apporter dans la vie, ce que mon diplôme m'ouvrirait comme portes. L'histoire de l'art n'était pas non plus la branche la plus en vogue à l'époque où j'étais étudiants. Avec l'essor urbain et les nouveaux concepts architecturaux, les BTS et autres formations étaient plus enviables. J'allais changer de cursus, lorsqu'un ami m'a proposé de participer à un cours de M1, histoire de nous renseigner sur les options. Il espérait que ça m'aide à faire mon choix définitif de soit continuer l'histoire de l'art ou changer de filière. (Je pouffai) Tu te souviens quand tu as dit de moi que j'étais un cœur d'artichaud ? Imagine comment j'étais à 19 ans…

-Un amoureux transit.

Nous rîmes avec légèreté. Caressant amoureusement son visage du bout du nez, je grognai d'aise alors qu'elle massait ma nuque.

-J'allais abandonner l'idée, lorsqu'un M1, ami avec mon camarade, nous fit entrer en douce dans son cours d'art moderne. C'est là que les choses ont commencé. Dana était le genre de professeur qu'on n'oublie pas. D'un part, car elle parlait fort, et tu ressortais avec une migraine monstre à la fin de son cours ! (Tallulah sourit, amusée) Mais surtout…parce qu'elle se montrait très dénigrante vis-à-vis de l'art. Elle enseignait l'art moderne, mais personne n'a jamais su si c'était par passion ou par une quelconque obligation. Mais ce dédain qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de l'art, rendait ses courts les plus exhaustifs qui soient. Elle cassait ses élèves, un par un, leur demandant de lui démontrer en quoi telle œuvre avait eu sa place dans ce courant, et avec des arguments parfois injurieux qui frôlaient l'irrespect, et choquaient les mœurs de mon époque, elle brisait chaque idée reçue.

Fixant un point invisible dans les cheveux de ma cadette, je me perdis dans mes songes.

-Elle me fascinait. (Je baissai les yeux sur le pull de Tallulah) Ou plutôt, elle m'avait fasciné…ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Dana, assurait ses cours comme elle confrontait les gens, en les taclant. Pour elle, c'était comme si elle analysait une œuvre d'art, un courant, et elle démontait tout le monde par un dédain et une condescendance qui faisait froid dans le dos. Peu de ses collègues l'appréciaient, et quand on lui faisait remarquer, elle répondait sans cesse que les gens n'aiment simplement pas être contredit et qu'elle haïssait être d'accord avec eux. Pour elle, ce n'était pas possible car tout le monde est unique, et elle ne comprenait pas que deux personnes puissent s'entendre sur un même point en osant dire qu'elles avaient débattu. « On ne débat pas sur un accord commun » disait-elle. « Il y a un forcément une des deux qui est hypocrite pour se faire accepter par l'autre. Les faux semblants, c'est le principe même d'une bonne relation. »

Doucement, Tallulah éloigna son visage pour croiser mon regard d'un air soucieux et sceptique.

-Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'une femme pareille ? ris-je sans joie.

Mais elle réfuta mes dires en secouant la tête, puis dit :

-Elle devait se sentir vraiment seule pour penser ainsi…

Mon cœur rata un battement. _« Elle trouve toujours les mots justes… »_ je me remémorai les paroles de Leigh. Mais comment faisait-elle ? Dana n'était pas devant elle, elle ne la connaissait même pas. Pourtant, elle eut compris en moins d'une soirée ce que je mis des mois à voir.

-Je ne le savais pas, au début de notre relation qui a d'ailleurs commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, mais elle était malade. Une maladie qui isole plus qu'on ne le soupçonne. Mais tout ça, je ne le savais pas, répétai-je : Je ne cherchai pas à savoir, car je ne voyais pas qu'elle souffrait. J'étais trop obnubilé par sa façon d'être qui me semblait si…décalée et qui cassait les codes de l'enseignement. A force de me perdre dans les cours des M1, j'ai fini par me lancer. J'allais la voir à chaque fin de cours, et j'ai alors su qu'elle nous avait repéré depuis longtemps, mon camarade et moi. Nous avons continué à participer à son cours en plus des nôtres, et j'avais toujours une excuse pour aller lui parler. Elle s'était rendu compte de mon petit manège et me demanda ce qui m'attirait chez elle. Mes yeux de jeune homme amoureux et éblouis par son expérience ont dû la captiver un tant soit peu, car elle accepta de sortir boire un verre en ma compagnie. Et crois-moi, il y a 14 ans, ça faisait beaucoup de bruits ce genre de relation. Mais Dana démentit, en répondant aux rumeurs qu'elle n'avait rien à recevoir d'un puceau prétentieux tel que moi. Mais je ne perdis pas espoir, je crois que j'étais assez sado quand j'étais jeune… J'allais souvent la voir pour lui demander des conseils ou débattre sur des œuvres d'art avec elle. Puis, à chaque fois, je lui demandai des choses personnelles, sans gêne aucune. Cela la faisait rire plus qu'autre chose, et elle me dit, que ça ne fonctionnera jamais entre nous si je me montrai si expressif. « Tu vois bien que l'amour gêne » J'ai aussitôt réagi. Je lui ai proposé de nous rencontrer discrètement et elle me répondit que je comprenais enfin. C'est alors, que notre relation cachée a commencée. Tout allait bien au début, ou plutôt, je voulais voir ça comme étant positif, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. On couchait ensemble, on se séparait juste après…(Je me massai le visage en ma relongeant sur le dos, Tallulah toujours sur mes hanches) Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en dépenser de l'argent dans les hôtels…, soupirai-je.

-Tu vivais chez tes parents ?

-Non, j'avais un studio. Mais mon immeuble restait universitaire, ça se serait remarqué, une prof qui débarque chez des étudiants. Au final, nous n'avions jamais vraiment l'occasion de nous parler intimement, et un soir j'ai craqué. Je lui demandai si elle était vraiment sincère envers moi, si elle m'aimait, si je comptai vraiment, si j'avais déjà compté…Et elle m'a dit que j'étais trop sensible, et qu'elle ne comprenait pas les gens comme moi…que personne ne comprenait les gens comme moi…Que je ne disais pas les choses clairement…Et que ceux qui disaient me comprendre et me connaître, ne le faisaient uniquement que par intérêt. Pour ne pas être seuls. « J'en avais assez d'être seule » Après cette conversation, j'en ai eu assez de faire semblent de ne pas l'aimer quand je la voyais. Assez, de devoir nous cacher à chaque fois que nous voulions nous voir. On n'a fini par se voir plus souvent, et moins discrètement aussi. Cela a fini par faire du bruit…beaucoup de bruit. Dana était plus vieille que moi, et tu sais comment étaient vues les femmes engagées dans ce genre de relation avec des hommes plus jeunes…Des cougars, pestai-je : Personne ne prenait au sérieux le fait que nous puissions nous aimer. Pour ma part, on me traitait de petit con naïf qui cherchait à être materné, voire, à réussir son année sans peine ! Pourtant, Dieu sait que j'étudiai beaucoup en plus d'entretenir assez péniblement cette relation houleuse avec une femme qui me méprisait sans cesse. Mais j'étais ce qu'on pouvait appeler, de dépendant. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu…était que cela lui cause plus de tort qu'à moi.

Ma voix s'était éraillée sur les derniers mots. Avec précaution, ma cadette vint s'allonger sur moi, les mains sur mon torse, joue collée contre mon cœur. D'une main distraite, je vins défaire son chignon et entrepris de faire courir mes doigts dans l'ondulation de ses mèches brunes.

-Ses livres étaient populaires à l'époque, ses recherches faisaient parler d'elle et plusieurs conférences lui avait été organisées. J'ai tout gâché. Petit à petit, notre relation a fait chuter sa côte de popularité au sein de l'académie régionale et les étudiants se méfiaient d'elle. On avait quand même 18 ans de différence, et ça choquait beaucoup de monde. Quand on y réfléchissait bien, j'aurais pu être son fils, si elle m'avait eu jeune.

-Mais tu ne l'étais pas ! s'emporta soudainement Tallulah, me faisant tressauter : Tu étais son petit ami, pas son fils ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Sa réaction me toucha sincèrement. Je devinais qu'elle calquait sa situation à la mienne, quoique dans notre cas, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas être ma fille. L'écart d'âge n'était pas si grand qu'entre Dana et moi à l'époque. D'un geste caressant, je vins reposer sa tête contre mon torse et embrassa son front.

-Les autres ne voyaient que ce qui les dérangeait. Tu as dit tout à l'heure que nous étions responsables de nos actions, pas de ce que les autres voyaient. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais la limite entre les deux…l'opinion publique aime la faire basculer à son avantage. Et beaucoup d'enseignants désiraient la place de Dana. Une femme qui réussissait aussi bien, ce n'était pas pensable. Notre relation était du pain béni. Elle s'est fait lyncher par les médias et très vite, le directeur ne voulait plus qu'elle enseigne, afin de préserver la popularité de l'établissement et ne pas faire fuir les étudiants déjà peu nombreux dans la branche d'histoire de l'art. Dana ne m'a plus donné de nouvelles après ça. Pour ma part, on m'a également expulsé de l'établissement. Je n'ai pas terminé mon semestre, et je ne me suis pas réinscrit aussitôt dans une fac. Tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était de savoir comment elle allait. J'ai fini par apprendre qu'on l'avait hospitalisée. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris, qu'elle était atteinte de la mucoviscidose.

Dans mes bras, je sentis Tallulah tressaillir. Cela me traversa, et un nœud se forma dans ma gorge, atténuant ma voix.

-J'ai gâché sa carrière par égoïsme…Quand je me suis rendue à son chevet, c'était trop tard, tout le monde savait que ces jours étaient comptés. (Je me pinçai les lèvres, en essayant de contenir les larmes qui brûlaient mes yeux) « Tu n'étais qu'une erreur, tout ça n'était qu'une erreur » Ce sont les derniers mots que j'ai entendus d'elle, si ce n'était en plus qu'elle me demandait de ne jamais la commettre. Elle était au courant, pour mon projet de devenir enseignant. J'avais déjà mes propres résolutions, ma propre opinion sur certains sujets, et je n'eus de cesse de me passionner pour cette voie professionnelle en restant à ses côtés.

Après quoi, j'ai dû mettre une bonne année à me remettre de sa perte et de notre drame. Dana était partie, ne laissant derrière elle que l'ombre que j'étais devenue. Je devins la sienne. J'eus marché dans ses pas, en m'habituant à la solitude que pouvait dégager la compagnie de certaines personnes. Je me complaisais dans des relations sans avenirs sans jamais oublier la promesse faite à Dana. « Ne commets plus cette erreur ». Une promesse qui m'eut poursuivi longtemps. Je n'aurais jamais cru être capable de tourner la page en remettant les pieds dans cette ville. Et encore moins en tombant amoureux d'une de mes étudiantes…Pourtant, elle se tenait là, dans mes bras, le cœur battant contre le mien que je lui eus ouvert car c'était tout ce dont elle méritait.

-C'est faux ce que tu dis, murmura Tallulah qui se redressa pour croiser mon regard embué de larmes : Son ombre tu dis ? Alors, c'est le dédain de Dana qui a pleuré pour Leigh lorsqu'il t'a remercié d'être présent pour lui ? C'est encore son ombre qui m'a évitée une honte monumentale le jour de mes règles ? (Elle se redressa sur mon bassin, et je me dressai sur mes coudes, l'air confus) Ce n'est pas Dana qui m'a sauvée Mardi soir… (Elle secoua la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue) Tu n'es pas comme elle, Rayan. Tu sais débattre avec des élèves qui ont la même opinion que toi. Tu t'assures qu'ils ne se sentent pas isolés en période d'examens. (Main contre ma joue, elle essuya le coin de mon œil humide) Ce n'est pas un faux semblant se soucie de ma sécurité.

Sa voix se fit murmure…et elle baissa les yeux :

-Ne me dis pas que je suis si crédule…

-Tallulah… !

Dans un élan d'émoi, je me dressai d'une traite pour venir la serrer dans mes bras avec force comme pour m'assurer qu'elle se trouvait bien contre moi. Pour la sentir contre moi. La garder contre moi. Joue contre joue, mes larmes se mêlèrent aux siennes, dans un silence profond, atténué uniquement par nos battements de cœur qui se confondaient les uns aux autres. Je songeai…à ces heures passées au chevet de Dana, dans cet hôpital froid. Aussi froid de son cœur qu'elle eut muré même à mes côtés et le mien qu'elle tenta de confiner. Puis, à ces heures d'attentes aux urgences, après avoir trouvé le corps glacé de Tallulah, inconsciente et blessée… _Plus jamais…_

Redressant mon visage, je vins prendre son visage en coupe avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qu'elle eut entrouvertes pour prononcer mon prénom. Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge et vibra contre mes lèvres qui s'échauffaient contre les siennes, assaisonnées par nos larmes. Tallulah me répondit presqu'aussitôt, avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Tout était si franc, si cru chez elle, même l'impatience de son désir qui faisait écho au mien, creusant mon bas ventre. Dans un bruit de cliquetis, je débouclai sa ceinture avec empressement, sans jamais quitter sa bouche que je dévorai en aspirant son souffle alors que je lui partageai le mien. Elle me fit libérer un gémissement lorsqu'elle explora ma cavité buccale de sa langue chaude et tremblante, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Nos souffles se firent plus courts, et je grondai alors que le col de mon pull nous sépara un instant, après que Tallulah me l'eut retiré. Je tirai sur sa ceinture pour la rapprocher de moi, avant de nous faire basculer, moi sur le dos, elle sur mon buste. Ses doigts caressèrent mon torse d'un geste appuyé et avide, épousant le soulèvement de ma poitrine qui s'accordait au rythme de mon souffle saccadé. Mes mains se séparèrent de sa ceinture pour remonter le long de son dos et vinrent plonger dans le décolleté de ses omoplates, tirant sur les bordures pour dévoiler plus de peau. Je songeai à l'image de ses seins, qui eut par moment hanté ma nuit. D'un geste délicat, je glissai mes mains le long de ses bras, en crochetant le bout de mes doigts au tissu pour le faire descendre dans mon mouvement. Ses épaules…sa clavicule… la naissance de sa poitrine… la courbe de ses seins…ses tétons durcis qui captivèrent mon regard. Comme je me l'eus maintes fois imaginé, sa peau était recouverte de taches de rousseur. Ses mamelons eux, étaient sombres et comme pour m'accorder le temps de l'admirer, ma cadette se redressa, les joues en feu, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux qui me dévoraient. Finalement, c'était moi qu'elle voulait contempler…je la laissai faire, effleurant mon vendre que je vins contracter par réflexe alors qu'une vague de frissons libidineux me parcoururent à m'en faire pointer le bout de mes pectoraux. Elle se pencha pour venir en sucer un, m'arrachant un soupire rauque alors que je voulais retirer son haut. Dans un bruit humide, elle écarta sa tête suffisamment pour m'aider à enlever son pull, puis, revint dévorer le téton qu'elle convoitait. Mon regard s'attarda son l'ecchymose sombre sur son épaule droite. Du dos de la main, je caressai son bras, juste au-dessous de sa blessure. Puis, comme un chat qui venait s'étirer, elle s'allongea sur moi, sa chaude poitrine contre la mienne et vint parsemer mon cou de mille baisers. Je lui laissai le champ libre, alors que je sentais chacun de mes muscles se détendre.

Soudain, elle reprit appui sur ses mains qui m'encadraient, et je vins porter les miennes jusqu'à ses seins qui ballotaient au creux de ses bras. Nos regards suffirent pour nous trouver beaux. Nos lèvres étaient épuisées de mots. Elles ne cherchaient qu'à faire frissonner celles de l'autre en se mordillant, se suçant et se recouvrant d'un souffle torride. Rapprochant Tallulah de moi, tout en gardant une main sur l'un de ses seins, je réhaussai ses cheveux pour dévoiler son cou qu'elle m'offrit sans retenu et que je vins embrasser, lécher et mordre en me délectant de ses soupires qu'elle libérait.

Mon entrejambe s'était éveillé depuis un moment, mais l'érection n'était pas encore à son bout. Cependant, lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'attaquer à mon pantalon, débouclant la ceinture qu'elle fit glisser pour ensuite la laisser tomber au sol, je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir et de venir la mordre plus fort encore, lui faisant comprendre que je la voulais. Ma cadette avait carte blanche, sur tout, cette nuit, mon corps était le sien et j'espérai d'elle qu'elle en fasse de même avec le sien. _« Il représente le désir mais n'est pas forcément désirable »_ eut-elle dit en cours au sujet de l'œuvre d'Orlan.

Je ne pus réfréner ce léger doute qui me fit stopper mes caresses, pour venir croiser soucieusement son regard. Troublée, elle m'interrogea en silence en haussant ses sourcils avec inquiétude. Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai sa joue et remis derrière son oreille une de ses mèches de cheveux pour dégager son profil. Avec amour, elle embrassa le creux de ma main, fermant les yeux et ses cils chatouillèrent ma peau.

-Tu le veux aussi… ? chuchotai-je dans un souffle rauque.

Pénétrant mon regard du sien qui me surplombait, Tallulah hocha la tête et me rendit mon souffle. Le temps semblait être suspendu.

-Oui.

Ce furent nos dernières paroles. Après quoi, elle revint se lover contre moi et je fourrai à nouveau mon nez dans le creux de son cou à la peau fine et goûteuse que je vins parsemer de nouvelles tâches, plus larges et plus rouges que ces taches de rousseur. Ayant éventrée ma braguette, Tallulah ne se retint pas de découvrir mon sexe bandant contre mon ventre. D'une main chaude, et légèrement moite, elle vint en dessiner les courbes avant de le prendre d'abord avec douceur et de le masser. Un grognement sourd m'échappa et vint vibrer contre son cou, alors que j'éteignis le bout de mon érection.

Curieux de connaître l'état de l'intérieure de ses cuisses, je déboutonnai son pantalon, avant de plonger, en caressant au passage son ventre qui trembla à mon contact, ma main sous le tissu de son sous-vêtement humide et chauffé par son sexe prit de spasmes indécents qui m'enchantèrent. Mes doigts se firent accueillir sans cérémonie tandis que de ma paume, je massai son clitoris. Ce geste l'émoustilla à vitesse grand V et mon visage prit feu en contemplant l'expression de joie qui éclaira ses traits. D'un geste, j'inversai nos places et terminai de retirer son pantalon en embarquant au passage son tanga qui ne lui servirait à rien cette nuit. Mes mains glissées sous ses cuisses, je la fis glisser jusqu'à mon bassin pour la rapprocher plus intimement encore. Ainsi ouverte à moi, Tallulah m'offrait une vue imprenable sur son intimité et son visage à l'expression qui était la définition même l'envie.

Le sexe dressé contre mon ventre, je me libérai de mes derniers vêtements pour la laisser faire rouler ses yeux sur moi, aussi longtemps qu'elle le désirait. Tel un loup patient, j'étendis mes jambes et courbai mon dos pour venir me mettre à la hauteur de son entrejambe. Du pouce, j'écartai les grandes lèvres et admirai plus en détail ce qu'elle m'offrait. Mes doigts effleurèrent la fine toison brune sur son pubis avant de glisser de haut en bas de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe. Une nouvelle fois, je vins glisser mes doigts en elle, mais cette fois-ci, je remplaçai ma paume par ma bouche qui vint aspirer le bouton de chair qui la fit tant trembler.

J'utilisai ma salive et sa cyprine pour exciter un peu plus le clitoris et faciliter les caresses autour de ses lèvres qui se contractaient autour de ma langue. Son souffle se fit court et plus rapide, je levai les yeux sur elle tout en dévorant son intimité pour admirer ses seins qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme de sa respiration. La tête jetée en arrière, je n'avais le droit qu'à la pointe de son menton. Mes propres bruits de succions m'excitèrent et de ma main libre, je vins branler mon sexe dure qui quémander encore les mains de ma cadette pour le chauffer plus encore.

L'odeur qui émanait de nous me rendait définitivement fou. La sentant accueillante, je glissai plus entièrement ma main en elle et très vite, je la vis onduler le bassin. Sa voix s'éleva d'abord timidement, mais ses soupires eux, ne se comptaient plus. Mais je voulais plus encore… Ma langue et mes lèvres ne perdirent pas le rythme, tout comme mes doigts qui massaient son point G. Une main vint agripper ma chevelure, sans violence, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à m'arrêter maintenant. Son souffle s'accélérait encore, son ventre se contractait, ses cuisses tressautaient… _ça y est,_ me dis-je, quand son vagin se détendit autour de mes doigts et qu'elle se cambra avec souplesse, les tétons toujours dressés.

Il n'y eut pas de cri. Mais le long gémissement poussif qu'elle lâcha une fois le dos à nouveau collé au canapé me suffit à comprendre qu'elle avait eu le plaisir qu'elle eut attendu. Sur mes poings, qui l'encadraient de part et d'autre, je me glissai le long de son corps et revint quémander ses lèvres qu'elle me laissa volontiers. Paresseusement, et le regard embrumé par l'orgasme libéré, ma cadette leva ses bras pour les passer autour de mes épaules avant de venir approfondir notre baiser. Mon cœur…allait littéralement exploser à force de battre si violemment dans ma poitrine. Ses pieds enroulèrent mes jambes et me caressèrent avec insistance. J'ondulai au-dessus d'elle, gémissant à chaque fois qu'un frisson parcourait ma verge qui se sentait délaissée. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées -et j'allais vraiment finir par le croire- Tallulah me branla de ses deux mains, m'arrachant un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses doigts atteignirent mon périnée.

Bruyamment, je déglutis et fermai les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration pour essayer de contrôler mes reins. Mais le plaisir était bien là, jamais trop, mais bien plus que suffisamment et je m'en délectai. Le visage niché au creux de son cou, je laissai ma voix vibrer contre sa peau, en poussant des gémissements qui me détendirent sous chaque spasme de plaisir qui m'envahissait. Mes mains ne se retinrent pas de masser ses seins dans un mouvement circulaire et lent, les remontant par moment en venant presser leur téton du bout des doigts. Je lui volai de petits cris qui firent partir mon esprit à la dérive en plus de ses caresses qui prenaient du rythme. Mes reins roulèrent d'eux même, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

Avec une tendresse infinie, Tallulah vint embrasser mon front avant de venir frotter sa joue contre mes cheveux. L'amour dans ses gestes n'aida pas mon cœur à se calmer, au contraire, je le sentis rater un battement avant de repartir de plus belle au triple galop. Me sentant arriver au point d'orgue, je voulus me défaire de son emprise, craignant d'éjaculer sur elle. Mais ma cadette me retint entre ses jambes nouées autour de moi. Je m'affaissai sur elle, mes mains à la recherche de ses cheveux auxquels je vins me retenir comme si je pouvais m'effondrer à tout moment. La chaleur de ses bras et son corps n'arrangeait en rien mon état de fébrilité.

D'un coup, mon ventre se contracta, tout comme mes cuisses alors que je me libérai contre elle. Un gémissement éraillé se mêla à mes soupirs qui s'étouffaient contre sa peau que j'embrassai sans répit. Quand je repris contenance, je vins soulever mon corps lourd et en sueur pour venir croiser son regard. Je me reflétai dans ses yeux amoureux, et mon émoi lui était semblable. D'une main, je vins soulever sa nuque tandis qu'elle abaissait la mienne. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avec douceur et nous profitâmes de ce moment de plénitude pour échanger quelques mots, dans des murmures complices.

-Ton épaule va bien… ? me souciai-je.

-Un peu de mal à soulever mon bras, mais ça va…m'assura-t-elle en caressant mes joues et ma barbe avec son pouce.

Je souris contre poignet que je venais d'embrasser. Son pouls pulsait contre mes lèvres.

-Ta tante ne doit pas s'attendre à te voir rentrer demain matin…dis-je, d'une voix suave et taquine.

-Tu serais surpris.

Et ce fut le cas. Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, je tournai mon visage vers le sien et la sondait avec curiosité. Elle gloussa, nous secouant légèrement tous deux par son rire.

-Si tu voyais ta tête !

-Mais tu lui as dit quoi ? m'enquis-je, intrigué et amusé.

-Que j'allais chez toi.

Secouant le menton avec incompréhension, je lui fis comprendre qu'il me fallait plus d'explications. Elle haussa une épaule.

-Quoi ? Je suis bien chez toi, non ?

-Mais tu lui as dit que je te ramenai à quelle heure ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu me ramènerais…glissa-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Afféré, mais conquis de savoir que ma cadette me réservait encore des surprises, je laissai tomber ma tête contre sa clavicule, le front collé contre elle, et soupirai longuement en plaignant ses pauvres parents qui durent en voir de toutes les couleurs la première fois qu'elle eut quelqu'un dans son cœur. Ses rires suffirent à confirmer ma réponse.

-Tu n'vas pas me faire une crise de panique, dis ? J'ai plus quinze ans tu sais…

-Hm, je sais bien, grognai-je en souriant contre sa peau.

 _Oui, en beaucoup de points, et pas uniquement le plan physique, je te vois depuis longtemps comme une vraie femme…_ A défaut de la voir comme une étudiante.

-Du coup, pas d'inquiétude quant à sa réaction lorsque tu me ramèneras demain, m'assura-t-elle en embrassant mes cheveux, tandis que ma tête reposait contre sa poitrine.

Joueur, je demandai :

-Tu veux que je te ramène demain ? Sûre ?

Un silence me répondit. Curieux, et sûrement provocateur, je tournai mon visage de façon à croiser son regard et son expression crispée était épique. Tiraillée entre la raison et le cœur sûrement…

-T'es qu'un chameau…gronda-t-elle en étirant un sourire amusé.

Je gloussai contre elle, puis, me pinçant les lèvres je vins quémander un baiser brûlant qui attiserait notre envie de luxure encore bien ancré en nous. Nos mains se joignirent ensembles avant de glisser au-dessus de sa tête. Au contact de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, chaud et humide, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour faire frissonner avidement mon bas ventre contre lequel ma hampe tendue frétillait. Je me libérai une main pour guider mon mouvement et éviter l'éventualité de la blesser. C'était toujours stressant de pénétrer si intimement son partenaire, déjà par l'appréhension de lui faire mal mais aussi, par l'impatience de sentir sa chaleur autour de nous. La lèvre inférieure mordue, je la doigtai encore pour m'assurer de la présence suffisante de cyprine, puis, d'un geste aussi lent que direct, je m'insinuai en elle en entrouvrant la bouche afin de libérer ce soupire d'aise qui me chatouillait la gorge.

Tallulah n'était pas mieux, les yeux rivés sur nos bassins liés l'un à l'autre, elle peinait à calmer sa respiration qui se fit plus saccadée lorsque j'entamai les premiers mouvements. Une fois sûr de son confort, je me laissai tomber dans les bras qu'elle m'ouvrait avec tendresse et laissai mes reins rouler à leur guise. Puis, dans un glissement rapide qui épousa les courbes de mon dos, ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses qu'elle vint presser sans retenu. De long grognement de plaisir se glissèrent entre nos baisers alors que nous eûmes accéléré le rythme.

Ses seins tressautaient sous mes coups de butoir alors que mes muscles étaient tous plus tendus les uns que les autres. Tallulah massa mes épaules, mes reins, mes bras et mon buste avec une fermeté habile et un désir non dissimulé. Gourmand, je piochai sur ses lèvres pour récupérer de multiples baisers.

Les sensations autour de mon érection étaient si intenses… Et la savoir si chaude et accueillante me rendit vigoureux. Un à coup plus fort que les autres lui arracha un long gémissement et ma cadette en redemanda. Elle ne savait décemment plus où poser ses mains. Mes cheveux, mes épaules, mes fesses, mes reins…je la sentis confuse, abandonnée au plaisir et à l'amour que je lui offrais sans limite.

Le frottement de nos peaux moites, et leur claquement libidineux m'échauffaient davantage… Faisant attention à son épaule blessée, je la positionnai à califourchon sur moi avant de reprendre mes roulements. Tallulah ne se gêna pas pour prendre les choses en mains, imposant un rythme qui me dépassa en premier lieu. L'ondulation de son bassin et de son ventre était juste divine et le fond de son être semblait m'aspirer plus encore à chaque coup. Prenant appui sur les talons, j'essayai de suivre le rythme qui devenait aussi effréné que les battements de mon cœur sous mes gémissements et les siens qui caressaient mes oreilles telle la meilleure des berceuses. Je finis par jeter ma tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui me consumait et je sentis ses dents venir mordre sans violence ma pomme d'Adam.

Tallulah se resserra autour de moi avant se relâcher subitement la pression en se cambrant contre mon torse. Je compris, aux tremblements de ses jambes, qu'elle venait de jouir, et je n'étais plus très loin de la rejoindre. M'étouffant presque, ses bras enroulèrent ma tête avant de me plaquer contre son cou. Un cri plus puissant fit vibrer mes cordes vocales alors que je venais une nouvelle fois. Un frisson m'électrisa plus vivement, semblant déchirer ma peau et me laisse la chair de poule pendant un moment hérissant chacun de mes poils.

Au-dessus de moi, Tallulah se tenait toujours assise, une main en appui sur le dossier du canapé sur sa gauche. Sans mouvement brusque, elle me libéra d'entre ses cuisses avant de se laisser attirer dans mes bras où je la réclamai. Essoufflés, nous reprîmes nos esprits en s'échangeant des mots tendres qui nous réchauffaient autant que des caresses.

Nous nous excusâmes auprès du canapé qui n'avait rien demandé, et nous demandions si nous avions réveillés un quelconque voisin.

-Honnêtement, ceux du dessus m'ont tellement cassé les pieds avec leur foutu lit en ressorts que je ne demande que ça de les avoir réveillés ! pestai-je en me remémorant les horribles nuits passées à cause de mes voisins.

Tallulah rit aux éclats dans mes bras en comprenant pourquoi j'avais l'air si grognon certains matins.

-C'est ça moque-toi, pouffai-je en lui dérobant un baiser : De toute façon il n'est pas tard non plus, m'étonnerait qu'ils soient couchés.

-Non, mais pendant le repas ou devant « The Voice », ça ne doit pas être terrible, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Tu crois que Florent Pagny voudra de moi dans son équipe ?

L'euphorie nous emporta, et nous rîmes pour tout et n'importe quoi dans les bras aimants de l'un l'autre. Quand je disais qu'il n'était pas tard, il était tout de même 23h passé. Nous avions tant traîné pour préparer le repas et le manger autour de nos conversations, qu'on dut se retrouver à échanger nos confessions assez tard.

Tallulah demanda à emprunter ma douche et nous la prîmes ensembles non sans refaire l'amour une seconde fois contre la cabine. Une fois sortis, je lui donnai des vêtements pour la nuit, qui étaient bien trop grands pour elle et cela m'amusa de la voir se battre avec un de mes boxer. Agacée, elle finit par me le rendre et se contenta du legging que je lui eu proposé pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid.

Avec le sèche-cheveux, nous primes le temps de nous les sécher, l'un l'autre tout en conversant légèrement. Elle était derrière moi, sur ses genoux, alors que j'étais assis au bord du lit.

-Tu embauches de bonne heure demain ?

-Oui, (je regardai l'heure inscrite sur mon réveil digital -01h12-) mais ça va être dur de m'endormir, avouai-je.

-Et ta réunion…c'est pour quand ?

-Après la pause déjeuner. Des cours ont été repoussés, mais c'est nécessaire.

Une fois mes cheveux secs, Tallulah éteignit l'appareil, le débrancha et me le rendit pour que j'aille le ranger à sa place. Je partis m'assurer qu'aucune lumière n'étaient resté allumées alors que je récupérai nos affaires dans le salon ainsi que ses médicaments qu'elle se sentit obligée de reprendre.

-Tiens, (je lui tendis son sac) Et désolé si j'ai été brusque…

-Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu aies été brusque ou autre, on était deux à l'acte…souligna-t-elle en avalant un comprimé avec l'eau de la petite bouteille que je lui eus donnée.

Ce qu'elle était belle…peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, je partais toujours sur une longue contemplation qui faisait battre mon cœur. Une fois toutes ses affaires posées à côté du lit, elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et m'incita à la rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier, et, tirant la couverture, nous nous installâmes en cuillères et j'eus sa nuque pour visu. Elle me gronda alors que je mordillai sa peau.

-Dors, m'ordonna-t-elle dans un puissant chuchotement peu crédible qui me fit glousser.

Je serrai les dents en sentant une partie de mon corps s'éveiller à nouveau.

-Dors… refit-t-elle en soupirant : Pense à Monsieur Lebarde.

-Oh non j't'en prie…ricanai-je d'un air désabusé qui l'amusa grandement.

Néanmoins ce fut efficace.

Le nez dans ses cheveux et le souvenir de nos ébats tapissé dans mon esprit, je parvins plus rapidement que je ne le crus à trouver le sommeil. Tallulah avait noué nos doigts avant de ramener mon bras autour de sa taille. Ce fut le cœur rempli d'allégresse que nous passâmes notre première nuit ensemble. La première, d'une longue liste, je l'espérai bien…

A suivre…

[Alors...il faut savoir (enfin je l'avais dit je crois) que j'écris mes chapitres en avance, histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre entre chaque lecture. Et ce chapitre était écrit un petit peu avant que je ne joue à l'épisode 9...Si sur le coup, je m'en battais les reins, ce qui m'a rendue très hésitante quant à la publication de ce chapitre où Tallulah et Rayan passent leur première scène d'amour ensemble, ce sont les réactions plutôt houleuses des sucrettes sur le forum, vis à vis de l'épisode 9...Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et je ne vais pas vous le cacher, d'habitude je m'en fiche, je publie et basta, mais là, je vous demanderais sincèrement, de ne pas vous montrer virulents ou autres, que ce soit entre vous dans les commentaires, ou contre moi, voilà, j'écris l'histoire avant tout pour moi, elle est classée mature, je ne peux pas faire attention à tout le monde en plus d'avoir fait ça. Si vous vous sentez d'humeur à commenter, faites le, les autres qui le font, doivent le savoir maintenant mais je leur réponds avec grand plaisir ;), mais restez courtois si cela doit être un commentaire négatif :/ La négativité ne se soit pas d'être agressive :) !

Pour les autres qui auront appréciés ce moment, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures ! Merci d'avoir lu :) ]


	16. Chapter 16

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour ! Les deux prochains chapitres sont des chapitres plutôt doux et calmes très euphorique pour nos deux tourtereaux, fraichement en couple ! Ils savent tous deux qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de chemin à faire et continueront à apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer davantage, non sans connaître quelques soucis dans des chapitres un chouïa lointain ;) mais pour le moment, un peu de douceur et de calme! Bonne lecture à tous :) ]

* * *

Tallulah

Même avec le plus gros des efforts, Rayan ne parvint pas à éteindre son réveil suffisamment rapidement pour que je n'entende pas l'alarme. Je ricanai toute seule en l'entendant se retourner dans le lit, s'assurant certainement que je dorme toujours.

-Pas trop crevé… ? grognai-je d'une voix groggy et les yeux encore clos.

-Pardon, soupira-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue : J'aurais dû couper le réveil et n'utiliser que mon portable.

-Et risquer louper le travail ? Rayan, je dors avec Yeleen et elle se lève habituellement bien plus tôt que moi. (Je me retournai en frottant mes yeux) J'suis habituée.

-Mais alors comment tu fais pour arriver tout le temps en retard ? s'étonna-t-il. Je sentis le second degré, pourtant, je l'envoyai paitre en lui fourrant mon oreiller dans la figure.

Il rit, d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil et je sentis mon cœur se laisser charmer. _Même au réveil, il est irrésistible…_ me dis-je, en me souvenant de l'avant-goût qu'il m'eut donné le soir où il s'était endormi sur sa table, alors que nous travaillons ensemble sur mon mémoire. _Mon mémoire…_ Je soupirai en pensant à tous les cours que je devrais rattraper et le mémoire que je devais absolument rependre.

-On n'a toujours pas passé notre premier entretient pour mon mémoire, lui fis-je remarquer en plaquant mes bras contre mes yeux alors qu'il allumait la faible lumière de son applique murale au-dessus du lit.

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu penses à ça dès le réveil ? Mais je comprends quand les infirmiers disaient que ta tension était haute… murmura-t-il en venant s'allonger sur moi. J'écartai mes jambes pour venir le caler plus confortablement et sans gêne, il souleva le t-shirt qu'il m'eut passé pour la nuit et se mit à embrasser ma poitrine : T'as vraiment besoin de te détendre, grogna-t-il, enjôleur.

-J'en connais un autre qui est tendu, ris-je en sentant son érection contre moi.

Rayan sourit contre ma peau. Ses grandes mains sur mes seins me faisaient allègrement frissonner et il me fut difficile de réprimer le désir qui ne m'eut pas tant quitté que cela depuis hier soir. Puis, le voir ainsi, les cheveux en bataille, le regard allumé par cette envie ardente qui me transperçait, sa peau chaude… Mon aîné vint placer mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, mes cheveux éparpillés autour de mon visage et vint m'offrir le plus tendre des baisers qui me fit grogner d'aise.

-Fais-moi l'amour… susurrai-je et son sourire se fit plus taquin.

-Comment dire non… ? me répondit-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Retrouvant l'inspiration, nos corps redevinrent les maestros d'un orchestre accompagnant l'opéra le plus libidineux que les théâtres ne pouvaient offrir. Au terme de son acte final, Rayan retomba lourdement sur moi, pantelant, et ensemble, nous nous remîmes de nos batifolages qui nous firent sourire comme des biens heureux.

-On n'avait pas à se presser autant, souffla-t-il en regardant l'heure sur son réveil : On aurait pu gratter encore…dix minutes ? souligna-t-il avant de venir dévorer ma gorge.

Mon rire vibra contre sa bouche.

-Et ton petit déjeuner ? Je ne serai pas là pour te refiler une mandarine !

-Je peux toujours passer à ton lieu de travail et demander à ton si aimable collègue de me préparer un encas à emporter, renchérit-il, la voix entrecoupée par ses baisers. Je sentis une pointe de sarcasme dans ses dires.

-Hé…Il est professionnel, il te servira, dis-je calmement, en venant caresser son dos en sueur.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, reprit-il en croisant mon regard : Mais comment réagira-t-il quand…(il marqua une pause) Il apprendra pour nous deux ?

-Tu crois qu'il ne s'en doutait pas ? fis-je, un peu sceptique : Rayan, soupirai-je avant de me dresser sur mes coudes : Ecoute, c'est réglé avec Hyun. Il aura la réaction qu'il aura, mais il sait que…

Même s'il s'agissait ici de Rayan, je n'avais pas envie d'exposer les sentiments de mon ami devant lui. Puis, semblant comprendre ce qui me taraudait, il me dit qu'il savait très bien que Hyun m'aimait bien plus qu'un simple ami pouvait le faire.

-Et il a tout de suite su que tu me plaisais. Il n'est pas crédule…Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit une source de conflit entre vous deux, s'inquiéta-t-il sincèrement en caressant mon visage.

-Je sais et je t'ai dit que c'était réglé, répétai-je gentiment en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Mon aîné avait compris. Son regard franc et son hochement de tête me le confirmèrent ainsi que le long baiser langoureux qui nous fit frissonner. Je m'étirai sous son corps en me sentant plus réveillée que jamais.

-Tu as l'air en forme !

-20 minutes de sexe valent mieux qu'une tasse de café, déclarai-je en dégageant son front d'une main, éloignant ses boucles brunes : Scientifiquement prouvé !

-Va falloir que tu me donnes les sources de tes recherches…gloussa-t-il avant de se lever.

Je fis de même, non sans sentir tout de même la lourdeur de mon corps qui sembla me clouer sur place. Nous n'avions que peu dormi, et nos folies se faisaient ressentir une fois debout. Rayan traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain, tandis que je me permis de rejoindre sa cuisine, après m'être rhabillée.

Le café était déjà coulé, je compris que la machine était programmée à heure fixe. J'en servi une à Rayan, et, bien que je ne fusse pas très fan, je m'en contentai d'une pour moi également, en lisant les messages que j'eus reçus tard, la veille. Alexy et Rosa me demandèrent si j'étais disponible aujourd'hui, apparemment, ils avaient prévu une session shopping pour célébrer ma sortie de l'hôpital. Sachant qu'il était très tôt, je ne pris pas le risque de les réveiller avec mon message et me dis que je leur répondrai plus tard. Mais dans tous les cas, ça allait être un refus, bien que je fusse emballée par l'idée. Mais Chani et moi avions déjà prévu notre propre session « shopping » mais au magasin de bricolage pour notre appartement. _Bon sang…j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'on ait cet appart de dingue !_ me hurlai-je en mon for intérieur, souriant comme une idiote. Je lis les autres messages.

Camille me demandait si je revenais bientôt au dortoir. Il avait un match aujourd'hui, il allait être crevé le dimanche et ne bougerait pas de sa chambre. Il avait souhaité qu'on se voie. Je n'eus pas l'impression que cela fut pour une proposition coquine, tant le message restait très, voire, trop simple pour mon ami qui avait toujours le mot pour rire… _Il faudra quand même qu'on clarifie cela aussi…_ Me dis-je, bien que l'on ne se dût rien l'un envers l'autre, j'estimai qu'il était plus sage de calmer nos fantasmes maintenant que Rayan et moi nous…

 _Nous quoi ?_ me dis-je en gardant ma tasse suspendue dans le vide, le regard perdu dans le lointain de mes pensées. _On a couché ensemble mais comment nous voit-il ?_ Puis, me souvenant de ses dires au sujet de la réaction de Hyun, je me traitai d'idiote en réalisant que mon aîné aussi, nous voyait bien engagés l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur en fut bercé de joie, et mon sourire ne me quitta nullement.

Rayan revint, vêtu d'un jean blanc qui éblouissait sa peau sombre, et une chemise grise, entrée dans le pantalon, mal boutonnée au niveau du col. J'ignorai que mes lèvres pouvaient sourire si fort. Les manches remontées, je lui demandai s'il n'avait pas froid.

-J'ai un cardigan avec, ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-il en me dérobant un baiser avant de remarquer la tasse fumante sur le plan de travail : Pour moi ?

J'opinai, et l'observai s'installer sur la chaise à côté de moi. Nous étions à la même place que pendant notre dîner.

-Je vais filer m'habiller, dis-je en voyant l'heure sur mon portable.

-Quoi ? Tu veux rentrer si tôt ? s'étonna-t-il : ça ne va pas réveiller ta tante ?

-Pas sûre qu'elle dorme toujours, mais je ne veux pas te faire arriver en retard au boulot.

Rayan haussa une épaule avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Il sembla hésiter, et je vis de la déception dans son regard. _Il ne veut quand même pas…_ Ayant peur de me faire une fausse idée, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de lui demander, le cœur battant.

-Tu veux que je reste ?

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur ses lèvres collées au bord de la tasse. Mon aîné rougit, semblant pris la main dans le sac, et posa un regard presque suppliant sur ma personne. Attendrie, je reniflai un rire et revins vers lui. Il se tourna à demi sur sa chaise, m'offrant une cuisse sur laquelle je vins m'asseoir en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Fallait le dire, assurai-je.

Rayan détourna les yeux, un peu crispé et embarrassé.

-Je craignais être insistant…(Il se pinça les lèvres avant de croiser mon regard) Tu veux bien rester ?

Je hochai doucement la tête en souriant.

-J'appellerai ma tante. Mais demain matin, je devrai retourner chez elle, sûre, terminai-je avec sérieux.

Non pas que je n'aurais pas passé tout le week-end avec lui, mais j'avais prévu des choses avec ma tante et je ne voulais pas remettre ça à plus tard. Rayan comprit parfaitement, et me confia ses clés pour la journée.

-Je te dirai juste à quelle heure je reviens ici, histoire que je ne me retrouve pas comme un con sur le palier, rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel : Tu seras prudente en rejoignant Chani pour vos courses, me prévint-il avec inquiétude.

-Promis. L'arrêt de bus n'est pas loin de ton immeuble, je n'ai pas grand-chose à parcourir, assurai-je.

 _Mais c'est plutôt les gens dans le bus qui m'effraient…_ Même si mes deux agressions s'étaient faites à l'extérieur, le bus restait tout aussi angoissant. J'avais la boule au ventre à l'idée de me retrouver coincer contre un type plus baraqué que moi. Réprimant un frisson, je vins camoufler un long bâillement qui fit rire mon aîné.

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer encore un peu si tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, tu n'hésites et tu fais comme chez-toi.

-Bien, souris-je avant de venir l'embrasser chastement.

N'ayant pas plus de temps pour manger quelque chose avec son café, Rayan m'indiqua où je pouvais trouver de quoi me sustenter pour mon petit déjeuner, avant d'enfiler son cardigan et son manteau pour se préparer à combattre le froid extérieur. Sa mallette sous le coude, il vint quémander un dernier baiser tandis que je lui souhaitai bon courage pour sa journée. Je me souvins d'un détail :

-Ne passe pas au cosy bear, il est fermé ! lui dis-je en me souvenant des dires de Hyun.

-Ah mince…bon, je trouverai autre chose, au pire il y a le réfectoire. (Il examina l'heure sur son portable) Bon je file, à plus tard.

Je lui souris et fermai la porte derrière lui après un dernier regard complice. Seule dans le couloir d'entée, je soupirai longuement avant de faire un tour sur moi-même, un peu euphorique après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer depuis hier, tout ce que j'avais appris… _Il a passé 14 ans de sa vie à garder ça en lui…à vivre avec ça…_

Le cœur serré, je revins dans la cuisine et me préparai de quoi manger, distraite. _Je comprends mieux toute sa réticence à vouloir m'approcher._ Rayan, avait compris bien avant moi, la nature de ses sentiments à mon égard et cela l'eut effrayé tous ces mois où nous n'avions fait que flirter d'un couloir à un autre, entre deux sous-entendus placés dans nos conversations banales, d'étudiante à professeur.

Maintenant que je connaissais l'explication à ses craintes, je me sentais doublement plus responsable de son bienêtre. Les temps avaient changé, certes, mais je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il revive un tel drame une seconde fois. Je savais ma spontanéité parfois un peu trop culotée, je me devais de faire attention avec sérieux, sans pour autant délaisser l'homme qu'il était et que j'aimais.

Je me doutai que nos proches allaient rapidement être au courant, sans avoir besoin de faire une annonce officielle. Mais sachant, qu'il arrivait parfois de nous retrouver à la même table au réfectoire, ç'allait être dans ce genre de situation que nous, et nos amis, aurions à faire bien attention à nos paroles. Je me souvins déjà qu'Alexy manqua de gaffer face à Madame Klamis.

Rayan semblait également beaucoup parlé à Leigh et Rosalya, je savais mon ancien beau-frère très discret sur ce genre de sujet, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas lui qui viendrait se présenter à la fac pour faire une telle annonce sans queue ni tête…Quant à Rosa, je la savais vraiment mûre pour la gestion des relations compliquées, ayant elle-même était dans cette situation dès l'âge de 16 ans.

-Il va vraiment falloir que je contrôle la langue d'Alexy, ris-je, désabusée, tout en me beurrant une biscotte.

Après mon repas, je terminai notre vaisselle inachevée et essayai de ranger chaque plat à la bonne place. Cela me faisant encore bizarre d'être chez lui. C'était si nouveau et l'odeur de sa demeure m'était à la fois étrangère et familière. Après une bonne douche, j'en profitai pour arranger ce lit dans lequel, si courte fut ma nuit, j'eus bien dormi. Sa chaleur, son odeur, le confort… _Un brin d'amour !_ Tout ça composait le meilleur des matelas !

Perdue sur les chaînes de sa télévision, je me retrouvai rapidement à l'heure convenue pour nous retrouver Chani et moi. Après avoir récupéré mes affaires, j'éteignis tout, fermai tout et quittai l'immeuble pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus juste à l'angle de la rue. J'en profitai pour appeler Rosa afin de prendre de leur nouvelle à Leigh et elle. Mon amie me répondit très rapidement.

« Hiii, ma puce dis-moi qu'on part faire du shopping ! »

-Haha, bonjour à toi aussi Rosa ! ris-je, souriante et heureuse d'entendre mon amie si enjouée de m'avoir au téléphone.

« Pardon, pardon haha ! Alors, comment tu te sens ? Tu dois être soulagée d'avoir quitté l'hôpital. »

-M'en parle pas…(je soupirai) Enfin, je voulais savoir comment vous alliez. Et puis, désolée pour hier soir, je viens de voir ton message et…je crois que pour le shopping on va devoir repousser, dis-je sincèrement désolée.

« Oh, eh bien écoute tout va bien, Leigh est content, son frère l'aide à la boutique aujourd'hui ! Cela lui rappelle lorsque Lysandre vivait encore avec lui. (Elle marqua une pause) C'est vrai ce que nous a dit Lysandre… ? » demanda-t-elle subitement d'une voix grave et quelque peu hésitante.

-C'est-à-dire ?

« Eh bien, au sujet de vous remettre ensemble…Il t'a vraiment demandée ça ? »

Hochant la tête sans qu'elle puisse me voir, je confirmai simplement :

-Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne compte pas accepter. Lui et moi, c'est du passé… Un bon passé, mais un passé quand même, souris-je.

« C'est bien…que tu n'aies pas laissé la nostalgie te gagner » dit-elle en souriant « Bien sûr, je ne vais gérer ta vie, mais j'ai le nez pour ces choses-là. Et j'ai bien senti, quand on en n'a parlé l'autre jour dans ma salle de bain, que tu étais encore très confuse vis-à-vis de votre rupture. Mais je sentais aussi…que tu avais été déçue par Lysandre, je me trompe ? »

Le bus arriva. Je mis mon kit piéton afin de poursuivre sans gêne, ma conversation avec ma meilleure amie.

-Disons qu'on a tous les deux eux des mots durs, que nous nous sommes naturellement pardonnés, car la fierté ne fait pas avancer. Mais la sienne, de fierté, était vraiment…dominante dans notre couple, et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le faire comprendre que j'étais là pour lui, et non contre lui. Il n'y avait que dans nos lettres que nous nous comprenions. Mais ça ne maintient pas un couple si jeune avec des personnalités si opposées. Si j'étais confuse, et si je pensai encore à lui c'était surtout parce que je le savais encore très perdu et seul là-bas…

« Tu t'inquiétais, c'est légitime. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait savoir que tu étais passée à autre chose ? »

-Quand je l'ai senti si mûri…si bien dans ses pompes en fait. Je n'avais plus de souci à me faire, il a su reprendre les choses en mains et trouver sa place au domaine.

Mon amie rit avec douceur.

« Je comprends Leigh, lorsqu'il dit que tu étais parfaite pour Lysandre. Mais maintenant, pense à toi ma puce. Lyschou saura tourner la page ne t'en fais pas. »

-Il faut quand même que je lui réponde assez vite…quand repart-il ?

« Il a repoussé à demain soir. Tu voudras venir manger à la maison ? »

-On a déjà prévu quelque chose avec ma tante, mais si je peux le rencontrer dans la journée, s'il est disponible je crois que ce serait bien. (Je haussai une épaule) Je peux toujours lui envoyer un sms, pas comme si je n'avais plus son numéro…

« Fais-ça, et ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Toi aussi, t'as le droit de penser à toi ! »

Mon cœur s'emballa alors que je me remémorai ma soirée torride avec Rayan.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien pensé à moi cette nuit, grognai-je avec délice.

« Houlà….houlà….houlà-là-là-là-là ! Toi… (je l'imaginai tellement agiter son index d'un air menaçant) Toi, t'as des choses à me raconter. »

Je ricanai, mordant le bout de ma langue.

-C'est bête, j'ai déjà prévu de voir Chani pour acheter deux trois bricoles pour notre appartement. On repousse le shopping ou bien… ?

« Tu te fous de moi là !? Tu m'aguiches avec tes sous-entendus et tu voudrais peut-être qu'on ne se voie pas ? Ne bouge pas, je vais y aller moi aussi acheter deux trois bricoles pour votre appartement ! T'es où ? »

-Haha ! Je suis dans le bus, en route pour rejoindre Chani. On s'est donné rendez-vous devant le campus pour prendre l'autre ligne qui doit nous mener au centre-ville.

« On vous rejoins ! »

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas récupérer Alexy ? Il n'a pas déjà un truc de prévu avec Mor-

« Si je lui dis que ça concerne un jeune Maghrébin aux yeux verts, et une petite sale chipie cachotière, ne t'en fais pas, même Morgan comprendra ! »

-Mais comment tu-

« Boh, j'te connais si bien que j'pourrais être ta mère ! »

-Tss, j'n'aime pas quand t'as raison…(Je souris) Bon, je préviens Chani qu'il y aura plus de monde que prévu et on se retrouve tous au centre-ville ?

« Pas de souci ! »

Après de rapides aurevoirs, puisque nous nous reverrions bientôt, je raccrochai. Je reconnus la rue et me préparai à descendre au prochain arrêt. Quand j'eus atteint la fac, j'envoyai un texto à Chani pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une petite blonde aux mèches rose pastel traversa la cour sous le regard un peu confus des professeurs et élèves, si peu furent-ils, qui se trouvaient autour de nous. Je trépignai, le sourire aux lèvres et ouvris en grand les bras pour accueillir mon amie qui me sauta au cou. Nous nous étions si peu vues hier alors que nous eûmes signé notre contrat. Nous n'avions rien eu le temps de fêter, et elle était partie presqu'aussitôt à son lieu de travail. Nous soupirâmes dans les bras de l'autre, heureuses de nous retrouver plus franchement.

Nos regards se croisèrent avec une certaine complicité, et, avec synchronisation, nous sortîmes nos nouvelles clés d'appartement qu'on agita avec excitation.

-J'ai déjà hâte d'être à la fin de ses fichus partiels, maugréa-t-elle : Mes parents tiennent les tiens au courant pour fixer une date pour descendre nos affaires.

-D'accord, oui il faut vraiment qu'ils fassent ça quand ils ont une journée tranquille ! (Je rangeai mes clés) Bon alors, comment tu vas ?

-J'avais hâte que t'arrives, je me sentais mal, ma colocataire semble un peu triste que je quitte ma chambre. J'avais l'impression de devoir me justifier, comme si elle pensait que c'était sa faute, mais non…

-Houlà, j'espère que je n'aurais pas le droit à la même scène ! (Je fis mine de réfléchir) Quoi que, Yeleen m'a déjà fait une remarque l'autre fois, quand je n'étais qu'en phase de recherche…

-Haha, elle va te séquestrer !

-Nooon ! piaillai-je. Oh fait ! Rosa et Alexy doivent nous rejoindre au centre-ville, est-ce que ça te dérange ? Désolée, je ne préviens que maintenant mais ça s'est fait un peu promptement…

Chani sourit et secoua la tête.

-Du tout, ils sont sympas, m'assura-t-elle : Mais personne ne critique nos achats, attention ! prévint-elle avec un air faussement menaçant.

-T'inquiète, quand il ne s'agit pas fringue, ils sont muets comme des carpes, ris-je en enroulant mon bras autour du sien, alors que nous partîmes attendre le bus.

-Mais comment en sont-ils venus à vouloir venir avec nous ?

Je lui expliquai donc les messages de mes amis et leur demande de partir faire du shopping, puis, je lui fis comprendre que j'eus plus ou moins attisé la curiosité de Rosa qui s'était mise en tête de récupérer Alexy pour une réunion confession. Chani me regarda en coin, taquine et je sentis l'interrogatoire approcher. Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre son air curieux, je regardai autour de nous, comme pour m'assurer que le bus n'était pas loin.

-Accouche, cachotière du dimanche !

-Ah ! du vendredi soir plutôt ! plaisantai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil et elle haussa les sourcils.

-Genre…t'as vu le prof hier soir ?

Mes joues prirent feu en je ne pus m'empêcher de glousser nerveusement. _Puis zut !_

-Roh, puis mince, hein, je leur dirais quand on les verra ! m'agaçai-je, ne pouvant plus le garder pour moi : On a fait un peu plus que ce voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…lui avouai-je, dans un murmure joyeux.

Chani ouvrit la bouche en une expression de stupeur avant de demander si on n'était ensemble :

-Oui, assurai-je en reprenant contenance, mais le sourire ne quitta pas mes lèvres. Sans trop entrer dans les détails, je lui expliquai notre soirée à Rayan et moi : Le reste s'est fait naturellement. Tu sais, ça fait depuis Septembre qu'on se tourne autour, et je crois…(je baissai les yeux) Je crois que mon agression et tout ce qu'il y a eu autour, a eu un certain impact sur nous deux. (Je songeai en silence au passé de Rayan) un énorme, même…

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement, en imaginant l'anxiété qu'il dut ressentir aux urgences tandis que moi, je ne savais même pas où j'étais, ni même dans quel état réel je me trouvai, totalement inconsciente. Posant sa tête contre mon bras, Chani caressa le dos ma main, jointe à la sienne, avec son pouce.

-Tu dois être tellement heureuse…sourit-elle.

-Oui ! déclarai-je dans un rire cristallin : Je sais qu'on a encore un long chemin à faire pour consolider notre relation, et qu'il y aura sûrement de gros moments d'incompréhension entre nous, vu la situation dans laquelle on se trouve…Mais merde ! On n'est plus au siècle dernier ! m'outrai-je non sans repenser à la douleur de Rayan d'il y a 14 ans…

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, renchérit Chani qui croisa mon regard avec sérieux : Et ne t'en fais pas, s'il y en a un qui vous fait une remarque, il ne sera pas près de m'oublier quand je lui aurais faire comprendre qu'il est tant d'ouvrir les esprits et de laisser les gens s'aimer et s'assumer comme ils l'entendent tant qu'ils le consentent !

Les paroles de mon amie me réchauffèrent le cœur. _Ce que c'est bon de l'avoir à mes côtés…_ Puis, subitement soucieuse, elle demanda tout de même comment nous comptions agir à la fac.

-Nous restons professeur et étudiante. On ne va pas se parler moins qu'avant, mais nous garderons ne mains dans nos poches, comme tout couple qui se doit de se tenir dans un établissement scolaire en fait. On ne fera pas d'annonce officielle si tu veux par-là, mais en dehors des cours, on ne se cachera pas ça c'est certain, donc, si quelqu'un tombe sur nous, eh bien, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourra nous reprocher.

-Tout à fait, faut pas s'arrêter de vivre à cause de deux trois crétins de passage. (Elle renifla férocement avant de reprendre, plus douce) Mais, ça ne le dérange pas…enfin je veux dire…haha, comment je dois l'appeler ?

-Comme tu le sens ma puce, je pense que l'appeler par son prénom, quand nous serons en soirée ça passera, ça le gênera moins, mais là, tu fais comme tu le sens, assurai-je, comprenant parfaitement le malaise de mon amie qui n'avait encore pas passé de temps en dehors des cours avec Rayan.

-Bon, je vais me contenter de Monsieur Zaidi pour l'instant, rit-elle : Mais, ça ne le dérange pas que tu m'en parles ? Bon, il est au courant que je sais que vous vous voyiez, mais là…

-Ah bon ? fis-je, stupéfaite : Il savait que t'étais au courant ?

-Haha, il s'est douté qu'on se disait tout, et pendant ton hospitalisation, il venait me parler au début et en fin de cours, comme je prenais de tes nouvelles à travers ses visites. On a fini par en parler.

Le cœur battant, je sentis mon sourire s'agrandir en apprenant que Rayan semblait être de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de côtoyer une de ses étudiantes. C'était bien pour lui, de pouvoir passer au-dessus de cette restriction que le choc de la mort de Dana lui eut imposée. _Cela prendra le temps qu'il lui faut…_

-Je ne pouvais pas ne pas te le dire Chani, dis-je sincèrement : Et puis, je sais que Rayan risque d'en parler à Leigh.

-Leigh ? C'est bien le petit ami de Rosa, non ?

-Oui ! Rayan et lui se connaissent depuis son arrivée, cet été. (Je lui souris) On va être colocataires, ou plutôt… on est colocataires et je me vois mal te cacher quoi que ce soit. Puis, je me sens si bien avec toi, c'est vrai, nos conversations sont à la fois très passionnées et simples et ton soutien me fait du bien depuis mon retour dans cette ville. Je ne sais pas si un jour, je pourrais te rende la pareil, mais je t'apprécie beaucoup trop pour faire semblant que tu ne fais pas partie intégrante de ma vie privée Chani, lui avouai-je, le cœur ouvert : Je suis tellement heureuse de te connaître…

Assise à côté de moi, je vis ma petite camarade déglutir en ancrant un regard larmoyant dans le mien. Soucieuse, je lui demandai aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas et, riant aux éclats elle essuya le coin de ses yeux.

-Haha, tu vas finir par remettre en question mon orientation sexuelle ! (Elle se calma) Tallulah, ma relation avec Charly n'a pas encore atteint le même stade que Monsieur Zaidi et toi (elle leva les yeux au ciel) quoi que ça ne saurait tarder ! Mais sache, que tu seras la première au courant, et que, ça me fera un plaisir fou de te faire partager ça…Tu sais, en cinq ans d'études…non, depuis toute ma scolarité, je crois que je peux dire avec certitude que t'es bien ma première meilleure amie, souffla-t-elle, l'émotion semblant nouer sa gorge.

Trop d'empathie en moi pour que je reste de marbre, j'ouvris mes bras et vins la caler contre moi, en frottant mon visage contre ses cheveux. _Ma Chani…_ Je ne pouvais déclarer ressentir la même chose pour Chani. J'aimais Rosa, Alexy et Stéphan comme des meilleurs amis, mêmes si oui, on avait nos coups de gueule, on pouvait même se critiquer parfois, mais on se retrouvait toujours pour mettre les choses au clair et s'aimer de plus belle d'année en année. Mais Chani, ce bout de femme que je tenais dans mes bras…c'était bien quelque chose à part ce que nous vivions. Comme une… _âme sœur._ Je devais la rencontrer, nous devions nous aimer, nous écouter et nous comprendre. On se complétait à nous deux.

-C'est moi, qui suis heureuse d'avoir croisé ta route… murmura-t-elle contre notre étreinte.

L'arrivée du bus interrompit notre moment câlin et nous rejoignîmes le centre-ville. J'envoyai un message à Rosa pour savoir où ils se trouvaient Alexy et elle. Finalement, ils nous rejoindraient un peu plus tard au café du grand centre commercial à côté du magasin de bricolage où nous nous rendions Chani et moi.

-Bon, eh bien il n'y a plus qu'à y aller !

Jouant les curieuses, nous traversâmes tous les rayons en discutant des cours que j'eus raté cette semaine. Camille et Chani furent des amours…Ils m'avaient déjà préparé des notes que je n'avais plus qu'à ajouter aux miennes sans que je me prenne la tête à passer mes soirées à tout rattraper.

-Je les miennes dans mon sac, Camille te donnera les siennes Lundi.

-Merci beaucoup…dis-je, gênée mais très reconnaissante.

Me souvenant du message du rugbyman, je lui répondis, m'excusant de ne pouvoir venir le voir Dimanche mais je lui assurai que, lui et les autres, je ne les lâcherai pas d'une semelle Lundi. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre. « Un peu déçu de ne pas te voir, mais je comprends, ta tante doit vouloir te garder pour elle, haha ! » Je le trouvai un peu plus serein que dans son précédent message. Il m'en envoya un autre « Tu sais, on s'est tous fait beaucoup de souci pour toi…Et je suis désolé, de ne pas avoir suffisamment surveillé Jordan. Je te promets que plus rien de tout ça ne recommencera… » J'allais répondre, le cœur serré, quand il ajouta : « Je suis tellement désolé… »

Mon cœur se brisa. Il n'allait pas du tout mieux. Je préférai ne pas rien envoyer pour le moment, nous avions besoin d'éclaircir cela de vives voix.

Chani et moi finîmes par trouver les couleurs que nous cherchions, et finalement, j'optai pour un vert d'eau foncé, que je mariai avec un blanc ivoire pour garder une certaine clarté dans ma chambre. Chani se reprit un pot blanc pour refaire les plinthes de sa chambre et un rouge carmin sombre et légèrement violacé pour les murs de sa chambre qu'elle mêlerait à de la déco plutôt argentée, me dit-elle. Je compris que nous mettions toutes deux un point d'honneur sur l'harmonisation de nos chambres.

Nous ne toucherions qu'à ça. La salle de bain, le salon et la cuisine étant refaits, il ne restait plus qu'à changer le lino des chambres et dans le couloir, les murs duquel nous ne toucherions pas non plus. Un peu chargées, nous prévînmes Alexy et Rosa que nous ne pourrions certainement pas aller au café avec tout ça. Mon amie m'envoya un message, m'indiquant qu'ils étaient chez elle, attendant simplement de pouvoir nous rejoindre, mais décidèrent qu'il serait mieux qu'on se voit à son appartement. « Chani est la bienvenue ! » Rajouta Rosa avec un clin d'œil.

Finalement, nous déposâmes nos pots de peintures chez ma tante, comme c'était plus proche que le Campus, et elle m'assura de pouvoir les conserver jusqu'à notre déménagement. Puis, soulagées d'un poids nous retrouvâmes Rosalya et Alexy qui nous accueillirent avec chaleur.

-Bienvenues ! sourit Rosa, en nous serrant dans ses bras. Alexy se rua vers moi pour me faire mille et un bisous sur la joue gauche, tel un papy gâteux.

-Tu baves ! râlai-je en riant.

-C'est pour que tu restes collée à moi ! Comme ça pouf ! je sais toujours où tu es, plaisanta-t-il, bien que je pusse toujours percevoir ce voile qu'inquiétude et de remords dans son regard. _Oh, mon Alex'…_

Après ce chaleureux accueil, nous nous installâmes à la table du salon, autour d'une tasse de café, de thé ou encore de chocolat chaud et de gâteaux. Midi était passé, et Chani et moi n'avions rien mangé et ces petits encas étaient les bienvenus.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, Alexy amena le point central qui nous eûmes réuni aujourd'hui.

-Bon ! On m'a parlé d'un jeune Maghrébin aux yeux verts… je me demande bien pourquoi ! s'offusqua-t-il, feignant l'ignorance.

Chani et Rosa gloussèrent sous les pitreries d'Alexy et, ne pouvant plus vraiment faire machine arrière, je leur partageai ce que j'eus raconté à Chani.

-Alors quoi, t'es en train de dire que le prof et toi avez fait la popote et hop ! Vous vous mettez ensemble ? C'est rapide dis-moi…

-Oh l'autre ! ris-je, quelque peu outrée : On en parle de Morgan ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel non sans sourire, amusé.

-Puis, ça fait un moment quand même qu'on se cherche hein, fis-je remarquer : Fallait bien lâcher prise à un moment-là !

-Oui enfin ça va, vous avez mangé ensemble ! super ! railla-t-il.

Chani, Rosa et moi nous lançâmes un regard ahuri, avant de le reposer sceptiquement sur Alexy qui ne semblait pas avoir compris. _Faut vraiment tout lui dire mot à mot ?_

-Si on te dit qu'il n'y a pas que le poulet qui s'est fait sauter aux petits oignons, ou encore la courgette qui s'est fait péter la rondelle, tu comprends mieux ? lâcha Chani sans vergogne : Puis…j'veux pas dire, mais elle a de belles marques dans le cou, hein.

Rosa ricana en haussant les sourcils avec stupeur tandis que je virai au rouge pivoine en portant une main à ma nuque, comme pour cacher les suçons. Je le sentais, mes joues prirent quelques degrés supplémentaires. Hébété, Alexy ouvrit la bouche en une expression quelque peu troublée, puis, me regarda en fronçant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Chani ! m'écriai-je.

-Non mais fallait l'aider là ! rit-elle en constatant les réactions choquées qu'elle eut suscitées chez chacun d'entre nous.

-Ah donc…t'as couché avec lui ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tandis que Rosalya se passait une main sur le visage, excédée, mais terriblement amusée.

-Non, non je lui ai lu l'horoscope de la semaine ! Bah OUI ! clarifiai-je enfin : Oui, j'ai couché avec Rayan ! J'te dis, ça fait des mois qu'on se tourne autour ! Alors oui, officiellement on ne se voit pas depuis longtemps en dehors des cours, mais crois-moi ça nous a bien mis en confiance, haha !

Alexy lâcha un long soupire d'entendement, comprenant enfin l'entièreté de l'histoire. _Ah bah dis-donc !_

-Mais moi je croyais que vous ne vous voyiez uniquement en tant qu'amis…c'est pour ça, je trouvai ça rapide en fait.

-Ah donc tu ne comprenais vraiment pas quand ils nous ont annoncé qu'ils se voyaient, l'autre soir au bungalow ? Genre, quand tu nous disais que tu vois Morgan… ? s'indigna presque Rosa.

Alexy haussa un sourcil avec évidence.

-Ouais, bon d'accord ! J'ai été long à la détente !

Sans méchanceté, je me moquai de lui en mimant quelqu'un qui pagayait sur une barque. Chani en rajouta une couche en mimant quelqu'un qui écopait un bateau en train de couler et Rosa nous acheva tous en mimant quelqu'un en train de se noyer.

-Allez bien vous faire voir ! Vraiment ! gronda Alexy qui rougissait d'embarras en contrôlant difficilement ses ricanements nerveux.

Le fou rire général ambiança le salon, à tel point que nous n'entendîmes pas Leigh et Lysandre rentrer. Ils durent se demander ce qu'il se passait ici, non sans sourire avec une pointe d'incompréhension pour nous faire réagir.

-Oh, vous êtes rentrés ? s'étonna Rosalya qui examina ensuite l'heure sur la pendule murale : Ah oui ! C'est à Bruno de fermer ce soir c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle à Leigh qui s'approcha d'elle pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pour la saluer.

Il opina puis, lui et son frère nous saluèrent tous et je présentai Chani qui leur sourit timidement.

-Alors, notre convalescente comment elle va ? se soucia Leigh qui prit place à côté de Chani tandis que Lysandre s'était mis à côté d'Alexy, à l'angle de la table, tandis que j'étais au bout, sur sa gauche.

-Mieux, merci ! souris-je de toutes mes dents.

-Contente d'être sortie de cette chambre ? rit Lysandre : je sais que tu as horreur de ça.

-Oh, m'en parle pas ! m'accablai-je en levant les yeux : Puis tous les mêmes, levée telle heure, couchée telle heure ! Je sais que c'est pour les soins mais quand même…

Les frères en vinrent à nous raconter leurs mésaventures du jour avec trois clients un peu capricieux et surtout très indécis.

-J'aime conseiller, hein, je suis modiste…mais là, (il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air fatigué) j'ai cru que j'allais devoir remuer toutes les boutiques du quartier pour les contenter.

-Ce qui m'a furieusement exaspéré c'est lorsqu'ils n'arrêtaient de répéter « ce n'est pas ici qu'on trouvera ce qu'on veut ! » tout en continuant d'essayer les fringues et de te demander conseil, s'agaça Lysandre qui tira sa frange en arrière : Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse rester dans une boutique qu'on n'apprécie pas.

-Haha, t'as jamais été un grand patient.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Alexy : Bah j'sais pas ce qu'il te faut…

-Leigh dit ça car si on doit les comparer, il a trois fois plus de patience que Lysandre, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle ! ris-je de bon cœur.

-Mon frère est un peu plus laxiste surtout, rectifia Lysandre qui sourit en coin : Mais je reconnais que je suis bien moins patient qu'à une époque. Puis je n'aime pas l'hypocrisie, et là, c'en était clairement !

-Oui enfin, la prochaine fois que tu viens me filer un coup de main, évite de leur balancer : « et si vous alliez voir ailleurs ? », ricana Leigh, assez nerveusement.

-T'as pas dit ça… ? m'outrai-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? c'était un conseil comme un autre, déclara-t-il, taquin.

-Lyschou… gronda Rosa.

Les discussions se firent abondantes et légères les unes comme les autres. Puis, je reçus un message de Clémence qui me demandait si je reprenais du service Mardi. Apparemment, les réparations seraient finies pour Lundi, et pour le reste des rénovations, elle verrait pour la nouvelle année, afin de laisser passer les fêtes.

-Ah, je reprends du service Mardi !

-Faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette horreur, geignit Rosalya.

-Du service ? s'étonna Lysandre.

-Oui, je travaille dans un café comme serveuse, lui expliquai-je.

-Hein ? Mais et ton épaule ?

-J'ai déjà eu une semaine d'arrêt, Lundi je retourne voir mon médecin pour la prescription des séances de kiné, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rater encore une semaine de boulot. C'est-à-dire qu'entre la chambre à la fac, et le mois d'avance sur mon nouveau loyer…J'ai beau avoir fait des économies, je veux pouvoir faire des courses pour manger haha !

Lysandre fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux, puis, me demanda à voix basse si sa proposition de séjourner au domaine pour les vacances m'intéressaient. Les autres se remirent à discuter entre eux quatre et Lysandre rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne.

-Je dois déjà faire notre déménagement avec Chani pour les vacances. Et puis, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Lysandre.

-C'est juste pour que tu puisses prendre du repos, fit-il en détournant les yeux, non sans rougir.

-Tu sais bien que non, lui fis-je remarquer d'une mine chagrinée. _Comprendra-t-il vraiment ?_ me souciai-je en repensant à ma discussion avec Rosalya.

-Eh bien, laisse-nous le temps de nous retrouver au moins, réessaya-t-il. Je le vis hausser les sourcils, alors que son regard s'était attardé sur mon cou. Je soupirai avant de rependre :

-Lys-

Mon portable vibra à nouveau et cette fois-ci ce fut un appel qui m'interrompit. Sans prendre le temps de voir qui c'était, trop concentrée sur notre échange à Lysandre et moi, je décrochai.

-Oui, allô ?

« Ah, tu te décides de faire moins tache ? »

-Ra… !

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive et partis dans une quinte de toux pénible qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Hé ! Tal', ça va !? » s'alarma-t-il.

-O-oui oui ! (Je toussai) J-j'ai juste avalé de travers, c'est rien… assurai-je en essayant de me calmer : Tu vas rentrer ?

« Hé bien, je me demandai si tu étais toujours avec Chani, ou si tu étais rentrée. Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pu se faire un ciné', histoire de clôturer tranquillement notre week-end ? »

Je reniflai un sourire en fronçant du nez, comme si cela contrôlerait les rougeurs qui me prenaient les pommettes. En face de moi, Rosa haussa les sourcils d'un air taquin et je lui tirai la langue. A côté, Alexy mima des baisers avec ses lèvres, tandis que Chani se tapotait les joues pour désigner un sentiment de gêne mièvre.

-J'vous déteste tous, maugréai-je, faisant hausser les sourcils des frangins qui ne comprirent de nouveau pas ce qu'il se passait. Les trois autres comiques du Dimanche rirent à gorge déployée.

-Vous semblez savoir à qui elle parle, souligna Leigh.

« Oh, t'es chez Leigh et Rosa ? »

-Oui, on devait se voir avec Rosa et Alexy, expliquai-je.

-C'est Rayan ? sourit le Modiste : Qu'il passe, ça me fera plaisir, s'enjoua-t-il.

-Mais à nous aussi ! l'encouragea Rosalya.

-Ils te proposent de venir les voir, dis-je en faisant passer le message.

« Hé bien j'arrive ! On pourra toujours faire notre ciné plus tard si t'es partante ? »

-Bien sûr, assurai-je avec le sourire.

« A tout de suite. »

-Oui…

Un peu hésitante, je raccrochai. Leigh demanda aussitôt ce que signifièrent toutes ces minauderies autour de mon appel. Lysandre resta silencieux mais très curieux.

-Je pense qu'il aurait voulu te le dire lui-même…marmonnai-je, sincère.

Rosa courba les sourcils, soucieuse et lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui sembla comprendre.

-On verra quand il arrivera dans ce cas, sourit-il simplement : Je ne pense pas qu'il en aurait parlé devant tout le monde, assura-t-il gentiment.

Leigh comprenait Rayan et cela m'enchantait de savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi posé que lui se tenait aux côtés de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Mais…je suis à moitié surpris, reprit-il tout de même : Vous sembliez très proches…je sais que vous vous voyiez depuis un petit moment déjà, et la complicité était palpable à la soirée. Mais delà à ce que vous sautiez le pas…(Il lança un regard à son frère avant de le reposer sur moi) Je m'attendais à autre chose.

-On est bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, chéri, rétorqua avec calme Rosalya.

-Tout à fait, et je vous souhaite d'être heureux.

Le sourire de Leigh était si sincère qu'il me réchauffa le cœur. Cependant, à mes côtés, le visage fermé de Lysandre m'angoissa. Rosa secoua la tête, comme pour me faire signe de ne pas m'en faire. Mais c'était difficile, surtout après un an et demi à m'être inquiétée pour lui. Les choses s'allégèrent lorsque Rayan arriva, tandis que nous avions entamé un jeu de cartes autour de quelques boissons. Rosa et moi tournions sans alcool, tandis que les autres se permirent une bière ou deux.

Ce fut Leigh qui partit ouvrir à notre aîné, et nous les vîmes tous deux échanger des messes basses et des sourires complices avant d'arriver dans le salon. C'était presque affligeant de savoir que tout le monde attendait de voir nos actions à Rayan et moi. Et je m'étonnai de le trouver si à l'aise en venant quémander un baiser du bout de ses lèvres en me demandant si nos courses à Chani et moi s'étaient bien passé.

-On manquait de bras ! railla Chani en expliquant qu'on n'avait peut-être pas choisi le meilleur moment pour acheter de lourds pots de peinture : Puis dans le bus, on faisait un peu taches.

-Oh, Tallulah est habituée, plaisanta-t-il en saluant tout le monde.

Je fis mine d'être vexée et de le provoquer d'un signe concis du menton. Tout le monde gloussa et on lui proposa de se joindre à nous.

-Vous jouiez à quoi ?

-Au pouilleux. Viens, on va redistribuer les cartes, fit Leigh en ajoutant une chaise à côté de moi. Je me décalai vers Lysandre qui se replaça correctement, pour laisser de la place à Rayan.

-Au pouilleux ? c'est le jeu avec les paires de couleurs et le valet de pique c'est ça ?

-Ah, nous on joue avec un joker, dit Alexy.

-Ouais mais, prenons l'autre joker, celui qu'on a les coins usés, on trouve la carte facilement !

-Tu veux dire que nous trouvons facilement sauf toi, railla Leigh qui informa Rayan que j'étais celle qui avait perdu le plus de parties depuis le début de notre jeu.

-On peut l'excuser, elle a pris un coup à la tête, plaisanta Rayan qui m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci, un peu de soutien !

-Je n'aurais pas utilisé une de ses blessures pour exemple…vu le contexte c'est un peu déplacé, glissa Lysandre qui récupérait ses cartes.

Aussitôt, je sentis un froid me traverser le corps. Je savais comment pouvait être Lysandre en crise de jalousie, et ça commençait plutôt mal.

-Tu l'as mal pris ? me demanda simplement Rayan, en haussant un sourcil.

 _Il sait bien que non…_

-Mais non, murmurai-je en lui prenant la main.

-Bon…

Rosa haussa un sourcil en lançant un regard intrigué sur Lysandre, puis à moi. Visiblement, elle ne s'y attendait pas. En revanche, Leigh lui, ne parut pas si surpris, mais se garda de faire tout commentaire, à l'instar des autres. Alexy et Chani essayèrent de redonner un peu d'ambiance avec des plaisanteries autour des précédentes parties jouées.

-Tu bosses le samedi toi ? s'étonna Alex'.

-Un samedi sur deux, et encore, aujourd'hui on a eu une réunion, je devais débaucher plus tôt normalement.

-Ah oui, d'ailleurs il a été dit quoi ?

-Un représentant de la Maire de la ville était présent, nous avons pu voir avec lui si l'on pouvait aménager plus d'éclairages au sein même du campus, ainsi qu'autour, comme la plupart des rues ne sont pas du tout éclairées. Une pose de caméras également. Il se peut que le règlement des dortoirs se durcissent un peu. Déjà, on a appris que le garde de nuit ne faisait pas constamment ses rondes, et qu'il ne répondait pas toujours aux appels des étudiants dans le besoin. Apparemment, beaucoup dérangent la nuit avec des soirées. (Il haussa les sourcils) Je n'ai pas trop voulu qu'on impose quoi que ce soit d'autres comme règles, je veux dire…c'est vos chambres, vous gérez ça comme vous voulez, mais il est certain que si le veilleur ne tourne pas et ne réagit pas quand ça dégénère, bon, faut bouger à un moment…Manquerait plus que des dégénérés rôdent dans le coin quand il ne fait rien !

-Si ça se trouve, des gens ont appelé quand on a fait la soirée dans ma chambre, m'inquiétai-je.

-Haha, si c'est juste pour demander de baisser le son, ils se seraient déplacés quand même, au moins une fois pour vous faire la demande, puis, si vous n'aviez rien arrangé, oui passer un coup de fil je veux bien, mais le plaignant se doit d'avoir au moins essayé de calmer la situation, reprit Rayan qui déposa une nouvelle paire de cartes.

Je ne voyais pas son jeu, mais je trouvai qu'il s'amincissait bien vite…Tandis que le mien…

-Mais j'ai une main pourrie, râlai-je tandis que c'était au tour de Lysandre de piocher dans mes cartes. Lui aussi, lança à nouveau une paire.

-Eh oh, on va se calmer ! ris-je en venant piocher chez Rayan.

Je me retrouvai avec le joker. Mon aîné me lança un regard malicieux et je vis à son sourire qui s'agrandissait, les lèvres pincées, qu'il se retenait de se foutre de moi. Chani gloussa, me lançant un coup d'œil complice, elle laissa Rayan piocher dans son jeu.

Plusieurs tours passèrent tout en échangeant tous ensembles énergiquement, le rire léger, même Lysandre sembla se détendre de plus en plus quoi qu'il se permît de lancer certaines remarques à Rayan. Puis, ayant interrompu notre jeu sur une dernière défaite de ma part -à croire que ma chance avait valdinguée après avoir eu la confirmation pour mon nouvel appart'-, nous nous lançâmes sans grand sérieux dans un débat autour des prénoms. Apparemment, Leigh s'était déjà mis à en chercher pour le bébé.

-Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour réfléchir à un prénom, chérie, s'indigna-t-il alors que Rosa s'exaspérée à lui répéter qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore le sexe de l'enfant.

-Après, il y a des prénoms unisexes, soulignai-je : Vous pouvez toujours chercher dans ceux-là.

-Le prénom, ce n'est pas le plus important, railla Alexy : c'est surtout les sobriquets qui vont suivre ! haha !

-Justement, faut que sa colle avec le prénom, tu ne crois pas ?

Rayan gloussa :

-Pas forcément…(il me jeta un regard malicieux) Pas vrai Crachouille ?

Tout le monde autour de cette table, hormis Chani, connaissait le surnom que me donnait mes parents depuis ma petite enfance. Je rougis avec violence alors que les éclats de rire surélevaient ma honte. Je grondai, cramoisie, en lui donnant une tape sur le bras en lui demandant qui avait pu lui révéler ça !

-Ton père ! se justifia-t-il entre deux ricanements.

-Mais quel… ! (Je le menaçai de mon index) Faut vous calmer tous les deux !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu connaissais déjà Philippe ! fit remarquer Alexy.

-Wah, l'autre il s'est mis beau papa dans la poche avant d'accaparer sa fille, plaisanta Rosa.

Rayan sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel.

-On s'est croisé à un concert i ans, et je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille…

-Tu penses que tu te serais laissé tenter par Tal' si tu l'avais connue i ans ?

Je vis Rayan pâlir et je dus bien avouer que la question d'Alexy me laissa un peu pantoise. Mon aîné et moi nous échangeâmes un regard confus, nous consultant en silence. _J'avais quoi…16 ans ?_ L'âge de Rosa quand elle s'était mise avec Leigh qui avait déjà dix ans de plus.

-Avec le père qu'elle a, pas sûr qu'il aurait pu l'approcher même d'un mètre, intervint Leigh qui se souvenait sûrement de ses disputes avec mon père au sujet de Lysandre qui venait me rendre visite tard le soir.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était plutôt émotif quand il s'agissait de toi, oui…ajouta Rayan un peu sceptique.

-Si Tallulah avait voulu voir Rayan, elle l'aurait fait, Lyschou peut confirmer ! rit Rosa.

-Plus téméraire qu'elle en amour, ça n'existe pas, rétorqua Lysandre, un sourire presque nostalgique au coin des lèvres alors qu'il posait sur moi un regard brulant.

-Oui enfin, je reconnais que je me mettais en danger… faire le mur à même pas 17 ans, pour te rejoindre en loucedé, tard dans la nuit…

-Tu t'es fait chopper ? s'enquit Chani.

-Deux fois, mais pas les autres…

-Mais tes parents ne voulez absolument pas voir Lysandre ? s'inquiéta Rayan.

-Ma mère si, elle le trouvait sympa mais mon père, pas la peine…Même quand j'ai fini par leur présenter officiellement, il est resté sur sa position. (Je me passai une main sur le visage) Combien de fois j'ai pu me disputer avec lui…

-Il a changé c'est quand il a vu à quel point mes parents t'avaient accepté, poursuivit Lysandre : Il était plus doucereux, et cherchait à me connaître.

-Le séjour à la ferme a beaucoup aidé… Avec des beaux-parents aussi incroyables que George et Josiane, s'était facile de se sentir bien.

-Après quoi, Philippe était souvent le premier à vouloir organiser des repas de famille, se souvint Leigh : C'était très animé lorsque les parents de Rosa pouvaient se déplacer aussi !

-Crystal est une femme pleine de ressources, ris-je en faisant tressauter mes épaules.

-Je sais de qui je tiens, termina Rosa avec un sourire carnassier.

La nostalgie mise à part, je regardai l'heure sur mon portable et dis à Rayan que je commençai sérieusement à avoir faim, n'ayant pas mangé ce midi et l'encas que nous eu préparé Rosa ne sembla pas combler suffisamment le creux…

-On ne va pas tarder à préparer à manger aussi, déclara mon amie qui haussa les sourcils en voyant que nous avions passé tout l'après-midi chez Leigh et elle.

-Je vous raccompagne au Campus ? proposa Rayan à l'intention d'Alexy et Chani.

-Cela ne va pas…poser de souci ? s'inquiéta ma petite camarade.

Mais mon aîné secoua la tête en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant.

-Eh bien merci, fit Alexy suivit de Chani. Nous rassemblâmes tous nos affaires puis fîmes nos aurevoirs au trio.

Quand Leigh me prit dans ses bras, il me glissa :

-Je parlerai à Lysandre… Il est têtu mais pas stupide. Mais je sais que ça va le travailler encore un moment.

-Je voulais avoir une conversation plus posée mais-

Leigh secoua la tête simplement et me sourit :

-Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas retenté quoi que ce soit avec lui. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça avait été si anxiogène pour toi comme situation. Bien sûr qu'il faut tourner la page quand ça devient pesant… Et il y arrivera, assurat-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Et j'en étais certaine aussi. Malgré les quelques remarques plutôt froides à l'encontre de Rayan, qui sut se montrer patient, je savais Lysandre plus mûr et plus sûr de lui. Il ne me reparla pas de sa proposition de venir séjourner à la ferme, mais me dit que nous risquions ne nous revoir et qu'il en serait content.

-Moi aussi, Lysandre…assurai-je avec un air évident sur le visage.

Il me sourit, un peu penaud, mais comprit qu'il n'y aurait plus de nous entre lui et moi.

-Ce n'est pas tant à cause de lui, par vrai ? chuchota-t-il, tandis que les autres se saluaient.

-Non. Avec ou sans Rayan dans ma vie, toi et moi, c'est fini, déclarai-je avec douceur. C 'était toujours compliqué d'établir une atmosphère posée dans ce genre de conversation. L'angoisse face à l'imprévisibilité de son ancien partenaire, était toujours ancrée. Nous ne voulions pas souffrir, ni faire souffrir…En tout cas, dans mon cas, je ne voulais pas.

Quand Lysandre redressa la tête en prenant une profonde inspiration, il balaya le salon du regard avant de venir le poser sur moi. Je le vis déglutir, et mon cœur se serra alors que je reconnaissais ses mimiques qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il se retenait de pleurer. En revanche, son sourire chaleureux me conforta dans l'idée qu'il avait vraiment compris, et qu'il était prêt à passer à autre chose, aussi difficile cela sera pour lui, comme ce le fut pour moi en un an et demi.

-Je te souhaite d'être heureuse…vraiment heureuse.

Ma gorge se serra, et mes yeux me brûlèrent sous l'émotion. Après une dernière étreinte, nous nous séparâmes et je rejoignis Rayan et qui s'était affairé, tout comme Chani et Alexy qui n'attendaient plus que moi. Nous rejoignîmes sa voiture, et comme convenu, mon aîné déposa mes amis devant la fac, non loin de l'arrêt de bus. Ils n'avaient que quelques mètres à parcourir pour rejoindre le portail.

-Merci, et bonne soirée ! nous saluèrent-ils.

Je leur envoyai des baisers par la fenêtre et Rayan se mit à rire.

-Cherche pas, les vitres sont teintées.

-Ah oui…gloussai-je.

Presque avec nonchalance, je levai ma main pour aller chercher la sienne et Rayan venait d'en faire de même. Le dos de nos mains se cognèrent puis, nous lançant un furtif regard surpris mais très complice, nous joignirent nos doigts et prirent la route jusqu'à un restaurant asiatique, après nous être concertés quelques minutes et tomber d'accord là-dessus. Portable en main, j'en trouvai un d'ouvert jusqu'à 23h, pas loin du campus. Je sentis le pouce de Rayan caresser le dos de ma main, pourtant, malgré la tendresse du geste, je le trouvai tendu.

-T'as journée a été pénible ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Hm ? Non, pas vraiment, dit-il simplement en activant son clignotant gauche.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint.

-Rayan…je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne, repris-je avec bienveillance.

Après s'être pincé les lèvres, il apporta ma main à son visage et embrassa la paume.

-Promets-moi… de ne pas t'énerver.

-Haha, mais non, promis. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu nous as réservé des places pour un film d'horreur ?

Il renifla un rire, et secoua la tête.

-Je repensai à Lysandre…Je me demandai si ç'allait bien se passer entre vous. J'veux dire…(Il prit un profonde inspiration avant de soupirer) Pardon, mais ses remarques m'ont un peu hérissé le poil. Franchement, j'ai pris sur moi pour toi et pour Leigh et Rosa qui nous accueillaient. Il cherchait quoi ?

Il était vrai que mon aîné eut toujours rétorqué avec calme aux subtiles provocations cachées sous certaines remarques de Lysandre pendant que nous discutions tous ensemble. D'autant plus qu'avec Rayan, nous avions depuis longtemps maintenant l'habitude de nous chercher par des sous-entendus qui restaient bienséants. Cela nous amusait, et ce fut autour de ça que notre complicité naquit. Tandis qu'avec Lysandre, nous agissions totalement différemment, mais cela, ne devait en rien être surprenant. Personne n'agissait réellement de la même façon face aux gens. On pouvait certes, rester soit même et notre état d'esprit, mais il y avait des choses en plus ou en moins, sachant ce que nous pouvions nous permettre ou non avec telle ou telle personne. Et Lysandre, aussi doux et posé puisse-t-il être, resté quelqu'un d'assez susceptible, ce que nous n'étions pas vraiment avec Rayan. Nous avions tout de même nos limites, mais nous savions comment nous taquiner avec bienveillance…

Je vins serrer sa main en peu plus fort, lui faisant comprendre que j'étais avec lui et que je comprenais son agacement.

-Ça va maintenant, qu'il te laisse faire ta vie… termina-t-il, la voix sourde et les sourcils froncés.

-Il a compris, lui assurai-je en lui indiquant dans tourner à la prochaine intersection : Oh, et on n'est pas loin du CGR en plus !

-Bah hop, première place qu'on trouve, on n'y bouge plus et on fait le reste à pieds !

Une fois garés, nous prîmes nos manteaux, nos portefeuilles et descendîmes de la voiture pour rejoindre le restaurant. Nous commandâmes un plat de _ramen_ pour deux, partageâmes la note, puis nous nous installâmes à l'étage du restaurant. Nous avions un biper, qui nous signalerait lorsque notre plat serait prêt. Amoureux des banquettes d'angle, Rayan nous trouva une place à l'écart, du peu de clients qui se trouvaient à l'étage.

-Je suis quand même curieux, reprit-il : Ton père est si… (il cherche ses mots) exigeant que ça avec tes relations amoureuses ?

-Haha, t'as peur qu'il t'émascule ?

Je vis Rayan perdre des couleurs. Riant d'un air surpris, je vins embrasser sa joue avant de le rassurer.

-Il a changé, puis il sait qu'aujourd'hui je suis majeur, hein. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, je n'ai pas non fait ce qu'il fallait pour gagner sa confiance au sujet de Lysandre, mais comme il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort, je prenais le risque de le provoquer un peu. Ma mère calmait toujours le jeu, mais à force, j'étais épuisée de me battre avec lui et je lui ai dis que je n'allais pas attendre mes dix-huit ans pour avoir une vie amoureuse épanouie. Quand il a dit que je me trouvai sous leur toit, et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, j'ai fait ma forte tête et, comme ça m'arrivait de faire du pet-sitting, je partais chez Lysandre en utilisant mon propre argent de poche. Je prévenais ma mère, qui prévenait ensuite mon père qui finit par comprendre que notre communication commençait à s'effriter et que, avec beaucoup de ténacité, je gagnais mon indépendance sans le concerter. Je crois qu'il a eu peur que je quitte un jour la maison sans qu'on mette les choses à plat, et… (Je haussai une épaule) Il se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec ma mère à ce sujet. Et comme nous avons tous un caractère bien trempé dans la famille, on sentait que ça allait finir plus mal qu'on ne le voulait. (Je vins me blottir contre lui avec le sourire) Mais…on s'aime aussi énormément, et Leigh en avait assez de voir son frère ainsi rejeté par mon père. Il a décidé de proposer une réunion de famille, et tous purent constater à quel point nous étions bien ensemble. Les choses se sont calmées lorsque chacun à bien voulu ravaler sa fierté.

Rayan embrassa délicatement mes cheveux, et pouffa :

-Rappel-moi de ne jamais me disputer avec toi.

-Il y aura forcément des disputes, mais je suis toujours prompte à l'échange avant de poser un froid…tu le sais. Tu l'as vu avec Hyun, et puis… (Je relevai la tête pour croiser son regard aimant) Je me suis montrée plutôt patiente jusqu'à maintenant, pour te faire tomber dans mes bras !

-Haha, donc c'est moi le capturé de l'histoire ? gloussa-t-il en frottant son nez contre mon front : Je suis assez d'accord avec cette idée, en fait.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur alors que le bipeur sonnait enfin. Etant la plus près, j'allai chercher notre commande rapidement en récupérant nos boissons. Pendant que nous mangions, nous regardâmes également les prochaines séances de projection au CGR d'à côté en nous rendant sur le site officiel avec nos portables. Il rit en constatant que le film qui commençait le plus tôt, était un film d'épouvante.

-Non…soupirai-je.

-T'as dit que t'aimais bien quand même non ?

-Oui, mais…(je soupirai) je te préviens, t'amuse pas à me faire peur…

Mon aîné ne promit rien, rit en faisant secouer ses épaules mais m'assura qu'il ne ferait rien pendant le film. Nous profitâmes de notre repas pour discuter mémoire, sans trop de sérieux, juste pour prévoir un nouvel entretient entre deux cours. Nous convînmes cela pendant l'heure juste avant le cours de Mme Klamis, le mardi. Au moins, nous aurions une limite de temps à nous imposer et cela créera l'ambiance convenable pour une entretient de ce type. Puis nous partîmes sur des sujets plus légers et intimes qui éveillèrent notre confiance et notre complicité. Après quoi, nous quittâmes le restaurant main dans la main et rejoignîmes le cinéma. J'utilisai mes réductions, gagnés au cosy bear café, pour réduire le tarif de nos places et nous partîmes directement en salle. Une fois encore, nous nous isolâmes du reste des clients tout en nous positionnant à une hauteur correcte pour bien voir la projection.

-J'adore l'ambiance des salles de cinéma, fis-je, le sourire aux lèvres : mais j'adore surtout ceux qui ceux sont construits dans des anciens théâtres. Tu te sens entouré d'histoire et tu ressens plus le côté artistique du cinéma plutôt que l'aspect commercial. Celui-ci est très beau, je ne dis pas le contraire mais je le trouve trop…basique, il n'y a rien de folichon qui fait de ce lieu un abri d'art.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais tu vois j'ai tendance à préférer ce type d'architecture. On sent l'évolution des bâtiments mais aussi, la place de la décoration plus moderne qui joue beaucoup sur un système d'ambiance tamisée et de psychologie des couleurs.

Nous avions soulevé nos reposes bras afin de nous caler plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre et discuter en toute intimité, tandis que nous regardions les pubs défiler. Quand ce fut l'heure du film, je coupai le son de mon portable et lui aussi. Vers 22h20, le film se termina. Le scénario fut plutôt prenant, et le film respecta bien les règles de l'épouvante et ne fut pas une simple projection de sang partout sans queue ni tête. Mais la tension de la musique…et des apparitions surprises de l'antagoniste m'eurent bien plus d'une fois frissonner et sursauter. Tout comme Rayan, quoique dans son cas, ce fut mes propres cris d'effrois aspirés qui l'eut fait tressauter. « Mais t'as fini ! » eut-il râler entre deux gloussements.

Plus que comblés par notre soirée, nous rejoignîmes la voiture, un peu euphoriques et encore dans l'ambiance du cinéma, main dans la main, en se tirant chacun d'un côté pour ramener l'autre dans nos bras, tout en riant comme des biens heureux. Vraiment, demain allait être compliqué… C'était surtout dans ce genre de moment de complicité que je redoutai de faire une gaffe, Lundi, quand nous nous retrouverions en cours devant plus d'une centaine d'élèves.

Arrivés à sa voiture, il sembla tout aussi difficile pour moi que pour Rayan, de prendre le chemin du retour. D'une démarche enjôleuse, il me fit reculer jusqu'à la portière du conducteur, me prit par la taille avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'en retins ma respiration avant de lâcher un soupire d'aise. Cherchant sa chaleur, je glissai mes doigts froids sous sa chemise que j'eus légèrement retirée de son pantalon, et vins caresser l'os de ses hanches. Rayan grogna contre mes lèvres avant de venir coller son corps au mien. Mes mains s'aventurèrent plus encore sous sa chemise en essayant de ne pas trop dévoiler son corps. Il contracta son ventre et sa peau eut la chair de poule. Je vins taquiner non nombril et cela dut le chatouiller car il rentra le ventre d'un mouvement vif et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Je souris contre sa bouche, alors qu'il me souleva en me prenant par le dessous des cuisses. Enroulant sa taille par mes jambes, il se permit de se libérer une main qu'il vint discrètement glisser sous mon pull. J'aspirai un cri, alors que le froid de sa main qui caressait mon sein me fit frissonner violemment. Mes mains délaissèrent son abdomen pour agripper ses fesses et je rapprochai son bassin entièrement contre le mien. Me faisant reposer au sol, mon aîné ouvrit la portière et me fit entrer dans la voiture. D'un geste, il abaissa le siège et je tressautai de surprise en me sentant basculer d'un coup en arrière. Rayan se posta au-dessus de moi, le regard luisant d'envie, et claqua la portière et nous plongea dans la pénombre. Seul l'éclairage des lampadaires du parking ombrait nos corps. Sans plus réfléchir, je retirai son manteau, son cardigan et déboutonnai sa chemise tandis qu'il fit de même avec mes vêtements. Il ramena mes jambes autour de lui et vint se frotter tout contre moi, torse nu et l'entrejambe durci alors que je sentais le mien être pris de spasmes délicieux qui me rendait impatiente.

Je savais que nous étions dans l'euphorie et qu'en se début de relation intime nous lâchions la pression avec des mois à jouer notre petit jeu. Et ça nous faisait du bien… Après un long moment d'amour et de jeux intimes dans sa voiture, nous nous retrouvâmes couchés sous l'un l'autre, à reprendre nos souffles. Nos fringues étaient éparpillées un peu partout sur les sièges et le tableau de bord, et je précisai qu'il serait bien difficile de faire ça dans ma propre voiture.

-T'as le permis ? s'étonna Rayan dont la joue reposait sur l'un de mes seins.

-Oui, mais je savais qu'en venant ici je n'aurais pas besoin de ma voiture alors je l'ai laissée chez mes parents. Mais ils doivent me la ramener pendant le déménagement.

-Une date a été fixée ?

-Pas encore, les parents de Chani et les miens n'habitent pas si loin les uns des autres, ils se tiennent au courant.

Rayan grogna d'entendement, avant de remonter jusqu'à mon cou qu'il embrassa délicatement, me faisant sourire.

-Comment on va faire Lundi… ? se soucia-t-il : J'ai déjà du mal à me dire que je dois te ramener chez ta tante demain matin…

 _Alors lui aussi, ça le tracassait…_ Evidemment que ça le tracassait Tal', bien plus que toi-même vu son passif.

-Sans se mettre la pression, on va essayer de maintenir une distance, au moins jusqu'à Mardi après-midi. Je vais retourner au dortoir jusqu'à mon déménagement qui se fera pour les vacances de Noël, ça nous laisse le temps de mettre au point une stratégie !

Rayan explosa de rire et ses soubresauts firent remuer mon corps sous le sien.

-Une stratégie ? On part pas en guerre haha !

-Si ! m'exclamai-je : contre nos ardeurs fraichement libérées de notre frustration bâtie sur… (je comptai dans ma tête) …quatre foutus mois !

-T'as vraiment un grain…

-Avoue que c'est ce qui t'a plu chez moi, fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Je n'attendais pas vraiment de réponse comme nous échangions sur le ton de l'humour depuis un moment, et je tendis le bras pour récupérer nos affaires. Cependant, Rayan me retint, sans violence mais une douce fermeté qui attira mon attention, curieuse.

-Ta franchise… ton sourire… ta bienveillance… ta témérité… tes coups-gueules… ton anxiété… tes fichus retards… (il gloussa) ton écoute… ton impatience… ta fidélité envers tes amis… ton rire… tes sottises… tes lapsus… (il me fit un clin d'œil) ta spontanéité… ton brin de maladresse… (il enroula une mèche entour de ses doigts et embrassa mon épaule blessée) tes yeux… (les siens se firent plus intenses) tes larmes… ton agacement face à l'injustice… tes lèvres… ton rouge à lèvres… (Je ris en pensant à celui que j'eus perdu) ton parfum… ta peau… tes bras… (il se blottit contre moi et je glissai mes mains sur son dos) tes caresses… le roulement du « r » dans tu prononces mon prénom… le roulement de ma langue quand je prononce le tien… (Il marqua une pause avant de murmurer) Tallulah…Voilà tout ce qui m'a plu chez toi…qui me plait encore en cet instant…qui m'agaceront par moment, comme je t'agacerai aussi…mais qui me plairont à nouveau lorsque la tempête sera passée. Tu l'as dit toit même, nous nous disputerons sûrement. Mais nous n'avons eu de cesse de communiquer depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, de nous ouvrir à l'un l'autre, de nous confier à l'autre et j'ai bon espoir que cela perdure et nous fasse vivre de belles choses.

Ainsi dans ses bras, attentive aux moindres de ses mots comme si une bénédiction allait me couvrir de vertus et le cœur battant la chamade…je venais de retomber amoureuse. Soupirant faiblement, je laissai mes mains se perdre dans ses boucles brunes et je les couvrais de baisers.

-Et après tu te demandes comment on va faire Lundi ? grognai-je, encore prise d'embarras : on va commencer par se calmer sur les déclarations, je crois que ce sera un bon début.

Je l'entendis renifler un ricanement à la fois nerveux et amusé avant devenir cacher son visage contre ma poitrine.

-Ah et… j'aime bien ton côté naturiste, et le fait que tu ne portes pas souvent de soutif ' ! plaisainta-t-il avec une pointe de malice dans le regard qui me fit rire aux éclats.

Après encore quelques élans de tendresse, nous nous rhabillâmes et prîmes la route de chez lui. Rayan fut le premier à prendre sa douche tandis que je relisais les cours que Chani m'eut préparés pendant mon hospitalisation, assise sur le lit.

-Au fait, j'ai un stock de brosse à dents, j'ai oublié de te le proposer hier, l'entendis-je depuis la salle de bain, adjacente à sa chambre.

-J'ai ramené deux trois affaires pour mes soins que ma tante m'a passées, dis-je, le bout du pouce entre les dents alors que je lisais sérieusement les notes de mon amie : Mais merci.

-Tu voudras les laisser là ?

Je souris en jetant à coup d'œil à la salle de bain.

-Ça veut dire…que je reviendrais ?

Je l'entendis rire.

-A ton avis… ?

Mon sourire se fit plus grand, quand soudain, une envie pressante me prit. Je prévins Rayan que j'empruntai ses toilettes. Quand je revins dans la chambre, je discutai des notes de Chani mais rien ni personne ne me répondit. Pas très discret, je le vis planquer derrière la porte de la salle de bain. _Il veut jouer à ça ?_ Faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, je continuai de parler toute seule, me faisant les questions et les réponses et fis mine de repartir dans le couloir, prévenant que j'eus oublié quelque chose dans le salon. Puis, à pas de loup, je me glissai sous son lit. De longues secondes passèrent avant que Monsieur se décide à sortir de sa cachette, sûrement dans le but de se planquer dans le couloir et me faire peur. Lorsque les pieds de Rayan passèrent près du lit, je tandis la main et lui agrippai la cheville la plus proche.

-AAH !

Un cri suivit d'un juron se firent entendre dans la chambre alors que j'explosai de rire sous le lit.

-T-T'es sous le lit !?

Les larmes aux yeux, et sur le point de manquer d'oxygène, je sortis de sous le lit et vins m'écrouler sur le rebord, la tête contre le matelas alors que je ne contrôlai plus mes spasmes.

-Mais je croyais que t'étais dans le salon ! s'indigna mon aîné, riant nerveusement, l'air tout à fait incrédule.

J'essayai de lui expliquer que je l'avais vu derrière la porte de la salle de bain, mais je n'y parvenais absolument pas. La main sur le cœur, un sourire aux lèvres bien que la mâchoire serrée, Rayan secoua la tête, désabusé, comme si je venais de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie.

-T'ai vraiment…

-Tu crois que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dit ? gloussai-je en essayant de calmer mes rires : Tu n'as effectivement rien fait pendant le film, mais tu n'as jamais dit que tu n'ferais rien après ! Haha !

-Oui bah, ça m'apprendra à te proposer de voir un film d'horreur, tiens ! pesta-t-il en faisant le tour du lit pour me soulever dans ses bras.

Mes rires reprirent de plus belle lorsqu'il me jeta sur le matelas, faisant s'envoler mes cours, avant de faire parcourir ses doigts un peu partout dans mon dos et sur mes côtes pour me chatouiller.

-Ah non ! Non ! ris-je en me tortillant.

Cela dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant que je ne m'extirpe et ne m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour me doucher et me… _Merde, mes fringues sont dans sa chambre._ Entourée d'une serviette, je passai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement et je le vis, assis en tailleur sur le lit, seulement avec un bas de jogging gris à cordons noirs, avec les affaires que j'avais récupérées chez ma tante dans les mains.

-C'est ça que tu veux ?

Je lui fis un grand sourire faussement charmeur. Je lui demandai s'il pouvait mes les donner. Rayan se leva, tint les affaires sous mon nez mais les recula lorsque je voulus m'en emparer.

-T'as pas été très cool tout à l'heure, souligna-t-il.

-Hé, c'est toi qu'a commencé ! fis-je, très puérilement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me donna finalement mes affaires. Je laissai la porte entrouverte pour que nous puissions mieux nous entendre. Après avoir tressé mes cheveux pour la nuit, je me lavai les dents, m'occupai de mes soins médicaux, rangeai mes affaires et rejoignis Rayan qui était déjà sous la couverture, le dos callé contre la tête de lit, un stylo en main en train de griffonner sur un grand bloc note, mes cours en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te rajoute deux trois notes sur une feuille à part, dit-il avec sérieux. Il y a le bilan de mon cours en ligne aussi, tu pourras aller le lire.

-Merci…Mais ce n'est pas très fairplay pour les autres non ?

-Je n'te remplace pas pour les partiels non plus, mais il faut reconnaître que tu as été dans une situation atténuante. Si ça avait été un autre étudiant, j'aurais fait pareil, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, m'assura-t-il, et au vu du timbre grave dans sa voix, il semblait sincère : Mais tu peux tout de même profiter « gentiment » de notre relation pour demander des conseils supplémentaires. Tu crois que les professeurs parents d'élèves n'aident pas leurs enfants ?

Je haussai une épaule. _Dis comme ça aussi…_

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime déjà pas trop demander de l'aide… et je me sentirai mal par rapport à mes camarades, voire juste à mes amis. (Je marquai une pause, me souvenant de notre discussion au café quand je fus en froid avec Hyun) Mais…

Laissant ma phrase en suspens, puis, me glissant à côté de lui, sur la couverture, je posai ma tête contre son épaule et commençai à lire ce qu'il eut écrit :

-Merci, Rayan.

Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa mes cheveux et se remit à écrire. Après quoi, nous décidâmes de nous coucher, non sans passer de longues minutes à se câliner chastement. Nous discutâmes dans le noir, murmurant alors qu'il n'y avait personne pour nous entendre. Nous dormîmes en cuillères cette nuit encore, mais cette fois, ce fut moi qui encerclai son dos, reposant également ma jambe sur le sienne. Une nuit paisible, sans rêve, mais d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Une bonne nuit.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

Rayan

-Ton côté ne te convient plus… ? grognai-je, la voix enrouée par le sommeil sentant une masse se poser sur mon dos, tandis que je dormais sur le ventre.

-Si… rétorqua Tallulah qui calai sa tête contre ma nuque : Mais… mieux là.

Je reniflai un rire attendri, puis regardai l'heure qu'indiquait mon réveil. _8h16…_ Trop tôt. Sans peine, je me rendormis, entouré par la chaleur du corps de Tallulah qui me servait de couverture. Ce fut vers les alentours de dix heures que nous émergeâmes pour de bon. Les cheveux en bataille sur mon front, les yeux mi-clos, je tournai la tête pour essayer de voir celle de Tallulah mais elle était toujours couchée sur mon dos.

-T'es réveillée… ?

-Oui…soupira-t-elle avant de se redresser sur les mains et se remettre sur son côté de lit. Assise en tailleur, un oreiller dans les bras, elle enfouit sa tête pour sûrement se cacher les yeux du soleil tandis que j'ouvrai le store de la fenêtre à l'aide d'une télécommande que je reposai ensuite sur ma table de chevet. Aussitôt, je roulai pour venir l'entourer des mes bras, autour de sa taille, et frotter mon visage contre ses reins. _Ça y est… un beau rêve de terminé…_ me dis-je, en sachant pertinemment que j'allais devoir la ramener chez sa tante.

-Go petit déjeuner ? l'entendis-je murmurer en venant câliner mes cheveux. Puis, semblant apprécier ma barbe elle glissa sa main contre ma joue la plus proche et ma mâchoire en pinçant très doucement quelques poils qu'elle caressait entre ses doigts.

Mon sourire apparut et je grognai de contentement sous les frissons que me procuraient ses gestes tendres. Nous finîmes par sortir du lit et prendre un petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec légèreté. Nous en vînmes à réaliser que les vacances approchaient et me elle me demandait ce que j'avais projeté.

-Normalement il y a une réunion de famille…dis-je. Je reviens chez moi entre les fêtes : précisai-je avant de lui demander si elle rejoignait sa famille.

Elle me sourit et secoua la tête, le nez dans sa tasse de café. _Note à moi-même, Tal' n'aime pas le café pur,_ songeai-je en la voyant froncer du nez entre chaque gorgée. Je lui proposai un peu de lait qu'elle accepta volontiers.

-Cela fait quelques années qu'on ne passe plus les fêtes ensembles, j'estime qu'il est temps pour mes parents qu'ils profitent un peu de deux, maintenant que j'ai quitté la maison.

Je haussai les sourcils, ne m'attendant pas à apprendre qu'elle serait donc… _seule._ Aussitôt, je rebondis sur le fait que Chani et elle allaient déménager, et qu'elles seraient donc toutes les deux.

-Oui, fit-elle simplement.

Après avoir terminé notre repas, je lui assurai qu'elle pouvait partir préparer ses affaires pendant que je m'occupai de la vaisselle. Tallulah revint avec son sac, habillée, et me tendit une tousse de toilette. Je fronçai les sourcils et lui demandai ce que c'était.

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais revenir, non ? sourit-elle, taquine en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je pris donc la trousse avec moi, hochant la tête d'un air évident et l'amenai dans la salle de bain tandis que je m'y rendais pour me changer à mon tour. Face à mon reflet dans le miroir, je soupirai… _L'euphorie redescend trop violemment…_ me plaignis-je en me rafraichissant au lavabo. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je pris mes clés de voiture tout en l'observant enfiler ses chaussures laissées à l'entrée. _Comment je vais faire Lundi ? Comment je faisais avec Dana ?_ Je pris une profonde inspiration et entamai un compte à rebours dans ma tête. Il fallait que je me calme. Tout ces malheurs datent d'il y a quatorze ans. Les mentalités ont évolué, et tant pis s'il reste des puristes coincés. Tallulah avait raison, tant que nous ne débordions pas à la fac, finalement, nous restions bien un couple lambda.

Alors pourquoi ça sonnait si faux dans ma tête ?

Je redoutai demain, comme jamais je n'eus redouté un début de semaine. J'aurais souhaité que ce week-end dure éternellement. Que je ne remette jamais les pieds dans cette fac…que je n'eusse pas à subir le regard de ceux qui pourraient nous surprendre en dehors des cours. _Et hier soir ? Des gens de la fac nous auraient vu ?_

-Hé ! Rayan ! s'écria ma cadette qui me tira de ma transe. Papillonnant un moment, je secouai la tête pour ensuite croiser son regard fort soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu-

-J'ai cru que tu faisais un AVC ! T'es blanc comme un linge, ça ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle en me ramenant dans le salon pour me faire asseoir sur le canapé. Telle une poupée de chiffon, je me laissai faire, le regard grand écarquillé sur un point invisible qui m'accompagnait.

Accroupie devant moi, elle chercha mon regard en posant ses affaires au sol à côté d'elle. Remarquant que mes mains tremblaient, Tallulah vint les saisir et sa voix se fit rauque et douce :

-Hé… qu'as-tu ?

-J-j-je peux pas…parvins-je uniquement à prononcer : Demain…j-je n'peux pas…

Fermant les yeux, ma cadette libéra un profond soupire avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard.

-Tu me fais une crise de panique… fit-elle, dans un murmure qui semblait plus adressé à elle qu'à moi. Puis, du bout des lèvres, elle embrassa le dos de mes mains : Rayan…on va y aller à ton rythme.

-Hein ?

-Nous deux…Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée que cela, d'avoir fait perdurer notre euphorie, ce week-end.

-Au contraire ! la contredis-je en portant nos mains jointes contre mon front : Au contraire…mais là, je sais que tu ne seras pas avec moi…et demain, on va devoir-

-On fera comme d'habitude. (Elle me sourit, taquine, et haussa une épaule) Je t'enquiquinerai à la fin de l'heure ! Tu trouveras la pire des excuses pour que je vienne te délivrer de la salle des profs, tel une preuse chevalière sur son destrier blanc !

Elle m'arracha un rire nerveux.

-Je t'appellerai Monsieur, en te lançant ce regard qui prouvera que je te voie comme n'importe qui sauf mon professeur principal… Et ce sera pareil les jours suivants. Et ce, tout en sachant que le soir, après notre travail, on se retrouvera quelque part, n'importe où, mais toujours dans nos bras.

Mon cœur se serra, mais cette fois-ci, d'un sentiment agréable qui se répandit partout en moi.

-Et que ferons-nous, si quelqu'un nous voit en dehors de la fac ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. On continuera à faire, comme on le fait toujours. Ces personnes sauront, mais nous resterons nous-même. Nous serons toujours professeur et étudiante à la fac, et nous serons toujours un couple en dehors d'Anteros. Les gens parleront, oui, beaucoup même. On se fera sûrement critiquer, comme mon amie et mon ancien professeur de géo, mais et ? Les mauvaises herbes ne sont pas si tenaces qu'on le croit. Même s'ils apprennent pour nous…tant qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas à cause d'un dérapage au sein même de l'établissement, alors ils ne pourront rien nous reprocher, assura-t-elle : Rien du tout.

Le ton employé à la dernière phrase fut tranchant, presque autoritaire et c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi. Comme balayé par une vague, mon angoisse disparut et laissa place à une reconnaissance aimante que je lui montrai à travers un long baiser sur son front. Plus serein, je montai dans ma voiture à ses côtés, et, main dans la main, nous prîmes la route jusqu'à chez sa tante. Une fois arrivés, nous échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long sur le regret que nous ressentions à devoir nous séparer.

-J'étais sincère tout à l'heure, si tu as besoin de plus de temps, on n'est pas obligé de se faire des week-ends de ce type très souvent.

Le cœur battant, je secouai la tête.

-Je pense que cela serait justement bénéfique… Il faut que je ressente la différence entre le _nous_ à la fac et celui que _nous_ sommes en dehors. Sinon, j'ai peur de poser trop limites et que je finisse par me frustrer tout seul avant de commettre une bourde.

M'adressant un sourire rayonnant, Tallulah se pencha pour venir m'embrasser et je lui répondis avec passion. J'inspirai profondément alors qu'un frisson parcouru ma mâchoire et descendit jusqu'à ma nuque. J'eus encore les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle décolla ses lèvres dans un bruit humide, comme pour conserver le goût de notre échange, puis, après avoir récupéré ses affaires elle descendit de la voiture et me souhaita une bonne journée. Je la regardai se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée de chez sa tante, et, se retournant une dernière fois, elle me fit un geste de la main. Je lui répondis et je fus amusé de la voir me sourire bien qu'il était impossible pour elle de me voir à travers la teinte de mes vitres. Une fois que la porte d'entrée la sépara définitivement de mon champ de vision, je fis le chemin inverse jusqu'à chez moi.

Je passai le reste de ma journée à préparer mes cours pour demain, ce que je n'avais pas fait du week-end, entre samedi où je dus travailler et le reste de la journée passée chez Rosa et Leigh, il me fut hors de question de mettre Tallulah de côté pour le boulot. Notre soirée fut bien trop agréable pour ça…

Néanmoins, travailler m'aida à activer ma concentration, et à me rassurer au sujet de notre reprise de cours, en tant que couple, ma cadette et moi. En revanche, nous ne restâmes pour tout l'après midi sans s'envoyer au moins un ou deux sms. Notamment le soir, lorsqu'elle n'était plus avec sa tante et que de mon côté, je m'étais attelé à faire un peu de rangement dans mon bureau qui…

-Ressemble à vrai dépotoir…dis-je à moi-même en enjambant les boules de papiers froissées sur le sol, et les bouquins qui m'eurent servi sur les recherches pour mon second livre. Des tasses de café et de thé s'asséchaient sur le bureau en une belle colonie : Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu cette pièce, marmonnai-je, un peu honteux d'avoir laissé un tel désordre.

-Après ça reste un bordel organisé ! essayai-je de me convaincre en ramassant mes livres.

Finalement, je replongeai dans la lecture de l'un deux et j'en fis une critique pour la comparer avec mes plus récentes notes de recherches. Vers 23h, lorsque Tallulah m'envoya un message de bonne nuit, je réalisai que mon nettoyage n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Soudainement très crevé, je partis au lit en répondant à ma cadette. Les plaisanteries fusèrent et une fois encore, je m'endormis sur mon portable.

Au matin, je me rendis compte que Tallulah s'était fait la conversation toute seule, jusqu'à se souhaiter à elle-même bonne nuit.

-Il lui manque vraiment une case… gloussai-je en partant prendre un petit déjeuner. Plus tard, sur le chemin vers la fac, je reçus un message de Leigh qui me demandait ce que je faisais pour le nouvel an.

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, il m'appela et, manquant faire tomber mon portable je décrochai rapidement.

-L-Leigh ?

« Non ! Perdu ! »

-Oh, bonjour Rosa, souris-je : Tout va bien ? C'était pour quoi ce message ?

« Très bien merci, et toi ? Toujours amoureux ? (Je pouffai en secouant la tête) »

-Toujours oui…soupirai-je non sans sourire, amusé : Alors ?

« Voilà, avec Leigh on pressent que ça risquera d'être compliqué de refaire ce genre de grosse soirée lorsque le bébé sera là ! On ne dit que ce sera infaisable, mais voilà…on se disait que pour cette fin d'année, on pouvait se permettre de faire ça avec nos amis. Cela ne serait pas la première fois, mais on doit avouer que cette année on voit un peu plus grand, pour marquer le coup ! »

-Oui… ? dis-je, un peu sceptique et intrigué.

« Donc on voulait savoir si tu étais partant de faire le nouvel an avec nous, et quand je dis, nous, Tal' incluse, hein ! »

J'imaginai facilement son clin d'œil complice. Je soufflai un rire, en me doutant parfaitement que Tallulah ferait partie de la liste des invités. Le souci étant… _qu'il ne va pas me louper si je suis absent pour les fêtes…_ me dis-je, en songeant un mon frère aîné.

« Allô ? »

-O-oui ! Je suis là…désolé, je-…(je soupirai) je suis pris pour les fêtes.

« Oh ? Tal' et toi avez prévu quelque chose ? Petits cachotiers… ! »

Mon cœur se serra à l'entente de son engouement, alors que je n'avais absolument rien prévu de romantique avec ma cadette. Difficilement, car je commençai à connaître Rosalya et son tempérament aussi corsé, si ce n'était plus, que Tallulah…Et quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie…Pourquoi je redoutai sa réaction ? Car cela me faisait tout de même mal de me dire que pour le nouvel an, je ne serai pas avec la femme que j'aime, car j'étais relié à des histoires de famille complètement absurdes…

-Pas vraiment non, il est prévu que je me rende auprès de ma famille cette année, dis-je en retenant ma respiration.

« … »

J'eus quelques sueurs froides. Le silence devenait trop long et mon cœur cognait bien trop fort dans ma poitrine pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux.

-Allô… ?

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que deux belles occasions de passer du temps avec ta copine se présentent et toi tu t'en détournes ? »

-Je n'y passe pas les deux semaines non plus, juste le 25 et la nuit du 31 au 1er. On pourra toujours se voir les autre jou-

« T'as oublié que Tallulah est serveuse et que le café ne ferme pas pendant les vacances ? Les autres jours, comme tu dis, Tallulah sera de service presque à plein temps ! Les jours de congés sont les jours de fêtes, et toi tu…tu- ! Raah ! Mais à croire que ces quatre mois ne t'ont servi à rien ma parole ! Elle a été sacrément patiente pour toi ! Toutes les femmes n'auraient pas fait ce qu'elle a fait pour s'approcher de toi ! Et toi tu-…Leigh rends-moi ce- ! (La voix de Rosa s'intervertit avec celle de Leigh) Rayan ? C'est moi… »

Mon ami soupira en demandant à sa compagne de bien vouloir se détendre un peu plus à cause de sa tension et du bébé. Je pus entendre : « Ma tension va mieux que celle de Tal' ! Et fichez-moi la paix avec ce mini-pouce nain ! Il va bien ! »

Je ricanai nerveusement, tout comme Leigh, qui reprit avec calme :

« J'ai entendu votre conversation, et je dois t'avouer que ça me surprend un peu de savoir que vous ne vous verrez pas pour les fêtes… Pourquoi, enfin je veux dire, c'est vraiment impensable pour ta famille que tu ne sois pas avec eux ? Et Tal' ? Elle n'ira pas avec toi ? »

-C'est encore un peu frais pour les présentations officielles, on n'en a discuté ensemble…Mais non, ce n'est pas le fait que ce soit « impensable » pour ma famille de ne pas me voir pour les fêtes…c'est juste compliqué avec eux pour que je me permette de ne pas les voir cette année…

« Compliqué au point de laisser Tallulah seule pour les fêtes ? » questionna gentiment mon ami, qui, je l'entendis, souriait.

Je baissai les yeux et m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin. _Est-ce que ça changera grand-chose que je vienne de toute façon ?_ dis-je en pensant à mon frère.

-Elle ne sera pas seule, enfin, je veux dire…Chani sera là et on se verra pour-

« Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Chani part avec sa famille une fois le déménagement fait. Eux aussi, ont déjà prévu un séjour au ski il me semble. On en parlait autour du jeu de carte samedi, tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Au loin, j'entendis Rosa préciser que c'était sûrement avant mon arrivée. _Mais hier matin…Quand j'en ai parlé à Tallulah…_ Une fois encore, je réalisai que ma cadette avait fait preuve de stoïcisme, et ce, j'en étais quasiment certain, pour ne pas m'inquiéter. _Sauf que ça a plutôt l'effet inverse là !_ m'écriai-je en mon for intérieure, déchiré entre la contrariété et le chagrin.

« Ah, Rosa vient de me dire que … »

-Je viens Leigh ! l'interrompis-je en me mettant à courir jusqu'à la fac : Excuse-moi mais je te rappelle plus tard, d'accord ? Mais je viens, garde-moi sur votre liste pour le nouvel an !

« Oh… ! Hé bien d'accord, mais tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu prends, j'ai l'impression que tu cours ! »

-Je te rappelle, dis-je simplement en raccrochant. _Désolé Leigh !_

Rapidement, je composai le numéro de Tallulah, mais je tombai sur sa messagerie.

-Merde ! J'ai oublié, elle avait rendez-vous avec le médecin du campus…

Je lui laissai un message, lui informant de me retrouver dans la salle de classe où nous avions travaillé ensemble pour son mémoire. Il était tôt, et j'espérai sincèrement que ma cadette n'ait pas trop de retard pour ne pas louper le début du cours. _Bonjour la discrétion sinon !_ Je récupérai les clés de la salle et m'y rendis. Une fois dans le couloir, j'aperçus Tallulah qui était adossée au mur et lisait un livre. Très peu d'élèves se trouvaient dans le couloir, mais c'était suffisant pour éveiller les soupçons si je me mettais à lui parler trop familièrement.

-Tallulah, la hélai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle tressauta et leva le nez de son bouquin qu'elle remit aussitôt dans son sac. Les élèves avaient tourné les yeux vers nous avant de reprendre leur chemin

-Bonjour, me dit-elle.

-Merci d'avoir fait vite… marmonnai-je en ouvrant la porte non sans jeter un coup d'œil autour de nous : J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, et ça ne peut pas attendre. Pardon de vous avoir fait dépêcher.

-Si ça ne peut pas attendre…

Je la fis entrer la première et, pour éviter toute sorte de malentendue, je laissai la porte entrouverte et je sortis un porte documents, plus pour dissimuler les apparences que pour une véritable utilité. Tallulah s'installa à une chaise et je m'assis devant elle, de façon à voir quelqu'un passer dans le couloir. Puis, à voix basse, je repris :

-On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose…

Ma cadette haussa un sourcil, l'air confuse.

-J'ai eu Rosa et Leigh il y a dix minutes, au téléphone. Ils m'ont parlé du nouvel an…

Tallulah ouvrit la bouche en une légère exclamation de surprise et me demanda :

-J'aurais dû leur dire que tu ne-

-Non ! Non, non ! repris-je en secouant les mains avec une pointe de véhémence : Ecoute, je t'ai fait venir pour savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de Noël !

Ayant haussé le ton, Tallulah me fit les gros yeux en faisant un signe concis du menton en direction de la porte. Je fermai les yeux et pris sur moi.

-Cela pouvait attendre, Rayan ! chuchota ma cadette mais je lui tins tête.

-Non, justement non…J-je…je n'ai pas ta capacité à lire dans l'esprit des gens et-

-Je ne lis pas dans l'esprit des gens, soupira-t-elle.

-Tout le monde le dit en tout cas, et je commence sérieusement à y croire aussi !

Elle renifla un rire en secouant la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, même sans ce don, tu peux me parler Tallulah… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu…(je me pinçai les lèvres) que tu serais seule pour Noël ?

Soupirant profondément, je vis ma cadette arborer une mine penaude.

-Je ne voulais que tu te fasses le quelconque mouron à l'idée de me savoir seule ce soir-là. Je sais comment peuvent réagir les gens, « Oh pauvre amour, mais tu vas pas te sentir seule ? » Tss…

-Et moi, je suis les « gens » ? me vexai-je un peu non sans sourire en coin.

Tallulah leva les yeux au ciel et m'adressa un sourire provocateur.

-Mais non, (je sentis ses pieds se glisser entre mes jambes et je nouai nos chevilles sous la table) juste…je craignais que tu t'inquiètes trop pour pas grand-chose.

 _Pas grand-chose…_ Pourtant, son visage s'assombri. Evidemment que c'était toujours désagréable de passer les fêtes, seul, surtout lorsque nous ne sommes pas habitués à l'être en cette période de l'année. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous dire que ce n'est pas si terrible, mais ça foutait quand même le cafard…

-J'avais peur que tu changes tes plans à cause de moi…termina-t-elle en m'adressant un regard désolé.

Je secouai la tête, légèrement désabusé.

-Tu te souviens, lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais assez grande pour savoir ce que tu voulais sans qu'on te prenne la main ?

Au vu des rougeurs sur ses pommettes, elle s'en souvenait.

-J'estime que le suis aussi, Tal', ris-je en faisant secouer mes épaules : Je sais que je fais jeune, mais quand même… !

Elle rit, en cachant son rictus derrière sa main.

-Et puis, je ne ferais jamais rien « à cause de toi »…mais pour toi, oui.

-Pas de niaiserie de bon matin ! pesta-t-elle en détournant le regard, sûrement dans le but de me dissimuler son embarras.

Posant mon menton sur la table, je levai les yeux vers elle avec tendresse.

-Hé…Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes délaissée… (je baissai les yeux un instant, repensant aux paroles de Rosalya, puis, les reposait sur ma cadette) je ne nous ai pas facilité la tâche ces quatre derniers mois…t'as le droit de te montrer égoïste et exigeante de temps en temps, assurai-je en fronçant le nez avec malice.

-Alors quoi… ? Il faut que je te demande de ne passer Noël avec te famille ? Je ne peux pas, moi-même je sais très bien que j'aurais aimé être avec mes parents.

Je me redressai en secouant la tête, posément.

-Je ne peux pas me défiler pour le 25, mais le 31…dis-je en laissant planer le sous-entendu.

Son regard s'agrandit et ses yeux vairons s'illuminèrent avec un espoir et une excitation qui pétillaient.

-Tu veux dire que tu viens ?

Je haussai mes sourcils avec charme et souris de toutes mes dents.

-Et je crois même savoir où nous pourrons fêter le nouvel an, renchéris-je : Enfin, si Rosa et Leigh n'ont encore rien trouvé.

Tallulah secoua la tête et m'expliqua que l'idée venait d'eux, mais pour l'organisation tout le monde y mettrait du sien.

-On voulait faire ça hors de la ville, histoire de voir du paysage en même temps, mais on ne sait pas où trouver un gîte, surtout maintenant, les réservations doivent-être clôturées…

-Je dois rappeler Leigh dans la journée. J'ai de quoi faire, assurai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

L'expression de Tallulah se fit plus tendre et son regard chaud. Mon cœur accéléra…Bon sang, je mourrai d'envie de l'embrasser, et je compris qu'elle n'était pas mieux que moi. Je dus me faire violence lorsque le bout de son pied remonta l'ourlet de ma jambière, me provoquant un frisson qui chatouilla l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Soudain, elle regarda l'écran de son portable, puis, se leva.

-Je te promets de me montrer plus capricieuse…dit-elle seulement en me souriant avec provocation.

 _Elle va me laisser là ? Comme ça ?_ Je bandai littéralement comme un cheval, et il était impossible pour moi de me lever et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Il reste encore un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, je vais sortir la première, glissa-t-elle.

-A-Attends ! pestai-je dans un fort chuchotement : Tallulah Loss, revenir !

Je l'entendis glousser tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle. Je ris…très nerveusement mais je ris tout de même, l'air ahuri, pris de spasmes désabusés qui me faisaient tressauter les épaules et j'étais là…assis sur cette fichue chaise à ne pas pouvoir me lever.

Je reçus un texto… « Oh fait…comme je sais que t'aime bien ce côté de moi… »

-Oui… ? dis-je en voyant rien d'autre. Puis, mon écran fut égaillé par une poitrine que je connaissais maintenant très bien, et un soutien-gorge tenu par le bout des doigts pendait dans le vide. « Aujourd'hui, c'est excursion naturiste ! »

N'en revenant pas, je secouai la tête, incrédule par ce qu'elle venait de m'envoyer et je plaquai aussitôt mon écran contre la table en prenant mon visage d'une main, accoudé.

-Mais quelle connasse…ris-je en ayant plus que ses seins en tête : Mais quelle connasse !

Mon portable vibra à nouveau : « Pense à Monsieur Lebarde, j'ai vu que ça avait été efficace l'autre nuit ! »

En faisant l'effort le plus colossal qui me fut demandé de faire, j'inspirai profondément et essayai de penser à tout ce qu'il y avait de peu excitant autour de moi. Je me dis tout de même, que j'étais redevenu bien sensible depuis que j'eus rencontré Tallulah. Je me demandai -rapidement afin de ne pas gâcher tous mes efforts- s'il lui arrivait de se retrouver dans de tels états de frustration. Quand je fus certain que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, je sortis de la salle, la refermai et partis rejoindre l'amphi après avoir déposé les clés.

Tallulah se trouvait vers les rangées du fond, entourée de ses camarades habituels, dont le jeune Camille qui se fit plus bavard que jamais pendant les deux heures de cours. J'eus du mal à lui en vouloir, je me doutai bien qu'il était heureux de revoir son amie, et celle-ci lui répondit parfois mais essaya toujours de le calmer un peu. Les deux heures passèrent à vitesse grand V aujourd'hui, et arriva l'heure du déjeuner. Commencer tard avec une classe qui m'était sympathique, cela me mit vraiment de bonne humeur. Quand Tallulah sortit de l'amphi, nous nous adressâmes un regard complice furtif qui me donna tout de même du baume au cœur. Puis, me souvenant que je devais rappeler Leigh…je réalisai que je devais surtout appeler quelqu'un d'autre avant lui. Mais pas dans l'immédiat, au risque de voir mon humeur être sapée si la conversation devenait houleuse, surtout si mon frère se trouvait dans les parages. Mes cours se terminaient à 15h, cependant, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à préparer pour la reprise de Janvier. J'eus envie de voir Tallulah également…nous en discutâmes par sms, et l'un comme l'autre avait pas mal de travail chacun de notre côté. Entre la semaine de cours qu'elle rata -pas de son plein gré- et ses jours d'examens la semaine prochaine, c'était tout à fait justifiable…Pourtant, c'était bien la mort dans l'âme qu'on se mit d'accord pour ne pas se voir ce soir.

Vers 18h, je décidai que j'en eu fait assez, et puis, je travaillai mieux chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, j'en profitai pour envoyer un texto à Leigh et Rosalya pour leur demander s'ils avaient une idée où organiser la soirée du nouvel an, et surtout, combien allions nous être au total. J'eus une réponse claire, avec tous ceux qui avaient répondu présent pour le moment, et ça faisait quand même un beau monde… _En ajoutant des matelas gonflables dans les chambres et au salon ça devrait loger,_ me dis-je en lisant qu'il avait essayé de contacter des gîtes dans la journée, qu'il eut rapidement des réponses et toutes, négatives pour le moment…

Un fois chez moi je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes et d'appeler mon grand-père. Cela sonna un moment, puis, je tressautai alors que j'entendais enfin la voix de mon aîné.

« Allô ? Rayan ? »

-Oui, bonsoir grand-père, souris-je : Alors, comment vas-tu ?

« Oh…Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles, mais ça me fait plaisir. Tu m'as déjà envoyé un mail il y a quelques semaines. Mais ça me fait plaisir (répéta-il), et je vais bien mon grand. Et toi ? Les études, tout va comme tu veux ? »

Je ris.

-Grand-père, je suis enseignant, plus étudiant…

« Ah oui… ! Mais c'est pareil, il y a des cours quand même, je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! » l'entendis-je rire dans une quinte de toux.

-Oui, en sommes ! Mais je vais bien, assurai-je en songeant à mon métier, mes recherches et surtout… _Tallulah._

J'hésitai à me confier à mon grand-père. Nous avions toujours été très proches lui et moi, et il s'intéressait aux recherches que je faisais. Ecrivain lui-même, et ancien professeur de philosophie, il m'eut beaucoup guidé et soutenu dans mes projets. Aujourd'hui, sa santé faisait qu'il n'était plus a même de tenir un stylo, et bien qu'il sût maîtriser l'informatique grâce aux nombreuses leçons que je lui eus données, écrire demandait beaucoup de concentration, et avec l'âge, sa concentration et sa mémoire ne faisaient que s'effriter un peu plus chaque jour.

Un peu nostalgique de mon adolescence bercée par les enseignements de mon grand-père, je ne pus me montrer plus hésitant.

-Hé…Tu sais, j'en n'ai pas parlé aux parents pour l'instant, mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

« Oh ! Aussi séducteur que ton grand-père, haha ! Les intellectuels fascinent mon grand… »

Je ris avec légèreté. Mon grand-père était connu dans la famille pour son adoration envers la gente féminine, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ma grand-mère pour qui son cœur n'aura jamais cessé de battre. Paix à son âme... Mais cela ne l'eut jamais empêché de nous raconter de croustillantes anecdotes.

« Mes félicitations Rayan », l'entendis-je sourire et je le remerciai chaudement : « Tu comptes nous la présenter pour les fêtes ? Oh, et comptes-tu voir sa famille ? »

-C-c'est-à-dire que je t'appelai pour ça…je-

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle d'ailleurs ? »

Amoureux, je souris et dit :

-Tallulah…Elle s'appelle Tallulah.

Ma voix se fit plus suave que je ne l'avais contrôlé. J'entendis mon grand-père soupirer une exclamation intéressée et charmée.

« A-t-elle des origines Amérindienne ? »me demanda-t-il du tac au tac. Pris au dépourvu, je haussai les sourcils en ne regardant pas vraiment de point précis, face à mon ordinateur à l'écran toujours éteint d'ailleurs.

-Alors là tu me poses une colle, avouai-je en démarrant mon ordi pour faire des recherches sur le prénom de ma cadette.

Je l'entendis rouspéter et j'étouffai un rire, me faisant tout petit sur ma chaise alors que j'enfonçai ma tête dans les épaules.

« Ignare que tu es ! En amérindien, cela signifie, « eau qui jaillie ! » « Eau bondissante ! » cela avait un impact fort sur les femmes qui portaient ce prénom, ou ce « titre », on perçoit d'elles beaucoup de détermination et d'altruisme, mais comme la rivière qui dort, l'eau peut sortir du lit et ces femmes pouvaient se montrer aussi patientes et émotives que courageuses et strictes ! (Je l'entendis racasser à l'autre bout du téléphone) Je me suis rendu en Géorgie avec ta grand-mère, il y a maintenant… des années de ça ! (Il rit) Il existe un parc naturel qui offre de magnifiques randonnées près des gorges Tallulah ! On trouve de belles chutes d'eau aussi ! Je te connais, tu aimes ce genre d'endroit, et ce serait un bon moyen pour vous de vous faire de beaux souvenirs…et toi de te rendre compte de la beauté de ce prénom. »

 _Je m'en rends bien compte…_ eussé-je envie de lui dire. Néanmoins, ce que j'eus appris sur la signification du prénom de ma cadette m'attendrit, je dus bien avouer que je retrouvai bien tous ces traits caractériels en elle. Un sourire sûrement très béat sur les lèvres, je cherchai d'autres informations au sujet de ce parc naturel.

-On n'y songera peut-être, dis-je, un peu distrait. Puis, me rappelant de ce pourquoi j'eus appelé mon aîné, je me ressaisi : Grand-père, je voulais savoir si le chalet des Vosges était disponible pour cet hiver.

« Attend voir mon grand, je regarde dans le carnet… »

J'entendis mon grand-père reposer le téléphone. Ayant des difficultés à ne tenir que d'une seule main l'appareil, lorsqu'il avait autre chose à faire, il préférait tout poser. Après un petit moment d'attente, il revint.

« Non, cette année, nous nous réunissons tous chez Dimitri, le chalet n'a pas été réclamé. (Il soupira) D'ailleurs…je me demande si on va pouvoir le garder encore longtemps. »

-Hein ? Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

« Plus personne n'y va. Ton père est bien trop occupé, ton frère déteste la montagne et toi, Sherine et moi nous n'y rendons seulement une fois par an…Ce lieu…Il était cher à ta grand-mère, et de le voir vide ainsi…Je préfère autant le vendre et laisser place à une autre famille, mais ton père refuse. Il continue de payer les factures, et refuse de céder le chalet à d'autres. Pour lui, ce chalet était celui de sa mère… »

Un pincement au cœur me fit déglutir. Je savais pourquoi mon père n'allait plus là-bas. Il était occupé, certes, mais pas au point de se détourner de ce chalet. Depuis la mort de grand-mère, il avait un peu changé, et ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied là-bas. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout de suite. Il fallut que ce soit ma propre mère qui m'en parle, un jour alors que nous étions tous les deux au chalet.

-Justement, grand-père, je voulais savoir si je pouvais loger au chalet pour quelques jours, avec des amis.

« Pour quand ? En février ? »

-Non, pour le nouvel an. Voilà, nous nous verrons le 24 et le 25, mais pour le 31, je ne serais pas chez Dimitri. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis avec quelqu'un maintenant, même si je sais qu'on a pour règle d'or de tous se réunir en cette période, cela fait longtemps que je n'y…(je soupirai) Pas que je n'y voie plus d'intérêt, mais pas besoin d'occasion de ce type pour que je vienne te voir, où que j'aille voir les parents et mon frère. Je sais que c'est tout de même le moment où on-

« Cela me ferait plaisir que tu redonnes un peu d'amour à ce chalet, mon grand. » m'interrompit mon aîné d'une voix épuisée et presque chagrinée. Mon cœur s'emballa. Je lui demandai si tout allait bien.

« Haha, mais oui…Je suis vieux, pas mourant. (Il renifla) Je sens à toi que tu hésites quand même…Mais tu ne dois rien à personne, Rayan. On a tous fait notre vie de notre côté, sans pour autant renier la famille. J'ai été jeune, je sais ce que c'est. »

Décontenancé, quoi que je n'eusse pas à l'être, connaissant mon grand-père…ma tête s'affaissa, et mon menton toucha ma clavicule. Très reconnaissant et touché par l'émoi de mon grand-père, je souris et le remerciai avec sincérité.

« C'est moi qui te remercie Rayan. Toi et ta mère vous êtes toujours montrés très patients avec moi et Dieu sait que je ne suis pas une vieille carcasse facile à vivre ! (Il toussa un rire) Ne t'en fais pas pour le nouvel an, on se verra le 25 c'est l'essentiel, et je sais que tu passes toujours me voir à chacune de tes vacances. Ne t'en fais pas, tes parents comprendront aussi, et je suis certaine que Sherine sera en joie d'apprendre que son fils s'est enfin engagé ! »

-Haha, on n'est pas fiancés non plus, soulignai-je : Cela fait quatre mois qu'on se connait mais on s'est officiellement mis ensemble très récemment.

« Le temps ne compte pas quand on est amoureux. » renchérit mon grand-père, « j'espère quand même que tu nous la présenteras ! »

-Pour le moment, on attend, mais j'espère aussi qu'on arrivera à ce moment. Pour en revenir au nouvel an, je me doute que les parents ne diront pas grand-chose, mais Dim-

« Dimitri rouspétera sûrement, mais quand ne le fait-il pas ? » plaisanta mon aîné. « Il va falloir cesser vos querelles…Vous n'avez plus 10 ans. »

-Je veux bien. Je ne fais que lui répéter mais-

« L'un comme l'autre, vous ne cessez de vous reprochez des choses. Je sais, que Dimitri est un homme difficile, mais ça ne sert à rien de rentrer dans son jeu. Pas de dispute cette année. »

-C'est en parti pour ça que je redoute les fêtes de fin d'année…avouai-je : A l'époque, ses crises me passaient au- dessus de la tête, mais en vieillissant, je reconnais devenir moins patient.

« Tu as toujours été un grand émotif, mais ça ne t'a pas toujours causé que du tort, au contraire. Mais je me fais vieux, et je me dispute assez souvent au sujet du chalet avec ton père, je ne veux pas que le dernier souvenir que j'ai de mes petits-enfants soit celui de deux frères qui se déchirent… »

Très loin d'être insensible aux paroles de mon grand-père, je baissai les yeux en sentant mon cœur être blessé par mille éguilles de remord mais aussi de contrariété. Je passai outre, en lui promettant de tout faire pour ne pas rendre le repas plus désagréable que mon frère sera capable de le faire.

« Voyou… » soupira mon aîné. « Bon, je t'apporterai la clé du chalet. N'aie crainte là-dessus, j'y penserai ! Ce chalet est bien la seule chose que j'arrive encore à me souvenir ! » railla-t-il et je levai les yeux au ciel non sans sourire.

Avec mon grand-père nous discutâmes encore un moment, avant de nous embrasser fort et de raccrocher. Presqu'aussitôt je passai un coup de fil à Leigh pour lui confirmer que je nous avais trouver un lieu où passer le nouvel an.

« Wouah ! Dis-moi, c'est le savon que t'a passé Rosalya qui t'a motivé de la sorte ? » rit-il.

-Haha, on peut dire ça oui, je dois bien avouer que ça m'a permis d'oser prendre un peu plus les devants lorsqu'il s'agit de passer du temps avec Tallulah.

« Haha, c'est pour elle que tu fais tout ça, avoue ? »

Malgré son rire, je savais sa question bienveillante.

-Un peu, oui…Mais ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec vous tous aussi, assurai-je, sincère.

« Je me doute bien ! Les Vosges tu as dit ? Cela va faire pas mal de route, et puis, on peut y rester combien de temps ? »

-Autant de temps que l'on veut. T'as pas de souci à te faire là-dessus, on peut même partir le 27 au soir, pour être tranquille sur les routes. Et profiter des autres jours pour voir du coin et bien s'installer au chalet.

« Il y en a une qui t'écoute attentivement à côté de moi, crois-moi elle ne loupe rien ! » rit Leigh qui, je le compris, venait de mettre l'hautparleur.

-Cela vous convient, votre Majesté Rosa ? plaisantai-je et je l'entendis :

« Ah mais, je suis même conquise par l'idée de passer le nouvel an à la neige ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il y en aura ! »

-Je n'me ferai pas trop de souci si j'étais toi, le lieu est réputé pour ses paysages blancs !

« Haha, j'en connais une autre qui va te passer la bague au doigt si tu l'amènes à la montagne », entendis-je Leigh souligner « Tallulah est une grande amoureuse des randonnées, des lacs et a fait de l'escalade avec sa mère. A croire que t'es vraiment le beau-fils parfait ! »

-J'espère qu'elle sera contente, oui…

« Je crois que le simple fait de te savoir près d'elle lui suffit, Rayan. » fit remarque Rosalya, derrière Leigh. « Tu lui as dit ? »

-Que je venais ? Oui, mais pas encore pour le chalet…Et de ce que j'entends, j'ai bien envie de lui faire la surprise.

« Bonne idée ! On peut toujours lui dire qu'on a trouvé un gîte dans une bourgade montagnarde ! Déjà elle sera surexcitée à l'idée de partir respirer le grand air ! Mais le chalet, ça va être la cerise sur le gâteau si tu veux mon avis… Après toutes les émotions fortes qu'elle a vécues ça va lui faire du bien. »

Je souris, un peu amer. Tout était encore frais et Tallulah portait encore les marques de son agression. Je songeai au cours de Miss Paltry, je me demandai comment ma cadette l'eut vécu. Je n'eus pas revu Hélène non plus. Soudain…un vent de panique m'emporta, et je me demandai si ma cadette ne se cachait pas derrière l'excuse de ses cours pour ne pas avoir voulu me voir ce soir, de peur que je lui parle du cours de développement personnel. Je partais sûrement loin, mais sachant qu'elle ne m'eut même pas dit qu'elle passerait Noël seule, je la voyais bien capable de refouler son mal être à la suite de ce cours.

Essayant de paraître serein avec mes amis, nous discutâmes encore un moment de l'organisation pour le nouvel an, puis, après de chaudes embrassades au téléphone, je raccrochai puis, envoya un message à ma cadette pour lui demander si elle pouvait m'accorder quelques minutes sur son temps de révision. Tallulah me répondit presqu'aussitôt, et ce, par un coup de téléphone.

« Bonsoir ! » l'entendis-je, et je sentis son sourire.

-T'es sûre que je ne te dérange pas ?

« Non, j'ai stoppé mes révisions, je traînai sur le web… » m'avoua-t-elle, d'une voix lointaine. Je l'entendais taper sur son clavier.

-T'as mis l'hautparleur ? Yeleen n'est pas là ?

« La colocataire de Chani n'est pas là, du coup, cette nuit j'en profite pour dormir avec elle. Yeleen est un petit peu nerveuse ce soir. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, mais elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas apte à comprendre. (Elle renifla avec mépris) …m'a soulée, je suis partie. »

-Oui…grand temps que tu quittes le dortoir, c'est ça ?

« Oui ! Oh…Chani te dit bonsoir. »

-Passe le lui aussi de ma part, souris-je : Dis-moi, je me demandai… (je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, hésitant) c-comment ça va ? Je veux dire, comment s'est passé le cours de développement personnel aujourd'hui ?

Je l'entendis souffler un rire.

« On s'inquiétait ? » l'entendis-je se moquer gentiment. Je rougis en levant les yeux au ciel : « Honnêtement, je vais pas te le cacher je n'ai pas été très bien. J'ai témoigné…Comme Nolan, le jeune homme qui avait fait la proposition à Miss Paltry. Ce qui a suivi…m'a touchée. Enfin, ça a touché tout le monde. Un professeur est venu témoigner. »

-Un professeur ? Du bâtiment d'art ?

« Oui…Et je pense que tu en entendras parler dans la semaine. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il nous a confié un moment vraiment…rude, de sa jeunesse, et surtout, qui s'est passé lors de sa première année en tant qu'enseignant, dans le lycée où il enseignait avant de passer les concours pour enseigner à l'université. Au final, ça parlait surtout de harcèlement d'élèves à l'encontre des professeurs et du manque total de soutien de la part de ses collègues, et des remarques sexistes qu'il a pu subir. Mais ce harcèlement « scolaire » a vite tourné à la violence de rue, par ses propres élèves qui l'ont pris en grippe. »

Elle marqua une pause, tandis que je fronçai les sourcils.

« A la fin de l'heure, Nolan, ce professeur et moi-même avons fait une proposition à Miss Paltry, qu'elle doit présenter au directeur : organiser une campagne de sensibilisation sur tout le campus, à l'encontre du harcèlement scolaire, et des violences des rues. Mais aussi pour faire ouvrir les yeux aux plus machos des hommes…et des femmes. Quand je repense aux paroles de Melody, je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment l'appeler une féministe, et encore moins une égalitariste. Quoi qu'il en soit, on veut faire quelque chose, à notre échelle, mais on veut le faire. J'ai justement arrêté mes révisions pour traîner sur le site d'Amnesty et m'inspirer de leurs propres campagnes, pour me rendre compte de…rah, je n'sais pas trop comment dire, du savoir-faire ? De la façon de nous y prendre ? Savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour marquer les esprits mais surtout faire comprendre ? (Elle soupira avec agacement) Quand je pense qu'il y a encore 37% des hommes qui pensent qu'un homme ne doit pas pleurer et que 58% d'entre eux pensent que c'est « être le meilleur ! » Au final, les non-dits sont similaires qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, l'oppression sociale nous rend tous muets. »

-Ta-

« C'était la première fois que ce professeur ouvrait la bouche là-dessus. Et il a 42 ans. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. _Il est à peine plus âgé que mon frère…_ Si cela datait de ses débuts en tant qu'enseignant, cela devait donc faire déjà un bon moment qu'il traînait ça derrière lui à supposer qu'il commença à enseigner entre 25 et 30 ans. Soudain, je pensai à quelqu'un…

-Et Hyun ? Il ne pourrait pas vous filer un coup de main ? Après tout, le bâtiment d'art propose le projet, mais tout le monde est tout de même concerné.

« Mais pourquoi Hyun en particulier ? »

-Il est bien en , non ? Ce genre de projet, c'est son domaine, souris-je.

« Mais oui ! Oui, oui ! Tout à fait ! Oh Rayan, t'es super ! » s'enjoua ma cadette que j'entendis s'agiter : « Chani, viens ! » Toujours avec l'hautparleur, je pouvais l'entendre expliquer à sa petite camarade qu'elle allait retrouver son collègue.

L'engouement de Tallulah me rassura. Je l'eus senti très froissée pendant qu'elle m'eut conté le déroulement du cours de Miss Paltry, et je comprenais mieux pourquoi je n'eus pas croisé cette dernière en salle des profs. Elle devait avoir demandé un entretient avec le directeur.

J'entendais les deux jeunes femmes rire dans les couloirs et se sermonner l'une l'autre de faire trop de bruit. Puis, Tallulah lâcha.

« Roh, tout est mort ! Je pourrais me m'être à poil, tout le monde s'en foutrait ! »

-Non, pas moi.

« Oh mince ! » elle rit : « Je t'avais oublié ! »

Je gloussai.

-J'ai bien compris, oui. (Je secouai la tête, mi amusé, mi désabusé) Bon, on se recontacte par message ?

« D'accord ! » chuchota-t-elle avec malice : « A plus tard. »

-Oui…A plus tard.

Nous raccrochâmes, et comme promis, nous nous reprîmes par message au moment d'aller nous coucher. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent ainsi. Du moins, presque tous.

A suivre…

[Je passe rapidement pour vous informer que je réutiliserai l'idée du gala dans les prochains chapitres, en la reprenant à ma sauce ;) et ce, dans le but d'apporter de nouveaux soucis pour notre petit couple Tayan ( **Amalial** si tu passes par là, merci à toi :D ) et nos deux amants verront leur amour frais, mis à l'épreuve ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine, pour les prochains chapitres :) A bientôt~~ ]


	18. Chapter 18

Tallulah

Après avoir suivi les conseils de Rayan, je quémandai les conseils de Hyun au sujet de notre idée de campagne de sensibilisation, si celle-ci était validée par le directeur. Je reçus le mardi matin, un mail de la part de Miss Paltry qui m'expliquait pour le moment, que le directeur se gardait de donner toutes réponses, mais qu'il conservait l'idée et qu'il l'étudierait avec sérieux au vu de ce qu'on lui proposerait et des fonds que cela demandera. Nous profiterions sûrement des vacances pour en discuter plus amplement tous ensemble.

Ce Mardi fut assez rude de mon côté. Entre la reprise du boulot le matin, notre entretient officiel avec Rayan pour mon mémoire, ma première séance de kiné et enfin, la fermeture du café, je traînai ma carcasse autour des tables, non sans l'aide de Hyun qui était resté avec moi, pour m'éviter de rentrer seule. Mon agression ne resta pas sous silence, la presse locale avait mit le nez dedans, et cela fut retranscrit dans les faits divers, surtout que c'était lié à Anteros dont la réputation était assez remarquable dans la région. Par la suite, Hyun en eut parlé avec Clémence, et à ma grande surprise…

« Tu sais, je refuse de voir du flirt entre mes clients et mes employés, ni même entre mes employés d'ailleurs. Mais je sais à quel point le métier est dur, avant de me retrouver à diriger une telle enseigne, j'ai longuement travaillé à bas échelon dans l'hôtellerie, et il faut savoir oser s'imposer pour y arriver. Tu l'as fait. De nouveaux clients se fidélisent depuis que tu travailles avec Hyun, et aussi dure puis-je paraître par moment, je me fais du souci pour la réputation de mon café et je pense au bien être de mes employés. Qui serais-je pour laisser l'insécurité dans mon établissement ? Hyun m'a parlée de ce voyou qui s'en est pris à toi au début d'année. Vous l'avez revu au café n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as demandé des heures supplémentaires, mais Hyun et moi nous sommes concertés, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord de répartir différemment les emplois du temps. Tu garderas tes jours de fermetures habituels, le Mardi et le Jeudi soir, mais plus toute seule. En contre-parti, je te demande d'être disponible le samedi, toute la journée, et tu remplaceras Hyun pour ses heures d'ouvertures comme nous prenons ta place pour les fermetures que je t'avais confiée. »

Mes heures gonflèrent, mon salaire suivit, et avec les pourboires et la prime étudiante, je me voyais mal ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir, maintenant que je savais mon futur loyer être divisé !

-Pas trop crevée ? me demanda Hyun : T'es levé depuis 5h ce matin, et ça va être comme ça toute la semaine.

Je pouvais sentir un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix de mon ami.

-Oui, bon…je n'vais pas m'amuser à faire un _Monopoly_ en rentrant, ça c'est sûr ! Puis, tu bossais déjà plus que moi avant, tu t'en sortais très bien.

-Haha, oui, mais je travaillai depuis plus longtemps et je te l'ai dit, avec le restaurant de ma famille j'étais déjà habitué. Mais, je sais que tu t'y feras vite, t'as su amadouer Clémence, tu peux tout réussir ! plaisanta-t-il en levant le poing serré autour de son chiffon, tel un superhéros.

Je ris aux éclats et cela me redonna un brin d'énergie. Après quoi, nous en vînmes à discuter du nouvel an. Nous avions déjà papoté partiels pendant notre service, et force était de constater que nous étions bien stressés l'un comme l'autre et on ne se rassurait absolument pas…Autant éviter le sujet pour le moment donc.

-Tu savais qu'ils ont réussi à trouver un gîte ? se stupéfia Hyun en rassemblant les bouteilles vides dans la caisse de tri pour ensuite les évacuer par la porte de service qui menait à la ruelle.

Je me trouvai en cuisine, en train de ranger la vaisselle avec la nouvelle machine flambant neuve !

-Oui, j'ai croisé Rosa avant de partir au café ce soir. Mais la vache, ils ont eu du bol de tomber sur un désistement de dernière minute ! Mais ta famille, elle n'a rien dit ? Tu ne passes pas les vacances avec eux ?

-On se verra déjà du 21 au soir au 26, me sourit-il en refermant la porte avant de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre pour ses les réchauffer : bon sang ! Qu'il neige un peu, ce froid devient inutile là !

-Haha, Hyun s'énerve contre la météo !

-Mais c'est vrai, c'est quand même mieux un Noël blanc, non ? Sinon le froid ne sert pas à grand-chose…

-Mais si ! A des choses très utiles comme boire des chocolats chauds avec de la guimauve, à regarder des films plus niais que jamais en famille ou entre amis ! Jouer à des jeux de sociétés éclairés à la bougie quand il n'y a plus d'électricité !

-Ouais, enfin ça, t'as pas besoin du froid…

-A faire des câlins pour te réchauffer ! Porter des chaussettes plus épaisses que tes chaussures ! Ecouter un ami qui râle contre l'inutilité du froid de l'hiver !

-Hé ! s'outra-t-il non sans rire en me fouettant la cuisse avec son chiffon.

Nous essayâmes de nous calmer et reprîmes à nettoyer le café. Je terminai la vaisselle et Hyun me demanda s'il pouvait ranger les chaises.

-Oui, je me suis occupée des tables !

J'entendis les pieds de chaises racasser.

-Mais pourquoi…vous ne restez pas tous les deux pour le nouvel an ?

-Pardon ? Je passai ma tête dans l'ouverture de la cuisine.

Hyun, une chaise entre les mains, semblait préoccupé.

-Je parle de toi et Mons-…Enfin, toi et Rayan. D'accord, il n'a pas pu se désister pour Noël, mais comme il a pu le faire pour le nouvel an, pourquoi ne pas le passer uniquement avec toi ? Pourquoi il a accepté la proposition de Rosa et Leigh.

-Hyun, soupirai-je en plaçant la dernière tasse qu'il me restait, avant de fermer la machine et sortir de la cuisine : Tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu ne veux pas le voir à la soirée, j'espère ?

-Non ! assura-t-il en se braquant un tantinet. Puis, plus doux il reprit : C'est juste…Si j'avais été à sa place, je pense que je t'aurais gardé pour moi.

Je pouffai, en m'approchant de lui.

-Sans me concerter ?

-Quoi ? Mais si ! Si tu avais été d'accord, je t'aurais gardée pour moi pour ce genre d'évènement.

-Hé bien là, nous nous sommes concertés tous les deux, et ce qui nous faisait vraiment plaisir c'était d'être ensemble, mais surtout avec nos amis, assurai-je : D'autant plus que j'avais déjà accepté la proposition de Rosa avant même que Rayan ne se désiste du côté de sa famille.

-Il aurait pu te présenter à sa famille, surtout que…si j'ai bien compris il connait la tienne depuis un moment.

-Seulement mon père ! rectifiai-je : Mais non, on en a également discuté, la présentation à la famille, en tant que couple, c'est un peu tôt pour nous. Même si ça fait quelques mois qu'on s'est cherché lui et moi, ça ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on sort ensemble.

-Et alors ? Il t'aime non ?

-Hyun…(je levai les yeux au ciel) ce n'est pas la question, on ne se sent pas prêt c'est tout. Mes parents savent qu'on se côtoie, mais toujours pas qu'on sort ensemble et ça va attendre encore un peu. Si toi tu es à l'aise pour des présentations plus promptes, ça te regarde mais respecte notre choix, dis-donc…râlai-je un peu en lui ajoutant un clin d'œil pour ne pas me montrer trop rabat-joie.

Je l'entendis grogner une affirmation avant de ranger la dernière chaise de la salle. Je partis m'occuper de la terrasse. C'était vrai qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Mais cela restait agréable pour ma part, car il n'y avait pas d'humidité et surtout…je trouvai toujours le ciel plus étoilé et plus beau. Il était dégagé ce soir, la lune était presque pleine et éclairait drôlement bien. Mais en ville, l'intensité restait tout de même moindre à cause des lumières artificielles. _Un gîte…dans les Vosges ! Rosa et Leigh sont les meilleurs !_ Je réalisai soudainement qu'ils n'avaient pas demander de participation si ce n'était pour les courses lorsque nous serions tous là-bas. _Ce n'est pas possible, ils ne peuvent pas tout payer avec seulement le salaire de Leigh._ J'avais déjà envoyé mon chèque à Monsieur Castillon, et la chambre était déjà payée. Entre cet été, et le début de mon travail au café, j'eus fait quelques bonnes économies quand même, je me dis que je pouvais taper dedans pour aider mes amis à payer le gîte.

-Demain, je leur en parle ! me dis-je en rentrant la dernière chaise : Bon, on va pouvoir faire une dernière vérification et on va dodo ?

-Bonne idée, je rêve déjà de mon lit ! s'amusa Hyun qui bouclait la caisse : Tu peux mettre le code.

Je m'attelai, puis, comme des gamins nous nous mîmes à courir hors du café pour ne pas rester enfermés. Je dus bien avouer, que traverser cette fichue ruelle aux côtés de quelqu'un me rassura. En chemin, nous en vînmes à parler du marché de Noël de la ville et des attractions alentours. Cela me disait bien d'y aller, un soir…le marché étant nocturne, impossible de prévoir ça l'après-midi. Il ne se trouvait pas très loin de mon nouvel immeuble qui plus est, dommage que je n'y fusse toujours pas installée avec Chani. Après m'être séparée de Hyun sur de chaudes embrassades, je sortis mon portable et vis plusieurs messages en attente d'être lus. Cela s'amoncelait entre Rayan, Chani, ma mère et un d'Alexy, qui m'eut envoyée une photo de Rosa en train de manger une mascotte au chocolat dont le coulis dégoulinait de l'autre côté du pain. Je gloussai dans les couloirs en me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Ah, Camille aussi m'a…HAHAHA !

Je hurlai de rire dans le couloir en tombant sur plusieurs photos de Camille et Charly, unis par les liens sacrés de la mauvaise coupe de cheveux selon Kelly, qui s'était amusée à leur crêper les cheveux l'un à l'autre et tous deux faisaient de réelles têtes de déterrés.

Je vins plaquer brutalement ma main contre ma bouche pour m'efforcer d'atténuer mon rire, d'autant plus que je me rapprochai de la chambre. Yeleen dormait profondément lorsque j'entrai, et je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain, des affaires sous le coude, pour me changer, me brosser les dents avant d'aller me coucher. J'en profiter pour lire mes derniers textos, en gardant Rayan pour la fin. Quoi que, trop faible, je le lus en premier : « C'est bon, maintenant que j'ai tous tes dossiers, notre collaboration pour ton mémoire commence ! Il faudra songer à rédiger un rapport entre chacun de nos entretiens, mais ne t'en fais pas, on n'en fera pas non plus toutes les semaines. Seulement quand tu sens que t'as besoin de mon aide et surtout quand je sens que tu pars en vrille dans tes textes ! »

Je souris, et lus le suivant : « Cela m'a fait tout drôle de te vouvoyer pendant l'entretien. J'sais pas, devant les autres encore sa passe, mais seul avec toi… Pas moyen qu'on se tutoie la prochaine fois ? »

 _Non, vilain !_ voulus-je dire à haute voix mais je me souvins que ma colocataire dormait. On eut déjà bien fait nos amoureux transis Lundi matin avant le cours, pour nous permettre de nous tutoyer de la sorte, même pendant un entretien en tête à tête pour mon mémoire.

Je lus le troisième message.

« Non, oublie, j'ai laissé mes envies parler mais te prends pas la tête avec ça ! » suivi d'un smiley à l'air accablé.

-Moh, ne te torture pas non plus…soupirai-je à voix basse.

« Je ne pourrais pas passer au café ce soir, trop de travail, désolé… » et ce fut le dernier.

Je lui répondis, en reprenant tous ces petits tracas puis, lui demandai si nous ne pouvions pas nous trouver un soir pour faire le marché de Noël ensemble. Ignorant s'il dormait ou non, je n'attendis pas sa réponse et partis lire les autres messages. Chani me parla d'une maison au plein cœur d'une clairière qui se trouvait à une heure de la ville. Apparemment plusieurs experts en explorations urbaines et recherches d'activités paranormales et autres amateurs d'aventure s'étaient rendu là-bas, et la maison commença à obtenir une certaine notoriété dans la région. Elle se souvint de mon envie de faire de l'urbex avec elle, et me demandait sérieusement si j'étais toujours intéressée.

 _Moui…_ Je le fus un peu moins lorsque je visitai les sites qu'elle m'eut envoyée par lien et qui relataient tous des histoires plus improbables les unes que les autres, différents témoignages visuels et auditifs que je n'osai justement pas entendre pour le moment. Puis, ses messages qui suivirent changèrent totalement de sujet : « Je ne sais pas si tes parents te l'ont déjà dit mais la date pour le déménagement est tombée, ma mère vient de me dire, qu'elle, ma belle-mère et tes parents avaient convenu de faire ça le 21 comme nous n'avons aucun partiel ce jour-là toi et même et qu'ils ont pu tous se libérer. »

Je relus le message, prise d'un bug pendant un moment en lisant « qu'elle, ma belle-mère… » puis me traitais d'idiotes en me souvenant que la mère de Chani s'était remariée avec une femme. Mon amie m'en eut parlée lorsque nous nous occupions du dossier locatif, avec un Hyun qui dormait dans mon lit. _Hé oh, il l'est tard, je suis crevée, j'n'ai pas la lumière à tous les étages !_ me justifiai-je envers moi-même.

Très important d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec soi-même.

Oubliant ma bêtise, je fus gagnée par une excitation certaine ! En revanche, je compris que nous nous devions de faire la peinture avant vendredi prochain. Pas le choix, ça allait tomber ce week-end. Ou alors… _Ma tante a bien un matelas gonflable…_

Gardant ma proposition dans un coin de ma tête, je lus ensuite le message de mes parents qui confirmait juste celui de mon amie. Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec un message de Rayan qui s'excusait de ne pas avoir répondu la veille -il dormait- et me souhaitai un bon courage pour mes premières heures au café. Il ajouta également que le marché l'intéressait et que nous verrions ensemble pour un prochain rendez-vous.

J'eus une soudaine envie d'entendre sa voix. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible, je n'avais pas de pause comme je ne travaillai qu'une heure et demi et qu'il embauchait aussitôt que je débauchai du café pour aller en cours. Pourtant, rien qu'à penser à lui, mon cœur battait la chamade et je me languissais tellement de ses bras. Nous allions nous revoir cet après-midi. Bon sang, c'était long à tenir. Mais je devais me calmer, il ne s'agissait que d'un cours… _Mais j'allais le voir et l'entendre…_ Et à mes yeux, ça n'avait pas de prix !

A la pause de midi, je retrouvai mes camarades qui s'étaient déjà installés pendant que j'eus traîné à poser mes questions au professeur à la fin de notre précédente heure de cours. Camille me rabibocha avec la géographie !

-Alors, alors ! Chani nous a dit que vous alliez quitter le nid ? s'enjoua Kelly : Il n'y a pas une chambre supplémentaire faisable, z'êtes sûres ? se plaignit-elle.

-Haha, la colocataire de Kelly ronfle comme une véritable locomotive et lui tient tête que c'est faux, expliqua Chani.

-Mets-lui un oreiller sur la tête, railla Camille devant lequel je vins m'installer : Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour les cartons ? Charly a sa moto.

-T'es drôle toi, pesta son ami : Tu me vois porter un carton comment sur ma moto ? Il n'y a pas marqué, « déménageur de l'extrême » sur ma plaque ! (Nous rîmes) Non, par-contre pour les peintures je peux venir, j'aime bien ça en plus, sourit-il avant de déposer un regard complice sur Chani qui lui rendit son sourire.

-En parlant de ça, je voulais savoir Chani… Pour les peintures, on s'y prend quand ? Je pensai à ce week-end…

-Ce week-end ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt profiter d'un peu chaque soir de la semaine ? Je dis ça surtout par rapport aux partiels en fait, j'aimerai bien garder le week-end pour bosser. Et puis, t'es pas au café le samedi ?

J'ouvris la bouche et me tus aussitôt en remarquant qu'elle avait raison.

-Petite tête !

-Du coup, faudrait qu'on s'y atèle maintenant en fait. Genre, ce soir on dort là-bas, et tous les soirs en rentrant faut peindre. Les chambres sont propres, mais Monsieur Castillon voulait poser du lino, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de mon côté, et toi ?

-Non plus, il faut qu'on l'appel pour savoir. On dort dans ma chambre du coup ? Comme il y a déjà le lit.

-Ça va craindre avec l'odeur de la peinture, non ? soulignai-je en grimaçant : J'ai un matelas gonflable si tu veux. Ou alors on déplacera le matelas de ton lit ?

-Attention, elles sont parties pour un chantier de six mois, se moqua Kelly et nous rîmes tous, dont Chani et moi qui rougîmes un tantinet.

Nous finîmes par conclure notre échange sur le chemin en direction de l'amphi où se déroulerait le cours de Rayan. Camille et Kelly certifièrent qu'ils pourraient nous donner un coup de main pour les peintures ce soir et demain soir où Charly pourra également nous rejoindre. A nous cinq, ça ne devrait pas non plus durer trop longtemps, d'autant plus que les pièces n'étaient pas immenses.

-Le mieux serait que vous dormiez avec nous, proposai-je à Camille qui descendait les marches derrière moi : J'ai un matelas gonflable, vous logerez au moins à deux dedans.

-Hors de question que je dorme avec lui ! Je l'ai fait une fois, il m'a cassée le nez ! aboya la surfeuse qui semblait reprocher une histoire à notre ami qui se mit à rire.

-Qui a cassé le nez à qui ? S'étonna une voix qui était derrière nous.

Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que je reconnus ce timbre rauque et légèrement grimpant, dû à la curiosité qui perçait sa voix. Rayan dévalait les marches, sa mallette en main et son manteau sous le bras. Il nous sourit et nous le saluâmes tous poliment. Il en fit de même, nous demandant comment nous nous portions à l'approche des partiels.

-On s'en soucie tellement qu'on part jouer les « Valérie Damidot » chez Tal' et Chani.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua quelque peu notre aîné qui nous regarda tour à tour ma petite colocataire et moi.

-Camille…grondai-je en le fusillant du regard.

-Ça va, il est cool comme prof ! geignit Camille en haussant les sourcils, surpris par ma réaction.

Cela me faisait juste…bizarre, de parler de ma vie à Rayan dans ce contexte, d'autant plus qu'il était déjà au courant pour mon déménagement. Je me rendais alors compte que c'était si dur de faire semblant…J'étais quelqu'un d'entière, soit je parlais soit je ne disais rien. Mais trouver un compromis entre cette situation et ce que je vivais avec Rayan, je me dis que j'eus sûrement parlé trop vite, dimanche matin.

-Ah oui, vous m'en parliez encore hier, s'enquit Rayan en faisant mine de se rappeler : Vous déménagez c'est bien ça ? Surtout évitez de rentrer seule le soir, essayez de rester ensemble.

-Bah en plus tu lui en parles pendant l'entretien, bravo le sérieux Madame râleuse ! railla Camille qui s'installa à une rangée.

-Vous avez donc trouvé du monde pour vous aider ?

-Oui, sourit Chani qui expliqua donc à notre aîné notre « organisation » au sujet de la peinture et comment nos amis en étaient venus à nous aider.

Ce fut plus fort que moi mais mon regard se posa avec chaleur sur sa personne. Mon soupçon de panique s'était volatilisé par son interruption des plus intelligentes, et voir Chani jouer le jeu avec tant d'aise, me conforta dans l'idée que je n'avais pas à me mettre plus de pression que nous en avions déjà. Je trouvai ça beau de voir, que chacun de nous deux, à notre façon parvenait à rassurer l'autre et à l'extirper des situations les plus embarrassantes ou encore à l'aider à apaiser ses peurs.

Autant nous en avions beaucoup à apprendre sur l'un l'autre, autant notre complicité et notre confiance en l'autre n'étaient plus à douter. Les deux heures se passèrent assez lentement, pas vraiment à cause de Rayan qui faisait tout pour animer le cours, mais plus à cause de chacun d'entre nous, qui étions très accaparés par nos partiels, à tel point que cela eut un effet anesthésiant qui semblait avoir brûler chacune de nos terminaisons nerveuses.

-Hé bien…ce n'est pas grâce à vous que le programme va se clôturer, souligna notre aîné, qui tapotait son manuel sur son épaule et qui nous détaillant d'un air sceptique.

-Donnez-nous le sujet pour Lundi matin, on sera plus motivés ! rétorqua une étudiante au centre.

-Bien joué, mais non. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour vous rassurer, c'est que votre classe m'a prouvé que vous étiez tous, ici, capable d'étoffer vos points de vue en combinant votre savoir personnel et celui acquis en cours. Même si je n'aime pas fonctionner avec ce système de moyenne, car pour moi la connaissance n'est pas un amas de numéros, je sais que ça vous conforte dans l'idée que vous réussissez, alors laissez-moi vous dire que parmi tous les élèves d'histoire de l'art, toute options principales confondues, vous êtes la classe où se trouvent les meilleures moyennes. Et pour connaître le sujet de Lundi, croyez-moi, je ne me fais du souci pour aucun d'entre vous.

Il y eut une exclamation attendrie qui survola la salle et je pus voir certains élèves redresser fièrement le menton, semblant plus à même à travailler.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai fini de faire semblant de m'intéresser à votre bienêtre, est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre sérieusement ? nous charia-t-il en nous adressant un sourire carnassier.

Je ris de bon cœur avec mes camarades, quoi que mon amusement m'enveloppât rapidement d'une chaleur tendre dont j'étais seule à comprendre les raisons. Je revis mon aîné, craintif, et en pleine crise d'angoisse dimanche matin, apeuré de perdre tout son professionnalisme et de commettre la pire des erreurs contre son gré, à trop laisser ses émotions parler. Mais, à le voir ainsi, fidèle à son charisme et à sa passion, aux côtés de son altruisme et de son œil critique…Rayan n'avait rien à craindre de son émotivité lorsqu'il était à la fac. Je savais…que cette posture droite et ce ton portant et parfois tranchant, il le laissait derrière lui une fois chez lui. Cette assurance face au public, il la cherchait partout lorsque nous nous retrouvions entourés du regard des autres, dans un cadre moins formel. Ces yeux sombres s'éclairaient lorsqu'il laissait parler cette curiosité juvénile poussée par sa soif de connaissance. Cet humour intelligent se laissait surplomber par ses allusions salaces lorsque nous nous cherchions, l'âme impudique.

C'était comme étudier les deux faces d'une même pièce. On avait beau la voir sous un angle différent à chaque tour, elle restait unique, elle restait la même.

J'aimais Monsieur Zaidi.

J'aimais Rayan.

Ces deux facettes faisaient de lui un homme unique mais qui restait pourtant le même à mes yeux. _Il reste l'homme que j'aime…_

A la fin des deux heures, mon envie de le voir plus intimement s'était décuplée, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui proposer de se retrouver quelque part, loin de la fac. D'autant plus qu'il avait encore cours et nous avec. Cependant, alors que mon cœur poussa mon regard à se poser une énième fois sur lui, il rata un battement lorsque je le vis faire de même et son expression parut aussi surprise que la mienne.

Un agréable frisson gagna mon ventre tandis que je me mordis la lèvre avec hésitation. Puis, secouant la tête, je retrouvai mes amis. Plus tard, je partis trouver Hyun au café pour faire la fin d'après-midi avec lui et Clémence, jusqu'à ce que je les laisse pour la fermeture. Je saluai ma patronne, embrassa mon ami puis, envoyai un texto à Chani pour lui demander si elle était ébauchée.

« Dans vingt-minutes. Normalement Kelly et Camille t'attendent au dortoir pour t'aider à porter les pots de peinture jusqu'à l'immeuble. Je vous rejoindrai une fois débauchée ! »

Je prévins Kelly et Camille de mon retour au dortoir et nous nous retrouvâmes au salon. Kelly avait pris un sac avec de quoi se changer et se doucher à l'appart, à l'instar de Camille qui eu même pris ses affaires de Rugby.

-Entraînement demain matin ! expliqua-t-il en soulevant son sac.

-Ça va aller ? m'inquiétai-je : c'est gentil de nous aider, vraiment, puis tous ensemble ça va être cool, mais je ne veux pas que ça empiète su-

Un doigt se posa sur le bout de mes lèvres pour m'indiquer de me taire.

-Shh, pauvre brebis égarée. Le seigneur est là pour t'aider !

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé toi… ? railla Kelly, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé.

Je couinai un ricanement, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de m'inquiéter, il était bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait après tout. Nous prîmes le bus jusqu'à chez ma tante afin de récupérer, et les pots de peinture, et le matelas gonflable, et des couvertures puis nous prîmes une autre ligne en direction de mon immeuble. Je trépignai comme une enfant qui se rendait dans un parc d'attraction. Enfin, le déménagement approchait, ainsi que le jour de notre installation définitive avec Chani. D'autant plus que nous eûmes reçu une confirmation de la part du gérant des dortoirs, stipulant que nous avions jusqu'au 9 janvier pour plier bagages, maintenant que notre dernière facture avait été réglée et que tout était en ordre du côté de l'administration.

-Oh, hé…j'suis surfeuse-moi, pas coureuse…. Se plaignit Kelly qui s'était arrêtée au palier du troisième étage, épuisée.

Camille se moqua allègrement d'elle, tandis que je lui proposai de me passer un de ses sacs, entre celui de cours et celui pour ses changes.

-Non, pas avec son épaule luxée, ma belle ! soupira-t-elle en se relevant : Allez ! Moh…quand je vais dire ça au coach Samedi.

-Va pas en revenir ! rit Camille.

Ricanant à leurs côtés, je repris la marche en tête et, une fois au cinquième étage, même Camille dut avouer qu'il avait mal aux mollets.

-Je vais avoir la forme pour demain matin après avoir dévalé toutes ses marches ! Ouf !

-J'irais nous acheter de quoi petit déjeuner quand on aura fini de s'installer.

-Te prends pas la tête, on peut toujours manger au réfectoire, souligna la surfeuse qui posa son sac au sol tandis que j'ouvrais la porte d'entrée. S'il ne faisait pas chaud dans les couloirs, il le faisait encore moins à l'intérieur.

La première chose que je fis, fut d'allumer le chauffage qui se trouvait à côté de la porte du balcon.

-Woh… vous ne mentiez pas quand vous disiez qu'il était beau votre appart' ! s'extasia Camille qui contemplait la carpe que représentait les portes fenêtres qui menaient au balcon.

-Classe la cuisine ! renchérit Kelly.

-Moui ! souris-je : Ma pièce préférée, mais juste pour sa beauté ! ris-je.

-Futur femme d'intérieur du dimanche, va ! me charia Camille.

-Je cuisine, mais c'est loin d'être mon activité préférée dans une maison honnêtement. Je préfère m'occuper de la déco, de l'exploitation de l'espace, et surtout je kiff les rénovations ! Roh, à toi les plans et bonjour la nouveauté !

-Ah ouais, t'as raté ta filière toi… fit le Rugbyman qui me regardait avec stupeur.

-Bah non, pourquoi ? Au contraire, je peux en apprendre plus sur l'évolution de l'art décoratif et de la manière dont il peut avec un impact dans notre société actuelle. On a toujours l'impression que ça passe au second plan, pourtant, plus la décoration d'un lieu s'harmonisera avec le sentiment que nous voulons y partager, l'esprit des gens change radicalement, allant d'une augmentation de concentration, à de la relaxation progressive. Ne t'es-tu jamais demander pourquoi une salle de sport comportait autant de miroirs et de couleurs électriques ?

-Non, et de toi à moi ce n'est pas la facette de l'histoire de l'art qui m'intéresse le plus, tranche Kelly qui souleva un pot : L'est où ta piaule ?

Avec Camille, nous nous échangeâmes un sourire complice avant de nous mettre tous les trois au boulot. Chani ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, nous avions tout juste déballé nos affaires lorsqu'elle entra.

-Au fait Tal', j'ai eu le proprio au téléphone, et la pose du lino a été faite rapidement mais il a oublié de nous contacter.

-Ah oui tiens, je n'y pensai plus, avouai-je en allant vérifier le résultat.

Finalement, le sol des chambres et le couloir avait été refait. Ce n'était pas plus mal, le plancher se faisait vieux, et avec la moisissure qu'il s'était mangée, une doublure ainsi qu'un nouveau revêtement ne faisait pas de mal.

-Heureusement qu'on va profiter de la nouvelle isolation, soupira Chani qui m'eut rejointe.

-Grave… il est quasiment neuf en fait. (Je fis volteface pour lui sourire) Avoue qu'une bonne étoile veille sur nous !

-Haha, je pense avoir moins de mal à y croire que toi ! rit-elle avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre pour la repeindre avec Kelly.

Marchant bizarrement, Camilla apporta mes deux pots à lui seul.

-Mais t'es fou ! t'aurais dû me prévenir ! m'affolai-je en le soulageant d'un pot.

-Wah, j'ai voulu faire mon bonhomme mais on va se maintenir au petit étudiant d'art que je suis !

-T'es bête parfois…dis-je, amusée et le trouvant adorable.

Nous préparâmes le sol en étendant une bâche protectrice que nous avions prise en double, ainsi que de l'adhésif pour recouvrir les plinthes.

-Alors, ce côté, en ivoire et moi je m'occupe du bleu ici ! organisai-je.

-La porte aussi ?

-Oui, on a eu son accord. Je sais qu'il les a changées pour nous, souris-je.

Nous mîmes bien cinq minutes à galérer pour ouvrir les pots. Heureusement que je fus aidée par un petit étudiant en art capitaine du club de rugby. Autant, deux pots de peintures ensemble faisaient lourds, autant les couvercles ne lui résistèrent pas. On frappa ensuite trois coups à la porte, fermée, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur une Kelly morte de rire qui nous demandait ce qu'on faisait.

-Hé bien, on allait commencer à peindre, pourquoi ? souris-je, sceptique face aux éclats de rire de la surfeuse.

-Fais 3h qu'on vous appel depuis la chambre de Chani ! On galère avec le couvercle.

Au moins j'étais fixée, les murs des chambres séparées par la salle de bain, ne laissaient pas traverser nos voix. Des pensées peu catholiques me traversèrent mais je n'y pouvais rien…L'intimité primait ! Camille et moi demandâmes à Kelly ce qui pouvait bien la faire rire ainsi, et notre amie nous demanda simplement de la rejoindre dans la chambre de Chani.

-Oh m… !

Une main plaquée devant ma bouche pour camoufler mon rire, Camille lui, ne se gêna pas de glousser tout en s'approchant du pot de peinture à demi ouvert autour duquel nous constations les dégâts. Des taches de peintures gisaient çà et là mais le pire, était le visage et les cheveux de Chani, mouchetés de rouge. Cela se concentrait beaucoup sur le menton.

-Une barbe rousse !

Ma petite camarade était dans le même état que Kelly et pouffait, les larmes aux yeux, au milieu de la pièce, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules comme pour se méfier d'un nouveau projectile. Je remarquai le tournevis qu'elle tenait.

-Mais t'as trouvé ça où ?

-Dans la cuisine, il y a un tiroir rempli d'outils, je crois que Monsieur Castillon n'a pas tout récupéré.

-Il y a aussi une vieille boîte en ferraille, vide, un peu comme une boîte à biscuits tu sais, dans un placard, renchérit Kelly qui remercia Camille pour son aide précieuse : A mains nues !

Le rugbyman nous fit une démonstration de sa force en prenant des poses herculéennes, aussi ridicules les unes que les autres.

-Allez viens champion, maintenant que tu nous as démonté les capots viens tremper le rouleau !

-Oh ! Je t'ai connue plus subtile ! s'indigna Camille qui riait à l'instar de nos amies qui me toisaient avec stupeur.

-Hein ? fis-je, peu sûre de comprendre. Puis, me mettant à rougir à l'entente de leurs éclats de rire, j'eus une vague idée de ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre : Bandes d'obsédés !

Camille me rejoignit dans la chambre alors que je m'afférai avec mon rouleau.

-On ne protège pas le plafond ? demanda Camille qui dépliait son manche télescopique.

-Ah mince, on devait mettre de l'adhésif aussi là-haut…

Nous prévînmes les filles qui y avaient déjà pensé, en utilisant les chaises du salon. Nous dûmes demander à Kelly de s'en occuper, comme elle était bien plus grande que tout le monde ici. Pendant ce temps, nous commençâmes à peindre le bas des murs avec Camille.

-Au fait…je n'osai pas te poser la question mais je suis assez curieuse, commença Kelly qui déposait de larges bandes adhésives du les coins du plafond : tu te souviens lorsque tu as dit qu'un gars de la fac te plaisait… ?

Je déglutis et sentis mes joues s'empourprer.

-Ah oui tiens ! s'enjoua Camilla : plus de _jungle speed_ dans ma chambre alors ? bouda-t-il, faussement.

-Tu penses qu'à ça ma parole ! gronda la surfeuse, nous faisant rire notre ami et moi. Puis, elle reprit en se mordant la lèvre : C'est lui qui t'a…

Elle stoppa son activité pour croiser mon regard et tapoter son cou en jetant un signe concis en ma direction. Aussitôt, je portai une main contre ma gorge et rougis de plus belle non sans sourire. Camilla me taquina gentiment, mais spécifia que je n'avais pas à rougir devant eux pour ça. Pour répondre à la question de Kelly, je fronçai du nez en souriant malicieusement et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Ouh~ ! s'écria-t-elle avec charme : On a le droit à un petit nom ?

-Laisse-la, petite fouineuse, va ! se moqua Camille qui semblait un tantinet outré : Elle a déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de lui.

-Roh, je t'ai connu moins rabat-joie ! se vexa notre amie qui se remit à l'œuvre.

Un peu embarrassée, je ris en assurant à Kelly que je viendrai à en parler, mais pour l'instant, tout était encore jeune entre « lui » et moi et que seuls les amis que nous avions tous deux en communs étaient au courant.

-Il vous connait trop peu…mais je sais qu'il vous apprécierait, assurai-je, sincère.

-Il nous connaît trop peu ? Donc on lui a parlé ? C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? s'enquit Kelly qui reprit du tac au tac.

Mon pouls s'accéléra. Anxieuse, je réalisai ma bêtise tandis que Rayan ne se trouvait pas dans le coin. _Au pire je n'ai pas dit son prénom…_

-Euh…n-non, j-je lui ai parlé de vous c'est pour ça, rattrapai-je tant bien que mal. Mon amie prit une expression à la fois enjouée et surprise.

-Tu parles de nous à tes proches ?

-Bah quand même ! dis-je en haussant les sourcils avec évidence. Je ne racontai pas tout dans les détails mais mes amis et mes parents connaissaient le plus gros de nos délires ensemble et surtout, la bienveillance dont ils faisaient tous preuve à mon égard.

-Trognon, sourit-elle en redescendant de la chaise maintenant qu'elle eut fait tous les coins : Je comprends si c'est le début, j'suis pareil au début de mes relations. Enfin, sauf dans le cas où c'est une personne que tous mes proches connaissent là, pas moyen de faire beaucoup de cachoterie ! (Elle me sourit et vint caresser mes cheveux avec tendresse) Mais j'te souhaite du bonheur ma belle, t'en as besoin après…enfin…

Le cœur serré, et touchée par la compassion de Kelly, je vins me blottir contre elle et, chaudement, elle me rendit mon étreinte.

-Ouais ! Câlin groupé ! s'écria le rugbyman qui se fit repousser par la surfeuse qui posa son pied contre son abdomen afin de le propulser en arrière.

-Nah !

Outré, les cheveux en bataille et le rouleau de peinture en main, Camille me dévisagea longuement, incrédule avant de se remettre à peindre non sans bouder. Riant aux éclats Kelly repartit avec sa chaise et retourna auprès de Chani.

-Roh, viens-là ! ris-je en me jetant sur Camille à qui j'offris une chaude étreinte qui nous fit basculer. D'une main, il nous retint tous les deux et rit comme un gamin. Nous en profitâmes pour faire une photo, rouleau en main, que nous envoyâmes ensuite à Charly qui ne put nous rejoindre ce soir.

Nous poursuivîmes notre boulot non sans discuter les uns avec les autres en laissant les portes ouvertes pour s'entendre correctement. Lorsque la nuit fut des plus sombres dans le ciel, je m'inquiétai de l'heure et me rendis compte qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les supérettes ne ferment.

-Mi-mille, appelai-je mon ami : on va peut-être se stopper, il est déjà 20h45…les supérettes ferment à 21h30 dans le coin, on va faire des courses ?

-Faut pas que ça vous gêne, hein… fit-il en terminant son coin de mur.

Nous avions vraiment bien bossé, j'étais tellement fière du résultat que donnèrent nos efforts. On était tous sûrs que demain soir serait le dernier. Je réalisai alors.

-Merde ! J'suis de fermeture au café demain ! m'écriai-je en écarquillant les yeux sous la panique et m'étirant les cheveux d'une main, comme si ce geste arracherait mes soucis.

-Tes cheveux, Tal', rit Chani qui me fit remarquer que j'avais de la peinture sur les doigts.

 _Oh non…_ Pouffai-je en mon for intérieur en constatant que je m'étais teinte une mèche. _Douche ce soir !_

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Charly sera là, on termina ta chambre lui et moi, assura Camille qui me réconforta en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-C'est pas trop cool de vous laisser faire tout le boulot…dis-je, penaude.

-Mais on te dit que tout ira bien ! Puis, de toi à moi je me suis bien marrée ! souligna Kelly, et Chani ne put que confirmer à travers des éclats de rire.

-Je vous paye un coup à boire quand je rentre du boulot ! m'exclamai-je : Chani et moi n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de célébrer la signature de notre bail !

-J'suis d'accord, on doit le fêter quand même, renchérit ma colocataire qui tapa du pied avec détermination.

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de faire une petite soirée demain soir, dès mon retour du café, tous les cinq, avec un Charly qui confirma sa présence par texto lorsque Chani lui proposa de rester pour la nuit, jeudi.

Tandis que Chani et Kelly s'occupaient d'installer le matelas gonflable et refermer les pots de peintures, Camille et moi, décidâmes de nous occuper des courses. Dans le bus, je vis plusieurs textos de Rayan qui me demandait si nous pouvions nous appeler ce soir. Le cœur serré, je lui expliquai ce que j'eus fait de ma soirée et avec qui je me trouvai en ce moment. Il me répondit « Tout s'est bien passé ? Et ton épaule ? Heureusement que je t'avais dit que je viendrai t'aider… »

Je rétorquai : « Je sais…Mais Kelly et Camille ne sont pas au courant pour nous deux et je ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir. On ne se connait encore pas tous très bien, même si on s'apprécie tous beaucoup ! »

« Je comprends, mais pour le déménagement, comment ferons-nous ? Ils seront là ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

J'allais répondre mais il ajouta : « Même s'ils sont là, je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'aider ma petite amie pour son déménagement tu sais… »

Je soufflai un rire attendri. Ce que je pouvais avoir envie de le voir. Soudain, me souvenant de quelque chose, je demandai à Camille qu'elle jour on était aujourd'hui…

-Euh…Mercredi. Pourquoi ?

-La date !

-Le 12, rit-il mais pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, j'avais un trou…marmonnai-je en me reconcentrant sur Rayan : « Demain, entre 1h et 2h du matin tu fais quoi ? »

« A part dormir tu veux dire ? Pas grand-chose ! » il ajouta un smiley qui pleurait de rire.

-Hin hin, nou-nouille… pouffai-je.

-Hé bien, ça envoie dur de ce côté ! me surprit Camille.

Me rendant compte de ce que je faisais, je rougis et rangeai aussitôt mon portable dans mon sac à main.

-Haha, mais non, répondit lui à ton chéri ! Je n't'ai pas vu toucher à ton portable de la soirée, étonnant quand on débute une relation.

-On travaillait aussi, soulignai-je alors que nous nous préparâmes à descendre du bus.

Nous eûmes seulement besoin de traverser la rue pour nous retrouver devant un city-market et aussitôt, je sortis une petite liste.

-Je suis déçu, lâcha-t-il soudainement en croisant ses bras derrière la tête tandis que nous traversions les rayons.

-Hm ?

-Mon totem s'impatientait de visiter ta jungle ! (Il soupira dramatiquement) Ah, adieu mes espoirs de jouer un jour à Indiana Jones !

-Haha, Abruti ! Tu rencontreras bien quelqu'un d'autre, partante pour un tour en Amazonie !

-Je n'en doute pas, fit-il en gloussant : Mais… Non, je dis n'importe quoi là…

-Camille ?

-Tal', je ne suis pas déçu… rectifia-t-il soudainement, en s'arrêtant au milieu d'un couloir : En fait, depuis ton agression, tout a radicalement changé… je-…ou plutôt je réalise certaines choses et…

Mon cœur s'emballa. Depuis notre rencontre, je n'avais jamais trouvé notre relation très romantique, et j'espérai que cela ne change jamais. Mais au vu de la tournure que prenait la conversation, je ne pus m'empêcher de douter un peu… Après tout, cet accident fut plus ou moins notre déclencheur pour Rayan et moi. _Si ça avait été le cas pour Camille ?_ Non ! Je me devais d'écouter mon ami sans le juger.

Non sans porter un regard soucieux sur sa personne, je l'écoutai.

-Merde, soupira-t-il en se massant la joue, l'air mal à l'aise : je me sens bien con d'avoir ressenti tout ça pour toi maintenant… (Il se mordit la lèvre) Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que j'avais des sœurs.

-Oui…dis-je alors que nous reprîmes notre marche, le regard porté sur nos pas.

-J'en ai deux, une aînée de 28 ans, et…une jumelle mais qui n'est plus à l'école. Elle a fait un BTS et est maintenant chez un patron.

Camille fouilla dans la poche de sa veste en jean et sortit son portable. Aussitôt, il me montra des photos de ses sœurs.

-Ici, t'as Coralie, avec son fils, Jimmy. (Il sourit) Un futur rugbyman comme son oncle ! s'enjoua-t-il en me montrant le petit garçon. Je souris… Le petit avait le même sourire que sa maman. Et là… (il tourna de quelques photos plus loin) …là c'est ma jumelle, Chris…Enfin, Christelle, mais elle trouvait ça injuste de ne pas avoir de prénom unisexe comme le mien, alors elle préfère se faire appeler Chris.

Camille et Chris se serraient l'un contre l'autre, joue contre joue, leurs yeux étaient de la même couleur, ainsi que leur peau, parsemé de taches de rousseurs et leurs cheveux…

-Elle est mieux coiffée que toi ! ris-je.

-Haha ! Ouais, mais faut pas croire, elle se fait toujours des queues de cheval, c'est pas ouf non plus, hein !

Je posai un regard attendri sur sa personne, tandis que son regard se fit plus chagriner.

-En fait, elle voyage beaucoup pour son travail. Ça fait 8 mois qu'on ne s'est pas vue. (Il sourit, crispé) Je ne sais pas…si toutes ces légendes autour des connexions que peuvent avoir les jumeaux sont vraies, mais j'avoue que ça me manque plus de rester loin de ma jumelle que de Coralie. Je les aime toutes les deux, ne faut pas croire ! En plus Coralie est hôtesse de l'air, elle aussi voyage beaucoup et n'est pas souvent au pays ! Mais…j'sais pas, avec Chris, c'est différent.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, même si je suis fille unique, j'ai pu constater cela à travers la relation qu'entretiennent Alexy et son frère jumeau, Armin.

-Alexy… ? Le grand aux cheveux bleus ?

-Oui ! Armin est loin lui aussi, et ne revient pas voir sa famille souvent, Alexy en souffre beaucoup, bien plus que de ne pas voir son frère aîné. (Je secouai la tête et lui sourit) Peut-être devriez-vous en parler ensemble, je ne sais pas, ça vous ferait peut-être du bien de vous confiez à quelqu'un qui ressent la même chose que vous ?

Camille haussa une épaule.

-Peut-être… (il secoua la tête) mais si je te parle d'elle, c'est surtout pour t'expliquer…c-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ces jours-ci.

Je haussai un sourcil, intriguée. Soudain, il remonta ses manches et dévoila son avant-bras nu, et le posa à côté de moi. D'un signe concis du menton, il me demanda de faire pareil. Un peu gênée de dévoiler mes poignets toujours bleuis par la brutalité de Jordan, je m'exécutai et collai mon bras au sien. Nos peaux s'unissaient par nos taches.

-Ce n'est pas courant, des peaux comme les nôtres. Et j'ai toujours aimé ça chez ma sœur et moi. Je ne sais pas si t'as été emmerdée par ça, mais ma sœur et moi, c'était monnaie courante pour nous d'être moqués ainsi.

Le cœur lourd, je me souvins d'une période de mon adolescence et de mon enfance qui ne fut pas des plus faciles à supporter. _« Tu prends des douches ? » « Regarde-là ! Elle s'est encore roulée dans la boue ! » « T'es malade ? » « Beurk ! Ne me touche pas, tu vas me salir ! » « Vas-y ! Fais-la rougir, tu vas voir sa tronche c'est hideux ! haha ! »_

-Mais voilà, nous, on se suffisait à nous deux. On se trouvait beaux, on se trouvait gentils, et notre sœur aînée n'était jamais loin pour corriger ceux qui s'en prenaient à nous, rit-il avant de se racler la gorge : Quand j'ai retrouvé tes affaires…que j'ai vu ce sang sur la poubelle…(il leva les yeux au ciel alors qui semblait contenir sa voix) Merde…

Fermant les yeux, il me tourna dos et aussitôt je compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avant même d'entendre ses sanglots, ces épaules se mirent à trembler. _38% des hommes pensent qu'ils ne doivent pas pleurer…_ me dis-je, en me souvenant du témoignage déchirant du professeur, lundi.

Attrapant la capuche du sweat, sous la veste en jean, de Camille, je vins cacher sa tête. _Si cela peut l'aider…_

-J-je n'ai pas pu… (il sanglota) J'n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, de penser à ma sœur ! Chris…Tu ressembles à Chris ! (Les yeux toujours fermés et crispés, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues) Je m'en veux tellement…de ne pas avoir pu arrêter Jordan ! J'n'ai rien fait pour t'aider ! Et j'peux pas m'empêcher de te voir comme une sœur depuis ce jour-là ! J'n'arrête pas de me dire que tu ressembles tellement à Chris ! (Il pleura plus fort) J'suis tellement désolé… ! J'étais son capitaine, j'aurais dû être plus-

Je vins le faire taire dans une chaude étreinte dans laquelle je mis toute la force que j'avais, pour lui faire ressentir que j'étais bien là, avec lui.

-Merci d'avoir été chercher du secours, Camille…Merci, de ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber…lui murmurai-je, suave, au creux de son oreille, avec toute la sincérité que mon propre cœur encore blessé par cette agression pouvait lui offrir.

Camille avait toute ma reconnaissance. Car mon sauvetage commença par sa réactivité et son inquiétude. Un bras après l'autre, mon cher ami me serra contre lui, et vint sécher ses larmes contre mon épaule. Je souris, en frottant fermement son dos, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Après ce trop plein d'émotions évacuées, nous reprîmes nos emplettes, bras dessus, bras dessous, et retournâmes à l'appartement, chargés de courses ! Les filles nous accueillirent chaudement mais surtout, affamées. Elles avaient pris leur douche et s'étaient déjà changées. Je réalisai que je n'avais pas pris de vêtement pour la nuit, mais seulement de quoi me changer pour demain et mes soins.

-Haha ! J'ai mes affaires de sport si tu veux. Sont propres, hein…enfin jusqu'à demain matin ! me sourit Camille qui me donna son maillot et un legging qu'il portait sous son short.

Je lui souris chaudement, les joues un peu rouges et partis me doucher tandis que je les laissai préparer nos casse-croutes pour ce soir. Nous avions opté pour des pâtes et du jambon. La gamelle se mangea à nous quatre et le jambon aussi. Pendant que Camille partit se doucher, Kelly, Chani et moi déplaçâmes le matelas du lit de Chani et le plaçâmes à côté du matelas gonflable où je dormirai avec Camille. Quand ce dernier revint, il sauta dessus, et me fit tomber du matelas dans le soubresaut que provoqua sa chute.

-Oups…

-Hgn… ! beuglai-je, face contre plancher.

-Son épaule, babouin ! prévint Kelly.

Je me redressai, fusilla le rugbyman du regard avant de le pousser avec mon pied hors du lit de fortune. Je fis l'étoile de mer au milieu, lui interdisant l'accès.

-Haha, bien fait ! rit Chani qui relisait ses cours, allongée sur le ventre sous la couverture qu'elle eut récupérée dans sa chambre.

Après avoir retrouvé un peu de calme, nous révisâmes tous ensemble une bonne heure en se basant sur des sujets de partiels d'années passées. Au moment où nous commençâmes à piquer du nez et à se dire qu'on n'allait pas tarder à aller dormir, je prévins que je devais mettre mon réveil pour le boulot. Si cela ne gêna pas Camille qui avait un entraînement de bonne heure, les filles nous dirent qu'elles essaieraient de se rendormir. De toutes façons, Camille et moi ne pouvions faire autrement.

Au matin, nous fîmes preuve de beaucoup de discrétion avec le rugbyman, qui, pourtant, se cogna les orteils contre le coin de porte. Il secoua la main comme si cela l'aiderait à chasser la douleur tout en plaquant l'autre contre sa bouche. Quant à ma moi je me fis violence pour ne pas hurler de rire.

Décidément, ces premiers instants dans notre nouvel appartement à Chani et moi, commençaient bien !

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

Rayan

« Tu fais quoi entre 1h et 2h du matin, jeudi ? » m'eut demandé ma cadette, qui me laissa sans aucune explication. Je la savais avec ses camarades de classe, je me dis qu'elle n'osait pas échanger avec moi de peur qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose, mais tout de même, je me sentis un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir pu passer du temps avec elle. _Depuis la reprise de cours, on ne s'est pas vu un seul soir…_ soulignai-je en mon for intérieur autour de mon café, le portable posé sur la table en face de moi.

Je n'avais pas voulu insister, j'eus bien compris qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée que je les rejoigne pour les aider à peindre. Quand bien même, pour le déménagement hors de question que je sois mis de côté. J'étais bien plus en confiance avec l'idée de la rencontrer en dehors des cours, Tallulah avait raison en mon sens, nous pouvions nous voir sans crainte et au diable ceux qui nous verraient. _Je veux la voir…_ Voilà ce que je n'eus de cesse de me répéter pendant le trajet pour aller en cours.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. _Elle travaille le matin…_ me souvins-je en examinant l'heure sur mon portable. _Je suis en avance…_ Le café était sur mon chemin, et même si j'eus pris un bon petit déjeuner chez moi, rien de pouvait m'empêcher de prendre un autre café et surtout…passer la voir. Ce que je fis, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, je me rendis au cosy bear et je fus accueilli par la patronne qui se trouvait au comptoir. Puis, poussant la porte d'un geste usuel, Tallulah sortit de la cuisine, un plateau dans chaque main, remplis. Il était vrai que la salle était plutôt chargée, je reconnaissais même des collègues à moi, enseignant dans d'autres bâtiments. Il y avait des élèves aussi… _En même temps, vu la proximité de l'établissement, c'est un peu normal._

Ma cadette me vit, alors que je m'installai au comptoir pour demander un café à m'apporter en terrasse. Nous nous sourîmes et elle semblait radieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils en indiquant une mèche de cheveux pleine de peinture bleu. Elle me tira la langue en levant les yeux au ciel.

-On vous apporte cela tout de suite, me sourit la patronne tandis qu'elle me guidait à une table libre en terrasse.

-Merci.

Aussitôt, je l'entendis appeler Tallulah pour s'occuper de ma commande. On dirait que Hyun n'était pas là ce matin. Un groupe d'étudiants monopolisèrent deux tables et la patronne vint prendre leur commande. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut ma cadette qui revint, plus chargée que jamais et je ne pus faire autrement qu'allait lui donner un coup de main. Et encore, elle avait un plateau dans chaque main et un posé sur son avant-bras. On sentait qu'elle avait vraiment pris le coup de main et parvint à alterner, seule, chaque plateau jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et me voie me tenir debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains.

-Mais assieds-toi voyons, sourit-elle en tendant un plateau où se trouvait mon café.

Un sourire en coin, et le cœur battant, je m'approchai d'elle, posai une main sur sa taille et me pinçai les lèvres en ressentant l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. _Depuis dimanche, on n'a eu presque aucun contact si ce n'est lundi…_ Les pommettes légèrement rosies, elle me sourit, et je ne tins pas plus longtemps. Nous nous embrassâmes brièvement, en nous disant bonjour, avant que je ne reprenne place.

-Si ma patronne m'a vue, tu peux être sûr que je suis cuite !

-Roh, tu fais bien la bise à Rosalya et Alexy lorsqu'ils viennent te voir, non ?

-Haha, ce n'est pas faux, sourit-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil : Alors, pas de mandarine ce matin ?

-Non, la semaine dernière non plus j'te rappelle ! soulignai-je en lui souriant : Au final, il n'y a que quand t'es dans le coin que je suis en retard.

-Hé ! s'outra-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de plateau sur le bras : Tu ferais mieux de partir alors, puisque je suis « dans le coin ! » bouda-t-elle.

-Je voulais te voir, avouai-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café. Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je me fus brûlé le bout des lèvres.

-Encore désolée pour hier soir, me souffla-t-elle en plaquant ses trois plateaux contre son bas ventre : On a révisé et on s'est endormi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai boudé un peu mais je m'en remets ! la taquinai-je. Je la vis sourire et lever les yeux au ciel : Par-contre, c'était quoi ton délire pour cette nuit ? Tu veux faire quoi à 1h du matin toi ?

-Hmm, si tu savais…me provoqua-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un faux air enjôleur.

-Sérieusement, repris-je en faisant abstraction de toutes mes plaisanteries salaces qui me vinrent à l'esprit.

-Voilà…cette nuit c'est-

-Tallulah ! Un coup de main en cuisine ne serait pas de refus !

-Tout de suite !

Sans plus de cérémonie, ma cadette me quitta sans avoir pu terminer sa phrase. Je soupirai…Alors que j'allais replonger mon nez dans ma tasse, une dame vint s'asseoir devant moi. Confus, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de…

-Hélène ? m'écriai-je, surpris de voir ma collègue assise devant moi.

-Tu ne m'as même pas vue quand tu es rentré. J'ai voulu t'appeler, mais la patronne t'amenait en terrasse. Je ne voyais pas où tu étais assis…mais quand t'étais debout… (elle afficha un grand sourire carnassier) Alors ? ça fait longtemps ?

Me sentant rougir, je ris nerveusement avant de reprendre.

-Je me doutai bien qu'on finirait par nous voir. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, on ne peut pas se voir comme on veut… (Je la vis grimacer un sourire compatissant) Pour répondre à ta question, non, ça ne fait pas longtemps. Enfin…Officiellement, non, mais officieusement on a flirté ensemble pendant quatre mois.

-Ah oui ! Tu m'avais dit que vous vous côtoyiez mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que soit depuis si longtemps. Enfin bon, ça n'a rien de bien surprend, quand je repense à ta tête lorsqu'André a annoncé vouloir superviser le mémoire de cette jeune femme ! Haha !

Me souvenant de mon début de cinéma, je rougis de plus belle en détournant les yeux.

-Si elle l'avait choisi, j'aurais compris, hein…baragouinai-je, la voix étouffée dans ma tasse.

-Quoi ? Comme petit ami ?

-HEIN !? Ah non, ça je n'aurais pas compris…balbutiai-je en reposant ma tasse un peu violemment. Le bruit du choc fit se retourner quelques têtes vers nous, et mon aînée se mit à rire de plus belle tandis que je m'excusai pour le raffut.

-Je te taquine ! rit-elle, avant de baisser le ton : Mais rassure-moi, je n'suis pas la seule au courant, non ?

-Non, nos amis communs savent, assurai-je.

-D'accord, mais les collègues ?

-Quoi ? T'es folle, on reste professeur et étudiante à la fac.

-A la fac ! Mais vous restez quand même ensemble, rien ne t'empêche de parler d'elle à tes collègues quand même !

-Oui, enfin, à part toi, Nathan et Mme Klamis, je ne parle pas à grand monde. André c'est limite…Marine, c'est mort. Et les autres on ne se croise pas plus que ça. Puis, pourquoi je parlerai de Tallulah à mes collègues ?

-Cela arrive qu'on vienne à parler de notre vie privée, d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça qu'on a appris que tu étais toujours célibataire alors que tu mettais des râteaux à toutes celles et tous ceux qui te faisaient des avances. On pensait tous que c'était parce que tu avais quelqu'un !

-Haha, non, fis-je simplement en gloussant : Ne m'intéressaient pas, c'est tout.

-Mais Loss, oui ? insinua-t-elle en arborant ce même sourire carnassier qu'au début de notre échange.

-Voilà…terminai-je en avalant d'une traite la fin de mon café : Bon, je vais embaucher. Tu restes là ?

-J'te suis !

Je partis régler ma note, puis, après avoir cherché des yeux Tallulah qui devait se trouver en cuisine, je me rendis en salle des profs en compagnie d'Hélène qui m'avoua être contente de savoir enfin un couple prof/élève de formé dans cette université !

-Mais et Véronique ? Je croyais qu'un étudiant lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre il y a quelques semaines.

-Oui, mais après avoir fait face à la réaction de notre imbécile de collègue coincé de l'oignon ça n'a abouti à rien. Elle a marqué fin à tout flirt supplémentaire. (Elle soupira) J'ai revu l'étudiant récemment, si j'ai bien compris il ne vient plus à ses cours. Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, mais je me doute bien des raisons…Le pauvre, il doit avoir le cœur brisé.

Le mien se serra à l'entente de cela. _Si ça se trouve, j'aurais pu blesser Tallulah si j'avais laissé le souvenir de Dana prendre le dessus._ Je me souvins dans quel état je fus après qu'elle eut mis fin à notre relation, avant même que je ne sache pour sa maladie. J'étais dévasté… _Je dois la protéger de ça._

-Cela me rassure bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, qu'une de mes collègues nous voie en dehors des cours, avouai-je, tandis que nous étions dans le couloir, non loin de la salle des profs.

-Tu craignais tant que ça qu'on vienne te faire des reproches ? Vous ne faites rien de mal ! s'énerva-t-elle un peu, et ça me toucha.

-Haha, oui mais…je me souviens de ce que tout le monde disait à table l'autre fois, justement quand vous parliez de Véronique. Les plans d'un soir semblent faire moins peur que le véritable engagement…

-Il ne faut pas s'arrêter de vivre et d'aimer à cause de quelques collègues qui ont du mal à comprendre qu'on est au 21e siècle, souligna Miss Paltry.

-Haha, Tal' m'a dit la même chose !

-Alors tout va bien, Rayan…rétorqua mon aînée qui nous arrêta un peu avant d'entrer en salle. Elle me frictionna affectueusement le bras et ajouta : Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas étaler votre vie privée sur tout le campus ! Mais tu n'as pas à faire semblant de ne pas en avoir justement une, de vie privée. Ce ne serait pas honnête envers cette jeune femme.

Un peu embarrassé, mais très touché et reconnaissant face à la bienveillance de mon amie, je souris en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. _Les temps ont changé…_ Me dis-je, avec plus de sûreté que jamais. Une fois en salle des profs, Hélène ne reparla effectivement pas de ma vie privée, bien qu'il nous arrivât, dans le courant de la journée, notamment au déjeuner, d'échanger au sujet de nos galères à Tallulah et moi pour nous voir plus intimement en dehors de la fac. Le coup du mail pour le mémoire l'eut impressionnée mais l'eut surtout bien amusée.

-Elle m'a l'air d'avoir de sacrées ressources, haha !

-Oui ! ris-je : Mais elle a ses moments de doutes aussi, c'est pour ça, on y va doucement. Puis…après ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne veux pas qu'elle ressente plus d'émotions fortes pour le moment.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, opina-t-elle en agitant vigoureusement la tête : Mais n'oublie pas, n'ayez jamais honte de ce que vous vivez, de votre amour.

-Jamais, assurai-je en me demandant comment je pouvais avoir honte d'elle…

Un soir de plus, je restai tard à la fac pour accumuler d'autres heures supplémentaires. De toutes façons, Tallulah était au café ce soir, impossible pour nous de nous voir une fois de plus. Ma jambe tressautait sous mon bureau, je ne fis que penser à elle aujourd'hui. Je sus animer mes cours avec engouement mais je me languissais d'elle.

-Puis zut ! râlai-je en rassemblant mes affaires. J'envoyai un texto à ma cadette pour lui annoncer que je passerai la voir ce soir. Elle me répondit promptement et j'en fus étonnée : « Ouiii ! C'est tellement mort ce soir, tout le monde est déjà dans les bars de nuit… Avec Hyun on se fait une bataille ! » suivit d'un smiley qui pleurait de rire et d'un as de pique.

Plein d'entrain, je pris le chemin en direction du cosy bear. La terrasse était plus calme que jamais et Hyun ressemblait déjà les chaises tandis qu'il n'était que 22h15.

-Bonsoir, me dit-il en m'adressant un signe de tête.

Je lui répondis avec le sourire et entrai dans la salle.

-Hé… ! m'interpella doucement ma cadette qui trotta faire le tour du comptoir pour me sauter au cou.

-Ouf ! Eh bien, tu me fais un de ces accueils à chaque fois, souris-je en venant la serrer contre moi. _Ce que c'est bon de la savoir près de moi…_ ne pus-je m'empêcher de songer en sentant mon cœur battre à nouveau et se réchauffer contre le sien.

Nous nous séparâmes et elle me proposa du vin chaud, que Hyun et elle eurent expérimenté dans la journée.

-Il est excellent ! s'enjoua l'un des trois papys que je reconnus : Hé mais c'est notre grand nerveux !

Très vite, je me fis encercler par eux trois sous les rires de ma cadette qui attendait mon accord pour qu'elle me serve.

-Oh, eh bien, allons-y ! m'exclamai-je et je la vis s'en aller en cuisine.

-Alors c'est toi le petit Rodrigue de notre Chimène ?

-P-Pardon ?

-Hyun nous a certifié qu'il s'était pris un râteau par Tallulah et qu'un Don Juan du siècle dernier faisait battre son cœur !

Nous entendîmes un ricanement tandis que Hyun était revenu en salle. Je lui adressai un regard sceptique.

\- « Don Juan du siècle dernier ? » rien que ça ?

Le serveur ne fit que pouffer en essuyant des verres rincés. Tallulah revint avec mon verre de vin chaud qui fumait.

-Il reste un peu moins d'un litre, on aura presque tout passé ! s'enjoua-t-elle en souriant à son collègue qui lui répondit avec chaleur.

Ce qui suivit, fut plus fort que moi…

-Ah donc il y a eu confession finalement ? demandai-je en prenant une gorgée du vin. _Elle a ajouté du miel !_ remarquai-je en trouvant le vin vraiment bon.

-Pardon ? la voix de ma cadette fut sourde et son air incrédule.

-Je n'sais pas, ces messieurs me racontaient que tu avais rejeté Hyun pour un -je cite- « Don Juan du siècle dernier ».

Tallulah se dressa d'un coup. Et l'ombre sur son visage fermé ne me rassura nullement, je réalisai que je venais indéniablement d'entamer un sujet délicat. Je le savais très bien… Elle adressa un regard à Hyun, qui était plus muet que jamais, puis à moi et enfin, aux trois papys qui plongèrent leur nez dans leurs verres.

-Ouh…on va se rentrer Dédé ?

-Oui, allez ! Il y en a une qui va m'enguirlander encore si je traîne !

-Je vous suis !

 _Bande de lâches !_ m'écriai-je en mon for intérieur en déglutissant difficilement. Il n'y avait définitivement plus que nous, à moins de trente minutes de la fermeture du café, dans la salle.

-Comme vous appréciez parler de l'un et de l'autre, vous allez pouvoir en profiter ! J'ai de la vaisselle à faire et un vin chaud à conserver, lâcha-t-elle en nous fusillant sévèrement du regard, le visage rougit par la colère.

La porte de la cuisine claqua et nous fit tressauter les épaules de surprise. Hyun manqua faire tomber son verre que je rattrapai d'une main. Il me le reprit en marmonnant un « merci » à peine audible. Dire que j'étais venu ici pour me détendre et passer du temps avec elle…Je venais de tout gâcher ! _Bravo Rayan !_

Seul le crissement de son chiffon à l'intérieur des verres qu'essuyait Hyun, se faisait entendre. Tallulah revint, en demandant s'il y avait d'autres plats en salle. Son collègue vérifia le comptoir et dit que non.

-Eh bien, ça ne parle plus beaucoup à ce que je vois !

Pestant dans sa barbe en nous traitant d'abrutis, elle claqua à nouveau la porte et nous ne la vîmes plus. Mettant ma fierté dans ma poche, je m'excusai de m'être moqué du rejet qu'il eut subi. Hyun grogna dans sa gorge avant de soupirer et de poser son verre en laissant tomber sa tête entre ses bras, les mains en appui contre le plan de travail.

-C'est moi, je n'ai pas été malin de vous appeler comme ça devant les papys.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, si ça ne te dérange pas…fis-je, un peu hésitant.

Il haussa une épaule.

-Ok…t'façon on sera bien amené à se revoir, non ?

-Oui…

Un nouveau silence. Nerveusement, ma jambe se remit à tressauter, comme au boulot, plus tôt.

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on fasse quelques efforts d'ici le nouvel an, repris-je en levant un regard penaud sur lui.

-J'étais justement en train d'y songer, m'avoua-t-il en se massant la nuque avec embarras : Je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus agréable avec toi, mais j'suis quelqu'un de jaloux.

 _Honnête comme jeune homme au moins…_ me dis-je en prenant une gorgée de mon vin avant de rétorquer.

-T-Tu crois que je ne le suis pas, moi ?

Hyun pouffa.

-Tu sors avec une femme superbe et t'es jaloux ? (Il rit) mais de quoi ?

-Mais de ta situation, pardi ! m'outrai-je face à son incrédulité : Déjà, t'as le même âge qu'elle ! Personne n'est là pour te traiter de vieux vicieux ou encore te faire des remarques du style « hé, il pourrait être son père non ? » Merde, on n'a que 12 ans d'écart j'suis pas son père ! m'emportai-je tout seul sous les ricanements du serveur : Ce n'est pas drôle, Hyun !

-Ah si !

Je grinçai des dents et détournai le regard.

-Et puis…vous êtes dans la même fac.

-Toi aussi !

-Je sais bien bien…mais…(je soupirai) Vous, si vous vous tenez la main, ou vous prenez dans les bras, tout le monde s'en fiche, personne ne vient vous faire des leçons de morale !

-On t'en a fait ?

-Non, pas pour le moment, c'est encore tôt mais une collègue est déjà au courant. Bon, son point de vue sur ce genre de relation est loin d'être péjoratif, mais je sais que tous mes collègues ne pensent pas comme ça, et je ne veux pas…

Douloureusement, le souvenir de ma propre expérience et tout ce que l'on put me dire comme horreur me revint en mémoire.

-…Je ne veux pas être un poids pour elle. Les choses auraient été plus simples avec toi.

Un ange passa. Epaules tombantes, je finis mon verre en le repoussant devant moi.

-Je commence à la connaître, même très bien la connaître, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle pense ça de toi, tu vois.

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, je posai un regard curieux sur sa personne. Accoudé sur le plan de travail et penché en avant il posa son menton sur la paume de sa main et me dévisagea avec sérieux.

-Tallulah sait faire la part des choses, là-dessus y'a pas photo. Si jamais des professeurs ou des élèves venaient à apprendre pour vous, et qu'ils viennent lui chercher des poux, je vois mal Tallulah te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte à quel point elle tient à toi, à quel point elle pense à toi. Quand elle parle de toi, c'est avec de la fierté dans les yeux…je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être un fardeau pour elle. (Prenant une grande inspiration, il se redressant et s'étira) Vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre et surtout, tu n'as à être jaloux de personne.

-Hyun… soufflai-je, interdit. Il prit mon verre vide et l'agita :

-Un autre ? Je te l'offre…pour m'excuser de t'avoir traité de Don Juan.

Je ris, en secouant la tête, mi amusé, mi désabusé.

-D'accord, pouffai-je : La prochaine fois c'est moi qui offre, déclarai-je en souriant.

Il me lança un regard complice que seuls deux hommes amoureux d'une même personne, pouvaient se lancer. Ce genre de regard, qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle amitié, non sans rivalité, mais avec surtout un grand respect pour l'autre.

-Je viens en paix, s'exclama Hyun qui poussait, avec prudence, la porte de la cuisine avant de s'y engouffrer après autorisation de l'ogresse.

Plus tard, après que nous eûmes finîmes ensemble le vin chaud tous les trois, après avoir rangé toutes les tables et avoir nettoyé les sols, Tallulah s'écria :

-Oh non ! J'ai promis aux autres que je n'traînerai pas !

S'activant derrière le comptoir à la recherche de ses affaires, Hyun et moi nous adressâmes un regard curieux sans comprendre de quoi Tallulah parlait.

-Chani, Kelly, Camille et Charly m'attendent à l'appartement, on avait prévu une petite soirée ensemble pour fêter la signature de notre bail ! expliqua-t-elle.

-Et nous ? se vexa Hyun.

-Oui, nous ? renchéris-je.

Elle nous fusilla du regard.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est mieux, que vous ne vous supportiez pas ou l'inverse…

Nous ricanâmes avant de nous lever et poser nos verres dans l'évier.

-Tu vas chez toi du coup ? souligna Hyun avant de me regarder : Tu la raccompagnes ?

J'opinai du chef avec sûreté, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire là-dessus.

-Faut qu'on trouve une épicerie avant, j'ai besoin d'alcool !

-Cette phrase est bizarre, ris-je, un peu groggy.

Les effets du vin chaud commençaient à se faire sentir depuis un moment, Hyun et moi nous étions même fait la remarque un peu plus tôt. Apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

Au vu des rougeurs sur les joues de Tallulah, je compris qu'elle n'était pas mieux que nous.

-T'es sûre qu'il restait moins d'un litre ? gloussai-je en venant le prendre par la taille.

Elle fit une grimace d'incertitude, nous informant qu'elle ne savait plus trop. Le serveur ricana en récupérant son manteau et son sac. Je lui demandai si ça allait aller pour rentrer.

-On rentre avec lui ! déclara Tallulah en sortant du café.

-Le code !

-Ah oui…elle fit demi-tour.

-Non, mais je m'en occupe, rit-il.

-Roooh ! elle repartit dans l'autre sens et je la suivis.

Hyun ne tarda pas à sortir, tout aussi joyeux que nous. Finalement, nous le raccompagnâmes jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et il fit le reste seul. Nous le vîmes s'engouffrer dans la cour en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Seuls, Tallulah et moi nous abandonnèrent dans les bras de l'autre et je grognai de plaisir à sentir sa fragrance et sa chaleur contre moi.

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, soupirai-je, suave avant de venir embrasser son cou que je dégageai en repoussant ses cheveux.

-Pas de marque, tout le monde me pose des questions…marmonna-t-elle non sans sourire.

-Et bien tu leur répondras qu'on s'est vu…fis-je simplement en dévorant sa peau.

-Ha-Ha, rit-elle avec sarcasme : Ils le savent ! Mais ne savent qui tu es…

Une partie de mon corps s'éveilla.

-Ça m'excite de savoir que je suis ton fantôme de l'Opéra !

Elle rit dans mes bras.

-Pourquoi pas Raoul … ? Un prénom commençant par la même lettre que le tien, qui plus est, sourit-elle en venant quémander un long baiser qui me fit gémir.

-Alors je serais Raoul…soufflai-je alors que nous approfondissions notre échange langoureux.

 _Merde, j'ai envie d'elle…_

-J'ai envie de toi, gémit-elle en venant empoigner mes cheveux.

J'écarquillai les yeux, me demandant si cette phrase venait bien d'elle ou si je m'étais mis à parler à haute voix. Qu'importe, une chose était sûre, nous brûlions d'envie de répondre à cet appel à la luxure.

-On prend un taxi on va chez moi ? Proposai-je entre deux baisers.

Mais le seul appel auquel elle répondit fut celui de son portable qui vibrait dans son sac de cours. Dans un hoquet de surprise, nous nous séparâmes et réalisâmes alors où nous étions. A l'arrêt de bus… Ce dernier approchait justement. Tallulah me fit signe de me préparer à monter.

-Je bande ! chuchotai-je alors qu'elle répondait à Chani.

Elle me fit les gros yeux en venant fermer le reste de mon trench qui était grand ouvert.

-Chani ? J'suis à l'arrêt de bus, je pars acheter des boissons pour ce soir !

Je pestai en haussant les sourcils avec un brin de dédain. _Sérieusement, elle pourrait repousser…_ Fis-je, sachant pertinemment que c'était le manque accumulé ces derniers jours qui parlait. Je secouai la tête en essayant de me calmer. Le bus se stoppa devant nous, et nous montâmes en passant nos cartes puis, au vu du monde à l'intérieur, nous dûmes rester debout. Aussitôt, je vis ma cadette vouloir redescendre, je savais qui lui était difficile d'être ainsi entourée. Oubliant ma frustration, je la ramenai contre moi tandis que je me callai contre une vitre, en face de la porte centrale, là où se plaçaient généralement les fauteuils roulants et les poussettes. Souriant à ma cadette, je lui assurai que tout irait bien et qu'elle pouvait continuer sa conversation. De ce que je compris, ses camarades avaient déjà acheté ce qu'il fallait. Tallulah rouspéta en précisant que c'était à elle de payer. Je ris, retrouvant bien son autorité. Finalement ils trouvèrent un compromis. Tallulah raccrocha en embrassant son amie, et plongea son portable dans son sac.

-Tu vas être en forme demain pour mon cours j'espère, fis-je, narquois.

-Et toi ? Il parait qu'en vieillissant on se remet moyennement des gueules de bois, je me souviens encore du lendemain du bungalow !

Un brin sauvage, je vins chercher son cou que je vins mordre sans violence.

-Viens chez moi Samedi, on reparlera de ma vieillesse dans d'autres conditions tu veux ? murmurai-je, taquin, en sentant mon entrejambe se faire vraiment douloureuse : J'te jure j'n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de ma vie, ris-je.

Je l'entendis glousser, puis, au creux de mon oreille, elle murmura de regarder sur ma droite en toute discrétion, l'homme assis et endormi sur le siège du début de seconde rangé. Le pauvre, sûrement un peu ivre, vu la canette de bière qu'il cachait dans la poche de son jogging, s'était endormi, la bouche ouverte et…bandait sans discrétion.

-Cela te fait rire ! m'outrai-je tandis que je riais également comme un con.

-J'avoue que notre côté c'est plus discret… rétorqua-t-elle toujours au creux de mon oreille.

Nous étions joue contre joue, les autres devaient voir qu'on s'enlaçait, mais ne nous entendaient pas parler. En tout cas, je l'espérai. De toutes façons, avec le boucan que faisait la bande d'étudiants sur les sièges du fond, en chantant des chansons plus beaufs les unes que les autres à tue-tête, vraiment, je doutai fort que quelqu'un puisse entendre notre conversation.

-Je suis très curieux de connaître l'état dans lequel tu es…chuchotai-je, rauque.

Elle commença à répondre, puis se tut, hésita un moment avant de glousser et reprendre :

-Ah bah il y a tellement de sève dans le slip qu'on pourrait faire du sirop d'érable !

Difficile de camoufler mon rire après avoir entendu ça. Surtout, un brin ivre comme nous étions.

-Un autre trait que j'aime chez toi, ton humour un tantinet grinçant !

Je l'entendis souffler un rire, avant de m'embrasser longuement la mâchoire, de part sa petite taille, était tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre pour le moment sans se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Notre posture ne lui permettait pas vraiment de faire beaucoup de mouvement. Une fois au bon arrêt, nous prîmes chemin en direction de son immeuble. Tallulah marcha non sans garder le nez en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? m'enquis-je en regardant le ciel étoilé à mon tour.

-Rien, je trouvai les étoiles jolies, c'est tout, sourit-elle en baissant les yeux sur nos pas.

Je haussai un sourcil, ne la sentant pas franche du tout.

-Raoul, hein… ? fis-je, en triturant le menton, pensif.

-Pardon ?

-Rah, que disait-il déjà ! Ah oui ! « Vous mentez, madame ! Il faut être un pauvre malheureux petit jeune homme comme je l'ai été ! Pourquoi donc par votre attitude, par la joie de votre regard, par votre silence même, m'avoir, lors de notre première entrevue à _Anteros_ , permis tous les espoirs ? Tous les honnêtes espoirs, madame, car je suis un honnête homme et je vous croyais une honnête femme, quand vous n'aviez que l'intention de vous moquer de moi ! »

Je l'entendis s'esclaffer à gorge déployée, et mon cœur s'emballa.

\- « Vous me demanderez un jour pardon de toutes ces vilaines paroles, Raoul (elle roula le R avec sensualité), et je vous pardonnerai… »

\- « Non ! non ! (M'écriai-je en me plaçant devant elle alors que je marchai à reculons) Vous m'aviez rendu fou !... (J'agitai à ma main libre dramatiquement et elle prit une expression de douleur) quand je pense que moi, je n'avais qu'un but dans la vie : donner mon nom à une jeune- »

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, Tallulah m'interrompit en posant délicatement son index sur mes lèvres. Nous nous arrêtâmes au milieu du chemin, quoi que nous nous rendissions compte que nous avions atteint l'escalier de l'entrée de son immeuble. Mon regard se fit brulant, pourquoi m'avoir interrompu maintenant ? Christine n'interrompit pas Raoul si tôt dans l'histoire originelle…

\- « Raoul !... Malheureux !... » Susurra-t-elle en faisant glisser son doigt dessus ma lèvre pour caresser mon menton, ma barbe et laisser tomber son bras le long de son corps.

\- « J'en mourrai de honte ! » dis-je sur le même ton, imprégnant la douleur de Raoul en moi.

De cette voix grave, avec laquelle Christine salua son amour, Tallulah reprit, non sans s'éloigner de moi et gagner les marches du perron :

\- « Vivez, mon ami…et adieu ! »

Ma gorge resta nouée. Alors qu'elle reculait, je m'avançai d'un pas tout en gardant nos mains jointes, bras tendus entre nous.

-Tu dois me dire adieu, sourit-elle, amère.

-Non, non…Raoul a beau lui dire adieu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, la preuve, il reste encore devant Christine encore après.

Gravissant les mêmes marches qu'elle, je me trouvai à sa hauteur et nos fronts vinrent se rencontrer dans une caresse aimante qui mêla nos mèches de cheveux les plus rebelles entre elles.

-Mais Christine n'a plus le temps…Raoul le sait.

-Il le sait, mais ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend jamais les silences de Christine…

Nos cils s'effleurèrent lorsque nous fermâmes les yeux pour profiter de la chaleur de l'autre.

-Il ne comprend pas…il pleure sa complainte et son amour et jamais Christine ne lui laisse une chance de connaître ses sentiments envers lui.

Je sentis les cils de mon amante frôler mes paupières, et, comprenant qu'elle eut ouvert à nouveau les yeux, j'en fis de même et je tombai sur deux yeux vairons luisant d'un sentiment chaud et hésitant. Son menton s'abaissa alors qu'elle entrouvrait les lèvres pour prendre la parole…et d'une voix profonde, et rauque…

-Raoul…je vous ai-

Dans un fracas grinçant les portes s'ouvrirent et nous firent sursauter violemment non sans aspirer un cri d'effroi. Face à nous, Chani…

-Chani !? s'étrangla Tallulah, de qui je me séparai promptement, le visage en feu d'avoir été interrompu dans un tel moment et surtout…

 _Contrarié._

Les jeunes femmes se parlèrent entre elle, mais mon esprit, encore accaparé par notre, à la fois si étrange et stimulant, jeu de rôles aux airs de sérénades interrompues, me confina dans une bulle imperméable qui m'isola de tout bruit. Apparemment, les filles me parlèrent mais je ne réagis qu'au contact de la main de Tallulah qui vins caresser le dos de la mienne. Papillonnant avec confusion, je revins à moi et leur souris maladroitement.

-Merci de l'avoir raccompagnée, me dit Chani.

-C'est normal, je n'aurais pas eu l'esprit en paix, assurai-je.

-Je vous laisse vous dire au revoir, je vais prévenir les autres que tu es arrivée !

Sur ces mots, la petite camarade de Tallulah s'en alla rejoindre leur appartement, tandis qu'elle se tourna vers moi, le regard brillant.

-Ta-

-Reviens ici un peu avant 1h du matin…s'il te plaît. Je t'attendrai sur le toit.

Pris au dépourvu, je haussai les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Q-Quoi ? Comment ça, je dois revenir ici ? Mais pourqu-

Une bouche chaude vint s'écraser contre la mienne et me fit grogner de surprise alors que je ravalai mes mots. Après quelques caresses buccales, elle s'éloigna de moi, et d'un regard suppliant ajouta :

-T'as dit que je pouvais faire quelques caprices… Prochaine fois c'est ton tour !

J'allais protester, déjà qu'il était tard mais si en plus elle nous faisait découcher à 1h du matin pour faire Dieu sait quoi, les cours allaient être terriblement rudes demain.

\- « Au nom de notre amour !... Raoul ! »

-Tricheuse, murmurai-je dans un souffle non sans baisser les yeux pour cacher les rougeurs sur mon visage.

Quand je les relevai, elle me souriait toujours.

-T'as un prénom à leur donner maintenant, pouffai-je avant de regarder autour de moi : Bon, à tout à l'heure ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, et sur un dernier baiser, le premier acte de notre Opéra prit fin. Je fis le chemin inverse jusqu'à chez moi, et il n'était pas loin de minuit quand j'arrivai chez moi. Je me douchai, mis, des vêtements chauds mais confortables, avant de m'accorder une sieste d'une courte heure, qui fut interrompue par le réveil que j'eus mis. _Mais que veut-elle faire à cette heure-là ?_ me répétai-je, en me préparant une thermos de café au lait chaud. Je troquai mes pantoufles pour une paires de tennis, et, je pris avec moi un plaid épais que je posai sur le siège du copilote. Les bus mettaient du temps à arriver, et il faisait trop froid pour attendre dehors.

-Sur le toit ? Mais pourquoi bon sang !?

Je devais bien admettre que tout ce mystère m'agaça un peu. En fait, j'étais surtout encore remonté d'avoir été interrompu à l'écoute proche d'une déclaration que j'attendais plus que je ne l'eusse imaginée. Bon sang, quatre mois de gâchés par mes doutes et voilà que je lui reprochai à mettre du temps à s'ouvrir à moi ! _T'as pas le droit d'être si con Rayan !_ Ce n'était pas elle qui eut fait ralentir autant les choses… _Elle t'a laissé aller à ton rythme !_ « On ira à ton rythme »

Et elle était encore prête à me donner du temps… Je n'avais pas à me montrer si impatient. _Pourtant…_ Pourtant elle était comme Christine, à faire languir Raoul qui s'inquiétait pour elle nuit et jour, à n'attendre d'elle qu'une chose… _Qu'elle s'ouvre à lui._

Je me garai sur le parking de l'immeuble, quasiment vide. Pas plus mal lorsque l'on voulait une place. A peine sortit de ma voiture, et alors que je ressemblai mes affaires, mon portable sonna.

« Je te vois ! » s'enjoua-t-elle.

Je levai le nez en direction du toit.

-Pas moi ! dis-je sur le même quoi qu'un peu sarcastique.

« Dépêche-toi ça va commencer ! Heureusement que j'avais dit un peu avant 1h ! Il est déjà 1h12 ! »

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va commencer, Tal' ? m'impatientai-je en pénétrant le hall, non sans grelotter : Sérieux, ils ne connaissent pas le chauffage dans ton immeuble ? Et que va-t-on faire sut un toit ? Il fait seulement 2 degrés Tal' !

Un petit silence suivit.

« Tu vas pas te moquer… ? »

-Quoi ? mais pourquoi je me moquerai ? fis-je, un peu plus doucereux, me rendant compte que j'eus levé le ton.

« Cette nuit c'est la nuit des Géminides » me dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je l'entendis claquer des dents.

-Les quoi ?

« Les Géminides…Chaque année, à cette période de décembre, on a le droit à une pluie d'étoiles filantes…Enfin, de poussières d'astéroïdes plus exactement, qui entrent en collision avec la Terre. » Il y eu un nouveau court silence, de son côté, tandis que du mien, mes pas résonnaient sur les marches de pierre. J'étais au troisième étage, et commençai à me réchauffer. Toujours à l'écoute, je laissai ma cadette poursuivre : « Avec mon meilleur ami de mon ancienne fac, on a pris l'habitude de les regarder traverser le ciel ensemble. Mais cette année, ce n'est pas vraiment possible, et faire le déplacement à l'approche des partiels, c'était plutôt short… »

Je souris en coin, penaud. Bien sûr qu'elle avait laissé des proches derrière elle en revenant ici.

« Je comptai les regarder seule cette année. Mais ça, c'était avant…enfin, avant toi. »

Cette fois, mon sourire fut sincère et tendre. Arrivé au bon palier, que traversai le couloir en lui demandant par où je devais passer. Puis, je vis son numéro d'appartement, le 21. « Il y a une porte métallique à côté de la cage d'escalier. Passe par là et tu vas tomber sur l'escalier qui mène au toit. »

M'étant aventuré du mauvais côté du palier, je fis demi-tour et suivis les indications de ma cadette. Et enfin, une fois sur le toit et après avoir balayé la zone fraîchement découverte d'un regard, je la vis, assise au sol, une couette autour des épaules, le nez en l'air. Le cœur battant, je la rejoignis en lui disant de regarder sur sa droite avant que je ne coupe l'appel. Ce qu'elle fit, le rire portant tandis qu'elle me vit accourir vers elle. Je nous fis basculer tous deux au sol, après que j'eus maladroitement posé mes affaires et je l'embrassai avec fougue entre deux éclats de rire.

-Alors c'est ça que tu voulais qu'on fasse ? Regarder les étoiles ? demandai-je, couché sur elle.

-Je sais que ç'a l'air un peu cu-cul, mais j'aime l'astronomie, m'avoua-t-elle plus sincère que je ne le crus alors que j'eus pris le ton de la plaisanterie.

Me sentant un peu idiot d'avoir réagi ainsi, je nous redressai et vit qu'elle avait étendu son manteau sous elle. Je fis de même et nous nous préparâmes un lit de fortune, tout en nous couvrant de mon plaid et de sa couverture.

-L'astronomie, hein ? repris-je, un peu plus sérieux tandis que nous nous étions mis à observer le ciel.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle plus timide que je ne l'eus encore jamais connue : Et ce genre de phénomène me fascine. (Elle tourna son visage pour croiser mon regard intrigué) Au mois de janvier il y a une éclipse de lune ! me sourit-elle.

Je soufflai un rire attendri, avant de lui dérober un baiser chaste. Tallulah m'expliqua, que les Géminides étaient donc des poussières d'astéroïdes, provenant d'une comète éteinte, aussi nommée 3200 Phatéon. Elle me sortit beaucoup d'autres termes assez compliqués, quoi qu'avec la patience qu'elle prit pour me détailler simplement les faits, tout semblait assez limpide. J'avais une part de tort, la physique ne fut jamais mon fort, et l'astronomie ne rentrait pas dans mes passe-temps favoris.

-Oh ! m'écriai-je en me redressant dessous la couette : C'en était une !?

Mais cette nuit…après avoir vu ma première étoile filante à l'âge de 33 ans, je réalisai que j'avais sûrement raté quelques années aux spectacles extraordinaires.

-Oui ! rit-elle : ça y est, ça commence…J'te préviens, ça ne dure que 15 minutes ! Et encore, nous sommes en ville, je crains qu'on ne puisse pas voir grand cho- Là ! Là ! (Elle pointa du doigt un endroit un peu hasardeux pour mon point de vue) T'as vu !?

Euphoriques, nous retombâmes sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé et heureusement dégagé de tout nuage.

-Je suis certain qu'à la montagne ce spectacle aurait été plus beau…l'entendis-je murmurer, avec une pointe de regret : Tu savais que 80% d'entre nous ne voient plus du tout les étoiles à cause de la pollution lumineuse ? (Elle soupira) Je crois qu'il y a un observatoire dans les Hautes-Alpes… Tu viendrais avec moi si je décidai d'y aller ?

Détournant un instant mon regard du ciel, je vins contempler son profil. Je la sentis se crisper.

-En-enfin…si c'est ton truc…enfin non, j'vois bien que ce n'était pas ton truc, m-mais…

-Tallulah…l'appelai-je dans un souffle aimant : C'est superbe ce que tu me montres cette nuit.

Sous la couette, je sentis sa main venir chercher la mienne et je lui offris sans hésiter.

-Alors tout est parfait…rétorqua-t-elle en nouant ses doigts aux miens.

Le cœur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, je me remis à observer la pluie de Géminides avec elle. Il faisait froid, mais nos corps se réchauffaient l'un contre l'autre, tout comme le café au lait que nous buvions ensemble, par petites gorgées. Nous vîmes, respectivement, 4 étoiles pour elle, et 6 pour moi. Et encore, il y'en eut trois pour lesquelles j'eus un doute, comme j'étais un peu fatigué…

Heureusement qu'à cette heure-ci, ce coin de la ville n'était pas énormément éclairé. Même si je dus bien avouer quand montagne tout ceci aurait été plus beau. _Il y a bien cette pièce…_ Je souris, en pensant au chalet où nous allions bientôt nous rendre. J'espérai qu'elle s'y sentirait bien, et qu'elle se délecterait du spectacle nocturne que lui offrirait la région.

-On prendra la voiture, pour se trouver des coins où observer les étoiles pendant les vacances ?

Je ris.

-Décidemment, tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées, haha !

-Tu y pensais aussi ? s'étonna-t-elle en se dressant sur un coude pour se pencher au-dessus de moi. Maintenant que la pluie de Géminides était terminée, je pouvais profiter de sa silhouette que l'éclat de la lune me permettait d'observer.

-Oui, je me disais qu'on aurait plus d'une occasion de partager ça ensemble, toi et moi.

Je la vis se pincer les lèvres.

-Je vais faire ma niaise, mais j'ai trouvé très romantique de passer ce moment avec toi, Rayan.

-Alors soyons niais ensemble, lui murmurai-je en glissant ma main libre contre sa joue.

Je sentis son visage se réchauffer, à défaut de ne pas la voir rougir. Lentement, elle se pencha vers mes lèvres, qu'elle vint apprivoiser avec une infinie douceur. Quand je vins quémander une étreinte entre nos langues, elle captura la mienne qu'elle s'amusa à sucer non sans presser le bout de ses lèvres au passage, entre chaque mouvement de succion. Ma respiration se fit plus haletante, surtout lorsque sa main vint se glisser sur mon ventre qu'elle eut dénudé, demandant l'accès à l'intérieur de mon jogging. Gémissant d'envie, je pris sa main et la guidai en dessous de mon sous-vêtement et la laissai empoigner mon membre durci qui l'eut déjà tantôt réclamée.

Très entreprenante, ma cadette glissa plus bas sous la couverture, se calant entre mes jambes écartées pour lui faire de la place, et avant même que j'eus le temps de dire le moindre mot, je jetai ma tête en arrière non sans libérer un profond soupir alors que l'humidité de sa langue imprégnait ma verge. Si une main resta sur mon ventre, qu'elle caressait comme pour apaiser mes spasmes, l'autre, ne se gêna pas pour masser mon périnée et décupla le plaisir autour de mon érection. Mon ventre se contractait de lui-même, tandis que, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains, je vins toucher mes pectoraux qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient au rythme saccadé de ma respiration bruyante. Je grognai d'aise, je lui faisais par de mon plaisir qui croissait de mouvement en mouvement.

-Tal… geignis-je en surélevant l'ourlet de la couverture d'une main, pour la voir à l'œuvre tandis que de ma main libre, j'atténuai ma voix en camouflant ma bouche entrouverte sous l'expression sûrement très libidineuse qui jouait avec les traits de mon visage. Les bruits de succion que faisait sa bouche autour de moi, alors qu'elle pompait si vigoureusement me rendirent dingue.

Je vins mordre une phalange en me laissant à nouveau tomber sur le dos, essayant de retenir un cri. Le regard perdu dans les étoiles, je manquai les atteindre en atteignant l'orgasme libérateur qu'elle accueillit.

Epuisé comme jamais, je repris mon souffle alors que je la sentais remonter le long de mon corps. Mollement, je vins entourer sa taille, non sans glisser une main sous son sous-vêtement pour venir agripper une fesse que je malaxai avec autant de force qu'il me restait après un tel orgasme. Je l'embrassai, en lui répétant que je voulais lui faire l'amour et que j'allais lui faire l'amour… Toujours enroulés sous la couverture, je retirai son bas, alors qu'elle commençait à soulever son pull avec hésitation…Elle regarda autour, il y avait bien quelques immeubles, mais tous étaient plein de fenêtres sombres ou fermées. Je tentai de la rassurer, et moi-aussi par la même occasion, en lui stipulant que je ferai tout pour la garder contre moi.

Ce que je fis. Sa couverture était plus large, mais j'ajoutai tout de même mon plaid autour de ses épaules nues. En appui sur ses avant-bras, Tallulah m'offrait ses seins que je dévorai avec appétit. Elle se dressa un peu plus sur mon torse, enroulant ma tête et laissa échapper un gémissement conquis.

La sentant frissonner, je compris qu'il était temps d'augmenter plus encore la température de son corps. Aussi doux que ferme, je glissai mes doigts en elle et un large sourire se dessina autour du téton que je mordillai alors que je la sentais déjà bien accueillante. Puis, étalant sa cyprine un peu partout sur son entrejambe, je vins masturber son tremblant bouton de plaisir qui la fit tressauter et cambrer non sans venir se frotter contre ma main. Dans un râle qu'elle ne retint nullement, elle atteignit l'orgasme et ce fut aussi fier que mon sexe dressé que je vins sourire contre sa bouche encore haletante.

Tallulah ne fit pas plus de cérémonie et, attrapant ma hampe, elle vint s'y laisser glisser autour, entamant aussitôt un roulement de hanche qui me fit pousser un cri à la fois de surprise et de contentement. Finalement, la couverture tomba sur ses reins et sur mes cuisses alors que nous synchronisions nos mouvements plus effrénés que jamais. Dans un mouvement précautionneux, je vins la mettre à genoux, poitrine cambrée au sol et sa croupe contre mon bassin.

Voix mêlée à celle de l'autre, nous partagions nos envies, nous partagions notre satisfaction avec un libertinisme sans limite.

-J-j'en peux plus… ! me prévint-elle, se sentant frôler ses limites.

-Encore un peu…j't'en prie ! gémis-je en la retournant face à moi.

Je m'allongeai sur elle, venant capturer ses lèvres et nos voix firent trembler la gorge respective de l'autre.

\- « Chante encore pour moi…Christine… »

\- « Raoul… ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Je ne me sentis jamais aussi heureux qu'une femme se trompe de prénom pendant nos ébats. Tallulah éveillait une part de moi qui m'était encore inconnue, des fantasmes se libérèrent peu à peu, et je me sentais suffisamment en phase avec elle pour les poursuivre avec sérieux, passion mais surtout avec amour.

Je sentis ses ongles griffer mes reins alors qu'elle se contracter autour de moi. Son propre orgasme attisa le mien qui me surprit plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cambré au-dessus de mon amante, je vins taire mon cri au creux de son cou tandis que les derniers roulements accompagnaient mon éjaculation. Ses hanches continuèrent à se mouver pour masser mon sexe qu'elle libéra ensuite avec douceur pour le confort de l'un comme de l'autre. D'une main, elle tira la couverture sur mon dos en sueur, et frissonnant autant à cause du froid ambiant que des spasmes électriques qui parcouraient mes muscles.

-Ooh Rayan…, soupira Tallulah : C'était vraiment bon…

-Oui…haletai-je : Vraiment bon, oui… !

J'ignorai ce qui nous eut autant excités et sensibilisés mais une véritable satisfaction brute torsadait encore nos tripes. Pour ma part, j'étais encore tout chose…et au vu de ses derniers soupires, l'extase était encore là pour ma cadette.

Frustration libérée, contrariété apaisée, cœur délivré, amour partagé, je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Nous apprîmes encore une fois à nous connaître…Moi qui désirait de Tallulah qu'elle s'ouvre à moi elle me partagea sa passion avec beaucoup de romantisme.

Et à nous deux, nous nous découvrîmes un amour certain pour le théâtre, pour les jeux de luxure dramatiques et un brin d'exhibitionnisme.

En tous les cas, un sentiment était sûr en moi comme en Raoul… Le bonheur. Nous y baignions, dans les bras de nos chères et tendres.

A suivre…

[J'espère que la lecture de ces deux nouveaux chapitres se sera bien passée ! Pour ma part la rédaction a été un régale, un peu de fantaisie et d'amour pour nos amants, et cela perdurera encore les deux voire trois chapitres suivant ! Profitez bien, les problèmes ne sauraient tarder ! J'espère que le passage au sujet du Fantôme de l'Opéra de Gaston Leroux vous aura plus, j'adore ce texte, et je trouvai que ça collait bien avec le caractère du Tayan ! Bisou à tout le monde, on se dit à plus tard pour la suite de leurs aventures! ]


	20. Chapter 20

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Coucou ! On revient sur le point de vue de Rayan, car ce grand amoureux va avoir de quoi se tourmenter dans ce chapitre ! Je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes :) Bonne lecture !]

* * *

Rayan

A force de greloter, nous dûmes écourter nos câlins sous les étoiles et nous rhabillâmes hâtivement Tallulah et moi.

-Au fait, cette couverture doit manquer aux autres non ? demandai-je tandis que nous descendions l'escalier pour rejoindre son palier.

-Charly est du genre frileux, il a ramené deux couvertures et ça leur suffisait à Camille et lui. (Elle referma doucement la porte et chuchota) J'espère qu'ils dorment tous…

-T'as prévenu personne que tu allais sur le toit ? m'enquis-je en la tirant doucement vers moi.

-Non, après avoir fêté la signature de notre bail à Chani et moi, ils étaient tous claqués. Camille a eu deux heures d'entraînement de bonne heure ce matin, et ils ont terminé les deux chambres à eux quatre ce soir. (Elle haussa les sourcils avec stupeur) J'suis tellement fière du résultat.

-Toi aussi tu t'es levée tôt auj-…hier, du coup, ris-je en me rappelant qu'il était plus de 2h du matin passé. J'examinai l'heure sur mon portable : Et dans 4h tu dois aller bosser au café pour l'ouverture… ça va aller ?

-Oui…susurra-t-elle avant de venir caresser ma barbe et le creux de mes joues. Je frottai mon visage contre ses mains, embrassai ses paumes tout en câlinant ses poignets avec délicatesse pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs de ses bleus : Cela me fait bizarre de sentir quelque chose sur ce poignet, dit-elle en agitant une main.

-Tu portais ta montre ici, c'est ça ?

Elle opina du chef, l'air amer. Aussitôt, je vins nouer autour de son poignet un bracelet de baisers qui la fit sourire.

-Cela m'arrive parfois de vouloir vérifier l'heure mais je ne vois rien d'autre que ces marques…avoua-t-elle tandis que je vins la blottir contre moi.

Qu'il était difficile de retourner chez moi, seul, après un tel moment d'amour. « T'as dit que je pouvais faire des caprices…La prochaine fois c'est ton tour ! » m'eut-elle dit.

-Si je comprends bien, vous avez terminé les derniers préparatifs avant le déménagement ? Plus besoin de passer tes soirées à peindre ?

-Oh, toi…tu as une idée derrière la tête ! rit-elle en atténuant sa voix comme pour préserver notre bulle d'intimité cachée.

Souriant contre sa tempe épargnée de toute blessure que j'embrassai avec amour, j'hésitai à poursuivre. Puis, frottant mon nez dans ses cheveux je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui demandai de venir passer le week-end chez moi. _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais demander…_

-Oui, dit-elle avec évidence : c'était plus ou moins prévu non ?

 _Allez !_

-En fait, je me disais que tu aurais pu rester aussi pendant la semaine des partiels. Comme avec tous les contrôles continus que vous avez accumulés, et que vous accumulerez encore au prochain semestre, vous n'avez pas beaucoup de jours d'examens, je me suis dit que…peut-être…enfin tu vois…

-Ouiiii, s'enjoua-t-elle soudainement telle une enfant : je vais connaître les réponses avant tout le monde !

-Haha, imbécile ! ris-je en oubliant mes doutes : Alors ?

-C'est d'accord, assura-t-elle avec plus de sérieux mais beaucoup de douceur dans sa voix : Cela nous donnera peut-être l'occasion de faire un tour au marché de Noël là-bas, dit-elle, en indiquant un peu hasardement la grande place non loin de non immeuble.

-Bonne idée oui, souris-je en venant l'embrasser.

A regret, nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre. Tallulah se posta sur la rambarde et m'observa descendre le premier palier et malheureusement pour l'un comme pour l'autre, nous ne fûmes plus en mesure de nous voir par la suite. Je reçus un texto, alors que j'atteignais ma voiture. « Je t'en prie, envoie-moi un message lorsque tu es chez toi, je sais que tu es fatigué, sois prudent… »

Mon cœur se serra face à son inquiétude. « Promis » lui rétorquai-je. Et comme promis, je fus des plus prudents, allumant la radio pour me maintenir éveillé, mais après de tels ébats, mes nerfs étaient encore bien électrisés. La route ne fut pas longue, nous n'habitions pas si loin l'un de l'autre quand on faisait le trajet en voiture.

J'envoyai un message de sûreté à Tallulah qui me répondit par un « Dormez bien Raoul » qui me fit sourire. J'eus plus de chance que ma cadette, et pus dormir au moins 5 bonnes heures avant de devoir me préparer pour aller embaucher. Néanmoins, je sentais mon cœur assez endolori et je maudis Tallulah pour le semblant de véracité de ses paroles, la veille, dans le bus.

-Je n'pensai pas que j'aurais la gueule de bois… grognai-je, en appui contre mon lavabo et la tête pendant entre mes épaules tendues : 'Va pas être facile ce matin…

Heureusement que je terminai de bonne heure le vendredi. Tout comme ma cadette, mais je savais qu'elle enchainait avec un rendez-vous chez le kiné pour son épaule. _Je sais aussi qu'elle ne travaille plus le vendredi soir…_ songeai-je en me demandant si je ne pouvais pas à aller la récupérer directement après son rendez-vous. Je ne pensai pas être d'aplomb pour faire des heures supplémentaires ce soir, déjà que je doutai être très performant pour mes cours…

D'ailleurs je me rendis à la fac, non sans avoir salué ma petite amie qui grelotait en terrasse, malgré le pull en grosses mailles et à col roulé qu'elle portait. Elle servait des clients lorsqu'elle me vit approcher la terrasse, mais je restai derrière la barrière.

-Coucou toi, sourit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher et répondit à son baiser.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non, je passai juste te voir. Comment te sens-tu ? Me souciai-je.

-J'ai mal à l'épaule, j'ai hâte d'être en cours, être assise et ne pas bouger pendant deux heures ! Et toi ? Pas trop dur ce matin ?

-Vas-y doucement quand même…lui dis-je en courbant les sourcils avec inquiétude : Moins dur que toi je suppose, mais je dois t'avouer que la migraine dès réveil ce n'est pas génial non plus.

Elle eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles mais je la vis se retenir de faire tout commentaire. Méfiant, je haussai un sourcil, me doutant pertinemment que ça avait un rapport avec mon âge.

-Une suggestion ? Une remarque ? Un commentaire peut-être ?

Riant en levant les yeux au ciel, elle se pencha pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Vu tes performances de cette nuit, non, je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire si ce n'est qu'on refait ça quand tu veux !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle me laissa et retourna travailler. Tout content et tout surpris, je la toisai avec curiosité jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision à l'intérieur de la salle. Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à me vanter sur ce genre de chose, car je savais qu'il n'était jamais simple de contente son ou sa partenaire, mais de savoir que nos performances avaient su faire mouche et se faisaient réclamer, il ne fallait pas se mentir, ça avait un certain impact sur l'égo !

Le cœur rempli de fierté, je repris le chemin en direction de la fac. Dans la cour, je croisai le Directeur en pleine conversation avec Sibylle, galeriste qu'on ne présente plus tant sa notoriété l'eut déjà fait pour elle depuis maintenant vingt ans. Elle ne passait que peu souvent dans le coin, mais à chaque fois, au vu de ce que les rumeurs disaient, ce n'était rarement pour apporter une bonne nouvelle. Et comme le Directeur du bâtiment d'art semblait aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, je redoutai grandement la présence de la galeriste…Mais surtout, je compris qu'on aurait soit, le droit de se faire remonter les bretelles -quoi que pour une fois je n'avais rien fait- soit, le droit à une énième réunion qui me ferait quitter la fac encore plus tard que mon emploi du temps le marquait… _Dire que je voulais profiter de mon après-midi pour me promener avec Tallulah…_ me dis-je en pressentant les ennuis arriver.

Et encore, j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point c'était grave. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arriver à mon amphi…

-Rayan, attendez !

Retenant les portes avant qu'elles ne se ferment sur moi, je vis mon supérieur me courir après. Il était encore tôt, aucun élève n'était présent dans l'amphithéâtre. Mon aîné, toujours aussi pâle, me prit par les épaules et nous engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle.

-Monsieur ? Vous me paressez très nerveux, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Non, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde, non pas vraiment.

Mon pouls s'accéléra, mais je fis en sorte de ne rien laisser paraître. Je n'étais pas aussi bon que ma petite amie à ce jeu là mais je n'étais pas en reste non plus ! Se massant la nuque en regardant un peu partout autour de lui, mon supérieur finit par sortir un mouchoir en tissu avec lequel il s'épongea le front.

-Je pensai avoir encore du temps mais c'est peine perdu, soupira-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à moi : Ecoutez, cela fait quelques semaines que ça nous pend tous au nez, et j'ai joué avec le feu en attendant aussi longtemps avant de vous le dire…Mais je crains devoir fermer la section Histoire de l'Art de ce bâtiment.

Mon pouls tantôt rapide cessa toute pulsion pendant un quart de seconde avant de reprendre douloureusement. Aussi paradoxale fusse-t-il, une bouffée de chaleur me donna des sueurs froides. Mais mains devinrent moites et, interdit, je détaillai en silence la moue affligée de mon aîné qui reprit :

-Les fonds…commencent à manquer, et, les donateurs aussi. Comme ce n'est pas un cursus très en vogue, nous manquons cruellement d'inscrits et donc peu de frais de scolarité ont été perçues vis-à-vis de ce manque d'effectif. Les autres cursus rapportent plus, mais l'art restant encore peu mis en valeur dans le monde de l'éducation, ça reste assez juste pour le bâtiment d'art. (Il baissa les yeux, et soupira) Il nous reste qu'une seule solution, qui peut ne pas porter ses fruits. Et dans quel cas, nous- (il reprit, non sans crisper la mâchoire et serrer les poings) … _je_ serais dans l'obligation de fermer le cursus d'His-

-Quelle est cette solution ? l'interrompis-je, la voix sourde et l'air confus.

Lâchant un énième soupire, mon aîné sembla vouloir garder bonne figure, -et je ne pus que le saluer pour ça- redressa le menton et me dit qu'il allait faire un appel aux dons et demander aux enseignants comme aux étudiants du cursus d'Histoire de l'Art, de faire leur possible pour partager l'information et récolter le plus de dons possibles peu importe l'organisme ou les particuliers qui offriraient.

-Quoi ? Un appel aux dons ?

-Sibylle n'est plus vraiment de notre côté, et reste notre plus importante donatrice. Elle m'a posé un ultimatum, soit nous trouvons une solution pour reflouer les caisses du bâtiment d'art avant que tous les cursus en paient les frais et ce, avant les vacances d'hiver de Mars prochain.

-Cela ne laisse pas énormément de temps…soulignai-je et il redevint pâle. Je me raclai la gorge : Vous avez averti mes collègues ?

-Pas encore… Je compte d'abord en faire part aux professeurs principaux, option par option. Etant celui de l'art moderne et contemporain, il était normal que je vienne vous voir en premier. Je suis vraiment navré…

-Je le suis aussi, dis-je, et ma voix vrilla un peu. _Fermer la section de l'histoire de l'art ?_ Je n'eus de cesse de repenser à cela jusqu'au début de mon cours. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, mon regard s'était longuement attardé sur mon amante qui relisait ses notes avec ses camarades. Camille dut sortir une ânerie, car tous se mirent à rire, même les élèves devant eux, qui se retournèrent pour discuter avec eux. _Mais…et leur année ?_ Semblant me remarquer, Tallulah haussa les sourcils et croisa discrètement mes yeux. Ma gorge se noua face à ce superbe sourire qu'elle m'adressait. _Pourquoi doivent-ils en pâtir ?_ Je m'efforçai de lui répondre avec autant de chaleur possible, mais au vu de son inquiétude qui brillait dans ses yeux vairons, je compris que je ne pus cacher mes soucis. Avec autant d'engouement que je pus trouver en moi, j'assurai mon cours pendant ces deux heures qui me réchauffèrent le cœur grâce à l'enthousiasme de tous mes élèves qui participèrent avec bien plus d'énergie qu'il ne m'en restait.

-Allez, nous avons tout bouclé ! déclarai-je en laissant les élèves prendre en photo le tableau blanchi par les notes faites à la craie : Ils nous restent dix-minutes, vous pouvez sortir ou me poser des questions.

Quelques-uns sortirent, mais la plupart restèrent à leur siège et main par main, voulaient me poser des questions. Cela allait du plus évident, au plus inattendu, soit allant des partiels à ma vie privée.

-Vous avez des projets pour les vacances ou vous restez dans le coin ? me demanda une étudiante qui s'était déjà montrée très insistante depuis le début de l'année. A force, cela en devenait plus comique qu'autre chose.

-Nous allons arrêtez sur ce grand mystère ! ris-je en leur souhaitant un bon week-end et surtout un bon courage pour les partiels de la semaine prochaine : Maintenant dehors !

Leur souriant une dernière fois, et, recevant à leur tour leurs salutations, je soupirai discrètement en revenant à mon bureau. _Supprimer la section Histoire de l'Art ?_ Comment, une faculté comme Anteros pouvait se retrouver avec de si gros soucis financiers ? Comme quoi, même les meilleurs pouvaient échouer…

-Monsieur Zaidi, puis-je prendre un peu de votre temps ?

Reconnaissant la voix de mon amante, je souris puis passai ma tête par-dessus mon épaule pour la voir me toiser avec une sincère inquiétude. Mon cœur se serra, elle n'avait pas à pâtir des problèmes de la fac. Aucun d'eux d'ailleurs…

Tallulah allait faire le tour de l'estrade pour monter par les escaliers, mais, me penchant un peu, je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à grimper.

-Donnez-moi votre mains…glissai-je.

Non sans regarder autour d'elle, ma cadette me donna timidement sa main que je vins prendre avec une délicate fermeté avant de la hisser sur l'estrade. Dans un geste caressant, nous nous lâchâmes et elle me remercia de l'avoir aidée. _Et encore… si elle savait…_ Des étudiants vinrent me voir, sûrement pour me poser des questions et ils se mirent à former une file d'attente au pied de l'estrade.

-Excusez-moi, mais je suis en pleine discussion avec ma collaboratrice de recherches, cela va prendre du temps, si vous avez des questions merci de m'envoyer un mail.

Compréhensifs, mes élèves me sourirent en opinant avant de quitter définitivement l'amphi. Une fois seul avec ma cadette, l'un comme l'autre fit tomber le masque.

-Qu'as-tu ? se soucia-t-elle : T'es si pâle, j'espère que tu n'as rien attraper de mauvais cette nuit…(elle soupira) Excuse-moi c'était stupide comme idée…

-Non, assurai-je d'une voix chaude.

J'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais ne voulant pas risquer de nous faire surprendre dans un élan d'affection au cas où quelqu'un entrerait, nous restâmes à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Seule la formalité de notre échange fut modifiée.

-Tallulah, cette nuit restera dans les meilleures que j'ai pu passer jusqu'à maintenant, lui souris-je, aimant.

Son regard se radoucit et ses pommettes prirent une adorable couleur pêche. Cela jurait avec le carmin sombre de son rouge à lèvres qui lui allait à ravir. Puis, secouant la tête, désabusé, je lui avouai tout ce que le directeur m'eut partagé tantôt. Après tout, elle allait recevoir un mail d'ici la fin des partiels. Le Directeur tenait à ne pas décourager ses étudiants. Et je le comprenais parfaitement…Mais je n'allais pas être en mesure de dissimuler l'information à mon amante qui eut déjà remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'espérai simplement que ça ne la touche pas trop brutalement.

-J'aurais aimé attendre avant de te le dire, mais-

-Je le savais déjà… m'interrompit-elle en baissant les yeux avec douleur : Je n'y ai pas cru, mais maintenant…

-Comment ça ? Qui t'en a parlée ? m'enquis-je à lui demander, très choqué d'apprendre qu'elle eut pu déjà le savoir.

-Yeleen…ce matin, après mon boulot je suis passée faire un tour dans ma chambre et elle y était. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette, et…je lui ai demandé si elle voulait en parler. Elle m'a simplement répondue que j'avais bien fait de quitter le dortoir, étant donné que le cursus Histoire de l'Art allait fermer. J'ai voulu lui demander des explications mais elle est partie…

Décidemment, les soupirs allaient de bon train car ma cadette en lâcha un profond à en faire s'affaisser les épaules. D'une main réconfortante, je vins frictionner son bras gauche et elle vint poser sa main sur le mienne. Pour le coup, ni l'un ni l'autre ne mit un terme au contact.

-Comment tu gères l'info ? se soucia-t-elle en reposant ses yeux sur moi.

-Difficilement, je ne vais pas te le cacher… Moi, ça me fait un boulot en moins et des recherches à reprendre, et… (je me pinçai les lèvres avec agacement) et vous…c'est toute une année à refaire. (Je secouai la tête) encore une fois, c'est l'Histoire de l'Art qui paie le prix fort !

-L'Art Appliquée est beaucoup trop demandé pour être clôturé ! Les débouchées ont un impact sur le monde du marché, pas nous…Enfin, à moindre coût.

-Je le sais bien, fis-je, las : Mais vous êtes quand même plus de 377 étudiants en M2 en Histoires de l'art, dont 202 dans mon option et 175 dans celle d'André ! Et je ne compte pas les autres promos ! Nous autres professeurs, nos années fac sont derrières nous ! Mais vous… (je déglutis) imagine tous ceux qui n'auront pas la force de vouloir recommencer leur année ?

-Il y aura bien des transferts de faits, non ? Après tout, nous sommes en contact avec d'autres universités, ils voudront bien nous accueillir p-

-Les démarches administratives seront énormes, Tallulah, je ne parle de celles que nous aurons à faire, je parle des vôtres… l'interrompis en venant prendra sa joue d'une main pour relever son visage qu'elle eut détourné.

Les lueurs dans ses yeux vairons en disaient sur l'affliction qui s'emparait d'elle.

-Toi qui a changée de fac, t'es bien placée pour savoir que mon option n'est pas dans toutes les écoles de France. Certains auront la force de déménager, mais pas tout le monde. Il y aura…la recherche des logements…les aides…les réinscriptions… le temps de recherches…les jobs à mi-temps à retrouver… L-

-Je n'veux pas partir…pleura-t-elle dans un soupir qui libéra sa fatigue.

Je soufflai une plainte alors que mon cœur se fut brisé… Oubliant où nous étions, je vins la serrer dans mes bras avec forces et avec un désespoir certain elle s'agrippa à mon cardigan. Mu d'une certitude qui me paraissait aussi limpide qu'un courant d'eau, je lui promis de la rejoindre peu importe où elle devrait se rendre pour terminer ses études.

Dans de muets sanglots, elle pleura dans mes bras, et je sentais son pouls se faire plus nerveux. Ayant trente-minutes d'attente avant son prochain cours, elle prit le temps de se calmer un peu, assise sur ma chaise, à mon bureau, tandis que je sortais un mouchoir en papier pour qu'elle vienne essuyer ses yeux et son nez.

-Je sais que ça ne sera pas évident, mais essaie de ne pas trop y penser…Et puis, les appels aux dons nous seront peut-être bénéfiques.

-Oui…

Nous étions peu convaincus, pourtant, nous nous efforçâmes de faire avec cette idée pour l'instant. Je changeai de sujet, afin de la faire sourire à nouveau.

-Eh, ce soir je passe te chercher après le kiné et on va au café lecture ? Quand dis-tu ?

Tallulah souffla un rire avant de m'adresser un regard aimant.

-Pour être honnête, j'aurais bien aimé une sieste.

-Va pour la sieste, ris-je : Au pire, on avisera quand je viendrai te chercher ?

Opinant du chef, Tallulah redressa sa manche et fixa son poignet. Soupirant avec une forte exaspération, elle sortit son portable et je compris qu'elle eut, une fois encore, oublié qu'elle n'avait plus sa montre.

-Mon cours ne va pas tarder. On se dit à tout à l'heure.

-Ouais…soufflai-je en souriant amoureusement.

Epoussetant ses collants en laine ainsi que son sa robe pull épaisse, je l'aidai à enfiler son manteau et, d'un geste devenu usuel, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que je m'abaissai vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Ce fut chaste, car l'un comme l'autre se souvint avec violence où nous étions. Un élan de panique nous força à balayer la salle des yeux, puis, non sans rougir, Tallulah me salua avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et descendre de l'estrade. Je la retins par la taille afin d'éviter qu'elle ne glisse, puis, je la laissai filer rejoindre son prochain cours.

Sans grande surprise, durant le déjeuner, les conversations autour de cet appel aux dons fusèrent dans la salle des profs du réfectoire. André Lebarde, qui, étant pourtant du genre à rester aussi pragmatique que possible, souligna avec émotion l'injustice du choix fait, quant à la fermeture de la section histoire de l'art pour primer les arts appliqués.

-C'est bon, on ne va pas sortir les violons, soupira Marine qui piquait dans son assiette.

Tous, moi y compris, posâmes un regard noir sur sa personne. Un lourd silence plana sur la table et je fus celui qui le brisa.

-On n'a pas le droit d'avoir mal au cul de constater que notre poste va sauter ?

-Ça y est, le mélodrame commence… pouffa-t-elle en posant ses couverts tout en croisant mon regard : Vous ne serez pas virés non plus, n'oubliez pas que vous n'enseignez pas qu'une seule matière, vous allez toujours vous occuper des étudiants en Art appliqué. Ils ont de l'histoire de l'art dans leurs emplois du temps, tu devrais le savoir non, tu as deux classes !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, on aura toujours la théorie à enseigner en Art Appliqué, mais ce n'est pas notre spécialité, et ce n'est pas non plus ce qui rentabilise notre salaire ! Rien que dans mon cas, là que tu parles des deux classes que j'ai, cela me fait un total de trois heures par semaine en combinant les horaires que je fais avec eux ! Trois heures, et ? Je suis professeur principale de M2 Histoire de l'art ! Pas M2 Art appliqué ! J'ai six heures par semaine avec eux ! Plus les étudiants de Licences qui m'ont en mineur et les M1 ! Les étudiants d'art appliqué ne sont pas représentatifs de toute la charge de travail que j'ai ! (Je pestai avec dédain) Mais ça toi, ça te passe au-dessus, t'es Prof Principales des M1 Art Appliqué ! Ce n'est pas ton salaire qui risque de sauter !

Marine leva les yeux au ciel :

-Eh bien, tu iras voir ailleurs, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu changes d'établissement, souligna-t-elle en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

-Mais c'était différent, je me suis fait muter !

-Alors t'as qu'à te dire que c'est pareil pour là, railla-t-elle.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, mais par pure colère qui faisait pulser mes tempes. Tous nos collègues même ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par la fermeture de la filière d'Histoire de l'art s'indignèrent à l'entente des propos dénigrants de Marine.

-Et les élèves alors ? Je pense particulièrement aux doctorants mais surtout aux Masters ! repris-je, quelque peu véhément.

-Je soutiens Rayan, s'outra Monsieur Lebarde, je t'apprécie beaucoup Marine mais bien trop souvent tes propos dépassent ta pensée !

-Haha, c'est gentil à toi de te soucier de mes pensées mais ne t'en fais pas, elles ne sont jamais dépassées par mes mots, ils se concordent tous très bien même, gronda-t-elle, sarcastique : Et les élèves s'en remettront ! Au mieux ils seront transférés !

Miss Paltry leva les bras au ciel, scandalisée.

-Et les logements ! T'es au courant qu'on a des étudiants pères et mères de famille, tu penses peut-être qu'ils vont pouvoir se reloger avec facilité ?

-Merci ! s'écria une collègue qui était justement en train de souligner ce fait avec son voisin de table.

-Mais ce n'est pas notre problème ! Oh, on n'est pas des assistantes sociales, il va falloir qu'ils apprennent à se gérer !

-T-

Haussant le ton, j'interrompis Hélène en la faisant tressauter et les autres avec.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'assistanat, merde ! (Je cognai mon poing sur la table) Ils savent très bien se gérer sans t'avoir derrière leur cul, je te rassure, tu n'auras pas à faire plus d'efforts pour eux que tu n'en fais déjà en arrivant 15 minutes en retard à chacun de tes cours ! On te parle des partiels ! de leurs examens qu'ils ne pourront pas passer pour clôturer leur année ! des éventuelles galères qui vont s'ensuivre lorsqu'ils seront transférés, du moins seulement pour ceux qui pourront se faire transférer ! A ton avis, tu crois que ça va être tiré au sort et au petit bonheur la chance ? Non ! La sélection se fera par critères qui en valoriseront certains et en dévaloriseront d'autres qui méritent tout autant de voir leur année se clôturer décemment, et non par une décision injuste qui n'est même pas de leur fait !

-Rayan, doucement…m'appela Hélène qui posa une main rassurante sur mon avant-bras.

Je lui lançai un furtif regard avant de siffler mon verre d'eau afin de me rafraichir un peu et tenter de calmer mes ardeurs.

-Et moi je t'assure qu'on ne leur doit rien, on n'a pas à culpabiliser autant pour eux, trancha Marine d'une voix sourde sans même me regarder.

-Bon, Marine, ça va ! pesta André.

-On ne leur doit rien ? m'emportai-je en haussant un sourcil, l'air défiant : Tu te fous de la gueule de qui là en disant ça ?

-Vas-y, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de culpabiliser pour comme tu le fais ?

-A ton avis, les frais de dortoirs, les frais d'inscriptions, les frais d'assurance, tu crois que ce n'est pas ajouté à ton salaire tout ça ?

Marine ouvrit la bouche pour la parole mais sa voix resta comme coincée. _Ah on dit plus rien !_

-Bah oui, ces étudiants pour lesquels on ne doit rien, paient pour venir assister à nos cours, tu sais, ceux pour lesquels tu n'arrives jamais à l'heure et qui ne remplissent même pas un amphi.

-T'es avec moi pour savoir ça toi ? A quel moment tu te sens en mesure de me dire que mes cours ne remplissent pas un amphi !? s'énerva-t-elle en plantant son regard offusqué dans mes yeux.

Je ris avec une pointe de sarcasme, moqueur.

-Oh, oh ! Je pense que tous ceux qui ont déjà eu affaire avec les M1 et les L2 d'art appliqué savent de quoi je parle, dis-je simplement en laissant planer les sous-entendus. Nathan, le collègue que j'eus remplacé pour surveiller un contrôlé, savait à quoi je faisais allusion et sourit en coin. André, lui, ne fit rien d'autre que baisser les yeux. Il critiquait beaucoup les élèves, et avait tenté de me prendre en grippe à mon arrivée mais il n'avait su rester sur sa position malgré mon saut d'humeur du début d'année. Il eut beau apprécier Marine, il restait très hypocrite avec elle finalement, incapable de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Pourtant, nous savions tous que pour un cours devant accueillir 120 élèves, seulement une quinzaine se présentait.

Et pour cause, ses retards incessants couplés au pur désintérêt à l'encontre des élèves résultaient sur une performance des plus minables lorsqu'elle assurait son cours.

-Quand un étudiant arrive en retard, c'est lui qui se met en difficulté pour suivre un cours…Quand un prof arrive en retard, que risque-t-il si ce n'est de perdre un peu plus d'élèves à son cours ? Nous leur devons d'être présents pour eux ! Je ne dis pas, nous sommes tous absents au moins une fois dans l'année pour x raison, mais absence et retard permanant, les élèves finissent par en avoir plein le dos. Ils paient pour assister à tes cours, pas pour te voir poster un bilan par semaine ! (Je pouffai) Je me demande comment t'as fait pour rester dans une académie comme Anteros. Vous pouvez tous me reprochez d'être jeune, mais moi, au moins, je remplis mes amphis et mes élèves me le rendent bien. (Je haussai le sourcil avec provocation) Tu peux en dire autant ?

-P'tit con, lâcha-t-elle avant de sortir de table en laissant son plateau sur place.

-Si ça te fait plaisir, pestai-je en sortant également de table en emportant mon plateau avec moi. Une fois les mains libérées, je retournai en salle des professeurs du bâtiments d'art pour récupérer mes affaires.

Je soupirai :

-Tal' a raison, une sieste ne sera pas du luxe !

J'avais les nerfs en pelote ! Cette nouvelle au sujet de la crise budgétaire d'Anteros me rendit bien plus anxieux que je ne l'eus imaginé. En même temps, dès que ça touchait l'avenir de mes élèves, j'étais du genre à me mettre dans tous mes états. _Puis cette garce !_ Bon sang, depuis le temps que je voulais vider mon sac ! c'était chose faite et sans demi-mesure…et après coup, je me dis que j'eus peut-être été trop dur avec elle.

Ce que je pouvais détester ce côté torturé chez moi…toujours à peser le pour et le contre sans vraiment savoir me décider ! Certes, tout ce que j'eus dit était bien le fond de ma pensée, mais les provocations puériles, ça, j'aurais largement pu éviter…

Le restant de la journée, j'essayai de passer outre cette altercation avec ma collègue et j'assurai mes cours avec autant de vigueur que cette petite baisse de morale m'eut laissé. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de rejoindre Tallulah à son kiné, je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour à la boutique de Leigh pour saluer mon ami. Ce dernier était dans un rayon en train de replacer des vêtements laissés en cabine d'essayage.

-Rayan ! s'enjoua-t-il. D'une démarche toute aussi enchantée, il vint à moi pour me faire la bise et cela me mit du baume au cœur de retrouver mon cadet.

En revanche, il semblait aussi d'humeur à me faire essayer ses dernières pièces. Il m'eut déjà fait le coup à la fin de l'été, à l'approche de la mise en rayon de la collection d'automne. Il disait que ma silhouette de « mannequin » l'aidait à harmoniser les mannequins en plastique de vitrine et qu'il croquait ma silhouette pour l'aider à trouver l'inspiration.

-Vous avez la même carrure avec mon frère, je dois t'avouer que tu le remplaces un peu pour mes dessins !

-Haha, comment tu faisais quand il allait en cours ?

-M'en parle-pas…une fois, je l'ai fait déplacer entre midi et deux car j'étais soudainement très inspiré ! Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait une urgence, qu'il devait rentrer à la maison, et quand il s'est rendu compte que j'allais le dessiner une fois encore, il n'a cessé de rouspéter qu'il pensait qu'il y avait le feu. (Il gloussa) Lysandre s'est décomposé lorsque je lui ai sorti : « s'il y avait le feu petit frère, ce n'est certainement pas toi que j'aurais appelé ! »

Un rire franc s'échappa de ma gorge et Leigh termina son récit en m'expliquant que Lysandre ne répondit plus jamais aux « urgences » de son frère. Heureusement, la boutique était plutôt calme à ces heures ci, Leigh eut prévenu ses collègues de venir le chercher en cas de souci, et continua de me faire essayer moultes vêtements et accessoires pour homme. Mais ses yeux illuminés de curiosité le trahissaient…

-Un petit souci ? demandai-je, alors que je le surpris à me toiser en coins tandis qu'il repliait une chemise.

Leigh rit, secouant la tête d'un air dépité avant de sortir quelque chose d'un tiroir de son bureau. Nous nous trouvâmes dans l'arrière sale, là où il s'adonnait aux retouches de commandes spéciales, et personne n'osait s'y aventurer lorsque le patron y était. S'assurant que la porte était fermée, il me présenta ensuite un catalogue célèbre pour ses présentations détaillées et flatteuses autour de la mode. Leigh m'avoua alors que l'agence l'eut contactée pour parler de sa boutique, de sa carrière et surtout de l'ampleur qu'eut pris sa marque dans le pays, en remettant aux goûts du jour une mode tirée tout droit d'un film historique, mêlée à des idées audacieuses qui cassait les codes du genre.

Bouche bée, je l'écoutai avec une réelle admiration qui faisait battre mon cœur. Leigh semblait également en joie, il agitait les mains plus expressivement que jamais il ne l'eut fait depuis que je ne le connaissais et son visage se tordait d'expressions mariant surprise, excitation et impatience.

-Je ne l'ai encore dit à personne, je compte faire l'annonce pour le nouvel an, l'interview doit se dérouler en février, pour le catalogue de mars-avril.

-Tu vas réussir à cacher ça à Rosa si longtemps ? Bon, deux semaines en soit c'est rien, mais là… ! (J'ouvris les bras pour le serrer affectueusement) Vraiment, félicitation Leigh !

-Haha, à croire que cette arrière-boutique est porteuse de chance ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me félicites !

-Bah, la prochaine fois c'est pour le mariage, non ?

Nous rîmes de bon cœur mais Leigh me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas tout.

-Attends ! Le meilleur, c'est que l'agence organise également un défilé pour présenter mes créations de printemps, et là je suis tombée des nues…C'est le photographe Sohan Arles lui-même qui s'est proposé pour le shooting.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je sentis les muscles de mon visage s'affaisser d'un coup. _Un shooting ? Il s'est proposé pour un shooting ?_

-Il est connu dans le monde de la photographie, et je sais que la mode n'est que rarement son centre d'intérêt…tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis impatient de le rencontrer. Un tel artiste…se proposer pour promouvoir ma marque ? J'ai peur que ça fasse beaucoup pour Rosa…tu crois que je devrais lui annoncer en même temps ou bien… ?

Secouant la tête, je réagis enfin et je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé la bouche ouverte tout du long, comme un benêt. Reprenant un semblant de contenance, je souris et lui dis qu'au vu de son trépignement si rarissime, il ne serait sûrement pas en mesure de dissimuler la moindre nouvelle à sa compagne, qui, je l'étais sûre, serais aux anges pour son compagnon.

-Ouf… ! En tout cas je suis quand-même soulagé dans avoir parlé à quelqu'un, m'avoua-t-il non sans rougir.

Un tantinet honoré, je repris Leigh dans mes bras et mon ami me le rendit bien. _Comment il va réagir quand il va savoir la vérité ?_ me dis-je en pensant au nouvel an. _Quel idiot…je n'y ai même pas pensé…_

Leigh rangea le magazine et me demanda si je vouais essayer un autre vêtement. Je lui demandai l'heure, et, me rendant compte que Tallulah ne devrait plus tarder à partir de chez son kiné, je déclinai son offre et le remerciai pour ce moment, où partage et complicité amicale furent, une nouvelle fois, au rendez-vous.

-Promis, je tiens ma langue ! fis-je en le saluant de la main alors que je quittai sa boutique.

Sachant que le cabinet du kiné de Tallulah ne se trouvait pas loin, je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre un bus et fis le chemin à pied. Une fois sur les lieux, je vis ma cadette assise sur la murette qui encadrait la maison, son portable en main, et j'accourrai pour la rejoindre. Sûrement alertée par ma course elle tressauta et, me sourit enfin lorsqu'elle m'eut reconnu.

-Tu attends depuis longtemps ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Pas du tout (elle agita son portable), j'allais justement t'envoyer un texto pour te prévenir que j'étais sortie, m'informa-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle semblait avoir meilleure mine que ce matin, et j'en souris, soulagé. Prenant son visage en coupe, je caressai ses joues de mes pouces et l'embrassai chastement sur le bout du nez. Elle rit, taquine, et embrassa la barbe sur mon menton. Puis, plongeant une main dans ma poche, ma mallette sous le coude, je désignai le sac de sport qu'elle portait en plus de son sac de cours.

-Tes affaires pour la semaine ? Lui demandai en venant la soulager d'un poids. Elle me remercia, quoi que difficilement, les joues rosies, et je compris qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui porte son sac.

-Oui, et je pensai laisser des sous-vêtements chez toi, ça éviterait que je me batte avec tes caleçons !

-Si tu veux, oui, ris-je.

Plus d'une fois, Tallulah bailla sur le chemin. La pauvre était épuisée et avait bien moins dormi que moi cette nuit. Les Géminides, s'étaient vraiment fabuleux, mais heureusement que ce n'était qu'une fois par an ! Une fois chez moi, nous optâmes pour une douche chaude que nous prîmes ensemble. Les discussions légères allèrent de bon train !

-Je le trouve pas si plat que ça, moi…dis-je en examinant le postérieur de ma cadette.

-Bien sûr qu'il est plat ! dit-elle en se tournant, la tête par-dessus son épaule : Du coup quand j'ai essayé ce short, je me suis trouvée bien moins sexy que la nana sur la photo…

-Haha, la plupart de ses filles sont retouchées tu sais…Bon, les lois se sont durcies, les monteurs se doivent de garder plus de naturel, du coup les mannequins sont sélectionnés avec des critères plus strictes car il y a certains critères de beautés malheureusement qui perdurent…

-Woh, tu t'y connais dis-donc, s'étonna Tallulah qui me demanda de lui présenter mon dos, qu'elle vint frotter avec l'éponge de bain.

-J'suis prof d'art moderne, les photos-montages sont de l'art tu sais ! Enfin, une technique de la photographie qui fait mouche. Et forcément, j'ai dû étudier les critères de beauté réclamés dans le monde de la mode. (Je passai outre) Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à comparer ton cul avec celui des autres, t'es très bien !

Je l'entendis souffler un rire.

-Pas que je sois mal dans ma peau, je me suis dit que ce short aurait pu te plaire…Mais bon, même à ma taille ça fait parachute !

-Tu veux te la jouer sexy avec moi ? Je te prends au naturel, toute nue c'est le mieux, ris-je et je l'entendis glousser non sans coller son front contre mon dos.

Je lui fis à nouveau face, enclenchait l'eau chaude que je vins légèrement tiédir et nous laissâmes le pommeau nous rincer. Plus que comblé de la savoir à mes côtés, le cœur battant, je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux amoureux qui me dévoraient. Puis, d'un mouvement commun nous nous embrassâmes et profitâmes un moment de ce baiser qui fleurait bon le karité et le miel.

Une fois secs et confortablement habillés, nous restâmes dans ma chambre où je proposai à Tallulah de venir déposer ses affaires dans le placard. Je lui fis de la place et fus surpris de voir qu'elle n'eut vraiment pris que le strict nécessaire.

-Juste des sous-vêtements, un jean et un pull ? (Je gloussai) tu aurais pu laisser d'autres vêtements tu sais.

-Je ne vais pas m'imposer non plus…

-Haha, allez donne-moi ton sac !

Prenant le reste des vêtements qu'elle comptait ramener avec elle, je plaçai tout dans le placard en levant les yeux au ciel. Ma cadette rougit, se plaqua contre moi et embrassa mon torse que j'eus laissé nu. Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés l'un sur l'autre, elle, s'accordant une sieste dans mes bras et moi, plongé dans la lecture du recueil de nouvelles de ce jeune auteur de qui elle me lut l'extrait d'un de ses écrits, durant notre premier rendez-vous.

Ma nervosité accumulée dans la journée, s'était dissipée une fois sa chaleur autour de moi. Sa présence, voilà tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin. Peu importe si nous ne parlions plus dans l'immédiat, peu importe si nous ne faisions pas la même chose…Tallulah était à mes côtés, et ça n'avait pas de prix.

Je souris, en tombant sur une nouvelle page remplie de petites bandes de post-it, collées en début et fin de paragraphe pour les parties qu'elle aimait le plus dans chaque nouvelle. Il y avait même des carrés de feuilles pliées et coincés entre les pages, avec des annotations, de courtes analyses. _Je me demande si elle fait ça pour chaque livre qu'elle lit ?_ Je voulus lui poser la question, mais au son des fébriles ronflements qu'elle laissait s'échapper, je compris qu'elle était partie pour une longue sieste. J'embrassai sa tempe, et me remis à lire.

N'étant pas au plus haut de ma forme non plus, le sommeil me gagna au fil de ma lecture. Après avoir décroché un long bâillement, je vins placer le marque page de Tallulah entre les pages que j'étais en train de lire, posai le livre au sol et vins enrouler mes bras autour de son corps, avant de laisser ma tête s'enfoncer dans mon coussin, les yeux clos.

Je n'eus le temps de somnoler que l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes peut-être, quand mon portable sonna sur ma table de chevet. Craignant que ça ne réveille ma petite amie, je me hâtai de décrocher sans même voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Oui ? fis-je, d'une voix sourde.

« Comment ça oui ? » s'outra la voix au téléphone. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement alors que je reconnus ma mère.

-Maman ? Oh… désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention quand j'ai décroché.

« Haha, ça ne te ressemble pas ! Tu étais occupé ? Je te dérange ? »

-Euh…(je jetai un coup d'œil à Tallulah qui dormait toujours profondément)…Non, mais je n'suis pas seul en fait.

« Oh ! Elle est là ? La belle-fille est là ? » s'enjoua-t-elle subitement. Je pouffai, l'air totalement excédé.

-Papy… ?

« Bah oui, ce n'est pas toi qui informerait ta vieille mère que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ! Hmpf ! »

-Je comptai vous en parler à Noël, avouai-je en venant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de mon amante, assoupie : En revanche, je comptai t'appeler Mercredi, comme j'ai ma journée, pour te parler du nouvel an mais je suppose que pour ça aussi, le grand-père t'a prévenue ?

« Oui, fils. Justement je t'appelai pour ça, » fit ma mère : « Bon, ton père et moi avons été surpris, mais on est contents de savoir que le chalet va rouvrir ses portes pour quelques temps. Vous allez avoir de longues vacances cette année en plus, non ? »

-Oui, on va tomber dans la période des portes-ouvertes et des pré-inscriptions des lycées. Et pour certains étudiants, ce sera encore une période de partiels, donc forcément, les cours sont suspendues. (Tallulah soupira dans son sommeil, je paniquai) T-Tu veux pas qu'on se rappelle ?

« Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas t'appeler quand ta chérie est là ? »

-Hé, je n'ai pas dit ça ! m'outrai-je : C'est simplement qu'elle est épuisée et qu'elle dort actuellement…

« Oh…He bien change de pièce, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas la déranger, fils ! »

Je soupirai en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à ma belle endormie qui semblait si bien calée qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas l'intention de bouger de sitôt. _Bon…_ Passant outre, je prévins donc ma mère que je resterai quelques temps au chalet, et que cela me rassurait vraiment, de savoir que ça ne dérangerait personne. Quoique…

-Dimitri a dit quelque chose ? osai-je demander.

« Il voulait savoir si tu nous présenterais ta petite-amie pour Noël, mais votre grand-père nous a dit que vous ne comptiez pas faire les présentations tout de suite ? Je suis curieuse…T'as des photos de vous deux ? » l'entendis-je glousser avec malice.

J'allais rétorquer sur la négative mais je me souvins des photos de la soirée au bungalow que Rosalya et Leigh m'eurent envoyé. Je demandai à ma mère de ne surtout pas quitter, et, tout en revenant dans mes messages, je lui envoyai quelques clichés. Je souris, tombant sur une où nous étions front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres, en train de danser.

« Roh, beau brin de femme dis-moi ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

Je ris.

-Tu venais me parler du nouvel an ou de Tallulah ? fis-je, amusé.

Mon rire provoqua quelques secousses et mon corps fit légèrement remuer celui de ma cadette qui grogna dans son sommeil. Grimaçant, je me giflai intérieurement alors que je la voyais se dresser sur mon torse, les cheveux en bataille et les sourcils froncés.

-'qui tu parles… ? baragouina-t-elle dans un souffle groggy.

-Désolé, murmurai-je bien que je n'eusse plus besoin de le faire maintenant que je l'avais réveillé : J'ai ma mère au téléphone, lui dis-je.

-Oh… (elle croisa mon regard et se mit à remuer les lèvres sans émettre un son) elle sait que je suis là ? pus-je lire sur ses lèvres.

J'opinai du chef en souriant.

-Bonjour Madame ! s'enjoua-t-elle, la voix rauque et empreinte de sommeil.

Je ris aux éclats et vins l'embrasser sur le front.

« Bonjour mademoiselle ! » rétorqua joyeusement ma mère : « C'est bien, elle est polie en plus ! Elle marque des points ! »

-Plus poli que Tallulah ça n'existe pas, je te l'assure, ricanai-je en caressant le dos de mon amante qui s'était rallongée tranquillement sur moi.

« Ne tardez pas trop pour les présentations, hein, t'en as un qui est impatient, je te dis pas ! »

-Léon ? ris-je : Il se sentait seul, et les enfants voulaient une tata je crois.

« Tata, tonton, eux s'en fichent, ils ont juste bien compris que si tonton Rayan se trouvait quelqu'un, ils auraient plus de cadeau, haha ! »

-Tu sais que ces deux-là…

Tallulah me questionna du regard, je lui fis comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard. Elle tourna la tête loin de moi pour réprimer un bâillement, puis se roula directement sur le lit avant de s'y lever. La regardant quitter la chambre, je repris :

-Sinon, comme allez-vous, tous ?

« Oh, la routine, ton père travaille sur un nouveau projet mais pour l'instant il profite surtout du calme de la maison et de nos promenades alentours. En février par-contre, je sais qu'il va devoir faire passer des castings pour un shooting. »

-Oui…Oui, j'ai appris oui, dis-je en repensant à Leigh : Je connais le modiste avec qui il va collaborer.

« Ah oui ? Bah dis-moi tu sais t'entourer, et tu le connais d'où ? »

-Leigh est un ami, on s'est rencontré dès mon retour dans cette ville. (Je haussai les sourcils) Si tu voyais à quel point ça a changé ici, tu serais surprise.

« Hm, je pourrais peut-être te rendre visite ? »

-Si tu veux, mais essayons une période de vacances, histoire de ne pas te retrouver seule toute la journée pendant que je serais au travail.

« Evidemment, banane ! »

Je râlai :

-Roh, toi et Tal' vous aimez ça, hein, m'insulter avec la nourriture…

« Pourquoi ? » gloussa ma mère.

-J'ai le droit à nou-nouille ici…

Le rire de ma mère me fit chaud au cœur.

« C'est décidé, je l'aime ! » déclara-t-elle en se remettant doucement de son amusement. Ou de sa moquerie, je savais ma mère avoir la critique facile.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, et Tallulah revint au moment où nous nous dîmes au revoir. Je souris, alors qu'elle nous eut préparés deux thés chauds.

« 'ana 'ahbik ya waldi… » me souffla tendrement ma mère.

-ahbk ya amy… souris-je, tendrement : Embrasse papa, Dim', Léon et les petits de ma part, on se voit bientôt.

Après ces mots tendres, nous raccrochâmes. Ses cours sous les yeux, Tallulah sirotait son thé, à genoux sur le lit, à côté de moi. Aimant, je vins caresser sa joue d'une main et replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille afin de dégager son profil et admirer l'angle presque tranchante de sa mâchoire. Tallulah eut beau hériter de la peau de sa mère, ces cheveux et son visage tout comme sa mâchoire carrée provenaient de son père.

Taquine, elle frotta le bout de son nez au creux de ma main avant de l'embrasser.

-Alors, ça y est…ta maman sait pour nous deux ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

Je lui expliquai alors comment j'en étais venu à parler de nous à mon grand-père ainsi que la relation très proche qu'il entretenait avec mon frère et moi.

-On échange beaucoup les uns avec les autres, même si avec mon frère c'est toujours assez houleux, dans un sens, on échange quand même !

Tallulah rit jaune, sûrement affligé de me voir m'amuser des tensions qu'il y avait entre mon aîné et moi.

-Mais tu as des neveux ? (Elle gloussa) Ils veulent une tata, c'est ça ?

-Haha, j'ai une nièce de 5 ans et un neveu de 3 ans, mon frère et son conjoint les ont adoptés il y a deux ans, expliquai-je : Sans trop entrer dans les détails, Carie et Alan n'ont plus le droit d'entrer en contact avec leurs parents biologiques. Ils les maltraitaient, et la famille autour aussi. Dimitri s'est battu pour avoir le droit d'adoption de ces deux petits, et après de nombreuses démarches (je soupirai) et de nombreux procès pour répondre aux attaques homophobes… (Tallulah leva les yeux au ciel, aussi excédée que moi) la famille Zaidi s'est agrandie ! terminai-je par un sourire éclatant qui amusa ma petite amie.

-Ow…c'est mignon ! Tonton Rayan !

-Arrête !

-Imagine en cours je t'appelle tonton Zaidi !

-Bécasse ! lui lançai-je non sans ricaner.

Nous chahutâmes sur le lit après avoir posé nos tasses au sol, poussant ses cours au loin. Puis, tandis que mordillai chacun de ses doigts, elle me dit :

-T'es sexy quand tu parles dans ta langue natale…

Tout content, mais surtout très surpris, je haussai les sourcils et souris curieusement autour du doigt que j'avais en bouche.

-T'aimes bien l'arabe ?

-Pourquoi je n'aimerai pas ? s'outra-t-elle en riant : Ça m'arrive d'écouter quelques chansons, j'aime bien la chanteuse Hiba Tawaji.

-Ah, mon grand-père aussi, c'est sa « Dalida » comme il dit ! (Je haussai une épaule) J'ai bien deux langues natales, du moins, sur un point de vue territorial, sinon, d'un point de vue maternel, oui, l'arabe est ma première langue. Mais j'ai les deux nationalités, comme mon père qui, malgré les origines tunisiennes de mon grand-père, est né en France et en plus sa mère était française. Je suis né en Tunisie, mais j'ai grandi et vécu en France. Mon frère, lui, est américain du côté de sa mère qui est resté vivre aux states. Mais nous avons tous les deux appris le français dès notre plus jeune âge, en plus de la langue de nos mères respectives et nous les parlons couramment.

Tallulah hocha la tête d'un air entendu et resta très attentive à chacune de mes paroles. Cela m'encouragea à parler un peu de mes proches, qui, je dus bien me l'avouer, commençaient peut-être à me manquer. Surtout mon grand-père et je crois que Tallulah l'eut bien saisi… Mu par la nostalgie, je sortis un album photo ou je lui présentai donc la famille au complet, allant de mes grands-parents, passant ensuite par mes parents pour finir sur la famille de mon frère.

Ma cadette eut une exclamation émerveillée lorsque je lui montrai les photos de mariage de Dimitri.

-Bon sang qu'ils sont beaux…s'émue-t-elle en détaillant Dimitri et Léon qui furent pris en flagrant délit par mon père, entrain de s'échanger des mots doux à l'écart de la foule, sous le feuillage d'un gigantesque saule-pleureur.

Presque craintive, elle approcha le bout de ses doigts sur le film qui protégeait le cliché, et osa à peine redessiner le contour de leurs silhouettes.

-Que veux-tu ? que des belles-gueules dans la famille ! plaisantai-je, non sans rougir. Ce n'était pas mon fort ce genre de propos narcissiques.

Tallulah rit en se cachant avec son poing, mais reprit :

-Oui, ils ont plutôt un physique avantageux mais je ne parlais pas de ça… (elle tourna la page suivante et resta subjuguée) Non, ce que je veux dire…Oh bon sang j'en rougi… marmonna-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Arquant un sourcil, je crus commencer à comprendre ce dont elle parlait, mais je la laissai continuer :

-J'ignore qui est le photographe qui a fait les clichés, mais vraiment, c'est du grand art ! J'ai l'impression d'être ses yeux…Non, en fait je suis gênée parce que j'ai la nette impression d'être une voyeuse, qui dérange l'intimité de ces amants. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple photo de mariage, ils sont là…amoureux et semblant même épuisés. Je les imagine facilement avoir posé pendant des heures à diverses endroits, avoir fait bonne figure devant le monde qui ont contemplé leur union et…après quelques soupires et murmures au creux de l'oreille, ils ont tenu, enfin, à ne vouloir rester que tous les deux, l'espace d'un instant, d'une fraction de seconde même. Ils ne s'embrassent même pas, non, ils se regardent, se parlent, apprécient se calme ambiant et la discrétion que leur offre ce saule-pleureur. Et moi…je joue les indiscrètes en les épiant… Tant de beauté ressort de ce cliché, pourtant j'ai honte de l'avoir vu.

Le visage encore empourpré et le regard illuminé par la fascination, Tallulah vint accrocher ses yeux aux miens, tandis que je restai coi :

-Il n'y a que deux photographes qui m'ont émue autant, ce sont Harriet Leibowitz et Sohan Arles.

Mon cœur rata un battement. _Alors elle le connait…_ Bien sûr, elle était en histoire de l'art, il était fort probable qu'elle eut entendu parler de lui. Une de ses œuvres servait de sujet d'étude depuis quelques années, qui dénonçait le trafic de femmes et le proxénétisme, qui était vulgairement nommée « l'enchère du viole ».

Me pinçant les lèvres, je lui avouai qu'on n'avait simplement pas fait appel à un photographe, que mon père s'était chargé des clichés.

-Eh bien crois moi que je ne vais pas tarir d'éloges à son sujet quand je le rencontrerai, vraiment !

-Je n'en doute pas, souris-je en venant l'étreindre tout contre moi, alors que j'étais assis en tailleur derrière elle, toujours à genoux dans l'écart de mes jambes : Tu lui diras tout ce que tu m'as dit…Tu lui partageras cette honte que tu as ressenti…Tu lui diras que tu les as trouvés beaux… Il en sera heureux je pense.

Tallulah sourit contre mon cou. Nous reprîmes à contempler mes photos de famille, nous amusâmes à critiquer certaines grimaces, et elle rit aux éclats lorsqu'elle me vit sur une photo, aux côtés de mon beau-frère, tous deux ivres et fermant les yeux alors que nous sourîmes comme des andouilles, le torse découvert et le t-shirt retroussé derrière notre nuque, couvrant nos épaules.

-Bah je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas pendant les repas de famille, dis…

-Oui bon, passons ! ris-je nerveusement.

Plus tard, après avoir dîné, Tallulah se sentit d'attaque pour une petite balade nocturne. Les rires que nous avions échangés plus tôt m'ayant bien ragaillardi aussi, je lui proposai de nous balader au marché de Noël sur la grande place en face de son immeuble. Je mis des vêtements plus chauds, elle aussi, puis nous prîmes la voiture avant de nous poser quelque part et faire le tour du marché à pied. Nous y restâmes plus d'une heure, profitant de chaque stand, et des décorations que la ville offrait à nos yeux. Le coin où habitait désormais Tallulah était agréable et longeait un canal où il était possible de louer des bateaux.

Cette soirée fut aussi merveilleuse que le restant du week-end. Après quoi, nous dûmes nous confronter aux partiels, chacun à notre échelle, non sans se retrouver plus tard, chez moi, au parc, au café, partout et ailleurs… Parfois seuls, parfois entourés de nos amis… L'essentiel, était qu'à chaque fois, nous étions ensemble.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Enfin ! Le déménagement de Tallulah et Chani pointe le bout de son nez ! Avec, au rendez-vous, beaucoup de joie, un peu de larmes, de la confrontation mais surtout, beaucoup d'amour et d'humour !Prenez le temps, le chapitre est plutôt long, préservez vos yeux c'est important :) Bonne lecture à tous !]

* * *

Tallulah

Huit heures, lorsque le réveil de mon portable sonna…Prenant une profonde inspiration alors que je sortais de mon sommeil agité, je me tournai pour choper le petit appareil bruyant et l'éteindre. Les yeux toujours clos, je réhaussai la couverture sur ma frimousse, tant le froid de la pièce me dérangeait. A côté de moi, un long marmonnement inintelligible se fit entendre. Je haussai un sourcil, et répondit par un autre marmonnement interrogatif. Un autre suivit…puis je rétorquai…et ce fut comme ça jusqu'à ce que Chani et moi éclations de rire comme des idiotes.

Me mettant sur le dos, je m'étirai à m'en faire craquer les articulations des épaules. Celle de droite me dit d'aller me faire voir et m'infligea une horrible douleur.

-Naïaïaïe~ ! geignis-je en venant masser mon épaule luxée.

-Bah tu commences bien la journée toi…

-Alors ça y est ? on y est ? demandai-je comme si l'on allait m'annoncer qu'une nouvelle planète allait être visitée.

-Oui…mais faut sortir du lit, chuchota Chani qui s'était, elle, aussi, pelotonnée dans la couverture.

Nos partiels étaient finis depuis jeudi midi, et avec Chani, nous venions de passer notre première nuit, seules toutes les deux, dans notre appartement. Nous avions ramené nos valises, avec autant d'affaires que nous pûmes y mettre et qui venaient du dortoir de la fac. J'avais rendu le matelas gonflable à ma tante, et, après nous avoir aidé à repeindre les chambres, Charly avait reprit ses couvertures. Chani et moi, dûmes embarquer celles de nos chambres au dortoir, et même ainsi, nous avions beaucoup grelotté.

Il était certain que nous aurions besoin de brancher un petit radiateur.

-En fait, on n'aurait pas dû remettre le matelas sur ton lit, on aurait dû le laisser au salon, à côté du chauffage de l'entrée…baragouinai-je.

-'clair… ! affirma mon amie.

Quitter les bras de Rayan, dans lesquelles j'eus dormi toute la semaine pour le froid d'une piaule qui sentait la peinture. Il y avait des jours où je me demandai ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ! Après vingt-minutes de « on sort du lit ? » ma petite camarade et moi partîmes nous préparer un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

-C'est cool, on a même le droit à des poêles et des casseroles ! dis-je en faisant tourner dans ma main, le manche d'une casserole que Monsieur Castillon eut oubliée et dans laquelle nous eûmes déjà mangé, lorsque Kelly et les garçons furent avec nous.

Il restait d'ailleurs les restes de notre petite soirée qui en eut cassée plus d'un. Comme quoi…pas besoin d'être nombreux pour faire la fête. Ce fut alors…que je réalisai une chose…

-Tu te rends compte…5 putains d'étages à descendre et à remonter le jour du ramassage des poubelles !

Chani, déjà bien blanche, pâlit d'un coup en faisant volte-face tandis qu'elle se faisait chauffer du lait avec le micro-onde que nous eut offert Monsieur Castillon.

-T'es pas sérieuse ?

-Bah, eh ! Tu crois qu'elles vont descendre les marches toutes seules, nos ordures ?

-Oh non, hein ! pesta-t-elle en trottinant jusqu'au balcon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'enquis-je en la voyant se pencher par-dessus la rambarde.

-Roh, dire qu'elles sont juste là !

Pieds-nus, je sortis sur la terrasse, fermai la porte sur nous tout en serrant mon gilet autour de moi, et me mis à regarder dans la même direction qu'elle. Sous notre façade, sur le trottoir, se trouvait les containers à ordures de la résidence, capot grand ouvert. Une idée me vint…sûrement pas la meilleure de l'année, mais tant pis, elle était là, puis au vu du regard que me lançait Chani, il n'était pas dur de comprendre qu'elle eut la même que moi.

-On fait un test ? Genre, une va en dessous pour aider l'autre à viser pour voir si ça peut le faire ?

-Ok, reste-là je descends.

-Prends ton portable et mets le haut-parleur ! (Je ris) Il faut qu'on investisse dans des talkies-walkies !

-Mais carrément !

Très vite, Chani m'appela et, avec le haut-parleur, nous tentâmes de mettre notre plan à exécution. Un plan, qui, s'il fonctionnait, allait nous éviter des nombreux allers-retours pour nos ordures ! J'avais un sac en papier avec moi, rempli de déchets recyclables. Je me penchai sur le balcon, examinant au passage si aucun de nos voisins ne jetai un coup d'œil par-là, ni même s'ils se trouvaient sur leur balcon, puis, une fois le champ libre je fis pendre le sac dans le vide en demandant à Chani si j'étais bien placée.

« Un peu plus sur ta gauche ! »

Je m'exécutai.

-Là ?

« Vas-y ! Envoie ! »

Comptant jusqu'à trois, je laissai le sac de papier tomber. _Merde !_ Cependant, nous eûmes fait une petite erreur de calcul…Le sac était rempli, certes, mais de déchets bien trop légers pour qu'il ne tombe à pic dans le container. Il s'ouvrit, libérant quelques débris qui s'envolèrent au gré du vent, tandis qu'en bas, je voyais Chani s'affoler et courir dans tous les sens dans le but de rattraper les déchets au vol.

-Mais quelle conne je fais ! m'écriai-je en courant rejoindre mon amie dehors.

Résultat des courses, on se retrouvait à avoir descendus cinq étages pour nos ordures et en plus, pour les jeter en plein hiver, dans le froid. Une fois que tout fut ramassé, nous jetâmes le sac et remontâmes chez nous.

-Pff…c'est bon, j'ai fait mon sport pour la journée, buffla-t-elle en prenant place autour de la table que Monsieur Castillon ne put descendre tant elle était lourde : Tu ne bosses pas aujourd'hui au fait ?

-Clémence nous a donné notre journée à Hyun et moi, comme on revenait de partiels et qu'on lui a prévenu que je déménageai. Puis, Hyun a un bus à prendre ce soir. J'te jure, elle a cru que je quittai la ville, elle a vite déchanté quand elle a compris que je changeai juste de quartier !

-Ah oui, elle s'est adoucie mais ce n'est pas encore ça…souligna Chani qui trempait son pain dans son chocolat.

Ayant une bouilloire électrique dans ma chambre au dortoir, j'eus forcément quelques tasses avec moi. Quant à Chani, ce fut des verres et quelques Tupperwares qu'elle put ramener. Pour le reste, c'était surtout des vêtements et nos cours qui se trouvaient dans valises, mais une fois que mes parents m'auraient ramené ma voiture, je comptai bien aller chercher le reste de nos affaires au dortoir. Nous avions prévenu l'administration que notre départ se faisait aujourd'hui. Nous nous devions de rendre les clés le soir même, après une vérification. Mon amie et moi avions pris les devants et avions littéralement décapé notre coin de fond en comble. Nos lits étaient déjà défaits, nos bureaux vidés avec nos affaires rangés dans des sacs ou des cartons. _J'espère simplement que Yeleen ne s'est pas amusé à tout déranger ou à poser des pots de peintures n'importe où !_ Quelle idée de poser un pot de peinture ouvert sur le bord d'un lit ? Si elle avait mis un panneau indiquant « salissez mon lit ! » ça aurait été plus clair, sérieux ! J'avais mes torts, mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus…

Enfin bon, son caractère lunatique et les soucis avec sa mère allaient être loin de moi maintenant. Cette semaine encore, alors que je rangeai mon coin, j'eus le droit à une nouvelle scène dans laquelle je me serais bien éclipsée mais Sibylle semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur moi. _Au secours… !_

Pendant que nous mangions, je reçus un message de Leigh m'informant qu'il prenait la route avec Rayan et les autres. Je savais que Rosa et Alex ne seraient pas là, tous deux ayant encore un dernier examen à passer ce matin. Alors même que je répondais à Leigh, Chani reçut un appel de sa belle-mère et de ce que je compris, nos parents n'étaient plus très loin de la ville non plus.

Après notre repas, nous filâmes à la douche et je m'y rendis en dernière, guettant l'arrivée des autres. Je lançai une playlist au hasard sur Youtube avec mon portable, alors que je cherchai des sous-vêtements, une serviette autour de mon corps humide qui grelottait.

Soudain, j'entendis les notes d'une petite boîte à musique, jouant l'intro d'une chanson que je connaissais très bien…

« I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need »

-Oh ! Chani, chante avec ! m'écriai-je en enfilant un slip et une brassière de sport en courant dans le couloir.

Mon amie était dans sa chambre, en train de se sécher les cheveux et me toisa curieusement en me voyant me trémousser à l'encadré de sa porte de chambre, en chantant en chœur avec Mariah Carey.

« I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree »

-Mais habille-toi, tu vas attraper du mal, rit-elle tandis que je continuais mon concert improvisé dans le salon.

« I just want you for my own (je la désignai d'un doigt provocateur et lui fit un clin d'œil)

More than you could ever know »

-Ah~, soupira-t-elle : Mais si, je sais que t'es devenue accro !

« Make my wish come true »

Je vins me frotter contre un mur en prenant un air dramatique.

« All I want for Christmas…Is…you »

Quand la mélodie devint plus entraînante, je fis abstraction de mon épaule qui me hurlait dessus, me crachant en plein visage la douleur et me mis à m'agiter plus énergiquement, en tournoyant au milieu de la pièce, moyennement chauffée. Au rythme de la batterie, je secouai ma tête et mes cheveux humides.

« I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree ! »

Chani jeta sa tête en arrière, tout en riant aux éclats et sa voix résonna dans le vide de l'appartement. Pour ma part, je continuai à chanter, si l'on pouvait vraiment appeler ça chanter au vu des fausses notes que je beuglai, tout en dansant, sûrement mieux que je ne chantai grâce aux cours que j'eus pris pendant quatre ans avec Stephan. Il me manqua drôlement sur le moment, nous étions le duo parfait pour ce genre de délire, quoi que Chani suivait bien le rythme et je la fis tournoyer dans mes bras et nous chantâmes en chœur :

« I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fire place

Santa Claus won't make happy

With a toy on Christmas Day »

Le téléphone gueulant la musique était coincé dans ma brassière, au chaud entre mes seins et je pus utiliser mes deux mains pour faire danser ma partenaire qui disait que j'allais trop vite et qu'elle allait finir par me marcher sur les pieds. Je m'en fichai, qu'elle me marche sur les pieds, même ! Tout ce qui m'importait c'était de m'amuser avec elle sur cette chanson qui me faisait vibrer en cette période de l'année !

« I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know ! »

Nous finîmes dans le couloir du palier, en face de notre porte d'entrée grande ouverte et Chani, épuisée, s'était défaite de mon étreinte mais je continuai à me trémousser sensuellement dans le couloir.

« Make my wish come true ! »

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, en enchaînant des mouvements qui me revenaient en mémoire.

« All I want for Christmas… »

Et pour le bouquet final, je tendis le bras en désignant un point invisible en face de moi. Je ne fis pas attention à Chani qui s'offusqua en me demandant de revenir dans l'appartement. Elle plaqua ses mains sur son visage tandis que je terminai ma danse.

« Is you ! »

Et là ce fut le drame…

-AHH ! croassai-je du fond de ma gorge.

A moitié nue dans le couloir, je me trouvai à pointer du doigt Rayan qui était entouré de nos amis et tous, me dévisageait avec des têtes d'ahuris, non sans rougir pour certains dont moi qui bouillait littéralement dans la honte.

-Bah au moins on sait ce qu'elle veut pour Noël ! s'esclaffa Castiel.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui fout là c'ui là !?_ m'écriai-je en mon for intérieure tandis que je poussai Chani à l'intérieur non sans claquer la porte derrière moi. Mon téléphone continuait de chanter et je vins le faire taire.

-Cha-niiii~ pleurai-je en venant me réfugier dans ses bras.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir pourtant, m'assura-t-elle en frictionnant mon dos d'un geste réconfortant.

Plus tard, Chani fit entrer nos amis tandis que je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre pour me changer. Habillée d'un jogging gris clair, d'un marcel kaki un peu grand qui baillait un peu au niveau des esselles et d'un gilet noir, je revins dans le salon, avec tout ce beau monde assis sur une chaise ou debout en appui contre un mur, comme Rayan, qui avait opté pour un legging de sport noir à liseré bleu sur ses mollets et tibias et d'un grand pull gris qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Un sourire en coin, il se redressa pour venir me saluer d'une étreinte chaude qui fit battre allègrement mon cœur. _C'est comme rentrer chez soi…c'est aussi agréable._

-Alors, tu nous as dit que tu avais fait de la danse mais pas que tu avais opté pour l'option strip-tease ! rit Castiel à qui je lançai un regard noir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais perdu sur le bord de la route ?

-Oui ! Tel un pauvre petit chaton abandonné, Leigh m'a trouvé dans un carton, sous la pluie et le vent.

-T'es bête…pouffai-je : Puis il pleut pas j'te signal !

-Hé, la météo est capricieuse à certains endroits…

-Pour tout te dire, je partais chercher Hyun au dortoir quand j'ai croisé Castiel qui sortait de la BU. (Il désigna mon collègue puis Morgan qui souriait à l'entente de nos âneries Castiel et moi) Morgan s'est proposé pour nous donner un coup de main aussi.

-Oh, c'est gentil ! sourit Chani qui était assise sur une chaise, juste à côté du brun.

-Vous avez l'air surpris, pourtant j'ai bien dit à Alexy de vous en parler.

-A mon avis, vu le stress qu'il a emmagasiné à cause des partiels, il a dû oublier, soulignai-je en venant saluer tout le monde : En tout cas, merci à tous d'être venu, ça ne prendra trois plombes comme ça diminue les allers-retours.

-Vu le spectacle de tout à l'heure, crois-moi, je ne suis pas mécontent d'être venu ! me charia Castiel et je ne pus contenir le sang de me monter à la tête. Aussi rouge que ses cheveux, je crispai la mâchoire en le foudroyant du regard.

Ce fut le contact d'un bras qui enroula ma taille qui me fit détourner mon attention. Rayan vint m'étreindre, non sans quémander un chaste baiser qui me fit sourire.

-Prochaine fois que t'as ce genre d'idée, commença-t-il : on fait ça chez moi.

Je ricanai en repoussant son visage sans méchanceté, et il en profita pour embrasser ma main. Aussitôt, je vis les sourcils de Castiel se arquer. _C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas encore…_ me dis-je.

-Donc, je n'avais pas louché l'autre soir, c'est bien Rayan que j'ai vu avec toi.

-Pardon ? fis-je, sceptique.

-Vous avez fait un tour au marché de Noël, vendredi soir, sur les coups de 21h30-22h ?

Mon petit ami et moi échangeâmes un regard curieux, puis, nous acquiesçâmes d'un hochement de tête synchronisé.

-Je vous ai vus vous promener ensemble. Au début, je comptai saluer Tallulah, mais quand j'ai vu que vous vous teniez la main, j'ai compris qu'elle était en rendez-vous, mais je ne t'avais pas reconnu, enfin, j'avais un peu de mal à croire que c'était toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Rayan : La fac le sait ?

-Non, pas vraiment, fit Rayan : Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était plus sourde et ses mots tranchants. Cela m'étonna de lui, d'habitude patient et attentif. Son « pourquoi » sonnait nettement comme une défense, pourtant, pour connaître Castiel, je savais qu'il posait sa question en toute innocence pour le coup.

-Ça va n'montre pas les dents ! Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais pour une personne comme moi, constamment surveillée, je sais ce que ça fait de devoir faire profil bas dans une Academy comme Anteros.

Rougissant légèrement, Rayan baissa les armes et détourna le regard, penaud.

-Je m'inquiétai pour Tal', c'est tout…

Je soufflai un rire attendri.

-C'est gentil, mais tout va bien je t'assure, fis-je, sincère et souriante.

Castiel hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais ajouta :

-Vous faites bien évidemment ce que vous voulez, mais si j'ai un conseil à donner, c'est de rester discret quand même… La directrice du bâtiment de musicologie est de mon côté, mais le directeur de l'Académie, lui, m'a bien dans le collimateur, tant que ma carrière n'entache pas la réputation de son école, il me tolère.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Morgan : T'es pourtant apprécié, j'veux dire, dans la classe, en dehors du fait que t'es chanteur, tu restes un type bien. J'comprends pas sa méfiance…

-T'es l'un des rares à me considérer comme une personne à part entière, les autres, ne voient bien que de moi le chanteur de Crowstorm, pareil pour le reste du groupe, ils se font tous épiés.

-Pas trop stressant à la longue ? demanda Chani.

Castiel grimaça un sourire en coin avant de reposer son regard sur Rayan et moi.

-Si, et tout le monde ne s'habitue pas, et les gens ont tendance à surréagir dans ce genre de situation. (Il pose son regard en direction de l'ombre colorée de la carpe, à la fenêtre, que les rayons du soleil étendaient sur le sol) C'est pour ça que je vous demandais si la fac était au courant.

Derrière moi, ses bras m'enroulant les épaules et le cou, Rayan se raidit. D'une main, je vins caresser sa barbe sous sa mâchoire. Sa voix résonna dans mon oreille alors qu'il annonçait :

-On ne fait rien de mal. (Il m'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcil) Pas vrai ?

L'amour sur les lèvres, je souris, fière de lui.

-C'est vrai, assurai-je et je le sentis se détendre un peu.

Les autres nous sourîmes, même Hyun, qui hochait la tête avec entendement. Après quoi, je revins sur les paroles de Morgan, sur le fait que Castiel et lui soient dans la même classe. Je compris alors, que Morgan était lui aussi en musicologie, et ça lui était arrivé de discuter avec Castiel entre deux cours.

-C'est bien le seul qui ne me prend pas le chou, il me rappelle un peu Lysandre dans le fond. Et lui aussi compose ! s'enjoua le chanteur en adressant un sourire complice à Morgan qui virait au rouge tomate.

-Qui ? osa-t-il demander.

-Mon frère, souligna Leigh : Le meilleur ami de Castiel, ils composaient leurs chansons ensemble, mais c'est Lysandre qui chantait à l'époque.

-Lysandre chantait ? Je savais qu'il écrivait des poèmes mais pas qu'il était chanteur, s'étonna Rayan.

-Il n'était pas chanteur à proprement parler, en tout cas, personne ne le produisait mais il aimait bien. Mais sa vraie passion, c'était la poésie.

-Oh…

-Rah ! J'aimerai bien faire un duo avec lui, voir ce que ma voix donnerait avec la sienne ! Il s'exerce toujours ? Castiel s'adressa à moi.

-Il préservait sa voix et faisait des gammes lorsqu'on était encore ensemble mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas.

-C'est vrai que je ne lui ai pas posé la question, souligna Leigh : J'étais tellement centré sur ses projets pour le domaine que je n'ai pas… (Il haussa une épaule) On doit se voir pour Noël, je lui demanderai.

-Au fait, qui vient pour le nouvel an ? s'interrogea le rouquin. Nous levâmes tous la main, sauf Chani.

Leigh lui sourit, il lui avait proposé de venir avec nous mais ses projets avec ses parents lui prenaient toutes les vacances, ou du moins, une bonne partie.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Priyou, Rosa…-

-Of course ! rit Castiel. Je levai les yeux au ciel non sans sourire :

-Alex' (je désignai Morgan qui m'adressa un air évident) et Ly….Ah non, je ne sais pas s'il vient en fait ?

-Il risque de donner la réponse à la dernière minute, et s'il vient ça ne sera pas longtemps. Il a peut-être des employés, mais il doit redresser les comptes, et avec les demandes qu'on lui envoie en période de fêtes, il risque d'être pas mal occupé, m'expliqua Leigh.

-C'est normal que t'as les seins qui clignotent ? gloussa soudainement Castiel.

-Hein ?

Baissant les yeux sur ma poitrine, je me rendais compte que c'était vrai, mes seins s'illuminaient, ou plutôt, un d'eux. _J'ai laissé mon portable dans la brassière !_ me souvins-je en sortant le portable qui recevait un appel. Je dus couper tout son lorsque j'eus éteint la musique.

-Sergent papa ! Quelle est votre position ? dis-je en décrochant à mon père. Je mis le haut le parleur pour que Chani puisse également entendre.

« Sur votre parking, mon commandant ! On apporte les vivres ! Il y a-t-il besoin d'un code d'accès pour entrer à la base ? »

-Négatif ! C'est un accès libre…

« Bonjour la sécurité… » grogna mon père. On entendit les portes claquer. « Nous arrivons donc ! » Il raccrocha.

J'eus pu entendre ma mère rire derrière, et les autres autour de moi en firent tout autant.

-Mais vous avez un sacré grain dans la famille, pouffa Rayan.

-Hé ho, on en parle de la tienne ? Je me souviens des photos, hein !

-Oui, bon je n'ai rien dit…

Mon portable sonna à nouveau.

-Oui ? C'est ouvert papa, j't'ai dit.

« Je sais, mais j'aurais besoin que tu descendes. On n'osait pas t'en parler, mais le coffre de ta voiture a un problème. On voulait savoir si- »

Je déchantai d'un coup.

-Hein ? Comment ça ma voiture à un problème ?

« Bah c'est le coffre quoi…je peux rien faire… » soupira mon père. J'entendis ma mère dire qu'un garagiste ne pouvait pas s'en charger non plus.

Blême, je m'extirpai des bras de mon petit ami pour dévaler comme une furie les marches de l'escalier, mes amis sur les talons. J'avais toujours le portable en main, et je prévins mon père que j'arrivai avant de raccrocher.

-Tal' ! Fais attention à ne passe tomber ! entendis-je Chani s'affoler derrière moi.

Mais là, l'heure était grave. On me disait que ma voiture avait un problème, pire, que personne ne pourrait la réparer, et j'ignorai de quoi il s'agissait. Beaucoup dirait « Oh ! ce qu'une voiture ! » mais mince…j'y tenais à ma Twi-twi !

J'étais encore pieds-nus, et les gravillons sur le bitume du parking me griffaient les talons. Tant pis…

-Ma Twi-twi ! m'écriai-je en snobant complètement mes parents qui faisaient une tête de six-pieds de long.

Me plaçant face au coffre de ma Twingo, je détaillai les moindres recoins mais ne trouvai strictement rien, pas même une rayure.

-Mais y a rien…m'outrai-je, ne comprenant pas tout ce mystère autour de ma voiture.

-C'est…à l'intérieur fille, dramatisa ma mère en se massant le visage, accablée.

Soucieuse, je lui demandai de me donner la clé et, avec une grande appréhension, je l'insérai dans la fente.

-Oh, Rayan ! s'étonna mon père que je ne voyais pas, mais qui, je peux l'entendre s'enjouer de retrouver mon aîné : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh euh…je-

Une fois le verrou débloqué, j'ouvris la porte d'un geste vif et pus constater les dégâts par moi-même. Mais je ne vis que mes affaires recouvertes d'un tapis. _Je ne comprends pas, il où le problème ?_

-Bouh !

-AAAHHHH !

Silant comme une demeurée, je sautillai sur place en faisant tressauter tout le monde autour de moi qui se firent, eux aussi, surprendre par un homme d'une taille imposante qui sortait de dessous le tapis. Quand je réalisai qu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami, gloussant comme un abruti alors qu'il s'extirpait du coffre, en se cambrant comme il pouvait au vu de sa grande taille, je me mis à trépigner d'excitation mais surtout à pleurer de joie.

-C'est pas vrai… !

-Eh bah si ! Ta-dam !

Une fois qu'il eut les pieds au sol, les miens se décollèrent dans un saut alors que je m'accrochai à lui, telle une étoile de mer sur son rocher. Stephan me fit tournoyer, virevolter comme nous l'avions fait tant de fois pendant les cours de danse et je riais comme une bien heureuse alors que je le retrouvai après cinq mois sans s'être vus une seule fois.

-Alors lui, il a le droit à un câlin, et nous rien ? se vexa mon père.

-D-Doucement sur la voltige, s'inquiéta ma mère, elle est encore blessée, tu sais.

-Oui ! Au fait ! Toi ! C'est bien de me sauter au cou, et tu comptais me dire quand qu'un sale petit con t'avais emmerdé ? Il est où ? Adresse, numéro de téléphone, nom de famille, mail ! Maintenant !

Je ris en jetant ma tête en arrière avant de croiser son regard qui en disait long sur la joie qu'il ressentait également de me retrouver. Je remarquai, par-dessus sa tête, les mamans de Chani qui l'embrassaient chaudement. Reprenant contenance, je vins étreindre enfin mes propres parents non sans les remercier pour ce cadeau humain qu'ils me faisaient.

Puis, après avoir salué les mamans de Chani : Catheline, sa mère biologique et Emma, sa belle-mère, nous fîmes les présentations avec le reste du groupe.

-Bon, Papa, Maman, vous connaissez tout le monde sauf Morgan, le petit ami d'Alexy.

-Oh, Vitoria nous a beaucoup parlé de toi ! sourit ma mère qui vint étreindre Morgan.

Ce dernier rougi, ne comprenant bien évidemment pas la réaction de ma mère. Je lui expliquai, à l'oreille, qu'Alexy était comme son propre fils, et qu'elle et Vitoria s'entendaient très bien. Il n'en resta pas moins embarrassé mais semblait pourtant enchanté. Mon père resta plus sobre en lui serrant la main, mais un large sourire égaillait tout de même son visage. Chani s'occupa de présenter ses mères à nos amis. Là où sa coinça…ce fut pour…

-Et voici…R…Mons… ?

Rayan rit, et se présenta aux parents de Chani comme étant un ami mais ne mentit pas non plus sur le fait qu'il était notre professeur principal. Les mamans parurent surprises au premier abord.

-Oh ! Eh bien…D'accord, fit Catheline : Depuis longtemps ?

Rayan expliqua brièvement qu'il était l'ami de Leigh, et qu'au vu de mes liens étroits avec ce dernier, et ceux qui me liaient à Chani, nous finîmes tous par se côtoyer. Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds-nus qui bleuissaient dans le froid. _L'ami de Leigh…_ A chaque fois c'était la même rengaine. L'amie de Leigh, Rayan se résumait à être l'ami de Leigh. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose…Mais je me rendis compte que je n'avais plus vraiment envie de taire la vérité à mes parents. D'autant plus, que Rayan m'eut déjà plus ou moins présenté à sa famille, même s'ils ne m'avaient jamais vu et que nous n'avions jamais eu de réels échanges, ils savaient tout de même que « Tallulah » sortait avec leur petit-fils, fils, frère, beau-frère et tonton…Rayan.

-Et moi, je sans le pâté ?

Tous, nous détournâmes notre attention sur Stephan, qui, du haut de son mètre 90 nous reluquait avec effarement.

\- « Papa, Maman, vous connaissez tout le monde sauf Morgan ! » Bien, très bien ! Et moi ? Quelqu'un ici me connaît ? ronchonna-t-il.

-Ow, mon bichon ! m'exclamai-je, attendrie et désolée : Tout le monde, je vous présente Stephan ! On s'est rencontré dans nos premières années de licence, et on ne s'est plus quittés.

-Faux ! Madame voulait faire dans le contemporain, alors forcément elle m'a quitté… (Je le vis faire un clin d'œil à Rayan) Mais son excuse à une gueule sympathique alors on pardonne tout !

-Oh, eh ! Je vais le dire à Mélanie !

Nous rîmes tous puis, Hyun me fit remarquer que mes pieds changeaient drastiquement de couleur ainsi que mes lèvres. Rayan vint aussitôt à moi et dans son élan, je vis qu'il avait souhaité me prendre dans ses bras mais il stoppa son geste non sans jeter un coup d'œil à mes parents qui commençaient à décharger la voiture.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te chausser, on va commencer à déblayer ta voiture et le camion, me glissa-t-il et j'opinai du chef, un peu triste.

Mais son sourire bienveillant et son regard doux me suffirent pour me remettre du baume au cœur. Avant de repartir chez moi -oui, ça y est c'était chez moi et Chani- je pris quand même des cartons, histoire de ne pas faire un aller les mains vide. Je fis une courte pause au troisième étage, et me dis que ça commençait bien. Stephan passa à côté de moi, en se fichant royalement de ma figure, tout comme le reste de la troupe qui finit -forcément- par me rattraper. Je posai les cartons dans le salon, puis, partis mettre une paire de chaussettes et des tennis. Je sortais de ma chambre, lorsque je surpris Rayan qui m'attendait dans le couloir. Je tressautai, lâcha un juron dans un murmure puis repris contenance.

-Pardon, rit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser : Juste, ne te prends pas la tête avec tes parents pour l'instant. J'ai bien vu…que tu étais embêtée, mais pour aujourd'hui, dis-toi que c'est une journée de fac !

-Hm…grognai-je en détournant le regard : Je ne trouve pas ça très juste pour toi…Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas toujours été très honnête avec mes parents lorsque je sortais avec Lysandre ? C'est à l'époque où mon père et moi étions en constant désaccord et qu'il ne me voyait pas grandir, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent, largement différent. Et je-

 _Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui ne veut pas…_ me dis-je, en repensant à son vécu plus que douloureux. Rayan eut beau me dire que je pouvais me permettre quelques caprices, lui forcer la main à dévoiler notre relation ne devait pas entrer en compte. _« Le directeur m'a dans le collimateur »_ les paroles de Castiel, provoquèrent un pénible écho dans ma tête, bousculant les autres pensées. Certes, nous nous sentions bien plus en confiance pour agir librement en dehors de la fac, mais peut-être redoutait-il tout de même la réaction de mes parents ? J'étais pourtant si sûre qu'ils comprendraient, et, en cas contraire, j'étais prête à défendre mon couple de toutes les façons. J'étais peut-être plus jeune que Rayan mais j'étais loin d'être une enfant. Je restai comme tout le monde, j'avais mes doutes, mes peurs et par moment tous les conseils étaient bon à prendre, mais tant que ma vie privée n'empiétait pas sur celles des autres, je ne voyais absolument pas le problème de le dévoiler à mes parents…la seule gêne qu'il pouvait y avoir, était qu'ils ne comprennent pas, mais alors là, je n'y pouvais rien… _Cela ne changerait pas le fait que je l'aime !_ me dis-je en scrutant intensément mon aîné qui courba soucieusement ses sourcils. _Mais j'ai promis d'y aller à son rythme._

-Hé…m'appela-t-il avec douceur en caressant mes joues avec ses pouces : ça va ?

Etirant à sourire aussi chaleureux que possible, je vins entourer sa nuque pour me suspendre à lui et lui donnai le baiser le plus tendre que ma force pouvait lui transmettre, tout en lui partageant mes sentiments aussi forts que ma tendresse conservait. Je le sentis frissonner, et retenir son souffle avant de lâcher un grognement d'aise qui me fit sourire. Son pouls s'était accéléré un bref instant avant de retrouver son calme alors que je me détachai lentement de lui. Dans un inaudible bruit humide, nos bouches se détachèrent et nous libérâmes notre respiration prisonnière de nos poumons.

Je parvins à le faire rougir, et son regard tremblait alors qu'il me détailler intensément.

-J-je…vais les rejoindre…

-Oui..., lui dis-je en le regardant partir, l'estomac encore noué par les frissons que m'eut procurés ce baiser.

Un instant, mon aîné me lança une œillade curieuse par-dessus son épaule en effleurant sa lèvre inférieure du pouce, avant de secouer la tête et disparaître derrière le mur qui séparait le salon du couloir des chambres. Après avoir noués mes lacets, je redescendais au parking pour récupérer le reste des affaires. En chemin, je croisai Leigh, les bras chargés, ainsi que Hyun. Ma mère tint à ce que je ne force pas trop sur mes bras, à cause de mon épaule, mais je la rassurai en disant que je me sentais bien. Bon, j'admis en mon for intérieur que ça restait pénible et douloureux, mais il était hors de question que je laisse tout le monde faire le boulot à ma place. Pourtant, à chaque fois que je portais plus d'un carton, soit Hyun, soit Rayan venait m'alléger d'un poids. Stephan s'en amusa, en me demandant si je n'allais pas songer à me mettre en trouple.

-Ils sont trop jaloux pour ça…déclarai-je en me souvenant de leurs querelles au café qui ne dataient que de la semaine dernière.

Mon ami m'aida à porter un long tapis, assez lourd, que j'eus acheté lors de ma première colocation l'an dernier.

-Bon alors, moi j'y crois moyen à son histoire « d'ami de l'amie de l'amie ! » Vu comment il t'intéresse, enfin, de ce que tu m'as raconté au téléphone l'autre jour ! Puis…j'ai bien reçu ton mail au sujet de votre premier rendez-vous hein…

Je gloussai, en faisant attention où je mettais les pieds. Je fis également garde à ce que personne ne soit dans les parages, les voix résonnaient drôlement bien dans la cage d'escalier. En chuchotant, je lui avais dit la vérité. Stephan m'écouta sans m'interrompre, en revanche, nous fîmes une pause à chaque palier, un peu comme un « check point » dans un jeu vidéo à chaque fois qu'on avançait dans l'histoire ! _Houlà…ma console me manque…_ Les vacances arrivaient, l'appel des jeux vidéo retentissait en moi.

-Mais…ce n'est pas un petit peu injuste que ses parents soient au courant et pas les tiens ? demanda mon ami qui me fit signe de reprendre notre chemin. _Encore un étage…_ Je commençai à les sentir passer.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit, mais… (Je me pinçai les lèvres) disons qu'il y a un « en dessous » qui complique les choses, qui complique notre relation… Mais ça relève de sa vie privée, je me vois mal t'en parler bichon… lui dis-je, sincèrement penaude.

-Ne t'en fais, si tu dis que c'est compliqué, je te crois. Au moins, ça expliquerait que vous preniez autant de pincettes, car je ne peux pas croire que ce soit juste la réputation de la fac le problème. D'accord, Anteros a une certaine notoriété, mais quand même, ce sont des humains qui dirigent cet endroit, pas des robots sans cœur ! C'est sûrement mon âme de comédien qui me sensibilise autant, mais je trouverai ça affreux qu'on vous oblige à vous séparer pour le « bien-être » d'une école. Doris et Manu en savent quelque chose, eux !

-Manu ? Ah oui, Monsieur Bielle ?

-Haha, oui, mais maintenant c'est Manu pour moi ! me dit-il fier de compter notre prof de géo -enfin, mon ancien- parmi ses proches.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Ils roucoulent ! Bon, ils essuient quelques chamailleries mais rien de bien dramatique non plus, et ça n'a rien à avoir avec la fac en règle générale. Exemple, la dernière dispute pour laquelle ils m'ont fait participer contre mon gré, était au sujet de l'emplacement d'un paravent qui obstruait la lumière de leur salon ! (Stephan fit une grimace faussement compréhensive qui me fit glousser) J'te jure, j'ai failli t'appeler pour que tu leur donnes des conseils en déco d'intérieur !

-Haha, oui, des scènes de ménages quoi…

-C'est ça ! C'est pour ça…vraiment, je ne pense pas que le monde puisse être si horrible que vos craintes le perçoivent. Les gens vous regarderont de travers, et alors ? J'suis noir ! Certaines personnes me regardent de travers mais je ne vais pas me dépigmenter la peau pour autant, haha !

-Oui, c'est sûr…ricanai-je dans un reniflement amusé.

Lorsque je vis ma mère venir vers l'escalier que nous venions enfin de gravir, je lui fis les gros yeux pour lui faire signe de changer de sujet.

-Et tes partiels ? Je n'ai pas encore lu ton dernier mail, me fit-il, l'esprit vif.

Ma mère nous fit un grand sourire et descendit les marches. Stephan leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il nous arrêta un instant, dans le couloir. Il porta une main à mon bras qu'il frictionna avec réconfort.

-Si je me fous du regard des autres qui sont dérangés par ma peau, c'est bien parce que je sais que toi, et d'autres personnes m'acceptent comme je suis, et m'aiment pour qui je suis et que je n'ai pas avoir honte de quoi que ce soit ici ou ailleurs ! Et vous non plus…n'ayez pas honte de ce que vous ressentez pour l'autre.

Mon cœur se serra, et ma gorge se noua d'une émotion qui vint bruler mes yeux. Lâchant le tapis qui tomba au sol non sans éparpiller un nuage de poussière, je vins étreindre mon grand ami qui me souleva dans ses bras avec un aisance qui ne me surprenait plus. Je savais Stephan fort, autant physiquement que dans l'âme, mais la tendresse de son cœur confrontait toutes les épreuves.

-Ce que je suis contente de te retrouver, soupirai-je dans son cou.

-Moi aussi bichette… Mélanie regrette de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais elle t'embrasse.

Je souris.

-Ça va vous deux ? Bientôt deux ans, dis !

-Oui ! rit-il en me reposant au sol : Elle me comble…j'te jure, si je ne l'avais pas, je crois que je souffrirai bien plus que ce n'est le cas de ton départ. Je t'ai connue avant elle, tu es ma confidente, aujourd'hui j'essaie d'apprendre à m'ouvrir à Mélanie comme je le faisais avec toi…Mais, c'est justement parce que t'es ma meilleure amie que je peux te parler si ouvertement, avec Mélanie, c'est plus compliqué, il y a certaines choses que je garde pour moi, mais elle semble apprécier ce changement chez moi. Je crois qu'elle avait peur que je me renferme sur moi après ton départ…

Nous déposâmes le tapis dans le salon, puis, au moment où nous allions ressortir, nous fûmes interloqués par des voix d'hommes braillant à tue-tête les paroles de la chanson « Smoke on the water ».

« They burned down the gambling house

It died with an awful sound

(Uh) Funky Claude was running in and out

Pulling kids out the ground When it all was over

We had to find another place

But Swiss time was running out

It seemed that we would lose the race »

Je reconnus aisément les voix, qui n'étaient autres celles de mon père et de mon petit ami qui portaient un large carton, également haut, que je pensai être pour Chani, comme je ne voyais absolument pas ce qui, parmi mes affaires, pouvait être si imposant.

-Chaud devant ! s'écria mon père et je m'écartai, prenant Stephan par le bras pour leur faire de la place.

-Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à chanter comme un pied…glissai-je au passage, et je reçus un clin d'œil de Rayan que personne ne vit : C'est à Chani ?

-Ah non, entendis-je cette dernière me dire alors qu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir.

-Joyeux Noël ! s'enjoua mon père, une fois qu'ils eurent poser le carton contre le mur du salon : Les autres parties arrivent !

-Pardon ? Les autres parties ? Mais de quoi ?

-Mais ! De ton lit chérie…Tu te souviens, ton cadeau de Noël on a dit.

-M-mais…pourquoi en plusieurs parties ? C'est quoi l'idée ? Mais chambre ne fait que-

-Que 10 mètres carrés, oui ! Justement, quand tu vas t'amuser à monter tout ce bazar comme une grande fille, tu nous remercieras.

-Poussez-vous ! entendîmes-nous hurler Castiel et Hyun qui ramenaient, eux aussi, un large carton que je compris être une « autre partie » de mon lit.

Effrayée, je lançai un coup d'œil à Stephan qui haussa les épaules.

-J'te jure que je n'suis pas dans le coup ! assura-t-il en levant les mains comme pour prouver son innocence.

-Le mieux serait que tu commences à le monter maintenant, ma puce, déclara mon père qui m'expliqua que le montage risquait de demander de la main d'œuvre et du temps : Il ne reste plus grand-chose à sortir du camion et de sa voiture, on a eu beaucoup plus de mains que prévus, et ce n'était pas plus mal, sourit-il en donnant une tape amicale à Rayan qui gloussa en lui jetant un regard complice.

 _Cela me tue, de les savoir si bien s'entendre…_ et de devoir garder ma langue dans ma poche.

-Bon, on va chercher son matelas ? proposa mon père à mon petit ami.

-Allez !

Se remettant à chanter, les déménageurs du dimanche repartirent dévaler cinq étages pour le plaisir de me monter un matelas. _Vraiment, ce soir je commande un festin de Roi !_ me promis-je en consultant Chani au passage qui était dans sa chambre en train pousser ses affaires pour faire de la place pour le reste. Elle fut d'accord avec moi, et comme je lui avais promis de lui offrir des sushis nous nous mîmes d'accord que j'achèterai un assortiment de sushis tandis qu'elle s'occuperait de nous prendre des tacos. Ma mère en raffolait et apparemment sa belle-mère également.

Avec l'aide de Stephan, je ramenai les « parties » de mon nouveau lit dans ma chambre en les faisant glisser sur le linoléum. Après quoi, plutôt que de tout déballer maintenant, nous continuâmes à aider les autres avec le reste du camion, ma voiture étant désormais vide. Puis, je me dis que ça serait le meilleur moment pour récupérer le reste de nos affaires du dortoir. Chani se trouvait avec Emma, sa belle-mère, qui refermait le camion après avoir vérifié que tout avait été déblayé.

-Nini, l'appelai-je : Je me disais qu'on pouvait peut-être en profiter pour récupérer nos affaires au dortoir et rendre nos clés en même temps, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Besoin du camion les filles ? demanda Emma qui agitai ses clés.

-Oh non, je vais baisser la banquette arrière, il n'y a plus grand-chose, assurai-je.

-Tu peux prévenir les autres qu'on s'en va ? fit Chani avant de marmonner qu'elle avait sévèrement la flemme de remonter cinq étages pour les redescendre ensuite.

-Haha, pas de souci, filez vite !

Nous lançant un regard complice, ma colocataire et moi montâmes dans ma voiture -enfin je la retrouvai ! - puis, prîmes la direction de la fac. En chemin, nous croisâmes Rosalya, Priya et Alexy qui montaient dans le bus. Une fois garées sur le parking d'Anteros, je me dépêchai d'envoyer un message à Rosa pour lui annoncer que nous les avions tous les trois vus et qu'une fois devant l'immeuble, ils n'avaient qu'à monter rejoindre les autres.

-Bon, je baisse ça… (je m'occupai des sièges arrière) et zouh ! On aboule tout !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous rejoignîmes le dortoir, non sans faire un coucou à Camille, Charly et Kelly qui nous aidèrent également à porter le reste de nos affaires. Kelly était avec sa valise, dans le salon, et nous expliqua qu'elle partait rejoindre sa famille pour les vacances d'ici une heure.

-Cela me fait penser que Hyun à son bus à prendre aussi bientôt, me dis-je en examinant la salle de bain, espérant n'avoir rien oublié. Il y avait eu quelques produits ménagés mais ils étaient tous dans la voiture, tout comme mes produits de beauté, mes serviettes de bains et les produits électriques tel que mon sèche-cheveux et mon boucleur.

Le reste de mes livres, mes cours, mes fringues, mon linge de lit, mes oreillers, mes bibelots et autres effets personnels, tout avait été transporté. Je passai un rapide coup de balais, une seconde fois après avoir bien nettoyé mon coin de chambre, puis je vérifiai l'état des prises électrique, le bureau et lorsque je me sentis enfin prête, je détachai la clé de la chambre de mon porte-clé et m'apprêtai à sortir pour rejoindre l'accueil lorsque je me rendis compte que je ne reverrai pas Yeleen avant la rentrée, comme elle était déjà retournée chez sa mère, hier soir. _Bon, ça ne me chagrine pas plus que ça mais un petit mot d'aurevoir quand même…_

Revenant à ma voiture, j'extirpai une malle ronde en cuir marron marbré de rouge qui datait des années 50, trouvée dans une brocante quand j'avais 18 ans. Ce fut mon cadeau de moi à moi, et ce fut également dans cette malle, aussi lourde que remplie, que j'eus rangé les lettres de Lysandre, toutes celles que nous nous étions envoyées, en nombre, lorsque nous étions séparés par la distance, par mes études, par son devoir envers le domaine, par nos disputes, par nos manques…Nous y partageâmes nos désirs, nos excuses, nos joies, nos craintes et nos pleures faisant s'étendre l'encre de nos mots par-delà nos larmes chaudes, absorbées par le papier à lettre que je ressortais aujourd'hui, pour une destinée à Yeleen.

Assise sur le bord de mon coffre, le calepin sur les cuisses et un stylo en main, je laissai mon cœur parler. Et en une seule fois, en un seul essai, en quelques phrases, et une seule lettre je lui souhaitai bonne chance avec sa mère, non sans lui avouer que je regrettai un peu le départ qu'eut pris notre relation, mais pas l'amitié sur laquelle cela eut débouchée. Celle de Chani. Me trouvera-t-elle hypocrite ? Pourtant j'étais sincère…Me trouvera-t-elle blessante ? Pourtant je ne fus pas celle à jeter la première pierre…Mais j'en eus jeté également, et n'ayant que compris trop tard le mal-être que faisait croître sa relation avec sa mère, ainsi que…les faux amis qui l'entouraient pour la notoriété de sa mère… Alors oui, je regrettai, mais je ne lui demanderai pas pardon. Nous avions su nous entendre malgré tout, nous supporter comme nous l'avions pu, en vain. Cependant, le simple fait que nous ayons essayé parfois, me prouvait qu'une entente était tout de même possible, dans un autre futur sûrement.

Rangeant mon stylo, je pliai la lettre, puis, vins la déposer sur le lit de Yeleen. Un peu taquine, je me permis de poser un de ses pots de peinture sur le bord de son lit, mais en laissant le couvercle bien scellé et je vins coller un post-it où j'eus marqué « Maintenant tes draps ne risquent plus rien ! » avant de sortir rejoindre l'accueil où le gérant demanda à son collègue, qui était parti faire un état des lieux dans la chambre de Chani, de s'occuper ensuite de la mienne. Une fois cela fait, le gérant nous assura que tout était en ordre et que nous pouvions enfin, rendre notre clé et partir.

Le cœur battant d'excitation, nous rejoignîmes nos trois amis au salon, à qui nous fîmes de chaudes embrassades en leur stipulant que, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient notre nouvelle adresse, ils étaient les bienvenus.

-Ah oui ? entendis-je grogner Charly avec une pointe de sensualité qui me surprit. Chani le provoquait d'un haussement de sourcil qui le fit rire.

Avant de reprendre la route pour l'appartement, j'envoyai un message à ma mère pour l'informer que nous avions enfin rendu nos clés. Je demandai au passage si je devais acheter des sandwichs pour une collation, mais elle m'informa que mon père eut préparé quelques encas, apportés dans une glacière. Nous fîmes simplement un tour à la supérette acheter des boissons fraîches d'un côté, et des canettes de cafés de l'autre comme nous n'en avions pas pour le moment chez nous.

Rayan en fut ravi, et se réchauffa avec une canette instantanée. J'avais bien envie de glisser ses doigts sous mon t-shirt, pour l'aider à le réchauffer mais au vu de ce que nous nous étions dit ce matin, ça n'avait rien d'une bonne idée.

-Alors, ça y est, tu as fait tes aurevoirs à Yeleen ? me demanda-t-il alors que je partageai avec lui un sandwich aux crudités que mon père eut préparé. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de monde se pointerait pour le déménagement, malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'un repas fugace comme il manquait en quantité. Mais tout le monde en profita quand même, et Rosa, Alexy et Priya nous laissâmes leurs parts, comme ils avaient aussitôt mangé au réfectoire une fois leur examen terminé.

-Elle est partie depuis hier soir, avec sa maman. (J'avalais ma bouchée) Je lui ai laissé une lettre.

-Une lettre ?

-Oui, je tenais quand même à lui dire aurevoir correctement. On a partagé près d'un semestre ensemble, ce n'était pas rien non plus, malgré les hauts et les bas qu'il y a pu avoir.

Rayan souffla un rire attendri.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait à ta place…

-Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait fait, ce qui compte c'est que j'ai pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, assurai-je en lui souriant.

Il acquiesça derechef, et termina son sandwich. Après ce petit casse-dalle, certains allèrent vider le coffre de ma voiture, tandis que je fus conciliée avec les autres, à rester dans l'appartement pour ordonner un peu tout ce chantier. Hyun eut remarqué que je ne pouvais plus vraiment lever le bras. Alors, avec Chani nous commençâmes à ouvrir les cartons, à monter certains meubles et surtout à remplir la bibliothèque.

-Eh bah… s'étonna mon amie qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi : Tu peux dire que je lire beaucoup, j'vois t'es pire que moi…mais ça ne logera jamais dans la bibliothèque tout ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en désignant les huit cartons qui m'entouraient.

-Hm ? Mais si… souris-je en lui montrant des caisses à vin qui étaient empilées plus loin dans le salon : ça, ça ira dans ma chambre.

-Sympa l'idée des caisses ! J'aime bien, s'enjoua-t-elle en m'aidant à placer mes livres.

Il était vrai que je lisais beaucoup. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque du collège et du lycée, mais une fois à la fac, j'eus comme une « crise » et je passai la plupart de mon argent récolté dans des petits jobs à droite et à gauche dans des livres parfois très rares, comme tout à fait banals, et ce autant en français qu'en anglais. J'appréciai les détails un peu kitch des bouquins Londoniens. Les anglais avaient tendance à jouer sur le paraître de leurs ouvrages. C'était une partie du monde de l'édition qui me plaisait énormément. C'était comme aider un nourrisson à se revêtir et faire face au monde critique qui l'entourerait prochainement. Aussi triste cela était c'était un fait qu'on ne pouvait ignorer… _« Le directeur m'a dans le collimateur. »_

Le paraître primait.

-Oh ! Je parie qu'il t'a aidé dans tes étudies celui-là, rit Chani qui sortit d'une pile de livres, un roman avec des post-it qui dépassaient un peu partout, ainsi que des notes au papier commençant à jaunir avec le temps.

-Oui ! C'était pour ma troisième année de fac, le point de vue de l'auteur vis-à-vis de la place de l'art moderne et de l'art contemporain dans notre société était intéressant. Bon, je n'étais d'accord avec tout, mais justement, ça m'a permis de travailler ma propre opinion, de l'étoffer en m'appuyant sur ses exemples ainsi que d'autre, comme dans ce roman-là (je levai un petit livre) et celui-ci ! (Et j'en désignai un autre).

-C'est qui l'auteur ? s'enquit-elle en examinant d'autres livres : Oh ! Tu as l'édition limité de « The Dark Artifices » ! Tu me le prêteras, dis ?

-Bien sûr ! ris-je : L'auteur ? Oh, j'ai tendance à ne pas faire attention à ce détail, ce qui m'a value de perdre quelques points lors de mon passage à l'oral. Je crois qu'il devait avoir un nom à coucher dehors un peu comme… (je retrouvai le livre dont nous parlions et lus la côte) … comme…

Blême, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule pour le chercher du regard, mais il n'était nulle part.

-Comme ? C'est vrai qu'il y a des auteurs avec de noms compliqués, mais tu pourrais faire un eff- (elle se tut en lisant le nom sur la couverture et la photo à l'intérieur de la jacket, sur la face de présentation) Oh m…

-Ouais, comme tu dis…

 _Rayan ZAIDI._ Voici le « nom à coucher dehors » dont je ne me rappelai pas, de l'auteur de ce roman qui m'eut pourtant tant soutenu lors de mon oral final de ma troisième année de licence.

-Ça fait beaucoup…entre ton père, son livre, et le fait qu'il soit ton prof…Si ça, ce n'est pas pour t'expliquer que le destin devait vous réunir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! déclara Chani qui lisait le roman de Rayan en diagonal.

Sans voix, je sentis mon cœur battre à nouveau alors que le concerné pointait le bout de son nez en me demandant où il devait mettre cette malle. Cachant rapidement le livre que mon amie tenait, je souris à mon amant en lui disant que ça allait dans ma chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !? marmonna Chani, confuse.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme une groupie !

-Haha, ça m'étonnerait, je pense qu'il commence à connaître ton côté tête en l'air, je suis même persuadée que ça le fera rire ! m'assura-t-elle non sans ricaner.

Rougissant un peu, j'arquai un sourcil, intriguée, et me dis que mon amie avait raison. Lui demandant si je pouvais lui prendre le livre quelques secondes, elle me le donna, et je partis rejoindre Rayan pour un instant. Le cœur battant, je poussai la porte entrouverte, et le vit, dos à moi, accroupie avec un genou à terre, face à la malle où je rangeai les lettres de Lysandre, grande ouverte, pour ne pas dire éventrée, sur le sol avec mon courrier éparpillé. Je retins mon souffle, alors que je surpris Rayan lire une de mes lettres…sa main tremblait. _Les miennes aussi…_ Le roman me glissa des doigts et tomba lourdement au sol.

Mon petit ami tressauta et vira au rouge en me remarquant derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ma voix fut aussi sourde que lointaine.

Se relevant promptement, il ne sembla pas quoi faire de sa main libre qui tremblait autant que celle qui tenait la lettre, et finit par se masser nerveusement le visage, sans même pouvoir croiser mon regard.

Je finis par le baisser sur le roman que j'eus fait tomber, épousseta la couverture puis, je passai à côté de Rayan, comme s'il n'était qu'une ombre dans cette pièce, pour me rendre compte des dégâts. Je constatai alors, qu'une des lanières de la mallette avait cédée… Même si je voyais mal Rayan fouiller volontairement dans les affaires de quelqu'un, surtout si grossièrement, avec toutes mes lettres qui jonchaient au sol, je dus bien admettre que de le voir lire mon courrier…surtout ce genre de lettre…

… _Me fit mal._

-J-je…

-Ah, je vois que la lanière a fini par lâcher ? ricanai-je sans joie. Je m'accroupis et redressai la malle pour commencer à y remettre les lettres : C'est bête, je m'y étais attachée…

-Tallulah…Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, d'une voix morne et chevrotante. Osant à peine s'approcher de moi, Rayan me tendit la lettre qu'il eut repliée.

Je posai un regard sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser sur le moment, puis je pris la lettre que je dépliai pour voir ce quelle contenait. Il y en avait tant, je ne me souvenais pas de tout…

-Ferme la porte, lui ordonnai-je et il obéit.

Après quoi, il resta là, planté devant la porte, les mains agrippées à l'arrière de son pull, tel un enfant sur le point de se faire gronder. Pourtant, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui faire une scène. J'essayai juste de comprendre, en silence, ce qui l'eut poussé à lire le contenu de cette lettre, avant même de se dire qu'il serait mieux pour lui de me prévenir que ma malle était cassée et qu'il eut fait tomber mon courrier, qu'il eut renversé mon passé sur le sol de ma nouvelle chambre…de mon nouvel appartement, où j'allais commencer une nouvelle vie auprès de Chani.

Une nouvelle vie dans laquelle il faisait déjà parti. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'intéresse à ce passé, que j'eus enfermé, auquel j'eus dit aurevoir dans les bras de Lysandre maintenant que je le savais prêt à dépasser la ligne de son propre nouveau départ.

-C-c'était lourd…je ne pensai pas que c'était fragile, j-j'ai…porté ça par la poignée mais ça a cédé…

-Je sais, j'ai bien compris…ça j'ai compris, dis-je en me relevant, le nez plongé dans la lettre : Tu as lu jusqu'où ?

-Q-Quoi ?

-La lettre, dis-je, d'une voix faible : tu l'as lue jusqu'où ?

-J-Je…peu importe, je n'aurais pas dû, je-

-Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Vraiment, je ne comprenais vraiment pas l'intérêt, car à mes yeux il n'y en avait aucun. Alors j'étais là, patiente et calme, à attendre qu'il m'expliquer, les yeux ancrés dans les siens qu'il avait du mal à garder sur ma personne.

Cela m'agaça.

-Je n'aurais pas dû…répéta-t-il. Je te prie de me pardonner, Tallulah…

-D'accord, soit, je vais te pardonner mais ça ne répond pas à ma question en fait…soulignai-je sûrement plus froidement que je ne pus me contenir. Je soupirai alors que ses yeux anis tremblèrent avec confusion sur ma personne.

-Laisse tomber… finis-je par soupirer.

Le cœur serré, je revins vers la malle dans laquelle je vins déposer la lettre avant de refermer le battant supérieur.

-Je voulais comprendre…lâcha-t-il soudainement, d'une voix profonde, presque susurrante : Je voulais comprendre comment… le couple si formidable que vous formiez, d'après les dires des autres et des tes parents, a pu finir ainsi, séparé.

Décontenancée, je me retournai vers lui, les sourcils courbés soucieusement. Il y eut un court silence avant que je ne rétorque avec une pointe d'évidence couplé à de l'incompréhension.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, enfin…Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait à comprendre de plus.

-Mais vous vous aimiez encore quand vous vous êtes séparés, n'est-ce pas ? m'interrogea-t-il, la douleur et l'inquiétude accablant son visage : Je ne voulais pas lire cette lettre, mais j'ai pu voir la date et…quand j'ai vu que tu l'avais reçue cet été, alors que vous étiez censés avoir rompu, je n'ai pas compris. Je me suis demandé « Pourquoi continuer à écrire s'ils ne s'aiment plus ? » La date restait plutôt…récente, si on compare avec le jour de notre rencontre, à la rentrée…et à celui où nous nous sommes mis ensemble… Je ne comprenais pas…et je ne comprends toujours pas… comment tu sois parvenue à surmonter cette rupture, alors que dans cette lettre, tout semble encore si fort entre vous ! (Sa voix s'érailla d'émois) Je crois que…je pensai qu'en…tout ça m'intriguait, et puis, je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui te plaît tant chez moi… Après tout, je ne pense pas être capable d'une telle passion, comme celle que Lysandre émet dans sa lettre…j-je… !

Rayan…semblait complètement désarmé, comme s'il était pris au piège avec un tourment dont je ne soupçonnai même pas l'existence. Cela n'avait rien à avoir, avec de la jalousie, non, et je pouvais le certifier après avoir été témoin d'une telle scène au café, entre Hyun et lui. En ce moment même, je ressentais la peur dans les tremblements de ses mains qu'il fourguait un coup dans ses poches, un coup derrière sa nuque puis sur son visage…

Je ressentais, l'hésitation dans tout ce cafouillage de mots…de pensées…sa voix qui chevrotait.

Et surtout, je ressentais son amour, sa propre passion dont il n'avait pas conscience de l'existence si je le comprenais bien.

Aussi blessée fus-je par l'attitude indiscrète de Rayan, je craignais ne pas pouvoir totalement lui en vouloir. Encore, si nous n'avions pas été en couple, j'étais certaine que je l'aurais pourri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour cela…Mais là…

De nous deux, j'étais peut-être celle qui fut la plus patiente, mais je n'étais pas la plus bavarde, en tout cas, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de m'épancher à l'encontre de mes sentiments. J'agissais souvent plus que je ne donnai de mot d'amour, mais si les mots étaient là c'était bien pour communiquer. Je me souvins alors, avec tendresse et amusement, de cette déclaration qu'il m'eut faite dans sa voiture, alors que nous revenions du cinéma. J'étais sûrement incapable d'une telle chose…d'exposer si clairement ce qui me plaisait chez lui, ce qui me faisait vibrer.

Paradoxalement, ça coulait tellement de source en moi que je n'étais pas à même de m'expliquer. Cela me rendait confuse, et je me sentis soudainement idiote de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt qu'il attendait de moi que je m'ouvre un peu plus. _« Raoul ne comprend pas…Il ne comprend jamais les silences de Christine… »_ Il ne pouvait pourtant pas faire plus clair. Comme quoi, ce « don » dont tout le monde ma rabâchait les oreilles n'était pas si puissant que ça.

Je pouffai…n'oubliant qu'à moitié ma déception, mais je ne pus empêcher ce sentiment aimant de m'envahir. Tournant son roman dans mes mains, je lui mis sous le nez, et dis :

-Ta passion me charme depuis quelques années déjà…Monsieur le romancier.

-Hein ? souffla-t-il en prenant le livre : T-Tu as lu mon livre ?

-Je n'avais même pas fait attention qu'il s'agissait de toi. Je l'ai utilisé pour mon oral final en L3, et je ne parvenais même pas à me souvenir de ton nom…J'ai perdu 3 points pour ça !

Mon aîné gloussa, non sans rougir.

-Et aujourd'hui…je n'ai plus que ça à la bouche. _Monsieur_ Zaidi. Toi, Rayan… Il n'y a pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à toi, sans que je ne parle de toi. A Chani… A Stephan… Et tous les autres jusqu'à ce que je me parle à moi-même quand plus personne n'est là pour m'écouter. (Je haussai une épaule, sceptique et ça l'amusa) Avec Lysandre…je te l'ai dit, tout est terminé. Si ça a mis du temps, c'est uniquement parce que je me faisais du souci pour lui…J'étais là lorsqu'on père est mort…J'étais encore là, quand sa mère l'a rejoint également, prise de chagrin. Lysandre…a tout laissé tomber, ses études, la chanson, la poésie…Il a drastiquement changé, il a brutalement muri, il s'est froidement renfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à oublier que j'étais là pour l'aider. (Je jetai un coup d'œil au bouquin) J'ai même failli rater ma L3, car je passai plus de temps chez lui qu'en cours. Je révisai de mon côté, je m'épuisai même, pour essayer d'être au même niveau que les autres, mais j'avais toujours un train de retard, alors, je donnais tout pour les partiels. Ton roman m'a soutenue dans mon apprentissage, même si parfois je râlai car tu contredisais mon avis et que ça m'énervait de me dire que j'étais d'accord avec ce que tu disais ! avouai-je en souriant : Mais le regard frais que tu apportais, ce tranchant que tu imposais en osant coucher sur papier les mots que les artistes n'osaient plus prononcer -enfin, que peu, non sans se faire poursuivre en justice- tout en comparant, à ta manière, en partageant ton expérience, ce qu'est l'art moderne et ce qu'est l'art contemporain aujourd'hui, pour les artistes d'une part, et pour la société de consommation de l'autre. (Je me mordis l'ongle du pouce, en rougissant) peut-être ai-je trompé Lysandre par la pensée, je me suis dit : « Tiens, si je pouvais lui parler…le rencontrer… Il est beau gosse en plus ! »

Rayan ouvrit la première de couverture et examinant sa photo en souriant d'un air gêné.

-Et aujourd'hui tu es là, avec moi, tu essaies de comprendre ce qui me plaît chez toi, tu essaies de savoir ce qui traverse ma petite tête pas facile à saisir, et tu doutes, avec moi. Tu as su me conforter dans les moments où je me posai des questions…

… _Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de le faire._

-Viens, lui dis-je en tendant ma main.

Confus, il m'interrogea du regard sans prononcer le moindre mot. Puis, se montrant plus confiant, Rayan glissa sa main dans la mienne et je le guidai hors de la chambre. Une fois sur le seuil du salon, l'arche nous entourant, nous attirâmes l'attention des autres qui s'arrêtèrent d'ouvrir les cartons, de pousser les meubles et autre activité…

-Ah ! Besoin d'aide pour monter le lit ? demanda mon père qui essuyait ses lunettes : Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Avec ta mère on-

-Philippe ! rouspéta ma mère qui lui fit les gros yeux.

Je souris, me doutant qu'elle avait compris depuis un petit moment ce qui se tramait entre Rayan et moi. Je tirai ce dernier pour qu'il se tienne à mes côtés, et le regard de mon père se fit drôlement ahuri. Mais il sembla comprendre à son tour, et désignant nos mains jointes, il nous interrogea avec curiosité :

-Vous…n'étiez pas en train de monter le lit…n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois qu'ils préfèreraient monter dessus ! rit Emma.

Je reniflai un rire amusé, tandis que Rayan vint se masser nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en regardant ses pieds.

-Maman, Papa, je crois qu'il est temps de faire de réelles présentations.

Je sentis la main de Rayan se resserrer et j'en fis de même. _Ce qu'il est nerveux !_ Peut-être n'avait-il jamais vécu ça. Après tout, Dana et lui, c'était un secret caché de tous. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais rencontré les parents de Dana ? _Je sais qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse après elle…_ Bien sûr qu'aujourd'hui, ce moment devait être fort pour lui…

Être officiellement considéré comme le petit ami de quelqu'un. Ce fut plus fière que jamais, que je vins présenter Rayan comme mon compagnon.

-Rayan n'est pas uniquement mon professeur, l'ami de Leigh ou encore la connaissance fortuite de mon père…

Ma mère gloussa.

-Je pense ne m'être jamais autant battu pour m'approcher de quelqu'un, avouai-je en souriant à mon amant qui plongea son regard aimant dans le mien : Et je ne regrette pas. Parce-que je peux librement vous dire que je sors avec lui.

-Roh, on dirait une émission de télé-réalité !

-Alexy ! gronda Morgan.

-Oui, ça va j'me tais…

-Attends, intervint Castiel : T'es en train de dire que tes parents n'étaient pas au courant ?

Rayan et moi nous lançâmes un regard avant de secouer la tête ensemble.

-Ah ! Bah merci de me prévenir ! s'outra-t-il et je vis ma mère exploser de rire, sans comprendre pourquoi : Moi j'me ramène, ma gueule enfarinée, à dire à Lucia : « Oh, c'est bien que Philippe s'entende bien avec votre beau-fils, ça change d'avec Lysandre au début ! »

Cachant mon exclamation avec ma main, je ris, consternée de savoir que Castiel avait vendu la mèche sans le savoir. Au moins, je compris que ma mère avait eu de l'aide pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre Rayan et moi.

-Ah donc j'suis vraiment le dernier à être au courant ? se scandalisa mon père qui balayait la salle d'un regard, nous zieutant un par un.

Ma mère aborda un sourire désolé en haussant une épaule, tandis que Stephan faisait mine de s'intéresser à mon petit cactus qu'ils m'avaient ramené.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, Philippe, nous on ne savait pas, plaisanta Catheline, en se désignant avec sa compagne qui gloussait à côté de Chani.

-Moi non plus ! souligna Priya qui nous regardait avec des yeux écarquillés comme deux ronds de flan.

Puis, outré, il lança un regard à Rayan qui déglutit. Quand soudain, mon père secoua la tête, semblant reprendre conscience et sourit comme un bien heureux.

-Cela veut dire que tu viens à la maison pour Noël ?

-Hein ? Mais vous partez pas en voyage tous les deux ? le coupai-je : Puis, tu retiens que ça dans l'histoire ? De toutes façons non, Rayan a déjà des projets pour les vacances…

-Ah non, je retiens aussi qu'il ne pourra rien refuser à son beau-père qui voudra bien se refaire quelques soirées avec lui ! Et, puis non, on ne part plus, pas avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé dernièrement Tallulah, ta mère et moi avons décidé de te ramener avec nous pour Noël !

Un mal de tête me prit tant j'étais dépassée par la situation.

-Tal', ça va ? s'inquiéta mon amant qui me soutint par la taille.

-J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, ris-je nerveusement en me laissant guider jusqu'au canapé que nous eurent ramené les mères de Chani.

-Je dois t'avouer Philippe, que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si…enthousiasmé ? Cela fait longtemps que notre fille ne nous avait pas présenté quelqu'un.

-Justement, sourit mon père : Bon, je dois bien avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais comme tu dis, cela fait longtemps que Tallulah ne nous a présenté personne…Je suis trop vieux pour taper des crises de nerfs, et je sais que j'ai été bien trop loin dans la « surprotection paternelle » lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour se payer quoi que ce soit, quand elle participait aux courses, qu'elle prenait le train sans se faire accompagner et… que ne parlait qu'à toi.

-Oh non, pas ce genre scène…sanglota soudainement Rosalya qui renifla. Soucieux, nous portâmes tous nos regards sur elle, et Leigh vint tapoter affectueusement son dos.

-Elle est sensible en ce moment, expliqua-t-il en riant, attendri.

-C'est pas moi c'est le bébé ! pleura-t-elle en désignant son ventre.

-Oui, voilà…c'est le bébé, rit-il de plus belle.

Je reniflai également, ravalant des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. C'était rare de voir mon père s'épancher de la sorte et je me souvins pourtant que nos querelles, au début de ma relation avec Lysandre l'eut beaucoup marqué.

-Bref ! Je sais qu'après Lysandre, tu n'as eu que des relations disons…volages et nocturnes !

-On appelle ça des plans cul, Monsieur, intervint Castiel.

-Je sais comment on appelle ça ! beugla mon père en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde rit, même Rosa qui se calmait un peu : Tout ça pour dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi, ma chérie, et que je suis soulagée de voir que Lysandre, c'est du passé. (Il s'adressa à Leigh) sans t'offenser ! J'aime bien Lysandre tu le sais !

-Haha, mais oui ! assura le modiste : l'essentiel maintenant, c'est que chacun reprenne sa vie en main à sa façon.

-Voilà ! Comme dit Leigh, l'essentiel c'est que tu saches ce que tu veux dans ta vie, et si Rayan doit en faire partie… (Il sourit à mon petit ami) Qui suis-je pour dire quoi que ce soit ?

-Roh, allez, avoue que t'es content qu'il fasse partie de la famille ! railla ma mère qui s'approchait de Rayan, assis à mes côtés : Bienvenu chez les Loss, mon grand !

-Oh ! J-je… !

Rayan se redressa alors que ma mère lui faisait la bise, ainsi que mon père de qui je vins quémander un câlin.

-J'aurais toujours besoin de maman et toi, souris-je en le serrant fort contre moi.

-Et nous aussi ma fille, on aura toujours besoin de toi… sanglota-t-il. Je m'écartai en le toisant avec confusion.

-Tu pleures papa ?

-N-non ! (Il renifla) Non, j'pleure pas ! (Il pointa le ventre de Rosalya du doigt) C'est pas moi c'est le bébé !

-Eh bah dites-donc, il a bon dos ce bébé ! rit Morgan qui consolait Alexy qui avait également fondu en larmes de son côté.

Nous rîmes tous, la joie au cœur, et il nous fallut un peu de temps pour nous remettre de ce grand moment d'émotions. Rayan discuta avec mon père, tout en décidant de monter ce fameux lit que je n'avais pas encore vu, tandis que j'étais avec ma mère et les autres dans le salon, faisant des allers-retours dans la cuisine, pour ranger la vaisselle, le linge de table et les ustensiles de cuisine. Ma mère m'expliqua aussi, qu'ils avaient repoussé leur séjour pour leur deuxième semaine de vacances, et passer le nouvel an ensemble. Pour ce qui était de Noël, ils avaient ressenti le besoin de m'avoir près d'eux et sans lui mentir, je lui avouai que je me sentais soulagée de ne pas me retrouver seule finalement. Mieux, j'étais ravie de repasser ce genre de soirée avec mes parents.

Pour le reste, tout le monde faisait connaissance avec tout le monde et je surpris même Stephan et Castiel chanter ensemble sur des musiques qu'ils aimaient communément. Sur les coups de 18h, je demandai à Chani s'il n'était pas judicieux de commander nos sushis et tacos tout de suite, pour être sûres d'être livrées à l'heure.

-Mais tout le monde reste ?

-Attends, je demande…fis-je en passant ma tête hors de la cuisine : Hé, Crémaillère ce soir ?

-Moi je vais devoir vous laisser, me prévint Hyun avec un air navré.

-Ton bus, oui c'est vrai ! Tu devais le prendre plus tôt d'ailleurs non ?

-J'ai repoussé l'heure, pour vous aider autant que possible.

-Ow, viens-là !

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je vins étreindre chaudement mon ami qui allait devoir prendre la route afin de rejoindre sa famille pour Noël.

-On se revoit le 26, pas vrai ?

-Mais oui ! Nouvel an ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant ses épaules.

-C'est ça, fait genre tu veux danser, on a encore les vidéos de ta « tic tic tac » ! prévint Priya qui le regardait avec malice.

Mon collègue rougit en se raclant la gorge. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce moment gênant de la soirée…enfin, pour lui !

-Alors crémaillère, oui, mais dormir où ? fit Castiel.

-T'inquiète beau rouquin, se ramena ma mère : Tata Lucia a tout prévu !

-Houlà…, fis-je, craignant le pire.

-Je t'avais dit que ta mère n'allait pas passer à côté de la crémaillère, rit Alexy.

-Et nous ? s'outra Catheline : nous aussi on a prévu le coup ! Deux matelas gonflables et Lucia deux également de son côté !

-Trois ! J'ai récupéré celui de ma sœur, (elle s'adressa à Chani et moi) Apparemment vous en avez eu besoin ?

-Oui, pour la peinture, des amis sont venus nous aider, expliqua Chani.

-Il n'y en aurait pas un qui s'appellerait pas Charly par hasard ? glissa sa mère, taquine.

-Maman…rouspéta mon amie, qui rougit.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude amical.

-Chacun son tour !

-Par-contre, hum…intervint timidement Morgan : Je vais devoir rentrer au dortoir ce soir, j'ai un train de bonne heure demain matin, et mes valises sont dans ma chambre…

-Je rentrerai avec toi, assura Alexy.

-Ne te sens pas obligé, fit le brun, semblant embarrassé.

-Il ne va pas te voir avant le nouvel an, laisse-le rentrer avec toi, souris-je : Mais vous restez pour quelques verres quand même ! exigeai-je.

-Bien sûr, ma puce ! s'enjoua Alexy qui trotta jusqu'à moi pour embrasser ma joue. Je souris de toutes mes dents, comblée.

Finalement, allaient rester, nos parents à Chani et moi, Castiel et Priya et Stephan. Quant à Rosalya et Leigh, ils resteraient le temps du repas et quelques heures de fête avant de rentrer chez eux, ils devaient s'occuper de la boutique.

-Et ton professeur particulier ? Il reste ? plaisanta Stephan.

-Ah mais il a intérêt en fait…menaçai-je en traversant le couloir pour me rendre dans ma chambre.

Je poussai la porte déjà entrouverte, entendant les deux hommes parler entre eux.

-Rayan, dis, tu restes ce soi-

D'un coup de pied, mon père claqua la porte et je manquai me la prendre dans le nez.

-Hé !

-Attends encore un peu ma puce, on termine avec le lit !

-Non mais faut pas trente ans pour un lit ! m'outrai-je : Et je veux demander quelque à Rayan, je peux où c'est définitif, tu l'embarques avec toi ?

Aussitôt, j'entendis mon amant lui dire qu'il revenait avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte et de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement, un peu décoiffé, mais souriant.

-Ça va ? me fit-il : On a bientôt fini.

-D'accord…mais c'est quoi comme lit là pour que ça mette plus de quatre heures ?

-Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! m'assura-t-il.

-Mais il ne prend pas beaucoup de place… ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Du tout ! C'est comme s'il n'était pas là ! gloussa-t-il.

Je grognai avec scepticisme…je redoutai un peu le duo qu'allaient former mon père et lui, dans un avenir proche. Passant outre, je vins agripper ses hanches et plongea un regard charmeur dans le sien.

-Dis…tu restes là cette nuit, pas vrai ?

Rayan haussa les sourcils, surpris au premier abord mais son sourire afficha son intérêt pour ma question, semblant séduit.

-Cela va déprendre d'où je vais dormir et avec qui…susurra-t-il en venant embrasser ma joue.

-Je suis sûre que le canapé est confortable !

-Vilaine, pouffa-t-il en faisant mine de me repousser.

Je ris avant de me recoller contre lui.

-Crémaillère ce soir, (je lui fis un clin d'œil) ce soir t'es à moi, pour moi, avec moi !

-Très bon programme, ricana-t-il : Bon, je retourne avec ton père. (Il m'embrassa chastement) On vient te chercher quand tout est prêt, mais tu n'triches pas tu ne regardes pas ! me prévint-il en prenant un faux air sévère.

-Promis ! dis-je en plaquant mes mains sur les yeux tout en faisant demi-tour pour rejoindre le salon. Je me pris un mur : Ouais bon, je vais garder les yeux ouverts, hein…

J'entendis mon aîné glousser avant de s'engouffrer dans la chambre avec mon père. Quand je revins avec les autres, avec Chani on leur assura qu'ils avaient fait suffisamment d'efforts pour nous deux et qu'on les remerciait de tout cœur pour leur aide.

-Mais maintenant, on va tous se détendre bien tranquillement ! s'enjoua mon amie que je vins étreindre par derrière.

-Qui veut boire quoi ce soir ? demandai-je.

-Ah ! Pas le choix, faut faire avec ce qu'on a ramené, s'exclama Emma qui nous présenta une glacière pleine de bières, de rhum blanc, de jus de fruits en tout genre, de thé glacé, de whisky, de gin, de tequila et de limonade.

Tout le monde leur porta un regard sidéré.

-On…est du genre à aimer faire la fête, dans la famille, s'expliqua Chani qui rougit légèrement.

-Il y a-t-il un jus de fruit qui te fait envie ma belle ? proposa Catheline à Rosa qui fut touchée par l'intention.

-Oh, un thé pèche s'il vous plaît, sourit-elle.

-Ce soir, tout le monde se tutoie, exigea ma mère : Et les deux amoureux, ils s'en sortent avec ce lit ? s'impatienta-t-elle avant d'aller chercher mon père et Rayan : Chéri ? Ouvre, c'est moi !

Curieuse, je me cachai derrière le mur et vit seulement ma mère qui entrait dans la chambre. Je sentis une main se poser sur ma hanche, alors qu'une tête s'appuyait sur mon épaule gauche.

-Tu paries combien qu'ils lui font des misères à ton chéri… maronna Stephan, l'air faussement sérieux.

-Arrête, connaissant ma mère, elle part parfois dans de ces délires…

Mon ami me prit les mains et m'incita à lui faire face. Puis, m'adressant un sourire aux lèvres il dit :

-Tu vois, ça va quand même mieux maintenant que c'est dit, non ?

-Oui…Je crois, qu'il en avait plus besoin que moi en fait, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Stephan.

Soudain, on me héla depuis ma chambre. C'était Rayan, qui, semblant surexcité, trotta jusqu'à moi, me prit par la main en disant aux autres qu'il « m'empruntait » un petit moment.

-Houlà ! Plan à 4 avec les parents ! beugla Stephan qui arracha des rires de la part des autres.

-Dégueu…pas avec les parents…grimaçai-je.

-Mais t'es bête ! soupira Rayan non sans glousser : ferme les yeux, j'te guide.

-Pour le peu de chemin qu'il y à faire…

-Tsk ! pesta-t-il d'un claquement de langue.

-Ça va, ça va ! J'ferme mes yeux…

M'exécutant donc, je plaquai une main sur mes yeux et tins celle de mon petit ami de l'autre qui me guida jusqu'à la chambre. Je savais qu'on y était car aucun chauffage n'était encore branché, et qu'il faisait -50 dans la pièce. Je frissonnai. Rayan lâcha ma main, me dit que je pouvais ouvrir les yeux et passa un bras autour de moi pour me ramener à lui.

-Surprise ! s'enjouèrent mes parents en me présentant une sorte de meuble module, comprenant un bureau qui faisait l'angle d'une large bibliothèque qui était reliée à une sorte de plaque en pin brut et blanc qui ressortait avec le vert d'eau foncé du mur où ils l'avaient placé. Au pied de cette plaque, se trouvait un canapé deux places.

Je souris, émerveillée par la beauté du meuble mais je restai crispée, et surtout très confuse car je ne comprenais pas bien l'idée. Où était mon lit ?

-T'es sans voix ?

-Oui…et sans lit, constatai-je en m'approchant du meuble, éclairé par la lumière artificielle de ma chambre : J'comprends pas…loin de moi de vouloir passer pour une ingrate, hein…mais on avait parlé d'un lit, pas d'un nouveau bureau et d'un canapé…

-Chérie ? sourit mon père et ma mère vint presser le haut de la plaque, qui vint se rabattre sur le canapé qui s'évanoui en dessous, pour laisser place à un lit escamotable.

Ma mâchoire s'en décrocha.

-Mais vous êtes fous ! Un lit escamotable, mais ! Bon sang, c'était mon rêve de gosse ! Mais bon sang, le gain de place de malade que les gens pourraient avoir s'ils décidaient se fabriquer ce genre de meuble ! Mais bon sang quoi !

-Haha, ça fait trois fois que tu le dis ! rit Rayan qui m'incita à m'asseoir sur le matelas : On a eu le malheur de s'y installer avec ton père, on a mis trois plombes avant de ses relever.

-C'est pour ça que vous mettiez du temps ? plaisantai-je en venant prendre place. Depuis de longues heures, c'était la première fois que je m'asseyais et je devais bien admettre que j'étais claquée, sûrement comme tout le monde en fait.

Je me laissai choir sur le dos, les bras en croix et soupirai d'aise. _Ah…il couine pas trop on dirait._ Je souriais littéralement comme une idiote alors que j'eus laissé mon esprit vagabonder l'espace d'une seconde. J'eus un ricanement nerveux.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? questionna mon père et je partis dans un fou rire très nerveux qui me fit rougir.

-Houlà, j'en connais une qui est sacrément fatiguée, renchérit ma mère qui eut du mal à retenir son propre rire.

-Quand j'vous dit qu'elles sont folles ces deux-là ! gloussa mon père : Bon ça te plaît ?

-Oui ! parvins-je à dire entre deux éclats de rires. Je finis par me rouler sur le côté, le visage aux creux de mes mains pour essayer d'atténuer ma crise, mais rien à faire, j'étais partie !

-Je pense à ça aussi, quand j'essaie un lit avec ton père, lâcha ma mère qui arracha un rire offusqué à Rayan.

Je repartis de plus belle, les larmes aux yeux avec ma mère et mon petit ami qui comprit enfin. Quant à mon père, il mit du temps, mais ça finit par percuter et il soupira derrière son sourire embarrassé.

-J'vous jure… (Il leva les yeux au ciel) Vous serez priés de ne pas tester la sonorité du lit cette nuit, merci… dit-il, d'une voix nasillarde en jetant un coup d'œil à Rayan qui secoua la tête non sans rougir.

Nous fûmes rejoints par les autres, alertés par nos rires tandis que nous eûmes laissé la chambre ouverte. Après celle de Chani qui fut visitée toute la journée, ce fut au tour de ma grotte privée d'être complimentée. J'ouvris mes bras pour accueillir Chani, qui se lova contre moi et aussitôt, nos parents prirent une photo de nous. Cela fini en un selfie de nous tous, avec un Hyun qui partit presqu'aussitôt la photo prise, après que je lui eus fait de derniers câlins.

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous au salon, des verres à la main, discutant joyeusement tandis que mon père essayait d'installer son disque dur sur ma PS4. Apparemment, il avait dans l'idée de nous montrer quelque chose et je craignais savoir ce que c'était.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller chercher directement les sushis au restaurant, hein ! prévins-je en partant chercher mon manteau.

-Hein ? On se fait pas livrer ? demanda Chani qui sortait son portable pour commander les tacos.

-Tu n'y échapperas pas, ma fille ! rit mon père avec machiavélisme.

-Il se passe quoi ? s'interrogea Priya : ça sent comme le gros coup monté, je me trompe ?

-A peine, Philippe nous a déjà fait le coup, renchérit Stephan : On va avoir le droit au petit cul de bébé de Tallulah.

-M'en fou je vais acheter les sushis.

-Mais…ça n'empêchera pas qu'on te verra, nous, souligna Rayan.

-Tu connais le « J'te vois pas donc tu me ne vois pas ! » bah là c'est pareil, « je ne vois pas donc vous ne voyez rien ! », expliquai-je une tantinet puérile.

-J'vous coupe ! intervint Chani, très sérieuse : On va effectivement devoir se déplacer. Ils ne livrent pas de ce côté-ci de la ville.

-Sérieux ? On est si loin du campus ?

-Cela ne fait pas longtemps que le réseau de livraison est apparu ici, faut laisser le temps aux choses de se faire, fit remarquer Leigh.

-Oh ! (Je pris un air dramatique) N'ayez crainte, je me sacrifie pour vous ! Non, non ! Ne me remerciez-pas, je sais que c'est dur, mais ayez confiance mes amis, je nous ramènerai de quoi nous sustenter !

-Eh mais arrête la bière tout de suite, toi ! me coupa Castiel qui haussait un sourcil intrigué non sans rire à ma bêtise.

D'un ton plus sérieux, Rayan me dit que je n'irais pas dans les rues toute seule et qu'il venait avec moi. Tout le monde acquiesça et promit de nous attendre pour le « moment de la honte » bien que je susse que mon père ne tiendra pas cinq minutes, maintenant qu'il avait eu cette idée. Nous précommandâmes tout de même par téléphone à chacun des restaurants, et ils nous assurèrent que dans trente minutes tout serait prêt pour les tacos, et il fallait compte dix minutes de plus pour les sushis. Avec Rayan, nous calculâmes le temps que nous allions avoir pour faire le trajet, et nous décidâmes de faire le chemin à pieds, tranquillement et cela me séduisit grandement.

Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'avoir un moment à nous, même après la révélation faite à mes…mon père du coup, comme Castiel avait gaffé auprès de ma mère.

-Bon, à plus tard !

-Soyez prudents !

Main dans la main, nous dévalâmes les escaliers -que je commençai déjà à maudire- puis nous prîmes la direction du restaurant de tacos, avec l'aide de mon portable pour afficher le trajet sur la MAP. A côté de moi, mon aîné lâcha un long soupire de bien-être.

-On se les gèle et toi t'es content ?

-Mais non, rit-il en venant embrasser ma tempe : Mais je suis soulagé…vraiment, je crois que j'avais besoin de me sentir accepté par tes parents. De m'assurer de ne pas être un sujet de conflit pour vous trois.

-Je savais que ça ne se passerait pas comme à mes 17 ans. Mais je craignais…que ça aille trop vite pour toi, et finalement, j'ai l'impression qu'on aurait dû commencer par ça. (Je souris) Je te sens…soulagé, comma tu dis.

Hésitant, j'osai tout de même lui demander :

-Est-ce que… la famille de Dana, savait pour toi ? Pour vous deux ?

-Non, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix sourde : enfin, ils l'ont su quand la presse locale s'en est mêlée et que sa carrière de chercheuse en a pris un coup. (Il se pinça les lèvres) Je n'ai jamais…enfin, personne ne m'a jamais…

-…officiellement considéré comme un petit ami ? terminai-je pour lui.

Rayan hocha la tête.

-Ce qui est paradoxale avec le fait que je trouve ça pourtant important… Je suis loin d'être si vieux jeu que ça, mais je sais pas, j'ai tellement été fier de mon frère, qui, né à une époque tellement intolérante face à l'homosexualité, a su présenter si ouvertement Léon à toute la famille, c'était un moment marquant pour moi. (Il s'autorisa une pause et reprit, plus timide) J'ai…toujours admiré mon frère pour son assurance et sa grande franchise. Je suis plus jeune, je voulais tellement prendre exemple sur lui, pouvoir parler de ma vie privée avec tant d'aisance à mes parents, se montrer presque autoritaire sans être blessant… « Je l'aime et ça ne changera pas ! » nous a-t-il dit. (Rayan baissa les yeux, un sourire triste sur les lèvres) Pourtant… j'ai fait tout le contraire, et je l'ai regretté. J'ai regretté, de ne pas avoir parlé de Dana plus tôt à mes parents.

Paisible et éloigné du monde de la grande place où s'animait le marché de Noël, nous trouvâmes un banc sur lequel nous nous installâmes un instant, assis de biais, pour se faire face autant que possible. Notre cuisse touchait celle de l'autre, ainsi que nos épaules alors que nos mains se tenaient encore.

-Avec toi, je n'ai pas hésité, reprit-il, plus solennel : J'en ai certes, d'abords parlé à mon grand-père, mais j'étais prêt, c'est surtout ça qui m'a surpris et qui me surprend encore aujourd'hui.

-Peut-être…que m'avoir parlé de ton passé, t'a un peu aidé ?

-Sûrement, fit-il en opinant du chef : Avant toi, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de Dana. Mes amis… étaient déjà au courant et ma famille également. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'épancher, tout le monde savait pour notre histoire…

-Ils connaissaient la forme mais pas le fond. Et surtout…ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à ta place. Même moi j'ai du mal quand j'y pense…, lui partageai-je en venant prendre son visage en coupe pour coller son front au mien.

Rayan ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et je me dis qu'il profitait de la chaleur de mes mains.

-Rayan, l'appelai-je dans un souffle tendre : Tu n'as pas à douter de ce que je ressens…Tu n'as plus besoin de t'interroger.

-Je voulais… simplement te préserver en m'effaçant le plus possible mais j'ai fini par m'inquiéter bêtement. (Il baissa la tête et mes doigts plongèrent dans ses boucles) Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir lu ta lettre. J'ai eu beau faire la morale à Melody je ne suis pas mieux qu'elle…

-C'est faux. Le geste n'est pas beau, mais l'intention n'est pas la même. Tu ne devais rien à Melody, et en soit…je reste aussi libre de mes pensées et de mes choix, mais je te dois de l'honnêteté, et je me dois de te soutenir autant que tu me soutiens.

-Et tu me soutiens plus que tu ne le penses ! s'emporta-t-il, sans pour autant pouvoir relever la tête.

-Oui…peut-être, mais je n'ai pas su comprendre plus tôt que tu avais besoin d'entendre plus de mots que de recevoir de gestes. Et les mots, quand il s'agit de ce qu'il y en moi… (Je me pinçai les lèvres) Tu as compris à tes dépends que ce n'était pas une tâche facile pour moi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il manque encore quelque chose…

Curieux, la voix étouffée dans mes bras alors que je venais l'étreindre tout contre moi, Rayan me demanda ce qu'il manquait, lui, qui, aujourd'hui, venait de vivre l'un des moments qu'il eut le plus attendu dans sa vie. Qu'on le reconnaisse…Qu'on reconnaisse son amour…Et qu'on l'accepte pour l'amour qu'il donnait en faisant abstraction de l'image que cela présentait…

Je déglutis, pris une profonde inspiration alors que je fermai les yeux, le visage niché dans ses cheveux bruns. J'étais certaine qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre tant mon pouls s'était emballé dans ma poitrine.

Nous fûmes bercés par les ronrons du trafics alentours, aussi faible fut-il, vu l'heure qu'il était, couplé au brouhaha du marché, qui partageait rires, cris d'enfants et comptines de Noël. Le sapin de la grande place brillait de mille feux à l'inverse des étoiles que nous ne pouvions pas contempler ce soir.

-Je t'aime.

Le temps sembla se suspendre autour de nous. Je n'entendis plus rien d'autre que mon cœur qui pulsait contre ma tempe, le sien qui semblait vouloir se réfugier contre mon giron. Lentement, comme partagé entre la peur et la fascination, Rayan redressa la tête pour venir planter ses grands yeux anis dans les miens. Puis, une vague d'émotions traversa son regard qui scintillait sous les guirlandes de la place. Doux, son sourire se fit. Aimant, son regard fut sur moi. Serrée, sa voix sembla :

-Je t'aime, Tallulah.

Soufflant un rire, je souris, plus émue que je ne le crus d'entendre de tels mots. On avait pourtant l'habitude de l'entendre. Par notre famille, nos amis…Pourquoi cela devait-il se montrer si fort quand il s'agissait de l'être aimé ? Comment trouver la réponse ? Pouvait-on mettre un frein à cette joie presque folle qui m'envahissait ? Si oui alors je ne voulais pas, non, moi je voulais continuer de ressentir ça encore longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rayan. Je t'aime aussi…

Avec lui.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Coucou :) ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous terminons le déménagement de Tallulah et Chani mais surtout, nous rencontrons la famille de Rayan ! Je vous laisse la découvrir, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]

* * *

Rayan

Tenant chacun dans sa main libre les sacs où se trouvaient nos repas pour la soirée, Tallulah et moi n'avions pas dénouer nos autres mains que nous aimions savoir jointes et au chaud, l'une contre celle de l'autre. Mon regard n'avait eu de cesse de se poser sur elle tout au long du chemin du retour. Parfois, quand elle s'en rendait compte, elle haussait curieusement un sourcil me demandant si tout allait bien, le sourire aux lèvres. « Tout va bien » Lui répondais-je alors, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma cage-thoracique.

Puis, je repartais suivre le courant de mes pensées. Je frissonnai encore…par le souvenir de la profondeur de sa voix qui me confiait ces mots que j'eus ardemment espérés d'entendre depuis ce fameux soir…depuis la nuit des Géminides. Je n'eus fait qu'espérer, en me montrant patient, mais surtout en m'imaginant des problèmes qui eurent finis par avoir raison de ma confiance en moi.

Tallulah, eut déjà si mal vécu son début de relation avec Lysandre, à cause des disputes que cela engendra entre son père et elle. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Finalement…ça me faisait paniquer plus qu'autre chose, et de la voir entourée de tant de personnes de son âge, qui la comprenaient aussi bien que moi au vu de notre relation si… _Nouvelle ?_ L'était-elle encore ? Nous venions de passer un cap important, nous ne vivions plus dans la nouveauté de nos sentiments, et encore moins dans l'euphorie d'un début de relation. Enfin, nous tentions de prendre en considération ce qui nous entourait. Nous ne répétions plus « on fera avec », « on avisera », non…Nous pensions plus concrètement aux conséquences que pouvait avoir notre relation sur nous même plutôt que de nous soucier des celles que cela pouvait avoir sur les autres et les avis qui en ressortirait.

Nous fîmes semblant que cela ne nous toucherait pas, pourtant, chacun de notre côté nous pansions les plaies de l'autre en apaisant ses doutes et séchant ses pleurs. _« Le directeur m'a dans le collimateur »_ Nous le savions…que le directeur tenait plus que tout à la réputation de son établissement, et même s'il existait autour de nous, des femmes comme Hélène Paltry ou des hommes comme Philippe qui ne se souciaient ni de notre écart d'âge ni de notre différence de statut scolaire, il y en avait pour qui cela comptait encore.

Nous savions, que ça n'irait pas bien tout le temps avec le monde.

Mais tant que ça irait pour nous deux.

Alors tout irait bien.

 _« Je t'aime. »_

Mon cœur en rata un battement avant de repartir de plus belle en dégageant à chaque pulsation, une vague de chaleur qui embrasait mon âme au cœur même de cette nuit d'hiver. Car oui, enfin, ce soir nous étions réellement en hiver. Pourtant en moi, c'était bien le printemps qui me submergeait de joie et d'une douce fraicheur.

De retour à l'appartement, nous fûmes accueillis par des estomacs sur pattes qui s'esclaffaient devant l'écran de la télévision.

-C'est pas vrai, soupira ma chérie en levant les yeux ciel : Je savais qu'il commencerait sans nous…

-Bah alors Crachouille, comme ça on voulait doubler des films ? rit Priya qui semblait, comme tout le monde, bien profiter de la soirée.

L'ambiance nous fit sourire et, participant à la convivialité nous apportâmes les repas sur la table. Au passage je jetai un coup d'œil à la télévision où je pus voir une Tallulah miniature, qui, face à un vieux poste de télévision, s'amusait à reprendre les répliques d'un film qu'elle semblait connaître sur le bout des doigts.

-Mais non…cachez-moi ça ! marmonna-t-elle en cachant son visage rouge de honte d'une main.

-T'en cache pas ma belle, c'est adorable ! rit Catheline, la maman de Chani.

-Tu veux toujours faire du doublage ? s'étonna Stephan.

-Non…gloussa Tallulah : C'était un délire de gosse.

-Ça veut rien dire, regarde, ton intérêt pour la décoration d'intérieur, au début on pensait tous que c'était un délire de « gosse » comme tu dis ! Mais ça ne t'a pas quitté, souligna Philippe qui, à l'instar de sa fille, je crus comprendre qu'il partageait un véritable amour pour l'art décoratif.

Je me souvins alors de la première chose que Tallulah eut dit une fois qu'elle découvrit que son lit était escamotable. D'emblée, elle eut pensée au gain de place de la pièce. « Un rêve de gosse ! » eut-elle crié.

-C'est vrai, quand on a décidé de peindre les chambres, elle a bien failli nous faire tout un cours sur l'influence de l'art décoratif dans notre société ! renchérit Chani.

-C'est vrai que l'architecture est le cours qui t'intéresse le plus, ajouta Stephan.

A les entendre évoquer l'intérêt de ma cadette pour l'art décoratif et l'architecture, cela me fit me souvenir de notre premier rendez-vous au cinéma, et de la conversation que nous eûmes au sujet de l'évolution des bâtiments de divertissement audio-visuel. _Ce n'est pas qu'un simple intérêt…_ songeai-je en la toisant avec sérieux et un brin de curiosité. _C'est bien une passion._

Sachant qu'évoquer ses projets d'avenir était plutôt sensible, je passai outre et, écoutant l'appel de mon estomac qui ne fut pas tout à fait satisfait du repas de ce midi, je réclamai qu'on se serve tous. Avec Tallulah, nous nous étions pris un plateau supplémentaire que nous eûmes partagés à deux. Castiel tenta de piquer un de nos sushis, mais il eut bien compris, au vu de mon regard d'affamé, qu'il ne servait à rien de poser ne serait-ce qu'une baguette sur un maki.

-Mais c'est qu'il me boufferait en plus…

-T'as bien regardé la bête aussi, fit remarquer Rosalya : un corps comme le sien, ça a besoin d'énergie.

-Tu vas à la salle ? me demanda Philippe.

-Du tout, avouai-je en avalant ma bouchée : Mais j'ai fait de l'athlétisme. Cela étant, je dois reconnaître qu'on tient bien à table dans la famille.

-C'est ma fille qui fait rachitique à côté de toi, gloussa Lucia qui nous filmait tous depuis un moment. Apparemment, les Loss avaient l'habitude de filmer leurs soirées et repas de famille. Un autre camescope était installé sur le bord de la cheminée pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Assise à côté de moi, Tallulah me scruta curieusement puis, vint comparer la largeur de sa cuisse avec la mienne, pour ensuite comparer nos poignets. Elle eut un ricanement nerveux avant de se remettre à manger.

-Je vais devoir retrouver Kim à la salle, baragouina-t-elle.

-Soigne ton épaule avant, lui-dis doucement : pareil pour le self-defense, pas avant que ton épaule soit guérie.

Pour toute réponse, elle me sourit avant de venir m'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Nous eûmes le droit à des exclamations attendries, et à une « c'est dans la boîte ! » de Lucia qui nous eut pris en photo. Me pinçant les lèvres, je détournai le regard, un peu gêné mais très heureux d'avoir été ainsi accepté par les parents de Tallulah.

Je ne lui eus pas menti, tout à l'heure quand j'eus dit que c'était important pour moi… Et elle me comprit mieux que je ne le crus. Et le pire dans tout ça, était qu'elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir saisi plus tôt mes craintes alors que plus tôt, c'était moi qui avait fauté en lisant une de ses lettres.

Que je pus me trouver laid à cet instant. Et j'eus si peur…d'elle. Je craignais qu'elle me hurle dessus. Pourtant, elle se fut montrée si tranchante et froide que je crus mon cœur se briser pour de bon. _Je l'ai déçue, je le sais bien…_ Malgré tout, elle prit le temps de me comprendre…Elle continua de m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je me montre prêt à lui partager mes insécurités. _« Quand elle parle de toi, c'est avec de la fierté dans les yeux… »_ m'eut dit Hyun lorsque je lui avais fait part de ma jalousie vis-à-vis de la situation tellement plus avantageuse qu'il aurait pu offrir à Tallulah si elle avait été amoureuse de lui. _Si seulement j'étais né dix ans plus tard…_ m'étais-je dit. _Si seulement je n'avais pas écouté mon cœur et pas suivi ma passion pour les recherches et l'enseignement !_ m'étais-je reproché.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Cela, n'en avait jamais eu aux yeux de Tallulah. Et j'en fus sûr, lorsqu'elle dévoila à ses parents, la nature de notre relation, avec cette flamme et cette droiture dans le regard. _« Quand elle parle de toi, c'est avec de la fierté dans les yeux… »_

Je me sentais aimé.

 _Et ça n'a pas de prix._

-Rayan ? m'interrogea ma cadette dans un souffle curieux tandis que je m'étais encore perdu dans une longue contemplation de sa personne.

-Tout va bien, lui assurai-je, sincère avant même qu'elle ne me pose la question.

Elle me sourit, semblant heureuse et lova son visage sous mon menton, que je vins poser sur le haut de sa tête. Soudain, nous fûmes plongés dans le noir total.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Alexy : Une panne de courant ?

-Oh bon sang Tal' regarde-ça ! s'écria soudainement Chani qui tourna son écran vers ma cadette et moi, en boule dans un coin du canapé, dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

Je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras alors qu'elle lisait l'heure que nous montrait Chani.

-Oui, il est 21h et alors ? Monsieur Castillon n'a jamais parlé de coupure de courant à heure fixe, il a juste dit que les fusibles étaient sensibles.

-Rassurant… grogna Philippe.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas…on est quelle date aujourd'hui.

-Bah…Vendredi 21 ?

-Et notre appartement, c'est le numéro combien ?

-Le… (Tallulah déglutit bruyamment) …21 ?

-C'est les trois coups du Diable ! s'écria soudainement notre petite camarade qui en fit sursauter Tallulah de qui je me reçus un coup de tête dans le menton.

-Noo—ooon ! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de mes bras.

-T-Tallulah, calme-toi ! tentai-je en essayant de la rattraper alors qu'elle allait glisser du canapé.

-Et le déménagement a principalement eu lieu dans le chapitre 21 de notre histoire, pas vrai ? renchérit Leigh.

-Oh ! 4 coups du Diable, Tal' !

-En voyageant au Japon pour mon travail, j'ai appris que le chiffre 4 était un signe de malheur là-bas, car il se prononce de la même façon que le mot « mort », surenchérit Philippe.

-Arrêtez ! beuglai-je alors que ma petite amie crevait de trouille. S'ajouta Alexy qui ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que sa meilleure amie.

-Morgan, on s'casse d'ici ! chouina-t-il.

-B-Bouge pas il fait noir !

-Mais comment font-il dans ce cas ? Demanda Rosa.

-Taisez-vous ! pleura Tallulah qui s'enfuit de mes bras et du canapé pour aller Dieu sait où.

-Ils évitent le plus possible le 4e étage de n'importe qu'elle immeuble, pire, ils retirent volontairement le chiffre 4 de certains immeubles et hôpitaux. Je suis tombé malade là-bas, et il faut savoir qu'il n'y pas vraiment de cabinet privé comme chez nous, il faut directement aller à l'hôpital. Je devais me rendre au 6e, et, dans l'ascenseur, le 4 était manquant sur le bouton correspondant.

-Je confirme, intervint Priya : j'ai étudié à Tokyo, et j'ai été confrontée à ce mystère. Quand je posais la question, beaucoup de mes camarades de classe me disaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas parler du 4e étage dans un hôpital.

-J'm'en vais ! s'écria Alexy qui se prit sûrement les pieds dans un carton à l'écoute du bruit que sa chute fit.

-Hé, ça va !? s'inquiéta Morgan.

Du côté de l'entrée, nous entendîmes des pas de courses et une porte qui s'ouvrit avant de se claquer.

-Tallulah attends-moi ! s'empressa Alexy qui courut à son tour s'aidant de son portable pour se guider dans le noir.

La porte claqua à nouveau. J'entendis Morgan soupirer et remercier avec sarcasme les troubles fêtes qui avaient volontairement continués leurs histoires de terreur pour effrayer nos deux froussards.

-Je ne sais pas comment est Alexy, mais il est hors de question que j'approche Tallulah. Elle est du genre violente quand elle a peur ! ricana Stephan.

Même dans le noir, je pouvais sentir les regards se poser sur moi. Je soupirai. Ce n'était pas tant aller la réconforter qui m'inquiétait, mais plutôt, ses réactions. Comme l'eut souligné le comédien de music-hall, ma cadette était du genre…agressive une fois qu'elle baignait dans la peur.

Et je dus bien avouer que leurs histoires de chiffre 4 et 21 m'eurent bien collé les j'tons aussi. Ce fut donc accompagné de Morgan que je retrouvai ma petite amie, assise dans le couloir dans les bras d'Alexy, sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Je le gardai pour moi, mais je trouvai inquiétant que la lumière s'active dans le couloir, mais que l'appartement de Tallulah et Chani soit toujours dans le noir. Morgan examina les lampes à détection de mouvements et croisa mon regard, aussi sceptique que moi et je compris qu'il eut également remarqué le phénomène.

-Pas un mot…

-Compte sur moi…

En douceur, comme si nous approchions deux lapereaux sauvages, nous les appelâmes et ils tournèrent leur tête par-dessus leur épaule d'un geste synchronisé et l'air tout à fait stupéfait mais défiant.

-La lumière va revenir, allez, ne restez pas là vous allez attraper du mal avec ce froid, fit Morgan qui passa ses bras sous les esselles de son amant. Mais il refusa catégoriquement de remettre un pied là-bas.

-Tal', t'es pieds-nus et en débardeur…viens, lève-toi…

-JE NE VEUX PAS Y RETOURNER ! s'écrièrent-ils ensemble.

Et ce fut dans cet état d'esprit, qu'Alexy partit avec Morgan rejoindre le dortoir de la fac, une petite heure après avoir réussi à les ramener, lui et Tallulah, dans l'appartement avec tout le monde, et que cette dernière partit se coucher, sur les alentours de 2h du matin, après un bon moment de fête avec le reste du groupe, hormis Leigh et Rosa qui partirent un peu après Alexy et Morgan.

Je l'aidai à faire son lit au matelas complètement nu, tout comme le reste de ses oreillers. Puis, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle de bain ensemble, pour gagner du temps pour le brossage de dents. Ma cadette en profita pour retirer le pansement sur sa tempe. Sa plaie s'était refermée, et les points de sutures étaient tombés d'eux même. Il ne restait qu'un énorme bleu et une bosse qui désenflait doucement mais sûrement. Les marques à ses poignets avaient presque disparu eux aussi. D'ici la fin de l'année, sa peau redeviendrait comme avant…

Il ne restait plus qu'à aider son cœur et son esprit à reprendre un courant de vie, normal, sans appréhension ni concession. Ce n'était pas parce que les rues pouvaient être dangereuses que Tallulah se devait de ne plus s'y rendre.

Me souvenant de la réticence qu'elle avait à chaque fois que nous prenions le bus, même ensemble, je savais qu'il y avait encore du travail sur sa reprise de confiance en soi.

Penaud, je vins embrasser sa joue, alors que j'avais la bouche pleine de mousse de dentifrice. Tallulah m'eut donné une brosse neuve qu'elle gardait dans son stock. Les autres assurèrent qu'ils feraient sans pour cette nuit et qu'ils étaient trop crevés de toutes façons. On pouvait entendre le bruit des pompes électriques des matelas gonflables.

-Très mignon, dit-elle en examinant la mousse sur sa joue devant le miroir : un peu collant mais très mignon !

Après quelques taquineries nous laissâmes la place aux autres et partîmes aider ceux qui en avait besoin.

-On a apporté ton radiateur soufflant, ma chérie ! prévint Lucia à sa fille à qui elle donna un petit appareil qui ressemblait d'emblée à un ventilateur, mais pour diffuser de la chaleur.

-Oh, cool, il fait froid de mon côté, je suis plus éloignée du salon…

-J'avoue que je sens quand même la chaleur, dit Chani : Enfin, si je laisse la porte ouverte.

-On en a apporté deux autres, qui ne nous servaient à rien et qui prenaient la poussière dans le garage informa Emma : Prends en un pour cette nuit, puce, nous on va se brancher celui-là près du balcon, pour chauffer à côté du lit de Castiel et Stephan.

-Priyou dort où ? s'inquiéta ma chérie qui regardait les garçons faire du catch sur leur matelas, pour savoir lequel des deux dormirait près du chauffage : mais quels gamins…

-Avec Chani, sourit l'indienne, elle veut bien tolérer ma présence dans son antre sacrée !

-Haha, ça sonne bien pour la chambre de Chani, s'amusa Catheline.

-Bon allez, bâilla ma cadette qui se plaquait contre moi : dodo ?

-Dodo, acquiesçai-je en me sentant complètement cassé. Prochaine fois que ma petite amie déménageait je m'assurerai qu'il n'y ait pas 5 étages à monter et descendre 20 fois.

Après avoir souhaité la bonne nuit à tout le monde, je me laissai guider par Tallulah qui tenait son petit ventilateur chauffant d'une main, tandis qu'elle tenait la mienne de l'autre. Nous verrouillâmes la porte, craignant la visite de deux petits malins qui commençaient déjà se faire engueuler par les plus fatigués alors qu'ils continuaient leur cirque sur le matelas gonflable.

-Je crois que Castiel s'est fait un nouveau copain, gloussa ma cadette qui brancha son chauffage à côté de la prise près de la porte d'entrée, qu'elle posa sur une pile de livres qu'elle n'eut pas encore rangés.

-On ne pourra pas dire que tu n'aimes pas lire !

-Non c'est sûr, ricana-t-elle en poussant au loin les cartons qui gênaient le passage. Elle éteignit la lumière principale de la chambre après avoir allumé une petite lampe de chevet qui représentait une branche fleurie en pot. Elle la posa sur l'étagère au-dessus de son lit, et baissa un peu l'intensité pour créer une ambiance tamisée qui me séduisit.

Enjôleur, je lui souris et ouvris mes bras alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit où je m'étais allongé.

-Aïe ! pesta-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'elle venait de se prendre les pieds dans ce que je crus être un carton caché : C'est lourd… souffla-t-elle.

En réalité il s'agissait de sa malle à la lanière brisée qu'elle vint poser dans un coin de la chambre, plus loin du lit. Aussitôt, mon cœur se serra alors que je me souvenais à regret de ce que j'avais fait. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard, je la vis sourire avec fatigue et elle soupira en me rejoignant au lit.

-Ne te torture pas l'esprit, ce qui est fait est fait.

Je hochai la tête, sans rien dire.

-Hé, m'appela-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle se glissait contre mon torse nu : avec la frayeur que j'ai eue, je n'ai pas besoin d'un dépressif dans mon lit ! plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'suis pas dépressif ! la contredis-je en ricanant : Je suis navré…

D'un geste, elle me fit rouler sous elle avant de se poser à califourchon sur mon basin.

-Et tu as entièrement raison de l'être ! fit-elle avec un air comiquement compréhensif.

-Tu te fous de moi en plus, gloussai-je en nous faisant remuer tous les deux.

La chaleur soufflée par le radiateur commençait à se faire ressentir à cela fit du bien. Tallulah m'avoua que, maintenant qu'elle avait sa propre chambre et de l'intimité, elle pouvait dormir comme elle l'entendait soit, en slip.

-Tu pouvais déjà dormir comme ça chez moi, tu sais…souris-je.

-Non, je craignais trop qu'il y ait un invité surprise. La preuve, l'intervenant anti-parasite s'est pointé comme une fleur en compagnie de ton proprio Mardi !

-Haha, oui c'est vrai.

Alors que je jouai avec l'ondulation de ses cheveux retombant sur ses seins, Tallulah tira la couverture sur nous et éteignit la lumière de la lampe au-dessus de nous. Je nous fis rouler sur le côté, jambes mêlées et bustes collés, et après quelques gestes tendres et mots doux, nous laissèrent la fatigue accumulée de cette journée chargée en émotions nous conduire dans les bras de Morphée.

Je l'entendis sortir de la chambre sur les coups de 6h20 du matin, ce que je trouvai d'incroyablement tôt, vu l'heure à laquelle nous étions tous partis au lit. Ayant mal fermée la porte, je pouvais entendre les puissants ronflements qui provenaient du salon. Un véritable orchestre, c'était charmant ! Me frottant les yeux, et, faisant abstraction de mes multiples courbatures dues au déménagement de la veille, je me levai et, à tâtons, je rejoignis la salle de bain où je vis de la lumière. Je chuchotai :

-Ma puce ? ça va ? Tu prends quand même pas ta douche là, si ?

Impossible pour elle d'être aux toilettes comme elles étaient séparées de la salle de bain… Je ne voyais que l'option de la douche. Posant une main sur la porte pour me maintenir, celle-ci s'ouvrit -sûrement mal fermée auparavant- et me laissa voir une Tallulah à genoux, la tête reposant contre le rebord de la baignoire, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

Inquiet, je refermai la porte sur moi après l'avoir rejointe dans la pièce.

-Hé… ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as pourtant pas beaucoup bu, tu-

Mon regard se posa sur ses mains, crispées sur son bas ventre. Puis, à côté d'elle, un emballage coloré jonchait au sol, non loin de la poubelle qu'elle dut manquer. Courbant les sourcils, soucieux, je jetai l'emballage et aida ma cadette à se lever. Elle était épuisée, et avec la douleur des crampes, elle ne dut pas pouvoir retourner dans la chambre.

-Attends…souffla-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmurai-je en la voyant ouvrir une boîte en métal que je compris être sa boîte à pharmacie. Je m'accroupis et l'aida à chercher : c'est quoi comme médicament ?

-Du naproxène…

Je fouillai mais ne trouvai rien. Je finis par vider la boîte, la main nerveuse en dégageant tous les médicaments qui ne portaient pas le bon nom.

-Là, fis-je en le trouvant enfin.

Tallulah me tendit simplement la main alors que je sortais la plaquette qui ne contenait plus qu'un comprimé.

-Merde…

-Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour à la pharmacie ? Elles ouvrent à quelle heure dans le coin ?

-Laisse-tomber, Rayan, c'est un médicament sur ordonnance.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais, avant de l'aider à se pencher sur le lavabo pour prendre de l'eau avec son médicament. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se retourna et me sourit, l'air un peu groggy et les cheveux encore en bataille. Je pouffai, compatissant, et lui dis qu'aujourd'hui, on ferait tous la grâce-matinée.

-Toi, si tu veux mais moi je dois aller bosser, t'as oublié ? (Elle poussa sa boîte à pharmacie du pied) d'ailleurs je vais finir par être en retard, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

-Quoi ? Tu vas bosser dans ton état ? m'outrai-je, dans un fort chuchotement.

-Le café ne va pas s'ouvrir tout seul, et Hyun n'est pas là, il a pris ses vacances.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je bosse jusqu'au 24… Ensuite, la café et fermé jusqu'au 7 Janvier…(elle rit) Clémence s'est prévue des petites vacances au Texas.

-Je viens, déclarai-je en tirant le rideau qui entourait la baignoire.

-Au Texas ?

-Au café ! Tu ne vas pas faire le servie toute seule.

-M-Mais…Clémence ne-

-J'ai déjà aidé des amis qui étaient serveurs, comme toi, pour payer leur loyer, ricanai-je : Les patrons sont toujours contents d'avoir des mains supplémentaires à ne pas payer.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté avec un air aussi attendri que blasé, mon amante me sourit et déclara que j'étais l'homme le plus adorable du monde. Souriant de toutes mes dents, je pris un air évident :

-Tu ne le remarques que maintenant ?

Secouant la tête en souriant, Tallulah me prévint qu'elle alla chercher mes affaires dans sa chambre et me montra où se trouvaient ses nécessaires de douches et ses serviettes de bain. Je pris une douche expresse, autorisai ma chérie à me rejoindre alors qu'elle apportait mes fringues et que je m'essuyai. A son tour, elle prit une douche et, une fois habillée, elle prit son sac, ses clés, laissa un mot pour prévenir les autres que je partais travailler avec elle et nous filâmes au café en prenant sa voiture.

Même si nos places étaient inversées par rapport à d'habitude, nous gardâmes notre coutume de changer les vitesses ensemble, les mains nouées. Par des coups d'œil discrets, je vérifiai qu'elle aille bien. Comme toujours, elle ne laissait rien transparaître, si ce n'était quelques rictus agacés qui disparaissaient presqu'aussitôt.

-T'es de fermeture ?

-Non, Clémence doit s'en charger à la place de Hyun, m'assura-t-elle avant de venir embrasser le dos de ma main : Pourquoi ? sourit-elle : Tu aurais voulu fermer avec moi ?

-Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, ricanai-je en indiquant une place libre, pas loin du café : Là, regarde.

-Merci.

Après s'être garés, nous rejoignîmes le café, que Tallulah ouvrit à l'aide du code. Il faisait plutôt frais à l'intérieur et nous nous pressâmes d'allumer le chauffage au sol afin de créer une chaleur ambiante qui soulageraient les clients de ce froid mordant.

-Je vais te confier le comptoir, me dit-elle alors que je m'étais dirigé vers les tables et les chaises.

-Tu ne veux pas que je serve ? Et tes crampes ?

-Il faut que je marche, si je reste debout à attendre je vais me concentrer sur la douleur, m'avoua-t-elle en souriant d'un air désolé.

-Ok, alors montre-moi comment fonctionne la machine.

Je me plaçai derrière le comptoir avec elle, et, la tête par-dessus son épaule je l'observai me faire une démonstration.

-Alors, tu sors ce machin de là-haut, tu rinces le filtre, tu prends les grains dans ce tiroir là (elle m'ouvrit un tiroir chargé de grains de cafés en tous genres) Tu remets ça là, et tu appuies sur le bitoniau juste là ! me sourit-elle.

-Ne songe jamais à faire enseignante… lui conseillai-je, l'œil sceptique.

Tallulah fit la moue et je m'en amusai.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai saisi. (Je l'embrassai sur la joue) On prépare les tables ?

-Oui, ah et si un client désire une autre carte -peu importe la raison- elles sont juste là, dans ce panier.

J'opinai puis, ensemble, nous préparâmes la salle et la terrasse. Après quoi, Tallulah partit en cuisine où sa patronne eut déjà posé quelques indications vis-à-vis de la livraison de la veille. Nous fûmes prêts un quart d'heure avant l'ouverture, mais Tallulah sortit tout de même l'écriteau pour signaler que l'établissement était enfin ouvert. Lorsque j'eus terminé de jouer les artistes en calligraphiant le menu du jour avec plusieurs craies de différentes couleurs, je vins placer le panneau à l'endroit indiqué par ma « collègue » d'un jour.

-Merci Rayan, l'entendis-je, alors qu'elle plaçait les dernières pâtisseries à emporter dans la vitrine.

-Pour ? me demandai-je alors que je faisais couler le café pour les prochains clients.

-Eh bien, de me donner un coup de main, sourit-elle, sincère et reconnaissante.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je lui fis comprendre d'un regard complice que cela me plaisait bien plus que je ne le crus d'être là avec elle. Le temps que les premiers clients ne se pointent, nous en profitâmes pour prendre un petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Puis, lorsque la clochette retentit, nous nous mîmes tous les deux en service.

Heureusement que j'avais encore quelques souvenirs du temps où j'aidais mes amis de fac, sinon, je pensais fortement que je me serais loupé plus d'une fois dans les préparations de café. Et encore, Tallulah vint me conseiller plus d'une fois. Après quoi, je pris le coup de main et heureusement, car les clients s'enchaînaient drôlement vite ce matin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma petite amie qui faisait d'innombrables allers-retours entre la terrasse, la salle, le comptoir, la cuisine pour retourner ensuite en terrasse. Pour ma part, je m'occupai principalement des commandes à emporter. _C'est ainsi…que Hyun la voit tous les jours._ Je découvrais…comme une nouvelle facette de Tallulah, même si j'étais déjà venu au café, c'était là première fois que je la voyais en plein cœur de ses manœuvres de serveuse. Et si, d'habitude en tant que client, je ne faisais que peu attention à tous ses efforts, en ce jour, même pour un instant éphémère, je pouvais voir la manière dont elle s'investissait vraiment pour les clients.

A chaque prise de commande, elle prenait le temps de discuter une vingtaine de secondes avec les clients, autant les habitués qui la tutoyaient, que les plus rares, qui souriaient, charmés par sa prestance et ses petites intentions bienveillantes. Pourtant, les épaules raides, elle portait ses plateaux, la démarche rapide, le pas large, presque lourd, alors que son déhanché enjolivait la droiture de sa posture.

Son chignon eut beau être fait négligemment, la netteté et la propreté de la pose de son rouge à lèvres ajoutait une touche personnelle à son apparence qu'elle présentait parfaitement bien. Cela lui était propre à ses habitudes, mais cela s'accordait bien à son professionnalisme du moment. Pas besoin de son uniforme -qu'elle eut oublié d'ailleurs- pour savoir que c'était elle, la serveuse des lieux.

 _Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée pour moi de venir…_ Me dis-je, alors que je me mordis la joue pour calmer les vagues de frissons qui se dirigeaient droit vers mon bas ventre.

-Rayan ? entendis-je m'appeler avec une pointe de stupéfaction.

 _Oh, non pas lui…_ Le responsable administratif venait de faire son entrée, emmitouflée dans une doudoune et l'écharpe enroulée jusqu'aux yeux.

-Alors quoi, la section Histoire de l'Art est condamnée, et vous vous convertissez en serveur de café ?

-Faut bien prendre les devants ! plaisantai-je pour essayer de calmer mon malaise : Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

-Alors, c'est vrai vous êtes serveur ici ?

-Non, j'apporte juste un coup de main, dis-je simplement : excusez-moi mais d'autres clients attendent, que voulez-vous prendre ?

-Un coup de main ? (Il haussa une épaule) Soit… Un café long avec une goutte de lait et un croissant aux amandes à emporter.

-Tout de suite, m'exécutai-je.

 _Mais bordel, les partiels sont terminés qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans le coin !?_ Je devais me calmer. Si ça se trouve, il habitait simplement à côté.

-Vous avez tout de même de drôles de façons de commencer vos vacances…souligna-t-il non sans détacher son regard suspicieux de moi.

Je ne lui adressai qu'un simple sourire alors que je glissai le croissant dans un sachet en papier recyclé. Puis, une fois toute sa commande prête, je lui tendis, il paya et je priai pour qu'il ne me tienne pas la jambe plus longtemps.

-Un mocca, un déca long et un jus d'orange s'il te plaît, entendis-je de la part de ma cadette qui déposait son papier sur le comptoir avant de repartir en cuisine, trois plateaux vides en main.

-Ah, oui c'est vrai qu'elle-

-Bonne journée à vous ! lui souris-je en lui faisant comprendre que d'autres clients attendaient.

-Oh, oui ! Bonnes vacances Rayan ! Enfin… (il me toisait derrière le comptoir) aussi bonnes que vous pourrez !

Puis, il partit me laissant enfin avec mon sourire crispé. Je lâchai un véritable soupire qui fit arquer drôlement le sourcil de ma nouvelle cliente. Je la saluai avec le sourire, et, bien que je sois tout de même quelqu'un d'assez sociable quand je prenais le temps de laisser les autres m'approcher, je devais avouer que forcer les sourires pendant des heures et des heures était fatiguant, ou alors, j'eus tellement ri hier que j'en étais courbaturé jusqu'aux zygomatiques.

Lorsque Clémence, la patronne, se pointa sur les alentours de 11h, j'eus bien évidemment le droit à un interrogatoire et encore, le mien fut bien plus court que celui de ma cadette qui fut appelé en cuisines, à l'écart des oreilles et regards indiscrets. Je me souvins alors des dires de Hyun, et d'autres clients que j'eus rencontrés lorsque je venais rendre-visite à ma petite-amie, avant et après qu'on s'était mis ensemble. J'eus bien saisi que c'était du genre tendu entre elle et Clémence. Méfiant, je jetai des coups d'œil furtifs entre deux commandes.

Soudain, les deux femmes sortirent ensemble, Tallulah chargées des deux bras, tandis que Clémence la suivait, l'air sévère, les bras croisés à lui lancer quelques reproches.

-Et penser à m'appeler, ça, ça te passe au-dessus ?

-Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, sourit Tallulah à ses clients.

-Je te parle !

-Oui, et moi j'ai des clients à servir ! gronda Tallulah qui partit rejoindre la terrasse, sa patronne sur les talons.

Je l'interpellai :

-Excusez-moi, il y a un problème avec le fait que je vienne vous aider ?

-Pas le moins du monde, me sourit-elle en s'approchant, mielleuse, jusqu'au comptoir.

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.

-Je faisais simplement rappeler à Tallulah qu'il y a certaines politesses à aborder. Et ne pas me prévenir qu'un…client -votre tête ne m'est pas inconnue- vienne nous aider de la sorte sans que je sois au courant, me met quelque peu dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de vous et mon enseigne.

-Je me suis porté volontaire, assurai-je en restant le plus neutre possible : Quant à votre enseigne, je doute fort que sa notoriété en pâtisse, vous avez un long savoir-faire après tout !

 _On va jouer la carte de l'amadouement,_ me dis-je en jetant une œillade à ma petite amie qui retournait en cuisine.

-Il est vrai que j'aurais toujours de quoi rattraper les bourdes de cette petite écervelée ! pouffa-t-elle sans scrupule et la moquerie dans le regard.

-Une écervelée qui a su satisfaire 43 clients depuis ce matin, souris-je, aussi faussement que la douceur de ma voix.

-Oui, bon, pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! dit-elle simplement avant d'aller accueillir de nouveaux clients.

Pendant notre pause, que nous passâmes dans la ruelle de l'arrière salle de l'établissement, je demandai à ma cadette si sa patronne était toujours aussi acerbe. Ricanant sans joie, Tallulah me confia quelques anecdotes qui ne m'amusèrent guère.

-Heureusement que Hyun est là, j'ai songé à démissionner plus d'une fois…souffla-t-elle : Elle s'est calmée depuis quelques temps, renchérit-elle : mais les vieilles habitudes sont les plus dures à perdre, dit-on.

Je haussai les sourcils, peu convaincu :

-Que te voulait-elle en cuisines ?

-Simplement me sermonner parce que j'ai oublié de lui signaler ta présence.

-Et il y avait besoin que ça dure devant les clients ?

-C'est Clémence…soupira Tallulah qui grimaçait en se massant le bas ventre.

Le reste de la journée fut difficile, c'était les vacances, pourtant, beaucoup d'étudiants semblaient être restés dans le coin. Le seul moment vraiment agréable, fut lorsque toute la clique restée à l'appartement vint prendre une collation pour se féliciter de leur dur labeur de la journée. Apparemment, ils eurent continué d'aider au rangement, du moins, après avoir longuement décuvé pour certains, tel que Philippe, Stephan et Castiel qui firent plus les larves qu'autre chose.

-Ah oui, donc, le seul mec à être vraiment frais c'est Rayan ! souligna Tallulah non sans se moquer des trois hommes qui semblaient encore souffrir de la crémaillère.

-Ton rire m'agace, arrête, grogna le chanteur qui souffrait d'un mal de crâne qui ne voulait décemment pas le quitter.

Cela ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus ma cadette qui s'en alla accueillir un autre client tandis que je restai au comptoir que remplissaient à eux nos amis. Tallulah installa le nouveau venu à la table juste à côté, non loin de l'entrée avant de prendre sa commande. Elle revint vers moi, un papier en main.

-Un thé citron et une part de tarte du jour.

-Tout a été vendu, lui fis-je remarquer : il va falloir lui proposer autre chose.

Tallulah alla aussitôt s'excuser auprès du client qui lui souriait avec bien trop de douceur à mon goût. Je lui préparai son thé, non sans garder un œil sur lui. Tallulah détailla avec lui la carte et lui proposa les meilleurs choix selon ses propres goûts. Le client sembla poser d'autres questions, et, au vu de la réaction de ma petite amie, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la carte.

-Doucement, on dirait que tu vas perdre ton œil à force de lui jeter dessus, gloussa Stephan qui m'observait.

-Hm…grognai-je simplement en posant la tasse fumante sur le comptoir.

Tallulah revint.

-S'il reste une part de flan il est preneur.

-Je lui apporte ça…marmonnai-je en prenant le plateau des mains de Tallulah qui m'adressa un air tout bonnement stupéfait.

Posant le flan et le thé, je fis le tour du comptoir pour servir le client qui parut surpris de me voir. Au premier abord, il semblait un peu plus âgé que moi. Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose -ou quelqu'un- qu'il ne sembla pas trouver.

-Un thé et votre part de flan, souris-je en posant la note avec.

-Merci, mais…

-Il vous manquait autre chose ?

Souriant en coin, le regard autre part que sur ma personne, je compris qu'il eut retrouvé ce qu'il convoitait réellement.

-Tout est parfait merci. L'établissement est charmant, je trouve.

-Oui…très charmant.

D'un affable hochement de tête nous nous saluâmes et je retournai au comptoir avec une Tallulah qui me reprit le plateau, non sans bougonner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pesta-t-elle.

-Rien…maronnai-je.

-Mais bien sûr, se moqua Stephan qui ne dut rien louper.

Plissant les yeux avec scepticisme, Tallulah partit s'occuper des clients en terrasse sans ajouter le moindre mot. Une heure passa, et c'était bientôt l'heure pour nous de débaucher. Nos amis avaient pris les devants et étaient rentrés à l'appartement, hormis Castiel et Priya qui prirent des directions opposées.

Assis à la même table, ce client n'eut de cesse de déranger Tallulah pendant son service. Mais il le faisait intelligemment ce con…Toujours pendant les moments les plus creux de ma cadette qui revenait me voir quand tout été calme. J'ignorai s'il était nouveau ou un habitué, mais il semblait avoir bien saisi que Tallulah était des plus sociables et prompte à la discussion. L'échange faisant parti de ce métier, ma chérie assurait dans ce domaine. Je n'entendais pas vraiment ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais Tallulah eut un rire clair et sincère qui attira mon intention.

Cela était étrange, il y eut plus d'un client et d'une cliente qui lui eurent fait du rentre dedans, mais aucun ne m'eut agacé autant, n'eut autant mit mes nerfs à vif que lui. Je le détaillai…Plutôt grand, cheveux cendrés et légèrement poivre et sel çà et là, en une coupe courte qui lui arrivait aux oreilles, avec des mèches se bataillant sur ses tempes et cachant en parti ses yeux. Pratique, pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec sensualité. Il portait la barbe de trois jours, qui descendait dans son cou et ses yeux noirs brillaient avec un intérêt qu'il semblait avoir du mal à dissimuler.

Un groupe de clients arriva, et Tallulah s'excusa auprès de l'homme qui sourit simplement en prenant une gorgée de son second thé au citron. Lorsque ma chérie revint à moi pour m'apporter la commande du groupe, Clémence vint nous voir pour nous dire que c'était enfin l'heure pour nous de partir.

-Je m'occupe de cette commande et c'est bon.

-Très bien, bon week-end ! fit la patronne avant de me sourire, me dire que j'étais le bienvenu plus tard et retourner en cuisine.

Après quoi, Tallulah vérifia la caisse, le comptoir pour s'assurer que rien ne traînait, puis m'assura que nous pouvions prendre la poudre d'escampette. L'homme, assis à côté, choisit ce moment pour se présenter au comptoir, sa carte en main.

-Vous venez régler la note ? C'est par ici, sourit ma cadette qui le prit en charge.

-Enfin, un peu de répit pour vous ? se soucia-t-il.

-Oui ! (Elle lui tendit le boitier de paiement) Allez-y insérez votre carte.

-Merci. (Il s'exécuta) Je n'avais pas votre courage, je n'avais pas de job étudiant lorsque j'étais à la fac. Anteros a beaucoup changé ?

-Oh, quand je vois les photos dans les vitrines du hall du bâtiment d'art, j'ai bien l'impression que vous auriez du mal à reconnaître l'endroit !

-Eh bien j'irais sûrement y faire un tour. Quand sont les portes ouvertes ?

-Du 21 au 26 Janvier, avec un planning pour chaque section, confirma-t-elle.

-Bien, je compte sur vous pour me faire visiter, lui glissa-t-il, la voix rauque en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui me fit hérisser le poil : Bonne fin d'après-midi, Tallulah.

Je plissai un œil, défiant, et me fis violence pour ne pas lui faire ravaler sa langue avec laquelle je rêvai dès lors qu'il s'étouffe !

-Vous de même, au revoir ! lui sourit-elle.

Après quoi, elle attrapa ses affaires et me fit comprendre que nous pouvions nous en aller. Presqu'aussitôt, je l'entendis ricaner.

-Qu'as-tu ?

-Si tu avais pu voir ta tête, haha !

Je me sentis légèrement blessé dans mon amour propre…Détournant le regard, je fourguai mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau en l'écoutant se payer ma tête.

-J'aurais bien voulu qu'on vienne me draguer, tiens, pour voir la tienne ! pestai-je.

-Parce que tu crois que Clémence n'a pas essayé ? rit-elle de plus belle : Et la grande blonde, avec son petit pull kaki, qui t'as bien tenue la jambe vingt-minutes le temps de choisir un café.

-T'avais pas l'air gêné…soulignai-je.

Arrivés à la voiture de Tallulah, nous nous zieutâmes par-dessus le capot, chacun arrêté devant sa portière respective.

-Qu'ils viennent te draguer, je m'en fiche…assura-t-elle : Je sais que mon homme est séduisant !

 _Mon homme hein… ?_ Indirectement ou non, Tallulah me fit tout de même comprendre qu'elle examinait ce qui se passait autour de moi, qu'elle « veillait au grain », comme qui dirait… Je pouvais comprendre son point de vue, et si je ne fus pas intervenu avec l'autre homme, c'était bien parce que je partageai son avis. Que pouvait-on y faire si notre compagnon ou notre compagne se faisait draguer ? Nous n'étions pas en rendez-vous, rien n'y personne n'aurait pu deviner que nous sortions ensemble. Cela risquait d'arriver encore lorsque nous ne serions pas ensemble.

-De la même façon que tu n'as rien à craindre, renchérit-elle en refermant la portière une fois assise sur le siège de la conductrice : « Ces autres » m'indiffèrent. Pour moi, je n'ai qu'un homme en tête et c'est toi. Si j'ai envie de flirter avec quelqu'un c'est bien toi. Ce serait te prendre pour acquis en cas contraire, mais ce n'est pas le cas… (Elle posa un regard soucieux sur ma personne) Je n'ai pas envie de m'ouvrir à d'autre, j'ai déjà encore du chemin à faire avec toi. J'ignore jusqu'où nous mènera notre relation, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela se résulte à une « habitude » de vie.

-Moi non plus ! m'enquis-je en venant prendre sa main : J'envie vraiment Hyun tu sais…lâchai-je, ne sachant guère où j'aillais subitement : Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore pu te voir sous un nouveau jour, et j'en ai été sincèrement heureux, Tal'.

Me sentant rougir, je tournai la tête, portai un regard sur un point invisible droit devant moi et plaquai ma main libre sur le bas de mon visage comme pour atténuer le tremblement de mes lèvres. D'une voix étouffée, je repris :

-C'est de pire en pire, j'ai constamment envie d'être près de toi…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, ma cadette démarra la voiture. Puis, reculant pour quitter sa place, elle soupira :

-J'ai déjà maudit mes règles, mais aujourd'hui ma haine envers elles est violente !

-Hein ? P-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai trop mal pour te faire l'amour, voilà pour quoi ! grogna-t-elle en reprenant la route en direction de son immeuble.

Je m'étranglai avec ma salive, non sans lui jeter un regard hébété qui resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne son parking. Le rire dans le cœur et à la bouche, je la rejoignis pour la prendre dans mes bras, et elle accompagna mes éclats avec les siens. Dans l'escalier, la sentant peinée à gravir les marches entre les courbatures dues au déménagement et aux crampes de ses menstruations, je décidai de la porter sur mon dos pour les deux étages restants. Tallulah refusa avec une pointe de véhémence, mais pour une fois je ne lui donnai pas le choix. Du coup, à chaque palier gravi, j'eus le droit à un bisou dans le cou et à d'autres récompenses qu'elle me dévoila au creux de l'oreille qui me fit me mordre la lèvre inférieure, impatient.

Toujours sur mon dos, nous rentrâmes chez elle, accueillis par les autres qui avaient sacrément bien avancé dans le déballage des cartons. Un matelas gonflable se trouvait toujours au sol, et je lâchai ma petite amie dessus avant que je ne la rejoigne dans un râle épuisé.

-J'suis pas mécontent d'être enseignant…dis-je, la voix étouffée dans l'étreinte de Tallulah qui m'avait enroulé de ses bras et de ses jambes.

-Avoue que c'était sympathique de travailler avec moi, rit-elle, malicieuse.

Je souris contre sa clavicule. _Moi qui rêvait d'être à la place de Hyun, j'ai été servi !_ dus-je admettre en mon for intérieur. Nous trouvant non loin du radiateur, nous pûmes sentir la chaleur nous envelopper en plus de nos bras autour de l'un l'autre.

-Hé les amoureux, ricana Catheline : il y en a qu'essaient de ranger !

-Hhnmpfgr…baragouina Tallulah.

-Bon…

Soudainement, un bruit poussif se fit entendre et nos corps commencèrent à diminuer en hauteur. Redressant notre tête, nous examinâmes la maman de Chani, au pied du matelas qui faisait tourner autour de son doigt la goupille du piston d'où l'air était en train de s'échapper.

-Ne vous en faites pas, on sait que vous êtes fatigués, vous n'avez pas eu la chance de vous lever à midi, haha ! Mais on a besoin de cet espace, alors filez ailleurs.

Soulevant sa carcasse, Tallulah me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser mais mon corps fut si lourd que nous retombâmes au sol, sous les éclats de rire de Catheline et Philippe qui virent la scène. Après un effort monstrueux, nous rejoignîmes sa chambre. Je ne mettais pas fait prier pour m'allonger, la pièce toujours plongée dans le noir, mais je pus entendre, grâce à la porte ouverte, que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à prendre la route du retour. Je rejoignis ma petite amie et les autres dans le couloir.

-Vous partez ? fis-je, curieux et un tantinet triste.

Des liens s'étaient crées en 48h, je devais bien admettre que je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur.

-On a quand même 4h de route beau brun, souligna Emma qui vint étreinte sa compagne par derrière : Chani, tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda-t-elle en cognant quelques coups contre la porte menant à la chambre de sa belle-fille.

-Oui, oui, je cherche juste mes écouteurs pour la route !

-Ah, elle s'en va déjà… ? questionna ma cadette : Vous partez où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-La Mongie, dans les Pyrénées !

-Ah~ soupirai-je rêveur : le col du Tourmalet !

Nous discutâmes voyages, et les parents de Tallulah vinrent poser des questions au sujet de notre séjour dans les Vosges pour fêter le nouvel an.

-Quelle aubaine que le gîte ait eu un désistement, fit remarquer Lucia : Mais tu viens toujours pour le 24, fille ? Au fait ! On t'a rapporté des melons d'eau et des oranges pour que tu te fasses une bonne confiture. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

-Ouiiii ! s'enjoua l'interpellée, d'une voix pourtant très fatiguée. Son père en gloussa, lui signalant qu'elle allait pouvoir prendre son temps pour le reste du rangement, avec les longues vacances qu'elle allait avoir.

-C'est vrai ça, ma classe rembauche le… (elle plissa un œil, semblant chercher) la semaine du 21 c'est ça ? Pendant les portes ouvertes ?

-Oui, lui assurai-je : Quant à moi, ce sera plus vers le 14-15 Janvier, j'ai des réunions de prévues justement en rapport avec les inscriptions des nouveaux étudiants.

Tallulah haussa les sourcils, trop épuisée pour camoufler son scepticisme. Les étudiants n'avaient toujours pas reçu de mail à propos de l'appel aux dons, fait par l'établissement. _D'ici lundi, tout le monde saura…_ Bonjour les vacances de Noël…les pauvres. Ma poitrine se fit douloureuse, surtout face à la peine qu'affichait le visage de ma cadette qui était déjà informée de la crise budgétaire de la fac.

Stephan, qui me dépassait de 5 bons centimètres, tira sa meilleure amie vers lui pour l'étreindre tendrement. Son sourire revint au triple galop, et j'en fus soulagé. Elle n'avait pas à se tourmenter autant pour le moment, bien que je ne puisse que la comprendre.

Après de chaleureux aurevoirs, ils nous épargnèrent de descendre et remonter 5 étages, mais nous leur fîmes de grands signes de la main depuis le balcon. Une fois que le camion disparut de notre champ de vision, nous regagnâmes rapidement la chaleur du salon, qui grouillait de cartons, d'emballages, de livres et autres bibelots qui restaient à ranger.

D'un commun accord -soit un regard qui en dit long sur notre fatigue- Tallulah et moi nous accordâmes une sieste des plus méritées avant de nous préparer de quoi manger pour le dîner.

-Comment rejoins-tu tes parents ? En voiture ? En train ?

-En train je pense, en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de perturbation.

-Tu crois que je peux rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on parte chacun retrouver sa famille ? demandai-je, d'une voix suave en me plaçant derrière elle pour venir embrasser sa nuque.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes qui hachaient un oignon tandis que j'eus mis des spaghettis à bouillir. Ce soir, pâtes-bolo maison ! En épousant les mouvements de ses poignets, nous continuâmes de cuisiner cet oignon ensemble.

-C'est ça où je te séquestre dans ma salle de bain, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Hou~ Je vais filer chercher des rechanges du coup…

-Je termine de préparer le dîner, me sourit-elle : En revanche, tu peux faire une halte à la pharmacie ?

Je réagis aussitôt.

-Oui, bien sûr. T'as besoin de quoi ?

Elle me sourit, non sans rougir légèrement, le regard attendri.

-De l'ibuprofène, ça suffira pour la semaine. (Elle essuya ses mains) Je te passe l'argent, attends…

-Laisse', je vais le prendre, pouffai-je en haussant un sourcil quelque peu blasé : Je fais vite, à tout'.

Après un chaste baiser, je quittai l'appartement en quête de médicaments pour ma chérie et de mes affaires. J'en profitai pour terminer ma valise, que je déposai dans ma voiture et qui y resta, le temps de mon court séjour chez Tallulah.

Ensemble, nous pûmes terminer le rangement de son mobilier, de ses effets personnels, et nous regroupâmes ceux de Chani dans le couloir, de façon à ne pas déranger la circulation. La cohabitation fut aussi agréable que la semaine que nous passâmes ensemble, pendant les partiels. Et le jour de notre départ respectif, ce fut un crève-cœur que de devoir se séparer, même pour trois jours. Je n'eus pas menti quand je lui eus dit que ça allait de pire en pire…

…Car il n'y avait plus un instant que je ne désire pas passer auprès d'elle. Et même si je fus des plus comblés de retrouver les miens, et d'avoir pu choyer ma nièce et mon neveu, le départ dans les Vosges se firent attendre.

Assis près du sapin, en tailleur, avec Alan sur mes genoux, je vis son père, Léon, débarquer dans le séjour, les cheveux en bataille et portant Carie dans ses bras, qui somnolait sur son épaule.

-Le père Noël est passé~ chantonna-t-il, groggy. Mais la petite ne voulait rien entendre, et grogna dans ses bras.

Alan poussa un cri de joie à m'en percer les tympans. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait vu les cadeaux, et cette année, ce fut mon tour de les déposer sous le sapin. Petite misère…Carie avait veillé tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir prendre le père Noël en photo. Je dus attendre un long moment avant de quitter la chambre d'ami de chez Léon et mon frère, pour me faufiler au salon.

-Dim' dort toujours ? demandai-je.

-Toujours, gloussa Léon : j'ai envoyé sa fille, mais cette chipie s'était rendormie à côté de lui.

-…Hmm, papa…grogna-t-elle, se laissant replonger dans le sommeil.

-Il est peut-être un peu tôt tu n'crois pas ? fis-je.

Alan lui, rebondissait sur sa couche, les yeux bien éveillés, non sans tendre les mains en direction d'une guirlande sur laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse de s'acharner déjà, la veille.

-Non ! l'interdis-je en baissant sa main.

-Joyeux Noël au fait, pouffa Léon qui se pencha pour embrasser d'abord son fils, puis moi, à qui il fit la bise et je lui répondis chaleureusement.

Léon était aussi grand que moi tandis que nous dépassions mon aîné de trois centimètres. En revanche, côté carrure, Léon était un poseur qui se devait de garder une certaine ligne pour ses shootings et autres activités qui faisaient appel à son image. Il était d'ailleurs souvent réclamé aux beaux-arts, et performa de nombreuse fois pour des clip vidéo d'artistes vidéastes tel que Bill Viola. Il avait une peau bien plus pâle que nous, et ses cheveux blonds cendrés changeaient parfois de teinte, prenant parfois des reflets dorés comme les blés ou bien brin comme la cime d'un pin. Ses yeux, eux, étaient sombres, comme s'ils absorbaient chaque rayon de lumière autour de lui.

Il n'avait que 5 ans de plus que moi, et, tandis que je fêterai mes 34 ans en Janvier, lui, fêterait ses 39 ans en Mars. Et mon frère lui, ses 41 ans en Août. Dimitri était ce qu'on appelait un « chasseur de tête ». Mandaté çà et là partout dans le pays voire dans le monde, il faisait ensuite de nombreux de déplacement à la recherche de la perle rare pour l'entreprise qui l'eut engagé.

C'était lors d'un de ses voyages en Russie qu'il eut fait la rencontre de Léon, encore étudiant en césure. L'un était un jeune prodige de 25 ans et l'autre venait de célébrer ses 23 printemps. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de mon frère…Mais il ne connut qu'un seul homme dans sa vie. Dimitri n'était pas ce type d'homme à s'épancher sur ses sentiments, le romantisme semblait le dépasser, pourtant Léon me tenait tête que j'avais tout faux, sans pour autant extrapoler plus que cela. _« La vie privée a ses facettes privées ! »_ s'amusait-il à me répéter.

Ils se mirent ensemble…aménagèrent aussi vite que leurs nombreux déplacements leur permirent mais durent attendre que la loi du Mariage pour tous passe enfin, pour s'unir comme Dimitri en rêvait.

Ce fut bien la première fois que je vis mon frère aîné sourire autant, et si sincèrement. Devenir chasseur de tête lui obligeait à arborer tant de masques qu'il était parfois difficile de savoir si nous parlions bien au membre de notre famille ou à ce « hunter » urbain qui manipulait les esprits pour de l'argent.

Je n'avais rien contre son choix professionnel, mais il se détachait si peu souvent de ses différentes facettes qu'il m'était devenu bien rude de dialoguer avec lui.

-Alors, alors ? A quand les présentations ?

Sortant de ma transe, je haussai la tête et croisai le regard de mon beau-frère, l'air taquin et surtout très curieux. C'était bien connu chez lui, et il s'entendait très bien avec mon grand-père pour ça ! Tous deux ensembles, pouvaient devenir infernaux, et leur curiosité était parfois un peu malsaine…

-Eh bien, ta petite chérie ! Quand allons-nous pouvoir la rencontrer ?

-Haha, maintenant que ses parents savent pour nous deux, je pense que ça pourrait s'envisager pour le début d'année prochaine, on en discutera ensemble au chalet.

Soudain, Carie se réveilla dessus l'épaule de son père qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil, non loin du sapin. Le poil à bois crépitait dans le fond du séjour, et seule la lumière des flammes couplée à celle des guirlandes électriques ombraient nos silhouettes sur le tapis et les murs.

-T'as rencontré une tata, tonton ?

-Haha, oui on peut dire ça ! ris-je.

Alan, qui commençait à retrouver les bras de Morphée, s'était blotti contre moi, le doigt dans la bouche et ceux de sa main libre triturant ma barbe, comme il le faisait avec Dimitri qui la portait également.

-Vous étiez beaux sur les photos, sourit mon aîné qui fit descendre de ses genoux sa fille qui voulait retourner voir Dimitri : Ne le réveille-pas, prévint-il. Mais la chipie avait déjà filé.

-Il a eu un autre déplacement ? m'inquiétai-je.

-Oui, mais ça n'a pas été aussi long que les fois précédentes, assura-t-il : Mais dis-moi un peu, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés…Talia ?

-Tallulah, rectifiai-je gentiment : On s'est rencontré… (j'eus un temps d'hésitation avant de penser à la révélation faites aux parents de ma petite amie) On s'est rencontré à la fac, je suis son professeur principal, en fait.

-Oh… souffla Léon, l'air visiblement surpris.

Mon beau-frère, était au courant pour Dana, cela faisait un an qu'il sortait avec mon frère lorsque le drame a éclaté. Il me demanda tout de même si elle était en première année ou dernière…

-Dernière, dernière ! m'enquis-je, comprenant qu'il s'inquiétait pour son âge : Elle va avoir 22 ans en février.

Portant une main sur son cœur, Léon sembla soulagé.

-Je ne juge pas, mais je pense que je t'aurais conseillé de faire attention si elle n'avait pas eu 18 ans…

-Je peux comprendre, oui, ricanai-je, nerveux.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, j'te jure ! s'agita Léon : Je suis un peu le seul « étranger » de la famille Zaidi, j'attendais que ça que tu rencontres quelqu'un, haha !

-Quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien avec nous ?

-Avec bientôt 16 ans de vie commune avec ton frère, je pense que je serais parti depuis un moment si je ne me sentais pas bien, s'esclaffa-t-il : Mais ce n'est pas facile de vous gérer quand vous vous prenez le bec, Dim' et toi, et un peu de soutien me ferait du bien ! Car c'est moi, qui me retrouve avec ton frère pour essuyer la tempête de vos disputes, gronda-t-il.

-Hé…on a été « mignons » hier, soulignai-je, la moue puérile.

-Oui, c'est vrai sourit Léon : Et tant mieux.

Des pas se firent entendre en plus d'une voix mi-suave, mi-amusée :

-C'est normal, il était à l'heure et m'a ramené mon disque dur. Pas besoin de le rouspéter.

Alan sursauta dans mes bras en entendant la voix de son père qui venait de se réveiller.

-Merci, Carie ! sermonna Léon à la petite qui bouda dans les bras de Dimitri.

-Laisse la, sourit mon frère : Elle voulait ouvrir ses cadeaux avec tout le monde. (Il se pencha, la petite dans les bras, pour embrasser longuement son époux sur la tempe) Joyeux Noël.

-Joyeux Noël beau brun…

-« Beau brun ! » S'esclaffa Carie en toisant tour à tour ses deux pères.

-Bah quoi, j'suis pas beau p't'être ? la charia Dimitri.

-Non, rit la petite qui revint sa cacher dans le creux de son cou.

Mon aîné rit mais arbora une boue légèrement offusquée.

-C'est qui le plus beau ? demanda Léon, et Carrie le désigna du doigt avant de réclamer ses bras.

-C'est ça, fuis vilaine ! gronda faussement Dimitri qui vint me faire la bise : Joyeux Noël l'amoureux.

-Joyeux Noël, le moins beau ! raillai-je en lui donnant son fils qui s'agitait avec excitation à la vue de son père qui vint lui chatouiller son petit cou de bambin avec des bisous barbus.

-Ris pas trop vite, me prévint-il : les gens ont tendance à dire qu'on se ressemble !

-Ah bon ? fis-je, en haussant les sourcils : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a les yeux verts ? C'est un peu simple non ?

-Que veux-tu ? Je n'y peux rien si les autres aiment mélanger les torchons avec les serviettes.

Je reniflai un rire blasé, secouant la tête, peu surpris par sa remarque.

-Vous êtes aussi pénibles l'un que l'autre, voilà ce que vous avez en commun, pesta Léon qui embarqua sa fille dans la cuisine sous le regard peiné de Dimitri qui soupira.

-Ça va je plaisantai, il a quand même dit que j'étais moche !

-Ta fille, pas moi ! m'outrai-je.

-Des gamins ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! beugla mon beau-frère qui sortait de quoi sustenter ses enfants : J'ai _vraiment_ hâte de rencontrer Talia, renchérit-il.

-Tallulah !

Ma voix se mêla à celle de mon frère qui corrigea également son amant. Nos regards se croisèrent, mais le sien scintilla avec indifférence avant de se reporter sur son fils qui réclamait des bisous. Mes yeux eux, restèrent bien plaqués sur lui avec curiosité.

-Tu sembles avoir retenu son prénom plus vite que Léon.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué.

-Ce n'est pas commun non plus…soulignai-je : T'as fait des recherches sur elle ?

Il pouffa, et me regarda avec dédain.

-Joue pas à ça, Rayan. Pas le jour de Noël, pas devant mes enfants. Cela se passait très bien jusqu'à ce matin, pas besoin de sortir les crocs. Cela me paraît normal de faire l'effort de me souvenir du prénom de ma belle-sœur, non ?

Honteux, je me sentis rougir et détourna le regard sur le sapin, tandis que j'étais toujours assis en tailleurs sur le sol.

-Allez, fit-il en glissant une main dans mes cheveux : viens manger, ta nièce à préparer une pâte à pancakes hier.

Portant Alan dans ses bras, Dimitri rejoignit son époux et sa fille qui faisaient une pile de pancakes sur lesquels ils s'amusaient à ajouter la garniture qui leur plaisait.

-Tu veux quoi, tonton ? me sourit Carrie.

-Je veux bien la confiture de myrtilles avec. (je regardais mon frère) Maman qui l'a faite ?

-Oui, elle nous en a apporté plusieurs pots, gloussa mon aîné qui posait son fils sur chaise haute.

Je m'emparai du pot, puis, sourit, un peu attendri en me souvenant que ma chérie comptait elle aussi préparer sa petite confiture de melon d'eau et d'agrumes pour le nouvel an. _Elle aimerait sûrement…_ Je demandai alors à mes aînés s'ils pouvaient m'en donner un pot, quand je repartirai.

-Bien sûr, Sherine en a trop donné, assura Dimitri qui ouvrit son placard.

 _Sherine…_ Mon frère eut beau très bien s'entendre avec ma mère, il mettait un point d'honneur à l'appeler par son prénom. Cela m'eut toujours un peu dérangé, mais que pouvais-je y faire, elle ne restait que sa belle-mère finalement.

Pourtant… _Pourtant c'est elle qui l'a élevé._ Dimitri me donna un pot et je lui souris pour le remercier. Nous commençâmes le petit déjeuner tous les 5, mais nous fûmes petit à petit, rejoints par les parents et le grand père qui dormait dans la chambre d'ami du rez-de-chaussée, ayant des difficultés à gravir les marches de l'escalier.

Après quoi, les enfants eurent le droit d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux et, une année de plus, ils furent bien gâtés par tout le monde.

-Tiens Caleb, sourit Léon qui présenta sur la table basse du séjour, un paquet destiné à mon grand-père.

-Oh ? Cela m'a l'air bien lourd.

-Tes petits-fils ont eu l'idée ! souligna mon beau-frère.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de notre grand-père, Dimitri et moi parvenions à trouver un terrain d'entente. Sachant que notre aîné adorait écrire, et qu'il était nostalgique des premières machines, nous « chassâmes » ensemble le trésor parfait pour notre grand-père : Une machine à écrire _REMINGTON_ datant de 1920 avec certificat d'authenticité et la liste des anciens propriétaires.

-Oh…s'exclama notre père qui examinait en même temps que notre grand-père, la machine : Belle pièce !

-On peut encore voir la signature du fabriquant, regarde, penche-toi là Sohan…fit notre aîné qui se décalait.

A côté de nous, ma mère, nous lança des œillades malicieuses à mon frère et moi. Ce fut discret, mais Dimitri sourit, contemplant notre père et notre grand-père s'extasier devant la machine.

-Venez-là mes fils, s'enjoua ma mère qui nous attrapa par le bras avant de nous faire baisser nos têtes qu'elle embrassa, tour à tour.

-Mamie ! s'écria Alan qui sembla jaloux.

-Mais viens là toi aussi, (elle attira Carie) et toi aussi, coquine !

Le restant de la journée, nous partîmes tous nous promener dans les alentours, dans une clairière où randonneurs et joggeurs se croisaient souvent. Le chat de Léon, un maincoon à pelage gris, tigré noir, daigna se lever et nous suivre pendant la balade. Alan, qui, un peu fainéant lorsqu'il s'agissait de marcher, réclama les épaules de grand-père Sohan.

-Oh, papy se fait vieux mon chéri, rit ma mère : demande à tonton !

-Tonton il a le dos tout cassé à cause d'un déménagement, soulignai-je, alors que je leur eu parlé du déménagement de Tallulah. Léon et ma mère ensemble, c'étaient de vrais enquêteurs -ou commères- du dimanche.

-Puis tu vas marcher mon grand, intervint Léon, un brin sévère.

Alan fronça les sourcils, semblant bouder et diminua la cadence.

-Viens Léon ! l'appela sa sœur aînée qui jouait avec le chat dans les feuilles mortes du sillage.

Un groupe d'enfants passèrent à côté d'eux et s'extasièrent devant la bête qui se roula sur le dos pour réclamer des câlins. Curieux, Alan se cacha dans les jambes de Dimitri, ne semblant pas oser approcher les enfants qui jouaient avec Carie.

-Quoi ? Tu fais le timide ? Tu veux y aller ?

Alan hocha la tête. S'il savait plutôt bien galoper pour ses 3 ans, mon neveu restait du genre muet. Nous savions tous, qu'aussi jeune fut-il lorsque ses parents biologiques les maltraitaient, sa sœur et lui, cela eut un impact sur lui. Pourtant, les fois où il parlait, c'était très intelligible. Léon et Dimitri prenaient le temps de discuter avec leurs deux enfants et ils assimilaient très bien ce qu'on leur disait, ce qu'ils entendaient.

Avec douceur, Dimitri posa sa main sur le haut de la tête de son fils. Un cliquetis mécanique que je connaissais bien me fit réagir, ainsi que mon grand-père, suspendu au bras de ma mère qui l'aidait à marcher.

-Ne faites attention à moi, sourit mon père : la scène était splendide… dit-il, d'une voix chaude alors qu'il examinait la photo sur son écran.

Curieux, je vins le rejoindre pour avoir un aperçu du résultat.

-T'as mis un filtre ?

-Pour réchauffer les couleurs et rehausser les résidus automnaux de ce début d'hivers. (Il me présenta son appareil) Regarde fils, ton frère dans toute sa splendeur…

Mon père eut calibré la netteté, qui se concentrait autour de mon frère et de son fils, qui se trouvaient en arrière-plan pourtant, vis-à-vis du découpage de la scène. Trois feuilles mortes s'étaient décochées dans leur branche, et elles aussi, étaient nettes. Quant aux personnages alentours, nous avions plus ou moins la silhouette floue, pourtant, notre attention se portait clairement sur l'enfant et son père attirant un peu plus l'œil de celui qui contemplait, à se poser sur le duo. _Sur les photos…j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir affaire à un inconnu…_ me dis-je en restant fasciné par l'expression presque fragile et tendre sur le visage de mon frère. Pourtant, sa main posée sur la tête de son enfant qui regardait droit devant lui les enfants qui jouaient, étaient ferme, imposant sa présence avec soutien dans un geste qui laissant entendre dans une voix lointaine, apportée par le vent soufflant dans les feuilles : « Je suis là mon fils… »

Songeant à Tallulah, je me demandai ce qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si elle avait pu contempler la photo.

-Elle aime ce que tu fais… dis-je dans un souffle, alors que je reportai mon attention sur mes pas.

-Qui ça ? sourit-il mon père qui rangeait son appareil dans sa sacoche.

-Tallulah. Elle aime ce que tu fais…elle connaît tes œuvres tu sais.

-Tu lui as parlé de moi ? s'étonna-t-il : Tu as pourtant tendance à cacher que tu es le fils de Sohan Arles.

-J-je…non, c'est juste que je lui ai montré un album photo, pour qu'elle puisse avoir un visage à mettre sur vos prénoms. Et… pour le mariage de Dim' et Léon, disons qu'elle a reconnu ta patte. Apparemment, tu rentres dans ses favoris avec Harriet Leibowitz.

-Content de savoir que mon travail lui plaît, fit-il en croisant mon regard, semblant sincère. Puis, tout comme moi il se remit à marcher, fixant nos pas, un peu en retrait des autres : J'espère…que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques avec elle, reprit-il.

-Non, ricanai-je et il me regarda l'air surpris : Comment veux-tu que je le sache, papa ? Tu sais, je comprends tes inquiétudes et j'en ai eu beaucoup avant de me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec Tallulah. Mais, nous ne pouvons ignorer le fait que les temps ont changé.

-Oui, oui c'est vrai…Mais tout le monde ne reste pas si ouvert, et je connais la réputation d'Anteros et je sais comment fonctionnent les hauts placés académiques tu sais.

-On le sait aussi, assurai-je : Mais je veux rester avec elle. (Je me stoppai et croisai son regard avec sérieux) Quand tu la rencontreras, tu comprendras.

Mon père resta silencieux un instant, tandis qu'il me détaillait avec une lueur de fierté dont je ne saisissais pas bien encore les raisons. Puis, pressant mon épaule avec réconfort, il me fit signe de rejoindre les autres.

-Alors présente-la nous vite, rit-il.

Le reste de la ballade se fit agréablement, et, une fois le soleil commençant à décliner, ne décidâmes de retourner au chaud. Je jouai avec les enfants au salon, lorsque mon grand-père vint m'apporter la clé du chalet dans lequel nous allons nous rendre mes amis et moi pour quelques jours.

-Tiens mon grand, j'ai demandé qu'un chargement de bois te sois apporté le 28. En attendant, vous devrez vous débrouiller avec le chauffage central.

-Pas de souci, c'est gentil à toi, souris-je.

-Tu vas où ? me questionna Carie.

-Au chalet de grand-père Caleb. Tu sais, là où t'as vu les renards !

-Ah oui ! Oh, tonton, j'peux venir avec toi ?

-Où ça ? intervint Léon qui venait nous apporter des chocolats chauds sur un plateau : Où tu veux aller avec tonton ?

-Au chalet de papy Caleb !

-Non ! Tonton Rayan y va pour faire bêtises, une petite fille aussi sage que toi n'a pas à y aller, plaisanta-t-il.

-Comment ça des bêtises ? m'outrai-je.

-Mais papa il n'arrête pas de dire que je suis agitée, donc j'peux y aller…marmonna la petite.

-Dimitri est aussi bête que tonton Rayan !

-Hé ! m'offusquai-je en chœur avec mon frère qui passa une tête dans l'encadrée du salon.

Mon grand-père rit à gorge déployé en dévoilant son sourire aux dents manquantes à quelques endroits. Cela…me fit du bien de l'entendre rire ainsi. Cela me fit du bien, de tous les revoir pour Noël et j'eus un pincement au cœur au moment des aurevoirs. Mais il se réchauffait déjà à l'idée de retrouver les bras de mon amante, qui, je l'espérai, serait déjà de retour à son appartement.

Sur la route, j'utilisai mon option d'appel reliée à ma voiture pour contacter Tallulah. Mais je tombai sur sa boîte vocale.

-Coucou toi, je sais qu'on s'est eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, mais j'ai oublié de te demander à quelle heure tu serais de retour chez toi. Je t'embrasse, rappelle-moi quand tu pourras.

Je coupai l'option et me concentrai sur la route. Après une heure de route, je me stationnai à une aire de repos pour refaire le plein, ma jauge arrivant sur la réserve, je ne pus faire autrement. _On prendra ma voiture ou la sienne ?_ Passant à la caisse, je reçus un appel de ma chérie à qui je décrochai promptement :

-Salut, souris-je en déplaçant ma voiture sur une place du parking de l'aire de repos, afin de laisser la place à la pompe : t'as écouté mon message ?

« Oui, je t'ap-crrrshhh-quées et j-zzzrrssh-. »

-Euh…Tal' ? Allô ?

Je vérifiai mon réseau et je captai pourtant bien. Cela devait venir d'elle…

-Tallulah ? Tu m'entends ?

« -crrrshh-yan ? »

-Oui !

« Tu m'entends là ? J'te -routes sont bloquées-crrsssh- trop et je ne vais pa-ccrrrsshhhzzzz-. »

-Quoi ? Quelles routes ? Tu es encore chez t'es parents ? Ma puce, essaie par message, car là je ne t'entends pas…

« Bip ! »

-Ah bah elle m'entendait…

L'inquiétude me prit. Le peu que j'eus entendu ne présageait rien de bon, et tout ce que j'espérai était qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de grave. J'attendis son message le restant de la route, mais je ne le reçus qu'une fois chez moi. « Il neige à gros flocons dans ma région, les routes sont bloquées, les trains sont annulés pour ce soir, je ne vais pas rentrer tout de suite et je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir partir en même temps que vous. Je te tiens au courant, bisou bonne route à toi »

Suivi de quatre photos qui montraient le quartier où vivaient ses parents avec les voitures recouvertes de neige ainsi que la route principale et les maisons. Sur la dernière photo, je pouvais voir Lucia en train de s'occuper de sa voiture tandis que Philippe, en arrière-plan, déblayait le bord de route. Libérant un profond soupir, je me dis que le sort était contre moi.

-Sérieusement ?

Morose, je ne pris même pas la peine de défaire mes valises et me laissai tomber sur mon canapé avant de lui répondre. Comme ma cadette ne captait pas beaucoup de son côté, je recevais ses textos avec un train de retard -c'était le cas de le dire- et ce fut comme ça jusqu'au jour du départ pour le chalet qui se fit sans elle…

A suivre…


	23. Chapter 23

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Hey ! Nous nous retrouvons enfin avec la première partie du séjour au chalet ! Nous recommençons avec le point de vue de Rayan mais nous continuerons de plus belle avec celui de Tallulah tout du long :) Je vous laisse dans votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne ! ]

* * *

Rayan

-Tout le monde est prêt ? s'écria Leigh qui venait de fermer son coffre.

Afin d'éviter trop de frais d'essence pour les uns et les autres, nous voulûmes minimiser le nombre de véhicules et favoriser le covoiturage. Castiel me relayerait pour les trois dernières heures de conduite, sachant qu'on en avait compté au total, entre 6h30 et 7h. Pour ce qui était de Leigh, Rosa le relayerait, Morgan se portait également garant. Il était 20h, tout le monde était au rendez-vous… …Hormis Tallulah.

-C'est bon, je ferme de mon côté, prévins-je en claquant mon coffre que je bouclai avant de récupérer ceux qui montaient avec moi : Castiel, copilote ? Hyun, Priya, passagers ?

-On est bon, sourit l'indienne : C'est pratique quand même, un chalet familial !

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi on n'avait pas de participation à la location, souligna Hyun.

Alors que tout le monde se fut inquiété au sujet du linge de maison, des oreillers et autres ustensiles qui pouvaient parfois manquer, car il y avait plus de personnes que de chambre, je dus bien avouer à nos amis que le chalet appartenait à ma famille et que nous ne manquerions de rien. Ils n'eurent qu'à prendre de quoi se changer, des chaussures pratiques, des produits de soins mais surtout des vêtements chauds. La neige qu'eut Tallulah chez ses parents menaçaient les Vosges, par importantes chutes, déjà que le coin où nous nous rendions était connu pour ses froids secs.

-Je te le répète, si elle ne te demande pas en mariage ça m'étonnerait, rit Rosalya qui se rendait à la voiture de Leigh.

-Faudrait-il déjà qu'elle puisse venir, marmonnai-je, l'air sombre en vérifiant une dernière fois mes pneus.

-Hé, me souffla Rosa qui était revenue vers moi, les mains sur mes épaules d'un geste réconfortant : Elle a encore 4 jours devants elle avant le 31, les routes et les voies ferroviaires vont peut-être se dégager, sois patient.

Je lui souris faiblement, mais je lui étais reconnaissant. Une fois tout opérationnel, nous prîmes enfin la route. Avec Castiel, Priya, Hyun et moi, nous nous amusâmes à envoyer quelques messages en morse aux autres roulant juste derrière nous, à l'aide des phares arrière. Les rires s'élevèrent à chaque fois que Leigh nous répondait. Rosalya finit même par nous appeler, me confiant qu'elle trouvait que Leigh et moi nous étions bien trouvés !

-Mais elle doit être sacrément vieille en fait ! Elle avait quel âge quand tu y étais ? s'esclaffa Castiel tandis que nous parlions de la directrice, Shermansky, du lycée Sweet Amoris.

-Je n'sais pas, pouffai-je en levant la main avec désintérêt : Mais elle avait déjà les cheveux gris, haha ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pénible…

-On parle bien de Shermansky, renchérit Priya : Je n'ai fait que ma Terminale là-bas, mais je dois avouer qu'elle était spéciale.

-Spéciale ? Casse-couille, lâcha le chanteur sans demi-mesure : Bon, après je dois avouer que je lui en ai faite des vertes et des pas mures…

-Ça c'est sûr, rit Priya : Mais et toi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'avait en ligne de mire ? me questionna-t-elle.

-Bah… (je soupirai) j'étais du genre premier de la classe mais je n'en avais pas l'allure en fait. J'étais doué partout, enfin, hormis la physique-chimie et je m'en sortais moyennement en biologie, mais uniquement parce que je bossai beaucoup. Mais à côté, je faisais pas mal de conneries.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre, je ne sais pas s'il y est toujours, mais dans notre salle de biologie -enfin, quand ça s'appelait encore la biologie- il y avait un miroir derrière le tableau. Tu avais le mur, le miroir qui prenait la longueur du mur, et le tableau noir. Pour les contrôles, notre instit' n'avait pas vraiment eu l'idée de nous surveiller depuis le fond, mais bien depuis sa place au bureau, à l'avant. Ce n'était pas difficile de tricher lors des contrôles, un bon marker, une ardoise, et le tour est joué !

-Jusqu'au jour… ?

-Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai oublié mon ardoise au sol. Si tu veux, pour éviter d'être trop voyants, on posait nos ardoises au sol avec la réponse inscrite dessus et une fois que la réponse avait été lue, on refourguait nos ardoises dans le sac. Un jour, j'ai oublié, et la prof a fait sa petite ronde entre les tables…

Des gloussements s'élevèrent dans la voiture. Je poursuivis de conter mes anecdotes, partant de la fois où mes amis et moi eûmes fait de l'art à l'aide de ballons de baskets, en les trempant dans de la peinture que nous eûmes répandue lors d'un match totalement improvisé dans le gymnase, jusqu'à la course d'orientation -qu'eurent également Castiel et Tallulah, de ce que j'eus compris au Bungalow- où nous eûmes littéralement monté un campement le temps que la course se termine.

-On a fait un feu à l'aide de deux bouts de bois ! On était tellement fiers…ris-je : Mais ça n'a rapporté aucun point dans la moyenne, soi-disant que c'était une course d'orientation, pas un stage de survie !

-Ah ouais, même nous, on n'a pas fait pire que ça…s'outra Priya.

-Dis Miss Ninja…

-Oh ça va !

Nous allions repartir dans nos partages de souvenirs lorsque je remarquai l'air hébété de Hyun qui écoutait en silence depuis le début.

-O-Oh, désolé ce n'est pas très sympa, m'excusai-je, me sentant un peu stupide d'avoir délaissé ainsi Hyun.

-Haha, ça va, vos histoires étaient drôles, réagit-il, l'air sincère.

Après deux heures de conduite, nous nous posâmes dans un établissement à restauration rapide pour manger un bout et faire le plein de café. J'en profitai pour appeler ma chérie, qui décrocha rapidement.

« Bonsoir, toi…Alors, comment tu te sens ? La route, ça va ? »

-Cela va bien, souris-je, sans joie : Aussi bien que ça puisse l'être sans toi…

« Hé, la neige a encore le temps de fondre tu sais ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste, c'est toi-même qui me l'a dit ! »

-Quand ? pouffai-je.

« En cours ! Pour mon mémoire, nou-nouille ! »

 _Le nou-nouille m'avait manqué, tiens !_ me dis-je en souriant.

« Déjà, ça capte de mieux en mieux, pas besoin d'attendre des plombes pour que tu reçoives mes messages et mes appels » je l'entendis sourire.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges, je dus raccrocher afin de reprendre la route. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur que je le fis, et je mourrai d'envie de la rappeler dans la voiture avec l'option du tableau de bord. Mais les choses que j'avais à lui dire, n'avaient nullement besoin d'être entendus des autres. Une heure et demi plus tard, Priya et Hyun s'étaient endormis, et Castiel s'était également accordé une sieste avant de me relayer à la première aire d'autoroute de trouvée. Rosalya fit de même pour Leigh, et nous entamions la dernière ligne droite. Enfin, façon de parler, car Castiel se mangea tous les cols montagneux et si je compris bien, c'était la première fois pour lui qu'il roulait sur ce genre de sentier.

-Au retour, c'est toi qui t'occupes de cette partie ! râla-t-il alors que je somnolai à côté de lui.

-Si tu veux, marmonnai-je.

Je me devais de garder les yeux ouverts, afin de le guider dans le sillon des villages que nous traversions.

-Prochaine intersection, tu prends à gauche, la plus serrée, dis-je en lui assurant que nous arrivions.

J'appelai Leigh

« On arrive ? »

-Bientôt, la prochaine à gauche ensuite il n'y a plus qu'à suivre la route. Après quoi, on va grimper assez haut, comment se sent Rosalya ? Je me sentirai mieux en sachant que c'est Morgan qui fait le reste…

« Elle se sent bien, mais te remercie. Je lui ai déjà demandé tout à l'heure, mais étrangement ça va. Le fait que nous n'ayons pas eu d'embouteillage aide peut-être ? »

-Je te l'avais dit, partir de nuit c'est toujours mieux. En revanche, on en a deux derrière qui ont rendu l'âme.

« Haha, pareil du côté d'Alexy ! Une vraie locomotive. »

Après s'être assuré que tout le monde allait bien, nous raccrochâmes et Castiel et moi continuâmes à discuter pour nous maintenir éveillés l'un et l'autre. Je regardai l'heure sur l'écran du tableau de bord…3h34 du matin… _Elle doit dormir,_ me dis-je en relisant nos derniers messages.

-Accro, hein ?

La voix du chanteur me sortit de ma rêverie. Je lui adressai un regard interrogatif.

-Tallulah et toi, c'est du sérieux ?

Je ricanai en reportant mon attention sur mes messages.

-Toujours inquiet au sujet de la réputation d'Anteros ?

-Ce n'est pas de la réputation de l'Académie dont je m'inquiète mais des répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur mon amie.

-Je sais… soufflai-je, la voix rauque : Permets-moi de te poser la question mais ne serais-tu pas un peu « trop » inquiet ?

Ce fut à son tour de ricaner.

-Je suis bien moins menaçant que le serveur qui ronfle derrière, fit-il : Quand bien même je serais amoureux d'elle, cela ne serait pas l'unique raison qui ferait naître en moi une telle inquiétude. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour elle. Lysandre est peut-être mon meilleur ami, elle l'est tout autant aujourd'hui. J'ai toute confiance en elle, et je la respecte. (Il marqua une pause) Tu te souviens de tout ce qu'on t'a dit sur Tallulah, lors de la soirée du Bungalow ?

Je hochai la tête, l'écoutant attentivement, le regard de retour sur sa silhouette dont le profil s'éclairait et s'ombrait sous les lampadaires routiers à chaque fois que nous traversions leur halo.

-Elle m'a aidé, moi aussi…Elle a su soutenir l'adolescent un peu trop naïf et capricieux que j'étais. Je n'ai jamais su lui rendre la pareille. Alors, si je peux la soutenir dans les moments difficiles je-

-J'admire le respect que tu lui portes, avouai-je, quoi que peu amer : Mais aussi peu anodine puisse-être notre relation, ce n'est pas ça qui apportera de la difficulté dans sa vie mais les gens qui-

-Les gens qui tiendront à préserver leur façon de penser au détriment de votre bonheur, je le sais. Et crois-moi, le directeur sera plus prompt à préserver la réputation de l'Académie plutôt que de faire partie des gens qui se rendent compte que les temps changent. L'intolérance à toujours sa place partout… Et alors, Tallulah en souffrira et ça je ne le supporterais pas, renchérit-il calme, mais la voix claire et les mots articulés avec fermeté.

-Ne pourra-t-il nous donner une chance, comme toi et ton groupe ?

-Juste une… C'est maigre, comparé à la pression qui vous poursuivra. Une erreur, et c'est terminé.

-Cela ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'il sache d'entrée de jeu ce qu'il se passe dans ce cas ? Au moins, nous aurons une chance. Des collègues se doutent de quelques choses, et une est déjà au courant et je ne te parle même pas de vous tous. L'erreur, sera faite avant même que le directeur ne sache quoi que ce soit, autant lui préparer le terrain et qu'on n'ait plus besoin de faire attention à chacun de nos mots et gestes…Je parle des plus bienséants, bien entendu.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, mais garda son attention rivée sur la route.

-Voyez ça ensemble… termina-t-il et nous n'abordâmes plus le sujet. Nous nous concentrâmes davantage sur la route tandis que nous arrivions au chalet, qui se trouvait sur un sommet qui nous surplombait, parmi les arbres géants le bordant.

Je réveillai nos deux beaux aux bois dormants, qui sursautèrent dans leur sommeil respectif avant de s'émerveiller par la vue qu'ils avaient d'un lac de nuit, en contrebas. Le clair de lune se reflétait et les étoiles étaient plus scintillantes que jamais. _Tallulah aimerait ce spectacle…_

-Woh…mais c'est pas un chalet c'est une villa ! siffla Castiel qui se penchait sur le volant pour contempler la façade du chalet de ma famille : On loge à 15 là-dedans !

-10, pour sûr, mais avec des matelas supplémentaires, je dirai que 15 c'est faisable…

-Peu modeste…

-Réaliste ! me défendis-je, non sans rire.

Nous nous garâmes sous l'auvent qui protégerait les voitures de la neige, comme elle se faisait attendre sur la région. Prenant le temps d'aspirer une bouffée d'air pur et frais, nous nous étirâmes tous, me faisant craquer les muscles puis nous descendîmes nos valises.

-Mais il y a combien d'étage ? demanda Priya.

Ouvrant la lumière du jardin à l'aide du disjoncteur, nous pûmes atteindre la porte d'entrée qui se trouvait sur le premier balcon.

-Il y a le rez-de-chaussée inférieur, (je tiltai) on aurait pu entrer par-là, quel con, fis-je en déverrouillant la porte : Le rez-de-chaussée supérieur, (je désigne la porte en face de moi) celui-ci donc, un étage et un grenier.

-Et, vous le louez le restant de l'année ? Doit coûter cher en facture… (Hyun ricana) enfin si vous détenait un tel domaine c'est que vous avez les moyens, non ?

-On peut dire ça. Nous ne l'exposons pas mais on ne s'en cache pas non plus, ce serait hypocrite…Mais non, on ne loue pas le chalet, finis-je en ouvrant la lumière de l'entrée.

Enfin, nous y étions.

* * *

Tallulah

Quelle calvaire…Moi qui m'étais tant enjouée de retrouver mes parents pour Noël, je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir été seule chez moi, cloîtrée entre les murs de l'appartement. Au moins, j'aurais pu prendre la route avec mes amis…avec mon amant.

J'adorai la neige. Mais aujourd'hui, elle me rendait bien amère. Toutes les heures, je vérifiai le site du réseau de train dans l'espoir que ma ligne soit débloquée. Assise sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, un chandail autour de mes épaules alors que je ne portai qu'une chemise de nuit, je portai mon regard sur le petit paquet qui reposait tranquillement sur mon bureau. Ne pouvant lui offrir pour Noël, je comptai donner son présent à Rayan pour le nouvel an. Aujourd'hui, je redoutai un peu que cela puisse se faire.

J'avais des nouvelles de tout le monde, ils étaient arrivés entre 3h et 4h du matin au gîte. Nous étions maintenant le 29, presque deux jours qu'ils étaient tous là-bas, la fin d'année approchait, mes parents étaient partis pour profiter de leur séjour et moi je me trouvai coincée chez eux, seule, et la peine au cœur de ne pouvoir partager un peu de joie avec mes amis mais surtout un peu d'amour et de chaleur avec mon chéri.

Il n'était pas loin de midi, et, n'ayant que peu d'appétit, j'allais me poser sur le canapé devant une série sur netflix lorsque je reçus une notification sur le site de réseaux ferroviaires.

-Oh m…

Me précipitant à visiter le site, je me rendis compte que plusieurs lignes étaient débloquées, enfin, et des papillons s'éveillèrent en moi, caressant mon ventre de leurs battements d'ailes et qui me procuraient milles frissons. Les mains agitées, un peu tremblantes, j'allais chercher ma carte bleue et je me réservai un billet pour le premier train disponible.

Mes parents avaient gardé des vêtements à moi chez eux, pour quand je leur rendrai visite comme pour Noël, je n'avais donc que ma personne à amener à la gare. Une fois que j'y fus, il me restait 30 minutes à attendre avant l'arrivée du train. En même temps, je reçus un message de Rosalya, qui prenait en photo leur repas qu'ils prenaient tous dans un petit restaurant du coin. Je l'appelai.

« Hey, ma puce comment tu- »

-J'ai un train ! Rosa, j'ai un train ! Il arrive dans trente minutes, je serais chez-moi d'ici 2 ou 3h si le trajet se passe sans encombre !

« Non, c'est vrai ? Hé déconne-pas ! (Elle chuchota) Il y en a un qui frôle la dépression nerveuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

-Je suis à la gare, Rosa ! Je rentre à l'appartement préparer ma valise et je prends la route pour le gîte ! Il faudrait que tu me donnes l'adresse en revanche.

« L'adresse ? A o-oui…l'adresse ! Euh…attends une seconde » je l'entendis parler à Leigh. « T'as de quoi noter ? Ou je te l'envoie par texto ? »

-Texto, mais fais-vite, je ne capterai plus dans le train !

« Je t'envoie ça tout de suite, bisou ma puce ! Et je garde le secret, ça fera une surprise à Rayan » susurra-t-elle.

Je souris, les joues rosies. Après des aurevoirs surexcités, nous raccrochâmes et j'attendis le train qui me mena jusqu'à chez moi. Je ne perdis pas plus de temps pour faire ma valise, j'eus beau être épuisée par le trajet en train qui s'était fait avec un bon retard, l'engouement qui m'étreignait, électrisait mes nerfs et je ne me voyais pas pouvoir attendre une journée de plus. Comme il était prévu qu'on y reste un petit moment, je fis en sorte de prendre suffisamment de vêtements, et ma paire de chaussures de randonnées. Hors de question que je reste enfermée ! Le grand air m'appelait…

Une fois que j'eus tout vérifié, et surtout, que j'avais bien introduit le cadeau pour Rayan dans ma valise, je bouclai tout, verrouillai la porte de l'appartement et rejoignis ma voiture. Je passai devant le café, qui était bien évidemment fermé puisque Clémence avait pris ses vacances, et continuai ma route qui, au vu du temps de trajet que me signalait mon GPS, allait être longue.

Au bout d'une heure et demi, je me rendis compte que ma Twi-twi avait soif…mais j'étais encore loin de la prochaine station-service, il fallait qu'elle tienne.

-Me laisse pas, tape dans la réserve ! priai-je en me maudissant de ne pas avoir fait le plein avant de partir.

Quand j'eus atteint la station, je laissai ma voiture faire un break et étancher sa « soif ». Déjà qu'elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à faire d'aussi longs trajets, comme celui qu'elle était en train de faire, il fallait bien qu'elle reprenne de l'énergie ! Et de mon côté, après quatre heures de routes, il commençait à m'en manquer. Un peu après 20h, je m'autorisai une pause sur une aire de repos. Une petite sieste, mais je n'étais pas très habituée à dormir dans les voitures, et je dus me payer deux canettes de café instantané dans la supérette qu'entourait l'aire de repos. Rayan m'avait envoyée des textos, et bien que j'en mourrai d'envie, je ne lui répondis pas, et préférai rester en contact avec ma meilleure amie qui, malgré l'impatience qu'elle avait de me voir, avait tenu sa langue. _J'arrive ma Rosa !_ m'écriai-je en mon for intérieur en reprenant la route.

Il était presque minuit, quand j'arrivai près du gîte…Une allée pour dernière ligne droite, mais je craignais qu'on entende le crissement de mes pneus. Je m'arrêtai au milieu de l'allée, envoyai un message à Rosa qui m'appela quelques minutes après.

« Ma puce ? J'te vois pas dans le jardin, t'es où ? »

-Je suis dans l'allée, d'après le GSP, le gîte est au bout c'est ça ? Quitte à jouer l'effet de surprise, autant que je fasse ça bien, il me reste beaucoup à marcher ?

« Toute seule ? Bon, normalement il ne te reste pas grand-chose, mais éclaire-toi hein, il y a des nids de poule sur le chemin »

-I-Il y a des sangliers dans le coin… ? demandai-je, un peu apeurée tandis que je sortais de ma voiture : Personne ne se doute de rien ?

« Haha, normalement non ! rit-elle : Non, Rayan est cloitré dans sa déprime, même s'il s'amuse avec nous, on voit bien que quelque chose ne va pas » ricana-t-elle, aussi attendrie que moi à l'écoute de cela. « Bon, je pense que Priya a deviné, mais elle ne m'a pas posée de question, juste émis deux-trois sous-entendus haha ! Mais les autres, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient capté, comme j'appelle souvent mes parents depuis qu'ils savent pour le bébé, ils pensent que c'est à eux que je parle. »

-Décidemment, ce bébé est un petit miracle avant la naissance ! souris-je.

« Hm, Miracle, ça lui irait bien comme prénom ! Haha ! »

-Bon, je raccroche, j'ai besoin de la LED de mon portable. C'est toujours tout droit hein ?

« Toujours ! Il y aura des petits sentiers mais ne t'en souci pas, et encore t'as dû les dépasser avec la voiture. On se fait une partie de cartes, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras qu'à suivre la lumière du jardin. A tout' ! » s'enjoua-t-elle.

-Bien reçu, Bisou !

Presqu'aussi surexcitée qu'elle, je raccrochai et me mis à trottiner sur le sentier, mes chaussures crissant sur les pieds et la poussière. En chemin, je reçus un message « Magne-toi, ils veulent aller se coucher ! »

-Noo-oon ! Pas sans moi ! beuglai-je dans ma course.

En même temps je pouvais comprendre, il était minuit passé, et je savais qu'ils s'étaient promenés toute la journée. _Rayan !_ Je voyais le gîte, ainsi que la lumière qui sortait des fenêtres aux volets encore ouverts. Essoufflée, je ralentis, essayant de reprendre mon souffle et prévins Rosa que j'arrivai.

« J'ai laissé la porte ouverte, entre directement »

-Je t'aime Rosalya ! me dis-je, seule, alors que je repérai un escalier qui menait à une porte, laquelle, je supposai être celle d'entrée.

De ce que présentait les lumières du jardin, le gîte était vraiment beau. Très grand aussi, sûrement deux ou trois étages, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre, mais le jardin alentour, et les arbres…Je me doutai déjà qu'on puisse avoir une vue remarquable depuis le dernier balcon. Un rideau cachait la vitre de la porte et, après avoir retiré mes chaussures, j'entrai discrètement dans le hall. C'était un long couloir, qui faisait face à un escalier, et, sur la gauche et la droite du couloir, se trouvaient deux arches donnant sur des pièces qui m'étaient encore inconnue. Cependant, je me laissai guider par les éclats de voix et, à pas de loup, je rejoignis mes amis qui étaient assis autour d'une table non loin de la cuisine, semblait-il. Je slalomai entre les fauteuils, installés à l'écart et je fus repéré par Leigh et Morgan mais je leur fis signe de se taire tandis que Rayan était en plein débat avec Priya, qui, au vu du regard en coin qu'elle me lança ne semblait que peu surprise en effet.

Comme a son habitude, à chaque fois qu'il était emporté dans une conversation qui l'intéressait, Rayan agitait expressivement ses mains, et les autres feignirent l'innocence en reprenant le jeu. Je ne voyais ni Hyun ni Castiel, je me dis qu'ils étaient partis se coucher.

Rayan n'avait absolument rien vu, ni senti, pourtant je me trouvai derrière lui, en train d'imiter certains de ses gestes alors qui parlait avec les autres et je vis Alexy sur le point de craquer tant il serrait les lèvres pour ne pas glousser.

-Ils en mettent du temps pour- (Rayan s'était retourné et tressauta en me voyant) Tallulah… ! geignit-il dans un souffle presque désespéré.

Faisant tomber sa chaise, mon chéri se leva pour m'étreindre avec force, à m'en faire décoller les pieds du sol. Les rires attendris s'élevèrent tous un à un tandis que je vins me suspendre à lui, les jambes et les bras entourant son corps tandis qu'il me portait plus haut dans ses bras.

-Hé bien, hé bien ! Je me faisais attendre si je comprends bien, n'est-ce pas ? lui murmurai-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

-Mais quand est-ce que tu… ? Ta voiture ? T'es venue comment ? questionna-t-il, en frottant son visage contre ma poitrine, alors que je câlinai sa tête.

Je lui demandai d'abord de me reposer au sol, mais ce voyou me garda dans ses bras, releva la chaise à l'aide d'une main, gardant l'autre autour de moi, se rassit en me fourguant à califourchon sur lui. Qu'il était bon de retrouver ses bras…sa fragrance…sa chaleur…. J'eus déjà ressenti cela auparavant, mais décidément, c'était bien auprès de lui que je me sentais chez moi.

Finalement, je m'écartai un instant de lui pour venir étreindre tous mes amis présents, les deux autres encore absents, mais j'eus compris qu'ils se relayaient pour la douche, mais que personne ne les avait vu revenir.

-Ils savent pourtant qu'il y a deux salles de bain, ils auraient pu aller chacun d'un côté… soupira Rayan qui me fit rasseoir sur ses cuisses mais je restai debout.

-Je dois aller chercher ma voiture, je l'ai laissée au milieu de chemin, lui dis-je avant de lui expliquer toute notre magouille avec Rosalya.

-Je me disais bien que tu appelais un peu trop souvent tes parents, gloussa Priya.

Rosalya lui tira la langue avant malice.

-Tu dois être rincée après s'être route, souligna Morgan : ça a été toute seule ?

Comme réponse, je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, plaquant mon bras devant mon visage afin de rester un tantinet polie. Mon estomac gronda bruyamment également. Ecarquillant les yeux, je posai une main sur mon ventre non sans rougir.

-Je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, avouai-je avant de demander : V-Vous avez des restes ?

-Haha, je te prépare quelque chose, rit Rayan qui se leva : Mais on va chercher ta voiture avant, viens.

Mon aîné me tendit la main que je vins attraper sans hésitation. Leigh bailla à son tour, en examinant les cartes sur la table.

-Je crois qu'on finira notre partie une autre fois, on a un peu abusé sur l'heure ce soir.

-Oh, moi j'ai encore la forme, se plaignit Alexy qui rassemblait les cartes : Tal' tu feras une partie avec nous ?

-Nous ? reprit Priya : J'suis claquée mon chat, moi je vais au lit ! Tu m'excuses ma belle ? s'inquiéta mon amie que j'excusai avec compréhension. D'ailleurs, je prévins Alexy que j'étais bien trop sur les rotules pour avec les idées claires.

-Déjà qu'en temps normal, je perds facilement, mais là je vais rager, donc mieux-vaut éviter une partie de cartes pour cette nuit, haha !

-Et puis, Tallulah et Rayan ont sûrement envie de rester un peu seuls, tu ne crois pas ? fit remarquer Morgan qui semblait aussi épuisé que les autres. _Il veut surtout aller dormir,_ me dis-je, attendri par sa frimousse.

-Je suis d'accord avec Momo ! Tout le monde dodo, et on parie combien qu'on va retrouver les deux lâcheurs dans le fond de leurs pieux ? rit Rosalya qui se tapota les épaules de son compagnon qui somnolait au bout de la table.

Un sourire épuisé sur les lèvres, je fis un tour sur moi-même, afin de balayait un peu distraitement des yeux la salle. J'étais tellement pressée de retrouver mes amis que je n'eus pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire auparavant. Plusieurs photos, posées sur un petit meuble dans le fond de la pièce, où se trouvaient les fauteuils, attirèrent mon attention.

-Mais c'est ta mère…m'offusquai-je en lâchant la main de mon petit ami pour rejoindre le meuble : C'est quoi ce délire, que fait une photo de-

Me retrouvant confrontée aux regards penauds de mes amis, je compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. J'arquai un sourcil tout en interrogeant en silence Rayan qui me sourit, un peu crispé, tout en s'approchant de moi.

-Bon, nous on va se coucher ! rit Rosa qui vint me faire un énorme bisou sur la joue, tandis qu'Alexy vint m'attaquer l'autre.

J'offris de chaudes étreintes à Leigh et Priya, puis, au compte-goutte, la pièce se vida et nous nous retrouvâmes qu'à deux. Toujours aussi intriguée, j'examinai les autres photos qui semblaient dater. Entourant ma taille, Rayan posa son menton sur mon épaule et m'expliqua alors que ce gîte, n'était autre que son chalet familial. Sachant que j'étais une amoureuse de la montagne, il voulut m'en faire la surprise, et je dus avouer que c'en fut une !

-Ta famille détient un chalet ? Woh…j-je…

Quand je songeai à son appartement assez simple et minimaliste, j'eus du mal à l'imaginer venir d'une bonne famille à la Nathaniel et Ambre. Mais il m'expliqua le fond de l'histoire en détail alors que nous marchions sur le sentier, dans l'objectif de rejoindre ma Twingo.

-Ce chalet appartenait à ma grand-mère. C'est ici qu'elle vivait avant de rencontrer mon grand-père et c'est également ici que mon père a grandi. A mes treize ans, ma grand-mère est décédée dans un accident de la route, elle revenait d'un séjour chez son frère cadet. Ce fut un choc pour toute la famille, et se chalet revint à mon grand-père bien que ce soit mon père qui prend tout en charge.

-Quand tu dis, qu'il prend tout en charge, tu veux dire que c'est ton père qui paie les factures tout seul ? m'enquis-je un peu surprise.

-C'est ça, opina Rayan dans un souffle : Et avant que tu te poses des questions…Non, je ne viens pas d'une lignée de grands monarques ou quoi que ce soit de farfelus qu'ont pu me sortir les autres haha ! Il me voyait déjà « Bey » ou « Sultan » en Tunisie alors que tout ceci est dépassé !

-Oui…baragouinai-je, peu instruite sur le sujet.

-On vit bien, je ne vais pas te le cacher, mais c'est uniquement dû au travail de ma grand-mère qui était mannequin et à la carrière de mon père… (Il marqua une pause) T-Tu te souviens des photos du mariage de mon frère ? Tu m'as parlé…de deux artistes photographes que tu appréciais. Tu te souviens desquels ?

Sachant que l'une était une femme et l'autre un homme, même fatiguée il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

-Oh…fis-je : Je comprends mieux maintenant quand tu disais que tu baignais dans l'art depuis ton enfance, ricanai-je en venant porter le dos de ma main à mes lèvres.

-T-Tu n'as pas l'air plus surprise que ça, souligna Rayan dont je sentis la main se resserrer autour la mienne.

Je haussai une épaule.

-Je crois je suis trop anesthésiée par les trois heure et demi de train et les sept heures de routes pour vraiment réagir, gloussai-je avec lui.

Amoureusement, Rayan glissa sa main sur ma nuque et me fit approcher de lui avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

-Autant, j'aurais pu me sentir bête, comme j'ai vu une photo de ton père chez toi, autant je ne peux pas l'être non plus puisque « Sohan » est toujours resté très secret sur lui-même et son image. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé d'ailleurs, pour maintenir si secrètement son identité.

-Quand tu es dans le milieu de l'image, tu progresses forcément dans le divertissement, l'édition et tu peux avoir une certaine influence sur tel ou tel studio. Et disons qu'avec le temps, mon frère a su couvrir ses arrières.

-Dimitri ? Comment ça, il est journaliste ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

-Pas du tout, il est un businessman enfin…il est recruteur international dans pour le studio Arles. Il a également son cabinet privé, et propose ses services à d'autres entreprises.

-Ouais, un chasseur de tête.

Rayan opina, dans un grognement sourd.

-Il a gagné une certaine notoriété qui est assez crainte par pas mal d'entreprises et banques qui évitent de se mêler des affaires de mon père. On peut dire que grâce à lui, notre famille n'a jamais été confrontée à la pression des médias, et je lui en suis reconnaissant pour ça…

Il marqua une pause et je souris.

-Mais ?

Il rit.

-Mais…j'sais pas, ça fout les j'tons non ? De te dire que sans ses interventions, on pourrait être tous les quatre matins assaillis par la presse et les demandes de galeristes et autres artistes sans « pouvoir » qui désireraient un peu l'influence de mon père pour les propulser.

Je haussai les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Dit comme ça, oui, ça fait peur…cela me fait un peu penser au propriétaire du café lecture qui aide les jeunes artistes à grimper les échelons.

 _Une minute…_ Soudain, alors que nous arrivions à ma voiture, quelque chose fit sens dans mon esprit. _L'Académie a besoin de donateurs…_

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé ?

-Hein, j'ai oublié quelque chose au chalet ? s'inquiéta Rayan qui semblait déjà prêt à faire demi-tour mais je le retins en le tirant par le bras.

-Noooon ! capricionnai-je (oui, oui, du verbe capricionner !) : Je parle de la fac !

-Ah non, on est en vacances Tallulah ! rouspéta mon aîné.

-Mais, écoute-moi deux secondes, nou-nouille ! Le bâtiment d'Art a besoin de fonds, d'où l'appel aux dons pour sauver la section Histoire de l'Art. Mais si on n'a seulement jusqu'aux vacances d'Hiver pour en récolter suffisamment, ça ne tiendra pas plus d'un an et les donateurs ne seront pas non plus une sûreté si ce ne sont que des particuliers, des parents d'élèves et si le don n'est pas répété par semestre ! L'Académie a besoin d'une sûreté en faisant appel à des influenceurs, et quoi de mieux que de faire appel à des artistes, puisqu'il s'agit de sauver le bâtiment d'Art ? Le directeur doit organiser un événement qui inciterait les artistes à se porter garants pour le bâtiment d'Art ! La mère de Yeleen le fait déjà, mais il est sûr qu'à elle seule, ça n'a pas beaucoup de poids au fur et à mesure que l'école accueille de nouveaux étudiants. Je sais pas moi, des enchères, un gala de charité… ! Quelque chose qui les attire !

-Maintenant c'est toi qui me fous les j'tons…marmonna mon chéri qui s'appuya contre le capot de ma Twi-twi.

-Bouge tes fesses de Twi-twi !

-Pardon, pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, les mains bien évidence et les fesses éloignées.

-Elle s'assoit pas sur toi, elle !

-Cela m'ferait mal, rit-il à gorge déployée.

Nous montâmes à l'intérieur, et Rayan me guida jusqu'au auvent où je pus garer de justesse ma petite voiture. En descendant mes affaires, soit, ma valise et le plaid qui m'eut recouvert les jambes pendant ma petite sieste, nous continuâmes notre conversation de plus tôt.

-N'empêche, ça peut marcher ce que tu racontes, là…

-Ah ! Tu vois, crevée et affamée j'ai encore les fils de connectés !

-Il faudrait que tu envoies un mail au directeur pendant les vacances, histoire qu'il y réfléchisse et prépare ce qu'il faut au cas où l'idée l'intéresserait.

Enfin, nous fûmes au chaud. Rayan s'occupa d'éteindre les lumières du jardin, maintenant que tout le monde était couché, et ferma la porte à double-tour. Je fis bien plus attention à l'aménagement et je devais bien admettre que cette ambiance chaleureuse, légèrement confinée et intime m'avait manquée. Cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à la montagne, et les chalets, bon sang… _Epouse-moi…_ plaisantai-je en mon for intérieur en lançant un regard amoureux à Rayan qui plaçait ma valise dans un coin. Il me proposa si je voulais manger quelque chose, et j'acquiesçai, tout comme mon estomac.

-J'ai un petit creux moi aussi, souligna-t-il en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

-En vrai, je veux bien un lait chaud avec du pain et de la confiture, dis-je en retournant à ma valise de laquelle je sortis six pots de confiture de melon d'eau et d'agrumes : Je les ai faites chez mes parents ! Tu en veux ?

-J'en ai ramené à la myrtille de chez mon frère, mais c'est ma mère qui l'a faite, sourit-il en sortant deux pots.

Finalement, nous nous fîmes un chocolat chaud avec nos tartines, et Rayan grogna plus d'une fois en savourant les siennes, un coup tartinées de myrtille puis de melon d'eau.

-T'as super bien dosé le sucre, ma puce…baragouina-t-il entre deux bouchées.

Je souris et lui volai un baiser au goût de pain grillé et de chocolat. Le plus gourmand des bisous…

-Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, je pense que le mail devrait provenir de toi, repris-je en essuyant ma bouche avec un morceau d'essuie-tout.

-Hm, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

-Hé bien, j-je me vois mal lui proposer ça, j'suis qu'une étudiante, ça risque d'être présomptueux, non ?

-Non, ça prouve seulement que tu te sens concernées par le bien-être de l'école, ça ne peut que t'être bénéfique tu sais. Cette école est assez élitiste quand on y pense, ça fonctionne à la meilleure réputation. Tu es en dernière année de master, l'esprit de compétition est partout ! Tu te dois de sortir ton épingle du jeu, et si, proposer cette idée d'enchère ou de gala, peut, à la fois sauver l'école et te faire gagner les bonnes grâces du directeur, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-J-je…enfin, je ne pensai pas à ça quand j'ai dit qu-

-Haha, je sais, j'te taquine ! rit-il en me jetant un regard bienveillant : Mais mon frère aurait dit ça !

Je repris ses éclats de rire avant de plaquer ma main devant la bouche en me souvenant que les autres dormaient. Rayan me fit également signe de faire moins de bruit.

-La chambre de Castiel et Hyun se trouve juste au fond du couloir, après l'escalier. Les murs ne sont pas épais à ce niveau-là.

-La tête qu'ils feront lorsqu'ils me verront demain matin. Enfin…dans quelques heures !

-Sûrement pas la même que la mienne, mais je me doute bien qu'ils seront surpris, glissa Rayan, les yeux plongés dans son chocolat.

Je souris, attendrie par les couleurs que prenaient ses joues. Câline, je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne et me glissai sous son bras, pour me blottir contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, Rayan, répondis-je à son sous-entendu.

Ses lèvres plaquées contre mon front, sourirent. Après un bon « petit-déjeuner » de minuit, Rayan me guida jusqu'à la « chambre » où nous allions dormir. En vérité, mon aîné m'avait surtout conduite jusqu'au grenier qui était plus ou moins aménagé et où il s'était installé depuis leur arrivée. Ce qui me sauta aux yeux en premier lieu, fut le vasistas immense qui laissait filtrer le clair de lune sur le lit de fortune qu'il s'était fait avec deux matelas et des couvertures.

Subjuguée, je lâchai un soupire de fascination en tournoyant sous la lucarne qui offrait une superbe vue sur le ciel.

-Ça vaut tous les observatoires du monde ! m'exclamai-je, le regard ébahi.

-Quand même, je suis certains qu'ils t'offriraient plus, rit Rayan.

-Cela ne voudra pas forcément dire que c'est mieux, insistai-je en le tirant pour le ramener à mes côtés, le sourire aux lèvres et plus éveillée que jamais.

Et dire que la neige faillit m'empêcher de vivre cela. Pour beaucoup, les étoiles restaient et resteraient des étoiles, des éclats lumineux dans le ciel tout au plus, mais pour moi, elles étaient différentes en fonction de l'endroit où je les contemplais et avec qui j'étais pour cela. _Et ce spectacle là n'a pas de prix !_

-T'es belle…susurra-t-il soudainement, me faisant tourner hâtivement la tête face à la sienne. Son regard détaillait mon visage avec une intensité qui m'électrisa.

Le baiser qu'on échangea sembla prompt à propulser mon cœur hors de ma poitrine tant il se mit à pulser fougueusement. Les mouvements étaient lents mais tant appuyés que chacune de nos lèvres se faisaient entièrement dévorer par celles de l'autre. Rayan soupira profondément, comme s'il retrouvait son souffle alors qu'il s'entrecoupait avec le mien.

Après l'extase, nous nous séparâmes, dans un bruit humide qui tomba dans le silence du grenier ne laissant que derrière lui une brillance sous nos bouches échauffées.

-Je prendrai bien une douche chaude…murmurai-je.

Rayan hocha le menton, sans détourner son regard. Puis, marchant à reculons, il me tira d'une main et me guida jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage inférieur. Comme l'eau chaude semblait mettre du temps à arriver, il ouvrit l'eau, et la laissa couler le temps que nous nous déshabillions. Pas besoin de lui demander s'il avait pris la sienne, je m'en moquai à vrai dire et je l'autorisai à me rejoindre. Le jet froid m'arracha un frisson qui déchira la peau de mes seins qui se bombèrent en leur bout. Rayan vint m'en protéger de ses grandes mains caleuses et me plaqua contre le fond de la cabine. Je le sentis grimacer lorsque le jet fit couler l'eau dans son dos, et comme lui, je vins faire barrage sur sa hampe qui se lova dans ma main tandis que l'eau essuyait les gouttes d'eau sur son torse. Il avait la chair de poule. Le grain de sa peau semblait s'effriter sous mes doigts qui s'attardèrent sur un téton que je vins sucer, buvant l'eau qui se tiédissait peu à peu. Il soupira… J'ignorai ce qui, de l'eau chaude ou de mes caresses sur son torse lui arrachèrent cela mais j'en souris. Je levai mes yeux pour m'accrocher aux siens plongés dans les miens, alors que mes crocs s'acharnaient sur son mamelon. Ses cheveux étaient écrasés sur son front, ses boucles étaient lissées par l'eau et il faisait bien plus jeune malgré la barbe qu'il ne semblait pas avoir taillée ces derniers jours. Elle était plus épaisse, plus dure…Et bientôt je ne sus qui de sa barbe ou de son sexe j'étais en train de faire allusion.

Soudain, lourdement, comme essoufflé…comme impatient…Rayan se laissa tomber à genoux devant moi, nos regards échangeant de place, et bloquant mes hanches en plaquant ses mains sur moi, il vint m'ouvrir les cuisses pour y glisser sa tête.

J'aspirai un cri avant de me mettre à sourire et rire alors que sa chaude langue s'aventurait goulument dans ma fente. Il mordit doucement les lèvres qu'il vint élargir avec ses mains alors que j'eus passé une jambe par-dessus son épaule, le talon massant sa colonne. Au diable la pudeur, je laissai ma voix étendre des râles et des soupirs qui faisaient échos dans la salle de bain. Par spasmes, je me mis à onduler et mes mains agrippèrent sa tête, que je caressai, frictionnai entre mes doigts perdus dans ses cheveux mouillés tandis qu'il faisait face à l'humidité de mes poils et de mon intimité qui se contractait autour de la pression du plaisir qui s'élargissait en moi.

Mon clitoris s'émerveillait, mes nerfs, mes muscles, mon cerveau les abandonnèrent tous pour ce point bas. Si bas…mais qui me faisait grimper si haut. Je le sentais…je l'entendais…il déglutissais à chaque gorgée de cette eau qui s'écoulait sur mon corps, semblant chuter en quantité entre mes cuisses.

Commençant à frôler la folie, une de mes mains vint masser mes seins, s'attardant sur les tétons, que je pinçai entre le bout de mes doigts, me procurant une faible douleur plaisante. L'autre, s'agrippa une savonnette que je vins répandre sur mon corps avant de la laisser choir dans le bac. Rayan la récupéra vint la masser contre son sexe alors qui se faisait plus fervent avec mon clitoris. Dans un chant je libérai mon orgasme et j'eus à peine le temps de m'en remettre que Rayan se remit à dévorer le dessous de ma ceinture. Encore fébrile, l'orgasme suivant ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

-Viens… ! geignis-je sous l'eau qui nous rinçait, nous chauffait autant que nos caresses.

Je lui tournai le dos voyant qu'il se relevait, me courbai contre le mur et avec une lenteur qui me rendit folle, je sentais enfin sa hampe fondre en moi. Je tournai le bras, afin de glisser ma main sur son ventre que je massai avec ses poils pubiens avant de venir me caresser alors qu'il enchainait les roulements de reins. Je me serrai autour de lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'en voulais cette nuit, et que je le prendrai avec moi avec impudence au point dans faire rougir le petit matin.

Ses râles rencontrèrent les murs de la salle d'eau, cherchant les miens qui se faisait tout aussi libidineux. « Tallulah… ! Tallulah… ! » L'entendis-je gémir avant de se faire plus brusque, redressant mon torse d'un geste. Mes seins crissaient à chaque coup de butoir contre le carrelage habillant la cabine et mes mains tapèrent à la recherche d'un appui.

Bon sang que j'étais bien. Bon sang que c'était bon. Et à l'écoute de ses cris et complaintes mon amant en savourait chaque miette. Je le sentis m'agripper par l'intérieur des cuisses, laissant ses doigts s'amuser avec mon bouton de plaisir, et je lui hurlai de continuer. Que j'aimais ça et il vint me retourner, cuisses largement ouvertes lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mon intimité en laquelle il s'insinua derechef avant de se blottir tout contre moi. Les bras sous mon corps, je l'entourai de mes jambes et de mes bras respectivement autour de sa taille et de ses épaules auxquelles je m'agrippai toujours plus fermement entre chaque à-coup de son bassin endiablé. J'ondulai la taille pour accélérer un peu la cadence, le tenant toujours fermement entre mes parois qui épousaient le glissement de sa verge bien au chaud en moi.

Rayan cria plus fort, sa voix grave et rauque me rendaient dingue, et, jetant ma tête en arrière, je souris plus encore alors que je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. Lorsque sa poigne se fit plus ferme et puissante sur ma peau, je sus qu'il frôlait sa limite.

-Pense à Lebarde ! soupirai-je, ne voulant pas qu'il jouisse maintenant.

-Putain, Tal' ! gronda-t-il alors qu'il se coupait dans son élan.

-Encore… ! Rayan, j'en veux encore !

Secouant la tête pour essorer ses cheveux et les dégager sur le côté, il me mit sur une jambe, plaqua l'autre contre lui et l'enroula de ses bras avant de reprendre de plus bel ses roulements.

-Oh, oui…murmurai-je avant de me mordre les lèvres avec envie.

Et nous continuâmes à nous aimer si passionnément encore un moment. Délaissant la cabine pour le rebord sur lavabo et le miroir de la salle de main avant de s'occuper du tapis de bain sur lequel je le fis s'allonger pour mieux le chevaucher. Cette heure resta mémorable, quitte à nous vider de nos forces, nous le fîmes avec plaisir et gourmandise.

En revanche, ayant oublier nos vêtements de nuit dans le grenier, nous dûmes y retourner en serviette et bon sang ce qu'il caillait dans le couloir ! Le plancher grinçait un peu, nous fîmes le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre le grenier bien mieux chauffé.

-Wah, il caille dans ton couloir, frissonnai-je en me hâtant de sortir des fringues dedans ma valise. Rayan en fit de même avec la sienne, posée à côté du canapé qui se trouvait dans le fond : Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse meilleur dans le grenier ?

-Il a été refait, et isolé, comme les pièces de l'étage du dessous. Il n'y a que le rez-de-chaussée qui à besoin de rénovations, m'expliqua-t-il en enfilant un boxer : Mais c'est vrai que les chauffages se trouvent uniquement dans les chambres et comme il n'y en a que deux d'occupées pour le moment au premier, ça ne chauffe pas beaucoup le couloir. (Il me sourit) Tu peux dormir sans t-shirt, personne ne montra jusque-là.

-On ne sait jamais, j'suis pas chez moi…baragouinai-je en me dirigeant vers les matelas. Un large tapis les protégeait du parquet qui semblait neuf, en effet. Me glissant sous les couettes, je posai mon portable à côté, non sans regarder l'heure au passage : Oh, 2h47…on a abusé un peu, non ?

-Un abus des plus agréables, si tu veux mon avis, grogna-t-il en se glissant derrière moi pour venir m'étreindre et embrasser ma nuque : En revanche, il va vraiment falloir trouver autre chose que de penser à André à chaque fois que je dois faire redescendre le jus, car clairement, c'est un coup à me foutre en l'air ma libido !

J'éclatai de rire que je vins atténuer dans mon oreiller.

-Ça t'amuse, toi ! Cela se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui es confrontée à ça à chaque fois qu'on fait l'amour !

-Oh moins tu pourras lui dire que tu as pensé à lui pendant les vacances, ricanai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Mon aîné pouffa d'exaspération, ne sachant plus quoi faire de moi avant de se rouler sur le dos, en étoile. La joie au cœur, je me dressai sur un coude, le menton en appui sur la paume de main tandis que je caressai son visage et ses cheveux qui bouclaient, de l'autre. Rayan ferma les yeux, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres et soupira.

-Tu es bien ? lui demandai-je.

-Mieux que jamais, assura-t-il en venant me coller contre lui.

Nous profitâmes un moment de la vue que nous offrait le vasistas sur la nuit étoilée, avant de nous laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée. Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui nous réveillèrent, mais bien trop épuisés pour bouger le moindre muscle, Rayan s'arma d'une télécommande afin d'enclencher le mécanisme qui abaissa le store. Plongé dans le noir, roulés en cuillères, nous nous rendormîmes sans peine.

Nous nous réveillâmes à nouveau sur les coups de 11h, et lorsque nous descendîmes, nous trouvâmes Alexy et Morgan assis sur le canapé du séjour, que je n'eus pas encore vu, toujours en pyjamas et je compris que nous ne fûmes pas les seuls à être des lèves tard. Nous les saluâmes, leur demandant s'ils avaient bien dormi.

-Comme des bébés, assura Morgan, en revanche… Il se tut et lança un regard complice à Alexy qui gloussa :

-Ne posez surtout pas la question à Castiel et Hyun, vous allez être mal reçus.

Ma respiration se coupa et je ne pus faire autrement que rougir avant de me poser une question silencieuse à mon petit ami qui se mordit la lèvre avec doute. Il osa tout de même demander, pourquoi.

-Bah…si j'ai bien compris leur chambre se trouvent en dessous de la salle de bain de l'étage.

-Sérieusement !? grondai-je en frappant le bras de Rayan.

-Hé ! Je n'étais pas tout seul que je sache ! s'outra-t-il non sans rougir.

-Mais je connais pas la maison moi !

-Tu crois peut-être que j'y ai pensé sur le moment ? marmonna-t-il, penaud en se frottant le bras endolori.

Alexy éclata de rire, alors que nous rejoignîmes la cuisine, où se trouvait Priya qui gloussa aussitôt que nous fûmes dans son champ de vision.

-Alex' et Momo vous l'on dit ?

-Pitié, dis-moi que t'as rien entendu…

-Que dalle, honnêtement, je n'ai rien entendu. Ce qui est bizarre comme ma chambre ne se trouve pas loin de celle Castiel et Hyun.

-Super, au moins tout le sait que je suis là, maintenant, marmonnai-je, ironique, en prenant place autour de la table après avoir embrassé mon amie sur le haut de sa tête.

-Et ils sont où les quatre autres ?

-Rosa et Leigh sont partis faire une petite ballade en amoureux, et les deux loustics font le tour de la propriété. Ils avaient besoin, comme qui dirait, de se changer les idées !

-C'est pas vrai, soupirai-je en plaquant mon front contre la table.

-Oui, bon, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ma puce, ricana Rayan qui sortait deux bols.

-C'est pas drôle, Rayan ! gloussai-je malgré moi.

-Mais tu vois bien que si, rétorqua-t-il en me donnant une pichenette sur le nez.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner en compagnie de Priya qui terminait le sien. Après quoi, nous allâmes nous rafraîchir et nous habiller. Cette histoire de ballade me plut bien, et j'en fis la proposition aux autres. Priya et Morgan acceptèrent tandis qu'Alexy râla un peu.

-On fait que ça marcher depuis qu'on est arrivé, j'ai les pieds qui n'en peuvent plus, sérieux !

Je fis la moue.

-Mais moi j'étais pas là…

Alexy croisa mon regard, auquel il ne tint pas deux secondes avant de soupirer de capitulation.

-Ça va, on va se promener !

Je lui sautai au cou en lui promettant qu'on ferait la première partie en voiture. Ayant repéré le lac en contrebas, je proposai d'en faire le tour. Ils m'avouèrent qu'ils s'y étaient déjà rendu à leur arrivée, après s'être reposé, mais ça ne les dérangeait pas de refaire le tour. Même Alexy approuva mon choix, disant qu'il avait bien aimé le sentier et le paysage.

-Dis surtout que c'est pas loin du chalet, le charia Rayan, faisant rire Morgan alors qu'Alexy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Même plus le droit d'apprécier un paysage, peuh !

Ce que j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu les rejoindre. Ils me comblaient tous par leur présence, leurs rires, leurs sautes d'humeurs et leurs personnalités si hétérogènes mais qui s'harmonisaient les unes avec les autres. Ils me contèrent leurs premiers jours ici, et le mont qu'ils gravirent à moitié, car Rosalya ne se sentit pas la force d'aller jusqu'en haut, Alexy non plus. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait spécialement les efforts physiques, mais je savais surtout qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup l'altitude. Castiel semblait favoriser également les tours des lacs et la visites des villages touristiques, plutôt de jouer les varappeurs.

Priya me parla d'une session d'escalade, qui se faisait dans un des villages du coin, elle semblait tentée par l'activité, me précisant qu'elle n'en eut jamais fait. Rayan assura que lui non plus.

-Je sais que ce n'est clairement pas le truc de Leigh, et hors de question que Rosa fasse ça ! Quant à Alex' (je toisai mon ami qui marchait un peu plus en avant avec Morgan) pas sûre qu'il dise oui, haha !

-Même si Morgan refuse aussi, on peut toujours se faire ça tous les trois, trancha Rayan.

-Bah j'espère bien ! Puis qui sait, Castiel et Hyun accepteront peut-être eux, fit remarquer notre amie.

Je redoutai un peu de croiser ces deux-là, je m'en voulais énormément d'avoir perturbé leur nuit. Priya sembla le remarquer, et assura que ce n'était pas la mer à boire et qu'ils s'en remettraient bien. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Hyun, je devais bien me douter que Castiel n'en ferait pas toute une histoire, mais, bien qu'en sachant que Rayan et lui s'étaient plus ou moins rabibochés, les réactions de mon collègue restaient encore imprévisibles…

-Oui, bon on s'excusera mais je suis d'accord avec Priya, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire non plus, termina Rayan qui vint prendre ma main tandis qu'il fourguait l'autre dans sa poche.

Nous poursuivîmes notre bonhomme de chemin, et j'utilisai souvent mon trépied pour prendre des photos avec mon portable. Je prévoyais de les envoyer à Chani, Kelly et les autres ainsi qu'à mes parents. Etant une adepte des courriers écrits à la main, je comptai également leur envoyer quelques cartes postales, notamment pour leur souhaiter la bonne année.

-Ce n'est pas un peu démodé d'envoyer des cartes postales ? demanda Priya : T'es bien la première que je vois faire encore ça !

Je haussai une épaule :

-J'aime bien, le fait prendre le temps d'écrire à main levée, reflète un peu notre état d'esprit, je trouve que ça crée une proximité indirecte.

-Puis, ça colle bien avec ton amour pour le vintage, rit-elle : C'est kitch mais ça a du charme !

-Sûrement, oui, gloussai-je.

Rayan haussa un sourcil.

-Tu aimes le vintage ?

-Oui ! J'ai beaucoup de vêtements, et d'accessoires un peu rétro et vintage pour d'autres.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai bien vu des affaires de ce style dans tes cartons, souligna mon petit ami en levant les yeux et faire mine de réfléchir : Tes malles de rangements aussi…

Sa voix se serra, et je sus d'emblée pour quoi. Pour lui certifier que j'étais passée au-dessus de ce faux pas, je lui enroulai le bras et posai ma tête contre son épaule, câline. Il me lança un regard désolé, mais sourit, paraissant touché.

-Oh, je n'avais pas vu qu'on pouvait faire un tour en bateau ! s'écria Morgan semblant enjoué : On fait un tour ? proposa-t-il à tous.

Priya, Rayan et moi nous lançâmes de curieux regards avant d'acquiescer en chœur. Même Alexy sembla emballé, et loua le bateau pour son chéri et lui. Cela fonctionnait à l'heure. Elle était inscrite pour le retrait du bateau, et à nouveau pour son retour et ainsi le tarif était calculé. Bien évidemment, nos cartes d'identités furent demandées. Les bateaux étaient classés par couleur, et par possibilité de contenance. Nous prîmes un bateau pour quatre, tandis que les deux tourtereaux en prirent un pour deux. Mais nous restâmes non loin des uns et des autres. Priya et Rayan n'avaient pas le pied marin, et Alexy était déjà à genoux dans le fond de la coque, faisant rire Morgan qui essayait de le faire asseoir sur le banc. Pour ma part, je restai debout, pagayant avec le sourire, à l'instar de Morgan.

Le moment le plus drôle, fut lorsqu'Alexy s'amusa à donner quelques miettes de pains aux canards du lac, achetées au stand pour louer les bateaux. Le souci fut que la plupart des canards semblaient bien habitués à la présence humaine, et sautaient directement dans le bateau.

-N-nooon ! Vade retro satanas ! hurla-t-il en rampant jusqu'à Morgan.

-A-Alexy ! Arrête de remuer, on va tomber !

-OUST ! PSTT ! Che, che ! OUST !

Les caquètements des canards si firent en nombre et plus fort encore alors qu'Alexy agitai la main qui contenait les miettes.

-Arrête de secouer le sachet ! s'écria Rayan qui se penchait pour attirer leur bateau jusqu'à nous et faire fuir les canards.

Des canards sautèrent dans notre bateau, et j'entendis Priya couiner.

-Ce n'est rien Priyou, ris-je.

-J-je sais, ça m'a surprise c'est tout, assura-t-elle en se calmant.

Finalement, Rayan et Morgan parvinrent à chasser le groupe de canards affamés en jetant le reste du sachet au loin, et une fois vide, Alexy le fourgua dans ses poches et put reprendre contenance.

-T'as failli y laisser quelques plumes, dis-moi ! plaisantai-je.

-Pas drôle, Tal' ! pesta-t-il, non sans rougir.

Un caquètement le fit tressauter.

-IL EN RESTE UN ! beugla mon meilleur ami en s'agitant de nouveau.

-Bon, Alexy ça suffit ! râla Morgan.

Tournant mon regard par-dessus mon épaule, je constatai qu'en effet, il en restait bien un mais sur notre bateau. Confortablement installé sur un banc, à côté de Rayan, le canard penchait le bec par-dessus bord, et semblait contempler les ondes provoquées par les mouvements de la rame.

-Tout va comme tu veux ? lui demanda Rayan.

Le canard caqueta, non sans faire rire Priya.

-J'te comprends, c'est plutôt agréable de se faire conduire.

Le canard lui répondit.

-Ah ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas ce souci-là, en revanche, l'essence se fait un peu chère donc, quand je peux, je prends d'autres moyens de transport.

-Il est sérieux ton mec ? gloussa mon amie et je ris aux éclats pour toute réponse.

Leur conversation dura un moment, sous nos rires à Priya -qui se mit à filmer- et moi, ainsi que Morgan et Alexy qui s'étaient rapprochés pour suivre le débat de Rayan avec le canard. Puis, le sujet sembla être un peu plus houleux. Le canard caqueta plus fort.

-Non ! Je ne concède pas à subir une telle véhémence de ta part, on peut discuter calmement quand même ? T'es pas d'accord, ok ! Mais et mon opinion dans tout ça, t'en fais quoi ? Hein ? Mal élevé !

Le canard s'énerva et lui donna des coups de bec.

-Ah, mais il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mon petit bonhomme ! Ou ma petite bonne-femme, pardon, je ne sais pas si tu-

Un caquètement l'interrompit, puis, le canard lui tourna le dos. Rayan leva la main par-dessus son épaule, dans un geste nonchalant, et tourna la tête, semblant aussi vexé que l'animal. La tête par-dessus mon épaule, je la secouai, désabusée mais tellement amusée par la scène.

-Et après c'est moi qui ai un grain ! fis-je remarquer en me remettant à pagayer.

-Tu déteints peut-être sur moi ? sourit-il, en s'allongeant sur le dos, la tête entre mes pieds.

Je baissai les yeux sur lui.

-Ou alors tu libères un peu plus souvent le fou qui est en toi !

-C'est fort possible, ricana-t-il faisant tressauter ses épaules, un sourire sincère aux lèvres qui dévoilait ses dents.

Le reste de la navigation se fit plus calmement mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Je gardai un bon rythme, là que mon épaule ne me faisait pas trop souffrir, j'en profitai. Au loin, Morgan héla :

-On n'fait pas une course tu sais !

-Haha, et pourquoi pas ? lui proposai-je.

-Je pagaye comme un manche, rit-il.

-Essaie toujours de me rattraper ! le défiai-je.

-Bouge pas ma petite…l'entendis-je marmonner, et prise par mon propre jeu, je forçai un peu plus pour le distancer.

-Tu veux que je te remplace ? proposa Rayan.

Mais je refusai, lui informant qu'il s'agissait de mon « honneur » ! il pouffa mais n'insista pas, et puis, Morgan ne semblait pas si bien s'en sortir, effectivement. Je stoppai ma course, l'attendant, fair-play, puis, nous reprîmes sur un même pied d'égalité. Je lui conseillai même de changer sa façon de pagayer.

-Ne plonge pas autant la rame, juste la palme doit toucher l'eau.

-Comme ça ? (Il s'exécuta) Ok, accroche-toi chéri ! signala-t-il à Alexy qui s'agrippai déjà comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Souriant d'un air carnassier, je repris mon rythme tandis que Morgan semblait encore peiner à trouver le sien. Mais bien vite, il parvint à me rattraper, et je dus forcer un peu plus, au grand damne de mon épaule qui chouina. Soudain, une ombre s'étendit dans mon dos et des bras plus larges couvrirent les miens.

-Rayan ?

-Tu vas finir par te faire mal, glissa-t-il en prenant la pagaie : Va t'occuper du canard, sourit-il.

-Wah non, ce n'est pas juste ! s'écria Alexy : Mon chéri il n'est pas si baraqué ! Je proteste !

-Encourage-moi plutôt ! s'outra le brun.

-Mais non ! grondai-je en le repoussant gentiment : Je suis l'adversaire de Morgan, tu n'auras qu'à te confronter à Alex' au retour !

-Je déclare forfait…baragouina l'autre, nous faisant tous rire.

-Au pire, tu confrontes Morgan et au retour je prendrai sa place et je confronterai Rayan, trancha Priya : Mais interdiction de me ménager sous prétexte que je suis une femme, menaça mon amie.

-Bon, très bien, termina Rayan.

Et la course pu reprendre. Je devais bien avouer que mon épaule me lâcha plus d'une fois et qu'à trop forcer sur l'autre pour compenser, je dérivai. Mais je pouvais prendre avantage du manque d'expérience de Morgan, qui, malgré ses épaules neutres de toute blessure, avait du mal à garder mes conseilles en tête, et plongeait bien trop profondément la rame.

-Morgan, on va perdre ! râla Alexy.

-J'fais ce que j'peux !

Au coude à coude, nous arrivâmes à l'extrémité du lac, et, sous les encouragements de Priya, Rayan et son ami le canard, je vainquais mon adversaire, Alias : Momo Le Timide, qui s'était bien lâché aujourd'hui. C'était agréable de savoir Morgan plus à son aise à nos côtés au fil du temps. Il s'ouvrait à tout le monde, et le fait que Hyun en plus de Castiel, son camarade de classe, se comptaient parmi les amis d'Alexy, semblait lui apporter plus de confiance en lui-même et il ne se gênait plus pour sortir des plaisanteries et proposer des activités avec tout le monde.

-Bravo, Tallulah ! s'enjoua Priya qui avait le canard sur ses cuisses.

Je tirai une langue de six-mètres, essoufflée, et changeai de place avec mon chéri qui me récompensa d'un chaste baiser. Il me demanda au passage comment se portait mon épaule, et vit à ma grimace que ça tirait un peu. Haussant les sourcils avec évidence, il me dit qu'on rentrerait se reposer après la course du retour. Priya confia notre ami le canard à Morgan qui enjamba, avec un peu d'appréhension, l'écart entre les bateaux que nous eûmes rapprochés au maximum. Une fois tout le monde en place, avec Alexy, nous donnâmes le top départ, et nos amis furent partis pour leur course.

-Vas-y Priyou ! m'écriai-je.

-Hé, mais non ! C'est ton homme que tu dois encourager pas, l'adversaire ! s'outra Morgan.

-Vas-y Rayan ! m'écriai-je encore pour mon aîné qui rit aux éclats.

Mon amie se défendit vraiment très bien, et maniait mieux la pagaie que Rayan, mais la différence de force était assez tangible. Notre bateau rejoignit le quai en premier, suivi de celui d'Alexy et Priya.

-T'as vu, je t'ai fait honneur, je ne t'ai pas ménagé, souffla Rayan qui s'était bien donné pendant la course.

-C'est bien, souffla à son tour Priya qui se tenait les côtes : J'suis morte ! rit-elle en se laissant choir entre les jambes d'Alexy qui vint lui masser les épaules.

Le gérant de la cabane à bateaux, vint nous aider à remonter sur la berge et nous fit passer en caisse. Nos bêtises durèrent bien une heure, mais nous fûmes tous très satisfaits de cette balade en bateaux !

Nous terminâmes notre tour du lac avant de retourner au chalet où nous fûmes accueillis par nos quatre autres amis, dont deux, qui me lancèrent des regards taquins. Castiel se leva pour me saluer, suivi par Hyun.

-Tu sais faire tes entrées en scène, toi ! me charia-t-il : Mais je suis moyennement fan des ébats sexuels amateurs lorsque je n'ai pas l'image.

-Andouille…

Hyun vint m'étreindre, non sans souffler un rire et cacha difficilement les rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

-On pourra dormir, cette nuit ?

-Désolée…lui dis-je, sincèrement embarrassée.

Nous racontâmes notre aventure à nos amis, qui n'avaient pas été témoins de la course sur le lac, et Priya partagea sa vidéo du débat entre Rayan et le canard que nous dûmes abandonner. Rayan en profita également pour me faire visiter le reste du chalet, puis, j'eus le droit à un massage des épaules, notamment la droite qu'il m'enduit du baume que le médecin m'eut prescrite. Nous étions dans le grenier, sur le lit placé sous le vasistas. Mon ordinateur portable sous les yeux, j'en profitai pour choisir un abonnement internet pour l'appartement. Avec Chani, nous en avions vu un pas très cher qui offrait la fibre dans notre secteur.

-J'te fais pas mal ? se soucia-t-il en massant mon épaule luxée.

Je secouai la tête, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Puis, s'allongeant sur moi, il posa sa tête sur mon autre épaule, l'air curieux, et regarda ce que je faisais.

-Tout le monde est claqué par les ballades, ricana-t-il : Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

-Dormir ? Tu parles, je serais bien d'attaque pour visiter les villages du coin mais bon…je me rends bien compte que ça ne sera pas très productif pour vous.

-« Productif » ? haha, Tal', c'est les vacances, les mots tels que « productifs » ou « travail », ne devraient même pas effleurer tes pensées.

-J'me suis mal exprimée, gloussai-je : Je voulais dire, que ça n'emballera pas tout le monde de refaire le même trajet.

-On pourra toujours y aller tous les deux, tu sais. Le soir, les villages sont sympathiques. Et les autres n'ont pas tout vu non plus.

-Mais, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu sais, j'ai plus ou moins grandi ici. Enfin, enfant et ado je passai mes vacances ici. Tous ces villages je les connais sur le bout des doigts, et je prends toujours plaisir à m'y promener et saluer les connaissances qui s'y trouvent.

Avec une agréable délicatesse, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule nue.

-On ira quand tu voudras.

Je le remerciai, frottant mon nez contre le sien, puis terminait l'achat de notre abonnement internet à Chani et moi. Je lui envoyai la confirmation sur sa boîte mail et au passage, j'en profitai pour en écrire un au directeur.

-En fait non, tu pourras lui en écrire un toi ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, c'est ton idée Tallulah…

-Pas grave, l'important c'est qu'il y songe au moins !

Soupirant, Rayan se pencha un peu plus par-dessus mon épaule, entra ses codes sur le site de la fac puis, rédigea un mail dans lequel il mentionnait avoir échangé avec sa collaboratrice de recherches -donc moi- au sujet de l'appel aux dons lancé pour sauver la section Histoire de l'Art du bâtiment d'Art et que j'eus proposée une idée d'enchère ou un gala de charité dans le but d'attirer des artistes et autres influenceurs dans le domaine de l'art.

-N-non, t'es pas obligé de me mentionner ! râlai-je.

D'une main, il bloqua les miennes qu'il plaqua sous ma poitrine, alors que j'étais en débardeur et de l'autre mon aîné termina de rédiger son mail. Après s'être relu et corrigé, il envoya le tout.

-Voilà ! C'est dans la boîte ! sourit-il fièrement.

Nous chahutâmes un moment avant de retrouver le salon. Priya dormait toujours sur le canapé, et Castiel, Hyun et Morgan et Leigh discutaient sur le balcon. Nous les rejoignîmes.

-Alors, la sieste fut bonne ? demanda Leigh.

-On ne dormait pas, sourit Rayan qui prit place à côté de son ami.

-Pas besoin de détails, gronda Hyun.

-Quoi ? Mais non, imbécile, pestai-je en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses : on se reposait mais on n'dormait pas, c'est tout, roh !

Tout le monde rit avec légèreté. Après leur sieste, nos trois amis nous rejoignirent et nous passâmes le reste de la soirée tous ensemble, à s'amuser et profiter des alentours, mais surtout à resserrer nos liens.

Des liens qui nous sublimaient tous.

A suivre…

[Prochains chapitres la semaine prochaine ! Avec la fin de séjour au chalet et la reprise des cours mais surtout la préparation du Gala ;) A bientôt !]


	24. Chapter 24

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Coucou ! Enfin je viens déposer le nouveau chapitre de la semaine :D En revanche, je m'excuse d'avance, mais d'habitude j'en prépare deux, mais avec mon boulot, j'ai pris du retard dans les corrections :( Cependant, ce chapitre est assez long, et je pense pouvoir publier en début de semaine prochaine, j'espère que le temps d'attente ne sera donc pas trop long :) Puis, ce chapitre se termine sur la fin du séjour au chalet, ou du moins, il clôture l'année pour nos héros !

Je vous laisse découvrir tout cela et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D]

* * *

Rayan

-Raclette ! Raclette ! beuglaient Alexy et Priya tandis que nous arrivions sur le parking du centre commercial qui se trouvait à trente minutes en voiture du chalet. Une chance que ce dernier ait gardée ouvertes ses portes un dimanche matin, exceptionnellement, pour les emplettes du nouvel an.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû y aller avec Leigh…soupirai-je en les voyant prendre un chariot dans lequel Alexy monta dedans, les genoux pliés contre lui-même.

-Ah non, t'es un gros sac, j'te pousse pas !

-J'suis pas gros ! s'outra Alexy qui défia notre amie du regard.

Je soupirai… Derrière moi, j'entendis Tallulah descendre enfin de la voiture, le portable toujours collé à l'oreille tandis que Rosa l'eut appelée pour lui demander d'ajouter d'autres articles sur notre liste. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux en constatant sûrement le monde autour de nous, alors qu'elle balayait le parking d'un regard. Après de brèves salutations elle raccrocha et soupira.

-T'es sûr qu'on n'aurait pas pu y aller demain ? Il était ouvert pourtant…

-Il y aurait eu encore plus de monde, assurai-je : Les achats de dernières minutes sont à la mode, haha !

-Oui, enfin on n'est pas spécialement en avance non plus, précisa-t-elle.

-On est que le 30 ! ris-je. Je lui pris la main et ensemble, nous rejoignîmes les deux gamins adultes qui se disputaient pour savoir lequel des deux allaient monter dans le chariot et se faire pousser par l'autre.

-Aucun des deux, trancha Tallulah : On n'a pas mal de courses à faire, vous prendrez trop de place.

-Mais j'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit Alexy qui commença à traîner les savates, les mains dans les poches.

-T'en as pas marre de te plaindre ? Le cassai-je un peu, le trouvant un tantinet lourd sur les bords.

-Il boude car il est de corvée de courses sans son chéri, rit Priya.

-C'est bon, ça va pas le tuer de passer deux heures sans lui, soupirai-je.

-Oh l'autre ! s'outra Alexy : c'est m'ssieur déprime qui dit ça !

-Il y a une différence entre ne pas pouvoir passer _des jours_ sans voir ton compagnon et _deux heures_ , hein… rectifiai-je, agacé : J'te rappelle que je ne peux pas passer autant de temps que je le voudrais avec Tallulah en dehors des vacances, ma « déprime » comme tu dis, étais plus légitime que tes complaintes de maintenant.

-On n'est pas dans le même cursus non plus, on s'voit pas tant que ça, rétorqua l'autre.

-Oh, Alex', t'es de mauvaise foi là…ricana Priya : Hyun pourra le confirmer je pense, mais vous vous voyez souvent quand même.

-Pourquoi Hyun ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Sûrement parce que tu squattes sa chambre, hm ?

-En plus, pouffai-je : je me serais mal vu squatter la chambre de Tal' quand elle dormait encore au dortoir.

-Eh bah c'est que tu ne voulais pas la voir ! pesta Alexy.

Je m'arrêtai et lui jetai un regard noir.

-Hé oh ! On se calme là, s'écria Tallulah au milieu du parking, sous le regard penaud de Priya qui nous dévisageai, tour à tour, Alexy et moi.

Un lourd silence s'abattit et l'indienne proposa qu'on se divise en deux groupes pour aller plus vite. Ils prirent le chariot, se chargeant de récupérer les affaires les plus lourdes, tandis que, ma petite amie et moi, prîmes un panier à l'entrée, nous chargeant des articles moins imposants. La liste divisée, nous prîmes chacun notre moitié et partîmes dans des directions opposées.

Un peu contrarié, je restai silencieux et zieutai les rayons sans leur porter grand intérêt. Ma chérie me guidait, et nous déambulions d'un pas lent dans les couloirs. _« C'est que tu ne voulais pas la voir ! »_ Je tiquai, en faisant claquer ma langue par agacement. Si Alexy pensait cela, alors, à mes yeux ce n'était qu'un imbécile capricieux qui n'avait rien compris à notre situation.

-Et ce soir je compte tailler une pipe à Hyun.

-Quoi !? m'outrai-je, la voix portante dans le rayon d'aliments pour animaux de compagnie. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche dans ce rayon !?_

-Ah ! Ça y est tu m'écoutes !? s'énerva ma cadette, le sourcil relevé avec curiosité.

-J-je… (Je me râclai la gorge, non sans rougir) Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Soupirant, Tallulah secoua la tête d'un air désabusé avant d'enrouler mon bras avec tendresse et rependre notre chemin.

-Je voulais savoir si nous pouvions faire un tour dans les galeries une fois nos emplettes faites ici. Si on a le temps, ça ne te dérange pas de m'accompagner.

-Bien sûr que non... souris-je : Tu veux aller où ?

-J'ai repéré une boutique de maquillage, je voulais me retrouver un rouge à lèvres comme celui que j'ai perdu.

Je me souvins de notre soirée au Bungalow et de son numéro de téléphone écrit avec son rouge à lèvres. J'opinai en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Un nouveau silence s'installa, tandis que nous trouvâmes le rayon des gâteaux apéritifs.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas à ce que t'as dit Alex', n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Tallulah, tandis qu'elle prenait un sachet de chips.

Je baissai les yeux vers notre panier, hésitant à répondre, et je triturai une boîte de biscuits salés d'une main. J'appuyai ses dires dans un sourire navré.

-Tu sais… (elle renifla un rire amer) j'ai parfois fait les frais du sale caractère d'Alexy. Lui et Rosa sont parfois exigeants envers eux-mêmes mais aussi avec leurs proches. Mais je sais aussi, qu'en leur expliquant que ça ne va pas, ils comprennent et réfléchissent.

-En l'occurrence, il n'a pas été exigeant mais plutôt étroit d'esprit.

-La différence est fine, gloussa-t-elle : Il exige de toi que tu acceptes son agacement sans se soucier du tiens. Or, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre comme il le fait ! Je ne pense pas avoir eu tort…Je ne dis pas que je ne le comprends pas c'est juste-

-Ne t'en fais pas, il le sait, mais son égo a pris le dessus. Et il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on le remette un peu à sa place, du moins en dehors de Rosa et moi. Mais je crois que Priya doit lui en toucher deux mots en ce moment, haha ! Elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de la bonne ambiance du groupe.

-J'ai horreur des gens qui passent leur temps à geindre… renchéris-je, un peu bougon. Cela sembla amuser ma cadette qui ricana non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

Continuant nos courses, nous prévînmes Priya et Alexy par message que nous ferions un tour dans les galeries. Juste devant la boutique qu'elle eut repérée, se trouvait plusieurs stands éphémères d'artisans proposant leurs créations comme cadeaux pour les fêtes. Cela allait des sculptures hors de prix, aux toiles, ainsi qu'aux écharpes confectionnées à la main et à la laine de qualité pour terminer sur des bijoux incorporant des pierres semi-précieuses provenant des montagnes du coin. Je repérai des accessoires unisexes, passant des boucles d'oreilles jusqu'aux montres… _Des montres…_ Aussitôt, mon regard s'attarda sur le poignet de ma cadette, dénudé de sa précieuse montre.

-C'est là ! Tu viens ? me dit-elle en me guidant à l'intérieur.

-Euh…ce n'est pas trop mon truc le maquillage, je vais rester devant, dis-je en paraissant le plus serein possible.

-Hein ? Mais tu m'as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas… ronchonna-t-elle un peu.

-Allez, j'suis sûre que tu vas mettre trois plombs en plus ! plaisantai-je.

-Rah les mecs…pesta-t-elle en me lâchant la main avant de s'engouffrer dans la boutique. Je voulus lui prendre son sac de courses des mains mais elle assura qu'elle se débrouillerait sans moi.

-Quelle tête de mule…soufflai-je dans un rire attendri.

 _Désolé, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !_ me dis-je en me retournant vers le stand des montres. Je pouvais voir l'artisan, assis sur un tabouret, travailler le cuir d'un bracelet qu'il cousait à la main. Ses mains étaient légèrement tremblantes, mon ce regard très sérieux ne se détachait pas de son œuvre. Ile me rappela mon grand père lorsqu'il rédigeait ses textes.

-Bonjour, pardon de vous déranger mais…

-Oh…fit le vieil homme en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez : Bonjour, veillez m'excusez je ne vous avais pas vu.

-Pas de souci, assurai-je en lui souriant : Dites-moi, je recherche un cadeau pour… (Je levais les yeux au ciel, non sans rougir) …pour une personne spéciale et-

-Haha, vous êtes bien le premier à me sortir une telle phrase ! D'habitude, on me dit plutôt qu'on recherche quelque chose pour un père, une petite sœur ! (Il essuya ses lunettes) C'est pour l'élue de votre cœur, je me trompe ? sourit-il, la voix rauque.

J'opinai.

-Que recherchez-vous ?

-Hé bien…à vrai dire elle chérissait beaucoup une montre, qu'elle a… (Je serai les dents) …perdue. Je comptais essayer de retrouver le même modèle, mais je ne l'ai plus vraiment en tête. Je sais juste que le cadrant était plus large que la moyenne.

-Dans ce genre-là ? Il me proposa une montre avec un cadrant comme celui de la montre de Tallulah.

-C'est ça ! Il me semble qu'il était blanc et…

-Si je peux me permettre, chaque montre à son utilité, à sa raison d'être portée.

Confus, je papillonnai en le toisant longuement. Après avoir reposé la montre, il observa avec affection une autre œuvre qu'il sembla vouloir remettre à l'heure.

-Certes, son utilisation de base et de donner l'heure, mais on peut toujours se demander : « Pourquoi savoir l'heure par cette montre ? Tant de gadget le font aujourd'hui ! » Une montre se doit de donner l'heure pour une raison spéciale, certains souhaite simplement arriver à l'heure… (J'eus un rictus en pensant à ma chérie) …d'autres veulent habiller leur poignet, certains les collectionnes, et parfois, d'autres raisons, plus intimes s'y mêlent laissant place à une douce nostalgie qui rendra le bijou unique.

Gardant la monte dans sa main, il releva ses yeux par-dessus ses verres et croisa mon regard :

-Et vous ? Que désirez-vous transmettre comme importance à cette montre ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, mon cœur se serra et l'espace d'un instant mon regard se perdit dans le lointain de mes songes. _Ce que je veux lui transmettre ?_ Comment savoir ? Je voulais simplement lui remplacer sa précieuse montre... Alors je fermai les yeux, comme si cela éclairerait les raisons qui hantaient le profond de mon être… Lui faire plaisir ne suffisait pas ? _Que lui transmettre si ce n'est pas le plaisir d'offrir ?_ Mon cœur se mit à cogner plus fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que je songeai aux dires de ma cadette, de moments intenses que nous vécûmes ensembles… _« Prends ton temps Rayan…on ira à ton rythme »_ elle avait su m'attendre… _« Je sais que ça peut paraître tôt, et qu'on encore beaucoup à apprendre de l'un et de l'autre… »_ plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant que nous décidions à nous approcher plus encore et de nous mettre ensemble. _« C'est à moi de gérer mon temps…pardonnez-moi mais je dois y aller… »_ constamment en retard, elle se jetai toujours la pierre. _« Si on a le temps, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? »_ peu importait où, elle me voulait à ses côtés. _« Christine n'a plus le temps, Raoul… »_ pourtant il lui courrait toujours après ! _« Bah alors, c'est la vieillesse qui te rend comme ça ? haha ! »_ elle eut accepté notre écart d'âge. Un temps qu'elle ne pourrait rattraper, et que je ne pourrai remonter car la course du soleil était ainsi faite… _« Heureusement que j'avais dit 1h ! ça va bientôt commencer, viens me rejoindre ! »_ Le souvenir impérissable de cette nuit magique passée sous les étoiles… _« Enfin, votre journée est terminée ? »_ elle s'était toujours inquiétée de me voir débaucher tard alors que je la rejoignais au café… _« J'ignore jusqu'où nous irons ensemble, mais je ne veux pas que ça finisse par une habitude de vie… »_ le temps n'aurait pas raison de notre amour.

Car cela n'avait pas d'importance après tout.

-Je veux lui dire…que le temps n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'on est ensemble, lui partageai-je enfin, le regard franc et le cœur battant.

Le vieil homme me sourit avec une douceur qui me toucha, puis, d'un geste il m'invita à regarder toutes ses œuvres et ensemble, nous choisîmes la montre parfaite pour une femme qui l'était en tous points à mes yeux. D'ailleurs, Tallulah revint lorsque que l'artisan emballait son cadeau, et je dus détourner son attention pour un temps et trouver la plus bidons des excuses alors qu'elle me demandait pour qui j'achetai une montre.

-T'as pas du rouge à lèvres à acheter, toi ?

-Si ! (Elle agita un petit sac en papier de couleur mauve) J'en ai trouvé quatre plutôt sympa, je pense en mettre un pour la soirée de demain, sourit-elle en me les montrant.

-Des liquid… ? Des quoi ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait de rouges à lèvres liquides. Ma cadette m'en présenta un d'une couleur qui rappela celui qu'elle eut perdu, un peu sombre, mais qui lui seyait si bien. Pour la taquiner un peu, je lui pris des mains et voulus lui déposer sur les lèvres.

-Arrête, tu n'sais pas faire ! râla-t-elle en essayant de me le reprendre.

-Mais laisse-moi essayer, on a le droit à une première fois à tout, non ?

-Haha, ok vas-y. Mais pas trop, tapote un peu avant…

Aussi précis qu'avec un pinceau sur une toile délicate, je fis le contour de sa lèvre inférieure, puis, je vins m'attarder sur la supérieure que je trouvai des plus tentatrices.

-Range-moi ce petit appendice, rit-elle en désignant le bout de ma langue que je me fus mordue alors que j'étais concentré.

J'étirai un sourire amusé, dévoilant mes dents et rebouchai le tube. Tallulah s'examina dans le retour de la caméra de son portable et me félicita.

-Une première fois réussie ! Chapeau l'artiste !

-Tu te moques un peu, là, non ? m'enquis-je en l'attirant contre moi sous ses éclats de rire.

-Et voilà pour vous, s'exclama l'artisan qui me tendit le cadeau, déposé dans un petit sac satiné, ocre.

-Je vous remercie.

Alors que j'allais saluer le vieil homme, ma cadette se pencha vers les montres.

-Attends, je vais voir si je ne m'en retrouve pas une…

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je pouvais presque sentir une goutte de sueur perler sur mon front.

-Oh euh… on doit retrouver les autres, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter. T'as pas mal traîné dans la boutique !

-Woh l'autre ! Quelle mauvaise foi, ce n'est pas moi qui attendait de me faire emballer le paquet, hein !

L'artisan laissa s'échapper un rire offusqué, tandis que je virai au rouge pivoine à l'écoute des propos tendancieux que sa langue venait de fourcher. _Du Tallulah tout craché !_ songeai-je en me faisant violence pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire, alors qu'elle me jaugeait avec sérieux, sans réaliser notre embarras au vieil homme et moi.

-Oui, voilà, j'ai traîné et maintenant on n'a plus le temps de flâner ! ricanai-je en essayant de contenir ma voix : Zouh !

Saluant et remerciant sincèrement l'artisan, j'entraînai ma cadette jusqu'à la voiture où nous trouvâmes Priya et Alexy en train de nous attendre, les sacs de courses à leurs pieds. « Pas trop tôt ! » râla Alexy, mais cette fois-ci je n'en fis pas de cas.

Pour Tallulah et moi, rien de serait trop tôt, ni trop tard. Tout tombait à point pour nous…

De retour au chalet, nous fûmes accueillis par Leigh qui préparait de quoi nous sustenter pour ce midi. Rosalya était installée à la table, juste derrière lui, découpant soigneusement de petites bandes de papier, sur lesquels étaient inscrits quelques mots.

-« Genoux » ? Hein ? Tu fais quoi là ? ricanai-je avant qu'elle ne me prive du papier.

-Oust ! Va-t'en ! c'est pour demain soir, me sourit-elle.

-Houlà…moi je joue pas…glissa Tallulah qui rangeait les courses.

Curieux, je lui demandai pourquoi elle disait cela. Priya me répondit alors que Rosa était une spécialiste des jeux à gages.

-Le souci c'est que ç'a toujours mal fini pour moi, alors, je préviens tout de suite que je ne jouerai pas ! grogna ma cadette qui arracha quelques gloussements de la part de ses amis.

-Une sorte d'action/vérité ? demandai-je à Rosalya.

-C'est ça ! Mais pour les « grands », si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, me partagea-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sceptique, je hochai la tête, puis, portai mon attention sur ma cadette qui rougissait.

-T'es tombée sur quel genre de gage pour que tu sois si réticente à jouer ? osai-je la questionner.

Tallulah se crispa, resta muette et continua à déballer les sacs en compagnie de Priya qui s'esclaffait. Soudain, Alexy intervint :

-C'est sur toi que c'est tombé de travers le parc à poil, non ?

-ALEXY ! beugla ma petite amie qui prit la couleur de son rouge à lèvres.

-Oh, oui c'est vrai ! rit Leigh qui parut offusqué : J'avais oublié, haha !

Ecroulée sur la table, Rosalya, elle, semblait s'en souvenir parfaitement. Au fond de moi, je me dis que ce nouvel an allait être intéressant.

-Cela n'avait rien d'adulte comme gage, c'était d'la connerie ! reprit Tallulah.

-Bah pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? gloussai-je.

-Parce que l'alcool donne des ailes, tiens ! Mais surtout, j'avais usé tous mes droits de passer mon tour alors…

-On peut passer son tour ?

-On t'expliquera tout ça demain soir, aide-les donc à ranger les courses, t'es debout depuis tout à l'heure, me fit-elle remarquer.

Il était vrai que j'étais resté bloqué devant la table, intrigué par ce jeu qu'elle préparait et que semblait tant redouter Tallulah. Quand tout fut rangé, nous attendîmes le retour de Hyun et Castiel qui étaient de charge pour le bois, tandis que Morgan, qui semblait avoir attrapé un coup de froid au lac, était resté cloué au lit, grelottant sous la couette. Alexy s'était chargé de lui apporter à manger, mais le malade ne parvint rien à avaler, et nous commençâmes à redouter son état de santé pour demain soir.

-Il dit qu'après du repos, il ira mieux, intervint Alexy qui nous rejoignis à table.

-J'ai des médicaments avec moi, lui informa Tallulah et tous deux décidèrent d'essayer de lui donner quelque chose pour au moins aider à faire passer le mal de tête de Morgan.

Après le déjeuner, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le salon, autour de café et de thé, en discutant énergiquement tous ensemble. Tallulah et Alexy partirent voir Morgan, toujours alité, et je leur prévins qu'ils pouvaient également fouiller dans la boîte à pharmacie de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée, au cas où ils trouveraient de quoi soulager les maux du compositeur.

Plus tard, Priya proposa de faire une petite randonnée, alors que nous inspection les cartes des monts à gravir soit à pieds ou en téléphérique.

-A une heure en voiture d'ici, on peut se faire celui-ci.

-Le Sommet du Grand Ballon ? questionna Castiel : c'est pas le plus haut point de vue du coin ça ?

-Si, et on a entre 45 et 1h d'ascension.

-Ça va c'est raisonnable, fit Rosalya : Même moi j'peux le faire !

-Tu te sens bien ? s'inquiété Priya.

-Oui, je me sens moins fatiguée qu'hier, je crois que je commence à m'habituer à l'altitude.

-On ira doucement, assura Hyun qui redressa la tête en voyant Tallulah revenir sans Alexy.

J'ouvris mon bras, pour l'accueillir contre moi alors qu'elle prenait place sur le canapé.

-Alors, comment va le grand malade ? s'enquit Castiel.

-Pas la grande forme…marmonna-t-elle, penaude : Alexy va rester avec lui pour le surveiller.

-De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas venir avec nous en randonnée, ricana Hyun qui examinait les cartes : On a un raccourci par-là, non ?

-L'hiver, le sentier est fermé. D'autant plus qu'il a neigé cette nuit, on va devoir rester très prudent.

Et pas qu'un peu. Cette neige qui nous menaçait, avait chuté à gros flocons toute la nuit. La région était habituée, les routes avaient été rapidement dégagées, mais certainement pas toutes encore. Ce fut Tallulah qui prit peur en se réveillant sous le vasistas avec une couche de neige qui obstruait sa vue. « Rayan, on est bloqués ! » s'était-elle écriée en me secouant comme un prunier dans le lit. Note à moi-même : Tallulah n'aimait pas être confinée. Je lui eus demandée si elle était claustrophobe, et me répondit qu'elle n'était pas très sûre. Cela s'était manifesté avec les ascenseurs envers lesquels elle vouait une véritable répulsion bien qu'elle trouvait qu'ils étaient utiles pour les grands immeubles comme le sien. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cela la faisait effroyablement frissonner. Et cela avait empiré avec les bus, notamment lorsqu'ils étaient plein a craqué. Pour cela, je compris que son agression y était pour beaucoup et je priai pour que son épaule se rétablisse au plus vite afin de commencer les cours de self-defense. Si après cela, son mal être persévérait, peut-être y avait-il un « en dessous » à cette peur d'être confinée.

Après avoir décidés de la route à suivre en voiture, nous nous changeâmes, nous chaussâmes et prîmes quelques couvertures ainsi que des thermos de café et de chocolat chaud. Castiel monta avec Leigh, tandis que Priya et Hyun vinrent avec Tallulah et moi dans ma voiture. Ma cadette prit cependant le volant tandis que je réglai le GPS. Une fois dans la zone, nous essayâmes de trouver le fameux parking dont parlait la carte que nous regardâmes plus tôt.

-Oow, il y a de la neige partout ! s'extasia Priya.

-T'as une place sur le côté, fit remarquer Hyun qui tapota contre la vitre.

-Tout va bien, Hyun ? s'enquit Tallulah : Je te trouve crevé…

-Haha, j'ai toujours été un peu malade en voiture. La route était assez escarpée… avoua-t-il.

-Oh…je roulerai plus doucement au retour.

Une fois garés, nous nous étirâmes hors de la voiture et remîmes nos vestes et blousons. Tallulah et moi avions opté pour un legging épais, et nous fîmes les gros yeux en voyant Castiel, Hyun et Rosalya en jean. Priya et Leigh avec de pantalons simples mais plutôt confortables pour la randonnée que nous allions faire.

-Mais vous faites aucuns efforts pour vous faciliter la marche en fait, soupira Tallulah.

-Hé, j'ai un jogging, mais Hyun a eu la bonne idée de renverser du café dessus, gronda le chanteur.

-Mais je t'avais justement prêté le mien ! intervint le serveur : D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne le portes pas ?

-Il était trop petit, je l'ai reposé sur le lit.

-Tu aurais pu me le rendre pour que je l'enfile à la place de mon jean !

Priya soupira, en me disant que ça allait être plutôt long s'ils étaient tous comme ça. Quant à Rosalya, son excuse était simplement qu'elle n'aimait pas les tenues de sport. Je haussai les sourcils, mais ne répondis rien, trop blasé pour savoir quoi penser de cela…

-On fera une machine en rentrant, tranchai-je : Allez, on y va.

Je pris mon sac sur le dos, ainsi que ma petite amie qui prit le sien et proposa des bâtons de marches à celles et ceux qui en voulaient. Rosalya et Hyun en prirent, le reste, restèrent ainsi et enfin la randonnée put débuter. Il eut neigé également de ce côté, et la plaine adjacente scintillait sous l'éclat du soleil qui était rayonnant.

-C'est fou de se dire qu'on n'est pas si loin de l'Allemagne, fit remarquer Hyun : Tu y as déjà mis les pieds ?

-Oui, on a toujours aimé les voyages dans la famille. Et comme tu dis ce n'est pas loin, alors pourquoi se priver ? Haha !

Tout le monde me posa des questions au sujet de mes voyages, ainsi qu'à Leigh, qui bougeait beaucoup pour ses collections et des défilés internationaux que sa marque organisait depuis peu. Castiel et Priya ajoutèrent leur pierre à l'édifice, bien que ce ne soit pas grâce à ses concerts que le premier eut souvent voyagé, mais plus à cause des métiers de ses parents que je sus être pilote de ligne et hôtesse de l'air.

Au bout de trente minutes, nous fîmes une pause pour profiter du paysage. Je m'assis sur le plat d'un rocher, et Tallulah se posta derrière moi, sa tête contre mon omoplate.

-Ça va, puce ? demandai-je doucement.

Je ne la voyais pas, mais je sentis sa tête hocher pour confirmer que tout allait bien. J'entendais le tapotement de ses ongles contre l'écran de son portable tandis qu'elle conversait avec Chani, Kelly et les autres. Elle tenait à profiter de notre pause pour leur donner des nouvelles et envoyer des photos des lieux que nous eûmes visités.

Au loin, on pouvait entre les rires de Rosa, Hyun et Priya qui se faisaient une bataille de boule de neige. Leigh était en alerte, et je pouvais le comprendre, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Rosalya était enceinte, et cette dernière continuait à vivre à cent à l'heure.

-Là qu'elle porte un pull moulant, on voit le petit ventre quand même…fis-je remarquer à mon ami, assis à côté de moi sur le rocher.

-Oui ! sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Cela fut contagieux et je ricanai avec lui : Ce n'est que le bas ventre, mais ça commence à se tendre vers l'avant.

-Ma mère me disait que si le ventre s'arrondit en avant, c'est un garçon, s'il retombe, c'est une fille. (Je haussai les épaules) Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…

-Non, tu confonds un peu, intervint ma chérie : normalement, si c'est une fille, le ventre sera très rond, et plus élevé, car le bébé sera en hauteur. En revanche, si c'est un garçon, oui le ventre pointera vers l'avant mais sera plus bas.

-Ah bon t'es sûr ? demandai-je un peu perdu.

-Tu me mets le doute, gloussa-t-elle en se replongeant sur sa conversation.

-Ce ne sont que des croyances de vieux non ? nous coupa Castiel qui traçait des notes de musiques dans la neige à l'aide d'une branche de pin.

-Oui…pouffa Tallulah : Il y a d'autres rumeurs qui disent que l'homme prend du bide si c'est un garçon, et que la femme se soucierait plus de son tour de taille si c'était une fille qu'elle portait.

Je haussai les sourcils.

-Le cliché du mec qui prend du ventre et qu'on trouve mignon et de la nana accro à sa taille de guêpe.

-C'est ça… (Elle se tourna, la joue collée contre mon bras) Mais il y a des trucs plus insolites qui me fascinent quand même. Le test du pendule !

-Ah, ça je connais, sourit Leigh : Et j'aurais tendance à y croire. C'est insolite comme tu dis, mais ma mère l'a fait pour Lysandre et il me semble que si le pendule tourne en rond, c'est une fille, et de droite à gauche c'est un garçon. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé pour mon petit frère.

-Sérieux ? s'étonna Castiel.

-Oui. Pendant les échographies, mes parents ne voulaient rien savoir, comme ils ont fait pour moi. Ils voulaient la surprise. Puis, un ami de la famille leur a parlé de ça, du pendule. Ils ont essayé sans trop y croire, et pouf ! Un petit garçon à la naissance comme indiqué par le pendule.

-Ça fait frissonner quand même, fit Tallulah qui grimaça un sourire un peu sceptique : ça fascine mais ça fait peur…

-Ahah, c'est fini, jamais elle ne voudra tomber enceinte, rit Castiel.

Nous ricanâmes, quand soudain, ma cadette aspira un cri d'effroi avant de se placer devant mon visage et amortir un choc. Je n'entendis qu'un bruit sec, comme un éclatement un peu sourd contre de la peau. Paniqués, Leigh et Castiel lui demandaient si elle allait bien, tandis que je ne compris pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Oh merde ! ça a bien cogné quand même… Fit Castiel.

-Mais ça va pas bien !? S'écria Leigh à je ne sais qui.

Promptement, je m'éloignai pour tourner le visage de Tallulah au profil rougi et, au vu de la boule de neige légèrement éclatée sur ses genoux que Castiel épousseta, je compris qu'elle venait de se prendre une balle perdue à ma place.

-Il y avait une pierre dedans…soupira le chanteur qui examinait la marque sur la pommette de son amie qui avait une larme au coin de l'œil.

-T'en fais pas, plus de peur que de mal ! me sourit-elle mais cela ne me rassura nullement.

Les trois guerriers des neiges revinrent à nous, penauds, et Priya s'excusa avec beaucoup de peine, ne semblant pas avoir fait attention à la direction qu'elle eut lancé sa boule de neige plus que compacte.

-Vous jouiez avec des cailloux !? m'outrai-je.

-Q-quoi ?

Castiel lui montra la pierre qui s'était coincée dans la boule de neige.

-Oh ! J-j'suis vraiment désolée Tallulah ! Je n'avais pas fait attention du tout ! C-comment tu vas ?

-Haha, ça va ! ça a fouetté un peu, mais je m'en remettrai. J'ai surtout eu peu pour le nez de Rayan, c'était lui que tu as visé.

Je comprenais mieux son geste affolé.

-Bah voilà, t'as encore voulu jouer les Wonder-Woman ! rit Castiel sûrement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Haha, je veux le costume pour mon anniversaire ! le suivit-elle.

Tallulah partit sur une note plus légère, qui fit atténuer la panique de tout le monde. Sauf la mienne, je commençai à m'habituer à sa manie de toujours tout garder pour elle, et, sans en faire une montagne non plus, je voyais bien que ça joue lui faisait mal. Je décidai que nous reprenions notre randonnée, évitant ainsi tout incident de ce type. Quant à Leigh, il interdit formellement toute bataille de boules de neige sur le chemin. Nous eûmes un peu le rôle des parents lourds, mais il fallait avouer que parfois, nos jeunes amis se laissaient un peu aller dangereusement. S'amuser d'accord, se faire mal un peu moins…

Cependant, nous fûmes tous exaltés une fois le sommet atteint. Le ballon se trouvait droit devant nous, ainsi que les montagnes adjacentes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue au-delà de la frontière. Le blanc moucheté du vert des épines des grands pins qui jalonnaient les vallons, l'éclat rougeoyant du soleil qui ombraient de rose et d'orange les cumulus au-dessus de nos têtes… Une merveille pour les yeux. De même pour ceux de ma cadette qui se peignaient de bonheur. _Magnifique…_ songeai-je en mon for intérieur ne sachant plus si cela s'adressait au paysage ou à Tallulah.

-Je propose qu'on revienne ici, pour le levé du soleil du premier jour de l'année prochaine ! s'enjoua-t-elle subitement.

Tous, nous la détaillâmes avec confusion, pourtant, personne ne se plaignit, et, dans un commun accord silencieux, nous nous remîmes à contempler le paysage, nous souriant tous dans une discrète promesse de revenir ici.

-Je te souhaite bien du courage pour convaincre Alex' ! fit Rosa, qui nous arracha des éclats de rire et un long soupire de sa meilleure amie qui parut subitement plus désespérée que jamais.

De retour au chalet, nous partîmes tous, chacun de notre côté pour nous réchauffer dans nos chambres, quoi que Priya et Hyun restèrent au salon devant la télévision. Le premier qui avait faim, viendrait chercher les autres, avions-nous conclu. Après une douche chaude, ma cadette et moi nous habillâmes confortablement et nous nous glissâmes dans le lit, son ordinateur sur mes cuisses tandis que nous regardions un film en streaming.

Sa main s'était glissée sous mon hoodie, à la limite de mon boxer qui dépassait de mon jogging. Elle triturait mes poils au niveau de mon bas ventre et somnolait sur mon pectoral gauche. Par moment, je déposai un baiser sur son front avant de me remettre à regarder le film. Soudain, une notification de sa boîte mail universitaire apparu au bas de l'écran.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence au film auquel elle allait mettre pause.

J'opinai du chef, et la regardai faire.

-Un mail de la fac ? demandai-je.

Mais Tallulah ne me répondit pas, et se redressa en tailleur pour se concentrer dans la lecture du mail. Je me penchai par-dessus son épaule, curieux, et vis que c'était écrit en anglais. Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la fac, je me rallongeai et me mis à pianoter sur mon portable pour répondre à des textos d'amis éparpillés un peu partout.

Une main vint claquer ma cuisse avec un soupçon de violence qui me fit désagréablement frémir.

-Hgn ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !? m'écriai-je en la toisant curieusement.

-Elle accepte de me rencontrer ! Rayan ! Je vais aller au Québec !

Ahuri, je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas tout de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Puis, lisant le message qu'elle me mit sous le nez, je réalisai alors que l'auteur, Aria, qui eut inspirée ma cadette pour son mémoire, avait répondu à la demande d'interview que Tallulah parvint à lui envoyer pendant la semaine des partiels. Entre son déménagement et la préparation du nouvel an, cela nous était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

-Mais c'est génial ! m'enjouai-je sincèrement pour elle : Tu vas pouvoir apporter des preuves exclusives de ce que subissent les artistes contemporains ! Mais si avec ça ton mémoire n'est pas publié, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut…

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu le faire publier ? me questionna innocemment ma cadette et je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Tes recherches peuvent faire changer les mentalités, Tal' ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas poursuivre au-delà du Master, mais tu t'es tant investie pour ce mémoire que tu dois pousser les choses plus loin ! Ce n'est pas rien comme sujet, tout le monde a tendance à fermer les yeux sur cette censure que subissent les artistes d'aujourd'hui et qui ébranlent les mœurs ! (Je secouai la tête) Je ne te forcerai en rien, bien sûr, je n'ai aucun droit de toutes façons…mais songes-y, tu veux bien ? Si ce n'est pas pour toi, au moins pour moi…

Elle grimaça une moue attendrie et affligée tandis que je jouai sur les sentiments.

-On verra, dit-elle : Je vais y réfléchir.

Je souris, victorieux. _Au moins, elle va y penser !_ Nous relûmes ensemble le mail de l'auteure, dans lequel elle demandait à Tallulah de lui proposer une date qui lui conviendrait le mieux, n'étant pas des plus occupées ces temps-ci.

-C'est en Juin la période de passage pour la soutenance, non ? hésita-t-elle à me demander. Je souris.

-Je n'ai pas les dates officielles, mais je vais t'avouer que l'Académie supérieure nous a déjà donné une fourchette. Cela risque de tomber dans la semaine du 10 au 16 Juin. Cela te laisse une bonne marge pour te rendre au Québec.

-Hm, pas tant que ça lorsqu'on compte nos entretiens, la mise en page de mon mémoire, sa rédaction complète, ma préparation à la soutenant, l-

Je la fis taire en la faisant s'allonger sur le lit, encadré des mes avants bras et de mes jambes, sous moi.

-On va d'abord s'occuper du nouvel an si tu veux bien, souris-je, un peu cynique, totalement consterné de la voir se tarauder autant pour son mémoire dans une période de fêtes comme celle-ci.

-Mais j-

-Oh l'effrontée ! Vous osez répondre à votre professeur principal, qui plus est, votre directeur de mémoire ! Si vous pensez que c'est ainsi que vous allez récolter vos lauriers, que nenni ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'obéir Mademoiselle Tallulah !

Féline, je la vis plisser ses yeux brûlant d'une lueur prédatrice qui me fit déglutir.

-Vous jouez un jeu dangereux en me parlant ainsi, _Monsieur…_ me glissa-t-elle en prenant ce ton usuel, si…formellement sensuel, à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait au professeur que j'étais.

-Me laisserez-vous gagner ? soufflai-je, plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Tallulah eut un rictus, quelque peu moqueur avant de ce faire doux et de détourner ses yeux sur le côté. Elle me présenta son profil, à la tempe cicatrisée, et à la gorge nue de tout cheveux. Fermant les yeux à demi, je tendis mes lèvres vers sa peau étoilée de taches de rousseur, et vint effleurer sa carotide. Je pus le sentir…son pouls calme, son sang chaud, qui pulsait dans ses veines.

-Dans notre victoire personnelle nous serons forcément perdants…susurra-t-elle, la voix lointaine comme son regard aussi évasif que sa pensée.

Je m'écartai un peu, cherchant ses yeux qu'elle reposa sur moi, l'air étrange. Soudain, l'on frappa à la porte. Tallulah nous fit se redresser et elle autorisa le nouveau venu à entrer. Il s'agissait de Priya, qui nous signalait qu'elle et Hyun avaient commencé à préparer le dîner.

-On vient vous aider ! sourit ma cadette en sortant du lit pour rejoindre notre amie.

 _Que voulait-elle dire ?_ me demandai-je en mon for intérieur, tandis que, confus, je restai à genoux sur le lit, le regard rivé sur Tallulah qui riait avec Priya au seuil du grenier. Pourquoi devrions-nous être les perdants ? Par rapport à quoi ? Aux yeux de qui ? Qui en jugerait ? Quelles étaient les règles ?

-Alors ils viennent ? entendis-je alors que Hyun venait de les rejoindre.

 _Je me sentais plus que victorieux d'être celui qu'elle a choisi…_

Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous attablés, ainsi que Morgan qui reprenait des couleurs. Puis, tandis que nous conversion tous joyeusement, les lumières se firent engloutirent par une obscurité profonde. Dehors, le vent sifflait bruyamment et soufflait fort, au point que je demandai à quelqu'un de bien vouloir m'aider à accrocher tous les volets. Eclairés par nos portables, Rosa et Leigh partirent à la conquête de bougies. Ils en trouvèrent deux paquets dans un placard du salon ainsi que des chandeliers qui appartenaient à ma grand-mère. Nous en disposâmes çà et là dans les pièces, histoires de ne pas nous laisser dans le noir complet.

-Vous pensez qu'il va encore neiger ? s'inquiéta Tallulah.

-Je ne sais pas, mais les coupures d'électricité peuvent être longues. J'ai peur que nous devions dire adieu à nos chauffages pour cette nuit.

-Houlà, on va alimenter la cheminée alors…s'enquit Castiel qui amena Hyun avec lui.

-Vous en avez coupé beaucoup ce matin ? demandai-je.

-Seulement pour la soirée, mais pas pour toute la nuit.

-D'accord, je vais y aller, on va devoir en ramener. Et je vous conseille de dormir dans le salon cette nuit vous allez avoir froid tous les quatre dans vos chambres, signalai-je en désignant Alexy, Morgan, Hyun et Castiel qui dormaient au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je viens t'aider, me dit Leigh qui s'enveloppa dans son manteau.

Nous rejoignîmes le hangar, nos bras nous protégeant du vent glacial qui faisait s'envoler nos cheveux. J'indiquait à Leigh où il pouvait également trouver deux poêles à pétrole dans le garage. Pendant ce temps, je coupais quelques bûches qu'Alexy vint récupérer promptement.

-Va te mettre à l'abris ! m'écriai-je, ma voix camouflée par le vent.

-On ira plus vite, tu crois quoi !? Que tu vas rester trente ans sous ce froid !? J'suis peut-être fainéant mais pas stupide !

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel et je ne pus retenir mon ricanement devant sa véhémence. Les filles l'eurent suivi, et à leur tour, elles ramenèrent le bois coupé à l'intérieur tandis que Leigh transporta les poêles à pétrole. Tallulah sembla inquiète, et me dit de rentrer.

-Il y en a assez ?

-Cela devrait suffire pour cette nuit, on fera le reste demain matin…Rentre avant d'attraper du mal. On a assez d'un malade…

Reposant la hache, je récupérai avec elle les dernières bûches et nous fermâmes les volets ainsi que la porte à double-tour. Presqu'une heure s'était écoulée. Notre dîner avait refroidi, mais au moins nous aurions de quoi maintenir la cheminée pour cette nuit.

-Priya, tu prendras ce poêle pour cette nuit. Et celui-ci (j'en pris un) Je vous le monte, dis-je à Leigh et Rosa.

Cette dernière se racla la gorge, attirant mon attention sur elle. D'un signe concis du menton, elle désigna Tallulah qui réarrangeait les bûches avec Hyun, qui jonchaient sur le sol. _C'est que nous n'avons plus rien au grenier non plus…_ Penaud, je regardai le poêle que je tenais dans les mains et celui aux pieds de Priya.

-T'es peut-être pas un grand frileux, mais Tal'…

-C-c'est pas la question, bien sûr que je suis frileux à temps comme ça, marmonnai-je : j'ai mal calculé c'est tout.

-Haha, prenez-le pour vous, je vais dormir avec les garçons cette nuit, assura Priya.

-Priyou ! s'enjoua Alexy.

Il fut alors décidé de ramener des matelas dans le salon que nous eûmes dégagés, afin d'aider les autres à faire leur lit non loin de la cheminée. Tallulah monta un poêle dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie et je montai l'autre dans la nôtre. Après quoi, nous terminâmes de manger, puis, chacun débarrassa en mettant tout dans l'évier. Trop crevés pour faire la vaisselle, nous préférâmes nous poser dans le salon, sur les canapés et lits des autres.

-On fera comment pour demain, si l'électricité ne revient pas ? demanda Alexy.

-J'ai des réchauds à gaz et la gazinière devrait suffire pour nous faire chauffer de l'eau pour la douche. En revanche, ceux qui pourront y aller à plusieurs iront ensemble, prévins-je.

-Est-ce une manière subtile de nous faire comprendre qu'on va devoir se boucher les oreilles ? ricana Hyun.

-Mais non, c'est pour économiser l'eau ! réagit aussitôt Tallulah, blottit entre mes jambes, le dos contre mon torse et mes bras autour d'elle.

-Comme quoi, riche ou pas, une fois les ressources coupées on est tous au même niveau, souligna Priya.

-Bon exemple pour nous faire réagir à propose de nos surconsommations, renchérit Morgan, la voix éraillée. Le pauvre sembla encore bien malade, allongé sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de son chéri.

-Vous allez m'faire pleurer…railla le chanteur de Croswtorm, le visage éclairé par la lumière de son portable qu'il fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Méfie-toi, tu pleureras définitivement lorsque ton portable n'aura plus de batterie et qu'aucune prise ne pourra l'alimenter ! le taquinai-je.

Aussitôt, il éteignit son écran et se roula sur le côté, dos à tout le monde. Nous rîmes, discutâmes tous ensemble avec plus d'entrain que ce temps pouvait laisser paraître. D'un regard externe, sûrement que notre situation faisait pitié, pourtant, nous autres, ainsi réunis à échanger librement et intimement, n'enviâmes personne tant cela nous apportait beaucoup dans nos cœurs.

Après les bonnes nuits, nous partîmes nous coucher chacun de notre côté. En entrant dans le grenier, Tallulah et moi soupirâmes d'aise en ressentant la chaleur du poêle qui ambiançait la pièce. Trottant, ma cadette sauta tout habillée dans le lit et se roula dans la couette.

-Et moi ? grondai-je faussement en venant me faufiler derrière elle. Elle rit sous mes chatouilles, avant de soulever la couette sous laquelle je me mis.

Après quelques caresses et mots tendres, nous dormîmes l'un sous l'autre. Tallulah m'eut demandé de me coucher sur son dos. Craignant d'abord l'écraser, elle m'assura qu'elle se sentait bien, et, me mettant un peu sur le côté, je vins la surplomber toute la nuit, ma tête contre son omoplate. Au petit matin, nous crûmes mourir de chaud. L'électricité était revenue et le chauffage, couplé au poêle qui brulait toujours, créèrent une horrible chaleur dans le grenier. J'éteignis le poêle avant de rejoindre ma petite amie que j'eus réveillée en sortant du lit.

-Rendors-toi lui assurai-je, et elle ne se fit pas prier.

-…chaud…marmonna-t-elle avant de retirer son pantalon et son haut, se retrouvant en slip et je fis de même.

Je me mis sur le ventre, et aussitôt, elle me grimpa sur le dos, comme à son habitude. Je pouffai, avant de me laisser retomber dans un sommeil profond. De petites chatouilles me réveillèrent bien plus tard, dans mon oreille, et je grognai, ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait dans mon rêve. J'ouvris un œil, et souris en coin en constatant que cette chipie jouait avec la pointe de ses cheveux sur mon visage.

-Coucou~ chantonna-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, qui m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas réveillée depuis longtemps.

Reniflant un rire, je m'étirai en me mettant sur le dos, un bras derrière ma tête pour la rehausser et croiser son regard aussi embrumé de sommeil que le mien.

-Bonjour toi…souris-je en glissant ma main libre dans ses cheveux en bataille.

 _Cela va être dur quand les vacances vont être finies…_ me dis-je, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Je m'étais habitué, à la savoir à mes côtés chaque matin et chaque nuit. Tallulah embrassa le dos de ma main, ma paume avant de venir mordre mon pouce en souriant. _Oui…ça va être dur._

Je songeai à notre conversation que nous eûmes dans la voiture, Castiel et moi. _Peut-être devrions-nous essayer d'en parler au Directeur,_ songeai-je.

-Dis…, commençai-je doucement.

Délaissant ma main, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et m'interrogea en silence.

-Je pensai à quelque chose…Et si-

-Debout, debout ! s'écria une voix qui venait de notre porte qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Je sursautai, Tallulah cria un : « hé ! », agacée, en venant remonter la couverture sur ses seins nus alors que je me retournai vivement pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Castiel se tenait au seuil, l'air victorieux.

-Debout, on vous attend pour le déjeuner ! On ne devait pas visiter un château aujourd'hui ?

-Mais, merde Castiel ! Frappe avant d'entrer ! s'écria ma petite amie.

-Sors ! Aboyai-je.

-Oh, je dérange ? C'est votre punition pour avoir violé notre sommeil à Hyun et moi il n'y a pas trois nuits ! râla-t-il : Vous avez vraiment traîné, tout le monde attend.

-Plus vite tu seras sorti, plus vite on pourra s'habiller ! Maintenant dégage ! M'énervai-je sérieusement.

S'en allant enfin, Castiel laissa derrière lui ses éclats de rire. Je soupirai, me laissant retomber lourdement sur le dos. _Il m'a coupé dans mon élan ce con…_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur, plaquant mes mais sur mon visage, comme si ce geste suffirait à camoufler mon agacement. Je sentis les couvertures remuer, Tallulah venait de sortir du lit et chercha nos vêtements. Elle posa les miens sur le matelas et enfila les siens d'une traite. Je l'imitai, et nous rejoignîmes les autres qui terminaient de manger. Quand je vis l'heure sur la pendule, je compris mieux pourquoi Castiel était venu nous chercher. _Bien qu'il aurait pu le faire autrement !_

-Bah alors ? Gros dodo ? rit Rosalya à qui je faisais la bise.

-On peut dire ça…

-Ouais, ils faisaient des galipettes surtout, gloussa le chanteur.

-Je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux de nos fameux ébats ! le piquais-je en saluant les autres.

Il arqua un sourcil en grimaçant.

-T'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?

-Non, mais j'n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on défonce la porte de ma chambre quand je suis à poil dans mon lit et avec quelqu'un de surcroît, tranchai-je en prenant place à côté de Tallulah.

-T'es entré sans frapper ? s'outra Hyun.

-Petite vengeance, c'est tout. Et si je ne dérangeai rien, y a pas plus de problèmes que ça, gronda Castiel qui lavait son assiette dans l'évier : Au fait, le courant est revenu.

-Merci j'ai vu.

-Je sais pas vous mais on a crevé de chaud dans notre chambre avec le poêle et le chauffage…glissa Leigh.

Tallulah lui expliqua que ce fut pareil de notre côté. Tous finirent de manger et laver leurs plats et ma cadette et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls à table, tandis que les autres se préparaient pour notre sortie du jour. Et encore, j'ignorai si ça allait être faisable étant donné qu'il avait encore neigé. Tallulah regardait d'ailleurs sur son portable les infos locales, mais apparemment la route que nous devions emprunter n'avait pas été touchée.

-On prendra la mienne aujourd'hui, me dit-elle : J'ai plus d'essence que toi.

-Ok…

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

-Ça va pas ? se soucia-t-elle sincèrement.

-Ce n'est rien, seulement Castiel qui m'a gonflé…avouai-je en piquant furieusement dans mon assiette.

-Il plaisantait tu sais…

-J-je sais, ce n'est pas tant ce qu'il a dit, mais c'est juste…

 _J'avais quelque chose d'important à te demander et je n'ai pas pu…_ Et maintenant, je ne trouvai plus le courage de lui demander de révéler notre relation au Directeur d'Anteros. Agacé par moi-même, je soupirai, laissant retomber mes épaules, las.

-Oublie, j'ai dû mal dormir…

Faisant une petite moue adorable pour me montrer son soutien, elle m'arracha un rire aussi amusé que désabusé. _Ce que je l'aime, bon sang._ Et terminer l'année à ses côtés, pour en entamer une nouvelle de la même façon était bien plus que ce que je pus espérer dans ma vie. Une fois notre repas terminé, la vaisselle faite et notre douche prise, nous montâmes tous dans la voiture de Tallulah et Leigh et nous prîmes la route pour un château qui se trouvait à une heure et demi du chalet. Morgan se sentit un peu mieux, mais il avait le nez pris, ainsi qu'un bon gros mal de gorge et il avoua qu'après la fête du nouvel an, il serait bien prompt à prendre un rendez-vous chez son médecin. Castiel devait également rentrer tôt, pour terminer certains enregistrements, et Leigh devait rouvrir sa boutique. Priya et Hyun me demandèrent, s'ils pouvaient rester au chalet, avec Tallulah et moi, ou si cela nous dérangeait au cas où nous aurions voulu être seuls. Pour le coup, je ne refusai nullement leur compagnie. Je les appréciai tous, mais je devais avouer avoir bien sympathiser avec Priya et si mon amitié naissante avec Hyun pouvait s'étendre encore, cela était parfait. Tallulah fut de mon avis, lorsque je lui en parlais, tandis que nous visitions le jardin du château.

-Je suis contente de savoir que la hache de guerre est enterrée avec Hyun.

-Elle n'est pas si enterrée que ça, rit-il : Disons simplement que nous essayons de faire ressortir du bon dans cette amitié ambigüe.

-Haha, c'est ce que tu viens de dire qui est ambigüe, gloussa-t-elle, faisant former des ronds de buée autour de son visage.

J'allais rétorquer lorsqu'une quinte de toux m'interrompit. Je sentis la main de Tallulah me lâcher et masser mon dos à travers mon manteau.

-Tu vois, à avoir voulu jouer les Charles Ingalls hier soir, tu t'es enrhumé, me dit-elle.

Je trouvai ma toux assez grasse en effet, et un léger mal de tête vint me troubler.

-Fallait pas que Caroline attrape froid, répondis-je sur le ton de l'humour.

Tallulah pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel et m'attira vers elle pour m'embrasser. J'eus un geste de recul.

-Et si c'était viral ?

-Boh, j'te rappelle que t'a jamais mis de capote pendant nos ébats. C'est pas un petit rhume qui va me faire peur maintenant.

Le regard fixe, je me laissai guider par ma cadette qui reprit ma main et la marquait un point…Pourtant, j'avais bien une boîte de préservatifs chez moi, et jamais je ne l'eus utilisée avec elle, qui n'en réclama jamais non plus.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait se faire dépister ? m'enquis-je, très sérieux.

Elle leva une épaule.

-Je me suis toujours protégée avant de te connaître, même avec Lysandre. Je pense pas avec de saloperie…

-Et moi ? J'en ai peut-être !

-Haha, si tu veux on prendra rendez-vous une fois revenus du chalet, rit-elle.

-Je suis sérieux, on n'a pas été très prévenants.

-Je suis aussi très sérieuse, on prendra rendez-vous, promis !

-T'as l'air vachement inquiète, ouais…bougonnai-je.

Puis, cessant ses rires, mais gardant un chaleureux sourire sur ses lèvres elle me dit :

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été plus spontanée qu'avec toi. J'ai tellement confiance que ça ne me dérange même pas de continuer à faire l'amour comme on le fait. (Elle rit) Puis, avec ce qu'on a fait sur le toit de l'immeuble, c'est qu'on doit aimer les prises de risque !

Je virai au rouge et mon cœur se fit plus brûlant et la neige aurait pu fondre sous mes pas.

-Tu vois, t'as de la fièvre ! s'écria-t-elle en portant sa main libre, glacée, sur mon front.

-M-Mais non !

A trop traîner de notre côté, nous nous fîmes interpeller par nos amis bien plus en avant. Nous pressâmes le pas pour les rejoindre, et le reste de la visite se fit dans les rires de tous, mais aussi les quintes de toux de Morgan et moi.

-J'suis sûre, ils se parlent en morse, plaisanta Priya, mais faisant ricaner tandis que je crachai mes poumons.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer au chalet, au chaud, et ce fut Tallulah qui prit le volant de notre côté, tandis que Rosa se chargea de ramener les autres. Une fois arrivés à bon port, nous nous préparâmes tous des boissons chaudes, et Tallulah s'isola pour passer un coup de téléphone à Chani.

-C'est dommage qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous la petite, dit Castiel : Elle est chouette.

-Ha, enfin une fan que tu ne trouves pas de gonflantes ? ricana Priya : Mais je reconnais qu'elle est agréable comme « jeune femme », c'est mieux que petite quand même !

-Bah, je disais ça pour sa taille…je sais qu'elle a notre âge.

Leigh et moi nous lançâmes des regards qui en disaient long sur le pessimisme qui nous envahissait.

-Même âge que nous…, chicana-t-il en inclinant sa main d'un geste approximatif : tout dépend à quel âge se termine votre fourchette ! ricana le modiste.

-Ah, bande de vieux croulants ! railla Alexy.

-Ouais, et tu dois le respect à tes aînés ! persiflai-je en lui faisait les gros yeux.

Revint Tallulah, le sourire aux lèvres qui posait son portable sur un petit meuble à l'entrée du salon. Je lui proposai ma cuisse comme siège et elle vint se caler contre moi. Nous discutâmes un moment tous ensemble, puis, lorsque nous jugeâmes qu'il était temps de préparer le repas du nouvel an, chacun y mit du sien.

-En vrai, je dirai que la raclette suffit largement, nous dit Alexy.

Castiel, Rosa et moi lui fîmes le fusillâmes du regard et il comprit tout de suite qu'il avait affaire à trois estomacs sur pattes qui avaient besoin d'un supplément de toast, salades et vérines de légumes pour les entrées.

-Chéri… fit une petite voix.

Je crus avoir mal reconnu, pourtant, quand je tournai ma tête par-dessus mon épaule, ce fut bien Tallulah qui se tenait derrière moi et qui m'eut interpellé. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, une adorable couleur pêche aux joues, elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre tandis que mon cerveau venait de faire un arrêt. _Chéri…_

C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait ainsi.

-O-Oui… ?

Ma voix fut tant éraillée, si tremblante, comme si j'eus peur de m'être trompé. J'étais bien plus prompt à employer des mots d'affection qu'elle ne l'était, et cela avait d'autant plus de connotation amoureuse de sa part. Et de préciosité…

-Tu peux m'accorder une minute ? (Elle roula les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir) Non, au moins 5 ! Bon, un petit moment quoi…

-Haha, prends-le, on se débrouillera ! rit Rosa qui me poussa gentiment vers ma petite amie.

Je me lavai hâtivement les mains avant de me laisser guider, nos doigts liés, elle devant moi, jusqu'au grenier où nous avions élu domicile pour nos nuits. Elle nous fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, au fond, entouré d'une bibliothèque et d'une table basse sous un large tapis qui recouvrait un bon cinquième de la pièce.

-Comme on sera pris dans la soirée…tout à l'heure… je ne savais pas trop quand ni comment te le donner. Mais je suppose qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment de bon moment, alors, (Elle me présenta un paquet argenté, entouré d'un ruban bleu roi) tiens, c'est pour toi.

Haussant les sourcils, je fixai le paquet avant de jongler sur ma petite amie qui insistait pour que je m'en empare.

-T-Tu n'étais pas…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! gronda-t-elle.

-Haha, t'as raison, gloussai-je non sans rougir : Merci, puce.

Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue.

-Hé, t'as pas encore vu ce que c'est !

-C'est le premier remerciement, celui de l'intention !

Le rire à la gorge et la joie au cœur, je déballai mon cadeau en prenant soin de ne pas abîmer le ruban satiné.

-Je m'en doutai tellement, sourit-elle.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu n'allais pas déchirer le papier comme un sauvage. T'es trop délicat pour ça, j'aime bien.

Touché par sa remarque, je me penchai pour lui dérober un chaste baiser de ses lèvres avant de finir d'ouvrir mon paquet. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un écrin en velours, aux reflets bleus.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu as également trouvé ma couleur préférée, gloussai-je en ouvrant l'écrin.

M'attendant à tout sauf à ce dont je venais de découvrir, je haussai les sourcils avant de croiser son regard qui reflétai le doute.

-J-j'ai remarqué…que tu en épinglais un à chaque fois que tu portais tes vestes de costume au travail. Alors…je me suis dit que c'était un accessoire auquel tu tenais. (Elle se pinça les lèvres) La petite pierre incrustée est une tsavorite. Une de tes pierres de naissance avec le grenat.

Toujours en l'écoutant avec attention, je retirai le bouton de revers de veste de son écrin et l'admirai plus en détails. Il était d'une taille moyenne pour un bouton de revers, sans être criard et trop voyant à mon goût. Il était rond et plat, façonné dans de l'or rose.

-La nuance de ce vert…m'a rappelée la couleur de tes yeux, avoua-t-elle enfin.

Le dos du bouton était légèrement creusé et cranté donnant de la texture au bijou. Quant à la face, de fines gravures fleuries ressortaient de la surface plane, et la petite pierre se faisait entourer par la courbe d'une tige.

-Il est superbe, soufflai-je dans un souffle chaud et sincère tandis que je croisai son regard rieur.

J'examinai une nouvelle fois le bouton et vis la signature du créateur sur le fermoir.

-T-Tu… Mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune ! m'exclamai-je, un tantinet stupéfait alors que j'eus reconnu la signature du créateur.

-Haha, ne t'en fais pas, si je te l'ai pris c'est que je pouvais, Rayan, m'assura-t-elle.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, puce, c'est juste que je sais que ce genre de bijou pour homme peuvent valoir chers et-

Un doigt se posa sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

-Je te dis que c'est bon, d'accord ? insista-t-elle avec douceur.

Je hochai la tête sans ajouter un mot de plus si ce ne fut, une fois son doigt retiré :

-Merci Tallulah.

L'éclat dans ses yeux amoureux se fit plus intense tout comme le rose de ses joues. Le cœur battant, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de reposer l'écrin et le bouton sur la table basse.

-Bon, je crois que c'est à ton tour…Je comptai te l'offrir une fois de retour au Campus, mais…là qu'on y est !

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai pensé à toi figures-toi ! ris-je en me dirigeant vers ma valise, dans laquelle j'eus caché sa monte.

Tallulah sembla reconnaître le sachet dans lequel, l'artisan eut enveloppé le bijou. Un sourire et un air évident apparurent sur son visage, tandis qu'elle se doutait déjà du contenu.

-Oui bon, tu serais moins curieuse et têtue toi aussi, pestai-je un peu : l'effet de surpris aurait été là !

-T'es mignon, rit-elle en venant embrasser ma joue : En tout cas je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble.

Nerveux, je passai une main dans mes boucles, impatient de connaître son avis sur le choix du design de la montre. _Cela va lui plaire ?_ Je fus si sûr de moi au moment de la choisir, alors que maintenant je tremblai d'hésitation, prêt à lui arracher la montre des mains pour l'échanger avec une autre.

-Je sais que la tienne te manque, lui dis-je en espérant que prendre la parole libérerait un peu de mon anxiété : Je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui te fera arriver à l'heure en cours, mais…

-Pourquoi tu m'en as achetée une alors ? bougonna-t-elle d'une moue adorable : Il l'a bien emballée !

Elle déroula le papier protecteur avant de tomber sur un tissu en soie qui recouvrait la montre. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir, semblant ébahis, tandis qu'elle découvrait enfin sa nouvelle montre.

-Parce que…reprise-je pour répondre à sa question avec plus de sérieux qu'elle me l'eut posée : Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance si tu es en retard.

Le bracelet était large et tressé, ce que je trouvai de singulier chez une montre et qui changeait un peu des bracelets en cuirs habituels. Les lacets qui s'entrelaçaient étaient recouvert de daim, et étaient noirs tandis que le fermoir était en argent. Le cadran, lui, formait un cercle, et le verre était incurvés, donnant un effet grossi et une profondeur au cadran. Mais à l'intérieur, les éguilles surplombaient un ciel étoilé qui scintillait plus fort en fonction de la luminosité sous laquelle nous nous trouvions. C'était un design pointilleux, qui représentait une partie des constellations les plus visibles dans le ciel.

-On peut voir Cassiopée…souffla-t-elle en penchant la montre : Bien sûr que ça a de l'importance, tu t'es souvenu de mes goûts ! s'enjoua-t-elle en croisant mon regard.

Ses yeux pétillaient, et en un claquement de doigt je retombai amoureux. Pourtant, j'appuyai mes dires en secouant la tête pour réfuter les siens.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance si tu es en retard…ni même si le temps passe parfois trop vite.

Elle fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir du mal à comprendre.

-On s'en fiche… si tu es plus jeune que moi. Pourquoi devrions-nous nous inquiéter du peu de temps que l'on pourra passer en cours ? On se retrouvera forcément plus tard…

Semblant comprendre, je vis son visage s'adoucir et son expression s'attendrir.

-Qu'importe que ce soit la fin de l'année…Une nouvelle arrivera bientôt. (Je vins serrer sa main tenant la montre entre les miennes, précieusement) A quoi bon pleurer pour ta date d'anniversaire qui n'arrivera pas l'an prochain. (Je fermai les yeux et secouai une nouvelle fois la tête) A quoi bon prier, pour remonter le temps et changer de vocation… (Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer autour de ma poigne) A quoi ça sert de soupirer quand on arrivera en retard aux Géminides… (Je me penchai, le front contre le dos de nos mains) Pourquoi se soucier du temps que durera notre couple… (Elle vint coller le sien contre l'arrière de mon crâne) L'important…oui, l'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble.

 _Sans compter les heures…_

-Juste, toi et moi.

 _Sans se soucier des années…_

-Peu importe où.

 _Sans regarder ce qu'on a raté…_

-Ni même jusqu'à quand.

 _Sans changer notre rythme…_

-Je veux simplement être avec toi, Tal'…

Sentant ses bras entourer mon dos, et sa tête se caller sur la mienne, nichée contre son ventre, ma cadette me répondit d'une voix profonde et suave.

-Moi aussi, Rayan. Moi aussi je veux rester avec toi.

Enveloppé dans la chaleur de son étreinte et bercé par la douceur du moment, je restai un moment ainsi, lové contre elle, à me faire caresser le dos et les cheveux. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais jamais aimé aussi intensément quelqu'un. Chaque jour, je découvrais de nouvelles facettes, tout en m'habituant aux autres. Chaque jour, elle parvenait à me stimuler à me faire échanger avec passion. Chaque jour, elle me faisait sortir de ma solitude. Chaque jour, elle prenait le temps de m'écouter et de me connaître un peu plus. Chaque jour, je me complaisais dans les habitudes que nous prîmes naturellement. C'était donc ça, se compléter ? Cela ne parut jamais aussi limpide qu'en ce jour.

Et je chérirai ce sentiment si précieux jusqu'au bout.

Plus tard, nous rejoignîmes nos amis, et terminâmes de préparer le repas, se relayant les uns et les autres tandis que nous préparions en même temps. Même si nous ne sortîmes pas les robes de soirées et les smokings, cependant nous fîmes tous des efforts vestimentaires et pour ma part, j'eus beau ne pas porter de veste, je vins épingler mon nouveau bouton sur le colleret de ma chemise. Tallulah rit, me disant que cela faisait étrange sur une chemise si ouverte.

-M-Mais ça ne fait pas étrange ? dis-je en la laissant reboutonner ma chemise.

-Mais non, t'es superbe ! s'exclama-t-elle avec douceur en nous tournant tous les deux face au miroir de la salle de bain de l'étage.

-On n'est pas beau, là, tous les deux ? susurrai-je, mielleux, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe cicatrisée. Tallulah ferma les yeux, comme pour savourer le contact et passa son bras autour de ma taille.

-Si…

Après m'avoir adressé un regard langoureux, elle s'en retourna à son apprêtement. Elle choisit l'un de ses nouveaux rouges à lèvres, seul maquillage qu'elle s'autorisa à porter, comme tous les jours. A l'instar d'hier dans le magasin, je lui pris des mains et vins l'appliquer sur sa bouche avec bien plus de précision.

Ma cadette entrouvrit les lèvres, et avec une certaine fascination, je les pigmentai sans décrocher mon regard sur elles, appelant à la décadence. Ses lèvres, qui, au-delà de leur beauté qui aurait pu m'indifférer, formulaient tous les trésors de son esprit. Ceux-là même qui me faisaient frémir lorsque nous débattions.

Je déglutis, ravalant avec ma salive des désirs qu'ils ne seraient pas convenables de laisser s'ébruiter alors que notre soirée allait battre son plein.

-Raclette ! s'enjouèrent Alexy et Priya tandis que nous eûmes découpé la meule Rosa et moi afin de faire fondre une moitié.

-Moi je cale ! fit remarquer Tallulah.

-Oh, c'est le 31 ! Tu pourrais faire honneur ! rit Rosa.

Ma chérie fit les gros yeux en dénommant tout ce qu'elle eut mangé.

-Il y avait pas mal de toast et de salade hein…

-Essaie de forcer pour la raclette, lui dit Hyun.

Elle croisa mon regard avec une pointe de détresse.

-Haha, on va se faire une assiette pour deux, tu mangeras ce que tu peux, ris-je en mettant son assiette dans l'évier.

Sans trop savoir comment, la discussion dériva sur nos premiers émois amoureux. Castiel s'ouvrit sobrement sur une jeune fille nommée Debrah et après quelques lignes de son récit je compris mieux comment il en était venu à porter un si grand respect pour Tallulah.

-Attendez, gardez tout ça pour le jeu ! Il y a des gages de ce type !

-Je serais partant pour jouer en même temps de manger, fit Leigh. Le repas va durer longtemps, j'ai vraiment fin ce soir.

-Ah ! En voilà de bonnes paroles, s'extasia Priya : C'est toujours le même jeu ?

Rosalya opina vigoureusement du chef, sortit de table en prévenant qu'elle partait chercher le jeu. Hyun, Morgan et moi nous lançâmes des regards à la fois curieux et suspicieux.

-C'est quoi, un genre de jeu de la bouteille ? osai-je demander.

-Un peu, mais elle s'amuse à l'appeler « le dé à gages ». Nous lançons à tour de rôles un dé, et celui ou celle ayant le score le plus important commence. Dit comme ça, c'est flatteur, mais le joueur se doit de piocher, dans un pot remplit de papiers aux gages foireux, sa sentence ainsi que celui qui l'accompagne, commença à expliquer Tallulah.

-Comment ça, celui qui l'accompagne ? s'inquiéta Hyun.

Compatissante, Tallulah posa sa main sur son avant-bras qu'elle frictionna.

-Hyun est bien trop pur pour un jeu comme celui-ci, pitié donnons-lui tous nos jokers !

-D-des jokers ?

Rosa, toute joyeuse, revint avec un petit pot opaque en verre rempli de papiers. Puis, d'un second, avec autant de papier qu'il n'y avait de…

… _Joueurs ?_

Tallulah termina ses explications.

-Il y a deux types de sentences, au même titre que le jeu de la bouteille, cela tourne entre vérité et action. Mais il se peut que vous soyez amenés à sortir une vérité que vous pensez à propos d'un des joueurs. Que cela fasse plaisir ou pas, ce sera dit !

-De même pour les gages, reprit Castiel : Il se peut qu'on soit amené à faire une action… (Il toisa Tallulah en coin, avec une pointe de malice) …en compagnie d'un autre joueur.

-Q-

Je coupai Morgan.

-Quel genre d'action ? demandai-je, la voix plus grave que je ne le crus. Je plongeai mes yeux dans mon assiette, et piquet un cornichon que je croquai activement.

-Du genre… qui peut parfois pousser le joueur pioché à accompagner celui qui a reçu la sentence à tirer un joker ! termina Tallulah sans donner plus de détail.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre.

-Et les couples y participent ? Je veux dire, je vois mal Rosalya laisser Leigh être l'accompagnateur d'une « sentence »

Rosa se crispa, avant de sourire en coin.

-Il me connait bien le bougre, ricana-t-elle.

-Du coup, ce n'est pas très fairplay.

-On a durci les règles avec Rosa, intervint Leigh : On s'est dit, pour marquer le coup avec l'arrivée du bébé, on ne tolère que deux jokers au lieu de quatre et même les personnes en couple devront jouer le jeu ! (Il soupira) Cela…n'a pas été simple, mais le jeu et les gages en valent la chandelle, et nos liens n'ont fait que se renforcer au fil des années.

-J'avoue que tu es devenu bien proche de Castiel depuis que vous vous êtes embrassés, se moqua ouvertement Priya faisant hausser un sourcil à Rosa.

-Un baiser ? Quoi, c'est ça vos gages qui méritent des jokers ? pouffa Morgan.

-J'ai bien failli avoir le droit à une fellation mais il restait un joker à Tallulah.

 _Là je comprends le côté « plus adulte » du jeu…_ songeai-je, non sans crisper la mâchoire. Dans mes bras, assise sur mes cuisses, Tallulah leva les yeux au ciel en lui prévenant qu'elle ne ferait rien de tel, au risque de passer pour lâche.

-Elle est en couple, c'est normal…souffla Priya : Même Rosa, Leigh, Alex' et Morgan je pense qu'on ne peut pas leur jeter la pierre s'ils refusent.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Or, elle était fraîchement célibataire lorsque ce gage est tombé.

-Certes, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas besoin de se forcer à faire quelque chose qu'on est sûr de regretter. Célibataire ou pas. Je vais être franc, si ce n'est que des trucs comme ça, je ne jouerai pas du tout.

Tallulah appuya mes dires, et informa qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse lorsqu'elle eut refusé de jouer la première fois. Je m'en souvins clairement et maintenant je compris mieux pourquoi.

-Quoi ? Mais vous plombez déjà l'ambiance tous les deux, râla Alexy.

-Hé, on se calme ! Intervint Leigh : On a durci les règles à propos des jokers, mais on a retiré certains gages. On veut marquer le coup avec le jeu, pas échauffer les esprits. Tallulah nous l'a déjà fortement fait payer pour le coup de fellation.

J'eus un petit sourire en coin, presque victorieux, tandis que je ne fus même pas présent lorsque cela s'était produit.

-Eh bah voilà, sourit Morgan : Tout le monde est satisfait ! On peut jeter le dé ? Je suis curieux de voir ce que ce jeu va amener.

-J-j'suis pas très sûr de…commença Hyun, un tantinet embarrassé.

-J'te passerai mes jokers, assura Tallulah.

-Ah non ! On joue le jeu dans les règles, s'agaça Rosa : Bon, je lance le dé.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, notre amie lança son dé et fit un 2. Fut le tour de son compagnon qui fit un 4, tout comme Castiel. Alexy eut un 1, Morgan un autre 2, Priya un 5. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, comme il était si rare de faire un six. Du moins, il y avait autant de chance pour chacun des chiffres…mais la vie faisait que…

…Que Hyun eut un 6.

-J-Je dois commencer ?

-Attends, Tal' et Rayan n'ont pas encore lancé le dé, souligna Alexy.

-Oui, enfin c'est du tout cuit, il peut déjà piocher, renchérit Castiel.

Tallulah lança le dé et eut un 4.

-Tiens, me sourit-elle : Tu joues ?

Je répondis à son sourire par un autre, tendre.

-T'as bien accepté, toi.

Le dé en ma possession, je le lançai et nous le regardâmes tournoyer sur un coin jusqu'à se poser sur une face et me dévoiler celle du…

-…6. (Je les regardai tour à tour) On fait comment ?

-Vous relancez, tous les deux, déclara Rosa.

Hyun commença et eut un nouveau 6 (décidemment). Quant à moi je m'en sortais avec un 5. Les épaules de mon cadet s'affaissèrent et son visage devint livide.

-Oh, non mais regardez-le, il ne veut pas jouer ! Fit Tallulah qui se leva pour étreindre son ami qui partit dans un fou rire.

-N-non, mais je suis curieux moi aussi. (Il piocha) Allez, ce ne doit pas être si terrible si les gages les plus foireux ont été retirés.

Ricanant, Tallulah vint retrouver mes bras, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je vins la tenir un peu plus fermement. J'étais aussi curieux que Morgan et Hyun, ce genre de jeu pouvaient être plaisants, lorsqu'on était célibataire. _Mais en couple…_ Je toisai ma petite amie en coin, avant de finir mon verre de vin rouge.

\- « Ta première fois, dans les grandes lignes » ...sérieusement ?

-C'est gentillet, sourit Alexy.

-Cela dépend de l'importance que tu apportes à l'acte, intervint Castiel et cela me surprit : Tu peux porter de l'importance à un baiser, bien plus qu'une première fois, et inversement. Personnellement, ma première fois ne m'a pas tant marqué que cela, mais j'ai découvert de nouveaux émois plus tard, dans l'acte.

-Tout à fait vrai, soutint Priya : Parfois, un cuni fait bien plus d'effet que la pénétration.

Tallulah et elle se sourirent, et je fronçais les sourcils, confus.

-Eh bien…reprit Hyun, la voix d'abord chevrotante avant de lever le menton : Etant donné que je suis vierge, je ne vois pas trop quoi vous dire.

Un silence plat s'abattit sur la table. S'humectant les lèvres, notre ami baissa les yeux sur son verre qu'il prit avant d'en boire le fond d'une traite.

-On garde se gage pour plus tard dans ce cas, sourit Tallulah, qui plia le papier et le redonna à Hyun : Promis ?

Mon cœur se serra sous le visage attendri du Coréen qui semblait si touché. Je pouvais comprendre. Pour nous, les hommes, il était souvent difficile d'avouer que l'on était encore puceau, surtout après avoir dépassé la majorité. Le culte de la virginité féminine était encore de mise, bien moins présente, mais plus acceptable que la virginité d'un homme.

-Promis, lui souffla-t-il, d'une voix emplie de douceur.

Il croisa mon regard, et je lui souris, presqu'avec une certaine fierté que je m'expliquai moyennement. J'ignorai si j'avais eu le courage d'en faire autant à son âge.

-Un beau minet comme toi, c'est étonnant ! rit Priya.

-J-je me préserve, c'est tout.

-T'as bien raison, ajouta Rosa : Je suis d'accord avec ce qu'on dit Castiel et Priya, mais n'oublions pas que la première fois intrigue toujours, peu importe pourquoi.

-Tout à fait, sourit Leigh qui vint embrasser sa compagne : Tallulah, à toi !

-Bon, j'espère tomber sur une soft…soupira-t-elle.

-Même si c'est moi qui t'accompagne pour le gage ? plaisantai-je en embrassant son cou.

Elle rit en piochant.

-Alors…(Elle lut, en me cachant le papier) : « Tu épouses, tu prends pour amant, tu adoptes ! »

-Hein ? fit Morgan, peu avancé que moi.

-Tallulah doit choisir, parmi nous tous, qui elle souhaiterait épouser, avoir pour amant, et adopter, expliqua Leigh.

Le visage relevé, je la toisai avec charme. Elle gloussa en pointant Castiel :

-J'épouse…

Sans plus de cérémonie, je fis littéralement la gueule.

-J'peux savoir pourquoi !? m'offusquai-je.

-Roh ! Chut, je cite et j'explique ensuite !

-Tss…

-Donc, j'épouse Castiel, (elle me désigna ensuite) Je prends pour amant, (elle désigne Priya et Hyun) J'adopte.

-Ah non, un seul ! prévint Rosa.

-Bon, j'adopte Hyun.

-Haha, je peux comprendre, rit Priya qui vint enrouler ses bras autour des épaules de Hyun : L'est pas choupi ?

-Hé, doucement l'avocate, ne nous le dévergonde pas, c'est le seul encore avec toutes ses neurones dans le casque, rit Castiel.

-Ah parce que mes neurones iront où quand j'aurais couché avec quelqu'un ?

Tous en chœur, nous lâchâmes : « Dans le slip ». Hyun tressauta avant de se mettre à rire en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Bon, et si tu nous expliquais ton choix ! repris-je entre deux ricanements.

-Eh bien, vu mon caractère, je dirai que si je venais à tromper mon conjoint, ce serait bien parce que j'en aimerais un autre plus que lui. Du coup, les sentiments que je porterai à mon amant serait bien plus importants que ceux envers mon époux.

-Sympa…grogna le chanteur qui prit une gorgée de son champagne.

-Ah ! Je suis honnête ! se défendit Tallulah.

Pour le coup, je parus bien moins froissé par son choix. Et je reliai un peu notre relation aux allures interdites à son gage. Elle, mariée à ses études, moi à mon travail notre relation mettait en péril l'un ou l'autre si le Directeur venait à l'apprendre. _« Nous serons perdants »._ Secouant la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées, je demandai à Tallulah pourquoi avoir adopté Hyun.

-Elle m'a rejeté, normal qu'elle m'adopte ! se plaignit-il : J'ai le droit à ça, non ?

-Haha, c'est juste qu'on prend soin de l'un l'autre tout le temps au travail, alors à défaut de le choisir comme frère, je le choisis comme fils.

-Et moi ? geignit Alexy.

-Oh non, toi t'es trop chiant…lâcha-t-elle sans demi-mesure.

La tête d'Alexy resta impayable, tiraillé entre l'outrance, le désarrois et l'amusement nerveux.

-Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'on renforce les liens ! s'écrièrent Priya et Rosa en trinquant ensemble avec du vin pour l'une et du jus de fruits pour l'autre.

-A toi, Rayan, me fit Tallulah en approchant le pot vers moi.

Je piochai, m'humectai les lèvres et lus :

\- « Ton lieu le plus insolite où t'as fait l'amour. » Haha, mais il n'y a que des questions comme ça ?

-Je suis sûre que Rosa à fait exprès de les mettre bien au-dessus, fit Tallulah.

Rosa joua les innocentes.

-Bon, allez accouche ! s'impatienta Alexy.

-Eh bien… (Je toisai Tallulah qui picorait dans notre assiette) …l'immeuble de Tal'.

Un silence plana à nouveau, mais j'y ressentis beaucoup d'incompréhension.

-Mais c'est pas insolite un immeuble. Genre, t'as fait ça chez elle pendant le déménagement ? demanda Morgan.

Tallulah manqua s'étouffer avec sa bouchée, avant de rougir.

-Ah…j'ai compris moi, rit-elle.

-Forcément ! pouffai-je, en haussant les sourcils avec évidence.

-C'est-à-dire ? reprit Priya.

-C'est-à-dire qu'on a fait ça sur le toit de son immeuble. Voilà…

-Ah ! Bah là le jeu prend du level ! s'écria le chanteur : Vous vous êtes fait attraper ?

-Je ne pense pas…en tout cas, personne ne nous a dit quoi que ce soit.

-Puis il était tard, c'était entre 1 et 2h du mat', souligna Tallulah.

-Cela fait rien, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous coucher si tard, hein. Et ton immeuble est quand même bien entouré ! ajouta Priya, qui nous lançait un regard stupéfait : Perso' je n'aurais pas pu…

-Ah, j'aurais pourtant cru que le goût du risque t'exciterait ! glissa Tallulah : Moi ça me fait l'effet…

-Bon, gage suivant ! intervins-je en poussant le pot jusqu'à Rosa.

Tallulah posa un regard taquin sur ma personne avant d'embrasser le bout de mon nez.

-T'es mignon quand tu joues les pudiques, chuchota-t-elle.

-J'aurais bien envie de faire un peu plus preuve d'impudence, mais ça ne serait pas poli de quitter la table maintenant…la provoquai-je en lui chipant un chaste baiser.

Elle eut un air surpris, mais sembla conquise.

Rosa tomba sur un gage d'action, qui fut de faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour au joueur qu'elle devrait piocher. Cela tomba sur Alexy. Les deux meilleurs amis s'amusèrent à nous citer du Shakespeare mêlé à la chanson de Blanche-neige et les 7 nains. Après ce bon fou-rire, attisé par nos bêtises et l'alcool, pour ceux qui buvaient, les tours s'enchaînèrent, et le jeu resta bien sympathique. Nous dépassâmes minuit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, s'époumonant au cœur un « BONNE ANNEE ! » qui fit trembler les chaises et la table. Le jeu se poursuivit sous cette euphorie et Hyun tomba sur un gage de se mettre entièrement nu, en essayant de faire le meilleur des strip-teases. Et j'ignorai si l'ambiance si joyeuse et intime ou l'alcool y furent pour quelque chose, mais il releva le gage haut la main, sous nos regards ébahis alors que nous profitâmes du spectacle. Avant même que Leigh eut le temps de lui dire qu'il pouvait garder son caleçon, il se le prit en plein de la figure tandis que Hyun se dandinait, nu comme un vers derrière nos chaises.

-Le mec il aurait eu des couilles jusqu'au bout ! s'esclaffa Castiel.

-Rhabillez-le ! s'enquit Morgan : Il va choper la crève !

La tâche ne fut pas des plus simples, mais une fois cela fait, nous déposâmes Hyun au salon, un peu dans les vapes, tout comme Castiel qui commençait à avoir du mal à garder ses fesses bien calées sur son siège. Nous regardâmes l'heure.

-Oh…on va peut-être faire une sieste avant d'aller voir le lever du jour ? proposa Leigh : Il est bientôt 3h du matin, il ne faudrait pas qu'on claque un somme trop tard et qu'on rate tout.

-Hein ? Quel lever de soleil, s'interrogea Alexy.

-On s'en va tous regarder le soleil se lever au Sommet du Grand Ballon ! s'enjoua Priya, un peu titubante : Houlà…heureusement que j'prends pas la voiture.

-T'as pas le permis, souligna Castiel.

-Pas faux…

-Allez au pieu… soupira Rosa.

Les plus vaillants, c'est-à-dire Leigh, Tallulah, Morgan et moi, rangeâmes la nourriture au frais, et laissâmes la vaisselle sur la table. Cela fut une épreuve, de gravir les marches jusqu'au grenier. Mais une fois arrivés, nous nous laissâmes choir lourdement sur les matelas en soupirant d'aise.

-Merde…je vais tacher le lit…grogna ma chérie qui faisait référence à la peinture qu'elle avait sur le corps : Plus jamais je ne laisse Priya faire du bodypainting sur mon corps.

-Haha, attends je vais te nettoyer tout ça, fis-je en ouvrant la fermeture éclaire de son bustier.

Le vêtement tomba sur le bord du lit, et sa poitrine frissonna sous l'air de la pièce. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour l'admirer, mon regard sûrement un peu groggy, face au sien qui pétillait. Une main sur sa joue, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux lâches, et légèrement tachés de peinture. Au-dessus de nous, le vasistas laissait entrer les larges rayons laiteux de la lune qui étendaient nos ombres sur les draps.

Sa peau devint le ciel et ses taches de rousseurs des étoiles qui luisaient lorsque la peinture ne les camouflait pas.

-Tu es belle…murmurai-je, incapable de retenir mon cœur de pulser sur fort dans ma poitrine.

En silence, elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise, mais s'attarda sur le col où j'eus épinglé le bouton qu'elle m'eut offert. Je frottai ma joue contre ses doigts tandis qu'elle le défaisait. Elle le posa ensuite sur la table basse, me laissant assis sur le lit, un genou plié et le coude posé dessus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de dormir…lui avouai-je alors qu'elle revenait vers moi.

Restant debout au pied du lit, Tallulah me surplombait et me sourit avec charme. Je me glissai jusqu'à elle, pris ses hanches entre mes mains et vins embrasser son ventre nu. Il frissonna, et se contracta sous mes caresses. Glissant ma langue sur sa peau, mon visage finit par se retrouver couvert de traces de peinture que je récupérai dessus son épiderme. S'en suivit mes avant-bras, et mes mains que je portai jusqu'à ses seins que je vins masser et chauffer. D'un doigt, je vins chatouiller, aussi délicatement que le toucher d'une plume, son téton gauche durcit. Petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus poussive, et son torse se bombait à son rythme plus saccadé.

Finalement, nous passâmes notre moment de « sieste » à faire l'amour tendrement, jusqu'à nous retrouver lover l'un contre l'autre à prendre des photos de nous deux, sous le clair de lune filtré par le vasistas, avec son portable.

-T'as de la peinture partout, rit-elle en faisait secouer ses épaules, dont la droite, plus proche de moi, que j'embrassai.

Ma cadette en profita pour embrasser mon front et elle nous prit en photo.

-Fais-voir…lui-dis en prenant l'appareil d'une main, alors qu'elle tenait l'autre côté avec la sienne : Hé, on n'est pas beaux, là ? souris-je.

-Si, susurra-t-elle en venant chercher mes lèvres avec les siennes : Faut que je me trouve un polaroïd.

-Oh ! j'suis bête, me dis-je à moi-même : Bouge pas, puce, j'en ai un !

Nu, je sortis du lit et traversai le grenier vers la bibliothèque du fond. Posée sur une étagère, se trouvait une vieille boîte poussiéreuse qui contenait d'anciennes photos de ma grand-mère lorsqu'elle était encore mannequin. Et au-dessus, deux appareils, deux polaroïds de générations différentes. Je pris le plus récent des deux, mais qui n'était pas non plus le dernier cri, étant donné que je ne retrouvais le papier glacé que de celui-ci.

Revenant auprès de ma chérie, je priai pour qu'il fonction encore.

-T'es prête ? lui dis-je, en m'allongeant à côté d'elle, un bras sous ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi.

Nous nous lançâmes un regard complice et je pressai sur le déclencheur.

-Mince, j'ai pressé trop tôt ! maudis-je en voyant la photo sortir.

-Il faut attendre non ?

-Oui, on va la conserver dans le noir un moment pour éviter que des reflets indésirables ne se créent…On verra si je l'ai bien prise au moins !

Posant la photo sous les draps, entre nous, nous attendîmes quelques minutes pendant lesquelles nous discutâmes de tout et de rien avec amour et légèreté. Quand l'image fut prête, nous l'admirâmes avec une pointe de fascination. La chance fut de mon côté, et la photo fut assez nette, notamment sur nos silhouettes. L'on voyait tout particulièrement nos yeux qui se croisaient sous le filtre laiteux du clair de lune, faisait luire nos taches de peinture sur nos visages et nos torses nus.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? susurrai-je.

-J'en pense…que j'aime beaucoup cette petite photo.

Je lui donnai, et presqu'aussitôt, nous en prîmes un autre…et une seconde…puis encore une…et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce que 6h pointe le bout de son nez. Nous nous douchâmes avant d'aller réveiller les autres et prendre la route en direction du sommet du Grand Ballon, là où nous nous promîmes d'admirer le premier lever de soleil de cette nouvelle année. Sans grande surprise, Alexy rouspéta, mais après quelques câlins de sa meilleure amie, et de son petit ami plus motivé que lui bien qu'il soit malade, il se leva, s'habilla et monta en voiture avec les autres. Hyun, eut sacrément du mal à rester éveillé, et ronfla bruyamment sur le siège arrière, entre Priya et Castiel qui ricanaient. Apparemment, eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, et avaient bien fichu le bordel dans le salon et les couloirs à jouer à cache-cache.

-Si des choses ont été déplacées, c'est pas moi c'est Priya !

-Roh l'autre ! T'as bougé tout un meuble du sous-sol pour te cacher derrière !

-Vous avez été dans le sous-sol ?

Pris la main dans le sac, les deux grands enfants se turent immédiatement. Pouffant, je levai les yeux au ciel, tiraillé entre l'amusement et l'abus. Entre le temps de route et le trajet à faire à pied, nous arrivâmes en haut vers 8h15 et l'on pouvait déjà voir l'horizon s'éclaircir un peu. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever enfin. Dépliant de grands draps sur le sol pour nous asseoir, et nous emmitouflant dans des couvertures, nous nous servîmes tous des boissons chaudes que nous eûmes préalablement préparées.

-Attention, prévint Priya : On fait tous un vœu dès quel le soleil est là !

Patients, et tous excités à notre manière, nous avions le sourire aux lèvres, collés les uns aux autres et le regard fixe droit devant nous. Je crois, qu'on ne pouvait pas faire plus démonstratif quant au fait de faire face à notre avenir. Car il était là…en train d'apparaître sous nos yeux admiratifs. Je fus triste de ne pas partager ça avec ma famille, cependant, mon affliction s'était fait secouer par le bonheur de les avoir tous auprès de moi. Leigh, assis à ma gauche tandis que j'eus Tallulah à ma droite, nos bras noués, me lança un regard affectueux et je lui répondis par un éblouissant sourire, le cœur battant et une agréable chaleur m'envahissant.

 _Je suis si bien…_

Ma cadette posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je posai mon intention sur elle, aimant. Je vins frotter le bout de mon nez dans ses cheveux, avant d'y déposer un délicat baiser et me remettre à contempler l'horizon.

-Ça y est, il est là le flemmard ! rit Castiel.

-A trois…vous faites un vœu ! Un…deux…trois ! lança Priya.

Et Hyun se leva d'une traite, l'air vaillant et hurla :

-Cette année, Tallulah plaquera Rayan pour moi !

-J'te souhaite du bonheur moi aussi, fis-je en ne quittant pas mes yeux du lever de soleil.

Les rires fusèrent autour de nous.

-Tu dois en avoir une sacrée paire pour sortir des trucs comme ça, n'empêche ! gloussa Morgan entre deux quintes de toux.

Ce fut entouré de tant de bonheur, que je me plaisais à croire que ce nouvel horizon en face de nous, après tout ce que nous avions laissé derrière nous, offrirait des jours plus cléments.

A suivre…

* * *

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures qui se déroulera autour du sujet du Gala :D ! Bisou bisou et merci d'avoir lu !


	25. Chapter 25

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Enfin ! Les préparations du Gala vont avoir lieu ! :D Je vous préviens d'emblée que j'ai repris ce sujet à ma sauce, il se déroulera très différemment que dans Campus, et apportera un élément perturbateur MAJEUR dans la relation de Tayan ! Aussi, sachez qu'on entre dans la fin de la première moitié de la fin de la fic. Quand je première moitié, c'est surtout que ça va se faire sur plusieurs chapitres. La fin n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais d'ici une bonne dizaine de chapitres je pense, nous allons pouvoir faire nos aurevoirs au Tayan ! En tout cas, dans ce que j'ai en réserve, on est dans la bonne première partie de la fin !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle soit bonne ! :D]

* * *

Tallulah

Après de fabuleuses vacances de fin d'année, nous dûmes nous soumettre à la dure réalité qu'était la rentrée. Heureusement que la période des portes ouvertes nous laissa encore une semaine de flâneries avant de retourner en cours. Du moins, pour les étudiants, car la plupart des professeurs, dont mon petit ami, se voyaient faire de multiples allers-retours entre les réunions de préparation de rentrée, la correction des partiels, les journées de présentations pour les portes ouvertes et surtout…les décisions autour de notre suggestion de soirée de charité, je ne voyais Rayan que le soir ou pendant sa pause de midi, lorsqu'il passait au café. Et encore, ce fut qu'un fois ou deux depuis notre retour des Vosges. Le manque de nos échanges se faisait ressentir…

De notre côté, Chani et moi avions enfin terminé de ranger notre appartement et avions su organiser avec harmonie l'emplacement de tout notre mobilier. Nous essayâmes de nous tenir un planning pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Mais il arrivait parfois qu'on se laisse guider par nos envies, notamment quand l'une était plus inspirée que l'autre pour faire la popotte.

Un peu comme ce dimanche soir, la veille de la rentrée, ou Chani se trouva le courage de faire une tarte aux poireaux. J'adorai ça. Et bon sang que ça sentait bon dans l'appartement ! Ah, et aussi…

-…Qu'on est bien…soupirai-je, les orteils en éventail le long du canapé, tandis que la cheminée faisait crépiter un agréable feu.

Nous nous procurâmes du bois, que nous dûmes certes, monter chez nous en gravissant 5 étages mais ma chère cheminée ambiançait chaleureusement nos cœurs et notre humble demeure. Le paradis, quoi.

-On devrait lui donner un prénom…

-A qui ?

-La cheminée ! Je sais pas…quelque chose d'un peu fantaisiste !

-Hn…Jack O'lantern ?

-Haha, Jack Daniel's tant que tu y es ! ris-je : Capitaine Flam !

-Après tu te plains de mes idées ? se moqua mon amie : Tu connais les films d'Hayao Miyazaki ?

-Of course ! Pourquoi ? Tu penses à un personnage ?

-Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle…C'est avec une jeune femme qui se retrouve vieille et finit dans un château qui bouge là…Il y a une cheminée possédée par un démon dedans !

-LE CHATEAU AMBULANT ! beuglai-je en courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque : J'ai la trilogie en anglais !

-La trilogie ? C'est tiré d'un roman ?

-Oui ! « Howl's Moving Castle » de Diana Wynne Jones -dont les œuvres sont quasi' introuvables en français aujourd'hui à défaut de publication- est le premier volet, et il a inspiré Miyazaki pour son film d'animation. Et le démon dont tu parles s'appelle… (je tournai les pages) Calcifer ! Le démon s'appelle Calcifer !

-Eh bah voilà ! On l'a le prénom pour la cheminée, rit Chani dans la cuisine.

Je me posai sur le canapé, le roman en main et adressai un grand sourire à « Calcifer ».

-Te voilà baptisée ma belle !

-Et sur ses bonnes paroles, laisse-moi te dire…A table ! chantonna mon amie et tel un chat, je sautai sur mes pieds dans l'optique de mettre le couvert, laissant le livre sur le canapé.

Au passage, Chani tourna la télé d'une main, tenant la tarte dans l'autre, pour la mettre face à notre table tandis que nous avions prévu de regarder « Polar » sur Netflix.

-Bon sang, 50 ans le gars et regarde-moi ce canon ! m'exclamai-je en bavant littéralement devant la tarte et l'acteur jouant le rôle principal du film.

-L'acteur doit être plus jeune je pense…

-Que nenni ! la contredis-je : Mads Mikkelsen a 53 ans. (Je reniflai) Il est un chouïa plus jeune que mes parents…

-J'avoue qu'il est…

-Sexy ? Charmant ? Attise la décadence ?

-Houlà ! J'en connais une qui a les ovaires qui craquent s'esclaffa Chani.

Nous terminâmes notre dîner avant de sortir nos cours pour les relire et faire nos sacs par la même occasion, toujours devant notre film. Ce fut légèrement électrisées par la rentrée que nous partîmes au lit, après avoir vu la fin de notre film. Je me plongeai sur mon portable, envoyant quelques messages de bonne nuit à Rayan qui, au vu de son manque de réponse, devait déjà dormir, sûrement éreinté par son week-end chargé en boulot.

Le lendemain, ce fut le grand jour de reprise des cours et de poireaute semaines avant le résultat de nos épreuves ! Ah~ le meilleur moment des étudiants…Toute pimpante, je terminai de me laver les dents, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire en compagnie de Chani qui en faisait de même. Rinçant ma bouche, je lui demandai s'il était bien nécessaire pour elle de se lever en même temps que moi, tandis que j'allais bosser au café avant d'aller en cours.

-Je dois passer à la boutique ! m'avoua-t-elle en parlant de son propre lieu de travail : Apparemment, il y a eu de nouvelles trouvailles d'arrivées chez nous, ma patronne voulait voir avec moi au sujet de leurs expositions.

-Rooh, j'ai tellement envie d'y faire un tour. On y va ce soir ? Tu travailles non ?

-Non, la boutique est techniquement fermé le lundi. Mais dem…ah non t'es de fermeture…

-Mercredi ?

-Va pour mercredi ! Je t'attendrai avec impatience même, j'ai deux trois articles qui vont te faire craquer.

Couinant sur place, j'arrangeai une dernière fois mes cheveux, plongeai mon rouge à lèvres dans mon sac et partis en compagnie de Chani, jusqu'au bus. Je descendis à l'arrêt non loin du café, tandis qu'elle dut poursuivre son trajet.

-A tout à l'heure en cours ! la saluai-je en descendant du bus.

Mon amie me fit un signe de la main. Une fois devant la porte, j'entrai le code de l'alarme et pus enfin m'occuper de l'ouverture de l'enseigne. Une fois le panneau du menu du jour peaufiné, je le plaçai à l'entrée et fermai la porte afin de conserver la chaleur à l'intérieur. Il faisait nuit noire encore dehors, et les lampadaires se mêlaient aux lumières artificielles de la salle. Mon café était en train de couler lorsqu'un premier client vint s'installer. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie de voir mon petit ami pointer le bout de son nez… _Il est bien rouge aujourd'hui…_

-Hé…me salua-t-il d'une voix éraillée : ça va ma puce ?

-Mieux que toi j'ai l'impression, fis-je, les sourcils courbés avec inquiétude tandis que je faisais le tour du comptoir pour venir l'embrasser.

J'en profitai pour passer une main sur ses joues et son front.

-T'as toujours pas pris rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

-Pas eus le temps…grogna-t-il simplement, l'air épuisé, avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur un tabouret du comptoir : On a eu une réunion Samedi, et apparemment ton idée à fait mouche auprès de mes supérieurs, mais surtout auprès des conseillers d'investissements et de nos derniers donateurs.

- _Notre_ idée, le rectifiai-je.

-Moui…si tu veux, m'enfin, c'est surtout que tu n'as pas voulu envoyer le mail, haha ! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous en parlerons ce matin, ça risque même de nous prendre les deux heures. Normalement, vous avez dû recevoir un mail du directeur ce week-end à ce sujet.

-Oui, mais il n'était pas très explicite.

-Normal, c'est moi qui doit me charger du reste ! J'te jure… dans un sens, ce n'est pas plus mal que tu n'aies pas envoyé toi-même le mail, il t'aurait chargé de tout organiser toute seule. Il tenait même à ce que tu participes à notre dernière réunion, je lui ai dis que tu avais « sûrement » ta rentrée à préparer et il sait que tu travailles ici.

Sachant d'emblée ce qu'il voudrait comme boisson, je lui préparai son café long avec son sucre, le touillai et lui fit glisser sur le comptoir.

-Je vais te préparer un gobelet de thé au citron avec du miel, ça te fera du bien.

Il pouffa.

-Oui maman…

-J'suis sérieuse Rayan, t'as pas l'air en forme du tout ! rouspétai-je un peu.

-Je prends rendez-vous chez le médecin ce soir, promis.

-Tu pourrais le faire maintenant !

-Tal'…il est tout juste 7h.

-Et ? La secrétaire du campus embauche à cette heure-ci ! Les visites commencent dès huit-heures !

Semblant peser le pour et le contre, mon amant se décida finalement à prendre rendez-vous avec le médecin du campus qui accueillait étudiants comme enseignants. Je pus entendre qu'il eut un rendez-vous pour 18h ce soir.

-Oh moins ça te fera quitter la fac plus tôt.

Mon aîné haussa les sourcils avec évidence avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. Il fit la grimace en se massant la gorge. Aussitôt, je partis lui faire son thé avec du miel. La sonnette retentit, et je saluai mes nouveaux clients qui étaient trois étudiants de ma classe. Que je connusse très bien !

-Ma beauté ! me salua Kelly, les bras ouverts alors qu'elle se permit de faire le tour du comptoir pour me saluer.

-Grouiii ! Comment tu vas ? T'es la seule que je n'avais pas vu encore depuis mon retour de vacances !

Kelly me conta ses vacances tout en s'installant au comptoir auprès de notre aîné et de nos deux autres amis. Il fut vrai que je pus revoir Charly et Camille, qui dormirent même à l'appartement pour nous raconter nos vacances et prendre le temps de nous retrouver. Et l'absence, la distance, poussèrent Chani et Charly à ouvrir leur cœur à l'autre.

Le jeune basané discutait joyeusement avec Rayan, et cela me fit étrange de me dire qu'aujourd'hui, le motard ne savait rien de ma relation avec notre professeur principal, alors que d'ici quelques jours, il risquait d'apprendre abruptement la vérité.

Préparant la commande de chacun d'entre eux, je réfléchissais aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur Rayan. Je ne jugeai pas mes trois amis indignent de confiance, loin de là ! Cependant, plus il y avait de personnes au courant, et plus il serait compliqué de faire comme si personne ne connaissait personne.

-Tenez, souris-je en leur donnant leurs boissons et leurs viennoiseries.

Kelly me sourit en coin, tout comme Charly tandis que Camille continuait de discuter avec notre professeur. Je fronçai les sourcils, curieuse, et leur demandai ce qu'ils avaient. Tous deux se lancèrent un regard complice avant que Kelly ne sorte son portable pour me montrer une photo que je lui eu envoyée de mon séjour dans les Vosges.

-Bah quoi… ? ris-je, nerveusement sans comprendre.

Puis, remarquant que Rayan figurait sur la photo, je me giflai intérieurement.

-Ok…euh…

Camille et mon petit ami se turent et nous observâmes, intrigués.

-Honnêtement, si vous êtes potes dites-le nous, ça ira plus vite, fit Kelly.

-D'autant plus que le bruit court que Monsieur Zaidi t'a filé un coup de main au café pendant les vacances.

Je vis Rayan hausser les sourcils avec stupeur. Pourtant, il fallait bien que les rumeurs commencent par quelque chose… Avec mon aîné, nous nous échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long sur notre appréhension puis, il fut celui qui parla en premier.

-En fait nous… (Il se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre) Tallulah et moi sortons ensemble.

Kelly manqua de perdre sa mâchoire. Quant à Charly, lui qui avait de petits yeux plissés, vint les ouvrir grands comme des soucoupes. Le motard fit rapidement le rapprochement entre le fait qu'il sortait avec Chani et que nous soyons colocataires.

-Oh, on sera amené à se revoir souvent alors…déclara-t-il en souriant, l'air emballé.

Charly était loin d'être un homme de mauvaise compagnie. Un peu discret, mais sans aucune timidité. Il n'était simplement pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, et n'aimait pas trop les discussions trop sérieuses. Il préférait la légèreté, les centres d'intérêt propre à chacun, mais nullement les débats au sujet sensiblement houleux.

-Oui, sourit Rayan.

-Ooh, bah moi qui vous croyais simplement ami, je tombe des nues ! Mais il ne s'appelle pas Raoul !? s'étonna la surfeuse, tout en me toisant avec un air ahuri.

J'éclatai de rire, en me souvenant que je leur avais avoué que je sortais avec un homme s'appelant Raoul. Tous, crurent que c'était mon petit ami tandis que je ne faisais que protéger l'identité de mon véritable amour.

-Ah bon ? fit Camille. Mais c'est quoi votre prénom ?

-Rayan, il l'a dit au début de l'année, reprit Charly : Mais toi il n'y a que ça qui te choque ? Qu'il ne s'appelle pas Raoul ?

-Bah…disons que je suis plus étonné d'apprendre que vous ne saviez pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Cette-fois, un silence plat s'immisça entre nous quatre qui fut brisé par la venue d'autres clients de qui je m'occupai. Tout en préparant leurs commandes, je demandai à Camille s'il avait été mis au courant depuis longtemps.

-Un peu avant les partiels. Ce n'était pas dur de le savoir, comme tous les matins il passait t'embrasser au boulot avant de rejoindre la fac.

J'entendis Rayan marmonner dans sa barbe en se frottant le visage d'une main.

-Du coup, j'ai fait le rapprochement entre ce que tu nous as avoué et ce que j'ai vu. Deux solutions s'offraient, soit tu mentais en disant que tu sortais avec un étudiant pour garder secret qu'il s'agissait d'un prof. Soit, tu trompais l'un avec l'autre, et cela ne te ressemblait pas vraiment. (Il but une gorgée de son thé) Après, je pensai vraiment que vous vous appeliez Raoul, désolé pour le quiproquo.

-Haha, il n'y a pas de mal, ricana Rayan en agitant une main pour assurer ses dires.

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? s'outra Kelly.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de dire ça, tranche Charly : Tu serais la première à casser des dents si ça t'arrivait.

-J'avoue… marmonna-t-elle avant manger un morceau de son croissant.

Je partis servir mes clients en transportant le tout sur un plateau, puis, je revins.

-Mais, beaucoup d'autres étudiants sont au courant ? Demanda Rayan, semblant sérieux.

-Déjà, toutes l'équipe de rugby. Les filles du club de volley aussi. En fait, beaucoup d'étudiants en club le savent. On passe tous souvent au cosy bear pour prendre un petit déjeuner comme nos entraînements commencent avant les cours. Et le bouche à oreille au sein d'une équipe se fait rapidement vous savez. Tout le monde est autant au courant de l'existence de votre relation que de l'agression de Tallulah dans le moindre détail. Et l'un était rendu public mais pas l'autre. Pour vous dire que ça va vite…

-C'est étrange, intervint Kelly : ça n'a pas l'air de faire plus de bruits que ça, pourtant, les filles du club de volley sont réputées pour leurs commérages et il y en a deux dans notre classe.

-Je pense…comprendre ce qui les as « sauvés », reprit Charly, le nez dans son café : Cela ne doit pas faire longtemps que vous êtes ensemble, pas vrai ?

-Un mois depuis le 7 Janvier, l'éclaira Rayan.

-Il y a eu l'agression de Tal' rendu public. Le renvoie de Jordan, le cours de Miss Paltry et les aveux de bon nombre d'étudiants et professeurs quant à leur sensation d'insécurité au sein du Campus. Beaucoup se sont montrés véhéments face cela, les langues se sont déliées, je pense que ça les intéressait plus que les parties de jambes en l'air d'un prof et de son étudiante. Pardon de présenter ça comme ça, mais si rien n'est rendu public, je pense que ça se limitera à ça dans la plupart des esprits.

-Je le suis, reprit Camille : C'est d'ailleurs uniquement ça qui alimentent les rumeurs, « un autre prof qui couche avec une étudiante ! » pas la première fois et on sait que ça ne sera pas la dernière. Personne ne semble voir le rapport sérieux entre vous, comme vous êtes plus ou moins les « premiers » après, on n'est pas derrière les fesses de tout le monde.

-Je vois, susurra Rayan en hochant la tête avec entendement : Puis, il y a eu les partiels et l'annonce de la fermeture prochaine de la section d'Histoire de l'Art.

-Voilà…D'autres « bruits » ont camouflés les rumeurs jusqu'à les faire taire finalement.

-Oui, enfin je pense que ça prendrait une toute autre ampleur s'ils venaient à rendre cela officiel auprès du directeur, souligna notre amie surfeuse.

-Ce n'est pas dans nos projets, lui dis-je en préparant à nouveau du thé : Même si je pense que, plus on assumera, plus ce sera accepté.

-Tout à fait, renchérit Rayan : c'est bien pour ça que je comptai en parler au directeur dans les prochains jours.

Je reposai promptement mes yeux sur lui, grands écarquillés.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ? m'offusquai-je un peu.

-Roh là là, ça me fait tout drôle de les entendre se tutoyer, marmonna Kelly. Mon petit ami n'en eut cure et reprit :

-J-J'ai essayé…pendant les vacances…il y avait toujours quelque chose pou-

-Bonjour, pourrais-je avoir un cappuccino à emporter s'il vous plaît ?

Levant dramatiquement sa main en direction de ma nouvelle cliente, Rayan soupira et dit :

-Voilà ! Toujours interrompu ! Pas vrai… pesta-t-il.

La cliente lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de se recentrer sur ma personne. Je m'occupai d'elle activement tout en lui proposant une collation avec son cappuccino. Elle se laissa séduire par un pain aux raisins, paya et s'en alla avec un sourire plus radieux.

-Tu veux faire fuir mes clients ? grondai-je à l'encontre de la subite mauvaise humeur de mon aîné.

-Tss…

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de finir son café, et semblant épuisé, il soupira en se prenant la tête d'une main.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répliquer. Je savais qu'il était un peu fiévreux, et bien que son comportement m'agaçât un poil, cela était inutile d'envenimer les choses. Néanmoins je lui adressai un regard qui en disait long sur la légère contrariété qui faisait surface.

-Oh, malade ? se soucia Charly.

-Un peu, mais ça ira pour aujourd'hui. (Il se leva et me paya son café et son thé qu'il emporta avec lui) A tout à l'heure ? Je dois filer rassembler mes affaires en salle des profs.

-Ok, souris-je.

Aussitôt, je vins accueillir les nouveaux clients qui s'étaient postés devant le comptoir. Charly, Kelly et Camille décidèrent d'accompagner notre professeur jusqu'au Campus. Rayan m'adressa un regard interrogateur, presque chagriné, comme je ne lui eus adressé qu'un sourire, peut-être un peu plus fade que d'habitude.

Mais bon, malade oui. Désagréable, non. Je me savais têtue, et je savais que ça me porterait défaut plus d'une fois. Sûrement que cela irait mieux après mon service et en effet, ce fut le cas. Ma thermos remplie de chocolat chaud en main, je rejoignis mes amis dans l'amphi où se déroulerait le cours de Rayan. Il était déjà bien rempli, mais Chani m'eut gardée une place auprès d'eux.

-Alors ? Grandes révélations si j'ai bien compris ?

-Ah, ils te l'ont dit ?

-J'étais dans l'Amphi lorsqu'ils sont arrivés avec Rayan. (Elle écarquilla les yeux) ça y est, je me suis habituée…Pardon.

-Haha, t'en fais pas tout le monde parle. Mais mieux vaut éviter dans l'amphi, oui…

Installé à son bureau, j'entendis Rayan tousser malgré le brouhaha qui ambiançait la salle. Plus d'une fois il se pinça l'arête du nez, non sans soupirer. Lorsqu'il annonça le début du cours, sa voix, d'habitude si portante, se fit légèrement sourde et plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout le monde se tut jusqu'à ce qu'il mentionne le mail du directeur au sujet du Gala de charité que nous devions organiser pour sauver notre promo, celle de nos cadets et surtout la section Histoire de l'Art.

-Mais comment ce Gala va-t-il pouvoir sauver toute notre section ?

-Qui l'organise ? Et si c'est pour obtenir des fonds, c'est qu'on ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'argent à mettre dans un Gala, non ?

-On va tous-

-C'est vrai que cette idée vient de vous ?

-Il est gonflé le dirlo de nous prévenir si tard !

-J'avoue, ce n'est pas franchement productif !

Plus qu'agacé, ce fut en faisant le plus douloureux des efforts pour sa gorge que Rayan haussa le ton.

-Mais vous allez me laisser parler, oui !? Fermez-là, tous ! Je comprends que cette situation vous inquiète mais il ne sert à rien de plonger dans la cohue ! Un peu de silence ! (Il prit une gorgée de son thé, je reconnus la cup du cosy bear) Premièrement, cette idée n'est pas de mon fait mais vient de ma collaboratrice de rechercher. (Il me désigna d'un geste de la main) Tallulah, si vous voulez bien me rejoindre...

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais guère. Je haussai les sourcils sur sa personne en lui demandant en silence s'il était sérieux. Son sourire carnassier me prouva que oui, il était sérieux. J'entendis Chani glousser à côté de moi et je lui tirai la langue pour toute réponse. Les joues un peu rouges, je descendis les marches de l'amphi tout en défroissant ma robe crayon pin-up. Les petits talons de mes escarpins noirs en velours, claquèrent contre les planches de l'estrade sur laquelle Rayan voulut m'aider à monter mais je privilégiai les escaliers. Il me sourit en coin, et leva un sourcil l'air sceptique. Quand je passai à côté de lui, il murmura :

-Tu boudes ?

-Non, je peux monter toute seule.

Il rit puis reprit maintenant que le calme était revenu.

-Pendant un de nos entretiens, Tallulah a émis l'hypothèse qu'un évènement de charité serait un moyen plus parlant quant au fait d'attirer des donateurs et ce, en visant bien évidemment des gros bonnets, comme on dit dans le jargon. J'en ai fait la suggestion au directeur qui s'est laissé charmer en prenant en compte le déficit contre lequel nous essayons de nous battre. Une somme, sera proposé pour la préparation de ce Gala. Cependant, l'idée venant de nous, Tallulah et moi avons été désignés organisateurs de la soirée. Il n'empêche que vous pouvez contribuer pour sa préparation, notamment par le choix du thème de la soirée ainsi qu'un lieu où l'organiser.

Il y eut quelques messes basses, des regards curieux échangés à droites et à gauches et des airs conquis.

-Eh bien, il y a les gymnases, proposa Camille : Tout dépend la date, on peut prévenir à l'avance les clubs qu'une salle sera réservée et eux pourraient modifier exceptionnellement les emplois du temps.

-Et ça éviterait les frais de location ! intervint une étudiante qui appuyait les dires de mon ami.

-Bon point ! fit Rayan.

Aussitôt, je me tournai vers le tableau, m'emparai d'une craie et écrivis l'idée des deux étudiants. Mais très vite, épuisé et la gorge en feu, Rayan changea de place avec moi et je me retrouvai confrontée face à tous mes camarades.

-Il reste encore à s'assurer que les clubs accepteront, repris-je : n'oublions pas que pour certains, ils sont en pleine qualification pour les tournois régionaux, les entraînements doivent battre leur plein. Au vu des fonds que nous laisse le directeur, louer une salle nous reviendrait bien trop chère, du moins, on ne pourra pas viser un grand espace.

-On peut toujours demander à des enseignes, non ? Le prix sera moindre si c'est un petit bistro du coin.

-Houlà, ricanai-je : cela déprendra de la réputation du bistro en question. Mais…

J'eus soudainement une idée que je notai dans un coin de ma tête.

-Et si nous nous occupions du thème ? repris-je.

Plusieurs idées fusèrent de toutes parts, et déjà l'on demandait s'il fallait se présenter costumé.

-Haha, commençons par un thème ! intervint Rayan, assis à son bureau. Il reprit sur une feuille tout ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le tableau et continua pour les autres idées.

-Un truc un peu cool, style hawaïen ?

-On parle d'une soirée élégante, pas de l'anniversaire de ton oncle retraité ! maugréa Yeleen : Plus classique, je dirai simplement une soirée habillée.

-Quand même, on est en Histoire de l'Art, un peu de fioriture ne ferait pas de mal ! ris-je : Mais je suis d'accord, le style hawaïen fait un peu too much.

-Et pourquoi pas un style plus vintage ! s'enjoua Chani.

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je portai aussitôt mon regard sur elle.

-Chic, élégant, festif ! On retrouve tout cela dans le 20e siècle !

-Oh oui ! Année 80 !

-J'suis pour ! vota Rayan en notant assidument l'idée.

-Bah voyons, gloussai-je dans un murmure non sans poser un regard rieur sur sa personne.

Il haussa ses sourcils avec un pointe de provocation, mais semblait tout aussi amusé que moi.

-Je pensai plutôt pour les années 20 ! Les années folles, reprit Chani.

-Oh ! L'explosion de l'art décoratif ! m'écriai-je : Des jupes bananes à la Baker !

-Woh, tout doux…j'suis d'accord avec les années 20, mais un peu moins avec la jupe Banane, intervint un camarade : Je la cache comment la mienne ?

Il suscita des rires et Rayan lui dit que ce n'était pas très fin de sa part. Pourtant, je le vis sourire en coin. _Dur dur de jouer les professeurs modèle, hein ?_ Autour de nous, tout le monde approuva l'idée de Chani et ce fut officiellement notre thème pour le Gala. Nous n'imposâmes pas les costumes, mais autorisâmes à en avoir pour celles et ceux ayant les moyens de s'en procurer. Une élève se réveilla, semblant comprendre que notre classe était également conviée à la soirée.

-Tous ceux pouvant payer l'entrée seront les bienvenus, mais les invités primordiaux sont nous tous, et les futurs donateurs. Je vois d'écris sur le feuillet d'informations que nous recevrons une invitation et que nous devrons prévenir 7 jours avant la soirée si nous souhaitons inviter nos proches. L'entrée est de 25€ pour les moins de 25 ans, et 35 pour les plus âgés.

La poignée d'étudiants concernés par les tarifs plus importants, soupirèrent sans plus de commentaire. Hormis deux élèves qui me prirent grippe.

-Ça va, tu te fais pas trop chier de nous faire payer plus cher que vous ? Alors quoi, j'ai 26 ans, je dépense 35 balles pour une soirée ? Mais t'as cru qu'on avait tous les moyens ?

-Tu crois que c'est Tallulah qui a fixé les prix, abruti ? aboya Camille : On vient de te dire que c'était le directeur qui fixait la limite des fonds, mais à ton avis, il va bien falloir rembourser les dépenses du Gala.

-Encore un qui veut le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémière ! lança une étudiante qui prenait le parti de Camille.

-Haha, je dis pas non pour la crémière, glissa l'autre en me toisant non sans y mêler un rire gras. Je levai les yeux au ciel, excédée.

-Si vous êtes là pour lancer ce genre de remarque, quittez ma salle, tonna Rayan.

Le silence revint. Quant il m'eut donnée le feu vert pour reprendre, c'est ce que je fis en m'adressant aux étudiants concernés par les 35€ d'entrée.

-Sachez que je n'ai fait aucune proposition pour les tarifs. Mais je rejoins l'avis de mes camarades, il faudra bien rembourser les dépenses faites pour la préparation du Gala. Et justement…Si vous ne percevez pas la différence de frais à faire entre un Gala, une soirée élégante donc, et une soirée étudiante bon marché, c'est clair que vous n'avez pas compris l'importance de la cause.

L'étudiant qui m'eut prise en grippe avec son camarade haussa un sourcil mais je parvins à lui faire rabattre son caquet. Soudain, une étudiante proposa quelque chose d'intéressant et de très avantageux pour la fac.

-Mon père travaille dans un dépôt pour des fournitures de rénovation. Si ce n'est pas une trop grande perte pour le dépôt, on peut toujours continuer notre appel aux dons mais d'une façon différente. Au lieu de réclamer de l'argent pour la fac, on peut faire contribuer les magasins du coin pour nous aider à organiser le Gala. On essuiera des refus, mais on obtiendra forcément de l'aide ! Antéros est importante pour la ville, cela évite aux parents de payer de lourds frais pour envoyer leurs enfants ailleurs et la réputation de l'Académie n'est plus à refaire !

-Excellente idée, il y aura forcément des gens prêts à nous aider, s'exclama Rayan qui souligna cette idée : Je vois que vous vous donnez tous pour ce Gala, j'en suis ravi ! Vous savez, beaucoup d'enseignants se font du souci pour vous et font des pieds et des mains pour aider à l'organisation de ce Gala. On peut toujours agir en groupe et se répartir les tâches. Je demanderai à un professeur, d'accompagner des étudiants dans tel secteur de la ville afin de réclamer l'aide de magasins, prêts à nous donner voire juste prêter de quoi faire le Gala dans notre thème. (Il me toisa) On reste sur les années vingt, partenaire ? s'amusa-t-il.

Je souris, sûrement avec plus de chaleur que je n'aurais dû et confirmai ses dires. Nous restâmes de longues secondes ainsi, plongés dans le regard de l'autre avant que je ne me mette à rougir et à détourner mon attention. _Quel chameau…impossible de lui faire la tête longtemps à celui-là !_ Nous passâmes plus d'une heure et demi à organiser ce projet, en élaborant des plans et déposant des idées diverses et variées. Pour les trente dernières minutes, Rayan signala que nous allions présenter déjà tout ceci au directeur et qu'il restait bien trop peu de temps pour entamer le cours. Les élèves partirent au compte-goutte, et il m'invita à rester un peu. Je fis signe à Chani et les autres que je les rejoindrai plus tard.

Une fois complètement seuls, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer une main fraiche sur son front brûlant.

-Tu devrais rentrer…

Et finalement, il m'écouta. Il me promit de déposer notre bilan au directeur et de prévenir l'administration pour son absence, cette fois-ci, en bonne et due forme.

-Tu me rejoins ce soir ? peina-t-il à demander.

Je pus lire une pointe d'espérance dans ses yeux, à croire qu'il craignait visiblement d'essuyer un refus. Mais comment lui refuser ça ? D'autant plus que nous n'eûmes guère le temps de passer des soirées ensembles depuis notre retour du chalet. Aimante, je posai mes doigts sur son bouton de revers, accroché à sa veste noire qui recouvrait son sous pull émeraude. Lui, effleura ma montre à mon poignet. Mon aîné sourit, affectueux.

Nous nous quittâmes en essayant de ne pas rester trop longtemps seuls dans l'Amphi, puis, nous prîmes chacun une direction différente. Le hall n'était pas très animé, en revanche, je pouvais entendre du brouhaha dans la salle de repos. J'y fis un tour et retrouvai mes amis qui me firent de grands signes pour que je les repère.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt rapidement, et, je ne sus si cela fut à cause de notre conversation de ce matin au sujet des rumeurs au sujet de Rayan et moi, mais j'eus l'impression de recevoir certains regards insistants. Notamment à l'heure du repas où l'on vint tout de même me confirmer si c'était vrai que « Monsieur Zaidi » était mon directeur de mémoire. Bien évidemment, je répondis par l'affirmative, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de filles de ma classe, et que Rayan ne s'était jamais caché d'être mon directeur de mémoire. Curieuse, je leur demandai donc pourquoi me poser une telle question.

-Comme ça.

-On ne pose pas ce genre de question comme ça, d'autant plus que le prof m'a encore présentée comme sa collaboratrice tout à l'heure.

-Bah non, c'était juste comme ça ! Fallait pas répondre si tu ne voulais pas !

-Oh, te braque pas, je te pose une question moi aussi, et comme ça me concerne, je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi vous demandez ça, non ?

-T'es en droit de rien meuf, redescends hein…railla sa comparse.

-C'est toi qui va redescendre, s'énerva Kelly : C'est complètement con de faire chier les gens pendants qu'ils mangent, juste « comme ça ! » pour le plaisir de péter l'oignon aux autres !

-Oh, c'était simplement pour être fixée, comme ça pas besoin de perdre notre temps à lui demander d'être notre directeur ! s'emporta l'une d'elles en rougissant.

-Bah tu vois, c'était pas dur, avais-je pesté.

Après quoi, nous retournâmes en cours sans reparler de cette histoire et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'aille travailler avec Hyun au café. Je fis par de mon idée à Clémence quant à celle de faire le Gala au café. Ma patronne m'avoua que le directeur lui en avait déjà parlé comme l'enseigne était des plus connues sur le Campus, or, la salle était bien trop petite pour tous les invités. En revanche, le cosy bear offrait son partenariat pour l'organisation des repas. Principalement les encas et les desserts. Pour les plats d'entrées et de résistance, un traiteur s'en chargerait.

-Oh…cela veut dire…

-Que tu seras de servie pour le Gala, oui. Hyun aussi.

Mon ami et moi nous lançâmes un regard curieux avant de le reposer sur notre aînée.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas, bien sûr que vous aurez une promotion pour votre participation à la soirée. Après, si tu n'es pas disponible Hyun, j'engagerai des serveurs pour la soirée.

-Ce n'est pas trop ça, au contraire ça me ferait plaisir. (Il souffla) Quoi que, servir pour une soirée si élégante, ce sera une grande première !

-Et moi donc ! le suivis-je : Mais, je suis l'organisation, je ne pense pas pouvoir être de service pour cette soirée, prévins-je, penaude.

Elle eut un rire presque offusqué.

-Oh oh ! L'organisatrice ? Vraiment, toi ?

J'arquai un sourcil, tandis que je préparai mon plateau.

-Un commentaire ? grondai-je sans demi-mesure.

Clémence parut surprise par mon ton, mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas d'humeur patiente aujourd'hui.

-Juste, bon courage c'est tout, fit-elle : Bon, dans ce cas je vais tout de même engager des serveurs et Hyun, tu les superviseras.

-D-D'accord, rétorqua mon ami en me jetant un regard soucieux tandis que je retournai en salle.

 _Je vais lui prouver que je peux mettre en œuvre mon idée jusqu'au bout !_ pestai-je en mon for intérieur. A 19h, je débauchai. Je prévins Chani que je dormirai chez Rayan pour cette nuit, et elle me souhaita une bonne soirée. Dans le bus, seule, je me ratatinai sur mon siège, la tête tournée face à la vitre et le regard rivé sur le paysage de nuit. Il y avait beaucoup de monde…entre ceux qui débauchaient et ceux qui partaient en soirée. Demain, j'avais mon rendez-vous chez le kiné, et je priai pour que mon épaule se remette rapidement. _Est-ce que les cours de self-defense m'aideront vraiment ?_ m'inquiétai-je en me disant qu'il n'était plus possible de craindre ainsi un moyen de transport public.

Arrivée à l'arrêt non loin de l'immeuble de mon petit ami, je trottais jusqu'à l'entrée et tapai le code sur le boitier digital. Pour une fois, je ne crachai pas sur l'ascenseur et le je le pris sens tarder. J'envoyai un message à Rayan pour lui dire que j'arrivai chez lui. Une fois devant sa porte, je sonnai et attendis impatiemment qu'il m'ouvre. Ce que Rayan fit aussi rapidement que je me jetai dans ses bras dès que je l'eus devant moi.

J'en lâchai mon sac de cours, qui s'éventra sur le seuil. La force qu'il mit dans notre étreinte me prouva qu'il eut attendu ce moment toute la journée également. Je pouvais l'entendre, son cœur, battre fort dans sa poitrine. Ou bien fut-ce le mien ?

-Enfin…souffla-t-il en glissant une main sur ma nuque.

Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux, glissant le long de ses joues barbues jusqu'au haut de son crâne. Sans savoir qui fit le premier pas, je lâchai un soupire d'aise dans un baiser brûlant que nous échangeâmes. Un baiser qui comblait notre manque. Qui soulagea nos maux…

 _« Le plus important est qu'on soit toujours ensemble »_

Je me souvenais chaque jour, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, de ses mots qu'il m'eut partagés alors qu'il m'eut offert ma nouvelle montre. Je savais que je ne serais jamais aussi forte que lui, pour me déclarer ainsi. Mais je lui promettais, en silence, dans ce baiser, que je démontrerai mon amour pour qu'il n'est plus à se poser de question, qu'il n'ait plus à douter comme il put le faire à l'encontre de la sincérité de Dana.

Et quand mon cœur s'en sentirait le courage…

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-il, les yeux clos et le front contre le mien.

…Je lui dirai ces mots qu'il adore tant et qui font vibrer nos deux cœurs.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rayan. Je t'aime aussi…

Semblant retrouver son souffle, il me ramena contre lui et m'étreignit. Plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes en tenue de détente, nos corps réchauffés par une bonne douche, et, nos plateaux repas vides posés sur la table basse, nous regardions la télévision tranquillement. Rayan s'était allongé, la tête reposant sur mes cuisses, tandis que j'avais croisé les jambes et que je câlinai ses cheveux d'une main.

-Au fait, ton rendez-vous chez le médecin ç'a donné quoi ?

-Grippe…baragouina-t-il : J'ai trois jours d'arrêt, jeudi inclus. (Il leva ses yeux sur moi) T'as pas trop peur de choper le virus ?

-Je suis plus team gastro que grippe, ris-je.

Rayan pouffa et se réinstalla comme avant. Je remontai la couverture, qu'il laissait toujours sur son canapé, un peu plus sur ses épaules et je replongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai prévenu l'administration de modifier vos emplois du temps. Et je m'excuse d'avance, mais le cours de mercredi sera rattrapé samedi matin.

-Haha, Clémence va faire la gueule…

-D-Désolé, mais entre mon emploi du temps, le vôtre, celui des premières années, des art-ap-

Hé, fis-je avec douceur : T'as pas à te justifier, c'est toi le prof, Rayan !

-Certes, mais je savais que tu bossais samedi…

Je haussai une épaule.

-Et alors, je ne suis pas ta seule étudiante hein.

-Non, mais t'es ma seule petite amie, donc, il est normal que je me soucie de toi, déclara-t-il.

Je ris.

-Va dire ça au grincheux que tu étais ce matin…

-J-je sais, excuse-moi. Mais ce n'est pas le fait que tu te soucies de moi qui m'agaçai…mais le fait que j'ai, une fois de plus…

Rayan soupira en s'enroulant un peu plus dans la couverture.

-Oublie, j'étais épuisé.

-Rayan… soupirai-je non sans sourire avec tendresse : C'est au sujet de ce que tu voulais révéler au directeur ?

Semblant hésiter à me répondre, je vis ses yeux se porter sur la table basse avant qu'il ne se mette sur le dos, ses yeux anis accrochés aux miens.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps qu'on en parle au moins au directeur afin d'éviter toute cohue ?

Me souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé à la cafétéria, et aux paroles très sérieuses que j'eus prononcées ce matin, je me retrouvai du même avis que lui. Néanmoins, nous conclûmes que le moment n'était pas si bien choisi avec la préparation du Gala et les conseillers d'investissement que le directeur avait sur le dos.

-Attendons que le Gala soit passé au moins, fit-il et j'opinai vigoureusement du chef.

Rayan soupira en lovant son visage contre mon ventre, et sembla clairement soulagé d'un poids. Je me dis…que les choses se seraient sûrement mieux passées, si Dana et lui avaient assumés leurs relations plus tôt. _Mais ce n'était pas la même époque._ Songeant aux dires de Charly et Camille, au sujet des préoccupations des étudiants, je me dis qu'on parlerait de nous un mois… mais cela risquait de passer bien plus promptement qu'à l'époque où Dana était encore de ce monde.

Du moins, je priai pour que ce soit le cas.

Le restant de la semaine se déroula à une vitesse fulgurante. Entre le café, les cours, mes séances de kiné, Rayan qui était cloué au lit, fiévreux…et la préparation du Gala j'eus la nette impression d'avoir fait un bon du lundi au samedi matin sans avoir rien eu le temps de voir passer. Rayan nous annonça que le thème avait été validé -le directeur s'ajouta un petit plaisir d'associer « bal masqué » à notre thème-, et qu'un lieu fut trouvé grâce aux coachs qui utilisaient le gymnase pour les clubs de basket et volley selon le jour. Camille me confia que c'était le plus beau gymnase qui avait déjà été le théâtre de quelques festivités organisées par le Campus et qu'il était l'ancien lieu où le club de théâtre faisait ses représentations il y a encore quelques années avant de leur trouver un nouveau local plus adapté et moins dérangé par les entraînements des autres clubs. Il y avait donc une scène où…

-Nous devrons faire un discours, termina Rayan en s'adressant tout particulièrement à moi. Un, d'ouverture du Gala de charité, et un, de fin ! Aussi, grâce à la participation de la boutique d'antiquité « Présent Souvenir » une véritable vente aux enchères aura lieu pendant la soirée et ce, en privée et sur liste d'inscrits. Ce qui veut dire que les places sont limités, et bien évidements les invités d'honneurs seront mis en priorité. Le but étant de récolter des fonds, pas de faire les poches des étudiants. D'autant plus que de véritables œuvres vintages seront aux enchères avec authentification fournie et exposées un jour avant le Gala et surveiller par la gérante de la boutique qui se fera le rôle de commissionnaire-priseur, sa grande expérience l'en jugeant digne.

-C'est là où tu travailles, non ? demandai-je à Chani qui me fit le signe de la victoire. Je compris qu'elle y était pour beaucoup dans cette histoire de vente aux enchères.

Des soupirs émerveillés ainsi que des exclamations de joies ambiancèrent l'amphi. L'auditoire semblait des plus emballés par ce Gala qui avait désormais une date et des allures très mondains.

Et tout se jouerait le 16 Février !

A suivre…

* * *

 _ **[EXTRA]**_ :

 **Les aventures de Chani et Tallulah ! Episode 1 :**

(Un soir, un peu après le retour de vacances)

-Cela ne te dérange pas qu'il vienne dîner avec nous ce soir, t'es sûre ? demandai-je à mon amie en parlant de Rayan a qui j'eus proposé un petit dîner tranquille avec Chani et moi après le boulot.

Nous étions en plein ménage. Ma colocataire s'occupait des meubles dans le salon tandis que je décapais la salle de bain. Un chignon un peu mal enroulé sur ma tête, un mini short et un hoodie à Rayan sur moi, j'étais assise en tailleur sur le comptoir du lavabo en train de nettoyer le miroir. Enfin…

-Pff…il a séché ! râlai-je en examinant un de mes vernis que je jetai dans le sac poubelle.

J'avais nettoyé l'intérieur de l'armoire à pharmacie qui nous servait surtout de remise à notre maquillage…Enfin, surtout celui de Chani, mais j'y trouvai de la place pour mes vernis, gardant mes rouges à lèvres dans ma chambre ainsi que mes médicaments. En tout cas, je me fus perdue loin du ménage et m'étais mise à tester mes vieux vernis.

-T'es là Ni-ni ? la hélai-je, n'ayant toujours pas de réponse. Roh, il était pourtant joli ce vert irisé. C'était quoi la marque … ? Oh ! Il y a une boutique pas loin ! (Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'entrebâillement de la porte) Ni-ni ! ça te dit une virée shopping ce week-end ?

Pas de réponse…Elle était morte.

-Ni-ni ?

Descendant de mon perchoir avec les doigts de la main droite écartés pour ne pas faire baver mon vernis fraichement mis, je tins mon chiffon dans l'autre et partis rejoindre Chani dans le salon.

-Cha-…Bah t'es où ? marmonnai-je en ne la voyant plus à son poste. Je me sentis bien seule tout à coup.

Puis, sentant un courant d'air provenir de l'entrée, je constatai que la porte était ouverte. Heureusement que personne n'habitait au même étage que nous ni même au 4e. Je partis donc où se trouvait mon amie. Dans le couloir face à la porte de l'appartement juste en face du nôtre.

-Ni-ni ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandai-je tandis qu'elle se tenait devant la porte, une lampe de poche dans la main.

-Je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête…je dois voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

-Hm ? Quoi donc ?

Je fermai notre porte derrière moi et la rejoignis devant celle de l'autre appartement.

-C'est l'appartement 20 non ?

Mon amie courba les sourcils d'un air soucieux en pointant du doigt le panneau de porte.

-T'as mal lu…

Intriguée, je l'interrogeai du regard avant de détourner mon attention sur le numéro…

-« 0 » ?

 _0… ? Mais je pensais que c'était…_

-Ah…Ahah…ris-je, en me forçant un peu : c'est une blague c'est ça… ? (Je lui donnai un coup de coude) Toi ! T'as voulu me faire une vilaine plaisanterie ! Allez, tu l'as mis où le « 2 » ?

Mais le sérieux de mon amie resta plaqué sur son visage.

-Tu n'avais pas fait attention pendant la visite ? Il n'y a jamais eu d'appartement « 20 ».

Un terrible frisson me déchira le dos et me hérissa les poils jusqu'à ceux dans le fond de mon slip.

-T-t-t-t-t-t-t'es s-s-s-s-s-sérieuse là !? bégayai-je en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

-Oui, assura-t-elle l'air de rien : Et depuis quelques nuits, j'ai entendu des bruits, je me demandai ce que c'est.

-D-d-d-d-des bruiiiiits !? (Mon âme me quitta) Q-q-q-quel genre de bruiiiiits !?

-Cela varie…au début ça claquait un peu et maintenant ça se combine à des grattements.

Au même moment, un boucan monstre provint de derrière la porte de l'appartement « 0 ».

-Hiiii ! couinai-je en me plaquant contre le mur du fond : c-c-c-c-c'était quoi ça !? beuglai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de savoir, dit-elle en se mettant à genoux devant la serrure avec d'étranges piques en ferraille entre les mains.

-C-c'est quoi ?

-Des crochets à serrure ! Il m'arrive parfois de les utiliser pour mes explorations, vive le « lockpicking » héhé !

 _Elle me dit ça fièrement en plus ! Délinquante !_ m'écriai-je en mon for intérieur. Je la regardai s'affairer, sans trop savoir quoi faire, mon dos se faisait aspirer par le mur derrière moi tant je me pressai contre lui. Après quelques frottements, un cliquetis se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement qui me donna la chair de poule.

-C'est fait ! (Elle me regarda) Viens ! Je t'avais promis qu'on ferait de l'urbex ensemble, le grand jour est arrivé !

-Le grand jour !? Hein !? Maintenant !? M-m-mais…Ah ! Ahaha, n-non, je dois préparer le dîner pour ce soir…P-puis, Rayan ne doit pas tarder je vais donc m-

-Donc tu n'as pas peur que je me fasse déchiqueter par un esprit frappeur ?

-…

-Hn ?

-Tu joues sur les sentiments ! hurlai-je en tremblant de partout.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je serrai mon chiffon entre mes mains, bousillant mon vernis encore frais et, m'approchant de mon amie, je lui dis que je la suivais. Oui, courageuse mais pas téméraire et j'assume !

Chani poussa la porte d'une main et éclaira l'intérieur avec sa lampe. C'était vide, du moins, il n'y avait pas grand-chose hormis des meubles sous draps, un tas de laines de verres sur notre gauche et d'autres équipements pour rénovation d'intérieure. Il y avait même du matériel neuf…

-Je me demande pourquoi ils ont laissé ça en plan. (Elle éclaira dans le fond du salon) Regarde, il y a des bouteilles encore pleines.

-Cela n'explique pas le bruit qu'on a entendu ! couinai-je.

Nous nous aventurâmes en enjambant le matériel de rénovation en direction des chambres. L'appartement était plus petit que le notre et ne comportait qu'une chambre sans bureau. Soudain, des grattements très audibles se firent entendre.

-Hiiii ! Ch-Ch-Chaniiiii !

-Shh…je ne sais pas d'où ça vient !

-On s'en fout, viens on se casse ! geignis-je en tirant sur l'arrière de son pull.

-Je veux savoir d'où venait ce bruit.

Je me liquéfiai de toutes parts et mes jambes se firent aussi fragiles que du coton. En plus, je me trouvai en mini short, mes jambes frissonnaient autant de froid que de peur. Un claquement sec retentit derrière nous et Chani sursauta.

-Non, la lampe !

Dans sa frayeur, elle lâcha sa lampe de poche qui s'éteignit. A tâtons, je la ramassai et la cognai dans le creux de ma main mais aucune lumière ne se diffusa.

-Noooo-oooon ! pleurai-je.

-Dis-moi que t'as ton portable…me demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

-Naon ! Je l'ai paos !

-Moi non plus…

Un long silence intervint jusqu'à ce que le grattement se fasse à nouveau entendre.

-AU SECOURS ! hurlâmes-nous en courant dans le noir.

Chani se prit quelque chose et moi avec, me faisant chuter dans la poussière du parquet grinçant. Il faisait vraiment noir. La nuit était tombée à l'extérieur et les volets étaient tous fermés. Et lorsque nous vîmes un rai de lumière sous la porte d'entrée nous comprîmes que celle-ci était la source du fort claquement qui nous fit sursauter plus tôt, alors que le courant d'air l'avait refermée.

-Au secours ! hurlai-je en me relevant.

-A-Attends Tal', j'ai mes cro-

Mais mes poings cognant contre la porte camouflèrent sa voix et je continuai à m'égosiller tout en appelant à l'aide.

-Tallulah !? entendis-je depuis le couloir.

 _Cette voix !_

-Rayan, ouvre cette putain de porte ! Hurlai-je.

Un simple tournoiement de poignet sembla suffire, car Rayan ouvrit la porte bien facilement. _Mais oui ! Chani l'a crochetée !_

-Rayan ! soupirai-je en me jetant dans ses bras, tremblante comme une feuille.

-Hé bien ! Que faites vous ici, vous déménagez encore !?

Je baragouinai dans mes pleurnichements notre mésaventure mais je crus bien qu'il ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que je lui eus dit. Chani prit la relève, tandis qu'elle verrouillait la porte derrière nous avant de regagner notre propre appartement, mille fois plus chaleureux et moins douteux.

-Je vois, fit Rayan à la fin du récit de mon amie : Mais c'était risqué, et puis…ce n'est pas franchement légal ce que vous venez de faire, dit-il.

-UN FANTÔME ESSAYE DE ME BOUFFER ET TOI TU PARLES DE LOI !? (Je le maudis) C'est ta crève qui t'a fait péter les neurones !?

-Un fantôme, les grands mots… (sourit Chani) Ne sautons pas sur les conclusions trop hâtives sans preuve, nous ne savions même pas d'où provenaient réellement ses bruits.

Rayan, toujours malade, fut pris d'une quinte de toux et je vins partager mon plaid avec lui, tandis que nous étions assis sur le canapé.

-Hm…on n'y retourne plus jamais ! tranchai-je.

Chani ne promit rien, mais tenait tout de même à appeler Monsieur Castillon pour avoir plus d'information au sujet de ce fameux appartement « 0 ». Et ce fut, sauvées par mon chéri, que nous pûmes préparer notre dîner, nous remettant peu à peu de notre mésaventure, et ce, sans jamais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas…

 **Les aventures de Chani et Tallulah ! Episode 1 : Fin.**


	26. Chapter 26

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Les préparations du Gala se poursuivent mais la pression devient palpable, et Tayan connaîtra sûrement un petit débordement émotif ! Entre l'école, sa famille et le Gala, Rayan aura bien besoin de faire preuve de patience. Quand pensera Tallulah ? Je vous laisse découvrir et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !]

* * *

Rayan

-Deux semaines…Que veut-il qu'on fasse en deux semaines, pestai-je à côté de Tallulah tandis que nous étions en rendez-vous au café lecture habituel.

Son ordinateur portable devant ses yeux, ma petite amie confectionnait les invitations maintenant que nous eûmes reçu la liste. Et…il y avait un beau monde. Nous savions que nous allions devoir faire du tri parmi les invités extérieurs au Campus.

-Miss Paltry organise les recherches pour les appels aux dons des magasins déco et bricolage du coin. On aura forcément de l'aide, Rayan. Déjà, je travaille plus tard au café pour aider Clémence dans les préparatifs des menus et dans le plan des dispositions des tables. Quant à toi, tu as déjà trouvé des musiciens pour la soirée et tu te charges de l'organisation de l'exposition avec Anita, la patronne de « Présent Souvenir ». (Elle prit une gorgée de son chocolat chaud) Je vous connaissais plus tenace, mon ami Raoul ! me charia-t-elle, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Je reniflai un rire, amusé, et je posai ma tête sur mon coude plié tandis que, de ma main libre, je jouai avec mes cheveux bouclés.

-Et je vous croyais plus prudente…

-Christine ? Prudente ? T'as vu ça où, toi ? railla-t-elle en faisant secouer ses épaules dans son rire.

-Elle s'éloigne de Raoul au détriment de son amour pour lui j'te rappelle ! Elle le protège, ainsi que les donateurs de l'Opéra où elle faisait ses représentations, lui rappelai-je.

-Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère propre, la preuve, finalement, elle parvient à mener Raoul sur la piste de son maître chanteur. Elle n'était pas prudente lorsqu'elle repoussait Raoul, elle était effrayée, et démunie ! Elle se souciait également d'Erik jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait des soupçons… Ce n'est clairement pas la prudence qui dictait ses actes…

Sa voix se fit plus morne et profonde en fin de phrase. Curieux, je lui demandai ce qu'elle eut vu à travers les actes de Christine à s'être isolée de tout ceux qu'elle aimait au détriment de son bien-être.

-Du désespoir…déclara-t-elle. En s'arrêtant de taper sur son clavier, elle eut porté son regard par-delà son écran, sur un point visible unique du fond de son esprit : Elle était désespérée.

L'ombre de son regard me fit frissonner tout comme le timbre de sa voix. J'aurais pu écouter Tallulah me décortiquer le texte de Leroux pendant des heures. Chaque mot quelle employait, la passion qu'elle y mettait, quand bien même nous n'étions pas vraiment dans une situation à faire débat, nous nous stimulions l'un l'autre en jouant parfois sur les sous-entendus comme nous eûmes toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

Cette subtile impudence nous émerveillait constamment, et nous enrôlait dans des scènes enjôleuses parfois risquées. Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je laissai mes yeux se balader sur son visage de nouveau sérieux, tandis qu'elle s'était remise à l'œuvre. Félin, je me glissai plus prêt, et insinua une main sous son haut chauve sourit moutarde. Je l'entendis ricaner tandis que je venais embrasser son cou.

-Tu me chatouilles avec ta barbe…grogna-t-elle avec allégresse.

Ma main vint à la rencontre de sa chaude poitrine et totalement libre sous son vêtement. Je redessinai du bout de mes doigts le galbe de ses seins et effleurai les tétons. Tallulah réprima un soupire et tressauta sous mon geste. Faisant mine de poursuivre son travail, je ne décrochai pas mon regard de son visage et continuai mon exploration.

-Il n'y a pas de clients, mais il y a des caméras…me glissa-t-elle en se redressant et en se décalant de quelques centimètres, plus au fond de notre banquette d'angle sur laquelle nous adorions nous installer.

-De notre posture, à part voir que je t'embrasse, la caméra ne filme rien d'autre, souris-je tandis que je me plaquai à nouveau contre elle, la surplombant un peu alors que je faisais passer ses jambes sur mes cuisses, postées en biais sous la table. Tallulah délaissa finalement son clavier pour venir enrouler mon cou de ses bras. Mes baisers se firent plus pressants, tout comme mes caresses sous son haut.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont mis dans tes antibiotiques, mais une partie de ton corps est en forme en ce moment…susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

-Parler avec toi est le meilleur des remèdes, souris-je entre deux morsures dans son cou.

-Oh…je vais devoir arrêter de prendre la parole en cours, dans ce cas ! gloussa-t-elle.

-Je suis sérieux, dis-je en m'arrêtant deux secondes, le temps de caresser sa joue du bout de mon nez : Tu plaisantes, mais tu m'as déjà fait bander en plein cours…avouai-je.

Ma cadette me toisa avec un air tout à fait coi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, regrettant de lui avoir révélé un tel fait.

-C'était…avant qu'on sorte ensemble, c'était pendant une semaine où nous avions eu de cesse de nous croiser dans les couloirs, et chacune de nos conversations s'enflammaient. Le souci, fut qu'une d'elle se fit interrompre au moment où tu allais me donner ta réponse quant à ton opinion sur une estampe japonaise. Maintenant que j'y pense, dès que le sujet virait sur l'art décoratif, tu avais cette flamme dans les yeux qui te rendait à la fois impulsive et inspirée. (Je croisai son regard) Tu adores ça, l'art décoratif, et je ne m'en rends compte que depuis peu. (Elle détourna le regard, rougissant, mais je pris son menton entre mes doigts et l'incitai délicatement à me refaire face) On devait justement en parler en cours…c'était un Mercredi, nous nous étions croisés le matin et j'ai dû me faire violence pour patienter jusqu'à l'après midi afin d'avoir le fin mot de notre échange. Je bouillais. Et toi, tu n'as jamais levé la main, il a fallu que je fasse littéralement semblant de m'intéresser aux critiques des autres, et je me suis maudis de faire preuve d'un manque de professionnalisme, mais je n'avais cure de leurs propos. Je voulais les tiens. Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais à l'esprit, je voulais à nouveau entendre cette voix profonde, retrouver ce pétillement dans tes yeux. (Je me mordis la lèvre) Ce tic, que tu as… à toujours caresser ta clavicule lorsque tu es pensante…Cela me rendait dingue, car je te voyais réfléchir, je te savais songeuse, mais tu refusais de me partager l'intérieur de ta tête. (Je soupirai) Comment veux-tu que je ne m'acharne pas à t'interroger, tu ne levais que si peu la main à ce moment-là ! Je frôlais la folie… Ma curiosité a pris le dessus et j'ai fini par t'interroger. (Je pouffai) Ce petit tressautement que tu as eu, alors que tu prenais des notes, très concentrée et à l'écoute de ce que disait ton camarade que j'ai interrompu, tout ça pour t'écouter toi. Tu as tout de suite arrêté de toucher ta clavicule et tu as laissé ta main dans le vide. D'abord hésitante, comme à chaque fois que je t'interrogeai, tu as commencé à libérer ce qu'il y avait en toi. Et là ce fut l'extase. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, jusqu'au toucher, comme si tes mots me caressaient tangiblement et c'est alors… (je déglutis, un peu honteux) qu'une partie de me corps s'est réveillée comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait depuis un moment. J'ai dû finir le cours assis derrière mon bureau, le micro en main pour que vous m'entendiez bien.

-J-je…oui, maintenant que tu le dis je me souviens de ce cours. Cela m'a d'ailleurs étonnée de te voir assis, du moins, derrière ton bureau. Tu avais plutôt tendance à te mettre sur le rebord de l'estrade ou sur le rebord du bureau, mais jamais derrière.

Je souris, presque flatté d'apprendre qu'elle retenait également mes petits gestes usuels.

-Je me sens…presque désolée. Je ne pensais pas que…enfin, j'avais dit quelque chose de particulier pour que tu sois comme ça ?

Je réfutai ses dires en secouant la tête.

-L'intérêt que tu portes à mes passions, celles que tu me fais découvrir chez toi, la disponibilité dont tu faisais preuve, ton écoute, ta compréhension…C'est incroyablement stimulant d'échanger avec toi, puce. T'es merveilleuse…

Son regard se mit à scintiller un bref instant avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux nos mains que nous avions jointes les unes aux autres. J'inclinai la tête, pour les croiser à nouveau mais, comme pour cacher son embarras, Tallulah porta une main à sa bouche, et me dit, d'une voix étouffée :

-Ch-Chani…ne rentre pas avant 23h ce soir…elle doit retrouver Charly. (Elle me regarda en coin) Tu penses que…Enfin, tu pourrais-

La faisant se lever d'une traite je rangeai ses affaires à sa place et nous quittâmes promptement le café après avoir payé notre ardoise. Ce fut un peu chaotique, mais entre nos baisers brûlants et nos caresses concupiscentes, nous parvînmes à gravir les 5 étages jusqu'à son appartement dans lequel nous nous enfermâmes. Après de fougueux ébats, nous nous retrouvâmes allongés dans son lit, moi sur le ventre, épuisé, et elle en tailleur, le dos contre la tête de lit. Je souris en sentant ses doigts se perdre dans ma chevelure.

Ce moment de plénitude me combla, et, mêlé à ma fatigue, il m'en fallut peu pour m'endormir. Ce fut une sonnerie tonitruante qui me sortit de mes songes, et ce, dans un sursaut qui me fit secouer les épaules et ouvrir les yeux en grand. A côté de moi, je sentis que ça remuait, et je compris que je m'étais endormi chez Tallulah, qui, éteignant son portable s'excusait de m'avoir réveillé.

-N-non, marmonnai-je : Ne t'en fais pas, juste…Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé hier ?

-Tu dormais si bien, et puis je n'ai pas franchement tardé à te rejoindre, m'avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'étirai dans son lit en lui demandant si elle partait travailler. Ma cadette opina du chef alors qu'elle sortait du lit après avoir allumé sa petite lampe de chevet. Je lui dis que je venais avec elle, ou plutôt, que je la déposerai au café en voiture avant que je ne retourne chez moi, récupérer les bons documents pour mes cours d'aujourd'hui. Je lui promis de la rejoindre pour un petit déjeuner au Cosy Bear, et elle m'assura que je trouverai mon café et mon pain chaud de prêts à mon arrivée.

Une fois chez moi, je préparai mes affaires, pris une douche et pris le temps d'examiner ma boîte mail. J'avais reçu des demandes du labo où je faisais mes recherches. J'avais envoyé la première partie de mon nouveau projet et le bilan allait bientôt m'être envoyé. Et apparemment, il se pouvait que les premiers chapitres soient susceptibles de se faire publier d'une période trimestrielle et cela me promettait une promotion certaine. _« Je vous connaissais plus tenace. »_ m'eut dit ma cadette, et clairement mon dur labeur portait à nouveau ses fruits.

-Mais ça veut dire…que tu vas présenter ta propre conférence ? s'enjoua ma cadette lorsque je lui eus partagée la nouvelle.

-Il se pourrait bien que oui, dans différents secteurs. Il se peut que je sois absent quelques jours vers Avril. En tout cas, mes recherches intéressent d'autres écoles, j'espère juste qu'ils ne me feront pas de nouveau muter !

-Ce sont tes recherches qui t'ont amené ici ? me demanda-t-elle avant de saluer des clients. Ils s'installèrent à une table, et la patronne se chargea de prendre leurs commandes tandis que Tallulah tenait le comptoir.

-Oui. Le labo d'Antéros était en contact avec celui de mon ancienne ville et mes premières recherches, publiées sous l'allure d'un roman jeunesse, ont intrigué et je me suis retrouvé ici. (Je lui souris, taquin) Je ne suis pas mécontent !

Semblant comprendre mes allusions quant à notre rencontre, je la vis glousser, non sans rougir. Soudain, ma chérie se fit appeler par sa patronne en cuisine. Je me montrai sceptique mais elle m'assura que ça allait encore être au sujet du Gala. Me retrouvant seul au comptoir, je souriais comme un bienheureux tout en repensant au mail de ce matin. Puis, je sentis comme une présence qui ne m'était pas inconnue se poser non loin de moi. Je tournai la tête, par simple curiosité et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le directeur d'Antéros. _« Il venait la voir au café tous les matins avant d'aller à la fac »._ Me souvenant des paroles du jeune Camille, je me rendis alors compte que plus d'une fois, le directeur aurait pu avoir l'occasion d'apprendre pour Tallulah et moi.

Puis, me souvenant que je n'étais pas au travail, et que je n'avais plus ce sentiment d'insécurité en moi, mon alerte s'envola bien vite et, poli, je saluai mon supérieur qui, apparemment s'était justement installé à côté de moi après m'avoir remarqué.

-Je suis content de vous croiser, j'ai appris pour la publication de vos recherches ! Bon, je suppose que vous commencez à être habitué maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? (Il me serra à nouveau la main) Mes félicitation en tout cas, ravi de voir que vous avez su garder votre sérieux. Vous faites honneur à l'Académie, ce sont vos élèves qui seront fiers de vous, haha !

Le directeur…Avait toujours cette fâcheuse manie de se montrer mielleusement oppressant. Il n'était pas ravi pour moi…Il était surtout en joie de savoir qu'un de ses enseignants continuait de faire luire la réputation d'Anteros. Je souris. Très sobrement et hochai la tête tout en acceptant sa poignée de main. _Cela ne fonctionnera pas…_ me dis-je : _Jamais il ne tolèrera ma relation avec Tallulah._ Et pourtant, ma détermination quant au fait de lui dire la vérité, n'en fut pas ébranlée. Soudainement mu par une pulsion incontrôlée, j'ouvris la bouche pour reprendre la parole mais mes mots et ma voix n'atteignirent jamais les oreilles de mon aîné.

-Mais je ne suis pas uniquement venu vous féliciter, en fait je comptai déjà venir vous voir en salle des professeurs pour vous annoncer que j'ai ajouté un invité sur la liste des artistes présents pour le Gala. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de monde accepte, à croire que les événements caritatifs dans l'éducation touchent plus de personnes qu'on pourrait le penser, haha ! Mais parmi tout ce beau monde, il y avait bien une personne ou deux, pour lesquelles je n'attendais pas de réponse, ou bien du négatif tout au plus. Pourtant…Le photographe Sohan Arles va nous faire l'honneur de sa présence et a d'emblée assuré qu'il se présentait comme donateur semestriel !

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon souffle se fit soudainement plus court. _Q-Quoi ?_

-Il a pris sur son temps pour un entretien téléphonique et…il semblait particulièrement touché face à la décision que j'eus prise quant à la suppression de la filière de l'Histoire de l'Art.

Tallulah revint au même moment, et, d'abord surprise de se trouver face au directeur, elle reprit son sourire chaleureux habituel et vint l'accueillir comme à un simple client.

-Bonjour, merci d'avoir choisi le Cosy bear ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Oh ! sembla-t-il surpris : Bonjour à vous, eh bien…je vous prendrai un thé vert au lait, avec un peu de cannelle s'il vous plaît ! lui sourit-il, enchanté : La préparation des invitations avance bien ? D'ailleurs, je vous ai envoyé un mail ce matin, pardon de vous donner encore plus de travail mais un invité est ajouté. Il risque d'être accompagné, mais son invitation lui est tout personnellement attitrée.

-Je vois, je m'en occuperai soyez-en sûr ! lui dit-elle en préparant son thé. Elle le déposa sous son nez et présenta un petit pot rempli de cannelle en poudre : Servez-vous à votre guise. Vous laisserez vous tenter par une de nos viennoiseries ? Sorties tout droit de la cuisine il n'y a pas trente minutes !

-Hé bien, pourquoi pas, laissez-moi voir, rit-il en se laissant guider par Tallulah.

La vitrine se trouvait juste à côté de ma place et le directeur en profita pour me dire :

-Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper personnellement de Sohan Arles durant la soirée. Il participe également aux enchères.

-Mais le catalogue n'est toujours pas prêt ! m'offusquai-je.

-Haha, je lui ai envoyé les photos des œuvres par mail, avec l'accord de la gérante de la boutique « Présent Souvenir ». Je me demande comment une experte d'Art comme Anita a pu se retrouver simple vendeuse !

-Cela est-il dévalorisant ? demanda subitement Tallulah, au risque de l'interrompre.

Le directeur, qui prenait en main sa viennoiserie enveloppée dans un sachet, resta sans voix et la détailla longuement avant de secouer la tête.

-Pardonnez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé, je ne voulais absolument par critiquer cette dame.

-Vous ne m'avez pas blessée, et si des excuses doivent-être faites ce n'est certainement pas à moi Monsieur. Mais sauf votre respect, il n'est pas rare que des experts d'Art se détournent de leur profession initiale. Mon père est rédacteur en chef dans une agence régionale pour le magazine « Archéo'moi » et il a souvent eu affaire à ce genre de cas. Le monde de l'Art est de plus en plus truffé de duperie, tout ça pour l'appât du gain. Si certains artistes contemporains sont critiqués par leurs expositions et performances à buzz qui font dégringoler les chiffres de leurs œuvres, eux, au moins ont l'honnêteté de se faire de l'argent par leur propre travail brut. Les experts, les façonneurs, les marchants de mobilier antique, on sait tous que les contrefaçons croulent sur le marché noir jusqu'à être revendues, de façons la plus malhonnête qui soit, à des artistes parfois à l'œil pourtant aguerri. Il arrive même que l'on graisse abondamment la patte des experts afin de leur faire sortir de leur tiroir une « authentification » validant l'ancienneté d'une œuvre qui sort à peine de l'usine, mais qui est maquillée de façon qu'elle soit plus ancienne qu'elle ne l'est. Et la plupart du temps, pour ne pas jouer la carte du risque, on prétend que les œuvres dates du 16e voire, du 18e…au vu d'un artiste, c'est trop récent pour être expertisé, alors, il achète « l'œuvre » à des prix exorbitants, tandis qu'elle ne vaut pas 10€ à prix d'usine. Tous les experts, reconvertis ou parfois simplement à la retraite, que mon père a eu la chance d'interviewer, sont des hommes et des femmes épuisés par toute cette escroquerie, qui, malheureusement, ne peut pas être sanctionnée si facilement si l'expert n'est pas reconnu par un syndicat de la profession. Et puis…ente nous, elle n'est pas « vendeuse » mais antiquaire. Finalement, cette dame est restée dans sa profession.

Bouche bée, mon aîné et moi toisions avec intensité notre cadette qui se mit à rougir violemment. J'eus l'impression de prendre une douche froide et au vu de la posture tendue du directeur, il n'en était pas loin lui non plus. Nous venions littéralement de prendre une leçon d'humilité et je crus fortement que ça lui fit personnellement du bien.

-J-je vous prie de m'excuser, bien sûr que vous saviez tout ça ! J-je…

-Hahaha !

Notre supérieur se mit à rire à gorge déployée, faisant tourner les regards dans notre direction.

-Ne vous excusez pas Mademoiselle Loss, vous pouvez être fière de vous et de votre père ! Hahaha ! (Il essuya une larme au coin des yeux) J'ai beau être au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde du trafic de l'Art, avec le temps, nous avons la prétention de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde et nous oublions l'essentiel. Ne jamais juger. Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'une personnalité telle que la vôtre embellisse les murs de mon Académie, et surtout, de mon bâtiment que je supervise. (Il se rassit à mes côtés et paya pour son thé et sa viennoiserie) Fabuleux ! Avec vous deux ce Gala sera fabuleux !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il but son thé, tandis que Tallulah et moi échangeâmes un regard sceptique, avant de le reposer curieusement sur notre aîné. Ma petite amie se remit à servir ses clients, mais le directeur continua à échanger avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'il interpelle la patronne du café avec qui il s'entretint longuement. Pour ma part, je fis signe à Tallulah que j'allais rejoindre la fac et elle me sourit, m'accompagnant jusqu'en terrasse.

-Pffouh…j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais nous lâcher, soufflai-je comme si j'eus contenu l'air dans mes poumons bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais dû. J'eus un léger vertige, et je me maintins à la balustrade de la terrasse.

Une main vint frictionner mon dos avec fermeté et affection. Je souris à Tallulah, qui regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction de la salle. J'en fis de même, et voyant que le directeur suivait Clémence en cuisine, je reportai mon attention sur ma petite amie que je vins embrasser chastement.

-Je passerai te voir après mon rendez-vous avec la gérante de la boutique « Présent Souvenir ».

-Ok…sourit-elle, frottant son nez contre le mien : Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi.

Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur mais promptement, avant que le directeur ne pointe le bout de son nez. Si je fus prêt à tout lui révéler, je devais tout de même me contenir, nous nous étions promis d'attendre que le Gala soit passé pour faire la démarche, Tallulah et moi. Et dans l'instant une autre préoccupation hanta mon esprit.

 _Mon père sera vraiment au Gala ?_ Le fait qu'il soit donateur ne m'étonna guère, il soutenait déjà bon nombre d'œuvres caritatives, mais se déplacer, tout personnellement dans des soirées mondaines et surtout, prendre part à des enchères… _Ce n'est pas son genre._

Autant mon grand-père en était friand, autant mon père, lui, n'était jamais très emballé par cela. Il était du genre discret, et prisait plutôt les foires d'Antiquités aux hôtels de vente. Et si une œuvre l'intéressait, il envoyait son assistant.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'attendis la pause déjeuner pour lui passer un coup de fil. Je tombai sur ma mère.

« Bonjour mon chéri, je suis contente que tu appelles ! Mais ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de le faire quand tu es au boulot…Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

-Bonjour Maman, oui oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Dis-moi, papa est dans le coin ?

« Tu parles avec le nez…T'es malade ? » se soucia ma mère et je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Maman, ce n'est rien ! J'ai eu la grippe mais je m'en remets ! assurai-je non sans rire : Où est papa ? T'es au courant pour le Gala qu'organise l'Académie où je travaille ?

« Oh, oui ! Ton père m'en a parlé et d'ailleurs…Tu aurais pu nous le dire que l'Académie avait des soucis d'argent. Tu es à deux doigts de perdre ton travail, Rayan ! »

-Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde se bat pour maintenir le gouvernail.

« Oui, apparemment tu serais l'organisateur ! Enfin… Donc son nom de famille est Loss ? »

-Forcément, le directeur a également parlé de Tallulah, soupirai-je plus pour moi-même : C'est justement elle qui a eu l'idée d'organiser un évènement de charité.

« Ah vraiment ? Elle est très investie pour son école cette petite ! » rit ma mère « ou pour son professeur, qui pourrait le dire ? »

Je ne relevai pas et insistai pour parler à mon père. Ma mère alla le chercher et, après de chaudes embrassades elle me le passa enfin.

« Allô, Rayan ? »

-Bonjour papa, dis-moi…C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu vas vraiment être là pour la vente aux enchères ? Mais tu détestes ça !

« Hahaha, toujours sur le qui-vive hein ? Je n'ai pas encore prévenu le directeur, mais bien évidemment, comme tu le sais, je n'aime pas les soirées mondaines et je ne serais pas là. De toute façon, j'ai déjà un projet pour cette date, tu te souviens, mon shooting pour la marque de vêtements de ton ami. »

 _Mais oui…_

« Je vais désigner quelqu'un pour me représenter durant la soirée et la vente aux enchères. Cependant…avec ta mère nous sommes surpris que tu ne nous ais pas prévenu pour le déficit que connaissait l'Académie. La réputation n'est plus à faire, mais le système de gérance est encore élitiste et un coup de plumeaux serait peut-être à passer dans l'équipe de trésorerie. Le directeur ne peut pas se permettre de mettre des emploies en danger de la sorte. Ce n'est pas la faute à la section, mais bien à la gestion des finances. »

J'eus un rictus amusé.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Dimitri…

« Haha, il est mon fils, normal qu'il me ressemble un peu ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs, chacun à votre façon vous me ressemblez. (Je l'entendis sourire) Vous êtes mes fils, tous les deux… »

-Je le sais, moi.

« Alors n'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais que vous êtes et resterez mes deux seuls enfants. Et je ne laisserai jamais un des enfants dans des problèmes qui n'auraient jamais dû les atteindre. Dimitri a commencé à avoir des ennemis sur le dos après avoir assumé son homosexualité, aujourd'hui, chacun de ses agresseurs s'en mordent les doigts. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu perdes ton travail à cause de la mauvaise gestion financière d'un établissement comme Anteros. Je sais, que tu n'as jamais voulu que j'intervienne financièrement dans ta vie… Et tu t'es toujours débrouillé, là-dessus, ton frère et toi, vous pouvez vous reprocher ce que vous voulez, vous êtes pareils. »

Je déglutis et baissai les yeux sur le bloc de post-it avec lequel je jouai, installé à mon bureau de mon petit local privé où je m'étais enfermé le temps de la pause déjeuner, loin des mes collègues et des élèves.

« Mais je dois bien t'avouer, qu'avoir appris que ta petite amie était, tout comme toi, organisatrice du Gala, m'a redonné espoir en cette vieille école. Je ne remets pas en cause sa réputation mais il faut que certaines mesures soient prises et que ça change un peu. Tallulah et toi, serez sûrement l'apport d'un changement, qui sait ? En tout cas, de voir la jeunesse se battre ainsi pour sauver ce que le passé à laisser s'abimer, je trouve ça extraordinaire et vous avez tous deux du mérite. »

Je souris, sincèrement touché par ses propos.

« Finalement, je ne me fais aucun souci pour vous deux. Et j'ai bon espoir que l'Histoire ne se répètera pas. »

-Moi aussi, soufflai-je.

Nous restâmes un moment au téléphone avant que je me rende compte que mes cours allaient reprendre. Je raccrochai, après de chaudes salutations et repartis travailler. A l'heure de débauche, je rejoignis la boutique d'antiquité, et auprès d'Anita, l'experte en Art reconvertie en antiquaire, nous pûmes peaufiner le catalogue présentant les œuvres mises en vente lors de l'enchère, que nous allions envoyer à tous les invités afin de monter une liste de participants aux ventes.

Cela nous coûta personnellement cher en papier glacé, néanmoins, la présentation fut à la hauteur des attentes du directeur, tout comme les invitations de Tallulah, qui fut donc mise au courant pour la « venue » de mon père au Gala. Je lui expliquai donc la version de mon paternel afin de l'éclairer un peu.

Les jours, les soirées passèrent, et les appels aux dons auprès des dépôts de décoration et rénovation furent plus fructueux que nous ne le crûment. Nous avions essuyé beaucoup de refus, certes, mais tout ceux ayant répondu à nos appels nous donnèrent tant que nous nous retrouvâmes avec des décorations de qualités et dignes d'un Gala de charité.

Afin de revêtir les murs un peu tristes du gymnase, nous installâmes de grands panneaux que nous procurèrent les étudiants en Art Appliqué, tous, décorés d'un papier peint rouge, strié de paternes dorés. Des lampes à pétrole nous furent prêtées, avec des charges si jamais nous venions à en détériorer une seule ! Compréhensible, et nous jugeâmes bon des les poser à la dernière minute. De hauts et fins vases nous furent également prêtés avec de fausses plumes d'autruches noires que nous mîmes en bouquets, avant de disposer les pots aux quatre coins de la salle.

Cependant, le gymnase dut être scindé en deux partie une, réservée au dîner et à la piste de danse et une seconde, pour les ventes aux enchères. Des installations furent de mise afin de dresser des rideaux noirs et légèrement pailletés, pour ne pas déroger au thème de la soirée.

Finalement, la somme que nous donna le directeur servit à payer les menues, chaque repas, ainsi que suppléments de boissons et encas fournis par le Cosy Bear Café et un autre traiteur. Le café nous prêta des tables et des sièges que nous habillâmes avec ce que les magasins de décorations nous eurent donné. Nappes cuivrées et chemin de table dorés. Les revêtements de chaises et les coussins furent noirs.

Pour recouvrir nos deux « salles », et camoufler les néons du gymnase que nous n'allions pas utiliser, le club de théâtre nous aida à installer des armatures qu'ils avaient l'habitude de disposer sur scène pour les lumières. Nous y accrochâmes de grands draps en tulle anthracite, et à défaut d'avoir des lustres, nous suspendîmes de fines guirlandes à lumières chaudes pour à la fois éclairer et ambiancer d'une lueur tamisée la salle du dîner.

Mon scepticisme du début d'organisation s'était fait remplacer par une impatience et un trac certains. J'eus des nouvelles de mon père, qui me prévint qu'une des œuvres proposées en vente l'intéressait diablement. Et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour savoir laquelle il s'agissait.

Un appareil photo Leica 0. L'un des 31 modèles fabriqués dont, l'un d'eux fut vendu au prix record du monde de 2 400 000€ lors d'une incroyable ventes aux enchères à Vienne. C'était l'un des plus beaux trésors de la boutique d'Anita en plus d'un coffret à bijou à la mode de Louis XIV. Mais ce dernier, n'étant pas dans le thème, ne serait pas mis en vente. J'eus néanmoins l'occasion d'y jeter un œil en compagnie de Chani qui travaillait donc à « Présent Souvenir ».

Si j'agissais comme un enfant en plein émois, dans l'attente de voir arriver le Gala, ma petite amie était bien plus nerveuse qu'au départ de ce projet. Déjà, l'organisation de la décoration fut un véritable champ de bataille. Les avis s'étaient surplombés les uns aux autres et Tallulah dut intervenir et trancha pour tout le monde. Je m'étais d'abord dit qu'elle serait de toutes façons la mieux placée pour décorer avec goût la salle et ce fut le cas ! Néanmoins, nous eûmes le droit à son caractère très directif. Après les incessantes disputes ayant précédées son management, ma cadette s'était montrée intransigeante et avait installé, dirigé, détaillé, et vérifié chaque recoin des deux « salles ».

J'eus l'impression qu'elle jouait sa vie à chaque fois qu'elle faisait un bouquet de plumes d'autruche… C'était mignon. Mais très stressant…autant pour nous que pour elle, d'autant plus que nous nous retrouvâmes avec un discours à préparer. Je faisais celui d'ouverture et elle de clôture.

S'ajoutai à cela, son mémoire et l'interview qu'elle préparait. Elle avait finalement choisi une date, pendant les vacances d'hiver en Mars. Aria, l'auteure, lui avait proposée de l'héberger le temps de son séjour au Québec.

Tout ce stress emmagasiné en elle…je crus qu'elle exploserait à tout moment et finalement un soir qu'elle fermait le café, je la retrouvai en larmes, appuyée contre le comptoir, une main sur ses yeux et l'autre bras plié conte sa poitrine, comme appui pour son coude.

-Hé…soufflai-je en refermant la porte derrière moi. J'avais vu l'écriteau « fermé », mais je savais que Hyun et elle m'autorisaient toujours à venir les rejoindre lorsqu'ils fermaient tous les deux : Puce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-T-t-t'aurais jamais dû dire que j'avais eu l'idée, je me sens pas du tout capable de terminer l'organisation de ce Gala ! sanglota-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

-Chut…Viens-là, susurrai-je en la serrant contre moi : Bien sûr que t'en es capable, tout est quasiment terminé ! Puis, déconne-pas, si j'avais été seul à organiser tout ça, je ne t'explique même pas le foutoir que ça aurait été ! Je me serais pas fait chier longtemps, une guirlande par-ci, une autre par-là, des bougies de table et c'est bon !

-Menteur, t'es plus soigné que ça ! gloussa-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Oui, bon…j'avoue, j'aurais mis des ballons !

Je lui arrachai finalement des éclats de rire, bien que son corps tremblât toujours nerveusement. Hyun sortir de la cuisine, un mouchoir en main.

-Ah ! T'es arrivé … Impossible de la calmer depuis près d'un quart d'heure… me confia-t-il : Elle a fait une crise de panique…

-J'ai cru comprendre, murmurai-je en dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui obstruaient le visage de ma cadette dont les joues étaient sillonnées de traces de larmes. Je les essuyai avec mes pouces avant de laisser Hyun lui donner le mouchoir qu'il était parti lui chercher. Embrassant son front, je lui dis que tout se passerait bien.

-Elle ne veut pas faire de discours, railla son collègue qui plaçait les tables.

-Comme c'est étonnant, me moquai-je gentiment, et Tallulah leva les yeux au ciel : Mais tu sais…ta soutenance, c'est bien à l'oral que ça va se passer.

-Mais là c'est pas pareil, mes crédits sont en jeu !

-Elle marque un point ! souligna Hyun.

-Encourage-la ! pestai-je, sarcastique : Je sais que prendre la parole devant du monde t'effraie, mais quand tu es lancée, personne ne t'arrête et tu t'en sors toujours très bien. Tu as un charisme incommensurable, Tallulah. Je repense encore au ton que tu as pris avec le directeur, l'autre matin haha ! J'étais si fier de toi ! ris-je et j'eus le droit à une tape de la part de ma chérie qui vira au rouge vif.

-Ma spontanéité me perdra…bougonna-t-elle avant de se moucher.

Nous arrachant quelques rires à Hyun et moi, Tallulah finit par se détendre et reprendre contenance. Le nettoyage de la salle l'aida à se défouler. Et après avoir raccompagné Hyun jusqu'au Campus, nous prîmes le bus jusqu'à chez elle où je la ramenai.

-Il va falloir se trouver des tenues, dis-je sur le ton de la réflexion : Tu penses à quoi comme style ? Plutôt robe ou tu vas te la jouer pantalon ? (Je me massai le menton) Cela te ressemblerait bien, forcément, tu aurais été militante pour les droits des femmes et le port du pantalon en fait partie !

Je l'entendis glousser.

-Quitte à choisi, je vais être franche je prendrais une robe longue avec un chandail, mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai de l'argent à dépenser dans une robe de cocktail ?

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Mais, il me semblait qu'avec tes heures supplémentaires du mois de décembre, tu avais pu faire des économies ?

-Haha, les fêtes sont passées ne l'oublie pas ! rit-elle avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage.

-J'étais là quand tu as acheté les cadeaux pour tes parents et tu me parlais déjà de tes économies. Le chalet…à part la participation aux courses…l'essence, tout le monde à payer aussi… Mon anniversaire, on a fait sobre…

-Au lieu de chercher à faire mes comptes, descends, on est arrivé ! souligna-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton d'arrêt demandé.

Pourtant, cela me travailla. Tallulah était plutôt consciencieuse dans son travail mais également dans la gestion de son argent. Elle savait combiner ses petits plaisirs, nos sorties et son loyer sans jamais tomber dans le rouge, en tout cas, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je voulais bien croire que les fêtes pouvaient être une période de grosses dépenses, mais je fus à ses côtés pour l'achat des présents pour sa famille. Je ne voyais lequel des cadeaux auraient pu…

… _Le bouton._

Aussitôt, tandis que nous marchions côte à côte en direction de son immeuble, je vins la fixer intensément, comme si j'avais le pouvoir de sonder son esprit, or, mon gros problème depuis que je la connaissais était que j'étais quasiment incapable de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ce qui m'eut toujours frustré…

Cependant, j'étais persuadé, ce soir, que la cause de ses problèmes d'argent venait de l'achat de mon cadeau de Noël. Au risque de créer une petite friction, je lui demandai…

-Dis-moi…(Je me massais la joue) Ma question est un peu indélicate, mais le bouton de revers de veste, il t'a coûtée combien ?

Je la vis fermer les yeux, l'air exaspérée et avant même qu'elle ne cherche à me duper, j'insistai.

-Ra-

-Puce, je t'en prie j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est à cause de ça que t'es dans le rouge !

-Je ne suis pas dans le rouge, Rayan, soupira-t-elle : Je dois juste…faire attention ce mois-ci, mais quand j'aurais ma paye, ça ira mieux.

-Mais ça ne te ressemble pas ! (Je baissai les épaules) Ne me mens pas, je sais que ça coûte cher une pièce pareille. Je connais le créateur…

Elle déglutit. Libérant un nouveau soupire, nous nous arrêtâmes devant le perron de son immeuble que nous vînmes d'atteindre. Tallulah me fit face, leva ses yeux penauds sur moi.

-Par principe, je ne te dirai pas le prix, mais je reconnais que ça n'était pas bon marché. Mais je t'ai dit que je pouvais le prendre, alors, tu n'as pas à te faire de souci quant à ma situation financière de ce mois-ci.

-Tu pouvais le prendre, au détriment de tes économies ! J-Je…je ne suis pas ingrat, vraiment, je chérie beaucoup ce bouton…

Ma cadette gloussa, tendrement.

-Je sais, je te vois tous les jours avec et Dieu sait que ça me fait plaisir ! Tu le portes bien mieux que le mannequin en vitrine.

Je ris malgré moi.

-Quand bien même, peut-être aurais-tu dû t'abstenir de me faire un tel cadeau…

-Tu deviens vexant, là ! gronda-t-elle en détournant le regard : Si tu me fais une telle crise juste parce que je ne peux pas me payer une robe de cocktail, je te trouve vraiment injuste ! Mon père n'est pas un grand photographe, hein !

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Cela veut dire quoi ? Que sous prétexte que je suis le fils d'un artiste, je ne suis pas capable de me payer mes affaires moi-même ? Je n'ai que mon salaire d'enseignant chercheur, et mes droits d'auteurs pour mon roman, mais tout ça, c'est mon propre travail, pas celui de mon père ! m'emportai-je.

-Eh bien ton propre travail va te permettre te payer un somptueux costume !

-Mais tu le fais exprès ou bien ? Ce n'est pas le costume pour le Gala le souci, mais que tu te mettes dans des situations financières compliquées à cause de moi !

-Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Rayan, mais je voulais simplement te faire plaisir ! Personne ne m'a forcée ! Mais si ça te dérange tant que ça, je te donne l'adresse du magasin tu n'auras qu'à le ramener !

-Je n'ai jam- (Elle me plaqua un post-it contre la poitrine où elle avait écrit à la va-vite une adresse) Tal' !

Ne m'écoutant déjà plus, ma cadette tourna les talons et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son immeuble en laissant les lourdes portes se claquer derrière elle. J'eus tout juste le temps de la voir s'essuyer rageusement les yeux, en larmes. Comme un con en plein milieu de la rue, je fixai la porte un moment, hébété par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait des frictions, mais pas que ça tourne en dispute si sèche.

-Merde…pestai-je dans un murmure, las.

Confus, je rentrai chez moi. A moins de deux jours du Gala, il avait fallu que je m'embrouille avec Tallulah. _Merveilleux…_ Me dis-je en réalisant alors qu'elle jour nous étions. _Joyeuse Saint-Valentin,_ _Rayan..._

A suivre…

* * *

La tension semble à son comble pour le couple, est ce que le Tayan parviendra à surmonter cela avant l'ouverture du Gala ? Une chose est sûr, ils n'ont pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs et pas uniquement à cause de leurs querelles de couple ! Si ces deux chapitres étaient plus courts, c'est bien parce qu'ils servent de transition aux dénouements du Gala, qui lui, sera plus long comme le séjour au chalet ! :D

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, on se dit, comme toujours, à la semaine prochaine et gros bisou ~~ !


	27. Chapter 27

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Coucou ! :D Je viens poster un peu en avance ce chapitre, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'il met fin à la préparation du Gala, et comme j'ai prévu un forma un peu spécial pour le chapitre qui concerne le Gala, je ne tenais pas à poster les chapitres dans le même temps. Aussi, il faut savoir que je publie ma fanfic sur Wattpad également, et j'ai tendance à illustrer moi-même mes chapitres. Je voulais illustrer Tallulah et Rayan dans leurs costumes, cela demande du temps, j'ai pu finir celui de Tallulah, mais nullement celui de Rayan. De ce fait, pour ne pas trop faire patienter, je poste ce chapitre maintenant, dans l'optique de terminer l'illustration de Rayan à temps pour la semaine prochaine et la sortie du chapitre sur le Gala ! :) (le site ne prenant pas les liens, vous ne pourrez pas, ici, avoir une représentation de la robe de Tallulah, désolée)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !]

* * *

Tallulah

Bien trop fatiguée pour continuer ma querelle avec Rayan, et surtout, ayant senti les larmes me monter une fois de plus aux yeux, je l'abandonnai et regagnai rageusement mon appartement, non sans maugréer mille et un reproches à son encontre. A croire qu'il avait tout calculer pour me saper le moral ! Comme si je n'avais été assez anxieuse pour la soirée… _« T'aurais dû éviter de me faire ce cadeau »_

-Mais pour qui il se prend !? pleurai-je, sincèrement en colère en piétinant les marches de l'escalier : T'es mon petit ami, pas mon conseiller bancaire !

Une fois devant la porte de mon appartement, je fouinai dans mon sac de cours pour trouver mes clés. Je remarquai alors la LED de mon portable clignoter. C'était un message de Chani qui avait essayé de m'appeler deux fois pendant que j'étais de service. Je lus message : « Désolée, je sais que tu bosses ! Fais pas attention aux appels, j'avais oublié que tu rentrais tard (elle ajouta un smiley qui tirait la langue) Je reste au dortoir cette nuit -non, je ne reviens pas là-bas- le coloc' de Charly n'est pas là, on va se faire une petit nuit Saint-Valentin ! Tu n'as qu'à inviter Rayan, enfin, si vous n'avez déjà prévu quelque chose haha ! Tu me raconteras ? Pour ma part, je crois que mes offrandes de la semaine ont fonctionné, j'ai le droit à ma dégustation de sucreries japonaises haha ! Je t'embrasse »

 _La Saint-Valentin ?_ Je posai mon attention sur la date marquée sur l'écran.

-C'est bien la pire fête de l'année…pestai-je en déverrouillant la porte que je claquai ensuite derrière moi.

Laissant mes chaussures à l'entrée, je déambulai en chaussette dans mon salon froid. J'allumai une lampe, branchée non loin du canapé, et décidai de me faire un bon feu de cheminée. N'ayant cours uniquement demain matin, car le directeur avait sacrifié notre après midi pour l'exposition des œuvres mises en vente aux enchères, je délaissai mes leçons pour ce soir, me pris une douche et me laissai aller avec un bon livre sur le canapé, en tenue décontractée et un verre de martini posé sur l'accoudoir tandis que la bouteille se trouvait à mes pieds. Déprimée, moi ? Du tout, j'étais trop en colère pour être déprimée, et justement, j'avais besoin d'endormir mes nerfs. Un verre de martini ou deux ne me feraient pas de mal. Des cornichons non plus d'ailleurs, j'allais donc en quête du pot de cornichons dans le placard. Chani n'aimait pas les manger trop froid, nous les laissions donc dans le placard au lieu de les mettre au frigo.

Continuant ma lecture, je zieutai l'heure sur la pendule du salon. _On a quitté Hyun à 23h20…il faut 15 min en bus du campus jusqu'à chez moi et 15 autres pour aller chez lui…_ Depuis mon agression, je culpabilisai beaucoup quand je savais mes proches dehors, seuls. Et j'eus beau être très remontée contre Rayan, je vérifiai qu'il soit bien rentré en lui envoyant un sms. Je n'eus pas le temps de reposer mon portable à côté de moi qu'il me répondit : « Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si je suis rentré après ce qu'on s'est dit ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et répondis : « Pourquoi ? Ça aussi j'aurais dû éviter ? J'ai compris, c'est le dernier message que t'auras de moi ! »

Sur ce, je posai mon portable, croquai un cornichon, bus le fond de mon martini d'une traite et me remis à lire. Mon portable sonna, cette fois-ci, c'était un appel. _Raoul_ …vis-je de marquer, bien évidemment il s'agissait de Rayan. Je coupai directement le son, retournai le portable écran contre coussin et le laissai ainsi toute la nuit.

Finalement, cette histoire m'agaça bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensée. Je m'étais dit, qu'après quelques verres et une distraction, ça me passerait, mais il était maintenant 2h16 du matin, je ne dormais toujours pas, j'eus pleuré trois fois en le traitant de tous les noms, tout en vidant mon pot de cornichons. Bon, il était déjà bien entamé… Je partis en chercher un neuf. _Le dernier…_ Je me promis dans acheter un autre lors des prochaines courses. Ainsi qu'une bouteille de martini…non, deux.

Je rangeai mon livre, terminé, avant d'aller en chercher un autre et mon doigt glissa sur la cote du roman de Rayan. Distraitement, et avec un pincement au cœur, je le tirai de l'étagère et le feuilletai. _Je l'ai uniquement lu pour mes cours…Mais je me souviens l'avoir lu 4 fois._ Me dis-je, me souvenant avec allégresse de la légèreté que parvint à faire ressortir mon aîné dans son roman jeunesse qui relatait pourtant, avec beaucoup de maturité, comment était trop souvent associés, art moderne et art contemporain. _« Tu n'aurais pas dû… »_ Sa voix résonna comme un désagréable écho dans ma tête, et, rageusement, je remis le livre en place et pris finalement un magasine sur l'art décoratif scandinave. Je me servis un autre verre -me demandez pas le combien, j'ai déjà eu du mal à ouvrir le bouchon que j'ai dû le laisser ouvert- pris un autre cornichon. Manque de bol, le pot devait lui aussi avoir été entamé. _Sacrée Chani !_ Me dis-je en constatant qu'il n'était plus aussi plein que dans mon souvenir.

J'eus soudainement un renvoi…pas super agréable la sensation. Puis, libérant un long bâillement, je regardai l'heure sur mon portable, ne parvenant pas bien à lire la pendule.

-9 appels manqués !? Mais il en veut ce soir… grondai-je en rappelant Rayan.

Cela sonna…sonna…encore…

-Décroche…marmonnai-je.

Et cela sonna enc- ah non…il avait enfin décroché.

« Tal… ? T'as vu l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? » grogna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Quoi, qu'est-ce que je veux moi ? C'est toi qui m'a appelé 7 fois, les deux autres c'est Chani, elle avait oublié que- enfin bref…qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

« … »

-Ra-

« Mais tu te fous de moi en fait !? Il est 4h30 du matin ! dans deux heures je me lève ! Et toi, tu-…tu- ! Rah ! Tu aurais dû décrocher tout à l'heure ! » cria-t-il.

 _J'aurais dû, pas dû faire beaucoup de choses si on t'écoute…_ Haussant une épaule, nonchalante, j'acquiesçai.

-Ok.

Et je raccrochai.

-Ça devait pas être important, baragouinai-je en essayant de me lever du canapé pour raviver le feu : Puis…pourquoi il criait ? me demandai-je en tisant le feu : Moi…j'ai pas crié ! me fis-je remarquer : Hein Calcifer ?

La cheminée se remit à crépiter et de belles flammes dégagèrent un bon feu. Chantonnant, je me remis sur le canapé, et à peine eus-je repris mon téléphone en main que, silencieux, il se mit à sonner et je vis que Rayan m'appelait une nouvelle fois. Nerveusement, je me mis à rire, et je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, me faisant renifler comme une truie et secouer les épaules.

-Bah fallait me dire ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure, ris-je en laissant le portable sonner en silence sur la table basse. Je me mis en boule sous le plaid qui ne recouvrait qu'un quart de mon corps, puis, toujours en riant, je me laissai submerger par un foutu mal de crâne qui m'épuisa.

Le reste de ma nuit, ne se passa pas super bien. Les cornichons firent un tour aux toilettes et à trop faire d'allers-retours, je m'étais cherchée un coussin et le plaid et je finis ma nuit ainsi, près de la cuvette à gémir comme une truie à l'agonie.

Je parvins tout le même à traîner ma carcasse jusqu'à mon lit, après avoir pris un verre d'eau et des comprimés pour faire passer les nausées et la migraine. La gueule de bois ? Quelle gueule de bois ? Personne ne peut se saouler avec des cornichons ! Le martini… ? Quel martini ? il n'y en a pas, faut que j'en achète deux bouteilles je vous ai dit. Quoique le budget est serré ce mois-ci, une seule c'est bien…oh, puis c'est pas indispensable non plus…

Je me rendormis. Plongée dans le noir, je parvins à rattraper mon sommeil perdu. Jusqu'à ce que de petites secousses à l'épaule me réveillent. Je grognai…longuement…et péniblement… ma tête me faisait encore souffrir, mon estomac également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

-Chani… ? (J'ouvris un œil) T'es pas au dortoir ?

-Il est 14h ! Et on est Vendredi, t'es pas venu en cours ce matin…

-Les cours… ? 14h… ? (J'ouvris les yeux en grand et me dressai dans mon lit) LE CAFE !

-O-Oui…Hyun a essayé de te joindre, mais t'as pas répondu. Et en cours…

Plongeant mon visage exaspéré au creux de mes mains, je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir été si stupide d'avoir coupé le son de mon portable et de l'avoir abandonné sur la table basse. _Le martini…les cornichons…_ Me sentent pâlir, je toisai Chani en coin.

-J-j'ai…Je vais ranger mon bordel, promis Chani…

Mon amie me sourit avant de m'étreindre affectueusement.

-Haha, t'en fais pas, je pensai surtout que tu étais malade ! (Elle se ravisa) Bon, tu l'es mais pas comme je me l'imaginai, déclara-t-elle en se remettant au bord du lit : Que s'est-il passé ? Rayan n'était pas dans son assiette non plus, on a tous pris tarif ce matin.

-Q-Quoi ? Hé, s'il s'en prend aux autres juste pour une engueulade, il n'est pas près de-

-Mais non, pas dans ce sens-là…Disons qu'il s'est montré sec, peu ouvert d'esprit quant à nos propositions vis-à-vis de la problématique et je sentais bien…que ton absence avait un rapport. Après, je ne me doutai pas que vous vous étiez disputés. (Elle courba ses sourcils, soucieuse) Ce n'est pas trop grave, dis-moi… ?

-Non…enfin je crois. (Je haussai une épaule) Il faut simplement laisser le temps pour atténuer la colère, ça finira par passer, soupirai-je en me massant le front : Mal au crâne…

Chani renifla un rire avant de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille :

-Je peux te confectionner une poupée vaudou à son effigie, comme ça, tu pourras le torturer un peu lorsqu'il te contrarie !

-Haha, je vais y penser, ris-je non sans avoir l'impression que ma tête allait exploser.

Nous allâmes dans le salon, où Chani avait rassemblé mon bazar sur la table basse que je vins nettoyer. Je retrouvai mon portable sur l'écran duquel étaient affichés tous mes appels manqués. J'eus une boule au ventre en voyant les messages de Hyun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas venue faire l'ouverture avec lui. « Si t'es malade, ne t'en fait pas j'te couvrirai auprès de Clémence » m'eut-il écrit « Mais appelle » ajouta-t-il avec un smiley paniqué.

Aussitôt, je lui écrivis un message -à défaut de lui parler avec la voix tout éraillée que j'avais- et lui expliquai -dans les grandes lignes- que je n'avais pas la forme et j'ajoutai que je préviendrai Clémence pour mon absence. Ce que, un peu hésitante, je fis juste après. Pour cette-fois, je pris la peine d'appeler après avoir bu un grand verre d'eau fraiche pour m'hydrater un peu.

« Allô ? Tallulah ? Que se passe-t-il, je suis en plein service là ! Fais court s'il te plaît ! »

 _« S'il te plaît !? »_ me répétai-je, ahurie. Houlà là…elle ne va pas se montrer aimable longtemps.

-Clémence, bonjour…marmonnai-je. J-je, je tiens juste à m'excuser pour mon absence de ce matin. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, mais je vous promets de rattraper mes heures la semaine prochaine. Je peux vous remplacer pour des fermetures !

« Tu n'étais pas là ce matin ? »

-N-non…Hyun était seul pour l'ouverture…avouai-je. Je me pinçai soucieusement la lèvre inférieure sous son long silence.

« Bon, au moins tu es honnête. Tu seras donc de fermeture du lundi et vendredi prochain. »

-Je…Pardon, mais je n'ai raté qu'une matinée.

« Oui, mais tu appelles trop tard. Hyun a dû s'occuper du service tout seul si je comprends bien ? Moi qui pensai que tu étais simplement partie en cours quand je suis arrivée ! Et il était déjà convenu que vous rattrapiez la journée de demain, tu sais, le Gala ! Tout ça va nous bloquer une journée de service ! » gronda-t-elle.

Sur le moment, je ne rétorquai rien. J'avais complètement déconné, c'était à moi de prendre les responsabilités. Pour cette fois… _je ne peux que lui donner raison._ Soupirant, j'acquiesçai puis je la saluai avant de raccrocher. Péniblement, je me laissai tomber sur le canapé

-Hé, m'appela doucement Chani : ça va ?

-Plus jamais je ne couple le martini avec les cornichons…marmonnai-je, le regard perdu dans le vide.

J'entendis mon amie glousser avant qu'elle ne s'installe à côté de moi.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui t'a amenée à faire un tel mélange ? Tu sais, j'étais sérieuse pour la poupée vaudou.

-Haha… (Je soupirai) On est venu à parler des petits soucis d'argent que j'ai ce mois-ci. Tu sais…mes économies.

-Le bouton ? demanda-t-elle, avec un air évident et une voix compréhensive.

-Voilà…C'est parti pour une connerie au sujet d'une tenue pour le Gala. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Rosa et toi, mais il est hors de question que je dépense le reste de mes économies, déjà bien maigres, pour une tenue de cocktail ! Puis, ce n'était pas obligatoire. Et monsieur a commencé à jouer les inspecteurs et me passer sous interrogatoire. Quand il a compris que le bouton m'avait coûté relativement cher, je ne sais pas, il s'est mis en colère et m'a clairement dit que je n'aurais pas dû lui acheter. Il m'a énervée, des mots ont peut-être dépassé ma pensée, mais je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Je ne lui dis pas comment gérer son argent moi, merde !

-Tout doux p'tit tigre, rit ma petite colocataire : Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais…je crois qu'il y a eu une méprise sur ses intentions.

-Non, il m'a reprochée d'avoir claqué ma thune pour lui. Je ne vois pas quelle méprise il peut y avoir en fait… (Je me levai, et partis vers la salle de bain) Mais sois en sûre, il n'est pas près de recevoir un autre cadeau de ma part.

 _Mince…_ Remarquant le ton que je venais de prendre, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et aussitôt, je fis volte-face dans le couloir pour croiser l'air penaud de Chani qui m'avait suivi du regard. Désolée, je revins vers elle.

-Pardon… murmurai-je en sentant ma gorge se serrer : T'y es pour rien, toi.

-J'te pardonne, sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas un peu trop facile ?

-Non…Ce n'est pas de pardonner qui est dur. C'est de savoir quand c'est le bon moment. La fierté ne fait avancer personne, Tal', renchérit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes tandis que j'étais debout face à elle, assise sur le canapé : Attention, je peux être très têtue ! rit-elle : Mais il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie, comme le harcèlement, le meurtre, les violes…

Je détournai le regard, fébrile, et je sentis ses pouces caresser le dos de mes mains.

-Certains te diront que tout n'est pas pardonnable, d'autres que tout est pardonnable mais à des échelles différentes selon la personne qui a souffert. Je ne sais pas trop de mon côté, la preuve, je ne pardonne pas à Yeleen le comportement de salope qu'elle a eu en début d'année avec moi.

-Tu sais, le harcèlement scolaire est puni par la loi dès l'âge de 13 ans, t'aurais pu porter plainte.

-Cela soulevait plus de la remarque blessante que du harcèlement au stade où nous étions comme tu es venu me porter secours ! sourit-elle, l'air sincère.

Les larmes aux yeux, je souris à son tour.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas décider à ta place de la profondeur de ta blessure quant à votre dispute entre Rayan et toi. Mais réfléchi, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup d'agir comme ça et de te mettre dans un tel état ?

Je baissai les yeux, mes cils humides frôlant mes pommettes et je sentis une larme rouler le long de ma joue.

-Allez, va te doucher ça va te faire du bien ! insista-t-elle en m'accompagnant : Tu permets que je fouille dans ta garde-robe ? Même si ce n'est pas une tenue de soirée, on peut toujours te trouver quelque chose qui colle au thème, et t'es la mieux placée pour avoir ce qu'il faut !

-Haha, d'accord j'te laisse faire, ris-je et je me sentis plus légère maintenant que j'avais discuté avec Chani.

Nous passâmes donc notre après midi à nous trouver une tenue adaptée au thème, en fouillant dans mes vêtements vintages. Entre temps, nous reçûmes un message de Kelly qui était à l'exposition avec Camille et Charly. Elle nous envoya une photo de tous les invités du gratin des artistes qui participaient aux enchères. Il y avait un paquet de monde…

Soudain, mon cœur rata un battement.

-Le discours ! paniquai-je en chiffonnant un chemisier entre mes mains : J'ai complètement oublié de préparer ce fichu discours de clôture !

-Je vais t'aid- (son portable sonna et elle décrocha promptement) une minute, je reviens.

Trop balisée pour réagir, je laissai mon amie sortir de ma chambre tandis qu'elle répondait à je ne sais qui. _Non…voilà ce que j'aurais dû faire hier soir !_ me maudis-je. Laissant tomber le chemisier que je tenais, je m'installai à mon bureau et sortis un bloc à papier lettre sur lequel je commençai à brouillonner quelques lignes.

-Mesdames mesdemoiselles, messieurs … ? Pff…Bonsoir tout court c'est bien aussi. Alors…Bonsoir, je tenais tout particulièrement à vous remercier d'être venu si …non, non, ça c'est ce que devra dire Rayan. Quoique, je peux toujours les remercier non ? Bon, un remerciement ici, on ne sait jamais, je mets ça entre parenthèse. Ensuite… euh…

Cela m'agaçait de me voir si anxieuse face à des mots que j'avais pourtant appris à maîtriser. Je n'étais pas une oratrice experte, mais je manquai rarement d'idée quant à la formulation d'un tel texte. J'avais l'impression d'être une collégienne qui rédigeait pour la première fois un bilan de stage tandis que j'étais censée être en M2 en pleine rédaction de mon Mémoire et en phase de préparation de ma soutenance de Juin ! Je craquai complètement…

-Première et dernière fois que j'organise un Gala ! vociférai-je en froissant la feuille.

Chani choisit ce moment pour me dire :

-Désolée, on a besoin de moi pour l'exposition. On doit déplacer les œuvres, ça y est, la visite est terminée.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais je-

-No Panic ! précisa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de ma chambre derrière elle.

Je me retrouvai donc seule face à mon calvaire. Une heure s'écoula, et je finis par crouler sous les boules de papier. C'était ridicule, autant ne pas en faire de discours. J'allais abandonner lorsque je me souvins des derniers mots de Chani « No Panic ! ».

-Elle a raison, je peux y arriver ce ne sont que des mots !

Retrouvant une certaine niaque, je repris mon crayon et me penchai sur une feuille propre. Tandis que j'étais partie sur une bonne lancée de belles phrases, mon portable sonna. Je décrochai sans regarder le nom de mon contact.

-Allô ?

« Ah ouais, t'en es au stade où je n'ai plus le droit à mes « bonjour ! » habituels » entendis-je rire.

Tressautant, et lâchant mon crayon, j'écarquillai de grands yeux surpris alors que j'avais Rayan au téléphone.

-Rayan… ?

« Coucou… » dit-il, semblant hésitant. Me souvenant de notre dispute, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je crispai la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je d'une voix sourde en me remettant à écrire.

« Prendre de tes nouvelles…Comme tu n'étais ni au café, ni en cours ce matin. Je pensais te croiser à l'exposition mais, même pas. »

-Je dormais, dis-je : Je n'étais pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Même pas de m'appeler à 4h30 du matin ? »

Je rougis, ayant un vague souvenir de ce moment. Sous mon silence, je l'entendis glousser.

« Quand je pense que tu n'as même pas décroché quand je t'ai rappelée…T'es culotée quand même. »

-Bon, tu veux quoi !? aboyai-je.

« On peut discuter de cette nuit ? Calmement… Et en tête à tête si possible. »

-Non, répondis-je, un trop sèchement. M'en rendant compte je secouai la tête et soupirai : Je…Je dois écrire le discours, tu te souviens ? Je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

« Il y a plus urgent que ça tu ne crois pas ? » soupira-t-il.

-Chacun ses priorités, hein…

« Sympa. Dis-donc, tu n'es vraiment pas facile après une dispute… Tu ne trouves pas que t'as surenchéri ?»

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-J'ai surenchéri !? Moi !? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tapé une crise en te disant quoi acheter ou non pour le bien être de ton compte Rayan ! Les femmes ne se sont pas battues pour leur émancipation pour qu'un homme vienne leur dire comment gérer leur argent ! T'es pas banquier, t'es enseignant !

« Mais je n'ai jamais- ! »

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton père, je n'avais pas le droit sortir une telle ânerie ! Je sais bien que tu ne t'appuies sur personne. Mais mêle-toi de ton argent, pas du mien ! E-et puis j'ai ce fichu discours à préparer j'ai dit ! Et je dois vérifier l'emplacement des invités avec Clémence ! E-et…et… (Les larmes me montèrent à nouveau aux yeux) Hhh-…

Un sanglot d'épuisement m'échappa et je vins prendre ma tête d'une main tandis que je tenais toujours le portable dans l'autre.

-Excuse-moi… pleurai-je dans un soupire : J'étais stupide…

« T'es à la BU ? »

-H-hein ? N-non, je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre pourquoi ?

« J'arrive. »

Et il raccrocha. Décontenancée, mes yeux fixèrent le portable comme s'il s'agissait d'une étrangeté nouvelle, tandis que des larmes continuaient de couler. Je décidai de mettre de côté le discours cinq minutes et partis dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir le visage. Je me trouvai pâle, avec d'horribles cernes sous les yeux qui étaient rougis par mes larmes. J'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes cheveux, qui avait pas mal poussés depuis la dernière fois que j'étais allée chez le coiffeur, soit, en Août. Je soulevai les plus longues mèches, et constatai avec horreur à quel point la partie normalement tondue avait repoussée et frisotant par ci par là. Je vins les attacher un peu négligemment, de façon que les cheveux courts soient cachés.

Puis, après un quart d'heure de nettoyage de vaisselle dans la cuisine, j'entendis frapper. J'allais ouvrir et je tombai alors sur le visage rougi de Rayan qui semblait avoir couru un marathon tant il était pantelant.

-Ra-

Me serrant dans ses bras, mon aîné me fit reculer tandis qu'il entrait non sans claquer la porte derrière lui. Rayan me serra si fort qu'il me suréleva et je n'avais plus qu'une pointe de pied au sol.

-Moi aussi j'te dois des excuses, Tallulah…murmura-t-il dans mon cou : Je n'avais pas compris ce qui t'avais vexée… Maintenant si, et je suis désolé, mes mots étaient très mal choisis. Bien sûr que tu gères ton argent comme tu veux, et non, je ne ramènerai pas ce magnifique bouton de revers d'où il vient ! (Il me reposa au sol et me toisa avec sérieux) Mais j'étais inquiet. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça tout de même, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête pour appuyer sa négation.

-Bien sûr que non, souris-je la gorge encore serrée.

-En revanche, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer un peu ! gronda-t-il : Le Gala, le discours, le Mémoire STOP ! Je comprends pourquoi tu étais en colère, mais je pense encore que tu surenchéris pour le reste. Oui, tu es l'organisatrice, mais non, personne n'a sa vie en jeu dans cette histoire ! Alors arrête de faire comme si tu portais le poids du monde sur tes épaules et détends-toi un peu !

Hébétée, je papillonnai longuement, en ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Son air sévère se tourna subitement en un rire cristallin qu'il camoufla du dos de sa main.

-Alors comme ça tu saoules aux cornichons ? Hahaha !

Je sentis mon visage prendre quelques degrés.

-C-Comment tu- ?

-J'étais à l'exposition et j'ai croisé Chani qui venait aider pour le rangement, hahaha ! continua-t-il de se moquer.

 _Traitresse !_ pestai-je à l'encontre de mon amie, en mon for intérieur. En face de moi, mon petit ami se payait royalement ma tête et je vins lui pincer les joues pour le faire taire.

-Ah ! 'as si 'ort 'u 'ais 'al ! baragouina-t-il.

-Tu ne te serais pas moqué de ma gueule de bois, toi aussi !

-Haha, des 'ornichons ! l'entendis-je rire. Je pinçai plus fort : Aïe ! 'est 'on, 'arrête !

Je le relâchai, non sans bouder, avant de me lover contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille. Mon cœur sembla s'être remis à battre après une interminable paralysie. Je me sentais mieux. En fait, je me sentais même très bien.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai mal dormi…soupira-t-il non sans sourire contre le haut de ma tête, le visage niché dans mes cheveux : Je n'aime pas nous savoir en froid.

-Moi non plus.

Retrouvant la chaleur du corps de l'autre, nous restâmes un moment ainsi, avant de nous enfermer dans ma chambre. Lui, assis sur le bord du lit, moi, à mon bureau en train de lui relire mon début de discours. Nous avions beau avoir dit mettre ça de côté, j'étais bien trop anxieuse et j'avais besoin d'un œil externe.

-Le mieux est que tu écrives ce pour quoi tu veux remercier les donateurs je pense. De ton point de vue d'étudiante qui risque de quitter l'Académie si jamais personne ne veut lui venir en aide, me dit-il, la voix un peu morne : C'est ce que je fais en tout cas, de mon point de vue d'enseignant.

Je souris, amère en lui reprenant la feuille qu'il me tendait. _Ce pour quoi je veux les remercier ?_ me répétai-je en posant mon brouillon sur mon bureau. J'allais me remettre au travail, lorsque j'entends mon aîné se plaindre légèrement.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? lui demandai-je en tournant ma tête par-dessus mon épaule.

Rayan suçait le bout d'un doigt tout en fixant un bijou de coiffe qui était sur le lit, éparpillé avec mes autres affaires que nous eûmes sorties Chani et moi afin de faire quelques essayages pour la soirée de demain.

-Tu cherchais une tenue pour le Gala ? me demanda-t-il : Woh, tu ne plaisantais pas lorsque tu disais aimer les habits vintages ! gloussa-t-il en dépliant une robe des années 50. _Le début des jupes plus courtes avant la mini !_

-Oui, Chani voulait qu'on soit tout de même dans le thème, on a fait des essayages avant qu'elle ne parte.

Le rejoignant sur le lit, je lui pris le bijou à coiffe et souris en triturant les plumes. C'était une pince creusée au dos, la rendant plutôt légère malgré la fioriture qui l'encombrait. Deux plumes, une opale irisée de bleu et de gris et son socle était noir, laissant pendre de fines chaînettes de la même couleur. Il m'avait coûté cher ce bijou, et Dieu que j'en pris soin pour que les plumes gardent de leur splendeur.

-C'est une broche ?

-Non, pince à cheveux, rectifiai-je en souriant : Je vais sûrement la mettre pour demain, mais je ne sais pas encore avec quoi.

-La plupart de tes habits sont pour tous les jours, je ne vois comment cette broche pourra s'accorder.

-Haha, au moins je serais dans le thème, et je sais que les autres auront également des habits plutôt normaux, je me sentirai moins seule, ris-je.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, Tallulah.

Mon cœur rata un battement, et je vins poser curieusement mon regard sur lui. Bon sang, la profondeur de sa voix m'eut fait frissonner et son regard me faisait drôlement rougir. Bientôt trois mois que nous sortions ensemble et parvenir encore à me faire vibrer ainsi comme si nous nous courions sans cesse après, était magique. _Jamais je ne me lasserai de tomber amoureuse de lui…_

-Viens, susurra-t-il comme s'il ne voulait pas briser cette atmosphère tendre. Il me tendit la main et sans chercher à comprendre où il voulait m'emmener, je la saisis et le suivis.

Rayan m'ouvrit la portière du copilote avant de s'installer au volant. Enfin, je me décidai à lui demander ce que nous faisions.

-Je te pris sincèrement de m'excuser…dit-il : Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire de ne pas m'offrir ce bouton.

Décrochant son regard du volant il le posa sur moi l'air sincère.

-Cela t'a fait plaisir de me l'offrir ?

Je souris.

-Il était fait pour toi ce bouton, dis-je simplement.

Rayan sembla curieux.

-Quand je l'ai vu c'est ton visage qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi à partir du moment où mon coeur battait même devant un simple bouton de revers de veste ! ris-je avec légèreté.

Je vis mon aîné prendre quelques couleurs, avant de tourner son attention sur le parking. Il démarra sa voiture et ajouta :

-Cela va être ta première soirée mondaine, et tu as le droit à de porter la tenue qui te conviendra le mieux. T'as le droit à ce plaisir, surtout après tous les efforts que t'as fournis pour que tout soit parfait pour les invités.

-Q-quoi, mais tu-

Un doigt se posa malicieusement sur mes lèvres. Taquin, Rayan me sourit et me fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Alors, tenue spéciale pour une femme spéciale.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir et de détourner le regard sur le bijou à coiffe que j'eus gardé en main. Nous fîmes la route en silence, rien de bien pesant, au contraire, vu les baisers qu'il déposait sur le dos de ma main qu'il eut jointe à la sienne pour passer les vitesses, avant de la reposer sur sa cuisse. Rayan m'amena dans une rue commerçante, où se trouvait de petites boutiques de vêtements, de jouets pour enfants en bois et de bijou de créateurs. Il me fit entrer dans une boutique où d'innombrables tenues plus chics les unes que les autres, pour tous les genres et tous les âges, habillaient des mannequins en pleine pose dans la vitrine.

-Bonsoir, saluai-je et le vendeur, caché derrière un étalage, se releva le sourire aux lèvres et nous répondit chaleureusement.

-Oh ! Vous revoilà ? sembla-t-il surpris en voyant Rayan.

-Oui, mais cette fois-ci, c'est pour ma compagne, nous voudrions une robe longue avec un chandail.

 _Il s'en est souvenu…_ me fis-je remarquer en repensant à notre conversation de la veille dans le bus.

-Toujours les années 20 ?

Mon aîné opina du chef.

-Suivez-moi, s'enjoua le vendeur. Ou bien…

-Vous êtes le propriétaire de la boutique ? demandai-je, curieuse.

-Du tout, ma sœur la tient mais elle est en congé maternité et comme nous travaillons ensemble je suis seul à m'en occuper en ce moment.

-Oh…félicitation pour votre sœur, et pour vous d'être tonton ! souris-je.

L'homme rit avec des éclats dans les yeux, apparemment ça lui faisait plaisir ! J'entendis Rayan ricaner légèrement à côté de moi, semblant attendri.

-Quoi ? questionnai-je, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

-T'es mignonne, tu as peur pour un discours mais en moins de trois minutes et en une seule question tu viens d'apprendre que ce jeune homme a une sœur aînée qui est gérante de la boutique, jeune maman et donc qu'il est tonton ! Vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce discours tu séduis tout le monde par ta spontanéité, ne change rien, puce.

-On va arrêter les compliments…marmonnai-je en ne sachant plus où me mettre.

Pour lui cacher mon embarras, je me mis à examiner la boutique et je crus perdre la vue en tombant sur le prix d'une simple paire de chaussures. _265 € !?_ Je réprimai un frisson. Puis, voulant faire machine arrière, je tirai discrètement sur la manche de Rayan.

-Hm ?

-Euh… (je jetai un coup d'œil au vendeur qui fouillait dans le rayonnage tout en se parlant à haute de voix) T'as vu les prix !?

-Haha, c'est moi qui offre, rit-il.

-Je sais, j'ai bien compris dans la voiture ! pestai-je dans un fort murmure : Mais jamais je pourrais choisir en mon âme et conscience, une tenue dans cette boutique !

Mon aîné se mit soudainement à réfléchir en se triturant la barbe au menton.

-Oui, c'est fâcheux si tu refuses de choisir quelque chose… Après, si je choisis à ta place et je te fais essayer, ça t'irait ?

-Je pourrais toujours voir le prix tu sais…

-Non, je lui ferai retirer. (Rayan m'adressa un sourire carnassier) Allez, détends-toi, il faut juste tu que me fasses confiance pour le style de la robe et du chandail.

Je souris.

-Je ne me fais pas de souci, ça se voit que tu t'y connais en mode, nou-nouille !

Le vendeur gloussa, amusé, à l'écoute du surnom. Je rougis et fis mine de regarder ailleurs.

-Voilà, je vous ai rassemblées toutes les robes longues qui reprennent la mode des années folles. Regardez, on retrouve même les broderies en sequin sur ces modèles. (Il nous les présenta) Pour les chandails, nous avons du crochet, du satin, de la soie, de la tulle, du velours et en mousseline ! Pour les chaussures nous-

-J'ai ce qu'il faut ! l'interrompis-je avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Je vis Rayan sourire également non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

-Les cabines se trouvent de ce côté, mais Monsieur connait, souligna-t-il : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là-bas !

-Oh, attendez un instant, l'interpella Rayan qui se retira avec le vendeur un peu plus loin de moi.

Je jouai le jeu et évitai de regarder les prix. Enfin… après avoir vu celui d'une simple paire de chaussure, je n'osai même pas imaginer celui des robes. Je compris un peu mieux le ressentiment de Rayan quant au bouton de revers de veste que je lui eus offert. Cependant, s'il voulait me l'offrir cette robe, soit ! Je n'irais rien lui dire… Mon petit ami revint et me demanda de patienter dans une cabine.

-Ah je n'ai pas du tout le droit de voir ? ricanai-je en m'engouffrant derrière un rideau : Cachée !

Je l'entendis rire aux éclats, s'éloignant, et je l'attendis derrière mon rideau noir. L'intérieur de la cabine et la moquette, étaient pourpre et la couleur se reflétait dans mes cheveux chocolat leur donnant une teinte acajou. _On est tout de même mieux ensemble que chacun de son côté…_ songeai-je, le cœur en joie de retrouver mon petit ami et son sourire chaleureux.

Petit ami qui mettait un temps fou à choisir une robe. Passant ma tête derrière le rideau, je demandai au vendeur où se trouvait Rayan.

-Il médite sur son choix, me sourit-il : Il joue sa vie on dirait.

-Haha, hé ! le hélai-je un peu dans le hasard de la boutique, comme je ne le voyais pas : Te torture pas longtemps, je finirai bien toute nue à la fin de la soirée, non ?

-Mais t'as pas honte de dire ça comme ça !? l'entendis-je beugler entre deux gloussements : Roh, celle-là !

J'arrachai un fou rire au vendeur qui repartit voir Rayan tandis que je m'engouffrai à nouveau dans la cabine. Après quelques minutes d'attente, assise sur le tabouret, faisant des grimaces dans mon reflet que projetait le miroir, une grande silhouette s'introduit dans la cabine, les bras chargés de robes.

-Bah, t'es encore habillée ?

-Comme si j'allais me geler les miches ! T'as mis trente ans !

-Désolé, haha ! (Il accrocha les robes sur les crochets du fond de la cabine) Bon…je vais être honnête…il y en a une pour laquelle j'ai vraiment craqué. Vraiment, je me suis dit que je voulais te voir dedans. Après, c'est toi qui va la porter, donc, j'en ai choisi d'autres pour que tu voies laquelle te plaît le plus.

-C'est laquelle que tu aimes ?

-Je ne dis rien ! Tu essaies, tu me montres, et tu feras ton choix selon _tes_ goûts, pas les miens.

-Ce n'est pas juste, le bouton tu n'étais pas avec moi…

-Oui, enfin ce n'est pas pareil.

-Ah bon ? C'est un accessoire que tu portes à toutes occasions, rares comme quotidiennes, forcément ça a de l'importance ! m'outrai-je.

-Bon, bon ! Essaie-les, et dès que tu porteras celle que j'ai choisie, enfin, qui me plaît, je te le dirai, me promit-il.

Opinant du chef, je commençai à me déshabiller une fois qu'il fut sorti. Il y avait en tout 6 robes, mais je lui en rendis deux qui, vraiment, ne me plaisait pas.

-La tienne n'est pas dedans ? demandai-je tout de même.

-Non ! Et je me doutai que ces deux là n'allaient pas te plaire, et encore, j'avais ajouté une troisième.

-Ah ?

J'essayai une robe ocre, remontant jusqu'au cou. Elle était courte avec de longues franges et tirait plus sur le charleston qu'une vraie robe longue. Je la retirai et la donnai à Rayan.

-Voilà, le compte y est, l'entendis ricaner.

-Pourquoi les avoir choisies, si tu savais qu'elles n'allaient pas me plaire ?

-Les autres qui restaient, ne te conviendraient pas du tout, j'ai simplement eu un faible doute pour ces trois-là. Alors, autant te laisser les voir.

Poursuivant mon essayage, nous discutâmes des enchères et je lui demandai s'il avait eu des nouvelles de son père.

-Du tout, il était occupé pour la préparation de son shooting avec Leigh, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre demain qu'une personne se pointe avec l'invitation de mon père.

-Je vois…

Alors que j'essayai une robe rouge et noire, tout en sequins, mon regard n'arrêtait pas de se perdre sur l'une des robes qui me restaient. _Elle est vraiment ravissante celle-là._ N'y tenant plus, je retirai l'autre robe sans même me contempler dans le miroir et enfilai enfin celle que mes yeux convoitaient. Elle était le genre de robe de soirée, longue, que j'eus longtemps rêvée. Le bustier aux épaulettes tombantes, était en mousseline, tout blanc, avec plusieurs couches au niveau de la poitrine au décolleté échancré, pourtant une touche de sensualité si ce n'était d'érotisme s'en dégageait… Si l'on y faisait bien attention les mamelons étaient à peine visibles. Le tissu plus fin formait une robe transparente à franges blanches, laissant ensuite éclore en dessous un long jupon de satin d'une poudreuse couleur lavande aux reflets légèrement argentés. Je retrouvai le sequin, et en moindre quantité que sur les autres robes et j'en étais que plus conquise. C'était un détail que je trouvai toujours brodé trop en charge sur les vêtements de cette époque. Et ce n'était pas toujours agréable au toucher. Ici, cela partait de la pointe du décolleté pour ensuite s'étendre en filaments d'argents semblables à des chainettes entourant ma taille. Hésitante, je me regardai enfin dans le miroir. Jamais de ma vie…je ne m'étais sentie aussi belle dans un vêtement. Peut-être était-ce prétentieux et narcissique… mais je me plaisais dans cette robe. Tant et si bien que je me fis le plaisir de tournoyer sur moi-même en me contemplant, le jupon tenu dans une main pour ne pas le laisser traîner.

-Mais oui… !

Fouinant dans mes vêtements, je retrouvai mon bijou à coiffe que je vins aussitôt attacher dans mes cheveux en chignon, légèrement sur le côté afin de bien laisser paraître l'opale et les plumes.

-Tu dis que je mets du temps à choisir les robes mais t'es pire quand il s'agit de les essa-

D'une traite, je tirai le rideau afin de me présenter à Rayan, qui, assis sur un siège qui lui eut proposé le vendeur, se leva subitement en me voyant enfin sortir. Les yeux aussi écarquillés que sa bouche, coi, il ressemblait à une truite à la recherche de son oxygène.

Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui demandai s'il s'agissait de celle-ci. Je vis à sa tête que c'était bien elle.

-Attends, surtout ne bouge pas ! me prévint-il en mettant ses mains en avant, comme pour m'inciter de ne pas remuer un petit doigt. Puis, il s'éclipsa, l'air un peu fou-fou, ses boucles qui s'étaient décoiffées, striées son front lorsqu'il tournait la tête.

Jouant avec les plis de la robe, je tressautai lorsqu'il surgit brusquement devant moi.

-J'avais demandé à Timothé de les mettre de côté, si jamais une robe te plaisait.

Il s'agissait de trois chandails. Un couleur crème, en crêpe avec des franges dorées, un autre en crochet, blanc, et un dernier, tout en mousseline métallisée et recouverte de paillettes sur la partie dévoilée qui entrapercevoir mes bras nus. Tranché au milieu, il me laissait la possibilité de recouvrir mes avants bras et de chuter sur mes reins. Le dessous était doux, lisse de toute paillette pour un meilleur toucher. Rayan souriait en coin, un regard presque charmeur tandis qu'il reposait les deux autres chandails sur son siège.

-Tiens, approche un peu…

Il ouvrit sa main et me présenta un ras de cou, de la même couleur du jupon, sur lequel se suspendait courtement une perle en forme de goutte d'eau, ocre. Je le laissai me mettre le collier, non sans rougir. Je pouvais voir notre reflet dans le miroir, et bon sang que nous étions beaux…Rayan embrassa ma joue avant d'enrouler ma taille de ses bras, son menton posé sur mon épaule.

-T'es sublime…me dit-il, la voix suave et profonde. Ses yeux, luisant d'intensité, semblaient me sonder de part et d'autre.

J'arquai un sourcil.

-J'ai toujours l'impression que tu ne parles pas réellement de mon physique lorsque tu me fais de tels compliments.

Son sourira s'agrandit.

-Tu commences à vraiment bien me cerner…je ne m'attendais pas à cette remarque, pourtant, je ne devrais sûrement plus être étonné avec toi.

-Les gens ont tendance à dire « tu es beau », « t'es superbe », lorsqu'une personne est plutôt jolie, enfin, entre dans les critères, si j'ose dire. Pas toi. Qu'est-ce que tu vois au juste ?

-Je dois t'avouer, que je ne suis pas un grand fervent des codes de beauté. Une personne qui s'assume, qui a confiance en elle dégage forcément de la beauté. Elle impressionne. Le culte de la beauté vient de là, il faut être « au-dessus ». Mais pour ma part…ça n'entre pas dans mes critères de séductions. J'aurais même tendance à trouver une personne belle, une fois avoir appris à la connaître, mais pas avant.

… _Il ne serait pas…_

-Tu ne serais pas sapiosexuel, par hasard ?

Mon aîné renifla un rire, semblant amusé, ou dépité, je ne sus trop…

-Dimitri n'arrête pas de me sortir ça… (Il colla son front contre mon épaule) Honnêtement je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. Cette manie qu'ont les gens de tout communautariser, ça me débecte un peu. Je comprends qu'on ne veuille pas s'assimiler à ceux que ne nous ne sommes pas. On a besoin de son identité, de son entièreté, mais après ? Cela fait quoi ? D'autant plus qu'on a tendance à me dire que je serais bisexuel, comme le physique n'a jamais été un élément de séduction pour moi et qu'il serait possible qu'un homme me plaise donc. Pourtant je suis certain de n'avoir jamais été attiré par un homme ! Alors je suis quoi ? sapiohétérosexuel ? Non-sens… Oui, je suis attiré par l'esprit et la curiosité des gens. Et, oui, objectivement il peut m'arriver de trouver plus jolie une autre femme que ma partenaire, mais à mes yeux, elle restera la plus belle et la plus attirante et elle sera la seule à me procurer du plaisir.

 _Il est clairement sapio…Jamais d'accord sur le fait d'être la cible d'une orientation quelconque…_ ris-je en mon for intérieur. Cela étant, c'était un sujet encore trop peu étudié dans nos contrées européennes, et je n'étais certainement pas la plus apte à lui dire qui il était.

-Tu me trouves étranges, avoue…Dana n'arrêtait pas de dire que personne ne me comprendrait, que ça n'existait pas. Pourtant, j'ai bien rencontré quelqu'un comme ça et je la tiens dans mes bras en ce moment.

Serrée mon cœur fut… et amer le goût dans ma bouche resta. Détournant mon regard de nos reflets, je vins chercher ses yeux affligés qui me sondaient avec un certain désespoir qui me trancha l'âme par vagues d'émois.

-T'as mis quatorze ans pour apparaître dans ma vie Tallulah… soit sûre que je te chérirai longtemps.

Peu importait nos orientations sexuelles, j'étais juste folle de lui, conquise par cet homme qui ne cessa et ne cesserait sûrement jamais de me faire vibrer, de me faire aimer la vie, dans ses hauts comme dans ses bas. Je me sentais si belle depuis que je l'eus rencontré. Je me sentais si forte depuis que ses bras me portaient. Je me sentais si confiante depuis le premier jour où nous nous étions parlé. Dans un soupir, je vins l'embrasser avec une passion qui me fut inconnue jusqu'à lors. Rayan en écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer en même temps que les miens et ainsi, nous approfondîmes notre échange. Il inspira profondément avant de gémir entre mes coups de langues qui caressaient ses lèvres.

-Tallulah… ! souffla-t-il avant de me pousser dans le fond de la cabine.

Me souvenant où nous nous trouvions, je le freinai promptement dans son élan alors qu'il remontait ma cuisse contre sa hanche.

-Hop, hop hop ! La robe !

-Je te l'enlève moi, la robe ! s'indigna-t-il en commençant à défaire la fermeture éclair.

-Rayan…, grondai-je, légèrement amusée.

Penaud, il leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pincer l'arête du nez.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors. (Il récupéra les autres robes) Je vais redonner ça à Timothé, viens nous voir quand tu seras changée.

J'embrassai chastement la barbe de son menton avant de le laisser filer. Je troquai donc la robe, pour mes propres habits, puis, après avoir retiré tous les accessoires, je revins, les affaires sur le bras, retrouver mon amant le vendeur.

-Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Le collier vous a plu ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! souris-je en lui remettant les affaires en mains.

-Bon, je vais vous emballer tout cela. (Il arqua un sourcil et toisa Rayan) C'est toujours vous qui payez, on est d'accord ?

Mon amant opina du chef.

-Très bien, donc signez ceci, c'est pour la garantie et pour confirmer le retrait de la création de notre collection.

 _Ah carrément !_

-Vous ne m'avez rien fait signer l'autre jour, fit remarquer Rayan.

-Les articles que vous avez pris sont plus souvent demandés, et donc, plus souvent réalisés et plus facilement commandables. La robe de votre compagne demande plus de travail et de finitions, et est réalisée en moindre quantité. Aussi, ce type de modèle est rarement demandé, mais nous avons besoin de le signaler sur notre site internet pour acheteur en ligne. En revanche, la garantie de votre costume se trouve sur votre facture, si jamais vous deviez le ramener.

Rayan acquiesça avec entendement et tous deux se sourirent. En tout cas, aussi chers étaient les prix des articles, le service après-vente était à la hauteur de la qualité de leurs créations. La robe fut mise dans une housse argentée qui fut ensuite pliée et déposer dans une boîte rose poudré entourée par un ruban noir en satin. Le chandail fut déposé et recouvert d'un papier crépon bleu, dans un sac ocre, en papier. Et enfin, le ras de cou, fut emballé dans un petit écrin avant d'être mis dans le même sac que le chandail.

-Le collier est un cadeau de la maison, souligna le vendeur.

-Oh ! Merci, vous m'aviez fait pareil avec les bretelles de mon costume, n'est-ce pas ? rit Rayan.

-Dépassé une certaine somme, la maison à pour coutume d'offrir l'article le moins onéreux, expliqua ledit Timothé.

 _« Une certaine somme »_ je me demandai bien quelle somme il fallait dépasser pour obtenir un collier et des bretelles… _Non, non !_ Après notre stupide dispute, or de question que je revienne sur ma décision. Rayan tenait à m'offrir cette robe, je n'avais rien à lui reprocher ! Je me sentais…certes, un peu coupable, mais je devais avouer que son geste me fit diablement plaisir.

Au moment de donner la somme, je continuai à respecter le choix de Rayan qui intima l'ordre de ne pas dire le prix ni de me le montrer. Le vendeur tourna simplement l'écran de son appareil en direction de mon aîné et je fis mine de regarder ailleurs pour jouer le jeu. Une fois cela fait, il donna en main propre la facture, la garantie, à Rayan puis, nous sortîmes après de chaleureuses salutations, les bras chargés. Enfin, surtout pour Rayan qui tenait la robe tandis que je m'en sortais avec le sac en papier.

Une fois à sa voiture, nous déposâmes le tout sur ses sièges arrière avant de prendre place à l'avant. Lâchant un soupir satisfait, Rayan plaqua ses mains sur le volant en souriant. Il avait de ses réactions parfois… _Il est mignon._

-Rayan…l'appelai-je doucement.

Curieux, il haussa les sourcils et posa son attention sur moi. Portant une main à son visage, je le rapprochai du mien avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Nous restâmes le front collé à celui de l'autre, longtemps après l'échange langoureux et je murmurai :

-Merci.

Je sentis qu'il eut rouvert les yeux car ses longs cils me caressèrent la joue. Je vins croiser son regard anis. Mon aîné sourit, presqu'avec timidité, avant de venir à nouveau m'embrasser avec plus de ferveur que précédemment. Après quoi, il me ramena chez moi. Je l'invitai à entrer et nous retrouvâmes Charly et Chani en pleine préparation du dîner. Je sortis mon portable et constatai que mon amie m'avait envoyé un message pour me signaler que son petit ami mangerait avec nous. Un peu à l'improviste, j'invitai Rayan à prendre place avec nous, en demandant si cela ne dérangeait pas ma colocataire qui l'accueillit même avec joie. Elle me sourit, et je me plaisais à croire qu'elle était rassurée que je me sois réconciliée avec Rayan.

Le repas fut très animé, même à seulement nous quatre. Charly et Rayan s'entendirent plutôt rapidement, et ils nous avouèrent qu'ils discutaient souvent dans les couloirs avec Kelly et Camille. La plupart de nos camarades étaient d'ailleurs habitués à voir notre table au réfectoire être entourée également par Rayan, Mme Klamis et parfois Miss Paltry ainsi que Monsieur Lebarde qui s'incrustait de temps à autres. Des bruits couraient comme quoi nous essayions de nous mettre les profs dans notre poche, mais heureusement, tous ne pensaient pas ainsi et il arrivait parfois que l'on prenne notre défense, en stipulant que l'on pouvait manger avec qui aimait notre compagnie ! Nous n'étions pas les seuls, mais le fait que Monsieur Zaidi, l'un des professeurs les plus populaires de l'Académie, passe autant de temps avec une même poignée d'élèves, en faisait jalouser certains.

De mon point de vue, tant que personne ne s'en prenait à mon homme, tout allait bien.

Oui…Tout allait si bien. Ce bonheur, je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Préparez-vous donc pour la déroulement du Gala dans le prochain chapitre ! :D (avec le costume de Rayan en prime !) Aussi, quand je disais que le format changerait, c'est surtout vis-à-vis des points de vues. La logique voudrait que je passe à celui interne de Rayan, or, le Gala, se déroulera de leur point de vue, externe, c'est à dire, la narratrice ! Donc préparez vous à une lecture à la troisième personne, cela risque de troubler, mais autant vous préparer maintenant pendant les jours d'attentes avant la prochaine publication (qui sera sûrement en fin de semaine) x) Cela sera uniquement pour le Gala, après quoi, je reprends les formats habituels :)

Merci d'avoir lu ! On se retrouve bientôt ~~


	28. Chapter 28

**[Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Enfin je reviens avec le Gala au complet ! En deux chapitres, car en un seul cela faisait lourd ! Chaque chapitre sera découpé en ACTE et donc en scène également ! Cela donne une bonne fluidité à la lecture je trouve, à vous de me dire ce que cela donnera en fin de votre expérience :) ! Bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

 **GALA – ACTE I – scène 1 : « Le Grand Soir »**

Chani et Tallulah terminaient de se préparer dans leur salle de bain, toutes deux devant le grand miroir qui projetait leurs reflets ainsi que le décor autour d'elles. Le portable de l'aventurière urbex posé sur le comptoir avec le haut-parleur d'enclenché, elles parlaient à leur amie Kelly qui était toujours chez elle. Si Tallulah se devait d'arriver une heure à l'avance afin de poser les derniers préparatifs avant le lever de rideaux, les deux autres l'accompagnaient tout de même, afin de l'aider à évacuer l'anxiété qui la faisait trembler alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal à coiffer ses cheveux.

-Et puis mince ! Je les laisse détachés…

-Les femmes des années 20 avaient tendance à s'attacher les cheveux en soirée, rit Chani.

-Elles sont mortes pour la plupart ! pesta la brune.

« Allez, tu ne devais pas mettre une épingle ? » souligna la surfeuse.

Tallulah soupira, non sans jeter un coup d'œil au bijou à cheveux qui complétait élégamment bien sa tenue. _« Tu es sublime… »_ lui eut dit Rayan. La profondeur de ses mots, l'eurent touchée d'autant plus qu'il voyait l'entièreté de sa beauté. Rarement flatté à l'accoutumée, Tallulah s'avoua avoir envie de réentendre ses mots de la part de son petit ami, avec les mêmes inflexions amoureuses et suaves dans sa voix. Après un dernier soupir elle se remit à la tâche. Avec l'aide de Chani et les bêtises de Kelly, l'organisatrice fut fin prête pour rejoindre le gymnase. Elle embrassa ses amies, dont une qui sourit au contact sur sa joue, et fila rejoindre le parking.

-Soit c'est moi qui suis trop petite, soit c'est la robe qui est trop longue ! râla-t-elle en descendant comme une jeune mariée en galère avec sa robe, l'escalier qui la mena au hall. Ses talons claquèrent sur le marbre et firent un fabuleux écho dans toute la cage d'escalier. Une fois dehors, elle tenait toujours son jupon d'une main pour ne pas abîmer sa robe.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me changer là-bas…soupira-t-elle.

Un klaxon la fit tressauter, tandis qu'une voiture se garait non loin de la sienne, sur le parking du l'immeuble. Tallulah sourit, aussi joyeusement que bondissait son cœur dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle reconnut le véhicule et surtout, son conducteur qui descendait la rejoindre.

-Wah ! Dis-moi que t'as fait péter les bretelles ! rit-elle en trottinant jusqu'à Rayan.

Joueur, se dernier lui tira la langue en lui certifiant qu'elle ne saurait pas tout de suite.

-T'façon, je sais que le vendeur t'en a offert quand tu as acheté ton costume, maugréa-t-elle en faisant mine de bouder.

-Pourquoi tu poses la question dans ce cas ? gloussa Rayan qui vint la prendre dans ses bras, avant de déposer un long baiser sur sa joue poudrée : Oh, j'ai comme l'impression que t'as servi de cobaye à Chani !

-Elle voulait me maquiller à la mode des années folles, j'n'ai pas su lui dire non. (Elle tapota ses lèvres) en revanche, pas touche à mon rouge à lèvres !

- _La_ touche personnelle à ne pas oublier, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser chastement. Il grogna au doux contact avant de plonger pendant de longues secondes ses yeux anis dans ceux vairons de sa compagne : On y va ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me chercher…Merci.

-Toute Grande Dame se doit d'avoir son chauffeur, plaisanta-t-il avant de lui ouvrir la portière du copilote : Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine de monter.

-Oh ! Auriez-vous quelques choses à vous faire pardonner mon ami Raoul ? reprit-elle sur le même ton, quoiqu'un brin plus enjôleur. Cela charma son aîné qui s'humecta les lèvres lorsqu'elle passa sous son nez, le regard en coin posé sur lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais pour pardon, rien d'autre que votre sourire. Si jamais on me l'arrachait, cela tendrait à dire que ma faute serait fatale.

-Je tâcherai donc de garder mon sourire pour ne jamais vous voir culpabiliser.

-Un masque n'a rien d'un pardon…souligna-t-il : En parlant de masque ! Voici le tien, (il se pencha pour prendre un sac en papier qui se trouvait devant le siège de Tallulah) J'ignorai que le Directeur avait un faible pour le bal masqué. Enfin, j'aurais choisi une autre couleur que du noir et du blanc.

-Ils ont l'air d'être lourds…dit-elle en prenant le noir et bleu dans les mains : Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit recouvrir tout notre visage, il ne connait pas les loups ?

-Il trouvait que ça faisait plus vrais masques Vénitiens. M'enfin, il y avait un peu de tout, je trouvai que ceux-là iraient avec nos tenues, expliqua-t-il en examinant le blanc et or. Rayan se le mit sur le visage : T'en dis quoi ?

Souriant, Tallulah lui arracha le masque des mains et dit :

-J'en dis que Clémence va nous dévisager avec les dents si on arrive en retard.

-Haha, oui allons-y !

L'aidant à monter en voiture en prenant soin de sa robe, Rayan se mit ensuite volant et prit la route du gymnase qui servait de salle de réception pour cette nuit. Si les invités qui ne participaient pas aux enchères pouvaient quitter les lieux après le dîner, les organisateurs eux, participant aux enchères ou pas se devaient d'être là jusqu'au bout. Et les enchères devaient prendre fin vers 2h du matin, mais d'après l'expérience de Rayan, cela pouvait être repousser une heure de plus selon les arrangements.

-18h jusqu'à 2-3h du matin en talons…J'ai encore eu une bonne idée, grimaça Tallulah qui descendait de la voiture, le sac des masques dans une main et le jupon de sa robe dans l'autre.

-Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme lorsqu'on part danser, tu les enlèveras, personne ne verra rien sous sa robe.

Sa cadette haussa une épaule en trouvant le compromis intéressant. Aussitôt, elle rebondit sur les paroles de Rayan.

-Ne devrions-nous pas nous vouvoyer dès maintenant ? J'ai peur d'oublier dans le courant de la soirée, on n'est pas vraiment à la fac là. Enfin…pas dans un contexte familier.

-Si tu veux, mais tu sais, avec les rumeurs qui circulent à nouveau sur nous deux, je crains qu'on ne doive en parler rapidement au Directeur, fit remarquer l'aîné.

Tallulah songea aux deux dernières semaines d'écoulées. Son agression fut passée dans l'esprit des gens, comme un fait divers qu'on ne serait pas près de voir s'arrêter de sitôt. Quant au Gala, cela fut la raison même qui ramena les rumeurs à l'encontre de leur relation intime, à l'esprit des gens. Tous deux collaborateurs de recherches…maintenant organisateurs de la soirée qui était sensée sauver la branche d'Histoire de l'Art. De plus, tout le monde savait qu'ils n'avaient eu de cesse de se rencontrer pour l'organisation des enchères et du dîner. Et certains se souvenaient d'une serveuse du Cosy Bear accrochée aux lèvres de leur professeur. Pour les réguliers, ils n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait qu'une serveuse et un seul serveur en plus de la patronne qui tenait le petit établissement. Sans être un grand matheux, 1+1 faisaient toujours 2, et le prénom de Tallulah ressortait de plus en plus souvent.

-Peut-être…devrions-nous profiter de l'euphorie de la soirée pour en toucher deux mots à Culann ? proposa Rayan avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.

-Culann ?

-Oh, le Directeur, informa-t-il : Alors ?

-Jaugeons d'abord son taux d'euphorise avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit, la soirée n'est pas entamée et je te rappelle qu'on a une filière a sauvée. Rien n'est joué encore…

Souriant à sa petite amie, Rayan lui prit la main qui portait le sac et l'amena à son visage. Dans un geste précieux il effleura le dos de sa main avec son nez.

-On n'embrasse pas la main normalement ?

-Un roturier ne touche jamais la peau d'une Princesse, ronronna-t-il non sans adresser un clin d'œil malicieux à sa cadette qui virait au rouge carmin.

Comme s'il lui avait échaudé la main, elle la retira promptement avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'au gymnase, la tête haute afin de ne pas montrer l'embarras et la tension qui grimpait en elle. _Bon sang…Cette soirée va être longue !_ se plaignit-elle déjà en son for intérieur. Derrière elle, Rayan peinait à cacher son sourire amusé. Une fois dans le gymnase, ils furent pris par une bouffée de chaleur qui les fit suffoquer.

-Bon sang, mais baissez-moi ces chauffages !

Aussitôt, Tallulah se dirigea vers le palier technique afin de régler la chaleur que dégageait le chauffage central. Pour une meilleure ambiance, ils avaient décidé de chauffer la salle toute la journée, or, entre les rideaux, les panneaux isolants et autres tapisseries décoratives, la température avaient rapidement atteint des sommets ! D'autant plus qu'avec la chaleur corporelle de la populace qui arriverait dans un peu moins d'une heure, ils avaient besoin de plus d'air.

-Il fait plutôt beau, peut-être devrions-nous laissez ouverte la porte de derrière ? proposa Rayan : après tout, le dîner se fera majoritairement debout, les invités pourront se déplacer à leur guise, autant laisser un accès libre.

-Pourquoi pas, avec les rideaux, la fraicheur de la nuit n'entrera pas de trop.

Février ne fut pas si frisquet que cela, à croire que le Printemps avait décidé de pointer le bout de son nez de bonne heure. Les nuits restaient tout de même fraîches, le soleil déclinait au loin et Tallulah sentait déjà l'air glacée de début de soirée qui jurait avec l'horrible chaleur du gymnase. Frictionnant son chandail contre son bras, elle tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle entendait un crissement de pneus.

-Oh, Clémence doit-être arrivée !

Alors qu'elle se précipitait pour rejoindre sa patronne, Rayan la prit par l'intérieur du bras pour la retenir.

-Hé, tu veux me faire le plaisir de respirer… ? fit-il, l'air bienveillant : T'es si tendue !

-Et vous, bien trop détendu ! Je vous rappelle que votre classe attend beaucoup de ce Gala.

Rayan fronça les sourcils, penaud, à l'entente du vouvoiement que sa petite amie employait à son égard. Plus les mois passaient, plus il devenait étrange pour lui de l'entendre tenir un discours si formel envers lui.

-N'est-ce pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire, ta…v-votre patronne me connait et Hyun aussi.

-Clémence n'a, par je ne sais quel miracle, encore rien vu ni su pour nous deux. A croire qu'il n'y a que les étudiants qui ont l'œil pour ce genre de chose…Où alors elle me laisse vraiment tranquille, je ne sais pas. Mais par prudence, pour ce soir, rien qu'un soir, il serait bon ton d'être discrets… _Monsieur._

Au moins, Tallulah ne perdait pas ses inflexions emplies de sous-entendus lorsqu'elle le nommait _« Monsieur »._ Rayan sourit en coin, de nouveau charmé par l'étudiante qu'il eut connue, spontanée et dangereusement bienséante.

-Dans ce cas…j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Quitte à vous vouvoyer, j'aimerais autant ne pas redevenir un étranger. Alors, pour cette nuit, puis-je vous appeler Christine ?

Hébétée, Tallulah haussa les sourcils et entrouvrit les lèvres de surprise. Pris de doutes, son aîné se pinça les lèvres avant d'étirer un sourire rayonnant et un brin charmeur. Tallulah gloussa, non sans secouer la tête, tiraillée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération.

-Raoul n'a jamais été à son aise dans ce genre de soirée…

-Seulement lorsque le cœur de Christine est loin du sien. Et ce soir, il a envie de se laisser tenter…

-Ne craignez-vous pas de finir avec le cœur brisé ? Raoul n'est pas un grand chanceux…

D'un geste caressant, Rayan remit en place une mèche de cheveux de sa cadette, derrière son oreille.

-Je prends le pari que cette nuit sera inoubliable.

Tendre, Rayan reçut comme réponse un sourire ainsi qu'un long baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle partit accueillir Clémence et Hyun, ainsi que l'équipe de serveurs qui avait été employée pour la soirée. Clémence eut un geste de recul en voyant arriver Tallulah dans sa longue robe de soirée, ses talons crissant dans les graviers. Quant au jeune Coréen, il resta coi un moment, les joues enflammées et le cœur en peine de ne pouvoir faire autrement que de la trouver élégante sans se permettre plus…

-Eh bien ! Tu as mis le paquet, sourit Clémence qui commençait à décharger le fourgon réfrigérant : Bon, les cuisines c'est par où ?

-On a dû faire quelques installations, j'espère que ça ira pour réchauffer les plats, fit Tallulah qui désigna une salle à côté du gymnase : On a aménagé la réserve. Tout devra se préparer là-bas.

-Bien, (elle se tourna vers les serveurs) allez, on se bouge ! On a 40 minutes pour tout mettre en ordre et faire les présentations des hors d'œuvres froids. Hyun, tu nous rejoins ?

-O-oui !

-Attend, je vais vous aider…intervint Tallulah qui s'apprêtait à décharger un carton de de bouteilles de champagne.

-Non, ta robe ! l'arrêta Hyun : Ce sera dommage de l'abîmer, on va se charger des repas. Tu ne devais pas terminer l'arrangement des tables ?

-Si, c'est vrai…souffla-t-elle en se sentant de nouveau nerveuse : J'aimerais que ce soit déjà fini.

-Haha, détends-toi voyons, gloussa son ami qui frictionna son dos.

-Câlin ! chouina-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. Hyun jeta sa tête en arrière et libéra des éclats de rire avant d'étreindre affectueusement son amie.

-Hé bien, ça bosse dure dites-moi ! entendirent-ils venir de derrière eux.

Rayan vint à eux, dévoilant enfin son costume dessous son manteau qu'il eut retiré et laissé dans le gymnase. Tallulah se pinça les lèvres, et écarquilla les yeux avec émerveillement en le voyant se pavaner, les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu au loin tandis qu'il détaillait les alentour, ébloui par les derniers rayons du coucher de soleil qui étendaient son ombre derrière ses pas. Sa chemise mentholée était recouverte d'un boléro sans manche en velours émeraude, qui s'irisait en blanc ou en noir selon l'éclairage sous lequel se trouvait Rayan. Ses longues jambes qui levaient sa silhouette longiligne s'étaient habillées d'un pantalon droit gris chiné légèrement satiné dont l'ourlet des jambières se terminaient sur des chaussures cirées à petits talons, bicolores, mariant le bleu cobalt au rouge terre de sienne, le tout discrètement voilé par un cirage noir qui assombrissait et unifiait les teintes. Harmonie que l'on retrouvait sur ses bretelles qui formaient un « Y » dans le dos. _Des bretelles !_ s'enjoua Tallulah qui devait bien avouer avoir un penchant presque érotique à l'encontre de cet accessoire. Enfin, telle un bouton de fleur sur le point d'éclore, une cravate nouée autour de son cou, égaillait son torse par une superbe et luisante couleur doré. Quoiqu'aux yeux de la jeune femme, cela tourna plus sur du pissenlit !

-Où avez-vous posé vos affaires ? demanda-t-elle.

Hyun lui adressa un regard curieux avant de froncer les sourcils avec incompréhension. Il interrogea Rayan en silence mais ce dernier lui affirma de ne pas s'inquiéter d'un simple sourire et un regard posé.

-Dans les vestiaires. Je me suis permis d'y poser votre manteau et votre sac également.

-Vous allez faire tourner des têtes ce soir, souligna-t-elle, suave.

-Dois-je y voir un compliment ?

-Sûrement !

-Eh bien, vous avez l'œil pour les chaussures dites-moi… s'immisça Hyun qui s'approchait pour serrer la main de Rayan. Il comprit d'emblée qu'il valait mieux jouer le même jeu qu'eux le temps du Gala.

Rayan le salua avec entrain et aussitôt, les deux hommes comparèrent leurs costumes. Hyun n'avait pas lésiné sur sa tenue. Serveur ou pas, il se démarqua des autres avec des habits chics et une veste en queue de pie. Mais la touche la plus surprenante était sans conteste ses derbies bi-matière, alliant daim et cuir. Le gris se dégradait en bleu nuit selon les reflets et Rayan et lui entrèrent dans un grand débat quant aux tenues à marier avec ce type de chaussures. Décontenancée, voire, sidérée, Tallulah croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et observa les deux hommes sans dire un mot. _Dire qu'il y a trois mois à peine ils étaient prêts à se crever les yeux ! Voilà qu'ils parlent de mode !_

-Mais pire que des lycéennes ! s'outra Clémence qui rejoignit Tallulah, tandis que Hyun ne venait toujours pas l'aider : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !?

-Bon, les jouvenceaux ! Lorsque vous aurez fini de vous auto-congratuler les pieds, on pourra peut-être préparer les tables, vous en pensez quoi ? Hm ?

Levant leur regard dans un geste synchronisé, les deux hommes rougirent avant de rejoindre respectivement les dames qui les attendaient de pieds fermes !

-De vrais coqs ! gronda Clémence qui entraîna Hyun avec elle.

-Désolé…marmonna Rayan.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit Tallulah : Mais l'heure tourne, Raoul, je n'aimerais pas que le Directeur se pointe sans que rien ne soit terminé.

-Vous avez raison, allons-y, sourit-il également en la suivant au gymnase.

Enfin, les dernières préparations et le dressage des tables allaient être faits.

 **GALA – ACTE I – scène 2 : « L'accueil et le baiser »**

Tout le monde était à son poste. Tallulah joua les hôtesses, se tenant à l'entrée, son chandail sur les épaules et la liste des invités en mains. Quant à Rayan, il déambulait entre les tables, vérifiant que rien de manquait et surtout que toutes les lampes à huile étaient fonctionnelles. Il lui arrivait de laisser son esprit se balader, songeant aux enchères, il ignorait toujours qui son père avait désigné pour le représenter durant le Gala. Cela le mettait bien plus en stresse que la soirée en elle-même. Hyun se tenait dans l'antichambre, montée à l'aide de panneaux, où les invités seraient accueillis par une coupe de champagne avant même de poser un pied au cœur même de la salle de réception conçue dans le gymnase. Sans toutes cette fioriture, rien de tout cela n'aurait pu être réalisable. Ce n'était une salle de réception qu'en apparence, pourtant, l'atmosphère précieuse et lourde en élégance commençaient à peser sur les épaules de tout le monde. Les façades, étaient plus effrayantes que la réalité-même. Rayan commençait à comprendre le choix du Directeur, quant aux masques Vénitiens. Les années folles étaient déjà un amont de paraître, surtout avec l'explosion de l'art décoratif ! Mais les masques…Rien de mieux pour les gens de la haute pour se pavaner en toute liberté. En son for intérieur, il commençait à redouter l'ambiance de la soirée. _Si cela peut sauver le cursus de mes élèves…on prendra sur nous._

Quand les premiers invités arrivèrent, Tallulah, Rayan et Hyun surent d'emblée que la Gala s'ouvrait enfin. Certains artistes jouèrent le jeu jusque dans leur arrivée en scène dans des voitures de collection. Ils y en avaient même qui dataient du début du 20e, Tallulah fut éblouie par le rouge d'une sublime _Ford A_ décapotable. _Bon sang…Cette soirée promet !_

D'élèves en professeurs, et d'artistes en galeristes, Tallulah validait sa liste tout en saluant avec sa chaleur et son sourire habituels chacun des invités. Certains étaient venus accompagnés, comme l'eut prévenu le Directeur. Ce qui l'enjoua, fut surtout que tous sans exceptions avaient au moins un des deux thèmes mis en avant. Parfois seulement le masque ou seulement le costume des années 20, et pour un bon nombre, les deux ensembles. En tout cas, pour ceux n'en ayant pas apporté, un masque leur serait offert par Rayan qui les réceptionnait à l'intérieur.

On pouvait entendre les musiciens engagés par Rayan accorder leurs instruments derrière le gymnase. Tous les invités étaient presque là, Chani, Kelly, Charly et Camille avaient tenu compagnie à leur amie un court instant avant de rejoindre la soirée. Yeleen, accompagné de sa mère et d'autres artistes furent également là. Sybille n'oublie pas de mentionner le départ de Tallulah du dortoir. Elle en voulut l'explication, mais la jeune femme répondit humblement que ça ne concernait personne.

-Je comprends, mais ceci est bien dommage, ma fille aurait pu prendre exemple sur vous. Après tout, organiser une soirée de cette envergure, il faut se donner les moyens mais c'est surtout le résultat de votre fabuleuse ambition. J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant pour ma fille.

-Son ambition la mènera où elle saura se donner les moyens d'aller. (Tallulah sourit à Yeleen, le visage masqué) Et je sais qu'elle ira loin.

Imperceptiblement, sa camarade et ancienne colocataire lui adressa un regard intense à travers la façade vernie qui camouflait les traits de son véritable visage. Tallulah sembla y lire de la reconnaissance, si ce n'était de la stupéfaction…peut-être les deux. Néanmoins, ses yeux se détournèrent bien vite lorsque sa mère mit fin à l'échange, sarcastique :

-Ambitieuse et pleine d'espoir, ne seriez-vous pas une Sainte ?

Les gens qui l'accompagnaient rirent et Tallulah leur sourit en dévoilant éclatement toutes ses dents.

-Voyons, non…Ce n'est que de l'humilité, une vertu qui fait défaut chez certain.

Un pouffement provenant devant Sybille se fit entendre. Yeleen s'engouffra dans l'antichambre suivit de prêt par Sybille qui renoua son masque sur son visage. Quant aux artistes qui la suivaient, Tallulah les fit signer en leur souriant toujours. Leurs rires, eux, avaient d'emblée cessé. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tallulah put entendre « Voici bien la première fois que je vois Sybille manquer de répondant… », « Oui ! La soirée risque d'être intéressante, je ne suis pas mécontent d'être venu ! », « Et moi dont ! »

De son côté, l'organisatrice ne put s'empêcher de renifler un rire amusé. _Bien fait !_ Quoiqu'elle redoutât un peu le revers de la galeriste si jamais elle venait à la recroiser.

-Au pire, je n'ai fait allusion à personne… se rassura-t-elle en triturant un coin de sa liste.

-Vous parlez seule ? Je peux sûrement vous tenir compagnie le temps pour vous d'accueillir tout le monde ! s'annonça un homme d'une voix claire et taquine.

Se sentant rougir, Tallulah redressa le nez pour croiser le regard masqué de l'homme qui faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle. _Bon sang, il est aussi grand que Rayan !_ remarqua-t-elle en son for intérieur.

-Oh…j-je ne faisais que… (elle se reprit non sans rire) Bonsoir à vous, je suis Tallulah Loss, l'organisatrice de ce Gala.

-Je sais bien, votre nom était sur l'invitation : « Soirée organisée et animée par les pensionnaires de la maison Anteros, Pr Rayan Zaidi et l'étudiant Master 2 Histoire de l'Art, Mlle Tallulah Loss. » Un sacré beau couple !

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. _C-Comment peut-il…_

-C'est vrai, voir se démener un professeur et son étudiante à sauver leur filière, cela dégage une certaine beauté.

 _Quelle idiote…_ s'insulta-t-elle en s'entend la pression redescendre d'un cran. Pour garder contenance, elle sourit, amusée par la remarque de son invité qui lui donna l'invitation.

-Oh, vous êtes le représentant de Monsieur Arles ?

-Moi-même ! Seulement…ah…cela m'embête, mais je suis venu accompagné. (Il marmonna en levant une main dramatique) Non, là je suis seul ! (Il se redressa) Mon compagnon doit me rejoindre sous peu, il a eu un léger contre-temps. (Il gronda sourdement) Quelle idée de partir en voyage d'affaire la veille du Gala…J'te retiens !

Tallulah gloussa avec légèreté, cachant son sourire amusé avec le dos de sa main. Ses rires secouèrent ses épaules et son chandail manqua chuter de ses épaules. Aussitôt, l'homme plaqua ses grandes mains avec douceur le long de ses bras et fit remonter le tissu dans une caresse sensuelle. Il se trouvait, son masque, nez à nez avec le visage confus de Tallulah qui se suspendit au regard sombre de son vis-à-vis, qui semblait rieur, bien que son masque n'affichât aucune expression. La voix étouffée, il murmura, en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-N'attrapez pas froid, prenez soin de vous, murmura-t-il. Il fit glisser une main le long du poignet de Tallulah, lui prit la main et la mena à aux lèvres peintes de son masque dans un geste délicat qui lui parut sincère : J'espère que vous viendrez échanger quelques mots avec moi durant la soirée, je ne suis plus aussi friand qu'autrefois des mondanités. J'attends beaucoup de cette soirée…

Puis, après un froid baise main qui jura avec la chaleur de sa peau, il l'abandonna et fit son entrée dans l'antichambre. Encore toute chose par la curiosité qu'était ce personnage, Tallulah mena sa main à son chandail qu'elle ne comptait plus faire tomber le reste de la soirée !

 **GALA – ACTE 1 – scène 3 : « Lever de rideaux »**

Rayan ne cessait de triturer sa cravate et ne savait que faire entre la desserrer ou la resserrer. Rare était les fois ou sa gorge fut si compressée, ou bien était-ce l'anxiété qui affluait en lui qui lui donnait cette impression d'étouffer ? Hyun l'observait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il revenait avec des coupes de champagne qu'il proposa aux nouveaux venus.

-Hé, glissa-t-il discrètement : Vous êtes bien rouge, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je meurs de chaud ! pesta son aîné.

-Je peux vous apporter un verre d'eau si vous le souhaitez.

-Pas la peine, je vais aller remplacer Chri- enfin je veux dire Tallulah.

Sur ces mots le professeur d'art contemporain s'en alla en direction de l'antichambre, slalomant entre les invités déjà présents qui jacassaient et riaient entre eux. Et alors qu'il atteignait la sortie, une main plongea dans le creux de son bras pour le retenir.

-Hé bien, pressé de partir à ce que je vois.

-Léon !? s'étrangla presque le brun en reconnaissant la voix et la silhouette familière de son beau-frère : Mais qu-…Attends, c'est toi que mon père envoie pour le représenter ?

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je me vexerai presque, maugréa le blond derrière son masque : Eh oui, c'est bien moi que Sohan a envoyé. Je suis l'un de ses mannequins après tout, et pas le moins connu. Il fallait bien envoyer la fine fleur du studio Arles pour le représenter.

 _Avec son palmarès, difficile de démentir ses propos quelques peu prétentieux._ Léon Van Fenema, mannequin Néerlandais qui débuta à Paris dès ses 8 ans. La grâce infantile qu'il dégageait, conquit d'abord Paris, Brooklyn puis les écoles d'art de Saint-Pétersbourg où il devint poseur tout en poursuivant ses études d'Art. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'il vendait son image pour les studios Arles. Et au vu des regards posés sur eux, beaucoup l'avaient déjà reconnu malgré son masque doré qui recouvrait tout son visage. _Un blond d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit ça se remarque en même temps,_ souligna Rayan qui se fit doucement entraîner par son aîné.

-Regarde-moi toutes ses vipères, prêtes à siffler plus fort que leur notoriété pour savoir quand chutera ton père.

-Ils t'ont déjà reconnu, c'est dingue…

-Cache le soleil et il réapparaîtra, souviens-toi de ça ! s'amusa Léon d'une voix profonde qui inquiéta son cadet : Rayan, reprit-il avec plus de sérieux : Je ne serais pas seul ce soir.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. _Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en douter…_ Tendu -un tantinet plus que plus tôt- Rayan déglutit et commença à balayer la salle de réception des yeux.

-Ne le cherche pas, il a eu un contre-temps, s'agaça l'autre en croisant les bras.

Fronçant un sourcil, le plus jeune osa demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Un voyage de dernière minute, Alan a été ingérable, je ne te dis pas l'ambiance à la maison.

-Encore ? Mais je croyais qu'il freinerait.

-Il… (Léon secoua la tête) Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je ne devais rien te dire. Soi-disant pour prévenir le scandale, mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas l'un comme l'autre, c'est que ce n'est pas en vous évitant que vous vous entendrez mieux. Maintenant tu sais que Dimitri sera là, à toi de te tenir à carreau !

-M-moi !? s'offusqua Rayan, d'une voix si portante qu'il attira un peu plus l'attention sur eux.

Dessous le masque, il put voir son beau-frère le fusiller par ses yeux noirs.

-O-ok…je me tiendrais à carreau. Mais pourquoi est-il là ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus. Une idée de Sohan, trancha Léon : Sache que j'ai fais la même remarque à Dimitri, j'attends vraiment de vous que vous ne vous fassiez pas remarquer. J'aime ton frère, mais participer à ce genre de soirée avec lui tourne toujours au vinaigre, surtout quand vous êtes ensemble. (Il releva le menton et regarda au loin) Et…je dois t'avouer que j'attends beaucoup de ce Gala.

Intrigué par le timbre malicieux qu'il venait d'employer, Rayan osa passer sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de voir ce qui enjouait tant Léon. Puis, déambulant, droite, le regard franc et le carmin aux lèvres, il la vit. Son cœur, son âme, son esprit et son corps, tous, reconnurent cette femme qui s'en allait disparaître derrière les rideaux qui cachaient le couloir des vestiaires.

-Tu sais quel a cloué le bec à Sybille ?

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore !?

-Haha, ta réaction veut tout dire ! Je crois comprendre qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. En tout cas, rien de bien méchant rassure-toi. Mais une piqûre de rappelle pour faire se souvenir à ses lèches bottes que le respect ne doit pas mourir, même entre hypocrites, ne devrait pas leur avoir fait trop de mal. (Il gloussa) Enfin, je n'en dirais pas autant de leur fierté !

-C'est tout elle, ricana Rayan : Je dois te laisser, on se croisera plus tard.

-Bien. Je vais essayer de joindre Dimitri. Si ta dulciné est rentrée, c'est bien parce que tous les principaux invités sont là, et je ne le vois toujours pas.

-S'il est masqué, cela va être difficile pour toi de le reconnaître parmi cette foule, d'étudiants, de professeurs et d'artistes !

-Cache le soleil et il réapparaître, tu as déjà oublié ?

-Oui, enfin pour lui, ce serait plutôt la lune…

-Haha, ton frère est une éclipse qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur de contempler si l'on veut en déceler sa nature. Dimitri pourra porter le masque qu'il veut, mes yeux sauront où chercher et où regarder pour le trouver. Imagine-toi, demain ta petite amie se rase la tête à blanc et se met à porter des lentilles. Crois-moi, tu sauras où regarder.

Sur ces étranges paroles, Léon s'en alla loin de son cadet qui observa sa démarche souple et assurée qui fit se dégager la foule sur son passage, comme le grand Prince qu'il était. Après avoir longuement badé, il s'en retourna vers les vestiaires où il trouva sa cadette en pleine bataille avec son masque noir et bleu. Félin, il se glissa derrière elle, et enroula sa taille avant de dévorer sa nuque avec gourmandise. Dans un sursaut, Tallulah lâcha le masque qui tomba sur le banc devant eux.

-Que faites-vous !? gronda-t-elle dans un fort chuchotement. Elle s'était retournée pour le courroucer des yeux.

\- « Cache le soleil et il réapparaîtra », je pense avoir enfin saisi les sens de ses mots ! rit-il.

-Déjà saoul… soupira-t-elle en essayant de se défaire gentiment de l'étreinte de son homme qui dévorait sa gorge.

-Nullement, je venais simplement récupérer mon masque et je vous ai vu. Plus rayonnante que le soleil.

-Eh bien, allez dire ça à la lune plutôt ! Bientôt pleine et déjà bien éclatante.

-J'ai d'ailleurs appris que nous allions pouvoir assister à une super Lune le 19 ! Nous pourrions…peut-être retourner sur le toit de votre immeuble ?

-Haha, malheureux, la super Lune de ce jour ne sera pas visible chez nous. (Elle embrassa sa joue) Mais l'attention était touchante, j'aime à savoir que vous n'oubliez pas mes passions.

Rayan sourit simplement, passa à côté d'elle et s'empara du masque sur le banc. Il lui proposa de le nouer, et Tallulah accepta avant de lui tourner le dos. Il roula ses bras autour de sa taille et fit remonter ses mains, tenant le masque, jusqu'à son visage et glissa ses doigts sur les lanières satinées qu'il vint nouer sous son chignon.

-Vos cheveux ?

-Cela ne tire pas, assura-t-elle avant de lui faire face, les yeux scintillant à travers les orifices. Puis, rouvrant le casier où se trouvaient leurs affaires, elle s'empara du masque blanc et doré, qu'elle posa sur le visage de son aîné, caressant les joues cirées des ses doigts avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras, son corps collé au sien, afin de nouer les lanières entre ses boucles.

-Vos cheveux… ? susurra-t-elle, la voix étouffée derrière son masque.

-Cela ne tire pas non plus, confirma-t-il à son tour, le nez de son masque caressait celui de sa cadette.

-Alors ça y est, la soirée commence ?

-Oui…je vais devoir vous laisser, je dois prendre la parole pour l'ouverture.

-Je me tiendrais juste devant vous.

-Dans ce cas je m'en vais réaliser le plus beau lever de rideaux.

Sur ces mots, les deux amants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, n'ayant que pour seul lien leurs regards encore aimantés jusqu'à rejoindre, chacun de son côté, la salle de réception. Une estrade de fortune, habillée de rideaux en velours, fut installée pour non seulement partager le discours du Directeur et de Rayan, organisateur de la soirée, mais aussi et surtout pour présenter l'orchestre qui ambiancerait le Gala, et la piste de danse que certains semblaient vouloir impatiemment envahir. Se tenant aux côtés de Hyun qui lui servit une coupe de champagne, Tallulah ne mentit nullement à son petit ami et vint se placer juste devant l'estrade pour l'écouter.

Ce dernier, malgré le masque sur son visage, parla d'une voix claire et distincte. A croire que peu importait le public à ses pieds, il n'existait pas sur cette Terre une personne qui ne buvait pas ses paroles. Son éloquence et son charisme firent pulser plus fort encore le cœur de Tallulah…ou de Christine, elles-mêmes ne savaient plus, tandis qu'il complimentait, remerciait et s'enjouait pour l'aide et la présence de tout ce beau monde ce soir. Cela dura l'espace de quelques minutes, mais il se fit applaudir avec enthousiasme, tout en déclarant, que la soirée, enfin, commençait.

A suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**[Petit mot d'avant lecture:** J'espère que la 3eme personne ne vous a pas trop dérangé dans le chapitre précédent ! Allez, plus que ce chapitre et par la suite nous reviendrons à la 1er personne ! :D Le Gala, se clôture dans ce dernier ACTE ! Et la tension risque d'être à son comble...

Néanmoins, comme toujours je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :) ]

* * *

 **GALA – ACTE II – scène 1 : « Dites-moi oui ! »**

-T'es sûr ? questionna Rayan.

-Je viens de m'embrouiller avec lui, un quart d'heure, au téléphone ! Dimitri ne sera avec nous que pour les enchères.

Soupirant, tiraillé entre l'agacement et le soulagement, Rayan balaya la salle de réception du regard, où les invités mangeaient soit assis, debout, ou s'adonnaient à des danses rythmées sous l'ambiance jazzy de l'orchestre. Puis, pour les plus opportunistes, ils se glissaient entre les cercles de discussions, venant débattre sur l'Art pour mieux présenter leurs atouts et tirer profit de celui des autres.

-Ils ne sont absolument pas là pour soutenir l'Académie, je ne sais pas ce à quoi jouait le Directeur en les invitant.

-Je dois bien admettre que ce n'était pas la sélection la plus judicieuse, néanmoins, on peut tout de même s'assurer que Sybille saura attirer les plus belles bourses. Elle a tant d'estime pour cette vieille école…

-Et toi, tu sembles la dénigrer, gloussa Rayan.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps -bon quelques années tout de même ! -, j'ai été témoin d'un « fabuleux » scandale digne d'un documentaire traitant sur l'homophobie de banlieue…Ce cher Culann me tenait la jambe pour que je fasse profiter mes « performances » au sein de son Académie, pour les Arts Appliqués, et deux jeunes demoiselles passaient par là, roucoulant gentiment, main dans la main, un peu comme tous les autres étudiants en couple qui rejoignaient les amphis… Et là, t'as une prof, pour ne pas dire une pétasse, qui sort d'on ne sait où et commence à se plaindre au dirlo que la fac n'est pas un lieu de rencontre pour la Gay Pride, qu'elle n'avait rien contre « ces gens-là » mais qu'ils n'avaient pas à se pavaner avec tant d'impudence.

Rayan haussa les sourcils, assez surpris et surtout décontenancé.

-Elle a dû se recevoir une bonne remontrance de la part du Directeur, gloussa-t-il. Il sirota une gorgée de son champagne, après avoir décalé son masque.

Léon pouffa :

\- « Je leur dirai », je n'appelle pas ça une bonne remontrance, tu vois.

S'étranglant avec son breuvage, Rayan remit son masque sur son faciès mais la lueur dans son regard ne détrompa pas son outrance.

-Je lui ai dit d'aller se mettre mes performances où je pense et je suis parti. Il m'a bien évidemment recontacté, m'assaillant de politesses et de courbettes, je lui ai demandé s'il ne me prenait pas pour une potiche… C'est tout de même insultant, d'insister à ce point et se faire ridiculiser par un mannequin de renom. Je lui ai demandé sans cérémonie si tous ces élèves étaient tous considérés de la même façon, outre l'élitisme véreux qu'il se plaît à démentir l'existence. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ma question, je lui ai donc rafraichi la mémoire en lui demandant s'il avait discuté avec ses deux jeunes femmes qui se tenaient la main pour leur rappeler que votre Académie n'était un lieu pour la Gay Pride ? Aussitôt, il a voulu changer de sujet, mais j'ai eu le temps de le remettre en place. Tu sais, celle d'un être humain qui n'a pas plus de droit que les autres quant à leur liberté sexuelle.

-J-j'ignorai ça, souffla Rayan, embarrassé.

-Cela a sûrement changé, et il y a tout intérêt, d'autant plus que les différents spectres sexuels commencent à faire fureur chez les performeurs et les artistes. Pour un Directeur supervisant un bâtiment d'Art, son comportement était plus indigne que la mauvaise gestion de ses finances.

-Léon… gloussa son beau-frère, dépité par la dent dure qu'il avait.

Le blond pouffa hautainement non sans lever fièrement le nez ciré de son masque. Soudain, son regard s'éclaira et il vint secouer le bras de Rayan avec entrain.

-Elle est là-bas ! Viens, on va lui parler…

-Non, enfin, sans moi…Les rumeurs vont de bon train ces jours-ci.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! pesta Léon qui tira Rayan : Allez, on y va ! Vite, elle s'en va !

-M-mais… !

Soudain, alors que les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers Tallulah, celle-ci se fit courtoisement interpeller par un artiste. Celui-ci n'avait que le regard de masqué, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres et son menton étaient nus. Léon et Rayan se stoppèrent dans leur avancée, semblant essayer de lire sur les lèvres de l'homme. Tallulah secoua la tête, apportant un refus. L'homme fit une galante courbette avant de tendre sa main et Rayan comprit qu'il lui proposait une danse. A côté, Léon tapota son menton masqué en posant un regard en coin, l'air malicieux, sur son beau-frère.

Quant à Rayan, il restait là, figé, le regard fixe sur les lèvres de cet homme qui insistait pour obtenir une danse avec sa petite amie. De Raoul ou de Rayan, ils ignorèrent de qui jaillit cet élan de spontanéité et, ce fut d'une démarche quelque peu lourde, et déterminée, qu'il abandonna son aîné, traversa la foule au risque de bousculer quelques épaules, et les atteignit.

-Excusez-moi, mais nous étions-

-Aussi longue sera cette soirée nous sommes en droit d'en profiter. Accordez-moi la première de vos danses, à défaut de toutes les garder pour moi.

Ayant un geste de recul, sa cadette le toisa derrière son masque, cherchant ses yeux anis, comme pour y déceler les raisons de cette intervention. Et un instant, elle crut voir une vague de chagrin…

-Raoul…susurra-t-elle.

Aussitôt, sa taille fut prise et, alors que le rythme de la musique se fit plus langoureux, son aîné l'attira vers lui et proposa sa main libre. Souriant sous le masque noir et bleu, elle accepta sa proposition, glissa sa main dans la sienne et tous deux s'en allèrent engendrer la première valse lente de la soirée. Déconfit, l'Artiste ôta son masque comme pour s'assurer qu'il venait d'essuyer un misérable refus. De son côté, Léon gloussa sarcastiquement et s'en alla en quête de gens pas trop pompeux pour débattre avec légèreté. Puis, joueur, il partit taquiner le Directeur qui se ratatina sur lui-même à ses côtés.

Sur la piste, les deux amants tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes et autour des autres couples de danseurs qui les joignirent dans la valse.

-Je craignais que cela ne soit pas raisonnable, dit-elle.

-Voilà un mot que je n'eus encore jamais entendu sortir de votre bouche. Dites-moi, pourquoi vous inquiéter ainsi ?

-Et voilà une question que je ne m'attendais pas venir de vous, Raoul.

-Vous me rendez curieux. Et inquiet pour vous…pour nous.

Tallulah secoua la tête, et regarda au loin afin d'éviter les yeux de son amant. Ce dernier vint observer, sous la discrétion de son masque, le Directeur qui se faisait charrier par Léon.

-Nous avons pourtant une opportunité hors du commun, cette nuit, Christine ! s'enquit-il en cherchant ses yeux vairons. Il ne vit qu'un seul œil, le gauche, ornée de deux taches, bleue et grise sur l'iris brun.

-Que dites-vous ?

-Voyez cet homme là-bas, avec le masque d'or : Il s'agit de Léon.

-L-Léon ? Votre beau-frère ?

-C'est exact.

Tallulah se souvint alors de son échange assez troublant avec cet homme, tandis qu'elle l'accueillait pour la soirée. _Son compagnon…_

-Mais alors, votre frère, sera-t-il…

Rayan secoua la tête, faisant tomber des boucles de cheveux sur le front de son masque blanc et doré.

-Il devait, mais un empêchement l'a retenu.

-Je vois…Mais je ne comprends pas comment Léon serait une opportunité en or pour nous ?

-Il pourrait la créer. Je vais sûrement paraître fourbe à vos yeux, mais je me blesse chaque jour à vous voir souffrir des remarques de ces autres. Autant crevé l'abcès, en profitant de son influence sur le Directeur pour obtenir ses faveurs.

-Vous êtes soit ivre, soit fou !

-Ivre d'un amour fou !

Lui arrachant des éclats de rire, Tallulah jeta sa tête en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge mouchetée de taches de rousseurs, lisse, simplement habillée d'un ras de cou. Rayan admit la trouver plus que ravissante dans cette tenue et regretta presque de l'avoir choisie…Il les voyait, les regards des autres qui attendaient que la valse prenne fin, ce qui leur donnerait le champ libre pour aborder son amante.

Loin d'être d'une nature jalouse, Rayan ne redoutait nullement des retours favorables de la part de Tallulah. Néanmoins, les souvenirs du corps blessé de cette dernière, évanouie sur la terrasse du Bungalow, et les débris de sa précédente montre, lui étaient encore bien ancrés dans son esprit.

-N'avez-vous pas une amie qui vit avec son professeur ? lui fit-il remarquer.

-L'école était plus grande, Anteros est assez fermée, d'où l'oppressant esprit de compétition que dégage mes camarades… Et ce Gala…Votre place…

-Nous surmonterons cela ensemble, Christine… souffla chaudement Rayan en approchant son visage masqué de celui de sa cadette : Je vous en prie dites-moi, oui !… Allons parler au directeur.

La valse prit fin. La musique devint plus rythmée, et les couples se mêlèrent les uns aux autres, dansant, et riant ensemble tandis que les deux amants se tenaient toujours par la taille, leurs yeux reliés par un fil invisible et ténu, qui se brisa lorsqu'ils se firent emporter par la foule.

-Christine ! héla Rayan en tendant la main, mais la jeune femme se fit emporter par un invité qui la fit danser avec lui.

Puis, il la perdit des yeux. Se dressant par-dessus la masse mouvante Rayan chercha sa petite amie, mais les masques se confondaient les uns avec les autres ainsi que les robes et les costumes. Il sursauta brusquement, lorsque la Directeur, accompagné de Sybille, vint l'interpeller en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez un lien de parenté avec Monsieur Van Fenema !

Aussitôt, le visage déconfit derrière son masque, Rayan interrogea du regard son beau-frère qui lui fit un clin d'œil derrière le sien.

 **GALA – ACTE II – scène 2 : « L'Invité fantôme »**

Après de nombreux refus, et des subterfuges pour échapper aux étudiants et artistes désireux de passer du temps avec elle, Tallulah se réfugia de l'autre côté des rideaux, qui séparaient la vente aux enchères de la salle de réception. Il n'y avait pour le moment que peu de lampes à huile d'allumées de ce côté-ci et la jeune femme souleva le bas de sa robe afin de facilité sa démarche entre les chaises vides. L'écho de ses talons fut étouffé sur le tapis installé sur le parquet du gymnase. _« Dites-moi oui, allons parler au Directeur ! »_

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ? J'étais la première à le vouloir. Je suis bien trop anxieuse à cause de ce Gala.

Essayant de reprendre ses esprits après un tel échange avec son amant, Tallulah déambula entre les chaises, les effleurant d'une main, le pas lent, la robe traînante derrière elle, et un instant, elle s'autorisa à retirer son masque.

Le visage de Rayan se dessinant sous ses paupières, elle se mit à fredonner la chanson qui la faisait et la ferait éternellement vibrer…

\- « Comme…une pierre que l'on jette…dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau… »

Son masque se balançait sur son flanc alors qu'elle le tenait par le creux, avec seulement deux doigts.

\- « Et qui laisse derrière elle…des milliers de ronds dans l'eau… »

Elle fit le tour d'une rangée, puis d'une autre…

\- « Comme un manège de lune, avec ses chevaux d'étoiles… »

…Avant de plaquer le masque contre son giron, le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, aimante, tendre, et pleine d'amour dans sa voix.

\- « Comme un anneau de Saturne…Un ballon de carnaval… »

Sa voix était grave, tantôt vrillant comme la débutante qu'elle était, tantôt plus posée et aigüe comme l'élan d'amour qu'elle s'adonnait à libérer en secret.

\- « Comme le chemin de ronde…que font sans cesse les heures… »

 _« Dites-moi oui !… »_ Lui eut-il supplié. _Oh…Rayan…_

\- « Le voyage autour du monde…D'un tournesol dans sa fleur… »

 _Rayan… Raoul…_ Christine et elle, ne savaient plus comment contrôler ce flot de passion.

\- « Tu fais tourner de ton nom… Tous les moulins- »

Une voix masculine la couvrit.

\- « …De mon cœur. »

Aussitôt, Tallulah renoua son masque telle une enfant pensant pouvoir se cacher des autres si elle ne les voyait pas. _Qui est-ce… ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle en son for intérieur, tandis qu'elle reculait de la scène, celle du gymnase où eurent autrefois performé les anciens membres du club de théâtre. Son talon cogna contre le pied d'une chaise qui racla contre le tapis.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Sachez-même, que je me croyais seul, votre voix m'a sorti de mes pensées.

-Qui est là ?

La voix resta dissimulée derrière les rideaux fermés de la scène. Tallulah se planta dans l'allée centrale, avant de fixer l'estrade sans trop savoir sur quel angle concentrer son regard.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me sentais pas à mon aise parmi toutes cette foule, et comme je ne suis intéressé que par les enchères, je me suis réfugié ici.

Le cœur Tallulah battait à tout rompre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction des rideaux noirs qui séparaient cette partie-là de la salle de réception. Puis, tandis que le claquètement de talons sur le parquet de la scène se fit entendre, elle reposa promptement son attention dans la direction du bruit.

-Vous aimez cette chanson ? « Les moulins de mon cœur » … en voilà un texte à la poésie que nous ne retrouverons plus dans aucun chant. Saviez-vous qu'elle fut reprise dans de nombreuses langues ?

-Je connais sa version anglaise et…arabe, d'Hiba Tawaji.

-Aah… « La Bidayi Wla Nihayi », chantonna-t-il, d'une voix rauque qui sonna étrangement familière à l'oreille de Tallulah.

L'homme s'était arrêté de marcher, et sa voix sembla plus près encore des rideaux. L'imitant, la jeune femme s'approcha un peu de l'estrade, comme hypnotisée par l'ondulation du tissu chutant en une cascade pourpre assombrie dans la pénombre. Les lampes à huile étendirent des jeux d'ombres et de lumière sur eux et le parquet. La silhouette de Tallulah se fit géante derrière elle, se tordant sur les chaises vides, comme si son ombre tenait à y prendre place.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-La chanteuse ? Ou la chanson ?

Tallulah dépassa le tapis et laissa ses talons à côté de l'estrade, ses pieds commençant à être endoloris. Puis, relevant son jupon elle gravit les marches, faisant grincer le parquet sous son poids.

-Les deux…

-Eh bien, pour avoir amené mon Grand-père à l'un de ses concerts, j'ai pu avoir la chance de discuter avec l'artiste, mais nous ne nous connaissons nullement personnellement. La chanson, la musique, n'est pas mon milieu de prédilection. Quant à la chanson, oui, je la connais. Plutôt bien même.

-Seriez-vous capable de la chanter… ?

-Ne venez-vous pas de le faire ?

-Je ne parle pas un mot arabe… le corrigea-t-elle.

-Qui vous dit que je le parle mieux que vous ?

-Je vous demande justement parce que vous avez été au moins capable de citer le titre. Mais je n'ai nullement prétendu que vous le parliez.

-Je le parle, confirma-t-il : couramment.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez… souligna la jeune femme qui stoppa son avancée face aux rideaux fermés, qui la séparait de l'invitée fantôme qu'elle ne faisait qu'entendre sans voir ni toucher.

-Cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Je ne faisais qu'accompagner quelqu'un…

-Et vous restez seul ?

-Que racontez-vous, je suis bien avec vous.

Approchant sa main, Tallulah glissa ses doigts entre les rideaux, tremblante, et, prise d'une bouffée d'adrénaline elle les écarta d'un geste et tomba nez à nez avec un masque ciré en argent.

-Hhh !

Elle aspira un cri, tandis qu'elle croisait le regard luisant dans la pénombre de l'homme bien plus grand et massif qu'elle. Telle la foudre s'abattant sur le sol, la silhouette de son amant revint à son esprit. _Rayan !?_ Non, cet homme semblait plus petit. Et la voix…aussi semblable fut elle, restait étrangère à son cœur.

-Vous aussi vous trouvez ce masque effrayant ? rit-il, sans joie.

-N-non, pardonnez-moi c'est juste… Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un.

-Oh… Pourtant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour vous parler comme je le fais.

-Oui, c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? pouffa la brune en se sentant rougir sous son masque. _Bon sang qu'il fait chaud._

-Pas si l'on croit en l'existence des revenants, mais cela rendrait la soirée bien intrigante, voire dérangeante si vous voulez mon avis, reprit-il en lui tournant le dos pour se fondre dans l'ombre profonde du fond de la scène.

La soirée battait son plein de l'autre côté, et la musique parvenait jusqu'ici tout comme les rires et le brouhaha des discussions. S'engouffrant entière derrière le rideau, Tallulah lâcha celui qu'elle tenait et plus aucune lumière n'éclaira la scène. Se fiant au son des pas de l'inconnu, elle le suivit et continua à le faire parler pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

-Je dois également avouer que les histoires d'épouvantes dans d'anciens théâtres ne sont nullement ma tasse de thé.

-On peut pourtant en faire de belles histoires d'amour…Un artiste déchu, revenant du passé pour présenter son ultime spectacle en prenant possession d'un être fait de chair et de sang. Et d'un cœur…

-Cœur pour lequel…il s'enticherait.

-Il s'enticherait oui, et le garderait jalousement près de lui.

Soudain, un rai lumineux se fit apercevoir au sol. Ils atteignaient l'autre sortie de la scène. Ses yeux s'habituant au noir, Tallulah perçut une main se tendre vers elle. L'homme descendait les marches et tenait à l'aider. Elle accepta, posa sa main dans la sienne qu'il vint serrer du bout des doigts. Elle alla se retirer une fois descendue, mais il garda sa main. Confuse, la jeune femme posa ses yeux sur son masque d'argent et croisa à nouveau les siens. _…exactement les mêmes._

-Vous ne voulez pas le rejoindre ? demanda-t-il, sourdement.

Soudain, certaines paroles firent sens dans son esprit. _« Léon… »_ , _« J'attends mon compagnon. »._

-Vous avez pu venir finalement.

Libérant la main de Tallulah, l'homme, plus aussi inconnu que cela aux yeux de la jeune femme, redressa le menton non sans la surplomber de ses yeux anis.

-J'ai toujours été là. Mais je vous l'ai dit, le monde m'insupporte.

-Mais Léon…pense que vous-

-Mon mari sait où je suis. C'est moi, qui lui ait demandé de mentir à Rayan.

-Mais enfin pour quelle raison !? s'outra Tallulah en secouant la tête avec incompréhension. Tenant son jupon elle s'en retourna vers la salle de réception.

Puis, ferme, et rapide, une main enserra son poignet lui arrachant un frisson aussi désagréable que le soir où ces deux hommes l'agressèrent dans la ruelle.

-Lâchez-moi ! gronda-t-elle avant de le gifler. Le masque d'argent se décrocha de moitié et l'homme se retrouva avec le profil gauche de son visage de dévoilé sous la lumière tamisée des lampes à huile.

Son iris anis ne scintilla que plus fort encore. Après l'avoir relâché, il dit :

-Cela manquait de délicatesse, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Les violences laissent forcément des séquelles.

-Comment vous-

-Je lis les journaux…, lui fit-elle remarquer : Navré, si mon geste vous a fait vous rappeler un mauvais moment. Mais j'ai une raison pour vous avoir retenu.

-Laquelle est-ce ? questionna-t-elle, du tac au tac, aussi curieuse que défiante.

Tallulah détailla ce profil semblable à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant, c'était comme faire face à un faux jumeau, aux traits plus âgés.

-Ne dites pas à mon frère que je suis ici.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas l'avoir dans mes pattes, il me compliquerait la tâche que notre père m'a confié. Soit, cibler les meilleurs donateurs pour l'Académie afin de m'assurer qu'il ne perde pas stupidement son poste d'enseignant chercheur.

Agacé, il remit son masque à sa place d'origine.

-Rayan a autre chose à faire de rester « dans vos pattes », et cela ne sert à rien de lui cacher votre présence ici, voyons !

-Lorsque de lourds enjeux sont de mises, croyez-moi, un mensonge vaut mieux qu'une scandaleuse vérité.

Le cœur de Tallulah sembla être transpercé par mille éguilles de fer. _« Dites-moi oui !… »_ La voix de son amant fit écho dans sa tête jusqu'à ce que la voix de son frère aîné l'efface avec violence. _« Un mensonge vaut mieux qu'une scandaleuse vérité. »_

-Ce Gala…Cette reconnaissance dans les yeux du Directeur. On peut dire que pour une étudiante, vous avez fait sacrément fort, reprit-il en triturant ses boutons de manchettes.

Tallulah resta silencieuse, le laissant poursuivre :

-Il ne m'a pas fallu discuter avec beaucoup d'étudiants et de professeur, pour apprendre que la légende du « il faut coucher pour réussir » vous poursuivait.

-Des imbéciles arriérés… gronda Tallulah qui posa son regard sur une lampe.

-Qui détiennent des paroles menaçant bien plus la place de Rayan et la réputation de l'Académie que cette déplorable gestion financière. Arriérés ou non, seul Culann détient le pouvoir de tout faire basculer à la fin de ce Gala.

-A croire qu'il n'a aucune main ce soir, à vous entendre parler.

-Ce soir ? Ha ! Ce soir, ce Gala est mon terrain de jeu. Culann le sait. Il me suffit d'un mot bien placé entre deux conversations et il peut dire adieu au soutien des artistes ici présents. Et, il ne perdrait pas seulement une filière, sa place elle-même serait remise en cause par l'Académie régionale.

-Je n'aimerais pas me mesurer à vous sur une partie de bataille navale, pouffa la jeune femme, sarcastique.

-Tiens, on ne m'avait encore jamais sorti cette comparaison. D'habitude, on assimile ma façon de faire à un jeu d'échec.

-Pourtant, ça ne correspond pas à votre façon de faire, du moins, c'est l'impression que vous me donnez ce soir. Jouer aux échecs, c'est mettre sous les nez de l'adversaire nos faiblesses en les dissimulant au mieux par une défense et des attaques stratégiques mais visibles. La concentration et l'œil avisé de l'adversaire sont de mises. La bataille navale, tout est caché. Comme ce soir… Vous avouez agir, tenir le jeu en main, pourtant personne ne sait ce que vous avez fait ou dit. Cela ne m'étonnerait guère que seuls Léon et le Directeur savent que vous êtes ici.

-Vous voulez dire, que seul Léon sait.

Le cœur de Tallulah rata un battement. L'ayant vu se raidir, l'homme sourit derrière son masque et reprit :

-Le Directeur sait, qu'en ayant le soutien de Sohan Arles, il m'aurait également sur le dos. Il a beau ne pas me connaître, ne m'avoir jamais vu, il sait qu'une personne a protégé, protège et protègera toujours les arrières des studios Arles. Un faux pas de sa part, qui mettrait en péril les accords avec le studio de mon père, et il peut dire adieu à son poste.

 _Cet homme…_ Tallulah eut un geste de recul. _Est…_

-Et si cela venait à mettre en péril la carrière de Rayan, mon père n'a qu'un mot à dire que je m'exécute.

 _« Il a toujours protégé notre famille… »_ Soudain, se remémorant une conversation avec son amant, le soir où ce dernier s'était épanché sur ce qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de son frère, Tallulah se mit à réfléchir sur les véritables intentions de ce dernier, qui se tenait en face d'elle, la posture solennelle et à bonne distance d'elle. _Il veut rester seul… pour agir sans faire éclater de scandale entre son frère et lui. « On ne s'entend pas aussi bien que Leigh et Lysandre… »_ lui eut dit Rayan. _« C'est délicat, mais je ne peux pas me défiler le 25, on se réunit tous »_ Elle songea à tous ces rituels que Rayan prenait à cœur de respecter pour sa famille. _« J'étais si fier de lui… il a été mon modèle mais je n'ai pas su me montrer si fort que lui. Je n'ai pas assumé ma relation avec Dana, et je le regrette. »_

-Ce n'est pas pour votre père que vous faites tout ça… C'est pour vous.

Son vis-à-vis tira si fort sur son bouton de manchette qu'il l'arracha.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous vous fichez bien de cette Académie. Mais vous savez que votre petit frère perdra sa place si vous n'agissez pas.

-C'est ce que je viens de vous dire, oui.

-Non… Votre mission est de cibler les donateurs, par de menacer l'équilibre du Gala. Mais vous vous donnez pour mission de protéger votre frère de toutes les menaces autour de sa carrière.

 _« Il a toujours l'impression que je lui volai son père…encore maintenant ! »_ lui confia son amant. _Cette…constante jalousie._

-Car vous savez que si Rayan venait à perdre son travail à cause de l'Académie, votre père en souffrirait. Sohan a peur pour Rayan, qui a toujours refusé son aide alors il vous envoie vous, sous couvert d'un mensonge ridicule, pour vous assurer que les négociations entre les artistes et le Directeur se déroulent sans encombre. Mais vous tenez également à protéger l'identité de votre père, en niant votre lien avec lui et votre frère. Alors vous restez caché. « Léon Van Fenema », je n'ai pas du tout fait le lien avec le beau-frère de Rayan, puisque le nom de famille n'était pas Zaidi. Pourtant, Rayan m'a confirmée qu'il avait pris votre nom.

Entre eux, un lourd silence s'immisça. Seul le crépitement des flammes des lampes à huile bourdonnait ainsi que le brouhaha grave venant de la salle de réception.

-Vous êtes… stupéfiante, Mademoiselle Loss. Pour ne pas dire désarmante. J'ignore d'où vous tenez cette faculté à déceler les gens, mais sachez que vous feriez une parfaite chasseuse de tête. Et il serait mieux pour moi de ne plus prendre de gant avec vous. Oui, je me soucis du bien-être de ma famille, de façon personnelle, et cela passe par la carrière de mon frère et du studio de mon père. Est-ce un mal ?

Tallulah secoua lentement la tête, assurée.

-Nullement. Le sentiment est noble, la façon de faire est juste répugnante, pardonnez ma franchise.

-J'en ai vu d'autre. Mais excusez également _ma_ franchise, cependant je vous trouve pire que moi.

Tallulah oscilla curieusement le menton, l'interrogeant en silence.

-Tenir à ce point à nouer une relation avec un professeur sans même se soucier de sa carrière grimpante je trouve ça déplorable. Rayan a travaillé très dur, et comme vous le savez déjà, sans l'aide de personne pour en arriver où il est. Aujourd'hui, 5 écoles se l'arrache et c'est à Anteros qu'il veut poursuivre ses recherches. Force est de constater que cela lui réussit, vu la promotion qui lui pend au nez et les séminaires qu'il va bientôt organiser. A 34 ans, cela est plutôt remarquable.

Enfin, il tua la distance, d'un pas vers elle comme Tallulah l'eut déjà fait lorsqu'elle le perça à jour.

-Et vous… Vous trouvez cela judicieux de vous lier d'amitié, que dis-je, de l'attirer dans vos bras, au risque de tout voir s'effondrer autour de lui ?

-Il-

-Rayan a suffisamment souffert à cause de personnes inconsidérées telle que vous. Vous devez être au courant…pour Dana. (Il attendit en silence qu'elle opine du chef) Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour calmer le scandale que cette outrageante relation a engendré. Une époque où Rayan ne démentait pas d'être le fils de Sohan Arles. Notre famille était pointée du doigt par sa faute et lui se voyait refuser chaque inscription dans de nouvelles écoles. J'ai dû « effacer » des esprits de personnes les plus influentes ce scandale au point de faire détacher tout lien entre Rayan Zaidi et Sohan Arles. On peut clairement parler d'un sacrifice ! Aujourd'hui, l'histoire se répète encore. Et maintenant que la réputation du studio de mon père est également de mise, sachez Mademoiselle que je désapprouve la relation que vous entretenez avec mon demi-frère. (Il serra les dents) Vous… Il sera encore temps pour vous de recommencer vos études si un scandale venait à ternir la réputation de Rayan, mais lui, vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'il devra endurer pour retrouver un jour un post comme celui-ci. Vous savez très bien, comment fonctionne Anteros. Les choses ont peut-être changé, mais certaines traditions perdurent et cela ne se détruit pas d'un claquement de doigts et par de belles paroles pleines d'espoir d'un avenir radieux. La plupart de vos camarades doutent de l'honnêteté de vos intentions derrière ce Gala, la compétition est partout, vous-même, mettez votre réussite en péril.

-Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

-Donc vous leur donnez raison ?

-Il n'y a rien de faux ! Je sors bien avec Rayan !

-Mais les rumeurs ne s'arrêtent nullement à cela, et si vous vous fichez de ce que pensent les autres, alors vous êtes foncièrement égoïste et dépourvue de bon sens. Personne ne peut se détourner du regard des autres sur soi-même, en cas contraire, vous leur donnez raison sur tout ce qu'ils pensent de vous. « Tout ça pour son mémoire ? », « Tellement simple d'écarter les cuisses pour obtenir sa place devant les jurys ! », « Un sourire, un stage, plus besoin de travailler pour réussir, elle a osé la décadence ! »

Soudain, des rires s'élevèrent de l'autre côté des rideaux qui virent faire écho dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, déjà fort confuse par les paroles de son vis-à-vis. _M-mais non…j'aime Rayan !_ s'écria-t-elle en son for intérieur.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être en droit d'intervenir dans votre liaison avec mon frère. Mais si cela doit toucher notre famille, Académie ou pas, vous le regretterez.

-Dimitri ! intervint fermement une voix derrière eux.

Tallulah et Dimitri détournèrent leurs regards masqués en direction de l'homme au visage d'or qui les surplombait depuis la scène.

-Léon… souffla la jeune femme, décontenancée.

-Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mais plus plates excuses, reprit le blond en ôtant d'un geste son masque, il dévoila ainsi sa peau pâle et ses yeux sombres, empli de peine et de dureté : J'ai menti à Rayan, et par ce biais je t'ai menti aussi. Moi qui me faisais une joie de te rencontrer, je dois te décevoir. Pardonne-moi.

-Je…

-Que fais-tu là ? s'enquit le brun, perplexe.

-Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole ! gronda son époux visiblement excédé et en colère. Dimitri eut un geste de recul qui surpris Tallulah. C'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait fébrile depuis le début de leur échange.

-Rayan…te cherche, reprit-il à l'attention de Tallulah : Tu devrais retourner là-bas, tu es l'organisatrice après tout. Cependant, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai beau ne pas être pour cette idée, je crains qu'il serait plus judicieux pour le bien-être de la soirée que Rayan ne sache rien de tout cela. (Il se tourna vers son époux) Quant à toi je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle et tu peux m'envoyer sur les roses cela ne changera rien.

Dimitri resta muet, et détourna le regard sans rien ajouter de plus. Alors qu'elle osa poser une dernière fois ses yeux embrumés d'incompréhension, Tallulah finit par s'en retourner vers la réception, laissant seuls les deux amants qui l'observèrent se fondre derrière les rideaux noirs. Lâchant un profond soupire, Dimitri ôta son masque, et se retrouva égal à son époux qui lui adressa un regard courroucé. Puis, souriant en coin il finit par rire avec une profonde moquerie dans sa voix. Semblant agacé, Dimitri croisa les bras et pris appui contre le bord de l'estrade.

-Quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras peut-être me dire ce que tu fiches ici.

-Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu perdre face devant quelqu'un ! Hahaha ! Avoue qu'elle t'a bien surpris cette petite, rit-il à gorge déployée.

-T'es impénétrable parfois…

-Oh, ne joue pas sur terrain-là, nous sommes seuls, je pourrais te surprendre !

Réalisant les libidineux sous-entendus de ses propos, Dimitri vrilla au rouge vif et remit son masque sur son visage.

-T'es qu'un obsédé, Léon.

-Ne me tends pas la perche, ça t'évitera ce genre de situation, chéri, gloussa le blond qui remit également son masque : Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadé qu'elle doit avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu face à toi. Alors qu'en réalité…

-…Elle m'a mis une belle raclée, je dois bien l'admettre, trancha l'autre : Je me suis emporté. Je regrette un peu, elle n'a pas l'air méchante… Mais je…

-Tu as encore fait ton « Dimitri », voilà ce que t'as fait. Mais sache que je place beaucoup d'espoir en elle… J'en ai assez de tous ces mensonges, de toutes ces tensions.

-Je n'accepterai pas qu'elle fasse déchoir mon frère et mon père pour une stupide amourette… Reconnais qu'ils jouent à jeu dangereux l'un comme l'autre.

-Est-ce une raison valable pour les abandonner ? N'avons-nous pas joué à un jeu dangereux au début de notre histoire, à une époque où tout était si difficile pour des personnes comme nous ? Ton père nous a-t-il abandonné pour autant ?

-C'était différent.

-Tu rends tout, très différent. A mes yeux… Elle te ressemble beaucoup.

Pouffant, Dimitri tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie de secours. Avant de passer la porte, il demanda :

-Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Faire ce que j'ai toujours fait. Observer. (Il ricana) Tout en jugeant de qui, entre Rayan et toi, est le plus idiot.

-Eh bien, tu vas finir par t'ennuyer.

-Disons qu'avec l'arrivée de cette petite, j'ai bon espoir de voir les choses prendre fin… Et surtout…

Dimitri plongea ses mains dans ses poches et l'écouta terminer :

-…Je crois toujours que cette fin sera la meilleure pour vous deux.

Secouant la tête, il sortit dans la nuit, et laissa la lourde porte grincer et claquer derrière lui.

-Une fin qui te permettrait, de te dévoiler enfin à tous sans avoir peur de leur regard.

Il porta sa main gauche aux lèvres de son masque, le souleva, et embrassa tendrement de ses chaudes lèvres l'alliance à son annulaire.

-Mon Amour.

 **GALA – ACTE II – scène 3 : « Sans espoir »**

La respiration haletante, Tallulah se mit à fuir l'espace des enchères en se retrouvant oppressée par le regard de ces autres, cachés derrière des masques aux couleurs chatoyantes. Messes basses, rires, regards enflammés, sourires en coin, rumeurs, suppositions… Elle semblait voir au-delà de la décoration, au-delà du superflu, au-delà du cache misère qu'elle eut organisé avec mon amant pour enfin se rendre compte du véritable visage de tous ces gens autour d'elle.

En un seul soir, ils venaient de concentrer le plus gros risque pour leur couple. Pour la carrière de Rayan… _« Nous ne faisons rien de mal »._ Comment avait pu-t-elle être aussi naïve ? _« Il n'y a rien d'inconvenant. »_ L'inconvenance venait de l'égoïsme même de son désir à avoir voulu lui parler comme à un homme.

-Enfin je vous trouve ! entendit-elle parmi toutes ses voix étrangères qui semblaient la juger.

-Ra…Monsieur ?

Peu importait à quelle distance il se trouvait elle le reconnaitrait et l'entendrait toujours. _A croire que mon cœur est aimanté au sien…_ se dit-elle tandis qu'il l'atteignait enfin. Tallulah ne vit pas le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son unique homme, mais la jovialité dans ses yeux et sa voix claire lui firent comprendre qu'il était très heureux ce soir. _C'est tout ce que je souhaite, qu'il reste ainsi, heureux…_

-Accordez-moi un moment, s'il vous plaît, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose ! s'empressa-t-il de lui confier, ses mains sur ses épaules.

Tallulah sembla être épiée, et aussitôt elle s'éloigna de son aîné qui laissa ses mains dans le vide, benêt, ne comprenant pas son geste de recul.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous ?

-J-je dois prendre l'air, excusez-moi…

Aussitôt, Rayan, vint la soutenir, la sentant fébrile. Il regarda autour d'eux et fit s'écarter les autres sur leur passage. Tallulah tenta de se défaire de ses bras mais son aîné insista.

-Vous désirez tomber ? Je vous sens trembler, vous avez besoin d'air, je vais vous guider.

-Tout le monde nous regarde…précisa-t-elle dans un fort murmure.

-Ils sont inquiets, bien sûr qu'ils nous regardent !

Tous deux passèrent l'antichambre, puis, accueillis par la fraicheur de la nuit, ils se trouvèrent enfin dehors, loin de la foule et de la cacophonie. La jeune femme remarqua les invités qui prenaient également l'air, et, prise de panique elle se mit à trotter derrière le gymnase, ses talons toujours nus s'enfonçant sur les graviers, là où rien n'était éclairé et surtout, là où l'accès avait été interdit pour la soirée.

-Attendez ! s'écria Rayan qui la suivit : Stop, attendez, expliquez-moi ce qu'il vous arrive bon sang !

Il retira son masque mais Tallulah le força à le garder sur le visage.

-Voulez-vous qu'on vous reconnaisse ! s'emporta-t-elle. Pourtant, Rayan n'en fit rien et jeta son masque sur l'herbe.

-Ils savent qui je suis, avec ou sans ce masque ridicule !

-Dans ce cas partez, et laissez-moi… se plaignit-elle en le repoussant.

-Partir ? Vous laisser ? Voilà une troublante demande qui ne vous ressemble pas… Si j'avais su que cette soirée vous angoisserait autant, soyez sûre que je n'aurais jamais mentionné votre prénom quant à l'exposition de cette idée.

-Cela n'a plus d'importance… c'est trop tard maintenant, tout le monde pense que je profite de votre influence…

Rayan fronça les sourcils et serra les dents au point d'en faire crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. _Bien sûr que je les entends…_ se dit-il avec affliction dans son for intérieur.

-Justement, j'étais venu vous annoncer qu'on a enfin une chance de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour et sans tabou. Certains mettront du temps à réaliser mais tous ne sont pas si stupides, Hélène la première !

-Miss Paltry est au courant !? s'offusqua Tallulah.

-O-oui, ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ? (Il secoua la tête) Peu importe, Léon, mon beau- frère a finalement révélé à Culann que nous avions un lien de parenté. Par alliance, certes, mais, il sait que nous sommes de la même famille. Léon nous couvrira, il me l'a juré ! J'ai confiance en lui, c'est un homme foncièrement bon vous savez…

Tallulah se remémora la pénible douleur dans le regard du mannequin qui venait s'excuser platement pour les mensonges autour de la présence de Dimitri en ce lieu.

-Oui…murmura-t-il : Il est gentil.

 _« Ma famille est maintenant reliée à la réputation de l'Académie. »_

-Mais jamais il n'aurait dû dévoiler publiquement votre lien. J-je veux dire…Maintenant tout le monde va savoir pour votre père. Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas…

-Personne ne sait que Sohan Arles est en réalité mon père. Arles reste Arles à leurs yeux, bien que je sache qu'il se nomme Zaidi. Ils savent juste que j'ai un frère maintenant, marié à Léon Van Fenema.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, désabusée :

-Petit à petit, de révélation en révélation cela va finir par ce savoir et ça ne peut que mal se terminer. Imaginons que la filière soit bel et bien sauvée, prendrons-nous le risque de vous faire perdre votre place alors que nous sommes justement tous là pour la maintenir ?

-Vous ne croyez donc pas en l'acceptation du Directeur.

-Il y a une seule chance sur deux qu'il accepte et aucune raison de le faire ! Tandis qu'il a suffisamment de raisons ce soir, avec toutes ces négociations, toutes ces réputations à maintenir s'il ne veut pas tout perdre, et voir partir des enseignants et des centaines d'élèves qui ne pourront plus étudier à Anteros, pour refuser de vous garder si nous maintenont notre liaison !

-Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il ce soir ? s'inquiéta d'emblée Rayan, dans un souffle aigu et incrédule : Vous qui m'avez fait ouvrir les yeux, vous qui me répétiez sans cesse que nous étions responsables de actes mais pas de ce que les autres voient et pensent de nous !

-J'avais tort ! Nous devrions y faire attention…

-Non ! Non, je refuse de vous entendre parler ainsi ! Vous aviez raison depuis le début, et je n'en ai jamais été aussi convaincu que cette nuit…Chri-…Ta-… (il secoua la tête avant d'encadrer son visage masqué de ses mains) Mon amour, je vous en prie allons lui parler.

Un horrible silence rompit leur échange…jusqu'à ce qu'un faible sanglot étouffé derrière le masque ne fasse serrer le cœur de Rayan.

-Pitié… Ne dites rien…

Chacune de ses convictions s'anéantirent à l'entente des pleures de son amante qui semblait plus épuisée que jamais. Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour retirer son masque, il fit tomber sa coiffe et ses mèches chutèrent en une cascade de boucles chocolat sur ses épaules nues et sa clavicule.

-N-non ! paniqua-t-elle voulant garder son masque, mais Rayan le lança au sol avec le sien.

-Je ne dirai rien… Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie… (Il glissa son pouce pour récolter une larme) Ne pleurez plus…

Délicatement, il embrassa sa joue épicée par ses larmes chaudes avant de nicher son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux. Un soupire se libéra lorsqu'il resserra son étreinte autour de bien aimée qui sembla se détendre dans ses bras. Rayan retrouva comme un second souffle, alors qu'il fleurait son parfum sur sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas…un tel revirement d'opinion de la part de Tallulah. Il se dit que cette soirée la pesait bien trop. _Elle n'a pas tort, il y a beaucoup d'enjeu à travers ses négociations._ Il savait également qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui… tout comme il s'inquiétait pour elle et de la sûreté à terminer correctement son année sans encombre. _Et ces satanées rumeurs !_ Il pressa son corps entre les cuisses de sa cadette qui s'agrippait à ses bretelles comme à une bouée de sauvetage. _Elle a en souffert ces deux dernières semaines !_ Plus fervent, plus enflammé, il vint dévorer sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine. _Avec l'appui de Léon cela aurait pu changer !_

-Raoul… ! gémit-elle sous ses caresses.

D'une traite, il la souleva, plaquant ses cuisses autour de sa taille et vint l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _Mais si c'est pour la voir se ronger les sangs par la suite…_ Reposant Tallulah au sol, ses mains sous son jupon qui dévoilaient ses jambes nues, Rayan crut pouvoir fondre sur elle tant leurs corps s'échauffaient l'un contre l'autre.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, éloignés des autres, n'ayant que pour seul témoin de leur amour, une lune qui se faisait voiler par des nuages vaporeux.

 **GALA – ACTE II – scène 4 : « Salutations finales »**

Lorsqu'ils se fondirent à nouveau dans la masse, ce fut le cœur en peine que Rayan décida de ne plus adresser la parole à son amante, du reste de la soirée. En contrepartie, il demanda à Tallulah s'il leur était possible de quitter le Gala avant les enchères. Il ne tenait pas à y assister, et le discours de clôture se ferait à la fin de la réception. La jeune femme accepta sens hésitation, déjà lassée par toutes ces mondanités hypocrites. Il était presque l'heure pour elle de monter sur scène de toute façon. Et lorsque ce fut le cas, Rayan se tint au fond de la salle, dos au mur, sans son masque, mais le regard rivé sur sa petite amie qui ne le lâchait pas non plus des yeux.

L'orchestre se tut, pour donner la parole à la jeune femme qui les remercia d'un signe de tête respectueux. Elle avait refait si chignon, remit sa coiffe mais avait abandonné également son masque dans l'herbe, au côté de celui de Rayan.

-Ce soir…commença-t-elle en balayant les invités d'un regard : ne sont réunis que des opportunistes.

Une lourde atmosphère plana dans la salle, et tous, semblaient à la fois redouter et attendre impatiemment la suite de son discours dont elle remplaça le contenu préparé avec Rayan pour celui de son cœur meurtri par cette soirée.

-Etudiants, professeurs, artistes, galeristes…Nous sommes tous pareils ce soir. Nous désirons ardemment obtenir ce qui soutiendra nos objectifs personnels. Emploi…carrière…recherches…études…finances…réputation. Masqués ou non, il n'y a personne capable de venir me dire que nous sommes différents les uns des autres. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi semblables que cette nuit.

Au fond, le rideau noir se mouva légèrement. Tallulah le vit. A l'extrême opposé du mur où se trouvait Rayan, Dimitri vint croiser son regard avec elle, avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois tel l'invité fantôme qu'il s'adonna à être.

-Est-ce là tout ce que nous sommes ? Des opportunistes ?

Léon, debout au milieu de la foule, tenait entre ses doigts son masque doré, et laissa son visage à la vue de tous. Petit à petit, les autres les imitèrent, tout en restant attentifs à ses mots.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça ainsi. Car avant d'agir, nous avons tous des raisons de le faire. Et ce sont ses raisons que je veux garder en moi. Je pense… aux inquiétudes de mes enseignants, pour les centaines d'élèves qu'ils ont en charge. Tous, ont répondu présents pour aider à organiser ce Gala. Mes camarades, qui ont dû supporter mes colères quant à l'arrangement de la salle. (Elle arracha des rires tandis qu'elle leur sourit) Nous n'avions jamais été aussi solidaires que ces deux dernières semaines pourtant, pour beaucoup d'entre nous, c'est à peine si nous nous sommes déjà parlé une fois depuis le début de l'année. Car nous avions toujours des raisons d'agir. Et ce sont ses raisons, et ce soutien que je veux retenir de cette soirée. Demain, nous redeviendrons des étrangers… Ce soir, masqués ou non. Nous sommes semblables par nos inquiétudes et notre solidarité. Ce soir, masqués ou non, je veux retenir que nous avons tous mis de côté une part de notre fierté pour répondre présent à une cause qui vaut la peine d'être soutenue.

Avant même qu'elle ne les remercie, de premiers applaudissements retentirent et une vague suivit.

-Merci à tous, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire bien amer qu'elle étendit après s'être humecté les lèvres.

Tallulah les salua sous leurs applaudissements, se courbant devant eux. Dans le mouvement, de nouvelles larmes chutèrent de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se redresse, fière et impassible, et ne rejoigne le Directeur qui l'aida à descendre les marches.

-Ce serait à moi de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez réussi à faire ce soir, Mademoiselle Loss. Soyez sûre, que je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée. (Il chercha Rayan des yeux) Je pensai pouvoir trouver Rayan avant qu'il ne parte, je suppose qu'il est déjà rentré. C'est légitime, la pression a besoin de redescendre et pour vous aussi. A moins que vous teniez à assister aux enchères ?

Elle lui sourit et secoua poliment le menton. Des artistes et galeristes vinrent à eux, dans le but de poser quelques questions à la jeune femme et au Directeur.

-Je vais rentrer, j'admets être épuisée.

-Un instant ! J'ai discuté avec l'un de vos professeurs, André Lebarde, il m'a parlé de votre mémoire. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus, oh, attendez ! Prenez plutôt ma carte.

-Prenez la mienne également, l'histoire d'Aria n'est pas si connue, je suis étonnée de voir qu'une étudiante s'intéresse à son parcours et à l'injustice que son pays lui a fait endurer.

Finalement, Tallulah se retrouva ensevelit de questions et dut se résoudre à rester plus longuement avec eux. Sybille intervint également, s'interrogeant sur la façon dont Tallulah appris l'existence de cette autrice exilée. Elle lui expliqua donc que son père était rédacteur en chef, et qu'il eut affaire à un ancien éditeur qui eut rencontré Aria, lorsqu'elle faisait encore le tour du monde pour des séminaires avant de se faire exiler. L'interview s'était faite chez ses parents et Tallulah finit par échanger quelques mots avec l'éditeur.

-Cela m'a…révoltée, j'ai souhaité en apprendre davantage jusqu'à me rendre compte que notre propre pays, la pression politique, religieuse et l'opinion publique n'approuvaient pas toujours l'Art qu'ils jugent à tort de crime ou de blasphème.

-Craignez-vous un retour puritain qui enliserait l'Art et le soumettrait à des lois dont il devrait être émancipé ?

-Bien sûr, et c'est déjà le cas. Allez donc poser votre question à toutes ses performeuses que l'on condamne pour avoir exposé leur corps dans des musées. Oui pour un buste de marbre, non pour un buste de chair ? Foutaise…

De plus en plus entourée par la foule, la chaleur devint insoutenable et son front commençait à suer. Cherchant son amant du regard, un dangereux tournis la pris et alors qu'elle voulut faire un pas, Tallulah vacilla sur le côté jusqu'à ce que des bras forts viennent amortir sa chute. « Ecartez-vous ! » Entendit-elle avant de sentir ses pieds, toujours nus, se décoller du sol. « Bande de vautour, vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est épuisée ! »

-Léon… ? marmonna Tallulah dont l'esprit embrumé l'empêchait de réaliser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Un fort acouphène la rendit momentanément sourde, jusqu'à ce qu'une bouffée d'air frais ne caresse ses narines et fasse s'évaporer la brume dans son regard.

Ses cheveux s'effilaient sur son visage, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en grand elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans la voiture de Rayan, qui conduisait en silence. Sa vitre était ouverte, et, l'air pénétra l'intérieur du véhicule qui roulait lentement.

-Comment tu te sens ? susurra-t-il après avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée : Léon t'a rattrapée, tu t'es évanouie…

-J'avais si chaud, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant sur son siège qui était incliné en arrière.

Rayan sourit, et caressa sa joue avec une phalange non sans garder ses yeux sur la route. Sa cadette sourit également à ce contact et vint aussitôt prendre sa main. Elle caressa ses doigts un instant, et lorsque Rayan voulut changer de vitesse, elle s'éloigna. Surprise, eux qui avaient l'habitude de garder leurs mains jointes, il osa l'interroger du regard, mais le sien s'était déjà détourné sur le rétroviseur de son angle.

-J'ai dit à Chani que tu dormirais chez moi ce week-end, mais tu veux sûrement rentrer chez toi ?

-Non, chez toi ce sera très bien, assura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-D'accord… (Il activa son clignotant avant de s'engager sur la voie qui les ramènerait chez lui) Alors on y va.

Tallulah alluma la radio, changea plusieurs fois les stations, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse l'air de la musique principale du « Fantôme de l'Opéra » interprétée par Lindsey Stirling, mêlant classique au rock, mariant violon et guitare électrique. Aussitôt, son échange avec Dimitri, avec cet homme au visage d'argent, se rejoua dans sa tête et comme pour faire taire sa voix, elle monta le son.

-Baisse un peu T-…

Rayan tressauta lorsque sa petite amie vint agripper la jambière de son pantalon, tremblante. Aussitôt, il vint saisir sa main qu'il garda dans la sienne le reste du trajet. Sur un son plus moderne que jamais, Christine et Raoul s'adonnèrent à l'écoute de cette hypnotique mélodie qui semblait leur faire hommage.

A suivre…

* * *

[Prochains chapitres, la semaine prochaine ! :D J'espère que ce Gala vous aura autant plus que celui dans le jeu, personnellement, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à m'imaginer les scènes, les personnages et leurs ressentis à travers cette soirée ! Alors, qu'adviendra -t-il du Tayan après une soirée haute en rebondissements ?:) ]


	30. Chapter 30

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Houlà-là-là ! Fait longtemps 10 jours plus exactement que je n'ai rien publié xD J'ai été tellement submergée ! Comment allez-vous ? Allez, on se retrouve avec deux nouveaux chapitres et là, je peux vous assurer qu'on arrive enfin à la fin de la fic ! Je dis enfin, car il faut savoir dire stop à un moment, même si j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées qui fusent sûrement pour un OS qui suivra la fic d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas !

En revanche...je spoile un peu, excusez-moi, mais pour ce qui est du bébé de Rosa et Leigh, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de faire perdre le bébé à Rosa, non, en corrigeant mes fautes, je n'ai pas du tout changer l'histoire. Pour moi, la perte d'un enfant est un sujet vraiment brutal, j'ai mes raisons, et je ne vais pas vous cacher que je n'ai pas la force d'écrire une scène qui retranscrit le sentiment de Rosa et de Leigh dans un tel drame. Puis de vous a moi, Leigh a déjà subi suffisamment de drame dans sa vie, alors perdre son enfant, pour moi, niette. Je voulais qu'ils aient cet enfant, et ils l'auront dans ma fic en bonne santé ^^ Voilà pour le spoil, navrée mais quand j'ai joué à l'épisode 10 j'ai aussitôt rebondi à mon scénario de fic et je me suis dit qu'une petite note s'imposait ;)

Mais ce sera tout ! Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à vous :D]

* * *

Rayan

-Garde tes coudes pliés devant ta tête, dans le vif, l'agresseur tape d'abord la tête avant de toucher les jambes. C'est instinctif, il faut que tu bloques en protégeant ton visage !

-Comme ça ?

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le Gala. Tallulah et moi avions eu des remerciements privés de la part de mes supérieurs, et surtout, du Directeur qui s'adonna par la suite à faire un discours face à toute ma classe principale. Si fier fut-il, le résultat nous laissa un goût amer. Ma petite amie fut la cible de la jalousie de bon nombre de ses camarades qui n'hésitèrent pas à lui transmettre de fausses informations, un jour où elle devait se rendre au cours de Monsieur Lebarde.

Chani et les autres n'étaient pas avec elle, et, revenant de la BU, des camarades l'interpellèrent pour lui signaler que le cours avait été déplacé et que l'emploi du temps serait modifié dans la journée. Tallulah eut attendu toute la journée, pour finalement rater complètement le cours de Monsieur Lebarde qui s'indigna ouvertement devant toute l'équipe enseignante. « Ah ! Maintenant que le Directeur l'applaudit et qu'elle a reçu les cartes de visites de certains artistes, Madame se sent suffisamment confiante pour rater les cours ! Bien ! Bel exemple ! » Cela nous étonna, Madame Klamis, Hélène, Nathan et moi-même…

Le soir même, Tallulah m'expliqua ce qu'eurent fait ses camarades. Chani essaya de la contacter, mais ma cadette avait déjà plus de trente minutes de retard lorsqu'elle fut en chemin. Elle savait qu'André ne l'accepterait pas en cours… Elle avait donc rebroussé chemin. Depuis, elle ne parlait plus à aucun de ses camarades en dehors de son cercle d'ami.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible à mettre sous le nez des coupables pour leur faire ravaler leur bêtise. J'étais finalement pieds et poings liés, et cela me tuait de ne pouvoir rien faire si ce n'était hausser le ton lorsque ça s'agitait en cours. _Puis…_

-Haha, non, ça c'est pour les personnes qui ont des lunettes. Bon en soi, ça te protège, mais toi tu dois les plaquer devant toi, les mains sur le haut de ta tête.

… _Depuis la fin du week-end qui a suivi le Gala, Tallulah a refusé tous nos rendez-vous galants._ Après l'accord de son médecin et de son kiné qu'elle voyait toujours pour de dernières séances, j'eus cherché une salle où était enseignées des techniques de défenses personnelles, comme je lui eus promis. Finalement, mon ancien entraîneur d'Athlétisme, avait ouvert une salle d'arts martiaux que ses enfants exploitaient également. Sa fille fut d'ailleurs notre mentor bien qu'elle me laissât m'entraîner avec Tallulah après avoir vérifié que je me souvenais de mon propre apprentissage. Elle pouvait s'occuper d'autres personnes, mais venait vérifier que tout se passait bien de temps à autres.

Première fois que l'on se voyait dans la semaine. Pas que cela me déplaise, au contraire, je me sentais très impliqué dans son entraînement et je comptais bien la suivre jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que je puisse la voir sereine de monter dans un bus ou d'aller travailler. Elle ne se permettait même plus de rester à la BU jusqu'à la fermeture, seule ou accompagnée elle quittait le campus avant la tombée de la nuit.

-Ok, je crois que j'ai compris, m'assura-t-elle : Recommence.

Je me remis en place, prêt à la surplomber dans la mise en scène d'une agression. Tallulah protégea, cette fois-ci, parfaitement son visage et ses tempes.

-Super, puce ! souris-je en m'approchant pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Elle se laissa faire, timidement fière d'elle et nicha son visage contre mon torse, habillé seulement d'un t-shirt anthracite à manches courtes qui moulaient mes biceps. J'embrassai les cheveux de ma cadette qui regardait autour de nous. J'arquai un sourcil, curieux, mais aussi quelque peu agacé de la voir se méfier du regard des autres lorsque nous n'étions même pas à la fac. Je levai les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle s'éloigna promptement, mais pris sur moi et me remis en place.

-On reprend une dernière fois et on demandera à Sarah si on peut passer au plaquage.

Tallulah opina du chef.

Après trente dernières minutes d'entraînement, nous arrivâmes à terme de notre session et partîmes nous changer dans les vestiaires. Nous nous nous rejoignîmes dans le hall, saluèrent notre mentor et prîmes la sortie.

-Alors, première impression ?

-C'est … étrange, de t'avoir pour « agresseur », rit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Je souris, et de mon bras libre, j'entourai ses épaules pour la rapprocher de moi et l'embrasser. Aussitôt, elle entra sa tête dans ses épaules et me demanda de faire attention.

-Hé… on n'est pas à la fac, lui rappelai-je avec douceur et faisant glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Justement, faut qu'on se fasse discrets.

-Ecoute, je comprends que ces rumeurs t'agacent, mais on ne va pas s'arrêter de se voir quand-même, m'outrai-je face à sa réticence à me rendre mon étreinte.

Elle haussa une épaule.

-Sans arrêter de se voir, on peut sûrement faire plus…attention aux fréquences de nos sorties.

Prenant une profonde inspiration que je bloquai, je fermai les yeux en entamai un silencieux compte à rebours dans ma tête. _Il y a des choses qu'elle ne me dit pas…_ J'en était persuadé. Le souvenir de ses larmes, de son alerte le soir du Gala tandis que Léon était sur le point de nous donner l'opportunité ultime de tout dévoiler au Directeur, m'eurent déjà mis la puce à l'oreille mais cette semaine, son changement bien trop radical d'attitude était flagrant et très inquiétant.

-Donc, manger un morceau au café lecture, ce soir, ce n'est même pas la peine que je te le propose ?

Tallulah baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Je travaille ce soir, tu le sais.

Je soupirai. _Oui…quel idiot,_ me dis-je en ayant oublié ce détail tant j'étais agacé de la voir si réticente pour que l'on parte en rencard. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt l'heure pour elle de devoir se rendre au café. Triturant sa montre, celle que je lui eus offerte au nouvel an, je la vis sourire face au cadran. Mon cœur fut enveloppé de douceur. J'étais heureux de la voir chérir cette nouvelle montre.

-Allez viens, fis-je dans un souffle tendre : Je peux au moins te déposer au café ?

Ma petite amie sourit, et posa finalement son regard aimant sur moi. Pour la rassurer, je regardai autour de nous, avant de me pencher et l'embrasser tendrement. Hésitante, elle glissa ses mains sur ma veste denim avant d'agripper les pans comme pour me rapprocher d'elle. Sur la pointe des pieds pour m'atteindre, elle colla son front contre le mien et nous profitâmes du moment avec une pure complicité qui m'eut manquée cette semaine.

Plus tard, après avoir déposé Tallulah au café je me rendis chez Leigh et Rosalya qui m'eurent invité avec Alexy pour passer un moment avec eux. Je me doutai aussi… qu'ils profitaient que Tallulah soit au travail pour se mettre au courant de certaines choses qui se répandaient comme une traînée de poudre à la fac. Je sonnai et j'eus Leigh à l'interphone. Il déverrouilla l'entrée et je pus rejoindre son appartement.

-Bonjour ! souris-je en me déchaussant tandis que Leigh me tenait la porte.

-Comment tu vas ? (Nous nous fîmes une accolade) Toujours ok pour le restaurant samedi prochain ?

-Ah bah oui, fis-je avec évidence et légèreté : Enfin…

 _Tallulah se refroidit de plus en plus à l'idée de sortir en groupe._ Arrivé au salon je saluai la future maman au ventre qui commençait petit à petit à s'arrondir. Elle nous avait déjà montré des photos comparatives et évolutives de sa grossesse depuis le mois de novembre jusqu'à février. La différence était à la fois légère et flagrante, tout dépendait le vêtement qu'elle portait. Mais nu, on voyait que son ventre avait bel et bien pris du galbe. Je saluai Alexy qui me fit de la place à côté de lui sur le canapé.

-Comment te sens-tu ? souris-je à Rosa qui semblait avoir bonne mine aujourd'hui.

-Ça va, ça va…bon, je dois t'avouer que ça m'a fait bizarre de devoir en parler à la Directrice de ma section, mais bon, si jamais je devais rater un examen au moins je ne serais pas pénalisée.

-C'est ce que tu pouvais faire de mieux. Et votre première écho ? (J'eus un geste de recul) Enfin, c'est peut-être indiscret.

-Mais non ! Leigh est parti chercher le dossier.

-Moi je les ai déjà vu ! Alexy se tortilla sur son siège avec excitation.

-M'aurait étonné ! ris-je en voyant Leigh venir s'asseoir avec nous.

Ce fut avec une certaine fierté dans les yeux que mon ami nous raconta le déroulement de leur première échographie. Rosalya nous confirma que le bébé allait bien mais qu'il était clair qu'elle eut accumulé beaucoup de stress ces dernières semaines et le médecin lui avait fortement conseillé de lever le pied dans ses tâches quotidiennes, autant les études, la boutique que la couture.

-Pour une fois que je peux avoir un peu d'autorité, rit Leigh content d'avoir pu persuader sa compagne de prendre du repos.

-C'est bon, je sais que je dois me calmer un peu sur certaines choses. Puis, il se peut que l'on m'accorde les cours à distance, ma section propose cette option, mais…j'ai peur de péter un câble si je reste enfermée chez moi ! (Elle soupira) Dommage que Tal' travaillait j'aurais bien voulu lui montrer ce mini-pouce nain !

-Oui…enfin, (Alexy se tourna vers moi) On pourra toujours lui montrer samedi prochain.

Je souris en coin. _La subtilité n'est pas son fort…_ Leigh comme Rosalya, me lançait un regard à la fois curieux et soucieux. Alexy se leva et proposa de préparer lui-même le thé et café pour tout le monde. Leigh l'en remercia.

-Vous êtes au courant pour…les rumeurs ?

-Difficile de faire abstraction, le Gala a fait tellement parler de lui, fit la jeune femme.

-Rosa m'a raconté que…ça commençait à monter aux oreilles du corps enseignants. C'est vrai ?

J'opinai et je leur racontai les premières crasses qu'eurent subi ma petite amie par la jalousie des élèves à la suite du succès du Gala.

-En plus de cela, les rumeurs commencent à faire parler mes collègues. J'ai une amie d'au courant, Miss Paltry, je sais que vous avez cours avec elle. Mais les autres, à part me regarder de travers, ils n'osent pas vraiment me confronter avec leurs questions. On s'était déjà pas mal disputé les uns les autres quant au faut que certains profs couchent avec leurs étudiants pour…le temps d'une aventure ! Alors, une relation sérieuse, je crains que tous aient peur de faire fumer les esprits.

-Si tu veux mon avis ils ont sûrement besoin de ça que leurs esprits fument un peu comme tu dis, gronda Rosalya : Bon, je reconnais avoir été un peu…apeurée lorsque Tallulah me parlait déjà de toi avec légèreté en faisant abstraction de ton statut d'enseignant. Ou plutôt, un enseignant de sa fac et sa section qui plus est. Je craignais que déjà que cela tourne mal, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez dans des établissements différents.

-Je sais, murmurai-je en attrapant la tasse de thé que me servit Alexy avant de se rasseoir.

-Mais il faudra bien qu'ils réalisent que vous ne faites de mal à personne.

-C'est plus délicat que ça Rosa. Déjà, à en croire les rumeurs, Tallulah « profite » de ses rapports avec les professeurs pour s'assurer de bon retour pour sa soutenance. J'ai mangé avec Chani l'autre midi, Tallulah bossait au café. Et des camarades de leur classe nous ont rejoint et ont demandé à Chani si elle n'avait pas eu également droit à un traitement de faveur comme elles étaient amies. (Alexy secoua la tête, incrédule) Tallulah a eu des cartes de visite de certains artistes apparemment et certains commencent à croire que Chani en profite également.

-Ils vont loin, là…gronda Leigh qui stoppa son geste tandis qu'il allait prendre une gorgée de son café.

-Il est vrai que… Monsieur Lebarde est venu à parler du mémoire de Tallulah avec certains artistes devenus donateurs. Beaucoup sont venus lui poser des questions et débattre avec elle. En soit, tout le monde a parlé avec tout le monde, mais qu'une étudiante en particulier se fasse autant remarquer. Oui, la jalousie n'est jamais loin.

-Elle était l'organisatrice, ils veulent quoi ? s'outra Rosalya.

-Sa place. Beaucoup auraient voulu sa place… alors, pour tarir la sienne ils jouent sur la moquerie. Le souci étant que la rumeur source est vraie : Je sors bien avec Tallulah. Le reste, chacun étoffe et creuse l'humiliation à sa façon.

-C'est dégueulasse, souffla Alexy le regard perdu dans sa tasse fumante.

-Comment vous vivez ça ? s'enquit Leigh.

-Pour ma part, ça me fait soupirer oui. Mais je n'aimerais pas qu'on vienne m'accuser de profiter d'elle…

-Pour le moment, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se passe, souligna Alexy : On ne lui en a pas vraiment touché mot… D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle évite un peu tout le monde ces jours-ci.

 _Ils ont remarqué…_ En même temps, si Tallulah se mettait à éviter les sorties cela allait évidemment terminer par se remarquer. Nous continuâmes à discuter encore un bon moment, et avant que je ne j'aille rejoindre Tallulah au café, nous nous promîmes de la convaincre de ne pas annuler la sortie de samedi. Je saluai mes amis et pris à nouveau la route pour le Cosy Bear. Enfin, ça, ce fut avant que je ne reçoive un appel de Tallulah. J'enclenchai l'option d'appel de ma voiture.

-Hé, puce ! Je suis en chemin, je passe te chercher.

« Justement, je t'appel pour te dire que t'es pas obligé de t'arrêter, j'ai pris le bus. »

-Quoi !? Toute seule ? Mais…je pensai que je devais passer te prendre !

« C'est mieux si on ne nous voit pas ensemble au café… qui sait, ça pourrait atténuer un peu les soupçons de-… »

-Je ne vais pas m'arrêter de te voir, Tallulah, m'écriai-je d'un coup : Les soupçons… Oui, on n'a sûrement mal calculé, on s'est montré bien trop confiants. Mais maintenant, il va falloir qu'on assume. Et ce n'est pas en s'éloignant des autres qu'on atténuera quoi que ce soit. C'est si on ne clarifie rien, qu'on risque de donner raisons aux rumeurs Tal'…

« Mais c'est trop tard pour essayer de clarifier quoi que ce soit Rayan ! (Elle soupira douloureusement) Anteros vient juste de retrouver des donateurs, on devrait peut-être… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, j'activai mon clignotant alors que je prenais la route en direction de son immeuble.

-Tu vas chez toi ou chez moi là ?

« Chez moi, on s'est prévu un petit week-end révisions avec Chani et Charly. »

-Des révisions ? Vous n'avez pas de contrôle pour le moment pourtant, votre emploi du temps est allégé avec l'approche de la soutenance.

« Justement, on voulait s'essayer à l'oral. Même si j'ai toujours l'interview avec Aria à faire, cela sera du supplément, je peux toujours préparer mon oral avec tout ce que j'ai rédigé »

-J'ai tes dernières parties d'ailleurs, je te les enverrai par mail. Mais pour la soutenance, il va falloir qu'on voie ça ensemble, ton intro est trop longue.

« Je vais voir ça avec Chani et Charly je t'ai dit… » insista-t-elle gentiment. Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu n'es quand même pas en chemin pour chez moi là, si ? »

-Un problème avec ça … ? osai-je demander, sceptique.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…on pourrait te voir et-… »

-Mais enfin, la fac entière ne connait pas nos adresses, Tal'… soupirai-je en frottant mon front dans un geste agacé : Donc Charly peut voir sa copine mais pas moi ?

« Rayan… »

-En une semaine on se voit pourquoi ? Une séance de self-defense ! On s'est toujours gardé les week-ends pour se voir, on ne va pas arrêter du jour au lendemain, si !?

Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne :

« T'as raison. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… la semaine n'a pas été terrible. »

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Essayant de reprendre contenance, je serrai mon volant en imaginant la mine épuisée qu'elle devait arborer.

-Je sais ma chérie… (Je me pinçai les lèvres) Mais tu me fais peur quand je te vois t'éloigner comme tu le fais…

« Je ne…m'éloigne pas. Je veux juste éviter de salir ton statut. Je te rappelle que tu as une première conférence après les vacances d'hiver. »

-Salir mon statut ? Tallulah, de nous deux, celle qui voit sa réputation entachée, c'est toi… A cause de ses petits cons.

« Faut pas se voiler la face, ça t'atteindra bien à un moment… et à ce moment-là… »

J'arrivai non loin de son immeuble et je la vis assise sur les marches du perron. Elle avait le portable collé à son oreille, et son sac de sport à ses pieds. Je klaxonnai, alors que je tournai pour me garer sur son parking. Le soleil déclinait au loin et le dessin des fenêtres colorés de l'immeuble luisait par milles couleurs.

-Je-

Je l'entendis raccrocher. Puis, alors que je rassemblai mes affaires, elle apparut dans mon champ de vision, la mine penaude et un sourire amer en coin. Je verrouillai ma voiture et ouvris les bras pour l'inciter à venir s'y lover. Ce qu'elle fit en laissant tomber son sac au sol. J'humai le parfum de ses cheveux en frottant mon nez, tandis qu'elle entourait ma taille sous ma veste denim.

-Excuse-toi, murmura-t-elle, la voix grave.

-Je sais que ça te perturbe… Je me sens tellement impuissant face à ça. Mais on est ensemble, c'est l'essentiel, tu ne crois pas ?

Ma cadette grimaça un sourire qui s'évanouit.

-Souris ! fis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle ferma les yeux, semblant tiraillée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement et lâcha un ricanement.

-Mieux…, souris-je avant d'embrasser son front.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers dans l'appartement. Tallulah me proposa de passer la nuit chez elle. Elle envoya un message à Chani pour la prévenir et cette dernière s'étonna qu'elle demande confirmation, pensant d'emblée que je passerai le week-end avec eux trois, Charly en plus, depuis le début.

-J'ai une colocataire en or, gloussa Tallulah qui se changeait.

Installé à son bureau, j'examinai son dossier d'aide aux revenus qui financerait son voyage au Québec.

-Ah, t'as eu de l'aide de la CAF ?

-Oui, avec ça et l'aide de l'administration que j'ai eu droit, ça m'a remboursée mon billet. Heureusement que j'ai réservé depuis 3 semaines, les prix ont gonflé d'une traite j'aurais pu me retrouver avec un billet à 980 balles ! Bon, tu me diras, ce n'est pas le plus cher, mais quand même… (Elle fit la moue) J'suis étudiante merde…

-Et c'est toujours Aria qui t'héberge ? Non parce que…m'appelle pas en catastrophe pour me dire « Chéri viens me chercher je suis à la rue ! ». Avec le décalage horaire, t'as le temps de congeler sur place !

-Tu ne viendrais même pas m'aider ? Méchant…

-Mais si ! Je ris, remettant ses papiers à leur place, je finis par tomber sur le plan de sa soutenance.

-Woh, tu veux dire trop de choses chérie… Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de choses.

-T'as pas lu ! s'outra-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mes cuisses.

-Déjà, ton intro est beaucoup trop longue je te l'ai déjà dit. 3 minutes _grand_ max pour l'intro Tallulah. N'oublie pas que tu n'as que 20 minutes et je sais que tu veux faire une ouverture sur les performeuses françaises.

-J'enlève quoi alors… ?

Nous nous penchâmes sur sa soutenance tout en préparant à dîner pour nous quatre, bien que nous attendions Charly et Chani. Ces derniers arrivèrent vers 20h, la jeune femme semblait sur les rotules après sa journée de travail.

-Ne me parlez plus _jamais_ de vases chinois. Plus JAMAIS !

Nous rîmes sous sa mine déconfite avant de leur annoncer que le dîner était prêt. Le repas fut léger tout comme les discussions qui dévièrent sur la prise d'un rendez-vous de Chani.

-Pas encore, j'hésite à retourner la voir. La dernière j'ai cru que j'allais lui crever les yeux. M'a fait mal cette conne !

-Voilà pourquoi je le fais moi-même, puis la crème c'est nettement moins douloureux pour le kiwi.

 _Le kiwi ?_ Je lançai un regard confus à Charly qui me fit comprendre qui n'en savait pas plus que moi.

-J'ose pas les crèmes, ma peau fait pas mal de réaction à tout et n'importe quoi.

-Moi aussi, mais j'en ai trouvé une qui est mais alors _tellement_ douce après le rinçage : Hein chéri ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…bah…j-je…oui ? Vous parlez de quoi ?

-De kiwi, gloussa Charly qui manqua s'étrangler avec la gorgée de son eau.

Les filles reprirent leur conversation sans faire plus de cas à ma confusion.

-Mais elle parle de quoi ? Quel kiwi ?

-J'ai cessé de chercher et tu devrais en faire autant. (Il les hêla dans la cuisine) Hé, Tal', j'ai apporté mon jeu, je peux t'emprunter ta console ?

-Oui, oui vas-y ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Tu connais _Resident Evil ?_ me demanda-t-il subitement.

-Euh…vaguement. Je sais qu'il y a eu des films, mais…

-Haha, pas ton truc hein ? Tu vas voir, les personnages sont intéressants en dehors de l'histoire un peu glauque.

Charly m'expliqua rapidement l'histoire de la licence. Je n'étais pas tellement jeu vidéo, mais pour ce soir j'étais prêt à faire une exception. Charly était vraiment quelqu'un de calme, cela jurait tellement avec le caractère électrique de son meilleur ami Camille et celui un peu plus rentre dedans de Kelly. Pendant qu'on attendait le chargement du jeu, il sortit un casque de réalité virtuelle et cela m'intrigua.

-Tu veux essayer ? me sourit-il, malicieux.

-Euh…à toi l'honneur, fis-je peu confiant quant au scénario un peu lugubre du jeu.

-Ok, on switchera au pire.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et nous continuâmes à plaisanter devant le jeu. Charly apporta un brin de légèreté entre les « _jumpscares_ », et sortait une plaisanterie pour détendre l'atmosphère tant nous étions stressés l'un comme l'autre.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment la jambe se soigne si rapidement avec une bouteille d'eau oxygéné de la pharmacie du coin ?

-Haha ! Ne raisonne pas logiquement dans ce type de jeu, ça ne sert à rien, gloussa-t-il.

-Non mais on me coupe la jambe comme ça avec une pelle, mais il me faut plus d'une bouteille oxygénée pour m'en remettre, ricanai-je avant de demander aux filles où elles étaient.

Les voyant sortir de la salle de bain, démaquillées et en tenue de nuit, elles vinrent à nous, chacune se lovant contre son petit ami respectif.

-Alors, le kiwi est tout frais ? gloussa Charly.

-Ah, je dois avouer que la crème de Tallulah est pas mal.

Me sentant un peu à côté de la plaque, je restai muet. Après une partie de _Resident Evil_ , pendant laquelle Tallulah m'agrippa plus d'une fois la cuisse qu'elle lacéra à cause du casque qu'elle eut testé, nous partîmes nous coucher. Seul avec ma chérie, j'osai lui demander.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de kiwi ?

-Haha, sérieux t'as compris ? (Elle haussa un sourcil, l'ai enjôleur) Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre que t'aimais bien ça.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Je me tus alors qu'elle commençait à faire glisser son short de nuit. Sur le moment, je me dis qu'elle se déshabillait pour venir au lit, elle qui ne supportait que moyennement les vêtements tant elle remuait parfois. Mais lorsqu'elle vint se poser à califourchon sur mon bassin, un sourire charmeur s'étira sur mes lèvres. _Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à qui ça a manqué,_ me dis-je, émoustillé, en mon for intérieur. Elle se pencha vers mon visage et chuchota : « T'es vraiment sûr de ne pas savoir ce que c'est ? »

Et étrangement, lorsqu'elle fit glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes et que le fruit défendu se retrouva nu devant moi. Je me dis qu'effectivement, le kiwi était l'un de mes fruits préférés. À la suite de notre étreinte libidineuse, nous nous retrouvâmes dans les bras de l'autre, tous deux encore éveillés. Ma tête reposait contre son sein gauche et je pouvais entendre son pouls paisible. Les yeux clos, je savourai les caresses qu'elle me prodiguait dans les cheveux.

-Je pourrais venir avec toi au Québec… susurrai-je.

-C'est trop proche de la rentrée. Imagine qu'il y a un empêchement, tu pourrais avoir du retard pour les cours.

-Je serai excusé… je veux dire, les retards des transports publics, ça rentre dans les excuses acceptées pour les absences et retard, de même pour le corps enseignant, gloussai-je.

-Oui, enfin, on serait tous deux en retard, et là…

Je haussai les sourcils avec évidence.

-Dis comme ça… (je vins m'étendre sur elle, le visage contre son cou) Tu dois être contente, depuis le temps que tu voulais visiter le Québec.

-Oui ! Enfin, le séjour sera bien trop court pour faire autant de visite que je veux mais j'essaierai de me promener un peu. Tu as déjà mis les pieds là-bas ?

-Non, mais j'aimerai beaucoup y aller aussi. (Je levai les yeux sur elle) Avec toi, si possible.

Ma cadette embrassa mon front avec amour. Soudain, elle me demanda :

-Tu veux des enfants ?

J'écarquillai les yeux avec stupeur et vint croiser son regard dans la lueur bleuté de la lune qui filtrait par les dessins de sa fenêtre. Une joyeuse carpe dans le salon, un élégant papillon dans la chambre de Chani et une délicate plume pour Tallulah. Les jeux d'ombres et de lumière tapissaient son rideau et le sol par un rai lumineux.

-T-Tu demandes ça à titre d'information ou bien… ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire après le Master… Tous les jours, j'épluche différentes possibilités mais rien n'attise mon intérêt. J'aime étudier l'art, mais les métiers qui y débouchent, pas vraiment. Je voulais…Vraiment étoffer ma culture dans ses études et j'ai fait des stages incroyables et j'ai rencontré vraiment beaucoup de belles personnes avec des points que nous avons en commun. Mais voilà… Je vais faire quoi après ?

Sentant qu'elle n'avait pas terminé, je restai silencieux, et attentif à son épanchement soudainement très amer. Je savais qu'elle doutait parfois pour la fin de ses études. Je me disais, qu'après toutes les propositions de ses artistes pendant le Gala, cela lui passerait mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'avait fait qu'empirer.

-Je me dis…que toi, tu vas continuer à avancer. Et moi, si on est toujours ensemble… je ferai quoi ? Je me vois mal avoir des enfants, les éduquer, leur offrir un avenir alors que je ne sais même pas m'occuper du mien.

Mon cœur se serra.

-Tu… Je n'ai jamais eu de souci avec ton âge Rayan, mais il faut se l'avouer. Je reste plus jeune et…

-Tallulah, repris-je avec douceur : On n'en est pas là.

-J-je sais… (sa voix se gorgea d'émotion) Merde, soupira-t-elle, agacée de se savoir en larmes.

Je vins l'étreindre non sans lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle se laisse aller plutôt que de tout garder pour elle.

-Tu veux savoir si je veux des enfants ? Honnêtement, j'y ai songé. Oui, je me vois être père. Mais pas maintenant. Comme tu dis, j'ai encore du chemin à faire et je me plais dans mes recherches. Je me suis toujours dit, si je devais avoir des enfants un jour, je voudrais être le plus présent pour eux, et pour le moment, je n'aurais pas vraiment l'occasion de m'occuper d'eux.

-Mais t-tu… Si le jour où tu te sens prêt…je ne le suis pas… ? pleura-t-elle à gros sanglot.

-Tallulah, Tallulah calme-toi.

 _Elle est… comme inconsolable depuis ce Gala…Pourquoi !?_ J'allais finir par paniquer autant qu'elle à rester sans réponse avec toujours plus de questions qui fleurissaient de jour en jour et ses larmes qui coulaient à l'en épuiser. Puis, je réalisai les sous-entendus de ses paroles. _« Si le jour où tu te sens prêt…je ne le suis pas… ? »_

-Tallulah…tu…tu nous vois avoir des enfants ensemble ?

Elle s'exclama, presque outrée :

-Avec qui d'autre !?

Sans pouvoir me contenir je souris, et ris avec allégresse. Ma cadette me toisa curieusement, en séchant ses larmes, et elle me demanda ce qu'elle venait dire d'amusant.

-Rien, ris-je : Rien d'amusant ! Mais tellement…

 _Tellement porteur d'espoir et de projets d'avenir._ Ces projets ne se réaliseraient pas maintenant, tant nous n'étions pas prêts l'un comme l'autre. Mais de savoir, qu'un jour nous en reparlerions avec sérieux, avec tendresse, avec doute, et enfin avec assurance… Cela m'emplissait d'une joie sans pareil. Nous finîmes par nous endormir. Tallulah fit une petite grâce matinée, et nous la laissâmes dormir.

Je retrouvai Charly et Chani dans le salon en train de petit déjeuner. Je les saluai et Chani me proposa du café et m'autorisa à faire comme chez moi.

-Je prends un petit déj' avec le professeur Zaidi. Tu parles d'un scoop, taquina Charly en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Je gloussai et partis me faire griller du pain dans la cuisine.

-Ils sont sérieux… ? entendis-je venir de Chani qui paraissait quelque peu scandalisée.

-Elle a facebook ?

-Non…mais je sais pas si on va devoir lui montrer ça…

-On ne peut pas lui cacher, attend, faut le signaler au dirlo là…

Délaissant mes tartines, je revins à eux dans le salon et tous deux rougirent en me voyant. J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur, et sans que je ne pose aucune question, Charly se leva, son portable en main et me le mit sous les yeux. Il fit défiler la file d'actualité de la page de la fac, et une multitude de publications concernant l'article du Gala étaient raillées par des moqueries et des GIF humiliants qui représentaient ma petite amie avec le Directeur dans des mises en scènes obscènes et dégradantes. _Là c'en est trop…_

-Je peux t'emprunter ton ordinateur Chani ? Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'en toucher deux mots au Directeur avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même.

-Mais, et Tallulah ?

Je serrai les dents. Je resongeai à son état de ces trois dernières semaines. Et cela fut de mal en pis au point de se poser des questions existentielles qui la rongeait sérieusement tandis que pour certaines, il était sûrement tôt pour elle d'y songer. De plus, elle culpabilisait de plus en plus, quant au fait de s'être montrée si confiante quant au déroulement de notre relation, et ce, depuis notre première rencontre. Cependant, remonter la course du soleil était impossible, à moins d'assumer notre insouciance du début, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre.

-Mais, Tallulah « quoi ? » entendîmes-nous provenir du couloir.

Chani s'était levée de table, un peu fébrile et elle vint nous rejoindre Charly et moi. Tallulah était là, et avait un sourire curieux mais face à notre retenue à lui répondre et sûrement à la stupeur de la savoir levée au pire moment de notre échange, elle s'approcha de nous avant même que Charly ne puisse ranger son portable.

-Tal'… commença-t-il en éloignant l'écran : T-tu devrais pas…

-T'es sérieux ? murmura-t-elle un peu froidement. Je fis un signe concis du menton à Charly pour qu'il lui montre la page.

A reculons, il le fit et Chani vint masser d'un geste réconfortant le dos de son amie qui lisait certains des messages. Quand je me rendis compte qu'elle était partie pour tout lire, j'éloignai le portable de ses mains et Charly le remit dans la poche de son jogging.

-Au moins, certains ont tout de même trouvé ça débile, soupira ma cadette en partant dans la cuisine.

-Tal'… l'appela doucement Chani.

Mais Tallulah fit un geste pour la repousser. La jeune femme aux mèches roses insista, parvint à retourner son amie face à elle et l'étreignit tandis que Tallulah se laissait glisser le long de l'encadré de l'arche. Cela me retourna l'estomac… Tiraillé entre la colère, le dégoût et cette fichue impuissance qui me rongeait, je m'accroupis près des filles et Chani se décala juste d'un cran pour me laisser entrevoir le visage de ma petite amie. Elle avait des cernes et son regard bicolore était terne comme vidé de toutes larmes à force d'en avoir versé ces derniers temps.

-J'en ai marre, chuchota-t-elle en croisant mon regard, la gorgé nouée : On fera quoi lorsque ça t'atteindra ? Hein… ?

-Déjà, on va envoyer un mail au Directeur. Il faut que ces gamineries cesses. Jalousie, j'entends bien, mais humiliation ? Cela non.

Elle alla répliquer et sachant d'emblée ce qu'elle allait dire, je la coupai en poursuivant, quitte à hausser un peu le ton.

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler ! On n'en parlera pas au Directeur, quitte à mentir fermement sur ce qu'il… aura pu entendre ou encore lire sur la page de la fac, on avisera…aussi intelligemment qu'on le pourra. Mais tu sais ce que cela voudra dire… ? Qu'on n'aura vraiment plus aucune liberté, puce… Le café, nos sorties…

Chani fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé.

-C'est ce que je te répète depuis des jours ! s'épuisa Tallulah.

-Mais ça te convient !? m'outrai-je un peu.

-Oui !

L'insistance de sa réponse et du désespoir dans sa voix me fendit le cœur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réponde avec tant de ferveur, et sans hésitation tangible dans sa voix. Je serrai les dents au point dans crisper les muscles de ma mâchoire…

-Je vais envoyer un mail à Culann…

Laissant mes cadets dans le salon, je partis dans la chambre de ma petite amie à qui j'empruntai l'ordinateur portable. Connaissant son code, notre date d'anniversaire de couple, j'ouvris son bureau et utilisai le navigateur. _C'est vraiment ce qu'elle veut ?_ Entrant les mots clés de ma boîte mail personnelle, je me préparai à écrire un mail au Directeur dans l'optique d'avoir un entretien avec lui le plus tôt possible. _Je savais qu'elle voulait faire attention…mais de là à ce qu'on en arrive à ce stade ?_ J'appelai Charly, lui demandant de m'envoyer des screens de la page facebook de la fac. Je lui assurerai que je couperai son prénom et son nom de famille, ce que je fis en toute honnêteté. Mon cadet resta avec moi.

-T'encaisse comment… ?

-Mal, dis-je, franc.

-Hé, Chani et moi sommes prêts à faire fermer quelques clapets…

-Cela pourrait envenimer les choses. Tallulah veut mentir, on va mentir… dis-je un peu froidement en rédigeant mon mail.

J'entendis Charly soupirer longuement.

-Ne lui en veux pas, ell-

-Je ne lui en veux pas ! m'emportai-je un brin en me tournant vers lui : Mais…D-depuis le début de notre relation, c'est grâce à elle si on a su aller si loin sans se morfondre et on a assumé pleinement notre couple. (Je tournai face au bureau, faisant grincer la chaise) Je ne nous voyais pas devoir faire machine-arrière si brutalement. Je sais pas…depuis le Gala… (Je secouai la tête) On avait une occasion en or de faire éclater la vérité sans que cela ne nous pèse. Elle s'est braquée, elle a refusé…

-C'est-à-dire ? Quelle occasion ?

-Tu dois être au courant non ? Mon beau frère est Léon Van Fenema.

-Ah oui ! Oui, ça fait parler ça aussi… Et tu voulais t'appuyer sur son soutien ?

-Il était prêt à le faire.

Un silence s'immisça entre nous. Puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration il reprit :

-Cela…n'aurait pas été pire pour elle ? Le seul que ça aurait sauvé, c'est toi. Mais pas Tal'…

Ne comprenant pas bien, je fronçai les sourcils et l'interrogeai curieusement du regard, ma tête par-dessus mon épaule.

-Les élèves qui s'en prennent à elle, pensent déjà qu'elle profite de ton influence et de celle du Directeur avec…enfin, en couchant avec vous… Il y a des risques que ça t'atteigne aussi. Là-dessus, c'est triste mais ça va te tomber sur le coin de la gueule, dit-il sans demi-mesure : Mais dans la situation que tu m'exposes, le seul qui aurait eu une protection c'est toi, tout le monde se serait écrasé après avoir appris que tu es le beau frère d'un mannequin huppé. D'ailleurs… je trouve que tu passes à travers les mailles du filet trop rapidement. Avant le Gala, vos deux noms sortaient dans les rumeurs, là, on ne parle plus que de « Tallulah ceci », « Tallulah cela… ». Alors, imagine deux-secondes Rayan. Juste, deux secondes, si vous aviez fait « éclater la vérité » comme tu dis… (il eut un geste de recul) Prends pas mal ce que j'dis, hein, tu fais ce que tu-

-Non, non mais continue Charly…lui dis-je gentiment, commençant malheureusement à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Si tout le monde savait pour vous deux, maintenant qu'ils savent pour Van Fenema et toi, déjà que beaucoup ragent de ne pas avoir eu le droit à un entretien privé comme Tallulah a pu avoir avec certains galeristes, mais là… savoir qu'elle pourrait approcher le mannequin des Studios Arles comme elle l'entend, imagine un peu le carnage. (Il secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs décoiffés) A sa place, pas sûr que j'aurais accepté non plus…

Semblant m'être pris une gifle, mon regard se perdit dans le lointain de mes pensées. _J'ai été trop sûr de moi…_ Je manquai cruellement de recul depuis m'être ainsi libéré de mon passé et de la promesse faite à Dana. Finalement, le monde eu beau avoir changé, certaines choses restaient les mêmes.

Quand l'amour dérangeait, le monde nous le faisait savoir.

A suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Je sais, je sais, ces deux nouveaux chapitres sont clairement déprimants ! Et ça n'ira pas mieux tout de suite :(

Je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant qu'elle soit bonne ! :D]

* * *

Tallulah

Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps au Directeur pour répondre à Rayan. Tous deux échangèrent même une conversation téléphonique. A croire qu'il aura vite analysé la situation. En même temps son image était aussi dégradée que la mienne… Tout ce qui me « rassurait » dans tout le méandre de la bêtise humaine, était que Rayan fut épargné. Je songeai à ses prochaines conférences. A la poursuite de ses recherches… _« A trente-trois ans, une telle réussite force le respect »_ m'eut dit son frère aîné et je le pensai de tout cœur également. Sa promotion était une aubaine pour lui. Rayan recevait la reconnaissance que son travail méritait, que lui-même méritait.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien manger ? me redemanda Chani pour la troisième fois.

Il était 11h, je m'étais levée tard et toute cette histoire de montage photo sur la page facebook de la fac me retourna l'estomac. Le simple fait de songer à boire m'écœurait alors manger… Je ressentais des fourmillements dans les épaules et la nuque, je crevai de chaud tout en ayant des sueurs froides. Cette angoisse constante me tuait et m'épuisait. Je refusai une nouvelle fois poliment et partis me prendre une petite bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine avant de filer dans ma chambre. Rayan était resté à mon bureau et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en me voyant entrer dans la pièce. Je lui fis comprendre sans un mot que je me recouchai. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre la moitié de la conversation, la sienne.

-Un élève de M2 m'a contacté par mail. Certains essaient de signaler les photos, mais ils sont encore nombreux à en publier. Et les captures d'écrans fusent, les commentaires également. (Il y eut une pause de son côté) Hm…je vois. (Une autre pause) Sauf votre respect, porter plainte serait nécessaire à ce stade. (Encore une) Hm…je comprends mais- (il se fit interrompre et soupira) Bloquez au moins la page, l'administration peut s'en charger. (Il se tut encore) D'accord… Je lui envoie un mail ou vous le ferez ? (Un temps d'attente) Très bien. Je vous remercie… (Une dernière pause) Merci, vous de même. Au revoir.

Rayan raccrocha. J'entendis les pieds de ma chaise racler sur le tapis et ses pas approcher du lit, avant de sentir ce dernier remuer. Des bras m'entourèrent et des lèvres caressèrent ma nuque. J'étais bien trop tendue pour ressentir le moindre frisson agréable. Tout cela me laissa de marbre et je fermai les yeux en espérant atténuer ce mal-être.

-Culann doit t'envoyer un mail dans la journée pour te prévenir qu'il nous convie tous les deux à son bureau Lundi matin. Tu risques de devoir rater l'ouverture du café.

J'opinai en enfouissant un peu plus mon visage dans mon oreiller.

-Tu veux dormir ?

-Oui… S'il te plaît.

Rayan vint embrasser longuement ma tempe avant de me prévenir qu'il retournait avec nos amis. Je fis semblant de dormir pendant une heure au moins, à tourner et virer dans mon lit. Mon portable sonna, cela venait d'Alexy. « Ma puce, on peut se voir ? J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… » J'allais lui répondre lorsque Hyun m'appela.

-Hyun ?

« Hé…euh…salut. Tout va bien ? »

Je soupirai.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Alexy ne serait pas près de toi par hasard ?

« Euh, si en fait il est dans ma chambre avec Morgan. O-on… (je l'entendis jurer dans sa barbe) On a reçu des notif' de facebook et… »

-Et vous avez vu les publications ?

Il y eut un silence de son côté.

« Ouais… » reprit-il, la voix grave. « Ça va ? »

-Pff…Oui ? fis-je, pas du tout convaincue de ce que je devais répondre : Les cons sont partout, on y peut quoi ?

« Non mais Tallulah, ils dégradent ton image, c'est passable d'une poursuite judiciaire ! »

-Ils ne s'en tireront pas comme ça de toute façon, mais ils sont bien trop nombreux maintenant pour déceler la source même. (Je soupirai) D'ailleurs, demain matin je ne pourrai pas faire l'ouverture du café. Le Directeur doit m'envoyer un mail pour me convier à un rendez-vous avec lui ?

« Il doit ? Comment tu le sais alors ? »

-Rayan est chez moi, c'est lui qui a prévenu le Dirlo…dis-je simplement avant d'attraper ma bouteille d'eau et de boire un peu.

« Je vois…Ne t'en fais pas je préviendrai Clémence. »

-J'peux le faire t'inquiète, murmurai-je mais mon ami insista : Merci Hyun.

« C'est normal. (Je l'entendis prendre une profonde inspiration) T'as pas à supporter ça dans ton coin. On se parle plus que ça d'habitude… Tout le monde le remarque Tallulah, mais depuis le Gala…tu-… »

-On peut me donner un peu d'air, 5 minutes !? m'emportai-je, épuisée : Il y a la moitié de ma classe qui se fout de ma gueule tous les jours depuis 3 putains de semaines ! On me fait même…des blagues à la con qui me font rater des cours ! On colle ma gueule sur des scènes de vidéo porno avec le Dirlo, il y a mon mec qui est enseignant chercheur et qui risque sa place à cause de mes putains de caprices que j'ai accumulés depuis la rentrée ! C'est bon ? Je peux juste faire le tri de mon côté 5 minutes après ce que je viens d'apprendre ce matin ? Vous êtes tous là, à me sauter dessus et je-

Rayan entra dans la pièce, semblant alerté par mes cris et m'arracha le portable des mains alors que je venais à nouveau de me mettre à pleurer. J'en avais plus qu'assez de me sentir si vulnérable. Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré que cette semaine. J'entendis mon petit ami échanger quelques mots avec Hyun avant de raccrocher. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, il vint me rejoindre sur le lit, assis à côté de moi tandis que je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, sous ma couverture et ma bouteille d'eau que je craquai entre mes doigts crispés.

-Shh… l'entendis-je susurrer : Calme-toi, respire ma puce.

Une main sur le haut de ma tête, caressant mes cheveux et l'autre sur mon épaule dénudée de la bretelle de mon débardeur, il me réconforta un moment, du mieux qu'il put par sa voix chaude et sa présence dont j'avais besoin mais dont je savais qu'il était nécessaire pour lui que je me passe dans les prochains jours…pour les prochains mois… _« Cela te convient !? »_ _Pas du tout !_ Cela ne me convenait pas du tout. Amoureuse de lui comme j'étais, me dire que je devais faire une centaine de pas en arrière pour l'éloigner au mieux de cette bêtise humaine, me tuait de l'intérieur par plaies invisibles à l'œil nu. Mon cœur souffrait d'une véritable effusion interne de chagrin, et la culpabilité me rongeait. _Pardonne-moi Hyun…_ J'avais été si odieuse avec mon ami. Cette manie que j'avais de toujours tout envoyer paître lorsque j'étais mal, je me sentais ridiculement idiote et puérile.

-Je dois m'excuser… parvins-je à dire entre deux sanglots en tendant ma main vers mon portable mais Rayan me l'éloigna.

-Hyun ne t'en veux pas… il n'est pas stupide Tallulah, il sait dans quelle douleur tu te trouves en ce moment.

Lasse, je me laissai tomber dans les bras de Rayan, abandonnant l'idée de récupérer mon téléphone qu'il fit tomber au sol avant de m'étreindre avec force contre lui. Il me berça doucement, par ses caresses et sa voix. Et ce fut en sombrant de nouveau dans un sommeil un peu pénible, alourdie d'une horrible migraine, que je compris que je ne pourrai jamais me passer de lui.

Je me réveillai plus tard, vers 15h, seule dans ma chambre avec les affaires de nuit de Rayan posées sur mon bureau. Je me sentais engourdie, et ma migraine me faisait tanguer alors que j'étais assise au bord de mon lit. Je filai dans la salle de bain et cherchai de quoi soulager mes maux. Une petite voix me fit sursauter.

-T'es réveillée ?

Chani se tenait à l'encadrée de porte, une tasse à la main.

-Charly à fait du chocolat chaud, ça s'est un peu rafraichi, le temps n'est pas trop au rendez-vous cet après-midi. (Elle me tendit la tasse) Tu en veux ?

Je souris, touchée et la gorge nouée d'émotions pour répondre, je hochai la tête avec une sincère reconnaissance tapis au fond de moi. Nous nous assîmes au bord de la baignoire et je soupirai d'aise en dégustant une gorgée du délicieux breuvage.

-Des guimauves… souris-je en voyant les sucreries flotter dans la boisson.

-Il commence à bien te connaître, haha !

-Merci, soufflai-je : Vraiment, à tous les deux. (Je levai les yeux au ciel) Enfin, Rayan aussi, mais ça il le sait…je crois.

-Oui, il le sait, oui, m'assura Chani en posant sa tête contre mon épaule. Nous observâmes notre reflet dans le large miroir au-dessus du lavabo : T'as une sale gueule, pouffa-t-elle et je partis dans un rire nerveux : Tu ferais fuir Belzebuth même dans le pire des cauchemars !

-T'es bête ! gloussai-je en reniflant : Je t'aime ma Ni-ni.

-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Tal'. (Elle embrassa mon bras) Vraiment beaucoup… et je ne laisserai personne abuser de toi. Ils vont voir tous ces… (elle se pinça les lèvres) arriérés du cœur qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

-Vu la réaction du Directeur au téléphone, je ne me ferai pas trop de souci non plus. Surtout pas après avoir récupérer des donateurs. Il verrait ça comme un « déshonneur » …

-Mais, il faudrait qu'il ouvre aussi les yeux de son côté. Vous allez vraiment lui mentir ? se soucia-t-elle.

J'opinai vigoureusement, bien que cela ne m'enchantait guère.

-Il le faut…

Mon amie ne rétorqua rien, mais ses caresses dans le dos me confirmèrent que j'avais tout son soutien.

-On se prend un petit bain ? Nos hommes étudient, Charly travaille sa soutenance avec Rayan.

-C'est chouette qu'ils s'entendent si bien, fis-je en me tournant pour mettre le bouchon dans le syphon : Rayan a besoin de légèreté un peu.

-Haha, de la légèreté et de la nouveauté ! Charly saura lui changer les idées ça c'est sûr !

Nous nous fîmes couler un bain, et sans pudeur, nous nous déshabillâmes après nous être enfermées dans la salle de bain. Les cheveux relevés en chignon, je m'étais calée entre les cuisses de Chani qui me massait les épaules. C'était doux et vraiment agréable. La fermeté de ses pouces sur mes nœuds me faisait frissonner et je fermai les yeux pour en savourer plus profondément la sensation.

-Hmm, c'est Charly qui doit être content.

-C'est lui qui m'a appris, m'avoua-t-elle : ça te fait du bien ?

-Tellement ! (Je passai ma tête par-dessus mon épaule) Tu voudras que j'essaie pour toi ?

-Songe à toi déjà, profite et détends-toi, m'assura-t-elle en me faisant glisser contre sa poitrine.

Nous profitâmes de la chaleur du bain et de la présence de l'autre un long moment. Se massant la peau tout en discutant intimement. Cela nous fit du bien de nous épancher ainsi, cela rapprochait, ça c'était certain, mais surtout ça chassa un moment la salle matinée que nous eûmes passée. Après notre bain, nous demandâmes aux garçons si l'un d'entre eux voulait profiter un peu de la chaleur de l'eau. Charly se dévoua, sacrifiant les révisions de sa soutenance qui commençaient à lui prendre le « bourrichon » comme il disait.

Rayan me sourit, assis sur le bord du canapé, les fiches de Charly en main et ouvrit les bras pour m'accueillir. Je posai ma tasse à moitié vide sur la table basse avant de me lover entre ses jambes et ses bras qui m'enroulaient.

-Alors, monsieur le juge ? Bonne soutenance ?

-Charly gagnera des points pour son aisance à l'oral, et sa légèreté, ricana-t-il : Il n'intervient pas en cours mais je compte bien l'interroger un peu plus ! Il est loin d'être timide…mais sûrement un peu fainéant…

Je souris en lui disant qu'on pourrait sûrement passer au mien s'il se sentait d'attaque. Il opina mais me prévint qu'il devrait retourner chez lui pour préparer ses cours pour demain.

-Jusqu'à 18h, ça ira ?

-Cela sera largement suffisant, souris-je.

Chani nous rejoignit en se plaçant avec son ordinateur sur la table, tandis que j'essayai de condenser mon intro qui dépassait toujours les 3 minutes. Je tentai la technique du « je-parle-super-vite-t'as-pas-le-temps-de-comprendre » mais mon amant mais stoppait avant même que je ne termine mon coup.

-Ce n'est pas ton premier oral, Tal', s'indigna-t-il entre deux gloussements : Ta phrase d'accroche, tu me la réduis s'il te plait. Et on va compter ça comme un entretien, je note notre progression mais aussi les problèmes à régler.

-Quoi ? Il faut que je rédige un compte rendu ?

-Très court, retiens surtout que tu ne peux pas te permettre de détailler autant ton intro. Le détail, le jury va l'avoir dans ton dossier. On va attendre que tu passes l'interview avec Aria avant de refaire un oral d'accord ?

Attentive à ses conseils, j'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête en relisant le brouillon de ma soutenance. Il nous restait un peu de temps, je rédigeai son mon compte rendu au crayon avant de m'en occuper plus tard sur une page _word_.

-Je vais me rentrer, susurra Rayan qui s'était glissé derrière ma chaise.

Me tournant sur ma place, j'enroulai son cou de mes bras et l'attirai à moi pour embrasser la barbe à son menton. Je l'entendis sourire, puis, chastement il m'embrassa, libérant de petits bruits humides sur nos lèvres.

-Repose-toi… Et surtout, si tu ne te sens pas d'aplomb pour demain, on repoussera notre entretien avec le Directeur, d'accord ?

Mon cœur se réchauffa sous le soutien qu'il me donnait. J'espérai pouvoir l'être tout autant si un jour, les moqueries venaient à s'en prendre à lui.

-Promis…. Mais plus vite on y mettra un terme, et mieux ce sera.

Rayan hocha simplement la tête et me sourit. Nos regards se soutinrent un moment, et sans dire mot, nous échangeâmes une silencieuse conversation. « Tu promets de ne pas forcer ? », « Oui… », « Je t'aime… », « Je t'aime aussi, Rayan. Je t'aime aussi… » Front contre front, nous nous séparâmes après une dernière caresse du bout du nez et que je lui eus demandé de me confirmer son arrivée chez lui. Ce qu'il fit, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard et je fus rassurée. Charly resta une nuit de plus, nous pûmes profiter de ses âneries, notamment lorsque Camille nous appela. Notre ami avait furtivement mentionné la page de la fac, mais je fus heureuse qu'il n'en parle pas pendant des heures… C'était inutile, c'était tout ce que ces idiots cherchaient de toutes façons, qu'on parle de leurs conneries.

Cependant, ils m'avaient bien pourrie ma nuit… Et ce fut avec une petite mine que je partis en cours, accompagnée du petit couple qui tenait à venir avec moi jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. J'avais bien reçu le mail de notre supérieur, et j'eus confirmé le rendez-vous. Ils restèrent avec moi dans la petite salle d'attente qui se trouvait à l'angle du couloir qui menait au bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier arriva, sa mallette sous le coude.

-Oh, bonjour à vous ! nous salua-t-il tous : Je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec vous, si ? demanda-t-il en désignant Chani et Charly.

-Pas du tout Monsieur, on attendait simplement avec Tallulah, assura Charly : On ne reste pas plus longtemps.

-Attendez, vous êtes dans sa classe ou bien… ? hésita-t-il à demander à Charly et vu les raisons de notre entretien, cela se comprenait : Chani, c'est ça ? sourit-il à ma petite camarade avec qui il eut déjà échangé.

-Oui, rétorqua-t-elle : Eh oui, Charly est dans notre classe.

-C'est moi qui ai prévenu Monsieur Zaidi pour les photos.

-Je vois, acquiesça le Directeur : Merci à vous en tout cas. (Il m'adressa un regard) Je file dans mon bureau, je viens vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si en avance.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Quant à vous jeunes gens, je comprends votre envie de soutenir votre amie, et c'est d'ailleurs tout à votre honneur de le faire, mais je ne peux vous permettre de rester dans cette partie là de l'établissement sans raison administrative ni rendez-vous. (Il leur sourit) Mademoiselle Loss vous reviendra entière, promis, plaisanta-t-il.

Mes amis opinèrent du chef et me firent un petit signe de la main avant de repartir là où ils venaient. Le Directeur m'assura qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps et partit rejoindre son bureau. J'eus à peine le temps de me rasseoir que Rayan s'annonça à l'accueil et je penchai la tête pour le voir arriver. Il me repéra du coin du l'œil et me sourit. Je lui adressai un hochement de tête avant de reprendre une posture normale sur mon siège. Le claquètement de ses talons arriva à la salle d'attente et il prit place sur un siège en face de moi. Regardant autour de nous, il me demanda :

-Tu vas bien ?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Rayan secoua la tête et s'excusa avant de reprendre le vouvoiement.

-Vous vous sentez comment ? Cela se passera bien, j'en suis certain.

-On ne se fait pas recevoir tous les jours par le Directeur d'Anteros, surtout pour de telles raisons. (Je soupirai) Je veux simplement que ça se calme.

Mon aîné voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais il se fit interrompre par le retour du Directeur qui le salua d'une poignée de mains. Nous échangeâmes de rapides mots avant de le suivre dans son bureau.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ce rendez-vous si tôt. Je sais que vous avez cours dans une quarantaine de minutes, mais il me semble important d'éclaircir cette histoire. (Il nous proposa de s'installer sur les sièges devant son bureau tandis qu'il s'installa sur le sien) J'ai contacté l'association informatique qui gère cette page facebook et ils se sont chargés de garder des captures d'écrans comme preuves avant de liquider tous les articles concernant la Gala. C'est malheureux, mais moi qui avais autorisé la gestion de cette page dans le but de laisser les élèves s'informer les uns les autres de l'actualité de l'établissement, j'ignore si je permettrais sa réouverture. En tout cas, pas tout de suite, les esprits ont besoin de se calmer. (Il se massa la joue) D'autant plus que…je ne pensais pas mais ça dure depuis plusieurs semaines au vu des commentaires que j'ai pu lire sur la page. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rayan avant de reposer son regard sur moi) On a pu retrouver les élèves qui se sont montrés si « créatifs » avec notre image. Ils ne sont que deux. Sachez que de mon côté il y aura une plainte de déposé à leur encontre, je tenais à savoir ce que vous ferez, Mademoiselle Loss.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je les laisserai s'en tirer bien gentiment, donc, pour moi la question ne se pose pas, il y aura une poursuite judiciaire. En revanche, si l'association à pu faire des captures d'écrans il faut se dire que les autres ont également pu en faire et propager les images ailleurs. Je sais que c'est un effet de masse maintenant, mais comme vous dites, les esprits ont besoin de se calmer.

Je sentis le regard soucieux de Rayan se poser sur moi tandis que le Directeur opinait du chef en me sondant silencieusement.

-Je suis bien d'accord, et je compte faire une intervention dans votre classe, et faire passer un mail à tous les élèves. Je demanderai également à l'association informatique de publier un message rappelant les lois du droit à l'image et les pénalisations que cela engendre de ne pas les respecter. (Il s'adressa par la suite à Rayan) Je tiens tout de même à vous poser une question… Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ces rumeurs ont implosé dramatiquement après le Gala, mais j'ai pu constater qu'elles avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques semaines et… (il sortit une feuille de son bureau et la glissa sous notre nez) …et votre nom est ressorti, Rayan.

 _On y est…_ me dis-je, la peur aux tripes. Je n'avais pas petit déjeuné ce matin, pourtant j'avais l'impression que n'importe quoi pouvait sortir à tout moment de ma bouche tant j'avais la nausée.

-Je n'y ai pas fait plus de cas, fit Rayan en inspectant la page de commentaires : J'entendais ce qu'il se disait, mais ça ne m'atteignait pas plus que cela.

-Cela aurait dû. A part donner raison aux rumeurs par votre passiveté, je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez, trancha sèchement notre supérieur en fronçant les sourcils : Ecoutez, j'ai réprimandé une fois votre comportement, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui vous vous étiez bien repris en main. Mais si vous courbez l'échine à l'écoute de ses débilités, je comprends pourquoi les élèves ont jugé bon d'aller aussi loin. Votre élève victime de ces brimades dans tout cela, vous y songez ? demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, en me désignant d'un signe concis de la tête et la voix pleine de reproches.

J'entrouvris les lèvres dans le but de l'interrompre mais ma voix mourut lorsque je remarquai l'air douloureux qu'arborait mon petit ami. Il soutint un moment les yeux de notre aîné, avant des les baisser sur ses cuisses sur lesquelles il serrait les poings.

Le Directeur s'enflamma, se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas derrière son bureau, tout en revendiquant la notoriété de certains donateurs qui soutenait l'Académie. Académie qui n'était pas en reste côté popularité. Et la réussite du Gala ne faisait qu'accroitre et confirmer les honneurs qu'on lui lançait.

-Depuis cette scandaleuse affaire concernant deux anciens enseignants qui ont trouvé judicieux d'arborer un comportement obscène dans un amphithéâtre, je suis vraiment sur la réserve quant au fait de savoir mes enseignants se côtoyer intimement en dehors de la fac. Mais que puis-je faire ? Il y en a de mariés qui savent respecter la bienséance, alors je ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier. Mais sachez, et gardez en tête, que je ne tolèrerai pas cela de la part d'un professeur avec son étudiant. J'entends, certains bruits de couloir relatant d'aventure entre certains de mes enseignants avec des élèves. Je n'approuve guère cela, vraiment. Cependant, je ne peux pas faire suivre chacun de mes enseignants. Néanmoins, si je viens à apprendre qu'une relation empiète sur votre travail et sur le sérieux de l'étudiant, il y aura un renvoi définitif pour l'un des deux.

Mon regard, s'était allègrement perdu dans le lointain de mes pensées à l'entente de cela. Un acouphène me rendit momentanément sourde et je ne pus qu'entendre mon sang pulser contre mes tempes. Je retrouvai conscience lorsque le Directeur amena la promotion de Rayan sur le tapis.

-Ces rumeurs n'entacheront pas mes recherches, Monsieur. Je ne jugeai pas bon d'intervenir à chacune des rumeurs que l'on faisait à notre encontre, cela aurait pu avoir l'effet inverse et ne faire que donner un peu plus raison aux élèves. Certains auraient pu y voir une « défense » par rapport à la relation que j'entretiens avec mon élève.

-Vous auriez pu au moins venir m'en toucher deux mots. Les choses ont fini par aller bien plus loin qu'elles auraient dû et c'est votre élève qui en pâtit le plus ! s'énerva le Directeur en tapant le bord de son bureau avec le plat de sa main : Rassurez-moi, si vous craigniez une telle réaction de la part des élèves, ce n'était pas car vous avez justement quelque chose à vous reprocher, Rayan ?

Ce dernier grimaça et je le sentis pris au piège. La conversation avait tourné d'une façon qui ne lui fut clairement pas avantageuse et je décidai d'intervenir quitte à user d'une pointe de véhémence irrespectueuse.

-Ces rumeurs me concernaient également et j'aimerais vous rappeler que je n'aurais pas eu la stupidité de fiche en l'air ma dernière année pour une amourette ridicule avec un enseignant ! Les rumeurs ont simplement eu lieu à cause d'un entretien que j'ai eu avec Monsieur Zaidi. Il est mon Directeur de Mémoire, et nous nous sommes simplement mis d'accord sur un point de rendez-vous pour nos entretiens ! Si maintenant, les élèves se font le plus dramatique des films à cause de cela, Monsieur Zaidi n'est pas en tort et moi non plus !

-Si je puis me permettre Mademoiselle, les commentaires stipulent que vous avez été vu en train de vous embrasser, et ce n'est pas rien !

-Tout comme ces photos montages nous mets tous deux en scène dans des rapports indécents. Et est-ce le cas ? Non.

Il soupira et vint se masser l'arête du nez.

-Je vous l'accorde, l'imagination des élèves peuvent aller loin pour un rien… Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous accusez de quoi que ce soit sans preuve. (Il se rassit lourdement) Et vu le sérieux de votre Mémoire Mademoiselle, je me doute que vous avez autre chose en tête que de vouloir batifoler avec vos enseignants. J'ai d'ailleurs appris pour votre séjour au Québec, vous allez véritablement rencontrer Aria ? C'est formidable et je vous souhaite d'apprendre beaucoup d'elle. (J'hochai simplement la tête et me radoucit promptement, le cœur battant) Acceptez mes excuses Rayan… J'ai surréagi, vous étiez également une victime dans cette affaire et je n'ai pas pris vos sentiments en considération. Pardonnez-moi.

Rayan assura que tout allait bien pour lui, pourtant il était blanc comme un linge et cela m'inquiéta. Je savais mes paroles rudes, mais il fallait à tout prix faire taire les soupçons que le Directeur pouvait avoir à notre encontre.

-Ecoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas les seuls collaborateurs de recherches à se voir dans des établissements hors du Campus pour vos entretiens mais si vous pouviez favoriser les échanges de mail ou les entretiens dans l'enceinte de la fac. (Il agita une main expressive) La BU par exemple ! Je pense que ça aiderait justement à calmer les esprits. Ce que nous cherchons drastiquement à faire avec l'association informatique. (Il examina sa montre et j'eus le réflexe de caresser la mienne) Je peux compter sur vous ?

Dans une voix unie, et d'un hochement de tête aussi assuré que nous puissions l'être, Rayan et moi acquiescèrent gravement.

-Oui, Monsieur.

Il nous adressa un sourire poli et plus confiant qu'au début du rendez-vous. Notre aîné m'assura également, qu'il comprenait mes absences si ces prochains jours je ne me sentais pas avoir la force de confronter mes camarades.

-Vous avez le droit de vous remettre de vos émotions, Mademoiselle. Prenez votre temps. L'établissement comprendra et j'en toucherai mot à l'accueil du bâtiment d'Art. (Il regarda Rayan) Ainsi qu'à vos collègues. J'ai cru comprendre qu'André s'était montré assez véhément au sujet d'une des absences de Mademoiselle Loss.

-Oui, un…bien méchant tour de ses camarades.

Le Directeur haussa un sourcil.

-Comment vous savez ça ?

Mon petit ami déglutit et je repris.

-Charly lui en a parlé, c'est lui qui a prévenu Monsieur Zaidi pour les photos.

-Ah oui ! On s'est vu en salle d'attente, j'oubliai. (Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau où il nous raccompagna) Bon, je compte sur vous. Je sais que ça ne sera pas évident pour les entretiens, mais comprenez, situation déroutante, décisions déroutantes…

 _Répugnantes,_ eussè-je envie de dire. Cependant, si cela pouvait protéger Rayan je prendrais mon mal en patience aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Après de dernières salutations, Rayan et moi nous éloignâmes du bureau et retournâmes en salle d'attente. Il soupira profondément, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Attendez… murmura-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai, dos à lui.

-Pouvons-nous parler de-

-Votre cours va bientôt commencer. J'aimerais faire un tour à BU avant, si vous permettez. Monsieur…

Tenant mon sac par l'anse, je serrai le poing, frustrée de devoir le considérer comme un étranger. De devoir le considérer comme un simple… _enseignant._ Je ne lui adressai qu'un regard par-dessus l'épaule et le saluai avant de partir de mon côté. _Pardon Rayan…_

Arrivée dans la cour, je regardai autour de moi en ayant la vague impression d'être épiée. _Encore…_ Certains m'ignoraient, comme il était normal de le faire lorsqu'on ne connaissait pas une personne. Et d'autres, passaient à côté de moi en souriant, ou encore en courbant soucieusement les sourcils avec un air de pitié sur le visage. Il y eut même un groupe d'étudiants qui vinrent me voir tandis que je me dirigeai vers la BU, pour me dire qu'ils avaient tenté de signaler certaines photos. « Ne fais pas attention » me dirent-ils « t'as des cons partout ! » Je leur souris, puis ils me laissèrent vaquer à mes affaires. Une chose était certaine, beaucoup reconnaissaient mon visage, que ce soit pour se moquer de moi ou me prendre en pitié ou venir m'encourager, et c'était déroutant. _Et humiliant…_

J'essuyai rageusement ces foutues larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux et sortis mon ordinateur portable dans le but d'aller chercher du réconfort dans un mail de Stéphan. Puis, craintive, je vis que je venais de recevoir un mail d'une adresse qui m'étais inconnue. « V-F_Leon ». _Leon ? ...Léon V-F ?_ Confuse, une idée émergea dans ma tête alors que j'ouvris le mail pour le lire : « Cendrillon,

À la suite de ce merveilleux bal organisé par vos soins, sachez, malgré la fin troublante de celui-ci, je garde un doux souvenir de cette nuit. Dommage que nous n'ayons pu converser plus longuement et plus…intimement ) (J'écarquillai les yeux, tiraillée entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement)

Je tenais par-dessus tout à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour le comportement sûrement brusque de mon adorable époux que j'ai dû choisir sur un coup de tête. Oui, le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore. Je le sais… (Je ris)

Néanmoins… je crains qu'il ne fasse que souffrir d'une image absurde qu'il tente désespérément de projeter dans le miroir oculaire de ses semblables. Des gens qui préfèrent détourner leur regard de lui, ce que vous n'avez pas fait. (Je grimaçai en me souvenant de la conversation un peu rude et sèche que j'eus avec le demi-frère de Rayan)

Vous vous demandez comment j'ai eu votre adresse mail ? (Ah oui, maintenant qu'il me demandait) Arg, je suis un vilain garçon. J'ai soudoyé le Directeur après vous avoir sauvé des griffes de ses vautours qui vous étouffaient. J'ai prétendu être intéressé par votre Mémoire -j'entendais tout le monde en parler, j'ai tenté ma chance !- il m'a donc donné votre mail universitaire. Ne lui en voulez pas, j'ai beaucoup insisté… (Je levai les yeux au ciel, en me disant qu'après le coup des montages photos, je n'étais pas à une adresse universitaire près)

J'ai retrouvé votre paire de chaussures -d'après mon époux ce sont les vôtres- (Je me souviens avoir retiré mes chaussures pendant que je discutai avec Dimitri caché derrière le rideau) A défaut de vous rendre visite à votre domicile -bah oui, j'ai soudoyé ce cher Culann mais quand même je ne suis pas un pervers psychopathe à la recherche de sa princesse en faisant essayer un soulier de vair à toutes les dames de la ville- (il m'arracha un nouveau rire et des regards se retournèrent sur moi. Je me tus mais je n'étais pas non plus à un regard de travers près) Je souhaiterai néanmoins vous les remettre en mains propres et échanger avec vous l'espace d'un après-midi. Je prendrai les frais de votre trajet en charge, j'habite plutôt loin par-rapport à votre ville. Voici mon adresse. (Tout en continuant à lire je sortis mon agenda et un stylo et inscrivit l'adresse sans trop savoir pourquoi je le faisais…)

S'il vous plaît, contactez-moi pour confirmation de notre « rendez-vous » que je pourrai sûrement rendre galant ) (décidemment…) Non, ce serait indécent, je suis marié et j'ai des enfants. Honte sur vous, d'avoir ainsi volé mon cœur, Cendrillon.

Bien à vous, Léon Zaidi. »

 _Me rendre…chez le beau-frère de Rayan ?_ Cela signifiait-il que je rencontrerai à nouveau Dimitri ? Après ces derniers avertissements, je redoutai un peu de le revoir. _Si jamais il avait eu vent des photos-montages… ?_ Mon cœur s'emballa. Outre le fait de pouvoir récupérer mes chaussures, j'étais surtout très curieuse de savoir ce que me voulait vraiment Léon. Il aurait très bien pu rendre les chaussures à Rayan, et il semblait être un homme bien subtil pour jouer les idiots. Son humour n'étouffait nullement son intelligence… Cela l'égaillait même.

Je regardai l'heure sur ma montre et me dis que j'eus le temps de lui répondre. Ce que je fis en confirmant donc mon désir de récupérer mes chaussures mais aussi et surtout de discuter avec lui. Je ne voulais nullement me mêler d'histoires de famille qui ne me concernaient pas, pourtant j'avais souhaité pouvoir faire la lumière sur cette méfiance constante qu'éprouvait Dimitri envers tout le monde et pour tout, au détriment d'une bonne entente avec Rayan. _« Je crains qu'il ne fasse que souffrir d'une image absurde qu'il tente désespérément de projeter dans le miroir oculaire de ses semblables. Des gens qui préfèrent détourner leur regard de lui, ce que vous n'avez pas fait. »_

-Que veut-il dire par là ?

Je n'avais toujours pas parlé de ma rencontre avec Dimitri le soir du Gala à Rayan. A personne en fait…Et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui parler du mail de Léon non plus. Ce dernier ne me l'avait pas interdit, cependant, je ne pensai pas que c'était nécessaire d'envenimer les choses avec son frère. Puis je n'étais même pas certaine de le rencontrer.

Après avoir rédigé mon mail, je refermai l'écran de mon ordi pour le mettre en veille et partis en cours. Du moins, c'était ce que je voulus faire, lorsque Castiel m'interpella depuis le fond de la cour. Je tournai la tête en sa direction et je le vis accourir à moi.

-Alors, on fait la muette ? me railla-t-il avant de me faire la biser.

-Fais pas genre t'es pas au courant, marmonnai-je en frottant mon bras, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais…dit-il en prenant un air grave que je ne lui connaissais que peu. La dernière fois que je le vis ainsi c'était après les funérailles de la mère de Lysandre, lorsqu'il passa une semaine avec son meilleur ami pour le soutenir, lui qui touchait le fond. C'était le genre de regard plein d'impuissance et de considération pour l'autre.

Une petite bande d'étudiants nous épiaient au loin, et les regards insistants commençaient à me peser. J'avais déjà vu l'une de ses filles parler à Castiel. _Une fan ?_

-Tu ne devrais rester avec moi, dis-je en me tortillant nerveusement : On nous regarde.

-Je chante mais je peux encore parler à qui je veux, non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu veux que ta réputation prenne une claque ou quoi ?

Il haussa le ton :

-J'emmerde les connards qui répandent des rumeurs à la con pour oublier qu'ils ne sont que des merdes !

Ouvrant en grands les yeux, décontenancée par la désinvolture de mon ami, je jetai un coup d'œil au groupe qui finit par s'en aller en reluquant Castiel de la tête aux pieds. Il les foudroya du regard, avant de le reposer sur moi, plus doux :

-Viens. (Il me prit la main) T'as quoi comme cours ?

-Monsieur Zaidi, dis-je simplement.

-C'est où ?

-Amphi classique.

-A côté des chiottes ? Cool la bonne odeur, rit-il.

Je gloussai.

-T'es bête…

-Hé, tu veux que j'avale ta langue ?

Arrivés devant l'amphi, je remerciai Castiel de ne pas m'avoir ignorée. Je l'entendais tiquer du bout de la langue, et il leva les yeux au ciel. Sa main glissa de mon poignet jusqu'à ma main et son pouce caressa le dos de mes phalanges. Nos yeux s'attardèrent sur ce geste.

-Je ne veux pas…jouer les moralisateurs, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Mais…

Sans violence, je retirai tout de même ma main.

-Je sais, tu nous avais dit d'être discrets.

-Ce n'est pas ça… (Il se massa la nuque) Fait attention à toi, ok ? Et si jamais, t'as des idées pas très claires qui te viennent à l'esprit, appelle-moi. (Il encra ses yeux dans les miens) Tu m'as fait flipper cette semaine, t'as parlé à personne.

-Je n'ai pas de…d'idée de ce « genre », mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter Castiel.

-C'est normal, on est amis non ? me sourit-il : C'est triste que ce soit dans ces conditions, mais pour une fois que je peux te rendre la pareille.

Prise d'un trop plein d'émotions, je souris et pouffai avec légèreté avant de venir l'étreindre. Castiel ricana et répondit à mon étreinte en ébouriffant mes cheveux.

-Hé ! je le repoussai : Bon, j'y vais. A plus ?

-Ouais, (Il fit un signe de portable avec ses doigts contre son oreille) Téléphone~ chantonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie à reculons.

Après ce moment de légèreté j'entrai dans l'Amphi, déjà bondé de monde. Comme sur le chemin de la BU ? certains ne firent pas plus de cas à mon entrée mais d'autres, posèrent des regards oppressants le long de mon avancée jusqu'à ma place à côté de Chani qui m'eut guidée à mi-chemin. Rayan ne m'avait pas lâché du regard non plus, et je préférai détourner le mien.

Je discutai avec mes amis un moment, jusqu'à ce que le début du cours soit annoncé. Rayan fit passer plusieurs documents, et certains en profitèrent pour discuter.

-Je ne veux pas vous entendre ! s'écria-t-il : C'est silence, clair !? Vous ne pensez pas avoir suffisamment parlé ce week-end !?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a… ? marmonna une étudiante qui pouffa dans son coin.

-Ce que j'ai !? (Il revint à son bureau et posa les documents restants) Savoir qu'une de vos camarades doit subir la connerie de certains étudiants ici, dont quelques-uns je le rappelle ont quand même plus de trente ans ! Cela me sidère ! Je peux vous garantir, que je ne veux rien entendre qui n'a rien à voir avec le cours ! Premier et dernier avertissement ! Si ça déplaît (Il claqua ses doigts désigna la porte de sortie) C'est là-haut que vous trouverez votre exil.

Si certains ne sentaient pas concernés, ils se turent tout de même. Quant à d'autres ils se lancèrent des regards à la fois intrigués, décontenancés, et je crus voir de la honte chez certains. Le reste du cours se passa assez mollement. Rayan écrivit et parla bien plus que pendant les autres cours et n'interrogea que peu d'étudiants. Pour ma part, je n'essayai même pas de prendre la parole. Je réfléchissais dans mon coin et pour une fois, Rayan m'y laissa. Un peu avant la fin de la deuxième heure, le Directeur fit une intervention.

Un silence de mort planait dans la salle. Lorsque la voix grave du Directeur s'éleva, tout le monde sembla sur le qui-vive. Comme il nous l'eut annoncé à Rayan et moi, il s'épancha au sujet du « débordement » -cela était ses mots- au sujet de la page facebook de la fac. _Finalement j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi…_ me dis-je en ne supportant plus cette ambiance anxiogène autour de moi. Malgré moi, je cherchai le regard de mon petit ami et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le croiser. Ses yeux anis me sondaient déjà, ils ne s'étaient jamais détournés, j'eus l'impression même qu'ils n'eurent de cesse de s'accrocher à moi.

Au rythme du timbre cinglant de la voix du Directeur, je voyais toute ma relation avec Rayan défiler dans ma tête. _« Tout est merveilleux dans la brume… », « Oscar Wild ? »_ Que ce serait-il passé… si nous n'avions pas échangé de tels mots ? _« Je sais que ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais je sais quand quelqu'un à besoin de parler et je sais écouter. », « Vous êtes définitivement proche de la perfection. »_ Qu'aurions-nous fait, si tout cela s'était passé autrement entre nous ? _« Ce n'est pas raisonnable… », « On ne fait rien de mal. »_ J'avais été si égoïste… _« Vous viendrez me voir au café ? », « Pourquoi demander vos horaires si ce n'est pas pour venir vous voir ? »_ Si peu tenta-t-il, toujours plus je demandai ! _« Pour notre rendez-vous…je-… », « Un café lecture, ça vous dit ? »_ Inconsciente Tallulah… voilà ce que tu étais… _« Mes amis je les vois tous les jours…ce soir, je veux rester avec toi », « Je passe une merveilleuse soirée, Tallulah. »_ Une vive douleur s'implanta en mon giron. _« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu-… », « Il me plaît. »_ J'avais pourtant eu tellement d'occasion d'y mettre un terme. _« Tu le veux ? », « Oui… »_ nous n'aurions jamais dû aller si loin.

-Un renvoie définitif ! furent les seuls mots que je retins du discours du Directeur.

 _Renvoyer l'un d'entre nous… ? Renvoyer Rayan ?_ Pitié non…

 _« Raoul ne comprend pas… », « Christine n'a plus le temps… »_

 _Cela ne doit pas arriver._ Je songeai à ce qui était survenu à Dana… Je refusai que cela se répète pour Rayan, pas lui, pas par ma faute, ni celle de personne !

 _« Je t'aime, Tallulah. », « Je t'aime aussi Rayan, je t'aime aussi… »_

-Cela doit prendre fin ! s'écria le Directeur.

 _Oui…Il a raison._

Tout cela devait prendre fin.

A suivre…

* * *

[Eh voilà, les ennuis sont là et je sais que vous allez me détester dans les prochains chapitres " Mais tout était trop beau pour eux, le nuage avait pris trop de hauteur ils se devaient de trouver les pieds sur Terre é.è... Je prépare de nouvelles illustrations (pour wattpad), et je termine les corrections des chapitres ! Et j'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait plus de chapitre à la 3eme personne, mais en fait si, désolée, il faudra vous préparer à nouveau pour un déraillement de lecture xD

Je tiens à remercier tous les nouveaux lectures qui ont...littéralement torché ma fic en quelques jours pour certains, je me fais du souci pour leurs yeux, mais ça fait chaud au cœur de vous savoir être de plus en plus nombreux à être intrigués par cette histoire, qui, je le répète touche à sa fin !

J'essaie de publier les prochains chapitres aussi vite que possible, à partir de maintenant, il se peut qu'il y ait, soit, deux chapitres par semaine, ou avec un peu plus de retard, ou encore, deux à quatre chapitre par semaine. Cela va varier entre mon boulot, et donc le temps que j'aurais pour tout corriger ^^''' Mais ça ne prendra pas 20 ans non plus, normalement d'ici Avril la fic devrait être terminée ;)

Je vous embrasse tous très très forts, et je vous dis à la prochaine ~~ ]


	32. Chapter 32

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Cette semaine, seulement un seul chapitre ! Il est écrit à la 3eme personne, alors préparez-vous à une petite gymnastique syntaxique x) Aujourd'hui, anniversaire de Tallulah ! (enfin dans la fic) Petit instant tiraillé entre la douceur et l'amertume avant le prochain chapitre peu réjouissant...:(

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

Le discours du Directeur aura eu le mérite de calmer plus d'un esprit, même celui des moins concernés dans toute cette sordide histoire de montage photo. Tallulah, avec le soutien de ses amis, avait pu finir sa journée de cours sans encombre. Mais également sans échanger une seule fois avec Rayan, que ce soit à l'angle d'un couloir, à la BU, à la fin du cours, à la cafétéria ou par sms. Pourtant… « Tu étais blanche… As-tu mangé ce matin ? Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, ne force pas trop. » Il s'était fait du souci, mais Tallulah n'avait rien répondu. Même cela, l'effrayait. Que quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'elle et _Monsieur Zaidi_ entretenaient une conversation par messages. Le soir venu elle alla faire ses heures au cosy bear. De son côté, Rayan terminait la correction de devoirs pour les premières années, installé à une table dans la salle des professeurs.

Tout en entrant les notes dans la grille évaluative transférée à l'administration qui se chargeait de remplir les dossiers semestriels, il fit dévier son regard sur son écran de portable dans l'espoir de pouvoir y lire un nouveau message de Tallulah. Mais les heures passèrent et il n'eut toujours rien. Pour ce soir, Rayan décida de prendre sur lui, n'insista pas. Il ne rejoignit pas non plus Tallulah au café, bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. _Elle était si…blême, après l'intervention de Culann._

Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il était bien trop tard pour poursuivre ses corrections, Rayan sortit son carnet afin de noter sa progression et se laissa un mémo se rappeler sa date butoir d'entrée des notes. En ouvrant le carnet, des pages se tournèrent et il remarqua que deux étaient collées entre elles. Fronçant les sourcils, il glissa ses doigts pour les séparer et fit tomber un post-it bleu. Son cœur rata un battement. _Son anniversaire…_ Il s'agissait du post-it qu'il eut glissé dans son carnet le soir où il rendit visite à Tallulah à l'hôpital. Etant donné que son anniversaire n'apparaissait pas sur le calendrier, il voulut « rectifier » cela par une note au marqueur.

-Comment je vais pouvoir la convaincre de venir à la soirée de samedi ?

Rosalya et leurs amis avaient dans l'optique de célébrer l'anniversaire de Tallulah au restaurant, sous couvert de l'excuse trouvée qui était célébrer le premier trimestre de la grossesse de Rosalya. Tout cela se déroulerait le 2 Mars, le soir même de leurs vacances d'Hiver.

-Elle n'acceptera jamais s'afficher avec en public avec moi après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec le Directeur, soupira-t-il. Aussitôt, il se gifla intérieurement, se souvenant où il se trouvait.

Rayan balaya nerveusement la salle autour de lui, heureusement, plus personne n'était là. Et il finit par quitter les lieux également. A pied sur le chemin du retour, aussi court était son trajet il se dit qu'il faisait bien froid ce soir pour être dehors. En chemin, il tomba sur Hyun qui retournait au Campus.

-Oh, salut, sourit le plus jeune.

-Bonsoir, Hyun. Rayan s'approcha pour lui serrer la main. Presqu'aussitôt, il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé : T-tu ne veux sûrement pas être vu avec moi, toi non plus… s'inquiéta-t-il.

Hyun courba ses sourcils avec une pointe de dédain et de stupeur et dit.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser marcher sur les pieds, si quelqu'un a un problème avec le fait que je sois ami avec un professeur, qu'il vienne me le dire.

Rayan pouffa, tiraillé entre l'attendrissement et l'exaspération. _Elle réagissait comme lui avant…_

-Tu dis ça à cause de Tallulah ? s'inquiéta Hyun.

-Ouais, elle…se méfie de tout, ces jours-ci.

-Oui, ce soir elle n'a pas cessé de vérifier l'activité à la porte du café. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui la rendait nerveuse, elle m'a répondu qu'elle guettait ton arrivée.

-Elle m'attendait ?

Hyun secoua la tête, avec une mine navrée sur le visage : Je croyais que c'était ça, mais non. Elle espérait justement que tu ne viennes pas…

-Bien, je ne suis plus le bienvenu au Cosy Bear… (Il haussa les sourcils, presque vexé) Super.

-Rayan, viens quand tu veux venir. J'ai dit à Tallulah qu'on n'allait pas perdre un client pour des idiots qui vont se faire poursuivre en justice et renvoyer d'Anteros.

Soupirant profondément et avec une pointe de lassitude, Rayan expliqua qu'il craignait que le rendez-vous avec le Directeur fût bien plus en cause que ces immaturités publiées sur la page Facebook de la fac. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et avoua que son amie été restée bien secrète à propos de cette entrevue. Le professeur lui expliqua tout dans les détails, pas tant pour éclairer son ami mais sûrement pour se confier un peu. Il savait qu'il en reparlerait avec Leigh, qui se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Tallulah et lui, mais mettre Hyun dans la confidence de ses doutes…Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, et les deux hommes avaient un lien qui ne pouvait être compris par personne d'autre. Leur rivalité subjective les rendait complices malgré tout.

Ils finirent au parc, assis sur un banc, sous la lumière d'un lampadaire qui faisait danser les papillons de nuits sous son halo artificiel. Il arrivait parfois que l'on entende des clapotis provenant de la rivière, sûrement un animal qui la longeait.

-C'était la première fois… Qu'en m'appelant « Monsieur », j'ai eu l'air d'un étranger pour Tallulah. (Rayan avait un genou plié, le pied sur l'assise du banc, et sa tête reposant sur la rotule) Elle qui… m'a toujours fait subtilement savoir qu'elle me voyait comme un homme à part entière, elle me parlait d'égal à égal… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle réinstalle une « hiérarchie » entre nous… Pas alors qu'on sort ensemble.

Hyun hocha la tête avec entendement, les mains jointes entre l'écart de ses jambes tandis qu'il regardait évasivement ses chaussures, à l'inverse de son oreille, attentive.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à cela, avoua le plus jeune : Je suppose, qu'on ne fêtera pas son anniversaire Samedi ?

-Je ne sais pas… Mais je crains qu'elle ne trouve une excuse pour se défiler et nous laisser en plan.

-Et si on lui dit la vérité ? Si elle apprend qu'on organise cette soirée pour elle, Tallulah acceptera sûrement, non ?

Rayan haussa une épaule.

-Qu'importe, elle ne voudra pas s'afficher en public avec moi. Soit, je devrais rester chez moi, soit c'est elle qui ne viendra pas… Et fêter l'anniversaire de ma copine sans que l'on soit ensemble, merci mais non merci.

-Forcément, murmura Hyun, penaud : Je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. C'est étonnant, elle qui semble toujours se battre pour ce qu'elle veut.

Son aîné réagit aussi en croisant son regard, s'emportant un peu :

-Mais voilà ! J-je… (il soupira) Je suis persuadé qu'il s'est passé quelque chose au Gala…, se confia-t-il en se massant le visage comme si ce geste aurait la force de balayer ses soucis.

-Comment cela ?

-Elle était prête à venir avec moi voir le Directeur afin de tout lui révéler sur notre relation. D'autant plus que des élèves nous avaient déjà vu nous embrasser et que ça se répandait comme une traînée de poudre aux oreilles de mes collègues qui commençaient à me poser des questions. (Il secoua la tête, l'air décontenancé) Puis… bien que je réalise maintenant que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, je voulais user de l'influence de mon beau-frère afin d'obtenir les faveurs de Culann. Mais je ne sais pas… quand j'ai retrouvé Tallulah à la salle de Réception, elle était blême, et m'a supplié, en larmes, de ne rien dévoiler au Directeur. Et depuis le Gala, elle ne cesse de prendre ma carrière comme argument.

Hyun donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Rayan.

-Comprends-là, je ne me sentirais pas non plus à l'aise de savoir que la personne que j'aime risque de tout perdre par ma faute…

-Mais je le sais très bien ! hurla subitement Rayan en prenant son visage entre ses mains avant de fondre en larmes : Je le sais mieux que personne…sanglota-t-il.

Confus, Hyun le regarda d'abord avec une pointe d'embarras, pas tant face aux larmes de Rayan, mais très craintif d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans cet état. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rayan se laissa aller à côté d'un homme qu'il eut envié pendant des mois… et qu'il enviait encore beaucoup en cet instant. _Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé avec Hyun… Elle n'aurait pas versé autant de larmes avec lui…_ se répétait-il en son for intérieur, pris de spasmes qui entrecoupaient sa respiration. _« C'était une erreur…Tu étais une erreur, Rayan. »_

Comme s'il recevait un coup à l'estomac, Rayan fut pris d'une violente nausée qu'il ne put réprimer. Portant une main à sa bouche, il se leva du banc et, ne sachant où trop se rendre, il déversa son mal-être au pied d'un arbre. Affolé, Hyun bondit de sa place et vint soutenir son ami qui s'était laissé ronger par l'angoisse, depuis plusieurs jours.

-D-déso-..hmpf… !

-T'excuse pas ! Laisse aller, Rayan, laisse aller ! le rassura-t-il du mieux qu'il pouvait, sans jamais cesser de masser son dos avec fermeté.

Une fois plus ou moins calmé, Rayan alla se rincer aux toilettes publiques, se faisant guetter par un Hyun qui lui maintenait la porte afin de laisser l'air frais de la nuit chasser un brin l'odeur nauséabonde à l'intérieur. Secouant ses mains humides, Rayan ressortit, et se laissa guider par Hyun qui le fit s'asseoir à nouveau sur le banc.

-Hé, ça va mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-il : Eh beh dis-moi, quand tu te prends une race, tu fais pas semblant !

-Castiel, sort de ce corps…pouffa Rayan qui essuyait ses mains encore ruisselantes d'eau contre son jean : Pas vrai, ils ne connaissent pas le papier hygiénique ?

-Le jour où t'en auras dans cette cabine, on sera déjà tous à la retraite.

Se remettant de ses émotions, l'enseignant chercheur renifla bruyamment comme pour ravaler ses dernières larmes et regarda autour d'eux.

-Merci, Hyun… et encore désolé, pour ça.

-Bah, à ce qu'il paraît, tu m'as aidé à me rhabiller après mon « joyeux strip-tease » du jour de l'an, on va dire qu'on est quittes.

Il eut un paisible silence, que l'aîné brisa dans une confidence douloureuse.

-Ma première petite amie était une enseignante chercheuse en fac.

Hyun, qui s'était mis à regarder virevolter les papillons de nuit autour du lampadaire, vint poser son regard confus dans un lent mouvement de tête qui semblait correspondre à la vitesse à laquelle l'information se relia à son cerveau. Sans voix, il incita indirectement Rayan à poursuivre. Et ce fut ce que fit ce dernier… Après Tallulah, il ne pensait pas en reparler un jour, pourtant… la douleur à ses tripes de plus tôt lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était bien autant touché que Tallulah par tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux depuis trois semaines. Après tout… _Je suis en train de revivre ce même cauchemar._

Et une fois encore, il voyait impuissamment la femme qu'il aimait être la cible de la jalousie d'autrui et souffrir de leur intolérance.

-Elle a tout perdu par ma faute, Hyun…Et jusqu'à la toute fin, elle m'en a voulu. Mais à cette époque encore, j'étais celui qui échappait à la vile cruauté des plus fermés d'esprits. Je n'ai rien pu faire… Et aujourd'hui je… (il secoua la tête, désespéré) Je ne sais pas quoi faire non plus.

Encore troublé par la révélation de son ami, Hyun observait celui-ci avec une pointe d'amertume et de compassion. Son cœur s'était serré tout en long du récit. Puis, faisant abstraction de sa gêne, il revint s'asseoir à côté de Rayan qui dissimulait son visage au creux de ses bras, replié sur les coudes, posés sur ses cuisses, les mains perdus dans ses cheveux qu'il tirait avec force.

-Est-elle au courant ? demanda-t-il à voix basse : Tallulah…

Son aîné eut seulement la force d'opiner du chef.

-Dans ce cas je crois comprendre ce qui la pousse à mettre autant de freins à votre relation.

Curieux et presque blessé, Rayan interrogea d'un regard son jeune ami.

-Tu sais comme moi, à quel point elle peut garder les choses pour elle. Cependant, elle a toujours très bien analysé les personnes qui l'entoure et a toujours adapté son comportement en fonction de la sensibilité de ses proches. Elle ne me gronde pas autant que Castiel quand je commence à montrer un peu trop curieux, ou ne blague sur les mêmes choses avec moi qu'avec Alexy qui est plus rentre dedans. Pourtant, elle sait rester honnête et spontanée avec tout le monde. Mais tu sais comme moi, qu'elle est capable de se faire mal pour les autres. Souviens-toi, il y a quelques mois, elle et moi nous sommes disputés car elle ne tenait pas à se faire aider au café, de peur que je me fasse trop réprimander par Clémence. A une échelle différente, elle fait avec toi ce qu'elle a fait avec moi. Elle souffre pour t'éviter de te faire « réprimander » par le Directeur.

Comme une évidence, Rayan écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de leur querelle passée, et laissa Hyun poursuivre, non sans rester attentif à ses mots.

-Si par-dessus le marché, tu l'as mise dans la confidence à propos de Dana, il n'y a, en mon opinion, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle te repousse autant. Ou plutôt, qu'elle s'éjecte elle-même de votre relation. Elle se fiche d'être vue avec toi, mais elle craint que tu sois vu avec elle. Elle n'en a rien à faire de ses montages-photos, du moment que ton visage n'est pas dessus. Elle essaie, consciemment ou pas, de faire ce que tu n'as pas pu faire avec Dana : te protéger.

Perdu dans le lointain de ses songes, Rayan laissa son regard se poser sur un point invisible au sol, et, silencieuse, sans sanglots ni brûlure, une dernière larme se décrocha de ses longs cils bruns, et vint se faire absorber par la fibre de son jean.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la faire revenir près de moi ? Sans crainte…

Sa voix semblait aussi lointaine que son regard et le timbre grave et rauque d'épuisement.

-Montre lui que ton travail compte autant que ta relation…

-Tu vas me trouver « too-much » mais je suis bien trop romantique pour faire passer mon travail avant ma petite-amie.

Hyun sourit en coin et baissa les yeux sur les plis de son hoodie.

-Si t'es too-much alors qu'est-ce que je suis, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Rayan : Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il après s'être redressé : Prouve-lui que tu peux porter et ton travail, et votre relation. Tallulah endosse rapidement la responsabilité d'une relation. Il n'y qu'à voir tout ce qu'elle a fait pour Lysandre…

-T'es au courant ? s'étonna le plus âgé.

-Alexy et Rosa m'en avaient un peu parlé, et Tallulah est venue à se confier d'elle-même alors qu'on discutait lors de la fermeture du Cosy Bear, il y a pas mal de semaines maintenant…

Rayan ne fit qu'hocher la tête avec entendement en se remettant à contempler le sol et leurs ombres qui s'étendaient de biais, devant eux.

-C'est dingue à quel point tu la connais aussi bien que moi…

-C'est faux, ricana Hyun : Tu la connaîtras toujours mieux que n'importe qui, si tu restes aussi réceptif à ses changements, à ses émotions, à ses joies et ses craintes. Et si elle reste en confiance, elle t'en montrera toujours plus à toi qu'aux autres. C'est juste… Que part moment vous serez perdu et un œil extérieur ne sera pas de trop. Comme tout le monde sûrement ? (Il secoua ses mains devant lui) Je ne veux pas jouer les intrusifs, mais t'avais l'air d'avoir besoin de soutien alors-

-Merci, sourit Rayan, avec une sincérité qui déstabilisa le serveur : Vraiment. De m'avoir écouté…et de prendre soin de Tallulah quand je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire, merci.

-Je veux simplement faire honneur au soutien qu'elle m'apporte tous les jours depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés. Tu le sais qu'elle m'est précieuse, et même si je n'ai pas le privilège d'être à ta place, je sais que je compte pour elle et je veux qu'elle le ressente également. Je veux qu'elle sache, qu'elle compte pour moi également, s'épancha Hyun le visage légèrement teinté de rouge.

Attendri, Rayan sourit en coin et vint ébouriffer les cheveux lisses et noir ébène de son cadet qui rouspéta en agitant ses mains avec agacement.

-Hé ! Tu m'as pris pour ton frère ou quoi ?

-Houlà non ! pouffa Rayan en rangeant ses mains dans ses poches : Vous êtes bien trop différents.

Curieux par cette remarque, Hyun lui demanda comment était sa famille. Ils étaient venus à en parler un peu, pendant les vacances de Noël. Rayan en parla vaguement, un peu trop épuisé pour discuter de son frère et ses sauts d'humeur. Mais il se laissa aller à une anecdote qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Soudain, Rayan reçut un message tout comme Hyun quelques secondes après.

-Tallulah ? firent-ils en chœur et ils se surprirent simultanément.

Hyun, qui avait été de fermeture, avait promis à Tallulah de lui envoyer un message une fois entré au campus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait comme il était toujours dehors. De même pour Rayan, qui devait la prévenir lorsqu'il quitterait la fac. Près d'une heure s'était écoulée, et les deux hommes avaient fini par faire s'inquiéter la jeune femme qui leur demandait s'ils étaient bien rentrés. Se jetant un regard complice, ils se demandèrent quoi pouvoir lui répondre.

-Qu'on s'est croisé et qu'on a discuté ?

-Oui, tout simplement, pouffa Hyun qui envoya un texto à Tallulah, imité par Rayan : on va se rentrer ?

-Oui, nous savoir si tard dans les rues risquerait de l'inquiéter. Vu nos carrures on ne risque pas grand-chose, mais ne l'alarmons pas plus que de raisons. (Rayan se leva) Je te raccompagne jusqu'au campus.

-T'es sûr ? s'enquit Hyun : Ce serait plutôt à moi de te raccompagner non ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Suffisamment pour m'assurer qu'un étudiant rentre sain et sauf chez lui ! (Il lui fit un clin d'œil) Surtout un ami.

Tendrement amusé, Hyun secoua la tête et suivit son aîné qui s'assura qu'il trouve bien l'enceinte de la fac sans encombre. Après un salut de tête, Rayan reprit son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à son immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, il envoya un message à Tallulah afin de lui dire qu'il était enfin arrivé. Craignant qu'elle ne dorme déjà, vu l'heure tardive, il replongea son portable dans sa mallette sans espérer de réponse, pourtant, sa petite amie l'appela. Faisant tomber ses clés dans la hâte, il décrocha, se cogna le coude contre la barre de maintien pour les personnes handicapées et ramassa ses clés.

-Puce ? Tu dors pas ?

« Haha, non… Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. »

-Oh, pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ?

« Maintenant que je sais que toi et Hyun êtes bien rentrés, oui, je vais bien… »

Rayan pouffa, secouant la tête comme pour chasser son embarras.

-Pardon…on ne pensait pas traîner autant.

« T'inquiète, je te faisais pas une crise, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais j'attendais ton sms, je commençais à m'imaginer des trucs un peu chelous, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de jouer aux jeux de Charly », rit-elle.

-Pour avoir connu des femmes qui me faisaient des crises je sais très bien que tu n'en faisais pas, sourit Rayan en entrant chez lui. Il y eut un silence un peu gênant pendant lequel il en profita pour retirer son blouson et ses chaussures.

Se mordant la lèvre, il ne sut quoi trop lui dire. Finalement, ce fut Tallulah qui brisa le silence.

« Pour ce matin… ce n'était pas contre toi. »

-Je sais, murmura-t-il, toujours planté dans l'entrée, une épaule en appui contre le mur et les jambes croisées : Je te promets d'être moins…familier, désormais. J'ai bien compris que Culann n'était pas très sensible face à la relation qu'on entretient.

« Je n'ai pas aimé, la façon dont il a parlé de ta promotion. A croire qu'il ne te fait pas confiance… »

-Laisse ça, je peux gérer, lui dit-il en sortant de l'entrée pour se retrouver au salon, traînant les pieds sur la moquette.

« Mais la moindre er… »

-La moindre erreur peut me coûter ma place, c'est bon, j'ai bien compris, puce…, assura Rayan en essayant de contenir sa lassitude : Mais il va bien falloir que tu ne tombes pas dans le jeu du Directeur, aie confiance en moi s'il te plaît. J'enseigne depuis que j'ai 28 ans, je sais que je manque d'expérience mais quand même…

Il l'entendit soupirer.

« Oui, j'ai confiance toi… mais tu vois bien la réaction de certains ? Cela pourrait vite te devenir… lourd à porter »

-Si tu avais réellement confiance en moi, Tal', tu comprendrais que je suis en mesure de gérer la bêtise des autres et mon travail. Et je n'ai pas envie que notre coupe en pâtisse. Je-… (Il serra les dents alors qu'il se sentait perdre patience) Je comprends… ton inquiétude. Mais n'en fais pas de trop non plus. Voyons comment évolue la situation après votre déposition de plainte à Culann et toi.

« Oui…d'accord. » dit-elle simplement d'une voix tellement lointaine que cela ne rassura guère Rayan qui sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Hé, l'appela-t-il d'une voix suppliante, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé, son front dans sa main libre : Ne décide pas de tout, toute seule… On est deux.

Il empoigna ses cheveux, la gorge nouée, sa voix vrilla sur les derniers mots. Sentant les larmes lui remonter aux yeux, Rayan prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel : T'es pas toute seule, chérie, alors ne me laisse pas.

« Oui… » la petite voix de Tallulah lui fendit le cœur mais il prit sur lui. _Je veux la voir, la sentir près de moi…_

-S-samedi, begaya-t-il en reniflant pour ravaler ses larmes : Samedi, faisons une soirée rien que tous les deux. On sera discret cette semaine si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de te voir Samedi, insista-t-il.

Le temps de réponse de Tallulah l'angoissa. Ses tripes se nouaient à nouveau il porta une main à son ventre, respirant aussi calmement que possible pour apaiser son anxiété.

« D'accord » l'entendit-il souffler et il se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de s'endormir. Sa voix était si faible… Il voulait tellement la voir.

-On se fait ça ? Tu viendras chez moi, on ne dérangera pas Chani comme ça…ça te va ?

« Oui… » Il l'entendit renifler et réalisa qu'elle essayait sûrement de faire bonne figure comme lui. Son menton trembla et Rayan tenta un sourire qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir. « On se fera ça, chéri. On en reparle demain ? Je suis crevée, et demain… » sa voix se coupa et Rayan se mordit une phalange afin de ne pas ébruiter son propre sanglot. « Je suis d'ouverture… »

Hochant la tête avec entendement bien que sa petite amie ne pût pas le voir, Rayan opina du chef, et, avec le plus gros des efforts, contrôla sa voix pour répondre, comme pour soutenir l'effort de Tallulah qui peinait autant que lui pour maintenir leur conversation sans émoi.

-Pas de problème, on s'appellera demain soir. Allez, repose-toi, puce. (Il pinça son nez humide) Je t'aime…

« Je t'aime aussi, Rayan… »

Tallulah s'interrompit au doublon de sa déclaration qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui adresser. Le cœur de son petit ami bondit plus fort, attendant la fin de ses mots qu'il reçut dans un soupir.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Pris d'une vive douleur, il raccrocha promptement et croisa ses bras sur son visage. Il déversa ses nouvelles larmes contre ses poignets et s'épuisa ainsi, les yeux rougis et brûlés de chagrin.

De son côté, Tallulah confinait ses sanglots au creux de sa main libre tandis que l'autre serrait le portable sur lequel était encore inscrit le prénom « Raoul », et qui affichait leur temps d'appel.

Ils l'avaient tous deux sentis à travers leur fort et désespéré désir de contenir leur tristesse, qu'ils essayaient de se convaincre que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Le restant de la semaine se passa comme le premier jour pour eux deux. Et cela fut long d'attendre Samedi et peu réjouissant à l'approche d'une tempête dont le vent soufflait déjà en force.

Presqu'uniquement des messages, même le soir, tant les appels les distrayaient de leur travail respectif. Ils avaient à la fois tant à se dire, pourtant aucun mot ne leur venait comme si leur complicité se faisait happer par cette angoisse persistante que Rayan espérait voir se dissiper une fois qu'ils seraient l'un en face de l'autre.

Rosalya et Leigh comprirent pour la soirée… Ils avaient souhaité l'anniversaire de Tallulah, dans la nuit du 28 Février au 1 Mars -tout comme ses parents et Stephan-, tandis que le 2, ils allèrent tous au restaurant sans le petit couple, célébrant uniquement le premier trimestre de la grossesse de la futur jeune maman. Tallulah appela tout de même son amie, qui l'embrassa chaudement au téléphone, ainsi que Chani, Charly, Kelly et Camille qui avaient été invité par Alexy et Hyun. La bande grossissait mais surtout les liens se resserraient.

Tallulah n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien compris que cette soirée aurait dû être sa soirée d'anniversaire. Mais cette année, les lieux publics étaient à éviter en son opinion. S'apprêtant devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle eut enclenché l'hautparleur de son portable afin d'entendre son petit ami qui lui racontait n'importe quel bobard afin de détourner toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait au sujet de la soirée qu'il lui avait préparé.

-On avait dit sobre ! rit-elle en bouclant ses cheveux.

« Sobre, sobre… Pour le mien d'accord, je travaillais le lendemain. Mais ce soir, c'est-les-vacances ! » s'enjoua Rayan à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-T'as travaillé aujourd'hui, souligna-t-elle : ça va ? Pas trop fatigué ?

« Tu plaisantes, j'ai attendu toute la semaine de pouvoir jeter mon costume d'enseignant pour revêtir celui de petit ami aimant au cœur qui se languit de retrouver sa moitié. Pas le temps pour la fatigue ! »

Riant d'une voix claire, Tallulah jeta sa tête en arrière et manqua se bruler le bout des doigts avec son boucleur.

-Tu me fais faire des bêtises ! pesta-t-elle non sans sourire : Allez, dis-moi ce que tu fais ! insista-t-elle d'une fois enfantine.

« Ok, un indice. Mais un seul ! » prévint-il.

-Oui ! s'émoustilla sa cadette en applaudissant avec excitation : Je suis tout ouïe.

« Il y aura des bougies. »

-Roooh ! Prends-moi pour une quiche aussi ! rouspéta-t-elle à travers les rires de Rayan qui se moquait visiblement de Tallulah : Je suppose qu'il y a un gâteau ! (Elle leva les yeux au ciel) J'te jure, tu-

Un éclatement céleste la fit tressauter et un flash blanchâtre s'infiltra dans la salle de bain.

« Woh ! C'est tombé dans le parc ! »

-S-sérieux ? A côté de chez toi ?

« Oui, oui ! J'étais dans ma chambre en train de me changer quand ça a éclaté ! » (Il soupira) « Ecoute, avec ta voiture au garage, je préfère venir te chercher »

-Je t'interdis de prendre la voiture avec le déluge qui approche, Rayan », prévint Tallulah d'un ton sérieux : « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas si loin de chez toi ».

« Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils n'annulent les bus…Cela ne me rassure pas plus que cela que tu prennes les transports en commun. Seule et, sous ce temps pourri… »

-Je file ! Déclara-t-elle en désolidarisant ses boucles chaudes avec ses doigts vernis en or mat.

« La porte te sera ouverte, pas la peine de sonner ! » informa-t-il avant d'ajouter : « sois prudente s'il te plaît… »

-Promis, souffla-t-elle contre le portable : A tout de suite.

Après un dernier baiser elle raccrocha et se contempla dans le miroir. Les cheveux naturellement ondulés, elle tint néanmoins à les mettre plus en valeur par des boucles raffinés qui caressaient ses épaules dénudées par le pull en maille bleu irisé qui laissait transparaître le bandeau de son soutien-gorge et son ventre nu. Elle enfila ensuite sa paire de collants gris et son short noir, tenu par une fine ceinture en suédine couleur caramel. A l'entrée, ses cuissardes noires l'attendaient et une fois son manteau sur le dos et son sac à main sur l'épaule, Tallulah vérifia que tout soit éteint avant de sortir, fermer son appartement à clé et prendre la route pour retrouver Rayan chez lui.

Malgré la grande réticence à se montrer en public avec lui, surtout non loin du Campus, elle s'avoua mourir d'envie de retrouver les bras de son homme « au cœur qui se languit de retrouver sa moitié » comme il aimait dire. Un nouveau grondement la fit tressauter. Il n'était que 19h20 mais le ciel était aussi noir qu'à minuit. Les seuls éclats lumineux n'étaient autres que les éclaires qui déchiraient les nuages par moment. Le bus se fit attendre, Tallulah prévint Rayan qu'elle serait en retard. Du moins, lorsque le réseau reviendrait.

-Merde… !

Soudain, une voix provenant de l'interphone de l'arrêt de bus prévint que les lignes A31 et C15 ne seraient pas desservies.

-Mais non ! gronda-t-elle en se mettant à trottiner en espérant échapper à la pluie.

Dépourvue de chance, la jeune femme jura à l'encontre de la météo dès la première goutte sentie sur sa joue. La pluie s'abattit si brutalement et en trombe que son manteau peluche beige devint une véritable éponge et l'eau traversa son pull en maille. _Sérieusement ? Pour mon anniversaire !?_ Que racontait-elle, cette année, ce n'était même pas marqué sur le calendrier. En chemin, Tallulah vérifia le réseau de son portable mais aucune barre ne s'affichait.

Après une trentaine de minutes de courses en passant par des raccourcis qui gorgeaient d'eau tant les caniveaux étaient inondés, enfin, elle gagna l'immeuble de son petit ami. Mais dans quel état… De la coiffure aux vêtements, tout était fichu, elle était trempée, et ce, jusqu'aux os.

-Ras le cul… ! buffla-t-elle en cognant contre le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

Comme lui eut affirmer Rayan, la porte de son appartement était ouverte et elle n'eut qu'à abaisser la poignée pour entrer.

-Je suis tellement désolée chéri, j'ai- Hhh- !

Lâchant son sac au sol par la surprise, Tallulah retint un cri en portant ses mains contre sa bouche ouverte en une exclamation émerveillée. Il faisait noir…du moins, toutes les lumières artificielles étaient fermées mais sur le sol jonchaient un sillon de petites bougies ocres qui lui ouvraient un chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir d'entrée. Prise d'un souffle d'impatience, elle fit un pas mais un bruit flasque la retint. Se reluquant de la tête aux pieds Tallulah n'osa plus faire un pas au risque de gâcher tous les efforts de son petit ami.

-Chéri ? l'appela-t-elle : J-je… (elle rit nerveusement) Tu peux m'apporter une serviette s'il te plaît ?

-Tu gâches…l'effet de surprise là, ricana-t-il de là où il se cachait.

-Excuse-moi, mais la pluie m'a prise de court, je suis trempée… (Elle se pinça les lèvres) Je mouille avant même que tu ne m'aies touchée, glissa-t-elle.

-Fin ! Très _très_ fin, Tal' !

Des pas se firent entendre et Tallulah se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec excitation, se penchant sur le côté, afin de tenter de voir quelque chose. Enfin, la silhouette de Rayan apparut, une large serviette de bain en mains et un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle mais Tallulah sentit ses larmes monter aux yeux. Elle sautilla sur place, lui tourna le dos au risque de le faire glousser avec moquerie, et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Bien que pour une fois, ce fut de joie.

-Dans quel état t'es, soupira-t-il avec douceur en posant délicatement la serviette sur ses cheveux ruisselant d'eau : T'as vu…Il y a des bougies.

-A-abruti ! ricana Tallulah entre deux petits sanglots. Vivement, elle se retourna, les yeux larmoyants mais l'éclat d'un sourire aux lèvres.

Rayan n'était pas en reste, ses dents répondaient aux sourires de sa petite amie avec joie et amour. Les bougies faisaient luire leurs yeux par mille éclats comme pour peindre leurs multiples sentiments qui jaillissaient de leurs deux cœurs.

Une chose était sûr, le chagrin accumulé s'était évaporé une fois leurs regards croisés. Fougueux, Rayan vint fondre ses lèvres sur celles glacées et humides de sa petite amie qui osait à peine le toucher par ses mains dans le même état que ses lèvres et vêtements. Lui qui s'était si bien paré, d'un pantalon chino slim couleur prune-sombre avec des ourlets qui laissaient voir la naissance de ses chevilles et ses pieds nus. Son buste laissait les courbes de ses muscles épouser le coton nervuré d'un pull à col rond et à manches longues, perle.

-T'es superbe, sourit-elle en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

-Toi aussi, rit-il mais il se reçut une gifle caressée sur le menton qui repoussa sa tête, ne le faisant que rire plus fort encore.

-Te moque pas, je suis ridicule, j'ai passé tellement de temps à… (elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à retirer son manteau) peu importe maintenant.

Rayan vint glisser ses doigts dans les siens et son manteau tomba dans un bruit flasque sur le sol. Tallulah vit ses mots être tus par un nouveau baiser qui les fit frissonner avec une tension qui les faisait soupirer à chaque mouvement de leur tête et de leur mâchoire qui poussait celle de l'autre tant ils mettaient de force et que l'impatience les avait rongés.

D'une main, Rayan caressa le ventre de se son amante sous la maille trempée et la glissa dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de lui mais elle le freina.

-Tes vêtements…susurra-t-elle.

Aussitôt, son aîné retira son pull qu'il fit tomber au sol. Tallulah le détailla comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'elle le voyait nu. Tremblante de froid, elle ne fit que survoler son torse, qui était la scène d'un spectacle d'ombres et de lumières que faisait danser la flamme des bougies qui les entouraient. Rayan prit ses mains, et, à reculons, la fit avancer, la serviette toujours sur sa tête. Son pas était hésitant bien que son regard franc ne lâchât pas celui de Rayan qui la tira dans ses bras. Tallulah prit ses mains et le guida jusqu'à sa ceinture qu'elle lui fit retirer, suivit de son short et de ses bas. Rayan resserra la serviette autour de son corps une fois qu'elle fut entièrement nue.

Sans un mot, sans un bruit si ce ne fut qu'un frottement de peau nue, Rayan souleva celle qu'il considérait depuis un moment sa femme et tous deux, les bras et les lèvres liés, s'adonnèrent à l'amour et la passion sur ce canapé qui les eut accueillis plus d'une fois.

-Je n'avais pas prévu ça…enfin, pas si tôt ! fit remarquer Rayan, la voix légèrement groggy, qui faisait parcourir ses doigts sur le dos nus de Tallulah qui triturait le téton de son pectoral gauche.

-Tôt ? Ce n'est jamais trop tôt pour l'amour, sourit-elle contre sa peau : le fait est que tu l'avais quand même prévu.

-Ah… je ne suis qu'un homme, se défendit-il maladroitement. Cela la fit rire et sa voix retomba dans un grognement d'aise. Soudain, ses dents se mirent à s'entrechoquer : Pardonne-moi, je m'extasie de te savoir là mais tu es gelée. (Il se dressa sur ses coudes) Attends-moi là je vais nous chercher une couverture.

Tallulah se redressa sur les genoux et laissa Rayan quitter leur couche de fortune non sans le dévorer des yeux au passage.

-Et l'épée dressée, le chevalier partit faire ses preuves envers sa Dame, conta-t-elle sur le ton de l'humour. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, mais rit malgré lui à l'entente de la bêtise.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, Tallulah prit la serviette tombée au sol, entoura ses épaules avec et rejoignit la cuisine où d'autres bougies faisaient crépiter leur flamme. La table fut dressée, et des vérines de plusieurs couleurs avaient été disposées dans des assiettes plates. Son estomac gonda sourdement… Plissant les yeux, hésitante, Tallulah succomba à la faim et plongea un doigt dans une vérine verte.

-Hm, avocat !

-Tu aimes ? demanda une voix suave et curieuse.

Une chaude couverture remplaça la serviette de bain que Tallulah reposa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'emparer des deux assiettes. Elle sourit à son amant et lui fit signe de retourner sur le canapé. Enfin au chaud, lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils purent déguster le repas prévu par Rayan pour l'anniversaire de Tallulah.

-Avocat, betterave, concombre, courgette, carotte, tomate, et…comment t'as dit ?

-Vitelotte. Des pommes de terre violettes.

-Mais comment as-tu trouvé le temps de tout préparer avec ta journée de travail ? (Elle plissa un œil malicieux) dois-je m'attendre à te voir porter une cape et un slip rouge ?

-N'imagine même pas me demander ça, prévint-il avant de venir sucer le doigt de Tallulah, plein de mousse de vitelotte.

-C'est ma soirée d'anniversaire !

-Non négociable, ricana-t-il avant de resservir une coupe de vin rouge à sa compagne qui lui demanda de ralentir.

-Tu veux me saouler ou quoi ? Je tiens mal le vin rouge, tu le sais…

-Mets-toi à monter sur les meubles si tu veux, ce soir, la nuit t'appartient.

-Alors mets un beau costume de super héros !

-Non.

Leurs rires se firent purs tout comme le son des verres en cristal qu'ils entrechoquèrent une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres posées sur le bord de son verre, le regard de Tallulah se perdit sur le rang de bougies alignées sur le meuble de la télévision.

-Cette semaine j'ai…

Levant un sourcil curieux, Rayan l'interrogea en silence.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été facile avec toi…je te demande pardon.

Rayan reposa leurs verres sur la table avant de faire s'allonger de nouveau Tallulah sur lui alors qu'il s'était étendu sur le dos. La couverture les recouvrant entièrement ils reprirent avec tendresse leur discussion.

-Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'excuser d'avoir voulu m'épargner un scandale, Tallulah, glissa Rayan en se souvenant de son échange avec Hyun, dans le parc : T-Tu…Tu as agi comme j'aurais dû le faire avec Dana. Mais une fois de plus, je ne l'ai pas compris.

Il sentit la tête de sa petite amie remuer sur son torse tandis qu'elle callait sa joue contre son cœur. Distraitement, il laissa ses doigts se balader dans l'ondulation de ses cheveux qui s'étaient noués par le vent, la pluie et l'amour. Tous deux tressautèrent sous l'éclat de l'orage qui grondait toujours dehors. La box internet de Rayan perdit tous ses éclats ainsi que la lumière de la cuisine. Cela ne leur changea pas énormément puisque les autres pièces étaient déjà plongées dans le noir, veillées par le halo des bougies, néanmoins ils surent que le courant était coupé.

-C'est ma faute… je n'ai fait que t'induire sur une euphorie dont la chute serait inévitablement douloureuse et pénible.

-Un couple fonctionne à deux, Tallulah. Te souviens-tu lorsque tu me disais que je ne ressemblais en rien à Dana. (Il pencha sa tête, le menton collé à sa clavicule et chercha le regard de sa cadette) Tu te disais ne pas être crédule… moi non plus je ne le suis pas. J'ai voulu cette liberté, parce qu'on la mérite, tous. Nous n'avons pas tort d'agir comme nous le faisons.

Levant les yeux sur lui, Tallulah arbora une mine bien penaude.

-Mais je sais ce que j'encoure désormais et je serais prudent. Si tu penses que je ne tiens pas à mon poste de chercheur, détrompe-toi, j'y tiens beaucoup… Mais pas au point de tout plaquer pour ça, je ne me priverai pas d'une vie intime pour le travail, je regrette.

La sincérité perçante dans sa voix et son regard, atteignit la jeune femme qui le sonda un moment de ses yeux vairons. Une main caleuse se posa sur sa joue libre et Rayan caressa sa pommette du pouce.

-Ne regrette pas… C'est ton droit après tout, sourit-elle avec chaleur. Le cœur de Rayan bondit dans sa poitrine et un semblant d'espoir pour des jours plus paisibles le gagna.

Soudain, Tallulah se dressa sur son bassin et lui demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer d'autre pour leur dîner. Tout sourire et fier, Rayan alla leur chercher le reste du repas qu'ils prirent au salon en se perdant dans la lecture du recueil de nouvelles que Tallulah avait finalement offert à Rayan, alors qu'elle y tint énormément. Ils relurent ensemble la nouvelle qui fit gagner le prix au jeune auteur et qui eut marqué l'esprit et le cœur de la cadette.

Le mouvement de ses lèvres, sa diction fluide et son timbre profond… Rayan ferma les yeux un instant, laissant courir son imagination qui peignit dans son esprit les histoires que lui contait sa femme, camouflant le grondement de l'orage au dehors. A croire que sa voix et ces mots chassaient en lui toutes ses ombres de doutes et de chagrin qui l'eurent étreint ces derniers jours et le prévenaient afin de s'en détourner et rester sur le sentier paisible que lui ouvrait l'amour.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était seul, avait la couverture posée sur son corps. Mu d'un sentiment de panique, il se dressa sur ses pieds et balaya son salon du regard. Certaines bougies étaient éteintes, notamment celles sur le meuble télé et la table basse.

-Tallulah ? appela-t-il : Chérie ?...

N'ayant cure d'être encore totalement nu, il déambula de pièce en pièce afin de trouver sa petite amie qui ne lui répondait pas. Puis, remarquant une masse d'ombres à l'entrée, il approcha à tâtons, évitant les bougies encore vivaces et constata que son pull était toujours aux côtés de ceux de Tallulah ainsi que ces cuissardes. Il ramassa leurs vêtements et les mena dans sa buanderie, à côté de son bureau. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua un rai lumineux sous la porte de sa chambre. Rayan l'ouvrit à la volée, et remarqua que les quatre bougies qu'il eut préparées avaient été allumées et éclairaient sa petite amie qui cherchait des vêtements dans son placard.

-Réveillé ?

Dans un soupir aspiré, il vint l'étreindre et laissa son cœur se soulager par sa présence.

-Hé bien, hé bien ! rit-elle en se faisait bercer par son homme : Tu m'as cru partie ?

-Envolée, partie, évaporée… J'ai depuis quelques temps la sainte horreur de me réveiller seul, avoua-t-il dans une fébrilité que Tallulah lui connut au début de leur relation.

-J'étais simplement partie prendre une douche. (Elle désigna le placard) Et des vêtements !

-Haha, j'ai mis les tiens dans la panière de linges sales, je m'en occuperai dans la semaine, assura-t-il avant d'embrasser longuement la tempe, où siégeait une cicatrice, de Tallulah qui sourit à ce contact.

-Dis…reprit-elle malicieusement : T'as mis des bougies partout mais mon gâteau il est où ?

Eclatant d'un rire franc, Rayan lui demanda de patienter un instant. Après avoir enfilé son boxer et son pantalon le brun sortit le fraisier qu'il avait fait préparer pour sa petite amie, elle qui lui avait commandé une forêt noire, après l'avoir subtilement questionné sur ses goûts, pour son propre anniversaire en Janvier.

Après avoir allumées 22 bougies, Rayan s'adonna à pousser la chansonnette dans sa langue maternelle.

« Sana hiloi ya gamil »

-Noon- ! Chante pas ! beugla-t-elle en cachant son visage entre ses mains pour cacher son embarras.

-Tu m'as fait subir ça devant tout le monde, ne te plains pas c'est entre nous ! rit-il tout en entrant dans la chambre avec le gâteau qui scintillait dans la pénombre. Il reprit :

« Sana hiloi ya gamil »

-Tais-toi ! gloussa-t-elle.

Pour ne plus l'entendre, Tallulah s'approcha de son petit ami qui essaya de la maintenir à bonne distance avec un seul bras, comme l'autre était plié pour tenir le gâteau tel un plateau sur la paume de sa main. Tallulah plaqua l'une des siennes sur sa bouche.

« Sana hiloi ya gamil ya Tallu-Hmpf »

Taquin il glissa sa langue sur ses doigts et elle retira sa main avec dégoût. « Je vais faire tomber le gâteau, arrête ! » Puis, il termina, fier de lui :

« Sana hiloi ya gamil ! »

Résignée, et la mine plus que gênée, Tallulah était assise sur le bord du lit, en tailleur, et ne put se retenir de rire.

-J'aurais dû t'enregistrer tiens, pour montrer à mes parents !

-Mais j'ai pas honte moi, ricana l'aîné qui s'accroupit face à elle en lui présentant le gâteau : Prends-le je reviens !

-Encore ? Pourquoi, tu vas où ?

Rayan ne répondit rien et fonça au salon. Tallulah se retrouva face aux bougies qu'elle se retenait d'éteindre avec son souffle qu'elle faisait court. Enfin, son compagnon revint avec son portable en main, en train de filmer sa petite amie, entourée de bougies et qui riait nerveusement en tenant son gâteau.

-Dis-moi que je peux souffler, je suis en apnée là !

-Vas-y, rit Rayan, le cœur en joie.

En un long souffle, Tallulah eut raison de ses 22 bougies. Elle s'applaudit, sous les félicitions de son aîné qui la filmait toujours.

-Regarde dans ma poche, je nous ai pris des cuillères, prévint Rayan.

-Laquelle ? gloussa-t-elle en venant lui faire une fouille au corps : trop grosse celle-là pour être une cuillère.

-Abrutie ! C'est pas une poche ça ! éclata de rire Rayan tout en filmant de près Tallulah qui le taquinait.

Elle sortit finalement les deux petites cuillères et retourna sur le lit en faisant attention de ne pas renverser le gâteau. Rayan éteignit son portable qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet avant se faire rouler, Tallulah et lui, sur le lit, sous leurs éclats de rire qui jurait avec le vent qui soufflait atrocement fort dehors.

Toutes ses peurs volatilisées, Rayan s'excusa auprès de son amante de s'être endormi ainsi plus tôt.

-Je savais que tu allais être fatigué, la semaine a été pénible et je sais que le Samedi où tu travailles t'as toujours les classes un peu chiantes.

Rayan s'offusqua sous le « un peu » qui ne représentait que _peu_ l'exécrabilité de certains élèves de licence qui semblaient avoir choisis l'Histoire de l'Art par défaut. Dégustant goulument le gâteau tous les deux, ils remirent à discuter tantôt avec engouement et malice et tantôt avec calme et sérieux. Puis, sous une énième ânerie de Tallulah, celle-ci se retrouva à courir dans le couloir pour éviter de manger son gâteau par les joues. Rayan finit pourtant par l'attraper, la portant comme un sac jusque sur le canapé où il l'assaillit de chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils réveillent les voisins du dessous qui leur demandèrent de faire moins de bruit.

Il était près de 3h20 de matin et tous deux chahutaient comme des enfants sans retenir leurs voix. Le visage et les cheveux mouchetés de crème, Rayan s'excusa auprès de son voisin et promit de faire moins de bruit. Se pinçant les lèvres pour tenir son fou rire, Tallulah vit Rayan revenir en gloussant.

-J'espère que t'étais plus sérieux que ça devant lui car j'ai comme un doute sur ta bonne foi, éclata-t-elle.

-Oh, merde, c'est ton anniversaire !

-Oui, enfin on n'a pas invité tout l'immeuble non plus. (Elle haussa les épaules) Tu crois qu'ils sont jaloux ?

-M'en fiche, pesta-t-il, un sourire en coin avant d'aller faire un saut dans sa salle de bain.

Le reste de la nuit ne se fit pas plus tranquille mais un peu moins bruyante. Et, au petit matin, l'électricité revint enfin. Ils avaient éteint depuis longtemps les bougies, pour ne pas risquer un incendie, du moins, ils en eurent gardé deux pour ne pas rester totalement dans le noir. Entre ses doigts humidifiés par sa salive, Tallulah éteignit finalement leurs mèches qui laissèrent se déployer deux volutes de fumées blanchâtres.

-Merci pour cette superbe nuit, Rayan. Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure rauque, empli de sincérité et son regard amoureux le caressait.

-L'an prochain, on fera ça dignement le jour même de ton anniversaire. Et, on n'aura plus besoin de se cacher, ou de faire semblant du moins.

-Non, on n'en aura pas besoin, sourit-elle en baissant ses yeux sur la gorge de Rayan : ça ne sera pas la peine.

Ils avaient regagné le lit, dans lequel ils s'étaient chaudement installés, commençant à sentir le poids de leurs chamailleries qui les épuisait.

-Rayan…

-Oui ?

-Je ne serais pas en ville le 13 Mars, je vais voir mes parents. Cela s'était prévu dans la semaine, j'ai oublié de t'en parler.

-Pas grave…on pourra quand même se voir les autres jours dis-moi ?

-Oui, souffla-t-elle : Bien sûr.

Il y eut un silence paisible, que Rayan interrompit après un long bâillement.

-Je me disais… ce serait peut-être temps que tu rencontres mes parents non ? La fin de ton année approche et je me disais que Mars ou, à la limite Avril serait une bonne période pour toi de rencontrer ma famille. C'est loin d'être tôt et puis ça ne te coupera pas en pleines révisions de Mai et Juin. (Il embrassa son front) T'en dis quoi ?

Il l'entendit rire d'une voix enrouée.

-J'en dis que j'y réfléchirai après dodo…

-Haha, entendu… Bonne… (Il leva un œil et fit mine de réfléchir) bon matin.

Tous deux sur le côté, enlacés l'un à l'autre et leurs fronts collé, ils tombèrent d'épuisement dans un profond sommeil. Cette soirée les avait fait se retrouver plus complices encore, et ne sera qu'une entrave de plus dans la décision prise par la jeune femme qui n'était plus sûre de rien.

A suivre…

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera également écrit à la 3eme personne, et je vais faire en sorte de le publier en début de semaine prochaine :) Je vous fais à tous et à toutes pleiiiins de bisous et merci de me suivre et me soutenir comme vous le faites ! :D J'espère que la fin imminente de la fic vous plaira !

A bientôt~~


	33. Chapter 33

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Finalement j'ai pu corriger ce chapitre plus rapidement que prévu ! J'espère que vous vous êtres préparés à relire du Tayan à la 3eme personne, on reprendra les points de vue dans le chapitre suivant :)

Parce que ce chapitre sera riche en émotions, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse le découvrir par vous même.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !]

* * *

Affalé sur son lit, les bras en croix et sur le ventre, Rayan dormait toujours profondément, laissant s'échapper de fébriles ronflements, au rythme de sa respiration lente qui soulevait et abaissait son dos. A côté, à bonne distance de lui pour contempler son profil assoupi, Tallulah s'était réveillée depuis un long moment, bien trop long pour ne pas laisser ses pensées se perdre dans ses soucis. Ils étaient le 6 Mars et n'avaient pas eu la force de se séparer de l'autre depuis leur folle nuit pour l'anniversaire de la jeune femme. _J'avais pourtant pris une décision…_ se dit-elle en son for intérieur alors que ses doigts redessinaient sans l'effleurer les traits du profil de Rayan. _Cela doit cesser…_

Pourtant, chaque jour qu'elle passait à ses côtés leur ouvrait des moments de complicités desquelles ils s'abreuvaient sans rien perdre. Après tout, ils savaient tous deux qu'à la rentrée ils devraient redevenir, pour la grande moitié de leur journée, des étrangers. _Je n'ai pas envie de faire perdurer cela pendant des mois…_

Cela, la rongeait d'autant plus de voir qu'à travers tous ces autres jours, ils gâcheraient et perdraient des moments si forts, et si doux, comme ceux qu'ils eurent vécus depuis le dernier Samedi, et qu'ils en perdraient toujours plus qu'ils n'en vivraient les prochains mois. _Il en souffre tellement…_ A trop redessiner son visage elle finit par le toucher. _Mais je suis trop faible pour le quitter._ D'abord la bosse de son nez jusqu'au bout arrondi. Puis, elle fit glisser son index sur ses lèvres jusqu'à atteindre la barbe de son menton. _Il fait tellement d'efforts pour tout rendre meilleur…_

-Pourquoi cela doit-il être si compliqué… ?

 _Pourquoi devais-je toujours quitter les personnes que j'aimais ?_ _D'abord Lysandre et mainten-_ Sa pensée se fit interrompre par l'inspiration profonde de son petit ami dont les yeux remuaient sous les paupières. Puis, à travers la rainure de ses longs cils, elle les vit, ces clairs iris anis qui l'eurent captivée depuis longtemps maintenant. Groggy, un bon et grand sourire se peignit sur son visage.

-Bonjour… souffla-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Chassant une fois de plus ses douloureuses pensées, Tallulah soupira et fondit sur la bouche de son aîné qui, malgré recevoir le même traitement tous les matins maintenant, se retrouvait toujours à hausser les sourcils de stupeur sous la fougue que mettait sa petite amie à chaque fois. Prenant appui sur un coude, il enroula la taille de sa cadette qu'il ramena ensuite sur son buste et l'étreignit avec ferveur, ses bras recouvrant le creux de son dos et ses épaules parsemées de taches de rousseurs.

-Que de chances j'ai ces temps-ci…, commença-t-il entre deux baisers : de me réveiller auprès de ma-

Rayan s'interrompit, ses lèvres suspendues à celles de Tallulah qui grogna curieusement pour l'interroger sans mot.

-Rien, une pensée malheureuse et hâtive…sourit-il avant de se masser soucieusement le menton.

Tallulah arqua un sourcil, et jeta un signe concis de la tête en direction de sa montre que lui eut offerte Rayan pour le nouvel an.

-Tu te souviens... rien n'est trop tôt ou trop tard pour nous deux. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on…

… _soit toujours ensemble._ Se souvint-elle avec amertume.

-Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, oui, sourit-il avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche.

Tallulah se laissa à nouveau perdre par la vague de frissons qui électrifiaient sa peau et de la chaleur de son sang qui pulsait à ses tempes.

-Je voulais dire que j'étais heureux de pouvoir me réveiller à côté de… (sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle suave) … ma femme.

-Ok, là c'est trop tôt, ricana nerveusement sa cadette qui se dressa pour s'asseoir sur son côté.

Confus, Rayan papillonna un moment, les bras dans les vides, ne tenant plus le corps de sa petite amie contre lui.

-Mais tu m'as parlé d'enfants il n'y pas deux semaines ! s'offusqua-t-il en gardant un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.

-Pour te dire que je n'étais pas prête du tout pour être mère !

-J'ai bien compris oui, et moi non plus je suis pas prêt… Mais tu semblais avoir pour projet d'en avoir avec moi.

-Oui ! ne put-elle se retenir de dire avec une sincérité qui l'eut surprise elle-même au point d'en écarquiller les yeux. _Je me souviens avoir presque craché au visage de Lysandre qu'il n'était qu'un idiot lorsqu'il en a parlé à l'hôpital et là je…_ secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées, elle reprit : P-pas maintenant.

-Justement, on pourrait sûrement songer au mariage avant, non… ? tenta son petit ami qui se tenait sur un coude, allongé sur le côté.

-Mais combien de projets entretiens-tu ? se moqua-t-elle : Tes conférences, ton second roman, les enfants, le mariage… C'est quoi la suite ?

-Mes conférences sont déjà organisées, et mon roman est en court d'écriture maintenant que mes recherches ont été approuvées, mais cela ne concerne que mon travail, c'est à moi de gérer ça, pas toi, déclara-t-il sans retour de commentaire. Puis, plus doux il reprit : Le reste, c'est de nous dont je parle.

-Rayan je…

Tallulah sut d'emblée que son offusquement ne reflétait pas ses profonds désirs. Elle avait paniqué car l'épanchement soudain de Rayan sur de nouveaux projets d'avenirs ne faisaient que la freiner un peu plus dans ses nouvelles convictions.

-Je ne te fais pas ma demande, puce… Juste part d'un véritable désir d'union avec toi.

-Dana a dû bien rire de toi lorsque tu lui as fait par de ton désir ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de son énormité. Derrière elle, le lit remua et les couvertures se retrouvèrent aux pieds : Ra-

La porte de la salle de bain se claqua sèchement avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de voir la silhouette de son aîné s'y glisser. Aussitôt, elle bondit sur ses pieds et courut le rejoindre alors qu'il n'eut pas fermé la pièce à clé. Torse nu, Rayan se tenait penché au-dessus de son lavabo, la tête pendante entre ses épaules réhaussées et tendues, faisant saillir les muscles de son dos et de ses bras.

-Je te prie de me pardonner… mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée, c'était maladroit et abjecte, s'excusa platement Tallulah en cherchant le reflet de son petit ami dans le miroir.

-C'était blessant.

La voix de Rayan était sourde et profonde et elle en eut le cœur lourd d'avoir ainsi gâché sa bonne humeur.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je m'excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela.

Le visage tiré par le chagrin et la colère Rayan tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard sincèrement désolé de sa cadette.

-Cela ne te ressemble surtout pas, Tal'… !

-Je sais…c'est pourquoi je te présente mes excuses, reprit-elle une nouvelle fois, la gorgée serrée.

Rayan roula des yeux et laissa tomber à nouveau sa tête contre sa clavicule.

-On va dire qu'on est quitte…

-Quoi ? Quitte de quoi, Rayan j-je n'aurais jamais dû- !

-Lysandre a transformé ses larmes en mots dans la lettre que j'ai lue…la coupa-t-il avant de se tourner face à elle, les bras croisés, et le dos en appui contre le rebord de son comptoir : Tu m'as demandé jusqu'où j'avais lu la lettre, j'avais déjà tout lu lorsque tu es entrée dans ta chambre. Et il y mentionnait ses défunts parents… _Tes_ premiers beaux-parents pour lesquels tu étais présente aux obsèques…

Détournant le regard, Tallulah secoua la tête comme pour l'aider à chasser au plus vite cette pénible conversation. Un silence, de la même atmosphère que leur échange, les entoura jusqu'à ce que Rayan le brise.

-Rien de cela ne nous ressemblait… piétiner ainsi le passé de l'autre. (Il essuya rageusement ses yeux humides) Je ne te parlerais plus de mes projets, si cela te trouble tant. Promis…

Il alla passer la porte lorsque Tallulah lui barra le chemin d'un bras qui enroula sa taille. Intrigué, le brun posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

-Je n'ai jamais mentionné une seule fois le sujet des enfants avec Lysandre, lui confia-t-elle avec chaleur sans jamais détourner son regard du sien : Pas une seule fois.

Rayan, sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette révélation et, ne pensant pas que cela le toucherait autant, il se sentit soudainement très nerveux. S'humectant les lèvres, il décida de faire, lui aussi, un aveu :

-J'étais bien trop imbu de moi-même à 19 ans, je ne pensai qu'à moi. Et le mariage, ça se pense à deux… Pour deux. (Il leva les yeux aux ciels) Ou plusieurs, tout dépend ta culture…

Il parvint à arracher un gloussement à sa cadette et cela le détendit un peu et son cœur s'ouvrit plus lestement.

-C'est bien la première fois que je m'adonne à faire de tels projets avec quelqu'un. Et ça me plaît.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle en essuyant à son tour le coin de ses yeux : J'ai juste une faveur à te demander.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec attention et douceur.

-Tu me laisseras te faire la demande…Comme Christine !

Rayan révéla ses dents en un large sourire et un rire attendri s'échappa de sa gorge.

-C'est Raoul qui finit le genou à Terre malgré tout !

-Mais c'est Christine qui a fait la demande la première, et je veux être celle qui fera la demande.

-D'accord, capitula-t-il : Très bien…Mais je te préviens, je suis un grand romantique, t'as tout intérêt à mettre le paquet le jour où tu seras prête à le faire ! rit-il avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de venir l'embrasser langoureusement. Tallulah s'accrocha à ses poignets comme pour ne pas le laisser partir.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ déplora-t-elle en son for intérieur. _Fais taire tes envies, fais taire tes désirs, Tallulah !_ Elle ne trouvait plus aucun moyen, elle ne voyait plus aucune chance de pouvoir trouver la force de se séparer de Rayan. Après un dernier et sincère pardon elle laissa son amant se doucher. Celui-ci lui proposa de la prendre avec lui mais Tallulah refusa simplement, bien qu'il insistât un tantinet.

-Tu vas pas t'autoflageller quand même, on n'en parle plus d'accord… ? s'enquit-il un peu inquiet. (Il la tira par la taille) Viens te laver avec moi, supplia-t-il comme un enfant avant d'embrasser son cou : Allez, puce…

Lui faisant à nouveau face, Tallulah leva ses yeux sur lui et fut confrontée à la moue suppliante de son aîné.

-C'est bon, j'arrive ! capitula-t-elle en décrochant un sourire radieux à Rayan qui retira promptement ses vêtements avant d'arracher presque ceux de sa petite amie qu'il porta dans la cabine de douche.

Après quoi ils prirent un petit déjeuner en amoureux avant que Tallulah ne fasse une proposition qui, au premier abord n'avait rien de surprenant mais au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient…

-Cela te dirait…qu'on aille se promener un peu ? On n'a fait qu'une sortie est c'était ultra tard le soir. Je me disais, qu'on aurait pu faire un tour en voiture et se poser quelque part ?

Sa biscotte entre les dents et le regard ahuri posé sur sa petite amie qui sirotait son chocolat chaud -Rayan avait définitivement compris qu'elle avait besoin de son chocolat le matin- le brun se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas. Sa biscotte se brisa et des miettes tombèrent sur sa chemise en flanelle blanche avec des carreaux émeraudes, par-dessus un marcel noir et un blue jean. Levant les yeux au ciel, Tallulah lui en prépara une nouvelle qu'elle posa à côté de sa tasse de café.

-T'en fais pas un peu trop, là ?

-Vu comment tu refuses catégoriquement de t'afficher avec moi, non ! gloussa-t-il avant de la remercier pour la biscotte : Mais, je suis partant ! On prend ta voiture où la mienne ?

-La mienne, faut que je refasse de l'essence on va en profiter.

-T'es sûre que tu ne préfères pas la mienne ? Les vitres sont teintées… souligna-t-il.

Face à l'hésitation palpable de sa cadette qui semblait jouer sa vie dans la réflexion de sa réponse, Rayan trancha : « On prend la mienne » non sans rire allègrement devant la moue penaude de Tallulah. Il lui demanda si elle pensait à un endroit en particulier.

-La plage est plutôt calme en cette période de l'année, je me disais, à défaut de faire le tour d'un lac en pleine montagne, on aurait pu longer la plage. Je sais qu'il y a un sentier côtier pour les promeneurs du côté de la falaise.

-Ah oui, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'y rendre et de voir les nouveaux aménagements, fit Rayan en terminant son café.

-Moi non plus, sourit-elle : On se prépare des sandwichs ou… (elle se pinça les lèvres) on se posera au Bungalow ?

Le regard franc ancré dans celui de son aîné, Tallulah essayait sincèrement de rendre moins pénible la situation dans la quelle ils étaient. Rayan fut suffisamment touché par son attitude avenante et déclara qu'ils se feraient de simples encas qu'ils mangeraient pendant leur balade. Une fois prêts, ils se mirent en route, apportant avec eux une couverture au cas où ils auraient froid pendant leur déjeuner mais le temps, malgré la tempête que la région essuya ce week-end, sembla clément et le vent plat. Le ciel en bord de côte n'avait guère de couleur, tiraillant entre le blanc et le gris. Il fallait lever la tête bien haut pour déceler une pointe de bleu pâle. Comme l'eut supposé Tallulah, le parking était désert. La saison de compétition de Surf était largement terminée, et il fallait que le karma soit contre eux pour croiser ne serait-ce un étudiant de la même classe que Tallulah ou un collègue à Rayan. Ils restèrent tout de même sur leur garde en sortant de la voiture. La jeune femme avait vidé son sac de cours pour y déposer le plaid qu'ils eurent pris et les encas. Son petit ami lui demanda si cela était lourd mais elle réfuta et enroula son bras du sien, tandis qu'il verrouillait les portières de sa voiture. Après s'être échangé un regard complice, ils empruntèrent un sentier dallé de planches en bois brut recouverts de sables et laissèrent la très légère bise danser dans leurs cheveux bruns.

Les premiers pas se firent dans le silence et l'apaisement, tous deux profitèrent de ce moment de clémence que leur offrait ce beau jour de Mars après une mois de Février épuisant.

-Je suis content que tu aies proposé cette sortie, glissa Rayan dans un murmure suave. Ils étaient suffisamment collés l'un à l'autre pour s'entendre : Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi.

Tallulah ne répondit que par un sourire discret mais son regard se perdit sur le point de fuite de leur sentier. Ne pensant pas recevoir de réponse verbale, Rayan reprit :

-Tu ne dois pas calquer sur nous mon passé avec Dana… La situation n'est pas si comparable que cela.

Tallulah le regarda en coin et haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

-Bon, un peu oui… rectifia-t-il : Ce qu'il y a vraiment de similaire c'est qu'une fois de plus, je suis le plus impuissant. (Il soupira profondément) Je reconnais ne pas savoir quoi faire, Tal'. (Il la resserra contre lui et embrassa sa tempe où se trouvait sa cicatrice) Mais on va tous leur donner tort… J'y crois, moi, qu'on ne fait rien de mal. Et je continuerai à me tenir à tes côtés comme on l'a toujours fait. Après tout, ce qu'il se passe en dehors de la fac ne regarde que nous deux…

-Pas lorsque cela s'introduit dans le campus et remonte aux oreilles du Directeur, pas maintenant qu'on a la certitude qu'il n'autorise pas ce genre de relation.

-J'ai relu mes droits et mes interdictions puce, il ne mentionne nullement une interdiction formelle d'une relation entre un membre du corps enseignant, un personnel de service, un technicien et les étudiants. Il y a bien des sanctions pour des comportements injurieux, obscènes, discriminatoires et qui porteraient atteinte à l'intégrité d'une personne mais les rapports en dehors de la fac entre enseignants, étudiants ou les deux confondus, n'est nullement mentionné. (Il la força à s'arrêter et à croiser son regard) Qu'il craigne que sa réputation en pâtisse à cause d'une relation comme la nôtre, je te le dis honnêtement, autant d'un côté je comprends car il a frôlé la catastrophe avec la mauvaise gestion des finances de l'établissement d'Art, autant d'un autre côté je m'en moque car cela ne nous concerne pas. Je ne porte atteinte à l'intégrité de personne et surtout pas de la tienne, tu me l'aurais fait savoir quand même…

-Evidemment, s'outra Tallulah en portant une main à son visage d'un geste rassurant : Tout comme tu sais bien que je ne profite pas de toi ou de ton statut de chercheur…

Il rit et fit secouer ses épaules :

-Vu comment tu me fuis, c'est dur pour toi de profiter de moi, haha !

Comme retour il se reçut une tape sur le coude.

-J'te fuis pas ! bougonna Tallulah avant de reprendre leur marche en tirant Rayan par le bras : Enfin, pas vraiment…

-J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas du tout… fit-il en la bousculant légèrement avec son épaule et il la ramena ensuite contre lui dans un rire.

Leur promenade se changea en course poursuite, après que Rayan eut un peu trop taquiné sa cadette qui s'était mise à lui mettre des coups de sac.

-Je t'apprends à te défendre des agressions ! Pas à agresser les gens ! se plaignit-il en trottinant à reculons, les mains en avant pour réceptionner sa petite amie qui fonçait sur lui en riant autant que lui : Je suis innocent !

D'un bond, Tallulah sauta sur le dos de Rayan qui eut pour punition de la porter le reste du trajet. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent une table de piquenique à côté du point de vue de la falaise, Rayan eut le droit de faire une pause à grandes gorgées d'eau. De son côté, Tallulah sortit le plaid qu'elle mit autour d'épaules de Rayan avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses et de se lover dans ses bras. Rayan calla son dos contre le bord de table et regardait l'horizon, ses mains sous le hoodie oversize pêche de sa petite amie qui reposait sa joue contre son épaule gauche. D'une main, elle caressait sa barbe et cela le fit grogner d'aise et il sourit. Ils se partagèrent un sandwich, croquant chacun son côté bien que Rayan eût besoin de manger le second toujours avec l'aide de sa cadette qui eut bon appétit sous cet air marin.

-J'ai appris que Sweet Amoris proposait une MANAA… commença subitement Tallulah après un moment de plénitude dans les bras de son homme.

-Hm ? A bon ?

-Oui, je savais qu'ils allaient jusqu'au BTS, mais la MANAA j'ai bien l'impression que Pierrick y est pour quelque chose.

-Pierrick ?

-Un prof d'Art, il est arrivé pendant ma terminale.

Rayan haussa les sourcils et arbora une mine agréablement surprise.

-Mais c'est que le lycée à plus évolué que ce que je croyais. Pierrick… c'est lui qui t'avais parlé de l'Histoire de l'Art, c'est ça ?

-Un peu, et ça s'est renforcé grâce aux interviews de mon père avec tous ces archéologues et restaurateurs de patrimoine et pièces décoratives.

-Mais comment t'as su que le lycée proposait cette formation ?

Hésitante, Tallulah commença à se balancer de droite à gauche sur les cuisses de son amant.

-J'ai…je crois que j'aimerais bien poursuivre dans l'art mais plus de manière technique. La théorie, je pense avoir atteint mes limites et mes besoins.

Se souvenant de ses moments de paniques existentielles de ces dernières semaines, Rayan se dressa afin de croiser le regard sérieux de sa petite amie et l'écouta avec intérêt.

-J'y pensai sans sérieux pendant le déménagement, mais j'aime vraiment l'art décoratif. Plus encore, j'ai ce besoin constant d'évaluer l'intérêt d'une décoration, d'un emplacement de meuble et l'exploitation du potentiel d'une pièce. (Elle marmonna) Potentiel très mal exploité pour la BU mais ça c'est une autre question…

-Attends, l'interrompit-il avec curiosité : T'es en train de me dire que t'as un projet après le Master ? Tu partirais sur quoi ? Tu sais où te renseigner, tu veux que je regarde pour toi ?

-Tout doux ! gloussa Tallulah qui sentit son cœur être bercé de bonheur face à l'enthousiasme de son amant qui semblait plus que sincèrement heureux pour elle : Ce n'est qu'un potentiel projet, je ne veux pas partir dans des décisions hâtives. Pour être franche, la formation m'intéresse vraiment, j'ai toujours voulu m'améliorer en dessin et si je dois partir sur un BTS design d'espace je vais avoir besoin d'une MANAA comme je n'ai qu'un bac ES.

-Ah, toi aussi ? ricana Rayan : Douée partout, aucun intérêt nulle part ?

-Haha, c'est ça ! Bah, ça reste le bac le plus complet et général on va dire, ça ouvre pas mal de possibilités pour la fac.

-Clairement, même si je savais quoi faire depuis un moment après le bac.

Ensemble, ils continuèrent d'échanger sur l'idée de projet de Tallulah qui insista sur le fait que rien n'était sûr pour le moment et qu'elle était même partante pour faire une année sabbatique avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit d'autre comme étude.

-J'ai besoin d'argents, la formation coûte chère et je dois t'avouer…

Mais elle se tut subitement, sentant un nœud se former à son estomac. Son amant haussa un sourcil intrigué et l'incita silencieusement à poursuivre.

-J'ignore comment ça se poursuivra avec mes camarades, surtout si tout finit par s'ébruiter. Mais je reconnais que si c'est aussi exécrable qu'en Février, je vais avoir besoin de souffler un peu.

Le cœur en peine le brun opina vigoureusement du chef non sans baisser les yeux.

-Oui, je comprends… Vous avez des nouvelles de l'avancée de la procédure ?

-Ils ont eut une amande plutôt salée. Comme Jordan et les types qui m'ont agressée. Enfin, l'un des deux qui a été de nouveau poursuivi pour agression et j'étais loin d'avoir été la première.

Un profond soupir agacé s'échappa de Rayan dont le regard devint aussi sombre que les gros nuages qui se formaient à l'horizon. Pour le distraire de ses pensées aigries, Tallulah encadra son visage de ses doigts et vint l'embrasser avec ferveur. Taquin, Rayan tira sur le col du hoodie et dévoila le bas de la clavicule de sa petite amie qui fit glisser ses cheveux de l'autre côté afin de lui donner le champ libre pour un suçon. Avec beaucoup de sensualité, le brun travailla son œuvre en essayant d'être le plus doux possible. Tallulah en profita pour triturer les boucles de son amant et déposa parfois des baisers sur son front.

-Dis…, commença Rayan entre deux succions : T'as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-C'est moi qui te demanderai en Mariage, fit Tallulah.

-Haha, non pas ça ! Mais je suis heureux d'entendre que tu prends cette idée au sérieux. (Il s'éloigna examina son suçon) Manque de rouge…

-Je le trouve bien, moi, enlève tes dents maintenant ! gloussa sa petite amie qui repoussa son visage et remonta son col de hoodie mais Rayan le tira de l'autre côté.

-Maintenant ce côté !

-Tu vas pas me faire un tatouage non plus ?

-Je voulais te faire un collier, bougonna-t-il faussement avant de rire après s'être de nouveau fait repousser.

-Arrête tes âneries et dis-moi plutôt de quoi tu parlais.

Rayan eut un mouvement de tête lancinant avant de venir nicher son nez contre le cou de sa cadette.

-Eh bien, au sujet d'aller voir mes parents… C'est à Paris. (Il haussa une épaule avec incertitude) Si…t'es partante, je leur ai déjà parlé de passer un week-end chez eux. Ils seraient d'accord, on attend surtout ta réponse.

Tallulah songea à Léon et à son invitation qu'elle eut acceptée. Elle n'en avait toujours pas fait part à Rayan et avait masqué son absence par une visite chez ses parents. Loin d'être fière de ce mensonge, elle ignorait toujours comment pourrait réagir Rayan en apprenant qu'elle se rendait chez son demi-frère, Dimitri, qui lui eut bien fait comprendre qu'il était aux aguets quant à la situation professionnelle de Rayan. _Si jamais il venait à se faire renvoyer par ma faute…_ Tallulah était sûre d'être attendue par Dimitri au tournant et un énième conflit avec son petit frère éclaterait. _Léon en semble épuisé…_ La jeune femme se demandait à quel point les frictions entre les deux frères pouvaient faire désordre dans leur famille mais elle ne tenait pas à être un élément perturbateur pour eux. Elle ne supporterait jamais d'avoir brisé un lien familial et de blesser l'homme qu'elle aimait par égoïsme d'entretenir sa propre vie privée, dans laquelle tous deux dessinaient déjà les ébauches de projets d'avenir.

-J'aimerai attendre encore un peu si tu le veux bien, avoua-t-elle en croisant son regard : Je veux voir comment les choses vont se tasser après les vacances maintenant que le Directeur a mis le holà.

Rayan arqua un sourcil soucieux.

-Tu sais, mes parents savent que tu es une de mes élèves… Mais ils ne feront rien. (Il haussa une épaule) Ils sont impatients de te voir, c'est justement pour ça qu'ils me pressent un peu de te présenter à eux, sourit-il tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa petite amie : Léon aurait bien voulu discuter plus amplement avec toi pendant le Gala, assura Rayan sans savoir que ce fut le cas, mais dans des circonstances plutôt tendues.

En un éclair, Tallulah se souvint de sa prise de décision qui se couplait au regard électrique de Dimitri, derrière son masque d'argent.

-On va attendre, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Son sourire bien trop faux déplut à son aîné qui perdit le sien. Ils se jaugèrent un moment des yeux, l'une fermant accès à ses pensées, l'autre s'acharnant à vouloir y voir plus clair. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva face à l'incompréhension accompagnée par l'agacement. Détournant le regard, il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et hocha la tête avec entendement sans ajouter un mot de plus. S'il s'était douté qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose il en était plus que certain en cet instant. Se sachant tous deux butés, il préféra abandonner mais ne fit pas l'effort de changer lui-même le sujet. Si Tallulah voulait parler, elle reprendrait d'elle-même, pour sa part, il contempla l'horizon menacé par des nuages de pluie et d'orage. Tallulah descendit de ses cuisses et rassembla leurs affaires dans son sac hormis le plaid qu'elle laissa sur les épaules de Rayan. Finalement, le silence pesant les dérangea autant que la météo qui se faisait mauvaise et ils prirent le chemin du retour. Dans la voiture, il y eut un moment de latence avant que Rayan ne démarre. Ils fixaient la pluie qui les avait finalement pris de court et qui avait légèrement mouillé leurs cheveux et manteaux.

Le crissement des essuie-glaces jurait avec le tambourinement des gouttes de pluie sur la carrosserie et les vitres. A côté d'eux, des personnes âgées et leur chien se précipitèrent à monter dans leur voiture et quittèrent le parking non sans les éblouir avec leurs phares.

-Tu ne démarres pas ?

-T'as retrouvé ta langue ?

Tallulah haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un regard hébété et fronça les sourcils. Elle eut bien remarqué l'attitude distante de son amant à la suite de leur échange sur la falaise, mais que cela retombe ainsi ne lui plaisait guère.

-T'as pas été plus bavard que ça non plus… lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Excuse-moi d'être plus que fatigué par ton attitude, dit-il froidement.

-Quoi mon attitude ? Explique-toi.

-Que je m'explique ? Pourquoi ? Tu le fais toi ? Tu ne fais que me parler à demi-mot d'avenir pour ensuite reculer de dix pas lorsqu'il s'agit de rencontrer mes parents, tu vois pas un problème là ?

-J'ai le droit d'avoir besoin de temps, non ? Je te rappelle combien il t'en a fallu toi, pour daigner faire un tour au café ?

-La donne est différente là ! s'emporta Rayan en levant les mains avec exaspération avant de les faire retomber lourdement sur le volant : On flirtait ! On n'était loin de se parler de mariage et d'enfants !

-Ok, tu sais quoi ? oublie tout ça, ça te monte beaucoup trop à la tête. Si tu crois qu'on va se marier dans les semaines qui suivent faut redescendre un peu.

-Mais prends-moi pour un con tant que tu y es ! Je sais très bien que ça n'a rien d'imminent, mais ose me dire que tu n'étais pas sérieuse !

-Bien sûr que j'étais sérieuse, attends ! Mais si ça doit te foutre les boules parce que je te dis non pour un truc, on va remettre l'ardoise à blanc !

-Pour un truc ? Merde, tu me dis non pour tout, ces temps-ci ! C'est la première fois que tu fais une proposition de sortie depuis le Gala. Je te demande de rencontrer mes parents on dirait que je te propose de quitter le pays ! Avant le Gala, t'étais plus que partante pour les rencontrer !

-Avant le Gala, j'étais un peu plus naïve qu'aujourd'hui, je ne voyais pas le mal qu'il y avait à sortir avec mon professeur !

-Le mal !? s'outra Rayan qui perdit son souffle : Mais depuis quand tu vois ça comme étant un mal ? (Il secoua la tête et posa son attention sur elle qui avait le regard rivé sur l'extérieur) Il s'est passé quoi, pendant le Gala ? On t'a fait une remarque ? Des professeurs t'ont menacée, j-je ne sais pas, dis-moi pourquoi t'étais complètement dévastée quand je t'ai retrouvée à la salle de réception, bon sang !

Tallulah ferma douloureusement les yeux et cette grimace assura un peu plus Rayan dans sa conviction qu'elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité.

-Ils t'ont menacée ? C'est ça, les profs étaient déjà au courant, pas vrai ? (Il alla démarrer) J'te jure, je vais les remettre à leur place !

Une main stoppa son geste et la voiture resta à l'arrêt. Décontenancé, Rayan regarda en coin sa petite amie qui secoua la tête.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention à la réputation de l'Académie mais surtout à la tienne Rayan. Ta famille peut-

-Mais en quoi ça te concerne !? lâcha Rayan avec virulence : En quoi tu te sens concernée par la réputation de l'Académie !? A quoi ça te sert de te préoccuper de ça tu sais déjà pas quoi foutre après le Master !

-Va te faire voir, Zaidi ! cracha Tallulah avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter la voiture sous la pluie battante.

-Tallulah !

Descendant à son tour, Rayan essaya de la rattraper mais elle le repoussa avec force et non sans lui interdire au passage de la toucher. Il voulut insister mais elle repoussa une dernière fois sa main avant de se mettre à trotter jusqu'au bus qui venait de faire descendre des passagers. Rayan lui courut un court instant après avant de s'arrêter et de se retrouver seul sur la chaussée en suppliant inlassablement de lui pardonner. Tenant ses clés dans sa main, il finit par les jeter au sol avant de venir s'asseoir sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus, accablé par leur dispute. Après avoir crié plusieurs jurons il ramassa ses clés trempées et retourna à sa voiture avant de prendre la route de chez lui.

Après une douche chaude, il vint se poser sur le bord de son lit, une serviette sur la tête afin d'éponger ses cheveux. _Mais quel gros con !_ s'insulta-t-il en son for intérieur. _Elle a déjà du mal à savoir où elle en est !_ Finalement leur journée se termina comme elle avait commencé, sur des mots maladroits et blessants.

-La réputation de l'Académie, la réputation de l'Académie…ressassa-t-il, agacé : Qu'est- ce que je m'en fiche ! pesta-t-il avant de jeter sa serviette au sol, de se lever et de choisir des vêtements secs dans sa penderie.

A force de se faire passer en boucle leur querelle, Rayan souligna un fait qui l'inquiéta. _Elle a mentionné ma famille…_

 _« Tu devrais faire plus attention à la réputation de l'Académie mais surtout à la tienne Rayan. Ta famille peut- »_

-Ma famille peut, quoi ? murmura-t-il, en fixant son sweat évasivement.

 _Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_ Après une telle dispute et vu la façon avec laquelle il l'avait interrompue, Rayan n'était pas certain de savoir un jour le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourtant…cela le tarauda des heures, d'autant plus que Tallulah ne lui avait envoyé aucun message pour le prévenir si elle était bien arrivée chez elle. Il ne savait même pas si elle avait pris le chemin de son immeuble et il n'avait pas le numéro de Chani pour avoir une certification.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, souffla-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau alors qu'il s'était mis en tête d'avancer sur un chapitre de son nouveau roman : Eh puis zut !

Fourrant sa main dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il y sortit son portable et appela sa cadette. Celle-ci décrocha promptement et cela apporta un peu d'espoir à Rayan.

« Allô ? »

-Tal'… ? (Il se frotta la nuque) ça va… ?

« Tu veux une réponse franche ou une qui te rassure ? »

-Tallulah, soupira le brun : écoute, je suis déso-

« Ne t'excuse pas, t'as bien raison ça ne me regardait pas. Je vais me mêler de mes affaires à l'avenir, t'as pas de souci à te faire. Tu m'excuses mais je ne suis pas en pause là. »

-Q-quoi ? Ta pau-

Il se tut en constatant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de travailler. Il avait prévu de venir la chercher comme elle devait passer la nuit chez lui.

-Attends ! Je viens toujours te chercher ?

« Pas la peine, je passerai chercher mes affaires en débauchant, je serais là pour 20h, c'est bon pour toi ? Je dois récupérer ma voiture sur ton parking. »

-Tes affaires ?

« Oui, j'ai vidé mon sac de cours. Je te rapporte ton plaid aussi. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller là, c'est bon pour toi 20h, oui ou non ? » se pressait-elle à lui demander, bien que sa voix ne présentât aucun signe de colère.

Rayan eut un geste de recul et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, oui ! Ok, passe à 20h…

« A plus tard »

Et elle raccrocha. Le brun eut l'impression d'être encore sous la pluie, tant cet échange l'eut refroidi. Soupirant, il s'affala sur son siège tournant et fut plus qu'épuisé par la dent dure de sa cadette. Lorsqu'elle passa chez lui récupérer ses affaires, il s'avoua ne pas avoir envie d'entamer le dialogue. Se toisant un moment sur le palier, il fit un pas sur le côté et la laissa se déchausser.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-elle à voix basse : Je prends mes affaires et je m'en vais.

-Tu pouvais rester cette nuit, souligna-t-il : On s'est engueulé, mais c'est pas en restant dans notre coin que ça va s'arranger.

-Je sais. (Elle entra dans le salon où ses affaires reposaient sur la table basse) Mais il va bien falloir qu'on s'habitue à être chacun de notre côté, comme tu dis.

Confus, Rayan lui demanda ce qu'elle entendait par-là. Puis, la sentant bien tendue, il força Tallulah à lui faire face et cette dernière lui adressa un sourire amer et désolé.

-Tu vois bien que cette situation nous dépasse plus qu'on veut bien le croire, Rayan. Je suis vraiment désolée, si je me suis montrée…intrusive ou-

-Mais non, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel agacé par ses propres propos dans la voiture : Je ne le pensais pas, j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Mais tu ne me dis rien ! C'est frustrant, puce…

Aussitôt, Tallulah secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas. Cette fois, l'aîné sentit son cœur se serrer. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là… ?_

-Non, reprit-elle, la voix chevrotante : Non, non on va arrêter. C'est frustrant comme tu dis, tant pour toi que pour moi.

N'aimant guère la tournure de la conversation, Rayan plissa un œil et prit des gants avant de demander.

-Tu vas bien… ? T'avais l'air, pressée…au téléphone. Ce n'était pas que le travail, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, non ce n'était pas que le travail, non. Mais il fallait que je me dépêche.

-Te dépêcher de quoi ?

-De prendre une décision… Parce que c'est pas toi qui le fera. T'es… comme Lysandre là-dessus. A me reprocher d'être inquiète pour vous, de vous soutenir comme je peux, mais non ! Non, moi, il faut que je me mêle de mes affaires.

-Tallu-

Dans un élan de désespoir, Rayan voulut l'étreindre mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Son menton trembla et elle reprit avec autant de droiture qu'elle le put.

-Mais tu sais quoi, j'ai bien compris que vous aviez raison. Tous les deux, je n'ai pas à me mêler de votre vie, ou à me faire du souci pour vous. C'est vrai, ça ne me concerne pas le fait que tu puisses te faire virer par ma faute…

-J'essaie juste de te faire comprendre que c'est à moi de gérer ça, d'accord ?

-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ton travail, je veux simplement t'éviter un scandale, Rayan, reprit Tallulah en articulant chacun de ses mots : Je te rappelle que ton père est donateur !

-Et rien que pour ça Tallulah, je sais qu'on ne me virera pas ! Et même, si jamais cela devait arriver je-

-Je ne pourrais jamais me regarder dans une glace ! hurla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes : J'ai pas les épaules assez larges pour me dire qu'à cause de moi j'ai fait perdre son poste à mon homme ! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de te voir te… (elle se pinça les lèvres avec dégoût) …te briser avec les tiens une nouvelle fois ! T'as tant à perdre et si peu à gagner avec moi ! J-je… j'ai rien à t'apporter moi !

-Tu m'aimes ! sanglota-t-il, entre ses dents serrées : Et je t'aime, tellement Tallulah ! Si tu crois que j'ai peur de la morale que pourrait me faire ma famille, j'ai en mangé suffisamment pour être repus, maintenant !

-Mais tu ne comprends pas !

-Explique-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande Tallulah !

Confronté aux larmes de l'un l'autre, ils tremblaient autant de peur et de colère. Après s'être mordue une énième fois la lèvre inférieure, Tallulah entama leur conclusion.

-Il faut rompre.

Redoutant ces mots, Rayan ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme pour ravaler sa douleur. Il secoua la tête.

-Non…Non, il ne faut pas rompre. C'est ce qu'ils cherchent tous !

-Rayan… c'est suffisamment dur comme ça.

-C'est dur à cause des autres ! cria-t-il en pointant un lieu invisible du doigt, qui désignaient tous ceux s'étant acharnés sur Tallulah le mois dernier : Pas à cause de nous.

-Peu importe à cause de qui, c'est épuisant ! On n'est plus d'accord sur rien… Tu voudrais continuer comme avant mais je refuse de prendre ce risque.

-Au départ, moi non plus je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque, et pourtant j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on ne faisait rien de mal ! Tu m'as aidé à me sortir de cette promesse absurde faite à Dana et à comprendre qu'on n'était pas en tort, jamais on ne le sera !

Mais Tallulah resta sourde à ses mots et secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

-Cela ne concerne pas que nous… Je ne veux pas quitter Anteros mais mon renvoi aura moins d'impact que le tien. On vient juste de sauver ton poste Rayan, pas la peine de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, t'as d'autres élèves, t'as des obligations.

-Que je connais ! Et en aucun cas je suis obligé de choisir entre ma vie privée et mon travail ! (Il agita un doigt défiant) Et je ne le ferai pas.

-Je sais… sourit-elle autant avec fierté que chagrin : C'est pour ça que je le fais.

-Mais t'as pas à la faire non plus, pleura-t-il avant de relâcher les épaules qui s'affaissèrent : On n'est pas obligé…

-Je n'étais pas non plus obligée avec Lysandre mais il fallait bien le faire. Et je n'ai pas envie d'allonger notre peine sur autant de mois qu'avec lui…

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! insista-il fébrilement : Vous ne vous parliez plus !

-On ne se comprenait plus, comme maintenant…

-C'est faux, car t'as une seule chose à m'expliquer Tallulah. La vérité !

Accablée par l'insistance de Rayan, la jeune femme fourra son dernier livre dans son sac et voulut prendre la direction de la sortie mais Rayan la retint par le poignet.

-Dis-moi, est-ce que l'un de mes collègues ou…un camarade ! Je ne sais pas ! Quelqu'un t'a menacée pendant le Gala ?

-C'est terminé, Rayan ! trancha-t-elle d'une voix aussi distincte que les tremblements dans ses mains : C'est fini.

Et il la relâcha… Ses doigts glissèrent sur les siens et leur bras respectif retomba contre leur flanc.

-Réponds-moi franchement : C'est ce que tu veux ?

Une larme se décrocha de ses cils bruns, tandis que d'autres faisaient luire ses yeux anis.

-C'est fini, répéta-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Comme son ombre, Rayan resta derrière elle, immobile à la regarder se chausser. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais face au visage affligée de son aîné, elle baissa les yeux, déverrouilla la porte et la referma une fois sortie. Le souffle court, elle pressa le pas jusqu'à sa voiture qu'elle démarra sans même attacher sa ceinture. _Je l'ai fait…_ Elle essuyait rageusement ses larmes tout comme ses essuie-glaces chassaient les gouttes de pluie qui revenaient sans cesse brouiller son pare-brise et sa visibilité. Elle arriva à un feu rouge dont l'attente l'excéda autant que ces derniers jours d'indécision qui la firent souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne trouver le courage de m'être un terme à ce semblant de calme auquel ils tinrent tous deux à s'accrocher naïvement. Ce fut ce qu'elle voyait, de la naïveté. Lâchant son volant, Tallulah se mit à frotter nerveusement son visage et son cou, comme si cela balayerait sa peine. Perdue dans son déboire, elle ne remarqua pas le feu vert et se reçut un coup de klaxon de la part du conducteur qui la suivait. Tressautant, elle passa une vitesse et accéléra abruptement au point d'en faire crisser ses pneus sur le bitume trempé. Elle arriva d'une traite à son immeuble et courut dans l'escalier pour rejoindre son appartement, laissant une traînée de traces de pas boueuses derrière elle.

Une fois chez elle, Tallulah se laissa tomber le long de la porte, lâcha un soupire poussif tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot la prenait. Alarmés, Charly et Chani qui se trouvaient ensemble, se précipitèrent sur leur amie qui s'agrippa à la jeune femme aux mèches roses et pria silencieusement qu'elle ne la laisse pas seule.

Car elle savait de son côté, Rayan, n'avait aucun bras pour le réconforter…

Dehors, la pluie cessa bien avant leurs larmes.

A suivre…

* * *

Nooon, baissez vos armes Vous devez bien vous douter que je ne vais pas les faire se séparer jusqu'au bout ^w^ ! Mais ils devoir se confronter à des ultimatum pour pouvoir se remettre ensemble et à d'autres peines. Mais comme nous arrivons clairement sur la fin de la fic, cela ne s'éternisera pas sur une dizaine de chapitres, non, pour moins que ça même ! Toutes les parties ne sont pas assemblées, mais je pense que d'ici 5 chapitres, tout sera fini :)

On se dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, enfin, à quand j'aurais corrigé la suite haha x)

Gros bisous à vous tous et merci de me suivre ! :)


	34. Chapter 34

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour à tous ! :D Aujourd'hui, nouveauté et légèreté si on compare avec le chapitre précédent ! Nous allons avoir le droit aux points de vu de 3 personnages en plus de celui de Tallulah à la fin du chapitre ! Chani, Hyun et Rosa, vont pouvoir nous partager leur ressenti face à la situation de Tallulah et juste par rapport à leur amitié avec elle ! Chapitre de transition après l'éclat émotionnel du dernier avant plus d'actions dans les prochains chapitres !

Je vous laisse le découvrir en espérant que cela vous plaise ! Bonne lecture à vous :D]

* * *

Chani

-Elle dort enfin…, prévins-je mon petit ami qui m'attendait dans le salon, soucieux.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule en direction de la porte dans le fond du couloir, celle de la chambre de Tallulah, je sentis mon cœur se serrer au souvenir de la peine qui déformait son visage. _« C'est fini ! Tout est terminé Chani ! »_ m'avait-elle soupirée entre deux sanglots.

Me tirant par l'avant-bras, Charly me fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et me demanda quelques explications. Il n'était pas du tout de nature curieuse, mais l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage me fit comprendre qu'il restait très affecté par l'état de notre amie. Ce n'était pas tant à moi de parler de cela, cependant, il était certain que tout le monde serait rapidement au courant…

Effleurant la peau sombre de Charly sur son poignet, je dis :

-Ils se sont séparés…Il va falloir prévenir les autres afin d'éviter tout quiproquo à la rentrée ou s'ils venaient à croiser Rayan pendant les vacances.

-Séparés ? s'offusqua Charly qui remontait ses lunettes sur son nez : Mais enfin, comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ?

-Je crois que ça à un rapport avec les dernières semaines passées…avouai-je en sachant pertinemment que l'entretien avec le Directeur avait beaucoup troublé mon amie, tombée d'épuisement dans son lit.

Tous deux plus ou moins décontenancés par la situation, nous restâmes silencieux mais il était évident qu'il réfléchissait et tentait de lever la brume dans son esprit. Depuis qu'il était au courant, Charly m'eut avoué avoir trouvé Rayan et Tallulah très courageux de ne pas avoir succombé dès la réalisation de leur intérêt, à l'oppression sociale qui discriminait les couples entre deux personnes à écart d'âge important et aux statuts professionnels bien distincts. Alors, les savoir maintenant séparés, sans que cela ne le concerne personnellement, il devait être à la fois peiné et déçu.

Pour ma part, j'eus honte de l'être. Ce n'était pas tant eux deux qui me décevaient mais tous ces aprioris qui les firent plier à leurs règles absurdes. Soudain, je réalisai une chose… _Elle doit rencontrer le beau-frère de Rayan._ Tallulah m'eut fait part de l'invitation de Léon Van Fenema, quoi qu'il serait plus juste de l'appeler Léon Zaidi. Elle l'avait fait pour ne pas m'inquiéter mais surtout car elle eut besoin de se confier. Et de fil en aiguille… _J'ai bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au Gala_. Sans la forcer, je lui eus fait comprendre qu'elle pouvait m'ouvrir son cœur mais mon amie n'en fit rien et dut sûrement traîner derrière, en plus de devoir supporter les moqueries de nos camarades, un secret qu'elle ne gardait que pour elle. Ou fusse-t-il l'inverse ? Était-ce, ce secret qui la tenait au piège ?

Une chose était certaine, pour avoir pris la décision de se séparer de Rayan, elle eut dû se retrouver acculée par le doute, elle qui était pourtant si heureuse auprès de notre aîné.

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? s'enquit Charly : Rayan… Je l'aime bien, ça me ferait mal de le savoir complètement seul…

-On devrait contacter Leigh, tu crois ?

-C'est son meilleur ami, je pense qu'il aurait besoin de quelqu'un… Enfin, dans mon cas, je sais que j'aurais besoin de Camille…

Souriant avec amertume, je posai ma tête contre le torse de mon petit ami qui vint reposer son menton sur mes cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de le blesser, si jamais il a besoin d'être seul. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai le numéro de Rosalya…Mais…

-Shh… Laissons passer la nuit, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

Et ce fut ce que nous fîmes sans s'attendre à ce que Tallulah soit réveillée la première. Habillée, elle avait préparé un sacré petit-déjeuner pour nous trois. Je devais partir travailler dans une heure, quant à elle, elle devait aller ouvrir le café avec Hyun, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si énergique, bien au contraire. Même si cela n'était rien de plus qu'une façade au vu des cernes qu'elle eut tenté de dissimuler derrière du maquillage qu'elle ne portait jamais si ce n'était son rouge à lèvres.

-Bonjour vous deux, bien dormi ?

Charly arqua un sourcil, et m'interrogea du regard. Puis, souriant à mon tour je vins embrasser chaudement mon amie qui m'étreignit. Je lui glissai :

-Tout va bien ?

-Faut bien, murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Ses yeux étaient bien rouges encore, et son sourire bien moins solaire qu'accoutumée. Charly vint lui faire la bise et frictionna affectueusement ses épaules avant de la remercier pour le petit-déjeuner de seigneurs qu'elle nous prépara. Entre le thé chaud, le cappuccino et les viennoiseries toutes chaudes qui sentaient délicieusement bon, pas sûre que je quitte de sitôt cette table. Elle avait même sortie sa confiture de melon d'eau, dont il lui restait encore quelques pots.

-J'étais levée de bonne heure, puis, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous le préparer. (Elle se frotta le bout du nez avec embarras) Merci, pour hier soir… je sais que j'ai dû vous surprendre et sûrement gâcher votre soirée.

-Hé, ne te fais pas de souci. On est là pour toi si ça ne va pas… Et même quand tout va bien, sourit Charly qui se pencha pour croiser le regard de notre amie qui sourit en coin, semblant touchée.

Cela me rassura un peu, qu'elle trouve la force de sourire à nos petites attentions malgré le mal être qui devait la secouer. Soudain, elle tira sa manche et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Son sourire se crispa et elle détourna les yeux.

-Bon, je vais avoir un peu d'avance mais je file ! Je serais de retour pour 11h !

-Je déjeune avec ma patronne aujourd'hui, et Charly doit faire un tour à la BU.

Tallulah haussa curieusement les sourcils, puis sembla se souvenir :

-Ah oui, tu vas réviser avec Camille. Passez au café si vous avez faim

Charly parut nerveux, et je compris rapidement pourquoi. S'ils passaient au café Camille et lui, le capitaine risquerait de prendre des nouvelles de Rayan par Tallulah, sociable comme il était. Semblant comprendre notre malaise, ma colocataire s'excusa :

-Oublie, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise Charly. Après, il l'apprendra bien tôt ou tard, et même si tu lui en parles, ce n'est pas bien grave, essaya-t-elle de s'assurer en souriant.

Un sourire qui me fendit le cœur.

-Tal'… l'appela doucement Charly : Camille restera dans son coin mais Kelly peut se montrer très curieuse tu sais. Je ne sais pas si…

-Ils l'apprendront de toute façon, finit-elle avant de poser son sac à main sur son épaule : bon, je vous laisse. Hyun ne devrait pas tarder à arriver au café. A plus tard !

-Passe une bonne journée, lui fis-je.

-Toi aussi ! A ce soir, Ni-ni.

Je lui souris et la regarda quitter notre appartement. Le cœur lourd je verrouillai la porte derrière elle comme à chaque fois que l'une s'en aller sans l'autre. Nous avions nos repaires dans cet appartement et cette colocation nous fis nous rapprocher plus qu'on ne l'aurait cru. Moi-même, je craignais n'avoir jamais espéré pouvoir vivre un jour une vie comme celle-ci. Une vie, si proche d'une personne qui me comprenait et m'acceptait pleinement comme j'étais. Tallulah me remerciait toujours, elle me répétait sans cesse qu'elle était heureuse de m'avoir connue. Mais comment pouvais-je lui faire comprendre, qu'elle m'eut bien plus apportée par sa présence que moi par mes mots qui soignaient ses peines ? J'eus l'habitude d'avancer dans l'ombre des gens, toujours à l'arrière de mes semblables. Et par son sourire et sa bienveillance, sa spontanéité et sa joie de vivre, elle me laissait caresser le soleil sans craindre d'être brûlée par lui. _Tallulah m'a tant offert par son amitié…_

-Je te dépose à ton boulot ? me demanda Charly.

Je lui souris et acquiesçai.

 _Aurais-je eu la force d'approcher l'amour sans elle à mes côtés ?_

Hyun

J'arrivai au café et fus étonné de voir celui-ci déjà ouvert. Du moins, les portes étaient déverrouillées et les lumières étaient allumées. _Déjà là ?_ Me dis-je en pensant avec bonheur à ma collègue et amie qui était en train de disposer les tables quand j'entrai.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! m'écriai-je joyeusement en essuyant mes pieds.

-Oh, Hyun ! T'as perdu, je suis arrivé avant toi ! me sourit-elle rapidement avant de se recentrer sur sa tâche : tu vas bien ?

-Mais très bien, et toi ? (Je retirai mon manteau et mon écharpe que je posai sous un double comptoir derrière le bar) Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que tu te plais bien dans ce café.

-J'ai posé mes marques ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de filer en cuisine.

J'allais lui faire la bise mais elle me passa sous le nez comme une tornade. Me disant qu'elle avait sûrement oublié quelque chose, je ne fis pas plus de cas et rejoignis la terrasse pour y installer les tables et les chaises.

-Bon, le menu du jour maintenant.

De retour en salle, je partis à la recherche des stylo-craies afin de présenter le panonceau du café. Surpris de voir la table dont s'occupait Tallulah, toujours mal placée, je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine. Vu le temps que j'eus mis pour préparer la terrasse elle aurait dû avoir terminée la salle, déjà bien entamée, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas quitté la pièce.

-Tallulah ? l'appelai-je avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hésitant, je poussai le battant et glissai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. Je la vis, en appui contre le comptoir en inox au milieu de la pièce, où Clémence avait l'habitude de préparer ses pâtes à tarte. Elle semblait accablée, une main sur son visage et l'autre bras plié pour soutenir son coude, je l'entendis sangloter fébrilement.

-Hé… soufflai-je tendrement : Qu'as-tu ?

La porte se referma derrière moi tandis que je m'approchai de mon ami, prenant ses poignets afin d'éloigner ses bras de son visage.

-Excuse-moi, soupira-t-elle : ça va passer.

-Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ? tentai-je, avec un petit sourire peu assuré en coin.

Ma précieuse amie ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais sa gorge, semblant trop nouée, fit taire sa voix et comme agacée, Tallulah leva les yeux au ciel et crispa ses doigts autour des miens qui la tenaient toujours.

-Respire, murmurai-je.

Tallulah laissa évacuer le surplus d'émotions et une fois en mesure de reprendre la parole elle soupira :

-Je pensai être plus forte que ça… Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confrontée à ça après tout… Mais…

-De quoi ? Tu es confrontée à quoi ? m'enquis-je, légèrement perdu. Pourtant, mon cœur se serra et une crainte que je voulus taire naquit en moi. _Elle n'a quand même pas…_

Me remémorant l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée il y eut quelques semaines de cela, une sorte de lien presque logique s'était fait dans mon esprit, et se reliait à l'instant que nous étions en train de vivre en plus de ce soir, où j'eus réconforté du mieux que je pus, Rayan.

-J'ai quitté Rayan hier soir…m'avoua-t-elle enfin.

Et je parus peu surpris. J'avais honte de moi, de m'être dit que cela aurait été une option pour taire son mal être… Puis en la voyant ainsi, cela semblait bien loin d'être mieux. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'était son bonheur. Et les dernières semaines passées furent un enfer pour elle, plus d'une fois je m'étais répété les paroles de Rayan, que tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu si son cœur m'avait choisi. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et son regard gorgeait d'amour en sa présence et son sourire s'adoucissait. Je n'avais jamais eu cet effet là sur elle, et si Rayan devait la rendre heureuse, je m'étais fait une raison. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer ces derniers jours… Et aujourd'hui encore…

 _Pourquoi ne peut-elle plus sourire ?_

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, je ne fis que poser une main sur sa tête que je vins caler contre mon épaule. Aussitôt, Tallulah enroula ma taille de ses bras et je vins l'étreindre plus fort, aussi fort que je le pus comme si ce geste pouvait étouffer sa peine jusqu'à l'annihiler par la chaleur de mon cœur.

-Je ne voulais pas craquer au boulot, mais mes parents viennent de m'envoyer un message, ils voulaient que Rayan et moi venions leur rendre visite avant que je ne parte au Québec. (Elle se calma et s'éloigna) Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire, je n'ai pas envie de leur répondre…

-Eh bien ne le fais pas. Ils peuvent attendre… dis-je en lui trouvant un mouchoir que je vins lui donner : Tiens.

-Merci, Hyun. (Elle essuya son nez) Voilà, tu sais tout…

-Tallulah, t'es vraiment sûre de toi ?

Ma récente conversation avec Rayan et l'émoi de ce dernier, me revinrent à l'esprit. Clairement, je n'osai imaginer dans quel chagrin il devait se trouver. En face de moi, mon amie leva les yeux et les ancra, encore rougis, dans les miens. Elle semblait perplexe.

-C'est ce que tu voulais ? lui demandai-je avec une pointe de prudence dans ma voix.

Son menton trembla à nouveau et elle secoua la tête.

-Non.

Je m'insultai intérieurement pour l'avoir fait pleurer de nouveau. Je l'étreignis une nouvelle fois et, tout en caressant ses cheveux lâchés, je la berçai doucement.

-Je l'aime…soupira-t-elle, la voix étouffée contre mon torse : c'est terrible comme je l'aime… pleura-t-elle.

Fermant les yeux, je déglutis en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Je m'y étais fait une raison, qu'elle ne me porterait jamais un tel amour. Et avec le temps, voyant à quel point Rayan la respectait, je finis par les trouver beaux et ma jalousie s'atténua. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait avoir disparu. Car je ne souhaitai pas me retrouver à la place de Rayan. Et de savoir que Tallulah s'était volontairement blessée pour lui épargner un houleux scandale, cela non plus, n'avait rien d'enviable.

Elle reprit contenance avec autant de vigueur qu'elle put, sécha ses larmes et alla réarranger son maquillage dans les toilettes de service.

-Je fais pas trop panda ? me demanda-t-elle.

-T'as un peu de mascara, là, lui dis-je en essuyant une trace avec mon pouce : ça me fait bizarre de te voir autant maquillée.

-Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression d'avoir du scotch sur les yeux. Mais j'avais une gueule de déterrée ce matin, il fallait cacher la misère pour les clients mais je crois que c'est pire !

-Haha, on mettra ça sur le dos de Clémence, fis-je, taquin.

-Roh, Hyun… Elle a été cool ces dernières semaines.

Je lui tirai la langue avant de revenir en salle. Bien que cela ne me concernait pas directement, je fus très soucieux tout le long de mon service. Mes pensées allèrent tantôt vers Tallulah, tantôt vers Rayan…

Non, vraiment, je n'osai pas imaginer dans quel émoi il devait se trouver…

Rosalya

-Chéri, tu peux m'attraper la serviette dans le placard s'il te plaît ? demandai-je à Leigh alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper une serviette de toilette sur une étagère un peu trop haute pour moi.

Sortant de la cabine de douche, mon cher et tendre le fit pour moi et m'enroula avec délicatesse avec. J'embrassai le dos de sa main qu'il fit ensuite glisser sur mon petit ventre rebondi plein de vie. Je ne fus jamais aussi heureuse de prendre du poids je devais bien l'avouer. Se prenant également une serviette pour lui, j'entendis Leigh soupirer.

-Tout va bien ? m'enquis-je en épongeant mon corps.

Comme à son habitude, Leigh hocha simplement la tête et je compris d'emblée que ça n'allait pas mais qu'il n'était pas prompt à m'en parler. Levant les yeux au ciel, je dis :

-Qu'est-ce que Lysandre a encore fait ? (J'arquai un sourcil) Il a appelé récemment, tout semblait bien aller pour lui pourtant.

-C-ce n'est pas Lysandre…répondit-il enfin : C'est Rayan, il m'inquiète. Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé…

Venant d'entendre une incompréhension aussi improbable que de voir voler des cochons, j'eus un geste de recul et écarquillai les yeux avec stupeur.

-Sans t'offenser, un cambrioleur pourrait s'introduire chez nous, tu serais capable de lui proposer une tasse de thé et des gâteaux.

-Hé ! s'outra-t-il : Je ne suis pas Castiel mais je suis humain, je peux être hargneux quand je veux…

Je ris à en faire secouer mes épaules. Mon chéri plissa un œil sceptique, nous sans rougir.

-Franchement, Lysandre a plus de hargne que toi, pourtant, il a été fichu de rendre à un pickpocket le portefeuille qu'il lui a lui-même volé avant de se rendre compte que c'était le sien, pendant notre séjour en Angleterre en second au lycée.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! rit Leigh avant de soupirer à nouveau, l'air visiblement soucieux : Pourquoi il refuse toutes mes sorties alors ?

-Rayan t'a encore dit non ? le questionnai-je, inquiète. Je me posai sur le bord de notre baignoire-douche, et croisai mes jambes.

Nous étions Samedi. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée passée au restaurant sans ma meilleure amie et son amant qui s'étaient isolés pour se retrouver intimement. Je fus un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu célébrer son anniversaire avec elle, ainsi que mon premier trimestre de grossesse, mais je pus comprendre leur besoin d'être tous les deux après les mésaventures du mois de Février. Mais depuis, nous ne nous étions peu vus, voire pas du tout, et les jours passaient et j'étais en manque de Tallulah. Et il fallait croire que mon amie avait réellement un don car elle m'eut contactée hier soir pour me demander si cela me disait une petite session shopping au centre commercial dont les boutiques proposaient leurs nouvelles collections de printemps. Je fus terriblement sage niveau dépense, car je savais que mon corps changeait et je ne savais pas encore comment adapter mes tenues. Cette journée allait me permettre de faire du repérage sur les tenues de femmes enceintes. Mais surtout, j'allais pouvoir me détendre auprès de Tallulah et j'étais intenable depuis hier soir. Alexy s'était mordu les doigts car il se trouvait chez ses beaux-parents. Il était très heureux d'avoir pu les rencontrer, mais lorsque le mot shopping sortait, il était aussi timbré que moi !

Un peu envieux, Leigh avait également proposé une sortie à Rayan, la troisième de la semaine pour être exacte, qu'il venait une fois de plus de refuser. J'étais très contrariée d'apprendre cela. Pour le coup, il ne pouvait même pas prendre l'excuse d'être avec Tallulah, elle allait passer la journée en ma compagnie ! Il eut anguille sous roche, et nous le comprimes.

Leigh n'ayant plus son frère auprès de lui, je l'eus trouvé changé lorsqu'il eut rencontré Rayan. Une fois en confiance, mon compagnon était loin d'être timide et l'entrain de Rayan déteignait un peu sur lui. Ce fut la première fois que je vis Leigh autant insister pour voir quelqu'un. D'ordinaire, il n'était ainsi qu'avec son frère, voire Tallulah, qui, je le savais, il considérait encore comme sa belle-sœur. Je craignais que tant que Lysandre ne lui présenterait personne d'autre, ce lien perdurerait dans son cœur d'autant plus qu'il avait tendance à considérer Rayan comme un frère aîné.

Tous deux parlaient beaucoup ensemble, mais depuis peu, ce fut compliqué pour eux de se voir. Déjà à cause de leurs emplois du temps divergents mais également par le fait que Leigh avait fait beaucoup de déplacements en Février pour la préparation de son défilé et du shooting avec le père de Rayan. Même cela, Leigh ne put partager sa joie et son expérience à son ami qui se faisait subitement distant, pourtant il fut le premier à être mis au courant de cet évènement.

-Je vais l'appeler moi, tu vas voir…, grondai-je en sortant de la salle de bain en serviette pour rejoindre notre chambre où se trouvaient nos portables.

-Chérie, laisse tomber, j-je ne veux pas le forcer.

-Hé oh, je vais te laisser te ronger les sangs comme ça, Leigh.

-I-il m'a beaucoup soutenu ces derniers temps avec la grossesse et l'ouverture de la boutique de ma marque à Paris. Il en a peut-être assez ?

-Il y a d'autres moyens de te le faire comprendre que de t'ignorer ainsi ! m'outrai-je en prenant le portable de Leigh : Je l'appelle.

-R-Rosa…

Cela sonna. Tenant ma serviette, je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. Leigh termina de se sécher et nous sortit des vêtements. Rayan ne décrocha pas et, têtue, je réessayai. Je fis cela quatre fois en tout, et lorsque Leigh jugea que je frôlai le harcèlement, il m'arracha son portable des mains et m'incita à arrêter.

-Mais c'est un monde ça ! Pourquoi il ne répond pas !? (Je fis tomber la serviette et m'habillai avec rage) Je vais en toucher deux mots à Tal', elle saura peut-être me donner une explication au comportement de son grognon de son petit ami ! Il est vraim-…Leigh ?

Hagard, mon aîné observait étrangement l'écran de son portable. Curieuse, je me penchai pour voir ce qui accaparait autant son attention. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque je vis le message d'ouvert : « Pardonne-moi Leigh, mais je n'ai pas l'humeur de voir qui que ce soit…laisse-moi un peu de temps, et excuse-moi encore. »

-Tallulah t'as dit quelque chose lorsqu'elle t'a demandée si tu étais libre aujourd'hui ? me questionna-t-il, soucieux.

Dans le même état, je hochai la tête.

-Non, elle voulait simplement me voir… (Je terminai de m'habiller) Tu penses qu'ils se sont disputés ?

-Peut-être…même si j'en doute, ils ont déjà essuyé des querelles, Rayan m'en parlait toujours, pour se confier et se vider un peu le cœur.

Vraiment inquiète par cet étrange message, je patientai difficilement chez moi que ce soit l'heure pour mon amie de venir me chercher en voiture. Lorsqu'elle fut là, j'accueillis Tallulah par une chaude étreinte qu'elle me rendit si bien que je pus sentir des frissons d'apaisement nous parcourir. J'eus l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas enlacées ainsi. Elle fit également une chaude accolade à Leigh qui lui sourit, plus détendu que plus tôt.

-J'adore la salopette jean ! lui dis-je en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Une large tresse coiffait ses cheveux ondulés et pour célébrer les beaux jours, Tallulah eut opté pour un croc top blanc et une salopette en jean bleu ciel. Un bracelet entourait sa cheville gauche et ses pieds semblaient flotter dans des tennis en toile grises à lacets bleu marine. Sous son coude, elle tenait un cardigan en laine qu'elle ne risquait pas de porter tant il faisait chaud cet après-midi.

-Faut te trouver la même pour loger ton ventre ! me charia-t-elle en me pinçant les côtes pour ma chatouiller.

Je couinai, sous le regard bienveillant de Leigh qui semblait pourtant hésiter à prendre la parole. Comprenant ce qui l'inquiétait je fis stopper mon amie en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon cœur se serra. Mon amie semblait à la voix enjouée et…amère. Ce genre d'attitude lui ressemblait, mais son regard appuyé, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle nous regardait dans les yeux, me fit me souvenir quelque chose mais je ne sus quoi dire.

-Dis-moi… On a une question à te poser.

Replaçant sa tresse dans son dos, Tallulah nous fit comprendre qu'elle était tout ouïe. Leigh me regarda en coin, puis reprit :

-Voilà, je n'ai pas l'impression que Rayan soit en grande forme ces temps-ci. (Il leva, las, sa main qui tenait son portable) Cela fait trois fois qu'il refuse de me voir, est-ce que j'ai dit ou-

-Chéri, je suis sûre que tu n'y es pour rien.

-C'est vrai, tu n'y es pour rien, trancha subitement Tallulah qui attira nos regards sur elle.

Souriant simplement, elle baissa les yeux sur ses pieds avant de redresser le nez avec une pointe de droiture qui semblait dissimuler un lourd fardeau. Ce genre de posture que l'on prenait pour assurer, autant aux autres qu'à nous même, qu'on allait bien. Ce genre de posture que je prenais pour me convaincre que je pouvais continuer à être aussi active qu'avant, alors que la croissance du bébé me pompait pas mal d'énergie.

-On a rompu… (Elle haussa une épaule, nonchalante) Cela doit expliquer son silence. Je ne sais pas comment il est dans ce genre de moment, mais laissez-lui sûrement un peu de temps, il tournera bien la page.

Mon cœur rata un battement. _« Il tournera bien la page »_ Même après sa rupture avec Lysandre elle n'eut jamais sorti de tels mots. Que ce soit par rapport à lui…

-Tout le monde y arrive, moi aussi je tournerai la page.

Que pour elle… Elle avait continué à vivre ça oui, mais sans prétendre pouvoir passer à autre chose du jour au lendemain. Surtout pas avec un…sourire si fade. Surtout pas avec un…regard si terne. Je baisse mes yeux sur ses doigts qui trituraient la montre à son poignet. _Tourner la page, hein ?_ Mais de qui osait-elle essayer se moquer ? De Rayan ? D'elle-même ? Des nous autres ? A côté de moi, j'entendis Leigh l'interroger sur la raison de leur rupture. Sur le moment, je m'en contrefichai. Ce qui m'agaçait fut ce comportement indifférent face à sa propre douleur qu'elle ne risquait pas de ma cacher en caressant ainsi cette montre ni en s'efforçant d'ancrer ses yeux vides dans les nôtres. Si elle pensait que tenir le regard d'une personne était signe d'honnêteté, il y avait encore du travail chez elle !

Tallulah expédia la nouvelle question de Leigh et agrandit son agaçant sourire.

-On y va ? Si on veut en profiter avant que je ne parte suivre ma leçon de self-defense, on devrait partir maintenant.

-T'es sérieuse ? Tu nous sors ça comme ça sans explications ? Tu-

-J'dois rien à personne, s'emporta-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard : Je ne m'immisce pas dans tes histoires de couple, Rosalya, quand comprendras-tu que tu n'as pas à le faire avec moi ?

J'eus un geste de recul, ne m'attendant pas à une telle réplique, et je me mis à balbutier

-Je ne voulais pas… repris-je avant de secouer la tête : Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tout va bien, Tal', dis-je non sans lâcher un soupir.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais j'avais plus envie de te voir que de penser à mes soucis, mais c'est pas grave…laisse tomber.

Ne me laissant pas le temps de répliquer, Tallulah tourna les talons et sortit de chez moi avant même que Leigh ait eu le temps de la retenir. Soucieux, il se tourna vers moi et m'interrogea en silence.

-J'ai merdé, je sais…Mais ça m'a énervée de la voir faire la fière alors qu'elle doit sûrement avoir le moral à 0 !

-Chacun s'épanche comme il peut, Rosa… s'exaspéra Leigh qui revint au salon : T'as bien vu qu'elle ne tenait pas répondre à mes questions, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

-Mais je n'aime pas quand on se voile la face ainsi. J'ai essayé avec ma grossesse et finalement j'ai bien compris que ça ne servait à rien de forcer outre mesure ! Tallulah a un gros problème lorsqu'il s'agit de ses sentiments, si personne ne la pousse à parler elle est capable de se plonger dans un mutisme éternel, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

-Je ne dis pas ça, mais pense à sa réaction lorsque Lysandre a mentionné le fait qu'il avait pensé avoir des enfants avec elle. On voit bien que tomber enceinte pendant ses études, ce n'est pas son idéal ! Pourtant, t'a-t-elle dit quoique ce soit lorsque tu lui as annoncé ta grossesse ?

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je baissai les yeux, regrettant de m'être emportée de la sorte. J'étais pourtant bien placée pour savoir qu'il fallait parfois du temps pour laisser certaines blessures se refermer, à croire que mes émois me faisaient oublier mes études…

-T'as raison.

 _« J'avais plus envie de te voir que de penser à mes soucis »_ Au moment où elle eut cherché mon soutien, je venais de la faire fuir. Elle qui n'osait que peu s'appuyer sur quelqu'un, elle voulut me faire comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de moi et je l'avais repoussée sans que ce soit intentionnel. Ma leçon de morale faite à Alexy à la rentrée me resta en travers de la gorge maintenant que je venais de faire la même bêtise que lui avec notre meilleure amie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me laissai guider par une nouvelle détermination et quittai mon appartement, mon sac sur l'épaule et priai pour que Tallulah ne soit pas encore partie du parking. Leigh m'eut suivie, en me demandant de me calmer un peu mais je ne voulais pas la laisser partir s'en avoir pu lui parler. Trottinant sur le parking je la vis, appuyée contre la portière de sa voiture à me regarder, un petit sourire penaud au coin des lèvres. Larmoyante - fichu bébé ! -, je courus vers elle qui m'ouvrait les bras pour m'étreindre chaudement.

-Si tes parents t'ont apprise à parler, ce n'est pas pour rien ! rouspétai-je entre deux sanglots.

-Je sais Rosa… mais je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne sais même pas quoi penser… m'avoua-t-elle.

Nous éloignant un peu, elle vint sécher mes larmes avec ses pouces et me sourit, cette-fois ci avec une douceur sincère et un amour dans les yeux qui me fit du bien. Puis, elle s'adressa à Leigh qui avait posé une main bienveillante sur sa tête.

-Tu devrais aller le voir… (elle secoua la tête et se rectifia) Tu pourras aller le voir, s'il te plaît ? Je…on ne s'est pas parlé depuis Mercredi. Mais je m'inquiète… (Elle baissa les yeux sur sa montre) Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible de t'envoyer faire le coursier, mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien penser d'aller le voir moi-même alors que c'est moi qui ai rompu.

-Ouh là… risquer, oui, reniflai-je en me calmant enfin : Leigh ?

-Je comptai effectivement aller le voir. Son message m'a trop inquiété pour que je le laisse dans son coin. (Il fit un clin d'œil à Tallulah) Lui non plus ne doit pas savoir quoi faire si tu veux mon avis… Mais c'est encore moins facile pour lui de tout garder pour soit, il a l'épanchement facile comparé à toi.

Tallulah hocha la tête pour appuyer ses dires et le remercia. Finalement, nous troquâmes notre session shopping pour une ballade au bord de mer, nos pieds nus dans le sable tiède et, main dans la main, seules et entre cœurs féminins, Tallulah se laissa aller au récit de sa rupture avec Rayan.

De son côté, j'espérai que Leigh parviendrait à trouver les mots qui aideraient son ami à se soulager un peu. Même si je restai convaincue que leur rupture n'était qu'une idiotie…

Tallulah

Alors que l'heure de ma session de self-defense approchait, je raccompagnai Rosalya chez elle après que nous eûmes partagés un long moment de complicités qui me fit du bien. Bien sûr, elle tenta de jouer la psy avec moi, mais cela ne lui fut pas si simple tant je ne tenais pas plus que cela à étendre mon déboire. J'étais lasse de pleurer, cela ne me ressemblait pas et tout ce que je voulais était que tout revienne dans l'ordre rapidement. De son côté, mon amie se confia sur quelques malaises qu'elle eut récemment. Nous étions connues pour être de grandes nerveuses Rosalya et moi, et elle sentait qu'elle devrait opter pour les cours à distance plus rapidement qu'elle ne crut. Toutes les grossesses ne se passaient pas ainsi, mais il ne pas fallait omettre que toutes les femmes étaient différentes.

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui, je pense que Leigh ne devrait plus tarder, m'assura-t-elle en descendant de ma voiture. Je baissai la vitre pour lui parler : On se voit rapidement, hm ?

-Promis, lui souris-je bien plus sincèrement que plus tôt : Merci Rosa.

-Merci à toi, d'être toujours là pour nous, Tallulah. Nous aussi, n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour toi…

J'opinai du chef. Tapotant contre ma portière elle me fit signe d'y aller.

-Allez, va apprendre à casser des gueules à des malotrus !

-J'ignore comment tu parviens à introduire « gueule » et « malotrus » dans une même phrase, ris-je : Bisou à Leigh !

Rosalya me fit un clin d'œil et je remontai ma vitre. Prenant la route pour le dojo où se déroulait les séances de coaching de techniques personnelles de défense, je sentis mon estomac se nouer. _Est-ce qu'il sera là ?_ Je n'avais que deux séances à mon compte, mais elles furent toutes suivies par Rayan qui tint plus que tout à m'accompagner dans mon apprentissage. Cette troisième séance avait lieu seulement peu de jours après notre fraiche rupture et aucun de nous deux avait été capable de contacter l'autre…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne il était même plutôt évident qu'il ne serait pas là. _Enfin…_

-Bonjour Sarah, souris-je à la fille du gérant du dojo, qui n'était autre que l'ancien entraîneur de Rayan lorsqu'il faisait de l'athlétisme.

-Vas-y, je te laisse te changer dans les vestiaires ! Tu connais maintenant, me dit-il en me donnant un badge pour l'ouverture de mon casier : Rano est en avance, il est avec Samuel, mon frère.

Reconnaissant le surnom qu'elle donnait à Rayan, je tournai aussitôt la tête en direction des grandes portes vitrées qui donnaient sur notre salle d'entraînement. Tout était insonorisé, rien ne m'eut donc alerté en entrant. Mais en approchant de plus près, dans le fond de la salle, je pus voir le frère de Sarah s'entraîner avec mon aîné qui bloquait les coups reçus. Ma poigne se resserra autour de la lanière de mon sac de sport et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis que mon regard s'attardait sur lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'eus posé ma main libre sur la vitre et avais rapproché mon visage comme pour mieux voir, alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans mon angle mort. Puis Sarah me surprit, posa une main sur mon épaule et me demanda ce que je faisais. Aussitôt je filai aux vestiaires me changer. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ me répétai-je, confuse.

Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration et me dis que je devais faire au mieux pour prendre sur moi. J'avais souhaité rompre, à moi d'en endosser les conséquences, peu importait ce qu'il me reprocherait si jamais il avait des choses à me dire à ce sujet…

-Bon…

Je sortis des vestiaires pour prévenir Sarah que j'étais prête. Elle me fit entrer dans la pièce où Rayan et Samuel terminaient leur session.

-Rano, ta chérie est là ! s'écria Sarah et je me sentis blêmir.

-Ah oui ? fit-il simplement, faisait s'arrêter l'entrainement avec Samuel qui me salua d'un simple hochement de tête et d'un sourire.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et j'en profitai pour demander à Sarah ce que nous allions voir aujourd'hui.

-On va retravailler les contres de saisie, c'était très bien la séance dernière, mais une piqûre de rappelle ne fait pas de mal. On va voir ce que tu as retenu. Ensuite, on passe au blocage en cas d'agression sexuelle. Tu vas apprendre à te servir de tes jambes dans une situation où tu pourras avoir l'impression qu'un homme te maîtrise. (Elle me dit un clin d'œil) Il peut t'écarter les cuisses autant qu'il veut, tes chevilles te seront toujours libres tu vas apprendre à penser utiliser tes chevilles comme d'un grapin.

 _Un grapin ?_ Je devais bien reconnaitre que cette séance, déjà compliquée en la présence de Rayan, me faisait légèrement angoisser.

-Rano, tu viens ?

Faisant une accolade à Samuel, Rayan trotta jusqu'à nous, non sans soutenir mon regard. Ou bien fut-ce moi qui soutenait le sien ?

-Sarah t'a expliquée ce qu'on allait faire ? me demanda-t-il. Il tira le col de son marcel pour éponger le bout de son nez. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais au vu de la sueur qui perlait sur ses bras et son front, il s'était bien acharné à l'entraînement.

J'opinai du chef et répéta ce que Sarah venait de me lister.

-D'abord la saisie, puis on part sur les blocages d'agressions sexuelles.

-Samuel à refait des mises en scènes avec toi je crois, tu te sens capable de la guider ?

Rayan hocha promptement la tête et lui sourit.

-Bon, dans ce cas je vais voir comment s'en sortent mes mamies dans la salle de gym, rit-elle avant de s'éclipser : Au moindres doutes, vous venez chercher Samuel à l'accueil, ajouta-elle.

Une fois seule, je sentis comme un brin de tension me gagner. Au vu de la raideur de ses épaules, et de son regard qui se fit fuyant, il ne devait pas être mieux.

-Je te laisse t'étirer, me dit-il en allant chercher sa serviette pour mieux essuyer son visage.

Pieds-nus, je me callais contre un mur et commençai à étirer mes jambes, mon dos et mes épaules. Ma luxation n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir depuis quelques semaines, et c'était agréable de pouvoir gesticuler comme bon me semblait sans avoir mal. Lorsque je sentis mon corps être bien chaud pour commencer l'entraînement, j'appelai Rayan qui revint vers moi.

-Bon, tu te souviens, dos à moi, je te retiens le poignet et tu me repousses.

Je m'exécutai, fis un pas et Rayan me retint abruptement et aussitôt, je vins pincer ses biceps contractés de ma main libre et arrachai mon poignet de sa prise. Nous répétâmes l'exercices 5 fois, avant de passer au suivant.

Toujours dos à lui, Rayan vint me saisir le cou par l'intérieur de son bras plié, m'étranglant. Ne pouvant m'échapper par l'angle fermé, je devais me tourner face à lui après avoir avancé le pied qui se trouvait à l'opposé de son bras qui m'étranglait afin de le forcer à m'incliner vers l'arrière et me permettre de me glisser sous l'ouverture tout en le repoussant pour défaire son emprise. J'en perdis mon élastique dans le mouvement et mes cheveux se libérèrent.

-Merde… pestai-je en cherchant mon élastique des yeux.

-Il s'est cassé, fit Rayan qui me tendit le galon détendu. Levant les yeux au ciel, je constatai que je n'en avais pas pris de rechange autour de mon poignet.

Je l'entendis glousser.

-Regarde sous ma serviette, j'en ai apporté.

 _La première séance déjà, il avait tout prévu…_ me souvins-je, avant de le remercier. Son petit sourire en coin m'en fit grimacer, tiraillée entre l'embarras et l'amusement. Je partis donc me récupérer de quoi me faire un chignon bien serré et revins à lui. Sans prévenir, il passa son bras autour de ma gorge et je réagis aussitôt, m'inclinant en arrière avant de me tourner et glisser par l'ouverture de son bras après l'avoir repoussé avec autant de force que j'en avais.

-Super ! rit-il : Les réflexes te viennent, c'est bon signe. (Il souleva son coude) Ah…

-Je t'ai griffé ?

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il mais je vins soulever son bras pour vérifier. Il avait quatre belles balafres tout de même dont une d'où un tout petit peu de sang commençait à apparaître : Je passerai de l'eau tout à l'heure, dit-il en retirant son bras : T'as juste gratté la peau, ce n'est rien.

-Désolée, lui dis-je tout de même.

-Va pas dire ça à tes agresseurs, ça briserait tes efforts, se moqua-t-il et je me retins de sourire.

-Bon, on passe à la suite, soupirai-je : C'est quoi la situation ?

-Je vais te montrer comment repousser un agresseur sexuel qui t'a plaquée au sol.

-Ok, déjà je dois m'allonger je suppose… (je m'accroupis et passai un regard par-dessus mon épaule) Devant ou derrière ?

Haussant les sourcils, je le vis se passer une main sur le visage non sans rougir. Réalisant mon lapsus je me redressai et lui ordonnai de chasser ses fichues pensées obscènes de son crâne.

-J-je parlais de l'agresseur ! Il me plaque devant, ou derrière ?

-Par devant, donc allonge-toi sur le dos, reprit-il, agacé : Je vais m'asseoir à califourchon sur toi, je ne mettrai pas tout mon poids, mais suffisamment pour la première mise en scène.

Après m'être mise sur le dos je fis signe à Rayan qu'il pouvait se poser sur moi. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains, je les laissai dans le vide, en appui sur mes coudes mais il vint m'agripper les poignets.

-Ok, donc dans cette situation, il ne faut pas se le cacher, tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper si personne ne vient t'aider et repousser le gars. Faut pas se leurrer, côté force, il y a une différence.

J'opinai avec sérieux.

-L'agresseur va venir placer ses genoux contre ta taille, pour empêcher tes hanches de se glisser hors de son emprise. (Je sentis une pression) Vas-y, essaie un peu de bouger.

M'exécutant, je me mis à gesticuler comme un hamster sur le dos et j'eus l'impression que mon buste ne partait pas dans la même direction que mon bassin. C'était très troublant, et j'eus beau m'épuiser à forcer sur mes pieds, je ne pouvais ni me glisser vers le bas, ni vers le haut. Me laissant lourdement retomber sur le dos, mon cœur rata un battement en me rendant compte qu'à ce moment précis, dans une vraie situation, je n'aurais plus eu de force de lutter…

-J-je suis sensée faire quoi ? (Je passai subitement mes chevilles par-dessus les siennes) Sarah m'a parlée de grapin…

-Hé ! Je vois que t'es réactive ! s'enjoua-t-il tellement sincèrement que mon cœur en bondit de joie dans ma poitrine. _Bon sang…j'aurais dû m'entraîner avec Sarah…_ me dis-je. Il reprit : On va d'abord lister tout ce que tu ne peux pas faire en étant allongée et bloquée de la sorte. Essaie d'attraper ma gorge déjà.

Je tendis le bras mais Rayan eu un simple geste de recul à faire et je me rendis compte que mon bras était trop court. _Ça, c'est mort…_ A l'inverse, lui avait le champ libre pour m'étrangler avec ses deux mains, voire une seule si l'autre retenait mes poignets. Un instant son regard trembla et je l'interrogeai du mien, en silence. _Il ne s'est pas rasé…_ remarquai-je en me rendant compte que depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, sa barbe avait pris un peu d'épaisseur. _Ça lui va bien…_ nous secouâmes simultanément notre tête avant de reprendre.

-T-Tu… essaie de me frapper, de me porter un coup.

Reprenant contenance, je simulai un coup de poing contre son torse, mais il s'inclina en arrière, et para le coup. Mon bras était si raide que la force mise n'était pas terrible…Je baissai les yeux sur son entrejambe et souris narquoisement. Je le vis se courber par réflexe et mon poing ne fit que mourir sur le tissu tendu à l'écart de son jogging.

-Normalement, tu peux atteindre mon entrejambe oui, mais il y a deux cas : Soit il se courbe de façon à amoindrir la force de son coup, soit il a le temps de t'en coller une… (il mima un coup de poing sur ma joue) Il perdra moins de temps à te frapper que toi à tendre le bras en étant allongée. Tu perdras de la vitesse et de la force. Tu peux parvenir à lui faire mal mais pas suffisamment pour vraiment lui éclater les couilles et le paralyser, me prévint-il sans demi-mesure.

Je haussai les sourcils avec évidence et grimaçai un sourire déçu. Il en fronça un, sceptique.

-T'es déçue de ne pas avoir pu me faire mal, je rêve !?

-Mais non ! ris-je avec légèreté à en faire secouer mes épaules : Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi à part lui pincer les côtes ? demandai-je en ajoutant le geste à la parole. Rayan croassa étrangement en se pliant sur le côté.

A force de tenir mes mains, nous finîmes par nouer nos doigts, par habitude et tendre réflexe qui ne nous avaient nullement quittés.

-Tes options restent très limitées c'est vrai, mais tu as su comprendre quoi faire avec tes chevilles. T'as l'esprit vif, et ton instinct de survie aussi, c'est plutôt rare après une agression, murmura-t-il : les gens ont tendance à éviter le danger même et se tétaniser.

-Je ne veux plus jamais, me retrouver en position de faiblesse… rétorquai-je, en venant agripper ses yeux anis des miens.

Attentif, et compréhensif, il hocha la tête et reposa avec douceur mes bras au sol.

-C'est en vérité, très troublant de se sentir ainsi coincée, même si j'ai beau savoir que tu ne me feras pas de mal, c'est vraiment…oppressant comme position.

-Je suis là pour t'apprendre… Tu verras, plus tard c'est toi qui enseignera aux autres comment se défendre, m'assura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Pour certains, ils voyaient le « héros » aider la demoiselle en détresse, moi, je voyais quelqu'un qui m'aider à prendre confiance en moi. Je voyais ni plus ni moins, une personne qui s'assurait que je puisse me défendre en cas de futur danger car personne d'autre ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Personne n'avait voulu m'enseigner cela, car tout le monde voulait que je sois la demoiselle en détresse…Pas lui.

-Déjà, tu vas lui bloquer les mouvements des genoux. Bloque avec tes coudes (il me les plia et les posta devant ses genoux qu'il remua) Tu vois, je ne peux pas aller plus haut. Ma seule solution est de te frapper (il ferma le poing et tendit son bras près de mon visage) là, tu-

D'instinct, j'agrippai son poignet pour retenir son coup qu'il ne terminerait jamais.

-Très bien ! Tu dois le tenir, de toutes tes forces, mais avec la bonne prise. (Il retira mes doigts et les plaça correctement sur son poignet) Tu dois utiliser tes 5 doigts, comme un singe ! Pas les 4 et les pouces ensuite, comme un crochet. (Il les remit en crochet) Regarde, l'espace entre ton pouce et ton index (il extirpa très aisément son poignet) J'ai une ouverture ! Tu ne dois pas m'en laisser, aucune ! (Il remit mes doigts dans la bonne prise) De cette façon, je ne peux pas retirer ma main et te frapper sur le côté. Je ne peux que tirer mon bras vers l'arrière, mais c'est là que tu poses ton autre main sur mon coude. (Il me fit un signe concis) Vas-y, fais-le !

Je m'exécutai et bloquai son coude. Rayan essaya de me frapper, je mis plus de force, et je pus constater que son mouvement était paré.

-Là, je ne me mets pas de force, donc tu bloques facilement. Mais n'oublie pas que la vitesse est ton atout sur le moment. Vivacité et lucidité seront tes meilleurs alliés pour le repousser et fuir, insista-t-il avec grand sérieux. Et pour plus de pression, bloque ton coude plié contre ton flanc, et tu vas venir presser ma main contre ta clavicule pour être sûre que je ne puisse pas bouger. Et là ! Tu peux venir agripper mes jambes avec tes chevilles. Comme ça, tu vas pou-..WOUAH !

Ayant compris ce que la puissance de mes pieds à plat sur le sol, avec mes chevilles compressant ses jambes, pouvait me permettre de faire, je levai mon bassin, usant mes hanches pour me faire pivoter et d'une traite, j'inversai les rôles et me retrouvai au-dessus de lui. Me retrouvant libre entre ses jambes pliées, je me levai et bondissai de joie, excitée de l'avoir mis à terre.

-J'ai réussi !

Riant sur le sol, Rayan m'applaudit.

-C'était parfait, haha !

Se dressant sur ses coudes, il commença à se lever et je lui tendis une main pour l'aider. Il l'attrapa et se releva d'un bond. Dans le mouvement, nos corps s'étaient rapprochés, ainsi que nos visages qui se faisaient caresser par nos souffles respectifs. Des mèches de cheveux collaient son front par sa sueur. Papillonnant un moment, je finis par reculer et lui dire que j'avais besoin d'une pause. Trottinant, je rejoignis le bord du tatami et remis mes chaussures avant de sortir dans l'arrière-cour où se trouvait une fontaine d'eau potable. Je m'en aspergeai le visage avec après avoir bu.

-Tiens, entendis-je provenir de derrière-moi.

Rayan m'avait suivie, visiblement gêné et me tendait une serviette.

-Je suppose que t'as encore oublié la tienne.

 _Touchée…_ Enfin, j'en avais pris une mais l'avais laissée dans mon casier.

-Elle est dans le vestiaire.

-Très utile…

Je lui pris la serviette des mains et le remerciai. Prenant appui contre le mur, à l'ombre du soleil qui cognait fort aujourd'hui, Rayan eut beau paraître encore un peu hésitant je le trouvai moins tendu qu'à mon arrivée. Je me demandai s'il pensait la même chose de moi, et je devais admettre que mon nœud à l'estomac s'était défait. Pourtant, je me sentais toujours un peu étrange…Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, alors qu'il n'y eut pas si longtemps j'avais encore tellement à lui demander et à lui confier.

-Leigh… m'a dit que tu n'avais pas voulu répondre à ses questions.

Le visage dans la serviette, je stoppai tout geste et attendis qu'il poursuive. Je finis par abaisser le tissu et croiser le regard intrigué de Rayan qui semblait essayer de me sonder de l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

-Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi ?

Il haussa une épaule.

-Eh bien les raisons qui t'ont poussées à rompre avec moi ? C'est déjà pas mal…

-Tu l'as fait non ?

-Je lui ai raconté comment je l'avais vécu, mais je lui ai aussi dit que je n'avais pas eu de réponse à toutes mes questions…

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai de lui pour lui rendre la serviette.

-Alors quoi ? T'espérer connaître la vérité à travers Leigh ?

Il plissa les yeux et, lentement, glissa sa main sur la mienne qui tenait toujours ce qui lui appartenait.

-Donc, tu avoues ne pas m'avoir dit toute la vérité… ?

Agacée, je collai la serviette contre son torse et reculai.

-On ne devrait plus s'entraîner ensemble, dis-je : Si je t'ai quitté, c'est justement pour qu'on soit le moins possible seuls, tous les deux.

-Ah oui ? Et tu vas faire comment lorsque Leigh ou Rosa, nous invitera à boire un verre chez eux ? Tu refuseras ? Pour ne pas t'afficher avec moi ? me provoqua-t-il et je me retournai pour lui faire face.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il reprit : « Tu vas fuir tout le monde pour ne plus être avec moi ? Car je ne compte pas perdre mes amis, j'ai suffisamment inquiété Leigh comme ça. »

Sortant de l'ombre du mur, il s'avança jusqu'à moi.

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi ? murmura-t-il : C'est toi qui ne m'explique rien. Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu as peur pour moi. Et j'entends bien pourquoi… n'oublie pas que j'ai déjà vécu ça. Mais regarde, tu me quittes pour qu'on ne me voie pas avec toi mais parmi mes amis, se trouvent deux collègues et sept étudiants. Et _mon_ meilleur ami sort avec _ta_ meilleure amie. Il faut faire quoi ? Dis-moi, tu sembles avoir plus de réponses que moi…

Entourant avec une infinie délicatesse mes épaules, Rayan m'étreignit tout contre lui. Je fermai les yeux, péniblement, car mon cœur me hurlait dessus, me reprochant de l'avoir éloigné de son jumeau, battant dans la poitrine de mon aîné.

-Pourquoi tu rends tout si compliqué, Rayan…soufflai-je en portant une main sur son bras aux muscles contractés.

-C'est toi qui joue avec les complications… Tu vois bien que ça ne servait à rien de rompre.

A regret, je m'éloignai de son étreinte et il vint poser son front contre le mien, ses mains posées sur ma nuque, sous le pli de mon chignon.

-Cela sera toujours moins difficile pour toi d'être vu avec tes collègues et les autres, en tant qu'ami, qu'avec moi en tant qu'amant.

-« Moins difficile… », répéta-t-il, ironique : Et alors, je suis Maghrébin, mais j'ai beau n'être, ni croyant, ni pratiquant, on m'a déjà traité de terroriste parce que mon visage n'est pas assez « français » pour eux. On m'a même déjà demandé, abusivement, ma carte d'identité dans des boîtes de nuit et des musées. Vais-je fuir pour autant afin de ne plus subir une telle pression ? Non, car tout le monde n'est pas si con. Rien n'est facile dans la vie Tallulah, et l'intolérance aura toujours un siège près de l'Humain. (Il soupira) Je ne vais pas me cacher à chaque fois qu'un doute, qu'une crainte s'installe en moi. Pas maintenant que j'ai croisé ta route…

Il tenta un baiser, mais je secouai la tête, et ses lèvres restèrent en suspens, entrouvertes, aspirant l'air et son regard marquait le désespoir. _Si je ne marque pas plus de distance, il n'y arrivera pas…_ Mais mon corps restait accroché au sien.

-De quoi as-tu si peur… ? Pourquoi pleurais-tu au Gala ? Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? me questionna-t-il par supplications.

Je secouai la tête, sans pouvoir rien dire de plus. _« Un mensonge douloureux vaut mieux qu'une scandaleuse vérité »_ la voix de Dimitri refit écho dans mon esprit et je craignais un peu plus de me rendre chez lui. Certes, ce fut Léon qui m'invita, et dans un sens, le savoir présent me rassura un tant soit peu, mais je redoutai tout de même la réaction de son époux.

-Donnez-moi un nom Christine et je le pourchasserai pour vous…

Tressautant, j'écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction et croisai à nouveau les yeux anis et étincelant de vivacité de Rayan.

-Professeur ou étudiant, simplement un nom… Tu as parlé de ma famille, de mon père, est-ce quelqu'un qui aurait découvert que j'étais le fils de Sohan Arles, en plus du beau frère de Léon Van Fenema ?

N'y tenant plus, je le repoussai plus violemment en projetant son torse avec mes mains. Hébété, Rayan papillonna un moment avant de vouloir prendre la parole mais je le coupai :

-Arrête… (Je vins frotter mon poignet où devait se trouver ma montre posée dans mon casier) Je vais voir avec Sarah si je ne peux pas changer mes horaires de session.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. J'ignorai s'il faisait encore référence à notre rupture, ou bien à mon souhait de changer la période de mes entraînements.

-C'est mieux, crois-moi…

Sans rien ajouter de plus je retournai à l'intérieur du dojo.

A suivre…

* * *

Rayan sait que Tallulah lui cache quelque chose et n'en démordra pas tout de suite ! Prochain chapitre, du même genre que celui-ci, on aura le droit au point de vu de Rayan en plus d'autres personnages, je vous laisse deviner lesquels, dites moi dans les commentaires à qui vous pensez ;) Je ne sais pas quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, j'espère pouvoir le faire rapidement :)

Je vous remercie à tous de me suivre et j'espère que cette fic, qui arrive à son terme, vous plaira jusqu'au bout :)! Bisou à tous et à bientôt ! ~~


	35. Chapter 35

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour, bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, Leigh nous fait l'honneur de nous partager ses pensées ! Je devais mettre Hyun également, mais en me relisant, je trouvai ça trop ...lourd pour la lecture. Donc, seul Leigh sera à l'honneur avec un PDV interne avant celui de Rayan :D

Encore une fois, chapitre plutôt tranquille bien qu'avec un apport émotionnel et de confusion pour notre cher Rayan... Je vous laisse découvrir cela et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ]

* * *

 **Leigh**

-Bon, je te l'embarque avec moi ! Rit Tallulah en prenant la main de Rosalya à qui elle ouvrit la portière du copilote : On sera de retour dans deux heures à peu près, j'ai mon cours de self-defense.

Souriant, j'opinai avec entendement.

-Je vais passer voir Rayan, lui dis-je et elle eut un regard bienveillant qui se perdit dans le lointain de ses pensées. Prenant appui au bord de sa fenêtre ouverte, je repris : Hé, je me doute que ce n'est pas évident…je te donnerai des nouvelles de lui, s'il le veut bien.

-J'essaierai d'en prendre, même si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, m'avoua-t-elle : Mais je suis contente qu'il t'ait.

-Et n'oublie pas que tu nous as également, lui assurai-je : T'as tant fait pour mon frère et moi…Pour Rosa. T'es pas toute seule, d'accord ?

Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête et de me sourire. Je crus y déceler une pointe de reconnaissance et de chaleur. Puis, après un dernier signe de la main, Tallulah et Rosalya prirent la route et je fis de même, plus tard, afin de rendre visite à mon ami qui m'inquiétait. Ce fut plus fort que moi mais je pris mon carnet d'esquisses avec moi. Rayan avait une silhouette très sensuelle qui s'accordait très bien avec n'importe quel style vestimentaire. Il était facile de trouver l'inspiration pour de nouveaux modèles de vêtements. Je me doutai qu'il ne serait forcément d'humeur mais si cela pouvait lui changer les idées…autant garder ça de côté au cas où.

Une fois sur le parking, mon regard se porta sur la voiture de Rayan. Au moins, il était chez lui… _Enfin, sauf s'il est parti faire un tour à pied…_ Je serais bien bête. Secouant la tête, je me montrai plus optimiste et filai jusqu'à l'ascenseur. La première fois que j'étais venu chez lui, c'était pour son anniversaire, organisé en douce par Tallulah. Ce fut très simple, mais tellement chaleureux tous ensemble. Devant sa porte, j'hésitai quelques secondes, espérant qu'il ne me repousserait pas, puis, je sonnai. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, j'examinai le couloir, défroissai les plis de ma chemise jusqu'à ce que le cliquetis du verrou me fasse tressauter. Je déglutis lorsque je me retrouvai face à mon aîné, le regard cerné et curieux. Il me dévisagea un moment et j'osai un sourire…nerveux.

-Salut, fis-je : J-je sais que tu ne voulais voir personne mais… (Je baissai les yeux) J'ai croisé Tallulah et je me faisais du souci…, avouai-je simplement.

Un instant, nous restâmes là sans rien dire, puis, lorsque je voulus lui demander si je le dérangeais, une tête chut sur mon épaule gauche. Surpris, j'écarquillai les yeux en ne sachant quoi faire. Rayan ne me serrait pas contre lui, je crois qu'il ne réclamait pas vraiment de contact. Il avait l'air fatigué… ses muscles apparents sous son marcel gris étaient tendus, ses cheveux en bataille et sa voix brisée.

-J'ai beau me creuse la tête, ne pas en dormir la nuit à trop me repasser le Gala en boucle…je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

D'un bras, je vins enrouler affectueusement ses épaules et ma main se posa sur l'arrière de sa tête dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Plus tard, mon ami me fit entrer chez lui. Une pile de dossiers jonchait sur sa table basse.

-Tu prépares tes conférences ? lui demandai-je tandis qu'il était parti nous faire du café. Je vis les titres sur les dossiers, et cela concordait avec ce qu'il m'eut déjà expliqué au sujet de ses futurs déplacements.

-Oui, j'ai ma toute première qui se déroule à Strasbourg début Avril. Je pars ensuite à Lyon, Bordeaux et je termine avec Paris. Cela va s'étendre jusqu'en Mai.

-Wah, lourd programme… et tes cours ?

-L'administration est en train de mettre en place des dates pour des déplacements de cours que j'aurais à rattraper.

Rayan revint, avec deux tasses en mains.

-Tiens, me sourit-il : ça va toi ?

J'opinai.

-Oui, merci. (Je pris la tasse fumante) Désolé, si j'ai insisté…

-C-ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, reprit Rayan en se massant la nuque : Je n'ai pas été super présent ces deux dernières semaines.

-J'ai beaucoup bougé aussi, et je sais que ce n'était pas simple pour voir Tallulah. Normal que tu veuilles passer du temps avec elle.

Il pouffa.

-Ouais…enfin si c'était pour en arriver là. (Il secoua la tête) Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

-Au début, je pensais que c'était ma faute si tu ne voulais pas me voir aujourd'hui. Mais elle m'a dit que vous aviez rompu, et que je n'avais rien à me reprocher et ça avait sûrement un rapport avec votre rupture.

Rayan haussa les sourcils.

-Tu n'as à t'en vouloir pour rien du tout Leigh, me confirma-t-il à son tour : Vraiment, excuse-moi si je t'ai inquiété.

Compréhensif, je lui souris avant de lui demander comment il allait.

-Je ne m'y fais pas… et tant que je ne comprendrais pas, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ? Tallulah semblait pourtant si…ébranlée tout à l'heure comme si elle avait souhaité que ça n'en arrive pas là. « C'est mieux » m'a-t-elle simplement dit.

\- « C'est mieux… » ouais, voilà, elle laisse tout le monde avec la même explication, pesta-t-il d'une voix sourde. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de sa tasse. Un sentiment d'impuissance en fit de même avec mon cœur.

-Elle doit bien avoir ses raisons, essayai-je.

-Mais qu'elle me les dise bon sang, soupira-t-il : Je n'ai pas envie d'être empli de rancœur à son encontre. On a vécu de trop bons moments pour terminer sur de la colère. Mais j'n'y peux rien, cela me tue d'être laissé ainsi, avec juste des « faut le faire », « c'est mieux pour tout le monde ! »

-Oh, Rayan…

Redressant sa tête, il croisa mon regard du sien, aux traits tirés et la lueur fébrile.

-Je me fous du monde, ce que je veux c'est Tallulah.

 _Qui peut lui en vouloir ?_ Comment pouvoir s'intéresser aux autres alors que notre monde intime qui nous portait s'écroulait autour de nous ? Rayan était loin d'être égoïste, et ce fut bien pour cela que son subit retrait m'inquiéta. Aujourd'hui, je comprenais pourquoi.

-Tu parlais du Gala tout à l'heure, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

Après avoir bu une gorgée de son café, Rayan posa sa tasse et fit mine d'arranger sa table basse.

-J'en sais rien, mais j'en suis persuadé… Elle était complètement déboussolée à un moment, à croire qu'elle voulait s'enfuir si cela aurait pu m'empêcher d'être vu en sa compagnie. J'ai bien conscience qu'elle a rompu pour… (il grimaça de dégoût) m'éviter d'être la cible d'un licenciement. (Il agita expressivement ses mains) Mais j'ai bien relu mes droits, Leigh, il n'est stipulé nulle part qu'une relation comme la nôtre est sanctionnable !

-Mais le Directeur ne vous avait-il pas dit le contraire ? m'enquis-je, me souvenant du récit de mon ami au sujet de son entrevue avec son supérieur, à la suite des horribles moqueries qu'eut subies Tallulah.

-Il nous a surtout fait comprendre que ça le dérangeait oui. Mais finalement, c'est écrit nulle part. Sa parole ne vaut rien, de la même façon qu'il ne supporte que moyennement les homosexuels d'après les dires de mon beau-frère. Mais il ne peut pas virer quelqu'un pour son orientation sexuelle, sa nationalité, sa religion, enfin pour sa vie privée quoi ! Tant que ça ne porte atteinte à personne.

-Pourquoi vous avoir ainsi prévenu ? Même s'il avait eu vent des rumeurs qui planaient sur vous deux, finalement, il n'avait aucune preuve tant que vous ne lui aviez rien dévoilé.

-Il y a eu un incident entre deux enseignants il y a quelques années de cela…Je crois que ça fait plus de bruits que ça n'aurait dû et je suppose que ça l'a rendu méfiant.

-Oui, enfin, si je devais me montrer méfiant à chaque fois que mes employés commettaient des bourdes, je ferais commerce seul ! (Je secouai la tête) Je ne dis pas que leur attitude était excusable, mais il n'a pas à reporter ses appréhensions condamnatrices sur tout le monde. Tallulah… ne se méfie pas de tous les hommes malgré s'être fait agresser, dis-je, en détournant les yeux sur le fond de ma tasse encore tiède.

-C'est sûr qu'il y a pire dans la vie que de voir un enseignant en Fac sortir avec une étudiante, rétorqua mon aîné avant de soupirer : Je suis sûr qu'elle a été menacée. Tallulah m'a sorti des trucs incompréhensibles sur ma famille, comme quoi il fallait que je fasse attention maintenant que mon père était donateur… Pourtant, personne ne sait que je suis le fils de Sohan Arles, enfin je crois… (Il s'adossa au fond de sa place) si ça trouve quelqu'un était au courant et nous a surpris. Je ne sais pas…

-Ton père y était ?

-Non, mon beau-frère le représentait ainsi que mon frère, mais il n'était là que pour les enchères et je ne l'ai même pas vu, on est parti avant avec Tallulah. Donc, pour le moment je ne suis que le beau frère de Léon Van Fenema.

-Ok, là je t'envie…gloussai-je et je parvins à lui arracher un petit rire.

-Tu aurais pu en faire des croquis !

De fil en aiguille, Rayan parvint à sortir de sa coquille, que ce soit pour s'épancher sur ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui ou pour en savoir plus sur le défilé auquel son père participa pour ma collection, et cela sembla l'alléger un peu. J'ignorai quoi faire de plus pour lui… une amitié comme celle que nous partagions, c'était nouveau pour moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à garder longtemps contact avec les gens, si ce n'était ma famille. Castiel et Tallulah, c'était différent, ils étaient comme un frère et une sœur pour moi… Mais Rayan, je me fus étonné de vouloir garder contact avec cet homme si souriant, à l'oreille attentive et au conseil toujours réfléchi. L'avoir connu m'aida à découvrir une part de moi, peut-être plus égoïste, qui me poussait à vouloir me confier à lui au lieu de tout garder pour moi et ruminer jusqu'à ce qu'implosion émotionnelle s'en suive.

Rayan m'eut aidé à me sentir serein et confiant…

-On devait se rejoindre pour sa 3eme séance de self-defense…Elle voudra me voir, tu crois ?

C'était à mon tour de l'aider à l'être.

-C'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir respecter sa volonté, mais t'as le droit de penser à toi également. Toi, que veux-tu ?

Mon aîné se pinça les lèvres, observa le sol évasivement avant de répondre :

-Je veux la voir.

 **Rayan**

« Je veux la voir » Eus-je dit à mon ami. Ça, pour avoir envie de voir Tallulah, j'en mourrai même !

-Je vais voir avec Sarah si je ne peux pas changer mes horaires de session.

-C'est ce que tu veux ? lui eus-je demandé.

Et une fois de plus, elle me répondit que cela était bien mieux ainsi. Me retrouvant seul dans l'arrière-cour du dojo, après un échange plus que mouvementé et peu concluent avec Tallulah, je finis par déambuler comme un lion en cage avant de m'asperger le crâne d'eau froide, après m'être penché sous le robinet. Secouant mes cheveux pour les essorer, je posai ensuite ma serviette sur ma tête et épongeai le surplus d'eau. _J'ai bien raison, il s'est passé quelque chose au Gala…_ songeai-je en retournant à l'intérieur du dojo. _Reste à savoir quoi._

Finalement, le reste de la session, je laissai Tallulah dans son coin. Je m'étais déjà bien exercé de mon côté, histoire de me changer les idées et voir si j'avais encore des souvenirs des prises que devaient apprendre ma cadette. Nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois avant que je n'aille aux vestiaires. Je pris une douche, remis mes vêtements simples et après avoir salué Samuel qui s'occupait de Tallulah ainsi que Sarah qui en eut terminée avec le groupe de gym du troisième âge, je rentrai chez moi.

Le reste des vacances se passa sensiblement avec… calme. Plutôt que de me centrer sur mes soucis, j'essayai de passer du temps avec Leigh qui, d'abord pour s'amuser, réfléchissait à une nouvelle collection pour nourrisson et avait fini par s'y mettre avec sérieux. Cela m'eut échappé mais je lui eus fait part de notre souhait à Tallulah et moi d'avoir des enfants ensemble… Tout était si confus pour moi. Tant qu'il était difficile de faire mon deuil sur notre relation. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer, même pas envisager de me retrouver seul une fois de plus, c'était juste grotesque comme situation que rien de cohérent ne se présentait devant moi pour me pousser à me dire : « c'est fini ».

Nous n'étions sûrement plus ensemble comme un couple pouvait le prétendre, mais un lien tangible nous restait. _Tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité, rien ne pourra changer…_ Mais que pouvais-je faire ?

Je me posai cette question encore le jour de la rentrée. En tant que son Directeur de mémoire, j'eus pris des nouvelles de Tallulah lors de son séjour au Québec, chez l'autrice Aria qui l'avait hébergée. Finalement, l'interview fut bien plus riche que ce que nous crûmes et Tallulah eut même le droit de rencontrer un professeur en sociologie qui collaborait avec Aria, au sein même du département Histoire de l'Art de l'école UQAM à Montréal. Son mémoire touchant plusieurs matières, et la sociologie primant avant l'art contemporain, les conseils et le savoir que lui eurent apportés l'autrice et cet enseignant lui permirent de boucler finement son dossier. Dossier, duquel je relisais avec soin ses dernières parties donc, que je ne pouvais que valider avec un entrain certain. _Dire qu'elle ne veut pas viser plus haut que le Master…_ soupirai-je en mon for intérieur. Puis, je me remémorai, un peu amèrement, de notre dernier rencard au bord de la falaise. Il était vrai, que son intérêt pour l'architecture et l'art décoratif semblait l'accompagner depuis des années à en juger par les anecdotes de sa famille, de ses vieux amis et de ce que je pus constater par moi-même. Même en cours, ses meilleures rédactions se trouvaient en cours d'architecture. Nathan, mon ami et collègue, put me le confirmer. Tallulah était d'ailleurs l'élève la plus motivée dans ce cours, et il eut regretté ne pas avoir eu sa place dans le mémoire de notre cadette.

Nathan passa justement derrière moi lorsque je rédigeai un mail de retour de bilan à Tallulah. Deux cafés en mains, il en posa un à côté de moi.

-Avec un sucre ! me sourit-il.

-Oh, j'te remercie. (Je soufflai avant d'en prendre une gorgée) Alors, ce retour à la fac ? lui demandai-je alors qu'il revenait d'un de ses cours.

-J'aurais préféré rester avec mes chiens chez moi que de me retrouver face à 245 zombies… (Il soupira) Les L1 sont morts, et pour la plupart, je me demande comment ils vont faire pour passer en 2eme année…

-Je reconnais que les L1 ne sont pas très motivés dans notre filière.

-Et toi, les M2 ce matin ? (Il baissa le ton) Au fait, ça va mieux pour Loss ? Vous avez eu un entretien pendant les vacances ?

Mon cœur se serra. Tout le monde fut au courant pour cette histoire de montage-photo. Ce matin, j'eus effectivement deux heures avec les M2 pourtant, Tallulah ne me fit pas l'honneur de sa présence à mon cours. A la fin, j'eus hésité à demander à Chani si, ça y est, elle ne tenait même plus à me voir en cours mais je m'abstins. Si nous commencions à demander aux autres de jouer les entremetteurs, cela tournerait foncièrement au ridicule. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et, je lui eus envoyé un message sur son portable avant de m'attaquer à son mémoire.

-Elle était absente ce matin, à toi de me dire si tu la vois à ton cours cet après-midi. En tout cas, plus personne ne semble en parler, je n'ai pas eu de commentaire à ce sujet en cours.

-Tant mieux, puis, la plainte de Culann et de leur camarade a dû les calmer. (Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule) Hé, c'est son mémoire ? Elle l'a fait lire à André et Ophélie, mais pas à moi ! (Il gronda faussement) Quelle bougresse… elle a dû se dire que ça ne devait pas m'intéresser comme ça ne touche pas ma matière…

-C'est possible, oui ! ris-je en me disant que c'était bien son style : Elle l'a bouclé au Québec, elle devait interviewer une autrice exilée de son pays.

-Oh… je trouvai déjà dur les sanctions sur nos performeuses françaises, mais je vois que c'est pire ailleurs. (Il haussa un sourcil) J'avoue n'être pas du tout calé sur la matière et je pense qu'Ophélie aurait été plus efficace comme Directrice de mémoire.

Je tiquai.

-Ça sous-entend quoi ?

-Haha, ne prends pas la mouche, Rayan ! Je dis ça car la sociologie correspond bien plus à son sujet que n'importe quelle autre matière. Bon, certaines s'immiscent, mais il faut être honnête, ta matière n'était pas prépondérante dans son sujet.

Bien que cela me fit mal de le reconnaître, Nathan avait raison. Mme Klamis aurait été plus compétente que moi dans l'aboutissement du mémoire de notre cadette. Il n'empêchait que ce fût vers moi que Tallulah se retourna. _Certes, ce fut d'abord un subterfuge pour m'approcher plus intimement…_ mais cela eut terminé en une sérieuse proposition qui résultat sur un travail que beaucoup espéraient voir être publié. Et j'étais prêt à l'y aider si elle finissait par y songer.

M'être remémoré cet instant de notre début de relation me fit réaliser avec force que notre rupture n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour ainsi. Pas avec tout ce qu'on avait traversé, et comment nous avions galéré pour se mettre ensemble. D'un geste sec, je refermai l'écran de mon ordi après avoir envoyé mes formalités à Tallulah.

-Bah qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'enquit Nathan qui fut sûrement surpris de me voir rassembler si promptement mes affaires.

-Tu sais où je peux trouver Hélène ?

-Oh euh… essaie la salle d'imprimerie à la BU, elle m'a parlé de polycopiés pour son prochain cours.

-Merci ! m'écriai-je avant de foncer droit à la bibliothèque.

Une fois sur place, mon entrée se fit un peu bruyante et remarquée donc…Je m'excusai platement auprès de tous ceux qui me foudroyèrent des yeux et je me fis plus discret alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle des imprimantes. La porte était entrouverte et je pus entendre quelqu'un pester dans sa barbe.

-Roh…Comment ça, « bourrage papier » ? Je viens de décoincer la feuille !

Hélène, dos à moi car face à l'imprimante, souleva le capot de la machine et sembla vérifier si tout fonctionnait.

-Bah non, tout va bien… (elle referma le haut) et bah ma grande pourquoi tu fonctionnes pas ? bougonna-t-elle en réappuyant sur le bouton marche.

Arrivant derrière elle, je claquai du plat de ma main le bord de l'imprimante qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment avant de libérer un signale qui indiquait le début d'une impression. De son côté, Hélène sursauta farouchement et se retourna vivement, se retrouvant coincée entre mon buste et la machine. Je lui adressai un sourire carnassier.

-Faut savoir se montrer ferme devant l'indiscipline. (Je me reculai) Bonjour !

-Dis celui qui sort avec son élève, me charia-t-elle. Bonjour à toi aussi, Rayan. Alors, cette rentrée ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer en salle des profs tout à-

-On a rompu, l'interrompis-je subitement. Hélène eut un geste de recul et me toisa curieusement avec ces grands yeux noirs.

-Pardon ? (Elle trotta jusqu'à la porte et la referma afin de ne laisser s'échapper aucune de nos paroles : Comment ça ?

Nonchalant, je pris appuis sur le bord de l'imprimante et laissai se perdre mon regard sur les impressions qui sortaient sur le côté.

-Elle m'a quitté. (Je reniflai) La veille de notre anniversaire de couple, j'te dis pas l'ambiance.

-M-Mais enfin pourquoi ? (Elle eut un mouvement de retenu) Je suis trop indiscrète…

-Je suis venu t'en parler en fait…

Elle perdit toute demi-mesure et mon amie retrouva son intérêt d'avant.

-Bah alors dis-moi ! s'impatienta-t-elle : Vous aviez l'air pourtant si amoureux… Pourquoi elle t'a quitté ? (Elle eut un cri d'effroi) Tu l'as trompée !

-Mais non ! m'énervai-je en cognant à nouveau contre la machine : Tu te bases sur quoi, hein !? Je prends soin de mon apparence mais cela ne fait pas de moi un séducteur impulsif pour autant ! Tu me prends pour qui, un salaud ou quoi !?

-Haha, du calme, rit-elle : Je plaisantais, haha !

Virant au rouge, je détournai mon regard embarrassé et grondai sourdement dans ma gorge. _Je suis trop irritable ces jours-ci…_ me fis-je remarquer. _Je dois me calme, sinon je vais encore être fermé face à mes élèves !_

-Alors, pourquoi a-t-elle osé briser ton petit cœur d'artichaud ?

J'arquai un sourcil, me demandant si sa curiosité ne frôlait pas la moquerie. Secouant la tête, je repris :

-Je sais que je n'ai aucune preuve, mais je suis certain qu'on l'a menacée pendant le Gala.

Cette-fois, Hélène Paltry parut plus grave. Croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, elle me fit comprendre qu'elle en attendait un peu plus que cela.

-C'est grave comme insinuation Rayan… n'oublie pas que j'y étais.

-Je sais, mais je ne te vise pas. Je ne vise pas uniquement mes collègues, je veux dire, quand on voit la fourberie de certains étudiants prêts à tout pour briser une de leur concurrente, je me dis que ça pourrait très bien être un élève qui a fait le coup.

-Mais comment en es-tu venu à une telle conclusion, pourquoi t'a-t-elle quitté ? me redemanda-t-elle avec attention.

Baissant les yeux sur mes pieds, je me remémorai, non sans amertume, notre dernier soir passé houleusement ensemble avec Tallulah.

-Elle prétend que c'est mieux pour tout le monde… Quand je lui ai demandé si c'est ce qu'elle voulait réellement, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, que c'était mieux ainsi. (Je haussai une épaule) Je suis censé la croire ? Il y a quoi de mieux à se faire volontairement du mal de la sorte ? Elle a pris cette décision après notre entrevue avec Culann, mais il s'est passé quelque chose le soir du Gala, je le sais, elle n'a eu de cesse de pleurer depuis ce soir-là ! m'emportai-je et Hélène vint me faire comprendre qu'il fallait que je baisse d'un ton non sans agiter ses mains expressivement. La porte eut beau être fermée, les cloisons n'étaient pas épaisses et vu le silence religieux qui planait en salle d'étude…qui savait ce que les gens pouvaient entendre ou non. Dans un fort chuchotement, Hélène reprit :

-Elle pleurait ? T'es sûr que ce n'est pas à cause de la page facebook de la fac ? Cela aurait normal qu'elle-

-Je l'ai retrouvée en larmes pendant le Gala…

Expliquant en détail le déroulement de la soirée de notre côté à Tallulah et moi, mon aînée commençait à comprendre ce qui m'eut tant alarmé.

-Je vois… présenté comme ça, j'entends mieux pourquoi tu soupçonnes quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi s'inquiète-t-elle autant pour ta famille ? Je veux dire, ton beau-frère n'est pas directement donateur, il n'était que le représentant de Sohan Arles. Même là-dessus je ne vois pas quel chantage ils auraient pu te faire ? Même en ayant découvert votre relation, à ce moment-là vous ne vouliez plus vous cacher alors…

Remarquant mon air penaud, Hélène comprit que je ne lui disais pas toute la vérité. Plissant un œil, mon amie me fit comprendre qu'elle était prête à entendre la suite et surtout qu'elle tenait à savoir…Après tout, j'étais venu quémander son écoute, je n'avais pas à lui mentir. _Et je lui fais confiance._

-Sohan Arles… S'appelle en réalité, Sohan Zaidi, lui révélai-je à voix basse tout en faisant attention à la porte toujours fermée : Léon est marié à mon demi-frère, mais il vend également son image au studio de notre père. Je tends à croire que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant et qu'il a usé de cette information pour faire pression sur Tallulah… (Je secouai le menton, las) Je ne vois rien d'autre sinon, qui aurait pu autant l'effrayer, la faire s'inquiéter pour ma réputation et celle de ma famille.

Un ange passa. Hélène se tenait devant moi, non sans confusion sur son visage. Ses paupières étaient tellement écarquillées qu'elle ne semblait plus pouvoir les cligner.

-Hélène ?

-Bah merde alors… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix stupéfaite : T'es le fils de Sohan Arles. (Elle marmonna) En même temps, on n'a jamais vu sa tête à celui-là… certains se demandaient même si ce n'était pas une femme sous une couverture d'homme vu les œuvres féministes qu'il expose. (Elle secoua la tête) Comment aurions-nous pu faire le lien avec Rayan sans connaître son visage… Alors ça…

Levant les yeux au ciel, un brin excédé, je fis un signe de main devant le regard de mon aîné qui revint à elle.

-C'est bon, l'information est montée au cerveau ?

-J'veux une preuve ! fit-elle.

 _Elle veut surtout voir à quoi il ressemble, oui…_ Capitulant, je sortis mon portable et lui montrais une photo de mon père et de ma mère, prise le soir de Noël. Au loin, on pouvait voir Léon et Carie en train d'embêter grand-père Caleb.

-Oh ! Léon !

-Shhh ! la grondai-je en lui désignant la porte.

-Pardon, pardon ! chuchota-t-elle : Roh, vous vous ressemblez… donc c'est lui Sohan ? Sohan Arles ?

-Oui… (je fourguai mon portable dans ma poche) On peut en revenir à Tallulah ?

Hochant vigoureusement la tête en faisant mine de ne plus du tout être intéressée par la photo -qu'elle tenta de zieuter une dernière fois- Hélène me dit qu'elle comprenait un peu plus les inquiétudes de ma cadette.

-Rayan… en soit, il est logique qu'elle s'inquiète.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais au point de…de rompre ? Même si le Directeur apprenait pour nous en plus que je suis le fils de Sohan Arles, tu penses vraiment que ça faire scandale ? Je veux dire… un scandale à conséquences désastreuses ?

-Je pense qu'au contraire, il verrait d'un bon œil d'avoir l'enfant d'un artiste et surtout d'un de ses donateurs dans son établissement. Puis, avec ta nouvelle promo au labo, personne ne pourra te pointer du doigt pour t'être fait « pistonner » puisque tout a eu lieu avant que Sohan ne soit donateur. (Je lui fis comprendre que ce genre de remarques me passaient au-dessus de la tête) En revanche, l'école pourrait s'appuyer sur tes fréquentations et de ton influence et vu le caractère de Culann, te savoir en couple avec une étudiante lui resterait coincé en travers de la gorge… Par fierté, j'ignore comment il pourrait réagir même si en soit, tu ne fais rien de mal et ça, on pourra me le graver sur ma tombe à force de l'avoir répété !

Je ris malgré moi à sa dernière remarque.

-En tout cas, sous cet angle, il est clair que si quelqu'un est au courant, autant pour ton père que pour votre relation, la pression a dû être énorme pour ta petite chérie… soupira-t-elle avant de refaire son chignon : Si ce que tu sous-entends est vrai, la personne qui a fait ça doit être sacrément dérangée ! Je peux toujours mener ma petite enquête de mon côté si tu veux ?

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que tu es venu pour ça ! dit-elle en récupérant ses polycopiés.

Je souris en coin. Ce n'était pas tant ce que j'avais prévu, mais au moins qu'elle me dégotte deux trois informations au sujet de la soirée, un évènement que j'aurais pu louper et qui concernerait Tallulah.

-Je m'entends bien avec nos collègues, ça fera moins suspect que toi, surtout avec les rumeurs qui couraient en Février.

-Hé, je ne parle peut-être pas à tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas un ours non plus…maugréai-je.

-Ah oui ? Avec ta grosse barbe mal taillée, tes cernes et tes rides de lion sur le front t'es mal barré mon gars, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement avant de s'esclaffer : Puis, depuis ton crochetage avec Marine, elle guette le moindre faux pas pour te clouer le bec…

Peu touché par les intentions de cette p…petite cruche, je me giflai un instant pour avoir pensé qu'elle aurait pu être celle ayant menacé Tallulah. _Pourtant elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau chaude, c'est trop subtil pour que ça soit elle…_ me dis-je avant de sortir de la salle avec mon amie qui se dirigeait jusqu'à un amphi. Distrait, je balayai la cour d'un rapide regard et mon intention se posa sur une silhouette qui m'était familière. _Melody…_ Assisse à côté d'une camarade sur un banc, elle discutait avec insouciance. _Elle a été capable de se faire tellement de film… de fouiner dans mon bureau…_ Je réalisai alors que mon album contenait également des photos de famille dont une de mon père qui se tenait devant le « Studio Arles » avec Dimitri et moi à ses côtés. _Si ça se trouve…elle a fait le lien lorsque Léon a annoncé être mon beau-frère ? Non…a moins qu'elle l'est supposé et que Tallulah ait avoué sans le vouloir ?_ Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en me souvenant des horreurs qu'elle eut dites à Tallulah. _Je l'ai destituée officieusement de son rôle d'assistante après ça…_ Melody aurait pu faire ça par vengeance ?

-…An ?

Mon esprit se dispersait et ma colère passée me revint.

-…Yan… ! Rayan, hé !

Sursautant, je réalisai que j'étais resté bloqué sur Melody qui quittait le banc en compagnie de sa camarade. A côté de moi, Hélène m'interrogea du regard et je lui fis signe que ce n'était rien. _Je suis parano… C'est atroce ce à quoi je viens de penser…_ réalisai-je avec angoisse. Imperceptiblement, une voix suave me vint aux oreilles, mêlée à d'autres mais je pus la reconnaître aisément. _Tallulah ?_ Relevant la tête, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un groupe de jeunes gens qui ne m'étaient pas inconnus, et parmi eux, je vis la femme qui faisait battre mon cœur sourire à ses amis. _Tiens…_ Nous ne nous étions pas revus après la séance au dojo. _Elle s'est coupé les cheveux…_ Ses longues mèches ondulées furent remplacées par un carré qui bouclait sur les pointes et s'ébouriffait lorsqu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme maintenant. Le cœur plus léger qu'avant, je me sentis sourire.

-Alors ? T'as pu te régler ? lui demanda Camille.

-Oui, je me suis remise du décalage horaire… Je n'aurais pas dû choisir une date si proche de la rentrée, haha !

Ils passèrent à côté de nous, alors que nous nous étions mis à les observer. _« Regarde qui va là ! »_ m'eut dit Hélène.

-Oh, bonjour Miss Paltry, bonjour Monsieur Zaidi, s'enjoua le jeune Camille qui fit s'arrêter ses camarades.

Semblant étonnée, Tallulah tourna la tête en notre direction faisant voler la pointe de ses cheveux qui caressèrent sa mâchoire. Comme dans l'impossibilité de respirer, je restai là, sans apporter de réponse à mes cadets qui se firent pourtant chaudement saluer par Hélène. Ses yeux vairons restèrent comme agrippés aux miens qui ne parvenaient plus à se détourner d'elle. Et dire que tout ce beau monde qui nous entourait savait pour nous deux…Hélène, Kelly, Camille, Chani et Charly…

Et ce fut plus fort que moi.

-On peut se parler…lui murmurai-je en gardant une posture neutre.

Tous, firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, si ce ne fut Hélène qui me glissa un « A quoi tu joues !? C'est pas le moment ! »

-Si c'est au sujet de votre mail, je vous enverrai ma réponse ce soir, me dit-elle.

-O-On va y aller nous… fit Kelly mais Charly la retint : Mais t'es fou !?

-Continue de parler surtout, marmonna-t-il : Q-Quel sujet avez-vous prévu pour le cours de DP ? questionna-t-il.

-Oh ! Eh bien voyez-vous…

Je glissai, entre leur échange.

-Ce n'est pas le mémoire…

-Pardonnez-moi mais j'ai cours. Et sur ses mots, elle fit un signe concis à Chani qui m'adressa un regard peiné.

Mon bras bougea seul et je vins agripper son poignet. Dans la foulée, Camille me retint.

-Là tu vas trop loin… chuchota-t-il en se mettant de façon que personne ne voit sa prise sur moi : Je te rappelle que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, quand bien même ce serait le cas, elle ne veut pas te parler. Laisse-là.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et Hélène dut s'interposer entre lui et moi avant que je n'aie un geste plus que répréhensible. Tallulah eut également pris la main de Camille qu'elle attira à elle. Tous deux s'isolèrent un moment tandis que ma collègue me guidait discrètement jusqu'en salle des professeurs.

-Mais tu veux vraiment te faire virer ma parole !? pesta-t-elle pendant que nous marchâmes dans le couloir.

-J-je…pardon… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai cru que j'allais le…

Plus que choqué par ma propre décontenance, je portai une main à ma bouche comme si ce geste me débarrasserait de ma stupéfaction.

-Moi aussi j'ai cru que t'allais le frapper…Rayan. Il faut que tu te recentres un peu sur le plus important, aujourd'hui t'es sur ton lieu de travail !

-Je sais, je vais me calmer… ça va passer. Oh…

Arrivé devant la salle des professeurs, plaquée contre le mur, les bras croisés, Tallulah se tenait un peu à l'écart de la porte et regardait en notre direction. Sans un mot, elle me fit signe de la suivre et s'excusa auprès de ma collègue qui entra en me disant simplement « bon courage pour ton cours ! » afin de camoufler la présence de ma cadette aux yeux de nos collègues dans la salle.

A la fois intrigué par sa présence ici, et honteux pour mon attitude de plus tôt, je la suivis. Puis, arrivés à un couloir désert, je la vis sortir un trousseau de clés.

-Où t'as eu ça ? chuchotai-je.

-T'occupe et entre donc… cette salle sert à passer des oraux et elle est totalement inoccupée cette semaine. T'as un cours là ?

-Dans une heure…Mais et toi ? Tu sèches ?

-Première et dernière fois, j'te préviens, me dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour me faire entrer. Elle regarda autour de nous, avant de la refermer à double-tour une fois qu'elle m'eut rejoint.

Il n'y avait que quatre tables de collées les unes en face des autres, avec une chaise d'un côté, et deux autres de l'autre. _Sûrement des passages en binômes…_ Retirant sa veste en velours qu'elle posa sur le dossier d'une chaise, Tallulah vint s'asseoir sur le bord d'une table, défroissa les plis de sa jupe crayon, et me dit :

-Je te donne une heure… après quoi tu as cours, et moi aussi et je ne compte pas sécher toute la journée. J'ai déjà raté ton cours ce matin, c'est bon, je ne veux pas foutre en l'air la fin de mon année qu'est loin d'être facile…

J'opinai simplement, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre par des mots. Je lui demandai si elle allait bien, et pourquoi elle n'était pas présente ce matin.

-J'ai vu ton message tard… Je suis rentrée hier du Québec, me remémora-t-elle : Pas très sympa le décalage horaire, j'étais claquée ce matin.

-Oui, je veux bien te croire dis-je en me massant la joue. _C'est vrai que ma barbe fait épaisse._

-T'as encore oublié de recharger ta tondeuse ? gloussa-t-elle.

-Oh euh… (Je me raclai la gorge, gêné) Je n'ai pas pris le temps de la tailler, j'avoue… (Je baissai les yeux sur le sol) Hélène dit que ça fait ours…

Je l'entendis ricaner avec légèreté.

-Oui, dit-elle singulièrement : Mais ça te va bien…

Mon cœur rata un battement…

-Surtout quand on sait comment tu as agi tout à l'heure…

…pour mieux se serrer ensuite.

-J-je…ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Ni à Camille et ni à toi. Je voulais te parler, c'est tout… Désolé, ce n'était pas intentionnel…

-C'est bien le problème Rayan, si tu dois être comme ça à chaque fois qu'on se croise, plus rien n'ira. On n'est pas censé se parler si informellement à la fac, même les autres jouaient le jeu avec Miss Paltry.

-Mais eux ne sont pas dans l'attente constante d'une vérité, Tallulah ! lâchai-je dans un fort chuchotement : J-je…je n'attends plus que ça pour tourner la page, la vérité.

Un silence s'immisça entre nous. Les yeux dans les yeux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit le court de la conversation. Pour ma part, j'avais la nette impression de me répéter et faire face à un mur qui n'entendait ni ne ressentait dans quelle détresse je me trouvai. J'avais conscience de sa douleur et de sa tourmente, même en cet instant, son regard tremblait et semblait me jauger avec intensité. Que voyait-elle ? A quoi pensait-elle ? Que voulait-elle vraiment ? Soudain, je la vis déglutir et détourner les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Tu m'en demandes trop… murmura-t-elle.

-Je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, assurai-je avec une infinie douceur dans ma voix rauque et dans mes mains qui vinrent prendre son visage en coupe.

Presqu'aussitôt, je sentis ses doigts glacés se poser sur les miens et je frissonnai, retrouvant enfin un contact familier et duquel je me languissais.

-Oh…il ne me fera rien à moi, soupira-t-elle, semblant accablée : Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

-« Il » ? Donc c'est un homme qui t'oppresse ? Tallulah, collègue ou pas, on d-

-Tu ne comprends pas, tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis, Rayan, se plaignit-elle. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour des miennes et je vins glisser mes doigts dans l'ondulation de ses cheveux désormais courts. Ils étaient aussi doux que le duvet d'une plume.

-Je t'écoute, promis je t'écoute… me lamentai-je : mais parle-moi.

-Je sais que ç'a été bien plus loin qu'on ne l'aurait cru… mais maintenant c'est trop tard, Rayan. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer… sache juste, qu'il ne me fera rien. C'est juste mieux pour vous que je ne dise rien…

-Il ne te fera rien ? Donc…personne ne te menace ? Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu rompu !? Tallulah ! Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus si tu veux que je comprenne !

-T'as dit que tu voulais la vérité pour tourner la page et je te la donne, Rayan. Je me suis mêlée d'affaires qui ne me concernaient pas, et si quelqu'un doit te parler ce n'est certainement pas moi ! T-Tu te mettrais forcément en colère… et puis il…ç'a été trop loin, ce n'est pas à moi de te parler.

Dans un excès de colère et de fatigue j'envoyai valser ma mallette qui laissa s'échapper des polycopiés.

-C'est comme ça que tu veux que je passe à autre chose !? Par des énigmes !? Si personne ne te menace, alors elle est où la logique dans notre rupture, hein !? Tu- !

Sans crier gare, des lèvres chaudes et humides scellèrent les miennes et je fus acculé avec force contre l'angle de la pièce, non loin de la porte. Je n'y crus pas tout de suite mais…mais si…

 _Tallulah…_

Dans un souffle avide, je vins reprendre ses lèvres qu'elle osait éloigner. Comme un anesthésiant, mes nerfs se relâchèrent et mes muscles se décontractèrent peu à peu. Aucun son ne provenait du couloir complètement désert, aucun autre bruit que la succion de nos bouches ne s'élevait dans la pièce. Nos visages pris en grippe aux creux de nos mains respectives, nous nous rapprochâmes de l'un l'autre en essayant tous les angles possibles pour faire perdurer ce moment qui nous rendit fougueux…pressés par le temps… langoureux… faméliques après avoir jeûné nos caresses et baisers pendant des jours. Et dans la perspective que cela ne risquait plus de se reproduire, je mourrai déjà des prochains jours de manque.

Je vins quémander plus…

Cependant, lorsque mes mains vinrent rouler le bas de sa jupe et que je caressai l'arrière de ses cuisses nues, les siennes me stoppèrent et Tallulah mit fin à ce calmant émotionnel. Comme pour préserver ce souvenir, je me pinçai les lèvres et rouvris les yeux lentement, de peur de tout voir s'évanouir une fois mes pupilles face à la réalité.

Nous deux c'était terminé. Et pourtant, ni mon cœur, ni le sien battant à ton rompre dans sa poitrine ni croyaient.

-Pourquoi nous infliges-tu ça ?

-Je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser… ex-

-Ne t'excuse-pas, j'en avais envie, lui assurai-je dans un fébrile murmure : Qui essaies-tu de protéger de ma colère ? Mérite-t-il vraiment ton attention ? Cela ne me fait que le détester encore plus… Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avoue crever de jalousie.

-Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit. Oublie tout… mes mots, le baiser. C'était le dernier. Cesse de tout rendre si compliqué et accepte qu'on soit séparés. (Elle soupira) On est parfois obligé d'abandonner certaines choses pour avancer.

-J'accepterai quand j'aurais la vérité…

-Dis-toi que tu es mon professeur, moi ton étudiante : ça, c'est la vérité, trancha-t-elle en portant sur moi un regard las.

Reculant, ma cadette reprit sa veste, son sac et déverrouilla la porte.

-Je sors la première…je te laisse les clés pour que tu refermes la porte, mais remets-les discrètement à leur place, personne ne m'a vu les prendre.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et de toute façon je n'en eus pas la force, et sortit. Encore plus perdu qu'avant, je me laissai glisser le long du mur et fis tomber l'arrière de ma tête contre la paroi cloisonnée. J'avais si peu avancé mais tant reculé…

« On est parfois obligé d'abandonner certaines choses pour avancer » me remémorai-je avec douleur. _J'ai déjà entendu ça…_

Je m'en rendrai compte bien plus tard, mais je venais d'entendre la plus parlante des révélations.

A suivre…

* * *

[Prochain chapitre, révélations sur les étranges paroles de Tallulah et cette dernière sera amenée à prendre une lourde décision. Nous remontrons quelques jours avant la rentrée, soit, avant ce qu'il vient de se passer en fin de chapitre pour ensuite avancer dans le temps ! Je vais faire au mieux pour rendre la lecture du prochain chapitre fluide et compréhensible avec tous ces décalages de scènes

Aussi, c'est un semi spoil, mais sachez que le prochain chapitre va introduire un sujet grave sans qu'il ne soit pourtant autant détaillé, je ne suis pas là pour "dégoûter" mais si j'en parle ce n'est pas que pour le personnage mais surtout car c'est, pour moi, ce personnage qui peut en parler le mieux. Je vous laisse avec beaucoup de mystère mais c'est juste pour vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre contiendra un moment relativement marquant à l'instar de l'agression de Tallulah avec Jordan. Ce ne sera pas non plus dans l'optique de vous faire apprécier se personnage ou le détester encore plus, mais vraiment je pense qu'il est le mieux construit dans ma tête pour être le "porte parole" de cette pression. Cela ne durera qu'un chapitre, bien que j'eusse déjà introduit ce sujet auparavant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout fera sens pendant votre lecture prochaine :) (et là, vous êtes complètement paumés xD)

Gros bisou à vous tous ! Merci, du fond du cœur, de tenir encore la course et on y arrive au bout du bout !

A bientôt~~ ]


	36. Chapter 36

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Bonjour bonjour ! :)

Enfin, je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre qui...j'ai prévenu dans le précédent chapitre, sera doté d'un moment dur. Aucun détail inutile, je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour dégoûter, même si certaines histoires s'y apprêtent (et ce n'est pas un mal attention ^^) mais c'est nécessaire pour autant l'histoire, que ce dont je veux parler. Tout comme l'agression avec Jordan, je m'excuse d'avance si le moment vous heurtera, mais j'espère quand soi, votre lecture se passera bien ! Attention, lecture à la 3ème personne !

Je souhaite à tout le monde une très bonne lecture :)]

* * *

Suite à leur dernière séance de self-defense ensemble, Rayan et Tallulah ne s'étaient ni revus ni contactés en privé. Il y eut un échange de mail dans l'optique de fignoler les dernières parties de son mémoire, mais ils ne s'en tinrent qu'à cela.

De son côté, la jeune femme s'était mentalement préparée pour sa visite chez Léon et Dimitri. Tous deux s'étaient contactés à nouveau au sujet des billets de train qu'il lui eut envoyés. Si elle en eut touché un mot à Chani, Tallulah resta tout de même très secrète quant à son premier échange avec Léon et Dimitri pendant la soirée. Elle ne tint simplement pas à mentir à une personne de plus, ni même à inquiéter sa colocataire, et même si cela ne fut que partiellement, se confier à son amie l'aida à se sentir...moins seule. Les cachotteries n'étaient pas son fort, et avec du recul elle se rendit compte que cela eut porté défaut à sa relation avec Rayan qui avait nécessité bien plus de discrétion qu'ils n'en avaient fait preuve. Bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela juste, Tallulah comprit qu'à trop vouloir sa liberté, les autres finissaient toujours par nous en priver. Par peur de la différence, par dégoût de ce qui ne se conformait pas aux mœurs. L'Art en était victime et l'Amour plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Nullement besoin d'être anticonformiste pour se sentir libre...la tolérance suffisait, mais aujourd'hui, Tallulah préférait en être privée que de voir Rayan en pâtir.

Après un long trajet en train et une escale pour un changement de ligne, Tallulah se retrouva à la Gare Saint-Jean, en plein cœur du tumulte bordelais. Après avoir suivi l'attroupement des voyageurs qui n'eurent d'autre choix que de descendre et pour cause, ce fut la destination finale, elle se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée, accueillie par le brouhaha et la légèreté d'une mélodie jouée au piano en libre service à côté de la salle des ventes. Confuse, elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu du passage et se fit bousculer par un homme à forte corpulence.

-Pardon je-...

L'homme n'eut que faire de ses excuses et continua sa route. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait à Bordeaux. Si ses parents eurent étudiés ici, force était de constater qu'après leurs études et leur mariage ils n'eurent jamais remis un pied ici. Même si la raison était toujours déconcertante, Tallulah ne regretta pas d'avoir vu, au moins une fois, la magnificence de l'architecture de cette Gare, dont les rénovations semblaient s'éterniser, aux dires des voyageurs habitués qui patientaient dans le hall, tout en spéculant sur les nombreux changements qu'eut subits l'intérieur du bâtiment.

«T'as un couloir de fermé toutes les semaines ! Et un autre qui se métamorphose ! Pourtant, leurs travaux ne cessent de s'étendre !»

«Que veux-tu... Le sous-terrain n'était plus aux normes et devenait dangereux»

«D'accord, mais as-tu vu ce dédale pour se rendre au guichet d'informations ?»

«Oui ! Nous faire passer par la voie A qui est aussi en travaux, je trouve ça pénible ! Ma valise s'est prise les roux dans un filet de sécurité !»

«Oh, mais écoutez-moi ces parigots... Mais qu'ils se trouvent une autre gare s'ils ne sont pas contents ! Il leur faudrait tout, tout de suite ! Cela fait 40 ans que je vis dans cette ville, Monsieur, 40 ans ! Jamais je ne me suis plein de ces aménagements, il faut bien les faire pour entretenir une telle bâtisse !»

«Je vous en prie, on n'a pas besoin que ce soit beau et neuf, simplement que ce soit fonctionnelle, qu'ils le rasent ce bâtiment, ils perdrait moins de temps !»

«La préservation du patrimoine n'est pas un sujet qui vous touche on dirait.»

«Cela ne me fera pas arriver plus vite chez moi!»

Commençant à trouver la tension palpable et envahissante, Tallulah décida de changer de secteur jusqu'à se retrouver dehors, sous la brume. Le temps n'était pas de son côté, il faisait frisquet et le brouillard était plutôt épais, même au milieu de ce trafic urbain. Léon lui eut indiqué quelle ligne de tram emprunter. _Il semblait vraiment regretter de ne pouvoir venir me chercher,_ songea-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle s'achetait un ticket utilisable pour la journée. Debout sur le quai elle examina autour d'elle cette partie de la ville très animée, autant par les voyageurs de bus, de tram que de train mais aussi des hôtels et des bars-cafés alentours. Un gong se fit entendre. Le tram approchait et Tallulah se fit de plus en plus pousser vers le bord du quai. Voyageurs descendant comme montant, personne ne voulait céder sa place, et la pauvre se retrouva compressée par la foule qui s'agaçait. _Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de laisser les autres descendre en premier !_ Gronda-t-elle en son for intérieur. Finalement elle se retrouva dans une voiture, et resta debout contre les portes qui ne s'ouvriraient pas pendant le trajet. Tête reposée contre une barre de maintien elle leva les yeux sur l'affiche qui représentait la carte des lignes et des arrêts. _Ce n'est pas si loin..._ Léon habitait à 5 arrêts de la gare. Elle savait qu'elle avait un bus à prendre en revanche, pour arriver enfin à destination.

Son regard était à la fois contemplatif face à l'architecture classique des immeubles sûrement mal entretenus qui défilaient mais aussi distrait, car sa concentration se perdait souvent dans le trouble de son esprit. «C'est ce que tu veux ?»

Même avec le plus gros des efforts, Tallulah n'était pas à même d'oublier ainsi l'émoi de son aîné qui se rendait compte que la vérité lui était cachée. _Mais c'est mieux ainsi..._ ne cessait-elle de se répéter.

Finalement, après un trajet un peu pénible, la jeune femme arriva enfin, un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, devant la propriété du mannequin, Léon Van Fenema. Mais elle sourit, attendrie, en voyant le nom «Zaidi», marqué sur la plaque de la propriété.

C'était plus reclus, le brouillard était vraiment plus dense de ce côté-ci et Tallulah ne sut dire si la maison était très entourée par le voisinage ou non. Après un dernier temps d'hésitation, elle pressa le bouton de l'interphone. Presqu'aussitôt, l'on vint lui répondre.

«Cendrillon ? Dis-moi que c'est toi, je me suis déjà tapé le honte avec le facteur...»

-Haha ! Oui, c'est moi, c'est «Cendrillon», assura Tallulah avec humour.

Léon n'ajouta rien de plus et raccrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit dans un sourd grincement et lui permit d'entrer. Plus elle avançait sur le sentier à graviers blancs qui crissaient sous ses pas, plus elle distinguait une silhouette longiligne qui se détachait de la brume.

-Tu n'imagines même pas la tête du facteur quand je l'ai appelé Cendrillon, gloussa Léon qui vint l'étreindre avec une chaleur qui surprit la jeune femme. Si sa gentillesse s'était faite sentir pendant le Gala, elle n'eut pas songé à un tel accueil. Mais après la pénible route, Tallulah dut bien avouer que cela la détendit un peu.

-Je vois que ça t'amuse ! Sourit-elle.

-Mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, assura-t-il en la guidant jusqu'au perron.

Au même moment, une voix se fit entendre sur le côté.

-Non ! Papa a dit non, Alan !

Puis, des pleurs...

-Carie, rentre je m'occupe de ton frère ! prévint-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée: Fais comme chez toi, je vais chercher mon fils dans le jardin, je reviens.

-Oh, euh je-...d'accord !

Léon lui sourit et fit demi-tour avant de trotter en direction des pleurs qui semblaient fort capricieux. _Il est grand..._ Se dit-elle, bien qu'elle l'eut déjà remarqué pendant le Gala. Tallulah suivit la demande de son aîné et entra non sans essuyer ses chaussures. Elle hésita à fermer la porte, ne sachant pas si Léon reviendrait par là ou non. Mais ressentant la chaleur ambiante de l'intérieur, elle préféra refermer et finit par se déchausser avant d'évoluer dans le hall d'entrée.

Des voix étouffées se firent entendre avant d'être plus distinctes. Tallulah s'approcha de la provenance et finit dans la cuisine. Un plan de travail central était entouré de chaises hautes et semblait servir de table de petit déjeuner au vu des tasses et du bol qui le jonchaient. Tallulah remarqua également un petit doudou abandonné aux pieds d'une chaise. Elle s'en approcha et le ramassa. Du pouce, elle caressa le duvet un peu souillé du petit pingouin.

Une vaste véranda donnait sur l'arrière du jardin, où l'on devinait une balançoire. Léon fit coulisser un battant, portant sous son bras un petit garçon qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ça suffit Alan, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faisait pas beau !

Mais ledit Alan refusa d'obtempérer et se mit à tirer sur le col du pull blanc-crème de son père, non sans lui tirer une mèche blonde au passage. Mais Léon ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel, soupirant d'exaspération, et reposa l'enfant au sol. Le petit n'avait toujours pas remarquer Tallulah et continua à pleurer tout en cognant ses petits poings conte les genoux de son père qui verrouilla la véranda.

-Et Carie tu seras gentille de ne plus ouvrir la porte ! S'écria-t-il.

-Mais Yuri voulait entrer !

-Yuri à trois kilos de pelage, il peut rester dehors une heure ou deux ! Interdiction formel d'ouvrir cette véranda, est-ce que c'est bien clair !? S'énerva-t-il finalement.

-Oui... Baragouina la petite que Tallulah ne fit qu'entendre sans savoir où elle se trouvait.

Lui adressant un sourire désolé, Léon reprit Alan dans ses bras et s'approcha de Tallulah qui lui tendit le pingouin.

-Hé, regarde donc au lieu de chouiner, t'as laissé ton doudou tout seul.

Interloqué, Alan tourna sa tête et montra son visage tiraillé par une grimaça chagrinée vers Tallulah qui tenait son doudou. Maintenant qu'il l'eut remarquée, le bambin tressauta violemment en écarquillant ses yeux plein de larmes. Il se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, de peur.

-Mais Alan, c'est la chérie de tonton Rayan !

-Oh ! L'amoureuse de tonton est là ! Entendirent-ils Carie s'exclamer.

Au vu de leur situation amoureuse actuelle, Tallulah se sentit fort embarrassée par la remarque de Léon. _Comment je vais lui dire que ce n'est plus cas...?_ Se soucia-t-elle en présentant le pingouin à côté d'Alan. Le petit frotta ses yeux et osa à peine tourner son visage. Il observa longtemps le doudou mais surtout, la main qui le tenait.

-Bonjour bonhomme, sourit-elle en prenant une voix aussi chaude que rauque pour ne pas trop alerter l'enfant. Elle sentit bien, qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette «étrangère» qui d'une part, venait de le voir pleurer, mais qui en plus osait tenir son doudou. Rien de plus scandaleux pour un enfant de 3 ans... Puis, dans un geste hésitant, Alan posa sa petite main sur le pingouin qu'il ramena doucement contre lui, sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Tallulah. Il suffoqua, un dernier spasme de sanglot, la bouche entrouverte et la détailla avec attention.

-Il est très impressionnable, surtout quand il ne connaît pas la personne en face de lui, dit Léon qui vint passer sa main dans les cheveux courts de son fils afin de lui dégager le front.

-Pas de souci, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Puis, faut dire que t'as de très jolis yeux, je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà vu un tel regard vairon, ricana le blond non sans faire rougir sa cadette.

Une fois l'enfant calmé, Léon le reposa une nouvelle fois par terre et Alan partit faire sa petite vie autre part, suivit de près par le chat qui sortit de Dieu sait où.

-Un lynx ! S'écria Tallulah et elle fit éclater de rire son aîné.

-Mais non, c'est Yuri, mon Main coon ! (Il gloussa en secouant la tête) Un lynx...

-Oh, ça va, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un en vrai... Marmonna la brune.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fut surprise de le voir lui sourire avec tant d'allégresse. Intriguée, elle demanda ce qui le faisait tant sourire.

-Je ne sais pas trop, fit-il en se massant la nuque: Depuis le temps que je voulais parler avec toi, je crois que je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté mon invitation. (Il leva les yeux ciel) T'aurais pu me demander de t'envoyer tes chaussures par la poste après tout... D'ailleurs, reste ici je te les amène.

-Oh, ça peut attendre mon départ tu sais, assura-t-elle et sans prévenir elle le retint par l'intérieur du coude.

D'abord surpris, Léon opina finalement et se mit à débarrasser le plan de travail central.

-On s'est levé tard, s'excusa-t-il en désignant les tasses: Tu as mangé ? Je peux te préparer un encas si tu veux.

-Merci, mais j'ai mangé dans le train, assura Tallulah: Mercredi tranquille ?

-Oui ! S'enjoua Léon: Carie n'avait pas école et Alan m'a laissé dormir.

Un peu hésitante, elle lui demanda:

-Et Dimitri ? Il travaille aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire de Léon perdit un peu de sa splendeur et Tallulah se mordit instantanément l'intérieur de sa joue, coupable d'avoir retiré un peu de joie à son hôte.

-Pour tout te dire, il travaille oui, mais ne doit pas rentrer avant la nuit. Il sait que tu es là, je voulais qu'il se prenne un jour de congé, mais il a refusé et est parti à son cabinet à l'aube.

Tallulah lui adressa un regard compatissant.

-Oh, ne te fais pas trop de films, on n'est pas en crise ou quoi que ce soit, gloussa-t-il en cachant un brin de son sourire avec ses phalanges: Dimitri a toujours mené un rythme de vie assez effréné. Si Rayan aime profiter de la vie, ce n'est pas du tout le cas de son frère aîné.

Tout en parlant, Léon se mit à rincer sa vaisselle et reprit les deux tasses avec lui. Il proposa une boisson chaude à sa cadette qui opta pour un café au lait.

-Je peux te faire un chocolat chaud si tu préfères..., sourit-il un peu narquois.

 _Grillée..._ Faisant fi de son embarras Tallulah accepta volontiers.

-Je peux en avoir un aussi s'il te plaît ?

Tressautant, Tallulah se retourna sur sa chaise pour voir le visage de la petite fille qui venait de parler.

-Dis bonjour Carie, lui sourit Léon: Et oui, je te fais un chocolat. Tu demandes à ton frère s'il en veut un ?

-Il répondra pas...

-Carie...fit Léon d'une voix sermonneuse.

S'approchant de Tallulah avec un sourire timide, la petite fille se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui faire la bise, et elle se pencha pour lui répondre.

-Bonjour, je suis Tallulah.

-C'est toi l'amoureuse de tonton...?

La jeune femme eut des sueurs froides. _Est-ce qu'elle comprend le terme même d'une rupture dans un couple ?_ Sans foncièrement penser que les enfants étaient idiots, Tallulah savait que certains concepts leur restaient tout de même hors de portée si on ne leur expliquait pas longtemps. Et ne connaissant que très peu Léon, et pas du tout ses enfants, elle ignorait si Carie ne resterait pas là à poser mille et une questions auxquelles Tallulah ne se sentit pas le cœur de répondre.

Elle hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit.

-Tu t'appelles Carie, c'est ça ? Rayan m'a beaucoup parlée de toi et de ton petit frère.

-J'l'adore tonton Rayan ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une spontanéité qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur de la brune qui ne put faire autrement que de lâcher un soupir attendri. _Si tu savais comme il vous aime aussi !_ Se dit-elle en repensant aux lueurs de fierté dans le regard et l'amour dans la voix de son aîné lorsqu'il parlait de sa nièce et de son neveu.

Après quoi, la petite fit demi-tour dans le but de trouver son petit frère. A côté, Léon lui apporta son chocolat chaud et vint s'asseoir après avoir préparé ceux de ses enfants.

-Elle est intenable depuis qu'elle sait que tonton Rayan s'est trouvé une chérie, glissa-t-il entre deux gorgées de son café.

-On n'est plus ensemble, rétorqua presqu'aussitôt Tallulah après s'être raclé la gorge.

La tasse suspendue dans le vide et le regard écarquillé de stupeur, Léon la sonda un moment avant de poser son bras. Il prit un regard sérieux que Tallulah lui vit pour la première fois. Il ne parla pas avant que sa fille ne revienne.

-Que fait Alan ?

-Il est dans sa chambre, il m'a demandée un dessin animé. (Carie réclama sa tasse) Je peux venir dessiner dans la cuisine ?

-Non, tu laisses tes affaires dans ta chambre, on te l'a déjà dit avec papa.

-Mais je veux rester avec toi !

-Fouineuse, tu veux surtout écouter ce qu'on se dit, rit Léon qui lui donna un petit biberon plein de lait chocolaté tiède: Amène ça à ton frère s'il te plaît, je passerai vous voir plus tard. Tu peux aller dans ma chambre si tu veux lire.

-D'accord... Soupira-t-elle en prenant sa tasse et le biberon qu'elle amena avec elle.

-Hé, l'appela doucement son père. Carie se retourna et l'interrogea du regard: Merci de t'occuper de ton frère.

Tiraillée entre la gêne et la joie, Carie peina à cacher son sourire. Leur tournant le dos, elle dit:

-Bah, faut bien t'aider, papa est jamais là !

-Haha, allez file !

Et la petite fille s'en alla d'une démarche plutôt guillerette. Aussi peu soit-il, vu ce que Tallulah savait sur le passé de Carie et de son petit frère Alan, elle trouva l'enfant très courageuse après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Elle est sacrément mature pour son âge, souligna-t-elle sans pouvoir décrocher son regard du couloir qu'avait emprunté Carie.

-N'est-ce pas ? (Il remua son café avec sa petite cuillère) T'es au courant pour eux...? Rayan t'a parlée un peu de mes enfants ?

-Oui... Sans entrer dans les détails, mais il m'a racontée le plus gros de l'histoire. Désolée, s'il ne devait pas.

Léon sourit, serein et assura que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

-Mes enfants n'ont pas à avoir honte de leur passé. Ce sont leurs tortionnaires qui devraient...(il pinça ses lèvres avec rage) mourir de honte pour ce qu'ils leur ont fait subir si jeune. (Il secoua la tête et se rectifia) Non, juste pour ce qu'ils leur ont fait subir...il n'y a pas d'âge pour être une victime de douleur morale ou physique. (Il plissa les yeux, le regard perdu dans son café) Personne n'a à subir de telles horreurs... Termina-t-il avec une voix si grave que Tallulah faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ce ne fut qu'en lisant sur ses lèvres qu'elle parvint à intégrer la phrase et elle la sentit comme hors de son contexte tout comme l'esprit de Léon qui parut déjà loin.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois au courant, maintenant que je ne suis plus...enfin, «liée» à votre famille, bien que je doute de l'avoir vraiment été.

Léon revint à lui et leva ses yeux sombres sur elle.

-Pourquoi vous-êtes vous séparés ? Demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question qu'il ne jugea pas utile de poser.

-C'est mieux.

-Tu peux me le dire si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, je ne vais pas me vexer, se moqua-t-il sans se cacher: Mais je trouve ça malhonnête de ta part de repartir avec le passé de mes enfants sans même m'accorder le droit à une raison valable sur ta séparation avec mon adorable petit beau-frère.

Tallulah sembla prise de court, ne s'attendant nullement à une telle remarque de la part du mannequin. Sa gentillesse, ressentie le soir du Gala ou encore lors de leur précédente conversation, n'avait d'égal que sa mesquinerie. Finalement, elle se demanda, qui de Dimitri ou de Léon lui faisait plus peur. Si l'un jouait franc jeu l'autre faisait preuve de subtilité. _Le couple parfait..._ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Après un long soupir, elle donna à Léon ce qu'il voulait. De toutes façons, elle savait qu'elle s'était faite inviter non pas pour ses chaussures mais pour assouvir la curiosité du mannequin et la sienne par la même occasion. Force était de constater que l'un allait avoir ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'il ne dut pas vraiment prévoir leur rupture.

-Sortir avec son professeur dans une fac à l'élitisme véreux n'avait rien d'une bonne idée. Le succès du Gala a eu raison de moi, je sais m'incliner quand il le faut...

-Comment ça ? Tu as eu des remarques ?

-Tu as bien entendu les rumeurs pendant la soirée, non ?

-Oui... Enfin, delà à ce que cela vous pousse à rompre, je pensais Rayan plus amoureux que cela et toi aussi...

-C'est moi qui ai rompu. Rayan n'a rien à voir dans cette décision, je l'ai prise seule, avoua-t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son chocolat qui refroidissait.

Un silence plutôt gênant s'immisça entre eux seulement interrompu toutes les secondes par le bruit mécanique des aiguilles de la pendule murale qui tapissait tout en décorant, le mur du fond par sa largeur imposante.

-J'espère... Que la stupidité de mon mari, n'y est pour rien, reprit Léon. S'il sembla avoir hésité à prononcer ces mots, ce n'était pas tant par doute dans sa réflexion plus par peur de blesser son invitée qui ne réagit pas: Tu le croiras sûrement difficilement, mais il regrette la dureté de son attitude. Il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête de la sorte et surtout qu'on le sonde si aisément.

-Le sonder aisément ? Répéta Tallulah avec une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix: Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu sonder de si extraordinaire pour attiser autant sa colère !

-Tu as pourtant su voir qu'il n'agissait pas uniquement sous la demande de son père mais bien pour lui-même. Et ça, même Rayan n'aurait su le voir, il est trop aveuglé par ses querelles passées avec son frère pour se rendre compte de qui il est vraiment. Finalement, la neutralité de vos antécédents et ta vivacité d'esprit t'ont permise de voir plus clair.

-J'ai simplement fait le lien avec ce que m'a racontée Rayan sur son enfance avec Dimitri. Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais j'ai l'impression que Dimitri supporte mal que Sohan s'inquiète autant pour Rayan...

Soudain, Léon se mit à rire clairement.

-Haha, en voilà une façon aussi subtile que direct de changer de sujet ! Mais tu ne m'auras pas, je veux connaître les véritables raisons de ta rupture avec Rayan.

-Cela a-t-il vraiment une importance ? On ne se connaît pas tant toi et moi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Si cela n'avait pas eu d'importance, tu aurais annulé ta visite, je me trompe ?

Percée plus à jour qu'elle ne voulut bien se l'avouer, Tallulah détourna le regard et secoua la tête, semblant désabusée, et se mit à fixer le jardin recouvert de brume. Elle se faisait plus fine, et la silhouette d'un muret apparaissait.

-Tu veux savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Tallulah fronça les sourcils, se concentra davantage sur le brouillard.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi il est tellement jaloux de son petit frère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tellement jaloux qu'il en vient à menacer sa petite amie... Soupira la jeune femme qui reposa un regard las sur Léon.

-Tiens, je vous croyais séparés ? La charia-t-il.

Tallulah sourit malgré elle, non sans rougir légèrement. Léon lui adressa un sourire sincèrement doux.

-Pas facile de se mentir lorsqu'on a un cœur aussi honnête que le tien...hm ? (Il soupira profondément) Tu sais, il y en a un autre qui est comme toi, c'est Dimitri.

-Dimitri ? Un homme comme lui a vraiment besoin de se mentir à lui-même ?

-Depuis plus longtemps que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Mais je regrette que son comportement t'ait autant oppressée... Tu sais, aussi sérieux semblait-il, je te l'assure, il regrette que ce premier échange avec toi se soit passé ainsi. Il n'a nullement l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit et il-

-Si tu savais comme je me contre-fiche de ce qu'il peut me faire et pour être honnête, j'ai bien compris qu'il parlait sous le coup de l'impulsion, l'interrompit abruptement Tallulah, la mine affligée

Léon l'interrogea du regard, attendant la suite.

-Mais ose me dire que ça ne sera pas un sujet de dispute de plus si jamais Rayan perdait son poste à cause de notre relation ?

Comme sonné, le mannequin haussa les sourcils avec stupeur. Il se demanda à quel point avait-elle pu voir au travers de la relation si conflictuelle des demis-frères.

-Leur père est désormais donateur à Anteros. Si jamais Rayan...(elle secoua la tête et se reprit) Si jamais notre relation venait à entacher le statut de Rayan, et que le Directeur décidait de le renvoyer, je doute que Sohan ne continue ses dons. Cela pourrait interloquer les autres donateurs, qui pourraient suivre, stupidement, le mouvement d'un photographe comme Sohan Arles et l'académie se retrouverait au même point qu'avant et dans le besoin financier.

-Pardon mais...cela ne te concerne en rien, tu n'es pas gérante des finances, ma belle, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

-J'ai des amis dans cette fac, dans ma classe... Je ne pourrais même pas les regarder dans les yeux si la filière fermait à cause de tout ce scandale...E-et je ne veux pas que Rayan, se dispute avec son frère et encore moins avec son père. Il a toujours admiré Dimitri pour tous les efforts qu'il fait pour protéger votre famille des tabloïds et de l'influence parfois perfides des réseaux sociaux. Comment puis-je me permettre de lui faire perdre ce si fragile lien qui le relit encore à son frère ?

Sa voix vacilla un instant et pour se calmer, elle but le reste de son chocolat, désormais très froid.

-Dimitri a raison, un mensonge douloureux vaut mieux qu'une scandaleuse vérité. Rayan n'a pas besoin de ça...

-Mais il a besoin de toi, rétorqua d'une voix profonde le blond: Il n'a peut-être pas besoin d'une énième et ultime dispute avec son frère, mais il a besoin de toi. Et au risque de me montrer cru, si la famille doit interférer dans votre relation alors, mieux vaut s'en passer et vivre de votre côté, tous les deux. (Il eut un sourire amer) C'est ce que j'ai fait.

Interloquée, Tallulah courba soucieusement ses sourcils et lui demanda de quoi il parlait. Un peu mélancolique, Léon lui dit qu'il lui raconterait peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant.

-C'est vraiment dingue à quel point tu ressembles à mon époux, redit-il avec une certaine peine: c'est sûrement pour ça que tu as su voir dans son petit jeu, à la soirée. Par doute et par crainte, tu as fait fi de tous tes projets d'avenir avec Rayan. Et pas uniquement pour le protéger lui, mais également tous ceux qui pourraient être touchés, de près comme de loin par le scandale que pourrait effectivement engendrer votre relation... Ou plutôt, l'intolérance des autres face à votre relation, il ne faut pas tout confondre, vous n'êtes pas les fautifs. Il faut cesser de culpabiliser les victimes... Et tu ne devrais pas te sentir autant coupable de faits qui n'ont d'ailleurs toujours pas eu lieu.

-Mais ils le pourraient ! Si ja-

\- «Si je n'étais pas homosexuel, on ne m'aurait sûrement pas lyncher il y a 10 ans !» «Si je n'avais pas oublié de fermer les volets, Alan aurait fait sa sieste correctement hier !» «Si Dimitri n'était pas si têtu, il parlerait à son frère» ! S'exclama de façon très théâtrale Léon: Tu vois, ce sont tous les «si, peut-être, mais que pourrait...» auxquels je pense parfois lorsque j'ai un verre de trop dans le nez ou que Dimitri me laisse seul avec les enfants. Mais au risque de te sortir un phrase que le monde entier a dû te répéter: Avec des si, on refait le monde, mais ça tu vois, ce n'est à la portée de que fait-on ? Des sacrifices, en pensant naïvement que cela changera quelque chose, or, cela ne fait que nous détourner de l'inévitable c'est tout. Fuir un problème en en créant un autre, ce n'est pas une solution, c'est de la souffrance supplémentaire et...(Il tendit la main vers le visage de la jeune femme et replaça, d'un geste sensuel qui lui ressemblait, une mèche brune derrière son oreille) ...et parfois inutile.

Se redressant sur sa chaise, il reprit:

-Tu as toute la vie devant toi pour souffrir des aléas de la vie. Ne t'impose des regrets maintenant, t'es trop jeune pour ça... Dimitri a passé sa vie entière à faire un métier qu'il n'aime pas, alors qu'il avait un rêve des plus merveilleux, mais là, je ne suis pas objectif, rit-il.

-Il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait ? Vraiment ?

-Tu sembles surprise, fit remarquer le mannequin.

-C'est à dire...qu'il semble pourtant très impliqué dans son travail, en tout cas, Rayan n'a eu de cesse de me conter ses faits et actions, aussi perturbants puissent-ils être, mais dans un métier comme le sien, je doute que ce soit si facile d'être...tendre ?

-C'est bien la preuve que Rayan ne sait rien de son propre frère et sans trop m'avancer, que personne dans sa famille ne sait rien de lui... Mais on ne peut pas foncièrement leur en vouloir. Si Dimitri était plus ouvert...(il pouffa) tu vois, je me fais avoir tout seul ! On ne refait ni le monde, ni une personne...

 _Même quand cette personne est votre monde..._ se dit-il, amer.

-Que voulait-il faire, si ce n'était pas chasseur de tête ? Osa demander Tallulah.

Un instant, Léon se pinça les lèvres et pour la première fois elle ne le sentit plus aussi assuré qu'avant. Il cligna des yeux, la jaugeant du regard un long moment, avant de se lever et de lui tendre la main.

-Des images valent mieux qu'un long discours (il lui adressa un clin d'œil) Viens.

Ayant déjà trop longtemps hésité avant de lui poser sa question, la jeune ne se fit pas prier et se laissa guider par son hôte. Elle s'avoua que ce n'était que de la curiosité, mais Léon sembla tenir à lui montrer quelque chose qui lui parut important. Maintenant que tous deux avaient dépassé le stade de l'indiscrétion, ils assumaient leurs actes jusqu'au bout.

-Je te demanderai tout de même de ne pas en parler devant Dimitri, il me priverait de sexe pendant des semaines ! Plaisanta-t-il à mi-voix alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

-Haha, bien reçu. Mais... Il en a honte ?

Léon haussa une épaule.

-Il y a renoncé...c'est tout.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et Tallulah comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister de trop. Dans le couloir, ils virent Alan, dans sa chambre, posé sur un tapis de sol, en appui contre un pingouin géant en train de regarder un dessin animé sur le petit écran installé sur un meuble couleur pastel. La jeune femme sourit en reconnaissant les répliques du film «Bambi».

-Où comment passer du rire aux larmes...sourit-elle avec nostalgie.

-Oui, et ça vient de commencer j'ai l'impression répliqua Léon qui lui demanda se patienter devant une porte, éloignée des autres pièces. Il alla faire un tour dans sa chambre pour récupérer une clé, non sans embrasser le front de sa fille au passage, qui lisait un livre d'images sur le lit de ses parents.

-Dimitri... A un certain don pour la mise en scène, mais surtout un amour certain pour le théâtre.

-Le théâtre ? Tu veux dire...en tant qu'acteur ?

-Acteur, dramaturge, machiniste, il est en mesure de s'occuper de plusieurs tâches mais oui... Jouer sur scène a été un rêve pour lui.

Un instant, Tallulah se remémora cette voix portante derrière le rideau de cette scène sur laquelle le club de théâtre d'Anteros performa il y eut quelques années avant de se trouver un nouveau local. A n'en point douter, il lui eut affublé le rôle d'Erik, le fantôme de l'Opéra. Cette voix sans corps qui s'insinua dans l'esprit de Christine pour la faire chanter nuit après nuit, jour après jour...Bien que dans son cas, cela tint plus du chantage que d'un chant.

-C'était un rêve de devenir acteur, ou du moins de percer dans la comédie, mais cela a été son activité d'enfant et d'adolescent, reprit Léon qui laissa négligemment la porte entrouverte. Le son du dessin animé que regardait Alan parvenait à leurs oreilles.

La pièce n'était pas bien grande, et sobrement décorée. En revanche, un immense écran de projection tapissait le mur du fond et en face, un canapé deux places siégeait au milieu de la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche, celui en face de la porte, se trouvait une haute et large bibliothèque ébène, lustrée et remplie de livres et de boîtiers sans jacket. Au vu de l'épaisseur de certains, Tallulah se dit que DVD et VHS se mêlaient.

-On interdit les enfants d'y entrer... Et normalement, je n'aurais même pas dû te montrer cette pièce, avoua le blond, un peu penaud et cela rendit la jeune femme bien nerveuse.

-Je ne devrais sûrement pas rester en ce cas.

Léon réfuta ses paroles.

-Je suis las des cachotteries... Je dois déjà cacher la passion de leur père à mes enfants, j'aimerais pouvoir en parler librement au moins à quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui tente ne serait-ce un peu de le comprendre...Et qui y est parvenue une fois.

Touchée par la considération que lui portait son aîné, Tallulah vint masser amicalement son dos et lui sourit avec douceur. Léon lui répondit par un sourire éclatant avant de se tourner vers les étagères.

-De ce côté, tu as toutes ces vieilles performances qu'il faisait filmer pour pouvoir revoir encore et toujours ses erreurs et les corriger ou à l'inverse de noter ce qui lui convenait le mieux dans la mise en scène. (Il rit) Et là ce sont les mises en scènes dans lesquelles il m'a demandé de jouer...

-Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune femme, agréablement surprise d'apprendre que finalement cette passion n'était pas totalement abandonnée.

-Oui, en tant que poseur j'ai appris à façonner mon image pour bien des situations, et déjà dans la photographie il y a aussi de la composition, de la mise en scène et de la poésie par images. Beaucoup de mannequins, jouent dans des publicités pour présenter un parfum mais leur charisme est tel qu'on les introduit dans des films pour dégager la beauté recherchée pour le personnage en question.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me souviens d'avoir vu un film avec Charlize Theron ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs trouvée superbe.

-Moi aussi, tout comme Dimitri, c'est bien son jeu d'actrice et son charisme fatal qui lui a permis d'apprécier un minimum le film, rit-il: Il a horreur de Kristen Stewart !

-Oh...ça va je l'aime bien, elle se fout un peu de ce qu'on pense d'elle et je trouve qu'elle reste plutôt naturelle.

-C'est vrai, et c'est ce naturel qui agace un peu mon époux. Quand ça à sa place dans un bon contexte, il ne crachera pas dessus, mais ce qu'il recherche, c'est des doubles facettes, de la complexité, le naturelle, c'est bon pour le quotidien comme il aime répéter. (Il soupira en triturant un boîtier) Oh, la compétition de Rayan !

-Une compétition ?

-Oui ! Dimitri venait souvent regarder son frère faire de l'athlétisme mais il ne lui a jamais dit, haha ! Ces deux-là...Si seulement il-

Soudain, son portable se mit à sonner. Hâtif, il donna le DVD à sa cadette et sortit son portable de la poche de son jean: «Fouille et enclenche une vidéo, je te rejoins tout de suite !» lui assura-t-il avant de décrocher et sortir. Confuse, Tallulah observa étrangement la porte ouverte avant de se tourner vers les étagères.

-Bon... Il m'a fait venir ici pour comprendre, autant regarder ce qu'il y a.

Bien que cela ne fusse pas dans ses habitudes de balader ses mains sur des affaires qui n'étaient pas à elle, la jeune femme garda leurs confidences, à Léon et elle, en tête et chercha de quoi découvrir un peu la passion cachée de cet étrange personnage qu'était Dimitri. _Si Rayan savait ça..._

-Une passion d'enfance et d'adolescence il a dit...Si ça se trouve il le sait déjà ?

 _Je n'en ai pourtant pas l'impression..._

Ouvrant les boîtiers sans jacket, cela fut difficile pour elle de faire un choix. Tallulah dut donc se fier aux dates et recherchait des vidéos plus ancienne. _Je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi il ressemblait ado !_ S'amusa-t-elle en levant le nez sur le rayon des VHS. Elle prit appui sur la pointe de ses pieds et essaya de tirer un boîtier. Celui-ci lui glissa des mains et d'autres suivirent dans sa chute.

-Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle en s'en recevant un sur le front.

Puis, réalisant son carnage, elle s'empressa de tout rassembler.

-Pour la peine, c'est toi que je vais regarder ! Pesta-t-elle en prenant la cassette, coupable de son mal au front.

Elle inspecta le devant de la cassette et vit d'inscrit: «My First: the last act» Bien plus que de se dire qu'employer l'anglais était là pour donner un genre, Tallulah se souvint que Dimitri était également américain par sa mère biologique et que d'après Rayan, il eut séjourné là-bas quelques fois.

Tallulah s'arma d'une télécommande de la même marque que le rétroprojecteur installé au plafond. Des câbles, proprement accrochés, descendaient le long du mur et reliaient le lecteur DVD ainsi que le magnétoscope qui lui donna un petit coup de vieux !

-Wah, c'était quand la dernière fois que j'en ai vu un ! S'extasia-t-elle en introduisant la cassette.

Après quelques manipulations un peu longue, Tallulah finit par obtenir le son mais attendait toujours les images. Pourtant, au vu des petits points dus à l'ancienneté de la vidéo, elle comprit que quelqu'un voilait volontairement la lentille de la caméra. Puis, enfin, un visage juvénile apparut à l'écran. _Dimitri...!_ S'écria-t-elle avec stupéfaction en son for intérieur. _Il a les cheveux si longs ! Et il est si...mince !_ Elle eut le souvenir de l'homme qu'elle eut rencontré le soir du Gala, plus en masse et grand, bien que Léon et Rayan le soient légèrement plus. Une barbe plutôt épaisses et proprement taillée, des cheveux courts, lisses et coiffés en arrière. Là...en face d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme visiblement très amusé, si ce n'était empressé, aux longs cheveux bruns noués en un chignon un peu négligé et d'une silhouette si frêle... Pourtant, il donnait l'impression d'être proche de l'âge adulte. _17 ans peut-être ? 18 ?_

«Come closer !»

«Why !? That's enough! My camera can't focus that much !»

«Come on, dude! What's the fuck you telling me ?»

Dimitri s'approcha de nouveau de l'autre jeune homme qu'il se mit à filmer après lui avoir arracher l'engin des mains. Tous deux riaient et chahutaient avec la caméra un moment avant que l'autre ne se remette à filmer Dimitri, maintenant assis sur le bord d'une scène.

«Give me a smile!»

«Leave me alone, Paul...» (Il secoua la tête) «I'm so excited that I could kiss you on the stage during the audition !»

«Haha, why not now ?»

Dimitri adressa un sourire provocateur à son vis à vis, qui riait derrière la caméra. Les yeux anis du brun semblaient traverser l'écran et transpercer l'esprit de Tallulah de part en part. Cette douceur... Lui rappelait celle entraperçut sur sa photo de mariage prise en cachette par Sohan.

«You know we can't...»

«Why ? There is nobody here ! And...Laws are changing !» (l'autre murmura) «We are alone and got some time before our audition...»

Cela sembla amuser le brun qui secoua la tête malgré tout. Puis la caméra recula un peu, faisant s'éloigner la silhouette de Dimitri. L'image se fixa avant que le jeune homme ne passe devant l'écran. Après avoir posée la caméra son ami, que Tallulah comprit surtout être son petit ami, retrouva Dimitri qui se mit debout sur le bord de la scène, avant de se mettre à marcher à reculons pour repousser, taquin, ledit Paul qui finit par agripper le brun par les hanches et le soulever dans ses bras. Un long baiser s'en suivit ainsi que des rires. C'était faible, mais les voix restèrent audibles.

«You promise me ?»

«Yeah... I feel ready...for real.» sembla assurer Dimitri: «But at your's, not mine...My mom can't...well, you know...»

«Okay, don't worry... I promise you to be nice. The most I could, trust me.»

«Hey, I trust you, dick head !»

«Dick head !? Oh, you-»

«What the hell are you doing here !?»

Aussi surprise que les amants d'entendre une voix, non plusieurs voix de personnes invisibles à l'écran, Tallulah tressauta et se demanda qui venait de crier. Paul se rua sur sa caméra, avant de tirer Dimitri par le bras et de lui hurler «Run !».

L'image grésilla un instant, puis, des bribes d'ombres et de lumières se mirent à se balancer sur l'écran. Au bruit, Tallulah comprit que la camera enregistrait leur course.

«I told you they were fags !»

Bien que cela ne fusse pas sa langue natale, Tallulah n'avait nullement de mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se disait. Et la violence des propos...des voix...des cris...La main tremblant autour de la télécommande, elle se tenait toujours debout en face de l'écran, ne sachant si elle devait continuer à regard ou non. Elle ne savait même plus si cela n'était qu'un souvenir où une mise en scène. _Léon a dit que Dimitri aimait les mises en scène..._ Pourtant...pourtant...

«Please, Paul ! Keep running !»

Les pas...Les cris...les souffles.

«Fuking fags !»

«Catch theme !»

Après un frottement grésillant, un bruit de chute et un écran noir coupa court à la course poursuite. Sans fondu ni aucune transition, Dimitri et Paul se retrouvèrent sur la scène, complètement nus et furent les objets d'insultes et de moqueries, de rires gras et de cris, de coups et de gestes aussi humiliants que la situation en elle-même. Elle ignorait combien les autres étaient autour d'eux, mais tout se passa si vite... Si intensément...si effroyablement...

«So, do you like being taken like a bitch !? You like it Zaidi !»

«I beg you to stop ! Don't touch him ! Pl-» les supplications de Paul se firent interrompre par un coup qu'on lui porta au visage.

«Stop crying ! Don't you like to see your boyfriend being deflorewed!? But look at him, he is good looking, a true actor like he dreamed! Haha!»

«It's a present ! That's true, you fags haven't lot of choices on videoclub ! Be-»

Prise d'une subite nausée, Tallulah recula d'un pas avant qu'une main ne vienne se plaquer contre ses yeux tandis qu'une autre lui arracha la télécommande des siennes. Cris...larmes...supplications...hurlements...tout ça mourut en une pression. Secouée de spasmes, la respiration bloquée, la jeune femme se mit à trembler davantage et on la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Un bruit sec la fit de nouveau sursauter. On venait de fermer la porte. Lorsque la main posée sur ses yeux se retira, elle fut confronté au regard alarmé de Dimitri... Le Dimitri de 41 ans...Le Dimitri aux cheveux courts...Le Dimitri plus costaud...Le Dimitri si froid...

 _-_ Di...

L'interpellé partiellement, entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne dit aucun mot. Il ne fit que porter les mains de Tallulah à son visage et l'aida à reprendre une respiration plus contrôlée. Son regard dévia un instant sur Léon qui se tenait contre la porte qu'il eut refermée, la tête basse et les épaules tremblantes.

-Tu sais que je ne voulais voir personne dans cette pièce...

La voix de Dimitri était si sourde qu'elle sembla lointaine à Tallulah.

-Tallulah voulait simplement... Te comprendre.

-Ah oui ? Et que crois-tu qu'elle ait pu comprendre selon toi ?

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé ça là !? Tu l'as encore regardée !? Mais enfin, ça te mène à quoi de faire ça, Dimitri !?

Léon, excédé cogna son poing contre le panneau de porte. De son côté, Tallulah tenta de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'elle venait de voir...de subir...d'être témoin... Se fut plus fort qu'elle et ne sentit même pas ses yeux brûler mais des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et ses mains toujours plaquées contre sa bouche compressaient ses joues. Un sanglot interpella les deux hommes qui restèrent là, à la regarder sans savoir quoi faire pour la calmer. Dimitri décida de prendre la parole:

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ces images. C'est un passé qui ne te regarde pas. Qui ne regarde personne...

Tallulah secoua la tête, les yeux clos et les mains qui serraient toujours ses mâchoires.

-Tu n'as rien vu.

Ahurie, elle écarquilla les yeux et sembla ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Avant même qu'elle ne put dire quoique ce soit, le brun reprit:

-Tu n'as rien vu. Tu ne sais rien. Et t'en parles à personne. C'est plutôt simple dans les faits...

-Mais j-je !

-Je ne dis que ce sera facile. Mais tu as cru bon fouiner dans ma maison tu vas en assumer les conséquences.

-Laisse-la respirer ! S'emporta Léon qui repoussa son époux avant de s'agenouiller devant sa cadette: Je suis...tellement désolé pour ça ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber sur ça, je suis...(il soupira, trembla et vint serrer ses poings sur les cuisses de la jeune femme) Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu tombes sur ça, je n'ai jamais...!

-Et tu voulais quoi ? Hein ? L'interrogea impétueusement Dimitri, les dents serrées mais la voix grave et presque susurrante.

-Elle au moins essaie de te comprendre...

-Tu te répètes, arrête ça tout de suite, pouffa l'autre: Vraiment, arrête ça. Tout ce que tu essaies de faire, tout ça... C'est...

Interloquée par la fébrilité dans sa voix, Tallulah porta un regard morne sur Dimitri qui se mit à cogner son front avec la paume de sa main, avant de reculer jusqu'aux étagères contre lesquelles il se laissa glisser, avec de choir au sol, les genoux pliés.

-Pourquoi est-elle là ? Hein ? Tu veux quoi Léon, tu cherches quoi ? A m'humilier ?

-Dimitri...je ne voulais pas.

-Tu fais entrer cette étrangère chez nous, lui parle de nous, la fait entrer ici... C'est notre pièce... À nous deux et à personne d'autre, alors pourquoi !?

-Tu dois sortir de ton mutisme, Dimitri.

Mais celui-ci secoua la tête, faisant tomber des mèches de cheveux brunes sur son front.

-Merde, Léon ! Elle m'énerve ! Elle m'énerve ! Peu importe ce qu'elle a compris au Gala, t'avais pas à la faire entrer ici ! Elle-!

-Personne ne sait...? Fut tout ce que Tallulah put prononcer.

Un long silence survint. Le corps lourd, Dimitri se remit debout et se dirigea vers le magnétoscope pour y retirer la cassette qu'il rangea dans son boîtier. Puis, soulevant un drap posé sur la table où reposaient les appareils, il tira un petit coffre cadenassé, qu'il déverrouilla avant d'y placer la cassette.

-J'allais passer ma toute première audition pour décrocher un rôle dans une pièce de théâtre qui aurait dû se jouer à Londres. Cela aurait dû être ma première véritable audition...pour mon premier vrai rôle. Un rêve, que je partageai avec Paul...(Il pouffa) Ma mère était au courant. C'est bien la seule chose qu'elle m'ait jamais accordé, passer cette audition seulement parce que j'avais su faire mes preuves. Même si elle a toujours pensé que mon lien avec le photographe Arles avait plus de mérite que mon jeu d'acteur...Mais je n'en avais que faire... Tout ce que je voulais s'était jouer sur scène avec Paul. (Il passa sa tête par dessus son épaule et croisa son regard affligé avec celui complètement vide de Tallulah) Mais les «fags» n'avaient pas le droit aux projecteurs. Non eux... Eux on les prend comme des chiennes et on les menace de tout divulguer aux journalistes venus prendre par à l'audition pour y photographier la nouvelle Etoile. La tête du premier rôle.

-Ta...mère...

-Ma mère... Ma mère ? Ma mère, lorsque Paul m'a porté aux urgences, n'est pas venu me voir à l'hôpital. Ma mère...Lorsque Paul lui a montré la vidéo, a trouvé bon de frapper mon ex avec et de l'accuser d'être le fautif de mon état.

-Mais ce n'est pas lui qui-!

-De mon homosexualité.

Léon ferma les yeux, une douleur perçant son cœur, et finit par se lever pour rejoindre son époux qui tenta de le repousser mais le blond insista pour le serrer contre lui, tous deux assis au sol, l'un entre les jambes de l'autre.

-Ma mère, m'a envoyé dans un centre pour suivre une thérapie de conversion. Parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça bien qu'un homme prenne du plaisir comme les femmes à aimer d'autres hommes.(Il secoua la tête, voulant se lever mais Léon le garda contre lui) Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux gens comme nous dans ces centres !? Tu sais que certains existent encore aux Etats-unis !? Tu sais ce qu'on dit aux hommes là-bas !?

-Arrête...murmura la jeune femme, la gorge nouée.

-Ah, on te la dénigre bien la femme là-bas, pour bien te faire comprendre que c'est humiliant d'être soumise. Parce que oui, la soumission correspondait aux femmes, mais ça c'était normal ! Cracha-t-il, plein d'ironie: Mais un homme... blessé, soumis, apeuré, trop vulnérable, c'était un taré !

-Arrête ! Lui supplia-t-elle.

-ALORS DEGAGE ! Tu veux quoi de plus !? Hein !? «Personne n'est au courant ?» Mais ma pauvre fille, t'imagines le scandale que ça aurait fait à cette époque!?

-Dimitri ! Chéri, je t'en supplie, calme-toi ! S'écria le blond qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour retenir son compagnon de courir hurler en plein visage de leur cadette, terrifiée sur le canapé, paralysée et incapable de tenir sur ses jambes.

-Le fils de Arles, pris comme une sale pute et interné dans un centre de conversion ! Une année ! Une année, mon père me demande de tenir chez ma mère ! Et j'ai passé cinq putains de mois à- (Il se montra moins furieux) à..., sa voix mourut avec sa nervosité et des larmes brisèrent la dureté de son visage.

-Shh..., souffla Léon derrière lui, en le berçant dans ses bras. Il se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à son tour mais ses yeux se firent larmoyant.

-Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas...! Rayan était si jeune encore...! (Il secoua la tête) Ma grand-mère était...!

-Chéri, calme-toi...

-Mon père...il...sa carrière... Tellement fier de lui...

-Mon amour...pleura Léon en le serrant plus fort encore.

 _«Un artiste déchu, revenant du passé pour présenter son ultime spectacle en prenant possession d'un être fait de chair et de sang. Et d'un cœur...»_ Ce fut avec amertume que Tallulah se remémora son premier échange avec Dimitri lors du Gala. Elle pensait qu'il lui partageait seulement une banale pensée, mais ce fut déjà la première de ses révélations.

 _«Mieux vaut un mensonge douloureux qu'une scandaleuse vérité...»_

 _Quelle douleur ? C'est de la torture !_ Hurla-t-elle en son for intérieur avant de trouver la force de marcher jusqu'à ses aînés. Ses genoux tombèrent lourdement au sol, maintenant devant eux, et elle vint les étreindre avec autant de forces que son émoi lui permit de garder. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, à partager leurs pleurs, leur peur, leur colère et leurs regrets...

-Il faut faire des choix, pleura Dimitri: Il faut parfois abandonner les choses qu'on aime pour avancer...!

Elle le serra plus fort, et sans s'y attendre, une main agrippa dans son dos.

Ce fut dur, mais plus tard, Tallulah se fit raccompagner par Léon dans la cuisine et Dimitri, une fois plus calme et changé dans une tenue confortable, les rejoignit. Décoiffée, il sembla plus jeune, mais pas autant que Rayan pouvait paraître parfois... Si l'un avait les cheveux bouclés, l'autre les avait souples mais lisses et plutôt fins.

-Je ne t'ai pas revue durant le Gala et j'ai appris pour ton malaise...Je tenais à m'excuser. Je n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de nos histoires de famille, et surtout...

-Je sais... L'interrompit-elle dans un chuchotement, sans avoir le courage de croiser son regard. Dimitri non plus ne la regardait pas. Quant à Léon, il tenta une approche vers son amant qui se laissa étreindre amoureusement.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine...vraiment pas. Mais soit lucide... Vous deux se sera compliqué... Vous-

-Je l'ai quitté.

Si Léon ne put paraître surpris, Dimitri arbora une expression fort stupéfaite. Peu importe ce qu'il en pensait, peu importe ce qu'il tenait à lui dire et contre quoi il voulait la mettre en garde et la tenir éloignée, il ne s'était nullement attendu à entendre cela.

-Cela a finit par dégénérer... On n'a pas supporté le retour du succès de la soirée. Enfin, mes camarades... J'ai voulu épargner Rayan de ça, tant qu'il était temps. Et vous.

-On s'en est pris à toi ? Sembla se soucier Dimitri dont la voix exprimait fatigue et des restes d'émotions.

-Rien d'insurmontable, assura la jeune femme.

Dimitri voulut rétorquer mais rien ne sortit. Baissant une nouvelle fois ses yeux anis, il secoua la tête avant de lire l'heure sur la pendule.

-Il se fait tard...je te raccompagne à la gare.

-Je peux y aller toute seule.

-Oublie. Je t'accompagne, insista-t-il avant de se tourner vers Léon qui lui adressa un regard curieux: J'ai vu les enfants et ils dormaient... Je rentre tout de suite après.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et libéra son amant de son étreinte. Tallulah en avait profité pour rassembler ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois ses clés de voiture en main, il guida sa cadette jusqu'à celle-ci, lui ouvrit la porte et la referma une fois qu'elle fut assise. Léon s'était enfermé à l'intérieur, et ne fut pas en mesure de saluer la jeune femme. Elle non plus malgré son indéfectible politesse naturelle.

Le chemin se fit indéniablement dans un silence très lourd et sûrement très long, comme le trajet jusqu'à la gare qui se faisait interminable. Une fois sur le parking...Dimitri ne coupa ni le moteur ni ses phares.

-Tu as un billet ?

-Oui...mon train arrivera dans 40 minutes...

-Tu veux que j'attende avec toi ?

-Non, tu devrais rentrer chez-toi. Léon t'attend, tes enfants aussi.

-Oui...

Elle ne descendit toujours pas. Le regard rivé sur la panneau d'affichage des arrivées de trains en gare situé devant les portes du hall de la Gare Saint-Jean.

-Pourquoi avoir gardé la cassette ? Demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

-Pour ne jamais oublier... Rétorqua simplement son aîné.

Elle vit que son train aurait 5 minutes de retards.

-Pour ne pas oublier...Qu'il ne faut pas se laisser attendrir inutilement.

Une maman fit tomber le gilet de son enfant, et une vieille femme le ramassa pour elle. Elles se sourirent et l'enfant aussi.

-Pour ne pas oublier, qu'on peut être amenés à souffrir si on se laisse dominer par les autres...

Un homme chaudement vêtu, titubant, le visage sale et relié à son chien qu'il tenait en laisse, se laissa glisser le long d'une vitre, à côté de l'enseigne à restauration rapide qu'accueillait la gare. Un groupe de jeunes gens passèrent à côté de lui, et lui proposèrent de partager leurs repas encore dans leur sac recyclable. L'homme accepta et tous, s'assirent au sol autour de lui et du chien et ensemble, ils partagèrent un repas ainsi qu'un moment léger en bonne compagnie.

-Pour ne jamais oublier...qu'une part de moi a été arrachée ce jour là...

Hésitante, Tallulah détourna ses yeux de l'extérieur et finit par les poser sur Dimitri qui regardait toujours droit devant lui.

-Pour ne pas oublier qu'on m'a tout pris l'espace de quelques minutes... Fierté, innocence, pudeur et timidité. Mon rêve...ma sensibilité. (Il se pinça les lèvres, retenant une nouvelle vagues de larmes qui lui fit serrer les dents.) On m'a tout pris, soupira-t-il en croisant son regard avec celui de sa cadette qui retint aussi mal que lui son mal-être.

Tallulah renifla, prit une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tête avec entendement. Elle ne savait décemment pas quoi lui répondre. Rien ne lui venait. Rien. Prenant son sac et son manteau, elle ouvrit la portière et commença à sortir une jambe alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre. Puis, retenant son geste elle se rassit, dos à lui.

-T'as encore le temps tu sais...

-Le temps de quoi ?

-De lui parler... On n'a qu'une vie.

Dimitri secoua la tête.

-Tu venais le voir pendant ses compétitions, non ?

 _«Il a travailler dur pour en arriver là!»_

-Oui, ricana le brun: Oui, je venais le voir.

 _«A tout juste 34 ans, c'est tout même incroyable.»_

 _-_ Tu es fier de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de bienveillance dans sa voix.

Il y un temps de latence avant que Dimitri ne répondre enfin:

-C'est mon petit-frère...

Tournant la tête par dessus son épaule, cette fois, Tallulah versa ses larmes, mue par la vague d'affections que dégagèrent les mots de son aîné.

-T'es contente ? Aboya-t-il faussement, en fuyant du regard, les bras pliés sur le volant et la tête reposée dessus.

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix cassée par l'émotion: Car il est tout aussi fier de toi.

Un instant, Dimitri lui adressa un regard qui se rapprocha un peu de la reconnaissance. Mais sa curiosité était aussi bien présente. Enfin, Tallulah le remercia de l'avoir amenée jusqu'à la Gare et avant de rejoindre le hall elle lui avoua espérer qu'ils puissent se reparler un jour. _Moi aussi,_ songea Dimitri qui la regarda s'engouffrer dans l'immense bâtisse. Après quoi, il rentra chez lui, retrouver son époux qui l'accueillit avec une mine affligée.

Mais Dimitri passa outre, et lui sourit avec une chaleur qu'il trouva étrangement plus facile à offrir. Léon en parut un peu surpris, mais heureux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir un baiser, le portable de son aîné se mit à sonner. Léon reconnut la sonnerie qui signifiait un appel professionnel et s'éloigna pour laisser Dimitri répondre. Mais ce dernier n'en fit rien et garda son cadet contre lui. Il sortit bien son portable, mais pas pour répondre à l'appel. Ouvrant la véranda, il examina un seau rempli d'eau, posté sous la gouttière.

-Ah...je suis nul pour viser.

-Quoi ?

D'un geste, il lança son portable qui finit droit dans le seau d'eau, dans des éclaboussures qui s'éparpillèrent au sol.

-Mais t'es malade, tu n'as-!

Un rapide baiser le fit taire sur le champ. Dimitri les fit entrer, referma la porte et s'assit sur une chaise avant d'attirer Léon entre ses jambes, leurs doigts noués.

-Je n'ai qu'une vie, lui sourit-il, l'amour dans les yeux et la douceur dans la voix.

Léon, pour la première fois depuis longtemps...tomba de nouveau amoureux.

Une fois chez elle, Tallulah traîna lourdement les pieds dans son appartement. Le cœur serré, tout comme sa gorge. Elle se plongea dans un bain chaud, dans l'optique de l'aider à détendre ses nerfs et ses muscles tendus à l'extrême... Toutes ces images...tous ces cris. _J'ai mal à la tête..._ Elle se laissa couler, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son corps. _«Il faut parfois abandonner les choses qu'on aime pour avancer...»_

-Abandonner...pour avancer...

D'une traite, elle sortit de la baignoire, les cheveux tirés et plaqués en arrière sur son crâne et ruisselant comme une cascade entre ses omoplates mouchetés de taches de rousseur. Nue, elle observa son reflet dans le miroir duquel elle essuya la buée formée, d'une main. Puis, son regard se posa sur la paire de ciseaux que Chani utilisait pour arranger sa frange et ses pointes. Elle glissa ses doigts dans les prises des lames, et les mena à son visage.

 _«Abandonner les choses qu'on aime...»_

Dans un bruit déchirant et sourd, et un geste déterminé et net, elle trancha une de ses mèches au niveau de son épaule gauche.

 _«...Pour avancer.»_

Des brins tombèrent à ses pieds..

A suivre...

* * *

[J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté, pour être franche, j'ai eu du mal à corriger, je crois que je m'attache trop à mes personnages haha x) Mais voilà, les révélations sont là, d'autres éclaircissements sont nécessaires mais ça, vous les aurez en temps et en heure :)

Petite anecdote, un peu bêtouille mais voilà x) mais je devais introduire le voyage au Québec de Tallulah mais je trouvais que ça cassait complètement l'émotion de ce chapitre, voilà pourquoi il se concentre uniquement sur la visite de Tallulah chez Léon et Dimitri. Au vu des parties qui me restent... Je risque de parler implicitement du voyage. En soi, il n'est là que pour le mémoire et un autre élément (tout petit, très court, mais à gros rebondissements xD) mais je pense pouvoir me passer des détails de son séjour là-bas pour l'introduire, alors, vous n'aurez pas le moment du voyage de Tallulah ^^ (désolée si certain.e.s voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'y passait xD) Mais nous avions déjà eu des infos par Rayan au chapitre précédent, et nous en aurons d'autres par Tallulah dans le prochain :)

Et d'ailleurs...je ne veux pas trop m'avancer, mais le prochain chapitre sera, selon l'assemblage et la réécriture de certains passages, le dernier ou l'avant dernier ! Mais encore, grand maximum deux chapitres et la fanfic est terminée :) Donc, préparez-vous bien psychologiquement à ne plus suivre, très prochainement, les aventures du Tayan ou Talan selon les goûts xD

Je vous embrasse très mais alors très très fort, et je vous dis à bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu !]


	37. Chapter 37

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour lire ensemble l'avant dernier chapitre de la fanfic ! On y approche les amis, on y approche ! Un chapitre avec un brin de rancœur et de pardon, de doute et de révélation. Cela ne sera pas aussi, explosif émotionnellement que le chapitre précédent, mais cela le sera tout de même pour un personnage ! :) Il y aura, un petit moment "song fic" sur du SYML - "Where's my love", si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller écouter, autant la version originale acoustique, toutes deux très jolies je trouve ! :D Et qui collait plutôt bien avec le moment...héhé.

Je vous laisse avec la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'elle vous sera bonne ! :D]

* * *

Un semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée de Mars. Rayan et Tallulah, n'eurent fait que se croiser sans échanger un mot dans les couloirs de la fac. Son mémoire, était désormais bouclé, mais la jeune femme travaillait sa soutenance seule ou avec l'aide de ses amis. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de bien concluant et plus d'une fois elle fut tentée d'envoyer un mail de "secours" à Rayan mais elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment professionnelle en ces jours qui suivaient son retour du Québec. Et de sa visite chez Léon et Dimitri... _Ce n'est plus à moi de lui parler..._ Se disait-elle. La situation avait pris une nouvelle dimension mais le fond du problème restait le même. Les problèmes qui pourraient découler de sa relation avec Rayan...

Tallulah avait beau se répéter chaque matin, qu'elle devait passer à autre chose et l'oublier, le soir, isolée dans sa chambre, elle se retrouvait à travailler à son bureau avec un hoodie que son aîné eut laissé chez-elle, comme beaucoup d'autres affaires. II en fut de même avec les siennes chez Rayan, que ce dernier devait supporter la vue à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait sa penderie.

Ils étaient Samedi, et Tallulah observait par sa fenêtre la populace qui fourmillait sur la grande place de la ville, non loin de son immeuble. Il faisait beau, et très chaud pour un jour de fin d'Hiver. Sa soutenance n'avait pas beaucoup avancé et de toute façon elle n'était pas du tout concentrée...

Finalement, elle sortit un feuille blanche et se mit à gribouiller des monstruosités.

-J'aurais vraiment besoin d'une MANAA si je veux poursuivre dans le design d'espace...(elle se tourna sur sa chaise, et hurla à travers sa porte ouverte) Ni-ni ! T'es occupée ?

-Honnêtement ? Du tout...je voulais réviser mais je suis tomber sur un forum qui échange sur des expériences paranormales.

Tallulah réprima un frisson et se ratatina sur sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ?

-T-tu veux pas m'apprendre à dessiner ? (Elle leva sa feuille sous son nez) Même un pied dessinerait mieux que moi...

-Eh bien dessines avec tes pieds ! s'amusa son amie depuis sa chambre, toutes deux ayant ouvert leurs portes pour communiquer.

-J'ai dit, "un" pied...pas "mes" pieds... Chaque partie de mon corps est incapable de produire une création créative et artistiquement tolérable pour la rétine.

Un rire franc parvint à ses oreilles et elle gloussa malgré elle.

-T'en fais pas des caisses ? Bon, prends de quoi dessiner on va se poser dehors.

-Ouais ! s'enthousiasma la brune qui sauta de son siège pour enfiler une paire de tennis. Habillée d'un short et du hoodie de Rayan, Tallulah fourra tout son -très limité- matériel de dessin dans un sac à dos de ville en forme de hibou, y plongea son portable et une bouteille d'eau prise dans la cuisine.

Telle une enfant prête à partir en excursion scolaire, Tallulah se posta à l'entrée en attendant son amie qui se préparait. La brune courba ses sourcils avec inquiétudes en voyant Chani porter une grande pochette à dessin dans un sac en tissu fin, cousu à cet effet.

-Ah oui...ça c'est du cours de dessin.

-T'es l'une des rares personnes qui savent que je peins avec Charly et mon ancienne colocataire de la fac. (Elle haussa une épaule) Je peux prendre mes outils !

-T-tes outils ?

-Allez, ouvre la porte on y va, lui sourit-elle en se chaussant avec une paire de boots laissée à l'entrée.

Voulant un peu de tranquillité et de verdure, Tallulah les conduisit jusqu'à un sentier de randonnée qui traversait une forêt à la sortie de la ville. Un coin sembla avoir été aménagé par des squatteurs, avec des troncs d'arbres creux qui entouraient une souche craquelée.

La lumière qui traversaient les feuilles perçait leurs ombrages et créaient des formes sur le sol et leur corps. Tallulah joua avec les rayons, ses mains jointes en coupe devant elle comme si elles allaient se remplir de lumière.

-Tu parlais de pieds tout à l'heure, sourit Chani, on va commencer par ça.

-Des pieds ? Tu veux que je dessine des pieds ?

-Des membres, on va commencer par les membres avant de faire tout un corps ! Ce n'est pas le plus simple, mais c'est ce que je peux t'expliquer de mieux, précisa son amie.

-Ok, va pour des pieds ! rit Tallulah qui sortit son carnet et ses crayons.

D'un regard bienveillant Chani surveillait son avancée bien que Tallulah retirait parfois son carnet, de peur qu'elle ne se moque de son piètre talent. Elle avait surtout honte de ce qu'elle faisait... Levant les yeux au ciel, Chani sourit et se mit à faire l'aquarelle du paysage qui les entourait en ajoutant le souvenir d'un chien qui joggait avec ses maîtres.

 _Ça fait du bien de songer à autre chose qu'à la fin de l'année et à ma rupture..._ se dit Tallulah en souriant tendrement face à son ridicule dessin plein de doigts de pied qu'elle commençait à aimer. Finalement les deux amis firent pas mal de croquis, et Chani eut préparé quelques modèles pour aider Tallulah à guider sa technique.

-Après, je ne suis pas pour l'enseignement du dessin, je veux dire...tu risques de t'appuyer sur mon style et ça ne te plaira pas toujours.

-Oh...je ne cherche pas vraiment à avoir un style qui m'est propre, je cherche surtout à m'améliorer pour pouvoir faire des plans corrects...

-Tu songes encore à faire une MANAA ? sourit Chani: Et la proposition d'Aria, t'as fait le tri un peu ?

 _Aria..._ Pendant séjour chez Aria, l'autrice exilée qu'elle eut interviewée, Tallulah en fut venue à discuter plus légèrement avec cette dame, et ses projets d'avenir furent mis sur le tapis. Et de fil en aiguille, l'autrice lui confia qu'il lui serait possible de suivre une formation d'un an à Montréal si elle passait le concours en Avril. La rentrée se ferait en Janvier, et Aria lui assura qu'elle l'aiderait à trouver un logement et un travail pour payer son loyer, et, tout dépendrait les résultats à ses partiels et de la richesse de son dossier, une bourse pourrait lui être accordée. Dans tous les cas, étant étrangère, des aides lui seraient proposées selon besoin. Elles s'étaient renseignées et la formation était alléchante et l'établissement plutôt bien côté avec le taux de réussite qui suivait. Le souci... était qu'elle n'était pas plus emballée que cela à quitter une nouvelle fois ses amis, et cette fois-ci sa famille. Puis, cela ne se tiendrait plus uniquement à ses amis de cette ville mais aussi à Stephan, Mélanie et tous les autres de son ancienne fac... De plus, ce n'est pas comme si la France manquait de bonnes écoles de Design d'Espace. Néanmoins, elle reconnaissait que voyager lui donnerait un petit plus dans son CV... Mais se forcer à partir pour ses études ? Etait-ce vraiment motivant ? Tallulah, soupirant, secoua la tête.

-C'est alléchant mais je ne me sens pas vraiment d'attaque à partir si longtemps loin de mes proches. J'admire vraiment ceux qui peuvent étudier ou travailler dans un autre pays que le leur, si longtemps, pour ma part...autant voyager quelques semaines, oui, mais partir pour plus d'un an...je ne sais pas...

-Hé, il n'y a pas de mal à ne pas vouloir étudier à l'étranger ! rit Chani: Beaucoup en font des caisses et ont tendance à dénigrer ceux qui ne visent pas plus loin que leur pays, mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de voyager, assura son amie: Déjà, c'est un coût important, surtout pour des étudiants, et puis il faut savoir surmonter la solitude. Déjà qu'en fac, on se sent rapidement happer par l'isolement mais alors dans un nouveau pays, au sein d'une nouvelle culture, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que c'est...

-T'as jamais voyagé ?

-Non, alors, je te comprends un peu tu sais, termina Chani en faisant tourner son pinceau sur son pouce.

Soudain, des aboiements de chiens un peu trop excités se firent entendre alors qu'ils remarquèrent les deux jeunes femmes assises sur le tronc. De gros chiens...avec...

-AAAH ! IL ME BAVE PARTOUT DESSUS ! s'écria Tallulah qui se prenait une douche de salive de la part d'un des Bouviers Bernois qui étaient venus leur dire bonjour.

-Oh bon sang je suis vraiment désolé ! s'écria un homme qui courrait vers elles: Oh mais...

-Nathan ! Tu les as retrouvé !? s'écria un autre homme.

-Monsieur Aros ? R...M-Monsieur Zaidi !?

Retrouvée sur le sol, et écrasée par plus de 100kg de poils et de muscles (et de bave) Tallulah s'époumonait en appelant à l'aide.

-NI-NI !

Riant aux éclats, Chani tenta de repousser les chiens avec l'aide de ses deux professeurs, Nathan Aros et Rayan Zaidi qui venaient récupérer les chiens du premier.

-V-vraiment navré mesdemoiselles, ces chiens sont à moi ! O-on jouait à la balle et ils se sont mis à courir loin de nous d'un coup !

-Mais ils ont mangé quoi pour avoir une telle haleine !? beugla la brune qui était sur le dos, les bras en croix avec les jambes encore en l'air au dessus du tronc duquel elle fut poussée par les Bouviers.

-Haha, je reconnais qu'ils sentent du truffon ! rit le professeur d'Architecture.

-M-Monsieur Aros ? s'étonna Tallulah qui tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser. Éblouie par le soleil qui traversait les feuilles, elle ne vit pas qui lui tendait la main qu'elle attrapa pour se redresser. Ce ne fut qu'en entrant en contact avec, qu'elle reconnut la texture de la peau... _Cette force...Et ces doigts calleux..._ Un peu sous le choc, la jeune femme se laissa littéralement soulever et une fois en face de Rayan, elle en resta muette.

Les mains encore jointes, ils se toisèrent un moment et l'aîné parut tout aussi troublé.

-Haha, vous parlez d'une coïncidence ! Nous qui voulions nous éloigner du Campus, nous voilà face à deux de nos étudiants ! rit l'autre professeur qui s'était accroupi pour donner à boire à ses chiens: Un petit cours de dessin en plein air ?

Tallulah réagit la première, se mit sur ses deux pieds et retira sa main de celle de Rayan et épousseta ses vêtements. Dont l'un deux... _C'est à moi ça...non ?_ se dit le professeur d'art contemporain en examinant le hoodie plein de feuilles, de bave et d'herbes que secouait sa cadette.

-Oui, Tallulah voulait s'améliorer en dessin, reprit Chani.

-Ah oui ? (Il remarqua les dessins au sol et prit une feuille) Haha, c'est mignon ! s'exclama avec amusement Nathan.

-R-regardez-pas ! s'agaça Tallulah qui interrogea Rayan du regard tant il ne cessait de la fixer. Puis, sous son sourire en coin un peu railleur, elle comprit qu'il observait le hoodie.

Virant au rouge pivoine, la brune feint l'ignorance et retira le pull pour terminer en crop top bordeaux en velours à fines bretelles et à décolleté échancré.

-T'as un peu de terre là, sourit Chani qui passa sa main sur le ventre de son amie, où se trouvait une trace de sa bataille avec les Bouviers.

-Je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, répéta leur professeur.

-Il n'y a rien de cassé, pas de souci, assura Tallulah: vous venez souvent les promener ici ?

-Non, d'habitude je vais du côté de la plage, mais il fait si beau que ç'a attiré toute la ville j'ai l'impression. Alors, avec Rayan on a décidé de venir ici mai- oh ! C'est vous qui avez peint ça, Chani ? s'extasia-t-il en se penchant pour admirer l'aquarelle posée sur l'herbe.

-Il y a si peu de chance que ce soit moi qui ai fait ça ? s'amusa Tallulah.

-Haha, vu les pieds que vous avez dessinés ! se moqua légèrement le professeur d'architecture.

Blessée dans son amour propre, la jeune femme porta une main à son cœur et fit semblant de verser une larme. Les trois autres ricanèrent de bon cœur et tous finirent par s'asseoir à nouveau sur les souches ou bien dans l'herbe avec les chiens qui s'étaient allongés à l'ombre. Mais les plus bavards des quatre furent Chani et Nathan avec de timides interventions de Rayan et Tallulah. Le premier écoutait en caressant les chiens et la seconde continuait de griffonner en discutant.

-Et dites moi, des projets pour cet été ? Vous devez préparer vos stages non ?

Chani commença à faire part de sa demande de formation auprès d'un restaurateur et d'une experte en œuvres d'art. Sa patronne ayant plus ou moins pris sa retraite, ne pouvait plus lui fournir les documents nécessaires pour la validation de sa formation, bien que son apprentissage eut tout de même commencé avec ce job.

-Et vous ? Je sais que vous n'étiez pas très sûre dans le courant de l'année, fit remarquer Nathan, un brin curieux.

Tallulah tressauta lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'adressait à elle. D'instinct, son regard croisa celui de Rayan qui semblait tout aussi intrigué que les deux autres. _Moi qui voulais penser à autre chose qu'à la fin de l'année et à Rayan...je suis bien loin du compte,_ soupira-t-elle en son for intérieur. Puis, reposant ses yeux sur son dessin, la jeune femme se remémora avec douleur les paroles de Dimitri, après avoir appris la vérité sur son passé...

 _«Abandonner ce qu'on aime pour avancer...»_

Elle qui ne parvenait pas à passer au dessus de sa rupture, et qui n'était même pas sûre et certaine d'y parvenir le sachant dans cette ville qu'elle chérissait tant, tout comme les personnes qui y vivaient... se pourrait-il que son unique solution ne se trouve dans ces paroles ? _Aria m'a assurée...qu'avec mon CV je trouverai rapidement du travail._ Et tout dépendait les répercutions de son mémoire face au jury, cela solidifierait encore plus son dossier étudiant. _Ma seule matière défaillante, c'est la géographie et encore, grâce à Camille j_ ' _ai pu récupérer des points au semestre dernier..._ Sans trop s'avancer, Tallulah savait que son dossier serait loin d'être mauvais. _Après...ce n'est qu'une question d'adaptation..._ tenta-t-elle de se rassurer avant de répondre enfin:

-Je...on m'a faite une proposition pour intégrer une école de Design d'Espace à Montréal.

Les deux professeurs parurent surpris, mais à des échelles différentes. L'un parut tout bonnement enthousiaste et l'autre confus et s'était pétrifié, le regard fixe, droit sur sa cadette. De son côté, Chani qui avait déjà eut cette conversation plus tôt avec son amie, sembla sentir une pointe de tension dans la voix de Tallulah.

-Mais c'est génial ça ! C'est sur concours ?

-Concours et dossier...enfin, disons que selon les appréciations de mon...(elle lança une œillade à Rayan) ...prof principal dans la lettre qui appuiera ma demande d'inscription ainsi que ma lettre de motivation, le concours ne serait qu'une formalité. Il faudrait que je l'obtienne quand même ceci dit.

-Et le concours serait pour quand ? coupa Rayan qui fronçait les sourcils, l'air toujours décontenancé.

-En Avril.

D'une traite, Rayan se dressa et fulmina les poings serrés le long de son corps.

-En Avril !? Et tu co-, v-vous comptiez m'en parler quand !? Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas votre Directeur de Mémoire, Tallulah ! Une lettre pour appuyer votre dossier !? Et vous pensez que je dois m'y pencher quand, la veille pour le lendemain !?

-Mais enfin, Rayan qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'enquit avec inquiétude le professeur d'architecture qui sembla quelque peu scandalisé par la colère de son ami et collègue.

Les chiens, dont la tête reposait plus tôt sur les cuisses de Rayan, levèrent leurs truffes en direction du basané qui se sentit rougir d'embarras.

-Je te trouve injuste, elle est rentrée du Québec il n'y pas une semaine. Une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère voyons, tu devrais le savoir, tu as étudié en Australie ! T'as eu combien de temps pour y réfléchir toi ?

-Q-Quatre mois, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Alors, comprends-la. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant le concours je pense que ça n'a pas dû être évident de prendre cette décision en si peu de temps.

-Attendez, Tallulah n'a pas encore pris de- voulut s'interposer Chani mais son amie reprit:

-Vous aurez mon dossier Lundi dans votre casier Monsieur Zaidi, assura Tallulah qui rangeait ses affaires: Chani, je vais devoir me rendre au café, mon service commence dans une heure, le temps de faire la route...

-O-oh, oui. Tu peux me déposer à la fac, je dois voir Charly, demanda aussitôt la jeune femme aux mèches roses pour interrompre définitivement la conversation.

-Ah~chéri sur le campus ? s'amusa Nathan.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! sourit Tallulah en haussant un sourcil sceptique, à l'encontre de son professeur d'architecture qui rit aux éclats: Bon, eh bien on vous laisse finir votre promenade (elle lança un regard hésitant sur les chiens) Vous...vous restez loin de moi ! Mais z'êtes mignons quand même.

-Haha, allez bon week-end, salua Chani. Tallulah l'imita et leurs aînés les saluèrent également poliment.

Nathan gloussa en se laissant tomber sur le dos, ta tête reposant sur l'un de ses chiens.

-Je rêve où elles viennent de prendre la fuite ? s'enquit-il, peu crédule.

-Je ne sais pas, Tallulah a dit qu'elle travaillait, rétorqua simplement son ami qui se rassit dans l'herbe, peu fier de sa petite crise de plus tôt.

En coin, son ami le jaugea en silence. Puis, en prenant des pincettes aussi fragile que de la porcelaine, il demanda:

-J'peux savoir ce que tu as en ce moment ?

-Hein ? fit le brun.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose, Hélène et toi. Je n'suis pas parano pour un sou, mais si je suis trop curieux, tu peux me le dire. (il rit) Si mon élève a su me remettre en place tu peux largement te le permettre !

-Il n'y a rien, vraiment, sourit amèrement Rayan, les yeux perdu dans le tréfonds de ses pensées.

-Je me fais peut-être des films mais...(Nathan détourna son regard pour contempler le dessous des arbres) c'est moi où tu as failli la tutoyer ?

Cette fois, Rayan déglutit. Comme réponse Nathan eut un grognement sourd et un simple hochement de tête. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Rayan, ce dernier cachait sa bouche crispée d'une main.

-C'est bon...m'en dis pas plus, soupira l'autre qui se redressa: Je comprends mieux l'agitation d'Hélène. Sache juste que je me contrefiche de ce genre d'histoire. Bah, ça fait du potin grisant, mais voilà, c'est pas moi qui irait te faire la morale ou je ne sais quoi, haha !

-Tu pourrais pourtant, après tout les derniers événements, bougonna l'autre.

-Ah bon ? En quoi je pourrais, je n'ai le droit en rien de venir poser une interdiction sur tes relations, c'est complètement con. (Il pouffa) Pas après avoir passé la nuit avec une étudiante du club de volley.

-H-ha... oui. Celle en L3 ?

-Ouep ! Bon, c'est sans lendemain, surtout qu'elle a un mec de base. Puis, tu me connais, j'suis pas fait pour les relations longues. (Il se gratta le bout du nez) c'était un coup d'un soir et ça a tourné autrement ? Hm ?

-N-non ! s'emporta Rayan avant de se faire plus hésitant: non... Tallulah... c'est plus qu'un coup d'un soir, c'est même tout l'opposé, dit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

Nathan comprit qu'il n'en dirait pas plus et que cela semblait suffisamment compliqué comme ça. En revanche, il soupira profondément.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Rayan, intrigué.

-Moi qui voulais lui proposer un rancard à la fin de l'année ! Je suppose que je peux m'asseoir dessus... C'est qu'elle est charmante, Loss !

-Tss...étouffe-toi bien avec les croquettes de tes chiens, Nathan... pesta Rayan, les dents serrées. Son ami partit dans des éclats de rires moqueurs.

Plus tard, ils terminèrent leur balade et Rayan, qui avait fait le plus long du trajet en voiture, raccompagna son ami chez lui et prit ensuite la direction de son immeuble. _Compte-t-elle vraiment partir ?_ tout le long du trajet, Rayan sentit son esprit être retourné par la décision que venait de prendre Tallulah. _«Vous aurez mon dossier Lundi dans votre casier Monsieur Zaidi»_

«Cold bones  
Yeah, that's my love  
She hides away, like a ghost»

Bientôt trois semaines qu'ils étaient séparés, mais rien n'y faisait, ils ne parvenaient pas, l'un comme l'autre, chacun de leur côté, à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

«Oooh, does she know that we bleed the same?»

Il n'y eut...que cet après midi, après s'être revus après des jours sans nouvelle, si ce n'était des échanges très insipides en cours...

«Oooh, don't wanna cry, but I break that way»

...après cette annonce d'un possible départ loin du pays, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient finalement perdre ce en quoi ils avaient cru le plus. Ce qui les avait portés pendant un temps. Ce qui les avait faits vivre sur un même rythme. Ce qui leur avait redonné espoir en l'avenir.

Se laissant guider par ses pensées brouillées, Rayan se retrouva à longer la côte, une route bien éloignée de son immeuble, et finit par garer sa voiture sur le parking de la plage, du côté du promontoire qui laissait apercevoir en contre bas, le bungalow fermé. Quel était loin leur soirée où cœur et mains furent mêlés.

«Cold sheets  
But where's my love  
I am searching high  
I'm searching low in the night»

Cette fois-là aussi, il eut craint qu'elle ne l'eut laissé après que Melody ait interrompu leur soirée. Cependant, il put la retrouver sur la terrasse et finit par la ramener chez elle après avoir passé un long...long moment dans les bras de Tallulah.

«Oooh, does she know that we bleed the same?»

Des bras...qui lui manquaient tellement. Il ferma les yeux...

«Oooh, don't wanna cry, but I break that way»

...et songea à cette colère... et ce baiser échangé dans la salle de classe Lundi. Dernier espoir qui eut fleuri en lui avant d'être arraché par les racines par de simples mots.

«Did she run away? Did she run away? I don't know»

 _«Je suis ton étudiante toi, mon professeur. Ça c'est la vérité.»_

«If she ran away, If she ran away, come back home»

 _«Il faut parfois abandonner ce qu'on aime pour avancer...»_

«Just come home»

Rayan rouvrit violemment les yeux, les sourcils froncés. _Tallulah n'a jamais rien abandonné..._ se dit-ilnon sans redémarrer abruptement sa voiture. _Rien du tout. Elle a toujours su se battre pour ce qu'elle veut._

«I got a fear  
Oh, in my blood  
She was carried up  
Into the clouds, high above»

 _Cela ne vient pas d'elle...jamais elle n'aurait eu de telles directives._ Le doute en lui, Rayan rentra enfin chez lui.

«Oooh, If you're bled, I bleed the same»

 _La première fois que j'ai entendu ça..._ tenta de se souvenir l'enseignant qui, après avoir retiré sa ceinture, descendait enfin de son véhicule.

«Oooh, If you're scared, I'm on my way»

 _...c'était avec lui._ Son regard fut attiré par la silhouette d'un homme vêtu de noir, des chaussures à la veste qu'il tenait sur son avant bras plié contre lui. Incrédule, Rayan resta un moment à l'observer. _Comment en est-elle venu à penser comme lui ?_

«Did you run away? Did you run away? I don't need to know»

 _Lui que je n'ai jamais compris..._ D'une démarche presque automatisée, Rayan pivota souplement et fit un premier pas en la direction de l'homme qui se tenait contre l'arrière de sa voiture.

«If you ran away, if you ran away, come back home»

Dans sa main libre, il tenait une paire de chaussures qui n'étaient pas inconnues aux yeux de Rayan qui écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur. _Pourquoi il a ça ? Tallulah les avait perdues...pendant le Gala._ Soudain, les paroles de Léon lui revinrent en mémoire: _«Il ne sera là que pour les enchères»._ Des enchères auxquelles Tallulah et Rayan n'avaient pas pris part. _Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle comme lui... Pourquoi a-t-il ça avec lui ?_ Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, Rayan leva son index en direction des chaussures et reposa son intention sur son frère qui lui adressait un regard à la fois sombre et amer.

-Bonjour Rayan...

«Just come home»

Après un long moment de latence, Dimitri soupira et présenta les chaussures de Tallulah à son petit frère qui eut un geste de recul avant de les prendre avec lui.

-Je ne sais pas où elle habite et elle les a oubliées chez moi.

-Au gymnase...rectifia dans un souffle Rayan, l'air incrédule et le cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine serrée.

-Oui, la première fois elle les a oubliées au gymnase. Mais en venant chez moi l'autre jour, elle devait les récupérer mais elle est partie sans..., lui expliqua calmement Dimitri.

 _Chez lui ?_

-Comment ça ? murmura presque Rayan tant il ne comprenait rien et qu'il manquait d'assurance dans son raisonnement: Pourquoi c'est toi qui a ses chaussures ?

-Je l'ai vue les retirer. Avant que les enchères ne commencent, je les ai récupérées et les ai mises dans ma voiture.

-Avant les enchères ? (le plus jeune secoua la tête) Non, non tu n'étais pas censé être là avant les enchères.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Dimitri ferma les yeux avant de soupirer d'exaspération.

-Tu vas continuer encore longtemps à jouer les imbéciles naïf ? T'as vraiment cru au mensonge que j'ai fait dire à Léon ? Tu devais bien te douter que je surveillerais le déroulement des négociations. (Il haussa une épaule) Puis, les enchères, ça se voit que tu n'étais pas présent, mais c'est Léon qui a récupéré l'appareil photo que voulait papa. Il-

-POURQUOI !? hurla subitement Rayan: Pourquoi avoir menti !? Comment ça se fait que tu l'aies vue retirer ses chaussures là-bas !? Pourquoi est-elle venue chez vous !?

 _«Il faut parfois abandonner ce qu'on aime pour avancer...»_

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, vociféra-t-il en fronçant du nez, les dents serrées et la mâchoire crispée.

Las, Dimitri creva l'abcès sans retenue. Ne laissant aucunement le temps à Rayan de l'interrompre une seule fois, il eut beau être plus petit, il le surplomba par son charisme sans que cela ne lui demande de faire des efforts. Et pourtant, intérieurement, c'était le cataclysme total en Dimitri qui avait dû laisser derrière lui une évidente fierté qu'il avait forgée d'année en année. _Non...ce n'était rien de plus que de l'orgueil._ S'était-il dit. _Ma fierté, Tallulah m'a donné une chance de la récupérer..._

Tous deux n'avaient pas bougé une seule fois du parking. Dimitri lui raconta alors toute la vérité...toute celle que Rayan n'eut de cesse cherché à apprendre auprès de Tallulah.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit tout ça ? s'offusqua le plus jeune dont les mains se mirent à trembler: T-Tu n'imagines pas...dans quel état tes conneries l'ont mises pendant des semaines et des semaines ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour éviter que je m'engueule avec toi si jamais la réputation des donateurs venaient à être touchée par tout ça ! La réputation de papa ! (Il secoua la tête avec toujours plus de virulence, l'air toujours plus décontenancé) Mais t'as que ça à foutre dans ta vie de briser celle des autres !? Quand je repense à tout ce que t'as fait... pour faire plier des mecs qui ne t'avait rien fait ! Ce n'était pas pour protéger ta famille quand t'as fait couler cette entreprise américaine ! (Il fit tomber les chaussures qui rebondirent une fois avant de s'éparpiller à leurs pieds) Et ce directeur de banque ! Il t'avait fait quoi !? Et ce fournisseur agricole !? (Il agrippa le col de son frère qu'il plaqua contre sa voiture) ELLE T'A FAIT QUOI TALLULAH !?

-Elle..., commença Dimitri, les dent serrées: Elle, c'est vrai, ne m'a rien fait. C'est bien pour ça que je me suis excusé auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle est venue nous voir, Léon et moi. En revanche, tu ne sais rien de ces autres, alors, ferme-là, Rayan. (Il se dégagea d'une traite et repoussa son frère d'une main) Tu ne sais rien, et je sais que ce n'est pas uniquement de ta faute ni celle de papa. Mais c'est comme ça. Alors, ne dis rien sur ces hommes qui devraient s'estimer heureux de ne pas croupir au fond d'une cellule pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Ce qu'ils t'ont fait...? pouffa Rayan: Ils t'ont fait quoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que le Ô grand Dimitri Zaidi a pu subir pour se croire légitime de briser ainsi la carrière de parfaits inconnus. (Il tiqua du bout de la langue) Pour briser les espoirs de son propre frère qui avait enfin retrouvé une raison d'aimer quelqu'un après quatorze ans de deuil.

-Ra-

-Mais en fait, j'dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton frère, je ne suis que la moitié d'un intrus qui t'a volé _ton_ père. (Il ricana avec amertume) Haha...oui voilà. Moi, mon tort...c'est d'être le frère qui n'a fait que te décevoir un peu plus chaque jour de sa vie.

Blessé, Dimitri parut pour la première fois aux yeux de son cadet, fébrile. Dans un souffle, il lui demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait de lui.

-Tu ne m'as jamais poussé à penser autrement Dimitri, cracha l'enseignant chercheur.

Désabusé, le plus vieux secoua la tête et fit un signe avec ses mains pour montrer qu'il laisser tomber. Néanmoins, il ouvrit la portière arrière de sa voiture, sortit un sac en papier qu'il colla contre le torse de Rayan qui le rattrapa de justesse alors que Dimitri eut lâché les poignets sans prévenir.

-Qu-

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que son aîné était de nouveau monté dans sa voiture qu'il démarra au quart de tour avant de quitter définitivement le parking de l'immeuble de Rayan. Hébété, ce dernier observa un moment la sortie du parking, par laquelle avait disparu son frère avant de soupirer, comme s'il ressentait un subit épuisement qui alourdissait son corps. Après avoir récupéré les chaussures de Tallulah, il rentra chez lui où il prit le temps de vider le contenu du sac en papier sur son sofa. _Des DVD ?_ se dit-il en examinant les quatre boîtiers sans jacket.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a été m'inventer ? s'agaça Rayan, qui, poussé par la curiosité, alla brancher son lecteur avant de revenir choisir un DVD. Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'un des boîtiers, il fut surpris en lisant le titre: «Compétition : 3ème année de Rayan»

Hésitant, il ouvrit les autres boîtiers... «Première journée au camp + premier record sur 100m», «Petite défaite d'un grand champion», «Dernière compétition: Fin de lycée». Confus, le brun ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'empara du disque aux souvenirs qui lui semblaient les plus anciens. _Ma première...fois dans un camp d'athlétisme»_

Un peu nerveux, il eut du mal à s'emparer de la télécommande, une fois assis en tailleur sur son canapé, un coussin sur ses cuisses qu'il serrait en tremblant, tout contre lui, peu certain de réellement vouloir regard tout ça...toute cette petite enfance qu'il peinait tellement à se remémorer, tant d'autres émotions et d'autres événements avaient pris place en lui.

Il y eut un petit moment d'attente, avant que les premières images n'apparaissent ainsi que les premières voix... _Je pleure ?_

 _«T'avais promis que je serais pas tout seul !»_

 _-_ Bon sang...j'étais tout petit ! souligna à haute voix Rayan qui se sentit mourir de honte tout seul en revoyant le morveux qu'il était autrefois: Ce que je pouvais chialer pour un oui ou pour un non...

 _«Mais t'es pas tout seul ! Regarde, on est là avec Papy et Mamie!»_ La caméra se tourna en direction de Caleb qui se tenait à côté de la grand-mère de Rayan. _Grand-mère Irène._ _.._

 _«Mais tu veux pas venir avec moi !»_

 _«J'ai école moi...»_

Comprenant qui tenait la caméra, Rayan commença à se souvenir peu à peu de ce moment de sa toute jeune enfance.

 _«T'as pas besoin d'aller à l'école !»_ hurla le jeune Rayan.

-Bien...pour un futur enseignant.

 _Mais Dimitri était tellement plus doué que ses camarades..._ songea-t-il en souriant en coin, maintenant qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il eut dit cela.

 _«Rano !»_

Rayan haussa curieusement les sourcils. _C'est pour ça que Sarah et Samuel m'appellent comme ça... Samuel était dans la même classe que Dimitri à l'époque._

 _«Rano, arrête de pleurer...»_ (La caméra s'abaissa à hauteur de l'enfant en larmes) _« Je ne peux pas aller dans ton camps, j'ai mon cours de Théâtre tu te souviens, l'école prépare un spectacle.»_

 _Du théâtre ?_ essaya de se souvenir Rayan. A l'écran, le petit Rayan tira sur la main de son aîné qui se mit à rire. Le cœur de l'enseignant se mit à bondir allègrement dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu le rire de Dimitri, et il avait fallu que ce soit dans un souvenir.

 _«Je veux venir te voir !»_

 _«Tu seras de retour à la maison avant la date du spectacle»_ lui assura Dimitri qui vint le coller contre lui. La caméra se mit à filmer le haut de la tête aux cheveux bouclés de Rayan qui déversa son gros chagrin contre le torse de son frère.

 _«Rano...Allez, calme-toi»_

La gorge nouée, le jeune homme assis sur son sofa libéra un soupir comme si cela chasserait le sanglot que le souvenir de l'enfant qu'il fut, lui transmit.

 _«Rano...tout ira bien.»_

Rayan sentit son menton trembler.

 _«Et si j'y arrive pas ...?»_

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

 _«L'essentiel, c'est que-»_

-...que je m'amuse, pleura Rayan, la tête basse et le menton contre sa clavicule alors qu'il se fut souvenu des mots que son frère lui avait prononcés pour le rassurer.

 _«Me laisse pas tout seul, Dimitri...»_

 _«Mais non, petit frère !»_ (L'aîné força son frère à le regarder) _«Tu vas t'amuser et tu vas rendre papa et Sherine fiers du grand sportif que tu es !»_

Tiraillé entre les larmes et les rires, le petit Rayan étira un large sourire devant la caméra, mais son regard lui, était posé sur le garçon juste derrière. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes avec son avant bras, Rayan se pencha sur la table basse pour se dépêcher de composer le numéro de son frère. Il était loin... _Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas appelé plus souvent !?_ Dans son geste, il chuta du sofa et se cogna le front contre la table basse et fit tomber les autres disques avec maugréa un juron. _Il était tout le temps là ! Il ne m'a jamais laissé tout seul ! Même quand papa et maman ne pouvaient pas venir, lui était toujours là ! Même si papa n'a pas pu venir au Gala, lui...il était là !_

-Je suis désolé...je suis désolé ! pleura-t-il en entendant sonner.

 _Mon frère a toujours été là !_

«Allô, Ra-»

-Je suis désolé ! répétait-il sans cesse, même lorsque son frère décrocha enfin: Je suis désolé, Dimitri, je suis désolé...!

«Mais enfin, qu-»

-Me laisse pas tout seul, Dimitri ! sanglota le jeune homme, dont les larmes faisaient échos à celles du petit garçon larmoyant derrière l'écran. Une voix plus grave... des traits plus vieux...mais un regard tout aussi embué de larmes et juvénile, toujours cette même grimace alors qu'il appelait son frère.

Cela coupa, et Rayan paniqua en plantant l'écran de son portable sous ses yeux. Il essaya de rappeler, mais Dimitri raccrochait toujours tandis que Rayan devenait inconsolable. Puis...à peine vingt-minutes plus tard, l'on sonna et frappa contre sa porte. Pas du tout prêt à se montrer dans cet état face à quelqu'un, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par la lentille du judas et arracha presque la poignet lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de son frère.

Essoufflé, l'air nerveux et visiblement inquiet, Dimitri se tenait devant lui, ses clés de voiture serrées dans son poing. Soudain, un sourire tendre vint éclairer le visage de l'homme d'affaires. Le cœur de Rayan en rata un battement.

-T'as toujours cette horrible façon de pleurer, toi, rit-il: Comment veux-tu qu'on arrête de t'appeler Rano ?

Dans une bruyante et impudente jérémiade poussive, Rayan vint étreindre avec vigueur son aîné qui passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter grandir... Et tu perds toute crédibilité en couinant comme tu le fais.

Mais Rayan s'en contreficha pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'eut jamais pleuré ainsi devant personne d'autre que Dimitri. Il avait, certes, la larme bien plus facile que son aîné, mais, il eut appris à prendre sur lui en vieillissant...comme tout le monde. Cependant...maintenant... dans les bras de son frère, c'était tellement différent. Pourquoi faire semblant de pouvoir se retenir alors que le premier et le seul à l'avoir toujours vu ainsi, se tenait là, face à lui. _Dana m'a plus d'une fois reprocher ma sensibilité mais ne m'a jamais vu ainsi...et lui...lui..._

Dimitri, eut beau lui répéter de se calmer, il ne s'éloignait jamais de lui, et ne fit que l'étreindre plus fort encore, encourageant son cadet à déverser le reste de son émoi. Comme il l'eut toujours fait.

De son côté, Tallulah, qui avait reçue la visite de Léon, jetait un coup d'œil à la sortie entre deux commandes, après avoir vu Dimitri rejoindre son époux avant de repartir en trombe après avoir reçu un appel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Léon, installé au comptoir: Tout ira bien maintenant, lui assura-t-il, un regard et un sourire tendres peints sur son visage paisible.

 _Tout ira bien._

Plus tard, Dimitri et Rayan se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé du dernier, qui s'était enfin calmé non sans difficulté tant la profonde contrariété accumulée sur plusieurs années fut rude à extérioriser.

-Tu parles d'un premier record, je me suis pris une gamelle au beau milieu de la course !

-Hé ! Personne n'a dit que la victoire était facile, souligna le plus vieux.

-Ouais...renifla Rayan qui frottait un mouchoir contre son nez: dis...

Dimitri grogna curieusement et lui adressa un regard en coin.

-Si tu étais au Cosy Bear tout à l'heure...pourquoi ne pas avoir rendue directement à Tallulah, ses chaussures ?

-Quand tu veux, tu peux avoir l'esprit vif.

Dimitri se reçut une petit tape sur le bras. Rayan s'était attendu à revoir un petit sourire mais non, il fallait croire que ce n'était clairement pas sur commande pour lui. Pourtant, après s'être reçu une rafale de souvenirs en plein esprit, il se demandait, comment ce grand-frère si doux avait pu devenir si amer, aux paroles parfois bien moroses. _«Elle ne m'a rien fait...mais tu ne sais rien de ces autres !»_

Le jeune homme se dit qu'à l'inverse de Dimitri, qui, même tapi dans l'ombre avait su rester bienveillant au possible, malgré son évidente maladresse, lui, avait certainement raté une bonne partie de la vie de son frère.

-Avec Léon, nous voulions vraiment les lui ramener. On savait qu'elle travaillait au Cosy Bear, ton beau-frère l'a appris pendant le Gala.

-Tu peux me dire ce pour quoi il n'est pas au courant celui-là...? maugréa Rayan en levant les yeux au ciel. Il arracha un ricanement un brin moqueur à son aîné.

-Il aurait fait un excellent détective, je te l'accorde. (Il reposa son regard sur le boîtier qu'il venait de saisir) Puis, je ne sais pas, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te les rapporte.

-Pour que je comprenne...que le Erik que je cherchais, c'était toi ?

-De quoi...? souffla Dimitri, confus, peu certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Rayan secoua aussitôt la tête avec énergie.

-R-rien, oublie ! baragouina-t-il non sans rougir.

Dimitri n'en fit pas plus de cas et reprit:

-C'était important pour moi que tu saches ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Entièrement... (Il se tourna face à son frère) elle a...une empathie bien trop profonde pour ne pas être blessée par les sentiments des autres. Et cette histoire, l'a plus affectée que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. (Il baissa les yeux) J'ai beau m'être excusé, je regrette encore sincèrement mes paroles... Mais je craignais tellement te voir perdre ton poste. Devenir enseignant, même s'il a fallut que ce soit à la suite d'une tragédie, cela a toujours été ton rêve, et quand je vois tout ton parcours en étant encore si jeune... (il secoua la tête) je-

-J'ai compris, susurra Rayan qui jouait avec les plis de son pantalon. Il sourit, le cœur étreint d'un sentiment chaud et empreint de fierté.

Parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait à travers l'inflexion de la voix de son frère. De la fierté. _Mais alors pourquoi...?_

-C'est bien toi... qui nous avais dit ça.

-Quoi donc ? questionna Dimitri.

-Je me souviens maintenant, quand tu es revenu d'Amérique...rah...quel âge déjà...rumina Rayan en se massant le front comme si ce geste lui ferait retrouver plus rapidement la mémoire. Une vive douleur le prit et il se souvint s'être cogné et n'avoir encore rien posé contre sa bosse.

-Je suis parti un an chez ma mère, et je suis revenu pour mes 18 ans en France, l'aida Dimitri. T'avais 10-11 ans...Première et dernière fois que tu as rencontré ma mère.

-Oui, souffla Rayan comme si la lumière l'éveillait: Voilà, et tu nous as...annoncé que tu arrêtais le Théâtre...que tu quitterais la maison et la ville pour étudier à Paris. (Il pouffa) On vivait encore là...

-Sacrés changements qu'a subis cette ville d'ailleurs, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Dimitri avant de masser sa joue barbue.

Il y eut un bref silence que Rayan interrompit:

-Lorsqu'on t'a demandé pourquoi tu arrêtais le Théâtre, tu as dit... «Il faut parfois abandonner ce qu'on aime pour avancer».

Ce fut imperceptible aux yeux du jeune brun, mais l'homme d'affaires était tendu. Le tournant que prenait la conversation, il l'eut redouté en venant voir son petit frère. Si Tallulah eut appris la vérité, cela n'était dû qu'à un concours de circonstances... Au fond de lui, Dimitri s'était senti épié et démuni et c'était toujours la cas. Cela... n'était pas dans ses intentions de parler de tout cela à quelqu'un d'autre que Léon. Et même maintenant...même après avoir reçu et donné un semblant de pardon auprès de son frère, Dimitri n'était pas encore sûr d'être prêt à dévoiler ainsi sa cicatrice.

-Je sais que tu te poses encore des questions Rayan... mais je te demanderai de m'accorder un peu de temps.

-Mais pourquoi Tallulah m'a-t-elle sorti ça ? Elle m'a dit mot pour mot ce que tu nous avais déjà dit à l'époque...(Il se massa la nuque, l'air nerveux) Elle m'a dit s'être mêlé d'affaires qui ne la concernait pas...c'est vrai ?

-Contre son gré. Contre le mien... Tout ceci, n'est que le résultat d'un enchevêtrement de plusieurs imprévus tous aussi dramatiques les uns que les autres. (Il soupira longuement) Pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit ça ?

-Tu sais qu'on est séparés ?

-Oui...même si je savais que cela serait compliqué pour vous deux, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cela se termine ainsi. Je te demande pardon.

Mais Rayan réfuta ses paroles.

-Je vois bien que c'est plus complexe que cela... je serais patient ne t'en fais pas. Mais je crois que Tallulah a pris à cœur ces mots et maintenant elle...

La gorge de Rayan se noua et il déglutit difficilement avant de finir.

-Elle veut partir.

A suivre...

* * *

[Alors alors, prêts pour le dernier chapitre ? Il sera possiblement très long ! En quel cas je le couperais en deux parties (publiées le même jour) pour faciliter la lecture mais ce n'est pas encore sûr, je dois corriger et réécrire une partie. Attendez vous à tout ! Autant de drame que de burlesque, de colère que de rire dans le dernier chapitre ! Je vais mobiliser beaucoup d'émotions haha ! Je ne veux pas en faire le meilleur chapitre, je veux juste que ce soit une fin qui reflète tout ce que notre Tayan a vécu et vous aussi, à travers votre lecture :) Maintenant que les plus gros pleurs, les plus profondes tristesses ont faits surfaces, tout est au rendez-vous pour une fin qui laissera apercevoir enfin, un horizon clément pour nos amoureux !

Je ne sais pas si le dernier chapitre sortira pile, la semaine prochaine ou s'il y aura un peu de temps en plus, mais je ne pense pas que ça mettra trois plombes non plus, juste ne l'attendez pas pour le début de semaine ^^ !

Je vous remercie tous et toutes ! Votre soutien fait chaud au cœur et j'ai hâte de vous faire lire le prochain (et dernier) chapitre ! Un gros bisou à vous et à bientôt~~ :)]


	38. Chapter 38

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture** : Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon sang, à une journée près cela aurait fait un mois que je n'avais rien publié Alors, désolée pour cela en premier lieu ! Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas autant repousser la date de publication du (des...du coup) dernier chapitre de L'Horizon des jours cléments, et pourtant croyez moi ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire au revoir à cette histoire haha x)

Je reconnais avoir pris mon temps (beaucoup de temps) pour réévaluer ce dernier chapitre. Il a d'ailleurs subi quelques (un bon nombre) modifications ! Mais je vous parlerais plus en détail en fin de note (de la denrière partie du dernier chapitre coupé en 3 parties !) le pourquoi du comment j'ai mis presque un mois à sortir ce chapitre :D

Pour l'heure, vous avez suffisamment attendu, alors je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !]

* * *

Dimitri et Léon étaient finalement restés chez Rayan jusqu'au bout du week-end. Installés dans le bureau de ce dernier, sur le canapé lit qu'ils eurent déplié, les deux amants avaient décidé de lui payer un petit déjeuner à l'extérieur et tinrent également à...

-Le Cosy Bear ? Vous le faites exprès avouez...Ronchonna Rayan qui s'était installé sur le siège arrière de la voiture de son frère.

Ils étaient Lundi matin, et pour une fois Rayan allait se faire conduire jusqu'à son lieu de travail. Mais pas que...

-Quoi ? Tu dis ça parce que t'as peur d'y croiser Tallulah ? s'amusa Léon : Ah ! chéri j'ai reçu un message de Sherine, Carie n'ira pas à l'école elle a de la fièvre.

Aussitôt, Dimitri lui demanda d'appeler sa belle-mère. Rayan resta silencieux à l'arrière non sans jeter des coups d'œil à Léon qui parlait avec sa mère. La voix de son frère le sortit de ses songes.

-T'as encore le droit de prendre un petit déjeuné au Café où bosse Tallulah, non ?

-As-tu écouté ce que je t'ai raconté ?

-Oui, votre entretien avec Culann, et alors ? Tu n'y vas pas pour son mémoire, tu y vas en tant que client. Juridiquement, Culann n'a aucun droit sur vous.

-Tu prends un ton drôlement formel... tu caches quoi ? marmonna d'un air sceptique le cadet.

-Rien du tout. Je te présente les faits tels qu'ils sont. Léon aime bien Les croissants là-bas, je dois t'avouer qu'on y va surtout pour lui.

Léon se retourna pour adresser un grand sourire taquin à Rayan qui lui rendit de manière bien plus crispée. Après quoi, le blond raccrocha.

-Alors ?

-Petite fièvre, mais elle a bien fait de la garder au chaud. Elle doit prendre rendez-vous, le médecin se déplacera.

-On ramènera quelque chose pour remercier Sherine, clôtura Dimitri qui trouva, si tôt dans la journée, facilement une place pour se garer non loin du café.

Hyun était visiblement en train de servir les premiers clients en terrasse. Si les amants se lancèrent un regard complice, l'enseignant chercheur derrière eux soupira profondément non sans se dire qu'il s'était fourré dans un sacré guêpier avec eux deux. Le pas léger et l'âme en fête, Léon déboula le premier dans l'établissement, saluant d'un malicieux clin d'œil le jeune serveur qui le reconnut.

-Bonjour à vous ! Content de vous revoir..., baragouina-t-il en se souvenant péniblement de l'attitude exubérante du mannequin qui n'eut de cesse de l'embêter pendant son service. «Pour une fois que c'est toi qu'on harcèle ! » avait plaisanté TalluLah.

-Tiens, mon petit serveur chéri ! Un petit café au lait avec de la cannelle c'est dans tes cordes mon grand ? Et deux croissants aux amandes ! lui sourit le blond.

Rayan et Dimitri entrèrent enfin, et tous les trois attirèrent indéniablement l'attention -plus volontairement pour l'un que les deux autres- des autres clients, de par leur physique et leur charisme.

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir. Léon, entre les deux frères, se pencha pour essayer de regarder par delà la porte ouverte des cuisines. De leur côté, les frères saluèrent Hyun qui prenait leur commande.

-Hé ! Talala ! chantonna le blond.

-Tall _ _u__ lah, rectifia désespérément Rayan. Mais son aîné n'en eut cure.

Sortit de la cuisine, chargée de deux plateaux, Clémence qui s'en alla en terrasse. Léon se crispa en ayant espéré voir sortir Tallulah.

-C'est pas elle, ça...

 _ _«Ça?!»__ se répéta Rayan en son for intérieur toujours aussi embarrassé par certaines remarques de son beau-frère.

-Un souci ? s'enquit Hyun qui servait les tasses de boisson fumante aux trois clients.

-Votre collègue n'est pas là ? demanda simplement Dimitri qui laissait refroidir son thé rouge.

-Ah ! Non, désolé si tu tenais à la voir...s'excusa Hyun d'un air penaud adressé à Rayan qui arqua un sourcil curieux.

Puis, bienveillant, il lui sourit.

-Ces deux-là m'ont surtout tendu un piège, ne fais pas attention.

-Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna le plus vieux.

-Hyun est un ami, fit son cadet avec un sourire sincèrement doux.

Le serveur lui en adressa un assurément chaleureux et apporta le reste de la commande.

-Tout ça c'est bien mignon, mais ma princesse à moi n'est pas là ! râla Léon qui touillait rageusement son café au lait, le menton posé au creux de sa main, accoudé au comptoir.

-Un changement dans votre emploi du temps ? demanda simplement Rayan.

-Hn ? du tout, elle a simplement prévenu qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec la conseillère de son bâtiment pour terminer un dossier.

Aussitôt, sa rencontre avec Chani et Tallulah Samedi lui revint en mémoire. __«Vous aurez mon dossier dans votre casier Lundi matin Monsieur Zaidi».__ Le geste hâtif et tremblant, Rayan sortit de la monnaie pour payer son café qu'il n'eut même pas terminé. Dimitri le retint et le força à rester assis sous l'air soucieux de Hyun et Léon.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J-je dois filer à la fac, Tallulah va...

Ayant expliqué à Dimitri la décision que Tallulah eut prise, l'aîné ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Néanmoins, il conseilla à son petit frère de garder son calme pour le moment.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en venant ici que tu risques d'éveiller un quelconque soupçon. Ton comportement suffit pour ça. Apprends à te mesurer un peu.

-C'est facile à dire pour toi, t'as jamais eu à subir une telle pression ! pesta le plus jeune sans méchanceté.

Pourtant, Léon ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils et de le provoquer par un «qu'en sais-tu ? Tu t'es déjà intéressé à son travail ?» auquel Rayan répondit par un mutisme embarrassé. Levant les yeux au ciel, Dimitri prit une gorgée de son thé rouge et songea silencieusement à ce qu'il eut demandé à son petit-frère. __«Accorde-moi un peu de temps...»__ Malgré son pincement au cœur, Dimitri ne put en vouloir à Rayan pour ses paroles. Il avait volontairement laissé ses proches dans l'ignorance et cela n'était pas la première fois que Rayan lui faisait des remarques de ce genre. A son âge, il passait au dessus... Pourtant, il comprenait également la contrariété de son époux. __On va y aller pas à pas, Léon...__ se dit-il en glissant son index le long du coude du blond qui sursauta. Curieux, il interrogea son amant en silence puis, lui sourit en agrippant de sa main le doigt qu'il serra dans sa paume.

-Vous êtes stupides, soupira le mannequin. Des mots, qui contredisaient son profond amour pour les deux frères sur qui il ne cesserait pas de veiller: Bon, et c'est quoi ce fameux dossier ? reprit-il à l'intention de Rayan.

Discrètement, ce dernier observa Hyun qui s'occupait de la fil de clients au comptoir. Puis, il expliqua à son beau-frère ce qu'il eut déjà raconté à Dimitri.

-Au Québec ? Pourquoi ? Elle veut faire éleveuse de loups ? plaisanta le mannequin: Non, sérieux, pourquoi le Québec, il y a de très bonnes écoles de Design d'Espace en France.

-Sans vouloir jouer les défenseurs féministes, les femmes sont également de plus en plus demandées dans ce secteur. Pas besoin d'aller si loin pour travailler là-dedans, reprit Dimitri.

-Je crois que c'est plus compliqué que ça... rétorqua leur cadet.

Penauds, Léon et Dimitri croisèrent leurs yeux avant de les reposer sur lui. Soudain, un groupe d'étudiants s'approcha d'eux.

-Ça commence, soupira Dimitri.

-Haha, fallait s'en douter, gloussa le blond qui fit mine de ne pas les avoir remarquer. Pourtant, après s'être fait interpeller, il ne put faire autrement que se tourner vers les étudiants.

Confus, Rayan observa la scène en retrait.

-Je t'avais bien dis que c'était lui !

-Sérieux...(on pointa Léon du doigt) vous êtes Léon Van Fenema ?

-Bonjour, sourit poliment le mannequin : Je peux vous aider ?

Un petit couinement s'échappa d'une des jeunes femmes que comprenait le groupe et des gloussements s'élevèrent. Un jeune homme sortit hâtivement son portable et demanda à faire une photo avec lui.

-Haha, désolé, mais non. Je suis en congé, j'aimerais un peu de tranquillité s'il vous plaît. Mais la demande est touchante.

-Non mais ça va une photo c'est quoi pour vous ? Vous en faites tout le temps !

Rayan allait intervenir lorsque la voix rauque de son frère se fit entendre.

-Léon vous a répondu qu'il n'en avait pas envie. En quoi son métier doit-il entrer dans votre raisonnement puéril et à la limite du harcèlement ? Vous avez posé une question, il a répondu. Maintenant pour éviter que ça n'aille plus loin, vous allez voir ailleurs.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'interposa Hyun qui en avait fini avec ses clients: S'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas un meeting ici, soit vous prenez commande et vous respectez les clients, soit vous sortez.

Plus raisonnable, l'une d'entre eux calma le mécontentent de son ami qui eut désiré une photo et tous partirent s'asseoir dans un coin. Flatté, Léon se tourna vers son époux et le serveur et agita théâtralement sa main en éventail.

-Dites-moi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas senti être le centre de l'intention ! rit-il clairement.

 _ _Il plaisante j'espère...?__ se demanda Rayan, sceptique, en son for intérieur.

-Tu ferais moins ton spectacle toi aussi, soupira Dimitri.

-Toujours attiser la flamme mon chéri ! Ne sait-on jamais par qui tu pourrais te laisser séduire.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Hé ! Winnie, tu peux sortir ton portable !

-Winnie...? fit Hyun, déconfit. Il obéit et demanda pourquoi il avait dû le sortir.

Soudain, Léon l'attira à lui et se permit de prendre une photo d'eux deux.

-Oh ! T'as snap' en plus ! allez, zouh ! Une autre ! s'enjoua le blond qui reprit une photo avec un filtre de chat qui égaillait la capture: ça fera de la pub pour le café ! ajouta-t-il en plaçant le portable dans la poche du tablier sur lequel était imprimé le logo «ourson» de l'enseigne.

Hyun rit nerveusement. Il eut l'impression de s'être fait avoir sans savoir pourquoi... En face de lui, au fond de la salle, le groupe de plus tôt le fusillait du regard.

-M-m-m-mais...!

-Bon bah nous on va y aller ? s'enquit le mannequin qui sortit de quoi payer: Rayan, on paie ta part !

-Ah euh...merci.

-Passe voir ta nièce et ton neveu un peu, glissa Dimitri qui remettait sa veste: Prends le temps d'être avec eux, t'as qu'une vie.

Hochant la tête, Rayan les salua de la main tout en regardant s'en aller le couple. Sans plus tarder, le groupe d'étudiants vint à la charge pour noyer de questions le serveur qui n'en menait pas large.

-Tu connais Léon ?

-Pourquoi il a fait une photo avec toi et pas nous ?

-Hé ! Mais ce n'est pas le prof qui est de la même famille que Léon !?

-Ah ouais, les autres en parlaient !

Se raclant la gorge, Rayan siffla le fond de sa tasse et s'empressa de récupérer son croissant qu'il préférait manger dehors.

-Bon, Hyun...on se voit plus tard hein ! Bon courage pour ton service.

-Traître ! beugla le coréen en agitant avec fureur son chiffon par delà les étudiants qui l'encerclaient.

Enfin sorti, Rayan s'empressa de prendre la route vers la fac non sans regarder par dessus son épaule, le café qui se faisait diablement tumultueux après le petit manège de Léon. __Celui-là alors...__

Le sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir pu passer un week-end avec une partie de sa famille, Rayan arriva en salle des professeurs où il se fit accueillir par ses collègues hormis Marine avec qui il était définitivement en froid. _ _On ne__ _ _peut__ _ _pas aimer ni se faire aimer par tous,__ se dit-il après avoir ouvert son casier. Aussitôt que son regard se fut posé sur une enveloppe qui ne se trouvait pas là Vendredi dernier, son sourire devint fade et ses muscles se tendirent. __Est-ce que...__ Comme il l'eut craint, il s'agissait bien du dossier de Tallulah, qui compléterait sa demande d'inscription pour son école à Montréal.

-Elle est passée...souffla Nathan qui l'avait rejoint discrètement.

-Je vois ça, fit-il en examinant tout le dossier en diagonal: C'est complet...enfin, il manque ma lettre d'appui.

-Tu sais que ce genre de choses...tu ne peux pas refuser.

-Non, car la lettre se fera par le chef d'établissement de sa filière en quel cas. Autant que ça vienne de moi.

Un ange passa. Puis, agacé, Nathan se frotta l'arrière du crâne en houspillant contre le monde sans pointer personne.

-J'te jure, les gens font trop attention à la société. Pas besoin d'anarchie ou de casseurs pour vouloir faire ce qu'on veut. On a une liberté que certains pays n'ont pas. Pourquoi railler ainsi nos droits et ceux des autres juste parce que ça nous offusque ? Les droits sont les mêmes pour tous, pas la morale, mais l'exprimer ne devrait pas piéger autrui, ça c'est de la manipulation.

Ayant provoqué un froid certain autour de lui, le professeur d'architecture s'en alla, sa mallette sous le coude, et sa veste en jean tapissée de poils de chien sur le dos.

-Il lui arrive quoi ? s'offusqua Lebarde qui toisait étrangement la sortie par laquelle était passé son collègue.

-On a dû lui faire une remarque sur sa petite coucherie de l'autre fois, railla Marine qui avait le nez dans ses polycopiés.

-Roh, mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini... soupira un autre collègue: Putain, mais elle était majeur et consentante, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous allez lui casser du sucre sur le dos à Aros ?

-'Fait ce qu'il veut, pesta Marine, blasée.

-Même si ça ne me traverserait pas l'esprit, je suis d'accord avec Marine, il fait ce qu'il veut et les étudiants aussi hein, s'ajouta André.

-Heureusement que Greg n'est pas là, il en ferait encore toute une montagne.

-Haha, lui est sa morale Néandertalienne: tu savais qu'il s'était engueulé avec sa fille car elle voulait aller en MATMECA ? Il la voyait dans le social...

-Marine, les rumeurs c'est pas ici...

-Sérieux ? s'étonna l'autre sous le regard désespéré du professeur d'Art antique.

-Ouais ! Un cromagnon j'te dis.

 _ _Pour une fois que la nonchalance de Marine fait plaisir à voir...__ se dit Rayan qui écouta d'une oreille les ragots de ses collègues. Il se rendit compte alors...que tout se résumait surtout à des spéculations...comme pour beaucoup d'autres sujets. Même s'il était d'avis qu'on avait pas tant à se mêler des histoires des autres, où était le mal d'en parler ? Et surtout, que pouvait-on y fait ? Ce qui n'était pas tolérable était la persécution et le harcèlement, comme celui qu'eut subi Tallulah. Un comportement qui fut allègrement puni tant par le Directeur que la gendarmerie. __Mais le reste...__ Dans une société telle que la leur, où la vie privée était médiatisée à flot pour remplir les poches de réalisateurs d'émissions télé-réalité, comment pouvoir contourner les spéculations et la curiosité d'autrui ? Finalement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à par laisser parler les autres.

-Et si jamais... un enseignant venait à partager sa vie avec un étudiant d'ici, vous en feriez quoi ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Coupant court à leur échange, ses collègues l'interrogèrent du regard avant de se toiser tour à tour d'une mine décontenancée.

-Au risque de me répéter, on n'est pas des assistantes sociales. Font ce qu'ils veulent, lâcha Marine avec sa rudesse habituelle.

-Oui... reprit André en haussant une épaule. Il semblait un tantinet plus hésitant mais clarifia: je l'ai dit, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de cas, mais chacun son éthique. Je n'irai pas juger, mais ce n'est clairement pas ma tasse de thé ce genre de relation.

-Haha, puis t'es déjà casé, André ! Mais c'est vrai...moi non plus, ça ne fait pas parti de mes habitudes, mais peut-on vraiment parler d'habitudes en amour ?

-Mais on s'en fiche de ça, trancha Marine: Là on en discute pour passer le temps, comme lorsqu'on se demande ce qu'on a mangé la veille mais qui est assez con pour dire aux autres ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Ok, j'ai bien compris qu'en tant que professeurs, on se devait d'épauler au mieux nos étudiants, mais c'est bon, on n'est pas leur nourrice ou leurs parents. Si après le couple s'amuse à faire des conneries à la fac, ça, ça les regarde également. Qu'ils s'en prennent à eux-mêmes si on les tape sur les doigts.

-Bah tu sais, Greg a déjà été faire la morale à Caro' l'autre jour.

-Je parlais de con, André, Greg est un bel exemple ! ricana l'enseignante qui se replongea dans sa lecture: T'as de ses questions Rayan...pesta-t-elle.

-Ça va ! Je ne faisais que demander ! se défendit-il avant de récupérer ses affaires et sortir.

 _ _«On fait trop attention à la société»__ lui avait dit Nathan. Un sourire en coin, Rayan ignorait si c'était une vérité propre à tous ou bien qu'à son ami, en tout cas, il y trouva une part de réalité à travers sa propre expérience. Toujours avec cette nostalgique fierté tapie au fond de lui, il se souvint de son frère, présentant Léon à toute la famille. __«Je l'aime et c'est tout !»__

Mu par un regain de confiance en lui, Rayan gagna l'amphi où l'attendait déjà quelques élèves de la classe de Tallulah. Cette dernière était également présente, assise dans le même coin avec ses amis avec qui elle discutait plutôt sérieusement autour d'un classeur. Les prochains examens finaux se faisaient sentir. __Et son concours...__

Avril... Mois annonciateur d'une fin que tous voyaient venir avec impatience et doute tout comme le mois de Juin pour leur soutenance.

-Mais Avril, c'est aussi l'anniversaire de Priya ! Alors, au diable les révisions et allons faire la fête ! s'était enjoué Alexy qui était venu avec Morgan, au Cosy Bear pour voir leurs amis mais aussi déguster une petite collation.

-On lui fait la surprise ou bien...?

-Surprendre Miss Ninja sera bien plus rude que valider nos épreuves ! rit Castiel qui fit son entrée, accompagné de Rosalya au ventre plus rond que jamais.

En joie, Tallulah fit le tour du comptoir pour embrasser ses amis qui s'installèrent ailleurs qu'au bar, pour faciliter la futur jeune maman qui ne pouvait plus s'asseoir aisément sur les chaises hautes.

-J'embête tout le monde...

-Mais non ! s'enquit Morgan qui l'enroula d'un bras pour la serrer avec affection non sans la faire rire aux éclats.

-N'empêche, pour passer en caisse c'est top, souligna Castiel qui désigna son petit sac de courses: On revient du supermarché, et j'étais bien content d'être avec Rosa !

-T'es qu'un sale profiteur de première ! pesta l'argentée.

-Wah l'autre, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout bien de la charité, Madame je m'incruste au soirée de la rock star de la fac avec Alexy et Chani !

-Pour une fois que le bébé ne faisait pas de sienne et que j'étais en forme, je n'allais passer la soirée seule chez moi, Leigh était pas là en plus, se défendit la jeune femme.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur conversation, Hyun et Tallulah rire de leur côté, tout en préparant leur commande, amusés par les histoires de leur amis. Il fut décidé, qu'une soirée serait organisée chez Tallulah et Chani, avec l'accord de cette dernière qui était plus que d'avis de décompresser un peu avant l'arrivée des prochains examens. Camille et les autres furent également invités, ayant désormais resserrés leurs liens tous ensemble, rares étaient les fois où ils étaient dispatchés comme avant. Kelly s'entendait même plutôt bien avec la «starlette» comme elle aimait appeler Castiel. Ce dernier eut beau la traiter de grande saucisse, par son mètre quatre-vingt, il eut avoué trouver la surfeuse plus que sympathique. «Kelly est revancharde mais au moins, elle ne me prend pas la tête avec mes concerts. Et elle me sort un peu de mon trou avec ses entraînements de surf » avait-il confié à ses amis.

De leur côté, Rayan et Leigh eurent fait en sorte d'être disponibles, tous deux appréciant grandement la prochaine avocate, ils ne tenaient pas à leur faire faux bond. Pour cela, ils s'étaient avancés dans leur travail respectif et le jour J, personne ne manqua à l'appel.

Les derniers à arriver furent Alexy et Priya, qui se fit retenir par le premier pour ne pas lui gâcher la surprise bien que la jeune femme, pas si dupe, se doutait bien de ce qu'il se tramait autour d'elle.

-Heureusement que je fête mon anniversaire le Dimanche avec ma famille, hein ! souligna-t-elle en se laissant guider par son ami, qui la poussait à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Haha, on ne peut pas faire de soirée secrète avec toi !

-Mon radar à fête ne peut pas me tromper ! Jamais ! ajouta Priya dans un rire faussement machiavélique.

Une fois au centre du salon, Alexy retira enfin ses mains devant les yeux de son amie qui, malgré avoir deviné leur petit manège, ne put s'empêcher de partir en une exclamation émerveillée à la vue de tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire en si peu de temps. Ils étaient Vendredi soir, et avec la semaine chargée qu'ils eurent eue tous, elle se doutait des efforts qu'ils eurent faits pour parvenir à tout préparer. Frustrée de s'être fait arracher une larme, Priya leur tourna le dos et ferma les yeux pour contenir au mieux son trop plein d'émotions. Riant aux éclats, tous vinrent l'enlacer avec affection non sans l'attirer vers la table où se trouvait le repas qu'ils eurent cuisiné. Enfin...Rosalya surtout ! Tandis que Camille débouchait une bouteille de champagne et Leigh de cocktail vierge, tous se mirent à chantonner à l'unisson «Joyeux Anniversaire», guidant les pas de Tallulah et Hyun qui portaient le gâteau qu'ils eurent commandé à Clémence pour l'occasion.

Des serpentins plein les cheveux, Priya souffla ses 22 bougies, entourée des rires et sourires chaleureux de ses amis. La soirée finit par battre son plein, entre musique et jeux préparés par Charly pour ce qui était de la PS4 de Tallulah, et jeux à gages pour Rosalya et sa manie de pimenter un peu leurs soirées groupées.

Depuis quelques temps maintenant, Tallulah semblait enfin profiter d'un semblant de bonheur et de sérénité. Pourtant...Un malaise persistait.

Si tous profitaient des uns et des autres bien qu'il arrivait que certains petits groupes se créaient, deux personnes ne cessaient de soigneusement s'éviter. Et personne n'osait le leur faire remarquer. Et indéniablement, au sein même de cette communauté joyeuse et festive, cela se faisait sentir et certains regards soucieux leurs étaient adressés. Des regards, auxquels Rayan et Tallulah répondaient par un sourire bienveillant.

-C'est pour qui le prochain ? On finit les cours avec quel anniversaire ? demanda Chani, blottie contre Charly sur le canapé. Ils se partageaient une assiette de choux à la crème qui ornaient le gâteau de Priya.

-Le prochain c'est Alex' si je ne me trompe pas ? souligna Castiel qui avait ramené sa guitare pour l'occasion. Il grattait sur les cordes quelques ballades qui remplacèrent rapidement la clé USB de Tallulah sur son enceinte qu'elle éteignit.

-C'est quand ? demanda Camille, assis sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Le 7 Juin, précisa Morgan. Alexy vint lui murmurer quelques mots et le compositeur sourit: Bah quand même, je le sais ça ! rit-il.

-Ah donc la prochaine c'est plutôt Kelly, fit remarquer Tallulah: Le 17 Mai, c'est ça ?

La surfeuse opina du chef, une petite cuillère dans le bec qu'elle retira dans un bruit humide.

-T'as bonne mémoire !

-Pour les dates d'anniversaire oui.

Camille gloussa.

-Si seulement ça pouvait être pareil pour l'Histographie !

Le rugbyman se reçut une tape sur l'épaule, sous les rires amusés des autres.

-Rassure-nous Rayan, elle retient mieux les dates pour les ouvres et courants artistiques ?

Le brun, qui discutait avec Hyun, lança un regard curieux à Castiel avant de le poser sur Tallulah qui évitait son regard, le menton reposé sur l'épaule de Camille qui jouait à la console avec Priya, qui, d'une oreille attentive, attendait la réponse.

-Bah, elle sait se rattraper ailleurs, provoqua-t-il, assurément taquin.

Pouffant avec incrédulité, Tallulah ne put s'empêcher de le fusiller du coin de l'œil. Rayan fit mine de boire une gorgée de champagne, mais ses yeux anis ne se détournèrent pas d'elle. Rosalya, qui commençait à fatiguer, demanda à sa meilleure amie si elle pouvait emprunter sa chambre pour quelques instants.

-Bien sûr ma puce ! s'exclama Tallulah qui avait assurée avec Chani, que ceux qui ne pourraient pas rentrer pouvaient rester sur place. Et avec les marches qu'avaient déjà montées Rosalya, Tallulah avait préféré que son amie reste avec elle pour la nuit.

Tallulah déplia son lit escamotable et le prépara avec Rosalya qui la remercia une nouvelle fois.

-Mais de rien, Rosa. J'espère bien que tu feras pareil quand ça m'arrivera ! rit-elle.

-Quand ça t'arrivera ? répéta l'argentée avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix: D'habitude, t'es plutôt du genre à dire «si ça m'arrive». Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Touchée par la perspicacité de sa meilleure amie, Tallulah se pinça les lèvres et finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, en tailleur avec un oreiller entre les bras. Rosa alla fermer la porte et décida de retirer son pantalon et resta simplement en chemise sur le lit.

-Ce ventre que ça te fait, sourit tendrement Tallulah.

-Un dromadaire ! gloussa Rosa.

-Il aurait fallu que tu l'aies dans le dos, mais oui c'est ça ! rajouta son amie.

-Dans le dos ? Haha, il serait sortit par où...?

-Aaah, stop non !

Hébétées par leurs âneries, les deux jeunes femmes se reprirent un peu avant de poursuivre.

-On y avait songé avec Rayan, avoua simplement Tallulah qui triturait les plis du coussin: C'est sûrement ça qui a changé dans ma vision de l'avenir.

-Tu te vois être Maman ?

Son amie hocha timidement la tête avant de croiser avec sérieux ses yeux d'or.

-Tu te vois simplement être Maman ? Ou bien tu te vois être Maman avec lui ?

Tallulah fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

-Je veux dire par là, qu'il y a une différence entre vouloir un enfant, et le vouloir avec quelqu'un en particulier. Je prends mon cas avec ma grossesse plus ou moins imprévue. Je sais...qu'au fond de moi, ce qui m'a aidée à prendre si «bien» cette surprise, c'est parce que je sais qu'il est de Leigh et qu'ensemble nous avions également déjà parlé d'avenir après mes études et de famille. (Elle haussa une épaule) C'est juste qu'un de tous nos projets est survenu plus tôt que prévu ! Mais voilà... je sais que je n'aurais pas accepté cette grossesse juste pour être Maman. D'autres femmes acceptent leur grossesse pour bon nombre de raisons. Mais dans ton cas, il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsqu'on en parlait, tu précisais constamment «si» lorsqu'on te disait «quand» car tu savais que ce n'était pas systématique d'être parent. Ce n'est pas d'ordre naturel d'éduquer un enfant et il faut avant tout le vouloir avant de savoir qu'un jour, on sera parent. (Elle sourit en posant une main sur son ventre rebondi) J'ai vraiment saisi ça grâce à lui... Des personnes vivront bien plus heureux sans enfant, tandis que d'autres, ne voient leur vie accomplie qu'en ayant procrées ou adoptées une descendance.

Tallulah resta muette à l'écoute de son amie et finit par se perdre dans ses songes. __Vouloir un enfant...oui, mais pourquoi ?__ Comme l'eut fait remarquer Rosalya, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que la jeune femme réalisa vouloir des enfants dans un futur certain. Bien qu'elle ne se savait pas encore prête pour un tel événement, Tallulah avait vu croître en elle, le désir de porter dans ses bras un être qu'elle verrait grandir au sein même de sa vie. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne se voyait pas seule... une silhouette qui marchait aux côtés de cet enfant qu'elle ne pouvait que s'imaginer, apparaissait sous ses paupières.

Secouant la tête, elle réalisa que ce désir d'être parent s'accompagnait de l'amour qu'elle portait encore à l'encontre de Rayan.

-Tu crois... que je serais encore à même de désirer un enfant le jour où j'aurais tourné la page ?

Peinée d'entendre de tels mots, Rosalya porta une main derrière la tête de son amie à qui elle caressa les cheveux maintenant courts.

-Tu penses y arriver cette fois encore ? se soucia-t-elle.

Et avec la plus grande honnêteté, Tallulah répondit:

-Je ne sais pas. Si c'est le cas, ça ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain, surtout en vivant si proches l'un de l'autre.

Ayant peur de comprendre, Rosalya tressaillit et cligna des yeux, sceptique. __Elle est partie une fois...__ Tallulah lui parla enfin du concours auquel elle finit par s'inscrire dans le courant de la semaine par le biais d'Aria, qui l'accueillerait pour un temps au Québec.

-Elle a des relations, je devrais avoir une validation d'inscription et ma convocation sous peu, termina-t-elle.

Rosalya aurait sûrement dû la féliciter de la voir enfin sûre de la voie à suivre après son Master. Pourtant... cela lui rappela amèrement ce soir, où elle l'avait invitée avec Alexy pour lui annoncer que ses parents déménageaient et, qu'encore mineure à cette époque, elle ne put faire autrement que de les suivre. __Elle n'a tellement pas envie de partir...__ souligna-t-elle en son for intérieur. D'un geste, elle fit reposer la tête de Tallulah sur ses cuisses nues, et continua de caresser ses cheveux. Le visage niché contre le ventre plein de vie de son amie, la jeune femme se laissa aller à un court repos et un moment de réconfort.

-Tu pars pour l'aider lui ? osa demander la future Maman.

Mais Tallulah réfuta ses paroles.

-Non, cette fois je veux m'aider moi...j'en ai suffisamment fait pour lui, pour nous deux.

 _ _Maintenant qu'on me laisse soigner mon cœur...__

Derrière la porte, Hyun, qui avait été envoyé pour apporter un rafraîchissement à Rosalya, revint, son verre en main, la mine déconfite. __Elle va partir...?__

-Hé, t'as pas apporté son verre à Rosa ? souligna Alexy qui le vit revenir au salon.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, devant l'écran de la télé où jouaient Camille et Priya qui rouspétaient contre le serveur, ce dernier finit par s'adresser à Rayan, la voix lointaine et l'incrédulité visible dans son regard.

-Tu le savais ?

Confus, l'enseignant l'interrogea du regard.

-Tallulah va vraiment passer un concours d'entrée dans une école québécoise ?

-Hein ? souffla Castiel qui fit crisser une fausse note à travers l'ampli sur laquelle s'était assise Kelly pour discuter avec lui.

Un silence plat vint alourdir l'atmosphère et Camille et Priya se regardèrent, soucieux, avant de poser leurs manettes au sol et demander à Hyun d'où il tenait ça.

-Tallulah et Rosalya en parlaient...je viens de les entendre.

-Hyun, t'as pas à écouter aux portes, gronda Morgan.

-Je m'en moque ! s'écria le brun qui serra le verre plus fort dans sa main: Tu étais au courant ou pas !? répéta-t-il à l'intention de Rayan.

Leigh vint à son tour poser son regard, un brin anxieux, sur son ami qui finit par opiner gravement.

-Son dossier est complet. Elle a ma lettre de soutien, elle n'a plus qu'à passer le concours et de recevoir ses résultats aux prochains partiels.

Un rire nerveux se fit entendre.

-Alors quoi ? Elle va partir ? fit Kelly qui se montra subitement nerveuse.

-Kell... l'appela doucement Camille.

-Tais-toi ! (elle adressa un regard plein de reproches à Chani) T'étais au courant ?

La jeune femme aux mèches roses voulut rétorquer mais sa gorge resta nouée.

-Ça veut tout dire, pesta la surfeuse: Tu parles d'une amie.

-C'est pour ses études ! reprit Rayan: Tu ne vas quand même pas lui en vouloir de construire son avenir !

-Tu peux parler ! gronda Chani qui ne put, cette fois-ci, se retenir de le rembarrer: Je me souviens encore de ta crise de l'autre jour !

-C'est différent, elle me mettait dans une situation délicate, le délais était quand même court ! se défendit-il, peu sûr de lui.

-La belle affaire, t'es «Monsieur excuses» toi...

-On s'en fiche de ça ! les interrompit Kelly qui avait tapé son poing contre l'ampli: Tallulah peut partir faire sa vie en Hongrie, c'est son avenir ! Mais qu'elle nous en parle, merde quoi ! On compte pour elle ou pas du tout !? Et toi ! (elle regarda Chani) Tu comptais nous en parler quand !? Je parie que Charly le savait...

-Kelly, baisse d'un ton ! Ce n'était pas à Chani de nous en parler, répondit Charly qui, aussi rare fut-ce t-il, sentit la colère monter en lui: mais ça me paraît normal qu'elle soit la première au courant.

-Pas moi, intervint Alexy. (Il secoua la tête) désolé, mais pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Kelly.

-Chéri...

-Non Morgan ! Elle comptait nous en parler quand ?

-Quand elle aurait eu sa convocation sûrement, pesta Rayan.

Hyun fulmina. Fonçant droit sur son aîné, il en fit tomber le verre qui s'éclata au sol avant d'attraper le col de l'autre qu'il plaqua contre le mur. Des cris de stupeur et d'alerte s'élevèrent. Peu prompt à se laisser malmener, Rayan alla répliquer mais Leigh lui enserra les épaules après avoir passé ses mains sous ses aisselles et le tira en arrière. Castiel en fit de même avec Hyun.

Alertées par l'agitation, Rosalya et Tallulah accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Face à la scène, l'argentée prit peur pour son compagnon qu'elle voulut rejoindre mais ce dernier cria:

-ROSA N'APPROCHE PAS !

Tallulah quant à elle, courut vers eux sans voir les morceaux de verres au sol sur lesquels elle marcha, pieds-nus, et aspergea de jus de fruits les deux hommes en furie. Entre le cri de Leigh et la douche fruitée qu'ils prirent, Hyun et Rayan finirent par se calmer et tous deux se dégagèrent de l'emprise de leurs gardes-fous.

-Ça va aller mec, assura Castiel qui tapota amicalement l'épaule du serveur qui essuya son visage avec la manche de son pull.

Tremblante, Tallulah demanda à ce qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut Kelly qui parla la première.

-Si tu nous avais parlé, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua la brune qui voulut se retourner pour faire face à Kelly, mais son pied blessé la fit chanceler.

D'un bras autour de sa taille, Rayan la retint. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle pour examiner sa plaie.

-Attends, laisse ça ! fit Tallulah qui tenait à comprendre: Si j'avais parlé de quoi ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on vienne me pointer d'un doigt accusateur sans justification !

-C'est vrai, elle était avec moi dans la chambre, s'exclama Rosalya qui se tenait toujours en chemise et culotte au milieu du salon, les bras croisés d'un air sévère contre sa poitrine.

-Tu comptais partir au Québec sans en parler à personne ? intervint enfin Hyun, le regard sombre voilé sous ses cheveux, plein de jus de fruit, collés contre son front et ses tempes. Les poings serrés contre son corps, il se tenait face à Tallulah qui ferma un instant les yeux, lassée.

-Alors c'est ça qui a provoqué tout ce chaos ? pouffa-t-elle: Pardon, mais vous faites pitiés...

-Si vous lui aviez laissé le temps elle vous en aurait parlé, renchérit Rosalya qui croisa le regard honteux d'Alexy: Elle vient juste de se confier à moi.

-Laisse tomber Rosa... faut bien un fautif, et c'est tombé sur moi. Mais ça encore, je m'en contrefiche. Qu'ils me fassent des reproches s'ils en ont tant sur la patate. En revanche...(elle serra les dents) Vous me dégoûtez d'avoir choisi l'anniversaire de Priya pour ça.

Tous tressaillirent... Ayant oublié la jeune indienne toujours assise sur le canapé à côté de Camille, elle s'était remise à jouer sans faire attention aux autres, une fois que le ton eut pris un débit trop agressif pour intervenir. Marchant sur la pointe de son pied blessé, Tallulah s'avança jusqu'à Priya qui avait rageusement essuyé ses joues humides.

-S'il te plaît...pardonne-moi, ça n'avait pas lieu de tourner ainsi...

-Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura son amie aux yeux turquoise: Mais je vais rentrer au dortoir maintenant.

Alexy voulut la retenir, mais l'étudiante en droit avait déjà claqué la porte. Morgan la rattrapa, suivit de Castiel. Un long silence s'installa avant que Tallulah n'aille ramasser les bouts de verres sur son parquet. Rayan se pencha pour l'aider, et sans un mot ils nettoyèrent les débris. Après quoi, elle demanda à Chani ce qu'elle voulait faire...

Bien trop épuisée par toute cette agitation, la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle irait dormir chez Charly qui se retrouvait sans colocataire pour le week-end et que Tallulah avait le champ libre de prendre la décision de laisser qui elle voulait dormir ici.

Dans l'embarras du moment, l'appartement finit par se vider. Kelly fut la première à partir sans saluer personne, bien que Castiel eut cherché à la retenir une fois revenu récupérer ses propres affaires. Tallulah les laissa s'en aller et se réfugia dans la salle de bain où elle voulut soigner son pied endolori.

-Fait chier...pesta-t-elle, assise au bord de la baignoire, les pieds à l'intérieur de la cuve.

Maladroitement, l'on vint toquer à la porte.

-Tes clés sont dans boîte sur le meuble à l'entrée Ni-ni, prévint-elle en pensant qu'il s'agissait de son amie qui avait perdu son double.

-Chani est déjà partie avec Charly et Camille, fit timidement Rayan qui passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

L'air sincèrement affligé, il croisa les yeux vairons de sa cadette qui ne lui adressa pas un mot, que ce soit avant ou après qu'il ne la rejoigne dans la salle de bain. Retirant ses chaussettes et après avoir remonté les jambières de son leggings, le brun s'installa dans la baignoire, en tailleur, face à Tallulah qui soignait son pied. Délicatement, il lui prit les compresses des mains et s'en chargea à sa place. Fatiguée des conflits, elle ne le repoussa pas. Mais ne le remercia pas non plus, encore trop remontée contre lui et les autres.

Ce mutisme si sévère...Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y était confronté. Et Rayan se sentait toujours nerveux face à ce faux calme. Cette façon, qu'eux tous avaient eu besoin d'exprimer leur contrariété en criant, tout à l'heure. Tandis qu'il lui eut suffi de leur dire qu'ils lui faisaient pitié pour tous les descendre.

-Je te demande pardon...

-C'est à Priya que vous devez des excuses, rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Mais il réfuta ses mots.

-A toi aussi. Et à Chani...Nous n'avions pas à agir de la sorte chez vous.

-Hyun a beaucoup bu ?

-Un peu..., la prochaine fois on-

-La prochaine fois vous ferez la fête sans moi. Je n'étais déjà pas pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans la même soirée et ce soir mes craintes se sont révélées justes.

Nettoyant encore la plaie, Rayan prit une nouvelle compresse qu'il plaça sous la voûte plantaire avant de venir l'enrouler d'un bandage.

-Pourquoi...? On n'y est pour rien.

-Tu ne feras croire ça à personne, et surtout pas à moi. Si je n'avais pas été là, j'aurais parlé de mon concours à Rosalya une autre fois, et toi tu-

-Hyun s'en serait tout de même pris à moi. Il serait venu me voir, ou m'aurait appelé...

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'épuisa à demander Tallulah dont la gorge commençait à se serrer, levant une main expressive dans le vide, qui retomba lourdement contre sa cuisse.

Libérant un soupir, Rayan finit de nouer le bandage, s'assura qu'il tenait, avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le genoux de sa cadette qui baissa le regard sur sa chevelure bouclée et pleine de jus de fruits.

-Le cœur des hommes est tout aussi complexe que celui des femmes, crois-moi.

-Cela ne justifie pas d'avoir ainsi gâché la soirée d'une amie... Vous appréciez pourtant tous deux Priya, et elle vous aime aussi, alors pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

Ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre, Rayan s'excusa une fois de plus. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Tallulah demande à son aîné de lui montrer sa main gauche. Confus, il l'interrogea en silence et elle finit par lui prendre la main.

-Je t'ai vu te couper en ramassant les morceaux de verre, dit-elle: Fais voir.

Un peu gêné, Rayan ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas sérieux, mais au moins, la plaie à son annulaire fut pansée. II sourit en coin, et se remémora avec une pointe d'amertume leur échange dans sa salle de bain, il y a de cela quelques semaines. __«Laisse-moi te faire la demande ! Comme Christine !»__

Rayan se mit subitement à ricaner.

-T'es ivre ? demanda Tallulah qui fronça les sourcils.

-Haha, si tu savais ! s'amusa-t-il avant de reprendre, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres: Hé, mon frère a passé un week-end chez moi.

Après avoir eu un geste de recul, Tallulah se rassit confortablement et croisa les jambes tout en évitant de cogner le brun.

-Je sais, dit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille: Léon m'en a parlé.

-Léon ? (il gloussa) A quel point êtes-vous proches tous les deux ?

Tallulah ne fit que sourire tandis que Rayan vint s'asseoir sur l'autre versant de la baignoire. Ils s'étaient presque mis à chuchoter, comme pour atténuer l'écho de leurs voix entre les parois de la salle de bain.

-Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas réellement passé du temps ensemble, pas vrai ?

-En effet, sourit Rayan: Et bien que je n'ai pas tous les détails...je tends à croire que tu y es pour beaucoup.

-C'est faux, la décision appartenait à Dimitri de venir te parler ou non.

-Mais tu l'y as aidé... (Il croisa son regard, le menton posé dans sa main, accoudé à sa cuisse) Merci pour tout.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Rosalya toujours en chemise et culotte.

-Ah t'es là ! Leigh te cherchait et pensait que tu étais déjà parti.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, Tallulah s'enquit de le retenir par la main. Surpris, Rayan, qui s'était mis debout dans la baignoire, posa son regard interloqué sur sa cadette qui vira au rouge pivoine. Aussitôt, la jeune femme retira sa main.

-S-si tu veux, le canapé est dispo... T'as bu.

-Je plaisantais quand je disais que j'étais ivre, gloussa Rayan: Mais merci.

Sans arrière pensée, il se pencha et embrassa sa joue d'une caresse du bout des lèvres pour la saluer. Une main sur la hanche, Rosalya se décala pour le laisser sortir de la pièce mais resta avec son amie qui effleurait d'un doigt l'endroit qu'eut embrassé leur aîné.

-Oh, Tallulah... murmura avec peine l'argentée qui sentit son cœur se serrer face à la mine éperdue qu'arborait sa meilleure amie.

Le week-end passa, et tous s'étaient excusés auprès de Priya qui, sans prendre ses distances, leur avait tout de même fait comprendre que sa soirée avait été allègrement douloureuse pour elle. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas fait porter la faute à Tallulah, comme Kelly et Alexy persistaient encore à croire au détriment de la bonne ambiance du groupe. Rosalya tenta d'apaiser Alexy qui avait souhaité être mis dans la confidence plus tôt et différemment que par l'indiscrétion de Hyun...

Une indiscrétion que le serveur avait du mal à se faire pardonner par sa collègue... Après avoir présenté ses excuses à Priya, il voulut en faire à Tallulah. Mais après avoir reçu des accusations pour ne pas avoir confiés plus tôt à ses amis ses projets d'avenirs et le fait de potentiellement devoir quitter le pays, la jeune femme avait bien du mal à se montrer conciliante. Et cela en pâtissait sur le dynamisme de leur duo au café.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? glissa Hyun qui voyait Tallulah essuyer des tasses au comptoir.

Ils étaient Lundi et le café avait tout de même ouvert ses portes pour Pâques. Tallulah était sur le point de terminer ses heures et s'atteler à nettoyer les tasses laissées sur le comptoir par ses derniers clients.

-Pas besoin d'être deux au comptoir, il y a une table à essuyer, regarde.

-O-oui...

Une boule à l'estomac, Hyun s'en alla s'occuper de la dite table vide à essuyer. __Ce n'est pas seulement avoir la dent dure à ce stade...elle m'en veut,__ se dit-il avec une peine visible sur le visage. __Je reconnais avoir été maladroit et impulsif...__ se fit-il remarquer. __Mais va-t-elle m'en vouloir encore longtemps ?__

Le reste du service de Tallulah passa et elle prévint son collègue qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Claquant une bise rapide -pour la politesse- à Hyun, Tallulah endossa sa veste denim, salua le reste des clients traça son chemin jusqu'à chez elle.

Confus, le jeune homme resta figé face à la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son amie.

-Bah alors mon grand, il y a de l'orage dans l'air ?

Les trois papys déjà à leurs places habituelles au comptoir, virent bien, à travers l'air soucieux qu'arborait Hyun, qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre lui et la jeune femme partie. Le brun soupira en essuyant le fond de son verre.

-J'ai été tellement idiot... marmonna-t-il en se penchant pour sortir un torchon plus sec que celui qu'il utilisait depuis un moment.

La clochette signalant la venue d'un client retentit. Manquant d'entrain, Hyun salua l'homme et haussa les sourcils avec stupeur après avoir croisé les yeux anis de son client.

-Hé ! Ce serait-y pas notre Roméo ? s'enjoua l'un des papys qui fit signe à Rayan, qui retirait son blazer, de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

-Bonsoir, sourit-il: Oh, Roméo a du mal à grimper au balcon de sa Juliette ces jours-ci, rit-il, jaune.

-On se disait aussi qu'on te voyait moins souvent... ça va pas ? T'as été voir ailleurs ?

Hyun et Rayan eurent un écho: «Mais ça va pas de dire ça!?» Après quoi, les deux hommes se regardèrent, circonspects, avant de pouffer nerveusement, accompagnés des rires moqueurs des trois papys.

-Puis pourquoi ce serait forcément lui, hein ? S'il était nul au pieu, elle aurait pu aller voir ailleurs la petite !

Prenant un coup en plein cœur, Rayan laissa tomber sa tête entre ses épaules tendues, accoudé au comptoir.

-Roh, on dit pas des choses comme ça, Dédé ! gronda l'un des trois.

Préférant laisser les trois compères dans leur délire, Rayan commanda à Hyun un Whisky sans glace.

-La boisson des cœurs brisés, souligna le jeune homme d'un air compatissant.

-Au moins, oui... rétorqua simplement Rayan en haussant les sourcils, le regard perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées.

Un silence s'immisça entre eux deux, entrecoupé par le léger brouhaha des clients qui mangeaient ou buvaient dans la salle et sur la terrasse. Les beaux arrivaient, et il avait beau être plutôt tard, le soleil couchant rougeoyaient encore un brin entre les immeubles. Mais les premières étoiles étaient tout de même visible sur la voûte crépusculaire.

 _ _On n'a pas pris le temps de se parler depuis Samedi...__ se dit Hyun qui fit glisser le verre sous le nez de Rayan, sans pour autant le lâcher des mains. Intrigué, l'aîné leva un sourcil et posa son regard interrogateur sur son cadet.

-J-je...(il se massa la nuque de sa main libre) Je te demande pardon pour Samedi.

-On va dire que tu n'étais pas frais...pouffa Rayan qui voulut prendre son verre mais les doigts de Hyun se crispèrent autour.

-Je ne cherche pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit, Rayan. J'ai eu tort...c'est tout. Si j'agis souvent sous l'impulsivité je sais reconnaître quand j'ai mal agi. Priya a eu beau me pardonner, j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle était toujours blessée par la tournure qu'a pris sa soirée d'anniversaire, et je ne peux que la comprendre !

Il desserra ses doigts et libéra le verre.

-Et je n'ai pas envie de rester fâcher avec toi... Je sais que ç'a été tendu entre nous il y a des mois de cela maintenant et en quelque sorte, tant que j'éprouverai ces sentiments pour Tallulah, cela sera toujours ainsi. Pourtant...(il se pinça les lèvres) Pourtant, je t'apprécie et...

Après avoir avalé une gorgée de son breuvage qui réchauffa sa gorge, Rayan reprit pour lui, d'un air posé qui décontenança Hyun.

-Et tu t'es senti trahi parce que j'avais gardé sous silence les projets de Tallulah.

-C'était pourtant normal que tu le fasses, murmura Hyun, les poings serrés le long de son corps, le torchon noué autour d'une main.

-D'un point de vue éthique et professionnel, oui, car Tallulah est ma collaboratrice de recherches et mon élève. Mais d'un point de vue relationnel et amical, sur la confiance que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre, il aurait été aussi normal que je t'en parle. Tallulah ne m'avait même pas interdit de le partager aux autres qui plus est, et je pensais même que Rosa et Alex avaient été déjà mis au courant.

Hyun secoua la tête, confus.

-Elle recommence...à mettre de la distance entre nous tous. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, si ce n'est que pour le boulot. Je suis le pire...

-Ne te méprends pas, au fond, je suis persuadée qu'elle veut te pardonner, mais tu lui as facilité la tâche.

Le plus jeune voulut demander de quoi il faisait allusion, mais des clientes les interrompirent pour payer leur addition. Hyun jeta un regard en coin à son ami tout en s'occupant des clientes puis revint vers lui. Les papys avaient fini par mêler Rayan dans leur fabuleux débat au sujet du nouveau langage que les réseaux sociaux avaient fini par déployer au sein de la nouvelle génération médiatique.

-Mon petit fils me sort des «ache tague» à toutes les sauces, c'est quoi ça ?

-T'es plus dans le coup Dédé. Les hashtags c'est comme une étiquette, ça précise le ou les sujets qui concernent le document!

-Le document...pfeuh, t'es pas plus dans le coup que lui ! On dit un «post» une «story» !

-Oh, moi tu sais...

-Hashtahg-onestvieux ! rit son comparse.

Finalement, la soirée se termina et Rayan raccompagna Hyun jusqu'au Campus. Malgré l'indéniable tension du Samedi, la situation semblait avoir retrouvée son calme, bien que l'attitude de Tallulah noircissait le tableau.

En chemin, Hyun trouva le courage de poser la question qui le tarauda plus tôt.

-Dis-moi, a quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

Rayan lâcha un petit grognement curieux et son cadet s'expliqua:

-Tu as dit que j'avais facilité le travail à Tallulah, tu faisais allusion à quoi ?

Comprenant, l'enseignant plongea nonchalamment les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, surélevant les pans de son blazer, sa mallette sous le coude, et répondit, le nez levé vers les étoiles. __Les regarde-t-elle aussi ?__ Leurs pas résonnaient dans le désert nocturne de la rue.

-Comme tu dis, Tallulah s'éloigne à nouveau de tout le monde et ça, je sais qu'elle a commencé à le faire pour moi, pour ne pas me créer de problème. (Il soupira) De même pour notre rupture, c'est pour moi qu'elle a pris cette décision, car elle savait que je ne voudrais pas céder à la pression.

-J'avais plus ou moins compris, oui..., se dit Hyun en se souvenant dans l'état il eut trouvé sa collègue dans les cuisines de leur lieu de travail, le lendemain de leur rupture.

 _ _Encore aujourd'hui...hier...les jours d'avant... Je la vois rester en cuisine, seule, pour s'occuper du nettoyage même quand ce n'est pas son tour,__ songea Hyun. __Elle veut être seule...__

-Mais maintenant que vous avez rompu, ça n'a aucun sens de partir si loin, d'autant plus que ça ne serait que pour la rentrée. Si elle s'était trouvé un stage dans une grande ville, à Paris ou Bordeaux, elle aurait pu t'éviter sans-

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit pour moi qu'elle quitte le pays. Cela ne rimerait à rien de s'éloigner de tout le monde comme le fait maintenant, juste pour moi, l'interrompit Rayan qui avait stoppé sa marche alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portail d'Anteros.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que tu avais ta mallette alors que c'est un jour férié aujourd'hui. Tu as eu une réunion ?

-Pas du tout, mais je ne parvenais pas à faire grand chose chez moi, alors je suis venu au labo.

Des étudiants qui revenaient de la gare avec leurs valises en main, les virent se parler devant la cour. Mais les deux hommes n'en eurent cure. Ayant suffisamment tourné autour du pot, Rayan reprit:

-Cette fois, si Tallulah a pris la décision de partir, c'est bien pour elle. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir sur le croissant de lune.

-Pour elle ? Pour ses projets tu veux dire.

-Non, pour elle, assura-t-il: Tallulah avait déjà trouvé une formation à faire dans cette ville, une MANAA à Sweet Amoris, notre ancien Lycée à elle et moi. Elle ne voulait justement pas partir trop loin, autant par rapport à notre couple que pour vous tous. Alors, imagine un peu quel choc j'ai reçu quand j'ai su qu'elle avait pris cette si rapide décision à quitter la France alors qu'elle avait tout à porter de main autour d'elle. (Il plissa les yeux, comme pour percer la lune de son regard) Non, cette fois elle est fatiguée...

-Alors quoi ? Après avoir tout endossé dans son coin, elle fuit !? gronda Hyun, les dents serrées.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, on dirait que tu l'accuses. Toi, tout ce que tu vois, c'est la même chose que moi le jour où elle m'a annoncé sa décision. Tu ne vois que ta peine à toi par son geste à elle.

 _ _Et entre temps...__ songea-t-il en pensant à son frère: _ _Entre temps, j'ai fini par comprendre.__

-A rester trop près des gens qu'on aime il est parfois difficile de soigner notre propre mal car on ne se préoccupe uniquement de celles des autres. Et le jour où ça devient trop pénible, certaines décisions sont nécessaires.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut ! s'époumona presque le plus jeune au point d'en tressauter l'enseignant chercheur à ses côtés qui vint croiser son regard, hébété: Elle n'a jamais voulu ça, jamais !

Crispé, ses bras tremblaient tout comme sa voix, tant les émotions implosaient en lui. Frustration, jalousie, envie, déception, colère et désespoir. Hyun craqua.

-T'as eu ce que j'ai toujours voulu, Rayan ! Vous vous êtes tant battus tous les deux pour pouvoir être ensemble, c'est quoi cette acceptation soudaine de votre situation ? A vous deux, vous aviez tout changé, vous aviez tant établi ! Alors quoi, elle va partir et vous allez redevenir de parfaits étrangers ? Cela te convient vraiment ?

-Je ne vais pas la harceler non plus, Hyun. Je ne peux pas m'interposer dans sa décision, il s'agit tout de même de ses projets d'avenir !

-Mais tu comptes la prendre quand ta décision, toi !? D'accord, elle fait ça pour elle, pour ses projets et sa peine, mais être loin de toi n'est pas ce qu'elle veut !

-Tu ne-

-C'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi Je parle, Rayan ! hurla-t-il, le nez froncé et ses pupilles noires ancrées en celles de son amie qui eut un geste de recul.

Coi, Rayan papillonna confusément quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

-E-elle t'a répondu...? A toi, elle a répondu ?

 _ _«C'est ce que tu veux ?»__ n'eut de cesse de lui demander Rayan le soir de sa rupture avec Tallulah. Il eut retenté sa chance lors de leur dernière session de self-defense ensemble puis, lors de leur échange dans la classe dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. __Mais rien... jamais je n'eus de réponse...Leigh non plus...et les autres...__ Et là, devant lui, il eut le détenteur de la réponse qu'il désespérait d'obtenir.

Extatique, Rayan partit dans un fou rire nerveux qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, autant il ressentait une sincère joie, autant il n'était pas sûr que ses larmes proviennent de ce même sentiment. Après tout... une pointe de soulagement et d'amertume vinrent s'y mêler.

De son côté, Hyun trouva presque douloureux d'écouter un rire si confus dans ses émotions. Pourtant, Rayan ne pouvait visiblement pas s'arrêter et lorsque les larmes vinrent rouler lentement sur ses joues, ce dernier cacha ses yeux sans pour autant s'arrêter de rire.

Lui aussi, était fatigué. __Une décision à prendre ?__ se répéta Rayan sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez lui. __C'est vrai ça... je n'avais pas à la laisser gérer toute seule. Et elle n'avait pas à tout contrôler dans son coin...__ se dit-il alors qu'il posait sa mallette dans son bureau.

-Mais que suis-je censé faire maintenant...? se demanda-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le canapé sous la fenêtre. A côté de lui, il sortit son planning de sa mallette: Mes conférences prennent fin à la mi-Mai...(Il ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière) Elle a son concours...ce mois-ci. Sa soutenance en Juin... (Il rouvrit les yeux et se laissa éblouir par les spots plafonniers) Et alors ? Elle a décidé de partir de toute façon...

« _ _Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut !»__ Les yeux se reposèrent sur son planning tandis que son esprit répéta en boucle une bonne partie de la nuit, cette réponse enfin reçue. Et il n'était pas le seul à en avoir obtenue une, de réponse...

De retour chez elle, Tallulah fut accueillit par son amie Chani qui ne travaillait pas le Lundi, Pâques ou non.

-Hé, pas trop dur ta journée ? lui demanda la jeune femme aux mèches roses qui s'était attelée à préparer leur dîner.

-Cela pouvait aller, bon, comme beaucoup ne travaillaient pas, il y a eu un peu plus de monde que prévu mais ça restait gérable, sourit Tallulah qui vint l'aider en cuisine: Tu nous fais quoi de bon ?

-Alors ! Avec Kelly, on s'est partagées des recettes et elle m'en a montrée une qui m'a l'air pas dégueulasse. «Brick aux courgettes et chèvre-miel !» s'enjoua Chani en agitant ses feuilles de brick. Une se brisa entre ses doigts: hop-là, on va arrêter les bêtises deux secondes...

-Haha ! (Tallulah se lava les mains et s'occupa des courgettes) oui, ça à l'air bon, sourit-elle, le regard soudainement nostalgique.

Le cœur serré, elle se remémora de sa première visite chez Rayan... de leur premier dîner en tête à tête qui suivit leurs précédents rendez-vous et qui célébrait sa sortie de l'hôpital. __«Un riz pilaf aux courgettes, ça te dit ?»__ elle se souvint du gargouillement monstrueux sorti du ventre de Rayan __«T'as ta réponse ?»__

 _ _-__ Oui... murmura-t-elle: Ce sera très bon même...

Soucieuse par le timbre morne de son amie, Chani courba avec inquiétude ses sourcils et posa son regard sur elle, marquant une pose dans son geste tandis qu'elle voulait allumer le four. Puis, telle un flash l'éblouissant, elle sembla se rappeler:

-Au fait, tu as du courrier ! Deux lettres étaient à ton nom, je les ai posées sur Calcifer, dit-elle en faisant allusion à leur cheminée baptisée.

-Je termine de couper les courgettes et je vais zieuter ça, prévint-elle en souriant plus assurément.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Tallulah essuya ses mains, emmena le chiffon avec elle, qu'elle posa à la place des lettres qu'elle prit sur la cheminée. La première n'était qu'un relevé bancaire, l'autre, une réponse dont elle devenait impatiente d'avoir. __Cela vient de Montréal !__ souligna-t-elle en s'empressant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe avant de lire le contenu.

-Le Mardi 30 Avril... «convocation à votre concours d'entrée», lut-elle dans un murmure confus.

Ce ne fut qu'à travers l'envoie certaine de cette réponse, que Tallulah réalisa ce qui allait s'engranger dans les prochaines semaines. __Je vais partir...__ Pourtant, elle le savait mieux que quiconque, puisque cela fut son choix. Aussi mûrement réfléchi, il semblait pourtant que ce choix ne fut réellement compris uniquement par ses proches et ce, bien avant qu'elle ne réalise le sens de cette décision. Elle avait fait ça pour elle, pour s'assurer la possibilité de tout recommencer en laissant derrière elle sa peine. Mais aujourd'hui... sa convocation sous les yeux avec le numéro de l'organisme qui l'aiderait à prépayer son billet pour pouvoir passer son concours en tant qu'étudiante, elle prenait conscience de la douleur qu'elle dut infliger à ses amis à travers ses cachotteries. Elle ne regrettait pas tant d'avoir gardé le silence, elle s'était faite promettre d'être forte pour avancer, mais elle ne pouvait que comprendre la colère de certains et certaines.

Elle songea à Hyun...Alexy...Kelly... Même si le premier s'était excusé, Tallulah se doutait bien de la souffrance qu'il devait ressentir encore. Tout comme les autres, ainsi que Camille, Rosalya, Charly, Castiel, Priya, Morgan, Leigh, Chani...

-Rayan...Mes parents...

Son menton se mit à trembler, et plus par fierté que par pudeur, Tallulah renifla un bon coup avant de ravaler ses larmes et d'aller déposer son courrier dans sa chambre. Elle prévint Chani qu'elle devait régler certaines choses non sans oublier de lui dire, qu'une de ses lettres était sa convocation.

Dans la cuisine, Chani faisait s'écouler un filet de miel sur le chèvre et surveillait les courgettes mises sur le feu par Tallulah. Amère, elle sourit, préférant être heureuse pour son amie que déçue de devoir se préparer à ne plus l'avoir dans cet appartement, auprès d'elle. Pourtant, lorsque son regard se laissa aller à observer les deux assiettes de sorties sur le bord du plan de travail, elle ne put s'empêcher de libérer un soupire affligée, en se disant que bientôt, elle n'aurait plus qu'une seule assiette à dresser.

Le jour d'après, tout le monde reprit le travail normalement et les cours ne semblaient que peu affectés par ce long week-end. Avec l'arrivée des examens et de la soutenance de Juin, personne ne semblait se reposer sur ses lauriers et l'acharnement était de mise.

Tallulah trouva tout de même un moment pour parler avec ses amis de sa convocation. Kelly semblait encore lui en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir mise plus tôt au courant de ses projets, et Tallulah n'insista pas plus. Castiel et la surfeuse avaient fini par s'en aller de leur côté, sous le regard parfois ahuri des fans du chanteur qui passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie.

-Dis, tu vas faire la gueule encore longtemps à Tal' ? pouffa-t-il en lui donna un coup de coude.

-Lâche-moi, maugréa-t-elle: Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon, toi ? lâcha Kelly en le reluquant de la tête aux pieds avec défiance.

-Tout doux la teigne, je suis venu en paix, haha ! J'essaie simplement de comprendre pourquoi tu t'entêtes à lui faire la gueule. Ok, moi non plus ça ne m'a pas fait plus plaisir que ça d'apprendre à quelques semaines près qu'elle allait passer un concours pour se tailler chez les loups et les grizzlis. Après le lycée déjà, elle avait 17 ans et ses parents choisissaient encore pour elle, mais, même avec parfois beaucoup de mal, Alexy, Rosa, Leigh, Priya et moi on a su maintenir notre amitié malgré la distance. (Il se massa la nuque) Bon, je dois avouer, qu'une fois ma carrière lancée j'avais bien plus de mal à lui rendre visite, mais on se donnait des nouvelles par Rosa et Leigh.

La blonde se passa une main dans ses cheveux courts avant de triturer nerveusement un de ses piercings.

-Mais c'était une époque où elle voulait garder contact elle aussi... je veux dire, le désir de maintenir l'amitié était réciproque, là, ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle donne. Depuis des semaines, elle se renferme sur elle-même. Je sais que ces putains de conneries suite au Gala l'ont beaucoup touchées et...(elle baissa le ton) Et avec notre prof, c'est...

-C'est délicat oui. Alors, tu devrais comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus, tenta Castiel en glissant doucement sa main sur le poignet de son amie qui haussa curieusement les sourcils sur le geste.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, à observer la main de Castiel qui tenait le poignet de Kelly, sans pression et elle put mouver sa main de façon à tenir celle de son vis-à-vis. Tous deux se tenaient dans un coin à l'ombre, sur les marches, entre un pilier du perron et la façade du bâtiment d'Art.

-Et toi, à ta prochaine tournée, tu préviendras quelqu'un ?

-Tant que j'aurais des personnes à prévenir, évidemment, sourit Castiel avant de coller une pichenette sur le front de son amie: T'as un grand front.

-Je sais, et alors !? beugla la surfeuse qui retira sa main pour la coller sur son front pour le masser, non sans rougir, à la fois agacée et embarrassée.

-Non mais là, c'est plus un front, c'est un téléprompteur !

Riant aux éclats, le chanteur s'enfuit à toutes jambes pour éviter de se prendre un revers que menaçait de lui coller Kelly.

Dans la soirée, un peu avant de partir travailler au café, Tallulah se rendit en salle des professeurs afin de tenir au courant Rayan pour sa convocation. Elle aurait pu lui envoyer un mail, comme l'eut-elle fait si souvent ces dernières semaines, néanmoins, depuis leur échange de Samedi, un sentiment vint se mêler à ses dernières résolutions. Elle ne sut mettre le doigt dessus, mais pour l'heure, elle ne parvenait pas à faire semblant de tout officialiser par courriel, elle savait, qu'en tant que collaboratrice de recherches, une annonce orale serait plus polie mais aussi, juste un instant elle eut voulu le voir.

Cependant, arrivée en salle des professeurs, elle ne vit que deux enseignants, une qu'elle ne connaissait pas et l'autre, son professeur d'Architecture, Nathan Aros.

-Tiens, tiens ! Notre futur Québécoise, s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle: Alors, pas trop nerveuse ?

Bien que Tallulah ne fut pas au courant des révélations que Rayan eut faites à son collègue elle sentit une différence dans l'approche de ce dernier.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle et son aîné se reprit et la salua promptement: Je viens justement de recevoir ma convocation, je venais en parler à mon professeur principal mais il ne semble pas être là...

-Haha, oui. Monsieur Zaidi a encore des choses à peaufiner avant sa prochaine conférence le 3 Mai à Lyon.

Tallulah se souvint qu'il avait été également absent quelques jours la semaine dernière. __Je ne lui ai même pas demandé comment ça s'était passé pour lui...__ se dit-elle presque à regret. __Il doit croire que je m'en fiche...__

Les lèvres pincées, la jeune femme eut une vague de tristesse dans ses yeux vairons. __Il a tellement travaillé ces derniers-mois...__

 _ _-__ Euh...tout va comme vous voulez ?

Tressautant, Tallulah sortit de sa transe et attrapa rapidement un bloc note dans son sac de cours. Elle arracha une page sur lequel étaient annotés quelques mots.

-Je vais simplement déposer ça dans son casier, tant pis, sourit-elle pour la façade avant de saluer les deux enseignants. Nathan voulut ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme trottait déjà loin dans le couloir.

Pris de cours, le professeur d'architecture se massa l'arrière du crâne tout en zieutant soucieusement le casier de son ami et collègue. Il décida de lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir de la visite de sa «dulcinée» comme il aimait le charrier. Au labo, dans son Bureau privé, Rayan haussa un sourcil sur son portable posé sur le coin de sa table qui vibra. Il mit de côté le bilan d'une expérience sociale qu'il relisait et ouvrit son message. «Ta dulcinée voulait te voir ! Cruel que tu es, tu l'as abandonnée à son triste sort, j'ai dû la réconforter» suivit d'un smiley qui faisait un clin d'œil.

Tiquant d'agacement, Rayan répondit «Tu sais, cela n'a rien d'un cliché, même si c'est mal vu, il y a encore des minorités en Chine qui pratique la cynophagie. Il y a même un festival annuel à Yulin où tout le monde là-bas mange du chien en buvant de l'alcool...J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Chine...Je dois toujours m'occuper de tes chiens en Août non...? »

Une réponse s'en suivit presque dans la seconde.

«Je déconne...elle t'a laissé un mot dans ton casier» suivit d'un smiley tête de chien et d'un cœur.

 _ _Un mot ?__ Rayan observa ses tas de feuilles qu'il lui restait à lire, puis revint sur son portable. Après un temps de réflexion, le brun lâcha un profond soupir et fourra ses dossiers dans sa mallette avant de quitter son bureau et rejoindre au pas de course sur les sentiers du Campus, la salle des professeurs.

Il était plutôt tard, pourtant, Nathan était encore là, assis sur le bord de fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide et une cigarette pincée entre les lèvres. Une volute de fumée se faisait emporter par la bise du soir, comme pour rejoindre le soleil couchant. Il fredonnait un air de Joe Dassin. En voyant son ami entrer, il chanta:

-«Et si tu n'existais pas~ J'essaierais d'inventer l'amour~ Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts~ naître les couleurs du jour~ » Haha, alors on a quitté le labo ?

-Ferme-la, grogna Rayan non sans rougir alors qu'il se tenait devant son casier.

Le rire moqueur de son collègue l'irrita encore plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe avec ses imbécillités, la clope au bec.

-Bien fait, c'est le bon Dieu qui t'a puni... (II prit la note posée sur un de ses manuels) «30 Avril à 10h, je passe mon concours»

 _ _Le 30 Avril...? Si tôt ?__ Réalisa Rayan dont le cœur rata un battement. __C'est de l'organisation quand même...__ Il alla froisser la note lorsqu'il vit à travers la transparence du papier, des marques d'encre au dos. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur en découvrant un dernier message de nature bien moins informative. «Bon courage pour le 3 Mai - T »

Rayan sourit. Cela lui rappela le ticket de caisse trouvé dans la poche de son manteau, après la soirée au Bungalow. Tallulah lui eut donné son numéro de téléphone en signant par l'initiale de son prénom.

\- «Voici, le SOS~ d'un terrien en détresse~» entendit-il juste à côté de lui.

-Mais t'as pas bientôt fini te payer ma tête !? bleugla Rayan qui fourra la note dans la poche de son blazer.

-Haha ! Aller je me rentre ! Et te perds pas en chemin, les sérénades sous les fenêtres c'est démodé.

D'un geste de la main, Nathan salua son ami et quitta la salle. Seul, et toujours posté devant son casier Rayan finit par étendre un sourire. Il savait que son ami faisait ça pour dédramatiser la situation, et c'était aussi une forme d'encouragement. Piquant, mais un encouragement quand même.

La main toujours dans la poche, il tritura le papier entre son pouce et son index, sans pouvoir contrôler son cœur touché, par la bienveillance de sa cadette. __«Il serait peut-être temps que tu en prennes une de décision !»__ s'était exclamé Hyun.

-Que je prenne...une décision ?

 _ _«Le 30 Avril»__

 _ _-__ Elle réussira son concours... (Il ferma les yeux) Et avec l'appui d'Aria, elle sera sûrement sélectionnée parmi les premiers étudiants.

 _ _A la fin de l'année... je ne la verrai plus.__ Son cœur rata un battement et il fut pris d'une bouffée de chaleur alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. __Je veux continuer à la voir...à lui parler.__ Même si cela n'était qu'en tant que professeur et étudiante, Rayan sut freiner son chagrin à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et débattait avec Tallulah en cours lorsqu'elle osait prendre la parole et lui, l'interroger. Rayan eut apprécié, de la savoir toujours active et intéressée par son cours. Il pouvait encore faire face... au froncement de son nez lorsqu'elle était concentrée dans sa prise de notes... Au tic qu'elle avait à toujours faire balader ses doigts sur sa clavicule lorsqu'elle était pensive... Au sourire en coin qu'elle offrait à Chani avec qui elle s'autorisait quelques bavardages.

Rayan pouvait encore la voir... pouvait encore échanger avec Tallulah.

 _ _Mais après ça...__

Cela serait la fin de tout.

A suivre...


	39. Chapter 39

[ **Petit mot d'avant lecture:** Dans cette partie, une scène en chanson est intégrée :) Cela sera sur "Viens on s'aime" de Slimane ! Parfaite pour notre Tayan... :)

Les grandes explications arriveront toujours pour la troisième et dernière partie de ce chapitre (coupé pour être plus digeste haha)

Bonne lecture à vous tous !]

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula calmement, mais tout en façade et sourires aimables les uns envers les autres. Tallulah avait réservé son billet d'avion pour prendre son envole le 29 Avril dans la matinée pour ne pas être trop dérangée par le décalage horaire.

Quand arriva le week-end précédant son départ pour Montréal, Tallulah prépara sans entrain sa valise. Aria, qu'elle eut par mails toute la semaine, lui suggéra de prendre un peu plus que nécessaire pour laisser quelques affaires chez elle lorsqu'elle serait auprès de l'autrice cet été. Néanmoins, voulant faire croire désirer jouer la carte de la sûreté, Tallulah lui expliqua qu'elle préférait attendre le résultat de son concours avant de précipiter son... prochain déménagement.

La fenêtre de sa chambre grande ouverte, laissant entrer le vent agréablement chaud qui faisait fébrilement danser ses rideaux et entendre le ronron du trafic, Tallulah était assise sur le bord de son lit, une photo en main. __On l'a prise pour notre déménagement à Chani et moi...__ songea-t-elle en souriant face aux grimaces de toute la troupe qu'ils avaient réunie rien que pour elle deux, tous vautrés sur son lit escamotable à peine monté par son père et Rayan. __C'est aussi ce jour-là, que je l'ai officiellement présenté comme étant mon petit-ami...__

Et aujourd'hui elle n'avait toujours pas été capable de prévenir ses parents pour leur rupture. A chaque fois, depuis cette fameuse soirée désastreuse, que ses parents tentaient de prendre des nouvelles de Rayan, la jeune femme détournait les questions par une autre ou bien répondait simplement qu'ils étaient tous deux très pris par la fac. Évidemment, cela commençait à éveiller les soupçons, et Tallulah ignorait si c'était par réserve ou compréhension, mais ses parents n'insistaient jamais plus que de raison.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, elle glissa sa photo entre deux vêtements et autorisa Chani à entrer. Pourtant, ce fut une toute autre frimousse qui lui sourit.

-Camille !? S'étonna-t-elle avec plaisir: Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas un match aujourd'hui ?

-Si, mais pas avant 18h, assura-t-il avec son sourire habituelle: Chani m'a laissée entrer, je voulais te parler. Désolé, j'aurais sûrement dû t'envoyer un texto...?

-Tout va bien, entre, fit-elle en tapotant le bord de son lit pour qu'il la rejoigne: Alors, pas trop nerveux ?

-Nerveux ? Moi ? Haha, tu m'as pourtant déjà vu jouer non ! rit-il en se mettant en tailleur sur le lit de son amie: Je suis excité comme une puce. On a perdu contre eux l'an dernier et les qualifications nous sont passées sous le nez. Cette année...(Il leva un poing victorieux) c'est pour nous !

-Haha, désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir pour ce match-ci... J'ai déjà saoulé ma patronne pour qu'elle veuille bien m'accorder mon après-midi, mais ce soir je suis de fermeture.

Camille sourit avec bienveillance et secoua la tête, pour réfuter les paroles de son amie et lui assurer que ce n'était pas un souci. D'un signe concis du menton, il désigna la valise.

-En pleine organisation ? (Il lui fit un clin d'œil) Tâche de ne pas arriver en retard, ce serait con que tu rates l'avion !

-Hé ! rouspéta-t-elle en voulant lui coller une petite tape sur la cuisse mais le capitaine du club de rugby d'Antéros la retint, par réflexe.

-Loupé ! la taquina-t-il: Enfin... ce serait con que pour toi...reprit-il en rendant plus délicate son emprise sur le poignée de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil curieux, avant de retomber dans la nostalgie de leur jeu malicieux et un brin tendancieux au beau milieu des cours, au réfectoire, au salon du dortoir avant qu'elle ne déménage... Jusqu'à ce que son cœur comme son corps ne réponde plus que pour ceux de Rayan. Comme maintenant... non, elle n'avait pas oublié ses frissons qu'eurent procurés les discrètes caresses de Camille. Ses mains douces... ses doigts fins... les envies qu'il eut fait monter en elle par moment et qu'ils n'eurent jamais oser assouvir.

Et aujourd'hui, ils le sentirent tous deux, plus aucune malice de ce genre ne subsistait entre eux. Lui, revoyait trop sa sœur jumelle en Tallulah...Et elle, ne désirait plus qu'un seul homme.

Main dans la main, ils se retrouvèrent en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre à observer la chambre sous tous ses angles.

-On en a bien chié pour la peindre cette chambre, pouffa-t-il avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres, rehaussant les petites fossettes au coin de ses joues parsemées de taches de rousseur: Mais c'était une bonne journée.

-Oui, sourit-elle en rapportant son intention sur sa valise. Et lui aussi.

-Je suis méchant mais je n'ai pas envie de te souhaiter bonne chance pour ce concours, ironisa-t-il.

-Personne ne l'a fait, si ce n'est mes parents, avoua Tallulah sans aucun reproche dans la voix. Elle soulignait simplement ce fait...: Mais tu es le premier à être si honnête.

Passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux toujours aussi fous, Camille rétorqua, peu serein:

-Bah, ça m'embête quand même de ne pas réussir à être heureux pour toi... je ne sais pas. Tu paraîtrais plus emballées toi aussi, je pourrais sûrement être sûr de savoir quoi te dire ou quoi ressentir... Mais là, t'as un comportement un peu perplexe.

Ne pouvant feindre l'ignorance tant la jeune femme avait essayé de s'éloigner des autres tout en cachant son propre désarrois, Tallulah finit par fuir du regard pour le poser sur l'écart entre eux sur le lit.

-J'espère juste que tout ira bien et que tu t'en sortiras. (II rit) Et un petit coup de fil de temps en temps tu sais, ça nous fera toujours plaisir, en tout cas attends-toi à du harcèlement de ma part !

Tallulah pouffa en secouant ses épaules.

-Bien reçu, sourit-elle.

Plus tard, ils rejoignirent Chani dans le salon, en compagnie de Charly. Tous deux avaient lancé un jeu sur la PS4 de Tallulah..

-Hé, mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que Charly était venu aussi ! s'enjoua la jeune femme qui salua son ami qui lui rendit son sourire.

-Ouais, j'ai oublié de mentionner ce détail, s'amusa Camille.

-Sympa, je retiens le «ce détail», maugréa, faussement contrarié, Charly qui se remit à regarder sa petite amie jouer: T'as un item à droite.

-Je n'ai plus de place dans mon inventaire, tant pis...

Finalement, tous les quatre se mirent à jouer jusqu'à ce que Tallulah aille travailler et que Camille rejoigne son équipe pour jouer son match. Le soir, une fois de retour chez elle et éreintée, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir abandonnées ses chaussures à l'entrée. Son sac à main sur le côté, une petite sonnerie retentit.

-Qui c'est ? grogna-t-elle avant de chiper son portable pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir.

«Tu connais la série de Destination Finale ?» lui eut envoyé Léon suivi d'un smiley curieux.

«Oui, pourquoi ?» répondit-elle.

«Tu vois la scène de l'avion ? Je serais toi je ne partirais pas !» rétorqua-t-il avec un émoticône apeuré et un avion.

Désabusée mais attendrie, Tallulah secoua la tête et ricana.

«T'as pas trouvé mieux pour me faire changer d'avis ?»

«T'as l'air presque déçue...C'est moi où tu cherches vraiment à ce qu'on te fasse rater ton avion,haha ?»

 _ _S'il savait...__ Vouloir tourner la page...vouloir soigner son cœur, ne semblait pas chose aisée, surtout quand on s'y prenait seul et pour soi-même. Elle reçut un autre message avant d'avoir pu répondre au précédent.

«Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu étais encore trop jeune pour t'infliger des regrets ? Je le pense encore...»

«Je pense pourtant qu'on est jamais trop jeune ou trop vieux pour changer, Léon» lui envoya-t-elle.

«Je ne dis pas le contraire... Mais t'es bien placée pour savoir que certains changements ne sont ni nécessaires, ni profitables pour personne...»

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre le dossier du canapé. __C'est trop tard, j'ai pris une décision...__ Elle envoya un dernier message à Léon: «Je dois me lever tôt...bonne nuit Léon»

De son côté, le mannequin était allongé sur le ventre, un drap sur son corps pour recouvrir sa nudité tandis que son amant sortait de la salle de bain.

-La douche est libre, signala Dimitri qui enfilait son boxer: Léon ?

-Elle part...demain matin. Elle reviendra après avoir passé son concours pour ensuite passer sa soutenance. Et après ça...

Un profond soupir se fit entendre de la part du plus âgé. Puis, Léon se retrouva nez à nez avec l'écran du (nouveau) portable de son époux. Il lut la conversation que Rayan eut avec Dimitri. Il était question d'un départ et d'une décision prise. Soudain, le blond fronça les sourcils et sortit du lit avant de filer à la douche.

-On va devoir lever les enfants de bonne heure demain...c'est un peu tard pour les faire garder par Sherine.

-Tu veux y aller ? demanda Dimitri, sans plus de stupéfaction. Il semblait seulement s'assurer de la conviction de son époux.

-J'ai cru comprendre que ce bon vieux cher Culann attendait mon retour. J'ai trouvé l'occasion rêvé de lui faire comprendre que sa politique moyenâgeuse est à abolir. Et puis, ton père ne t'a-t-il pas demander de t'assurer que rien ne perturbe la carrière de Rayan ?

Un sourire en coin, Dimitri ricana avant de s'allonger sur le côté, le regard rivé sur le corps de son amant qui se tenait encore nu, à l'encadré de la porte qui menait à leur salle de bain privée.

-Quelle heure son avion ?

-9h.

-Bon... en partant à 5h, ça devrait le faire..

-Ah~ ces deux-là je les retiens ! râla Léon qui pourtant, affichait un sourire carnassier.

Et Le lendemain, une longue route les attendait. De même pour Tallulah qui ne s'était pas préparée à aller en cours à cause de son vol. Alors, quand Chani ouvrit la porte pour se rendre à la fac, elle la salua et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient lancées un regard à la fois aimant et chagriné. «Bonne journée, Ni-ni...», «Toi aussi, Tal'...».

Quant à Rayan, l'enseignant chercheur avait préparé sa mallette pour assurer ses cours et, s'en étant allé de bonne heure, avait fait le chemin jusqu'au cosy beay pour se prendre un café à emporter, à pied, puis avait rejoint la fac. Son premier cours était à 8 heures, avec la classe de Tallulah.

Néanmoins, ce fut mu par une détermination nouvelle qu'il se rendit en salle des professeurs. Mais surtout, il eut emporté sur lui, l'objet de sa détermination, de sa résolution... __Hyun a raison, j'ai moi aussi un choix à faire...__ Et s'il le faisait, c'était bien pour lui.

-Eh bien, en voilà un, prêt à entamer ses cours ! gloussa Hélène qui faisait son entrée: Alors, reprit-elle sur un ton plus hésitant: C'est pour bientôt hein...?

Et ce fut avec le plus serein des visages, que Rayan lui sourit en sortant de sa mallette une petite enveloppe blanche non scellée. Haussant soucieusement les sourcils, Hélène parut confuse et redouta le contenu de cette enveloppe.

-Tu sais s'il est arrivé ?

-Je l'ai croisé en chemin oui... (Elle eut un geste pour le retenir alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle) Ra-

-Tour ira bien, Hélène, vraiment. Je ne choisi pas entre mon travail et ma vie privée... Je tiens juste à continuer justement.

-Mais ça pourra prendre plusieurs mois avant de retrouver un labo qui suivent tes recherches et tout ce que tu as fait pourrait tomber à l'eau. Et puis ici tu...

Rayan sortit, et croisa le regard contrarié de Nathan qui se tenait sur le côté, adossé au mur près de la porte.

-Tout ça pour une élève ?

Riant légèrement, le brun passa un bras autour des épaules de son collègue qui détourna le regard.

-Si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais croire que tu es triste ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me connais pas justement, souffla Nathan: Enfin... voilà pourquoi les coups d'un soir c'est moins prise de tête.

-Je fais ça pour moi, Nathan, assura Rayan: Puis, cela ne prendrait compte que pour la rentrée. Mais il a besoin de temps pour trouver un remplaçant alors, autant donner ma décision maintenant et qu'il commence les recherches au plus vite.

-Je te préviens, tu gardes toujours mes chiens au mois d'Août ! pesta son ami qui se dégagea d'un air bougon, avant de rejoindre Hélène en salle des profs.

Amer, bien que touché, Rayan sourit assez tristement avant de reprendre sa route en direction du Bureau du directeur du bâtiment d'Art. Derrière lui, de rapides pas talonnaient le sol avec fureur.

-R-Rosa ! Pense au bébé, je t'en prie ! entendit Rayan venant d'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

-Démissionner !? Mais rêve mon gars ! C'est quoi ce duo de lâches qui partent la queue entre les jambes à la première occasion ! Et le bébé VA BIEN !

-R-Rosalya !? Leigh !?

-TOI !

Rayan ne sut pourquoi, mais il préférait courir pour sa vie plutôt que de se confronter à une Rosalya en furie.

-J-je n'ai pas le temps, excuse-moi Rosa ! (Il s'alarma) Enfin, excusez-moi ! Et puis on est à la fac, ici on se-

-Je t'emmerde avec ton vouvoiement à la con, reviens ici !

-Rosa, le bébé !

Ayant presque atteint l'Office de Culann, Rayan tourna au dernier couloir afin d'atterrir dans la salle d'attente. Dans la hâte, il manqua percuter un enfant.

-Un enf-...Alan !? (Il leva le nez et vit les parents de son neveu en compagnie de sa nièce dans les bras de Dimitri) Mais vous vous êtes donnés le mot ma parole ! pesta-t-il non sans se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'agir comme Tallulah et de ne parler de sa décision ni à Leigh ni à son frère.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Rayan, sourit Léon d'un air hypocrite auquel eut déjà été confronté Rayan. Et cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour son matricule...

-Je te tiens ! hurla presque Rosalya, essoufflée, et les cheveux en bataille: Tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ce que tu fabriques !

A ce moment précis, l'enseignant chercheur eut la vague impression de ressentir la même peur qu'une souris prise au piège face à un banc de serpents.

-Bien le bonjour Madame, salua le mannequin qui fit ensuite de même envers Leigh qui se tenait derrière sa compagne: J'ai comme la nette impression que nous sommes ici pour la même raison.

Dimitri adressa un simple hochement de tête aux nouveaux venus et reposa sa fille par terre. Pris de panique, Alan courut se réfugier derrière les jambes de son père et le businessman posa une main rassurante sur sa tête. Quant à Carie, elle courut se jeter dans les bras de son oncle.

-C'est vrai tonton, tu veux partir ?

-C-Carie... (Il lança un regard accusateur à son frère aîné) Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en parler !

-Je n'étais pas obligé de me taire non plus, rétorqua nonchalamment Dimitri, une main dans les poches et l'autre toujours caressante, dans les cheveux d'Alan: Et tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête.

Rayan voulut rétorquer mais sembla manquer d'argument. Puis, il lança un regard de détresse à Leigh.

-D-désolé... mais tout ça m'inquiétait, Rayan. Déjà que Tallulah... enfin... tu sais qu'elle sera toujours ma belle-sœur, alors savoir qu'à la fin de l'année elle s'en ira... Et voilà maintenant que tu veux également tout plaquer ?(Il secoua la tête) T'es sûr de toi ?

Léon tiqua.

-Comment ça, sa «belle-sœur»? Qui t'es toi ? Un rival ? grogna le blond.

-Chéri, c'est pas le moment... soupira Dimitri, quelque peu inquiet par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Oh mais vous êtes... Léon V-

-Zaïdi, Léon Zaïdi ! l'interrompit-il : Je ne suis pas au travail aujourd'hui, mais avec mon mari !

-Mais d'où vient tout ce tapage !? entendirent-ils tous s'écrier une voix qui provenait du fond du couloir. Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux et enfin, le Directeur apparut non sans avoir un geste de recul face à la petite foule agitée: C-ce n'est pas un salon de thé ici ! Rayan, j'exige des explications ! (Puis, son regard s'écarquilla en grand sur une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien) Léon V-

-ZAIDI ! s'époumona Léon qui fit volte face pour cracher son venin à l'encontre de Culann.

Un ange passa. Puis, Alan, qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à être entouré de tous ces étrangers, se mit à pleurer contre la jambe de Dimitri.

-A-attendez, ce n'est une garderie ici, des enfants n'ont pas à-

-Vous n'allez quand même pas les jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas ? le défia Dimitri d'un simple regard.

Sans difficulté, au vu de leurs similitudes physiques, le Directeur pointa lentement du doigt Rayan et Dimitri et demanda:

-Il s'agit... de votre frère, je présume ?

-Oui, et vous connaissez déjà Léon. Je vous présente mon neveu et ma nièce, Alan et Carie.

Léon tendit la main vers Carie qui se cacha également derrière lui. Le Directeur sembla halluciner... puis, il se pencha pour apercevoir Rosalya et Leigh.

-Et vous ?

-Moi je viens dire deux mots à Rayan au sujet de sa stupide décision !

Culann tomba des nues à l'écoute de la façon si familière avec laquelle la jeune femme mentionna l'enseignant.

-J-je vous demande pardon !?

-Vous m'avez bien entendu, Monsieur, je viens empêcher Rayan de faire une idiotie.

-Attendez, attendez ! s'emballa Culann: j'aimerais que tout le monde reprenne son calme et qu'on m'explique concrètement ce qu'il se trame dans ce bâtiment ! (Il regarda sa montre) Rayan ! Vous êtes en retard à votre propre cours ! Mais que fichez-vous là, bon sang !

Prenant une grande inspiration, Rayan secoua la tête tout en présentant son enveloppe à son supérieur.

-J'étais venu prendre rendez-vous avec vous.

Le Directeur s'empara de l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit à la va-vite pour lire la lettre.

-Mais pourquoi diable vouloir un rendez-vous maintenant !? Votre cours est-...(Ses yeux dansèrent au dessus des lignes) Vous...(ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier) Vous plaisantez j'espère ? demanda-t-il gravement après avoir croisé de nouveau les yeux anis de son cadet: Pourquoi maintenant ? A quoi tout cela rime, vous n'avez fait qu'une année ici et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle fut si horrible que cela, où alors j'ignore des éléments ? Vous sembliez plutôt à l'aise au labo, pourquoi me donner ça maintenant ?

Autour d'eux, les autres attendirent également la réponse de Rayan qui se faisait attendre.

-En tant qu'enseignant, j'ai passé une très bonne année. Mon intégration a mis un peu de temps au sein du corps enseignant mais ce n'est qu'un détail qui est désormais réglé. Et, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux comme labo pour faire avancer mes recherches et beaucoup d'élèves du campus ont souvent joué le jeu lors d'expériences sociales que j'organisais, pour déceler l'attitude des gens une fois confrontés à une œuvre d'Art. (Il secoua la tête et sourit) Mais voilà, il n'y a pas que le travail qui entre en compte dans ma décision.

-C'est à dire ? Est-ce pour cela qu'une partie de votre famille est ici ? (Il désigna le couple derrière) Et ces gens ? (Le Directeur s'agita) Bon, je vais prévenir l'administration que votre cours est annulé, veuillez entrer dans mon Bureau pendant que je m'occupe de raccompagner ces person-

Mais le Directeur fut coupé dans son élan par une main qui lui chipa la lettre de démission de Rayan.

-Hep, hep hep ! Culann, on ne fait plus un geste ! s'amusa Léon: Sachez que nous avons certaines petites choses à vous dire.

De son côté, Dimitri souleva son fils apeuré d'un bras et Alan nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Puis, sortant un trousseau de clés, il s'adressa à Rayan.

«Ils pourront tout nous enlever

Ils pourront bien essayer»

-Rano, l'appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et son petit frère réagit aussitôt, le regard curieux: Je ne dis pas que t'as décision n'est pas sensée... Au contraire, dans la démarche, il y a une idée de sûreté pour ton propre dossier et tes recherches. Si tu démissionnes, cela ne prendra compte que pour Août finalement et cela te laisse encore le temps de boucler tes conférences et de faire passer les examens à tes élèves. En soi, tu remplis ton quota. Mais réfléchis bien... la première personne dont tu as fait part de cette décision, ce n'est pas la bonne. Et celle qui aurait dû entendre cela n'aurait sûrement plus la force nécessaire de tout reprendre avec toi une fois que tout sera engrangé de son côté. Et à 40 minutes près, tu auras fait tout ça pour rien. C'est bien beau d'être prêt à changer de lieu de travail mais cela ne réglera nullement votre problème. Au final, vous deux n'avez eut de cesse d'agir en fonction des autres, et si juste maintenant vous agissiez pour vous et vous seuls ?

«De nous monter l'un contre l'autre

À contre sens pour qu'on se vautre»

A ses côtés, Léon tressaillit et sentit son cœur se serrer. L'Admiration dans le regard, bien qu'un brin désolé, il sourit.

«Ils pourront nous raconter

Qu'on a eu tort qu'on s'est trompé»

-J'ai fait comme toi à l'époque. Je ne regrette pas, car j'ai pu faire la rencontre de Léon. Cependant, je ne peux pas nier qu'avoir laissé mon passé là où il est et dans l'état qu'il était, ne me rend pas amer de temps en temps. J'ai toujours agi pour les autres et la seule fois où j'ai voulu agir pour moi, on a fini par me sortir du trou dans lequel j'étais tombé. Et c'est Tallulah qui m'a tendu la main... (Il sourit à Léon) A défaut d'avoir constamment repoussé celui qui me lançait sans cesse une corde de sortie.

«Ils pourront pointer du doigt

Pointer l'amour coupable de quoi»

-Alors quoi !? s'écria Rayan qui s'agaçait: Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec elle ! Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça sera possible et tu le sais ! Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas rompre, alors on a toutes nos chances de recommencer là-bas...

«Viens on s'aime

Viens on s'aime»

-Mais tu crois peut-être qu'elle veut partir !? intervint Rosalya qui empoigna son ami: En tant qu'amie je ne peux que soutenir ses choix, mais là, vous vous blessez et blessez tout le monde inutilement. La vraie solution n'est pas en fuyant comme vous essayez de faire tous les deux ! Avant de prendre de telles décisions, assurez-vous plutôt que tout soit fini et sans issue.

«Allez viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs mots, de la bienséance»

Rosalya désigna ensuite le Directeur qui semblait de plus en plus décontenancé par la situation. __«Mais on s'en fiche un peu non, ils font ce qu'ils veulent !»__ s'était exclamé Marine lorsque Rayan eut interrogé ses collègues vis-à-vis de la relation qui pouvait naître entre un professeur et son étudiant. Il avait finalement reçu des retours, qui laissaient plutôt penser que la tolérance était bien là autour de lui.

«Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs idées, de ce qu'il pensent»

 _ _«C'est le renvoi définitif»__ Le seul obstacle... se tenait devant lui. Voilà pourquoi, il avait pris cette décision quelque peu radicale. Tout irait bien... mais était-il vraiment en accord avec ses envies, avec ses projets ?

«Viens on s'aime, et c'est tout

On fera attention dans une autre vie»

Cette ville... ses amis... sa famille... __Tallulah...__ __«Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'elle veut !?»__ Il examina l'heure sur son portable. Serrant les dents, Rayan finit par se gifler intérieurement et enserra la main de son frère aîné.

«Viens on s'aime, on est fou

Encore un jour, encore une nuit»

-Je te prends ta voiture !

-Magne-toi, t'as de la route entre ici et l'aéroport, fit son frère qui lui céda ses clés: Cours, champion.

-Rayan revenez immédiatement ici ! hurla le Directeur.

Alors qu'il dépassait le petit monde, Rayan passa rapidement sa tête par dessus son épaule pour sourire à son frère et se remit à courir dans les couloirs. __«Cours, champion !»__ voilà ce qu'avait hurler Dimitri lors de la première course sur 10 mètres qu'eut faite Rayan.

«Ils pourront parler du ciel

Dire que notre histoire n'est pas belle»

S'agrippant parfois à l'angle des murs pour prendre d'autre couloir à chaque fois qu'il devait tourner, Rayan ne perdait pas le rythme et courrait comme un dératé en bousculant la foule qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Entre les cours qui commençaient et les élèves à la recherches d'une salle pour réviser, il percuta plus d'une personne jusqu'à ce faire stopper net par une machine à café qu'il manqua de renverser par la violence de l'impact.

«Prier pour qu'on abandonne

Qu'il y ait une nouvelle donne»

«Mais il est malade !» s'était écrié un étudiant alors que Rayan se relevait pour mieux reprendre sa course. Dévalant les escaliers, il rata quelques marches et sauta les quatre dernières non sans ressentir des fourmillements dans ses chevilles. __Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas couru ainsi ?__ se surprit-il à songer pendant sa course.

«Ils pourront bien nous avoir

Le temps d'un doute le temps d'un soir»

Dans le hall, il croisa Chani et les autres qui, comprenant que le cours était annulé, avaient fini par quitter l'amphithéâtre. Comme prise d'un élan d'espoir, la jeune femme aux mèches roses s'écria:

-Dépêche-toi de la ramener !

Rayan leva son pouce en l'air sans se retourner comme pour confirmer que Chani pouvait avoir toute confiance en lui. Autour d'elle, les autres camarades de classe se demandèrent s'ils l'avaient bien entendue le tutoyer. «C'est moi où...», «Non, non j'ai bien entendu moi aussi». Amusé, Charly passa un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie qui avait fini par se mettre à pleurer tant un fort sentiment de soulagement étreignait son cœur sans retenu.

«Mais après la peine et les cris

Sèche les larmes qui font la pluie»

Dans la cour, Rayan finit par croiser Hyun et tous deux s'échangèrent un regard d'abord confus avant que l'aîné n'étire un large sourire et ne rejoigne le parking. Une fois la voiture de son frère en vu, il monta dedans et démarra au quart de tour.

«Viens on s'aime

Viens on s'aime»

-Si j'avais su, j'aurais passé mon permis moi aussi, bougonna le serveur qui finit par rejoindre son bâtiment en traînant les pieds: C'est dingue ça, je suis un véritable homme d'intérieur et je ne l'intéresse pas !

«Allez viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs mots, de la bienséance»

Le jeune homme eut beau pester, un rayonnant sourire égaillait son visage.

Sur la route, Rayan boucla sa ceinture d'une main en tenant le volant de l'autre, ayant oublié de le faire dans la précipitation, avant de démarrer. Il passa par les chemins les plus courts pour tenter de rejoindre l'aéroport avant que l'avion de Tallulah ne décolle.

«Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs idées, de ce qu'ils pensent»

Et il devait faire vite quitte à ne pas respecter à la lettre le code de la route.

«Viens on s'aime, et c'est tout

On fera attention dans une autre vie»

 _ _On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin ensemble pour que ça se termine comme ça !__ hurla-t-il en son for intérieur. __Les difficultés, on en connaîtra encore...__ Il crispa la mâchoire en voyant qu'il lui restait à peine 20 minutes. __Mais ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite qu'on les surmontera, ils ont raison !__

 _ _«Viens on s'aime, on est fou__

 _ _Encore un jour, encore une nuit»__

Quand l'aéroport fut visible, Rayan se mordit la joue en voyant qu'un avion patientait sur la piste. __C'est lorsqu'on en a besoin qu'il n'y a pas de retard !__ pesta-t-il en passant une vitesse. Ne prenant pas la peine de payer sa place de parking ni même de se garer convenablement, Rayan reprit sa course une fois sorti de la voiture de son frère, jusqu'au hall de l'aéroport.

Confus et son regard brouillé à travers toute cette foule, l'enseignant chercha à se concentrer sur ce que l'interphone informait tout en cherchant sa cadette. __10 minutes !__

Tout ce qu'il espérait, était qu'elle ne soit pas déjà montée dans l'avion.

-C'est pas vrai, même pour ça je suis en retard ! entendit-il et d'un rapide glissement de talons, il pivota sur lui-même pour tomber sur une silhouette qui courrait en tirant sa valise à roulettes derrière soi.

-Tal' ! hurla-t-il en poussant le monde autour de lui: Tal' !

«Ana nahebek nahebek nahebek

Ana nahebek nahebek nahebek»

A trop s'agiter et à percuter les voyageurs autour de lui, Rayan finit par se faire repérer par des agents de sécurité qui lui barrèrent le chemin. Cependant, même ainsi, il continua de hurler pour que la seule femme qu'il désirait voir pose à nouveau les yeux sur lui.

-Tallulah ! s'exclama-t-il au point d'en faire érailler sa voix.

Interpellée par les cris, Tallulah, déjà bien perturbée par le peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour faire scanner ses affaires, tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et n'était pas sûre d'en croire ses oreilles.

-Je rêve...il ne peut pas être ici. (Elle retint un cri d'effrois en voyant enfin Rayan au prise avec les agents de sécurité) Attendez, lâchez-le ! s'écria-t-elle en courant dans leur direction.

-Tallulah...! soupira Rayan avec soulagement: Dieu merci, tu m'as entendu...!

-Vous le connaissez Madame ? demanda l'un des agents qui retenait toujours le brun.

-O-oui ! Mais je ne comprends pas... et tes cours ?

«Allez viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs mots de la bienséance»

Rayan voulut se défaire de l'emprise des agents mais ils le tinrent toujours avec fermeté en répétant des «on se calme, Monsieur !»

-On s'en fiche des cours ! (Il essayait de reprendre son souffle) Tallulah...Tallulah écoute-moi, t'es pas obligée de partir (Il secoua la tête) Et moi non plus ! C'est stupide tout ça, la seule solution c'est d'assumer et de savoir ce qu'il nous attend !

Incrédule, la jeune femme secoua la tête avant de rétorquer:

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça... Rayan, j'ai mon vole.

Alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, son aîné l'interpella encore:

-Alors laisse-moi partir avec toi ! J'ai démissionné, j'ai donné ma lettre tout à l'heure ! Je suis certain que... que ça ne sera pas tout de suite évident, mais si c'est vraiment nécessaire pour que l'on soit ensemble, alors, laisse-moi t'accompagner ! A la fin de l'année, on partira ensemble au Québec, tu feras ta formation et je trouverai bien un poste ailleurs !

-Mais tu t'écoutes parler ! s'indigna-t-elle: Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu ne ferais jamais de choix entre ta vie privée et ton travail, et tu me dis que tu as démissionné ! T'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu as foutu en l'air tous mes sacrifices !?

-J'ai fait un choix ! se défendit-il: J'ai fait un choix... Parce qu'un couple, ça fonctionne à deux, tu te souviens.

«Viens on s'aime, on s'en fout

De leurs idées, de ce qu'ils pensent»

Même épuisé, il parvint à lui sourire avec tendresse. Quant à Tallulah... elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux des siens. Elle se demandait, comment de désespoir il en était venu à de la détermination et de la... _ _confiance.__ Depuis quelques jours maintenant, voilà ce qu'il leur eut manqué à tous les deux. Et aujourd'hui, rien qu'à travers ces lueurs qui enflammaient le regard anis de Rayan, la jeune femme eut envie d'y croire, qu'un espoir était encore possible.

-Je sais que tu prends toujours sur toi lorsque tu ne sais pas comment partager ta douleur, mais cette-fois, j'aimerais que tu me dises en toute franchise ce que tu veux vraiment faire, ma puce... Pas seulement ce que tu crois juste ou bon pour untel, mais vraiment ce que toi tu-

-Je t'aime, l'interrompit-elle en fronçant soucieusement les sourcils: ce n'est pas nouveau, mais je t'aime, Rayan. Et je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que ce serait simple de tourner la page, tiens le toi pour dit. Mais voilà je...

Derrière lui, les agents croisèrent leurs regards, commençant à se sentir de trop.

-J'étais fatiguée... de toujours penser à ce qu'il serait bien pour toi, pour la fac, pour les autres... Je pensais que ça m'aiderait aussi et finalement je ne faisais que tourner en rond. Je devais avancer. Et s'il fallait abandonner ce que j'aime pour ça alors j'étais prête à la faire, se confia-t-elle tout en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

-C'est mon frère qui t'a dit ça, pas vrai ?

Tallulah hocha la tête.

«Viens on s'aime, et c'est tout

On fera attention dans une autre vie»

-Il a raison...

-Il a tort et il le sait. Il me l'a dit. Souviens-toi, on s'est...réconciliés, et grâce à toi. Je sais tout ce qu'il t'a dit, on en a parlé chez toi, souviens-toi. (Il leva les yeux au ciel) Bon, il reste encore réservé mais j'ai saisi le plus gros du malaise ! Tallulah, si tu m'aimes alors, je te le demande une dernière fois: Tu veux partir ?

Serrant la poignet de sa valise avec force, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Alors reste.

-Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Moi ? (il rit avec légèreté) Ce n'est pas suffisamment évident ? Être avec toi et ça a toujours été le cas. Et maintenant que je sais ce que tu ressens vraiment, ça ne me donne pas envie d'abandonner...

Finalement, trouvant la situation pesante pour eux, les agents se firent discrets et s'en allèrent de leur côté. De nouveau à même de contrôler ses mouvements, Rayan se redressa correctement et alla tendre sa main lorsque l'interphone signala le départ imminent de l'avion à destination de Montréal. Prise de panique, Tallulah recula d'un pas puis stoppa son geste avant de poser ses yeux vairons sur la main que lui proposait Rayan.

-Si tu ne veux pas, rien ni personne ne t'oblige à passer ce concours, Puce, lui assura-t-il: Que veux-tu vraiment, toi ?

Le brouhaha alentour les enveloppa un moment, tandis qu'ils se sondaient du regard. La gorge sèche et douloureuse, Tallulah parvint enfin par répondre après avoir fait un pas vers lui. Dans le mouvement, elle lâcha sa valise et finit par combler la distance entre eux après avoir attrapé sa main. D'un geste, Rayan l'étreignit toute contre lui.

«Viens on s'aime, on est fou

Encore un jour, encore une nuit»

Sur la piste... l'avion s'apprêta à décoller.

 _ _«Je veux rester ici avec toi»__ Lui eut-elle dit. Et lorsqu'ils prirent tous deux la route, l'avion décollait dans un bruit tonitruant. Rayan eut récupéré le petit papillon coincé sous l'essuie-glace et grimaça en voyant l'amende qu'il venait de faire choper à son frère pour s'être mal garé et qui plus est, sur une place pour handicapés... Il se promit de dédommager son frère tandis qu'il roulait non sans serrer dans sa main droite, celle de Tallulah avec qui il changeait les vitesses quand cela était nécessaire. Dans un échange de regards complices, tous deux purent à nouveau goûter à la joie d'être côte à côte.

Lorsque la jeune femme remarqua qu'ils ne restaient pas sur la route qui menait au campus, elle interrogea son aîné sur leur destination.

-Je suis déjà dans la faute professionnelle...et aujourd'hui plus rien ne m'arrête, rit-il tiraillé entre l'euphorie et la nervosité.

Finalement, il les déposa sur le parking de la plage...là où tout avait basculé. Toujours les mains liées, ils admirèrent le bleu du ciel qui se reflétait sur l'étendu des vagues. Si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en ce lieu, pluie et rage les eurent accompagnés, aujourd'hui, quiétude et tendresse avaient fait le chemin avec eux.

-Léon avait raison...C'est difficile de se mentir à soi-même lorsqu'on est si honnête envers ses propres sentiments, partagea Tallulah.

Rayan lui demanda à quoi elle faisait allusion.

-De notre rupture. Si en façade nous étions éloignés cela ne voulait pas dire que nous n'étions pas dans le cœur et l'esprit de l'autre. (Elle plissa les yeux, comme blessée par le soleil) En tout cas, j'avais toujours l'impression que tu étais partout avec moi. Alors je me suis dit...

-Quand partant loin d'ici ce serait plus simple... je sais, susurra-t-il avant de porter la main de la jeune femme contre ses lèvres et de déposer de multiples baisers sur ses phalanges.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu en viendrais à prendre la décision de me rejoindre. Je n'ai pas réalisé... à quel point tu pouvais m'aimer, reprit-elle sur le même ton: Je te prie de me pardonner.

-J'ai mes tors...renchérit-il: Je me suis acharné à te faire dire la vérité sans même ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il se tramait autour de moi. Il a fallut que mon frère...que Hyun...que Rosalya me poussent d'une main dans le dos pour m'efforcer à aller de l'avant. Je ne faisais qu'attendre comme depuis le début de notre rencontre... J'attends tellement de toi. J'ai si peu fait pour nous.

Tallulah alla réfuter mais il l'interrompit en souriant:

-Je me suis bien trop reposé sur toi. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Si on doit avancer, on avancera ensemble...Si tu le veux toujours.

Sa cadette se pencha pour embrasser son épaule et venir y frotter son front en guise de réponse. Puis, soucieuse, elle reprit:

-Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Aria... elle s'attendait déjà à me trouver à ses côtés.

-Tu ne lui dois rien. Aria t'a fait une proposition, tu as le droit de changer d'avis.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, il y a aussi mon inscription et-

-Je pense pouvoir être en mesure de m'occuper de ça, ne t'en fais pas ! assura-t-il d'un ton malicieux: Et si tu lui expliques, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra la situation.

-Et toi ? Ta lettre...

-Ma démission ne prendra compte qu'à la fin de l'année... D'ici là, je trouverai bien-

Au même moment, son portable se mit à sonner. Libérant sa main de celle de sa compagne pour sortir le petit appareil bruyant, il décrocha:

-Al-

«T'as 5 minutes pour ramener le Pingouin de mon fils !» gronda Léon derrière qui d'autres voix se faisaient entendre, notamment les pleurs acharnés d'un enfant semblant fort troublé.

Rayan et Tallulah passèrent une tête par dessus leurs épaules pour y voir le doudou Pingouin assis sur le siège pour enfant.

-Le Pingouin d'Alan ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, pris d'un vent de panique.

Sans plus tarder, Rayan démarra et reprit la route en direction de l'Académie. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Tallulah courut rejoindre Alan, le doudou en main. Rayan sur ses talons, il tenait la valise de la jeune femme et lui indiqua du doigt où se trouvaient son frère et ses enfants. La petite famille attendait leur retour et Tallulah se laissa guider par les pleurs d'Alan.

-Cendrillon ! Ma sauveuse, s'enjoua le blond qui tenait son fils contrarié.

-Mon bonguoin ! pleurait Alan: Bongouin !

-Là bichon ! Là, il est là, s'alarma la jeune femme qui donna enfin le doudou au petit garçon.

-Alors, t'as préféré garder les pieds sur terre ? lui demanda Dimitri qui câlinait les cheveux de sa fille, blottie contre lui. Cette dernière sourit en voyant Tallulah.

Tirant la valise de sa cadette derrière lui, Rayan arriva en agitant la contravention dans sa main libre.

-J'ai pas fait exprès... dit-il d'une mine penaude en présentant le papier.

Dimitri tiqua et se promit de ne plus jamais prêter sa voiture à son petit-frère.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as raté ton examen 4 fois...

-C'est vrai, tu l'as raté 4 fois ? s'étonna Tallulah.

-Oh ça va, hein ! râla l'enseignant non sans rougir.

De légers rires fusèrent et dans l'humeur, Tallulah se lova dans les bras de son aîné qui, d'abord surpris, lâcha la valise avant de venir l'étreindre avec force et affection. L'agitation attira l'intention de quelques étudiants et enseignants qui regagnaient leur voiture ou en descendaient.

-Et Rosalya, Rayan m'a prévenue qu'elle était avec vous et Leigh aussi, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Ah, la petite Madame harpie ! ricana Léon: Elle a fini par se calmer et est rentrée chez elle avec son petit ami. (Il arqua un sourcil) D'ailleurs, Cendrillon, tu ne m'as pas tout dit, hm ? C'est qui ce «pseudo» beau-frère, hein !?

-Mais t'es imbuvable, lança Dimitri, exaspéré.

-Ah oui...? reprit l'autre, taquin.

-Sors un seul truc obscène devant les enfants et tu dors sur le canapé, prévint Dimitri, les pommettes ayant pris une adorable couleur pêche.

-De quoi il parle, Papa ? demanda Carie.

-Oh, rien d'important... baragouina-t-il sous le regard amusé de Tallulah et celui affligé de Rayan: En revanche, ce qui serait important, c'est que vous alliez tous les deux vous expliquer auprès de Culann. On a réussi à rectifier le tir mais ça ne sera pas sans conséquence. (Il fouilla sa poche arrière et montra la lettre de démission) Il n'en veut pas. Du moins, pas en ces termes. Avec tout le tapage dans la salle d'attente, il a plus ou moins saisi le plus gros de l'affaire, mais les détails, à vous l'honneur pour les lui donner.

Suspicieux, Rayan osa demander ce qu'ils avaient bien pu raconter pour atténuer la situation.

-Disons que Papa s'en est un peu mêlé...Rien qu'un peu.

-Quoi !? s'étrangla presque son petit-frère: A-alors, Culann est au courant pour...

-Haha, la tête de ce bon vieux Culann, gloussa Léon: Le cri de «Munch» 2.0 !

Tallulah tenta de s'imaginer la scène et parut plus hébétée, qu'amusée...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il vous attend. (Il posa un regard désolé sur Tallulah) Comment tu te sens ?

-Si je suis là c'est qu'il n'est plus question de fuir quoi que ce soit...

-Bien. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que tout ira pour le mieux.

S'adressant un regard qui en disait long sur leur confiance, Rayan et Tallulah vinrent à nouveau joindre leurs mains ensemble avant de s'assurer, par un commun accord silencieux, qu'ils étaient prêts à faire face à leurs responsabilités. Après quelques derniers échanges avec Dimitri et Léon, les plus jeunes prirent enfin la direction du bâtiment d'Art, après s'être faits promettre de leur donner des nouvelles.

Aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, Tallulah et Rayan traversèrent le parking et la cour non sans ressentir une nervosité nouvelle. Les autres fois où ils étaient ensemble au sein même de l'Académie, tous deux craignaient de commettre le moindre geste qui pourrait les trahir. Aujourd'hui, bien conscients de ce qu'ils faisaient, ils laissaient le monde les voir se tenir par la main et sentaient indéniablement tous les regards posés sur eux.

-Tallulah ! s'écria une voix familière.

-Chani !

Trottant jusqu'à son amie, la brune vint l'étreindre avec force et finit par la soulever de quelques centimètres du sol.

-T'as abandonné le concours ?

-Oui, soupira Tallulah en frottant sa joue contre sa petite camarade qui s'agrippait à elle de ses doigts vernis.

-Pardonne ce que je vais dire, mais tant mieux !

S'éloignant un peu, elles rirent ensemble avec un certain soulagement dans l'âme.

-Excuse-nous Chani, mais on doit y aller, prévint Rayan.

Tallulah revint vers lui et fit comprendre à son amie qu'elles se reverraient très vite dans la journée.

-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, on attendra tous je pense, rit-elle. Non loin d'eux, Charly et Camille les observaient avec le sourire. Encore plus loin, Kelly faisait mine de les ignorer mais une petite tête rousse l'asticota un peu avant qu'elle ne leur adresse un signe de tête...puis une ricanement timide.

Les savoir tous derrière eux, suffit à leur mettre du baume au cœur. Rayan passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et ensemble, reprirent leur avancée. Bien sûr, quelques enseignants ne passèrent pas à côté d'eux sans leur adresser des regards interloqués, de même que les élèves qui stagnaient dans les couloirs, dans l'attente de la libération de leur salle ou bien du début de leur cours.

-La dernière fois que j'ai angoissé ainsi, c'était le soir du Gala...

-Pas même lors de notre entretien avec lui ?

Tallulah secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-J'étais plus déprimée que nerveuse ce jour-là. Aujourd'hui, je suis sur le point de faire face à tout ce dont je redoutais depuis quelques mois. Si j'avais été plus forte, j'aurais sûrement fait les choses autrement et on n'en serait pas là...

-Je te trouve plus forte aujourd'hui qu'hier...et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je nous trouve bien plus forts maintenant qu'il y a quelques mois, avoua Rayan avec chaleur: Comme l'ont dit Léon et Dimitri, cela ne sera sûrement pas facile après ça, mais est-ce que ce qu'il débouchera de cette difficulté n'en sera pas plus gratifiante ? C'est un peu comme...(il fit mine de réfléchir) le saut de haie !

-Pardon ? fit Tallulah, peu certaine de comprendre.

-Désolé, référence à l'athlétisme, mais je me souviens avoir détourné une barrière une fois que mon coach avait les yeux tournés, pour lui faire croire que j'avais réussi l'exercice. Je galérais avec ces fichues haies, ce n'était pas ce que j'aimais le plus dans mon club, haha !

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu allais finir la course..., souligna sa petite amie.

-Justement, quand un de mes camarades m'a dénoncé, mon coach m'a menacé de me virer de l'équipe d'athlé' et j'ai tout de suite pris conscience que je ne voulais absolument pas arrêter l'athlétisme. Alors, quitte à me faire quelques bleus aux genoux et à me tordre les chevilles, j'ai continué à sauter ces fichues haies jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive et termine ma course. (Il pouffa) Clairement, lorsque je voulais m'appuyer sur Léon pour nous protéger, c'était un peu comme vouloir détourner la barrière pour finir ma course sans me faire mal. Mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, car l'équipe en aurait pâti à ma place. Et mon équipe, c'est toi... renchérit-il avec une pointe de regret dans le regard: Ce que nous sommes en train de faire aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû le faire il y a longtemps, sans s'appuyer sur personne.

-Ni fuir. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, tu ne crois pas ? rajouta Tallulah avec douceur.

-C'est ça. Mais ne pense pas que tu es seule...

-Je le sais bien maintenant, sourit-elle avec confiance: Une équipe, c'est ça ?

Rayan sentit son cœur battre plus fort et l'amour l'étreindre sans retenu.

-Oui...

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du secrétaire du Directeur, afin de signaler leur présence. Aussitôt, le vieil homme qui semblait être à l'Académie presque depuis aussi longtemps que Culann, leur fit comprendre que ce dernier les attendait déjà dans son bureau. Pour des mesures de sécurité, il demanda à ce que la valise reste dans son bureau et non dans celui du Directeur. Tallulah n'en fit pas plus de cas et la lui confia donc.

Puis, ils se rendirent enfin au bureau du Directeur, frappèrent quelques coups contre les battants avant qu'ils ne s'annoncent.

-Entrez ! fit leur aîné depuis son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le couple se détacha mais le regard qu'ils se lancèrent avant de saluer le Directeur, sembla en dire long sur ce qu'ils comptaient dévoiler maintenant. Et comme s'il s'éveillait, Culann semblait de plus en plus comprendre leur situation, et regrettait même de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt les mensonges proférés par eux deux.

-Asseyez-vous, ne restez pas là voyons...s'agaça-t-il.

Sans mot, ils s'exécutèrent.

-J'ai fait annuler tous vos cours pour aujourd'hui, Rayan, signala-t-il tout de même avant de détailler avec défiance Tallulah du coin de l'œil.

La jeune femme n'en eut cure, et attendit la suite alors que Rayan opinait du chef.

-Je suis désolé de vous dire que ce remue-ménage que vous causez me rappelle indéniablement ces deux professeurs ayant fauté à l'arrière d'un de mes amphithéâtre. Du batifolage, et vulgaire...(Il se massa le front) Pourtant, vous avez su rester discrets, si l'on vous compare vraiment à eux... Enfin, disons que vous avez sur détourner mon intention. Car je me souviens encore de ces rumeurs à votre encontre et aujourd'hui, j'ai une question à vous poser à ce sujet...

Se doutant fort bien de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander, les deux amants restèrent patients malgré tout, et attendirent que les mots sortent de la bouche de leur aîné.

-Lorsque les premières rumeurs ont circulé sur votre compte... vous voyiez-vous déjà ?

Une affirmation de la part de Tallulah.

-Vous voyiez-vous encore après le Gala et les imbécillités qui ont suivies ?

Une autre affirmation de la part de Rayan.

-Depuis quand cela dure ?

Rayan lança un regard interrogateur à Tallulah qui hocha simplement la tête, puis, il répondit:

-Depuis la rentrée.

-La rentrée ? De Janvier ?

-De Septembre, corrigea Tallulah: Mais nous sommes ensemble depuis Décembre.

A ces mots, l'enseignant se permit un geste d'affection à l'encontre de sa compagne en lui prenant la main. Il ajouta:

-Et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui.

-Je ne comprends pas Rayan. Vous visiez le statut de Maître de conférence et vous y êtes parvenu. Comment osez-vous compromettre vos efforts pour une relation avec une étudiante ?

-Sauf votre respect, je n'ai rien compromis du tout, puisque cet objectif a été atteint. Ma relation avec Tallulah n'a nullement entaché mes recherches et n'a jamais empiété sur mon temps de travail.

-Cela a encore le temps d'arriver ! Vous pensiez tenir ainsi jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme ? Imaginez un peu la quantité d'erreurs que vous aviez encore le temps de commettre si le fait de vous être laisser aller à un tel épanchement n'en est déjà pas une en soi, d'erreur !

Rayan sentit la contrariété de sa cadette à travers la pression de ses doigts autour des siens.

-A vos yeux cela en est sûrement une mais pas pour moi.

-C'est de la déontologie, Rayan, du bon sens ! Un professeur ne sort pas avec un de ses étudiants !

-Le souci étant que je ne considère pas uniquement Tallulah comme mon étudiante, Monsieur.

-Nous voilà d'accord sur un point, c'est bien un souci, donc !

-Non, vous m'avez mal compris...

-C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien ! Je vous accepte dans mon établissement et voici ce pourquoi vous êtes venu, trouver chaussure à votre pied !

-S'il y a bien un homme qui a accepté quoi que ce soit ici, c'est moi, pour ma mutation. Je vous rappelle que je pouvais refuser de me faire muter dans ces labos. Mes recherches font également profiter votre Académie et je suppose que c'est pour cela que vous avez refusé ma lettre de démission, trancha-t-il avant de présenter à nouveau sa lettre que lui eut rendue son frère.

Culann déglutit et fronça du nez en voyant l'enveloppe. Tallulah lâcha la main de son aîné et se redressa sur son siège avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous aviez vous même dit que vous saviez que professeurs et étudiants fricotaient d'une classe à l'autre ensemble au sein même de votre Académie. Vous le savez, sans pour autant savoir qui pointer du doigt, car vous n'avez aucunement l'influence nécessaire pour faire taire ce genre de «désir» si je peux me permettre. Plus d'un de vos enseignants et plus d'un de vos étudiants ont dû se donner rendez-vous en dehors de la fac. Je ne dis pas que ça concerne la généralité au contraire, cela tient bien plus d'une minorité. Cependant, la différence que nous apportons est l'honnêteté de nos rapports.

-L'honnêteté ? Pouvez-vous m'assurer que vous faisiez preuve d'honnêteté lorsque je vous ai reçus pour la première fois dans mon bureau au sujet de ses rumeurs, Mademoiselle Loss ? J'ai l'impression que vous ne saisissez pas bien les enjeux d'une telle relation.

-Au contraire, nous sommes les mieux placés pour le savoir et sans vouloir m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort, je pense aussi être celle qui sait le mieux de quoi nous parlons en terme d'enjeux, le harcèlement étant le premier que j'ai dû endurer.

Un court silence marqua une pause dans l'échange tendu. Après un long soupir, Culann s'adossa au fond de son siège et croisa ses bras.

-Justement, à l'approche de vos examens et de votre soutenance, n'est-ce pas un risque majeur pour vous de vouloir faire naître au grand jour et surtout de poursuivre une telle relation avec votre enseignant et votre Directeur de Mémoire qui plus est ?

Tallulah tiqua à l'entente des termes «une telle relation» associés au mépris qu'employait son vis-à-vis mais une fois encore, elle jugea bon de prendre sur soi plutôt que d'entrer sur un débat interminable sur la tolérance. Académiquement, le rapport de force était différent.

-Si peu orthodoxe vous semble notre relation, elle n'en reste pas moins basée sur des sentiments aussi honnêtes que ceux de n'importe quel couple, Monsieur. Et c'est bien pour vous prouver notre bonne foi, que nous venons à vous aujourd'hui. Si Rayan, (Elle vit Culann hausser un sourcil) vous a présenté sa lettre de démission, ce n'est pas sans y avoir réfléchi.

L'intéressé reprit:

-Suite à notre premier entretien dans votre Bureau, à la suite des rumeurs, nous avions compris que votre avis ne serait pas favorable quant à la relation que nous entretenions. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées, nous vous épargnerons les détails, mais chacun de notre côtés, avons été amenés à prendre une décision. Finalement, ce que nous avions choisi était bien plus lourds en terme de conséquences...que de venir vous parler.

-Vous savez pourtant que je n'approuve pas... répéta Culann qui retira ses lunettes pour venir se pincer l'arête du nez.

Un nouveau silence s'immisça entre eux trois. Rayan chercha à nouveau la main de sa petite amie qui serra la sienne avec force tant l'attente devenait pénible.

-Mais comme vous l'avez souligné, Mademoiselle Loss, je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'influencer vos sentiments. Et si vous, Rayan, ne pas avoir marqué une distance avec votre étudiante est une faute professionnelle, vous renvoyer pour avoir noué une relation avec une jeune femme majeur serait un délit de ma part.

 _ _Dimitri__... songea Rayan en se souvenant de la discussion qu'il eut à ce sujet avec son frère aîné, au Cosy Bear __«Juridiquement, il n'a aucun droit»__ lui eut-il dit.

-Je n'interférerai donc pas dans votre relation.

Un élan d'espoir au sein des amants naquit jusqu'à ce le Directeur ne reprenne.

-Cependant, entendez bien que je ne peux fermer les yeux sur l'allure de vos rapports et de la différence de traitement dont je dois faire preuve à vos égards.

-Quelle différence de traitement ? commença à s'inquiéter la jeune femme.

-Elle ne sera pas expulsée, rassurez-moi, Tallulah va pouvoir terminer son année ici sans redoubler ? paniqua Rayan.

-Personne ne sera renvoyé, et il n'en tiendra qu'aux efforts mêmes de Mademoiselle Loss pour ne pas passer une année de plus à Antéros. Mais justement... Afin de m'assurer que vous n'interférez pas non plus dans l'évolution de ses notes, vous ne serez pas en mesure de participer aux corrections d'examens, Rayan. Vous ne ferez passer aucun examen, ni écrit et encore moins oral. Et enfin, vous ne prendrez pas place sur le banc du jury lors des passages des soutenances des étudiants.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi !? s'indigna Tallulah mais son compagnon lui fit comprendre, par un regard bienveillant que tout irait bien.

-Très bien. Si c'est le prix pour qu'aucun de nous n'ait à quitter Antéros, je ne peux qu'accepter que vous demandiez mon retrait à l'Académie.

-Je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas bien compris.

Confus, l'enseignant chercheur interrogea son aîné du regard.

-Vous allez faire la demande vous-même, Rayan.

-Comment...? souffla avec incrédulité Rayan: Mais si je fais ça, alors que j'ai déjà été convoqué, c'est refuser de répondre à mes devoirs ! C-c'est-

-Que voulez-vous que je dise au Conseil pour faire passer votre demande de retrait comme excusable ? Vous n'aviez pas tort, vos recherches font profiter à Antéros... Me priver d'un élément tel que vous serez du gâchis, cela serait mentir que de dire le contraire. Mais je suis pieds et poings liés, et si nous voulons une véritable impartialité pendant les examens, je ne vois que cette solution.

 _ _Il ne veut pas se salir les mains !__ hurla Tallulah en son for intérieur. Ses dents auraient pu se briser tant elle les serrait avec rage.

-Ayant fait annuler vos cours pour la journée, je peux vous laisser jusqu'à ce soit pour réfléchir.

 _ _Me retirer du passages des examens et de la session de correction... ce n'est pas sans répercutions dans mon dossier. Rien à voir si je démissionne en bouclant mon contrat !__ s'énerva Rayan qui ferma les yeux avec douleur. __Mais démissionner maintenant, voudrait dire devoir tout de même partir et c'est bien ce qu'on voulait éviter avec Tallulah...Ou alors... elle...__

-Rayan, un an c'est rien ! Je...je peux...

-Alors quoi, on revivrait exactement la même chose l'an prochain ? Et tes recherches alors, tu penses pouvoir reprendre le même sujet ? Tu as dépensé de l'énergie et de l'argent pour ce mémoire, tu veux tout fiche en l'air maintenant ? (Peu serein, il sourit) Tout de souviens ? On est une équipe.

D'abord hésitante, Tallulah finit par opiner du chef avec entendement. Enfin, Rayan donna sa réponse et malgré l'amertume qu'il en ressentit, il s'était souvenu des paroles de son frère lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous sur le parking. __«Cela ne sera pas sans conséquence»__. Après ce qu'eut déjà subi Tallulah, il ne se trouvait pas si lâche pour la laisser porter une nouvelle fois le poids de leur relation. __C'est comme le saut haie... C'est pénible mais nous devons finir la course.__

Ensemble.

-Très bien, sourit-il d'un air carnassier: J'enverrai ma lettre à l'Académie.

-Bien, trancha le Directeur qui se leva de son siège: Dans ce cas nous avons terminé Mademoiselle Loss. Mais sachez, que je crois en votre honnêteté et en votre bonne fois et place ma confiance en vous. J'attends, de ces prochains mois, un sérieux et une bienséance exemplaire au sein même de l'Académie Anteros. En dehors de ses murs... Sachez que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et je n'interviendrais uniquement plus qu'en cas d'erreur de votre part. Je ferais également en sorte que votre intégrité ne soit pas touchée, si jamais un même problème qu'après le Gala se réitère. (Il haussa les épaules) Quoi qu'avec l'affaire qui a suivi nos poursuites, je doute fort que quelqu'un ne retente de telles idioties.

-Évidemment, rétorqua Tallulah avec sûreté: Nous ferons comme avant.

-Sachez néanmoins qu'une surveillance accrue vous sera imposée jusqu'à l'obtention de votre diplôme.

-Nous ferons preuve de bienséance en ces murs, Culann, assura une énième fois Rayan qui alla se lever en même temps que sa cadette.

-Une seconde Rayan, j'ai à vous parler d'un autre sujet. (Il fit le tour de son Bureau et invita Tallulah à le suivre) Quant à vous, je vous assure que nous en avons terminé avec cette affaire. Vous pouvez sortir.

Un instant, elle interrogea du regard son compagnon qui n'en sut pas plus qu'elle sur le moment. Mais après un dernier sourire qui ce voulait rassurant, Rayan lui fit comprendre qu'il la rejoindrait aussitôt sorti du Bureau de Culann.

-Merci de m'avoir reçue, Monsieur, fit-elle en tendant sa main. Son aîné lui serra et la salua poliment: Bonne journée.

-Vous de même, Mademoiselle Loss.

Alors qu'elle sortait dans le couloir, elle passa son regard par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir la silhouette de son amant qui se rasseyait, à travers la rainure des portes qui étaient sur le point de se fermer jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne lui coupent tout point de vue dans un faible grincement. Un dernier claquement puis, la jeune femme se retrouva seule.

Après avoir récupéré sa valise auprès du secrétaire, elle prit la direction de la cour et se fit héler par ses amis qui s'étaient réunis sur un banc, sur l'espace vert du Campus. Bien évidemment, tout le monde lui posa la question fatidique «Que s'est-il passé ?» Sur le point d'exploser, Tallulah hurla d'abord un bon coup en lâchant mille et un jurons à l'encontre du Directeur avant de rire aux éclats alors que la tension redescendait.

-Elle craque complètement ! se moqua Camille, l'air ahuri.

-Elle se défoule ! pesta Kelly: Et elle a raison, quand y a besoin, faut que ça sorte !

-Bien dit ! renchérit Charly.

Et Tallulah continua à rire à gorge déployée. Hyun, qui avait fini par sécher pour rester avec le groupe, tout comme Priya, Rosalya, Alexy, Morgan et Castiel, se sentit moins mal à l'aise face à ce rire là, que celui de Rayan la semaine dernière. Car à travers celui-ci, le jeune homme revoyait enfin, un éclat de joie de vivre qu'eut perdu son amie ces dernières semaines. __Enfin, elle sourit à nouveau !__ s'enjoua-t-il en son for intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle eut raconté le déroulement de leur entretien avec le Directeur, Tallulah fut étreinte par Rosalya qui partagea sa folle envie d'étrangler Rayan lorsqu'elle eut appris pour sa lettre de démission. __«Les conneries ça va bien deux secondes !»__ s'outra-t-elle. __«Toi aussi !»__ renchérit Alexy qui pointa du doigt Tallulah.

Elle savait que ce dernier n'avait plus aucune colère envers elle, mais pour une question de crédibilité, Alexy restait Alexy quand le moment en avait besoin. Mais sa mine penaude entre deux échanges et le retrait qu'il prenait parfois suffisaient pour que Tallulah comprenne qu'il regrettait encore ses paroles et son attitude pourtant pardonnées par Priya...

-C'est con, je te voyais déjà éleveuse de loups dans ta propre réserve naturelle, la charia Castiel.

-Ha-ha ! rit faussement Tallulah, avec scepticisme: Mais c'est que t'aurais raté ta carrière, toi ! Lance-toi dans le stand-up, tu ferais fureur !

Puis, tel un chat en alerte, elle dressa sa tête parmi la petite foule qui l'entourait tandis qu'elle crut percevoir la silhouette de son petit ami. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se mit à courir, valise en main, jusqu'à la sortie de la cour sous le regard et le rire amusé de Rayan qui l'eut vu faire.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a maintenant ? fit Camille.

-T'as oublié ? demanda Chani qui regardait avec une profonde bienveillance son amie qui se tenait bien derrière le portail, l'impatience dans le regard: Entre les murs de la fac, ils sont professeur et étudiante... En dehors...

Rayan se stoppa net à la limite de la sortie, nez à nez avec sa cadette qui lui adressa une moue renfrognée. Pas plus patient qu'elle, il finit par passer un pas en dehors de la cour et se retrouva à son tour dans la rue, non loin de l'arrêt de bus.

-...En dehors, c'est leur vie privée.

-Alors, alors ? s'impatienta la jeune femme: Que te voulait-il encore ce serpent...?

-Haha, comme je m'en doutais il m'a parlé de mon père. Maintenant que Dimitri a éclairci l'affaire, Culann voulait me poser certaines questions quant à la poursuite des dons des studios Arles.

-Et c'est lui qui parlait d'impartialité ? (Elle pouffa avec dédain) Tu parles, il veut te tenir en laisse, oui...

-Si cette laisse n'est pas attachée trop loin de toi, alors, tout ira bien. Et puis, il a beau avoir fait le fier devant toi tout à l'heure, il n'en reste pas moins celui dépendant des dons que nous lui faisons. Son discours n'était pas aussi honnête que le nôtre, l'argent et la bonne gestion des finances pour l'avenir de son bâtiment d'Art étaient tout autant en jeu dans cette affaire. (Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit sur leurs mains jointes) Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer...Mais je crains que ce ne soit la dernière année de Culann en tant que chef de l'Académie. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu d'attitude trop présomptueuse, surtout après l'entretient qu'on venait d'avoir tous les trois, mais il semblait bien plus pris au piège que moi...Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de savoir qu'un de ses enseignants était le fils d'un de ses donateurs, et pas le plus radin, lui mettrait autant la pression.

-Tu vas me trouver vache, mais ce n'est que justice !

-Haha, tu sais que toi...grogna avec sensualité Rayan, qui plongea ses yeux anis dans ceux vairons, et à nouveau lumineux de Tallulah.

Comme pour marquer enfin leurs retrouvailles définitives, les deux amants s'abandonnèrent à un long baiser qu'ils n'avaient plus échangé depuis bien trop longtemps pour leur bien-être physique et moral. Ce genre de baisers qui les faisaient inspirer profondément entre deux mouvements de lèvres avant de faire soupirer d'aise et de contentement. Ce genre de baisers, qui, une fois échangés, appelaient à un second qui faisait trembler les yeux sous les paupières closes. Ce genre de baisers qui faisaient parcourir sur tout le corps à en déchirer l'échine, des vagues de frissons qui glaçaient d'abord le corps avant de chauffer leurs joues à trop leur faire monter le sang à la tête. Ce genre de baisers qui ne s'arrêtaient que sous le manque d'oxygène...

Ces baisers-là... Tallulah et Rayan n'avaient plus aucune raison de devoir s'en priver. Et ce fut bien sous l'effluve d'un vent nouveau, à la naissance même du printemps, qu'ils continueraient à s'aimer.

A suivre...


	40. Chapter 40

**ÉPILOGUE**

Comme convenu, Rayan se retira de la supervision des examens. Et pour ne pas créer plus de complexité, il demanda à son frère de ne pas s'en mêler. Tallulah, ressentit une fois de plus le poids des regards sur elle jusqu'à terme. A la différence de la première fois, Rayan ne fut pas exclu et certains de ses collègues ne se privèrent pas de faire des messes basses. Ce qui les rassuraient, en revanche, était le soutien indéniable de leurs amis proches et la confiance indéfectible qu'ils se portaient l'un envers l'autre.

Et à l'instar de ses camarades en dernière année de Master, Tallulah passa sa soutenance face à un jury neutre de tout lien. Après avoir longuement expliqué à Aria, l'autrice exilée au Québec, les raisons de son subit retrait du concours auquel elle s'était inscrite, cette dernière ne put que comprendre le sentiment de sa cadette de ne pouvoir se résoudre à quitter sans le vouloir sincèrement, un endroit que l'on chérissait. __«Toi, tu as le choix alors profites-en. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance et ma famille me manque...»__ lui eut-elle dit. Cependant, par amitié, elle lui fit la promesse de faire tout son possible pour publier son mémoire. Et avec l'appui de l'Académie, ce fut chose faite avec une date de sortie pour le printemps prochain.

Rosalya eut beau terminer ses cours par correspondances, sa soutenance eut quand même lieu. Le jury se montra bienveillant face à sa situation et son travail acharné sous le soutien de ses proches lui promit l'obtention de son diplôme. Mais son travail commençait à peine, et ce, avec quelques semaines d'avances...

-Soufflez Rosalya, allez-y, et poussez !

Un long râle sortit de la gorge de la future Maman sur le point de donner la vie. A côté d'elle, tremblant comme une feuille, Leigh tenait -ou se tenait à..., cela dépendait du point de vue- la main de sa compagne qui s'épuisait à mettre au monde leur petite fille.

-Encore un effort ! C'est très bien Rosalya, c'est très __très__ bien ! l'encourageait la sage-femme avec sûreté dans le timbre de sa voix.

Un nouveau cri, puis un autre s'y mêla. Après un interminable effort qui eut labouré son bas ventre, Rosalya se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller alors que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de nettoyer et d'envelopper son bébé dans un linge doux et chaud.

Le visage embué de larmes, Leigh fut celui qui présenta leur fille.

-Bonjour, souffla-t-il, un sourire béat, soulagé sur les lèvres et la fierté dans le regard: Espoir...

-Ce n'est pas un nom de garçon ? s'étonna une infirmière.

Elle se tut sous le regard assassin de Rosalya, le visage encore boursouflé et en sueur.

Complètement fous dans le couloir, Alexy, Morgan, Rayan, Lysandre et Tallulah, patientaient pour avoir enfin la certitude que la Maman et le bébé allaient bien. Les parents de la jeune femme ne purent se déplacer dans la journée même, la petite Espoir ayant décidé de pointer le bout de son nez avec précipitation et détermination. Mais ils eurent harcelé le fier jeune Papa par messages vocaux.

Leigh sortit le premier, après avoir laissé sa fille quelques instants seule avec Rosalya et l'équipe médicale.

-Alors !? s'enquit Lysandre en poussant un peu tout Le monde.

-Tout va bien ! assura son aîné qui hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se remettre à pleurer: Tout va bien ! Espoir va bien ! Rosa aussi va bien !

-Et toi ? osa demanda Alexy.

-Tout va bien ! répéta Leigh, euphorique, ne pouvant arrêter sa tête d'osciller au rythme de la pression qui redescendait.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent et Leigh reçut plusieurs étreintes dont la première par Rayan et Lysandre qui lui laissèrent à peine de quoi respirer. Il fallut encore attendre un moment avant qu'ils ne puissent rendre visite à Rosalya et voir la petite Espoir. Et même s'ils ne purent y prendre part tous les deux, leurs amis firent la fête en leurs noms et à la naissance de leur fille, au Bungalow qui se faisait bien animé depuis que l'été avait sonné. Un superbe 10 Juillet, que tous n'étaient pas près d'oublier. Bien que ce fut dur pour certains, Tallulah et Rayan eux, restèrent sur la plage toute la nuit, même après que la soirée au Bungalow se soit terminée.

Les températures en hausse, l'une avait fini par abandonner son collant dans sa voiture avec ses chaussures pour ne rester qu'en petite robe légère, turquoise. Et l'autre y laissa sa chemise, ses chaussettes et également ses chaussures ne gardant que ses clés dans sa poche, avant de reprendre la direction de la plage calme de toute agitation ci ce ne fut que leurs éclats de rires.

-La claque qu'on ne vient pas de se prendre en une journée, soupira Rayan qui fixait le sol tout en marchant.

-Ça y est, il recommence à faire le bilan ! se moqua Tallulah qui le poussa gentiment.

-Quoi ? ça ne te fait rien de les voir enfin comme une famille, tous les trois ? sourit-il.

-Bien sûr que si ! Nou-nouille... (Elle lui prit la main) Mais on dirait que tu t'inquiètes pour toi.

-Bah, ça éveille en moi une petite pointe de jalousie je crois, avoua-t-il en nouant leurs doigts, non sans se rapprocher l'un de l'autre pendant leur marche le long de la plage.

La houle les accompagnait tout comme l'éveil du trafic, plus haut. Ils ignoraient quelle heure il était exactement, mais au vu du faible éclaircissement à l'horizon, ils se doutèrent d'être resté ici jusqu'au point du jour.

La souplesse du sable humidifié par les vagues sous leurs pieds, les portait toujours plus loin sur la plage tandis que les premiers rayons évoluaient à leur rythme.

-J'ai eu Leigh au téléphone tout à l'heure, ils ne lui ont pas autorisé à rester avec Rosalya et Espoir. Le pauvre...(Rayan secoua la tête et rit) Il était trop fatigué pour nous rejoindre mais je crois qu'il sera trop tendu pour dormir, haha !

-Oh oui ! Lysandre était un peu dans le même état ce soir, Castiel l'a embarqué chez lui. (Elle rit à son tour) Enfin, regarde-nous, je crois qu'on est tous un peu pareil après une telle célébration !

Dans un élan de tendresse, le brun se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement la tempe de sa cadette qui s'était appuyée contre lui pour mieux savourer cette chaude et aimante pression contre elle.

-Prochaine étape pour eux, le mariage, fit Rayan.

-Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais cette étape là, je la vois plus arriver pour d'autres, le contredit Tallulah avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah bon ? C'est vrai que Leigh ne m'a jamais fait part d'avoir envie de se marier...souligna son aîné.

-Et Rosalya non plus, assura-t-elle en traînant ses pieds nus dans le sable et l'écume des vagues qui s'étiraient sur la berge pour mieux se rétracter après avoir effacé leurs traces de pas: Rosalya n'est pas le genre de personne à avoir besoin du mariage pour se sentir épanouie dans son couple. Fonder un foyer était plus important à ses yeux et je crois que c'est pareil pour Leigh, surtout depuis la mort de ses parents. Ils n'ont jamais été une famille nombreuse mais je sais qu'avoir un membre de plus ou deux dans la famille ne l'aurait nullement rebuté loin de là, même...

-Oui, je me souviens lui avoir entendu me dire qu'après Lysandre il avait espéré une petite sœur ! Avoir une fille doit combler bien plus aujourd'hui...(Rayan marqua une pause) Mais dans ce cas, qui vois-tu se marier en premier ? s'intéressa-t-il en lui portant un regard plein d'espoir et de malice.

Tallulah haussa un sourcil avant d'exploser de rire.

-Haha, rêve, si tu crois que je vais te faire ma demande maintenant ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux gloussements.

-L'espoir fait vivre ! se défendit-il sur le même ton léger.

-Oui, assura Tallulah: Après tout, la vie réserve pas mal de surprise, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

-Alors quoi ? Je vais vraiment avoir le droit à une demande incessamment sous peu ? la taquina Rayan qui fit stopper leur marche.

Face à eux, le soleil se montrait enfin plus en son entier. Une légère bise, empreinte de chaleur estivale, fit danser leurs cheveux et emporta les embruns salés de la mer au petit jour. Mille éclats glissaient sur la surface de l'eau, éblouissant leurs yeux qu'ils durent détourner. Tallulah remarqua plusieurs coquillages à leurs pieds de couleurs aussi chatoyantes les uns que les autres.

Lâchant la main de son compagnon, elle s'accroupit et commença à les trier non sans caresser le sable avec ses phalanges.

-Disons, qu'on n'est pas obligé d'attendre la fin de mon BTS pour prévoir quoi que ce soit... Alors, peu importe qui de nous tous se mariera en premier, nous deux, on peut déjà en parler.

Le cœur en joie, et bondissant comme sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, Rayan s'accroupit à son tour et laissa ses doigts jouer sur le sable à la recherche des plus beaux coquillages.

-Maison ou appartement ? demanda-t-il.

-Haha, maison !

-Pas au centre ville...

-Non, un peu un l'écart...

-Mais sans trop de distance...

-Juste ce qu'il faut...

-Pour être tranquille...et être proche de la ville, de notre travail, de nos amis...

-Un chien !

-Un lapin, non ?

-Un lapin oui... un potager ?

-Oh que oui ! On éloignera le lapin...

Tallulah déposa un coquillage devant eux.

-Deux chambres ?

-Trois, et un bureau... rectifia-t-elle

-Grande maison donc ?

-Bien sûr ! J'en aurais dessiné les plans.

-Haha, donc trois chambres...

Rayan en déposa un second.

-Un enfant ? proposa-t-il.

A côté d'elle, deux coquillages se tenaient côte à côte. La jeune femme les examina avant de prendre le plus petit qu'elle fit survoler entre ses doigts, au-dessus des deux autres coquillages qu'ils eurent précédemment disposés devant eux.

-Oui...

-Fille ou garçon ?

-Haha, peu importe ! rit-elle avant de sourire avec affection: Tant qu'il grandit en bonne santé, et heureux d'être avec nous, ça m'ira.

L'allégresse de la veille se perpétua encore un moment. Et l'aube apporta avec elle, alors qu'ils dessinaient sur l'étendue du sable vierge, à l'ombre de leurs corps, les ébauches d'un avenir qu'ils n'espéraient pas si loin, un horizon radieux dont ils ignoraient encore toutes les merveilles.

L'Horizon des jours cléments qu'ils eurent tant attendu.

Fin

[ **Note de fin:** Ai-je le droit de vous dire que j'ai allègrement envie de pleurer ? Parce que c'est le cas !

Et je dois vous faire un aveu... Mon père...ou ma mère, désolée, je ne suis pas du genre à jeter un oeil sous les jupons ^^' : Je dois me confesser... J'ai, pendant un temps, volontairement ralenti la correction de mon chapitre UU' voilà pourquoi cela a mis autant de temps à être publié...Pourquoi ? Car je ne voulais pas finir ma fic xD (égoïsme puissance mille !)

C'est vrai quoi...j'étais triste de ne plus avoir à écrire sur Tayan/Talan (choisissez ce que vous préférez haha) Je m'y suis grandement attaché moi éè... Et vous aussi j'ose espérer éè ? (Vous faites bien évidemment ce que vous voulez, je ne force pas (ça va être dure derrière un écran haha x'D) Mais pour le coup, avec ce dernier chapitre je suis curieuse de savoir vraiment ce que vous avez pensé de cette fanfic jusqu'à son terme (pas besoin de graaaaand détails, seulement si vous vous en sentez le coeur, mais dans la globalité ! =D )

Du coup, le temps que je jouais les égoïstes, la capricieuse qui ne voulait pas prêter son jouet, j'ai réfléchi à plusieurs OS ! Je l'avais déjà prévenu (enfin...je crois ? héhé), mais il y aura bien des OS qui suivront directement cette fanfic ! :)

Et j'ai eu le temps de préparer déjà quelques couvertures pour au moins, trois OS ! Ensuite, à peu prêt vers le milieu de la fic, j'avais déjà songé à écrire une suite, qui concernerait la vie de Tayan/Talan quelques (beaucoup) d'années après cette fin là ! Le souci étant, que, j'ignore encore si je vais vraiment publier cela sous forme de suite directe (donc, une histoire à plusieurs chapitres) ou simplement, par OS qui contiendraient des Ellipses temporelles et qui raconterait une histoire par OS et au final, tous ensemble, cela se relierait comme des "souvenirs" de leur vie qui évolue, qui se construit et eux qui vieillissent. (Ah non mais j'ai pensé à tout, même dans quelle maison de retraite ils seront cloîtrés !)

Dans tous les cas, ceux qui me suivent verront bien ce que l'avenir de mes écrits nous réserverons à tous !

Voilà donc pour les explications pour la longue attente de la publication du dernier chapitre ! En résumé: Je capricionnais ! (je vais vraiment finir par proposer le verbe "capricionner" dans la langue française...je l'aime bien ce mot )

Ensuite, pour ce qui est des parties que j'ai retirées, il faut savoir que certaines parties ont été du coup, remplacées notamment la scène où Tayan/Talan, après s'être retrouvés à l'aéroport, vont sur le parking de la plage. En premier lieu, ils devaient se rendre au chalet de Rayan. Or, pour des raisons de cohérence j'ai remplacé cette scène par simplement un détour au parking.

Cependant, l'idée du chalet a été réutilisé pour un prochain OS qui devrait justement être le premier à suivre cette fanfic :) (Avec modification)

Ensuite, la fin. Cela n'aurait pas dû se finir sur la plage après l'accouchement de Rosalya, non, cela aurait dû se terminer avec Dimitri et Rayan qui se réconcilient. Or, comme les réconciliations ont été avancées, la scène a été modifiée :D

Pourquoi avoir avancé les réconciliations ? Pour ne pas faire s'étendre inutilement les querelles de Rayan et Dimitri ainsi que le mal-être de Tallulah suite aux menaces de Dimitri après le Gala. Cela faisait très lourd dans le scénario, et honnêtement, quand j'avais corrigé toutes ces parties, je me suis fait chier, vraiment. Donc, si ça ne ma plaisait déjà pas sous cette forme là, il était hors de question pour moi de vous le partager. Alors j'avais réfléchi à rendre les réconciliations plus intéressantes sans que cela ne perturbe le fin de l'histoire. Alors, j'ai préféré avancer le chapitre sur le passé de Dimitri et finalement, je ne regrette pas ^^ Car j'ai pu rebondir sur les réconciliations des deux frères sans que cela ne mette trente ans et que la "rupture" de Tayan/Talan, ne soit pas trop touchée.

J'ai même pu me servir de cette réconciliation pour booster Rayan à aller de l'avant avec Tallulah, donc, c'était tout bénéf'.

Aussi, il devait y avoir une scène type : les filles font une soirée de leur côté et les mecs, de leur côté aussi et je devais jongler entre les deux scènes pour finalement apporter un rapprochement un peu comique entre Tallulah et Rayan et finalement j'ai gardé cette idée, pour un autre contexte, dans un OS :)

Je pense avoir fait le tour... éè Oui, je vous raconte le déroulement de la fanfic car je ne veux pas dire au revoir...

Mais l'heure est arrivée ! Si je pleure ? Ahahahahahaha...oui.

Bon, on s'en fout, je prendrai un kleenex x'D ! Quand même, cela aura été une sacrée fanfic, et je ne suis pas peu fière de moi ! Bon, oui, d'accord, il y a des fautes d'orthographe par-ci par-là, mais quand je relis mes chapitres après publication, sur le site, je corrige continuellement, alors, qui sait ? Un jour il y aura peut-être un sans faute x'D (je vous entends vous moquer...)

Je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez apportée autant dans les commentaires que par messages privés pour certain.e.s, telles des fusées qui passaient en "coup de vent" comme on a pu me dire haha !

Je suis contente que ma fanfic ait pu plaire et j'espère pouvoir publier assez rapidement les prochains OS (alors, pour le coup, je ne mets aucune date en prévision, je ne sais pas quand je m'y attèlerai =) ).

Merci merci merci merci merci merci merci à vous tous !

Merci d'avoir soutenu Tayan/Talan jusqu'au bout du bout ! Eux aussi vous remercient !

Allez, allez, va falloir y aller maintenant sinon mon écran va se transformer en pédiluve à force pleurnicher comme je fais x'D Beaucoup d'amour et de joie pour vous !

Encore merci et au-revoir =D

Devonis !


End file.
